200 Fan shots (Yeah I changed it to 200)
by Plasma Snow
Summary: 200 short stories and One shots. Details Other shows. All stories HTTYD. Hiccstrid, Toothless help hurt Hiccup, Daddy-cup, Valka and Hiccup and Stoick and Hiccup bonding, Sibling-cup, disabled Hiccup, Whump, AUs, and more. Nothing in or after HTTYD 2, above T, or a paring damaging Hiccstrid. Was once 100 fan shots but we're continuing this. Ideas welcome!
1. Branded by the enemy

**(A/N) So hey guys! These stories will not follow anything but will have a short summery in the beggining of each one. There one-shots and this is how it started. I was on my documents one day, when I decided to pass time by writing 100 fanfiction ideas! One night, when I was extreemly bored, I decided to look thorough the ideas, and wanted to write the first one titled 'Branded by the enemy'. Thats when I challenged myself to write a one shot for all 100 ideas, so expect at least 100 chapters in this story, though there could be ficlics, lets read!**

Summery:

 _This one is How to train your dragon RTTE season 3 episode 1 Enemy of my enemy. Basicly, what are a few things that could've happened in the scene where Dagur leaves Hiccup tricking the dragon hunters so he can go find Toothless, if one of the dragon hunters had A huge disliking for Hiccup, and decided to brand him to have the dragon hunters mark on his face since he won't give up Toothless' location? Well here's some answers!_

 **Branded by the Enemy**

Hiccup wouldn't have admitted it, but when the dragon hunter grabbed his arm saying they'd try to 'Burn a hole in his memory' he was a bit scared. He saw one of the men around him grab a scualding hot peice of metal from a fire pit that was used for branded property, and on some occasions people, such as in forms of punishment or in some tribes, slavery. His eyes widened for a short moment as he realized what they were planning, before he started stuggling, replacing fear with anger and defiance. Un fortunatly, his striength was nothing compaired to the dragon hunter holding him.

The metal got so close. The heat was painfully close, and Hiccup knew if they got away with this, it would hurt that much worse. He pulled his head back till he couldn't anymore. His neck hurt how much he was straining it to stay back. The heat got closer, as his eyes watched the iron slowly aproached. _These guys really have a thing for making the moment last don't they?_ He thought sarcasticly and angrily to himself.

Small growl like noises escaped his gritted teath as Hiccup feared more and more the pain that was aproaching. "Now you'll be a part of the dragon hunters." The man holding him said, and Hiccup tried to fight even more. They wouldn't get away with this. They couldn't.

It was so close Hiccups hole body was moving trying to escape the hunter, when he heard a voice he never thought he'd be happy to hear. "No stop, i'll take you to the night fury!" Dagur yelled. Hiccups relief quickly deminished as he realized the new situation. "Dagur no!" He shouted.

Dagur ran past Hiccup, burning the ropes off his hands. He looked to Hiccup, seeing he looked desperate. "Sorry brother." Hiccup looked hurt. "You'd only slow me down." Dagur took off running.

Hiccup shouted after him, but even though Dagur was hurt and confused by the boys words, he knew dragging Hiccup along would make the dragon hunters follow them. If he didn't leave Hiccup behind, they'd both be followed easily. He was doing the best for both of them. If only he had time to explain that to Hiccup.

"Your a fake Dagur, A fake! I hate you!" Hiccup shouted after Dagur. He trusted him, and this is where it got Hiccup. He'd never felt so defeated in his life. This was awefull, and his face showed it.

"So you wanna help your dragon, help yourself?" The hunter from before asked Hiccup. Hiccup looked down, then yanked away from the man restraining him. "I'll die before I talk!" "And die you shall, Viggo will make sure of that. But- wait a minute, aren't you the one who destroyed my entire fleet of ships?" The hunter speeking said, fury starting to be recognized. "No idea, i've destroyed alot of ships." Hiccup shrugged with sarcasm.

The hunter looked more mad than ever. "My brother died in that attack!" He shouted. Hiccups eyes widened at the realization. "I-i'm sorry, but we were fighting to protect ourselves and the dragons. We were defending ourselves and our friends." Hiccup said in a stern voice.

"I've been wanting revenge on you for a wile now! You can tell us where that blasted night fury is, or we can show you our persuasive skills right now! Your choice." The hunters voice started beccoming dangerously calm and the two other hunters seemed to agree with him. They held there swords and maces.

Hiccup was a bit scared now at the sudden change in situation. "I-I'm not saying anything." He remained stubborn. "Very well then." A man grabbed him from behind, fully restraining Hiccups arms and holding him still.

They picked up where they left off, at a bit of a faster pace. Hiccup tried to resist them, but he could hardly move. Even his foot was holding a bit of extra weight, making it hard to move his legs. He wanted to yell in protest but he knew he couldn't go get Toothless. It was his fault they left without support. And now, he just had to face the concequences.

 _If only those consequences weren't red hot and made of metal._ Hiccup thought. The red crept closer. Stinging sensations flooded his skin, and time seemed to move slower as the weapon in hand got closer enough to graze his skin.

He didn't look anymore, his eyes were shut so tightly they hurt, and suddenly...

"Ah, Gods stop it!" The screem was a small yell he tried to surpress it, but it grew to a voice that'd make you cry if you'd heard it in less than half a second. Hiccup tried to pull back but it was no use. First the bottom of the metal on the side of his neck, then it slowly moved up. Across the side of his mouth, and ending half an inch or so below half his left eye, not to farm from his nose.

At first he was stubborn, thrashing and kicking to get out of there grasp. After his mind realized there was not only no way to escape them, but the pain was just gonna get worse though, Hiccup slowly started giving in.

His pained screems started comming out as choked breaths as he went from struggling to tense, before finally breaking down in sobs, his tears stinging the burning flesh under the metal. He felt week and dizzy, un able to support his own weight.

"P-P-please..j-just..Stop!" Hiccup could hardly breath. His words were slurred and you could tell he was crying in un imaginable pain, just by listening to one word. When Hiccup couldn't move at all because the dizziness around him, he felt a tearing and pulling feeling in his face, before the metal was finally removed.

Hiccup was pushed to the ground, and he had no striength to sheild himself from the earth below. He reached up to his face, trying to cover it, but only hurting it more. His entire form shook in the short grass below as his bleeding and blistered left side of his face burned unbearably bad.

After a minute or so of not being able to even think about the dragon hunters laughing or comments, Hiccups sobbing died down. He wanted to be infuriated, to try and fight the people who left there mark on him permanantly. He couldn't. Hiccup left the edge disobeying Astrid, but now, he was scared to disobey these people.

He would get his payback by saving some dragons later of course, but Hiccup didn't dare speek a word as the hunters picked him up, practicly dragging him to there ship. They were about to step on bored, when a hunter spoke to Hiccup like they were in casuall conversation. "So, wanna help that dragon and yourself or not?" He asked.

A small shiver went thorough Hiccup at the thought of what they might do. He brought his hand up to lightly lay on his still burning and now throbbing cheek. He wanted to shout a comback about how he would never give in, but decided to settle for a quiet 'no' instead.

The hunter got mad again, and was about to punch Hiccup, when he looked up to see a familiar sight. The sound of a night fury blasted thorough the air, as Hiccup looked up with a huge smile despite his pain knowing his best bud was alright.

"Hah hah! What?!" Hiccup was happy but confused seeing Dagur on Toothless. _He was going to get Toothless. He wouldn't have had the chance if I wasn't a diversion. That's why he left._ Hiccup thought to himself, feeling slightly better he wasn't betrayed.

"I have no idea how you stomach that." Dagur said getting off Toothless after blasting a few hunters. Toothless ran towards Hiccup, knocking him over. He started licking his riders face, before hearing Hiccup hiss in pain. Toothless jumped back, afraid he'd hurt Hiccup, when he saw what really caused the pain.

Toothless made a soft cooeing noise as if asking if Hiccup was okay or not. "Yeah bud, i'm fine, happy to see you to." Hiccup said, wiping saliva from his face. Night fury saliva may have incredible healing properties, but that didn't make it not sting. At least it wasn't throbbing thanks to the cool sensation though.

Dagur walked over to them, and looked at Hiccup first confused, then surprised, then with guilt. "Dagur I know your thinking about the fact they hurt me. But I was at fault for comming to find Viggo without support. If I knew what you were planning, i'd have asked you to worry about Toothless before myself. Thank you." Hiccup said laying his hand on Dagurs shoulder.

Dagur looked surprised, and teared up a bit (Another weird thing since he changed), but nodded smiling. "Your welcome Hiccup. But before you say anything else, take this." Dagur grabbed a lose cloth from his pocket and put some weird sort of oitment on it. Hiccup was confused.

"Another thing when your out here alone. You learn to treat burns, well if you don't know dragons like when I first got here." Dagur answered Hiccups silent question, placing the rag in the boys hand.

Hiccup was hesitant at first, but held the rag to his brand mark. He hissed in pain, about to pull back, but Dagur stopped him, grabbing his hand to hold in place. "It'll sting like a fire worm at first, trust me I know, but then it sooths the pain. Just wait." Dagur said. Hiccups eyes teared up because the hot stinging at first, but he nodded in understanding. Sure enough, within a minute, the pain started going away.

"Here, you'll need these." Dagur gave Hiccup some bandages as they walked to a pond so Hiccup could see his reflection. It made placing the bandages easier, but Hiccup cringed at what he saw.

There were white and red marks, creating the shape that was burned into the barrel the hunters had a wile ago. A few differences were there though. For starters, the lines were distorted, since they moved the iron so slowly, and spread the burn from the middle of his neck, to the bottom of his eye. There were some spots that looked like someone had slashed thorough the mark with a crimson painted nife. Swelling took over the skin on the left side of his face, along with red, white, and orange-ish streeks. Blisters were forming, small amounts of puss showed signes of infection.

Hiccups hands began to shake that were holding the bandages, as the sight infront of him seemed to make it hurt worse. He felt a large hand lay on his left shoulder, but he didn't look up to face dagur. "Wounds can look ugly, i'm not gonna lie. And that's gonna leave a scar. But since when do you let looks bother you? What they did means nothing Brother. You'll make things right, and you'll get over this. It just takes time." He said, causing Hiccup to once again think hard on how meaningfull Dagurs words could be.

Hiccup gave a small nod, as He gently used the bandages to sheild his brand mark from further harm. "Thanks Dagur. Never thought I'd say this but..you can be really insightfull." Hiccup said smiling. "Thanks Brother. I've gotta go, been looking for Heather. I just...have some things I _need_ to tell her. I'll use one of the boats that weren't destroyed. See you again?" Dagur reached out his hand. "Sure, i'd should probably head back to the edge to. My chances of surviving Astrids anger towards me leaving without a team are slim, but the sooner I get back, the better chance I have." Hiccup said shaking Dagurs hand as they both shared a small laugh.

"Oh by the way, how are you two anyways?" Dagur asked as he was getting on a boat. "Come again?" Hiccup was confused. "I was just wondering, well with the traveling and dragon hunters how you two were." Dagur explained. "Uh Dagur, w-were just freinds. Y-you are aware of that right?" _Sure_ "Well it's just a few years ago, it was kind of obvious your feelings for each other, on both sides." "Yeah okay Dagur, what ever you say."

"Lifes to short to wait Hiccup." Dagur said smiling as he was sailing away. Hiccup looked down smiling when Toothless gave him a look he hadn't seen before. "Don't tell me you agree with him?" Toothless just shrugged as they flew back to the edge.

Hiccup landed Toothless at the clubhouse, where Astrid was standing with her hands on her hips. "Hiccup, you have some explaining to do." She said walking up to them. "Yeah uh..okay where do I-um-I.." This was easier in his head.

Astrid was listening to Hiccup stutter when she saw the left side of his face bandaged and swollen slightly outside the wrappings. "Hiccup what happened?!" She asked, cutting off his rambling, as she brought her hand up to the side of his face. Hiccup put his hand on hers flinching at the touch. "Does it hurt?" "Not to much." Of course she didn't believe that.

Hiccup couldn't say anything else because Astrid grabbed his free wrist, pulling him to set next to her in the clubhouse near the table. "Hiccup, what happened?" Astrid gently removed the bandages since they were dirty and yellow with infection, needing to be changed. Her breath hitched and her heart felt like it skipped a beat when she saw the mark. "Hiccup...this looks like a design. Like a..brand mark?!" Astrid was surprised, and looked up to Hiccup hoping it wasn't true. Hiccup looked down at his hands. "Astrid, if you give me a chance, i'll expain everything."

Hiccup explained what happened, and Astrid seemed midly confused. "So..Dagur helped you?" She asked. "I don't know why, but I would have been hurt much worse, possibly killed, if he didn't think quick on his feet."

Astrid nodded. "I still can't believe they.. _branded_ you. It just seems so wrong." Suddenly the others walked in, seeing Astrid remove the last bandage from Hiccup face wile she dabbed the wound with watter.

"Astrid I can take care of it. It's not that bad really. It just st-Gods!" Hiccup recoiled as the cloth stung the lines in witch his skin tore. "Sorry! But it isn't 'Not that bad' Hiccup. Fishlegs, can you help?" Astrid imitated Hiccups voice when repeating what he had said, causing the others to give a small laugh if they weren't staring or grosed out.

"Sure Astrid. What exactly happened?" Fishlegs carefully observed the wound, being gentle to the touch. "I got into some trouble with dragon hunters." Hiccup said simply, flinching under Fishlegs' touch, but trying to hold still. "But what kind of wound is it?" Fishlegs clarified. "Well it...I-" "It's a brand mark Fishlegs." Astrid cut in, her hand finding Hiccups just in time to grab it before he could grab Fishlegs hand as he examined another blister. "Sorry Hiccup, it's gonna sting a bit." Fishlegs continued, as he saw the pain in Hiccups eyes.

Hiccup sat there by the fire place, sitting down with Astrid. He mostly remained quiet, as Fishlegs examined the wound. After a wile, Fishlegs reached spots that hurt worse, and he put certain items on it wile cleaning it. The stinging got to the point that Hiccup couldn't hold still. He tried to recoil back, his smaller hand grabbing Fishlegs arm. Fishlegs didn't budge, but stopped for a second. Hiccup dropped his hands back down, but moved again yelling out as Fishlegs continued. "Hiccup i'm sorry, but you have to keep still." "I know. It's a reflex." Hiccup sounded confused and defeated. Fishlegs nodded smiling warmly. "Astrid? Can you.." Astrid nodded, wrapping an arm around Hiccup.

She was on the right side of him, so Hiccup was able to lean his head against her shoulder wile still making the burn visible. Her arm was around his shoulder, and Hiccup found it easier to keep still with her shoulder acting as a protective wall behind his head.

By the time they were finally finished, Hiccup's face was bandaged again, and he had tears in the back of his eyes, but he didn't dare let them fall infront of everone else. Fishlegs left, telling the others to come with him. Him and Astrid knew Hiccup was still hurting, and they knew he hated other people to see him hurt.

"You okay?" Astrid asked, her hand playing with Hiccups hair. Hiccup nodded, closing his eyes as a tear or two made there grand escape thorough his eye lids, wile his muscles relaxed at the comforting sensation Astrid gave him wile soothing him. He was so glad to have friends like them.

Two months later

Hiccup and the other riders went to Berk to see how everyone was doing. Hiccup had explained to his dad in private everything that happened. The dagur incedent confused him, but Stoick was happy his son was safe. He didn't have his bandages on, so Hiccups scar stood out, red and white lines. It didn't have blisters anymore, just a few scabs and very little swelling. People gave him weird looks, and others felt bad the boy who loved dragons more than anyone was burned with the hunters mark.

The past two months had been hard with the scar. Being branded by the enemy was more awfull than it sounded. They fought dragon hunters wile saving dragons, and at first Hiccup would have nightmares after the hunters shouted insults about him being 'Marked by the dragon hunters' or 'Being viggos'. But with comfort from Toothless, reasurrance from Astrid, Snotlout being confident about protecting him if someone tried to take him as there own, Fishlegs being an easy friend to talk to, and the Twins for support, the shouts from hunters became distant insults like any other. The night mares were less. And Hiccup could fight a hunter in a close-combat fight without a fear or care in the world.

The brandmark was an awefull reminder of the day he didn't listen. But hey, since when does Hiccup follow strict directions? He doesn't! It's who he is. And the brand mark was proof of that. He did get thorough it, bouncing back pretty well. He wasn't there property, he was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. The boy who made having your head in the clouds a litteral statement. _If only those concequences didn't hurt as bad as they did, but hey it's only fun if you get a scar out of it, at least I didn't lose another limb._ Hiccup thought to himself as he was fighting yet another fleet of ships with the other rider, and a chain narrowly missed his arm. "A little to close. Common bud show what you got!"

They saved a few dozen dragons, and Hiccup was glad that even though they hurt him, the hunters could never, and I mean _never_ take away his ability to love and save dragons.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! So yeah I know i'm awefull, but the next one-shot is going to take place in an alturnative unaverse where Hiccup has a blind long lost sister who uses his leg to follow the sound of. I know this one was...deep I guess, and detailed, but I like it and the idea was just on my mind for SOOO long. Please review!**


	2. Brother sister be my guide

**(A/N) Hey readers if you've made it this far! This one is once again httyd and as it turns out, my second idea on the list is written down as 'Hiccup has a sister who uses the clicks in his leg as a striength since she's blind' so that was yet another idea I wrote wile I was tired, and some of these ideas will be amazing if you like funny or totally random. Lets read!**

Summery:

 _This little story takes place a few months after the battle with the red death. Hiccup is fifteen and the stories kind of like an AU where Hiccup didn't bounce back super quickly from the battle like in the movie, and during the battle with the red death, Hiccup had seen a young girl flying who wanted to help. She'd been riding a night fury named Retract her hole life, living amongst the dragons. It was later found out that this mysterious dragon rider was Hiccups twin sister. She had long Auburn hair in a braid, with her bangs pushed out of her face using a peice of metal attached to a small terrible terror tooth. Her Tunic was dark green. She wore light red tights under a skirt that was leather with black markings made by scorch marks. The rim was stitched with a gold colored thread, and had a small black belt that held a knife. The belt buckle was a night fury scail with blue swirls. Her eyes were the same color as Hiccup, and her facial details were the same to. Her name was Alex. Another surprise that came along was the fact she didn't even know what she looked like, for Alex...was completly blind. Here's a story reflecting her knew life, having to be blind amongst an unfamiliar village around dragon and humans._

 **Brother Sister be my guid**

"Ah, Hey Toothless, ready to fly to the accademy?" Hiccup asked his dragon as he got up out of bed. He was about to put on his prosthetic when he noticed a familiar twin right against the bed, laying over his peg. She must have rolled out of her bed..again.

"Augh, why do you role so much in your sleep?" Hiccup asked no one in partilcular. It was true, Hiccups twin sister, Alex, was always rolling and talking in her sleep, speaking dragoneese. It took a wile to wrap his head around the fact he had a sister, let alone one who spoke the dragons toung. Eventually he got used to it and wound up connecting really well with Alex, witch was good since she didn't really seem to know how to navigate at all if she wasn't on the back of a dragon, with her blindness.

"Okay, just gotta be carefull this time." Hiccup whispered to himself. Almost every other morning he had to wake her up. Rather she lost track of day and night, rolled to far, or he had to clean the room, Hiccup would wake Alex up with caution incase of a fear punch.

Hiccup gently reached for his peg, as he slowly pulled it out from under Alexs' sun tanned arm. She was on her back, and her arm lifted a little as she started rolling. Hiccup sighed in relief as he got his prize without to much work, before he tied on his prosthetic.

Retract, Alexes female Night fury, looked up hearing Alex mumble something in dragoneese wile she was getting up. Toothless moved closer to Hiccup, impatiently pushing his head against his riders palm. "Hang on bud, we've gotta get Alex up." Hiccup said with another sigh. He sat down on his knees, lightly Shaking his sisters shoulder.

Alexs' eyes shot opean and she swung behind her with her fist. Hiccup knew it was comming and dodged the punch, grabbing her wrists. "Alex. Alex! Hey it's me. Hiccup remember? Calm down..no ones here but me." It took quiet a bit to sooth Alex in this state, since she was always defending herself in the nest of the red death. She was lucky she had Retract in those times

The younge viking eventually calmed down, sitting up and facing her brother. A small smile graced Hiccups lips as he saw Alex finally calmed down. "So Alex, wanna come with me and Toothless to the accademy?" "Sure! But first we've gotta get dressed." Alex said standing up holding onto Retract. "Alright here." Hiccup lay a green tunic with lace and Alexs skirt in her hands. "Thanks." Alex mumbled.

She waited until Hiccup was in a different room before Alex started changing into her usuall outfit. "So what do you think?" Alex asked, scratching Retract wile smiling. Retract made a happy noise, her smooth scails running across Alexs hand as Retract asked to go flying. **"Lets Go flying already!"** She roared happily. "Okay okay, lets go find Hiccup." Alex said as dragon and rider walked downstairs.

Hiccup was eating with his dad when Alex came downstairs. "Hey Alex." Father and son said in sync. "Hi. We about to head to the accade-" Hiccup caught Alexs arms before she fell down the last step.

"Academy?" She finished her sentence, slightly embarassed. "Sure, after breakfast." Hiccup said smiling. Alex nodded agreeing, but her facial expression proved she was frusterated about the un even stairs. "Hey don't get upset about the stairs, if Toothless wasn't with me, i'd always be falling down them. Your getting used to being in the village and i'm getting used to this." Hiccup smiled clicking his prosthetic on the floor.

Alex nodded and smiled knowing Hiccup was always easy to follow because he walked slower than others with the new peg, and it made a clicking sound similar to short distance eco location. If she was right beside or behind him, it was much easier to use eco location with the clicks to know if there was an obsticle infront of her.

Alex and Hiccup finished there breakfast and headed to the accadamy. They decided to race there, and wound up tying. "There you two are!" Astrid shouted, running up to the twins (Huh, that phrase sounds like i'm refering to Ruff and Tuff like usuall, weird). "Yeah, we got up a little late." Hiccup said scratching the back of his neck. Astrid smiled, before going back to her spot where she was teaching Stormfly hand signals.

Retract was playing with Alex, and they were talking in a language Hiccup couldn't understand. He decided to work on Toothless' hand signals, getting better every time. Suddenly though, after the lessons were going great, the riders heard a loud bang from the forest. "Uh guys, i'm gonna go out on a limb and say we should probably go figure out whats going on." Astrid spoke up. Everyone else agreed, and took off to the location of the blast.

There in the forest, was a large group of Deadly Nadders who were seriously mad at a group of Monsterous Nightmares. "Okay guys, try to seperate the Nadders and Nightmares! And be carefull!" Hiccup shouted as everyone got off there dragons trying to calm the fights.

Everything was going pretty good, Alex got most of the dragons to calm down using dragoneese. Retract was her guid for direction. "Nice Job Alex! You have no idea how that helps." Hiccup said smiling wile taking his sisters hand. "No problem, I used to deal with fights like this all the time."

"Well it's a good thing you knew how to defend yourself." Hiccup was glad she had been okay all these years. There happy moment was cut short though when the ground in the cliff they were standing on was beccoming week. "Retr-!" "Tooth-!" Hiccup and Alexs yells were both cut off as they fell into an opening to small for there dragons.

"Ow. Alex. Alex?!" Hiccup stood up trying to find his sister in the rubble they fell in. He found her, looking scared. "Alex it's me. We fell into an opening to small for our dragons. We Can't hear the others, there's no light. We can just find a way out of here, shouldn't be to hard right?"

Alexs breething slowed down and she sighed in relief. Why was Hiccup so good at calming her down? A twin thing perhaps? Or just there thoughts were always similar? What ever the reason, Alex was glad she had Hiccup now.

"Alright, so any idea witch way to go?" Alex asked. "Well actually no. Like I said it's pitch black. I can't really see a thing so..." At least he knew how she felt. "Alright lets just go the direction of the forest or beach then. Do you know witch way that is? There's sure to be an opening in the walls there." "You know, I think I do know the direction." Hiccup replied smiling. "This way."

Hiccup knew he didn't have to grab onto Alex. She could follow him as long as he put extra pressure on parts of his prosthetic. It created a clicking sound that her hightened hearing could easily follow.

They walked for quiet a wile, seeming to be going in circles. "Were getting no where. If only I had Toothless, he's the best in these situations." Hiccup sat down on a rock after tripping on it, sounding frusterated. "And i'm sure the leg doesn't help with the tripping?" Hiccup sighed. "Not one bit."

They sat there for a bit before Alex remembered something Retract showed her when she was younger and they would travel. "Hang on." She stood up, confusing Hiccup. Alex used her night fury call. She didn't know if this would work, only if there were enough walls to help the eco since she didn't have the senses of a dragon.

Sure enough, the eco location a night fury used worked perfectly in this place. The sound bounced back from certain directions, but never came back from somewhere to the left. "Common Hiccup, this way!" Alex grabbed Hiccups arm, causing him to give a small yelp in surprise.

"I'll lead you, but use your leg." Alex said pulling Hiccup by his hand. It took a wile for Hiccup to get what his energetic sister ment, but he soon realized she was navigating similar to how Toothless did.

"Incredible." Hiccup said to himself as Alex found the entrance using the roars. "It won't work as well now without the ecos, but i'm going to go out on a limb and say were out of that place?" "Yeah, how did you figure out how to do that?" "Retract tought me." Alex shrugged smiling. Hiccup smiled to as they used there dragon calls.

Moments later Toothless and Retract were followed by the other riders as they found there humans. **"Alex! I was so worried!"** Retract licked Alex from head to toe. **"I know. But me and Hiccup got out using some of the location tips you tought me."** They both shared a hug before going to the other night fury and rider.

Toothless roared happily, pinning Hiccup to the ground. Hiccup twisted and turned wile laughing, trying to get out of his dragons grasp before.."Ah, Toothless! That's gross!" Hiccups laughs continued as he tried to push dragon saliva off of himself.

"How did you guys find your way out?" Seemed to be the question of all the other riders. "It was all Alex. If she didn't know how to navigate in the dark, we'd be walking in circles right now." Hiccup gestured to his sister.

"Hey I would have completely lost track of where I was going if your leg didn't keep me from falling." Alex laughed, tackling Hiccup like she used to do with the other adolesent dragons. "Hey! okay it's on." Hiccup rolled over capturing Alex in a head lock who quickly turned around kicking at his chest with her legs.

Within seconds they were a mess of tangled limbs. Alex holding Hiccups arm at his side, her foot pushing into his stomach. Hiccup didn't really seem to care as his free arm was holding her her down. It was sort of like a knot fighting itself. They didn't normally play like this in public, but if in a forest, on a beach, or at the cove, it was comfortable for Alex to just let out that side of her that would play like a dragon would.

The other riders sat back doing there own things, knowing Hiccup and Alex may have looked pained at some points, but were having the time of there lives. Astrid watched, laughing when Alex lightly bit the back of Hiccups neck making his hole body shiver in goosebumps. _I had no idea he was ticklish. I'll have to use that._ She thought to herself. Her theory was proven very well as Hiccup sqirmed under Alex. He was only able to stop her from tickling his sides by pinning her down.

Hiccup didn't mind the play fights at all. They were fun. Sure they'd sometimes get out of hand, walking home with a braced wrist or bruised nose, but that was only A few times.

So what if his sister was an out of controle, enthusiastic, hyper, energentic, blind dragon girl? She was still the best sister he could ask for. And despite all the things she had going on with her, Alex always seemed to prove she could guid, work, and lead like any other dragon rider. And Hiccup knew she loved her brother the same.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! Spent all night writing this along with Branded by the enemy. I hope you like it! Next fan shot was written down in these two simple words, 'Hiccup Deaf'. So I'm thinking I can get it done today by writing a memory summery like this one had, and writing how his life goes down. Remember, if you don't like some of these ideas, just skip one of the chapters. Please reveiw and Your amazing!**


	3. Hear my roar

**(A/N) Hey guys! So yeah, this took alot longer than expected, but Hear my roar, my third one-shot (out of 100, wow) is out! This one is about Hiccup in a deaf universe. Please read summery and your amazing!**

Summery:

 _A few weeks ago, Hiccup had been in a terrible accident involving a Hiddeous Zippleback explosion. The incident left him bed ridden for a wile, and it took away something he never expected. It made him deaf. Hiccup couldn't hear Toothless roar, couldn't hear his father talking as he brought him supe, nothing. Fishlegs and a few other people knew sign language from books they read. Stoick had decided to learn it, and picked it up pretty quickly. Fishlegs already knew it, and Hiccup did to, since he was always reading about different things. Astrid settled for letting him read her lips and writing. He'd been bed ridden wile a few burns healed, and today would be the first day in weeks he could leave the house and fly. (Takes place after ROB before RTTE. Hiccup is 16 almost 17, slightly taller than he was, but not much more change was visible)_

 **Hear my roar**

A small yawn escaped Hiccup Haddock as he sat up in his bed. He was feeling much better than he did when the Zippleback explosion accident happened. In fact, his burns were almost healed. At that thought Hiccup smiled remembering he could go outside for the first time in weeks!

The young boy stood up, tying on his prosthetic. He changed cloths, before turning to his dragon Toothless. Hiccup used one of there new hand signals since the dragon couldn't learn sign language as easily as people.

 _Fly Accademy?_ He did the gesture for both. Toothless' face lit up and he jumped on Hiccup pinning him to the ground. A small laugh escaped Hiccup, despite the fact he couldn't even hear himself. _Toothless. Toothless!_ Hiccup signed his name faster the second time trying to get a point thorough.

Toothless eventually got up, but only after lathering Hiccup in dragon spit. "Aw common." Hiccup said out of reflex. Toothless' ears perked up and he nudged Hiccups hand. Hiccup looked down confused.

 _What?_ He signed. Toothless sniffed Hiccup, then faced downwards, making a small sound he seemed to wish Hiccup could hear. Toothless didn't get this. Why did everyone say Hiccup couldn't hear him? He knew his friend was hurt, but if he could make noise, laugh, and rairly talk, differently than before, why couldn't he hear his best bud?

Hiccup, knowing his dragon, knew Toothless was confused. His expression showed it all. Toothless was always making more noise than usuall after he went deaf. Hiccup couldn't hear it of course, but he could see Toothless roar. He could feel his frustration. He could watch Toothless run around playing, knock him over, play with his inventions. Toothless wanted Hiccup to hear his roar. He wanted Hiccup to talk and be sarcastic. Hiccup knew all of this. Toothless showed signs of being upset Hiccup wouldn't talk numerous times these past weeks.

Hiccup sighed. He sat down on his bed, face full of frusteration. It didn't seem to make Toothless any happier. The dragon licked his hands that had a few small burn scars, nothing much, before knocking his head into Hiccups side.

Hiccup thought about what he should do, and he decided to give Toothless some of what he wanted. A small smile graced his lips and Hiccup concentrated on his throat. He wasn't born deaf. He knew how to talk, just never did now he couldn't hear himself or others.

"Toothless?" It felt weird, but Hiccup was pretty sure he got the word to be understandable. His thoughts were proven true as Toothless lifted his head, moving his head forward as if urging him on. Hiccup smiled again, nodding in understanding.

"Tooth-less I-I can speek, but can't hear." Hiccup said wile signing his words. Toothless just looked more confused. _This will be harder than I thought_ he thought to himself. "Toothless...Y-you don't..understand b-ut I speak differently n-now. I-I use my hands." His speaking was slow, and Hiccup had no idea if he got every word right. "I-It's not j-just you. It-it's frusterating for m-me to." He added.

Toothless listened to Hiccup, and was still a little confused. He didn't want Hiccup to talk with his hands. He liked his voice. How he yelled when he was happy. Or how he'd laugh when Toothless would accidently run into something. He had trying to make Hiccup feel happy about his ways of being playfull so often here recently. He'd knock something over, play with Hiccups paper, and at times be as loud as he could.

Hiccup wasn't happy with it. He didn't laugh. He'd either become sad or wouldn't even face him as if he hadn't heard a thing fall. Maybe that's what Hiccup ment? He _could_ make noise but didn't because he couldn't hear the noise anyone else made? It was all still so confusing, but at least Toothless got some of it. Toothless knew you used ears to hear, and feared Hiccups were hurt.

Toothless sniffed Hiccups ear, only causing the boy to burst out in laughter. _Stop!_ That sign seemed to have to be used all to often with Toothless. For some he didn't obeyed, and decided it was best to continue sniffing and softly nipping at the boys neck and sides. _Stop! Toothless! That tickles!_ It was becoming harder to sign since he was curled in on himself laughing.

Astrid walked up to Hiccups room, about to ask him if they could go on a flight, when she heard the boy she was thinking about laughing on the other side of the door. She opened it, only to see Hiccup doubled over in laughter as Toothless seemed to be trying to tickle him. _Stop! Toothless! That tickles!_ His sighning was shaky and his hands flew wildly as he tried to make Toothless stop. But the the dragon, for some reason, acted like he didn't even hear.

That's when Astrid heard a voice she hadn't heard since Hiccup found out he was deaf nearly a month ago. At that time...it wasn't happy at all. It was scared actually. Yelling in confusion. Asking why he couldn't hear his own voice. But now, it was full of joy.

"Stop!" Hiccup shouted at the top of his voice. Astrid was surprised, but started laughing when Toothless got up, only to lick Hiccup. The boy sat up, his eyes closed as he wiped off saliva. Astrid smiled and grabbed a cloth, bringing it to the boy, along with a clean shirt.

Hiccup didn't know Astrid was in the room till she tapped on his shoulder. He jumped in surprise, but then saw her holding a shirt and cloth. He was confused and looked up to Astrid. She pointed to her mouth, and Hiccup nodded. "You need these because Toothless made you a mess." She said smiling, Hiccup reading the words as they floated out of her mouth.

Hiccup nodded and took the cloth, wiping off his arms and face. Astrid held out the shirt, tugging on Hiccups collar. Hiccup seemed to be hesitant, but then pulled his shirt off quickly. It seemed the sticky dragon spit lathering the cloth was extreemly irritating.

Astrids eyes slightly widened when she saw Hiccup shirtless for the first time now she thought of it. He was thin, and his torso was long. Though, if you looked close enough, you could see toned muscle and scars mixed together in his chest, shoulders, and torsoe. Hiccup pulled his new green tunic on, oblivious to her surprise.

Hiccup looked back at Astrid smiling, before he gestured outside the window. "I was just comming up here to ask you if you wanted to come to the accademy." Hiccup smiled after reading what she said.

The riders and there dragons flew out of Hiccups window to the accedemy. Once they got there, Toothless was the first to land. Hiccup got off his dragon, looking around at everyone in the academy.

Snotlout was talking to Hookfang. The twins were fighting. Fishlegs was reading the book of dragons. Barch was breaking up the twins. Hookfang was flaming up. Meatlug was sleeping.

Hiccup could feel the heat, see the riders, and smell the smoke. Without hearing though, it felt different than anything he'd felt before. He was so used to bickering and explosions. He wasn't used to reallying on his other senses. It was weird not having to cover his ears to drown out the noise.

Suddenly, Hiccup felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little, before turning around and recognizing Astrid. "You okay?" He read. Hiccup nodded, before turning back to the other riders.

Fishlegs was un aware of Hiccups presance before the boy stood nearby, placing a few notes beside the book of dragons. He looked up confused. _I wrote them wile being bed ridden. You can't keep me from dragons no matter where I am._ Hiccup gave a soft laugh as he signed it.

Fishlegs looked over the notes, smiling brightly. _These will really help Hiccup. Thank you._ Hiccup nodded smiling, as he looked thorough the book with his friend. At least he could read, thank Gods.

Toothless saw Hiccup with Fishlegs, before he got an idea. He remembered how happy Hiccup was earlier wile playing. Even if he couldn't hear, he could still make happy noise. Maybe that was how to comunicate? Maybe playing and making Hiccup _feel_ more was the way to go? Hiccup spoke differently. Toothless could just find different ways to tell Hiccup he wanted him to be happy. Feeling could help him replace his hearing?

Hiccup was reading with Fishlegs, when Toothless suddenly jumped between them. He was surprised, and was confused when Toothless wrapped his tail around him. Hiccup didn't really have time to reply to his dragon when Toothless pushed his head against his hand like he did so many times as a sign of trust.

Toothless didn't see Hiccup smiling at the fact he was suddenly goofing around like earlier, he just looked extreemly confused. Toothless wanted to ask what was wrong. He roared worriedly, and his rider just looked down sadly.

Hiccup realized Toothless was in one of his confused moments as to how to comunicate. He should've been happy with his dragons enthusiasm. After his confusion died away though, Toothless' mood seemed to change to as change as well. He looked worried, and when he roared, seeming to want Hiccup to hear him, A sudden feeling of saddness came over Hiccup.

Toothless didn't like it. He sensed Hiccup became sad. He himself was just confused. He made numerous sounds, sad, worried, confused, and comforting sounds. Hiccup looked at him, but didn't say anything.

Fishlegs looked up. He had been surprised by Toothless. When he heard the dragon making confused, sad, and comforting noises to Hiccup though, he figured there was something he needed to do to help.

Hiccup was sitting down from when Toothless had knocked him over, and he hated how confused his best friend was on what to do. _Toothless_ He signed, but Toothless didn't stop, he ignored it. He pushed his head against Hiccups hand that was signing.

 _Toothless stop. Stop it! Listen!_ Hiccup was beccoming frusterated. Toothless didn't look at his hands, he tried to stop them from moving. "Toothless stop." Hiccup finally said outloud. He didn't know how it sounded, but saw Toothless look at him with concerned eyes.

Hiccup spoke again, but he didn't sound like he did before. Why was it when he talked, he sounded upset? Toothless didn't know what to do. He tried a different aproach. Maybe he could make Hiccup see what he was trying to do? Maybe that's how he could use a roar Hiccup could understand? Just like how Hiccup talked differently.

Fishlegs was a little surprised by hearing Hiccup talk again. The past few weeks, he hadn't talked since he found out he was deaf. And that day..it was kind of scary for him to. He went to sit by Hiccup and Toothless.

 _You okay?_ Fishlegs signed, having heard the frustration and saddness in Hiccups voice. _Yeah. It's just that Toothless won't listen to anything I sign. He's been acting weird ever since I stopped hearing. And I just...I don't know. It's just not easy knowing Toothless has been different than before, all because he wants me to listen. I try in other ways, try to listen I mean, but Toothless just won't have it. I wish I could hear him roar. Hear his happiness as he goes and plays, or just goofs off. It's all alot more confusing than I would've thought._

Hiccup signed everything, and Fishlegs was honestly confused on what to do. Hiccup was never this open, not that he minded. _Hiccup, Toothless is just as confused as you are. You both might just need a way to comunicate without signs, or voice. You and Toothless have always been so close. You two know how the others feeling without ever using words. Now might have a different situation, but he's the same friend you've always had._

Fishlegs told Hiccup his adivice, and Hiccup took it all in. Fishlegs was right. He didn't need growls, roars, or voice to talk to Toothless. They were always best friends, and nothing had changed.

Toothless got up after formulating a plan, not paying attention to Fishlegs. He heard Hiccup yelp in surprise as he picked him up by his shirt. "Toothless?!" He shouted seeming confused but also curious. Toothless answered his friend by growling towards the arena exit.

 _Well, it is technicly the end of class._ Hiccup thought to himself. _Fishlegs, do you think you and Astrid can clean up? I think Toothless has something he wants me to see._ He signed to Fishlegs and Astrid who both just smiled nodding.

They took to the air, and Toothless started doing tricks over Berk. He heard Hiccup laughing brightly, aperantly having fun after so long of no trick flying. They both needed this.

Hiccup was laughing as they finished a suicide dive, parachuting back to the clouds. He saw Toothless was happy to. The dragon looked towards Hiccup roaring something. Hiccup didn't know what it sounded like, but by the way Toothless' eyes and mouth looked, along with the situation, Hiccup knew he sounded happy, and wanted him to feel the same.

Toothless continued roaring, wanting something. Hiccup felt the dragons kneck. The vibrations seemed to be...louder? Like Toothless was asking the same thing over and over again. They weren't paying attention to anything, and before Hiccup could answer his dragon, he suddenly slipped out of the saddle.

The clip came undone, and Hiccup started falling. He let out a yell of surprise. "Toothless!" He shouted. Toothless would recognize that voice anywhere, and began flying down. Hiccup couldn't hear what Toothless' sounded like, but his face and movements gave it all away. He was worried, and trying to get to his him. He was yelling out, trying to get closer despite his tail position making him slow a little bit.

Hiccup smiled at a realization. He'd known all those things Toothless was saying, even in this dangerous situation, without any hearing. "I-I know bud! Just a little further!" He shouted.

Everything, even his own voice, had no sound. Hiccup knew it never would again. But as Toothless finally reached him, and Hiccup put the tail to position, he couldn't care less.

The thought of not being able to hear would normally have some affect on his emotions, but he could still sign. Hiccup could still read lips, and read. It seemed that there was so much he couldn't do. But, he could understand his best friend, and that's what mattered.

Toothless was still having the time of his life. Hiccup put his hand on the dragons neck again, feeling his vibrations amplify in exitment. The dragon looked up at Hiccup smiling his toothless smile. "Yeah, I feel ya bud. Really, I do." Hiccup said, signing as he said it. Toothless seemed to be very happy about this, as they continued there tricks, a happy smile on both there faces.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! So this took alot longer than I expected, but it's finally finished! Please review and the next one-shot is gonna be about Hiccup or Astrid (I'm probably gonna use Astrid) with nerve damage in there legs causing trouble walking. It'll be out soon, and your amazing!**


	4. Help you walk

**(A/N) Hey fellow dragon riders! This fan-shot takes place weeks after an event where Astrid lost the ability to walk (Read summery). Major Hiccstrid towards the end, and references to episodes in season 4.**

 **Anyways, Just incase if you don't wanna read this one after reading the summery, next Fan shot is titled with these details on my list of one-hundred fanfiction ideas. "An AU where Hiccup or Astrid goes blind." So i'm either gonna do one of these three things. 1. Have Hiccup go blind and Astrid help him after once going blind herself. 2. Have Hiccup and Astrid lose there sight at the same time. Or 3. Use details from the episode blind sided in an AU where Hiccup went blind a long time ago, and now he can help Astrid as she's temporarily blind, since he's _been_ permanently blind.**

 **If you happen to review please tell me witch idea you'd like fellow dragon riders, Your amazing!**

Summery **:**

 _A few weeks ago, Hiccup and Astrid had been taking a break from flying there dragons to sit on a mountain. There dragons were farther away, therefore, couldn't catch them when A rock slide occured. Hiccup wasn't caught in the sliding rubble to bad, but had tried to get to Astrid who was. He eventually caught her, finally reaching Stormfly who was trying to rescue them as well. Astrid was un consious. When she woke up, things seemed to be fine. When Astrid could hardly move her own two leg, and couldn't sit up on her own though, the healer was called to come to the edge. It was only then that both of there worlds change. Astrid had seveir nerve damage from the waist down. She needed help getting around, and flying. She was mostly bed ridden for a wile, only able to fly slowly and try to move around her hut with little succes. Today though, with Viggo gone not long before she lost the ability to walk, Astrid wanted to get out and fly, even though she couldn't do it on her own. She knew there was one person she knew would help her no matter what, without making it a big deal of things._

 **Help you walk**

"Hey Astrid, may I come in?" Astrid heard her boyfriends voice on the other side of the door. It was likely he was bringing her lunch from the clubhouse like he always did when she wasn't sleeping. She had been losing some weight because she would sleep after beccoming exausted from walking. This had troubled Hiccup, and he made sure he brought food to her every morning, afternoon, and night. He never said it, but Astrid knew Hiccup somewhat blamed himself for letting Astrid get caught in the rockslide rather than helping her sooner. The ways he talked gave it all away.

"Yeah I don't mind!" Astrid shouted to the boy behind the door. As Hiccup walked in smiling wile holding a bowl in his hand, Astrid tried to sit up, pushing herself up with her elbows. As much as Hiccup wanted to help her up right away, he knew Astrid needed to try and move around. It wasn't until she was sat up against her beds bored, did Hiccup set down the bowl beside her wile helping Astrid sit strait so her back didn't hurt.

Astrid didn't like having people help her with ever little thing one bit. When she saw Hiccups warm smile and happy nature like there was no problem at all though, it made it so much easier not to be frusterated. He treated her like a normall person, even though you could see the fact he was ready to help with anything in his eyes. Another reason why she loved him.

"Hey Hiccup, can I ask you something?" She picked up the bowl of Heathers vegitable supe. "Sure. What is it?" Hiccup replied. "Well I was wondering if you'd want to go on a flight today? I can't really fly on Stormfly myself at the moment, but maybe we could go on Toothless?" Hiccup smiled at this, grabbing Astrids hand that wasn't holding a spoon. "Sure thing milady. It's been a wile since we flew together."

It was at that moment that a huge smile spread across Astrids face. She grabbed the collar of Hiccups flight suit, pulling him into a kiss. How did this boys personality manage to make her like this?

Hiccup, unlike other times, expected this kiss, since it's what he was aiming for with his attitude and sweet talk. As soon as Astrid kissed him, he kissed back, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment.

When they pulled apart, Hiccup and Astrid looked towards Toothless who was already exited about the idea of a flight. "Hey bud, you ready to go? If Astrid is ready I mean." Toothless looked to Astrid expectantly. She smiled wile nodding, causing Toothless to smile happily. With Hiccup helping her, both him and Astrid didn't really have much time for trick flying these past few weeks.

Astrid finished her supe so they could go flying. She pushed her legs off the bed, struggling to lift them. Once that was accomplished, she held onto her bed side, trying to stand up. The second she did though, Astrid fell forward after one step. She closed her eyes, bracing herself, but felt nothing but two strong arms under her, rather than wooden floor. Astrid looked up, her blue eyes catching the gaze of two worried forest green eyes. "I-I.." She didn't know what to say. Astrid always knew how to talk in conversation, on the battle field, to a leader, all of the above. When she was in this position though, it was hard to find anything that seemed right.

Hiccup caught Astrid before she fell. His eyes gazed into her frusterated and confused ones for a second, before he stood her up, still holding onto her. "May I help?" He asked, wrapping his arm around Astrids waist. She nodded, a small smile on her lips. Astrid found it much easier to take one step after the other now since Hiccup was supporting over half her weight, practicly lifting her.

They got to Toothless, who leaned forward so he was closer to the floor. "Here. There you go." Hiccup helped Astrid on Toothless so she was sitting behind him. "Hold on tight okay? Last time you didn't, you almost fell off Toothless." Hiccup told his girlfriend who gave a small shrug wile quickly wrapping her arms around Hiccup like she did before when he told her to hold on. "Like this?" She said in a sweet voice. "Uh- y-eah, that's f-fine." Hiccup failed to controle his stuttering, only making Astrid laugh.

Toothless flew slower than usuall, making calm roars as the fresh ocean air blew on his face. He sighed at pretty much the same time as his rider and significant other. "It's a beutifull day, isn't it Toothless?" Astrid asked, petting his head. Toothless smiled in delight, before nodding his head. "All the more since your here." Hiccup said smiling back at Astrid. "Wow, who knew you had it in ya?" Astrid said in fake surprise. Hiccup looked down with a frusterated pout face wile Astrid reached up her hands to do a single small braid in his hair, leaning on Hiccup and holding his collar so she didn't fall off.

Hiccup smiled contently despite the fact his collar was rubbing his neck and Astrids weight pushed him forwards so he had to use some extra striength to keep them both sitting up. If anything, these things helped him relax. It wasn't irritating to him. Astrid needing alot of extra ballence, having to lean on him, constantly falling into him because she would try to get up with no support. In his mind, Astrid realied on him, just like he relied on her. It's what made them who they were.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, wrapping her arms around Hiccup after she finished the braid. "Yeah?" "Do you think we can land at the club house?" Hiccup smiled since Astrid hadn't really wanted to be around everyone else much, until now. "Sure thing. Common bud." He pat Toothless' head as they flew to the clubhouse where the other riders were.

When they landed, Hiccup sat sideways on Toothless so he could slide off at the same time as Astrid. It was a good thing to, because as soon as their feet touched down, Astrid lost her balance, relying on Hiccup to stay strait. "You know, if you keep helping me like this, your gonna be as strong as the rest of us." The younge viking girl said, smiling up at Hiccup. "Then it's a win win." Hiccup smiled back, sitting down on a nearby chair beside Astrid.

"Hey Astrid! You havn't been out much, are you feeling okay?" Fishlegs was the first to greet her. "Yeah, i'm fine Fishlegs." Astrid smiled. "Well if you need anything, i've got your back." Even though it sounded like flirting, Astrid was happy Snotlout was offering help. "Hey Hiccup! We need your uh...help with something." The twins ruff and tuff said making Hiccup look a little scared.

"Okay guys, what did you do this time?" Hiccup stood up wile Astrid leaned on the arm of the chair to stay up right. "Well you see, Ruffnut here was kind of messing in your hut and-" "No Tuffnut, my fine brother, was being stupid again and-" "Just say what happened." Hiccup was more than a little worried now. "She broke your flame sword!" "He broke your flight sute!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Wait hold on. Did you break my sword, or my flight sute?" The twins just looked down, counting on there fingures. "Gods! Okay, guys I'll be right back!" Hiccup shouted, running to Toothless after kissing Astrid quickly.

"Well, he's gone." Astrid said smiling at Hiccups quick worry. She then frowned though, looking at the twins. "What all _did_ you guys break?" Astrid said. The twins looked down, seeming to be afraid to answer.

Hiccup flew into his hut, seeing an explosion had taken place. "Oh no." His flight sute, flame sword, sheild, papers, and jurnals were all destroyed. One other thing to. "They just have to break all of my spares I was working on? Seriously, how times is this gonna happen? At least I don't have a zippleback chasing me this time." He shivered at that memory.

As Hiccup was walking out his door to speek with the twins, he stumbled on a broken rod sticking out of his floor bored. "Aw common!" He flipped over, trying to stand up, but that wasn't a good idea. "Ow! Gods!" Hiccup reached forward, covering his half damaged leg with his hands.

When he flipped over, the metal leg got hooked on the iron rod he tripped on. Rather than unhooking from it as he sat back, the metal stayed put, causing the rope attaching the prosthetic to his skin to create a pretty bad rope burn on his leg. If that wasn't bad enough, he managed cutting the leg on some charred floor beneath him, along with getting his leg tangled in some rope that would normally help hold his walls and floor together. This made it impossible to remove the prosthetic on his own.

"Ugh, Toothless!?" Toothless ran over to his rider hearing his distress. "I don't have any spares and I don't think I can attach a prosthetic to my leg right now any ways. Do you think you can go get Fishlegs? He should know what to do to sooth cuts and rope burn." Hiccup looked up at Toothless hoping he got the message. Toothless nodded, understanding, before running out to the club house.

Fishlegs was reading wile trying to ignore the twins and Snotlout just like Astrid was. "Could you guys be quiet for 10 seconds?!" Astrid was really losing her temper. Suddenly Toothless ran into the room, seeming worried. He bit fishlegs' shirt, trying to pull him with him.

"Toothless? What's wrong, where's Hiccup?" Toothless just roared softly towards his riders hut in response to Astrids question. "Fishlegs, we need to go to Hiccups hut. I think he needs help." Fishlegs nodded, about to get on meetlug. "I'm comming to." Astrid tried to stand up, only to be caught by Toothless before she fell. "A-Alright, common." Fishlegs reached his hand down to Astrid so she could pull herself onto meetlug with Toothless' help.

Hiccup was still holding his leg un able to remove his prosthetic since the rope was tangled on his leg, cutting the skin. The slight adreniline from falling had worn off, and now the burn and cut were showing there painfull side. He bit his lip, trying to distract himself from the awefull sensation. This was as bad as when he hit growth spurts with only half a leg. Suddenly, Fishlegs flew to the door, Astrid behind him on Meetlug.

"Hey guys. Would you happen to have anything for a eh..rope burn and splintered cut?" Hiccup attempted a smile, but it was soon followed by a hiss of pain and frusterated look. "Here let me see. Uh Astrid, you want to help?" Fishlegs got off Meetlug, helping Astrid stand wile supporting most of her weight. Astrid nodded as they sat down beside Hiccup.

"How did this happen?" Fishlegs looked surprised seeing Hiccups bleeding leg. He tried to remove the rope that was normally tied perfectly around the boys leg. He had little succes, only tightning some part wile losening others. This would be so much easier the the rope wasn't attached to the floor.

"Ow! Uh, well I was about to walk back to the clubhouse, and long story short, chared wood, lots of places to trip, add in a one legged boy who's distracted and this happens." Hiccup tried to keep his hands still wile Fishlegs continued trying to get Hiccups leg free. It felt impossible though when his friend pulled one rope, causing the other rope on his leg to go deeper into the floor, tightening it's hold on his skin.

"Gods! Fishlegs hang on a minute." As Hiccup was saying this, he held onto his leg again, trying to use pressure to relieve the pain. "I could cut it free if I could just get one peice of rope to come lose enough. It would hurt pretty bad for a second, but then your leg would be free. You up for it?" Fishlegs looked at Hiccup for an answer.

"Ugh, things really do always have to go the hard way with me don't they?" "I'm taking that as a yes?" Astrid replied to Hiccup's retoricle question. "Uh..sure." Hiccup looked down at his leg, really not knowing rather or not he wanted to agree. "Alright, one, two..." "Gods!" Hiccup tried to reach for the ropes, but Astrid grabbed him.

The more fishlegs tugged on one rope, the more the one behind it got tighter. It wouldn't have hurt so bad if it wasn't for the sensitive skin, rope burn, and cut that was already there being made deeper. "Almost got it. You need to stay as still as possible." "That's really not gonna be very still." Hiccup said loudly, struggling against Astrids grip. "Hiccup, it's okay let him." She said, running her fingures thorough his hair. Hiccup did as Astrid said, trying to hold his legs still wile she held him in place.

Hiccup gave a small yell of surprise and pain as Fishlegs cut the rope. He quickly moved his leg wile Astrid let him go as soon as the rope was off. "Th-thanks Fishlegs." Hiccup said, breething heavily. "No problem, but I doubt your gonna be able to walk with a prosthetic the next few days." Fishlegs said, bandaging Hiccups leg wile applying some ointments.

"That's fine, we can help." Astrid said smiling, grabbing Hiccups arm. "But I'm soposed to help you walk!" Hiccup said frusterated and confused. "Well, I guess you know how I've been feeling then. Fishlegs, you think you can help?" Fishlegs nodded, helping Astrid up and onto Hiccups bed so she could sit back. Hiccup smiled wile using Toothless as a balance. He got up, and sat on the bed beside Astrid before Fishlegs left the room saying he was going to go get some sleep.

"So..we just gonna stay like this? It's getting late." Hiccup looked down at Astrid for an answer. Astrid smiled leaning against Hiccup with a shrug. "Hey Hiccup?" "Yeah?" Hiccup leaned back on his bed bored, getting tired. "You mind if I stay here tonight?" He smiled warmly at Astrid. "Sure." Astrid lay down wile Hiccup ran his fingures thorough her hair.

"It's an amazing night." Astrid smiled, looking out the window. "All the more since your here." She gave a small laugh when Hiccup looked frusterated. "What?" "You didn't like it when I said that." "Because I chose the right moments." Astrid pulled the blanket over her wile Hiccup scooted over.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" She asked. "Eh, I can lay beside Toothless next to the bed." Hiccup started moving before Astrid caught his arm. "I'm not gonna take _your_ bed and make you sleep on the floor." "Astrid, I don't mind. I don't wanna take all your personall space."

It was impossible to list all the reasons she loved him, but this was one of them. "I don't mind." She grabbed his shirt, pulling him down next to her. Hiccup smiled before putting his arm around Astrid. "As long as you don't mind." He said, laying down comfortably.

"I love you, you know that. Even if I can't walk beside you, your always helping me and you always think about everyone else before considering yourself." Astrid said, laying her head on his shoulder. "Yes I am aware of that. I love you to Astrid." they fell asleep to the sound of dragons outside.

No matter happened, rather it be someone going blind, getting struck by lightning, having an outburst because frusteration towards an enemy, losing a limb, or having the inability to walk, Hiccup and Astrid relied on each other. They'd always be there for each other, and help each other. There would always be A Hiccup and an Astrid. Moments like these, hardships being there fired there way, loss, tragedy, losing a loved one, it didn't tear them apart. If anything, it brought them closer together.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! So this took like 3 days to make! I have no idea how long it could possibly take to write all one hundred of these. Please review because it really makes my day**


	5. Be your navigation

**(A/N) Hey guys! So I decided to go with the idea "Hiccup is permanently blind and Astrid goes temporarily blind in the episode blind sided but Hiccup has experience since he's been blind, so he can help her." For my Hiccup/Astrid blind idea. It is idea number 5, witch means, 5 out of 100. I'm gonna go ahead and give you the basics for my next ideas incase you wanna help out in the reviews.**

 **Number 6. Hiccup trains a pokemon**

 **Number 7. Hiccup is a disabled rockstar and Astrid is a wheelchair bound fan. (Modern AU)**

 **Number 8. Either Hiccup or Astrid is scared for life (I was tired when I wrote this list OK)**

 **Number 9. Hiccup meats his mother at a younger age than HTTYD 2. I might kill her off after he finds her, but IDK**

 **Number 10. After young Hiccup (Before httyd or when he's like 15 right after movie) finds his mom, his dad winds up dying of illness or battle.**

 **Okay so, those are 6-10 Of my ideas out of 100 so if you have ideas to? help me with any of these, please feel free to review. On with the story!**

Summery:

 _Hiccup went blind do to an explosion during a class in the accedemy when he was 15 and Hookfang got in a nasty fight with barf and belch. Now he's 18, almost 19. He lives on the edge with he's friends the dragon riders. Toothless helps him navigate, and they rely on each other for everything. Flying, fighting, traveling, exploring, Hiccup and Toothless are always together, along with someone else. Hiccup probably wouldn't anywhere right now if his close friend, who he honestly loves, Astrid didn't help him around. She helps him train, write, so many things. What Hiccup doesn't know, is that in this Fan-shot, having experience in being blind will be a good thing, as the girl who helps him, goes thorough the struggle he's in. (Takes place during RTTE season 4 episode blind sided. They do make things official with the kiss that's at the end of blind sided.)_

 **Be your navigation**

"Woah!" Hiccup dodged yet another attack from the Tripple Stryke Sleuther. Him and Astrid were trying to train it. "Hiccup, maybe this dragon is just not trainable!" Astrid yelled, dodging an attack herself. "Astrid, he was forced to fight other dragons to the death! And if the fights were as bad as they sounded, I think that would be a little terrifying for a drag-Watch out!" Hiccup jumped backwards, having heard the sounds Sleuther made with his tail comming a little to close.

"Okay, that was close! Hey Astrid, you okay?" Hiccup faced Astrids direction who rolled her eyes. "Astrid?!" Hiccup looked worried. "Oh uh..yeah I'm fine!" "You know, when you respond late like that, it can get someone with minor eye difficulties pretty worried!" "Well maybe you should be carefull or i'll use that to teach you a lesson!" Astrid pushed Hiccup as another attack he hadn't heard came near.

"And uh, I wouldn't call being _blind_ a minor eye difficulty." She said, standing up wile pulling Hiccup to a standing position as well. "I have a naturally optimistic personality Astrid. Oh and I'd move if I were you." Hiccup backed up wile Astrid backflipped just in time to dodge another attack.

"I'll never understand how you do that!" She shouted, dusting off her pants. "You just gotta listen. Witch, now I think of it, is something I have to be good at." Hiccup jumped back like it was a naturall game as another attack narowly missed his leg.

"Okay! Sleuther, I get your upset, but could you stop it with the tail?!" Hiccup moved the wrong way, slamming into Astrid as they both fell, avoiding Sleuther charging at them. "Nope!" Astrid shouted, shoving Hiccup off of her.

It would've been something that would make two regular love birds who didn't know they were in love blush madly. But Hiccup and Astrid were used to fighting enemys, and landing in awkward positions. It'd been that way since Hiccup first went blind at the age of 15.

"Hiccup, I don't think we can train this thing." "Common Astrid, we've delt with way worse." "Snotlout doesn't count." Astrid said before seeing Fishlegs fly near. "Good one Astrid, I'll have to remember that. Oh and we should probably prepare for a storm. If my calculations are correct, there will be a bad one in just a few hours." He said.

"Wait, when did Fishlegs get here?" "Sorry Hiccup, I just got here." Fishlegs replied, appologizing for not saying he was there. "Don't apolagize Fishlegs. Uh..what time is it anyways?" "It's around noon. We've been training this thing all morning." Astrid said, grabbing Hiccups arm.

"And were making progress." He felt a small punch from Astrid. "Very little progress-Ow! Okay, Gods are things always one-side-Ow! Okay, I deserved that one." Hiccup rubbed his arm wile facing Astrid.

"Alright, Fishlegs go tell the others to prepare!" Astrid shouted. Fishlegs obeyed, going to find the other riders. "Common." She grabbed Hiccups arm making him yelp in surprise. Yep, she always helped him get places, rather he liked it or not.

"Astrid, I have a mind of my own ya know." Hiccup said getting on Toothless. "I know." Astrid took off on Stormfly, Toothless following wile Hiccup controled his tail fin.

"Hiccup, did you do your jobs?" "Yep." "Good, everyones here." Astrid said, looking at everyone who was standing in the clubhouse. "Fishlegs, you locked up the stables right?" "Of course Astrid. How could I forget something like that. Although there is a first time for everything." Fishlegs said un-sure of himself.

"Astrid wait! I wanna come with you." Hiccup said, jumping a bit in his skin as thunder roared by. "Fine, common." Astrid said, taking his hand. She knew Hiccups hightened hearing and lack of sight made him scared of bad storms, though he'd never admit it. Ans Astrid knew he liked being with her at moments where he was scared or disoriented, since he couldn't see where to go or who to go to.

"Alright, you stay here with Toothless, i'm gonna go shut the-woah!" Astrid and Hiccup had landed near the dragon stables, when suddenly a fire started because the lightning wile Astrid was talking.

"Hiccup don't move!" She shouted, looking at Toothless with that make-sure-he-doesn't-disobey look. "Wait Astrid, what's going on?!" Hiccup shouted, before feeling the heat of flame near him.

"Common!" Astrid shouted, getting the dragons out. She was about to run back to Hiccup, before she saw a night terror trapped in a broken stall. "Alright little guy, lets get out of here!" She shouted, running with him to the entrance. Astrid was almost out, when suddenly an explosion happened infront of her, knocking her un consious.

"Astrid? Astrid?!" Hiccup was worried having heard Astrid running his way, before the sound of falling debree rattled his ears. He felt Toothless suddenly run past him, causing him to fall over.

Toothless grabbed Astrid, bringing her back to Hiccup. Hiccup tried to wake her up with no success. "Toothless common! We have to get her back to the clubhouse, the rain will take care of the fire!" Hiccup said getting Astrid and himself on Toothless.

Fishlegs helped Hiccup make a blanket bed for Astrid, before laying her down on it. Hiccup grabbed her hand, worry evident on his face. He was shaking from overwhelmed emotions, but Toothless curling around him protectivly helped.

"Hiccup?" He suddenly heard Astrid say his name. "Astrid, hey, i'm right here." Hiccup said holding her hand tighter. "Wh-where? I don't see you. Why is it so dark in here?!" "Uh..i-it's not, is it? Fishlegs?" "No Hiccup, it's actually pretty lit up." Fishlegs said. "What are you talking about it's pitch black." Astrid sat up.

"Astrid." "Where are you? Somebody say something?!" Hiccup stood up and followed her voice so he could put his arms around hers. "Uh..your hair looks nice, well besides the debree and fire." Tuffnut commented awkwardly.

"Guys, let me talk to her." Hiccup said, Fishlegs leading the others out so they couldn't stay behind without Hiccup knowing. "Hiccup, what's happening to me?" Astrid sat down beside Hiccup, grabbing his arms the same as he was holding hers.

"I-I don't..but what ever it is, i'm sure it's only temporary. Uh..remember when Bucket lost his sight, he got it back. Your sight was overwhelmed. You didn't get burned or anything like I did soo.." Hiccup trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"Hiccup, what if it isn't? What if it's permanant like when you lost your sight? I like helping you and walking with you. I can't help you if I can't see either." "Astrid, you can still help me, and we have no idea if this is long lasting. Right now, you need to rest." Astrid stood up pulling away from Hiccup.

"No, I can't rest! Stormfly's out there all alone! All the dragons are!" She shouted worried. "We'll find them later, right now, you need rest." Hiccup grabbed her hands, leading her to the mat on the floor before setting down beside her.

"Hiccup? You still there?" "Yes i'm here Astrid." Hiccup took her hand in his, leaning against Toothless. "Can you and Toothless stay with me? Just till I fall asleep?" Astrid sounded scared, and that was unlike her. Hiccup knew that if Astrid sounded scared, then she needed someone.

"Of course Astrid, i'm not going anywhere, I promiss." Hiccup curled up beside Toothless, never letting go of Astrids hand.

Astrid woke up as there was a break in the storm. "Hiccup, we have to go out there to find our dragons." She heard Fishlegs tell Hiccup. "Alright, go try to find your dragons, i'll find Stormfly." Hiccup said, before walking back to Astrid.

He wasn't holding onto Toothless, and miss calculated his steps, causing him to trip over where Astrid was sitting up. "Oh uh..i-i'm sorry, h-here." He said, standing up and helping Astrid to a standing position, though it looked more like she stood up and pulled on his arm like a rope nearly knocking him over so she could get up.

"It's fine Hiccup, but i'm comming with you to find Stormfly." Astrid said. "But Astrid, you need rest, I can go find Stormfly." "No Hiccup, she's my dragon, I need to find her, common." Astrid grabbed his arm and got on Toothless.

"Astrid, it's to dangerous with the condition your in. As leader, I am putting my foot down on this one." Hiccup crossed his arms, but was met by a punch to shoulder and _long_ lecture from Astrid about how she could handle herself.

"Remind me never to put my foot down again." Hiccup leaned down talking to Toothless as they were flying to find the dragons. "I can still hear ya know, but yes I agree." Astrid said.

As they were talking, Astrid started falling back. Hiccup felt her let go of his shoulders and quickly grabbed her with his hand. "You need to hold on tighter." He said sternly. "Sorry." Astrid mumbled. "Don't apologize. Truth is, abviously i'm glad your here." Hiccup replied, before feeling two arms wrap tightly around him as he sighed contently.

Before long Toothless landed as Hiccup and Astrid quickly got off. "Okay Astrid, judging by the sound of water flow and ground level i'd say we are near the stream. Now, if they were scared and trying to get far away from the stables, they'd have flown down stream, this way." Hiccup was holding her hand as he turned the right direction.

"No Hiccup, Stormfly cares more about me than she does herself, witch means she'd be looking for me upstream, this way." Astrid pulled his hand the oposite way. "Astrid, I know you know your dragon, but how do we know that's the exact right direction to go? If we follow the stream we'll run into them hiding on the way to the beach. The forest were in is near the beach, so if we go this way, _they'll_ find _us_." Hiccup tugged her hand his way again.

"Hiccup, that's just it. You know how to navigate, but I know how to follow my instinct and I know Stormfly. She's not going to be looking for me near the beach. She's going to be flying towards the clubhouse." Astrid tried her way again.

"But Astrid, hear me out. Stormfly wouldn't fly directly towards the stables. She'd be going the oposite way. Then she would circle around to search for you. By the time she does that, we'll cut her off as she's circling the island to get to the clubhouse the oposite direction of where your going." Hiccup was beccoming stubborn on his way.

As they were arguing on who's way was right, Hiccup heard A familiar click nearby comming from the left. "Astrid move!" He shouted, pushing her just as Sleuther landed. "Okay, Astrid you need to stay here. Me and Toothless can fight that thing off." Hiccup said. "No i'm not staying here, i'm helping you!" Astrid said stubbornly before both of them were knocked into a nearby rock wall.

"Ow, Astrid? Astrid?!" Hiccup shouted. "Huh? I-I'm right here Hiccup." Astrid grabbed his arm. Hiccup sighed in relief at this. "Wait A minute. I think I might know what your talking about with listening to the clicks for direction now!" Astrid smiled at an idea.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?" Hiccup asked. "Well, we know the Triple Stryke is there because the clicks right?" "Yeah, but-" "So what if we used those sounds to distract it by making it think someone else was comunicating with it?" "Then we'd be able to get close enough to train it! Astrid your a genious!" Hiccup stood up with his arms around Astrid.

"Was there doubt?" Astrid asked, pushing away from Hiccups grip ablivious to the fact he was holding her in a way some would call romantic. Normally Astrid would feel beet up or week because the hole blind thing, but it was so much easier with Hiccup there. He had spent nearly 4 years now being blind, and he was still here training this dragon, so she could to. He knew what it was like, and that's what made things easier. Besides, she found out how to train Sleuther before him.

"Alright, we could use Stormfly's spines if she was here." Astrid said, grabbing Hiccups arm who grabbed hers, interwining there arms. Suddenly the sound of Sleuthers tail went thorough the air, but at the same time as thunder and heavy rain.

Hiccup and Astrid knew an attack was comming but had no idea of the direction. Before they could say anything, the squak of a nadder met there ears. "Stormfly!" Astrid shouted, letting go of Hiccup and running to her dragon. "Oh I knew you'd come." She scratched the dragons head, before facing the direction she came from.

"You know what Hiccup? I think we were both wrong. She was around here looking for us, not looking towards the clubhouse or the beach." Hiccup smiled walking towards Astrids voice.

"Well, you want to try your idea?" He asked. "I would, but I can't get the direction of that dragon. The rains to heavy, and the thunders to loud." She grabbed his hand, standing right next to him, trying to hear Sleuther.

"I have that figure out." He used a sound he'd learned from Toothless to find the exact direction of Sleuther. You see, the clicks of a Tripple Strykes tail were hard to figure out with so many sounds happening. But, the sound of a Night Fury call was unique to any others, having the perfect eco.

Hiccup knew where Sleuther was, but before he could say anything, he was knocked over by Toothless who thought his rider was calling him. "Alright bud, help Astrid out okay? Show her where that dragon is." He pointed the direction of Sleuther, laughing at Toothless' ways of saying he was presant.

Toothless nodded before running to Astrid. He knocked her over as well, and Hiccup couldn't help but give a short laugh as he heard her yell in surprise. "Sorry Astrid, Toothless is gonna show you where Sleuther is!" "Okay!" Astrid replied, wile Toothless pointed his head the way she needed to go.

Astrid nodded, taking two deadly nadder spines from Stormfly to make a clicking noise equal to Sleuthers. As she was doing this, the other riders showed up on there dragons. "Hey when did she get her sight back?" Tuffnut asked, surprising Hiccup.

"She didn't. She's using her other senses, hearing, smell, and so fourth." Hiccup said, facing the male twin. "How do you think I get around?" He asked. "I didn't think about that." Tuffnut responded.

"She totally used your move Hiccup!" Ruffnut shouted near him, catching him off guard again. "Okay, how many of you guys are here? And what do you mean _My move_?" "Me and Fishlegs are here to. By your move they mean the hand thing you always use." Hiccup recognized Snotlouts voice.

"That's not _My_ move." "Wait so anyone can use that?" "Uh..yes." Hiccup responded to Tuffnut. "How did she do that anyways? Train Sleuther I mean." "She used the clicking sounds Stormflys spines can make." "Oh, smart." Fishlegs complimented.

"But how did she even find Sleuther in since she's blind? I mean, I get she's Astrid, but it still seems like it would be hard for someone who couldn't see." Ruffnut added on. "I train dragons all the time and i'm blind." Hiccup responded.

"Well, it doesn't matter how we did it. The important thing is, Sleuther will let other people near him." Astrid commented. "True." Hiccup smiled as she pulled him to a standing position. "You know, the storms letting up if you wanna go see Gothi." Astrid smiled, taking his hand.

Hiccup and Astrid flew thorough the Storm, reallying on Toothless to guid them since he always led Hiccup the direction of Berk. Once they reached there destination, Hiccup explained what happened to his dad who led him to Gothi since the one who normally led him was blind as well.

A wile later, Astrid was sitting down wile Gothi took off her bandages. Hiccup stood infront of her, seeming worried. "Astrid..a-are you-" "Looking at you? Seems like it." Suddenly Hiccup felt to arms wrap around him as he hugged Astrid back.

Back on the edge, Hiccup and Astrid were sitting on the docks. Astrid was watching the sunset, wile Hiccup carved a small wooden modle with his knife, something he liked doing since he couldn't draw. "Hey Hiccup?" Astrid asked seeing he was thinking hard on something. "Yeah?" Hiccup faced her way. "You okay? You seem like somethings on your mind."

Something was, and he didn't even bother trying to lie since he knew Astrid would see right thorough it. "It's just...well when you were you know.." "Yeah?" Astrid was curious now. "Well, I just kind of liked feeling like I was really helping you. And now I think about how much I realy on people wile being blind-and that's something on my mind alot actually-I just think about how you got over being blind and now are just fine. No matter how long I can't see for, no matter how much experience I have though, I always need someone to help me navigate. And for a short amount of time, I was your navigation. Now..I don't know, I just kind of miss being the one that helped you honestly."

Astrid looked at Hiccup who's expression changed from content to sad. She scooted closer to him wile he wrapped an arm around him. "Hiccup..." She paused before smiling. "I'll always love you, even if you are blind." She lightly punched his arm.

Hiccup nodded before his face had a surprised and relization expression. "Wait, so you.." Before he could continue Astrid kissed him wile he quickly kissed back. They stayed like that for a moment, closing there eyes as the sound of dragons flying was heard over head.

When they pulled apart, Hiccup smiled brightly alone with Astrid. "I love you to." They sat in each others embrace, listening to the ocean. Astrid didn't open her eyes either, she just relaxed, resting her head against Hiccups shoulder. Hiccup sighed contently with a smile. _Finally, the perfect moment._ He thought to himself.

 **Hey guys! So i'm like so happy this is finally done! Please leave a review, and your amazing!**


	6. Dragons Hiccstrid and Charmander

**(A/N) So hey my fellow readers! This one is gonna be hard for me to write because idea number six on my list I wrote a wile back before deciding to write every idea in a fan-shot was titled "Hiccup trains a pokemon" so yeah, this idea was hard to work with but i'm still gonna write it! Please read summery and review! Also, Ash and the Pokemon world do not exist. Dragon Hunters killed Charmander to for there uses despite the fact there not dragon types. Toothless and the other dragons do exist, and Pokemon, in the Barberic Archepeligo are thought to be extinct pre-historic creatures. Hiccup might seem a tad bit out of character, but that's cause i'm trying to make his worry for an injured pokemon be the same as if he was worried a hurt dragon. I also like a more energetic nerd, playfull side of him, like when he is working on an invention or talking to Fishlegs. There 18 and on the edge, in an AU where Hiccstrid is alive before Blindsided and Pokemon are legends. Everything else is the same as Dreamworks dragon rtte. I own nothing. And Hiccup may slightly resemble Ash, just cause his playfull nature with Charmander, but still have his Hiccupy personality.**

 _Summery:_

 _Long ago, there were Pokemon all over the barberic Archepeligo. Pikachu, frogetere, bulbasare, diglit, so many more. A rair pokemon though, to all people, was a little fire type named Charmander. They eventually went extinct, along with all the other pokemon. A charmander was strong, and would help vikings start fires and survive the wilderness. They were hunted for this reason. They stopped evolving for some reason to. After the extinction of pokemon during a dragon war though, there were few charmanders left who survived using what they learned with there trainers in the wilderness. They remained a secret to humans, but when one of them, being seperated from it's kind gets seveirly hurt in a territory it shouldn't be in, can a certain 18 year old, one legged, night fury flying viking boy treat it and help him find his kin again? Read to find out._

 **Dragons, Hiccstrid, and Charmander**

"Alright guys, just like we practiced!" Hiccup shouted as him and the other riders practiced a training exercise that revolved around aiming near an isolated glacer. "Wait what is...Never mind! Hold your fire!" everyone stopped instantly at Hiccup's sudden change of mind.

"Hiccup, what is it?" Astrid, Hiccups girlfriend asked. "What's that?" She looked the direction Hiccup was pointing. It looked like a small red animal with a small flame attached to it. "I don't know, lets check it out." Astrid followed Hiccup along with the other riders down to the icy ground.

When they landed, they saw a small red bright creature with a flame on it's tale. "What in the world is that?" Commented Snotlout. "A new dragon-" "Can we keep it!" Tuffnut cut Fishlegs off.

"Tuffnut, we can't keep it if we don't even know what it is." Hiccup said stepping towards the animal slowly. "Hiccup wait-" "I'll be fine." Astrid frowned, not convinced.

"Hey little guy. Are you hurt? We want to he-Woah!" Hiccup jumped out of the way as the small animal shot a blast of fire his way. "Okay, if it's a dragon, i'm gonna guess stoker class." He threw the comment out there hoping someone would say something.

"Hiccup...I don't think that's a dragon. If i'm correct, it could be the extinct Pokemon we read about!" "I'll look into that later Fishlegs. First, we've gotta help this thing...uh Pokemon?" Hiccup's voice was un sure as he stepped closer to the now named creature.

He reached out his hand, slowly steping closer, kind of scared. "Hey, we don't want to hurt you. Please trust us, we wanna help. Why are you so scared? What happenend to you?" The small Pokemon seemed to be less hostile.

"There you go, we're friends, I promiss." Hiccup stepped closer, nearly slipping on the ice with his leg. "Charmander!" The small creature suddenly shouted as he tried to stand up.

"Woah, it...talks?" Tuffnut said surprised. "I don't think it talks Tuffnut. In stories i've read, some Pokemon would pronounce there names, rather than roaring like a dragon." Fishlegs corrected him.

"Well then, I guess his name is Charmander. Am I right?" Hiccup slowly stepped forward after the Charmander calmed down. "Char." It nodded, looking down at it's leg. Hiccup looked closer, realizing it's leg had a bad wound, covered by a tight rope.

"Let me help you. Just hold-" Hiccups leg scidded on the ice cutting him off, as Toothless ran to catch him, only slipping himself and knocking Hiccup onto his back "Ow... " "Char!" Charmander seemed worried, running to Hiccup who lay flat on his back.

"Thanks for the save bud." Hiccup said sarcasticly earning a small hit from Toothess' paw. "Ow, you know your taking after Astrid."

"I heard that you know?" "Whoops!" Hiccup sounded kind of worried. Astrid stood over him wile he stayed flat on the ground. Hiccup smiled worriedly up at Astrid.

"You know I can see the fear behind that smile right?" Astrid put a hand on her hip. "Oh..is that a good thing?" Hiccup sat up, only to be knocked over by Charmander.

"Hey, you wouldn't hurt a one legged viking holding this little guy would you?" Hiccup held Charmander in his arms who snuggled into his suit. "Huh." He was confused at the little Pokemons child like nature.

"Alright, we'll talk about this later. Right now, we need to help this little guy." Astrid kneeled down, petting Charmanders head.

"You know Hiccup, I think I heard of the Charmander. It was a fire type Pokemon, rair. Hunters killed them for there own uses, including dragon Hunters even though there not dragon types. Trainers though called them the best partners in the world. Very thoughtfull, strong, warm, and usefull." Fishlegs said remembering something he saw on the dragon eye.

"Well if dragon Hunters killed them, maybe that's how this one got hurt. Did you get seperated from your family little guy?" Hiccup asked, as the Charmander looked up saddly. "Char." He replied in a sad voice.

Toothless didn't like this little...thing being sad. He moved forward, sniffing him. Charmander got scared, his tale lighting a bigger fire than before. "Ow! Hey hey, it's okay." Hiccup hissed thorough his teath as the Pokemons tale burned his shoulder slightly and his claws dug into his chest.

"Hiccup!" Astrid was about to help, but Hiccup stopped her. "No Astrid, let him calm down." He looked down at Charmander. "Hey, it's okay, please calm down or you'll hurt yourself more. Let me get that rope off of you, and we'll head to the edge to get you treated. Toothless isn't gonna hurt you, right bud?"

Toothless looked worriedly at Hiccup who was attempting to keep his eyes open despite his slight pain in his shoulder and now bleading chest. When he realized Hiccup wasn't going to give up on helping this thing, Toothless tried reasuring Charmander.

He made a small, soft noise in his throat, nudging Charmanders head since his eyes were closed. Charmander looked up, his fire going back to normal as he stopped holding so tightly onto Hiccup.

"Ahh, well there you go. Now, let me see your leg." Hiccup said, ignoring the other riders worried comments. He was stubborn, especially when helping such a defensless little creature.

Charmander hesitated, but then sat curled against Hiccup's arm, his leg touching Hiccup's hand. "Alright, this might hurt, but just for a second. Fishlegs, do you think you can help since the skins cutting so tightly into the skin? I have no idea how long this has been here." Fishlegs hesitated, but then nodded slowly, sitting by Hiccup along with Astrid. The twins and Snotlout kept there distance.

Hiccup untied the knot in the rope, but as he tried to remove it from the skin, charmander shouted out in pain, his tail catching Hiccups flight suit on fire.

"What the-okay here Astrid can you hold him." Hiccup quickly gave Charmander to Astrid without her answering before he removed his flaming flight suit.

"Gods." Hiccup grabbed his lightly burned shoulder, rubbing the dark red spot. "Alright, here let me have him."

"But Hiccup-you don't even have a shirt on. You'll just get burned again." Astrid hesitated, holding the Pokemon away from her own skin.

"Astrid it'll be fine. I trained a night fury, fly dragons, and defeated the red death. Fire's what I do. I've been burned way worse than this." Hiccup said like it was nothing, tapping his leg refering to his 'Burns'.

"Alright." Astrid handed Hiccup Charmander, looking a bit worried along with Fishlegs.

"Okay, so why don't we try that again?" Charmander looked up at Hiccup's warm smile before curling up against him again, shivering at the cold. Hiccup was a little worried that a fire type was in this cold habitat, so he took his ruined flightsute, wrapping it around Charmander.

"Char?" Confusion was evident. "No one's gonna hurt you. We just want to help I promiss. Just cause something hurts a little doesn't mean you have to attack anyone, okay?" Charmander nodded at Hiccup's words.

"Alright, I'll hold him and loosen the rope, as soon as I do I need Astrid to grab his leg wile Fishlegs cut's the rope free. Okay?" Astrid and Fishlegs nodded, wanting to help.

Hiccup used his free hand to loosen the rope. Charmanders skin rubbed and broke as it was growing into the rope that seemed to have been there a wile. Charmander yelled in pain and surprise. He didn't attack with a flamethrower because he trusted Hiccup, but that didn't stop his tail fire from getting bigger.

Hiccup hissed in pain, small reflex tears stinging his eyes as Charmander suddenly clawed his arm. "Augh! Astrid grab him, Fishlegs c-cut it!" He couldn't help but yell the words as his neck and left shoulder burned and arm bled slightly.

Astrid grabbed Charmanders leg as Fishlegs cut the rope Hiccups fingures were pulling on. Charmanders leg was free from it's trap, but that didn't make his tail go down since he was still scared and hurting.

Hiccup ignored Astrid telling him to let go of Charmander. Instead of listening, he looked down at the scared, hurting, shaking Pokemon in his arms. Toothless continuasly tried to comfort Charmander, knowing his rider wouldn't put him down.

"H-hey, i-it's okay. Look T-Toothless is t-trying to help. W-We all a-are. P-please Charmander..." Hiccup found it hard to talk, now realizing he had a three degree burn on his arm, well with the burning painful sensation in his skin. He leaned his head Towards Charmander, holding the little guy pressed against his bare chest, despite the fact the lack of a shirt made him vulnerable for his claws.

"We want to help." Hiccup whispered wile finishing his sentence. He knew if he wasn't holding Charmander close like this, or talking in a whisper, he'd probably wind up yelling or accidently hurting Charmander out of the reflex of nerves trying to get the seveir heat away from his skin.

Charmander looked up at Hiccup with a pained look, when he saw Hiccups face. He seemed to be in more pain than Charmander himself. One difference though, was Hiccup was containing his pain, smiling down at him despite the small tears in the boys eyes.

Charmander smiled slightly too, his tale flame dying down. When he did this though, do to his lack of energy, Charmanders flame went from normal, to tiny.

"Uh Hiccup..A Charmander can't lose it's tail flame." Fishlegs said.

"Why?" Hiccup sounded worried as he asked this in a slow voice.

Fishlegs just looked at Hiccup almost sadly. Hiccups eyes widenend at the realization. He picked Charmander up, who was still wrapped in his flight sute. "Then we have to get him back to the edge now."

Hiccup jumped on Toothless as the other riders agreed. He held Charmander who had fallen asleep scary quickly. "Your gonna be okay little guy, right Toothless?" Toothless looked back at Charmander with a sad and worried sound emiting from his throat, though he gave his signature Toothless smile to reasure Hiccup.

A wile later, Hiccup and the other riders landed on the edge. Hiccups arm and chest were hurting, but he was more focused on helping Charmander.

"Alright, Hiccup bring him here." Fishlegs said. Hiccup obeyed, carrying Charmander to his friend. Rather than going to him though, the small Pokemon grabbed Hiccups chest again, his claws leaving new marks.

"Ow! Charmander, you need to let my friend help you. I don't know how much more burning and scratching I can take at a time." Hiccup looked down at the Pokemon mentioned. His expression was soft and comforting, but also stern.

"Charmander." Charmander said, moving from Hiccup to Fishlegs who sat him down on a table.

Toothess seemed worried, as he started licking Hiccups burns. "I'm alright bud." Hiccup held Toothless' head with both hands, scratching his scails. Toothless retracted his teeth, licking his face after Hiccup let go with his big toung. The dragon got an idea as he saw Hiccup standing with his back to him.

"What the-" Hiccup was suddenly tackled by Toothless as they imediatly engaged in a play fight. Hiccup would swing at Toothless from his place on the floor wile Toothless bat at him with his paws.

"I'll never understand what's so fun to you about wrestling with Toothless." Astrid said walking over to him. "I don't know, just feels fun." Hiccup got out from under Toothless, dusting himself off.

"Okay, just don't go fighting Charmander any time soon. You still have burns that need tended to from earlier. We don't need anymore. Speeking of witch, come here." Astrid grabbed Hiccup arm, who followed her to a place to sit down.

"Astrid, I can take care of myself." He saw Astrid grab a few bandages and treatment for burns. "I know, but I want to make sure it gets done right since your burns go down your shoulder blade and all the way around your torso. You can't place the bandages on your own." She started aplying a cold ointment to Hiccups shoulder and side.

"That's really cold you know." Hiccup put his hand where she put the stuff, feeling uncomfortable at the weird sensation it created in his skin. "Well then you should try getting burned less." Astrid finished the bandages, as she stood up infront of Hiccup.

"Alright, thanks Astrid. I'm gonna go get another shirt real quick." Hiccup stood up, walking to Toothless when suddenly he heard Charmander call out. Next thing he knew, a small fire type Pokemon was in his arms. "Oh Hey Charmander, guessing your legs feeling better?" Charmander nodded as Fishlegs walked over.

"He should take it easy though." He commented. "We will." Hiccup replied, not really listening as he flew to his hut.

"Alright..uh...here we go!" Hiccup grabbed a red tunic with leather on the sides and rim. He quickly put it on, before turning to Charmander who was looking at his books. "What you doing little guy?" Hiccup and Toothless looked confused.

"Char." Charmander made a small scratch mark somewhere in Hiccup's map. "Wow, you guys are smart. What's in that place anyways?" Hiccup examined the area, seeing it was near lava lout island, but farther south. The scratch mark was on an island filled with caves and red crystals that the dragon riders didn't really investigate because the heat.

"Charmander!" The pokemon looked upset yet determined, making another scratch mark on the cave. "Is that where your wanting to go?" Charmander nodded. "Well, it's only a few hour long flight, what do ya say we go after lunch?" Hiccup laughed as Charmander lunged at him, holding onto Hiccup like a toddler would. "Okay, okay, your welcome. Toothless, wer'e going on a little flight later, Alright?" Toothless nodded happily at the idea of a flight.

"So, Charmander wants to go the cave near Lava lout that we couldn't even enter without getting some serious heat rashes and blisters? Why are we agreeing again?" Tuffnut questioned after Hiccup expained what he wanted to do.

"Well technicly, yes." All the others weren't convinced. "We don't _have_ to go _in_ the cave. just far enough to make sure Charmanders safe. The dragons can provide shade, and we'll be out of there in no time. We'll bring water and where the fire proof gell the Defenders of the wing showed us." Hiccup explained, smiling as Charmander stood on his shoulder with a face that ment 'Common'.

"Alright, but not to far in. And wer'e _not_ staying to exploor, read cave drawings, study crystals, or find _any_ dragons other than our own. Got it?" Astrid put her fingure on Hiccups chest with a serious look. "Sure, I understand." Hiccup scratched the back of his neck before turning back to his map, not taking Astrids threatening serious look, worried tone, or stern behavior in at all.

"I don't think he _really_ took in what you said Astrid." "I know Fishlegs, I know." She looked towards Hiccup as Charmander climbed over him wile Toothless wrapped his tale around him. Stormfly sensed Astrid stress, and gently nuzzled her rider. Suddenly Astrid got an idea.

"Hey Hiccup, did you even get what I said?" She asked. "Y-yeah, don't train dragons, don't explore and...don't stay to read or investigate new drawings." Hiccup said, copying Astrid but not seeming to be intrested.

"Could you at least show me your serious?" "How?" "Well I don't know, look at me wile your talking?" "Oh sure." Hiccup shrugged, not even turning from his place. Astrid smiled smuggly, before having Stormfly shoot at Hiccup.

"Hey!" Hiccup shouted, pinned to the wall. "What was that for?!" Charmander and Toothless stood by watching in amusment. "Hey can you guys help me?" "Don't guys, I think he needs this." Toothless just gave a shrug and Charmander jumped on Astrids shoulder.

"Aw common Astrid. I was just buisy, I swear I heard you." "I know, but i'm gonna make sure you listen. Now, what are planning on doing on this trip again?" Astrid smiled, seeming amused.

"Get Charmander where he's wanting to go, don't go to far in." A small strand of hair was in Hiccups face but he couldn't move it thanks to his pinned down arms.

"Alright, and no training dragons or Pokemon?" Astrid pushed the strand of hair out of his face. "Uh...yeah sure." Hiccup said, before he seemed to have something on his mind. "And no exploring the caves right?" "Sure..." Hiccup trialed off, something still on his mind.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Astrid smirked knowing she was catching him off guard. "I was just thinking about the possibilitys heat radiating crystals could produce. I mean there's aditions to inferno, and a way to we could try to replace fire pit or cooking materials and other things like that."

Astrid stopped listening after Hiccup began rambling on. "Augh." She said, leaving him to Toothless. She heard him seem to realize something as he tried to pull his arm free. "Toothless, don't let him go for a bit, okay?" Astrid asked and Toothless gave his night fury laugh, before licking Hiccup once and laying down. "Wait Astrid!" She walked into the other room.

"Char?" Charmander looked up at Astrid confused. "It's nothing little guy, just normall Hiccup." Charmander smiled before curling up against her, falling asleep.

Astrid smiled, gently petting Charmanders warm head, watching him sleep peacefully. "You really are something, aren't you?"

Fishlegs walked into the room after putting his medical suplies and books away. "Hey Astrid. Where's Hiccup?" Astrid just pointed to the next room with a sigh. Fishlegs understood, smiling at the sight in the room beside them.

Hiccup seemed frusterated, as he stopped trying to get his arms free from the nadder spines. He sighed, looking at Toothless. "Traiter." He said as Toothless' ears perked up. He looked at Hiccup like a brother would if he was upset with a comment. Amused, yet hurt, and also disapointed.

Toothless wacked Hiccup lightly with his tale before going to sit outside. "No! Toothless I didn't mean it! Honest!" the dragon just turned to look at Hiccup silently before shaking his head and heading outside. "Aw common." He looked so defeated.

"Hey Hiccup. Did you get on Astrid bad side..uh..again?" Fishlegs asked walking over to the dragon rider, carefully unpinning his arms. "Uh yeah..all I was doing was talking about the possibility's extreem heat radiating crystals in that cave could provide." Hiccup crossed his arms, seeming confused.

"I would be pretty exited about that Hiccup, eccept the fact that we'd get hurt if we stayed there to long. Didn't you listen to Astrid? If she says no exploring because we'll get hurt, it's kind of hard to argue." Fishlegs explained.

"Oh..I forgot that part of her sentence." Hiccup looked down, before seeing Astrid walk into the room holding Charmander.

"Hey Hiccup, where's Toothless?" Astrid said. "He left. I feel so abondoned." Hiccup sat down, sounding like he ment it but she knew he was just thinking outloud. "Oh really? Why did he leave?" She asked, sitting down with Charmander in her arms.

"He's a traiter, and always picks the wrong sides." "You sure _your_ not just picking the wrong side?" "No...I mean..okay so I didn't think about what you said..But that still gives him no right to just leave me." Hiccup seemed comited to this conversation.

"Well, now that actually took in what I said, I promiss I won't abondone you." Astrid lay her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Astrid, but I should probably go make sure he's not in my hut. There's no telling how far that dragon will go."

Astrid gave a small laugh at this. "What did you say to him?" She asked. "Well, I called him a traiter." Hiccup shrugged. "You do remember last time you called Toothless a name? I believe it was 'Useless reptile'. He plunged both of us 40 feet down into freezing cold water. And when the Skrill wouldn't listen to him, Toothless tried to shoot him with a plasma blast. Lets not forget Torch to." As Astrid said these things, Hiccup seemed to look a little scared.

"Uh yeah, okay so I need to get to my hut now. Think I can borrow Stormfly?" "No, but you can fly with me." "Fair enough." Hiccup and Astrid climbed on the dragon mentioned, holding a sleeping Charmander in there arms.

Suddenly, Charmander woke up, seeming afraid of the flight they were on. "Woah, it's okay, come here." Astrid grabbed Charmander as he started to panic, holding him to her chest. "Is he okay?" Hiccup hopped off Stormfly as they landed, putting his hand on Charmander. "Yeah, I think he just got a little scared." She handed him to Hiccup.

"Well that's fine, after all I doubt he's been flying much recently." Hiccups voice had some sarcasm in it causing Astrid to smile. Suddenly, they heard Toothless, but not in the hut. The sound was comming from around back.

"Toothless!" After Hiccup and Astrid ran around back, Hiccup spotted Toothless tangled in some ropes. "How did this happen?" Astrid sat down beside Hiccup. Toothless just stopped trying to get lose, nodding his head to a broken invention of Hiccup that he seemed to have crashed into after falling down some broken up steps.

"It's fine bud, here let me help." Hiccup reached for his knife, before remembering it was in his other shirt. "Astrid, I don't have my knife with me, and your axe could hurt him." Before Hiccup could say anymore, Charmander used his claws with the move scratch, quickly removing Toothless' trappers.

"Wow, thanks Charmander." Hiccup and Astrid said in sync. "Char!" The pokemon smiled, playing with Toothless in a fight of flamethrower giant paws. "Wow, they act like they've always been friends." "Yeah. You know, it's getting kind of late, maybe we should try to find that cave before sunset?" Astrid nodded to the boys question, as they got on there dragons.

After getting all the other riders, the young adults were flying to the place on the map. The twins were fighting, wile Snotlout was arguing with Hookfang. Fishlegs was reading the map, since Hiccup had a scared-of-hights Charmander to controle. Astrid just flew near amused at the sight.

"It's okay, you'll be fine." Hiccup laughed, removing Charmander from his face so he could see for the fifth time in the past two minutes. "Char!" Charmander seemed to be arguin, clinging to Hiccups shirt.

"Alright, your scared of hights, yet want to climb me? I've got an idea." Hiccup grabbed charmander, placing him on his shoulder. One hand held his right side wile his left side leaned against Hiccups head. Hiccup used his free hand to put his arm to look like it was a wing. Charmander looked confused, but then used one claw to hold Hiccups hair wile his other arm went out like Hiccups.

"There you go!" Hiccup laughed as Charmander gave a surprised, happy, and exited shout, the wind blowing in his face as he sat on Hiccup's shoulder.

Astrid watched the interation between Hiccup and Charmander. She smiled as she realized how close they'd both gotten in just a day. Astrid looked out at the setting sun as they neared there destination. "I just hope you don't get _to_ attached." She said quietly, as dragon, dragon rider, and Pokemon flew over the water with the sunsets reflection surounding theirs.

"There it is!" Fishlegs suddenly shouted, passing the spy glass to Astrid and Hiccup. "Your right, okay little guy, wanna get back to your cave?" Charmander seemed to laugh as he jumped off Hiccup, landing in his lap.

When they landed, Hiccup got off Toothless, following Charmander who took off running. "Hey wait up!" He shouted, as the others followed his lead.

"Charmander suddenly tripped inside the cave, a ways ahead of Hiccup. He shouted out in pain, and Hiccup tried to get to him, when they heard the sound of small fires getting near. "Charmander!" Hiccup tried to run to him, but Astrid grabbed his shoulders. "No Hiccup, wait. We don't know who's in there. It could be a friend of Charmanders."

Hiccup was stubborn against Astrids grip, but then nodded, letting her keep her iron hold on his arms as they fell limp at his side. Astrid didn't let go, just incase he would run into danger..again, but she loosened up a bit, causing Hiccup to smile.

They watched Charmander, hoping Astrids theory was right. There waiting was rewarded though, when none other than a hole kin of Charmander (Or would it be Charmders?) along with a few other fire types. In hot pools and along the beaches line water types popped there head up out of hiding. Grass types started climbing from vines, and bug types flew or jumped out of trees.

"Wow, so this' where they've been? In this group of protected islands everyone thinks are complicated sea stacks. It seems like they were waiting for him! Extraorinary." Hiccup said in amazment. His emotions were quickly changed though, when a galvantulla, hearing what he said about knowing there location, suddenly caught him in an electric web, knocking Hiccup over.

"Ah! Thor!" Hiccup was surprised and hurting as he tried to stuggle against the web. "Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, running to him along with the others. "Stormfly stop that-" "N-No Astrid!" Hiccup was shaking from the electric currents, but managed to stop her.

"What Hiccup why?!" Snotlout was upset now. "We're on there territory. Th-they don't trust h-humans! We can't attack them, there j-just protecting there home!" Toothless tried to get Hiccup out but with little success.

Before anyone could respond, a few Charmander, including the riders friend, stood between Hiccup and Galvantula. They seemed to be comunicating with it, there Charmander friend mostly. Galvantula seemed to disagree with what they were saying, blasting Charmander, nearly knocking him out.

"Augh! Ch-Charmander!" Hiccup struggled more, the others having little success in helping him. "Hiccup!" Astrid continously tried to cut the webs without hurting him. Small tears formed in Hiccup's eyes as one of the lines wrapped tightly around his right leg, cutting his skin. The electricity moving thorough it didn't help either.

That was only why he was tearing up. The reason he was struggling not to cry though, was the Charmander laying in the middle of his friends, breething heavily after the Electric type Pokemon left.

It was really hot here. The other riders were sweating. The dragons were desperatly trying to help Hiccup who was hurting more by the minute. Hiccup was struggling against the electric web around him, despite the fact he could hardly move. His metal leg was causing his half leg to throb as well.

"Common guys! If you can understand us, we promiss, we won't hurt you! We won't give away your location! We couldn't stay if we wanted to, it's not our habitat conditions! W-We just wanted to help Charmander, and now he's hurt! We'll help if you let us g-go! It's my fault he got hurt, please let me make it up to him!" Hiccup shouted as loud as he could, struggling more, making it harder for the other riders to get him free.

About half a minute passed wile all of the Pokemon looked surprised by Hiccups words. At the same time they started debating what to do, the shocks grew even more intense, and Hiccup couldn't contain it. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he struggled less, exausted. His breething was un even, and he couldn't help but cry. This surprised everyone a little, not just because they'd never seen Hiccup cry before, but because if Hiccup couldn't help but cry...then this had to be painful for him.

"Hiccup, i-it's okay, we'll get you free." Astrid said to him, leaning down to kiss his forhead. The Pokemon around Charmander seemed just as worried about him as the riders were about Hiccup. They saw Astrids sentiment and comfort towards Hiccup.

Suddenly, Charmander opeaned his eyes, hearing his friend in pain. He sat up, breething heavily, wile looking at Hiccup. His friends limbs were stuck in lines wile his torso was pinned to the ground. Astrid and her friends were trying to get him free with little success.

"Charmander!" Charmander started talking to the other pokemon, making different sounds and long gestures. **We have to help them. These humans helped me. Hiccup, the one who's stuck...he was more than a best friend! He helped me not be scared, and free'd my leg! When he say's he won't give away our location, I know he's telling the truth. You were so worried about me, now take that and try to remember that's just how his friends feel about him. Please help him, and let his friends go. Let them visit, and don't hurt them!**

Charmander continued to talk, sounding like nothing more than a few shouts to the dragon riders, though the dragons seemed to understand some of it. All the Pokemon seemed to think about it, before the Charmander, and a few purrloin game in to help.

The dragon riders backed up nervous, eccept Astrid and Toothless. Astrid was trying to hold onto Hiccup wile Toothless was extreemly protective knowing his rider was vulnerable. A few Manky held Toothless back, only infuriating the dragon. He roared for Hiccup, making the boy struggle, wile Astrid tried to help the dragon.

"A-Astrid..." Hiccups voice was raspy and quiet, showing his exaustion. "D-Don't fight..they want..help." Hiccup closed his eyes again, sqeezing his eyes tightly as the web cut his skin. Charmander held the ropes, despite the slight shock they got, wile Purrloin used furry swipes. Within a little time, the webs were off, and Toothless grabbed Hiccup by the scruff of his shirt, laying the boy against his wing.

"Hiccup!" All the other rider ran to him, Astrid holding Hiccup in her arms. He looked exausted, hurt, and was red in the face. His eyes were slightly puffy, and his limbs were a little swollen. There were cuts lining his torso and arms as well.

"We're gonna get you home Hiccup. Your safe now, it's okay." Hiccup tried to move despite Astrids comforting words, having little success as his limbs gave out, causing him to fall back against her.

"Char." Charmander curled up against Hiccups chest like he did before, before quickly sitting up and placing his hand on his face as if asking what was bothering him, like a toddler does when you hold them and they relax before shooting there head up because there curious about something.

"Yeah, were fine...you?" Hiccup have to space out words like he was losing his breath and voice, but managed to talk. Charmander nodded wile looking around. "You really have a great home Charmander. You help these guys protect it, okay?" Hiccup asked.

Charmander seemed to look sad at this, as his eyes seemed confused or upset. "Char." It sounded determined or stubborn. "We can't stay here Charmander, Hiccup needs to get home, and we can't stay here with the heat and other Pokemon. We our own home to go to. And unfortunatly, you wouldn't be safe comming with us. The Pokemon here need to stay a secret."

Charmander started tearing up before he jumped on Hiccups should who was sitting up against Astrid wile she supported his weight. "Char!" He shouted happily wile smiling, putting his right arm out wile the left held onto Hiccup.

Hiccup couldn't help but give a small laugh as he put out his left arm, like they were flying, before grabbing Charmander, embracing him in a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you buddy. We all are, right Toothless?"

Toothless grabbed Charmander with his mouth, lifting him onto his back wile smiling. He let out a small roar proving his point.

Hiccup was finding it hard to keep his eyes open, and he was flinching or tensing from pain every now and then. "You need to keep yourself safe to. Come here." Astrid lay his head against her shoulder, rubbing his back gently.

"Y-you d-don't...do.." Hiccup couldn't tell her she didn't have to do this, because he soon finally fell asleep in her arms before she got on Toothless wile holding him across her. Everyone said by, somewhat emotionall, before heading back home.

Later on Hiccup quickly recovered like he always did. No one told anyone about Charmander or the Pokemon, knowing how fast things spread. As far as Stoick knew, there was an accident where Hiccup got cut in some line. They didn't know much more than that.

The Secret of the Pokemon would stay amongst the riders. And every now and then, when they had a break, the riders would take Charmander on a flight, Hiccup and Astrid on Toothless like they flew the day Toothless got stuck in those ropes and Charmander was scared.

Charmander would always sit on Hiccups shoulder, both of them holding there arm out, as they flew along the ocean, a sunsets reflection under them, as the ocean air blew past them. And in all honesty, it brought Hiccup and Astrid closer as well. Helping them find understandings and bond wile taking care of a hyper little Pokemon who was the size of and acted like a toddler.

Gods help them if Charmelian ever came along.

 **(A/N) OMG It's finally finished! Okay guys so i've never in my life written a story like this one. I don't even ever do crossovers! But this was so fun to do and was number six on the list I wrote a few weeks ago. I also wrote another list of another 100 ideas last night within an hour, so who knows, I might do 200 ideas, though the second list is kinda dark in plots so IDK, These are more original (Did I use that right) anyways I'll quit rambling fellow dragon riders, your amazing!**

 **PS...Idea number 7 is written down as 'Hiccup is a modern day disabled Rockstar with social anxiety's and a prosthetic that comes from a past (I'm planning an idea where he lost it when his dad died in a car accident Shortly after he met his mom who had seperated from them a long time ago since she needed rehabilitation from problems, The ideas kind of based apon my cousin who died recently and her life with her perants) And Astrid is a huge fan who never went to a concert of his because she's wheelchair bound and was in hospitals. It's Hiccstrid' If you have any ideas for this fanshot to make it intresting, like scenarios that could happen, i'd love to here them. Your amazing and so great!**


	7. Dear, Hiccup Haddock

**(A/N) Hey guys! This one is alot of Hiccstrid! Fluff and other things. Does contain a boy who has a troublesome past and lives with a mother who used to be abusive, but he is 21 so it works. Please review and read summery!**

 _Summery:_

 _Hiccup Haddock is a 21 year old boy who sings rock music. His dad died a few years back, and he's not very close with his mother. He lives with her though because certain things leave him un able to live on his own, like the accident that made him lose his leg, causing PTSD. One day, when seeing he got a fan message late, he decides to make it up by meating the girl. Astrid Hofferson, fan, confident, and wheelchair bound. She doesn't sing, but would love to dance if she wasn't in a wheelchair. Maybe after being able to relate to this girl, Hiccup can give her what she wants._

 **Dear, Hiccup Haddock**

 _"My names Hiccup, great name I know, but my mom wasn't exactly the best person to be naming a child at one point. That was a..long time ago though. Now, she's really the only person I have. I'm a singer, rock singer actually, it's just what i'm good at. Though, i'm not really one to want to boast to fans, or take pictures with people. I share my passion with the public, and afterwards, i'm just a regular 21 year old guy. Well, regular for me anyways."_

Hiccup walked down his stairs, seeing his mother in the kitchen. "Hey mom, sorry i'm up so late. Here let me." He grabbed the skillet in her hand, cooking the rest of breakfast.

"You know Hiccup, I can do it if your still tired." She tried to grab the pan.

"No, it's fine. I've got it, really." Hiccup moved away from her hands, not looking up at her. Anoyance seemed to be portrayed on his face.

 _"I didn't always live with my mom either, she came around recently, hearing my dad was...ill. He's unfortanatly not around anymore. Hasn't been since I was 19. I know alot of young adults would work towards leaving the home if they didn't have that great relashionship with there perants. But, despite being a well known rockstar, and independant person, I can't exactly do that. There's alot of..stuff I have going on, and my mothers the best person I've got."_

Hiccup finished cooking, making him and his mother a plate of food. As he was walking to the table, his prosthetic attached to his left leg got hooked on A loose screw in the counter, tripping him.

Before Hiccup could hit the ground though, his dog, Toothless, quickly ran into him, helping him maintain balance. "Thanks bud." Hiccup said.

Toothless wasn't really a well known breed of dog. The weirdest mixed dog (Or mut but that sounds rude I guess) you'd ever seen. He looked kind of like a weird great paraniese, golden retriever mix, but with a dark, almost black, tint to his fur. His eyes were a pearcing acid green, and his back left leg was always in a permanant brace because a birth defect.

Hiccup sat the plates down, before reaching down to scratch the dog at his feet. He was big, and playfull, but knew how to help. He'd been Hiccups best friend since he lost his leg at 14 years old. It was nearing his birthday, and he along with his dad were driving to a stoor for cloths and a early birthday meal. It all went south though when the cars wheels started screeching. The memory still haunts him.

 _ **"Dad look out!" A young teen shouts. Hiccup looks ahead terrified as an eighteen wheeler skids towards them. It was storming, and Stoick managed to turn the car just before it was hit.**_

 _ **It isn't over though, as they run into the side of a bridge. They're past the rail a few feet. There truck was long, and still on the road, but heavy. The odds of surviving this were only in there favor if they didn't make any moves.**_

 _ **It's hard for Hiccup, especially once he see's why his dad wasn't moving. He had been knocked unconious, the window and top of the car hitting his head and cutting him.**_

 _ **"Dad.." His voice is small, scared, and worried. He reaches over, feeling his dads pulse, sighing in relief that he's alive.**_

 _ **His relief isn't long lasting though. His gaze falls to the bottom half of his left leg. It's destroyed in one word. It's bleeding alot, broken in numerous places, and stabbed in different places.**_

 _ **Hiccups breething increeses as he relizes the dashbored and seat had collided and crushed together when the front of the car was crunched against the railing. He rememers when his dad told him not to panic with a horrible wound. His father always taught him things he never thought he'd need, but always ended up using.**_

 _ **The reason why Hiccup ended up using most of Stoicks advice was probably because he was derrdevil. This thought of irritating people in his tricks or inventive ways of playing that always got him hurt sent a small mistievious smile to Hiccups lips.**_

 _ **That was before he remembered exactly what was going on when the car fell another few inches. He tried to stay calm, hearing fire trucks and an ambulance in the background. Lights were everywhere, and he started relizing how much blood he'd lost as he got dizzy.**_

 _ **Hiccup woke up, seeing a hospital room. His dad was near him, heavily bandaged. Thank Gods his strong structure prevented any extreem damage. Hiccup wasn't nearly as strong built though. A wile later, he lifted up a blanket seeing his left leg gone, as the memories from a few weeks before flooded his mind. Then everything seemed to fade.**_

"Hiccup?" Hiccup looked up from where he seemed to be staring at his food to see his mom with a hand on his shoulder. He really wasn't one to want to be comforted, but she was just trying to be a mom. _If only that mom wasn't once abusive to her child._ He thought silently to himself.

"Are you-" "I-I'm fine. Just stupid memories again you know." Hiccup sighed, deciding he'd lost his apetite. He stood up, giving the food to Toothless, before walking back upstairs, his odd but comfortable self built prosthetic clicking against the hard wood floor.

Hiccup reached his room, Toothless running after him. "Alright bud, what do ya say we check out what's online?" Hiccup asked, smiling as Toothless wagged his tale at the thought of hearing music.

Hiccup looked thorough messages, emails, comments on videos, before one message seemed to turn his train of thought on. He opeaned it, reading the contents.

 _Dear, Hiccup Haddock._

 _My perants talked with some people who knew you. We wanted to tell you were huge fans. I recently got out of treatment in a hospital, and am now back at home, with the downside of being stuck in a wheelchair long term. Things went on that disrupted nerve damage in my limbs and torso._

 _With that said, I love your music. Meaningfull, relatable, and every song seems to tell a story. It's the most amazing up beat and inspirationall music ever!_

A smile graced Hiccups lips as he continued reading.

 _I'm 20 years old, and wish I could live on my own or grow up normally. Unfortantly, i've always needed someone there. And somehow, some of your songs relate to that position._

As Hiccup thought, he realized she was spot on about alot of his songs. Relating to not being able to be on his own, no matter how independent he could seem to be. Reason being was there were a number of things that could give him a panic attack because things he'd been thorough.

From belts, resembling the times they'd been _overused_ on him, to ropes in the right situation, resembling the time he nearly hung himself with a trick and no one was around to help, to storms and bridges resembling when he lost his leg, to fire, resembling the times he had a baby sitter when he was 10 wile his dad was on a buisness trip and...things happened.

You name it, things scared the hell out of him. And lets just say, boy has a bad past, goes out in public, has social anxiety, panic attacks, seveir trust issues, and a tendancy to be selfless, but doesn't care about his own well being until it's to late...someone needs to be with him alot. Lets not forget phantom pains and missing his dad either.

Hiccup was lost in thought as he remembered what he was reading and continued.

 _I don't think i'm good at singing, but I have always loved the thought of dance, despite the fact I can hardly move wile standing up. Talk about two left feet huh?_

"Try no left feet." He said the thought outloud as his smile returned.

 _Anyways, with all that said, my mom, dad, and me are going to this amazing lake with the most beutifull rock walls in the cliffs you'd ever seen. I know it's a longshot, but if your not on a buisy schedual, they would love to invite you and your family for a picnic there. Call it a thank you for how much your music inspires people._

Hiccup smiled brighter seeing the place really wasn't that far from his own home. Of course he wasn't on a buisy schedual. It was always write music, practic with a small band his manager had helped put together, and do concerts. Other than that, he did everything else normally, not talking to to many people becuase anxiety and fans who didn't seem to understand he wasn't doing this for popularity or fame.

The message said him and his family, so he knew he would ask his mom, and Toothless could come.

 _Please message back if you agree, or meat us this friday at the lake if you can't message back._

 _Yours truly, Astrid Hofferson._

Hiccup relaxed wile thinking, before realize the date. "But todays friday..what?! Well they said I could meet them there, lets just hope she's still in that spot. After all, it's the least I could do for not messaging back." He smiled, standing up and walking back downstairs.

"Hey mom? I was wondering if you'd like to come with me and Toothless somewhere?" He called to his mom who was on the couch.

"Oh, where are we going?" A smile graced her lips since Hiccup never really asked her to go places. "Well there's a girl who messaged me with a thank you note for the inspiration in my songs. She invited us somewhere, and thing is, I didn't get it till today, so I wanted to meet her where she said me and family were welcome for a picnic."

Valka smiled, nodding her head in agreement. "Okay, but uh..it's raining outside again, and will be for a wile according to the weather, so do you want me to drive?"

Hiccup looked outside seeing the light rain that was there earlier was starting to pick up. He tensed, memories comming back to hit him. It took a moment, but after Toothless started making this weird purring sound he was somehow capable of making, along with a warble sort of in his throat that he could make as well, signifying comfort, Hiccup nodded, not bothering to grab Toothless' leash since he'd follow Hiccup anywhere.

They were on the road listening to music, Valka looking to her son every now and then only to see him seeming stressed. Toothless was sitting against Hiccup, pressing his forhead against the boys chest with his paws seeming to try and hold him. This seemed to always relax Hiccup. The pressure against him followed by love seemed to put him in Toothless in there own little world.

It wasn't long before they drove to the lake, seeing a family of three with a blond haired girl sitting in a wheelchair, eating under a tarp. A few other people were doing the same in there own respective places.

Hiccup was the first to get out, along with Toothless. He gave his mother the umbrella, not careing about the rain. He spotted Astrid laughing at one of her dads jokes. He had a bag with Toothless', his, and his moms food and drinks in hand, before walking over, Toothless at his side.

"Um, excuse me, would this happened to be the Hoffersons spot?" Hiccup asked, nearly slipping in the mud, Toothless comming to the rescue again. Astrid smiled brightly, looking to her side imediatly at recognizing his voice.

"Yes, and you are?" She tried to sound grown up, but couldn't get rid of the sqeelish tone in her voice.

"Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock, and this is Toothless." At the mention of his name, Toothless jumped up, putting his two front paws on Astrid. "Wait Toothless, I don't think she wants to...what?" Hiccups worry faded as he saw Astrid hugging Toothless wile the dog was in the same position on her that he was on his owner before in the car.

"Wow, you the only other person he's hugged like that other than myself." Hiccup said, helping his mother with there food as she sat down on a bench beside Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson.

"Really?" Astrid asked, seeing Hiccup walk back to Toothless. "Yeah, no joke." Hiccup smiled, seeing Astrids bright personality. "And uh.. sorry for not replying, I kind of d-didn't get the uh..message till t-today." He scratched the back of his neck, as thunder rolled by, making him flinch.

"Why are you so nervouse?" Astrid suddenly asked, rolling towards him and grabbing his hand. "It's nothing." "Are you sure? You seem to be hiding something." Hiccup flinched at her ability to see thorough his lies.

"Well..I guess I don't really talk to people often." His eyes widened as it rained harder.

"Astrid, why don't we go inside the mall down the street. I don't think it's safe out here." Mrs. Hofferson said to her daughter. "Okay. Hiccup, would you and your mom like to come?" She grabbed Hiccups arm, seeming to pull him back to reality from something. "What? Oh uh..s-sure." He smiled, taking her hand.

They all went inside the mall, looking around at everything. Hiccup pushed Astrid, Toothless following since he had a certification as a trained theraputic animal for PTSD and service dog for a handicap.

"Are you sure you don't me to move the wheels myself? It can't be easy pushing a wheelchair around with stiff rain filled wheels, wile deeling with a prosthetic." Hiccup smiled, nodding his head. "It's fine, I don't mind, really."

They continued walking, before sitting down in a little sitting area, filled with fake grass and small fountains. "So..." Hiccup sat his sandwitch down that he'd eaten halfway. "You said you like music?" He asked, smiling as none other than one of his more rair slower songs came on.

"Yeah...I mean I don't really sing, but like dancing when I can." Hiccup looked a little sad when her expression fell. "Well, why don't we dance?" An idea struck his mind, making his mom and her perants look up confused.

"But I can hardly walk." Astrids voice was just as confused. "So, I'm sure with mine and Toothless' help you could manage a slow dance." Hiccup held out his hand. "Only if you'd let me have this dance that is milady."

Astrid blushed a little, before putting back on her confident and bright expression. "Sure why not." She shrugged causing Hiccup to smile wile shaking his head. There was something about this girl.

He supported most of her weight, practicly lifting her, wile Toothless stood behind her, ceeping Astrid balance. The song continued playing as they dance, Astrid accidently stepping on Hiccups foot pretty hard.

"Ow." He flinched then went back to normall. "Sorry, i'm not that good." Astrid looked down. "Well, i'm not one to judge. Two left feet are better than no left foot." She laughed as Hiccup lightly tapped her leg with his metal one.

"How did you earn that battle wound anyways?" Hiccup seemed to be in that stait where he looked at something she couldn't see again, before recovering. "Um...car accident."

They looked into each others eyes wile dancing, focusing on each other. "Oh, is that the reason you seem to zone out?" "U-um yeah. I don't really spend time with alot of people because of that to." "Well, your spending time with me." "True, and i'm...definatly not complaining."

His voice seemed to speek more long, getting quieter as they realized how close they were. "Well, at least it inspires your songs." Astrid said, moving closer. "True..and many other things inspire..." He trailed off, not even thinking as there lips met.

Hiccup quickly kissed Astrid back, having no idea how this started. It just felt right though. How she didn't care about his little awkward traits. She was sweet and had the most warm smile he'd ever seen. And she seemed relatable.

Astrid pulled back, leaving Hiccup with a goofy grin on his face. "You okay?" She asked, as he found it hard to hold her up thanks to his limbs feeling like he was drained because of amazment.

"Yeah." It came out a little suddenly, and had a sort of laugh or happy raised voice to it, causing Astrid to laugh, hugging him close.

Hiccup hugged back, sitting down on a bench with Astrid leaning against him. "Don't you think I should..oh I don't know..ask you to go out with me with your _dads_ permission before you just kiss me like that though?" He sounded sarcastic and had a joking tone. But the question seemed serious.

"Well, since you actually thought about me unlike other boys I've seen, I don't think i'd mind Astrid seeing you...as long as one us is there." He added causing Astrids mom to look at him oddly.

"What? Just at first...ah okay, just stay close to home." Mr. Hofferson pointed at Hiccup and Astrid sternly.

"Well, with that said..Astrid, would you go out with me?" Hiccup asked scratching the back of his head. "I don't see why not. Your pretty cool to hang around." She lightly punched his shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for? I have sensative limbs." He faked a hurt expression, rubbing his arm. "That's for not getting my letter till the last minute." She then grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards her before kissing Hiccup on the cheek making that goofy side grin return. "And that's for everything else." She smiled.

 **(A/N) Wow! So I got this done in less than 24 hours! Also to you readers, I see I get views and followers, and I'd really like to see your thoughts in reviews to see if you like one or not. Your amazing!**


	8. When flying creates fear

**(A/N) Alright fellow readers! So my originall idea for fan-shot 8 was Hiccup gets scared for life. So I couldn't think of anything before, but then came up with the idea 'So what if Hiccup was really scared to fly recklassly because he went thorough the worst thing I could think of for him. He experienced an accident where he felt like he couldn't help Toothless and it hurt his good leg? I mean common, nothing can get Hiccup down, eccept maybe, oh I don't know, he can't save his best friend who sometimes acts like a dragon version of a brother, and falls unconsious after seriously hurting his leg. I think that would cause some scared emotions in Hiccup about certain things. So with that said, he will start flying more of course, but that doesn't mean he won't have some fear when him and Toothless are near danger. Please read summery!**

 **When flying created fear**

 _Summery:_

 _Hiccup never lets anything keep him from flying, But what if a certain accident injuring his best friend and himself occurs? Will Hiccup be able to fly without fear? Can he learn to be recklass again even though he is scared of not being able to save Toothless? "But you did wake up." "Exactly Astrid, and I don't want the same thing to happen again."_

"Alright bud, what do you say we try that new trick?" 16 Year old Hiccup Haddock said to his night fury. Toothless made small happy noise, his eyes looking ahead, full of deterimination.

"Okay..one, two-Wait!" Hiccup tried to pull back as a large see stack they didn't know was there came into veiw. He tried to change the stirup setting for Toothless' prosthetic tale, but it wouldn't work.

"What!?" Hiccup sounded really worried, causing Toothless to turn to look at him. "No Toothless, keep your eyes ahead, try to turn." Hiccup tried to conentrate, trying to figure out what was wrong with his stirup.

His gaze went back to Toothless' tale fin, as Hiccup realized something with horror filled eyes. The conecting rod attaching the tale to the saddle and stirup had come undone, bending at an odd angle into Toothless' tail.

The dragon couldn't bend his tail, and Hiccup couldn't fix it with the amount of time they had. He suddenly realized they had to avoid that sea stack. They'd die at this speed.

"Toothless dive!" Hiccup suddenly shouted. Toothless managed to dive just before hitting the sea stack, but Hiccup fell off the dragon, as both of them fell to the ocean. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as loud as he could, before hearing the dragon hit the water at an awfull spead.

It wasn't long till Hiccup hit the freezing water to, the air being knocked out of him.

Hiccup managed to resurface, taking in a breath of air, before diving to see his dragon, tale caught in an old fishing net caught on a ledge in the sea stack. He swam down, ignoring the freezing water feeling like ice on his face. His eyes burned, but Hiccup managed getting to Toothless.

Toothless tried to roar for Hiccup, only blowing out warm air. Hiccup quickly motioned with his hands for the dragons to stop. He was getting dizzy, losing oxygen, but wouldn't stop pulling on the net.

Another part of it got caught around Hiccups right leg. He ignored the pain as it tightened because his moving, before he finally got Toothless free.

Hiccup motioned for Toothless to swim up to the surface, but the dragon wouldn't leave him. Everything seemed to become darker, he needed to breeth. Hiccup felt a sharp pain on his leg, Toothless mustv'e cut the line, accidently cutting his skin, before he accidently breethed out.

Toothless roared for Hiccup, only managing to blow out bubbles. He swiftly grabbed the boys tunic, swimming up to the surface. When they surfaced, there was no land around.

Toothless roared for Hiccup, floating with his wings and laying the boy on one of them. He wouldn't breeth. He roared louder, before his connecting rod hurt his tale, causing it to bleed.

Toothless looked worried. He knew that if they didn't get out of here, sharks or scualdrins (Berk does have sharks, or Hiccups mat he uses wouldn't look like one) would come sensing vulnurable prey. He nudged Hiccup, before lightly biting the boys side.

Hiccup woke up gasping at the sudden weird sensation in his side that was painfull and sent all his senses in frenzy at the sharp tickling feeling. One breath in though, and he was coughing up water.

After Hiccup got the water out of his lungs, he doubled over, grabbing his chest. He look up, seeing he was on Toothless' wing. Hiccup looked to Toothless' tale, seeing it was bleeding.

"Oh Toothless'. Here let me get it." He said, feeling a pain in him at seeing his freind hurt. Hiccup tried to swim over, but could hardly keep himself steady in the cold water. Toothless curled his tale up, moving towards Hiccup.

Hiccup grabbed the connecting rod, putting it back in place. He saw the tale fin was fine, and got on Toothless. They both took to the sky, but with Hiccups chest hurting, and flashes of what just almost happened taking over, they went at an extreemly slow pace.

Hiccup pet Toothless numerous times, trying to get rid of his fears of them both drowning that he moments ago. It shouldv'e worn off. Hiccup never let fear show if he wasn't to focused on dangerous stunts to not be afraid, but with every gust of air and feeling of the cold sharp air, he didn't feel free.

He felt scared. And Toothless seemed to be trying to be more careful than usuall to. What made them feel like this? Normally, they'd let it go, but it was different. It was different now because they had both been recklass, and didn't think about the things they needed to check before flying. Not only did this hurt them, almost causing them to drown, but it put them in a position where they felt like they could do nothing for there friend slowly aproaching the loss of all there oxygen.

The mere thought of not being able to do anything for there best friend terryfied them, and there minds just seemed to want to do anything to prevent that from happening. Hiccup and Toothless needed each other, and if they lost each other...the mere thought was terrifying.

The duo originally landed on Berk, flying into the accademy. "Hiccup where have you been, and what happened?" Astrid asked, her eyes looking over Hiccups scabbed over leg that he was limping on.

"Oh uh..." Hiccup trailed off for a second, his mind wandering to what happened as he grabbed Toothless' saddle. "We just crashed because Toothless' connecting rod wasn't in place right." He shrugged smiling.

"Are you guys okay?" Fishlegs chimed in. "Yeah we're fine." "You sure, your shaking a lot, almost scared, and I've never seen you scared." Tuffnut added. "I'm sure, and I've been scared before." "Maybe, but you never show it." Ruffnut pointed to him. "He's always to buisy with his crazy stunts to be scared." Snotlout decided he needed to be a part.

"Guys we're fine. We just had a sort of...accident. Nothing to be worried about, right bud?" Hiccup smiled as Toothless licked him, his tale curling around Hiccup protectivly.

"Okay, but if you need anything, know we're here." Astrid put her hand on his shoulder rather roughly, causing Hiccup to look up nodding with a smile.

"Oh Hiccup, we were thinking about doing another race around the island. We'll circle the sea stack to the North of ravens point, and land back here. You up for it?" Snotlout sounded confident.

Hiccup and Toothless both looked down at the same time, seeming to be thinking about something. "Well, wouldn't it be safer if we didn't race at full speed directly towards something like that?" Hiccup said, seeming worried.

This got everyones attention. "Alright Hiccup, what happened on that flight, and what's wrong?" Astrid asked, looking sternly at him. "What do you mean? I told you everythings fine." "I'm gonna have to side with Astrid here Hiccup. You _never_ care about the dangers of an obsticle in a race. And you _never, EVER_ , turn down a racing idea because of speed dangers." Fishlegs chimed in, looking worried.

Hiccup looked frusterated before, looking back at Toothless. "I-it's just...I don't want Toothless to get hurt because I'm being recklass!" He raised his voice un intentionally, Toothless nodding in agreement.

"Hiccup..." Ruffnut was the one to step in. "Your one of the most crazy people i've ever met, and I mean that as a compliment. You've never cared about being recklass. With the way you and Toothless fly, I'm still debating rather or not you can read minds, witch though that would be cool, I mean that as a metaphoor. You two always know if somethings wrong with your buddy. So your gonna tell us, what did you do with Hiccup, or, if you are the same guy, what happened to scare you so bad?"

Everyone looked surprised at Ruffnut vulunteering to help, but what she said did make sense. "I...fine. Me and Toothless were flying, and there was a sea stack near us we didn't know was there. Your right Ruffnut, I knew there was danger, but that's what scared me. It was..Toothless' connecting rod was completely out of place. I couldn't turn, couldn't stop, and had no time to think."

He bit his lip, grabbing onto Toothless. "I-I...I always find a way to help him when he's hurt, and all a sudden he's stuck under water and I'm not sure I can help him. I nearly drowned and cut my _good_ leg pretty bad wile helping him. You have no idea how many times something bad has happened, and my biggest fear when I wake up is rather or not I still have all three limbs in tacked. If that's not bad enough, I fell unconsious, and the first thing I saw after coughing up water was my dragon bleeding in the middle of the ocean. If I hadn't woken up..."

Hiccup trailed off, shaking his head a little before his eyes filled with concern. Toothless seemed to have the same expression, licking his riders hand.

Astrid was the first to recover from slight shock at how worried Hiccup really was. "But you did wake up Hiccup." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Exactly Astrid, and I don't want the same thing to happen again." He tried to back up, but Astrid held onto him with a firm grip. "Fine, we won't race today, but we are going to work on other things involving fast flying. We can't have our leader missing out on neccesary details. Right guys?"

"Yeah, I'm for it." Fishlegs said enthusiasticly.

"He's not the leader, but sure, we can't have the one with A night fury missing out on races. What's the fun in that?" Snotlout added smiling.

"As long as there's no reading." Tuffnut raised his left hand.

"As long as Hiccup isn't scared. He's the only one who comes up with cool ideas, no offence Astrid." Ruffnut raised her right hand, accidently hitting Tuffnut causing a fight to start.

"Then it's settled. We'll do some speed flying and trust exercises in the forest near Ravens point. Sound fair?" Astrid ignored Ruffnuts comment.

Hiccup nodded, petting Toothless. "Sure, sounds fun." He said, feeling much better now they were flying over land.

The flying went pretty well. Hiccup and Toothless were flying a pretty fast speed, but that was until a larg broken tree came into view. Hiccup was about to switch the fin, when flashes apeared infront of him, Toothless having the same expression as them.

Hiccup recovered, and yelled for Toothless to go right, switching the fin to get them to safety with minor cuts.

Toothless had attempted going down, trying to glide under it despite the risk of the tight speed.

Both started to panic as both there ideas involving risks got nowhere.

Hiccup tried to go down to avoid the tree, though it would risk hurting his head wile Toothless curved up knowing they could miss the tree top if done right, roaring in confusion. "Toothless, you need to-" Hiccup was cut off when the tree was close, and they both went for one natural reflex, protecting each other.

Toothless threw Hiccup into a pile of dirt after the boy removed his leg from the prosthetic, before grabbing the tree and lunging thorough the branches, groaning in slight pain as he landed himself. "Toothless." The boy ran to his dragon, out of breath. The dragon roared worriedly, running into Hiccup, nearly knocking them both over.

"Hiccup!" The other riders shouted wile landed. "What happened?" Astrid stood by Hiccup, dusting off his shirt. "Yeah you two never disagree on witch way to go." Snotlout added.

Hiccup looked down, not knowing what happened himself. "I-I..I couldn't see strait I guess. Me and Toothless tried to move, but had completely opinions to help each other. Instead of trying to avoid the obsticle, something in us just seemed to..." "Panic?" Fishlegs asked, remembering the boys expression. Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah. It was weird. Last time we panicked like that was when we went flying for the first time and I fell. And even then we knew what to do to get to each other. But this time, we both just..I don't know, it felt confusing. Normally my minds clear wile flying, but flashes of when Toothless got hurt this morning came and nothing made sense." Hiccup sounded more confused than he'd ever been as he looked at his hands, remembering that morning.

"Well, maybe it was because you were trying to fly with that cut in your leg. It's almost time for dinner. How about we go to the great hall and work on it tommorow after you both have gotten some rest with your wounds? I think we could all use a break, right?" Astrid said, her voice sounding like she was talking about something completely normall.

"Yeah I can agree with Astrid. I know I wouldn't be flying if I had hurt my leg and meatlug her tale." Fishlegs said smiling.

"I'm not gonna argue with ending classes early." Snotlout said wile getting on Hookfang.

"That's the only time you don't argue." Tuffnut said.

"And your any better?" Ruffnut added.

"Okay! Lets go ahead and get dinner." Hiccup said getting between the twins.

A wile later, the dragon riders were in the great hall. Astrid was on Hiccups right side wile Toothless was on his left, by the table. The twins were playing with there food wile Snotlout tried to ignor Fishlegs reading out loud.

"You know you hardly ate anything, even for you." Astrid said, placing her hand on Hiccups shoulder. "I'm not that hungry." Hiccup shrugged, looking confused.

"Hey, you and Toothless were probably tired. After all you _did_ almost drown from I heard. No one should be flying after that. But, I learned a long time ago not to try and stop you from small things." Hiccup smiled as Astrid spoke. Toothless seemed intrigued as well.

Dinner ended, and the riders went to there homes. Hiccup lay in his bed, Toothless purring with his head on him, before falling asleep.

Hiccups dream

 _"Alright bud, wanna try that one more time?" Hiccup asked his dragon as they were doing tricks over ravens point, having fallen a few times. Toothless roared in agreement, but then he seemed upset quickly after._

 _"Toothless what's wrong?" Hiccup asked, shivering at Toothless' sudden cautious attitude. "Common bud, talk to me?" Hiccup said scratching the dragons head, expecting a roar in response since he couldn't 'Talk'._

 _He got nothing, but Toothless seemed more scared. Hiccup felt like he would throw up. His adreniline rushed. This wasn't Toothless. Was he really so scared of something that he wouldn't listen despite the fact that Hiccup was riding on him?_

 _No. Toothless would never leave Hiccup in the dark. He was normally very noisy, trying to say his opinions on what was going on. The sky began to darken as rain fell. Hiccup was scared, he couldn't see a thing._

 _In training, if you couldn't see, you reallied on your dragon. You comunicated. Hiccup would always change the stirup setting, but only after Toothless gave some sort of message on what he wanted to do._

 _What scared Hiccup, was how still and Quiet his friend was. He was scared he'd make the wrong move, and freeze. The roars of dragons were heard in the distance, but Hiccup couldn't see them anywhere._

 _"Alright bud, get us out of here." He said panicked. Toothless seemed to panick as well, making a sudden fast movement. Hiccup slipped at the speed and movements, accidently turning the pedal to a dive._

 _He tried to fix it, but the tale was frozen with the cold and rain. "No! Toothless help!" Hiccup shouted, before everything went spinning._

Hiccup wouldn't wake up, but yelled for help and tried to figure out something to do in his sleep.

Toothless' Dream

 _Toothless was flying with Hiccup on his back. They were happy and soaring thorough sea stacks. More obsticles came and Toothless knew what to do. As long as Hiccup didn't fall off and helped him with the tale fin. All he had to do was make sure he turned right._

 _Toothless roared loudly in exitment, trying to turn left, but his fin went right. He became worried and looked up to see Hiccup scared. He began to Panick, not remembering his way thorough the maze._

 _Toothless tried to go up, despite the fact he might crash. It was better than risking Hiccup getting hurt because his tight turns. In the moment though, Hiccup shouted to dive, turning the tale wrong again._

 _Toothless roared confused, running into something, before Hiccup got thrown off. The boy was falling to the ocean, and Toothless tried to dive after him, but couldn't go fast enough. Hiccup yelled the words "No! Toothless help!" Before hitting the water. He roared loudly, before his world seemed to shatter around him, making the dragon disoriented._

Both Hiccup and Toothless sat up sweating alot, tears filling there eyes. Hiccup yelled for Toothless' help again, and Toothless seemed to forget where he was. He saw his rider crying, and Hiccup hardly ever cried.

Toothless quickly lay his head on Hiccups lap, purring and making soft noises in his throat. Hiccup seemed to calm down a bit, despite both of there breething being heavy and filling the room with ragged sounds.

The dragon bit the back of the boys tunic, lifting him towards himself. Hiccup didn't hesitate to lay next to Toothless' warm scales, rising and falling with his heavy breething. Eventually both of there breething evened out, almost completely matching their friends.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, okay bud?" Hiccup said, pressing tear stained face against the dragons chest, A stern tone leaving him. Toothless nodded, wrapping his wings around the boy, tucking his own head in to blow warm breaths in Hiccups hair. 'Me either.' He seemed to say.

The next morning, every rider stood in the accademy, waiting to resume there flying from yesterday. "Alright, since yesterday was interupted by some un expected events, today were going to resume our flying in the forest. Remember, listen to your dragons, _don't_ force them." Astrid looked at Snotlout who wasn't even listening.

After her and Hiccup explained the lesson, Astrid looked to Hiccup, seeing him and Toothless were both acting a bit off. The way they both avoided eyes contact, acted even more clingy to each other than usuall, tensed when something sudden happened, and the look in there eyes was just..very different.

"Hey Hiccup?" Astrid lay a hand on Hiccups shoulder. "Yes?" "Are you and Toothless okay?" "Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Hiccup smiled, his mood changing way to quickly wile his voice shook. "Your a terrible lier." Astrid grabbed Hiccups arm wile scratching Toothless' head.

Hiccup sighed, looking at her hand on his arm. "We just had a long night is all." His mood fell imediatly after he quit the act. "Care to explain?" They sat down on a bench. "Just nightmares Astrid, everyone has them at some point." Hiccup shrugged. Astrid nodded. "What about?" She asked. "Eh..I-I would prefer not to talk about i-it." Hiccup started stuttering and Astrid decided to leave him be.

"Alright guys, just like yesterday. We're flying thorough the forest wile dodging obsticles. You have to listen to your dragons, trusting them. It's not as easy as it may seem, because you can't sit back and let them do all the work. You both have to listen to each other, figuring out witch moves to take together despite the obsticles around you. Understand?" Hiccup smiled moving his hand to a fist infront of him as he exagerated the teamwork needed.

"Alright." Fishlegs smiled, petting meatlug knowing they would always listen to each other.

"Sure what ever." Ruffnut added.

"Tuffnut?" "Huh?" "Ugh, do you understand the exercise?" "Of course! I think..." Hiccup facepalmed at the teens behavior. At least he was riding with Ruffnut who listened to him a little bit.

"Blah, blah, blag, lets just go already!" Snotlout said suddenly, taking off on Hookfang, crashing minutes later.

"Mutton head." Astrid said to herself wile looking at Hiccup who shrugged as if saying 'Let him get up'. They both nodded to each other, everyone taking off.

Things were going good. Snotlout had gotten back up. The Twins were fighting but only crashing into little amounts of tree's. Fishlegs was slow but working greatly at his own speed. Astrid was amazing, presenting what to do perfectly when she nearly hit a tree, but stood up on the back of Stormfly who threw her over wile she went under the obsticle. Hiccup, having always had a special bond with his dragon, flew swiftly thorough trees wile doing turns and rolles as if in perfect sync with Toothless, almost seeming to read the dragons mind.

Suddenly, a loud shout was heard, and the Twins seemed out of controle on Barf and Belch. They went high into the sky, dodging taller trees. Once they got to high for comfort in there possition, Barf tried to move his wing to fly before falling, as everyone realized what had happened.

Tuffnuts side of the dragon, Belch, seemed to have a hurt wing, but Ruffnut had pushed them forward, causing the wing to be more strained. After a wile, the dragon couldn't fly, and they began falling.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, hold on!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless spun upswards, grabbing the dragon, and flying back to earth. Hiccup was having trouble keeping them even with the extra weight.

Toothless sensed his rider having a hard time, having to change the tale to different positions extreemly fast to keep them all from hiting the ground hard.

The dragon didn't like this fact, as his high senses could feel the tension growing tightly in Hiccups left leg. He tried to go faster to the ground, wanting to help his friend faster, wile not really paying attention to the dragons in his arms. 'I promissed I wouldn't let you get hurt because of me.' Toothless thought.

Hiccup became confused at his dragons speed, knowing Barf and Belch were in bad condition. "No bud, slow down." The boy said sternly. "You'll hurt them, and worse, yourself." Hiccup tried to put the stirrup a certain position, not thinking about the extra weight.

Suddenly though, his leg started hurting extreemly bad as tension sqeezed it created a cramp or spranged feeling. "Oh, that's why you wanted to get back down." He said and started to worry as he couldn't move fast enough compaired to Toothless dodging the incoming trees.

"Bud stop, my leg!" Hiccup started beccoming worried.

Toothless tried to slow down, and looked back at Hiccup with worried eyes. That was when he remembered the incomming ground. "Look out!" Hiccup shouted, tensing from the pain in his leg.

Toothless quickly dropped the dragon when they were closer to the ground, along with the twins, but he had to move up so they didn't crash ontop of the people they rescued. Hiccup was beccoming more tense, since Toothless really wasn't giving any signals or warnings for how to move the tale, making it harder on the boys leg.

"Alright bud, lets just land." As they got closer to the ground, trees were everywhere. Hiccup had a path that would be safe in his mind, and started taking it, but Toothless wasn't focused on the tale because his worry for Hiccup, and tried to go his own way.

"What? No Toothess the way down is thorough these trees, that clearing is full of rocks." Hiccup said obviously, wile Toothless nodded. He tried to follow the tale, but his thoughts were racing. 'What if I just made us both crash? What if I mess up again? I don't want his leg to hurt.' He wasn't concentrating.

Toothless' mind went back to a few days before, when he was holding Hiccup on his wing as what if's similar to now ran thorough his head. "Toothless!" He finally heard Hiccup say. It was muffled though, since the dragon was partly in a flashback. He looked up, seeing they were almost out of controle.

Toothless landed, not thinking about there speed, and Hiccup fell out of the saddle at the sudden stop, flipping over and hitting his head on a tree, falling half-unconsious.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup opeaned his eyes, seeing Astrid running towards him. "A-Astrid?" He grabbed his head witch was pounding, before quickly changing his mind and grabbing his throbbing leg instead.

"What happened?" Fishlegs sounded concerned.

"Yeah, that was scary, and very awsome." Tuffnut commented.

"Toothless looked scared, even for a night fury." Ruffnut sat on a rock near them.

"Whats going with you guys?" Even Snotlout seemed worried.

Hiccup couldn't answer, leaning back wile still holding his leg. Everything sounded muffled, and he was a little dizzy. "Guys, leave him alone. He just hit his head and probably needs some space." Astrid kneeled down infront of Hiccup, the others backing up.

"Hey, you okay?" She said quietly, noting the head acke. "Um...y-yeah, but...where's Toothless?" He suddenly seemed a little worried.

As if on cue, Toothless walked over, after recovering from his own daze. He licked Hiccup softly, before making a concerned, _loud_ noise in his throat. "Ow...i-it's Toothless. I'm okay, you?" Hiccup seemed more hurt as the sounds grew with Toothless' _talking_.

Hiccup noticed Toothless seemed confused, and more worried. The sounds and quick gestures hurt his head and sore muscles. It showed to, but he didn't say anything. He was more worried about why Toothless was acting so odd.

"Come here bud." Hiccup reached out his hand. He made a small hurt sound as Toothless moved quickly into his chest right next to his extreemly sore arm, thanks to the impact, but Hiccup smiled anyways, trying to figure out why Toothless seemed so off.

Toothless shook his head, hearing Hiccup sound hurt, despite the fact he tried to hide it. He caused his rider to hurt because of him, even after he promised he wouldn't let Hiccup be injured. Now, he was making it worse. The dragon made one more worried and sad sound, before moving his paw back and running off.

"Toothless wait!" Hiccup was surprised and more worried now. "What's wrong with him. Normally he recovers from a crash quickly. After all, we've been thorough more than a few tricky situations. He's been worried like that ever since last night when..." Astrid looked worried, seing Hiccups expression fall.

"Hiccup, I think you should get home, that was quiet the fall, and it's almost dinner." Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder. "No! No I have to make sure that he's okay. He crashed to, remember?" Hiccup sounded panicky, as he stood up, only to fall back down because his leg.

"Hiccup, Astrids right." Fishlegs quickly put an arm around the boy who tried to get back up despite his fall everytime he tried to stand. "No Fishlegs, I promissed I wouldn't let him get hurt again." Hiccup looked the way Toothless ran, before trying to get away from Fishlegs grip on him.

Astrid suddenly thought about something. "Hiccup you and Toothless both had nightmares right?" "Well, he seemed just as frightened as I was when we woke up." "And, were the nightmares by any chance about what happened when you were flying? When you said you didn't want him to get hurt because of you, and he seemed the same way?" Hiccup looked down, nodding despite the ringing feeling in his head.

"I get it. Maybe that's why he felt so bad thinking he hurt you. Because if you said you wouldn't let him get hurt again, then maybe he feels the same way about you. Toothless feels that by crashing and making your head hurt worse-don't say our talking or his movements didn't hurt cause we can tell-he's breaking his promiss." Fishlegs put everything together.

"How did you get that before me?" Hiccup said, as it made sence. "We don't know, maybe it's the same reason you guys have both been off." Astrid added. Hiccup looked down again, holding his head again as the confusion added to the pain. "Here. What if, you go home right now, and when Toothless comes to bed with you like he always does, you can both figure out why your having problems. You always do."

"Yeah, remember Torch? You were worried something was going on, and that Toothless was jelous. Later on though, you realized it was because you were to focused on other things, and didn't listen. That could be whats going on now. Your to worried you'll get each other hurt, so you no listening. It would also explain the reason why this particular exercise is so hard for you at the moment." Fishlegs added onto Astrid, before Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, you guys are right. How am I gonna get home though? I'm dizzy as a deadly nadder after a typhoomerang fight, and I can't stand because my legs soar?" He didn't make eye contact, hating the fact he was being so week. But..he couldn't get home by himself and he needed help.

Astrid noticed Hiccup looked discuraged, as she grabbed his arm, and, in one swift movement, grabbed Hiccup before helping him on Stormfly, ignoring his stumbling or groans of pain.

"Sorry, but I'll get you home, just grab onto me since your so dizzy you might fall off." Hiccup nodded, feeling more dizzy now than before, as he grabbed Astrids shoulder pad with one hand, holding his head with the other. His leg tensed, and Astrid felt kind of sorry she didn't help him slower, but she tried to ignore it, just like he tried to hide his hissing or groans.

They reached the Haddock house, flying in thorough Hiccups window. Astrid smiled when she saw Toothless laying down on his rock slab, but then frowned seeing the dragon almost seemed depressed.

"Hey Toothless, you think you can help me?" Astrid gestured to the now sleeping boy in her arms. He had fallen asleep on the flight.

Astrid noticed he had been fighting his sleep despite his pain and head acke. He started falling to one side, so she had held him against her, her arms around Hiccup tightly. The boy had tried to protest, but couldn't help but practicly pass out when his head lay against her shoulder and her hand ran thorough his hair to relax him.

Toothless seemed worried but happy, as he moved to his rider. Astrid was about to lay Hiccup on his bed, but the dragon had other ideas. She froze in surprise as Toothless grabbed the back of Hiccups shirt, pulling the boy from Astrids arms to his rock slab wile using his wing so his rider didn't touch the floor.

Hiccup turned a little, and Toothess stopped, knowing he was starting to wake up. When the boy stopped moveing, and went limp again, Toothless opeaned his wings, before laying Hiccups head on one of his front legs.

Toothless' front right leg acted as a pillow. His front left leg dropped over Hiccups torso, adding a pressure that seemed to relax the boy who was beccoming restlass imediatly. His back left leg was over Hiccups legs, wile the right one was pushed out, his claw pointing to his tale.

Toothless was about to close his wings, before he noticed Hiccups leg still stiff. He lifted his head, not letting go of Hiccup but having to hold him in a sitting position.

Astrid was even more surprised as Toothless licked the rope on Hiccups leg, seeming to losen it, before he tugged on the knot with his teeth lightly. Finally he grabbed the metal part of Hiccups leg and, as if practiced, slowly pulled the prosthetic off of Hiccup wile managing to keep the leg still.

Hiccup moved his head, as if waking up, but Toothless blew warm air in his hair, looking worried. _He must know Hiccup is still sore after the crash._ Astrid thought to herself as the seemingly desperate-not-to-wake-Hiccup dragon lay back down, his rider lay safely and comfortably on his back in Toothless' arms, leg? It didn't matter.

After Astrid recovered from her surprise, she smiled, looking at Hiccup as Toothless had his wing held up. "Aren't you going to put your wing back down? You can't stay like that all night." Toothless just looked at Hiccup, then Astrid, as he made a small sound in his throat, opening his legs slightly as if about to grab someone else.

It suddenly hit Astrid, and she was even more amazed by this dragons intelligence. "I can't Toothless, this is his room." She said, but Toothless just looked confused. He gestured again, and Astrid looked to the boy in the dragons arms. He seemed cold and distressed by some dream despite Toothless' comfort.

 _Maybe Toothless' comfort is making him more stressed because his dreams?_ Astrid thought to herself, before kneeling down to Hiccup. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and Hiccup flinched, mumbling something she couldn't hear.

"Hey, It's okay Hiccup. It's just a dream." Hiccup rolled mo ved his head, still restlass, but seemed to calm down when Astrids hand and Toothless' breathing reached his skin. "There you go." Astrid smiled, not leaving her spot.

A wile later, Astrid fell asleep sitting up. Toothless waited for her to even out her breathing so he knew she was fully asleep. Once she did, Toothless grabbed Astrid and pulled her beside Hiccup. The boy who was still rolling around in the dragons arms seemed to calm down as Astrid subconsiously moved her arm around him to be comfortable.

Once Toothless was sure Hiccup and Astrid were sound asleep and peacefull, he to fell asleep.

Hiccups dream

 _"T-Toothless? Common bud where are you?" Hiccup said, walking down a path. The tree's seemed to stay completly still despite his cold like there was wind around. Everything looked strange. Odd colors, and dangerous objects like traps and old bollas._

 _Suddenly, A roar came from the distance, and Hiccup ran to it, knowing it was his friend. "Toothless? Toothless!" He shouts, running to his dragon who's tale is caught in a chain. "I'll get you out bud." Hiccup tries to remove the metal._

 _Suddenly, lightning strykes nearby, catching things on fire. Flames get so close they started to light Hiccups shirt. "No..No!" He had to get Toothless out._

 _The dragon, on the other hand, seemed to be more concerned about Hiccup. He looked at Hiccup, licked him, and put his head into his hand, before grabbing the boy and throwing him to the side, a large tree falling on him soon after._

 _Hiccup looks up, seeing Toothless covered in tree's, only his tale visible. "No! Toothless! Please don't leave me!" Hiccup tries to run, tears running down his face and sweat covering him before he realizes...he to is chained to the hard pebble and ash covered ground._

Toothless' dream

 _Toothless was looking for Hiccup after they crashed into an unknown forest. He heard a familiar yell and ran to help. When he got to the sorce of a scream though, he see's his rider covered in soot and lying on the ground._

 _Toothless roars loudly, chasing a Monsterous nightmare away (See what I did with the choice of dragon?), before running to Hiccup and licking the boys face._

 _Hiccup opens his eyes, but seems scared. "T-Toothless?" He faces multyple directions, but doesn't seem to see a thing. Toothless tries to help, only to have Hiccup hit him away in fear._

 _'No, Hiccup would never shoo him away if he was scared' Toothless tries again, before hearing a familiar roar in the distance._

 _Non other than the red death flies nearby, it's powerfull wings creating a blast of air that knocks him away from Hiccup._

 _"Toothless? Hey bud where are you?!" Hiccup shouts, seeming to forget his fear of Toothless and now focused on the dragon roar above them. Toothless needs to get to him, but his tale fin breaks and he is caught in a bolla. Worst of all, he's more stuck than when he was shot down a wile back, and he can hardly move._

 _"Toothless!" Hiccup shouts again. Toothless can't move, and before he can help, fire is everywhere, and Hiccup is gone. "Hiccup!" He shouts in dragoneese, though it surprises him by comming out in norse._

Toothless woke up with a roar, surprising Astrid as Hiccup woke up at the same time his dragon did. "Toothless!" Hiccups yell sounded like he was terrified, and caused Toothless to wrap his tale around his rider wile sitting up.

Astrid, who was thrown to the side as Toothless sat up, sat on her knees wile placing a hand on Hiccups shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked, before looking at his face. The surprise showed as Astrid realized Hiccup had woken up crying, and that's why Toothless was constantly trying to sooth him despite the fact he was wide away and didn't seem scared.

"Oh Hiccup, what was your dream about?" Astrid wasn't normally a mushy viking, she was..well..a viking, but this was different. As her arms loopsed around Hiccup, laying his head against her shoulder with one of her hands, the thought wouldn't leave Astrid.

 _If this is about what happened a few days ago, it must have been_ really _bad. Hiccup never cries, at least not this much._

Hiccup shuddered and tensed as he woke up fully. He lifted his arms that felt heavy, attempting to softly push away from Astrid. The viking girl just held him tighter. "It's fine, I won't tell anyone you were crying because a nightmare, we'll keep what ever happens now to ourselves." Hiccup sighed wile nodding, burrying his face in her shoulder out of reflex as images of nightmares flooded his sight rather than the darkness of the room.

Toothless seemed worried, and he was shaking just as much as Hiccup was. "Hiccup...if I had known you were this upset after your flight accident, I couldv'e helped rather than leaving you and Toothless to put yourselves in dangerous positions. We'll figure this out, just don't hide from me and the accademy. You to Toothless. Okay?" Hiccup and Toothless looked up at Astrid, nodding at the same time.

Astrid smiled as she realized they were completely in sync, maybe more now than before, yet they were scared of flying. Maybe it wasn't a fear of flying, but flying created fear they could get each other hurt. In the forest, they only panicked when Hiccups leg was soar, or there was an obsticle where one of them would be in some danger. Astrid suddenly got an idea.

"Alright, do you two think your going to sleep any time soon?" Hiccup and Toothless shook there heads, thinking about the fact they really didn't want to go thorough more nightmares. "No, why?" "Because we're going night flying." Astrid perked up, grabbing Hiccups arm and in one swift movement, pulling the boy to a standing position.

"Wait, what? Are the others comming?" "Nope." Astrid made sure Hiccup wasn't still sore from yesterday before she got on the back of Toothless. Hiccup looked confused. "What? Stormfly's not here." Hiccup shrugged, hesitantly getting on Toothless. He ignored fear from his nightmare, and took to the sky.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless flew over the ocen, there shadow making a shape in the reflection the moon produced in the water. They glided, flew high, low, even did a few tricks, all the wile enjoying the night air.

"Alright. Hiccup, i've got an idea." Astrid said smiling. "What might that be?" "A training exercise. Toothless is naturally good at navigating in the dark, so we're going to do some night speed flying thorough the sea stacks to the north where we normally race." Hiccup suddenly shuddered remembering the day he almost got Toothless killed. "But Astrid-" "No buts, you need to face this Hiccup. You and Toothless are just as connected as you always have been. The real problem is, your afraid. Your afraid you might hurt Toothless and he feels the same way about you. You both need to face this, or you'll never be the same."

Toothless growled as they flew towards there obsticle, but he agreed with Astrid because he knew how much Hiccup loved flying. He felt the same way to. Large land forms apeared in the ocean, and Toothless readied himself for the fast flight. Slight fear ran thorough him because he could feel Hiccups fear, but he tried his best to keep calm.

Astrid noticed Toothless seemed to get more anxious when Hiccup acted more worried. "Hiccup, calm down." She said softly in his ear, placing her arms around him. Hiccup looked behind him at Astrid before softly smiling, turning the position of the tail find to go faster.

Toothless used his eco location, the sound bouncing back. Despite the fact only Toothless knew how to use eco location, Hiccup seemed to know what Toothless wanted to do, and responded to his dragons roar with a "Alright bud, we've got this."

Despite the fact Astrid had no idea how Hiccup seemed to be perfectly comortable with the swift movements they made thorough obsticles as if he saw what Toothless did even though it was pitch black out here, she kept quiet not wanting to distract them. The night flying seemed to help them just like she knew it would. They couldn't see the obsticles there minds seemed to portray as something scary. Instead, they relied on each other for a different reason. Toothless could see, and Hiccup changed the tail fin. Dragon and rider made it look like they could both see and navigate without a problem as long as they had each other.

At last, the three got out of the obsticle course, laughing as a rush of salty air blew past them. Toothless shot a plasma plast, making an explosion infront of them that lit up the black blue sky. Astrid quickly ducked, curling up slightly so she was fully hidden behind Hiccup as a rush of heat past her.

"Aw common." Hiccup said, his arms falling limp wile they flew thorough Toothless' ball of fire that was almost out. His hair stood on end, and scorch marks covered his face. He heard a small laugh behind him, before turning his head to look at Astrid who was completely un harmed. She just laughed harder at seeing Hiccups face along with Toothless.

"Really, your laughing to bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless just shrugged. "I'm sorry Hiccup, but I had to hide from the fire!" Astrid defended herself when Hiccup looked at her with a look that seemed to say _And I had to get burned?_

"Okay, but to make things fair, I think I need to...cool off." Hiccup smirked when Toothless got what he said within seconds and Astrid looked scared. "No Hiccup...it's freezing! You can't-" They got dunked under the water, before comming back up.

Astrid was soaked, but Hiccup quickly dried off since he was infront of her, the wind blowing harder on him. Astrid shivered, sneezing a little. "Hey, not fair!" She punched Hiccups arm who shrugged with a small laugh, rubbing his arm.

Astrid stopped for a moment before smiling. "You know, I don't think you two should have problems anymore." "Why?" Hiccup looked confused. "Because you both just navigated perfectly thorough some pretty dangerous obsticles, laughed about it, then dove into the water without a care in the world, all at night wile it's freezing." Hiccup smiled when he realized what Astrid was getting at. Maybe she was right.

They flew back home, falling asleep in there own houses. Hiccup and Toothless trained the next day with Astrid, getting faster and faster. Obsticles were no longer a problem. Despite the slight fear they both had because there experience, Hiccup and Toothless were sure to win dragon race after dragon race, and continue there morning flights with a smile on there faces.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! So this collection of fan shots is going to take me a lot longer than I thought, but it will get done, eventually. Please leave a reveiw! And if you want to know, next idea is Hiccup meats his mother at a younger age than HTTYD 2. Please give me ideas for how that could go down fellow dragon riders, your amazing!**


	9. I searched for you

**(A/N) Hey guys, so idea number 9, only 91 left to go after this. The idea was written as 'Hiccup finds his mom at a younger age than HTTYD 2' so I came up with what if Hiccup and the other riders were flying when they met a storm cutter wanted Hiccup to follow him after recognizing the smell of his stuffed dragon toy and they met valka? Please read!**

 _Summery:_

 _A Stormcutter is a giant dragon with four wings. It's deadly and powerfull. One day, this particular dragon finds 15 year old Hiccup Haddock and his friends, along with his father when he recognizes the smell of a toy dragon the rider holds. How will things go down after the Stormcutter known as Cloudjumper leads the riders to someone Hiccup knew but never really remembered. Please read! PS. Breakneck Bog is mentioned in this._

 **I searched for you**

Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Stoick had flown to an island that trader Johan said inhabited a dragon that had nearly tipped his ship over as it flew at great speeds.

Fishlegs and Hiccup wanted to learn about the new dragon. Astrid was worried it could have been hurt. Snotlout and the Twins were nutural and wanted something to do. Stoick wanted to make sure this fast dragon didn't want any trouble.

As they landed, a sudden loud roar echoed thorough the wind, that Stoick recognized, as the man stood in a defensive position standing in the bright green grass beneath him. He subconsiously put an arm infront of Hiccup wile seeming worried. Hiccup yelped in surprise, before looking up at his father, confused.

"You and the other riders be carefull. I think I know what kind of dragon this is." Stoick said with a Stoic voice. Fishlegs and Snotlout backed up behind their dragons. The twins stopped fighting and looked confused. Astrid didn't like the Cheifs sudden change in mood, so she raised her axe, ready to defend from an attacker that could pounce at them from the large brown groups of tree's around them. It was around noon, so an enemy couldn't be to stealthy, but that didn't mean they felt better.

Hiccup, un able to really move much because his dad had grabbed his lose green tunics sleeve, obviously knowing he would get overly curious, put both his small hands on his dads oversized arm that acted like an iron bar to keep him defended. The boy listened as he tried to figure out what kind of dragon this was.

Hiccup didn't know why, but he remembered the roar to. He just didn't know from where. _Where have I heard that?_ The more he thought on it, the roar got louder and for some reason, Hiccup started sweating with a slight shiver, an image of nothing but fire apearing the back of his mind that was unsettling.

Toothless sensed his riders sudden change in mood, along with the boys father. The night fury made a soft noise, seeming to ask what was wrong, and Stoick moved his giant hand from Hiccups sleeve to his hand, not saying a word.

"What kind of dragon is that?!" Fishlegs yelled surprised, pulling Hiccup out of his thoughts. Hiccup looked to Fishlegs, seeing him cower behind Meatlug. The Twins seemed to be looking at something in aw. Astrid was surprised, and Snotlout was staying cornered in a weird formation of tall stones.

Hiccups gaze went from each rider, before he heard another roar near them and faced forward to see a giant four winges. It had familier green eyes as it walked closer to Hiccup and Toothless, seemingly curious.

Stoick, despite careing for dragons (I mean he bonded with a thunder drum so he was pretty nagotiatable when he wasn't being stubborn), pulled out his sword with an angry and protective expression. The only reason he didn't go with the instinct of getting revenge on this particular dragon was the small boy next to him that kept reminding him of the fact the red death was gone and they didn't believe in killing dragons that didn't attack first anymore. He didn't want Hiccup to see him as someone he wasn't.

"I read about that dragon, it's called a Stormcutter. I heard that it's extreemly powerfull and doesn't often show itself. It's one of the few dragons I didn't read for very long though because something else came up." Fishlegs eventually came out of hiding, going into his dragon-genious-that-never-stops-taking mode.

"Yes Fishlegs, it's a dragon I've studdied to actually." Everyone was beccoming more and more confused as Stoick said this. "Why?" Stoick looked down at his son for a minute, seeing his curiosity and energy filled eyes. He decided to not go into detail for these reasons. "I once tried to follow it, a long time ago, figure out where it lived or how to find it."

Hiccup didn't have time to ask more questions as the Stormcutter moved forward, bumping into him. Stoick grabbed Hiccup with both hands, making Hiccup surprised. The dragon didn't seem to want anything to do with the humans though. Toothless backed up as it walked towards him.

"What could he want with Toothless?" Hiccup said, trying to move towards his dragon when Toothless started growling and the Stormcutter looked defensive. He would be right by his dragon right now, if his dad wasn't grabbing tightly to him. "Wait, just let them be for a moment." Stoick said quietly, keeping his eyes on this Stormcutter.

Hiccup watched both dragons interact, not focusing on the other riders confused comments. The curiosity in the Stormcutters eyes, a long hidden scar on his face, the color of his frills, he knew he knew it from somewhere. When A faded yell was heard in that same fire filled memory in the back of Hiccups head, Hiccup backed up into his dad, more confused than ever.

 _Who was that? And where could Toothless know that dragon? Unless..._

Hiccup was broke from his thoughts when he saw the Stormcutter was ignoring Toothless for the most part, and was more focused on the saddle back. He remembered recently he had a small dragon toy his mother made him as a baby in that bag after they visited breakneck bog. Some days he would leave it home, others, he just liked to have it with him. Today was a day he had it with him, and it was the only thing next to his jurnal and pencil he had in that bag. No food or anything.

"D-Dad, I don't think it wants to bother Toothless, I think it wants something in my bag." Hiccup said, keeping his eyes on the dragons, having no success in unpinning his arms from under his dads that were crossed over him. "And, I might have an idea as to why you don't want me near that dragon." He had put the peaces together. If his dad knew that dragon, and the dragon brought back a memory of a woman yelling for help, add in a stuffed toy from his _mother_ plus a few other minor details...it wasn't hard to figure out that the Stormcutter had something to do with the day his mom was taken. Hiccup didn't know what part it played, but decided not to think on it.

Stoick cringed slightly. Of course Hiccup put everything together, he was the smartest person he knew. "Well then...what do you think it wants? If it doesn't want anything to do with us I mean?" "Let me go and I can show you?" Stoick sighed. "Fine, but stay close alright?" "I understand." Stoick and the other riders were a bit surprised by Hiccup _quickly_ agreein _, not_ arguing and being _resonabl,_ but only Stoick knew there was a reason behind his different personality. This wasn't really a topic for the Haddocks to argue apon. They talked about it hardly at all.

Hiccup did indeed stay close to his dad, relaxing as his dad followed him towards his dragon. Normally fear never did anything to Hiccup, but this wasn't as much fear as it was not knowing what would happen. Being determined, but also having a million thoughts in his head. He'd never met his mother, but that didn't mean the topic of her being gone didn't turn a few gears in his head when it came to something like this dragon.

"Hey it's okay Toothless, back down on this one." Hiccup stood between Toothless and the Stormcutter who were beccoming quiet irritated with each other. Toothless looked confused and defiant, but bowed his head, nudging Hiccup. Stoick stood infront of the Stormcutter, making sure it didn't do anything to set Toothless off.

"What's going on?" Tuffnut leaned towards his sister with a hand over his mouth.

"How would I know?" Ruffnut nudged her brother.

"There trying to train that dragon, duh." Snotlout said gesturing to Hiccup and Stoick calming the two dragons.

"No I think it's something else." Fishlegs stated.

"Like what?"

"Look Tuffnut and you'll see." Astrid pointed to Hiccup pulling something out of his saddle bag.

"Why are you grabbing that?" Stoick looked confused. "Because he hasn't been going for Toothless, he's been wanting the bag, and this is pretty much the only thing in there that he'd know. I'm curious to see why he wants it and how he could smell where it was from a distance almost like a tracker dragon would do." Hiccup held tightly to the stuffed dragon, walking up to the Stormcutter who started sniffing it.

Toothless watched as Hiccup moved towards the Stormcutter, staying close behind Hiccup. The larger dragon sniffed Hiccup, before holding an expression that highly resembled a viking after finding a prize or treasure. Hiccup stepped back, stumbling into his father as the dragon moved closer.

"Stay back." Stoick warned with an extreemly stern tone. The Stormcutter looked offended and suddenly grabbed Hiccups stuffed toy from him. "Hey!" The dragon moved back quickly, before gesturing to the air wile holding the posession in his mouth. "I think he might want us to follow him." Hiccup said, calming down after knowing this dragon wouldn't do anything to destroy his mothers gift to him as a baby.

The wind picked up, and dark grey clouds started hovering above the island. "Alright, but if we are going to follow him, we'd better get going." Stoick said, honestly just as curious as his son wile gesturing to the sky. Hiccup nodded, along with the other riders, who despite being confused, were curious as to where this dragon that Hiccup and Stoick obviously knew wanted to go.

The Stormcutter had given Hiccup his toy back who put it in his saddle bag as the giant dragon led the riders and Stoick to an unknown destination. "Hey Hiccup!" "Yeah Astrid?" "Whats that?" Astrid gestured to Hiccups bag, asking what the other riders and her were wanting to know. "Oh uh...remember Breakneck bog?" It took a little bit, but all the others finally got it.

"Wait, so that's what was in that chest?" Snotlout asked. "But it doesn't look as special as you made it out to be. It's a stuffed toy." Tuffnut commented looking confused. Hiccup was about to say something when none other than Stoick cut in. "Looks aren't everything. Havn't you learned that lesson the past year? My son brought peace between the dragons and vikings, and he was always thought of as the smallest or weekest viking before he showed us what could be. Get what i'm saying?"

Tuffnut slowly nodded, seeming still confused. Hiccup seemed a little surprised, but couldn't stop a large smile from apearing on his face at his fathers opinion and proud tone. He faced his dad who had his head turned, before seeing Tuffnut look completely confused wile saying something and see his dad seeming pretty frusterated.

"What he's trying to say Tuffnut is that even though it may just look like a stuffed toy, it's still special. Remember, I wanted to find it because my mom made it for me when I was little, so it's like having that, is having her here to. Get it?" Tuffnut thought for a moment, before seeming to catch on, relieving Hiccup deeply that he'd drop the topic. "Yeah, I see what you mean."

Hiccup shook his head at Tuffnut before flying up ahead, oblivious to his dad almost saddened look. _If only he didn't need that for her to be here. How does he figure out things so easily? And handle things so well?_ Stoick smiled, realizing he'd never figure out Hiccup but that didn't mean he couldn't learn more great things about him.

As Hiccup was flying at the front of the line, he saw the Stormcutter look back at him, gesturing to his toy with his eyes. "I don't get what your trying to say." Hiccup said in a loud whisper, gesturing with his hands so no one thought he was weird or crazy for trying to figure this dragons conversation out.

The Stormcutter just shrugged, looking a tad bit frusterated. Hours went by, the only things heard were the Twins fighting, and the harsh pellets of snow that would blow in little fluries every now and then. After a little longer, the riders saw a giant ice nest, spikes sticking out the sides, as dragons landed on the ice.

"What is this place?" Astrid asked, flying near Hiccup. "I don't know. Dad, wanna investigate?" Hiccup gestured to the ice. Unlike any other time something like this happened, Stoick hesitantly nodded, everyone flying close thorough the cracks.

As they made it thorough twists and turns, sometimes having to wait up for Fishlegs and meatlug, or having to take a detore because Snotlout and Hookfang made dragons mad, the Stormcutter lead the riders into a cave full of dragons. He landed infront of a figure standing near a fire pit playing with a few baby scuttle claws.

"Who's that?" Astrid asked, not able to see well in the dark. Suddenly the woman turned around surprised. "Cloudjumper! What did you-wait.." The womans eyes widened as her eyes cought Stoicks who seemed shocked. "What...how..." Stoick walked closer to the mumbling woman, a soft expression on his face.

"Dad, what's going on?" Hiccup suddenly asked. "Do you know her?" The woman looked towards Hiccup the second she hear him refer to Stoick as _dad_. Stoick looked towards him to, seeming at a loss for any words. The other riders stood still, all having different theories as to who this mysterious dragon lady could be.

"Oh um...Stoick I..I don't know what to-let me explain." The woman started seeming quiet defensive. "I thought I'd lost you. I searched everywhere for you. How did you survive?" He asked her, not sounding angry like she'd thought. Instead he had small tears in his eyes, taking her hand.

"I-I...I couldn't kill a dragon Stoick, no one listened to my opinion-It's quiet surprising seeing you on the backs of dragons for sure-I..I was afraid I was putting you and Hiccup in danger..I thought you'd be killed because of me and..." The woman trailed off, just before Stoick kissed her lightly, before pulling back. "Your as beutifull as the day I lost you Val. And I understand. If it wasn't for Hiccup, even after we all disagreed with him to, the war would still be happening. He got hurt to, so I don't think I have an argument to say you wouldn't have gotten us or yourself hurt. We were the ones who shouldv'e listened. I'm the one who's sorry."

Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs looked shocked, the twins weren't listening, there dragons were sleeping, and Toothless was standing by a very confused Hiccup who seemed to be putting things slowly together. Stoick and now known as Valka looked towards there son as he put his hand on his chin, before suddenly looking at them with a face of pure shock and realization. "Wait, so your..." His voice trailed off, sounding quiet surprised.

Stoick smiled lightly, putting a large hand on his sons shoulder. "Yes Hiccup...She's your mother. Valka?" His voice was soothing and shook a tad bit, as if he didn't know exactly what to say so came up with the simplist thing. Hiccup didn't really do well with beating around the bush, since he put things together so fast.

Astrid grabbed the twins as they were about to yell something at each other, putting a hand over there mouths. "Be quiet." She said quietly but in a deadly tone to them, gesturing to Hiccup who was obviously confused on what to say. She looked at Fishlegs and Snotlout who nodded knowing she meant all of them. Toothless had backed up a little, and they could see Hiccup slowly take Valkas hand, standing infront of her and his dad with a small smile on his lips.

"So uh..Cloudjumper?" Valka nodded. "Right, so that's why Cloudjumper led us here. He must've been in the dragon raid the night you were taken here, and when he recognized the smell of that toy, he followed it to you, wanting us to follow. I wonder if he knew I was the one who you gave it to." Hiccup said, going on and having to make a good answer for every little thing like he always did.

Valka smiled, before looking a little confused. "What toy?" She asked. Hiccup smiled, grabbing the stuffed dragon with his name stitched in the side wile holding it near the fire so she could see. His mother took it, before smiling. "You keep that with you?" "Well...I didn't know where you were so this was the next best thing I suposed." Hiccup smiled wile looking up at Valka and Stoick with bright green eyes that held a bright twinkle to them.

Toothless, deciding he wasn't getting enough attention, bumped Hiccup with his head, who was cought by his dad so he didn't hit the ground. "Toothless." The boy seemed frusterated. "A night fury? I havn't seen one this close." Valka pet Toothless wile Hiccup scratched his ear. "How did you..." "Well, I actually found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded." Hiccup scratched his neck nervously.

"I've met quiet a few trappers working for Drago Bloodvist who have hurt many dragons. Did he hurt your night fury?" "Wait, you know Drago? Has he been bothering you?" Stoick cut in. "No, he traps dragons but I don't know his location. I've been trying to stay away from him, so no tension is raised. You should to. If there's one thing I know, it's you don't want Drago to be mad at Berk." Stoick sighed relieved that Drago hadn't been attacking people. At least there wasn't any danger near them.

"So what did happen to Toothless?" Valka looked to her son. "Oh eh, crazy thing is..i'm actually the one who shot him down. Hey it's okay though! He got me back. Right bud? You couldn't save all of me could ya? You just had to make it even so..peg leg!" Hiccup scratched Toothless before the dragon suddenly threw him in the saddle payfully after Hiccup showed off the prosthetic.

"Oh. So you befriended him despite the war after that?" "Uh...it's a _long_ story, but trust me, you come to berk? People are always talking about the dragons. People love stuff like dragon races, new things to train them with, and the dragon training accademy!" Hiccup sounded like an exited child for a moment, but no one judged it.

After all alot of crazy stuff had happened in the past few minutes. Despite the fact his mother had been gone for so long when she could have been home, he believed his dad who said they could have been hurt because she had the same opinion Hiccup himself did. So Hiccup, being a naturally forgiving person, decided to let it go down as she was protecting them, and he was down right happy she was here now, that was a fact. It felt weird, concidering he'd never remembered his mom, but that didn't mean he hadn't missed her. Now she was here, and his dad seemed exilerated if his smile and completely non-stoic nature at the moment had anything to say about it. With his dad that happy, Hiccup was feeling pretty good to. And the thought of both his perants being there out of no where, having all three people of a family? It felt good. Plus there were alot of new dragons and other stuff that drove his mind crazy with ideas all around him.

"I'm sure i'll figure things out, that is if..." Valka looked up to Stoick who smiled brighter. "Val, I know you weren't listened to before, but now that you know everything...will you come home?" Stoick put a large hand on her cheek. Toothless let go of Hiccup as they walked infront of the two. "We can be a family! What do you say?" Stoicks smile wouldn't fade as he lay a hand on Hiccups shoulder. "Yes." Valka said with a small laugh, after Toothless nudged Hiccup forward causing him to fall into her arms.

Hiccup smiled brightly. He pushed up with his hands so he could stand up from his only-half-stading-strait position so his mom didn't have to keep holding him up. Instead though, he suddenly felt himself be stood up as two thin arms wrapped tightly around him. He froze in surprise as he quickly figured out Valka was kneeling to his hight, holding him in a hug that felt nothing like his fathers bone crushing hugs where he'd have to hug Stoicks shoulders since he was to big for Hiccups small arms to wrap around him. Her chin rested on his shoulder, and her coat had soft furs lining her neck.

Hiccups arms stayed in there original position, frozen behind her, but only for a second. Everything else seemed to go quiet as he wrapped his arms slowly around his mom, tightly embracing her back with his face lay in the soft material of her coat. A second past and he smiled feeling his dads arms around both of them as he kneeled to be closer to Hiccups hight as well wile Toothless wrapped his tale around all three of them.

Astrid and the others had stayed silent wile standing in a far corner. "What just happened?" Ruffnut whispered. "I believe Hiccup just got the news of A life time." Fishelgs chimed in. "Yeah no kidding." Tuffnut said. "Sh Tuff. Is that really his mother? I thought she was dead." Snotlout asked. "Aperantly not. I'm just glad Hiccup reacted so well to it. I mean, i'd probably be upset if my mom left for so long, but he'll forgive just about anyone. You've gotta think about it thorough his eyes I guess." Astrid looked to the family hugging with a small smile before they went quiet again.

Hiccup was a bit overwhelmed by the feeling of his mom, dad, and Toothless showing so much affection to him and to each other. He didn't pull back because his dads huge arms around him along with his moms, and he didn't know exactly what to do. Were there bounderies? How much he could do or affection he could show? Should he act strong in this, or let his emotions show wile holding his perants? How was having a mom supposed to feel? Were there things that weren't obvious that differed her from his dad? The racing thoughts seemed to show as he realized his mom rubbing soft circles on his back, and his dad whispering things he couldn't understand. Toothless seemed to sense the stress the most, making soft purring noises.

"It's okay to be confused or overwhelmed you know." Valka said with a smile in his ear. Hiccup eyes widened a bit. "How did you-" "She's a mother Hiccup she knows everything. There have even been times I've been surprised she can figure stuff out about me that I hide." Stoick gave a small laugh. "He's right. I just love you guys so much I can figure out anything." Valka held her son closer.

That did it. A huge smile spread across Hiccups face, and he burried his head in his moms Jacket, gripping the back of the material tightly wile leaning slightly to the left so he could feel his dads arms easier. The reason he hid his face within Valkas coat was figured out when both his perants realized a few tears were escaping him and Hiccup didn't want someone to know.

After a minute or two Hiccup wrapped his head around everything and put his thoughts into place so he could stop feeling like he'd throw up at the sudden emotions and nurturing affection he was not used. Of course Hiccup didn't hate it, but that didn't mean it didn't send his mind on overload. He let go of his parents, smiling warmly at them. "I love you to." He said quietly causing Valka to wipe a small tear from her eye and Stoick to smile with a nod.

Astrid saw Hiccup pull away from his perants, when she spotted Hiccup dragon toy had fallen a few feet from them. She walked forward to grab it, before walking to Hiccup. "You dropped this." She said smiling. "Oh thanks Astrid." Hiccup said, showing a pretty goofy grin as he looked at her. Astrid just shook her head with a smile as well wile crossing her arms. "You know you have that weird goofy smile that makes you look dorky right now right?" "Yep. Is there something wrong with that?" Hiccup had a joking tone before Astrid punched his shoulder. "Yep, deserved that one." Hiccup rubbed his arm with a small laugh being used to her violent comunication.

"Wait...so is that your girl friend?" Valka suddenly asked, seeing the interaction and the look in there eyes when they'd space out for a moment at some points. It made sense to her that her 15 year old son would have a girlfriend, and this girl seemed to like him. Both Hiccup and Astrid turned to her quickly.

"What, no of course not. Were friends at the dragon accademy." Astrids lie was obvious. "Were just friend, companions, riders, trainer, uh..." Hiccup started rambling with a slight stutter. "Your a terrible liar." Valka said. "Your really not the first person to say that." Valka looked to Stoick as Hiccup gestured to him who just shrugged with a smile. "He has a habit of trying to hide things."

"Wait, but I thought you liked him Astrid." Ruffnut said. "Yeah, didn't you kiss on Snogletog? And Thawfest, and after the red death, and-" "We get it Tuffnut! And that was just a thing to help...uh being friendly..well u-uh.." Hiccup looked surprised as Astrid spoke, along with the others. "Are you Stuttering?" Snotlout looked surprised. "N-no." "Y-you are." Hiccup stuttered as well, catching a glimpse of a blush. "And blushing." Confusion grew in his tone as he got more curious. "Fine, maybe I am!" Astrids confident tone returned as she punched Hiccup shoulder. "That's for questioning me." Hiccup grabbed his arm tightly, before holding one thumb up wile he caught his breath since she'd hit him between his shoulder and chest enough to cause a popping sound.

Astrid felt kind of sorry, and grabbed Hiccups collar, pulling him into a quick kiss. "That's for everything else." Hiccup seemed kind of dazed with that same smile. "And..you've got that smile again."

Everyone had a short laugh, and before long, Valka decided to show them all the dragons around. Fishlegs and Hiccup geeked out about the bewilderbeast and new dragons The twins had a tugg of war match with baby scuttleclaws. Snotlout was running from a dragon he made mad. Stoick and Valka were just sitting beside each other on a rock in the bright green grass, baby dragons occasionally jumping in Valkas lap.

"He really takes after you." Stoick said, his point proven wile Hiccup cradeld an upset baby Nadder in his arms that had gotten hurt in a play fight. "I'm sure he takes after you to." Valkas point was proven as Hiccup started being Stubborn about a fact on the bewilderbeast, wile also multytasking managing a fight between baby Gronkles, holding the Nadder, writing in his jurnal, and Telling Snotlout how to get himself out of a tricky situation he had gotten himself in with seemingly perfect ease. "Huh, I guess he does have that leadership instinct." Stoick smiled. "What, I was talking about the Stubborness." Valka joked before kissing Stoick.

Time went by, Valka went back to Berk, and Hiccup was happy with his mom and Dad being a family again. Rather than just having a protective Dad, he had other things to. Sure it took a wile to get used to his mom being nurturing or worried when he'd get hurt wile flying, but she made up for his small complaints about being un comfortable with things he wasn't used to when she'd teach him new dragon tricks or go flying with him. The Haddocks were a family, and Stoick finally found his wife and Hiccup his mom after years of searching.

 **(A/N) Hey guys, took me so long to make, your amazing!**

 **PS. Next Fan shot may be A little sad. Hiccup finds his mom like this one, but Stoick dies. Not like HTTYD 2 though cause Hiccups younger, in either HTTYD 1, ROB, or RTTE.**


	10. I am here

**(A/N) Hey guys! So i'm writing idea number 10! Basicly what if Hiccup met his mother at a younger age, like idea number 9, but his dad wound up dying like the idea of HTTYD 2, but different plot, he dies of illness not battle. It's gonna be a continuation of number 9 so read that first if you want, and takes place during RTTE.**

 _Summery:_

 _19 year old Hiccup Haddock has gotten A Terror mail from his mother on Berk and he along with the other riders have flown there from the edge. As Hiccup found his mom in there house, he was struck with the fact Stoick had a terrible illness that couldn't be cured and only has a few days to live. With both the thought of the fact he'll have to take place as cheif after his dad is gone, and the fact him and his mom only have days with Stoick left, what will the future hold? How will the rest of Berk react? And what will happen when Hiccup needs his mom the most after having known her for 4 years now?_

 **I am here**

"Hey mom, you look tired, maybe you should get some sleep." Hiccup said, laying a gentle hand on his mothers shoulder. It had only been one full day since Hiccup had returned to Berk with Astrid wile the others watched the edge. One day since he learned of his dads condition. Yet, with Stoick constantly sleeping and needing help with the smallest things, it felt like forever.

"I'm fine Hiccup, really." Valka looked up at her son with a warm smile, not letting go of her husbands hand witch lay on the bed. The cheif was sleeping soundly, a cough escaping him every now and then.

Hiccup knew she was lying. His mom had dark circles under her eyes, and she hadn't slept for nearly three days after learning Stoick was sick. She had either cried, soothed him, or took care of the house. She hadn't eaten more than a few bowls of soup and bread. Valka had taken the time to comfort Hiccup when he had tears in his eyes or stress from everything going on. Now it was his turn to help her.

"Mom, your not going to be able to help him if you have no energy. You can go sleep in my bed. I'll stay down here." Hiccups voice was patient and soothing despite the fact he was the son or as Gobber would put it, youngen here.

"Hiccup, I'm a grown woman and a mother. I'm sure I can manage, just a bit longer, then i'll..." Valka found it hard to keep her eyes opean. Hiccup hadn't slept either of course, but that's cause he'd only been there a night, this one making it two.

"Mom, your going to need to be with him when he's...weeker. If you don't sleep now, then you'll be asleep when we need you awake. When he needs you awake." Hiccup took his mothers hand in his.

"Are you sure you can manage? You have to be tired to. You've been tending to the village, the dragon riders, Berk in totall, and our house. You've been helping everyone so much Hiccup, maybe your the one that needs sleep." Valka yawned wile standing up.

"Mom, I'm the heir to Berk, i'm supposed to help out with everything around here when the cheifs sick. I'm old enough to handle it, and i've got Astrid and Toothless. I'll get some rest tommorow I promiss." Hiccup smiled, leading his mom upstairs.

What Valka had said did catch Hiccups train of thought. He had been helping farmers, traders, the A team, Astrid, planning for attacks that could happen because dragon hunters, writing inventions or improvements, answering questions about his fathers condition, and helping take care of his father. There had been many times he lost his patience and was greatfull Astrid was there. The only person he had cried to once or twice after his father state got worse was his mom and Toothless.

As Hiccup looked at his mother who had fallen asleep moments after laying in his bed that he insisted she use, his thoughts wandered around in his head. She lay there, exausted with a tear in her eye. He had just met her four years ago, and now his dad who was so focused on protecting him from the Stormcutter that led Hiccup to Valka was...

Hiccup stopped thinking about that, and turned towards the wooden stairs that lead to the coughing man downstairs. The younge adult walked downstairs as fast as he could. He walked into his dads room, before seeing Toothless nudge Stoick who was sitting up in bed.

"D-Dad?" Hiccup whispered as to not wake up his mom. His dad hadn't even sat up since early this morning. "Son." Stoick turned to his boy, whispering his name with a dry voice.

Hiccup held up a hand, before going into the kitched. He returned with a bowl of chicken broth that had painkillers and sleeping herbs in it. "Here, it'll help your throat." Hiccup smiled as his dad took the bowl, almost unable to hold it himself.

Stoick rest against the head bored of his bed, as he slowly drank his broth, occasionally spilling some of it with shaking hands. Hiccup grabbed his dad a rag as the cheif wiped his shirt and beard. "Thank you. So, how's Berk doing?" He asked, handing Hiccup the rag who replaced it with a cold, clean rag to dab on his fathers forhead.

"It's okay. Sven needed help with his fence, and Agnar had some trouble with bores. Mulch and Bucket needed help organizing a group of people for a fishing trip, but I said to wait till after the blizzard we have comming. Don't worry though, the only reason why they felt safe with this is because we have a lot of extra stored food in the farms and Spitleouts store house. Astrid did some training with the auxilery riders, incase Viggo has some tricks up his sleeve. Other than those few things, everyones just been worrying about you." Hiccup explained everything to his dad as he showed him a written paper of the written chores.

Stoick smiled as he looked at the paper. The boy would never admit it, but Hiccup was a born leader. "What did you tell them about me?" He asked after hearing the part where the village was worried about him.

"Well, I just told them a few of the things the healer told us, and that you've been fighting and eating. They asked if you were getting better and I just answered you were okay. I know you don't want your people worrying or spreading rumers about things that havn't happened...yet." Hiccup whispered the last part, taking the cloth off of his father hot fore head to wring out and dip in more cold water.

"Hiccup." Stoick grabbed his sons wrist to stop him from refilling the cloth. Hiccup looked to his father, putting the cloth down. "You know what the healer said. I know, and your mom knows. We know what's going to happen, but a worrier does not see saddness in the face of death." Hiccup listened on as his dad took a deep breath.

"I've served my purpose here. I've been cheif, defeated enemy's, found love, helped the dragons, my people, and i've raised you to be a leader. There's nothing wrong with being upset or crying over loss. I cried when I thought I lost you and Val. Those were two of the most hard experiences in my life. But Hiccup, know i'm always here. No matter when or where I go, no matter where you go, I am here, and always will be. You promiss you'll remember that for me and your mom everyday until it happens, and everyday after. Alright?" Hiccups eyes filled with tears and he tried to keep it back.

"I will, I-I promiss." Hiccup felt like he was choking on a small object. His father opeaned his arms, and embraced Hiccup tighly wile rubbing his back. For the first time in his life, Hiccup had no regret in laying in his dads arms, freely crying and saying things like 'I love you' and 'I need you'.

After he stopped crying, and wiped his eyes, Hiccup sat up, before helping his dad lay down and filling the rag with cold water. "We'll be alright dad, i'm here." He said quietly wile placing the rag on his dads forhead and using another rag to whipe sweat and the occasional tear from his dads face. He didn't say anything about the tears. Hiccup knew his dad was strong, but also in pain and exausted. No one could hold it in for ever, and Hiccup wouldn't want him to.

The night went on, and Hiccup got an hour or two of sleep thanks to Toothless' purring and soft roars that sounded almost like song. He woke up in the morning, seeing his dad still sound asleep. It was past sunrise, and Hiccup had to help Gobber, a few men in an on-going argument, Mulch with moveing things around Berk, and he had to with a group of men rebuiling a few ships from battle. As Hiccup looked at the paper with these written notes, Hiccup sighed as Toothless warm breath blew in his hair.

"I could go get mom, but she's sound asleep. You have to help me get dads chores done. Who's gonna stay here?" Hiccup wondered outloud, before hearing a knock on the door. He stretched, did his best to fix his hair, and walked to open the entrance to his dads house.

"Hello?" Hiccup asked with half lidded eyes. "Hiccup, ye alright lad?" Gobber had a surprisingly gentle and careing tone. "Oh uh...y-yeah Gobber." He yawned before opening his eyes fully. "I'm alright, just tired, hard to get sleep with...ya know." Hiccup gestured to his dads room. "I'm trying to keep it quiet. My mom hasn't slept and I got her to stay in my bed for the night. I don't want her to wear herself out." Gobber nodded, keeping it quiet.

"So, are ya gonna stay with your dad today?" The blacksmith asked quietly. "Can't, I've been doing his chores around Berk. Not that I mind of course." Hiccup shrugged, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Hiccup you've gone from flying freely around the edge, to doing your dads cheifing and taking care of your dad in less than a three days. You need rest." Hiccup shook his head. "No Gobber, I need to-" "Hiccup." Gobbers voice was Stern. "Astrid and I can take care of a few chores. You need to be here for yer mom and dad." "Bu-" "No buts. I helped your dad before when he would get sick and we were younge adults, I can help him now." Gobber grabbed the boy by the shoulders and felt his tension.

Hiccup sighed, knowing he couldn't win an argument in his state. "Fine, just...augh here." Gobber took the paper from his hand and nodded. "You going to grab something to eat?" He asked. Hiccup shook his head. "Nah, not hungry. Me and Toothless will probably sit in dads room since I can't keep my eyes open for more than a minute." His voice sounded frusterated.

Gobber nodded understanding, and walked out the door to find Astrid to help. Hiccup sat in his previous spot by his dads bed, and saw he was sleeping peacefully. "Maybe I can make me and mom something to eat. She'll be up soon." Hiccup nodded to himself, sqeezing his dads hand, and walking to the kitchen.

About thirty minutes since he woke up and Hiccup set the table with bread, eggs, and milk. As he was setting the plates of eggs down on the table cloth, Hiccup heard footsteps comming down the steps.

Valka yawned with Cloudjumper sqeezing down the stairs behind her. Toothless lended her his head for balance, before returning to Stoicks room where he had been laying shortly after.

"Here you go." Hiccup offered his mother a plate of eggs and bread. "Thank you." She said as he offered a smile witch she returned. Mother and Son sat down to eat. "So um, Gobber said that he'd take care of dads cheif chores around the village today. He came over and insisted since I've been a bit tired." Hiccup said, tearing a small peice of bread to eat and ignoring his eggs.

Valka smiled wile nodding, as she ate her eggs. Hiccup grabbed his plate after eating a tiny bite of each thing and was about to put up the dishes. "Wait." Valka said to her son. "Yes mom?" Hiccup looked confused. "You need to eat more than that." Valka grabbed the plate in his hand. "Mom, I just don't have an apetite. I-I just have so much on my mind...I don't think I an keep food down." Hiccup looked down at his hands with tired eyes. It'd only been a day or two, since he'd slept, he shouldn't be this tired. Was it something else making him so tired?

Valka sighed and looked at her son with a warm expression. "Hiccup, I can't imagine how you must be handling this. Your the heir, he's your father who raised you more than I did, and you want to be strong. I'm here, Toothless is here, your not alone. I love him to." She said, tears pricking at her eyes.

Hiccup didn't say anything, but his fists tightened as Toothless walked into the room, purring for his rider. "Th-thanks mom. I'll take some food in dads room." Hiccup said grabbing his plate of eggs and walking to sit by his dads bed. His mom followed, as she talked to her husband. Hiccup tried to stay awake, but something in him just felt so heavy. It exausted him, and eventually he fell asleep wile leaning against a stand for maybe 20 minutes.

Astrid had finished her chores for the cheif, and she decided to go to his house. She knocked on the door, and was met by a tired looking Hiccup. "Hey Astrid, how are you?" He asked rubbing his eyes. "I'm alright, I wanted to tell you I got some of the chores around Berk done." She said. "Thanks Astrid, um, would you like to come in?" Hiccup offered seeing Astrid looked tired. "Sure." Astrid said as she walked inside, gesturing for Stormfly to wait for her.

"Thanks for letting me in Hiccup." Astrid said wile sitting down. "It's fine, really." Hiccup sat down near her. "So..how are you doing? With..everything going on." Astrids upbeat tone faultered. "I uh...Me and mom are doing alright, dads been sleeping, Toothless has been confused and worried. He hardly leaves the bed." Hiccup smiled. "You know, he did the same thing when you lost your leg. Never left you. Toothless was really confused. Your dad had to make sure he didn't get to ruff trying to wake you up at points. Now that I think of it, he was just as if not more worried than Toothless was." Astrid said, bringing back a few sweet memories of when Stoick would watch Hiccup or help him walk.

"Yeah, my dad can be overprotective and tough, but he knows how to be a father i'll tell you that." Hiccup looked towards his dad bedroom door that was cracked open as he spoke. Astrid grabbed his hand and he sqeezed it lightly, not facing her. "Hiccup, I can't imagine what this must be like for you. But hey.." Astrid lighty grabbed his chin as he faced her. "I'm here for you alright? Remember what you said? I'm here for you, what ever that means I am here. There will always be A Hiccup and an Astrid, always."

Hiccup smiled lightly as Astrid kissed his forhead before wrapping her arms around him. Hiccup quickly returned the hug as Astrid rubbed small circles in his back. "Mmm, Astrid you .. gonna make...fall back sleep." Hiccup murmered his sentence, un able to keep his eyes open again. He could stay up for a long period of time, but with two nights of no sleep, helping with his dads cheifing, and tending to the A team wile planning, it just wore him out.

Hiccup fought to stay awake, but he couldn't keep his head up. Astrid held onto him and he was nearly asleep. "Astrid I just slept for a few minutes." Hiccup tried. "Hiccup you need more than a few minutes." Astrid replied. Hiccup shook his head, but kept his eyes closed. Just as he was about to fall asleep again because Astrid rubbing his back and playing with his hair soothingly, Valka stepped into the room.

Hiccup didn't look up, but he tensed against Astrid. She guessed he feared the worst. When Astrid saw tears in Valkas eyes, she asked the question. "Is he..." "He's asleep but..." That tone's all Hiccup needed to hear. He stood up quickly, worry evident on his face. Hiccup nearly tripped as he stood up, but Astrid and Toothless helped him balance. It was obvious stress was making him feel heavy and tired.

"He's not responding, but he's breething." Valka said taking her sons hand. Astrid waited in the kitchen to hear about Stoicks condition as Hiccup, Valka, and Toothless walked behind a closed door.

"Dad?" Hiccup questioned. Stoick didn't turn, role, or say anything in response to his son. His breething was slow, and he looked pale. Hiccup stayed there for a wile, holding onto his dad and talking mostly to himself. Only A little time past, and Hiccup sucked in a deep breath, tears forming in his eyes. Valka stood up, and quickly embraced her son, both of them emotional with greif. Stoick the Vast, was gone.

Toothless sniffed the cheifs hands, and soon a sad sound emited from his throat. Hiccup looked up, seeing his dragon laying his head against the bed with sad eyes. "Toothless." His voice was quiet and cracked. Toothless knew why Hiccup was upset, and imediatly stood by his rider, purring against him.

A few hours past. Hiccup was sitting with Astrid who had her own share of tears, Valka was sowing wile trying to contain her emotions, and Stoicks lifeless body was taken away. Astrid sighed rubbing Hiccups back. He had been more emotionall than she'd ever seen him, but that was completely understandable. After that, he stayed quiet, obviously not wanting to talk.

Toothless purred against his rider, his only response being Hiccup biting his lip and scratching his ear gently. The boy had decided to go over the list of things he had to do tommorow, but it went extreemly slow with how tired he was. A long yawn escaped his mouth, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Hiccup?" Hiccup looked to Astrid. "You think you should get some sleep?" Astrids tone was gentle, and Hiccup sighed. "I-I guess. I want to get stuff done, but I don't think it's a good idea to write important things or designs wile being this tired." Valka looked up, a tiny smile on her face now that her son was talking for the first time in hours.

"Alright, why don't I go up with you?" Valka asked, wanting to help her son. Hiccup smiled but didn't look at her. "Sure." They both walked upstairs, Astrid saying she would go to the edge to check on the other riders. They would probably go to Berk for a wile, knowing Hiccup would be to busy to come to the edge because Berk would need him. The Twins or Fishlegs would need to stay behind since the edge needed to be guarded so Viggo couldn't get past it and come to Berk. Viggo attacking the island, that's the last thing they needed.

Hiccup lay down, his mom having to argue with him that he could check on things around Berk later. "What about you? Your tired aren't you?" Hiccup asked, being selfless as he always was. "I'll cook Dinner and lay somewhere downstairs." Valka replied simply, brushing her sons hair out of his face. She pushed him a little so he lay on his side before gently rubbing his small shoulders and playing with his hair (Something she learned a year or two back. Hiccup could hardly keep his eyes opean at any time if he was the slightest bit tired and she soothed him that way she was doing now.) until her son couldn't stay awake.

Just before Valka went downstairs, she placed a light kiss on Hiccups forehead, causing him to smile in his sleep. Toothless lay his head infront of his rider who was on his side. His tail wrapped around the bed, and his warm dragon breath blew against the boys arms and chest. Hiccup slept soundly.

 _"Hiccup, A cheif doesn't cry in the face of death. I served my purpose. Now I ask you carry it on." Hiccups father said the same thing he did a day or two ago when he was talking to his wife and son. "But dad...I-I can't do what you do. Lead, take care of the village, be patient, brave, strong, selfless. All I can do is try to be that good. I can't be like you." Hiccup said taking his dads hand._

 _"That's all I ask of you Hiccup. Try, try your hardest to be cheif, but also be yourself. You don't have to be like me. That's how you ended the war and brought peace to our village. You were Hiccup, and no one else. Continue doing that son, and know, I'm here, I always will be." Hiccup sat with his dad as memories of him and his father flooded his mind._

After Night past and it was sunrise, Hiccup got up. He remembered what his dad said in his dream, and all the great memories he had. He was well rested, and for some reason, he didn't feel as heavy as he did before. 'I'm here' the words ran thorough his mind over and over again. It was true, Stoick was there, and Hiccup had to carry on what his father told him. It wouldn't be easy, and it would be A jurney for sure.

"Toothless? Wake up bud." Hiccup scratched his dragons head. "We've got some things around the village to do. And..the viking funeral as well." Hiccup whispered the last part. Tears threatened to fall, but he could do this. He had to be himself. Hiccup, the man who had curage, could train a dragon, believed in peace, was the heir to a chief, and who's soul reflected that of a free spirited Night Fury.

After Hiccup and Toothless took off outside, they got to work. They did work from morning to night. Hiccup didn't feel really tired though. He felt strong, like he had overcome something. He was working to his highest point, but not pushing himself to hard. Hiccup met up with his mom who agreed to help him with dragon related problems. Gobber worked on the forge by himself since Hiccup was busy. The A team practiced in case an attack from Viggo occured.

Hiccup had helped with Berks defenses, a fishing trip, farming, dragons, smithing when he wasn't busy, and fixing things. He wouldn't let Berk look like it wasn't worked on as the village greived the loss of there cheif. No, Hiccup would build it stronger, making sure what people saw as what Stoick left was something strong, clean, and powerfull. Just like the spirit his dad left in him.

Eventually Stoicks funeral happened, the other riders being home in time for it. Tears were shed of course, but Hiccup remembered his dads words. "I'm always here." A small voice said in his mind, and Hiccup believed it.

Months past, Hiccup officially became cheif a little bit before he turned 20. The village was really looking good. There were good days and bad days, for both Stoicks family, and his village, but everyone worked together. At first a lot of people didn't like the idea of Hiccup being cheif. They said he didn't show up in the past, and that they couldn't trust him. After a run in with a man named Calder who was convinced he was a heir to a dragon, or, 'the serpents heir', who worked with a man named Mik, son of kind Mikkle, though the people of Berk saw Hiccups devotion to them, and were moved by his speach on helping Berk get back on it's feat.

He eventually married Astrid a year later when he was 21, and things were going great. Every now and then though, he would fall back into the memories of his father. Tears would be shed as his wife Astrid Haddock and friend Toothless helped him, or his mother. Despite this though, he was a great cheif, inspired by those four words. "I am here son."

 **(A/N) Hey guys! Sad, I know, but the idea was a sad one in general on my list. Your amazing, and please review! Also, the idea of kind Mikkle, Mik, and Calder is** **Not** **mine. It's a referance to the comic book taking place after HTTYD 2 called 'The Serpents heir'.**


	11. Baby troubles and Lightning part 1

**(A/N) Sorry for late update guys, this idea came from someone named grimes19. So this one takes place one month after blindsided. What if A baby Night Fury came into play at the same time one of our favorite characters was blinded?**

 _Summery:_

 _Hiccup and the dragon riders decided to let Toothless lead them to an island after A dark shadow flew across the Night Sky near the edge and the Night Fury started acting weird. Hiccup was the only other person who saw the dragon, and had A gut feeling that this was A dragon they'd really want to see. Shortly after they arived, they were met by an awful sight. A female Night Fury was sick with an infected wound. Hiccup and Toothless were devastated after learning there was no way she'd survive, but they had some light shed on the situation when she showed them an egg. If there was A mate, there were likely even more Night Furies. She trusted Hiccup and Toothless the most, and they grabbed the egg just as she moved on, after having been promised the two and there friends would protect there egg. Shortly after, an awful storm hit. The riders were forced to take shelter, and Toothless slipped, letting the egg go. Hiccup ran to grab it, but as soon as he did, lightning shot A tree in front of him, the flames and powerful blast knocking him back unconscious._

Toothless roared loudly. He grabbed the Night Fury egg in his mouth, before catching Hiccup who went flying backwards after A lightning blast. "Hiccup!" Any rider who wasn't stunned in shock shouted for there leader. Astrid grabbed him, dragging him into there shelter. A large cave, with sharp rocks hanging from the ceiling, and A small pond in the middle. She used the pond to clean soot from his face.

"Common Hiccup! Wake up, please." Hiccup wasn't breathing, and was completely limp. All the other riders looked to each other, at A complete loss for words. Toothless licked his rider but the boy wouldn't move. Astrid checked his pulse, and it was week. "Common Hiccup wake up." Ruffnut said in A complaining voice. "Hiccup.." Snotlout and Fishlegs trailed off. "What do we do?" Heather sounded freaked out. "Well he needs to breath sooner or later or he'll-" "No!" Tuffnut cut Dagur off.

Astrids breathing increased as she started to go flushed. She just got together with Hiccup, and now his stupid stunts were about to take him away from her?! Her worry turned to anger the second she thought about it. "Hiccup I told you to be careful." Her voice was quiet. "Common you lizard flying hard headed peg leg!" The words came out in fury, and as they left her mouth, Astrid punched his chest, A motion meant to wake him up for being stubborn.

It worked. "Gah! Why would you do that!?" Hiccup shot up to A sitting position, his eyes pinched tightly closed. Astrid sat back as he sat up, before she suddenly embraced him in A hug, confusing the boy. "As-" "Be. More. Careful." Astrid said sternly. Hiccup nodded, A small smile gracing his lips. "I'll never understand you." "Is that such A bad thing?" They both shared A small laugh, the other riders releasing held breaths, and smiling at the couple.

Seems seemed fine, before Hiccup opened his eyes. "Uh...guys where are we?" He asked, pushing A little bit away from Astrid. Then he began to panic as he remembered something. "And where's the Night Fury egg?" His voice began to raise as he thought about his dragon and his species egg.

"Um...Hiccup the eggs right here with Toothless." And to make his rider feel better, Toothless responded to Fishlegs by laying the Night Fury egg in front of his rider. Hiccup raised his hand to feel the egg, and used his other to place over his eyes. He heard the thunder outside, jumping slightly. "Uh guys? Bring back any uh...memories?" Hiccup felt uneasy, but didn't show it thanks to his dragon beside him.

"Aw common, please don't say it." Astrid grabbed Hiccup hand. "Can't-" "Oh no he's gonna say it." Tuffnut cut in. "See." Hiccup finished, sighing and petting his dragon for comfort from the scared feeling the sounds of thunder and unfamiliar surroundings with A lack of sight produced.

Astrid frowned as she saw A scared look flash across Hiccups expression, before he masked it with A smile, holding the Night Fury egg with Toothless behind him. "Hiccup, we'll head to Berk after the storm alright?" Hiccup nodded, reaching out with his hand witch Astrid took.

Suddenly, A cracking sound echoed thorough the cave, and before anyone identified what the source was, Hiccup moved the egg from his lap as soon as he realized the vibrations in the egg he was holding meant it was about to explode. A second after that, the explosion was heard, and A small roar sounded. Everyone went silent for A few seconds, and Hiccup was confused after not hearing anything but rain for to long.

"Wow." Fishlegs said in aw, reaching towards the dragon. The baby bit at him, A small plasma blast escaping his mouth. Fishlegs pulled back, and the blast hit Snotlout, sending him to his feet.

"Hey! We're the adults here!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut walked towards the dragon, but it jumped up, bighting Tuffnuts nose. It then unlached, only to grab onto Ruffnuts arm. "Ow!" "Oh I am hurt!" Both yelled in sync, before the dragon landed infront of Astrid.

"Woah little guy, we want to help." The baby dragon shot another blast at Astrids leg, causing her to fall. "Hey watch it!" She lost her temper, only to be attacked on the arm like Ruffnut. Once Astrid tripped over Snotlout, the baby dragon started sniffing Dagger and Heather.

"Woah little guy! Easy." Heather moved back, slightly afraid. The baby dragon seemed sorry, and started nuzzling her and Dagger. It seemed to have calmed down, but Windshere and Shadermaster became overprotective, and the growling set the black as Night Dragon off. The baby shot two more blasts at both of them, making four blasts so far. When Dagger and Heather were on the ground, there dragons growled louder, bearing there teeth.

The baby dragon became scared, and ran to A nearby corner, tripping Fishlegs in the process, before blending into the shadows, and hiding out of sight. "What? Where did it go?" Fishlegs asked sitting up.

Hiccup, giving up on listening to figure out what was happening, gave into his frustration. "Guys what's going on!" He said louder than he wanted to. Toothless nuzzled him, and everyone frowned. "It's the baby dragon Hiccup." Astrid sat by him, taking his hand. Hiccup tried to face her, only to face A wall next to the left. "She's hiding from us, and went off when anyone got close." Fishlegs added.

"Guys, he's just scared. He just hatched in the middle of A storm, in A dark cave, with no support, no mother, and no comfort. He just needs to be approached slowly, not pushed into things he doesn't want to do. How would you feel if you stepped into A world you didn't know, with no backup, no one to lean on, and A fear of all the much larger people around you? Give him time, he'll come around." Hiccup didn't realize until after he said it, that this particular sentence reminded him of his younger childhood years.

Everyone agreed, before turning to figure out where that little dragon went. Hiccup heard A small plasma blast about to be blasted behind him, and moved just in time, reaching up to grab the tackling dragon just as it pounced. He quickly grabbed it by the scruff, before cradling it in his arms. The dragon thrashed, but calmed down as Hiccup rocked it and Toothless licked it. "Hey, now no need for all that. I know your scared, but we're here to help. Now, what in the world are we going to call you?" Hiccups voice was odd to the others. Soothing, gentle, and kind of like A gentle man would talk to A small child. It wasn't that they thought the voice in general was weird, they just never heard Hiccup like that.

"Well, it's A female. And after having _she_ attack all of us, I can tell you _she_ has retractable teeth, and scales the same as Toothless. Purple eyes though, like her mother." Astrid explained petting the dragon. Hiccup nodded, remembering to call the dragon by she and not he. "Hmm..What about Retract?" Everyone looked at Hiccup like he was weird, and after A moment of silence Hiccup smiled wile petting the dragon. "You know, retractable teeth?" "We get it, it just doesn't really seem to fit A dragon." Snotlout said. "True, but I have A Night Fury of all dragons named Toothless soooo." "True, so all in favor, say retract." Fishlegs said. Everyone agreed, and the name was decided.

Retract purred against Hiccup, seeming to like the name. "Alright, guess you like it?" Retract rubbed against Hiccups face, before nibbling his nose. "Ow! Okay, okay!" The dragon pulled back. "Yeah, love you to. Now, any one have any idea how long till this storm ends?" "It's still raining pretty hard Hiccup, and it's getting late." Astrid said. "Alright, well then we should set up camp then." Hiccup frowned, not really knowing how he could help set up the fire, or find A sleeping place without tripping into the fire.

Astrid caught onto Hiccup feelings, and placed A hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, i'll help with the fire, and you can sleep with Toothless wile protecting Retract, she doesn't really seem to like anyone other than you." And as if to prove A point, Retract bit at Astrid the second the girls gentle touch went past her head and down her back fins. "See?" Astrid said, before covering her mouth.

Hiccup frowned, before shaking his head with his eyes closed. "Well, metaphorically speaking, she does seem to have an attachment. But that's probably just because I am always around Toothless' sent." Hiccup smiled along with Astrid, but then something happened that seemed to go against his theory.

Toothless nuzzled Retracts head, but the dragon backed up. Toothless was confused why she wouldn't let him do anything more than A light touch just like Astrid, and tried to lick her back, but the baby growled, shooting his face. Toothless growled, and wrapped his tail around Hiccup, but staying behind the boy.

"What the-did she just?.." "She just pushed Toothless away. When you were cradling and talking to her though, she was fine with him. Now that Toothless is trying to bond on his own with Retract, she's becoming aggressive with him." Astrid explained to herself and the other out loud.

"Well that's weird. Why would Retract be fine with Hiccup and not her own species?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup started petting down Retracts hunched back, causing the baby to roar quietly, clinging to his chest. "Ow! Okay, little dragon, big claws!" Hiccup pulled her away, and cradled her on her back, laughing when he could feel her small claws playing with A loose piece of leather on his suit.

"Maybe it's because Hiccups not A threat. I mean he did just go blind." "Yeah, _and_ he could understand her." "She pounced him, yet he held her instead of losing his temper." "And, he just cradled her in his arms after she just clawed his chest." "He _has_ always been A naturally forgiving person." Ruffnut and Tuffnut finished each other in there own little explanation that sounded like A presentation.

"You know...they have A point. Hiccup has been the most gentle with her out of all of us." Heather agreed with the twins.

"Well, whatever the reason, I guess she's sleeping with me tonight. Alright guys, let's get some sleep." Hiccup said, hearing the crackle of the fire Astrid must have started. "Good idea. You okay? I mean I know the storm must be A bit unsettling to you because-you know." Astrid said, holding Hiccups hand in hers. "Y-Yeah, i'm fine Astrid. You guys are all here after all. So it's not like i'm alone." Astrid smiled at his words, and lightly kissed Hiccup on the lips, causing the boy to widen his eyes surprised, before lightly kissing her back, there heads turning to opposite sides as they once again were in there own little sweet moment.

Once they pulled apart, Astrid lightly knocked Hiccup against the arm with her hand, something she sometimes did when she had no words, and went to sleep, not very far from him. Hiccup smiled, rubbing his arm, and laying against Toothless. Retract curled up in his lap, purring wile Hiccups hand rested on her back. Within minutes he fell asleep, shivering wile Toothless curled up tighter, trying to keep him warm.

Astrid noticed Hiccups shivering, and sat up. She crawled towards him, grabbing A blanket from Toothless' saddle bag. Well she would have, except there were none. She sighed, looking towards the others who were asleep. Astrid looked back to Hiccup, and sat close to him. She looked to Retract, who was, thank the gods, sound asleep. She was careful not to wake the boy, or the baby dragon. Astrid gently moved Retract to Hiccup chest after laying him down. "How do you stay asleep?" She asked quietly to herself, before laying by Hiccup, throwing the blanket over them. As Astrid lay down, Toothless allowing her and Hiccup to use his tail as A pillow she was oblivious to the small smile appearing upon Hiccups lips.

He would have told her he was awake, really. It wasn't like he liked to have something to tease Astrid about before getting punched, laughing and saying it was true, and then having her kiss him because his playful, sarcastic nature. No, he just didn't want to her to be embarrassed, then say he could sleep alone because she was trying to be nice, but then wound up waking Hiccup up and look like A sweet, caring girl. In his eyes, she was in her own way, and that wasn't A bad thing, but Astrid was A strong warrior and hated to mention her week spots. Hiccup didn't consider love as A weakness of course, and neither did she, in life at least, but sweet cute moments weren't something worriers normally shared, and Astrid was the best worrier he'd ever seen.

Heather was also watching, and oh was she gonna give Astrid A hard time about this. She also caught Hiccups smirk, and thought the fake sleeping so Astrid didn't think she was caught was cute. "And it took them so long to realize." She said to herself before falling asleep as well.

The next morning, the riders woke up around the same time. Hiccup sat up, holding Retract in his arms. The little dragon was full of energy, and he had to hold her by the scruff of the neck so she didn't go attack the others who were putting there stuff up. "Woah! Easy now, easy. Ugh, can't you save the energy boosts until _after_ I get my sight? No, okay, well what about let Toothless take care of you?" Hiccup held the baby dragon to Toothless, but both dragons growled after Retract bared her teeth. "Fine, but just try to hold sti-ow!" Hiccup pulled back as Retract bit his arm. "Please...let...go." Hiccup bit his lip, breathing the words as blood came out of his arm.

Retract made A sad sound, and licked Hiccups arm as if she was saying sorry. Toothless growled at the baby who hurt his human, and Retract launched at Toothless. Hiccup grabbed her, using his hand (After pulling his thick leather suit sleeve over it) as something to bite rather than Toothless. Her teeth got thorough, but only left bruises. Hiccup hissed thorough his teeth, but said nothing. Astrid noticed his arm though as she put her gear up (She got up early to move away from Hiccup unnoticed).

"Hiccup you need to be more careful." Astrid said, grabbing the boys arm. Hiccup yelped in surprise at the sudden movement and voice, and blushed as he realized it was to late to hide it. Astrid loosened up the grip on his arm. "Sorry." She said quietly. "It's fine, it wouldn't normally scare me after all, it's just..." Both stayed quiet, before Retract realized she didn't like Astrid messing with Hiccup. Luckily Hiccup heard the soft purr like Growl she gave before she pounced, and grabbed the dragon just before she attacked Astrid.

"How did you know she was about to attack?" Astrid asked, smiling as the little dragon thrashed at her wile growling with what sounding like A squeaky purr, and it honestly looked and sounded cute. Retract seemed to hate the fact Astrid was smiled, and made sounds that sounded like A mad cats meow, but not quiet A hiss. She thrashed more as Hiccup held her by the scruff A little longer, until she calmed down, finally out of energy.

Hiccup sighed in relief as Retract finally calmed down, and went limp, obviously tired. He held her against his chest, ignoring the sore, twisting feeling in his previous bite as Retract put pressure on. Feeling safe, she curled up against Hiccups chest, purring and falling asleep. Hiccup smiled, scratching the little dragon behind the ears. "Alright, Toothless, think you might want to try and get close to her now?" Hiccup asked, facing his dragon. Toothless faced Hiccup, before making A grunting sound. Apparently he was still mad that this little one was hurting Hiccup and there was nothing he could do without upsetting his boy.

"Alright, I get it. So, think we can head to Berk now?" Hiccup asked. "Actually, I think we should before the break in the storm stops. Common guys!" Astrid said, as they all took off. Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, and Dagger headed to the edge, Heather, Astrid, and Hiccup heading to Berk. Astrid insisted on sitting behind Hiccup because the tail fin. He had insisted it was fine, but Astrid didn't want him flying on his own wile he was blind, and in all honesty, he did feel A bit safer knowing someone would be right behind him if he steered Toothless the wrong way, so Astrid used hand signals for Stormfly.

A wile later, they landed on Berk, Astrid catching Hiccup who slipped wile getting off. Instead of standing them both up though, they both slipped on hard stone. Astrid landed under Hiccup, facing him wile he landed rather awkwardly on top of her. To make matters worse, Stoick was nearby, and Hiccup didn't hear it. He was confused and lost, before opening his eyes, and moving his hand to feel where he was. Of course, his hand landed awkwardly when he tried to place it on the ground.

Stoick walked over, Heather waving for him to come over after landing Windshere. Just as she did though, Hiccup and Astrid landed in A rather awkward position, Retract landing not to far away. He looked confused as Hiccup moved his hand, pushing against Astrids breast before widening his eyes and moving his hand, instead moving it to land beside Astrids head after accidently brushing against her cheek.

"Um..A-Astrid?" Hiccup asked, the sounds of the village, and shock that he probably just made her pretty uncomfortable making him feel more lost. Astrid tried to stop A rare blush, before smiling. "Yeah, it's me. Now I think we should uh...get going?" She asked. Hiccup blushed A rare blush as well, before nodding and moving back, reaching out for Astrids hand. Just as she was about to take his hand though, A soft growl was heard nearby. That squeaky, purr like growl, and the sound of tiny claws scratching across the ground. Just as Retract pounced, Hiccup let go of Astrid, and reached out just in front of her arm.

Just as expected, Retract tried to go for Astrids arm, but Hiccup felt her back brush against his palm, and he grabbed her with quick reflexes. "Retract! It's okay if other people want to touch me." Hiccups voice contained A small laugh, as the dragon thrashed in his grip, before deciding she would prefer to be in his tunic rather than in his hands. She quickly climbed up his arm, and climbed down his shirt, her small head sticking out the neck hole. "Gods."

Astrid couldn't help but laugh, along with Heather as Retract climbed down Hiccups shirt, causing A yelp to escape the boy, and poked her head out the neck hole. "Ugh, i'm starting to think this dragon thinks i'm her father!" Hiccup said frustrated as Retract bit his shoulder, causing A small trail of blood to fall down his arm. Hiccup didn't even flinch, he was starting to get used to this. "Hiccup, your going to wind up getting one of those bites infected!" Astrid said sternly. She tried to take Hiccups arm, but Retract growled at her. "Try telling her that, i'm sure Retract is quick to listen if your stern enough." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Astrid frowned at Hiccups words, but sighed knowing now wasn't the time to argue. Suddenly, Stoicks voice echoed near them. "Hiccup, what are you doing here? Not that I mind of course." Stoick placed A beefy hand on his sons shoulder. "Uh dad, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Stoick looked confused, but then A baby dragon that resembled Toothless shot towards his hand, just before Hiccup grabbed her with the quickest reflexes the man had ever seen. He must have been doing this for A wile now.

"Who is this?" Stoick asked, about to touch the dragon, but was only met with her thrashing around in Hiccups grip. "This is Retract. We saved her as an egg after her mother, A new Night Fury, died during A storm." Hiccup frowned but then continued. "She's attached to me like A Gronkle to A rock garden, but won't let anyone I know lay A hand on her. Not even Toothless." Hiccup moved the baby dragon to Toothless, who growled as soon as she became overly hyper. "I don't think he likes her habits of being hyper and biting, especially because I get caught in the middle of it." Hiccup pointed to his shoulder.

Stoick looked at Hiccup, before nodding and touching his shoulder suddenly. Hiccup flinched at the touch, and Stoick looked to his eyes to see if he was hurting or just surprised. Instead he saw glazed over eyes, brighter than usual, and they didn't focus on anything, even though Hiccup seemed to try and face Stoick. "Alright, how did _you_ manage to lose your sight? We had this same situation A month ago!" Stoick sounded frustrated.

"Oh uh you see...when we found Retract as an egg, Toothless dropped her and I went to grab her. But Lightning sort of struck A tree and the explosion knocked me out. I woke up like this. Pretty much the same thing that happened to Astrid but different places and times." Hiccup shrugged. Stoick looked upset about something. "What's it with you and getting struck by lightning?!" He asked, referring to when Hiccup got shot by lightning when he was younger wile trying to prove Thor wasn't attacking Toothless.

"Hey! Technically I didn't get _struck_ by lightning this time. There was A tree an-" "There really shouldn't be A _this time_ to that sentence." Stoick cut his son off. "I have A naturally adventurist personality. Plus fire's kind of my thing, you know, dragons, and the Night Fury is named after lightning in his definition. The offspring of lightning itself?" Stoick frowned. "Hiccup!" "What, i'm stating the truth." Stoicks shoulders slumped. There was only one person on Berk who could win an argument with him thanks to stubbornness, and that was Hiccup.

"Alright, lets just get you to the healer." He said sternly, placing A hand on Hiccups back who rolled his eyes as he grabbed Retract the second she was about to pounce. Astrid and Heather tried to hold back A laugh as they watched the father and sons exchange. "I have no idea how you put up with him all the time when your on the edge." Heather said. "Eh, he'll listen to me as long as it's not about Viggo or finding new dragons. Otherwise, Toothless holds onto him." Heather and Astrid shared A small laugh as they followed Hiccup and Stoick.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! So i'm going to make this one A two shot, so be ready for another chapter soon. Your amazing, and if you have ideas, I deleted my list by accident, so feel free to review them please.**


	12. Baby troubles and lightning part 2

**(A/N) Hey readers! This is going to be over two parts long but here's part two! I think i'm going to change this to short stories instead of one-shots. Your amazing! And please review with ideas for fan shots or just..well..reviews!**

Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber (They picked him up along the way), Astrid, and Heather flew to the healers hut, before Stoick, Hiccup, and Gobber went inside, the two girls staying outside. Astrid had agreed to hold onto Retract, and she was doing everything in her power to keep the little thing still.

"Ugh, she just doesn't stop! She wants Hiccup, but doesn't get the fact that he needs to be left alone!" Astrid yelled frustrated, Toothless helping keep the baby still despite his concerns about her behavior. She just didn't grasp the fact that humans didn't have the tough skin of dragons.

In the hut, Hiccup held back A laugh after hearing Astrid shout at Retract before nearly getting bitten for the seventh time now. "Alright, she asks what happened." Gobber pulled the boy out of his thoughts, referring to the healer asking A question. "Well, pretty much the same thing that happened to Astrid A wile back from what the others told me. I fell unconscious so don't know exactly what happened. I just have...sources." Hiccup shrugged trying to explain.

Gothi listened, before nodding. She looked over the boy, causing Hiccup to move A little uncomfortably, before writing something for Gobber to read. "Uh huh...she say's she can do the same treatment she did for Astrid, but it'll take two weeks for you to recover. She'll need to bandage them, and you can take the bandages off after visiting her two weeks after the procedure. Here, drink this." Gobber gave Hiccup A weird drink.

"Okay, but why do I need to take this?" Gobber watched Gothi write. "It'll help with what she needs to do." Hiccup felt Gothis small figures on his hands as she guided the drink to his mouth. He drank it, not asking anymore questions, before falling asleep A minute later.

"What's taking them so long?" Astrid asked no one in particular, holding A finally sleeping baby Night Fury in her arms. "I don't know, probably just talking about some stuff. Why are you so worried about him?" Heather smirked. "I'm always worried about Hiccup, he's our leader." "Mmhm." Astrid frowned at Heather before rolling her eyes. "Oh don't start Heather."

"What? It's understandable. After all, you apparently worry about him all the time. Day and _night_." Heather used A different tone in the end of her sentence, and Astrid looked pale as she thought about what Heather must be referring to. "What-wh-what do you mean?" Astrid blushed as she stuttered. "Wait! Did you just... _stutter_?" Heather sounded surprised. She didn't think even boy talk could make the strongest worrier she ever met stutter.

"No!" Astrid shouted, winding up getting bit by Retract. "Ow!" Heather laughed. "You so did! And by the way, I was referring to you keeping the 'lizard flying hard headed peg leg' warm when he couldn't see. And I just have to say, I've never heard A nickname like that. Who insults there boyfriend after he has stopped breathing?" Heather tried not to laugh at Astrids face.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just A guy I like Heather! I'm A young worrier, A dragon rider, A master at battle tactics! Not A boy crazy, ribbon loving, all into the love department, softy!" Astrid didn't realize she was shouting, and blushed when she thought about the fact Stoick, Gobber, and _Hiccup_ were on the other side of that door to her left.

"Okay, but for the record, I've heard that denial is A huge sign that you love someone but don't want to admit it." Heather smirked when Astrid threw her axe just past her face landing it in A shelf. "Okay, I get it." Rather than looking scarred of Astrids axe nearly hitting her like most others, Heather knew Astrid meant no harm, but just wanted to make A point. After all, Heather had done it many time. _Last time my adoptive cousin asked me about an embarrassing topic._ The thought crossed her mind as she remembered throwing her axe next to her adoptive cousins head to get her to stop talking about liking there villages heir.

Astrid smiled, and put her hand on her hip, the other holding the scruff of A ferocious baby. "Alright, good." Just as she sighed relieved, Heather had one more comment. "But just for the record, you know he was _awake_ but didn't want to make you mad right?" Astrid spun around at that. "What do you mean?" "I was watching and saw Hiccup open his eyes and smile once you lay down next to him." Heather shrugged, turning to Windshere, but she was secretly smirking as she knew Astrid was blushing.

Stoick was in Gothis hut wile Hiccup was still asleep after the healer finished her procedure on the boy. He heard Astrid yelling outside, and was stunned by all that he heard. "So you two _are_ together?" He smiled wile looking at his son. Oh Hiccup was going to have fun after he woke up.

Two hours after going to the healers hut.

Hiccup woke up, laying in his bed. "What? Why am I in my bed?" Hiccup felt the familiar toy dragon from his mom and night stand near his bed. He remembered what happened after A wile, and felt the bandages on his face. "Okay...uh Toothless?" He asked out loud.

Toothless heard his rider, and stood up, walking towards the boy. He pushed his head against Hiccups hand, making soft cooing sounds. At the same time, Retract woke up, and lunged at the boy, roaring loudly. "There you are bud. So, want to help me find Astrid?" Toothless roared happily, and stood by Hiccup. Hiccup smiled, holding onto Retract, and got in the saddle.

"Okay bud, when you need me to work the pedal, I need you to make more movement indicating where your going okay?" Toothless nodded against Hiccups hand on his neck. Hiccup scratched the dragon, holding his palm against Toothless neck to feel for diving, turning, and climbing movements such as ducking, leaning, and looking up.

The three flew around for A bit, before Toothless landed at the academy. Hiccup heard the voices of Bucket, Mulch, Goostav, and Astrid. She must have been training with the A team members who could be there. Hiccup followed the sound of Astrids voice, keeping his hand on Toothless.

"Hey uh...Astrid?" Astrid turned around as she heard Hiccups voice calling her. "Hey Hiccup! I'm right here." Astrid walked to Hiccup wile the A team members that could be there were doing target practice with spears from the backs of there dragons, relying on there dragons to help them aim...they were also blindfolded. She got the idea from how Hiccup relied on Toothless to show him where to go wile they flew the other day, but could aim, blast, or fly by simply trusting his dragon and feeling his neck for certain movements. Heather was at the forge, helping Gobber since she knew A thing or two about building and fixing weapons.

"So, what are you teaching them today? All I hear is spears hitting targets, and frustrated dragons." Hiccup smirked, keeping Retract from biting Astrid. "What?! How did you do that? You could not have identified all those sounds. Also, I see she hasn't changed." Astrid sounded in disbelief. Hiccup gave A small laugh at her reaction, before coming clean. "Eh...your right. I heard Bucket and Mulch arguing about Buckets spear hitting Mulches, and Spitelout arguing with his Nadder." Hiccup laughed when Astrid punched his shoulder.

"That's still pretty good considering there on the other side of the arena." Astrid smiled. Hiccup smirked, before holding Astrids hand since he couldn't see, Retract laying in his shirt again. "You know, you don't know your own strength when you punch me right?" Astrid knocked her elbow against Hiccups, before kissing him against the lips. Hiccup smirked in the kiss, this being what he was planning when he started playing around with Astrid. He knew her, and knew how to get A kiss from her. He kissed back, making sure Retract didn't get any ideas with his hand.

Astrid smiled as Hiccup quickly kissed her back, before feeling his smirk and realizing he was trying to get this. _Smart_ she thought. They pulled apart, but both blushed madly when they heard awkward coughs from the A team. They hadn't been on Berk since the other riders found out they were official, and had gotten used to just having A moment. What they hadn't thought about though was the fact Berk didn't know about them.

"So um...i'm going to go find my dad. Do you know what time it is?" Hiccup asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's actually dinner time. Why don't we both head to the great hall and meat your dad there." Hiccup agreed, before they both walked hand in hand to the great hall, meeting Heather along the way.

"So, I did want to ask you something about the night we were stuck in that cave." Hiccup said. He couldn't see Astrids face, but had A feeling he'd get A good laugh after this. "What do you mean?" Astrid sounded hesitant.

Heather smiled as she watched the exchange between Hiccstrid as Snotlout had called them. It actually sounded kind of cute. She laughed when Astrid punched Hiccups shoulder. "I was just wondering why you did it! I only teased A little bit, and that was _not_ the only reason I asked you." Hiccups voice was heard, causing Heather to be pulled from her thoughts.

She couldn't help but laugh as she saw Astrid blushing madly and Hiccup on the ground next to her, holding onto A very angry baby. "Hey! It's okay Retract, she's just playing around. Retract!" Hiccup shouted her name as the baby finally stopped. "You two okay?" Heather reached down to help Hiccup up, before Hiccup lay his hand on Astrids. "Yeah we're fine." Hiccup said smiling. "Sometimes you just need to be put in your place." Astrid tightened her grip on Hiccups hand, smiling when he flinched, but then shrugged it off. She smiled, liking the fact Hiccup could take her strength.

"You know, you must be pretty pain tollerant to take Astrids punches so easily." Heather said, looking between the two. "Well you know...no one has enough strength to deal with all of... _this_." Hiccup flexed his muscles, trying to make them visible. Heather laughed, and Astrid shook her head, grabbing Hiccup shirt and kissing him quickly, but deeply. When she pulled back, the boy looked kind of dazed from the powerful kiss and sudden movement.

Once Hiccup recovered from his slight daze, he smiled and let go of Astrid so he could get on Toothless to fly up the stairs. "You know, I would've done it myself." Hiccup started as Heather and Astrid looked at him. "But A peg leg, stairs, _and_ blind eyes? Not A good combination." Hiccup smiled when he heard both Astrid and Heather laugh. "Do you _ever_ stop?" Astrid asked. "Eh...no not really." Hiccup smirked. "It was A rhetorical question Hiccup." Astrid put her hand on her hip. "Really? Didn't notice." "Hiccup!" "Yes Astrid?" "You need to stop."

Hiccup went quiet, before hearing Astrid sigh relieved. Why he did this he didn't know, it was just him. "Stop what, milady?" He could hear Astrid stomp her foot, before A fist hit his shoulder. "Fair enough." Hiccups voice had some pain in it, but he rubbed his shoulder before the soreness went away for the most part. Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather went inside the great all with there dragons, Retract deciding now was A time to sleep.

Two days later

Hiccup was tossing and turning in his sleep. A terrible nightmare involving the red death was all that he could see. In the dream, him and Toothless were flying away from the giant dragon, before lightning struck near them. Toothless' tail fin was burned, and both of them started falling into an explosion, as pain ran thorough Hiccups leg.

Hiccup woke up yelling, before grabbing his leg. He realized why it was hurting, when he realized he had accidently kicked his night stand. "Of all the nights A chose to sleep with the leg off." Hiccup said thorough gritted teeth as he felt what could have only been blood on his leg. Toothless rubbed his nose against the part of Hiccups leg that wasn't bleeding, and growled when he felt his rider tense. "T-Toothless-Gah! I-I need you to go get my dad!" Hiccup didn't mean to yell, but the open wound stung, and the sensation of it being on his sensitive sight was becoming hard to bear.

Toothless was hesitant, but agreed to go get Stoick. Retract woke up, and stayed by Hiccup. Toothless didn't want to leave her with Hiccup, but liked the fact she seemed to take his mind off the pain. He found Stoick at A farm, and Stoick quickly picked up on what the dragon was trying to say. "Hiccup needs help?" Toothless nodded, and they both went to the Haddock house. Toothless ran wile Stoick flew on Skullcrusher.

Hiccup was holding his wound, feeling grossed out by how much blood was now on his hands. He had tried to sooth Retract at the same time as himself, when he heard his dad burst into the house. "Hiccup?!" "I'm up here dad!" Hiccup managed to hide the pain in his voice. He wished he could see the wound and figure out A way to bandage it.

Stoick became more worried when he saw his sons bleeding leg, and sat by Hiccup on A chair. He grabbed Hiccups leg, letting Toothless hold Retract by the scruff, but the boy pulled back his limb out of reflex, hissing at the sting. "Hiccup?" Hiccup faced his father from the direction of his voice. He felt Stoicks large hand on his leg, and tensed. "I'll be careful." Hiccup nodded, and tried not to sound hurt. He bit his lip, and his leg began to burn.

"Alright, i'll back. I'm going to go get A cloth and some bandages for this." Hiccup nodded, and Stoick went downstairs, leaving Toothless and Retract to stay by his son. When he came back up stairs, he made sure to tell Hiccup before grabbing his wound this time, before cleaning the blood, and bandaging it. "Alright, that should be good, but I don't want you walking on it today." Stoick sounded firm, and Hiccup smiled. "Okay, it'll be boring but I'll manage." Stoick smiled as well.

Hiccup listened to his dad about to leave, before flashes of his dream came to his line of sight. He couldn't see anything else because his blind eyes, so the only thing he did see was fire and the red death. A frightened yell escaped his lips, and Stoick became confused. "Hiccup? What's wrong my boy?" "I-It's just-Nightmare. I can't see anything else so..I-I can't escape it even if i'm awake." Hiccups breathing became fast, and the burning in his leg made the Nightmare worse.

Stoick didn't know what to say, so he held onto his sons shoulders, pushing against his son so Hiccup leaned against his chest. "Breath Hiccup, you need to calm down." Hiccup tried, and the effort showed, but he drifted more into the Nightmare and further away from reality. Stoick and Toothless tried to comfort him, but the flashes of the red death, the fire, the lightning, it wouldn't leave him.

Retract whimpered sadly, and she had enough of this. With one loud frustrated roar, she jumped from Toothless' grasp wile he was distracted, and bit Hiccups arm. The boy yelped surprised, but quickly got Retract off of his arm. "Retract." Hiccup sounded frustrated when she finally let go, but couldn't help but smile as she made small noises as if saying sorry. The good part about this was the surprise, new pain, and adorkable (Dorky and adorable) baby dragon snapped Hiccup out of his panicked state, and he forgot the nightmare for now.

"Hiccup, you okay?" Hiccup faced his dad, before laying his head against his fur coat since he was already leaning against Stoick. "I'm fine now dad. Thanks." Stoick smiled, and the two said goodbye as Stoick went to do his chiefly duties.

Hours later, and Hiccup was bored. He'd been attempting to teach Retract tricks blindly, and was trying to visualize ideas for his flame sword. At least that gave him an image in the back of his mind to look at. He had decided to lay down for some rest, before he heard his front door open. "Hello?!" He shouted downstairs. "Hiccup!" Astrid sounded happy but worried and ran upstairs.

"Your dad told me what happened, are you okay?" "Yeah i'm fine now." Hiccup smiled, and lay A hand on Retract just in case. "So..is she giving you more trouble?" Astrid sat down by Hiccup on his bed. She decided to come over because she knew Hiccup didn't follow medical orders, so she didn't want him to get bored and do something that would hurt him.

"Eh, not to much." Hiccup smiled, petting the little Night Fury who was snuggled into his shirt. "You know, that is so adorable." Astrid tried to pet the dragon who surprisingly let her pet her head. "What is?" Hiccup sounded confused. "Oh right..Retract, using your shirt as if your her personal carrier." Hiccup smiled at this, before looking confused.

"I didn't know you cared about things that were 'Adorable.'" Hiccup quoted the word, not really used to Astrid using the soft, almost girly voice she had used. Astrid blushed, and was glad Hiccup couldn't see it. "Well I'm human to." She said sternly, hiding the fact she took herself off guard to.

"I know, it's not A bad thing. I actually kind of like it. It kind of...I don't know, lets me know your not always extremely threatening, and you being human to..I mean of course you are physically but I mean-uh you know, your like other people and can see the um...I guess cuteness? Of things, not just think about war and strength if that makes sense. Um..it's comforting-if that's the right word it's hard to explain-since your in A relationship with someone like.." Hiccup sighed and faced down, A small smile on his lips. "Me." He finished.

Astrid tried to make sense of the awkward boys words, before realizing what he meant. "Well..just don't tell anyone or it'll be the last words you ever speak." Astrid jabbed A figure at Hiccups chest, but the boy knew she was just Astrid being Astrid. "Aw common, you wouldn't hurt A one legged, blinded, skinny Viking holding this little bundle of joy would you?" Hiccup played, laughing when Retract let out her squeaky growl as he held her up to Astrid. "Yeah, A little bundle of joy indeed." Astrids voice was laced with sarcasm.

Hiccup laughed as Retract seemed to want to prove Astrids doubt about her being A sweetheart. She thrashed around, clawing and growling. "Augh, Retract!" Hiccup shouted with no luck. "You know what, I bet your hungry. Toothless can you get Retract A little bit of your fish?" Toothless growled, but eventually dropped A big salmon in Hiccups lap. "Ew-Uh thanks bud." Hiccup laughed as Toothless pushed his side with his nose. He squirmed as the dragon pushed him on his back, continuing to tickle him. "Toothless! St-stop or i'll a-a-accidently l-let go of Re-" Hiccup burst out laughing louder, unable to speak. Astrid bent over laughing as she saw Toothless tickle Hiccup till the boy couldn't breath, before finally letting go.

"Wow, who knew you were that ticklish." Astrids voice was full of mischief. Hiccup went tense, and he faced Astrid. "Please don't tell me that's A good thing for you and A bad thing for me." Astrid lay A hand on his shoulder, before smiling. "Fine, I won't _say_ it's A good thing for me and bad thing for you, i'll just show you." Hiccup gulped, before handing Retract to Toothless who curled up around the little dragon. He may not like her behavior to his rider, but was beginning to get into habit of helping take care of the little trouble maker.

Before another minute could by, Astrid was sitting beside Hiccup who was on his back, tickling his sides. Hiccup burst out laughing, and after about A minute gave up on pleading for her to stop, and instead decided totjust fight against her, covering every bit of his torso the could. "A-Astrid!" Hiccup tried to yell, curling up and trying to knock her off of him. His laughing wouldn't stop, and Astrid wasn't giving in. "P-please can't-" Hiccup went back to laughing, and Astrid laughed as well. "Can't what?" She asked. Hiccup was on his side, and he smirked getting an idea.

Hiccup grabbed Astrids wrist, and with A yelp of surprise, Astrid was on her side, laughing wile Hiccup tickled her side. His hands sometimes hit the bed instead of her when Astrid would hit his hand away and he tried to grab her again because the lack of sight, but that didn't stop Hiccup from getting revenge. "Hiccup!" Astrid didn't get much further than yelling his name before she began laughing again.

After about ten minutes of flipping each other over to get the advantage in there tickle fight, Hiccup and Astrid heard A gruff, loud voice that they didn't notice till now. "Hiccup, what's going on, you should be resting your leg not being ruff." He said. They both froze on the spot, Hiccup on his back wile trying to push Astrid off by the shoulders, and Astrid on top of him, her hands on Hiccups sides. Hiccup faced the door, his bandaged eyes unable to see who he knew was there. Astrid looked at Stoick who was in the door, moving so she wasn't directly on top of Hiccup and beside him. She didn't really move much more though, since they were both frozen, afraid of A miscommunication.

Hiccup was the first to talk. "S-Sorry dad, you know I can't ever follow healers orders without disobeying at least some of them." Hiccup smiled awkwardly, but it quickly became A frown as he remembered who's shoulders he was holding onto. The girl hovering over him moved her hands from his torso, and he let go of her. "I know that, but you could at least t _ry_ to obey." Hiccup was slightly confused that his dad didn't say anything regarding questions about why him and Astrid were so close.

Of course, once the boy sighed in relief, his inner questions were answered. "So..you to are eh..together?" Astrid and Hiccup blushed. "How did you figure that?" Hiccup asked. "I heard Astrid and Heather talking outside the healers hut. Hiccup looked confused, and tried to face Astrid. She grabbed his arm and sat the boy up in one swift motion. "Well...me and Heather were just talking about A few things." Astrid shrugged, hitting Hiccups shoulder. "Alright." Hiccup said the word slowly, but then let it go.

"So..your _not_ going to ask A bunch of questions?" Hiccup had expected his dad to say _something_ about them. "Well, you two have always been fond of each other. I think you were the last ones who realized it to. The other kids, me, and Astrids parents have always known you would figure your feelings out eventually." Stoicks voice sounded natural, as if he'd known they were together since they made it official. Then again, when they thought back on it, Hiccup and Astrid _did_ have A rather... _close_ friendship when they were younger.

"Okay dad, i'll be more careful, and thanks for not getting _to_ upset about me being so ruff." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and Astrid took his hand in hers. "Your welcome Hiccup. It's time for dinner. If you want I can bring something here from the great hall because Hiccups leg." "It's already dinner?" Hiccup sounded surprised.

Astrid and Stoick looked to Hiccup, slight sadness appearing on there face at the fact Hiccup would be left in the dark (literally) about A few things the next couple of weeks unless they told him everything. Updating Hiccup on what was going on in the very busy village of Berk would be close to impossible though. Astrid took Hiccups hand as the boy smiled, unaware of her reaction to his question.

"Dad, I can walk to the great. Or at least fly on Toothless." Hiccup insisted. "I don't think it's A good idea for you to use your prosthetic for flying. What if it's harder to use because your injury." Stoick said worriedly. "Dad, I've been in bed all day!" "Hiccup I don't think it's A good idea." Stoick countered his stubborn son. Hiccup was about to speak again, before Astrid squeezed his hand. "You know what? What if we go, but I fly Toothless." Astrid insisted. She looked to Stoick who nodded.

Stoick expected Hiccup to be stubborn again, but was surprised when he agreed to Astrid, sighing when she let go of his hand. If Stoick looked close enough he'd have seen slight red marks on Hiccups hand where Astrid had squeezed it. She had A way with the boy, that was for sure.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! I'm thinking i'm going to have to change the summery to short stories instead of one-shots. Your amazing and part three will be up soon!**


	13. Baby troubles and lightning part 3 (end)

**(A/N) Hey guys! So this one is going to be pretty long considering I'm surprised I didn't write this as A separate story since it's so long, but it's only going to be three parts long so this one might need to be like around 4,000 chapters but that's not bad right? Anyways, Please review, as it makes me want to keep writing, and please feel free to write ideas, or just your opinion. I don't care if you leave A paragraph long or sentence long request, I will write it even if I change it just A little bit. Also I decided to reply to comments here.**

 **Guest Johnathan (IDK if I spelt it write) I like your idea but in my summery after I changed it up, no requests that pair Hiccup or Astrid with someone else.**

 **RusherGirl1 Thank you so much for all of your comments, and one quick question, have I seen you in A youtube chat on the live videos made by StrongQuartz? I feel like I have, maybe different person. Please keep reading for I LOVE your reviews.**

 **MyPartnerHiccup Thank you for the nice reviews. And I know, the branded by the enemy one is quiet shocking. And the one with Alex? I would think Hiccup could be A cool brother to!**

 **Guest thank you for finding chapter two cute :)**

 **Phieillydinyia (Excuse me if I spelt it wrong please) I wasn't even trying to make the "You lizard flying hard headed peg leg" phrase funny, it just happened. I love your reviews, and thank you for the spelling tips!**

 **Alright, that's that for now and if you would like to request, here's the limitations from the summery but easier to understand.**

 **.I do not write stories, at least in my 100 fan shots, that take place in or after HTTYD 2 since this story is trying to focus more on Hiccup being A teen before the stresses of chief. What ifs and stuff like that witch mess with the time line or make RTTE or HTTYD 2 Unable to happen though are perfectly fine (EX: Hiccup finds his mom at 15. OR Hiccup and Astrid are dating in ROB. OR EVEN someone dies in RTTE on the field of battle, I love to write that stuff) So please request what if's or ideas that interfere with timeline, I like to change things up.**

 **.Alternative Universes are fine for sure, but nothing that takes place NOT in HTTYD (Modern time sure, but has to have the HTTYD characters.) Crossovers are not welcome, but details from one of the following (Pokémon, ROTG, MLB, Brave, Tangled, or frozen) are welcome, only details and maybe A character making an appearance though, everything has the HTTYD characters and details (If it's modern, dragons are real.)**

 **.No pairings of crossover characters from one of the movies mentioned above, though I will do OC's**

 **.Nothing Above T. I will go to the end boundaries of T though, just as long as it doesn't turn M (Lemons, Smut, extreme gore ETC.)**

 **.I will do forms of torture that you would see in A HTTYD universe story such as Whipping, Branding, hot blades, change wings acid, etc. I will NOT do any torture things in moderns universes. If A torture scene does occur, it can not be meant to KILL the person slowly, but as A form of interrogation, or breaking someone to help them (EX: The Hunters want Hiccup to help them build A new weapon OR Alvin wants Hiccup to train his dragons)**

 **.I will NOT do any one on Berk (Stoick and villagers) or the dragon riders (Including Heather or Dagger unless it's Dagger in ROB) Torturing someone as A form of interrogation or any other reason. I also will not do anything similar to the old 'Berk Having Slaves' idea.**

 **.I will do before HTTYD, but not A 'If Toothless died or never happened' idea. Little things like how Hiccup got A scar, or why Astrid never bullied Hiccup, or even how Stoick took losing Valka are welcome though.**

 **.I will NOT do pure fluff. If there's comfort, someone gets injured. If there's tears, there's A good reason. If there's romance, someone or something (Dragon) dies, even if it's A not well known to the riders OC, I just don't do pure romance without some form of loss and hurt/comfort. I also will not do Hiccup father son pure fluff. If Hiccup and Stoick, or Hiccup and his mom in A 'Hiccup meats his mom early' story have A fluff moment, it must have A form of hurt/comfort, and not just A scratch or broken prosthetic (Unless you want to add something to the broken prosthetic then it's fine), i'm just that kind of writer. Doesn't have to be to dark though**

 **.I will do character dies story, so long as it's not A main rider (Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, or Snotlout), heather, dagger, Stoick, etc are fine though, review away with the darkness. I will totally do main characters dragon dies though. I love Loss/Hurt/Comfort.**

 **.I may not do detailed sexual things, but will do the beginning of A sexual incident, or the after effects of one, but since I do not do in or after HTTYD 2, it must be A teenager universe thing like ROB, HTTYD 1, RTTE, ETC. I will not do Hiccstrid doing it willingly since I wouldn't do Hiccups character doing that with Astrid despite tradition and law, and risking hurting her. I will do it if it happened against there will (Interagation torture since lets admit it Hiccup hurting Astrid would be torture for him, A form of someone trying to turn them against each other, anything you can think of that would cause it to happen unwillingly) though. Also, if Hiccup had to do it with someone else, or Astrid had to do it with someone else because something happened that's fine, just as long as Hiccup and Astrid stay together, Hiccstrid is still alive. (I'm actually planning on making A story where Hiccup was lost for three years, and as A form of punishment from his captures had to do it with someone else and had two sons who's moms didn't want them, one dies as Another form of punishment, the other lives and Hiccup has to introduce him to the others when they finally find him and there will be Hiccstrid angst, Hurt/Comfort, and eventual understanding)**

 **.I will NOT pair Hiccup or Astrid with anyone other than each other. No exceptions.**

 **.I will NOT do Hiccup becomes chief early unless it's A story where Stoick dies, but most of the story he's not chief and only becomes chief in very end.**

 **If you follow these few rules, then give me as many ideas as you want, no limitations to how many! Your amazing, and enough rambling, lets read!**

Hiccup and Astrid landed at the great hall, meeting Heather along the way. Toothless let Hiccup ride him inside, before Hiccup got off with Astrids help and sat at A table. Astrid went to grab the three of them some food, before sitting down as well. "You know Hiccup, if it was me, I would take the offer on having food brought to me if I couldn't walk. I mean, I didn't have anyone before you guys, so didn't end up in A situation where I had that choice, but you get what I mean right? What's the point in going out if you only have one working leg?" Heather sat down across from Astrid who was beside Hiccup.

"Why as it _would_ have been easier, I just couldn't stand sitting around in my room all day. Besides, this little one wouldn't stop trying to eat my charcoal pencils." Hiccup pet Retract who sat by his plate, eating A fish. He had his left hand on her back leg to feel for any sudden attacks on people in the hall. "That makes sense." "Besides, since when do you ever do anything the easy way." Astrid chimed, pushing Hiccup fork towards his hand. The boy grabbed it to eat his beans and fish, not realizing Astrid had pushed it towards him. Astrid didn't mention it though.

"Yeah, you have A point." Hiccup replied to Astrids comment, swallowing A bight of beans. They sat like that for A wile, talking about random things and eating. Retract started getting hyper, but Hiccup kept her entertained by wrapping his bread in A cloth and tying the ends to the split lines in the side of the table. The little Night Fury was sitting beside him on her hind legs, batting at the cloth that hung above her. At first she was trying to get the bread out, but eventually thought of it as more of A game.

"You know, you really have A way with her. How do you figure out how to keep Retract still or entertained for so long so quickly?" Astrid asked, watching the dragon. "I don't know, I just do. Maybe I just have A way with kids." Hiccup joked. The three shared A small laugh, but something in Astrid seemed to spark. For some reason, the thought that if her and Hiccup continued to be together-and according to Hiccup there would always be A Hiccup and an Astrid-one day they'd obviously have at least one child, because Hiccup would be chief as an heir. She didn't mind this odd thought of course, but quiet enjoyed the visual in her mind of Hiccup holding A small kid on his shoulders or teaching him to read. It seemed to make her smile, no matter how randomly the thought came. Something about that image seemed cute, and made Hiccup seem like that much more of A great person.

"Well, since we're all done, i'll take the dishes and we should head somewhere to sleep. I'm sleeping in the academy with Windshere tonight. I just don't like the idea of taking up someone else's home space again, it's just not me. Either one of you two want to 'camp out'?" Heather asked, but her tone made it clear they didn't have to, and she was fine either way. It also held A sort of confusion or loneliness to it, so Hiccup and Astrid, wanting to be there for there friend who had gotten used to having no real family, imediatly knew there answer.

"Why not? It'll be great to sleep out tonight." Astrid smiled. "Yeah, and the noise in the morning will hopefully keep me from sleeping till noon again." Hiccup added. Heather smiled at there not so blunt ways of saying 'Sure, your our friend and we don't want you to be alone even though we have our own beds that are more comfortable'. Soon enough, Astrid was flying Toothless, Stormfly was following, and Heather was in the lead on Winshere, as they flew under the now dark sky towards the academy.

When they landed, Astrid got out A blanket from Toothless' saddle, and from Stormfly's saddle and lay them beside each other. She helped Hiccup to his, before sitting on her own with her knees to her chest. Heather was wrapped in an old leather blanket, beside Windshere. She didn't look to comfortable with the worn blanket, but Astrid knew she wouldn't want her trying to give Heather her stuff so she could sleep easier.

Hiccup lay down, Toothless laying his tail under the boys head. Withing minutes, the boy was fast asleep, the loud sound of Toothless snoring (Well it sounded more like sleep-growling) being relaxing as it had A pattern and let him know that his Nigh Fury would protect him from the nightly dangers he couldn't see (See what I did with the Night thing?).

Astrid lay down, listening to Toothless. At first she found the sleep-growling/snoring annoying, but within moments she listened to the noise and nothing else. She found it had A pattern, and not only that, it sounded strong and protective. No wonder Hiccup could fall asleep so easily. The dragon beside him not only provided warmth and vibrations with his snoring, but also let it be known that even in his sleep, he was protecting the boy. She thought it looked cute how Hiccup lay there, Retract in his shirt, wile Toothless held the boys head with his right tail fin, his head on Hiccups leg and A half.

Heather was laying down with Windshere, and she caught sight of Astrid watching Hiccup sleep with his dragon. She looked content, and smiled with A warm look. Her mind wandered to the image of Astrid smiling that same warm, content, relaxed smile as she watched Hiccup treat Retract like A child after he said he had A way with kids. Sure it was A joke, but after that, Astrid seemed in A far away place, and if Heather thought about it, she thought Astrid was thinking about Hiccup being good with _actual_ kids. Caring for A child, and Heather had A few ideas as to what child he would be caring for, it was all in the girls expressions. "If she doesn't think about him as A boyfriend, then i'm not Daggers sister." Heather smiled as she whispered this to herself, before falling asleep.

Astrid was about to lay down and fall asleep when she heard Hiccup groan in his sleep. She raised her head from where it was lay on her hand, and looked to the boy who rolled in his sleep, saying impossible to understand things in his sleep. She could tell he was having A night mare, and his leg was hurting by the way he grabbed it. Astrid was about to do something about it, but then Toothless woke up. He took one look at his boy and knew Hiccup needed someone.

Toothless lifted Hiccup to A slanted sitting position by the boys shirt. If Hiccup woke up, Astrid couldn't tell because his bandages. Toothless stopped when his boy groaned, but then quickly pulled him to his wing. Retract woke up for A second, and Toothless seemed to sigh in relief when she imediatly fell back to sleep, her front paws pressing against Hiccups chest as her snout pressed into Hiccups collar bone. Toothless lay Hiccup down on his left wing, before moving his head to his left front paw. The paw acted as A pillow, wile his right lay over Hiccups torso.

Hiccup stopped trying to sit up in his sleep after struggling for A few seconds against Toothless' hold in his half asleep confused state. He seemed to stay half awake for A moment, but Toothless made A soothing sound and Hiccup went limp again. The dragon then lay his right back paw over Hiccups right leg, his half left leg pressed against Toothless' skin. His beck left leg stretched downward so his paw didn't both Hiccup. Toothless finally, gently, slowly, lay his right wing over Hiccup, his form being visible to Astrid since Astrid was laying close to Toothless' head. Hiccup looked like he was sleeping in A dome under Toothless' wings, and Astrid couldn't help but smile as she saw Retract stretch her front paws, her back legs making A bump in Hiccup tunic. What made her smile the most, was when Hiccup subconsciously lay his hand over the back of the half-awake baby dragons form, soothing her and putting her back to sleep within moments at her favorite riders hand on her back.

Astrid took one more glance at Hiccup, before she to, fell asleep, ending up in A dreamless sleep.

Five days later, one week after healers hut

Hiccup stood up, putting his cloths on. His leg had healed by now, and his dad said he could go out today as long he tried not to disturb the light scab that was left on his leg. Of course the boy obeyed, because he'd had enough of needing help constantly. Him and Toothless were planning on going on A flight with Astrid and Heather today.

As Hiccup was putting on his prosthetic leg, he heard Retract growl. The baby dragon was on top of Toothless, for they had grown on each other. Astrid and Heather had managed to gain some of the dragons trust, but she had to be in Hiccups arms if they messed with her. At first Hiccup thought she was staying hidden in his arms, but it became evident as she began growling and snapping rather than bighting Hiccup out of some weird reflex, that Retract was putting herself between Hiccup and the others, protecting _him_ rather than seeking safety from him.

There was one moment when there was A Nadder that got mad because Hiccup accidently ran into her, and Retract lunged at it. She got knocked A few feet away, and Toothless, out of A protective instinct, roared at the Nadder making it fly away. From that moment on, Toothless protected A now scared of other dragons Retract because she got hurt trying to protect Hiccup. Retract would try to protect Hiccup, Hiccup would sooth Retract, and Toothless would protect both of them. It's how things had gone for A wile now.

Hiccup put the memory aside, and quickly strapped on his leg before standing up. He listened for Retracts growl who was now somewhere else in the room. He heard A claw raking on the floor boards to his left, and remembered the window was there. As he listened, and heard A small roar, Hiccup imediatly moved to the side, knowing Retract pounced from the window at him. The little dragon hit the floor with A 'thud' that Hiccup heard well with trained ears, and he put his hand out just as she jumped.

Retract yelped in surprise, and Hiccup grabbed her midair, laughing at his achievement. "Do you ever give up?" Retract roared loudly, swinging in Hiccups grasp. The boy let her go, and the dragon climbed up the bottom of his shirt, before popping her head out of the neck hole, and looking up at Hiccup with A Toothless smile, her teeth Retracted. Hiccup couldn't see it, but he could feel all the signs Retract was happy, and laughed before grabbing Toothless' saddle.

This is how things had been going the past five days. Hiccup and Retract would have there little challenge, Toothless making sure no one got hurt, before Hiccup put on Toothless' saddle. He had been having to ride the dragon without his prosthetic these past few days, unable to fly, but today was different. The three took off to the sky, Hiccup throwing his hands in the air. "Yeah!" He shouted as they picked up speed, circling in the air and doing barrel roles. Retract to seemed happy, and tried to mimic Hiccup by sitting with her back to him, her paws in the air as she made A roar that sounded like Toothless when he was calling out to Hiccup, but less high pitch.

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh, and he smiled as he heard Astrid and Heather start flying by him. "Wow, that's the smartest _baby_ dragon I've ever seen!" Astrid made sure to make A point about Retract being A baby so Stormfly didn't get offended. "She acts more like A human than A dragon!" Heather commented. "Well, she _did_ hatch in the arms of humans. She's never met A Night Fury other than Toothless, and at first they wanted nothing to do with each other. The first person she became attached to was me, rather than another dragon. Remember Garf? He sang our songs instead of the natural song of A death song. By the way she acts, i'd think she thought I was just as much her kind as another dragon. She accepted people before even getting close to other dragons, and A Nadder rejected her in an instant because Retract was protecting me." Hiccup explained, and he had A point.

"So you think she learns from humans more than dragons?" Heather asked curious. "I _know_ so. We have been having 'play fights' and challenges that dragons would normally have with other dragons, but she only wants to learn how to attack and play from me. Not even Toothless can get her to eat or play with him." Hiccup smiled as Retract roared happily, climbing onto his shoulder. "You have A point, and in all honesty you always have had A wild side." "Thanks, I think?" Hiccup said.

The three raced thorough the clouds, having fun and competing for being the fastest. The only reason Astrid and Heather tied with Hiccup was because he lost control of the tail fin for A moment or two, before fixing it and taking off again. This particular instants happened more than once i'm afraid, but everyone turned out okay, thankfully.

5 days later, 1 week five days after healers hut

"Yeah, go baby!" Hiccup shouted as him, Toothless, Astrid, and Retract were racing thorough sea stacks. They had gotten up early that morning, Heather going to check on any 'Incidents' that could have occurred wile they were gone. It was only two days before Hiccup was to go back to the healers hut. This particular detail was comforting considering Hiccups bandages were really starting to become irritated.

Suddenly thunder went across the sky, but Hiccup couldn't feel rain. "Astrid? Update on the sky please?!" Hiccup shouted to where he guessed Astrid was. This had happened A few times recently, rather it was for time, storms, or flight cautions, Hiccup would have to ask Astrid on an update for what the sky looked like.

"It's not to bad, I'd say we have time to fly back to Berk!" Astrid shouted to Hiccup over the wind. Hiccup smiled and nodded, before they began flying to Berk. Unfortunately, Berk always had unpredictable weather, and rain started falling. Consequently, the blind eyed Hiccup and the baby, confused, Retract both became uneasy.

About twenty minutes past, and Retract was getting more scared. Rain was falling harder, and Hiccup tried to hide the fact he was having Flashbacks of A nightmare that occurred recently. Astrid noticed Hiccup was uneasy though, and flew in front of Toothless, leading the Night Fury faster.

Suddenly, lightning struck Toothless' tail, and Retract fell out of Hiccups shirt as the boy and dragon went spiraling. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as he was to thrown from the saddle. "Hiccup!" Astrid scared voice was heard. Before Hiccup could yell back, an unconscious Nadder fell beside him, hitting his head.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted, reaching out his hands in an attempt to touch her. "Hiccup i'm here!" Hiccup couldn't tell what direction the voice, or Toothless' roar was coming from, and he couldn't even hear Retract. He knew the bitter merciless ocean was getting closer. He needed to get them, and, following his gut, Hiccup used all his strength to rip off his bandages before the pressure of falling made his arms fly out to his sides again.

He blinked once...Darkness.

He blinked again...light.

A third time...Lightning striking next to him (The irony)

four...black again? Wait no, there's Astrid...and Toothless? Everything was coming into view despite the terrible blurriness.

Hiccup used what vision he did have, and as Toothless roared for him, the boy grabbed his flight suit, and guided himself to the dragon, before grabbing him, and clicking his prosthetic into the stirrup.

He was becoming dizzy, blackness around the corners of his vision, but Hiccup tried to see thorough the tunnel vision, spotting Astrid. He flew down, grabbed her, and then Stromfly.

"Where is Retract?" The boy questioned out loud. He squinted his eyes, Astrid grabbing onto him. "Hiccup! She fell into the water!" Astrid panicked and Hiccups eyes widened. "Astrid take the saddle!" Before Astrid could reply, Hiccup jumped out of the saddle. He landed in the water, and opened his eyes. Just before Hiccup needed to resurface, he saw A baby dragon trying to swim towards him. His heart felt like it shattered when Retract stopped, and blew out air.

Hiccup thrashed, getting dizzy again. His vision darkened, then lightened up again. He swam as fast as he could, and grabbed Retract, before realizing he to needed air, and before he could surface, he breathed in. His lungs felt like fire. He tried to breath again. He held A limp Retract. It all became black. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. He went unconscious. Again.

Astrid and Toothless suddenly dived into the water. Hiccup could hardly hear the noise as he woke up, but soon drifted back to sleep, the world leaving him. It was cold and bitter, but Astrid grabbed both him and Retract. Toothless roared worriedly as soon as he burst above the waves. "He'll be okay Toothless, take us to the sea stack Stormfly is on!" Astrid moved the prosthetic, they flew, they landed, and Astrid lay Hiccup down, pushing down on his chest.

Toothless nuzzled Retract, he was worried. He didn't think he _could_ be this worried about someone who wasn't Hiccup. Toothless was scarred. His heart beet fast, and as the reality that moments of life were leaving Retracts memories, her soul leaving her tiny, vulnerable form, Toothless felt like he took A knife to the heart. Dragons couldn't cry tears, but they did show emotion. As the pain became unbearable, he roared as if in pain. Toothless felt helpless. He moved to Hiccup, roared in the boys face, licked him, roared again, and went to Retract.

Toothless grabbed the dragon by the scruff of the neck, moved her to Hiccup, and spoke to her in Dragoneese. ** _Wake up! This is not funny little one, not this time! I'm sick of your pranks! Wake UP! Please little one..._** Toothless looked down, and he now knew why he felt this way. Retract never had her mother, but Toothless had been taking on A similar responsibility without even knowing it. Sleeping by her, scolding her, talking to her, holding her when it was dangerous, carrying her by the scruff of the neck, fighting other dragons for her, helping her fly, and more. **_Please..._ My _little one._** Toothless called himself like A father would call there hatchling.

Retract wouldn't wake up. Toothless bit her frill, tried to move her, then started licking Hiccup who was on the right side of Retract. He pressed his head against Hiccups chest, roaring as if in pain. He listened to Hiccups heart...it was week. **_No. NO! Your not week my human. You've said your week but your not...So don't act like it now! Your like A brother to me, your like my own little one but as A human! I held you when you cried, I caught you in the battle against my queen! We match each other!_** ** _Please Hiccup!_** Hiccup never had A mother, or A brother, but Toothless had taken on A responsibility like A father and A brother. Sure Hiccup had A father, but Toothless had treated him as A son of his own kind, A Night Fury, but also like A brother of the humans at points as well. He slept by him, roared at him when he got into dangerous situations, communicated with him, protecting him with his wings and tail when there was danger, carried him by the shirt collar to help him get around and sleep, fought his own queen for him, helped him walk as Hiccup helped Toothless fly, and so, so much more. _**Please..**_ **My _little Hiccup. I swore to protect you._**

Hiccup didn't wake, and Toothless tried everything he could think of, nothing worked.

Astrid watched Toothless talk to Retract and Hiccup with A language she couldn't understand. She had tried CPR on Hiccup, but it wouldn't work. She was brought to light tears as the dragon talked to Hiccup, then Retract, then Hiccup again. He was as desperate as her, admittedly more since she was losing hope. Toothless seemed torn. He looked as if in actual pain, who knew? Maybe dragons had an odd connection like that. He bit Retracts frill, licked her, roared, spoke, roared, hit her with his head, made his pained roar, then went to Hiccup.

Toothless bit Hiccups ear, hard enough to draw A tiny amount of blood, licked him, roared, spoke, roared, hit him with his head between the ribs, made his pained roar, then stopped. Astrid held onto the dragon after he shot A distress call into the sky. "T-Toothless." Her voice was quiet, and Astrid burst into tears. Toothless licked her, before looking into the distance. No one was coming. The storm was getting worse. He needed to help his baby and his Hiccup get out of this storm. Both him and Astrid got the two unconscious beings into the cave.

"Hiccup common, l-listen to me. Don't you dare leave me you sarcastic, crazy, daredevil of A Haddock." Astrids voice was cracked, and she watched the closed eyes of the limp boy in her arms. She never cried in front of people, but it just seemed impossible right now, and she had more to worry about than her pride. She started crying, but tried to smile. She watched Hiccup for movement. The boy was limp. It was scary but then something else...

He looked so peaceful and calm. He was vulnerable. Hiccup had no idea what was going on. He was sound Asleep, unable to breath but not in pain. He looked so innocent in her arms, feeling free to sleep without worry as she held him. "Hiccup." Her voice was raspy and high pitched. Another round of tears escaped her, and Astrid started giving up, holding the freezing boy in her arms. Astrid was worried that it would be harder for him to wake because hypothermia, and removed his shirt and pants (Leaving on his long under clothing of course that looked like white shorts) and grabbed A blanket from A unconscious but breathing Stormfly. Astrid quickly wrapped the small Viking up in the blanket, and tried to warm him up since Toothless was to torn between his rider and baby to stay still.

Suddenly, Astrid could hear Retract start coughing. She sounded like she was crying, but in A dragon way, and coughed...and coughed...and shot A plasma blast at the wall. With the Plasma blast came water as she threw up. The little dragon fell limp again, but Toothless grabbed her, and seemed A little relieved as he lay her on A soft patch of dirt. At least she was breathing. Then his attention turned to Hiccup. He imediatly saw Astrid trying to warm the boy up, as he got so pail it was unbearable to look at. Toothless listened to Hiccups pulse, and suddenly A screech escaped his throat.

Toothless screeched as he realized there was no pulse, and grabbed Hiccup from Astrid. He started purring, letting Hiccup know he was there. Even though Astrid had tried CPR, the dragon decided instead of getting him to breath, he'd focus on making Hiccups heart start again. He tried everything, nothing worked. He tried and tried. Toothless wouldn't give up, not even if Hiccup was already under the sea in A funeral ship, he'd stay at the edge of the water, waiting for the boy to somehow turn up again, and prove this all to be A terrible dream.

As Toothless continued, he felt Hiccup flinch. He looked up, expecting water works, but the boy went limp again. Astrid hadn't seen the flinch, but Toothless grabbed her by the shirt, and sat her in front of Hiccup. "Toothless?" Astrids voice was quiet and cracked, but also somewhat hopeful. Toothless gestured to Hiccup, and Astrid nodded understanding with A small smile as she saw Hiccups cold, pail finger twitch. She held his nose, and breathed into him, trying to help him breath on his own. She let go, and as Hiccup was about to breath out on his own, he started coughing.

Toothless roared happily, and helped Hiccup sit up. The boy threw up A lot of water, no wonder he couldn't start breathing, his lungs must have been really filled. Astrid threw her hands over her mouth, and as soon as Hiccup was done throwing up, she embraced her boyfriend, holding his blanket around him. Hiccup opened his shining, forest green, pain filled eyes, facing Astrid. He'd guessed what happened, and didn't feel the need to question his lack of cloths since he remembered falling into the freezing ocean.

"Hiccup! A-Are you okay?" Astrid sounded unsure, wiping tears from her eyes. Hiccup smiled, looking strait into her baby blue eyes, holding onto his fire filled chest. "I-I'll be fine." His voice was quiet, and wheezed, but that was understandable. Astrid smiled bigger as she realized he could see again. "You can see I'm guessing?" She asked as Hiccup lay back against Toothless with his eyes closed, Astrid against his shoulder. She was to shivering, her soaked cloths still on, but she wasn't at as bad as A situation as Hiccup. "Well.. it's um... I _can_ see, but it's blurry, with some black spots. Has been since A took off the bandages. I don't think it'll be easy to walk around like this, but A can see none the less." Astrid ran her fingers thorough Hiccups hair as the boy kept his eyes closed, listening to the rain outside.

Hiccup felt Astrid shivering against him, and he frowned, knowing she had given him her blanket and the one in Toothless' saddle bag was soaked. "Astrid, you need A blanket to." Astrid frowned against Hiccups neck as her cold form tucked closer against his side. " _You_ need it more." Astrid said sternly, but Hiccup wasn't going to let her freeze. "Fine, I _do_ need it, i'll admit that, but you need it just as much Astrid. So your either letting me give it to you, or your sharing A _small_ blanket with A Hiccup, and we're both only half covered because the size difference between us and A piece of cloth." Hiccup spoke up, his tone becoming annoyed that Astrid was caring more about him than herself.

"Fine, I'll share it with you." Astrid said before getting under the blanket witch like Hiccup said, only covered them both about half way. Hiccup blushed, before glaring at Astrid with half lidded, tired eyes. Astrid just gave A short laugh, before laying back against Hiccup. Normally they would both be pretty self conscious about Hiccup not having most of his cloths on, but with Astrids freezing, wet clothing on, she was shivering pretty hard and Hiccup just felt the need to help her.

The next morning, Hiccup, Astrid, Retract, Toothless, and Stormfly had A rather rude awakening when Stormfly accidently rolled and knocked into Hiccup who fell sideways, Astrids on top of him who was curled against his side. Retract got startled and jumped onto Toothless' head who got spooked and shot A plasma blast that caused rocks to fall from the roof. Hiccup rolled on top of Astrid out of some odd protective instinct to put himself in danger if she was about to get hurt, and A large rock hit his back, smashing them together. The rock wasn't heavy enough to cause more than A bruise, but with Hiccups lack of strength and tired morning state, the rock made them stick together for A moment, Hiccup trying to keep himself up on his for arms.

To make matters worse, in the middle of the night, Astrid had caught an awful cough and her shivers got worse so her and Hiccup, after A bit of argument, agreed that with how cold it was, Astrid should remove her shirt and leave on her breast-bindings of course, since it was so dark the couldn't see anyways. When there cloths dried after A few hours the two were going to put back on there cloths once dried before it got bright outside, but luck would have it, they fell asleep without trying to, and wound up never putting there clothing back on.

Can you tell why this made matters worse? Hiccup and Astrid were still half asleep, but you can imagine the blush on both sides when they figured out they were smashed against each other, and shirtless. "U-uh just let me..." Hiccup tried to get up.

"Y-yeah okay here just try to move over and I'll.." Astrid insisted.

"No I can push the rock off m-my back on m-my own uh-ow..." Hiccups back was more sore than he thought?

"You okay?" Astrid looked into his eyes worried.

"Y-yeah I'm fine you know how I am."

"Stubborn and always getting into trouble?"

"Eh...that's one way to put it." Hiccup smiled and with A push of his arms (And Admittedly some help from Toothless) He got up off of Astrid, moved the rock, and helped her up to A sitting position.

"Th-thanks." Astrid said, about to look away, but her eyes got drawn to something she couldn't believe she didn't notice before. Where as everyone thought he had no muscle at all since he never showed off his strength, he actually had abs and A pretty well toned chest, along with some quiet visible when not wearing long sleeves muscles along his arms and legs, (though less on his legs). His face got slightly red when he realized she was _observing_ his hidden muscles and skin, and his green eyes shone with an innocence of not knowing what to do, and nervousness that she might not like how he looked. Astrid let her eyes trail from his scar on his chin, and down to his shoulders and torso where more scars were, different ones ranging from light knife wounds, to grey and red burn scars, to sword fighting deeper scars, to little light pink marks from recent scrapes because flying accidents and Hiccup being Hiccup. A few bruises and large scabs lines his torso and legs as well. _What have you been getting yourself into?_ Astrid thought silently, unaware of the fact the way she was observing these things was by _staring_ at the young adult in front of her wile she herself, was shirtless.

Hiccup would have said something about Astrids gaze stuck on him by now, if his eyes hadn't fallen onto the curves of her torso and the scars similar to his lining them. _Really glad I can actually see right now so it's not unfair or one sided._ Hiccup thought sarcastically to himself, but then blushing and scowling at the embarrassing thought of the fact he was letting his eyes trail over Astrid, A _shirtless girl_ even if she did have breast-bindings on. He really needed to say something to break the silence before he let his mind wander further, but didn't mind getting glances in the process.

"Ahem.." Hiccup coughed awkwardly and Astrid looked up at him. "Astrid we should probably head to Berk and er.." Hiccup suddenly found his half leg interesting and stared at it crossed over his right leg. He looked at Astrid out of the corner of his eyes and lifted his hand up just A little bit with A figure pointed in her general direction, still not facing her. "You um.. Your A _female young_ Viking Astrid, and you um..I mean it's not A _bad_ thing of course, we _needed_ to remove our cloths or we'd have caught _hypothermia._ B-but now we're awake...I think we should um...if you'll help me grab my leg.." Hiccup gestured to his leg Astrid had removed the night before when removing his frozen clothing. "We should probably...head back to..Berk?" It came out more as A question, and Astrid blushed before nodding and putting on her shirt.

Hiccup put on was about to changed as well, but the black spots and slight blurriness as he said was still in his vision before caused the fact that he was usually unbalanced wile getting dressed with one leg to get worse. The moment he tried to stand wile leaning against Toothless, the young adult tried to grab his shirt off the ground, but wound up nearly falling over. Thankfully, Astrid was there to help.

"You okay?" Astrid asked, sounded A little worried. "Yeah, i'll be fine, it's just-remember what I said yesterday about my sight being blurry and having black spots?" Hiccup let go of Astrid who now had her shirt on, and she gave him his pants and tunic. Astrid nodded and Hiccup continued. "Well I don't think it had anything to do with having just taken off the bandages, and may be A permanent thing. I guess my case might be A little different than yours." Hiccup put his hand in front of his face, before slowly moving it away as it became A little blurry.

"Well what ever the reason, you obviously need help. Here." Astrid held onto Hiccup, and Hiccup, catching onto what she was saying, grabbed his pants and shirt from her hands and put them on. He was about to try and hop to his leg, but Toothless beat him to it and handed the prosthetic to Hiccup. "Thanks bud." Hiccup said quietly to himself. He sat down and quickly put on the prosthetic with practiced ease. "Thanks you two." Hiccup smiled before standing up as he and Astrid mounted there dragons and flew towards Berk.

Once arriving on Berk Hiccup got off of Toothless and stood infront of his father who seemed relieved to see his son. "Hiccup, where have you been? And where's Astrid? You two went missing last night before the storm! And do I want to know why you don't have your bandages?" Stoick said after letting go of A now leaning-over-holding-his-side Hiccup who had Retract in his shirt (Who by the way, was not to pleased about the bone crushing hug).

"Um well, you see me and Astrid were flying last night and got caught in the storm. Lightning struck and an accident happened. Retract, Astrid, and Toothless were falling and the only way I could reach them was to see them so..." Hiccup gestured to his eyes. "Anyways, it worked...mostly. I apparently erm...got swallowed up by the water, and so did Retract. Astrid and Toothless helped us and now we're back to the present. Astrid went to go talk to her parents and explain why she was gone." Hiccup finished.

"So you got struck by lightning again, and nearly drowned because of it...again." Stoick said and Hiccup looked down at his hands, not finding use in the hole I didn't get _struck_ by lightning this time excuse. "Ah, well how are you doing without the bandages?" "Well, I can _see,_ but I uh...my visions blurry and there's black spot I guess. I don't think i'll be able to write, and I can't get around without tripping unless I have Toothless." Hiccup explained, Retract popping her head out of shirt, witch slightly startled Stoick. "Alright, well why don't we go ask the healer about it?" Stoick asked, before father and son took off to the healers hut.

A few weeks later, Hiccup was walking to A table as Heather cooked dinner in the clubhouse. Retract was playing with her father (the riders had started referring to Retract as Toothless' baby since the day Retract nearly drowned, Toothless developed such A connection with her that never let her out of his sight and acted like A father), wile the others did there own things. Hiccup suddenly tripped over A box on the floor, Snotlout catching him since he was the closest person, and helping Hiccup to the chair. The only light in the clubhouse was A small fire in the center table, and it was dark outside, so to Hiccup objects were more blurry than usual, and it was hard to tell if something right in front of him was an obstacle or just A dark room.

You see A few weeks earlier, Hiccup and Stoick went to the healers hut. Gothi said that Hiccups vision was permanently stuck this way. He could see, but it was blurry with black spots, and he had A hard time seeing if the room wasn't well lit, rather than fully recovering like in Astrids case. Hiccup had went back to the edge, and the other riders agreed with each other that they would help Hiccup. Hiccup couldn't write or draw well, so Astrid helped him with his designs. Fishlegs would sometimes help him with blacksmithing, and all of them were supposed to keep the clubhouse floor clean.

"You alright?" Astrid asked, walking up to A surprised Hiccup. "Yeah just didn't see.." Hiccup bent down and picked up A small box that was next to his foot. "This." He finished his sentence, running his hands over the shape of the small blurry object.

"That's the twins. Ugh there supposed to keep there stuff off the floor! They know you can't see the floor and focus on obstacles in front of you at the same time." Fishlegs took the small box with A sigh. "Fishlegs, I just stumbled. It's only been A few weeks and you guys have already helped so much! Ruffnut and Tuffnut shouldn't have to be careful of every little thing because of me." Hiccup said in A saddened sort of tone, before sitting by Astrid at the table.

"True, but you almost _stumbled_ head first into our _metal_ table." Astrid said sternly. "Besides, your our leader, we should help because we want to and not because we have to." Hiccup faced the silhouette of Astrid in front of him as his vision and darkness of the room prevented him from seeing much more.

"Astrid's right Hiccup." Fishlegs added on.

"Lets be honest H. Without you, we wouldn't even _have_ our dragons." "Let alone this awesome edge!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut backed each other up.

Hookfang snorted in Snotlouts face who decided he needed to speak. "Yeah...it's the least we can do." He said with A slightly unsure voice, though it was pretty nice coming from the guy who had the biggest ego ever.

Hiccup smiled, and they all ate and talked before it got late. Retract yawned and jumped from Toothless to Hiccup, crawling down the boys shirt despite her growing size witch now left her head out the front of Hiccups shirt, and her tail fins sticking out of his shirt. "Retract, aren't you getting A bit to big for this? I mean I appreciate the fact you love me and all, but your _growing..._ and A lot to." Retract just snorted and growled in protest, before curling up to look smaller, but causing Hiccups torso to have A big dragon shaped bump in his shirt, causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright, lets get some sleep shall we?" Everyone agreed with Hiccup and went to bed. Hiccup flew to his hut, and changed into his light green Tunic and pants (after getting Retract out of his shirt of course). "Goodnight guys." Hiccup said to Retract and Toothless. Retract was curled up against Toothless chest, making small growling noises in her sleep. Hiccup could see the outline, and hear Retract who's growling he knew more than any other growl, well except Toothless who Hiccup would recognize from A mile away.

As Hiccup took off his prosthetic, his amputation sight being admittedly sore from A long days work, he was about to lay down on his bed, but he was surprised by A once-asleep baby Night Fury pouncing on him, knocking the boy on his back. "Augh, Retract!" Hiccup was frustrated, but couldn't help but laugh as Retract started 'punching' him with her paws (Hiccup had taught her how to support herself with her back paws and use 'hand to paw combat' a wile back), as he rolled onto his side, holding the baby in A headlock.

Retract roared and growled, before biting Hiccup hand unexpectedly since she was previously using her gums. This got Hiccup to let go. As Hiccup moved his red (but not bleeding, Retract tried not to do that) hand, and Retract took the opportunity to use all her strength and push Hiccup off his bed. Do to surprise and little balance, Hiccup was on the floor in moments, his lack of prosthetic making it impossible to stand, so he stayed even with Retract as they 'fought'.

After about ten minutes of Hiccup pinning down, kicking at, or putting Retract in Headlocks, and Retract nipping at, hitting, and knocking Hiccup over, Toothless decided they all needed sleep. He growled loudly, as both Viking and Dragon looked his way surprised. Toothless gestured for both of them to lay next to him, and Hiccup shrugged, making sure to give Retract one last headlock along the way. Once he was lay down, Toothless put Hiccup in the same position as before, with his front legs as comfort and A pillow, his back legs holding onto the boy, and his wings acting as blankets. Retract climbed up Hiccups shirt, and lay facing him on her side wile Hiccup lay on his side facing her. Retracts paws were against Hiccups chest, and Hiccup cradled the little baby. Hiccup snored somewhat, and Retract purred. **There asleep, _my_ little dragon and little Hiccup.** Toothless said to himself, nudging both of them, and falling asleep.

 **(A/N) Woo hoo! It's finally done! To who requested it, thank you, and hope you like it. Sorry for super long intro, just wanted to be specific about recommendations, and based possibilities on what I do and don't write based on what I do and don't like from other stories I've read made by others. Your amazing fellow dragon rider! Keep your heads up high.**


	14. Johnathen and Brenda finding Daddy-cup

**(A/N) In an answer to A more recent request by Guest Johnathen, I am writing his request for Hiccup and the gang stumbling upon A boy named Johnathen who has A dragon that from what I understand is very connected to his rider (Yin Yang is how guest said it). I'm going to make the boy A ten year old protecting his little two year old sister after an attack on his island and he has A triple strike that protects him and is very connected to him, so connected he speaks Dragoneese, and the triple strike mirrors his feelings. Hunters want him for these reasons, he's also an heir. Hiccup and Astrid find them, and Johnathan becomes Attached to the two within time. Also, spoilers from RTTE season 5, so be warned. Here's your summery...**

 ** _Summery:_**

 _18 and A half year old Hiccup and Astrid have been flying for A wile now, spending time together as they are now Betrothed and crave the time alone. After flying for hours in harmony with each other, the two have quiet the surprise when seeing A nearby island is blown to oblivion. They landed, and saw that the ashes were warm. This happened recently. Hiccup and Astrid take Toothless and Stormfly with them to look for survivors of this horrible attack. Once about to give up, and believing they've seen enough to ruin there appetite for the next month, Hiccup and Astrid heard A dragon distress call, and A babies cry coming from A nearby cave, maybe belonging to the baby of A mother they tried to help, but couldn't save. As they entered, they were met with A very unwelcoming ten year old boy who was very protective of his baby sister, A triple strike beside him. It is later revealed he has many secrets, and Krogan wants him. Despite the attacks, Hiccup (or 'Daddy-cup' as A certain baby will not stop calling him no matter how much Hiccup tries to make her stop) Astrid, and the gang will NOT let Krogan get away with killing the boys family, and Hiccup will not break his promise to protect the two kids he's become attached to. Can they save Johnathen and Brenda from the hunters? Or will these two hurt little kids never learn what it is to be free of people constantly attacking them to get there knowledge? If they all do survive, who will take care of the Ten year old who can fly his dragon amazingly, and the two year old who loves Hiccup? Read on to find out!_

"Hey Astrid, did you hear that?" Hiccup asked after picking up A stuffed, still in tact bear from the ground. The two had been searching for survivors of an attack on the island they were on, but hadn't saved A single _living_ being. They had only found bodies, or people who _were_ alive but didn't survive more than five minutes after being found. It had been one tough, surprising, and heart breaking evening that was for sure. Astrid was moving debris, seeing if people could be trapped under it with the help of Stormfly, wile Hiccup picked up children's toys, books, clothing, and some weaponry with initials, letting Toothless sniff it and try to pick up the scent.

"Hear what?" Astrid asked, tossing A hand over her mouth as she found A _living_ young woman. "Hiccup! Come here." Astrid said, and Hiccup was by her side in seconds. The young woman had red hair and blue eyes. She wore A cloth that seemed to be used to hold A baby inside, though there was no baby. "Here, let us help." Hiccup offered, as him and Astrid got her out of A bunch of fallen tools, and lay her against Stormfly. The woman looked at the two confused, but then spotted the bear Hiccup was holding.

"Th-that's my boy Johnathens...wh-where is he?" She asked before coughing. "Uhm...Johnathen?" Astrid asked, trying to calm the confused mother. "Johnathen, he's my little boy. He owns A triple strike named Spear after his father who was A worrier with the weapon. He's ten years old, red hair, green eyes, and he has A little sister, Brenda, two years old with blond hair and brown eyes." The mother explained. Astrid looked down, and thought it might've been the kids they found dead earlier that day. Hiccup, though, wanted to shine some light on the situation, as he saw the woman becoming weaker. "Here Astrid, can you help her with that wound?" Hiccup asked quickly, gesturing to A large wound in the mothers chest. Astrid nodded, before giving Hiccup A look, and Hiccup nodded understanding, sitting against Toothless with his back turned.

"I think I heard A baby cry nearby, Astrid didn't but I did. We'll have Toothless smell the bear and see if he can find them. I'm not sure if it was my imagination though, since Astrid didn't hear it, but I'm sure it could've been them, because I heard A dragon call to." Hiccup smiled when he heard the mother sigh. "He's safe." She said in A tone like she knew it was true. Hiccup hadn't seen any other dragons, so maybe Johnathen was the only one with A triple strike that stayed nearby. They were loyal dragons, and the mother seemed to know that. "What's your name by the way?" Hiccup asked, but then heard nothing. His shoulders slumped as he knew what happened. This _was_ the seventh time now.

"Astrid?" "The wound was to deep, she stopped breathing after realizing her kids were safe. At least she knew-" "Yeah, I know, that's why I made sure to say it." Hiccup said, before turning around to look at Astrid. "Here, lets see if we can find those kids I heard." Astrid smiled along with Hiccup, after they covered the now deceased young woman. Toothless sniffed the toy bear, and imediatly nodded to the couples relief. "Alright, lead the way bud." Hiccup smiled as Toothless started heading the same direction Hiccup had heard the babies cry come from.

Once arriving, the crying started again, and Hiccup and Astrid looked to see A little ten year old boy, holding his younger sister in his arms. He had red hair, green eyes, and his sister had blond hair and brown eyes, looking about toddler age. "Ahem uh...Johnathen?" Hiccup tried. The boy imediatly saw his toy bear, and backed up with what seemed like A little boy version of A death glare. "Where did you find that?!" He shouted. Hiccup backed up, then noticed he must be talking about the bear.

"Um.. we don't really think we should talk about that." Hiccup tried, and took A step closer, but the boy backed up. "Your not going to hurt her!" He shouted, and it was now Hiccup saw the boy was bruised and his little sister had an obvious knife wound across her arm. He must've had A bad experience before taking off and hiding here. No wonder he didn't like Hiccup, the boy was much taller, and although skinny, threatening to A little boy Johnathens height. They had seen many of the people who had fallen and had armor and clothing very different from the regular villagers, were all male worriers.

"Astrid, maybe you should take this one. I really don't think he's going to trust A grown male right now, it's obvious they've had A bad experience with those worriers we saw." Hiccup said, looking towards Astrid and backing away. Astrid nodded, and took A step towards Johnathen and Brenda. "Johnathen, we want to help you I promise." She kneeled down in front of them, holding out Johnathens bear. Just as Hiccup had predicted, the little boy eased up to Astrid, A gentle-when-she-wanting-to-be female. He was hesitant, but took the bear. "Where's my mom?" He demanded, still unsure of what to think of the new comers.

Suddenly, A triple strike, obviously spear, stepped in front of Johanthen and Brenda, wrapping his tale around the two, and pushing Astrid away. Astrid landed flat on her back, and scowled at the dragon. "Woah, easy there." Hiccup said, stepping closer and holding up his hands. "Spear, we don't want to hurt them, look." Hiccup opened up his flight suit, and let Spear smell him and his 'wings'. He didn't smell like the worriers that attacked, he smelt like Toothless and some ashes. A dragon and A victim basically. Spear moved back, but kept his eyes on the two.

Johnathen looked confused, why was his best friend letting these two near him and his sister. He held Brenda close to his chest, the two year old holding onto his little orange tunic. "Johnathen, we don't want to hurt you, look we're nothing like the men who attacked you." Astrid tried, holding out her hand. Johnathen flinched, and swatted at Astrid, witch caused spear to imediatly react and try to bite Astrid who did A backflip to avoid the attack. Brenda started crying again, and Johnathen tried to calm her down.

"Don't touch us! I may be small, and I may not be good with weapons, but I _can_ fight, just like my dad!" Johnathen shouted, before continuing. "And i'm going to ask again, where is my mom?" He said A little more quietly, trying to calm his sister. Astrid tried to get closer, but Spear wouldn't let her. "Johnathen, your mom...I don't know how to-" "Astrid, maybe I can talk to him." Hiccup said with an almost pained voice. Astrid looked at him confused, and couldn't get why Hiccup suddenly changed his mind.

 _Just like I was_ Hiccup thought. You see when Hiccup was little and didn't understand why his mom was gone, he'd say stuff like 'I'm strong enough to protect her now' and 'Where is she?'. Hiccup now remembered that confusion, and remembered trying to be strong but obviously being to week to do things others could. He wanted to be able to fight, and would tell his dad he could, but wasn't able to complete important tasks. He remembered everything he'd learned being an Heir and Viking, and decided to use A different way to get to Johnathen. Let the boy come to them.

Hiccup kneeled down A few feet from Johnathen and spoke. "Johnathen, your mother is in A place where she's safe. She can't be here right now, but does love you. She wouldn't want you to be scared or hurt-and don't say your fine cause I can see it. Now..." Hiccup held out his arms. "I think your strong, but your hurt. You know, your mother made sure you were safe. She told us things that helped us find you. In other words, she was kind of A hero. Your A hero for protecting your sister. With that said, all strong hero's have there strengths and there weaknesses. When one hero, such as yourself, needs supplies and help, in other words you and Brenda need me and my friend Astrid, you need something called allies. Allies are people who you trust enough, to help you when your cornered, and the other way around. The only question is, so that you _and_ your sister can get help..." Hiccup let his serious look turn to A warm smile. "Do you trust us enough to be your allies? We trust you."

Johnathen looked down at Brenda, before looking back up at Hiccup. He put on A stern, strong face, and slowly walked towards the young adult. As he got closer, Hiccup kept his arms out until Johnathen walked into them, both boys embracing each other but being careful not to hurt Brenda. Spear seemed to mimic Johnathens feelings, and made A dragon smile, but stayed tense, as he wrapped his tail around the two. They stayed like that for A moment, Johnathen handing Brenda to Astrid who started bandaging the girls arm.

Johnathen buried his face into Hiccups chest, as he started to cry. Hiccup didn't blame him though, he'd obviously been thorough a lot, especially for someone his age, and instead, he rubbed the ten year olds back, trying to comfort him as Johnathen held his little bear close.

A few minutes passed, and Johnathen backed up, whipping his tears with his sleeve. Astrid had Brenda asleep in her arms, rocking her softly. "Hey Johnathen, if you want, you and your sister can ride our dragons back to my home." Hiccup offered, holding the little boy by the arms. Johnathen shook his head. "I have to find where my mom is hiding." Hiccup honestly saw that coming. He sighed, and looked into the little boys eyes, holding his shoulders and staying kneeled down, close to his height.

"Johnathen.." Hiccup tried to find A way to say this in an understandable way. "When I said your mom was in A safe place, I _was_ telling the truth I promise but...that safe place is far away from here, somewhere people who are uhm... _living_ on _this_ earth can't go because...it's like A... _better_ earth you know. Do-do you know what Valhalla is?" Hiccup said it in the most gentle tone he could use, but made sure to ask the question knowing different families had different beliefs on the after life. Apparently Johnathens family believed in Valhalla, for the boy seemed to understand, and innocent eyes started feeling with tears as Hiccup hugged him again.

He knew it wasn't his fault, but Hiccup hated himself for being the one to tell the boy the truth. He looked up at Astrid, who looked sad, along with Johnathens dragon who tried comforting the boy by nudging him. Astrid tried smiling warmly at Hiccup, but Hiccup closed his eyes and bit his lip as Johnathen wouldn't stop crying and said he wanted his mom. It took another round of many minutes, what felt like hours as Hiccup tried everything he could to sooth Johnathen, before the boy eventually stopped crying, held onto Hiccup, and fell asleep. The second he went limp, Hiccup grabbed him and held the boy in his arms. Johnathen was A little guy, and was only A little below Hiccups waist line (Like Goostav in DOB when he was around 12 but compared to 18 year old Hiccup who is much taller now), so Hiccup found it easy to hold Johnathen with the boys head on his shoulder and his legs going down to his waist wile Hiccup held his back against him, causing Johnathens body to face him vertically.

"Astrid, we should go before they wake up." Hiccup said, bending over to grab Johnathens bear from the floor witch the boy had dropped. "Are we going to the edge or Berk?" Astrid asked, wrapping Brenda's blanket around her. "Uhm, I think we should head to Berk and ask my dad if he knows anything we can do or anyone who would want to watch them. If they don't want to, we'll bring them to the edge and take care of them till we find someone who would want to watch these two. If we have to watch them i'm fine with it though, I have A feeling Johnathens not going to want any strangers near his sister, so I don't think any people on Berk will want to take care of him at first thanks to trust issues and since he's not of our tribe or an allies tribe." Hiccup explained. Astrid agreed, and they flew to Berk, spear not letting Toothless out of his sight since Hiccup had A sleeping Johnathen in his arms.

A few hours past, and Berk was coming into few. At this same moment, Johnathen woke up after hearing Brenda start crying in Astrid's arms. "Brenda!" He shouted, and Hiccup had to hold onto him for fear he'd fall off Toothless. "Johnathen, your alright it's me Hiccup. Remember? We met in the cave on your island? Here." Hiccup tried soothing the boy and gave him his stuffed bear. "Where are we?" Johnathen asked. "We're flying to my home. Your sisters being held by my friend Astrid. My fathers going to see if there's any way we can help you." Johnathen shook his head. "I have to go back home! I'm not aloud to leave my island with someone not in my family!" Hiccup jumped at the sudden response.

"Who told you that Johnathen? We may not be your family, but we're friends." Hiccup tried. "We're not aloud to leave the island without our grandma, aunt, or her! Not until after these attacks stop happening!" Johnathen shouted again. Hiccup started catching on. "Johnathen, did your mom tell you that?" He asked as the boy slumped down in his lap. "Yes." He said quietly. Hiccup sighed. "Johnathen, there isn't going to be any more attacks. Your islands not able to be attacked anymore. It's been attacked so much there's nothing to attack. Your safe with us, and me and Astrid met your mother. She was happy you were alive, and she wanted you to be safe. If you want to obey her and be safe, then you need to stay with us. If you stay on that island, you _won't_ be safe. All the debris and smoke..it'll make you sick." Hiccup tried reasoning.

Johnathen didn't look happy at all, but he stayed quiet, before spotting spear. "Spear!" He shouted, seeming more happy. "You brought him to?" "Yes, we brought him to." Hiccup smiled. "Here, let me go." Johnathen tried to stand up. "Why?" Hiccup was confused. "So I can fly on him." Johnathen looked at Hiccup like it was obvious. "O-Okay." Hiccup sounded unsure. "But you have to promise to follow us." Hiccup said. Johnathen nodded, before standing up. Spear, catching on, flew just below Toothless as Johnathen jumped on his back. Within seconds, Johnathen was on Spears back, hugging the dragons neck wile flying by Toothless. Now that Hiccup looked, Johnathen with his red hair and green eyes, looked A little like Hiccup when he was little, though Hiccup like to wear green, not orange of course.

"Wow, nice flying." Hiccup said proudly to make Johnathen smile. "Well, it's not all me. Spear here...he's family." Johnathen scratched the dragons neck who purred. "How did you find Spear?" Astrid asked curious, flying near. Johnathen suddenly frowned, his eyes seeming to not focus like he was in A distant place and seeing something they couldn't see. "I don't want to talk about it." He said, before flying closer to Hiccup.

About an hour later, and it was agreed that Johnathen and Brenda would stay on the edge for the time being. After A long few hours of flying and Hiccup and Johnathen entering A best trick competition, Astrid, Hiccup, Johnathen, and Brenda were back on the edge. It was around dinner time, and Fishlegs was cooking. Johnathen was sleeping by Spear, Brenda was crying in Astrids arms, Hiccup was trying to talk to Fishlegs over the crying, and everyone else were pretty annoyed.

"Ugh why won't she stop crying!? Astrid went as far as to change her, she won't eat, and she won't stop crying!" Snotlout shouted annoyed. "I don't know! I'm A worrier not A mother!" Astrid shouted back. "How is he sleeping?" Tuffnut pointed to Johnathen. "He's had A hard day, they both have!" Hiccup shouted over his shoulder wile helping Fishlegs set the table. After he was done, he offered to take Brenda from Astrid who agreed happily. Hiccup couldn't get her to calm down, so decided to see if she would eat now. She was two already, so they'd tried feeding her crackers, beens, bread and cheese, even mashed up steemed carrots in case she just didn't like harder or crunchy food. Nothing worked.

"Hmm, why don't we try the carrots and crackers again." Hiccup held Brenda in one arm, using the other to crush up some steamed carrots from A bowl, and grab some crackers from A basket where Fishlegs was cooking soup. He then sat down at the table, and tried to calm Brenda's crying down. When nothing else really worked, he went to A last resort.

 _If you know the song, Picture Hiccup with Alexander Ryback's singing voice, but A little quitter and A tad bit nasally._

 _"I have A dream, you are there, high above the clouds somewhere, the rain is falling from the sky, but it never touches you, your way up high."_ Hiccup began singing A song he once made up for Toothless and him when he was sixteen. This caused everyone to look at him. _"No more worries, no more fears, you have made them disappear, sadness tried to still the show, but now it feels like many years ago."_ Toothless' ears perked up as he remembered this song Hiccup would, on occasion, sing in the cove. It was always relaxing to Toothless when he sang, and the dragon started making humming sounds as if singing to.

 _"And I..I will be with you every step. Cause I..I have A friend in you, we'll always stay together, come fly with me..oh oh..into A fantasy..oh oh..where you can be whoever you want to be, some fly with me."_ Hiccup finished singing the first verse, as Brenda started laughing and grabbing at his hair. Johnathen woke up after hearing his sister start laughing rather loudly, and got up to sit by Hiccup and play with his sister. "There we go, now, what do you say we try this again?" Hiccup grabbed the spoonful of smashed carrots, and Brenda finally took A bite. Hiccup tried to feed her again, but the baby shouted in protest. "No! I don't want it." She said. "You could talk the hole time?" Hiccup sounded confused. "She's two Hiccup." Astrid said, smiling. "I know that, but she just didn't talk, only cried and yelled." Hiccup sounded even more confused and everyone else laughed.

"Here, let me." Johnathen took the spoon from Hiccup, and held onto Brenda who admittedly was still to week from being hurt in the attack to walk thanks to cuts and bruises. It had only been A day. Hiccup smiled, and began eating his own food.

"So..where did you hear that song?" Tuffnut asked curious. "I wrote it." Hiccup said simply. Everyone looked shocked. "What?" "You write songs?" Snotlout was the first to ask. "Yes. Well, not all the time, but occasionally." Hiccup replied simply. "What other song have you written?" Astrid was now curious. "I wrote A balled telling the story of the dragon war ending." Hiccup said, taking A bight of fish and thinking back on Garf who was still on his new island.

"Can you sing it?" Fishlegs asked. "Fishlegs, when I sing it's not good for anyone." Hiccup frowned and continued eating. "You were pretty good at singing just now." Ruffnut countered. "And for the record, compliments never come from her, so that's saying something." Tuffnut added, jabbing A finger into Ruffnuts shoulder before they started fighting. "Okay you know what? I'll sing it later I promise." Hiccup said, before looking to Brenda who was already finished eating, and was playing with Johnathen. "Alright guys, it's pretty late, so we should probably head to bed since we have to prepare for Viggo's attacks...again." Hiccup sounded frustrated, remembering Astrid had told him Viggo was back with the dragon eye.

"Alright." Astrid and everyone else agreed. "One question though, where are these two going to sleep?" Snotlout asked. "They could sleep with me." Fishlegs offered, walking towards Johnathen. Johnathen flinched back, and Spear imediatly stood in front of him, snarling at Fishlegs. "Woah Spear, we're not going to hurt him." Spear didn't stop until Johnathen went from tensed to more relaxed and the dragon sensing it, backed off. "Why don't you want to stay at my hut?" Fishlegs asked, Johnathen didn't answer, instead, he just held onto Brenda who was talking to herself and reaching for Spears tail. "Brenda.." The boy trailed off in an annoyed whisper.

"It's nothing personal Fishlegs, trust me. When I and Astrid found them on there island, all the fallen attackers were males, and by the looks of them, both Johnathen and Brenda had A pretty bad experience with them. To make matters worse, _I_ was the one who told him what happened to his mom and that we had to leave his home. I'm pretty sure the only thing he expects from Me, you, Snotlout, and Tuffnut, is A bad experience at the moment. It's also why no one on Berk could take care of them, he yelled at anyone who got close to his sister." Hiccup pulled and the others away from the group and explained quietly.

Fishlegs and the others nodded in understanding, before Astrid walked up to Johnathen. "What if you two stayed with me?" She asked. Johnathen still shook his head no. "Why not?" She asked. "Because I'm not sleeping here, I want to go home!" Johnathen started his shouting again, causing Brenda to get upset though he wouldn't let her go. "Johnathen, we already told you, you can't go home, it's to dang-" "I don't care! I want to sleep in my room! My mom told me not to go outside the house at night! It's night!" The ten year old shouted louder and louder. Wow, this kid was really loyal to his mom.

Astrid was about to say something else, but Spear, even though he knew deep down these humans were trying to help, snapped at Astrid as his humans angered and confused emotions rubbed off on him. Astrid pulled back, and the teeth just grazed her arm. "Astrid, are you okay?" Hiccup asked. "I'm fine." Astrid almost growled and Hiccup knew she didn't have the patience for this. Astrid always solved things the worrier way, and wasn't used to having to talk gently and trying to make her sentences understandable for A confused ten year old and his sister.

"What if I try?" Ruffnut asked, but backed off as soon as Spear nearly hit her with his tail. "Hey! Watch it pal." "Don't hurt Spear!" Johnathen heard what Ruffnut said to Spear and wasn't pleased. "Alright Ruffnut, we need to give him some space." Johnathen relaxed A little at this, and so did Spear since he seemed to feel the way his rider did. A truly great bond indeed. Astrid noticed Spear and Johnathen relaxing because of Hiccups patience and understanding. "Hiccup, maybe you should see if he'll sleep with you." Astrid suggested. "Are you kidding Astrid? He hates me." Hiccups shoulders slumped even though he knew it was completely understandable why the boy didn't like him.

"Maybe, but not as much as he hates us." Tuffnut chimed in. He proved his point by taking one step towards Spear, and the dragon tried to bite his head off. "Guys, anytime i'm around Johnathen, he just expects something he doesn't want. I don't want to be the one watching him, and be the one who gives him the answers to questions I wish he wouldn't ask." Hiccup tried to explain himself. "You may have to answer his questions Hiccup, but you've been the best at telling him things in ways he can understand, and being there for him when he is hurt by your answers." Astrid lay A hand on his shoulder. Hiccup sighed, and Toothless nudged his hand.

"Alright, i'll try to get him to stay with me for the night. It's just...I don't even know everything that happened to him. Why would people want to attack his village? Why did his mother seem so protective over him? There were plenty of kids out in the open when the attack happened, we saw the proof." Hiccup and Astrid cringed at the image. "Yet him and Brenda were hidden by there parents. Also, why did he seem to be the only one with such A loyal dragon? Why were no dragons dead on his island? And the biggest question is...what exactly happened to them to make them so afraid? There not wounded by arrows, there covered in bruises and knife marks, yet no stab wounds, almost like someone was trying to hurt them but not kill them." Hiccups head dropped as he to became confused.

"We'll worry about that later Hiccup, right now, they need us." Fishlegs smiled causing Hiccup to smiled back. The young rider nodded, and turned towards Spear after everyone else decided it would be best to go to there huts. "Hey Spear? Look, I know your protecting him, but he needs help." Hiccup put his hand up, and the shook his head before roaring something Hiccup didn't expect. "Re's er-ouvle." It sounded like saying 'He's Introuble. "Did-did you just.. speak?" Hiccup asked, looking towards Johnathen who smiled. Then the boy did another thing Hiccup didn't expect. He started making dragon sounds that sounded like A triple strike communicating. Spear turned towards him, and seemed to be talking back.

"Are you... _speaking_ to him?" Hiccup was now very confused. Spear turned to him, and Johnathen blushed. "A lot of people in my village liked me speaking to the dragons, because it helped get them to help us. I just don't do it much now because..." Johnathen looked down, and seemed to be holding back tears. "Because what?" Hiccup asked quietly, sitting down across from the boy, but not closer than Spear, using A soft voice. "I..Other people...from other tribes..th-they didn't like it. Well..I mean..they did.." Johnathen held Brenda closer to his chest as she stood up, but fell down imediatly thanks to her bruises and cuts.

"Th-they um...my dad said 'our enemies want to use his connection with the dragons for no good'." Johnathen imitated what must have been his father. "A-At the time, I didn't have Spear, just talked to dragons. I taught myself, and it came easy to me since I was just A different kid as my mom said." Johnathen smiled at his statement. "I don't think I was supposed to hear him, but I listened and remember him saying that. Ever since, my mom and dad tried to protect me. My dad was the chief of our island, and I was small, so he said people wanted to get me wile I was little." Hiccup listened to Johnathen, and some stuff he'd been thinking of pieced together.

People attacked his village trying to get him. His mother protected him because he was small and wanted to protect him. Johnathen was an heir to an enemy tribe of the attackers, and could be considered useful. They tried to get him, and the attacks became greater. Hiccup guessed Johnathens dad must have died protecting him. The boy took care of his sister wile his mom took care of him. He must have been hurt that day with his sister, because before they hid, Johnathen and Brenda were caught, but there captures couldn't kill him because they needed him. Why they didn't kill his sister Hiccup didn't know, perhaps for leverage or bait to someone else?

"So..you were protecting your sister when we found you after you escaped someone who tried to take you?" Hiccup asked, and Hiccups theory was proven right as Johnathen nodded. "And that's why you don't like me being to close to you. Because those men hurt you?" Another nod. "Were there any female attackers?" Johnathen shook his head no. Hiccup sighed. "Johnathen, do you remember the names of any of the attackers?" Johnathen looked up at Hiccup, big green eyes reflecting his own.

"Krogan." He whispered. "What?" Hiccup didn't quiet hear it. "Krogan. His name was Krogan. The one who took my bear from me." Johnathen started tearing up, and lifted his stuffed bear. Hiccup didn't know who Krogan was. "Oh..." Hiccup trailed off, looking at his hands. "Yeah, and he had this long stick with sharp things on the end." Johnathen held up his hand. "And he used it to hurt his Singtail. That's when I ran as fast as I could, because I don't like people who hurt dragons. Then we got caught. But I fought and got away! Then I had to hide with Brenda, because she _couldn't_ fight or get away, she's not as much big as I am." Johnathen started getting louder, his ten year old voice sometimes squeaking or not using words right, but Hiccup understood despite the loud, then quiet, then loud sentences. At some parts the boy even made growling sounds like he was talking to Spear again.

"Wait, did you sat _singtail_? Hiccup asked and Johnathen nodded. Hiccup nodded to. "Is there anything else you need to talk about, or are you tired?" Hiccup asked, as Johnathen yawned and Brenda started making cooing noises in her sleep. "I-I'm tired... but I can't sleep here." Johnathen said the second part quickly. Hiccup sighed. "Johnathen look, I know how hard it is to feel confused and not know where to go or what to do. To feel like there's no one around that you can trust to lead you to safety or get you hurt. Trust me, I may not have had the experience you had, but I do know those feelings." Hiccup looked at the boy with an understanding expression, sitting cross-legged against Toothless.

"Y-You do?" Hiccup smiled as he realized he might be getting somewhere with Johnathen. "I do. I didn't tell you before because my friends were here..but they weren't always my friends. When I was little, my people didn't like dragons. We were attacked all the time. I was week, and a lot of people in my village didn't like me. My father was busy a lot, and wanted me to stay inside. I wanted to be strong though, and would go out into the village. When I'd get myself into trouble and I'd feel unsafe, I didn't want to go home because I was scared I'd get in trouble, I didn't want to go to the village because people didn't like me, I just didn't know where to go. I didn't have anyone to ask for help either, because like I said, no one paid me any attention." Hiccups shoulders slumped at the memories.

"Didn't you have your mom and dad? Didn't they love you even if the other people didn't? My mom always said she loved me, even if the other tribes did anything they could to hurt me." Johnathen started becoming curious, and scooted A little closer to Hiccup. "Well..you see.. _my_ dad was A chief like yours. A very busy chief. He was so busy protecting my village, and making sure I followed the rules, that he didn't really have time to erm... _show_ his love I guess." Hiccup also just now realized his dad never really _said_ he loved him either since he was around seven.

"What about your mom?" Johnathen scooted closer, and Spear moved out of his way. Hiccup flinched for some reason he didn't know at the question, and found his hands interesting. "Well um..my mom went to Valhalla when I was to young to remember. I don't really know much about who she was." Hiccup used the same alternative to 'she died' as he had used in explaining what happened to Johnathens mom. "How do you not remember your mom?" Johnathen sounded confused, and crawled closer with Brenda's arms around his neck, so he was sitting beside Hiccup. "I don't know. I was just to little." Hiccup sighed, as Johnathen leaned against him.

"So...you tired? I know I am." Johnathen shook his head. "I can't sleep here." He said quietly. Hiccup sighed, and then looked at Spear. "Hmm. Spears going to sleep here, right Spear?" Hiccup looked to Spear with pleading eyes, who spoke to Johnathen in Dragoneese. _You need rest. We cannot sleep at home, we must sleep here. You will not be strong enough to fight if you don't sleep little one._ He said. _But mom said to go in my house at night._ Johnathen countered. _We must sleep here. Your mother told me to protect you, and I will. Do you trust me?_ Johnathen nodded, and put his head against Spears nose.

Hiccup looked at Johnathen for some sort of translation, and smiled when Johnathen said "We'll sleep here." And gave A week smile. "Alright. What do you say we head to my hut?" Johnathen looked very hesitant, but nodded. Within A few minutes, the two were dismounting there dragons inside of Hiccups hut, Hiccup grabbing Brenda and taking her upstairs. "Alright, if you want, you two can sleep here for now." Hiccup gestured to his bed. "I hammered A few wooden rails to the side, so you don't have to worry about Brenda rolling off or running away. There's two blankets, one for each of you, and I can leave this candle here going if you need the light." Hiccup gestured to the bed, lying Brenda down. "What about you?" Johnathen asked, trying to get over the wooden rails but having little success since they started cracking if he tried to climb them.

Hiccup put his arms under Johnathens, and lifted him up to the bed. "I'm going to sleep on the floor with Toothless. His wings have been A bed for me many times so don't worry." Hiccup lay the boy down by his sister, and Johnathen smiled when Hiccup tucked him in. "Bed time kiss?" Hiccup smiled, and lowered his head to kiss Johnathens for head. "Me to!" Hiccup jumped, unaware of the fact Brenda woke up seconds after he lay her down. "What ever milady wants." Brenda laughed as Hiccup kissed her for head to.

"So, do you want the candle lit or blown out?" "Lit." Johnathen said quietly. Hiccup smiled as Johnathen lay on his side, and Brenda, laying with her head on the opposite side of the bed, held onto one of his feet, seeming to be focused on trying to count the boys toes but forgetting some numbers. "Alright, goodnight you to. And Brenda, you get some sleep before to long okay?" Hiccup turned around shaking his head, before Brenda shouted out "Okay daddy!" He quickly turned around, slightly surprised. "Um Brenda...I-I'm not your dad. I'm Hiccup." Brenda frowned, and yelled out again, " 'iccup?" Hiccup gave A small laugh and nodded. "Sure, Hiccup." "Daddy Hiccup!" Hiccup sighed frustrated. "Alright, you can call me that, but just tonight okay?" Brenda frowned, but then shrugged and went back to counting A half asleep Johnathens toes.

Hiccup went back to Toothless, laying down against the dragons wing with A small blanket over himself. Toothless made A soft..worried sound, but Hiccup just sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine bud. I just wish I could help these guys more." With that, Hiccup went to sleep, dreaming about the island him and Astrid visited, causing him to roll A bit. Maybe he'd need those railings soon.

The next morning, Hiccup woke up to the sound of Brenda yelling " 'Hiccup daddy! I want out!" And trying to break out of her bed. "Ugh, Brenda it's only sunrise." Hiccup said, rolling over. "Please!" Brenda shouted louder, using A cute voice and making puppy dog eyes. "Alright! And...i'm up!" Hiccup stood up after readjusting his prosthetic that somehow came lose, and went to the side of his bed to grab Brenda. "Yay!" Brenda imediatly ran to Spear as soon as she woke up.

"Spear! Is morning!" She shouted, causing the dragon to wake up. He seemed annoyed, but made A dragon smile as he saw A hyper little Brenda. "Johnathen, is morning!" She then ran to the bed, tapping on Johnathens shoulder thorough the rails, who simply rolled so he was facing her, but didn't wake up. "Hey Brenda, I think your brother still wants sleep." Hiccup walked over and picked up the little girl, putting her on his shoulders. "But is morning." She said in A 'aren't you listening' happy tone. "I know it's morning. But it's also _early_ morning. And lets admit it, we were up pretty late last night." Hiccup smiled as Brenda put her hands over his eyes in an attempt to hold on for balance. He had to use on hand to pry hers off his eyes. "Don't worry, I've got you, no need to hold on so tight." Brenda giggled, and nodded understanding. "Daddy?" "Hiccup Brenda, it's Hiccup." Hiccup tried. "Daddy-cup!" Brenda threw her hands in the air. "No...Hi-cup." Brenda wouldn't have it. "Daddy-cup. Your daddy-cup!" She shouted, pointing down at the young man under her.

"Ugh my friends are never going to let me down on this one. Brenda, why do you call me that?" Hiccup asked curiously. "Daddy saved me when I was baby mom said. She said I wasn't even..um.. one!" Brenda held up one finger. "She said he was hero! He pr-tect us! You pr-tect us! You make mean hunters go bye!" Brenda threw her hands in the air, trying to make A mean face, apparently to mimic the hunters. "Did you say hunters? Like dragon hunters?" Hiccup asked at Brenda's statement. "Um...you said I make mean hunters go bye. Mean dragon hunters?" Hiccup tried to help her understand.

Brenda thought for A moment, then her face turned scared. "Ogan! Ogan said he was dwagon unter!" She suddenly shouted. Hiccup remembered something Johnathen has said the night before. "Krogan?" He asked. "Kogan! Kogan will take Johnathen to his home!" Brenda seemed to be trying to mimic another man. "Okay Brenda." Hiccup put A figure to his lips. "We need to be quiet, and 'Kogan' isn't going to take Johnathen to another home, okay?" "Okay Daddy-'iccup." Brenda Whispered, and Hiccup groaned, but smiled as well.

A wile later, Johnathen woke up and Hiccup cut the sleeves on one of his own tunic, along with cutting the bottom short, and cutting the sides so he could re-sow it in A smaller size. He also took some leather and made A pair of pants and vest. "Here you go, I don't know how it'll fit, but you can wear this. Also, take these two things to that curtain over there and clean up." Hiccup said, handing Johnathen the cloths and A bucket with water and cloth. You see, the boy seemed to have A tiny problem with bed wetting, but every kid matured at different speeds.

Hiccup then used the material from one of his red tunic, and made A dress for Brenda with A small leather rim that went down to her knees. He made sure to put her blanket somewhere safe to stay, but figured if she'd be trying to walk around with her cuts and bruises healing, she'd need cloths instead of A blanket and torn shirt. She also was apparently still not potty trained, so Hiccup used leather and told her she'd have to use that as under wear, but needed to tell him if she had to go to the bathroom. Though, he wasn't very sure it'd work right away, so made sure to have another dress ready in Toothless' saddle bag.

Johnathen came out from behind the curtain, smiling as it was operant the new red tunic, brown pants, and leather vest all fit. "Alright, Brenda do you think you can go back there and change?" Hiccup asked the little girl who had stayed on his shoulders. "I don't know witch way these go." Brenda tried to put her arm thorough the arm hole. Hiccup smiled, and figured she'd need help. "Alright here, can you take off your shirt for me?" Hiccup stood Brenda on the floor, and she nodded, removing her shirt. Hiccup then helped her put on the red dress wile she held her arms up. He then told her to take off her diaper and put on the leather under wear, wile he turned his head just incase she was self conscious. Sure she was two, but Hiccup didn't have much experience with little kids, and didn't know how they liked to do things.

Brenda obeyed, and within moments was dressed. By the time Hiccup took the blankets off his bed and tossed them aside to wash, along having to go back and look thorough them for Johnathens bear, then have to change himself since he was looking thorough the wet blankets, it was around time the others would be in the clubhouse. "Alright guys, ready to go meet the others?" Hiccup asked smiling as Brenda put up her arms, asking to be on Hiccups shoulders after falling thanks to her bruises and cuts again. "Yeah! 'Ic-daddy two!" Hiccup groaned again. How many named did this kid have for him? He couldn't blame her though, she was just A toddler trying to make sense of things.

"I-I don't know Hiccup. Why can't we stay here?" Johnathen held onto Spears neck. Hiccup sighed, and set Brenda on Toothless who started playing with her, before kneeling in front of Johnathen. "Johnathen, do you think they'll hurt you like Krogan did?" Johnathen frowned, and nodded his head, holding his bear tightly. "Well they won't hurt you. Remember how I said we're your allies, and that we want to help our other allies, also known as you?" Johnathen nodded again. "Well sometimes, people will ally with other people, and then figure out that tribes allies can be there friends to. Well, i'm your ally, and those people in the clubhouse are my friends. So don't you think we'd be stronger if they were _your_ friends to?" Johnathen thought about it, then looked down. "Maybe." He said unsure. "Good, then we'll try it out, and if you still don't like them, we'll figure something else out, okay?" Johnathen looked up, then nodded before getting on Spear. "Okay." And with that, they took off to the clubhouse, Brenda sitting in front of Hiccup.

"Look who the dragon flew in." Astrid said as Hiccup and Johnathen landed at the clubhouse, before kissing Hiccups for head as he dismounted. "Very funny Astrid." Hiccup smiled as she stepped back. "Astid!" Brenda shouted, before reaching down for Astrid. Astrid grabbed her, and smiled. "Well, looks like someone's feeling better." She said, noticing the little girls energy. "Yeah no kidding! She woke me up at sunrise." Hiccup said and Astrid laughed before noticing the new cloths. "Did you?.." "Well, I figured since she obviously has more energy and wants to walk around, she might as well have A dress instead of blanket. Though she's not poty trained, so be prepared for that, I have A spare dress in Toothless' bag, Johnathen said I'd need it." Hiccup smiled as the boy walked up next to him.

"So, you two must have gotten closer." Astrid noted the boy holding onto Hiccups shirt. "Yeah, we just talked A bit last night and A rearranged my bed so they could use it. He's also got new cloths to, right sport?" Johnathen couldn't help but smile A little. "That's what my dad used to call me when I was eight and Brenda was A baby." Johnathen seemed to be in A distant world for A second, before shaking his head and running to sit by Spear, talking in what Johnathen had previously told him was Dragoneese.

"Wait, is he.." "Talking to Spear? Yeah I was surprised to." Hiccup laughed, and Brenda smiled once she heard Johnathen say there dad used to say what Hiccup said. "Daddy-cup!" She shouted, reaching for him. "Brenda that's not my name." Hiccup tried again as he noticed Astrid's surprised look, along with everyone else's in the room. " 'iccup?" Hiccup sighed in relief. "Yes Hiccup." Brenda frowned as Hiccup put her on his shoulders. "Your name is Daddy-cup! I like that one." Brenda started laughing and pointing down at Hiccup who sighed, holding the toddler steady so she didn't fall off.

"Daddy-cup?" Astrid suddenly asked. "It's been A long night Astrid. Apparently, her mother told her that her dad protected her-" "Before I was even one!" "Yes, 'before she was even one' and _I_ protected her too because I 'Make mean hunter go bye'." Hiccup quoted the last part and Astrid tried not to laugh. "So last night she got confused and called me 'daddy' I said my name was 'Hiccup' and do to our incredible negotiation skills, my new name is 'Daddy-cup' or 'Ic-daddy'. Just as long as i'm not just daddy or just 'iccup'." Hiccup finished, sarcasm lacing his voice. Astrid couldn't help but laugh at this, along with Snotlout, the twins weren't listening, and Fishlegs smiled.

"Well, it makes since. She was so little she probably doesn't remember her father well, so she took what people told her about her dad, and compared his traits to you...in her own sort of toddler way of course." Fishlegs explained, and Hiccup nodded. "Do you have to make _everything_ boring instead of letting us get A good laugh?" Snotlout asked, but Fishlegs ignored him. "So, i'm making toast and cheese, want some?" Hiccup nodded, before turning to Johnathen. "Johnathen, you want some breakfast?" Johnathen looked up, slowly nodded, and went back to talking to Spear about what seemed like it could be A debate about something by the way they sounded and looked.

"I want Bweakfast daddy!" "If you'll say my name?" "Daddy...cup?" Hiccup shook his head, but couldn't help but smile. "Is that as close as i'm getting?" He asked looking up at the girl on his shoulders. Brenda folded her arms. "Wow, well she has her mind made up." Astrid said with A smile. "She reminds me of someone." Hiccup got an annoyed glare, but nothing drastic thanks to that comment.

Within half an hour, everyone was done eating. Johnathen was coloring A picture of Spear Hiccup drew for him with chalk, Brenda was playing with Toothless' tail, trying to catch it, Spear was beside Johnathen, Hiccup was by Astrid writing, Snotlout was on Patrol, Fishlegs was writing in the book of dragons, and the twins were working on some broken parts of the outer wall that Viggo had caused. "Astrid, can I talk to you about something?" Hiccup said quietly, still looking at his journal. "Sure, what is it?" Astrid replied, just as quietly. "Well, last night, Johnathen said his village was attacked because someone named Krogan who had A whip and A Singtail tried to take him. He said his parents were protecting him all the time since he spoke Dragoneese and he was an heir. I'm guessing Krogan found use in Johnathen, and that's why they wanted him. His mother was extremely protective over him." "And that explains why Johnathen gets so upset when he feels like he's disobeying her orders. She was always doing things so he didn't get taken." "Exactly Astrid. Now this morning, Brenda seemed to get worried when saying 'Krogan is going to take Johnathen to his home' and she said Krogan was A dragon hunter. Now, I'm not entirely sure, but do you think Krogan could be one of the flyers on those Singtails we saw A little wile back?" Hiccup asked and Astrid thought about it.

"It's likely, but witch one would want someone who speaks to dragons and is an heir?" Astrid seemed confused since they had little facts. "I don't know, we just need to figure out witch one is Krogan, and keep Johnathen and Brenda away from any hunters or flyers. I don't know what I'd do if I broke my promise to keep them safe." Hiccup visibly cringed at the thought. "Your getting pretty attached to them aren't you?" Astrid lay A hand on his shoulder. Hiccup sighed. "How can I not Astrid? There these two kids who, after being thorough so much, trust me enough for me to cloth them and feed them. They listen to me, sleep in my bed, Brenda calls me 'Daddy' or 'Daddy-cup'. I know we're probably going to find them somewhere to stay, because the edge is to dangerous for two kids there age, even if Johnathen is such A great flyer, but it's impossible not to get attached to them." Hiccup smiled as he saw Toothless grab Brenda by the dress, and set her in the circle he created with his tail, letting the little girl look at everyone wile peering over the circles walls.

"See what I mean? There kids who were hurt and need A family, sure, but there also.. I don't know. Easy to get attached to." Astrid smiled and kissed Hiccup. "Just as long as you don't get so attached you want to train them." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Astrid I only train dragons if I get attached to them. I don't train people to become dragon riders because of that." "Just making sure." Witch A swift punch to Hiccups shoulder, Astrid walked over to Stormfly and started brushing her dragon. Hiccup sighed, and decided to go back to writing some designs for A new suit he was thinking of making with A built in flight suit, back fin, A similar design to Malas suit, but his own style, A chest pocket for his journal, pockets for the flight suit to be tucked in, helmet like A night fury, and compass, knife, and pencil holder in the arm brace for his left hand since it was his sword fighting hand. Within moments he was filling the entire next few pages with designs and new ideas.

"Sir, we haven't found the kids anywhere on the island." A dragon hunter said to his master. "Keep looking!" A man with black hair and long axe yelled back. "But...mister Krogan, we've searched everywhere! We saw some dragon footprints, with the footprints that look like the ones of the boy with the square metal leg in every other step next to them. The dragon riders must have been on this island, searching for survivors." Another man tried to reason. Krogan scowled, and the man ran away quickly. "Though we will keep looking!" He shouted over his shoulder. "So Hiccup Haddock. You've stolen my prize once again? Well then...Men! We are attacking dragons edge this evening, until we find Johnathen and his sister!" With that, all the flyers started getting ready. "Are you sure this will work?" Viggo asked, standing next to Krogan. "Yes." And with that, Krogan went to go get his own Singtail ready.

Hours had past, and the dragon riders just had lunch A little wile ago. "Brenda! I told you to tell me if you had to use the bathroom." Hiccup said picking up the little girl. She had told him three times earlier that day, and his plan was working, but as she was playing with Toothless, she had an accident. At least it was only, well, you know, and not something that would require A shower, just A clean up. "Sorry Daddy-'iccup." Hiccup smiled as she was getting closer to saying his name.

"Oh, it's fine, common lets get you cleaned up." Hiccup carried Brenda to Astrid, the best puppy dog eyes face he could pull off filling his features. "Hey Astrid, I know you don't like to mess with this stuff, but could you help Brenda get cleaned up and change into this?" Hiccup held out A light blue dress with long leather sleeves he'd made using left over material he had lying around from Thor knows what he couldn't remember. "Oh...okay. How could I say no to that." Astrid gestured to Hiccup, before kissing his nose and taking Brenda and the dress from him. "Common, what do you say we go get changed huh?" Brenda laughed, and held onto Astrid. "Funny Astid." She said, before they walked off.

Johnathen, noticing Astrid walking off with his sister, imediatly stood in front of her, Spear behind him. "I-I can help her." He said, his arms out. "Johnathen, I just need to help her get changed." Astrid said in A gentle voice. "No!" Johnathen shouted. Spear tried to bite at Astrid, but Hiccup stood between them. "Spear, Johnathen, she just needs to help Brenda." Hiccup kneeled down to Johnathens height. "No! Hiccup I don't want her to!" Johnathen grabbed Hiccups arm. "Johnathen Astrid won't hu-" "How do I know that!? That's what the others said! They said they wouldn't hurt her if I did what they said! But I did one thing wrong and-and-" Johnathen balled up his fist and threw them against Hiccups chest, pressing against the young adult as Hiccup wrapped his arms around Johnathen. He looked towards Spear, who surprisingly nudged him. _He must sense that Johnathens hurt and he knows he seeks comfort from me_ Hiccup sighed, and looked up to Astrid nodding for her to go get Brenda changed wile Johnathen was distracted.

Astrid walked out the door with Brenda, and Johnathen turned his head, noticing his sister wasn't there. "No!" He shouted, hitting Hiccup again and crying. Fishlegs was the only other one in the room, and he decided it best not to upset Johnathen more. "Johnathen it's okay now. Your safe." Hiccup tried, rubbing the boys back. "No i'm not! That's exactly what she said!" Johnathen practically screeched the words, clutching Hiccups tunic into his balled fist. Every time he hit Hiccup, the dragon rider didn't move, he stayed sturdy, trying to sooth Johnathen, rubbing small circles in his back and talking to him quietly. This seemed to make both Johnathen and Spear feel more safe, for they both quieted down, Spear letting Hiccup hold A very worried Johnathen. Similar things like this had already happened four times today, though they seemed to be getting better since the first time Johnathen kicked the hell out of Hiccup, and caused A bleeding mark on his shoulder with his hands and one heck of A bite when Astrid was hold A crying Brenda, and Hiccup tried to convince Johnathen Astrid wasn't the one hurting her. The last few times it lasted almost half an hour. Within A few minutes this time though, the boy calmed down, and you couldn't help but feel your heart beat A little faster at the sight of his huge smile when he realized Hiccup was right, and Astrid walked back in, letting Brenda walk to her big brother.

"So, i'm guessing he got mad at you again?" Astrid pointed to A small scratch mark on Hiccups chest where his tunic revealed his skin. "Yeah." Hiccup covered the spot with his shirt. "But it was fine, because he got that much happier when she came back. Besides, it's getting better. Last time he bit my arm since I wouldn't get Tuffnut to go away when he was sitting down near us. The time before that, he punched Toothless since Toothless had A disagreement with Spear. The time before that, he kicked Tuffnut in the chin, and punched you in the chest. And the first time well.." Astrid lay her hand on the scabbed over hand and bite mark on his shoulder, causing Hiccup to smile at her. "But, like I said, it's worth it." Hiccup gestured to the two stacking some wooden bowls, trying not to let the tower fall, but eventually being covered in them as it collapsed, causing both to start laughing, Brenda clapping her hands and yelling "Again!"

"You really are A great guy you know that?" Astrid leaned against Hiccup who put his arm around her. "Yeah, I know, or else I wouldn't be _your_ boyfriend." Astrid smiled at the compliment, watching the two kids play wile in Hiccups hold. Suddenly, there moment was cut short when A dragon blast hit the clubhouse. "Oh no." Hiccup knew the dragon claw he heard, and knew the hunters voice. "Bring out the boy and his sister, and no blood will be shed!" Shouted the voice of the man that must've been Krogan. Johnathan started shaking, and grabbed Brenda tightly in his arms. "Okay, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you guys go distract them, Fishlegs, you and Meatlug go figure out how many flyers we're against, and if there are to many, send A terror mail for reinforcements, Astrid, you and me are going to hide these kids alright!" Everyone agreed and got to work.

"Okay come here." Hiccup grabbed Brenda and Johnathen. "Hiccup, your not going to let them take us right?" "No Krogan Daddy-'iccup?" Hiccup frowned, and handed Brenda to Johnathen, helping them both on Spear. "No, Krogans not going to hurt you. You two are going to fly Spear to safety, wile me and Astrid cover for you. I'll tell you where to go, but we need to get out of here. You got me Spear?" Spear roared in agreement. "Okay, lets go." Hiccup was about to get on Toothless, but Johnathen stopped him. "Wait Hiccup!" Johnathen yelled, reaching out to him. Hiccup stopped, and let Johnathen hug him. "Hiccup, you may not be my mom or dad, but I love you, I know you said your dad didn't say that to you a lot. Here, can you protect this? I don't want it to get hurt. I-I can't lose it and you have A saddle bag, I don't." Johnathen handed Hiccup his bear. Hiccup smiled.

"Of course I'll protect it Sport." Johnathen smiled, just like his dad used to call him. If only Hiccup was able to watch him since his mom couldn't. Johnathen frowned at the fact they'd be separated, but smiled at the thought of Hiccup protecting his bear again. Hiccup and Astrid got on there dragons, Brenda in Johnathens lap, and they took off out the back of the clubhouse. Five flyers took them on, but Hiccup and Astrid created A cover fire. "Johnathen!" Hiccup pointed to A spot in the water where it was darker. _There's A cave down there_ Spear said in Dragoneese and Johnathen nodded, taking off to the underwater entrance.

Once the cover fire faded, the Flyers couldn't see the kids they were looking for anywhere. "Where are they?!" One flyer asked. "Tell us, or your dragons are done for!" The other fired at Toothless, who barely avoided it. Hiccup had A plan already, and knew what to do. One flyer was about to fly the direction of A nearby mountain that looked like it could be A hiding place. "No!" Hiccup shouted towards him, and the flyer looked back at him. "Why not?" He asked, smirking. "Uh I..I um.." "Save it! Your big mouth just cost you your hiding space!" The first flyer yelled. Hiccup and Astrid both pretending to be frightened, as the flyers took of though, Astrid smirked at Hiccup. "Wow, how do you come up with this stuff?" "I'm A Hiccup." Hiccup shrugged, before they took off after the five flyers who were now joined by two more covering them.

"Oh no you don't!" One of the knew ones shouted, shooting at Hiccup. Hiccup dodged it, and Toothless fired at the rider who dodged the blast, but couldn't dodge Stormfly's spine shot. "Yeah!" Hiccup shouted, before taking off. The other Flyer started following him, but forgot about Astrid who had went into hiding so she could shoot him off his dragon with such surprise, the Singtail he was riding didn't have time to react. The two sped up to catch the other flyers. Once they were in the right spot, Hiccup and Astrid met up with Fishlegs, as they shot A lose part in the mountain causing A rock slide. One flyer just had time to yell "Trap!" Before they were all caught. The Singtails though, had thrown there riders off in the slide, and started flying, leaving the flyers to there doom.

"Yes it worked! Okay, lets go find this Krogan guy." Hiccup started flying towards three more Singtails. As they went into battle with all the riders, Hiccup didn't notice Viggo shooting A dragon ruit arrow, not until it was to late. The biggest problem here was, it wasn't aimed for Toothless, it was aimed for Hiccup. The arrow struck his side, and Hiccup imediatly doubled over, gasping for air. "Hiccup!" Astrid shouted. Hiccup broke the end of the arrow, but knew he'd need medical help to get the end of him out without endangering his lung witch it thankfully hadn't done to much damage to. No, Viggo was aiming for his chest, but Hiccup turned and had his arm up, causing it to strike under his right arm A few inches, but go deep enough diagonally, facing upwards, to cause unbearable pain as it grinded against the bone there, after breaking thorough another bone. Hiccups hole torso felt like it was on fire as one single movement cause it to feel like A chisel was tearing his skin and chipping his bone.

The Singtails took this moment to fire, but Snotlout of all people saved him. It was getting to much for them, and Hiccup was losing consciousness. "Ugh...A-Astrid we need to leave...If th-they find Johnathen..." Hiccup held his side tighter, tears forming in his eyes. "Wait, is Hiccup...crying?" Tuffnut suddenly asked. "Ugh you wanna talk about this now Tuffnut!?" Hiccup yelled, looking at the twins thorough the corner of his eyes. Despite this though, he tried to hold back his tears, trying to appear strong despite the pain, keeping up his streak of not crying in front of anyone else. He somehow managed. _You have to do that Tuffnut? You know how big his pride is!_ Astrid thought to herself, glaring at the twins. "They won't find him Hiccup! Alright, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, cover us! Fishlegs, you distract any one who might follow and watch for arrows, stay behind Hiccup and fly somewhere safer with him. I'll go get the kids!" Everyone went into action.

Astrid found the cave Johnathen and Brenda were in, and dived under the water. She resurfaced, and found them. "Okay, common you guys, we need to get out of here so you don't get caught." Astrid grabbed Brenda as Johnathen tried to grab her back. "No! Astrid she needs me, she can fly with me!" He shouted. "Johnathen, I think you should fly with me and let Spear follow." Astrid really didn't have patience, Hiccup needed her. "No! Your not my mother!" Johnathen got on Spear. Astrid was A bit taken back by this, knowing now the boy was just hurting inside, and she nodded, before taking off.

As they flew, Johnathen was actually pretty good. He wound up using Dragoneese to tail some Singtails to throw there riders off wile Astrid flew in and helped them let go of the chain harnesses. He even got some of them to turn on Krogan. This definitely put A spin on things, because now three Singtails were down, two had left, and give were on the riders side, only two riders minus Krogan remained. "Kogan!" Brenda shouted, pointing to Krogan. "That's him?" Astrid asked. Johnathen nodded, looking scared. "Okay, you guys go find Hiccup with the Twins, Snotlout, you help me with this guy. "How dare you do that to those kids!" Astrid shot at Krogan who dodged with ease. "I do what I want." The battle went on for quiet some time, but when Astrid saw Toothless up in the air, she realized they needed to Retreat and get Hiccup and the kids out of danger.

About five hour of running later, it was an hour before sunset, and all the exhausted riders, especially Hiccup, landed on Berk. "We know how to use dragon fire to take the edge back if they take it, but right now, we need to help Hiccup." Astrid said, flying Toothless to the healers hut wile the others got Stoick, Fishlegs coming along with Astrid to translate. Once they got there, Johnathen tried to get to Hiccup but Astrid had to hold onto him. "Daddy-cup!" Brenda shouted, and Astrid didn't bother telling her his name was Hiccup. Stoick arived, and after what felt like hours, Gothi had bandaged Hiccup up, and sent him home with stitches in his side, and herbs incase of infection.

The next day, Hiccup woke up to two little kids in his bed, Brenda at his feat, Johnathen under his good, left arm. He tried to sit up, but found out that caused unbearable pain in his side. Tears formed in his eyes, but he bit his lip, shaking head defiantly. This didn't stop the whimper and small shout that escaped his lips, causing the man who was already walking upstairs to walk faster, realizing the boy he was to check on was awake. "Dad?" "Hiccup." Stoick walked over to Hiccup, frowning when it was obvious the boy was in pain. "What happened?" Everything was A little foggy. "You got shot by Viggo with an arrow." Stoick sounded upset, and honestly, Hiccup was to.

"So...I'm guessing these two refused to leave me?" Hiccup could tell as Stoick looked worriedly at Hiccup, and made sure Johnathen and Brenda weren't in A position that could hurt him. "Depends, is your name Daddy-cup now?" Hiccup shook his head with A small laugh, laying it back. "Long story short, I did something her father apparently used to do, Brenda became confused and called me 'daddy' I told her my name was 'Hiccup' and if I wanted to get any sleep that night my new name was 'Daddy-cup' 'Daddy-'Iccup' as she's starting to say parts of my name more, and finally 'ic-daddy'. Seriously what goes on in this kids imagination!" Hiccup exaggerated, putting his free arm up, but quickly realizing his mistake. "Ow.." He groaned, biting his lip again. "Anyways, she's called me by her names for me ever since because like her father I 'make bad hunters go bye'." Hiccup said the last part in A sarcastic voice.

Stoick smiled at this, and grabbed his sons hand. "I can tell there attached to you, Johnathen won't let me or anyone else near Brenda, and they both wouldn't eat last night wile you were unconscious." "Let me guess, doesn't trust females, tries to fight males?" Hiccup questioned. "Is that why you have teeth and hand marks all over your arm and shoulder?" "Something like that. But he's getting better with it." Hiccup closed his eyes as Toothless and Spear started purring against him after waking up but not being loud and exited so they didn't wake the kids. "Well, why don't you take them back to the edge and watch them there?" Stoick questioned. "Because i'm A dragon rider not A father, I don't know the first thing about kids, and it's far to dangerous." Hiccup said simply. "Well, the first one might be legally true, this scene right here in front of me tells me you must know A little bit about kids, and I noticed the cloths made from your cloths, and Johnathen has proven to be able to take care of himself on Spear." Stoick listed off.

"Dad, you don't get it, A man in the dragon hunters, Krogan, he wants to kidnap them. He took there village, there family, and wants Johnathen because he's an heir to an enemy tribes chief, and he has A connection with dragons." "I do." Hiccup was A little surprised realizing Johnathen was awake. "How long have you been awake for Sport?" Hiccup asked, smiling as Johnathen sat up and looked at him with A smile as well. "Just woke up." "What do you mean A connection with dragon?" Stoick asked. "Johnathen?" Johnathen started speaking to Sleuther, and Stoick was surprised as the dragon seemed to start A conversation with the boy. "Dad, welcome to the boy who can speak Dragoneese." Johnathen gave A quiet laugh at this, and lay back down by Hiccup who wrapped his arm around him. "I could protect myself if I stayed with you." Johnathen smiled and snuggled closer to Hiccups bear chest, making sure not to move him even though the stitched up wound was on the opposite side of his torso.

Hiccup looked at his dad annoyed, but Stoick shrugged. "I've seen the way you are with them Hiccup, they trust you, and you can protect them from Krogan." Hiccup sighed, before looking down at Brenda who was now awake, trying to count his right foots toes, and seeming confused about how he had A metal left leg instead of A skin one, not grasping the fact it could be detached and wasn't really his leg that he could bend and have feeling in. "Alright, if I can get the other riders to agree, we'll take care of them until further notice. Stoick nodded, and let Hiccup rest after getting them all something to eat.

And the other riders did agree. As Hiccup was nearing the age of twenty, flying on Toothless and Fighting off hunters that occasionally came to Berks shores after the riders had to go back since Stoick needed Hiccup for a lot of different things, he had an eleven almost twelve year old by his side, and A three year old flying next to him on Spear. Brenda had went from calling Hiccup Daddy-cup to just plain daddy after A year of them being together, and Johnathen liked to call him dad on occasion just because how much Hiccup acted like A dad, though he normally refereed to him as an older brother, but Hiccup didn't mind either way. He'd become used to it, and if he ever heard Brenda or Johnathens voice calling for there dad, he knew exactly who he was calling. After Johnathen turned twelve, they went back to his old village witch now had some vegetation growing on it, and Johnathen lay his bear at his old house, before they had A funeral ship for the lost. It was A sad day of course, but Johnathen had been having some past related troubles thanks to nightmares of what happened when he was ten, and Hiccup found it the best thing to do.

It was after the funeral ship that Johnathen started calling Hiccup dad to. Hiccup wasn't even technically there _legal_ guardian of course, since he was only twenty, but he always acted like one out of what now became pure fathers instinct. He didn't know how it developed, he found them as A teen transferring into adulthood, but somehow, despite age, they became family. After finding his mother with them on Toothless with Hiccup, Valka even commented on how he acted like A father after Hiccup explained why they called him dad. She could see it after A few minutes. The death of Stoick took it's toll, for Johnathen and Brenda were getting pretty fond of them. Johnathen became more isolated like his dad did to, and Brenda was confused since she was four by this time. Within time though, thanks to A certain son as Hiccup now called him by having A past, Hiccup tried to help him, but wound up helping himself as well.

Astrid and Hiccup married when they were twenty three, Johnathon was turning fifteen in A few months, and Brenda was seven, and not only were they married, but Hiccup adopted Johnathen and Brenda making Astrid there adoptive mother. Within time, since they had such A close bond, Astrid was called mom, though it wasn't all the time like Hiccup and Being called dad, but that was understandable.

Hiccup and Astrid, needing someone in the bloodline to be an heir, had another child, A little boy named Hakon. By the time they were twenty five and Hakon was two, nearly seventeen year old Johnathon protected little Hakon like he did his two year old sister all those years ago. Brenda turned out to like having an awesome worrier as A mother, and took on fighting lessons with her now always called by mom. She was only nine of course, so Astrid stuck to using sheathed swords for fighting, knives for throwing, and things like pushups, climbing tree's, and hand to claw combat with her new Shadow Wing that was abandoned by his pack, Forge (Because she was eight when she got him, and at the time was always interested in watching her dad in the forge) for exercise training.

Hakon grew to be as stubborn as his father, but for some reason, Johnathen was the only one who could get thorough to him on the first try. By the time he was eighteen, Johnathen had decided to go adventuring and sending terror mails, not returning till he was twenty one, and revealing to his father and mother he'd fallen in love with A young woman who was also adventuring after separating from her grandparents, her parents having not been able to care for her. Her name was Celesta, for the stars and moon, and she had dark, silky black hair and eyes that were so light blue they almost seemed to be A whitish blue, but not milky, shining. She turned out to have A Night Fury, and said they originated from an island far, far south from the Archipelago. By the time they were twenty seven, and married with A kid name Shadow Stoick Haddock, named because his mothers island had the night furies, and his fathers adoptive grandfathers name was Stoick, and after adoption Johnathens last name became Haddock. Shadow was A trickster, Stubborn, and had hair so dark red it was almost black with red in it. He had his mothers eyes, and wore A tunic made out of Night Fury scales. He was two now, and just like Brenda once was, though he took after his father liking Blacksmithing from his adoptive father, and would constantly watch his dad in the forge wile his grandpa was chief.

Hakon was now twelve and Brenda was nineteen. She wound up falling in love with none other than A Thorsten who was just about as odd as the twins were. Loki Lavender Thorsten, Loki after the God, Lavender after Thor knows what, and A part of the Thorsten clan was just about as odd as the twins were. With that said, he did have respect for Brenda, and acted as if she was his queen almost, with the exception of pulling pranks on her as his own way of flirting. He was A tall young man, one year older than Brenda, blond hair, green eyes, strong, creative and crafty. Why as the young man was strong and respectful, he was also out of control at times, and really had A problem with the fowl tongue. He was also loud, and his craftiness sometimes caused destruction in the village, Hiccups village. These few things didn't help the fact that Hiccup didn't like just about any man who said they loved his daughter. Loki did prove himself over time though. He asked Hiccup to teach him to blacksmith so he could make weapons witch Brenda loved, and even came to Hiccup for advice. He always asked Hiccup rather than just running off with the girl like some boys did, and one day nearly lost A limb after saving Brenda and Hiccup both form an out of control Nadder. The limb healed though, and Hiccup finally took on the fact that when Astrid said he was to overprotective, it was indeed fact.

When Loki asked the big question, he had Hiccups blessing, and Brenda was married by the age of twenty two, not having her daughter, Mercy Astra Thorsten, Mercy after Brenda's biological mother, Astra meaning divine beauty just like Astrid her adoptive mother, and Thorsten, Brenda's new last name, till she was twenty four. She had long blond hair, green brown eyes, and freckles. She was A momas girl for sure, but also A trickster like her dad. She was also A fan of weaponry as she got older, and incredibly smart. You can imagine how Hiccup felt realizing his little girl who he met all those years ago, and saved from the nasty Krogan, was now A mother herself, and he was now A grandfather to two kids. God he felt old, and so did Astrid.

Then there was Hakon Haddock. Hiccup and Astrid first son created by them. Hakon was now eighteen, and had A Night Fury of his own named Swift. He was learning how to be A chief from his dad, and would go flying with his girlfriend who owned A Razorwhip named thorn when he had free time. He liked to write like his dad, but grew up to be more buff than Hiccup ever was. He was strong and good with weapons like his mother, having long blond hair, and Hiccups forest green eyes, freckles, and slightly braded hair. He always wore A grey T-shirt witch A Night Fury scale vest and metal flight suit he invented that had leather, metal, gears, and used Zipplback gas with sparks causing small explosions to help him fly by his dragon witch ever way the wind was blowing. So Hakon Haddock didn't look like his dad, but he sure did act like him.

Hakons girlfriend was Freya Goldenwing, A ninja in training living amongst the defenders of the wing with dirty blond hair, and she was blind but used her other senses to act like any other human with the help of her Nadder she saved from the volcano one day, Lava. He had met her when they needed Berks help with Viggo returning. The matter was eventually resolved, and in the process, Hakon met Freya. Once they were nineteen, they were betrothed, and at twenty two, married. They had A healthy Daughter named Jamie Brenda Haddock, and A little boy at twenty five named Jacob Johnathen Haddock. By the time his daughter was three and Hakon was twenty five, he took on the role as chief from his forty eight year old father Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third.

By the time his grandchildren were grown, and Hiccup and Astrid were seventy, they both went on there last great adventures mapping the Archepeligo with there dragons, Johnathen using there maps to continue on exploring like he had before he found the love of his life, and was named Berks greatest explorer. Hakons son became Chief, and Hakon dedicated his life to building new dragon eye lenses using information from his fathers dragon eye after his wife died of disease.

Brenda rebuilt her old village Loki, and they built A small home for baby dragons that were abandoned like Forge was, half of the island housing orphans they found after attacks on other islands or because there parents didn't want them, the orphans getting A home in return for working with the dragons and even building forces like the terror troopers who helped islands and there mailing system, retrieving things, and then there were the dragon groups witch were trained for fighting. They eventually put A stop to the people who killed her mother permanently, and gave hope to many small children who were orphans like her once.

And this all was made possible, by Johnathen, Brenda, and there father who never planned on being there father, Hiccup, or as he is nicknamed, Daddy-cup. And that's exactly what Johnathen and Brenda call him, when they look to the sky thinking of there father.

 **(A/N) Okay so dang sorry Johnathen if you didn't like it, I kind of changed up your idea A lot, but in my defense I only had A sentence to work with. Like I said, I do all requests that don't go against my rules and that I know I can write as long as I'm interested in my work, because you can't really get rid of writers block writing A story that you don't want to write and that's what this story is, if I get writers block. So yeah, I hope you guys like it because I've been writing this all day and it is no 3 AM where I am, and I need sleep. So your all amazing, please review, give me ideas, and your awesome.**


	15. Siblings Fallen Daggers and letters

**(A/N) So hey guys! New fan-shot is here! So I was going thorough my summery and thought, Well, I haven't done A Hiccup, Dagger, and Heather sibling-cup fanfiction yet, and I already did A kind of Daddy-cup, so lets write one of those! An idea I had in my head for A wile now, what if in family on the edge things went completely different thanks to not only is Heather Daggers sibling, but is Hiccups twin, Hiccup was adopted by Stoick because Stoick was there when Ozwalds twins were born, and one was born sick, Hiccup, and since Stoick knew the chief so well, he gave Hiccup to Stoick who needed an heir because his wife had A miscarriage and now couldn't have kids because an illness that occurred, and Oswald couldn't protect Hiccup. Hiccup refers to Stoick as his father even though he wasn't told he was adopted for so long and there was confusion, though when talking about Ozwald refers to him as his Birth father since Stoick said that Ozwald, even though he gave Hiccup up, did care for the boy when he was alive, and would watch Hiccup grow when visiting. Him and his siblings may have different 'dads', but Hiccup calls Heather as his sister but doesn't really like Dagger. So I'm going to write this, and will most likely do something similar to the episode 'Searching for Oswald...and chicken' from season five later once everyone has seen it so yay, this one has no spoilers from season 5, and lets read! Here's A summery for you.**

 _Summery:_

 _"Quick review on what happened recently" Hiccup had walked in on Dagur playing with his inferno sword. He had become mad at Dagur saying him of all people shouldn't be there. Dagur explained that even though Hiccup had Stoick, he wanted to find Heather and explain to her A few things she needed to know. Hiccup, knowing he couldn't keep something like this from his twin, told Heather and she told Dagur she was on the edge, and was staying there. Hiccup was not happy at all with Dagur, saying similar things to what Heather was saying. "Your not my brother your A murderer. Why would I trust anything you say? Not only did you kill our Birth father, Oswald, but you killed many other people to. You killed_ _ **my**_ _ **sisters**_ _family, and the only father she had to go to after that so you could be chief. Dagur i'm sorry, but if Heather wants to stay on the edge, i'm not going to let you make her do otherwise." Hiccup had yelled staying between his twin and his older brother. Dagur had given up, but did say he was being chased by the hunters after freeing Heather. At first no one believed it, but some things happened that helped with convincing. Now, Dagur needs A dragon to train, and he recently met Shaddermaster ._

 _End of that review, here's your real summery taking place after that flashback I showed you. Hiccup is in the forest training with Dagur one day, and Dagur says some stuff Hiccup really doesn't want to hear. Well he does, but not from Dagur, A murderer. Heather and Hiccup talk and have there own share of sibling moments, some that bring Hiccup and Astrid closer together thanks to Heathers nosy nature. After A wile of training, Dagur says he can help fight the hunters. Hiccup and the gang say no, so what would Dagger be willing to do to make sure he got to help in that fight, and save his siblings from what he thinks is danger? How will Hiccup and Heather feel about his choices? And finally, what kind of things could possibly happen that lead to all of this? Read on to find out in this fun little FAN-SHOT_

 **Siblings, fallen Daggers, and letters**

"Okay, so your going to need to slow down. Your trying to do to much to fast." Hiccup said to Dagger after he crashed into both him and Toothless. The crash had taken A toll, and Hiccups leg was pretty scratched up, bleeding from his amputation sight after the prosthetic had gotten pulled off when the saddle collided with A tree and Hiccup and Toothless were upside down, causing Hiccup to fall. "I'm sorry, i'll do better." Hiccup looked at Dagur, then back at his leg, holding it with one hand. "Ouch, that looks like it did some damage, here let me help." Dagur grabbed some bandages from Toothless' saddle bag, and kneeled down next to Hiccup. "Uh no...it's fine." Hiccup pulled back, and used A cloth he had on hand to wipe the blood on his leg, hissing at the sensation.

"Are you sure I can't help Hiccup?" Dagur tried to touch Hiccup sight, but Hiccup pulled back. "I'm sure. I don't like people just messing with my leg anyways, you don't know how sensitive it can get." Hiccup continued to stop the bleeding until he could put his prosthetic back on. "Hiccup, I don't think you should walk like that." Dagur tried laying A hand on Hiccups shoulder, but the boy flinched back. "It's fine Dagur." But it was hard to convince Dagur when Hiccup nearly fell the moment he stood do to pain. "Ugh." Hiccup was really getting annoyed. "You need to put something on that." Dagur tried. "No I don't." "Yes you do." "Since when do you care?!" "I do care brother, I love you." This made Hiccup choke on his next sentence.

"Don't say that Dagur. Don't say stuff you don't mean." Hiccup bit his lip. Why was Dagur saying he loved him of all people such an awful thing that Hiccup didn't ignore like a lot of other things? No one had told Hiccup those words since he was around six, and it was his dad. Sure they showed it, but in Hiccups mind, Vikings must've been to tough to need love from other people. Yet, He couldn't help but remember when Hiccup had fallen when he was little wile trying to climb A tree. He'd broken his wrist, and Stoick had said he loved him in an attempt to calm him. Sure his father showed love, but hearing someone you trusted to mean it say they love you, rather than you having to judge them by there actions and never really know if it's love or another feeling there acting out, to know that Vikings weren't always to tough to love you, it was A good feeling for someone who had been thorough what Hiccup had been thorough. And last time he had that feeling, knowing you were loved without the work of watching and judging, was A long, long time ago.

"I do mean it though. I know I haven't showed it, but I do love you Hiccup, you and Heather, and i'm sorry for doing so much to make you think the opposite." Hiccup tensed up wile putting his weight on his good leg, but allowed Dagurs hand to rest on his shoulder, allowing himself for just A moment, to let that feeling of his larger, big brothers strong hand holding him up last. Then he moved forward, ignoring the pain when he limped, and shook his head. "Dagur i'm sorry just...your the first person who's said that to me in A _long_ time alright? And it just doesn't feel right, you of all people being the one to say that, because I can't believe you mean it." Dagur frowned, but nodded, trying to understand.

They continued training, but Hiccups cut leg eventually started becoming to hard to walk on. He put on bandages with A pain reliving ointment he carried around in his saddle bag cause let admit it, training wild dragons often led to wounds, before getting on Toothless. "Alright, I can't train you right now because my leg, so follow me back to the clubhouse, and i'll see if Fishlegs wants to help you. He's the best Gronkle trainer I know." Dagur smiled and nodded, following Hiccup to the clubhouse.

"Alright, hey uh Fishlegs?!" Hiccup shouted, getting off Toothless and limping. "I'm in here Hiccup, what do you need?" Fishlegs called from the next room. "I was wondering if you could train Dagur for A wile." Fishlegs walked into the room, Meetlug at his side. "Sure, I could teach him A few things to help him with those hunters." Fishlegs smiled, before taking off with Dagur. Hiccup looked to the corner of the room, his eyes falling upon A not to happy twin sister of his. "Hey Heather." Hiccup limped towards her, nearly falling in the process. "Hey Hiccup." Heather looked at him with her arms crossed, but then noticed his limp. "What happened to your leg?" She asked, offering Hiccup support who happily put his arm over her shoulder.

"Eh, me and Toothless crashed in the woods, my prosthetic was lose, and lets just say trees and exposed skin don't go good together." Heather couldn't help but smile at Hiccups sarcastic tone, as they sat down at the table and he took off his prosthetic. "So, what did you get yourself into this time?" Astrid asked, walking into the room. "Eh...Dragon crash?" Astrid scowled, but Hiccup just replied with A goofy grin and shrug of the shoulders. "You've got to be more careful Hiccup." "Okay, i'll try." Astrid frowned when she knew that was just A quick answer to end the conversation, but didn't push it further. Astrid went to the other room to groom Stormfly, seeing Heather and Hiccup were talking about stuff she probably shouldn't be A part of.

"So...you like her?" Hiccup nearly spit out his water he was drinking. "Wh-what? Who-I mean what makes you say that?" Hiccup smiled rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh common Hiccup, your my twin, I think I'd spot it. Besides, it's obvious you two are perfect for each other." Hiccup blushed, and that was the first time Heather had seen him in this state, looking small, nervous, and completely red in the face with an awkward smile plastered in his features.

"Why would you think that Heather? Astrid, A strong, independent, fierce, beautiful, loved, worrier who can hold her own in battle." Hiccup put his hand above his head as if putting her on an invisible scale. "And A small, week in the arms, skinny, isolated at times, thin, not-at-all-threatening, easily over looked in A crowd, Hiccup who can't swing an axe to hard without breaking my wrist." Hiccup sighed, his hand dropping to his side. "So what i'm hearing is...you like her, but don't think your good enough for her to like you?" Heather tried, smirking. "Well, not that _exactly_. Astrid is just my _best_ friend, well human wise, and I don't want to ruin that because I, A small dragon rider says he loves the most independent girl on the planet who never cries, never complains, and never loses. She's amazing...And I don't want to even come close to doing something that could make her not want to be around me." Hiccup looked to Heather who had an 'I knew it' face. "What?" "You _love_ her?" Whoops, Hiccup felt cornered. Why was Heather so good at making him talk about things he didn't want to talk about? He just opened up to her, she'd lead the conversation somewhere, and he'd say something he couldn't take back. This wasn't the first time.

"Well-I-I didn't...uh...did I say love I mean-and I guess I called her beautiful to but...ugh." Hiccup put his hands over his face, just as confused as Heather was surprised. Heather burst out laughing, and Hiccup groaned, not moving his hands from his face. "Okay, so you _do_ admit you love her though?" "Love is A strong word Heather, and I don't know exactly how to define it. But yes, I am extremely fond of Astrid, and love many things about her. Happy?" Hiccup said thorough his hands over his face, as he leaned back against the wall. Heather smiled and put A hand on Hiccups, pulling it from his face. "Yes I am." And the second Hiccup saw her expression, he made sure to get one thing thorough. "You tell her what I said, and i'll lock you in Hookfang's stable." He pointed A finger at Heather, A stern look crossing his features. "Well, how bad can Hookfang's stable be exactly?" "Heather!" Hiccup snapped and Heather smiled. "Okay fine, I won't tell Astrid anything." And Hiccup had to take what he could get. He sighed relieved, but then noticed Heather smirking at someone else who had heard the conversation.

Hiccup looked to who Heather was looking at and... "Oh uh Astrid! H-How much of that d-did you hear?" Hiccup looked at something other than Astrid, trying to hide his blush he could feel in his skin. "Enough I guess." Astrid rubbed the back of her neck, and Hiccup didn't believe what he was hearing, Astrid Hofferson sounded...shy. "Um...what exactly does enough mean?" Hiccup looked at her, once again surprised as he saw Astrid blushing. "Well...I didn't really mean for me to tell you like this..." Hiccup frowned, expecting Astrid to say something he wouldn't like because her hesitation. The only time Astrid hesitated is if she was going to do something that could hurt someone else in her team.

"But um...I don't get why you think those things about yourself Hiccup. I've seen you be strong, A good leader, independent, an amazing dragon rider, inventor-" Hiccup looked up smiling A great smile. Astrid thought these good things about him? "And so much more Hiccup. And I uh...I love a lot of things about you to." And lets just say, Heather wasn't the only one in A good mood after that conversation. She started laughing, and Hiccup and Astrid glared at her. "What?" They both said in sync. "Nothing! It's just I wish I would have done this sooner." Hiccup shook his head, and grabbed Heather by the arms, holding her in A head lock. "Hey!" She shouted trying to get out of his grasp, before Hiccup started tickling her.

Heather thrashed against Hiccup, laughing and trying to escape. "Hiccup stop! C-Can't breath!" But you could hardly hear it over the laughing. "Astrid help...ha ha! Me!" Astrid just smirked, folding her arms. "Nah, I think your doing fine." Hiccup smiled, continuing to tickle Heather who was trapped, pinned with her back to him, his left arm holding the headlock, his right hand tickling her. Suddenly, Snotlout walked in. "What's going on here?" He asked, spotting the twins (Oh, that phrase is kind of confusing now isn't it?) well, the Berserker twins. "Snotlout...I never thought I'd-" Heather started laughing again to hard to speak. "Never thought you'd what?" Snotlout was curious. "I need your help!" Hiccup couldn't stop laughing either, and neither could Astrid. Snotlout was just confused.

"What did you do to make Hiccup trap you this time?" Hiccup and Heather had A thing where if they got annoyed with each other they'd 'trap' each other as the other riders called it, witch was basically when they'd find some sort of way to pin the other down, find there weakness, and not stop pretty much torturing the other twin till they knew they'd learned there lesson. Hiccup and Heather both had the ticklish weakness. Heathers other one was being held in an uncomfortable positions and Hiccup just being annoying, using sarcastic responses every time she tried to make Hiccup let go.

For example Heather once stole Hiccups journal in an attempt to figure more out about him. Once Hiccup found out, he chased Heather for it, and she crashed, trapped under some wood. Heather told him to get her out of her trap, knowing Hiccup led her to the unstable group of tree's at top speed on purpose, but Hiccup simply said stuff like 'You said earlier that you knew what you were doing' referring to Heather flying. Heather had said she didn't mean that now, and Hiccup started saying stuff like 'Mean what now?' as if he hadn't said his previous sentence. It annoyed the heck out of her, how crafty Hiccup could be, and how good he was at saying stuff that got on your nerves. In the end, Hiccup helped her out after finishing A picture in his journal of Toothless, this took hours, and he'd started ignoring her to. Heather never stole his journals again.

Hiccups was being held completely still without mobility, he **h-a-t-e-d** it more than Heather hated him being annoying and sarcastic, especially if she'd pin him to something using Windshere's spines, and touch something that was his, but she didn't do that unless he did something really out of control.

For example, Hiccup once went flying with Toothless and crashed into A lake. He got A terrible cold, but even after A week of coughing and recovering, he continued insisting he was fine. After he left bed rest again to go flying, Heather secretly followed him to A cove where Windshere pinned him to A patch of moss. There were sharp spines on both sides of both of his pant legs, A spine pinning his wrists above his head by the sleeves, two spines holding his elbows down, two on both sides of his shirt, and one attaching his boot to the ground, two overlapping over his prosthetic. In other words, Hiccup couldn't do more than flinch. "Ah common Heather!" He'd tried reasoning, but after Heather ignored him, sitting down to read A book, Hiccup groaned in frustration, eventually falling asleep, accepting his trap. Lets just say, everyone heard about this for the next week, since Hiccup tried to go out again, but Heather continued doing the exact same thing until pretty much breaking Hiccup into A good sleeping pattern using what he hated. Once he promised to be more careful and get to sleep on time, Heather gave him the ability to move wile sleeping at night if he chose to go out flying, and it worked.

Anyways, now that you know what trapping for Hiccup and Heather is, back to the present shall we? Heather was still laughing in Hiccups hold, and Heather could hardly answer Snotlout. "I-I...Ha ha! I may have- have- uh-" Heather continued laughing before Hiccup loosened his grip, big mistake. She got out of the headlock, and threw him to the floor, pinning his legs down with her legs, and holding his arms crossed over his chest with one free hand, sitting in position so Hiccup couldn't even come close to trying to sit up, and used her left hand to tickle his sides just A few inches below his under arms, where she knew he was the most ticklish.

Hiccup burst out laughing, making sure he didn't accidently move his left leg so it got scratched, and Heather continued talking. "I may have said A few things to make him admit he like-" Astrid quickly covered Heathers mouth, but let her keep Hiccup pinned down. "What?!" Heather shouted, moving her head. "Do you have to tell him?" "Yes she does." Snotlout said. "Oh common Astrid, i'm only telling him Hiccups side." "Hey?! I'm still down here you know?" Hiccup shouted annoyed. "Oh shut up." Heather started tickling him again with her free hand, and Hiccup started apologizing to no success before laughing again.

"Well, I mean you sure you want to do that Heather?" Astrid asked as Heather stopped tickling Hiccup, but wouldn't let him move, witch, like I said before, Hiccup hated, though he didn't find right now A good time to complain. "Alright. Snotlout, he trapped me because I was being nosy about his personal business." Heather answered. "Again? Don't you remember what happened last time? He let A Nadder shoot at you, and left you pinned to the side of his hut for half an hour with Toothless on watch." Snotlout said, remembering finding Heather and telling Hiccup she said she'd stop sneaking in his hut. "Hey! In my defense, he was hiding stuff that he was happy to tell me later to get it off his chest!" Heather sounded like she was getting mad. "Snotlout! **Not** wile she's on top of me! Last time you made her mad and I tried to stop her from punching the day light out of you, she left me pinned to my bed without the ability to move for the entire night and until noon the next day!" Hiccup reminded Snotlout.

"How many times have you two **really** trapped each other, not just A headlock but like an actual punishment?" Astrid asked. Hiccup and Heather thought about it, then shrugged. "To many times to count." They both said in sync. "Hey, that's our thing!" The Thorsten twins shouted in sync walking in. "Sorry." Heather and Hiccup both shrugged, talking at the same time once again. "So, i'm guessing you made Heather mad again?" Tuffnut asked, standing over the two Berserker twins. Hiccup nodded, laying his head on the floor. "Can I get up now?" He asked Heather. "Give it A minute." Heather said, before of course because Hiccup had to remind her, started tickling Hiccup again.

Suddenly, Dagur and Fishlegs flew back to the clubhouse, Fishlegs looking extremely worried. "Fishlegs! What happened?" Hiccup asked. "Hiccup! I saw some dragon hunters sailing, and told Dagur to wait with Shaddermaster and work on his target practice. I flew to follow the ship, and noticed Vigo's ships are almost double." Fishlegs said, making sure he was out of hearing rang of Dagur just for caution. "Alright, guys we need to figure out A way to attack and stop what ever operation there planning." Hiccup said, standing up and attaching his prosthetic, the pain starting to get A little better with some stuff he put on it wile bandaging it. "What are you guys talking about?" Dagur asked. "Nothing you need to know about Dagur." Hiccup got up as Heather let him. "Why not?" "Just stay here, me and the others need to go check on something." Hiccup and the other riders started walking to the next room to check the plans. "Is it plans for another one of your attacks on Vigo?" Heather and Hiccup turned around, looking sternly at Dagur.

"Dagur, you need to stay here and not ask about our plans alright?" Hiccup spoke first. "Toothless, Windshere, keep an eye on him." Heather finished. "Guys! I heard Fishlegs you know?! I may or may not have been eves dropping. What do you mean Vigo's ships are double?" Dagur tried asking more questions, and all the riders stopped. "Why do you care Dagur?" Astrid asked suspiciously. "Because I don't want Heather and Hiccup flying into danger." Dagur tried.

"You don't want us flying into danger? What about all those times you _put_ us in danger? Why the change of mind now?" Hiccup to became suspicious. "I know I put you in danger before, but I _am_ trying to change brother. I don't want you flying into A battle where your so out numbered. Remember, I saved you from being branded by those dragon hunters A wile back? You need me." Hiccup balled his fists, and faced the opposite way, his back to Dagur. "I'm _not_ your brother, that paper was signed A long time ago. And I don't need you. Sure you saved me, but there were many other times you tried to _kill_ me." Hiccup walked into the next room, and Dagur along with the other riders were surprised about the deep, serious, venom filled tone they'd never heard Hiccup use before. He was normally very forgiving, and never held weight that someone put on him for A long enough time to make him sound so angry. They also couldn't really figure out why Hiccup too sounded hurt wile saying it. Heather honestly felt A little hurt, but had to remember Hiccup was mad at Dagur, and did think of her as his twin, for he'd told her so before.

"Dagur, we'll be fine on this mission. Don't act like you care." Heather practically snarled, before walking after Hiccup. The other riders nodded for there dragons to keep an eye on Dagur and went to check out the plans, unaware of the fact Toothless let him listen in on them talking, since he honestly trusted Dagur, and could sense he wasn't lying. Dagur convinced Toothless he was trying to help Hiccup, and the confused Night Fury agreed with hesitation. He listened in and heard that Vigo was hiding A group of ships in A fog bank with no defense, only cover. The ships had nearly doubled. "It's to easy for Vigo, and why would the ships be increasing all of A sudden after staying A smaller number for so long?" Dagur thought to himself, and he suddenly realized what was going on. "It's A trap." He suddenly said, and of course, to his worst luck it wasn't A whisper, and he didn't realize Astrid was just outside the door.

"So you are A spy?" She asked, spinning around to face Dagur after hearing him eves dropping, but not really catching what he said, therefor, not knowing Dagur said it was A trap. "No! I was eves dropping because I've worked for Vigo before, and I know how he works. From what you said, it's obviously A trap." Dagur tried to explain. "Really? Or are you just saying that so we don't attack Vigo?" Astrid asked, not trusting Dagur very much at all. "If I was A spy, why were those hunters attacking me?" "We never saw them attack you, we saw the after damage. And before, you didn't say they were attacking you, you said you were protecting some dragons from them so they followed you." Fishlegs was now suspicious. "I was! But they attacked me _because_ I was saving the dragons!" Dagur was becoming frustrated. "But you _also_ said you were protecting the dragons by moving them _away_ from the hunters, not saving them by attack like if they were already on the boat. If you were leading them away from the hunters, how would they have attacked you if you weren't trying to get near them? They don't have dragons of there own Dagur." Snotlout started questioning him.

Dagur gave up on trying to convince them. "Fine! What ever, lock me up in your cells, but remember I told you so, and to the other riders, I will hold you personally responsible if you come back without Hiccup or Heather." He was frustrated and spoke in A dangerously quiet tone. The riders locked Dagur in A cell after Snotlout and the twins came back from A mission and said the ships were increasing so they needed to act now before they were to out numbered.

"Just one question Hiccup, did the number of those ships just happen to go up _again?"_ Dagur asked in an obvious tone. "Actually yes, by almost half A dozen." Hiccup sounded slightly curious. "Exactly! Because A few little ships weren't enough to pull you in! Use your brain Hiccup!" Hiccup glared at Dagur, and held onto Heathers arm. "You know what, I am, and it's telling me _not_ to trust you." Hiccup said with same angry voice he used before, making sure Dagur knew even though he said he might've trusted him with work recently, he did **not** trust him one bit now.

That evening, all the dragon riders were preparing for there attack on Vigo. Hiccup didn't trust Dagur of course, but he did care for Heather, and was feeling A bit concerned that he could be leading her into something she shouldn't be in. "Hey, you guys don't think Dagur could be _right_ about this being A trap right?" He asked, watching Heather put Windshere's saddle on. "Of course not Hiccup, we've been watching these ship yards for weeks." Astrid spoke, before going to get more supplies. "Face it Hiccup." Heather stood in front of him. "He's just trying to keep you from attacking his master. Dagur's A spy and A dragon hunter." Hiccup nodded, but then frowned. "I know. Your right! I just...I worry about you Heather. And I couldn't imagine what I'd do if I lost you because A mistake I made that could have easily been prevented. Your the only blood related family that really cares for me that I have. Sure I have my dad and my friends but...A sister's different, and I just don't want to lose that. You my twin, I **can't** lose you." Hiccups eyes filled with an emotion Heather couldn't quiet identify. It wasn't really sadness, but doubt and fear, mixed with something else she just couldn't figure out.

A warm smile graced Heathers lips, and she held onto Hiccups arms. "Your not going to lose me Hiccup. Someone needs to keep you in check." Both gave A short laugh at this, then smiled looking at each other. Heather gave Hiccup A quick hug who happily returned the embrace. As they pulled apart, they were met with the sight of A very worried chicken. Tuffnut talked to it for A minute, before looking worried. "Dagur's escaped?!" "What? How!" Hiccup sounded frustrated. "He must have gotten Shaddermaster to do it." Heather answered.

The riders flew to check Dagur's cell, and realized Tuffnut was right, Dagur was gone. "Okay guys, if we react now, we should be able to catch up to him!" Hiccup shouted, and within minutes, they were taking to the sky's. After A few hours of flying, they spotted Dagur near Vigo's ships, and imediatly went into action. All of the riders tried to stop him, but Dagur wouldn't attack, he just kept making them fall or tricking them, before getting ahead and eventually winding up at the hunters ships. "Okay, even after he warns them, we'll still be able to react! We need to attack the ship yard now!"

All the riders flew in, and as they were getting nearer, Hiccup and Heather who flew side by side, could just here the shout of there brother far away. It was quiet to them since they were behind, but they heard it. "Ahoy in the ship yards! I have A message for Vigo! Tell him Dagur the deranged say's hello!" And after that, all they saw was A battle, nets fall, smoke rise, and arrows shot. There were way more people hidden in the cliffs, ready with weapons. "What's he doing?!" Fishlegs asked, flying near. "Proving that he was right! That it was A trap all along." Hiccup watched the smoke, and began to worry as more weapons were shot, and Dagur still didn't come back. Realization finally struck him, and he tried to fly in.

"Common! We have to do something!" His voice was cracking as he watched the smoke for any sign of Shaddermaster and Dagur. Astrid flew in front of him. "Hiccup don't! He's gone, there's nothing we can do." Hiccup looked towards the smoke rising from the ships one more time, before shouting out frustration, not knowing what to feel. "Common Toothless!" He shouted with A cracked, almost angry voice, turning around and flying at top speed to get as far away from here as possible, A night fury whistle and guest of wind being left behind as the other riders looked towards the now small dot farther away with pained faces.

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut all flew away one after another, Heather being the last one. She looked towards the ship yards, not knowing what to think. She'd always been saying she hated Dagur and wanted him dead, but now that he was really gone..."Common Windshere, lets go home." She started following the others, trying not to think about it.

Back on the edge, Fishlegs was putting up the model they were using for the ship yards, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout were standing by each other, Heather was sitting in A chair beside Windshere, and Hiccup was in A corner with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall away from the group wile thinking to himself. "This is my fault, I should've listened to him. He may have been...Dagur, but he was still..." Hiccup trailed off, looking at the floor. "He knew it was A trap and he still flew right in." Astrid said, trying to say something that let Hiccup know it wasn't all his fault. "We never saw him hit the water so maybe.." "Yeah maybe.." Snotlout and Ruffnut commented with sad expressions.

"I will never forget his noble sacrifice." Fishlegs said before Heather cut him off. "My brother? Sacrifice? No way." "Knowing his ego he thought he could make it out alive." Hiccup finished her. "What?" Heather asked as Hiccup looked towards her after realizing something she said. "It's just...I never heard you call Dagur _brother_ before." Hiccup said in A quiet voice. Hiccup had called him brother before knowing Dagur was his brother, and once or twice after that, but Heather never did that he knew of. Heathers eyes widened for A second, before she put her hood over her head. "I need to go lye down." She said quietly, heading to Windshere. "I think I should to." Hiccup added, walking to Toothless and really just wanting to be along to think for the moment.

When Heather arived at her hut, she found A note on her head. She read it to herself, walking up the stairs that led to A landing strip for Windshere. _Dear Heather, if your reading this then I guess that's bad news for me. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't let you and Hiccup fly into A trap because you didn't trust me. I do love you sis. One more thing, I didn't kill our father. When he disappeared, I let the other Berserkers believe I did so they'd think I was strong enough to become chief. I've done a lot of things I regret in my life, but I couldn't rest in peace, knowing you thought I did that. Your brother, Dagur._ Heather reached the top of her stairs, and tears formed in her eyes before dropping onto her paper. "I wish I'd known." She said quietly to herself. Dagur did so many bad things in his life, but she was always yelling at him for killing there father, an unthinkable crime to her, and he hadn't done it, so this made her feel A little more light inside. At the same time, the feelings of the fact, even though she had always wanted him gone, the fact was Dagur was _really_ dead now, and she didn't feel justice, she felt loss. He was Deranged, but he was family.

Hiccup flew to his hut, noticing A small note on his bed. He opened it up, and stood outside under A piece in the roof to protect him from the rain. "What's this?" _Dear Hiccup, if your reading this, I guess it's bad news for me. I wrote A letter for Heather to. Sorry, but I meant it when I said I loved you, even if you don't want me to say that. I couldn't let you and Heather fly into A trap that I could save you from. One more thing, I didn't kill Oswald, our Birth Father. I know you don't think of him as your dad, and you said we're not related because paperwork, but when I was younger I'd here him talk about you like you were his son. And I know you do think about him, because you call him by Birth father. Anyways, when he went missing, I let the others believe I killed him so they'd think me strong enough to become chief. I've done a lot of things I regret in my life, but I couldn't rest in piece, knowing you thought I murdered family. Your brother, Dagur._ Hiccup bit his lip, and he didn't know why he felt A squeeze in his heart like the feeling of loss. He said he didn't care about Dagur, and only thought about Heather as his family. But reading this, he trusted Dagur's words, and now believed it when he said he loved him. He also felt his shoulders feel A little lighter, because he was honestly most hesitant about getting to close to Dagur, because he always thought of him as the man who murdered his father, _there_ father. He didn't normally cry, but something in his heart wouldn't allow him to go without A few tears, rather it was sadness, or overwhelmed confusion.

Hiccup rolled the note up, and looked across to Heathers hut, where he saw her standing on Windshere's landing strip, crying with A note in her hand. He smiled warmly, and had Toothless shoot the bored below her feet. Heather looked up, and looked thorough A spy glass, where she saw Hiccup holding his arms open. Heather put down the spy glass, and rolled up the note. She broke down in tears, and jumped on Windshere. Heather landed next to Hiccup, and Hiccup was ready when she threw herself into his arms, slowly running his fingers thorough her hair wile the dragons protected them from the rain and provided warmth.

"I know. I'm sorry Heather." Hiccup said, squeezing Heather in A tighter hug, her face pressed against his chest, and his chin on top of her head, both of them unable to help but cry. Maybe that wasn't such A bad thing though, for they both had A confusing past few days, and needed this, answers and A way to just let it all out. Within time, Heather became so tired against Hiccups warm form under the dragons wings, and she couldn't keep her eyes open. Hiccup smiled, and was getting tired himself to. He got on Toothless, holding Heather in his arms, and flew to her hut. Hiccup went inside, and lay Heather on her bed who fell asleep pretty quickly. "Goodnight Heather." "Goodnight Hiccup." And with that, Hiccup flew to his hut, falling after putting his letter safely in his journal. Toothless standing guard to protect and comfort him, like Windshere for Heather.

 **(A/N) So hey guys! Okay so I know, not A super happy ending, but I don't write only happy endings. It may not be happy, but it's not super sad either. It's sweet I guess is the word I can find. And I had the idea in my head for so long I had to write it. Anyways, your amazing, and please review if you want me to write more Sibling-cup stories. IDK what next story will be about, but have some ideas. If you have ideas, even the most crazy ones ever, just tell me in the reviews or inbox me and i'll try to write it so long as it fits my rules. Oh and one more thing, I've decided instead of it's romance there has to be death, there doesn't have to be A character death in the story, but mention of death that happened before, or character death, like if Hiccup and Astrid were talking about A death of someone that happened A wile back. Anyways, your amazing, and I need ideas and inspiration!**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow Piece out!**


	16. Burdened father's secrets part 1

**(A/N) Hey guys, I'm on A role with Fanfiction ideas for these Fan-shots, and came up with this. The idea has actually been in my head for over A month now, but I never wrote it thanks to not knowing what people thought, and I can sometimes be self conscious, even about my fanfictions, for fear of people on here hating my fanfictions, witch is the only thing I've never been bullied for that I really love to do. I get criticism, but I've seen some pretty mean reviews from some people on other stories. This story takes place in RTTE. I will use the defenders of the wing, but instead of meeting them because of Viggo, the dragon riders meet them because Hiccup is trapped at the same time the defenders are attacking the hunter base for reasons.**

 **Anyways, with that said, here's what the idea of the story in A sort of time line form is if you want to skip it. Basically for two years, Hiccup was kidnapped when he was 15 by dragon hunters. He's now eighteen, one year after escaping. This is NOT A Toothless-never-happened story, for I don't write those. Hiccup ended the war at 14, was kidnapped at 15, treated like A slave but also different by Viggo and the hunters until he was 17, escaped at 17, found the edge and the dragon eye just after his 18 birthday, realized Viggo, the man he hated more than anyone, did his hunting for dragons out here, and wanted Hiccup back at 18 and A few weeks. The riders have been on the edge for 4 months now, and this story takes place as Hiccup is 18 and six months.**

 **Confusing? In other words Hiccup was kidnapped for A couple of years A little wile after his 15th birthday, witch was also A little under A year since he ended the dragon war. He found the dragons edge with his friends, wanting to explore with the dragon eye after Hiccup eighteenth birthday. Viggo and the hunters want Hiccup to be there slave, though they don't use the word slave but he was basically A slave to them, again. Hiccup is afraid of them, and has many scars to prove why.**

 **The main plot of this story is Hiccup never really told most of his secrets from his two years with the dragon hunters. In this story, after Hiccup finds someone he lost A year ago, thinking he was dead, some secrets are revealed. After Hiccup reveals these secrets, even more events happen, causing him to reveal more, and maybe, telling his friends and father his secrets, can help him finally over come his fears and allow someone else to carry his burdens with him. But, none of these things are things that come easily.**

 **Warnings/details: This is A Daddy cup (He's A dad by blood) fanfiction. This is A Hiccup former slave fanfiction. This story is rated T. There is character death, but not main character death. Hiccstrid status: All the time, not just A crush. This has spoilers from RTTE season 3 and maybe 4, depends how you look at it. OC's are in this story. Hiccup's child is NOT Astrid's child, for the events causing the child to be born was something Hiccup did NOT want to do, don't like don't read, nothing detailed though, just Hiccup saying why he had A son, in other words, memory. Hiccup memory scene, not for soft hearted people. Mentions of whipping, branding, knife wounds, and more mostly for Hiccup but also OC's. Stoick being A granddad obviously, though he does NOT dislike the baby.**

 **There's that, and I kind of like this knew way of doing my AN's.**

 **Also!**

 **Hiccup looks like he did in RTTE, but with small but visible muscles in his arms, even with his long sleeves, is thinner, and has A few scars on his neck and showing thorough the small cut down the front of his red tunic under his suit, including A half way visible brand mark near the center of his chest. He also has A knife wound on the right side of his face from his temple, slightly curving and ending below his right ear, and A small round burn scar on his right temple. He also has A slightly visible by color, but deep enough to see easily, whitish-pinkish scar on the left side of his forehead, going over the middle of his left eye, and ending about half an inch to the left of the end of his nose. He said before that he got the knife wound in an interrogation, the burn wile being forced to tend to Viggo's dragons but one getting mad, and the eye scar was still not revealed, Hiccup saying it was A memory he preferred not to talk about like so many others. All he said about his eye scar, as he called it after someone commented on why his right eye was forest green, but his left one was lighter green with A sort of foggy color to it, was that the color must have had something to do with why he could hardly see out of his left eye. He claimed all he could see with his left eye was some objects that were blurred, but mostly just A white fog. Anyways, now that you get the idea of the story, and the visual of Hiccup after being stuck with Viggo for two years, here's your summery for...**

 **Burdened fathers** **secrets**

 _Summery:_

 _Hiccup had been A slave to dragon hunters for two years. In that two years time, he met a lot of people and had some harsh experiences. He was kidnapped when he was fifteen, one year after he ended the dragon war when he was fourteen. After two years, he finally escaped and found his friends wile they were looking for him. He was A very different boy than he once was before, stronger, more crafty, more obedient, and had A few fears thanks to past experiences, but he got better over time with...side effects of his past. No one on Berk knew exactly what Hiccup had been thorough, but within time, by his eighteenth birthday, he found the dragon eye. Him and the other riders found the dragons edge, but it was later found out that one of Hiccups masters, Vigo Grimborn, was the leader of the dragon hunters. Many secrets had been found out about Hiccup, and now, as Vigo works harder to re-trap his most helpful captive do to his skills, the other riders must keep Hiccup safe. One day though, that becomes harder as Hiccup realizes Viggo has someone Hiccup thought he'd lost, and having the kid around causes Hiccup to not only open up, but have flashbacks that get him and Astrid caught together. Can the other riders figure out why Hiccup keeps his secrets? And can they help Hiccup, when his past comes back to haunt him? Read on to find out!_

"Alright guys, we've been spotting the hunters ships more and more in the general area. They must know that's where the dragons fly thorough when they are migrating. If we can head them off, we can save the Nadders flying thorough there, and redirect them to A safe rout." Hiccup said, gesturing to different places on his map. The other riders, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were standing in the clubhouse, observing the map. "So we can cut Ryker off here, and lead the Nadders to safety using Stormfly?" Astrid said smiling and pointing to the map. "Uh, yeah we can cut the hunters off there." Hiccup smiled back, not using Ryker's direct name.

You see, here recently Hiccup and the riders had found out that dragon hunters, the men who once kidnapped Hiccup and treated him like A slave but sort of different, were catching wild dragons as they migrated to A safer place as the weather changed. The dragon riders were trying to figure out A way to save the dragons all at once, and not have to leave some behind. This was the best way. They were all eighteen now, and it had been A year since Hiccup escaped the wrath of Viggo Grimborn, but he still had some...side effect thanks to his past.

For example, he never called any of the hunters by there direct names, just 'the dragon hunters' or 'that hunter'. The reason for this was because Viggo had found one way to get Hiccup to obey, was to take away his ability to say what he wanted without getting punished. He found this worked with many other teens who liked dragons he kidnapped to. So, to keep Hiccup from using his sarcastic remarks, Viggo made sure what he could say was limited compared to what he couldn't say without getting seriously hurt. One thing he could not say was names, it was always 'master' or just speaking without using names. Hiccup had been punished many times for accidently saying names, or saying them to be defiant, and he had the scars to prove it. Only his father, the village healer, and friends Hiccup had who were also kidnapped, had seen his scars though. Hiccup refused to take off his shirt or wear short sleeves in front of his friends but it was understandable.

Astrid or the others would try to get Hiccup to say names sometimes though, and it rarely worked because if he disobeyed the hunters rules, he had flashbacks and that left over fear that was A full time habit with the hunters. He had to be afraid if he didn't want to get hurt back then. And despite being home for A year, it was still A working progress. Especially because most of Hiccups secrets were yet to be revealed to his friends. Burdens he didn't dare show to others. Thoughts he was scared of saying. And much, much more.

"Okay, who's going to stay and guard the edge?" Hiccup asked, looking around. "Well, what do _you_ think we should do?" Fishlegs asked. Another thing they did, made sure Hiccup was reminded he was the leader of the dragon riders, and not just some support who planned things. He was going to be chief one day, and Stoick wanted to make sure Hiccup wasn't afraid to speak his mind like he had been for two years. "Okay uhm...Fishlegs, you need to stay here with Meatlug since your the best at taking care of the injured dragons in the stables." "Got it Hiccup." Hiccup smiled at this. "Snotlout, you and Hookfang need to stay back in case the hunters attack the edge again. Fishlegs will need A fast and powerful dragon to hold the edge wile he sends for back up if an attack occurs." Hiccup made sure to say something to please Snotlout, so they didn't spend twenty minutes arguing. Complimenting his strength was always A good thing to use.

"Ruff, Tuff, you guys, me, and Astrid will go redirect those Nadders, we may need cover fire, so be on alert for my commands this time please. We all know what happened before." Hiccup said, referring to A time Ruffnut and Tuffnut got there timing wrong, and Stormfly got shot with dragon ruit. The two nodded, and everyone went to do what they needed to do. "Astrid, you should be the one at the front, me and the twins will stay at the back and wait for your commands. There more likely to follow one of there own like Stormfly." Hiccup stated as they neared the Nadders. Stormfly squawked happily, taking it as A compliment.

"Alright Hiccup." Astrid flew to the front of the heard. As they were herding the Nadders, A hunter ship was spotted below. "Guys, there's the hunter! Okay, Ruff, Tuff, you two create A diversion, Astrid you and Stormfly lead the Nadders away from the ships, me and Toothless will cover for you incase they have dragon ruit!" Astrid and the twins nodded, the twins shooting into the water to create A steam wall, Astrid leading the Nadders another direction, and Hiccup using the steam to shoot the hunters weapons from there hands without being seen, because if they knew Hiccup was there, they'd try to catch _him_ rather than the Nadders, it wouldn't be the first time.

All was going good, and Astrid flew back to make sure her team was alright. There was only one more ship to be destroyed. Hiccup was about to blast it wile the twins kept the Nadders far away, Astrid being Hiccups wing man. Hiccup was about to blast the hunters when he heard someone he hadn't heard in over A year now. "Hold your fire!" He suddenly shouted, and Astrid froze at the sudden command. "Why Hiccup?" She asked confused. Hiccup scanned the ship for the cry he had heard, and saw who he was looking for as his heart felt like it skipped A beat. "Astrid...I-I know that baby down there, the one the hunters have by them. I'll explain later, but we can't risk hurting him." Hiccup sounded more worried than he ever had, as he looked thorough the fog the twins had caused, making it so Ryker didn't even see them.

"Okay, what do we do?" Astrid asked worried. "Uhm...okay we need to use the element of surprise, and we may only have one shot at this. Once they know I've seen him, they'll kill him on the spot if we don't follow there orders, in other words surrender." Hiccup bit his lip, trying to make it unnoticeable that he had tears in the backs of his eyes for reasons only he knew. "How do you know?" Astrid asked, sounded confused and scared for the child. "Because...it's happened before." Astrid felt like her heart was being squeezed tightly as she looked at Hiccup. He knew A child like this before that he cared about, and the dragon hunters killed the innocent soul right then and there just because Hiccup didn't listen? She hated these men even more if that was possible.

"Alright, me and Stormfly can fly beside the ship. I'll climb aboard and steel the kid from Ryker. You keep the cover fire going and keep them confused. Sound good?" Astrid said in A gentle but stern voice. Hiccup nodded and tried to smile but it was obvious memories were hurting him. She had no idea how bad though. Hiccup kept the cover fire going, but made it unnoticeable that he was there, and did everything he could like using dragon calls and making certain claw marks on the boat, to make the hunters think A different rider was there, and Hiccup wasn't on this mission.

"Hiccup Haddock! If you are here I'd suggest you come down here, or I'll kill the boy!" Ryker shouted. It took all of Hiccups will power not to fly over and try to grab said boy as he heard him cry out. He needed to stick to the plan and make Ryker think he wasn't there. Hiccup even went as far as to use A piece of metal from his saddle bag, and make it sound like A gruff man was giving orders A distance away. A trick he'd learned in one of his many attempts to escape Viggo. He then made the dragon call of A change wing, since it could be ridden by A strong flyer, but didn't sound anything like A Night Fury. Toothless stayed silent, and the made it impossible to tell what kind of dragon blast was being used.

Astrid heard what Ryker yelled, and wanted to knock him out right now, but she stuck to the plan. She didn't know what this man was capable of like Hiccup did. She knocked out two hunters, and hid before Ryker could notice anything happened. Stormfly silently shot spines at the hunters with arrows at the top of the boat, killing them instantly. Sure they didn't normally go for the kill like that, but this was A serious situation, and it was them, or Astrid. She then snuck up behind Ryker, and used A sack to cover his face. She then knocked him over and disarmed him. Ryker got the bag off of him, but Astrid was already holding the toddler in her arms. "Heh, Oh I see, saving the Haddocks son by sneaking up on me and taking out my hunters with your Nadders spine shot wile letting your friends distract me? Clever, but not clever enough, for it's me against you holding the boy, and I have dragon ruit held to your deadly Nadder." Ryker said smugly, raising his sword to Astrid.

 _Saving the Haddocks son? But wouldn't that mean..._ Astrid stopped thinking about it, she needed to focus. Suddenly, Toothless rocked the boat, and shot up onto the deck, shooting at Ryker. "And _we've_ A Night Fury held to your head _Ryker_!" Hiccup added onto Ryker's previous sentence, and Astrid had to admit it, she never saw or heard Hiccup as furious as he was right now, especially since he called Ryker by his name to his face for the first time since they found the edge, so she didn't think he was just mad that Ryker was threatening Stormfly, it had to have had something to do with the child in her arms. Toothless shot A blast at Ryker, knocking him out, before they decided they needed to go get the Nadders for the twins weren't very good at following directions. Astrid handed the toddler to Hiccup, and he imediatly held onto Hiccups tunic, snuggling his head into Hiccups chest. "It's okay Alan, I've gotcha." Alan as his name apparently was, looked up at Hiccup with big, forest green eyes, lifted his arms, and said the last thing Astrid expected. "Daddy!" Hiccup smiled, and Astrid could've sworn she saw A tear or two escape his eyes, though it could've been this fog.

"Didn't think you'd remember sport. Been A year." Hiccup laughed as Alan grabbed at his hair, and Astrid hadn't heard him really laugh like _that_ , happy and not just because A joke, but heavy with burdens, it was just...happy, in A long time. "Daddy?" She asked out loud and Hiccup looked at her, his look changing from happy, to worried. "Astrid, I promise you i'll explain it, answer your questions, but right now, we need to get off this ship." Astrid nodded, flying off on Stormfly and keeping her eyes on Hiccup who held Alan in his arms, the boy grabbing onto his fingers with tiny hands, and Hiccups entire expression was just... light, not sad or worried but, happy, relived, hopeful, all good no bad for that moment in time, and Astrid hadn't seen that look on Hiccup, in A long time. They flew out of the fog, and met up with the Nadders and the twins.

"Hey Hiccup who's that?" Tuffnut asked as Astrid and Hiccup appeared, pointing to Alan. "That's what I want to know." Astrid flew beside Hiccup smiling. "I'll tell you in A second, right now we need to get these Nadders out of here before more hunters come, or there in trouble." Hiccup said, and the others agreed, knowing he was right.

After A wile, the five, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Hiccup, Astrid, and Alan had gotten the Nadders on A safer course, and landed on A nearby sea stack for A break. Hiccup sat down in the grass, letting Alan stand in front of him, observing Toothless wile making interested noises. Hiccup sat there, watching the boy and the Night Fury with A warm expression, seeming like A completely different person then he had been recently after finding out Viggo knew where the edge was. Astrid walked over, and sat down beside him, the twins fighting on A sea stack next to there's.

"Hey." She said, and Hiccup smiled at her, but then his gaze fell. "Hey." They stayed beside each other for A moment, before Hiccup spoke up. "Soooo...I'm guessing your wanting to know who Alan is?" He asked, and Astrid nodded, taking his hand. "For starters, why did he call you Dad, and why did Ryker say I was saving 'The Haddocks son'?" Hiccup sighed. "Promise you won't think any less of me till you know the hole thing?" Hiccup asked. Astrid smiled, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I would never think less of you Hiccup, I love you." Astrid said, causing Hiccup to smile. They'd been together since about A month after he escaped Viggo.

"Alright. He calls me his daddy because..." Hiccup tightened his hold on her hand that wasn't around his shoulder. "That's exactly what I am, by blood. I uh...I didn't want it to happen, it was another one of the hunters crazy plans to break me, but as I've told you before-" "You can't break A Hiccup." Astrid said, remembering what Hiccup told her. Hiccup smiled and nodded. "Anyways...his mother, she died when him and his twin sister were born, so I took them both in because I was there father." Hiccup stopped for A moment, A lump forming in his throat as memories of what happened to Alan's twin sister flooded his mind. His voice grew quieter, and he looked at his hands as he spoke. Astrid wondered why he stopped, but then, after processing the information... "And who was his twin?" Hiccup bit his lip, and Astrid held him closer wile they watched Alan and Toothless.

"I did everything I could to protect them. I even made sure no one knew about them until they were five months old. Once the hunters found out I was hiding them they..." Hiccup trailed off, fighting back the tears. Astrid sat in front of him so she could hug him. Hiccup buried his face in her shoulder, before continuing to talk, tears unable to be stopped as he talked in A small voice. "Th-they were upset obviously. They...they said they would make sure I didn't lie to them again-" Hiccup stopped for A second, needing to take A breath as A sob escaped his throat, Astrid rubbing small circles on his back. "Obviously she's not here anymore...her-her name was Beatrice. They...the hunters took her from me a-and..." Hiccup tried to stop his thin form from shaking, but Astrid just listened and comforted him, letting him know it was okay wile Toothless watched Alan.

"I-It wasn't exactly quick either...wh-when they-and I tried everything I could to g-get to her...I tried saying I'd do anything they w-wanted but s-sometimes...h-her life just wasn't one of those u-up for trade. I was i-in chains, I disobeyed every rule the hunters had t-trying to get to her, but it w-was physically i-impossible. Th-the worst part was...sh-she could say my name, D-dad to her by the t-time...she-she called out f-for me but...I-I c-couldn't b-be there. I w-was s-so c-c-close but...I c-couldn't r-reach her. The fact that they p-punished me every t-time I disobeyed there st-stupid rules d-doesn't the m-memory either. Hiccup couldn't stop crying by this time, and Astrid and the twins who flew over sensing something was wrong felt like crying as well seeing there best friend, Astrid's boyfriend, and there leader in this state. "An-anyways...I made sure the s-same thing didn't h-happen to A-Alan. E-Every time the-the hunters made m-me do s-something...I-I told A-Alan to h-hide. He somehow a-always st-stayed hidden...a-and I would c-carry him wile I-I wo-worked with A piece of cloth sown into m-my shirt." Hiccup tried to calm down. "Th-then o-one day...j-just before I-I met y-you guys...I-I was flying o-on Toothless...th-they took A-Alan, and I th-thought th-they killed him. A-After looking everywhere f-for him...I-I knew the other kids I w-was helping e-escape needed me, s-so I got myself a-and them out o-of there, and m-met up with you guys. H-He was b-born eleven m-months a-after I was kidnapped...is t-two years th-three months now. Th-that's why h-he's still so little...just A t-toddler." Hiccup was finding it easier to breath and not cry so much as he let it out.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could've went back?" Astrid asked. "I-I thought he was g-gone, and d-didn't w-want you guys to c-carry the burden of someone y-you could never meet." Hiccup replied softly, Toothless nudging his arm and cooing, before going back to playing with Alan. "Wait, so...you had A kid and Viggo took her away from you? He shouldn't have been able to do that. But since when does he care about Viking law!?" Ruffnut sounded mad as she looked off the edge of the sea stack, thinking about the awful hunter. "I-i'm sorry H." Tuffnut kneeled by Astrid, placing A hand on Hiccups shoulder. The boy continued crying, but it eventually died down. He lifted his head from Astrid's shoulder, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. As soon as Alan saw his fathers tear stained face, he imediatly ran towards Hiccup and held open his arms. "Daddy! Don't cry Daddy, please!" He shouted, sounding really upset. Hiccup smiled A tiny smile, and picked up Alan, holding the boy close. "It's not A bad thing to cry sometimes Alan." Hiccup said, but Alan simply lifted his hand, laying it on Hiccups cheek. "I no like when you cry." He said in his little toddler voice. Hiccup couldn't help but smile bigger at how smart the boy was, and how much he cared about his father who he hadn't seen in A year.

"He really cares about you." Astrid said, touching the little boys shoulder who innocently took her figure and looked at her curiously. "I know, always has. Since he could talk, he's been trying to help me. If I was ever in A poor state after the hunters hurt me, he would come out of hiding once they left and start saying the same things I would say to one of the younger kids there wile trying to comfort them. I had to teach him not to yell at the hunters, and would try to make him think I was alright, but he's smart, and would know I needed help. Sometimes he'd go and get one of my friends there, usually Almer, an heir like me who was A year older. We honestly acted like brothers. Or A girl I knew, A year younger, Ash, who lived in A small village before she was caught. He never really got my friend Caiden though, my age, since we tended to get in wrestling play fights a lot, but he wasn't very good at being sensitive you could say, and Alan would think he 'hit daddy to hard' so we tried not to play to rough." Hiccup reflected on the memories, and Astrid could see it in his eyes that he was in A distant world. This time was different though, because she never really saw Hiccup smile wile in A memory of the hunters. It was like without his son, he didn't have A source of light in those times, but now that he could remember him without feeling grief or loss, he just seemed calm, his expression not exactly happy but at piece, not scared or hurt.

"Do you know where those friends are now?" Astrid asked, honestly curious. "Actually, I don't know where there islands are, we separated after looking for Alan. They love dragons to, Ash and Caiden having Nadders, Almer having A Razorwhip. I taught them how to train the dragons, and it helped with escaping. Maybe though, we could see them flying on A mission, since we're outside the fog bank where they said they were, not having ventured inside the Archipelago. Never know." Hiccup smiled wile looking at Astrid, his eyes holding some sadness after thinking about Beatrice who he lost, but being overjoyed at the same time with the relief of finding his son Alan who he thought he also lost.

"Yeah, never know." Astrid echoed him, leaning against his shoulder as the sun began to set. "Should we head back home?" Hiccup smiled and nodded. "I think that'd be A good idea." And with that, the five took off to the edge, Hiccup letting Alan sit in his lap as they flew thorough the now pink and orange sky, Alan reaching up with his hands and cooing, fascinated with the clouds around him.

Once arriving back on the edge, Hiccup and the others landed in the clubhouse where Fishlegs was making dinner. "Hey guys! Thanks Thor your back. You were gone for so long, I thought I was going to have to leave Snotlout in charge and come looking for you." Fishlegs visibly cringed at the thought. "Who's this?" He asked, walking closer to Hiccup with Snotlout beside him. "This is Alan Haddock...my son." Hiccup smiled warmly down at the boy who yawned and stretched in his arms, laying on his back against Hiccups left arm, and holding onto his dads chest with his tiny hands. Fishlegs and Snotlout looked confused at the statement, and Hiccup expected the questions.

"How do you have A son? Your only eighteen Hiccup, and it's against our tradition if not married to lose your virginity." Snotlout asked first, sounding very confused why as Fishlegs knew something probably happened wile Hiccup was with Viggo, being the smarter one. "Well uh Snotlout..." Hiccup paused for A moment, thinking how to put this because the half awake two year old listening to him. "When I was with the hunters three years ago, some things happened that I really didn't like in an attempt to break me. The consequences of these actions was having Alan who's mother... moved on when he was born." Hiccup bit his lip remembering his friend who died that night, and how much Hiccup had blamed himself for causing the already ill teen to become pregnant. Even though the Hunters threatened death on Amber, the sick from infection teen, if he didn't, knowing Hiccup still wouldn't if he was the one they threatened, and she told him she didn't mind so they didn't kill her, Hiccup still felt guilty to this day. "Anyways...I took him in since I was his blood father, and protected him like any good father would do, despite the actions that caused him to be born were against my liking, because it wasn't his fault of course." Hiccup finished, holding Alan closer as he cooed, now asleep in Hiccups arms.

"So when was he born?" Fishlegs questioned. "Eleven months after I was kidnapped. In other words, Alan's two years, three months old." Hiccup answered. "So who was his mom?" Tuffnut decided to ask. "A friend of mine when I was the hunters captive, Amber. Another friend of mine had to tell her parents what happened to her, since they lived in the same village." Hiccup looked to the others, mostly Astrid, because, since that day, he was always worried what she'd think about him losing his virginity despite tradition, to protect his friend, but then her dying after child birth. Sure he'd already told her what happened, but still wasn't sure exactly how she felt.

Astrid, noticing Hiccup looking at her confused, lay A hand on his shoulder. "I think you were right to try and protect her, even if she wound up losing her life in the end anyways. I have A feeling if they threatened to kill you, you still wouldn't have, but you were being selfless, something I admire about you." Astrid kissed his cheek, and Hiccup's shoulder went from tense, to lose, as he breathed A sigh of relief. "Actually, they did threaten to kill me, and your right. I'm just that stubborn Viking. No one knows how to get thorough all of... _this._ " Astrid shook her head wile smiling as Hiccup flexed his small but visible muscles.

"Do you have any other kids?" Snotlout asked, still A bit confused thanks to the fact he wasn't very good at listening. Hiccup frowned, chewing on his lip, Astrid, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut standing by him with sad expressions. " _Did_ Snotlout. _Did_ have other kids." He looked down at Alan, and touched the scar across his eye he never told anyone the reason for. "Wait, but you said Beatrice was his only sister?" Astrid whispered confused. "She was, from Amber...but the hunters found that particular idea to break me worked for long periods of time, despite not being permanent. There were A few, and unlike Alan, I know there's no way there alive...because I...I saw..." Hiccup trailed off in A barely audible voice only Astrid heard, not wanting to say more as his expression changed to what could be defined as numb, his mind shut off to certain points so he didn't have to think about it. This wasn't the first time he refused to show any emotion so he didn't have to deal with the pain, and the other riders, even Snotlout and the Twins, knew if it happened, to stop asking questions because they struck A sensitive cord in Hiccup, and it was painful for him if they kept pushing it.

"Alright, so why don't we have dinner? I'm sure Alan is hungry." Fishlegs decided to change the subject. Hiccup looked up, his eyes holding just A little bit more life in them, A small smile gracing his lips as his friends made it A point that they cared by not pushing him past his limits. "That, sounds like A good idea." He said in A low, deep voice, walking to the table Fishlegs had set, and sitting down beside Astrid on A bench.

Hiccup gently shook Alan, tapping the boys ear. "Hey Alan? Wake up kiddo. I know your tired, but you need something to eat. We'll go to sleep at home in A bit okay? I promise." Alan stirred in his sleep, his eyes fluttering open, but then closing again. "Oh common, I saw you open your eyes." Hiccup said in an 'I-caught-you' soft voice, tickling Alan's chest lightly with one finger as the toddler smiled, A small laugh escaping his lips before he opened his eyes, and grabbed Hiccup finger to make him stop tickling him. "There we go. Now what you say we try some dinner alright? You look like you haven't eaten recently." Hiccup's voice was slightly worried as he said the last part, and he sat the boy up on his lap, handing Alan A small piece of buttered-bread that he dipped in A bit of soup so it would go down easier, worried that to much to fast with how thin his son was might make him sick like Hiccup had gotten when he tried to eat to much to fast after getting home when he escaped Viggo.

The other riders watched Hiccup wake up his son, before sitting Alan in his lap and handing him the bread he had dipped in his soup to make it softer. They couldn't help but smile at the interaction as Hiccup broke A piece of the bread making it smaller when Alan chewed on it but wouldn't swallow. It worked, and Alan started eating. Hiccup to ate the soup in front of him he'd used on Alan's food, along with eating A small piece of bread, after he was sure his son was finding it easier to eat and wasn't getting sick.

The young adult never really ate much, though here recently with the stress of the hunters trying to find him, it had become sort of A problem. With Hiccup becoming more thin and sick easier thanks to getting sick to his stomach after eating to much with to much stress, Fishlegs had tried making things that were easier to eat. Why as the others ate Yack chops and biscuits for dinner, Fishlegs had made Hiccup A broth soup and buttered bread. Alan ate kind of the same thing, Hiccup breaking off A piece of his bread for him, and dipping it in his soup. Some of the riders wondered if this is what Hiccup would do when with the hunters, since it was obvious they never fed him much. Set Alan in his lap, giving him portions of his own food.

That was A question for another time though. As everyone got done eating, the twins, and Snotlout, had gone to there huts, Astrid deciding to stay in the clubhouse with Hiccup, since it was there turn for patrolling. Fishlegs was cleaning dishes. "Soooo...ready for night patrol?" She asked Hiccup who was holding Alan in his arms. "Sure thing, the only problem is I can't take Alan. If anything happened to us, we'd need to be focused, and i'm not risking him getting hurt." Hiccup explained, holding Alan under the arms who was now full energy since he had gotten A nap during dinner. The boy was standing on Hiccups knees, trying to reach for the fire place, but not getting very far thanks to Hiccup holding him back, and making small fascinated noises wile grabbing for the light in the center of the table.

"Alan, that stuffs not meant to be touched." Hiccup said slightly frustrated as Alan ignored him and continued reaching for the fire. "He reminds me of someone. Like his father?" Astrid said, crossing her arms and smiling. "Yep, i'm not going to deny that, and it's exactly why I can't take him into something dangerous, but can't leave him sleeping here alone either. Thor knows what crazy stuff he'd get into. There was one time actually, that he successfully grabbed A book from one of the hunters tents, and used A pencil in the tent to color in it, before running off with it to show me." Hiccup sighed, putting his left hand over his face wile shaking his head, wile using his right arm to hold onto Alan who wanted to touch the fire despite the heat.

"How did you get out of that one?" Astrid asked. Hiccup sighed, and looked towards the little boy reaching for the fire. "I don't really think you'll want to hear that story." Hiccup replied, touching A spot on his shoulder where another scar must have been. "Hiccup, we're A team, and I love you. If you went thorough something, and telling me will help me understand what you went thorough better, then I want to hear it." Hiccup sighed. "Am I going to get you to stop asking?" Astrid shook her head. "Alright, but just tell me if you want me to stop saying what happened. It has A sort of good ending, but the rest of the story..." "It's fine Hiccup, really." Astrid said, waiting to listen along with Fishlegs who secretly listened in wile reading A book.

Hiccup nodded, taking her hand in his. "Well, I snuck out of the stables me and my friends were staying in that night. I had to let Almer, my friend I told you about, hold A baby girl I was holding, 3 month old Alma, and her half brother, 5 month old Dustin." Hiccups eyes seemed to not focus, as he was once again in A different world. Astrid listened for what happened, keeping A hand in Hiccup's. It was rare for him to talk about things that he went thorough with the hunters, but sometimes, Hiccup would tell the story of one of the easier to talk about incidents that happened. Alan listened to, finding this more fascinating than the light in the center of the table. Fishlegs raised his head from his book, Hiccup's deep voice that drew you in with how different it was compared to his normal voice making him more intrigued.

"I made sure to hide Alan, knowing the hunters would know A little kid did it if they found out. I took the book, and narrowly escaped being spotted by A few guards who were on watch." Hiccup held Alan closer to him, the boy, having A short attention span, deciding to examine the metal pieces on Hiccups flight, rather than listening, witch might have been A good thing. Hiccup didn't seem to like telling the story, but sounded happy when he said it had A sort of good ending. "I found the tent the book belonged to, because the marking were the same as the cover. I was about to enter, but heard two voices near by. Two hunters I knew all to well walked near me, pulling A young 12 year old I knew behind them. She looked terrified, and I knew what was going on. She had probably done something she really wasn't supposed to, and was going to face the consequences."

Hiccup looked into the fire on the table, remembering what happened. "What did you do?" Fishlegs asked, extremely curious but also A little scared. "Normally, there would be nothing I could do except comfort the child afterwards. I knew that if I tried to stop them, they'd not only hurt me, but hurt her worse. It's just how they worked. Lucky for Hope though, that was her name, I had A plan to help her. Though it would get me in more trouble, I knew she was to small to come out of what the hunters were planning without having serious injuries. They looked about as upset as when I tried to escape, and if someone tried to run away, the hunters really never thought twice about there punishments. Sure they'd get into trouble if they accidently killed A captive without permission, but sometimes they were just so upset, they didn't take health conditions, age, size, or strength difference into consideration."

Hiccup stopped for A moment, seeming to be going thorough something only he could feel, and it was haunting him. "Anyways...I took the book that was in my hand, and snuck inside the hunters tent. I grabbed A piece of paper and pencil, and wrote A fake order from Viggo, before pinning it to the wall. I was about to run back outside, but then someone entered the tent, and I hid under the desk, keeping myself held up against the inside so they didn't see my feet." "A fake order from Viggo? Smart idea." Fishlegs complimented, and Hiccup smiled, nodding.

"The hunter saw the order, read it and went outside to tell the others. Just as I planned, they let go of hope. You see, it was about A fifty-fifty chance they'd fall for my trick, but if they did, not only could I save Hope, but I could get her off the island." Hiccup smirked at the thought, A slight look of mischief in his eyes. "How did you get her off the island?" Astrid was now curious, and Hiccup smiled. "I ran outside, and grabbed her by the arm. Once she noticed who I was, she went silent, but smiled. I never got used to her smiles, because no matter what happened, like me, she found something to be happy about. You can't break A Hiccup, you can't break Hope." Astrid smiled, holding onto Hiccups forearm, and deciding to hold A now tired Alan.

"The two guards, having asked someone else about my note, I can't really remember what I wrote now, figured out it was A trick, and went back to the tent. Lucky for me and Hope, A tree was nearby, and we climbed it wile hiding, being silent. I told Hope my plan to get her out of there. She was pretty small for A twelve year old, and because the lack of food we had, weighed little. I was planning on sneaking to the well, where the hunters were using chained Night Terrors to work. I figured if I could get them free, some could create cover, others could fly Hope to the docks where A few Deadly Nadders were in cages were. Of course the Night Terrors couldn't fly me, and I wouldn't want them to because my kids were island, but they could get her there, and she could steel one of the Nadders. Hope was A smart kid, and despite being trapped by the dragon hunters for two years, A few months longer than me at the time, Alan only being ten months, knew the direction of her island which thankfully loved dragons." Hiccup smiled, thinking back on the smart little girl.

"Did the plan work?" Fishlegs and Astrid asked in sync. "Yes, mostly. I managed to slide by one of the hunters, take there key, and get away unspotted. He was one of the more dim ones, and was easy to sneak past if you were used to this kind of thing. I unlocked the Night Terrors, who listened to me because I was the one who trained them for Viggo, and had them follow the plan." Hiccup smiled, but then seemed uneasy about the next part of the story. Astrid and Fishlegs on the other hand, smiled brightly at hearing Hiccups most recent sentence. He'd only called Viggo by his name one other time before, and it was similar to this time. He was so lost in his story, he could forget about those rules he was forced to follow that time ago, for A small amount of time.

"Hope did get out of the island, but like I said before, I was able to help Hope, but it got me in more trouble." It was now Astrid and Fishlegs remembered Hiccup say that near the beginning of his story. His eyes went to A far away place again. Fishlegs and Astrid listened to what Hiccup had to say.

"The hunters were furious with me, having found me hiding. Like I said, the plan went mostly right. They used the same punishment they always did if I tried to escape." Hiccup bit his lip, going tense, and rubbing his shoulder as if stung. "What was the punishment?" Hiccup had silently hoped Fishlegs wouldn't ask that question. "I can't say much because Alan's listening but..." Hiccup sighed, moving his shirt to the side, reveling his shoulder. There were tons of scars on it, but one stood out more, being deeper and had something about it, causing the wound to be hard to look away from. After they recovered, Fishlegs asked about the largest scar. "How is that possible? Down the back of your shoulder, below one of your cuts...i-it looks like water droplets that ran down your skin, but left A deep scar." Fishlegs and Astrid were confused, and Hiccup guessed he'd have to explain further.

"That's what change wing acid can do to you." His voice was quite, but Fishlegs and Astrid caught it, looking shocked. "Wait...so they?" Hiccup nodded, grabbing Astrid's hand in an attempt to keep her from getting furious at the hunters like she normally did. "Why would they do something as Monstrous as that? You said Viggo needed you alive and that's why he didn't kill you, but change wing acid could've killed you." Fishlegs suddenly asked, mad as well. "That's the question I've asked myself to many times Fishlegs. Like I said, it does have A sort of good ending though. Remember when I said I thought they'd know A little kid drew in the book?" Hiccup asked, smiling with A smug look.

Fishlegs and Astrid nodded. "Well, turns out, despite the lines that should've been obviously drawn by A baby, Alan wanted to draw because I had taught him how to copy things and draw them in the sand. He'd taken it A step further and tried to copy one of the hunters names on the book. Luck would have it, the book belonged to A hunter who had poor sight, and thought the toddler lines were just because his eyes were getting worse thanks to age. Another luck-would-have-it incident, was Alan decided of all the names to copy, the name was that of another hunter who had A feud going on with the owner of the book. Alan got to work on his coloring, and was safe. One of my least favorite hunters, the one who had A feud with the one who had poor sight, got so annoyed with the owner of the book yelling at him for ruining his most prized possession, that in order to escape risking his life by killing the guy, moved to another hunters base. Last time he used change wing Acid on someone like me with the smartest kid I've ever met." Fishlegs and Astrid couldn't help but laugh, especially because the confident, sarcastic, joking voice he used in the last sentence, A slight laugh in his tone.

Hiccup leaned back against the wall with his hands behind his head, Alan climbing from Astrid to his father, laying against his dads chest. "Am I smart Daddy?" He asked in the sweetest little voice ever, looking up at his dad who's eyes were closed. "I was referring to you Alan. Didn't catch that?" Alan shook his head, looking down. "No." He said, sounding disappointed. "Aw, come here." Hiccup lifted Alan to the top of his chest, leaning back A little more by moving the bench forward, and lay his hand on the toddlers back, humming A tune he once heard, closing his eyes again. Alan soon enough fell asleep, his head turned sideways wile on the front of Hiccups shoulder, his body was curled up on Hiccup's chest, and his hand holding onto the rim of his fathers shirt collar.

"Hiccup, if you want, wile your on patrol, I can watch him now that he's asleep." Fishlegs said, walking over to Hiccup who was still humming the tune. Hiccup opened his eyes, and stopped humming, looking at Fishlegs. "Are you sure?" He asked, unsure himself. Fishlegs nodded wile smiling. "Okay I guess." Hiccup said after thinking about it. "But I will warn you Fishlegs, he wakes up at the most random moments, and takes after me if you know what I mean." Hiccup made sure to warn him. "It's alright Hiccup, I deal with the twins on A daily bases." "Fair enough." Hiccup said without A second thought, completely agreeing. If Fishlegs could handle the twins daily, he could handle A mini Hiccup for A few hours.

About ten minutes later, Hiccup and Astrid were starting patrol. Suddenly A thought struck Astrid that she couldn't believe she didn't think of before. _...Baby I was holding. 3 month old Alma, and her half brother, 5 month old Dustin...they couldn't fly me of course, but I wouldn't have wanted them to, for my kids were on the island._ Why it was just clicking now, Astrid didn't know. It must of been because Hiccup always had A way with using his voice to draw you into A story. He'd once told her that he would tell the kids he knew at Viggo's base stories at night if they were locked in cells at the same time as him because the hunters would lock them in cells if they got punished that night. He couldn't reach some of them, but practiced using his voice to make them more intrigued so they didn't think about the chains they had, witch the captives of Viggo pretty much always wore according to Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup?" "Yes Astrid?" "How did you know the two kids you talked about in your story?" Hiccup tensed at this, chewing on his lip. "I uh..." Hiccup trailed off, looking into the distance. "Astrid they..." He couldn't figure out how to talk about them without his voice cracking as he touched the scar on his eye he never said the reason for. Astrid could tell he had A lump in his throat like he was about to cry but was trying to be strong like he normally did. She could see it in how harsh his breathing was according to the rise and fall in his chest, and when he continued swallowing over and over again, blinking his eyes and looking at anything but her.

Astrid used A much more gentle voice, and flew near Hiccup, looking into his forest green and light foggy green eyes, as he held her gaze. "Hiccup...were they the kids you were talking about when you answered Snotlout's question earlier today?" She didn't know if Hiccup caught it at first, but then knew he did when she could see in his eyes he was in another flash back. She had Toothless land, and stood beside Hiccup who got off of Toothless, holding his forearm wile his hand rested over his eye. "It's okay Hiccup...I-I'm sorry for asking." Astrid suddenly felt guilty even though she used the gentle tone because she was trying _not_ to make Hiccup become this upset.

"It's not your fault Astrid, a-and your right a-about your question. Yes th-they were my k-kids." Hiccup closed his eyes, keeping his hand over his left eye scar. Astrid continued holding Hiccup's fore arm, and rubbed his back as the boy shook his head defiantly, but couldn't stop A few stray tears from running down his cheek, one of them getting caught in his deep eye scar, and running down it rather than his cheek, getting free just beside the end of his nose. Hiccup rubbed the scar, the stray tear irritating the extremely sensitive skin, before opening his eyes and looking at Astrid with sad, round, longing eyes, one forest green, and one light green with A sort of fog to it. Astrid knew that look. He was confused, upset, and wanted her to hold onto him because his flashbacks were becoming more terrifying and upsetting than normal. This wasn't even close to the first time this happened.

Astrid smiled warmly, and sat against Stormfly with Hiccup beside her, wrapping her arms around the boys shoulders sideways. Hiccup closed his eyes again, his breathing becoming slightly quicker and more spaced out. His left hand pressed harder against his left eye than before, and he had to breath thorough his mouth so he could get deeper breaths easier. Astrid rubbed his back with her left hand, and lay her right hand against his chest.

Within A few minutes of Astrid and Toothless helping Hiccup, Toothless wrapping his tail protectively around Hiccup (The dragon had become overly protective of Hiccup since Viggo showed up), the boy was eventually able to calm down, the flashbacks finally deciding to leave him alone. "Better?" Astrid asked, kissing his cheek. Hiccup nodded, managing A small smile, but keeping his eyes closed and his left hand on his left eye.

Hiccup finally opened his eyes, letting his left hand rest in his lap. Astrid looked at his eye scar, witch looked A little irritated, but that was only noticeable if you were close up. She looked at Hiccup, and reached up with her hand, placing her hand on his cheek, her thumb landed on the end of the scar, about half an inch to the left of the end of his nose.

Hiccup flinched at the touch at first, not really liking people touching his scars, but relaxed, leaning into Astrid's gentle hand. He closed his eyes, and let her run her index finger gently over his scar, lifting it when she got to his eye, and letting it rest on A deeper spot near the top of the whitish-pinkish line. Hiccup kept his eyes closed, his expression now peaceful, as Astrid felt his knife wound on the right side of his face, and the burn on his left temple. She let her and rest on his left cheek again, as Hiccup opened his eyes, looking at her with what wasn't sad, but not relaxed either. His expression seemed hurt, not by her, but by what had scarred him, like A child looked during A thunder storm when they wanted to be held.

"I wish I could've been there for you." Astrid whispered, looking down, but keeping her hand on Hiccups cheek. Hiccup shook his head, pulling back and taking Astrid's hands in his. "No you don't Astrid, I'm glad you weren't there-" "But-" "Astrid let me finish." Astrid nodded and listened, for it was rare for Hiccup to use that serious, demanding tone since when he first got home, he was extremely obedient, afraid to speak his mind, and would follow any order. Now he'd been getting better at giving orders, and speaking his mind though.

"I'm glad you weren't there beside me, because the only thing that could've hurt worse than the things I went thorough, is if I went thorough them wile you were going thorough them to. Astrid, you have no idea how many times something happened to me, and the only thing I wanted was to have someone there beside me after it ended and all I felt was pain. With that said, I wouldn't have wanted it to be you, because you mean to much to me, for you to go thorough that pain, and I be unable to stop it. And even if you weren't there physically, the thought of coming home, finding my dad, finding the others, and mostly finding you; Waiting to get to tell you that I loved you, even if I was to scared to before, it's one of the few things that kept from giving up. Astrid... _your_ the _reason_ I say they can't break A Hiccup, can't break me, because without the thought of you, I would've given up A long time ago. You see what I'm saying? You may not have been able to help me escape, but you _were_ there Astrid. Every hour of everyday, you were there, and _you_ kept me going." Astrid couldn't help but tear up as she felt her heart beet faster, and she threw herself into Hiccups arms, Hiccup quickly returning the embrace.

After A moment, the couple pulled apart, and continued there patrol, spotting A hunters ship nearby. "Astrid." "I see it Hiccup." Hiccup and Astrid were about to fly away to make A plan, but they weren't expecting another ship, hidden between to sea stacks, to shoot A net. It happened so fast, they had no time to react, and fell onto the boat. "No!" Hiccup shouted, struggling against his, Astrid's, Toothless' and Stormfly's net. He looked up to see there capture with big, round, terrified eyes. "Your going to regret destroying my ship Haddock." _Ryker_. Hiccup visibly started shaking, frozen, and unable to take his eyes of the hunter. It was just like his nightmares, but it was real. "We're c-caught...again." He said quietly with A shaking voice, and Astrid looked towards him, baby blue eyes filled with worry. What was Ryker planning on doing? Before she could say anything, everything went black.

Fishlegs was back on the edge in the clubhouse, holding Alan who had woken up crying, probably from A nightmare of some kind. Fishlegs had changed him since he wasn't fully potty trained and had an accident, tried to feed him, and was singing to him. Nothing worked. "Alan, what's wrong?" He asked, starting to doubt this wasn't worse than the twins. "Daddy! I want daddy!" Alan held onto Fishlegs, crying his eyes out. "Alan, your daddy's on patrol, he'll be back soon I promise." Alan shook his head, trying to escape Fishlegs' grasp. "They'll hurt him!" The boy screamed high pitch at the top of his lungs. "No Alan, no one's going to hurt Hi-uh, I mean Daddy." Fishlegs tried reassuring the boy. Alan just continued wailing, trying to hit Fishlegs. _Hiccup where are you?_ He thought to himself desperately.

Astrid woke up in A cell with A splitting Head ack. "What happened?" Astrid asked no one particular. She tried to move her arm, but found out it had A cuff on it with A chain making it hard to move thanks to the extra weight. The chain was attached to the wall, and only allowed her to move to the center of the cell but not much further. She looked up, seeing three other teens around her age. Suddenly she remembered what happened, and her breathing quickened when she saw Hiccup still unconscious beside, like the other two boys on the other side of the cell. There was one girl, looking about A year younger than her, and terrified on her left.

"Hey, are you okay?" Astrid asked the girl. She flinched back at first, but then saw Astrid's chains. "Y-yes. The hunters have been trying to re-capture the kids who escaped them." She spoke in A quiet voice, her gaze falling on Hiccup. "How did Hiccup get captured again? He's the master at escaping traps." The girl looked back at Astrid, and it was now Astrid could see she had scars lining her neck, and arms. She also had A brand mark going from the center of her cheek, down below her right ear, and covering A portion of her neck. She had short brown hair, blue eyes, and A long velvet shirt with green tights. She two had chains on her wrists, and her boots were torn. She also had A long line of crimson blood on her back, A tear in her shirt to, probably A whips doing.

"What's your name?" She asked, trying to hide her fear. "Astrid, Astrid Hofferson. And who are-" "Ash?" Astrid suddenly heard Hiccup's quiet, confused voice ask. Ash, as her name apparently was, looked at Hiccup who seemed just as scared as she was. "Why are you here?" He asked with A shaking tone. "And where is Toothless?" He looked around seeing the Night Fury gone. "The hunters are trying to re-capture the people who escaped. I saw the hunters put your dragons in the cell our dragons are in, but I think there fine." Hiccup nodded, relieved Toothless was okay, before he looked closer at her, and noticed the whip mark. "Come here." He said quietly as her shaking continued. Ash moved closer to him, Hiccup wrapping his arms around her. "It'll be fine, we'll find A way out of this mess." He said quietly, trying to calm her shaking.

"What if we can't Hiccup? What if the same things that happened before happen again? I can't go thorough that again. I just can't." Ash's voice shook, and Hiccup held her tighter.

"So...you two know each other?" Astrid asked, moving closer to Hiccup and laying A hand on his back. Hiccup nodded. "We were both captured by the hunters around the same time. Ash is the one I told you lived on the same island as Amber once did. She's A year younger than me, and when I was captured we kind of just became friends. Don't know how it happened we just did." "True, but Hiccup here would normally act like an over protective older brother." Ash smiled as Hiccup groaned annoyed.

"I was not over protective, I was trying to protect you because your younger." Hiccup replied. "I know, and I'm grateful for that. I was just saying." Ash protested, leaning into Hiccup's hold. They both looked up when hearing the other two boys in the room waking up. "Almer!? Caiden!" A bright smiled graced both of there lips as Hiccup shouted the names. "What!? Hiccup!?" Almer was the first to realize him and Ash were there. He crawled over to Hiccup, the chains causing Hiccup to have to meet him halfway since the chains they had only aloud them to cross about three quarters of the room (Hiccup went halfway because if Almer went as far as he could, he wouldn't have been able to lift his arms any further to touch Hiccup).

"Why are you here? The hunters caught us A few days ago, but your the master of getting out of traps." Almer sounded confused as he grabbed Hiccup by the arms. Hiccup was about to answer, but then someone jumped on top of him. "Augh! Oh hey Caiden, nice to see you to!" Hiccup pushed up, causing Caiden, A boy his age but slightly shorter, thin, short blond hair, bluish green eyes, A long scar across his eye like Hiccups, but going all the way to his chin, wearing A black suit with A mask to fall off of him, before getting the boy in A headlock. "Long time no see Hic!" Caiden shouted back joyfully, grabbing Hiccup with his leg and pinning him to the floor with his arm behind his back. "Augh Caiden! You know how easy it is to break our limbs with how many times they've been broken before! So..." Hiccup rolled over, able to ignore the pain it caused his arm thanks to experience. He was on top of Caiden in seconds. "How did you of all people get caught?" Caiden flipped Hiccup over, being on top with the boys arms across his chest, held down.

"That's what I said! I'm normally way more stealthy than I was when I ran from them. You know i'm A-woah!" Hiccup sat up with built up strength, holding Caiden with his arms behind his back. "Your A ninja in training for the queen of your tribe, I know! You've said it to many times to count!" Caiden back kicked Hiccup, causing them both to fall, there chains getting tangled as Caiden went under Hiccups legs, standing up so they made Hiccup fall. "Better than an Heir to A chief!" He shouted, knowing that irritated Hiccup.

"Hey! That's offensive little man!" Almer, A thin but very strong, very tall 19 year old with black hair, blue green eyes, black pants, and A leather Jacket, grabbed both Hiccup and Caiden, all three of them getting in A wrestling match. "Wow. I don't think I've ever seen Hiccup play around like this." Astrid said, sitting beside Ash. "Really? When we were caught, Hiccup and Caiden would constantly be in wrestling matches...if they weren't being punished or forced to work extra." Ash looked down at her hands, burn marks littering them.

"How did you get those?" Astrid asked, laying A hand on Ash's back. "I messed up in the forge one day, so I got punished with the fire I used to make weapons." Ash's voice was quiet, her eyes sad and A little scared despite the fun she saw Hiccup, Almer, and Caiden having that lightened up her mood. "I'm sorry." Astrid said quietly. "Don't be, it wasn't your fault it happened, so there's no reason to be sorry." Ash smiled at Astrid who smiled back. "Besides, I had it easy compared to Hiccup when he would do forge work." Ash looked at the boy playing, seeming to be able to see something Astrid couldn't. "What do you mean?" Astrid asked curious.

"Didn't Hiccup tell you what happened when he would mess up in the forge because exhaustion?" Ash asked. Astrid shook her head. "He doesn't talk about much at all that happened here, doesn't want us to carry his burdens, and it hurts for him to talk about certain things. I only recently found out that he was A father." Astrid leaned against the wall beside Ash who bit her lip. "Oh...did he tell you about every kid he had?" Ash asked, her voice distant and quieter with every word. "I know he had two kids who were half siblings named Alma and Dustin. He also had A son named Alan who we recently found out was alive, and his twin Beatrice." Astrid answered, letting Ash know she knew every kid he'd mentioned. "Did he tell you about Halden? Or Spirit?" Astrid shook her head, and Ash chewed her lip just like Hiccup did when he was feeling pain about A memory.

"No, who were they?" Astrid became curious. "Halden was my son. And I mentioned Spirit because she was the only one you didn't mention." Ash turned with her back to Astrid, pulling her knees to her chest. "Wait...so in the two years that Hiccup was gone...he had _six_ kids, five that were lost." Astrid couldn't believe it. Hiccup was heart broken when talking about Beatrice, she couldn't imagine him going thorough the pain he said the loss caused him four other times. Ash nodded. "Yes." She said simply. "But...you said Halden was _your_ son." Astrid was becoming to curious for her own good, but she spoke in A soft, gentle tone, not wanting to talk about Ash's loss like it was something she didn't care about.

"He was, but he was also Hiccups son." She spoke the words slowly. "He didn't want to do it, and it was one of the few methods to break him that Hiccup would fight against, rather than just taking it. The only reason he agreed with me saying we couldn't stop it from happening, might as well avoid being punished to, was because his friend Amber, who was pregnant with Alan at the time, was threatened with death and we were both good friends of hers." Ash let some built up dust on the ground run thorough her fingers.

"I honestly feel bad for him. I lost one son in the two years I was kidnapped, but since he was A guy, he could have different kids with different moms at once, and the hunters, being the monsters they were, used the kids against him. He was always A great father to, protecting the baby with his life. If he could've given up his life for them, Hiccup would have, he's said so before, but sometimes..." Ash pulled her knees closer to her chest. "Sometimes A life just isn't up for trade, and you can't protect someone wile your in chains." What Ash said reminded Astrid about what Hiccup said about Beatrice.

"I'm sure you were A great mother to." Astrid tried to comfort Ash, who looked at her with A tiny smile. It wasn't much, but Astrid was happy she helped her able to smile at all. She looked to the center of the cell, seeing Hiccup resting with his eyes closed wile laying across Almer's torso, Caiden with his legs tangled in Hiccup's chains, lay down with his hands behind his head. Almer was holding Hiccups hand, and Caiden's forearm, holding them together and letting them know someone was there.

"Wow, they really do act like brothers." Astrid said quietly to herself, deciding Ash needed some alone time and stopped talking to her. She couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her, the three boys close together in case if danger came. And it came sure enough. Suddenly, the cell door opened, and Ryker stepped in. "What's all the ruckus I've been hearing? Oh Hiccup and Caiden, glad your awake, you still haven't paid your price for destroying my ships.

Hiccup and Caiden both went tense, looking up at Ryker with terrified eyes. "No. No don't hurt him please Ryker!" Astrid shouted, looking around for anything that could be used as A weapon. "Don't make him go thorough this again, he doesn't disserve it!" Astrid stood up, facing Ryker. "Astrid no!" Hiccup shouted, and Astrid turned around to face him. "What do you mean?" Astrid was extremely confused. "Astrid, we don't have A key, we don't know where we are, and we're in chains. I'm sorry, there's no way we can stop this from happening. I'll be fine I promise, but if you try to stand up against him, they'll only hurt you, and hurt me along with Caiden more than they were going to. It's just how they work Astrid, i'm sorry, but we can't escape this, not right now. If you don't want to get us more hurt, then you'll stand down, and do what he say's." Astrid looked at Hiccup with A hurt look, not because of him, but because she was hurting knowing he was right and Ryker was going to hurt him.

Almer looked at Hiccup and Caiden, who both tightened there grip on his hands, before Ryker tore them apart, unlocking A piece of there chains so only the cuffs were on there wrists. He started shoving them out the door, and Hiccup looked towards Astrid. _I'll be fine_ he mouthed, and Astrid nodded, trying to hide her own fear, and some tears. There was nothing she could do because they didn't have A plan.

Queen Mala of the defenders of the wing had A search going for one of the boys in her training program for professional ninjas in the village who the entire village knew thanks to how close he was to the people there. They'd gotten him back from Viggo Grimborn A year ago, and he had taught them how to ride dragons without the dragon becoming upset. He showed them how to train them to help them, without having to use force. The boy was always full of surprises, but he had said he gave the credit for these training ideas to A friend he knew named Hiccup Haddock.

"Caiden isn't on the island or on others close by!" Queen Mala suddenly said loudly, everyone listening. "I have heard rumors of Viggo Grimborn taking his escaped prisoners back for his own selfish ways, and I fear Caiden may have been caught." Everyone in the crowd started murmuring to each other. "We shall use the training he taught us to use the dragons to find Viggo's base, and bring Caiden, and any other prisoners home! We leave at Sunset!" Mala shouted, and everyone started getting ready for the coming up plans. "Please hang on Caiden." Mala looked out to the ocean, praying for nothing more than for the safe return of Caiden of the defenders of the wing, A boy she was quiet fond of who had A connection with every dragon species.

Fishlegs was on the edge, trying to calm A very distraught little boy who wanted his father. "Daddy! Where Daddy!" He shouted louder and louder, tears streaming down his face. "Ugh, does he ever shut up?" Snotlout asked, covering his ears. "He's A baby Snotlout, and he just needs his father." Fishlegs said, holding Alan closer. Heather had came back to the edge that morning, coming back from A small personal mission she had. "Here let me help." She said, taking the baby from Fishlegs who had told her who he was.

"Guys, shouldn't Hiccup and Astrid have been back by now?" Tuffnut asked, covering his ears from the cries. "We know that Tuffnut, why do you think we've been going thorough our maps and charts, trying to figure out where they could be, and if they need help. That's why we sent you two on A wide rang patrol earlier." Fishlegs said annoyed, his mind filling with stress and worry. "I'm sure he'll be fine Fishlegs, we'll find him." Heather said, causing Fishlegs to smile. Heather rocked Alan, and tried to offer him food after changing him, but the baby wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, and wouldn't calm down until he had exhausted himself. He had gotten so upset, and was so week from being with Ryker, that he'd made himself sick. Heather finally got him to go to sleep, laying him on small pile of blankets with A few pillows, making it impossible for the little guy not to want to snuggle into them. She sang the storm king, A lullaby she once heard, and Alan finally fell asleep for the first time since 4 AM when he woke Fishlegs up. "There you go, Daddy will be home soon." Heather said, rubbing his back, and Alan sniffled in his sleep. "Daddy no bye bye." He said in his sleep, obviously dreaming.

Ryker dragged Hiccup and Caiden to A room where he could re-lock up there chains. The two boys didn't make eye contact, looking at the floor with angry but terrified expressions. "You two remember what happened last time you destroyed important property, don't you?" Hiccup and Caiden didn't respond, remembering back to when they destroyed something really important to the hunters wile trying to carry stuff, but to week and exhausted to do so. Ryker snarled, and before another word could be said, broke both Hiccup and Caiden's wrist with one quick movement. Both boys didn't yell out because the pain they were used to when having A broken bone, they yelled out in fear as they were both shoved to the ground, there shirts being pulled off, as they knew what was coming next.

Astrid was sitting with her knees to her chest as she could hear Hiccup yell out in pain in A room next to her cell. She had tried to focus on finding A way out of here, but just couldn't when she heard the boy she loved scream because an unbearable pain. She could here it in his voice, what ever was happening to him wasn't quick like A whip, it was lasting, the way he screamed let her know that, and he was more quiet at first, trying to suppress the pained shouts to be strong, but his sobs became louder as he began crying, Caiden's yelling following his, the same voice. Astrid knew it was unbearable because Hiccup never cried like he was.

Ash was shaking because fear and memories, and she was in the same position Astrid was. Almer was sitting down near the door of the cell, waiting for Hiccup and Caiden to come back so he could help them. His expression was like Hiccup's when he went numb, and his hands were balled into fists. The boy was obviously mad they had to go thorough this again, it had been A year since this happened. He lifted his hand, touching what looked like A knife wound but different somehow going from the bottom of his chin down his neck. Astrid had to guess he knew what was going on with Hiccup, he seemed numb like this ever since Ryker had said 'for destroying my ships', but went dead silent after the two boys left, even his breathing being A calm slow witch was kind of scary since you could tell he was way past furious.

Suddenly, Astrid heard the cries stop, and at first, feared the worst, but then there cell door opened, two teenage boys being thrown inside. "Hiccup." Her voice was quiet and cracked, not just because her worry, but because this was the first time she saw Hiccup shirtless. She saw the scars.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! So yeah, am I awful? I feel kind of bad writing this kind of stuff, but just had to do the idea. Please don't do to much hate? A gal like me can only take so much, so if you hate, witch i'm sure this story deserves it, take it easy for fanfiction is the only thing I love that I don't get bullied for. If any one of you people out there reading this, guests and members alike, happen to like this crazy, dark, odd, and just well...me idea, I really love the reviews. Your amazing!**

 **Next chapter: Part two of this story**

 **Next plot: same as this one**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasm Snow, piece out.**

 **PS. Please tell me in the reviews if you like how I did my authors notes, the top one being A personal AN, The idea of the fan-shot in timeline form, the idea of the fan-shot in A less confusing detailed form, the main plot, warning/details, an 'Also' for extra needed information, the title, the summery, the story, another personal AN, next chapter title and short idea, the next chapters plot, then me saying my catch phrase and if needed, A PS..., all written in this order.**


	17. Burdened father's secrets part 2 (End)

**(A/N) Hey fellow readers!**

 **I wanted to reply to one new review I had by guest Johnathen, the one who requested the idea that inspired the idea for Johnathen, Brenda, and Daddycup. Glad you like my fan-shot, and thanks for the idea.**

 **Also if I could get 10 more reviews after publishing this chapter, i'll write A story idea one of you guys who review give me, witch ever one I like most or more than one, that doesn't have to follow my rules other than my only Hiccstrid and no modern day torture rule. Any other rule breaking ideas I will write for the fan-shot after getting 10 more reviews. If you are one of the people who write A review in those next 10, please give me some ideas. I'll combine all the ideas into one if I can! Guest reviews are appreciated to!**

 **Story idea in Timeline form if you want to skip: Same as part 1.**

 **Story idea in less confusing description: Same as part 1**

 **Main plot of this chapter: Astrid finds out about Hiccups scars (read part 1) and the defenders of the wing play A big part in the rescue of these dragon riders. More secrets of Hiccups are revealed, and Hiccup will come face to face with the two people he despises but fears the most. Also, how will Stoick react to Hiccups son Alan?**

 **Warnings/Details: All of the same warning as last chapter. Hiccup and the dragon riders find out about the defenders of the wing, but not because Viggo, but because there saving Caiden. Stoick already knows about Alan, Hiccup told him when he first got home after being captured, but both of them didn't know he was alive. Dark content such as A very week, very hurt Hiccup, with some dark forms of punishment I came up with.**

 **Also!**

 **Hiccup has scars all over his back, taking up most of his skin, along with Almer, Caiden, and Ash. He also has some on his torso, and the ones I told you about on his face. His arms have A few as well. Remember what I said last chapter, he's pretty thin thanks to trouble eating as well. Any who, here's your summery for...**

 **Burdened fathers secret, part 2**

 ** _Summery:_**

 _The other riders have found out about Hiccups son, Alan, and Astrid knows about other kids he had. When times seem hopeless, the tribe of one of Hiccups most playful friends try to save the day! Despite the rescue though, Hiccup must save the one he loves, from the two people he hates, despite the fears they create. Will they get out of there cell? How will Astrid react to Hiccups scars? And what will A certain chief think of his sons son? Finally, what could all happen leading up to all these questions? And will Hiccup be able to get himself, Astrid, and his old friends to safety? Read Burdened fathers secret part 2 to find out!_

"Hiccup. I-I..." Astrid moved closer to the boy who Ryker just put back in chains before leaving. She held him in her arms as Almer did the same for Caiden. Hiccup groaned, his tear stained face tense as pain surged thorough him. He shivered against the cold, holding onto Astrid, trying not to let his back press against anything. Astrid helped him sit up, and looked at his back. The scars almost physically hurt to look at. Knife wounds, whip marks, brand marks, burns, the scars caused by change wing acid, and so much more. Some were deeper than an inch, some were lighter, but longer. Some were dead as dead grey, some white, some red, some pink, some A red-ish black-ish color, some even having A sort of purple coloration to them, rather than being pure white.

Astrid noticed Caiden had them to, and it was likely Ash and Almer had the scars to. Astrid's eyes caught sight of what was causing Hiccup so much pain, and she held him closer at the sight. Hiccup hissed in pain, and Astrid loosened her grip, realizing he had some broken bones. Hiccups arms and torso had multiple bruises, and not just A brownish color. No they were dark, dark purple and blue. His back had four, deep, dark red, bleeding knife wounds, two creating an X and two going from the tops of his shoulders to the end of his shoulder blades. At first she couldn't understand why they weren't bleeding much, and instead, had blisters. When Astrid looked closer though, there was one explanation. These were done with A hot blade. She also noticed his left forearm, right wrist, and left wrist were all broken, and his right, bootless ankle was very swollen. Why Ryker just had to make sure he hurt Hiccup in three of his full limbs she didn't know. He also didn't have his prosthetic.

"That's why it hurts so much." She accidently voiced the end of her thoughts out loud, and Hiccup barley opened his eyes, leaning back in her hold so he could look at her. 'What?' his expression seemed to ask. "N-nothing it's just...I realized what they did to you must have hurt beyond words." Astrid's voice was quiet. In the past, Hiccup would have started recovering and moving on his own again by now. After A year of his wounds healing though, the wounds and scabs that normally made it easier for him to not focus on one source of pain causing his entire back to go numb or for him to fall unconscious and wake up after A wile allowing the stinging and burning to wear off, his new cuts burned unbearably; and the sensation was awful.

Hiccup tried to sit up on his own, using his strength to keep his back from touching the floor, but after A moment, he realized he needed Astrid to hold him, or he'd have to lay on the ground. Astrid was A much more comforting idea. Hiccup turned his head, spotting Caiden. The normally very hyper but very stealthy boy was now held in Almer's arms, Almer making sure his wounds that were in the same places as Hiccup didn't touch the ground and fill with dust. "C-Caiden..." Hiccups voice trailed off. His voice was tired, dry, and quiet; after effects of his screaming and pain.

"He'll be fine Hiccup, I promise." Almer moved closer to Hiccup and Astrid, making sure not to make Caiden's chains drag on the ground and hurt the boys broken wrist and forearm. Once Almer was next to them, he put his arm around Caiden's shoulders, making sure to be careful of his shoulder blades, and sat him up, leaning against his side. He looked to Astrid, who was hesitant but gave Hiccup to Almer who held him the same way but on his left side. Ash looked up, and sat by Hiccup, rubbing the middle of his back, just below the center of the 'X'.

Hiccup smiled, along with Caiden, leaning against his old friend. "Still acting like the protective older brother I see?" He said in A quit voice. "Your just as protective of Ash and Caiden, so don't try being sarcastic and pick on me." Hiccup honestly couldn't argue with that one.

Astrid watched the exchange, seeing Hiccup looked much more comfortable now than he did before, his cheek pressed against Almer's leather jacket. She thought about it, and came to the conclusion the reason for this must be because Almer, Ash, and Caiden knew what Hiccup had been thorough, and knew the experience. Astrid though, had only heard Hiccup's stories.

"So...I have to ask, your friend Astrid said you found Alan. I didn't think he survived." Ash sounded confused, and both Caiden and Almer looked at Hiccup. "Yeah, turns out the hunters had him, and tried to use him as bait. Astrid here helped me save him. I couldn't be more grateful." Hiccup raised his right arm, despite the broken wrist, and gestured to Astrid who smiled warmly at him, taking his hand but letting it lay gently on her palm rather than holding it because the broken wrist.

"Since when do you talk like this?" She asked, Hiccup smiling as she ran her finger over the top of his swollen hand. "I don't know, just seemed like A good moment." Hiccup hissed in pain as he tried to move but hurt his wound. Almer held him closer, Ash keeping her hand on Hiccups back wile Astrid's hand was on Hiccups hand. "You alright?" Astrid whispered, brushing Hiccups hair out of his face. "I'll be fine...just give me A moment."

Hiccup whispered the words, tensing as his back began throbbing wile the blisters started trying to heal. It wasn't A pretty sight at all. His hot knife wounds were deep, and filled with blisters, bleeding and enflamed. Astrid tried to keep her eyes off of them, and instead comforted Hiccup and Caiden knowing he was A friend of Hiccups.

Suddenly, the cell door opened again. Hiccup and Caiden flinched, fearing Ryker was back, but then Caiden looked up, A smile gracing his lips. "Queen Mala!" He shouted happily, bowing his head in respect to her, before looking back up with an overjoyed expression.

"What does he mean by Queen Mala?" Astrid asked confused. "Caiden is A member of A training program for the ninja's on his island. Him and his queen, Mala, are pretty close. Caiden talking about his adventures they'd have thanks to his connection with dragons." Hiccup smiled weekly, his face showing he was beyond tired.

Astrid nodded understanding. "Come with me, we'll get you and your dragons off this island Hiccup." Hiccup looked confused at first that she knew his name, but then decided Caiden must have told her about him.

"Alright, but...I may have A bit of trouble getting around." Hiccup gestured to his half leg and swollen ankle. Caiden frowned, trying to sit up but failing. "I'll help you around Caiden if Astrid and Ash can help Hiccup. He kind of has it A little worse here." Almer smiled at both of them. Hiccup, Astrid, Ash, Caiden, Mala, and A man who was now at her side named Throk agreed as they started sneaking out of the cell. Almer supported most of Caiden's weight alone with Throk, and helped him keep his back strait despite the pain he was in. Hiccup had an arm over both Ash and Astrid's shoulder, the two girls helping him hop on his injured foot, and keep his back strait.

Hiccup and Caiden tried to hide there pain, but couldn't stop A few hisses and whimpers that no one brought up knowing the two boys didn't want to be seen as week. Mala led them to where there dragons were being held. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as they got the cages open, and threw his arms around his dragon who supported him. "Oh I missed you to bud." Hiccup spoke, as Toothless wrapped his tail around him protectively, whimpering when he saw Hiccup's knew wounds. "I'm here girl." Astrid spoke softly to Stormfly.

"I know, I know, I'm fine now." Caiden said to his dragon, A mostly red-orange with yellow and green patterns Nadder named Exer who relaxed wile laying down his black spines. "Hey Rain Dance!" Ash ran to her blue and white Nadder with yellow and electric blue circles along her wings and tail, rain dance who cooed wile flattening her silver-blue spines as well. "Silverwing!" Almer hugged his silver with black around his eyes, wings, and spikes razor whip who's blue eyes looked worriedly at his rider.

Mala and Throk looked for any incoming hunters around the corner, before gesturing for the riders to come over on there dragons, Hiccup putting on his spare leg. They flew over, and were about to make an escape, before Ryker and Viggo jumped out from A corner, grabbing Astrid. "No!" Hiccup shouted, getting off of Toothless despite his pain.

"Who are you yelling no to?" Viggo asked, expecting Hiccup to become scared, knowing the boy feared him more than any other hunter. Hiccup flinched back, but then glared at Viggo. "You." He practically growled the word. Astrid smiled, before fighting against Ryker. Viggo looked A little taken back, and Almer, Throk, and Mala used this opportunity to jump into action, taking Astrid with skilled fighting. Ryker couldn't fight one against three very well.

Before Astrid could get to Stormfly, Viggo raised A whip to her. Hiccup's eyes widened, and he stood in front of Astrid, moving his already broken forearm to block the whip witch wrapped around his wrist, causing him to bite his lip. "Don't. Hurt. My friends." Hiccup snarled, kicking Viggo in the gut, and Toothless shooting at Ryker. They battled for A few minutes, dragon hunters nearly hitting the dragons multiple times, before freeing the captive dragons, and taking off to the sky.

Hiccup held his broken fore arm with his broken hand, and seemed to be getting kind of dizzy. Caiden seemed the same way. "Are you two okay?" Mala and Astrid asked, flying over. "Yeah." "We're fine." Hiccup and Caiden said, though there facial expressions told A different story. Astrid sighed, her eyes trailing over Hiccups still shirtless torso. He didn't have any spare shirts like he did spare legs, nor did he have another boot so his right foot was still bootless. She couldn't stop looking at his scars, and wanted to ask how he could've gotten all of them. Astrid didn't ask anything until they flew to the edge though.

Along the way home, Hiccup, Astrid, Caiden, Almer, Ash, Mala, and Throk had to go there separate ways, there islands in different directions. Within A few hours, having to take rest stops because Hiccup's wounds were becoming A problem and he found it hard to move with his broken bones, bruises, and cuts, Astrid, Hiccup, Toothless, and Stormfly landed on the edge, flying into Hiccup's hut so he could change his shirt.

Hiccup got another shirt on, letting his swollen foot stay bear, with help from Astrid and Toothless since he could hardly stand on his own without pain, and leaned against the back of his bed. "I've got to go get Alan." Hiccup said, but Astrid held him against the back of his bed, A pillow trying to help ease the pain in his back. "No. I'll go get Alan. Fishlegs to so he can help you with your wounds." Hiccup didn't have A chance to protest, Astrid leaving before he could argue back.

Hiccup was sitting against his bed, Toothless with his head in his lap. "I'm fine bud." His voice was quiet, and he pet his dragons head. Toothless roared, knowing Hiccup wasn't fine. "I just got into some trouble with the hunters." Hiccup insisted. Toothless gave him an annoyed look, before laying his head back in Hiccup's lap, saying he wasn't going to leave his boy this time thorough body language.

After A few minutes, Fishlegs, Astrid, and Alan arived in Hiccup's hut. The second he saw his father, Alan jumped from Fishlegs' arms, and ran to Hiccup. "Daddy come back!" He shouted, hopping into Hiccup's lap and looking at Hiccup with the most happy look ever. Hiccup flinched, hissing in pain as Alan put more pressure on his back against the beds back bored, and pressed his hands against Hiccup's bruises. Despite Hiccup trying to hide the pain, Alan looked worriedly at his dad.

"Daddy hurt? You okay?" The little boy asked, curling up against his father. "Y-Yeah, i'm okay Alan." Hiccup used his unbroken right forearm to wrap around Alan, before setting the boy in his lap sideways, smiling warmly at the boy. "Just try to stay on Daddy's legs and not his arms or stomach for now though. Okay?" Alan looked confused, but then nodded, laying on Hiccups legs witch were out in front of him, rather than crossed.

"Hiccup, Astrid said you needed help. Can I see your wounds?" Hiccup frowned, shaking his head. "Why not?" Fishlegs sounded confused. "I don't want you to see my scars." Hiccup said defiantly. "Hiccup, there's nothing wrong with me seeing your scars. You know that I won't judge you." Fishlegs insisted. Hiccup looked up, Forest green and light foggy green eyes looking up at Fishlegs. He hesitated, but nodded slowly, allowing Fishlegs to help pull off his shirt.

When Alan saw Hiccup take off his shirt, he crawled closer to Hiccup's torso, his little hands trailing along Hiccup's front scars. "Alan, I don't really thi-" "Let him, it's fine." Hiccup cut Astrid off, knowing Alan saw things he shouldn't have A long time ago, and knew how Hiccup got A lot of his scars. It normally confused the little boy, and he would feel Hiccup's scars, fascinated. Hiccup always let him, knowing the reason Alan was fascinated with them was because he had seen them happen, heel, and be reopened several time. Hiccup just wanted to let Alan stick to being fascinated and not afraid. No kid his age should've seen what he saw.

Astrid was A little surprised as to why Hiccup was quick to insist on letting Alan feel his scars, but nodded wile laying her hand on Hiccup's right one witch wasn't attached to A broken forearm like the left one. Fishlegs took A deep breath, the sight of Hiccups scars making him uneasy, before laying A hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Do you think you can lay on your stomach so I can see the marks?" Hiccup looked down, but nodded. "Hey Alan, come up here." Hiccup smiled at the boy, laying on his stomach wile hissing in pain at the movement. Alan crawled up to Hiccup's head, and lay down in the small spot between Hiccup's right arm and head, Hiccup's hands below his head, his elbows sticking out to the sides wile his head lay on his pillow. Hiccup was facing left, and Alan facing right, grabbing onto Hiccup's hair and twirling his fingers thorough it wile making cooing noises.

Hiccup closed his eyes wile smiling, Alan playing with his bangs like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Fishlegs and Astrid smiled, before Fishlegs started looking at Hiccup's back, being as gentle as possible. He knew Hiccup didn't like people touching his face scars, so as Hiccup flinched at his touch, he could only imagine how much Hiccup didn't like him touching his back scars since he couldn't grab Fishlegs' hand or see it coming.

Within A few minutes, Fishlegs had bandaged and medicated Hiccup's wounds. He had also put braces on Hiccup's left Forearm, left wrist, and right wrist. Alan was laying curled up against Hiccup's side, Hiccup half asleep after being tired out today thanks to stress, fear, and Ryker's punishment. "I'll terror mail Berk saying Stoick and Gothi need to come over. You need rest, and i'm sure they won't mind coming and checking on your bandages and helping make sure your bones are in place." Fishlegs said, before leaving to let Hiccup and Astrid be alone with Alan.

Astrid ran her finger thorough the back of Hiccup's hair who was in the same position as when Fishlegs needed to do his bandages, finding it most comfortable. "Hey. How are you feeling?" She asked, Hiccup opening his eyes to look at her. "I've been better, but I've also been worse." Hiccup replied simply, moving his hand to lay on Astrid's. "So...are you okay? I know you were pretty afraid of Ryker." Astrid bit her lip, remembering the image of Hiccup and Caiden being terrified of the man.

"I'll be fine Astrid. Might have A few small nightmares but i'll bounce back. I always do." Hiccup smiled as Astrid leaned down, kissing his forehead lightly. "I know you do. It's what I love about you." She replied, leaning back. Hiccup turned his head, looking at Alan who was sound asleep against his side. "I've never seen him this tired. He must have stayed up all night calling me." Hiccup said quietly.

"How did you know he stayed up all night crying for you? Fishlegs told me wile I was in the clubhouse." Astrid sounded confused. "Because it's happened before. Ash, Caiden, or Almer would watch him if I was being forced to work that night, or being...punished." Hiccup used the single word rather than going into detail about anything. "They'd have to try and keep him quiet so no hunters would hurt him." Hiccup sighed, seeming to have something else to say but not saying it.

"Oh..." Astrid bit her lip, than decided to ask A question she'd been wanting to ask. "Hiccup...Your friend Ash told me you had more than just Dustin, Alan, Beatrice, and Alma. She told me you also had someone named Halden and Spirit, Halden being her son. Is this true?" Astrid ran her fingers thorough his hair, Hiccup closing his eyes with his face scrunching up at the memory. "Yes." He replied simply, to tired to try and get her not to ask questions.

Astrid tried not to let it show, but she felt the heart break Hiccup was feeling wile thinking with how much it just radiated off of his sad form. "Oh...i'm sorry." Was the only reply she could find. "Don't be Astrid, it wasn't your fault. If anyone should be sorry it's the hunters." Hiccup tried to relax under her comforting hands, one in his hair one on his bandage, but his form tensed as memories took up A portion of his vision, mostly his left eye since he already couldn't hardly see out of it.

Toothless made soft cooing sounds wile blowing hot air into Hiccup's hair. The sensation of his dragons warm presence definitely helped him relax more, along with Astrid's hands on him and Alan's soft snoring. They stayed like that for A little bit, before Astrid decided to speak again. "Hiccup, you know if you ever want to talk about some of the things that happened to you, or how you got some of these scars, i'll listen. I don't want you to feel like you have to hold it all in. You know I won't judge you." She said in A soft voice, moving her hand that was on his bandages to relax on his hand.

Hiccup sighed, and closed his eyes, thinking. "What do you want to know? You've already seen my scars, heard about my kids, and seen the hunters hurt me. I don't mind answering A few questions." Hiccup looked up at Astrid, his smile mirroring hers. He trusted her to ask him questions and keep his secrets. She'd proven it so many times and he knew the more he kept in, the more surprises she was going to get later. He loved her, and Astrid hadn't said A single thing about him crying out, being hurt, needing support, being exhausted, or being used. She was just there for him, and he felt like he kind of owed her. In all honesty, it felt good the less secrets he kept from her.

"Well...why not answer the question about how you got your eye scar." Astrid knew that was A memory that constantly bothered Hiccup, but was painful to talk about. Hiccup sighed, keeping his eyes closed. He thought back on the memory, moving so he lay with his back to Astrid and his son laying against his stomach on his side. "Are you sure that's the one you want to ask about?" He asked. "If your sure you don't mind answering it." Hiccup didn't mind answering Astrid's questions, she deserved to know and not have secrets kept from her. He just didn't like talking about it in general.

"Remember when I told you about Alma and Dustin?" Astrid nodded, rubbing his back that was faced to her. "Yes, when you told me the answer to Snotlout's question A wile back." Hiccup sighed, reaching down to grab A sleeping Alan with his right arm, laying the boy closer to his chest as if wanting to be closer to him. "Well...the reason I started having flashbacks wile talking about them was because..." Hiccup closed his eyes, trying not to become upset. "They were about my eye scar. The day I got it...was the day they..." Hiccup felt his chest tighten. It had been over A year now, but it still hurt more than any other pain to think about.

"The day they were ripped away from me." Hiccup tried to keep flashbacks away, and only managed thanks to his son in his arms, and his dragon blowing warm air into his hair, something that always comforted Hiccup. Astrid's expression turned sad as she continued listening to Hiccup. "I uh...they had been taken from me one month after the hole book incident I told you about, making Dustin six months, Alma four, and Alan eleven, two months before I escaped the hunters."

Hiccup's expression stayed Stoic, his eyes not focusing on any specific object. He didn't look numb though, so Astrid continued listening, knowing Hiccup only let his body language go numb when he was pretty much saying 'I don't want to talk about it, it's to painful' and would let himself be like that if he needed to stop. "It's been A year since it happened, but it's still hard to talk about, that's why I never bring up the specific memory. Anyways, I um...My friend Ash that you met before was holding onto them wile I was being forced to work late thanks to me having to sleep all day the past two days before because fever from an infection in one of my wounds." Hiccup sighed, his expression distant. "The hunters hated me, but made sure I didn't die. They just let me reach my limits and be on the edge of death." He added as an after thought.

Astrid let him pause for A moment, knowing what was coming next was harder to talk about. "They were only A few months old, small, and pretty thin, finding it hard to learn to eat solid food earlier on like Alan did. If Ash was to be taken somewhere by the hunters, and let them go, Alan could go 'Hide and seek' witch was when he'd hide until I found him or said it was my turn to hide and he'd come find me. Alma and Dustin though, couldn't. Ash had been forced to work in the forge, taking the three kids with her, but she made A mistake, and got punished for it." Hiccup bit his lip, forcing himself to continue.

What he wasn't aware of was that the other riders had come in one at A time to welcome him home, but silently stopped downstairs to hear what he was saying. They all stayed silent, there expressions becoming sad as they heard more, Hiccup and Astrid unaware of there presents.

"She tried to hide Alma and Dustin in an attempt to protect them, Alan running away and hiding in A pile of large rocks. The hunters though...they took it as A sign of defiance like with Beatrice." Hiccup's breathing became shaky, but other than that he remained stoic. "I knew they intended to harm my kids, and tried to make sure it didn't happen. You see I was multitasking between organizing weapons and carrying water from the well nearby. I was already exhausted from working extra all day with A high fever and little water. That didn't stop me though. I crouched in front of them, saving them from A whip with dragon teeth on it. Unfortunately though, I was facing the hunter lashing them." Hiccup raised his hand to his eye scar, A hurt and scared expression taking over his features for A moment, before A flashback he was in ended.

Astrid lay her hand on his, gently rubbing his braced wrist. Toothless made A sad noise, sniffing Hiccup and Alan. Hiccup laughed A little when Toothless' warm breath ticking his even-more-sensitive-than-before-thanks-to-scars neck. This made it easier for him to continue, remembering what happened was past, and his kids were already gone to A much safer place. It didn't stop the pain in his voice though.

"I leaned over, holding the wound and unable to see out of my left eye. My right one was blurry thanks to the pain causing me to be dizzy, and it was terrifying. Ash tried to grab Alma and Dustin, but the hunter got to them first. I stood up, grabbing them back and kicking the hunters shin. If there's one thing I hated to do...it was kick A hunter. You can imagine they weren't to pleased with this action." Hiccup flinched as the sound of A hunter yelling at him filled his ears, but he tried to remember it was just A flashback.

"What did they do?" Astrid asked, her voice pained for Hiccup. "They tried to grab them back from me, but I wouldn't let them have Alma and Dustin. Ash hit the hunter with the back of A sword, and eventually it became A fight. Another thing you _never_ want to do with the hunters if your were in my position. Eventually, after me and Ash were outnumbered and already exhausted, her being overworked and me being even more sick, I couldn't even stand. I fell down, holding Alma and Dustin to my chest. Th-they held onto m-me, saying they w-were scared." Hiccup started shaking, obviously trying not to cry as the memory got worse.

Astrid sat down, and helped Hiccup sit up. The boy was in another flashback, you could tell. She set Alan in his lap, Hiccup holding the sleeping child. Astrid wrapped an arm around Hiccup, the other holding Alan as well. "It's okay Hiccup. It's just A memory." Hiccup nodded, and continued talking. He was already started, and decided to go ahead and tell Astrid the rest.

"I...I fought e-even longer, despite the pain th-the hunters were p-putting me in. Whips, fists, sharp boots, all of the above. I-I held them a-as long as I c-could, but my arms weren't st-strong enough. Ash h-had been knocked unconscious, and the hunters managed t-to pry my arms off of them. I t-tried everything I c-could. I d-didn't want to go th-thorough this again. I-It hurt more than the wh-whips they used be-before. They used th-the chains in the f-forge, k-keeping me attached to A w-wall. I tried to break th-the wood, and managed to d-do so, but there was steel inside of it. I manage to d-dent it with my l-leg, but the h-hunters took th-that to after seeing it helping m-me." Hiccup's breathing quickened, and he had to stop to calm down A little.

Hiccup pressed his face against Astrid's shoulder, breathing thorough his mouth. He started becoming scared because the flash back, and continued to speak as it continued to flood his vision. Hiccup couldn't even hear himself speak over the memories noise, but described what he saw.

 _"Take the kids prosthetic! You know how good he is at escaping our traps, so don't take any chances!" One hunter shouted. Hiccup struggled, kicking one hunter in the shin, but two of them grabbed his shoulders, pushing him to his knees. They took the prosthetic away, so roughly it left blood on his leg. "No! Please! don't do this! I can't go thorough this again! I just can't! You've already killed Beatrice, Halden, and Spirit! Why do you do this to me?! If you don't like me having kids as A distraction, then why do you threaten me if I don't sleep with the woman who have them!? I don't understand!" Hiccup had tears streaming down his face, yelling the words as loud as he could. Ash was unconscious, and Almer along with Caiden were on the other side of the island._

 _"You should be more careful about what you say to us boy." One man snarled in his face. Hiccup looked down, yanking at his chains. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, p-please just don't k-kill them." Hiccup's voice became more quiet and his posture became less aggressive and more obedient, bowing his head and not looking directly at the man more powerful than him. "If you were sorry, then you wouldn't fight like you did last time you said sorry!" Another man kicked him in the stomach._

 _Hiccup gasped for air as the sharp boot caused his rib to crack, looking up at two men holding his kids. What broke his heart the most, was little Alma and Dustin reaching out there hands towards him, opening and closing there hands as A sign they wanted him to hold them. Hiccup yanked at his chains, attempting to reach forward and hold them, but with little success. He yanked so hard at his chains that his forearm that had just finished healing from A break, re-broke, causing fire to be sent up Hiccup's arm. He was used to the feeling though._

 _"Alma! Dustin!" He shouted when A hunter punched both of them in the same spot they'd kicked Hiccup. Hiccup broke down in tears, the pain his kids were feeling causing him pain as well. His breathing quickened so much he felt dizzy, and he tried to pull at his chains. "Daddy!" They both shouted wile crying and thrashing in the hunters hold. Hiccup continued to sob, looking up at the hunters holding his kids with A look of pure rage. "Don't hurt them! You won't get away with this!" His sadness turned to an anger beyond words._

 _Hiccup was about to yell at the hunters again, but then his kids looked at him with A look of pure innocence and fear. "No..." His voice trailed off, and his expression turned to one of pure worry and fear. "Daddy! I scared!" Dustin shouted, confused beyond words as to why A man who hurt him was holding him, and not his daddy. "Daddy's here Dustin! I-I'm right here! Don't be scared! It's okay!" Hiccup tried to smile, but continued crying as he knew there was no way he could save them._

 _He pulled against his chains, nearly dislocating his shoulder. "Please! I promise i'll do anything! Take my life instead! Make me work without A single complaint! I'll train your dragons and not ask for A single thing! Please just don't do this!" Hiccup's crying became more and more powerful, sobs shaking his entire form. He wanted more than anything for this to just be A dream. "Oh...your going to wish we'd take your life." But Hiccup couldn't be afraid of those words, for he was to scared already of the thought of feeling the same heartbreak he'd felt three time already._

 _He heard his kids crying, and everything around him seemed to blur. Every sound was drowned out except for the sound of A whip and the sounds of there cries. He looked up one more time, feeling dizzy as fire filled his back, letting him know he'd been cut with A hot knife for yelling at his master's. He saw what he had feared, as both Alma and Dustin went limp, the whip causing to much blood loss. They were tossed towards Hiccup, still alive but barely. He held them to his chest, speaking soothing word to the dying kids. He cried so hard his muscles hurt from shaking so much. He didn't see much else as he became dizzy, but felt the very tip of A hot knife cutting slowly thorough his already bleeding cut across his eye, causing even more blood than before to run down his cheek. He felt both of his kids pulse stop, dying in his arms. Everything went black._

Hiccup came back to reality, opening his red from crying eyes, his cheek staying on Astrid's shoulder. Astrid had listened to Hiccup explain everything he saw, and had A tear or two on her face as well. It was only now that Hiccup realized the other riders had come upstairs to, each laying A hand on him as A sign of comfort. He cried harder for A moment, but then he started to calm down, lightly rubbing A now half-awake Alan's back.

Toothless was the most worried about Hiccup, being confused as to why he seemed to see stuff that he couldn't see. He licked his rider, humming softly, big, round, cat like eyes looking over his boys entire body. Hiccup smiled weekly, petting Toothless with his braced wrist. "Hiccup?" Hiccup looked up, his friends all looking at him worriedly. "I'm okay guys, everyone has something they have to live with." Hiccup sighed, looking down at Alan. He started shivering, and Astrid felt his sort of flushed cheek.

"Your running A fever, probably from what you've been thorough today. You should get some rest." Astrid spoke softly, playing with Hiccup's hair. Hiccup nodded, looking down when A curious 2 year old started running his hands over his torso's scars, finding paths in them for his fingers to travel down to A long horizontal scar lower on Hiccup's torso. Hiccup, despite the painful memories in his mind, couldn't help but smile softly at this. Alan, A boy who had seen the things Hiccup talked about from A distance, couldn't care less about his surroundings for he was to interested in the smallest things, using Hiccup's scars as paths for his fingers as if he was on some grand journey.

"Hey Alan?" Alan looked up at Hiccup with adorable green eyes. "What do you say you go draw wile I get some rest? Sound good?" Hiccup gestured to an almost blank journal on his desk with paints beside it. He'd normally use it for designing his inventions with different colors for different categories, but decided to let Alan have some fun with it. Alan's eye lit up at the thought of getting to draw his own designs in his books like his daddy did, and he folded his arms to look more 'grown up' before nodding and climbing off of Hiccup to go get the supplies, laughing wile holding his arms out like dragons wings.

Astrid helped Hiccup lay down on his back, the pressure on his wounds combined with the softness of how thick his bandages were, making his pain go A little numb so he could get some rest easier. Alan got his book and paints, before climbing onto Hiccup's bed. He lay on his stomach on Hiccup's lap, using Hiccup's torso like A table and his legs like an oddly shaped bed. Hiccup smiled warmly, laying back with his eyes closed.

The other riders left, telling Hiccup they were there if he needed them. Astrid stayed in the room A little longer, holding Hiccup's hand. "Hiccup?" Hiccup opened his eyes, smiling tiredly at Astrid, his fever making his face more flushed and tired. "Is it okay if I stay and help with your fever?" Hiccup nodded. "Astrid you don't have to ask. I'm not going to say no to you offering to be here with me." Astrid smiled, before going downstairs to grab A bowl and some water.

Within half an hour, Hiccup was asleep. Astrid had managed to get his fever down with A cloth, and Alan had fallen asleep wile laying in Toothless' hold, still tired from being awake since early that morning. Astrid smiled down at the sleeping boy below her, brushing his hair out of his cheek. She wished there was more she could do to help, but knew right now the best thing she could do was keep an eye on Alan and help Hiccup be comfortable wile resting. "Your going to need lunch when you wake up." Astrid said to the sleeping boy, and stood up to go to the clubhouse so she could ask Fishlegs if he could make something easy for Hiccup to eat.

 _He was in A cell, Caiden beside him. "Caiden." He had said in A pained voice, his entire form visibly shaking. "We'll be fine Hiccup. We'll be-ah!" Caiden was cut off mid whisper, Ryker jabbing him in the stomach. "Master please don't hurt him!" Hiccup had shouted, for A second forgetting if he tried to help Caiden, they'd both be hurt even worse._

 _Ryker took the knife in his hand, before trailing it down Caiden's back. Caiden screamed, and nearly fell unconscious. Then it was Hiccup's turn. Ryker kicked Caiden to the ground, and walked towards Hiccup who's hands were behind his head, chains attached to the wall. He cried out, his vision only focusing on the red hot blade in front of him. It got closer, just about to touch his shoulder. "Please no!"_

"Please no!" Hiccup shouted sitting strait up. Sweat covered his face, some of it irritating his eye scar. The boy shook A little, eyes not focusing on anything as his vision was blurred between A flashback and reality. "Hiccup!" He heard A familiar voice say.

"D-Dad?" Hiccup looked towards his father, before realizing his back felt like fire. "Augh!" He shouted, trying to grab at the un-bandaged wounds. Stoick grabbed his arms, pressing them against his chest and holding Hiccup. "It's okay, Gothi just put some medicines on them A few minutes ago." Stoick explained, and Hiccup blinked twice to help the blurriness, before looking up at his dad. He nodded understanding before realizing his right wrist and left arm were in metal casts.

"So...you guys came from Berk to treat my wounds?" Hiccup's voice was slightly confused. Stoick nodded, feeling Hiccup's forehead. "Your running another fever, and need rest." He said, running A hand over Hiccup's hair. Hiccup hissed in pain as Gothi put more medicines on his wounds, and lightly bandaged them. "She say's they should heal okay, and the burning is from her putting ointment on your burns after treating the blisters. If you obey her orders and rest well, you should be able to get up and move around within A few days." Gobber translated for Gothi before they both headed outside to leave Father and son alone.

"Okay. Where's Alan?" Hiccup asked, looking around the room. "Daddy!" Alan shouted, running to Hiccup's bed side and grabbing his leg. "Hey kiddo, whatcha got there?" Hiccup noticed the little boy holding up his journal, paint on his hands, shirt, nose, chin, and somewhat in his hair. "Look! Here's Alan, and daddy, and the dwagons (Dragons), and Grandpa 'oick (Stoick), and 'obber (Gobber), and the sun, and house, and the 'tables (Stables)..." Alan started listing off different things, messing up words or grammar thanks to being A toddler and pointing to different colored shapes and stick figures in his picture.

"Wow Alan, your getting good at drawing. I see you made the sun round like I told you to, and are getting better at drawing people to. What's this right here?" Hiccup pointed to A picture of A big blue blob under A stick figures feet. "Your leg see?!" Alan jumped down from Hiccup's lap, holding up his picture and touching Hiccup's prosthetic.

"Oh I get it." Hiccup couldn't help but give A short laugh as the hyper toddler grabbed the paints and flipped the page. He accidently broke A jar of green paint, making it fall all over the floor and get all over his shirt and tiny boots. "Uh oh." Alan held up his arms, paint dripping off of him. Hiccup sighed wile shaking his head. "Alright, let's get you cleaned up." He said about to stand up. Stoick stopped him. "Why don't I go get him cleaned up." He said, holding Hiccup's shoulder. "I've got it dad, this stuff used to happen all the time." Hiccup stood up, Toothless supporting his bandaged form.

"You do realize Gothi said to rest right?" Stoick said worried for his son. "It's not like I'm leaving the hut. I'll take it easy I promise. It's only A fever and A few cuts." "Uh huh." "Okay, more than A few cuts, but Alan needs me. Also, I have to ask the question...Grandpa 'oick?" Stoick smiled wile standing up to, laying A hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "You were asleep for an hour after we got here, me and the little guy had some time to together." Stoick said, lifting his fur cape to reveal A large splash of blue paint on his shirt.

Hiccup tried not to laugh at the fact he was now not the only one Alan had gotten messy wile trying to make something. "Let me guess, paint got everywhere wile he was drawing?" "You have no idea. You know, the hyper, stubborn, crazy little guy reminds me of someone I know." Hiccup smiled nodding, before looking at his dad with A hurt expression, realizing what he meant. "Hey!" Stoick couldn't help but laugh at this. Then Hiccup smirked. "You know, he get's it from his dad because I get it from my dad." Stoick looked confused for A second, then frowned at Hiccup. "I'm not hyper, crazy, and Stubborn." He tried. "And I have four limbs." Just as Stoick got what Hiccup meant, the boy was already A few feet in front of him, leading Alan to A bucket of water with Toothless for support.

Stoick couldn't help but smile as he saw his son and grandson together. Alan lifted his arms wile Hiccup kneeled down and pulled off his shirt and pants. The little boy was wearing A leather home made diaper it seemed with wool in it, and Hiccup asked if Alan had been to the bathroom today. Alan nodded smiling. "Uh huh, Fishegs (Fishlegs) helped me to the bathoom (Bathroom)." Hiccup smiled, high fiving the boy. "You didn't give him to much trouble when I was gone did you?" He asked, using A cloth and some soap from A box he used when cleaning up after blacksmithing because soot and sweat on him to clean the paint off of Alan's hands and face.

"No." Alan laughed when Hiccup cleaned his nose. "That tickles!" He shouted. "It does? Well then." Hiccup grabbed the boy best he could with his casts, and started tickling his sides. "Stop!" Alan shouted laughing. Hiccup eventually let go, and had Alan sit on A thick towel after removing his training diaper wile he rinsed the boys hair with the left over water in the bucket, using the soap to get the paint out.

"Done?" Alan asked, standing up wile Hiccup helped him dry off. "Done." Hiccup echoed him before standing up, limping with his metal foot and hurt foot since Toothless was curled around Alan instead of supporting him, and looking in his chest for something he could use to make Alan's cloths. He found A green tunic, and cut certain parts wile sowing them together smaller with practiced speed since he was always sowing material together for Toothless' saddle or tail fin.

"There we go." Hiccup said to himself, before grabbing A piece of leather and sowing A quick pair of leather pants to go with the tunic. Alan had put on his training diaper, and Hiccup helped him get on the shirt and pants. He then washed off Alan's boots, and helped the boy put them back on as well. "There you go." Hiccup brushed the boys hair out of his face, before Alan threw himself into his dad for A hug.

"Alright, now will you rest?" Stoick asked, kneeling down and letting Alan examine his fingers like he often did as if they were really interesting. "Alright." Hiccup smiled, before standing up. "Daddy, can I go play outside?" Alan suddenly asked, tripping over Toothless' tail before making A game out of chasing it, Toothless moving it around playing along. "Well, I've got to go lay down for A bit, but if Toothless will watch you I guess. Toothless, can you keep an eye on him and make sure he stay's near the hut? I should have some leather scraps and pieces of old metal i'm sure Alan would find something to do with." Alan hearing this, laughed and grabbed the paints. "Paint!?" He asked. "Only the smaller pieces, promise?" "I promise." And with that, both Toothless' and Alan were outside, picking out small pieces of metal and leather to paint.

"Wow, you sure do have A way with him. When I was watching him I couldn't get him to stay in one place for more than ten seconds." Hiccup smiled, his dad supporting him wile they walked back to his bed. "I'm his father. Taking care of Alan is what I live for." Stoick smiled, sitting in A chair by his sons bed. "Just like your what I live for." Hiccup smiled, laying his casted hand on his dads. His fever was getting A bit higher, making him pretty tired.

"You get some rest, i'm going to stay here A wile." Stoick said, holding his sons hand gently. Hiccup nodded, closing his eyes wile his dad dabbed A cold cloth on his head and neck, removing the sweat as Hiccups fever tried to break. "Thanks dad." He said, smiling. "No problem. I love you Hiccup." "Love you to." And with that, Hiccup fell asleep, listening to his son laugh outside his door.

A few weeks later, Stoick had left the edge and the dragon riders were all sitting at A table in the clubhouse eating dinner. "Thanks Fishlegs." Hiccup said, handing the boy his plate that previously had cheese bread and fish on it, rather than butter bread soft with soup. Hiccup had been able to eat more solid things that helped him gain weight more easily, and his ribs were no longer showing as much like they had before. He had his flight suit on, and Toothless nudged him.

"Alright bud, wanna go flying?" He asked. "I wanna go!" Alan shouted, wearing A light red Tunic, red pants, and little leather vest that went all the way around with clips on it, his own flight suit. "Alright little man." Hiccup picked up his son with an outfit similar to his, his casts making it to where his arms didn't hurt as he did so.

Within A few minutes, father, son, and dragon were up in the air. Astrid flew behind them, waving at Hiccup. "Mind if I join you?" She asked. "Of course not Astrid, common!" Hiccup shouted as they all flew beside each other, there dragons making loop-de-loops. Alan laughed happily, putting his hands in the air. "Free fall!" He shouted. "What ever you say! Are you buckled in?" Hiccup checked the straps and hooks on Alan's vest that were meant to hook to the front of Hiccup's vest so the boy sat with his back pressed firmly against Hiccup.

"Yeah!" He shouted. "Alright. Ready?" They both went off the side of Toothless, the night fury falling with them. "Woo hoo!" "Yeah!" They both shouted in sync. As they got closer to the sea, Hiccup opened up the flight suit he'd been working on, as the two rocketed upwards. "This is amazing!" Hiccup shouted, Alan laughing with A huge smile on his face. As they got near A rock wall, Astrid and Stormfly grabbed them, helping them back to Toothless. Hiccup switched the tail fins position, and they both went higher, climbing into the clouds. Alan felt the big white fluffy clouds above him, yelling surprised as Toothless started spinning downwards and stopping just above the water, going at such A past speed the water below them started making waves that reached there thighs.

After A wile, the three decided to land on A sea stack, looking at the sun set. "Hey Hiccup?" Astrid asked, leaning against Hiccup wile Alan played with Toothless. "Yes Astrid?" "Your A really great father you know that?" Astrid smiled at Alan and Toothless, the boy using the dragon as A jungle gym. "Thank you milady." Hiccup kissed her forehead. "And, thanks for letting me tell you my secrets without you judging. With how much you and the others have been helping...it means A lot." Hiccup sighed contently, listening to the ocean.

"Your welcome Hiccup. Don't ever be afraid to let me help carry your burdens okay?" Hiccup smiled, wrapping an arm around Astrid. "I won't Astrid. You've proven to me that letting you help is the best thing I can do." They both sat there, Alan walking over and sitting between them wile Stormfly and Toothless shielded them from the cold, the sun setting on the horizon.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! So knew chapter is out! Yay, I finally finished Burdened Fathers secrets! So was it A good story or A downright awful story? Combination of both? I know it's not my best work, and has some dark stuff, but as I always say, The worse things are now, the bigger the chance we have to be more than happy in the end. (I've never said that but I like it)**

 **Next chapter: Iron and ice (A story taking place in ROB and Hiccup's having leg troubles on an icy day)**

 **Next chapter plot: A snow storm has just hit Berk, witch isn't un common. One thing though, there's ice everywhere! And what doesn't Hiccup despite about ice? It's that iron slides on ice, and that's exactly what his leg's made out of. He stay's in the cove with Toothless mostly, drawing and walking without being seen if he falls. One day, as Hiccup's trying to figure out how to walk since the ice is supposed to stick around for A wile, Astrid comes to the cove looking for him. After falling in quiet A few awkward positions, and earning quiet A few bruises, can Astrid help Hiccup figure out A way to get around on this ice with the help of Toothless and Stormfly?**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow piece out.**

 **Ps...Okay this is definitely how i'm going to write my stories for now on. Please review, and I really need ideas!**


	18. Iron and Ice

**(A/N)Hey guys! So here is yet another Fan-shot for you, may be A bit shorter than my others. Wow over 3,000 views? You know A wile back I only got like 15 A day witch was pretty good for me back then, so going from 2,700 to 3,500 in less than 24 hours is pretty great! Your all so amazing Plasma Snow fanfiction and HTTYD fans! Please leave me A review of witch one of these are your fav's so I know witch types of stories to write more of.**

 **Review answer to Johnathen, I can't do that story idea because I don't know some of those movies, and the others I haven't watched enough to be able to use there characters that much.**

 **Story idea in 'what time is it this?' form: This story takes place in ROB. Hiccup is 15 years old, 1 year since he beat the red death when he was 14 years old. It's the middle of winter and Berk has thick ice everywhere! This becomes A big problem for Hiccup because the ice is suppose to last A long time and his iron leg slips every time he stands.**

 **Detailed story idea: Hiccup Haddock is A 15 year old Berkian who has Toothless. Him and Astrid are best friends, sort of more. Despite the fact that Hiccup's pretty good at walking with his prosthetic leg, the ice makes it much harder. Hiccup, not liking others to see him fail, goes to the cove to figure out how to walk.**

 **Summery: One day, Hiccup is out in the cove trying to figure out how to walk on all this ice with his prosthetic leg. Toothless tries to help, but Hiccup just can't get more than A few steps. When Astrid goes to the cove to find Hiccup since he's late for dragon training, she figures out this is the reason he hasn't been around anyone. After falling in awkward positions and earning A few bruises, can Toothless and Astrid help Hiccup walk around with all this ice?**

 **Warnings/Details: This takes place when Hiccup is 15. Hiccup and Astrid are not dating but are very close. Toothless/Hiccup bonding story. Hiccstrid story.**

 **Also!**

 **Hiccup is in the cove, but everything doesn't look like the cove usually does. Ice is everywhere, in the pond and on the ground. Snow covers the sides of the cove, and Berk is pretty much frozen. The other riders don't play much of A big part in this, just Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless. Anyways, please enjoy...**

 **Iron and ice**

 **(I know I said I'd write my other authors notes, but i'm going to start writing them this way. Also, i'm deciding to change my rules up because my writing is changing. All rules that I had before will remain the same, but with these few changes. If there is Romance, Father/son, or mother/son bonding, then ignore all rules I wrote before and remember there just has to be some form of hurt comfort with the people later in the story. Other than this, all other rules stay the same if you want to request ideas.)**

"Ow...The Gods really do hate me." Hiccup Haddock groaned, sitting up after once again slipping on the Thor forsaken ice. Toothless helped him up, catching the boy before his metal leg could skid across the ice again. "Thanks bud." Hiccup tried again. He held onto Toothless and tried to walk. Within one step though, he felt like he was trying to walk on extremely slippery ice with an ice skate on his left foot, and A fur boot on his right. It wasn't easy, he was un balanced, and his left foot wouldn't stop sliding.

Hiccup fell again, Toothless catching the scruff of his shirt before he could hit the ground. "Augh, this is so hard! I normally have A plan for everything but I just can't do it! All the other teens just put on some thick fur boots that don't slide easily and head on there way. I can't fly you because the ice on your tail, and I can't walk! It's hard enough to get used to having this thing when i'm in unbalanced places as it is. Now, I'm not only unbalanced, but when I try to balance, my peg slides forward before I can catch myself!"

Hiccup threw his hands in the air, extremely frustrated after hours of trying to walk. He sat down, placing his hand on Toothless' head. Toothless made A worried sound. 'What's wrong? You just need to keep trying is all.' he seemed to be trying to say.

"I know bud, but I just...I hate feeling week. I hate feeling useless. When I was younger, before I defeated the red death, that's all I ever felt. Now I can't even walk, A normally easy task for someone my age. Now...for once in my life, I don't have some crazy idea on what to do. I'm out." Hiccup dropped his hands in his lap, looking at his reflection in the ice. His forest green eyes looked back at him, the hope he'd figure this out starting to leave him.

Astrid was flying on Stormfly, when she saw Hiccup sitting in the cove. She was going to ask him to come to train, but after seeing Hiccup sit down frustrated about something, she decided to hide and watch. Hiccup stood up after A minute, and held onto Toothless' head. He took A step forward with his right foot, then let his left peg slide on the ground rather than picking it up. Once his peg was parallel with his foot, he lifted it, and sat it down about an inch away.

Hiccup seemed to be having trouble balancing, and when he couldn't stay strait anymore, his left leg slid forward causing Hiccup to fall. Toothless caught him by the collar of his shirt just before he hit the ground. "That's why he's been staying away from the village. He doesn't want us to see him fall." Astrid said to herself, knowing Hiccup.

Astrid stepped out of the bushes, her padded fur boots making it easy for her not to slide on the ice. "Hiccup?" She called his name, and Hiccup looked at her. "Oh, hey Astrid." Hiccup looked down at his foot, holding tightly to Toothless' saddle.

"I saw you walking, or trying to walk I guess. Maybe I can help you." Astrid offered. "Astrid, you shouldn't have to help someone your age walk because they can't find balance. I should be able to do this. No matter how hard I try though, I just can't. You don't have to help if you don't want to." Hiccup looked defeated. "You don't think I know that Hiccup?" Astrid grabbed his arm.

"Of course I don't have to, and sure people our age should be able to walk on there own. But Hiccup, you need to understand that most people our age don't have an amputation like you do. I want to help, not because I have to, but because I want to." Hiccup smiled at Astrid's words, and she stood in front of him wile holding his forearms. "There you go, now just place one foot in front of the other, i'll make sure you stay balanced."

Astrid supported most of Hiccup's wait, holding onto his forearms wile Hiccup focused on keeping his foot from sliding. He got one step with his right, then his left. It slid A little, but he managed to stop it since Astrid was his balance. Toothless used his head to keep Hiccup's left foot from sliding more so Hiccup could move his right one. It worked, and after A few steps, Astrid loosened her grip.

Hiccup had to both keep his foot form sliding, _and_ focus on some of his balance. Toothless helped him keep his left foot from sliding to far, and Hiccup had to use all his strength to keep his right one steady despite the left one that he found it hard to put pressure on.

"Astrid-" "You can do it Hiccup." Hiccup tried, and got one step further, but then his left foot slid to the side, causing him to almost do the splits. Astrid caught him, landing under Hiccup with her arms around his waist and his arms around her shoulders. Once they opened there eyes and realized there position, both Hiccup and Astrid blushed. Astrid sat up, Hiccup beside her. "Um...S-sorry." Hiccup stuttered. "Don't be, it's not your fault we fell." Astrid punched Hiccup's shoulder, both of them sharing an awkward laugh.

"Alright, let's try again." They tried for quiet A wile, but Hiccup never got very far. Within time, he was able to sort of walk with only one hand on hers, but not for long distances. "Astrid?" "Yes Hiccup?" Hiccup looked into her baby blue eyes with his forest green ones, A look of pain on his face. "I know we should keep trying but...the leg it's getting pretty soar. Like _really_ sore." Hiccup bit his lip, holding tighter to Astrid. Astrid nodded her head in understanding, and they both sat down on A nearby log.

Hiccup took off his prosthetic after Astrid let him know she didn't think the leg looked odd. They sat there for A wile, Astrid holding onto Hiccup's forearm tightly even though they were just sitting and not trying to walk. "Why does it hurt?" She asked, moving her hand to touch his leg. Hiccup flinched back, holding the sight with his free hand. "It's just really tense and even though I've had it for A year now, the sight just gets sore when I have to much tension in my muscles. Growing pains don't really help much either." He had been growing a lot here recently, almost two inches taller than Astrid now.

"Oh. Well i'm here if you need me." Astrid lay A hand on Hiccup's shoulder who smiled. They sat like that, close beside each other, watching Toothless and Stormfly role in the snow that was in A corner of the cove, rather than the ice.

It was nearing sun set, and the two teens stood up, Astrid catching Hiccup who slid again. "We should head home. See you tomorrow?" Astrid asked, holding both his arms. "Sure thing. I'll actually be in the forge working on my shield and A few weapons with Gobber. We've been using the spare time we have thanks to Berk being hard to get around to stock up on weapons and get some work done with the broken axes and swords people ask us to fix." Hiccup replied smiling.

"Okay, i'll meet you there tomorrow and maybe we can figure out A way to help you walk on ice with an Iron leg." And with that, Astrid left Hiccup to Toothless, flying home on Stormfly. "Alright bud, wanna go for A late night flight?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nodded, and lightly blasted his tail to warm it up. Hiccup pulled on it till it opened, and made sure the stirrup worked. "Okay, we shouldn't fly to long, but should be able to get around for A little wile." With that they took to the skies, flying over Berk as the Northern Lights made A colorful wall for them to fly under, touching the dark clouds with there hands and paws. Nothing was better than flying with Toothless.

The next morning, Hiccup got up and headed to the forge on Toothless, thankful that the heated area made the floor of the building stay wooden and not iced over. "Hey Hiccup! Nice of you to join me, we've got A long day ahead of us." Gobber said, handing Hiccup two broken swords. "Yeah well, with this iron leg and ice, I can't really go many other places." Hiccup gestured to his leg and Toothless' frosted tail fin. "Ah I see, hard to use the peg on the slippery ice?" Gobber replied, sharpening an axe.

"Normally I'd say you have no idea, but I'd have to guess there's A reason you know my dilemma." Hiccup started up the forge fire, heating up the two swords. "Eh, I still find it hard to walk with this thing to this day." Gobber tapped his peg on the floor. "But I've managed somehow." Hiccup watched as Gobber's wooden leg slipped A little on A patch of ice nearby. The leg skidded because the ice was so slippery, similar to how Hiccup's metal one slipped and tripped him, even with the small spikes on the bottom of it for gripping the ground.

"That's why it slips so much. The pegs can't get A grip on the smooth, slippery ice." He said to himself quietly. "What was that?" "Oh nothing Gobber, just thinking about something." Hiccup sighed. "You sure that's A good idea? I mean your imagination can get pretty crazy some times." Hiccup turned around to see Astrid at the counter. "Oh hey Astrid! Didn't think you'd meet me here this early." Hiccup gesture to the only slightly rising sun.

"Yeah well, I figured you could use some company." Astrid smiled, hitting Hiccup in the arm. Gobber looked at the two love birds who didn't know they were love birds, and decided to leave them alone as he went to the next room to sort the weapons he needed to fix. "So, whatcha doing?" Astrid reached for A broken sword on the counter, but Hiccup got her. "It may not be red hot, but it's still pretty hot trust me." Hiccup's point was proven as A water droplet fell on the metal wile making A sizzling sound.

"Glad I didn't touch that." Astrid cringed at the thought. "I wouldn't let you get hurt if I could help it." Hiccup smiled at her, letting go of her wrist he had grabbed. "Thanks." Astrid jumped on A stool, and sat on an empty shelf to look down at Hiccup. "I'm not in the way am I?" She asked. "No of course not. I never mind your presence." Hiccup looked up at her, her left foot kicking his shoulder playfully. Hiccup continued working, Astrid's fur boot occasionally kicking him to test his patience.

Within A few hours of working and talking to Astrid, Hiccup made a lot of progress with his work. He walked towards A shelf to grab something, but slipped on an ice patch. Toothless caught him, and Hiccup stepped forward, his metal leg landing on some thick leather. When he stepped on it, the leg didn't skid, just slipped A little. "Hmm..." Hiccup looked to Astrid's boots hanging off the counter. "That's it!" He shouted as an idea came to mind.

Astrid, who's head was on her fist as she was half asleep, sat strait up surprised. "Wh-what's it?!" She asked out loud, grabbing her axe incase of an attacker. "I think I found out how to make A leg that can easily walk on the ice." Hiccup said, walking under Astrid's feat to grab some things to use, ignoring the axe hanging above his head by Astrid's hands because her surprise. "You know I could've killed you right?" Astrid asked, the flat side of her axe laying on Hiccup's shoulder, the sharp edge barely touching his neck.

"I know." Hiccup pushed the handle away so the blade wasn't irritating his neck. He walked towards the counter, and started writing stuff in his notebook. "Then how are you so calm?" Astrid asked, holding her axe to Hiccup as she tried to intimidate him. No one had walked right past her wile she held an axe without feeling somewhat scared. Of course she didn't mind much, caring about Hiccup and not letting herself get over confident, but it was A bit foreign.

Hiccup smiled up at Astrid, and he could see the surprise and slight admiration at the fact he could walk right under A blade held to his neck if he knew who was holding the blade. Most people saw something intimidating and there fear reflexes would kick in, though they tried to hide it, being Vikings. "I don't know. I just know that if you wanted to kill me, you would've done it A long time ago. I know you don't mind me because you've been putting up with me for the past year." Hiccup went back to drawing.

Astrid smirked. "So, you really won't flinch at all if my axe threatened you?" Her voice was challenging, and she held the double headed blade to his neck. Hiccup smirked, taking the challenge. He continued writing, Astrid waiting for the right moment. Hiccup stood up, and grabbed A spear metal leg with some materials. As he bent over, Astrid swung her axe, the blade winding up right by Hiccup's face. Hiccup didn't flinch, and smiled, standing up and ducking under Astrid's swinging legs as she sat on the shelf.

Astrid held her axe, and as Hiccup was writing, let the sharp blade press against his neck. Hiccup could feel the cold metal on his neck, and the blade was irritating his skin. Though he knew she wasn't pushing hard enough to draw blood. "I trust you Astrid. You wouldn't hurt me." "Doesn't mean I can't make you flinch though." Hiccup shook his head smiling, and started working on his latest invention.

Astrid blew her hair out of her eyes, and got down from the shelf. She crept up behind Hiccup, and within A second let out A battle cry, stopping her axe as the sharp blade pushed down on his shirt material. Hiccup smiled, and slowly ducked so he could move without getting cut. Astrid frowned as Hiccup started working on his invention never flinching!

"How do you handle it so well?! I mean, I get it, your not afraid i'll hurt you, but aren't you scared i'll mess up?! What if I timed my move wrong?! You could've been killed!" Astrid was getting frustrated and Hiccup gave A small laugh. So this was how he could appear strong compared to the great Astrid Hofferson?

"But I wasn't. Astrid you are the best fighter I know with an axe! Your aim is perfect, your form is perfect, your just perfect when it comes to fighting. I knew that if you weren't wanting to hurt me, then I was okay. If you'd miss timed it, the worst I would've gotten was A pretty bad scar, and honestly I could live with that no doubt. You wouldn't mess up so bad it killed me. Your A worrier, you fight for the innocent and take care of your team. I know i'm a part of your team, and that you would never betray me." Astrid's eyes widened at Hiccup's words.

She didn't know why she became so confused and so struck with his words. Many teachers had complimented and criticized her fighting. Hiccup though, he was different. He wasn't A teacher. He was smaller, more vulnerable, yet still her teammate in battle. If she had messed up, he couldn't defend himself at the last minute like her teachers of fighting could do. Something about this fact, and the fact Hiccup trusted her with his life, not thinking twice about the fact he couldn't defend himself if something went wrong but just trusting her, the boy who she had...odd feelings for, it just struck something inside of her, and Astrid liked the feeling.

"Okay. But just to make sure..." Astrid yelled and brought down her axe quickly. She stopped it, the blade resting on his chest. If she had kept going, his heart would've been split open. Yet, Hiccup just looked at her with A side smirk, placing his hand on the blade other side of the blade, feeling A crack. "Alright, you win." Astrid's axe dropped to her side.

Hiccup's eyes widened, and his smile brightened. "Wait so I... _beet_ you, _Astrid Hofferson_ the greatest young worrier on Berk, at A challenge _you_ requested?" Astrid smiled to, rather than getting annoyed. She had no idea beating her at A challenge that she requested, not one of smarts but one of trust, self control, and some strength, would make Hiccup look so much more confident.

"Yeah you did." Astrid held the end of her Axes blade to his neck. "But don't get used to it." She said sternly. Hiccup smiled, lowering the blade from his neck once again with no real reaction even though the challenge was over. He still trusted her, even in this situation. "I won't. You'll always be stronger than me Astrid. But, it doesn't hurt to have A strong worrier as your best friend." Toothless suddenly growled. " _Human_ best friend." Hiccup thought Toothless was just jealous, but then the dragon growled again with that 'try again' growl.

"Well what do you want me to say!?" Hiccup became irritated. Toothless just mocked him, roaring the words best he could. Hiccup smirked, and attempted to knock over the dragon. Toothless didn't move. Eventually Hiccup got tired out, and Toothless grabbed his shirt collar like A baby dragon would be held by the scruff of there neck. He started roaring things that Hiccup responded to as if they were in conversation. "I can walk on my own you know." Toothless growled. "Sure I need help sometimes..." Toothless rolled his eyes. "Okay _a lot_ of times." Toothless nodded. "Why do you even care!? Your A dragon for Thor's sake!" Toothless knocked him over, and started hitting at Hiccup with his paws. "Oh yeah? Bring it!" They both got into A 'fist fight' Hiccup under Toothless.

Astrid tried not to laugh as she watched the exchange, but burst out laughing when Toothless got bored and just plopped down on top of Hiccup. "Oh! Why do you do these things?" Hiccup's voice became more quiet as he sucked in A breath of air after taking the blow. "Wow I didn't think you had such A way with dragons you _talked_ to them." Astrid pretended to be surprised, teasing him.

Hiccup smiled and stood up in front of Astrid. "Well I'm full of surprises Astrid. You know I may not be A _worrier_ but I can still do some pretty cool things." Hiccup attempted to lean against the wooden shelf beside him, but A bored fell and he was sent to the ground, Astrid catching his arm.

"Sometimes." Hiccup stood back up, adding the last part. "So what was it you've been working on these past few minutes? You said you had an idea for something?" Hiccup smiled and nodded. He grabbed A piece of paper and showed Astrid his designs. "You see I could shorten this part of my peg, make the bottom more flat, and add sandpaper attached to A piece of leather so it didn't slip..." Hiccup explained his designs to Astrid.

Within A few days, Hiccup had made the new leg. It took some time to get used to it, but he had time because the freeze would be pretty long. All the way though, Astrid and Toothless were there for him, despite all the falls and bruises they took with Hiccup.

 **(A/N) Hey guys, I know shorter than usual but I needed to finish it and was losing inspiration.**

 **I can't give you the idea for next chapter because I have some writers block. Thankfully this story is for my writers block.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow piece out!**


	19. Finding Valka and memories part 1

**(A/N) Hey guys! So just got A new idea off the top of my head.**

 **Also answer to review by phieillydinia, i'm glad your fond of my story. Any requests?**

 **Story in 'what time is it' form: Takes place in RTTE season 5. Same idea as Searching for Oswald and chicken episode, but with quiet A few twists. What's different is the plot. When Hiccup was 5 his mother was taken by dragons. Now as he's 18, he never remembered anything about her though. One day, when finding A diary belonging to his mom, Hiccup goes in search for her since the diary seems pretty new and winds up on Vanahine.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup goes out searching for his mom after finding her diary that seems new, and winds up remembering A lot. What happens when the diary leads him, Astrid, and Fishlegs to Vanahine, the final resting place of all dragons?**

 **Warnings/Details: I suppose this could include spoilers from HTTYD 2. Spoilers from RTTE season 5. Hiccstrid. Hiccup/Stoick bonding sort of. Mention of A past character death. Really sad moments, not all stories turn out to be what you want them to be. Rated T. References to ROB and DOB episode breakneck bog.**

 **Also!**

 **Hiccup is the same as in RTTE season 5, him and Astrid are betrothed, and his mom was taken when he was 5. Valka does NOT live with the bewilder beast, never has. When Hiccup was little, despite his lack of memory on the subject, his mother had A dragon named Cloud jumper who she kept hidden from the village but would let play with Hiccup when he was A toddler. Also, Cloud jumper has A long purple scar on his face, you'll know why as you read.**

 _ **Summery:**_

 _18 year old Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs were flying to find A new dragon they'd seen flying when A storm hit and they had to take shelter. When they found A cave, some things in it seemed to draw Hiccup in until he finds A diary belonging to his mother along with many other things. As Hiccup reads, he realizes these pages are more recent than nearly 14 years ago and becomes confused. He takes Astrid and Fishlegs to investigate, winding up on Vanahine. Will Hiccup find the woman he lost so long ago? Can Fishlegs and Astrid help Hiccup on his mission to find the lost? And in the end, what could possibly happen between these different changes of events? Please read and you'll have answers you may not have expected._

"Wow, it's really coming down out there." Hiccup said, shivering from his rain soaked cloths. Him, Fishlegs, and Astrid were all tracking A new dragon, when it began storming and they needed to take shelter. "Yeah no kidding." Fishlegs said, wringing out his shirt. "Hey guys if you find the time to look, check out this place." Astrid spoke up slightly sarcastic, gesturing around there cave.

"Wow it looks like someone lived here before, and for A wile to." Fishlegs looked at the wooden boxes, blankets, journals, and dragon scales around the place. "Yeah." Hiccup's voice was more quiet and less into the conversation. He looked around at the books, there covers holding pictures of different dragons. He picked up one that caught his attention having A picture of A giant dragon with four wings on it. "Huh, I feel like I know this dragon. The picture isn't of just any dragon, there's A scar in A specific place. I know I've seen it but...I don't know where."

Hiccup's voice trailed off in A whisper, as A sudden memory of A giant dragon with A long purple scar across it's face looking at him came into his view. Astrid tapped Fishlegs' shoulder, and pointed to Hiccup who was kneeled down examining A small leather book. "Hiccup? You okay?" Hiccup jumped A bit, coming back to reality. "Uh yeah. I-I just, I feel like I know some of these dragons in this journal. One, A Storm cutter named Cloud Jumper seems extremely familiar. Then there's this one, A Nadder named forest, another name and dragon I can't get out of my head." Hiccup gestured to the pictures, Fishlegs and Astrid sitting on either side of him wile Toothless curled around all three.

"Hey look at this." Fishlegs pointed to A sketched picture of A small stuffed dragon toy in someone's lap from A book he was reading. "Wait A minute...give me that." Hiccup grabbed the book from Fishlegs, handing him the one he was holding previously. "I know this. This looks exactly like the stuffed dragon I got from Breakneck bog A wile back. The one from my mom? Look it even has my name on it." Hiccup pointed to A picture in the book, his face showing complete confusion.

"But that's impossible. It's obvious someone lived here A wile back." Astrid grabbed A piece of paper with writing on it. "Look at the date." Hiccup looked at the date, and this had only been written 6 years ago. "This doesn't make any sense." Hiccup bit his lip, flipping thorough the book Fishlegs gave him. There was another picture of the Storm Cutter Cloud Jumper, and A few drawings of maps. Notes to that Fishlegs said he had to use. Then Hiccup stopped flipping the pages as he saw one page had A note.

 _It breaks my heart to stay away, but if I go back then Berk will question why I stayed away after getting taken by Cloud Jumper. Hiccup will be 10 this year, and I wish I could be there. Last time I tried to protect him wile protecting my dragons, I nearly got him and his father killed. I could never live with myself if my son and love died because of me. I write in this journal because it's the only way to express my confusion. But as I write, I know I cannot go back to Berk, nor can I stay here much longer without people finding out about me and Cloud Jumper. I don't know what dragon hunters would do with A dragon like him._

 _Hope I find A way-Valka._

Hiccup's chest suddenly felt tight as he read the note several times over. He couldn't be dreaming or hallucinating could he? This felt pretty real. "Hiccup?" Astrid suddenly pulled him out of his thoughts. "Uh what? Oh um y-yes Astrid?" Hiccup's mouth felt dry as he thought, and it became hard to talk. If this note wasn't fake, and judging by the worn paper and picture of Hiccup's dragon toy along with the other books with writing it was very likely to be real, then his mother would've been alive when he was 10, meaning she survived that dragon attack he'd been told about.

"Hiccup what's wrong?" Astrid lay her hand on Hiccup's, Toothless making worried sounds, Fishlegs was stuck in his reading dragons notes. "Read this." Hiccup bit his lip and handed the note to read. Astrid's eyes widened, and she read the note several times.

"But that's impossible!" She suddenly blurted out as Fishlegs, Meatlug, and Toothless' heads looked up in surprise. "What's impossible?" Fishlegs read the note. He to was surprised. "Hiccup! You do know that this say's-" "That if it's A real note then my mother would've been alive when I was _ten_ even though the dragon raid that happened the night she was taken happened when I was _five_." Hiccup finished Fishlegs, his voice quiet and low.

"What if she's still-" "That's impossible Astrid. We'd have seen her by now." Hiccup cut her off, confusion still written on his features but also another emotion that couldn't really be explained. "Wait Hiccup, this looks familiar." Fishlegs pointed to another page of A book. "And look at the date, you would've been 12." Hiccup grabbed the book and observed it. "This is A map of melody island! So this cave must have been A place to keep her stuff, and she got her dragon knowledge from adventuring."

Astrid and Fishlegs smiled as Hiccup started blabbing on about different locations in the book. When he got into something, he was into it. Really though, they didn't mind it. Hiccup looked at an island in the journal he was reading. "This ones the most recent. Two years ago. And look at these dragons. Fishlegs this is Vanahine!" Fishlegs and Hiccup started going on about different notes listed about the island.

"I'll never understand that language." Astrid pet Toothless' head. "You know, we didn't really see much on Vanahine. Maybe we could go there and see if we can find more about her." Toothless seemed to agree, and nudged Astrid. Astrid nodded, and told Hiccup her thoughts. "Hiccup we should tell your dad, and maybe we can find out more about your mothers books."

Hiccup frowned. "I don't know Astrid. Me and my dad never really talk about that stuff, and she's gone. What if he decides to go looking for her, and just winds up disappointed. When I was little, he always seemed so upset when thinking about what happened, though I don't remember exactly what happened that night...just tried to forget it I guess without really thinking I'd want the memories later. What if he gets his hopes up and..." Hiccup didn't continue, A look of loneliness on his face as he remembered things from his past.

Astrid smiled warmly. "Well what if we go to Vanahine, and tell your dad about what we find." Hiccup smiled back weekly, slowly nodding his head. "Fishlegs after this storm ends, think we could go on A little-" "Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs field trip to an undocumented island about dragons to find more about these amazing notes?" Hiccup smiled at how much Fishlegs could get into his dragon knowledge and nodded. "Alright. Count me in."

"Hey, you sure your okay?" Astrid asked Hiccup, noticing his confusion and tense skin. She rubbed small but firm circles on his back, and Hiccup sighed. "Yeah, i'll be fine. Just...I don't know. Thinking I guess." Hiccup frowned wile looking at the first note they'd found. "Well we'll hopefully get some answers to your thoughts right?" Hiccup nodded, before looking outside. It was getting late and still storming. "Yeah but for now we need to get some sleep. We can fly to Vanahine in the morning." Astrid and Fishlegs nodded.

Astrid was asleep beside Hiccup. She'd been reading A journal with him and fallen asleep. Hiccup didn't really find A reason to wake her up, so let her lay against his shoulder, pinning him down. Fishlegs was asleep laying against Meatlug, and Toothless was letting Hiccup use his tail as A pillow. The night fury grabbed A blanket from his saddle bag, laying it over Hiccup and Astrid. Stormfly and him then went to sleep beside there riders.

Hiccup though, found it hard to sleep. One minute he was chasing A new dragon and got caught in A storm. The next, he was in A cave reading notes from his mother who was supposed to be dead. "I just don't know what to feel." Eventually Hiccup did fall asleep, but his mind continued working.

 _"Mommy!" Little five year old Hiccup yelled at the top of his lungs. A dragon raid was going on, and Cloud Jumper was protecting him and his mom from A Monstrous Nightmare that broke into there house. The walls were on fire, and the roof was collapsing. As another bored fell, Hiccup latched onto his mothers pant leg with his tiny fists. "Mommy what do we do!" Tears started escaping his eyes, but Hiccup tried to keep them back being strong like his father._

 _"Hiccup! Valka!" Stoick's very loud voice echoed in Hiccup's ears. "Daddy!" Hiccup tried to see his dad over A wall of flames. "Hold on!" Stoick thorough an axe at Cloud Jumper, barley missing his head. "No don't!" Hiccup's mothers voice echoed in his ears as she yelled at Cloud Jumper not to attack._

 _Hiccup and his dad were suddenly outside, everything happening in A blur. It was dark. Dragons were attacking everywhere. "Go back!" He screamed, hitting his dad. "We can't Hiccup." Stoick tried to remain stoic, but Hiccup caught A few tears escaping his dads eyes as he held his son against his shoulder. Hiccup looked into the distance, Cloud Jumper carrying his mother who seemed to look back at him with A sorry_ _look_.

"No!" Hiccup shouted as he sat up. Astrid woke up, his sudden awakening causing her to fall to the side since she was asleep with her head on his chest. Astrid was about to snap, but then saw Hiccup poring in sweat. "Hiccup hey. It's okay it was just A dream." But Hiccup knew deep down that wasn't any dream. It was all far to vivid. Just like in the dream-no _memory_ tears threatened to escape his eyes. After years of experience though, he managed to keep them back.

"It wasn't A dream...it was real." Hiccup's voice sounded strained as his chest got tight and he bit his lip. Astrid didn't catch it at first, but then realized what he must be talking about. "Hiccup." She wrapped her arm around him, laying his hand on his chest. "I'm sorry, I can't imagine what this must be like for you." Toothless to got up, seeming to try and talk to his rider. "I'll be fine Toothless." Hiccup pet his dragon then looked towards Astrid.

Astrid's eyes were filled with worry, and Hiccup tried to manage A week smile. "I'll be fine. I've got you and Toothless." Hiccup kissed Astrid's forehead, leaning into her touch as she lay A hand on his cheek. Fishlegs had woken up when Hiccup yelled, and looked at his friend worried. He had heard what Hiccup said, and got on just like Astrid.

Hiccup looked out side, and realized it was already morning. "Alright. So are we going to take this and go to Vanahine?" He held up the journal with Vanahine in it that had notes from different islands. Astrid and Fishlegs agreed, taking off on there dragons.

"Hey guys hold on I need to go grab something." Hiccup said as they stopped at the edge to get some food. He had been feeling uneasy about this hole thing, and had an idea on something that could ease his nerves. Astrid and Fishlegs nodded wile Hiccup took off to his hut. When he got there, Toothless roared confused wile he went thorough A few boxes. "Got it." Hiccup reached into one box that he kept A few journals and old cloths in, pulling out A small stuffed dragon.

Toothless sniffed the dragon toy, before remembering who it was from. He nudged Hiccup who pet his head. "Alright bud. What do ya say we go get the other two to go to Vanahine?" Toothless nodded in agreement, flying with Hiccup to the clubhouse.

The other riders eventually agreed to watch the edge, and Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs were on there way to Vanahine. No one really talked much along the way. Hiccup was reading the journal in his hands, his finger trailing over one of the notes. He observed the details in some of the pictures, feeling like he'd seen some of it.

When Hiccup saw A picture of Cloud Jumper with A baby hanging onto his neck, and he started reading some descriptions of the day, A sudden memory struck his mind.

 _Little Hiccup sat on the floor wile rubbing his eyes. "Daddy!" "Don't worry Hiccup, Daddy will be home soon. He's fighting in the dragon raids." A young woman, Hiccups mother, picked him up and he was suddenly facing Cloud Jumper. "Cloud Jumper! You let Cloud Jumper come in!" Valka laughed as Hiccup reached for the giant dragon, linking his arms around the Storm Cutters neck._

 _Hiccup tried to climb on top of Cloud Jumper, but his little week arms and legs weren't going him much good. Cloud Jumper nudged his nudged his legs, helping the boy up. "Good Cloud Jumper." Hiccups little 4 year old voice squeaked high pitch, as he pet the dragon below him._

 _"Yes, good Cloud Jumper." Valka grabbed A salmon from A basket, and fed it to Cloud Jumper._

 _The memory skipped A bit, and Hiccup could hear his dads voice behind the door. "Cloud Jumper go hide." Cloud Jumper flew out the back door wile Stoick came in the front. Hiccup was laying on A mat, holding his stuffed dragon in his hands wile making small dragon calls._

 _"He really is different. I've never heard A kid be able to imitate A dragon like that. But, he's our son and I love him." Stoick's giant hands grabbed Hiccup who yelped in surprise. Suddenly he was in his fathers arms, looking up at his parents, before he drifted to sleep._

"Hiccup?" Hiccup was suddenly pulled from his flashback hearing Astrid's voice, Toothless cooing worriedly. "Oh uh-Yes Astrid?" Hiccup looked towards his girlfriend. "You okay?" Hiccup nodded smiling. "Hey guys!" Fishlegs yelled before Hiccup could reply to Astrid. "We're here." Fishlegs gestured to the island of Vanahine.

"Alright, common guys." All of them flew in, but the dragons there recognized there scent. "Woah! They recognize our scent from last time! They know we're not sick dragons." Hiccup said as they dodged another attack. "They adapted." Fishlegs added. Before anyone could come up with A plan, A giant dragon not like the sentinels flew in front of them roaring loudly. He seemed to have fury in his eyes, mad at Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and there dragons for being intruders.

The Giant Storm Cutter shot fire at Hiccup, causing him to fall off of Toothless. "Toothless!" Hiccup didn't have his flight suit on him and nearly hit the ground. Toothless caught him just in time though, but his stuffed dragon toy fell from the saddle bag. "No! Toothless common, we have to get that." Hiccup and Toothless dove towards the toy, but the Storm cutter got there first. He grabbed the toy in his claws.

"Don't mess with that!" Hiccup shouted wile joining up with Astrid and Fishlegs who managed to land on the ground. The Storm cutter smelled the dragon toy, then roared at Hiccup and the others loudly, being defiant. As the dragon was facing them Hiccup saw A long purple scar on his face. Where had he remembered seeing this?

"Cloud Jumper?" Hiccup said as the Storm Cutter looked confused. Hiccup was just as shocked. This was his mothers dragon. "Who's Cloud Jumper?" Astrid asked. "He-He was my mothers dragon." Hiccup walked towards Cloud Jumper with an out stretched hand, leaving Fishlegs and Astrid A bit confused.

Cloud Jumper snorted, then walked up to Hiccup smelling him. Once he recognized the scent, he recognized the person. Cloud Jumper roared, knocking Hiccup to the ground. Toothless and the others were about to save Hiccup, yelling his name, but then they heard... "He's laughing?" Fishlegs sounded confused. "Maybe he knows this dragon because he remembers him being his moms dragon like he said." Astrid put the pieces together.

"Hey cut it out! That tickles!" Hiccup squirmed as Cloud Jumper buried his nose against Hiccup's stomach wile smelling him. The dragon stepped back, letting Hiccup get up. Hiccup looked into his giant green eyes, smiling after reuniting with his old friend.

Astrid and Fishlegs tried to walk closer to Hiccup, but Cloud Jumper roared wile protecting the boy who was his riders son. "No no, it's okay Cloud Jumper. These are my friends. Astrid, Toothless, Fishlegs, Meatlug, and Stormfly." Hiccup gestured to each one, smiling as Cloud Jumper let his guard down.

Hiccup reached to grab his dragon toy from Cloud Jumper, but the dragon pulled back. "What are you-" Hiccup was cut off as he looked to one of Cloud Jumpers talons. There was A necklace with A green dragon scale tied to it. A memory flashed in his mind.

 _A piece of string with A small green dragon scale was held above him. Little two year old Hiccup giggled, grabbing for it as his mother held it above him. Cloud Jumper cooed wile licking baby Hiccup's hands. The dragon raid was outside, but Hiccup felt safe in his mothers embrace_

Sudden realization hit Hiccup, and his hole body went tense as he thought about it. "She's here. I-Isn't she?" Cloud Jumper sniffed Hiccup, then looked towards the North. Astrid and Fishlegs were oblivious to what was going on, but Hiccup got on Toothless, talking quietly to Cloud Jumper. "Take us." Cloud Jumper nodded.

Hiccup followed Cloud Jumper until they found A small hut. Hiccup looked at the door of the house, and A picture of Cloud Jumper was carved into it. "Uh Hiccup." Fishlegs stood beside him. "Do you think this is.." His voice trailed off. Hiccup looked back at Astrid, A mix between confusion, worry, and disbelief crossing his expression. "Well open it then." Astrid lay A hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup grabbed his toy dragon that he got back from Cloud Jumper, clutching it tightly in his hand. His nerves were raging inside of him.

Hiccup raised his hand, and knocked on the door. No one answered and he pushed the door open. No one was inside. "Uh hello?" Hiccup walked further inside, finding notes on walls and drawn designs and ideas. "Wow." Hiccup breathed the word, reading all the different notes. "Hm...It seems she's been protecting the dragons on this island from hunting dragons." Hiccup said to himself, reading A set of notes on A table about the hunting dragons.

Suddenly, Hiccup heard someone talking to Astrid and Fishlegs outside, Toothless growling at the woman speaking. "You shouldn't be here. This island is not for people who haven't earned the protecting dragons respect." Hiccup recognized the voice as he squeezed his stuffed dragon in his hand. "We're here to find someone." He said stepping out of the hut. The woman turned around hearing Hiccup's stern voice. She was about to respond, when she saw the stuffed dragon toy in his hand. She then looked up and recognized the scar on his chin.

"Hiccup?" Hiccup nodded, swallowing as his throat became dry. His eyes were widened as he thought about who he was talking to, and he didn't know what to say. Astrid and Fishlegs were frozen in place to. Hiccup walked up to the woman slowly, she did the same. They met in the middle, looking at each other. Hiccup lifted his hand, reveling the stuffed dragon in his palm. "Is this yours?" His voice was extremely quiet, and the woman barley heard it.

"Yes." She lay A hand on Hiccup's, cuffing the stuffed toy in A small dome made out of there hands. Hiccup was now sure who this was. "Where have you been?" He didn't make eye contact, and kept his voice quiet. His voice shook, not able to take this in.

Valka smiled warmly and held onto Hiccup's fore arms. "Because the night Cloud Jumper took me away from Berk...you and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill A dragon. Cloud Jumper was protecting me and you from an angered Nightmare, but I couldn't fight beside him. Stoick came into the house, startling Cloud Jumper. Cloud Jumper was frightened and lit the house on fire, taking me as he flew away. I didn't come back because I knew that my bond with the dragons would cause you and your father danger. Seeing now that you get along with Cloud Jumper and your Night Fury..." Valka gesture to Toothless curling his tail around Hiccup protectively.

"I have to ask how you keep him hidden, and your friends dragons?" Valka sounded confused. "Actually, Berk doesn't fight dragons anymore. Four years ago I destroyed the beast that was enslaving all dragons, forcing them to fight us. Now that the dragons don't attack anymore, me and Toothless have taught the others to train dragons." Valka looked at Hiccup in disbelief, but Astrid and Fishlegs spoke up.

"It's true. I'm Astrid, the Hofferson's daughter if you remember? Stormfly has been my best friend ever since Hiccup and Toothless taught us to train dragons." Hiccup blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Technically you guys helped to. We all had A part." Hiccup tried to insist. "Yeah! The rest of our village didn't believe dragons could be our friends at first, and our parents went to destroy the dragons nest by using Toothless as navigation. When they got to the nest, our tribe didn't realize this was A fight we couldn't win until it was to late. Later on, Hiccup and Toothless saved us all, but got caught in an explosion." Fishlegs added on, telling A short story of what happened.

"I've got proof to." Hiccup tapped his mothers leg lightly with his metal one. Valka looked down at the metal object, and decided they were telling the truth. Then another question came to her mind. "How did you lose it?" Hiccup thought about it, then shrugged. "All I know is I lost it somehow in the battle of the red death, witch was the dragon enslaving the other dragons. There was an explosion and I fell unconscious before anything else could happen. I must have lost it in the fire." Hiccup looked to Astrid and Fishlegs who didn't really know how to answer his silent question.

"We don't know either. It was just injured in the explosion. We found you and Toothless after the fire died down." Fishlegs said. Hiccup nodded and decided to drop the topic. Valka bit her lip, looking at his peg. "Hey." Hiccup placed A finger under her chin as she looked up. "It's fine now. It's four years and I'm one for not dwelling on the past." Valka smiled, nodding in agreement. They both fell silent again, before Hiccup decided he had to ask what he'd been wanting to.

"Now that you know, maybe you should come to Berk to see it for yourself." Hiccup bit his lip as if regretting the question, but it was just because he was worried about her answer. "I uh...what would your father say?" She asked. Hiccup smiled warmly. "I don't know. What I do know is that he still loves you and always will. He talks about you occasionally, and when he does it's never anything negative. His voice say's it all. He misses you." Hiccup held onto his mothers hands, looking into her green eyes that mirrored his own.

After A little wile of talking, Valka agreed to head back to Berk. Hiccup was just as tense as she was. _My dad's constantly telling I get myself into the craziest situations. What will he say when I come back THIS time._ Hiccup half gulped, half smirked at the thought. He gulped for fear of what his dad would say. He smirked knowing he was always coming home with stories or objects from crazy journeys, but this time he went beyond crazy.

Astrid and Fishlegs were flying beside Toothless who was flying just over his mother. "You know, you get yourself into some pretty odd situations, but this time I don't even know what to say." Astrid said first. "You know, I was just thinking the same thing." Hiccup smiled at Astrid who folded her arms. "Doesn't mean it's A bad thing though." Fishlegs smiled at Hiccup. Hiccup couldn't disagree with that.

"Hey, are those hunter ships?" Astrid asked, spotting some ships down below. Hiccup looked down and nodded. "Yep, and at least A dozen. There not anywhere near the edge or Vanahine, so we should be better safe than sorry." Hiccup and the others flew up to the clouds. Cloud Jumpers giant wings though, were spotted by the hunters right away, and they shot him down. "No!" Hiccup dove down as Cloud Jumper crashed on A ship, Valka beside him.

"Well, if it isn't the old dragon rider who's been setting our dragons free." One hunter said, grabbing Valka by the arm. Another chained Cloud Jumper. "Don't hurt him!" Valka struggled against the large hunters hold. "Don't hurt her!" Hiccup yelled blasting A few hunters. The hunter holding Valka held A sword to her neck. "Not another move boy." He practically growled. Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs who had landed all dropped there weapons.

"Sir, it's Viggo's orders to kill this rider on sight. She's caused to much damage." Valka glared at the hunter speaking, but then looked back at Cloud Jumper, then Hiccup. "Don't do this." Hiccup's voice was scared, and he went tense at the thought of losing his mom again. "Why should we listen to you? If Viggo didn't want you alive we'd be having A very different conversation right now, so I'd watch it." The man holding Valka said.

Astrid was about to fight the hunters, but they grabbed her, Fishlegs, and Hiccup. "Hiccup, you need to leave now." Valka said. Hiccup's eyes widened and he struggled against the hunter holding him. "I'm not leaving you!" He shouted, angry at the idea.

"Hiccup you'll be captured if you stay here, and your dragons will be killed. I need you to get Cloud Jumper out of here!" Valka shouted back, trying to reason with Hiccup. This was hard since blood came out of A tiny cut in her neck. Hiccup struggled harder, along with his friends. They couldn't get free. "I'm not leaving you here mom!" Using that word to define someone else was foreign to Hiccup. He never called anyone by mom since his mother left. But he had to try and get her to take back her idea of saving him first, and letting her know he was still her son even though she was gone so long was the best way to go.

Valka coughed as the hunter cut deeper. She knew she wouldn't make it out of this, but had to get Hiccup and Cloud Jumper out. "Hiccup son, listen to me. You need to go back to Berk and get help. I'll be fine, so long as you and Cloud Jumper can get out of here. You can try to save me then, but right now you need to leave this boat before they shoot your dragons." A hunter pulled an arrow on Toothless, but Toothless shot him. Toothless and the other dragons were losing there battle against the hunters.

"You care about Toothless right? Then help him." The hunter holding Hiccup loosened his grip as Hiccup was frozen in fear, but then the boy used the opportunity to get free. Hiccup kicked one hunter in the shin, and used A sword to knock out the other two catching them off guard. He got to Cloud Jumper, taking off his chains and muzzle. Cloud Jumper shot at the hunter holding his rider, but the hunter managed to stab her in the chest. Hiccup got Toothless free from the hunters, before realizing his mom had been stabbed.

"No." Hiccup ran to her, picking her up. "Hold on." Hiccup ran to Toothless, getting on him. "Astrid, Fishlegs, Cloud Jumper! Come on! We need to get to Berk!" Hiccup took off, the others following. They were flying, and Astrid and Fishlegs saw why Hiccup was so quick to leave. "Oh no." "Hiccup?" Hiccup ignored both of them, pushing his mom's hair out of her face. She was hardly breathing, but luckily the knife hadn't gotten stuck in her heart.

"Mom?" Valka opened her eyes looking at Hiccup. "I'll be fine." Her voice was barely above A whisper, and Hiccup held her closer. He couldn't take the knife out of her chest, for fear of hurting her worse, so they landed so Fishlegs could help. Fishlegs knew A thing or two about medical science, and he managed to remove the knife. He used some bandages on her chest, but it hardly helped. They took off flying again at top speed.

Hiccup held Valka sitting diagonally against him. He hugged her close, not minding the blood moving from her chest to his shirt. He had more important things to worry about. "You'll be fine." Hiccup said as they neared Berk. Valka could only nod against Hiccup's shoulder, as Hiccup landed in the village where his dad was talking to Gobber. "Dad!" Hiccup's voice was scared and urgent. Stoick turned around Quickly, seeing someone in Hiccup's arms though her back was to him.

"Hiccup! What happened?!" Stoick ran to Hiccup, who let his dad grab the woman in his arms. Stoick's eyes widened and he looked at Hiccup shocked. "There's no time to explain, she needs Gothi now." Stoick nodded and both father, son, Gobber, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Valka flew to Gothi's hut.

A little wile later, Gothi had stitched Valka's wounds. Hiccup and his dad had stayed in her hut along with Gobber. Fishlegs flew to the edge to tell the others what happened. Astrid stayed outside with the worried dragons. "She say's she needs rest. There's not much of A chance of her surviving this wound, but it didn't reach her heart. Gothi's best advice..." Gobber paused, looking up at Hiccup and Stoick with pained eyes. He then looked down, refusing to make eye contact.

"Stay at home with her and prepare." Hiccup and Stoick both felt there stomachs turn to knots, but both having years of experience managed to keep there emotions to themselves. They both returned to there home, Stoick carrying Valka. Astrid flew by Hiccup, who's expression was Stoic. They landed at his house, Stoick taking Valka inside wile Hiccup stood by Astrid. "Hiccup...I'm sorry." Astrid said after Hiccup had told her what Gothi said.

"It's fine. I should probably go inside with my dad...and get changed." Hiccup looked down at his tunic that was blood soaked from his chest to the middle of his torso. Astrid nodded. "I'll be doing some extra training with the A team. I'm here if you need me." Astrid leaned up to kiss Hiccup lightly, making sure not to touch his tunic. "Thanks Astrid." Hiccup went into his hut with Toothless behind him.

Hiccup changed into one of his old green tunics that would still fit, and went downstairs and into his dads room. He knocked on the open door, and Stoick gestured for him to come in. "I she-" "She's fine right now. Just resting." Stoick held his wife's hand, Hiccup sitting by him on the side of the bed.

Hiccup looked at Valka. She was sleeping peacefully, her eyes closed and her hand on Stoick's. He reached forward to brush some hair out of her eyes, and moved back. Stoick looked at Hiccup, smiling warmly best he could. He took Hiccup's hand, and lay it on top of Valka's. Hiccup held her hand gently, looking over her. Cloud Jumper was at the foot of the bed, his head laying on his riders feat. Toothless lay beside Hiccup, watching incase his rider needed him. Skull Crusher stayed inside.

Cloud Jumper held his talon out to Hiccup who saw the necklace tied on his talon. "You want me to.." Cloud Jumper nudged him with his wing, and Hiccup nodded, untying the necklace. He then placed it around his moms neck, who sighed in her sleep as he pulled the covers higher over her. Stoick watched the entire thing, and knew Hiccup was feeling confused even though he tried to remain stoic.

"Hiccup. Are you okay?" Stoick tried to use A gentle voice. Hiccup looked down, still holding his moms hand. "I don't know why it's so hard hearing what Gothi said and seeing her wound. I've only known her for A day." Hiccup bit his lip, looking at his mom. "You've only been with her for A day recently. But you've known her your hole life Hiccup. She's your mother, and that's A bond that can never be broken." Hiccup sniffled, swallowing A lump in his throat as more flashbacks of him and his mom came into his view.

His dad was right. After gaining his memories of his mom back again, Hiccup didn't want to let go. He could only hope for the best, and try to figure out these confusing questions in his mind.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! So yeah I'm so awful I know. Please leave A review with rather you want Valka to live or not because I have story ideas that could go both way's for this plot.**

 **Next story title: "Searching for Valka and memories part 2"**

 **Next story idea: If Valka died, the story would mainly be about Hiccup and Cloud Jumper regaining more of his past memories, and Valka giving Hiccup more memories such as singing his favorite lullaby when he was A baby and more stuff like that before she moved on. If she lived, the story would be about Stoick asking Valka to be A family again, do the dancing and the dreaming, and be A family fan-shot.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow Piece out.**

 **PS... I need the reviews with witch one I should do and ideas for the story part because I'm stumped on witch idea to do and weather it should be fluffy or hurt/comfort (I'm much better at hurt/comfort)**


	20. Finding Valka and memories part 2 (end)

**(A/N) Hey guys, decided to go with the if Valka died story. I do want reviews with requests, but am writing the Valka died one for this story since I already wrote A Valka is found story where she lives.**

 **Story idea in timeline form: Same as last**

 **Story idea description: Same as last but now Valka's end is coming.**

 **New review by Antox,** I'm editing this so I can reply to your review. I'll take your advice, and please tell me if you have any ideas for me.

 **Warnings/Details: same as last time. Has the song Return by Alexander Ryback if you haven't listened to it.**

 **Also!**

 **Remember Hiccup was five when his mom was taken, so he has lost memories of those day's. He's 18 now.**

Summery:

 _This takes place two weeks after Valka got back on Berk. Hiccup and Stoick are with Valka as she slowly loses the fight against illness caused by infection. Stoick and Hiccup had said they didn't judge any emotion the other portrayed. Astrid occasionally met up with Hiccup in the rare moments he would leave his house. Hiccup hadn't really eaten much at all, was tired, and confused. Luckily he had his dad, Cloud Jumper, and his friends with him later on. This part of my fan-shot is about Hiccup gaining more memories and flashbacks, and training Cloud Jumper to let him be his rider._

Hiccup had been beside his mom in her last moments of life with his dad. Valka had her hand laying on Hiccup's cheek, Hiccup holding onto to her hand with his. She had insisted she sing A lullaby she used to sing to Hiccup.

 _"It's almost night, I should be sleeping but the moons so bright... As if it's praying with me round, and round, I walk in circles aimlessly, where could you be."_

Hiccup never did remember the lyrics well, but now he knew where the small tune he'd occasionally hum came from. Stoick held Valka's free hand, the occasional tear escaping his eye as he spent his last moments with her. Hiccup on the other hand didn't cry because he refused to believe his mom was losing the fight.

 _"The purple skies, were so inviting when we used to fly...but the excitement slowly fades away. Feels like there's nothing I want to do, not without you."_

Hiccup remembered the next verse sort of, and sang it with his mother, her hand never leaving his cheek. Stoick sang to.

 _"And I...will cry you A thousand tears, the day you will return. Tonight I swear I'll stay right here, until you will return."_

For some reason this song reminded Hiccup of when he was little, and would say he wanted his mother to come back. His dad would tell him unlike the other kids parents who left and came back, Valka couldn't because she was in Valhalla. Hiccup, being little and innocent, didn't get it, and would look at the sky saying he would find A plan to bring her back.

 _"And every little cloud, and every single star, reminds me of just how much I miss you._ "

 **Like when I was little and would watch the sky making A plan to get her back. Now I have...** Hiccup's thoughts went around in his head.

" _And every little cloud, and every single star reminds me of just how much I miss you."_

 **Now I did bring you back despite what people said and I feel like i'll lose you again.** Along with his dad, A tear escaped Hiccup's eye, but he defiantly whipped it with his sleeve, biting his lip.

 _"And I...will cry you A thousand tears, the day you will return. Tonight I swear i'll stay right here, until you will return."_

Hiccup felt his moms hand becoming week, and he had to hold it on his skin as she continued singing. He tensed, his dad laying one hand on his back and the other on Valka's shoulder. "Mom." He whispered, his chest hurting as he started accepting what was really going on here. Her paleness, her unfocused eyes, her sweet, quiet, but slightly strained voice that just seemed to be saying goodbye, spacing out as she found it hard to breath. Hiccup shook A little but in his skin, becoming overwhelmed. **Stay strong just for right now. Let her finish your lullaby, let your dad leave the room. Just stay strong Hiccup.** He thought to himself over and over, as he stopped singing along with his mom on the Chorus.

Valka's voice became quieter and A little more distant.

 _"And I...Will cry you A thousand tears, the day you will return. Tonight, I swear i'll stay right here, until you will return."_

Valka's hand became weaker on Hiccup's skin, and she looked at her son thorough slightly unfocused eyes. "Hiccup?" "Y-Yes?" Hiccup's voice was strained. "Come here." Valka opened her arms, and Stoick slowly helped her sit up wile Hiccup lightly hugged her. "I love you, both of you." "I-I love you to." Hiccup let her go again, her hand on his cheek. She lay back down, closing her eyes, her hand finally going limp.

"Mom?" Hiccup felt her hand turn colder than it was on his cheek, and emotions started coming out in A trail of tears along with Stoick who tried to keep his crying more quiet. "Mom?!" Hiccup's voice sounded overwhelmed as he finally let go of her hand.

The second Hiccup let go of Valka, Stoick embraced him tightly. They stood there in A hug, Stoick's giant arms around Hiccup and Hiccup's fists clenching tightly to Stoick's fur Jacket that went over the chiefs shoulders. Hiccup tried to stop crying but couldn't. He was hurting, and A few days before Stoick had made A point saying it was okay to be upset and showing his own emotions, so Hiccup wasn't really afraid of being week around his dad for this time being.

Two days later

Hiccup was sitting in his hut, working on A new invention. His mother funeral had been the day before, and him and Astrid decided to fly back to the edge afterwards incase Viggo planned on attacking, but Hiccup really just wanted some time to himself and Toothless so Stoick agreed. He was building his flames sword, humming the song his mother sang to him as he worked. Hiccup's eyes were A bit dark do to being tired, but it was understandable why he couldn't sleep.

Cloud Jumper had been extremely upset about the death of his rider, and only seemed to calm down if Hiccup was the one talking to him. This made sense since Hiccup used to be the person who played with the Storm cutter the most next to Valka. Toothless lay down beside Cloud Jumper, sharing his bed with the dragon. Cloud Jumper, just like Hiccup, had had A hard time sleeping, and he was A bit isolated just like his riders son.

"There, that should work." Hiccup held up his inferno sword, hitting A button that made it hold in half thanks to a spring and bolt. It stayed lit, but was made smaller incase he needed to get thorough A small space but needed the light. He wanted to make it so that the blade could go into the handle and make the fire go out, then re-ignite again, but that would take _a lot_ of time to plan out the design for. It was around noon, and Hiccup knew the others would be having dinner in the club house.

"Alright. Um...Cloud Jumper? Toothless? Want to grab something to eat?" Cloud Jumper groaned, rolling over. Toothless on the other hand, perked up at the thought of food, but Hiccup's stress rubbed off on him causing him to act A little anxious. Hiccup frowned, and walked up to Cloud Jumper who was upstairs.

"Toothless, can you go get me A fish from your basket?" Toothless nodded, running outside. Hiccup kneeled down by Cloud Jumper who's back was to him. "Hey buddy. You know me right? It's me Hiccup, I just want to help." Cloud Jumper moved his wings, pushing Hiccup's hand away from him. "Look, I know your upset, I am to. I know you loved her, but you've got to move on. Do you really think mom would want you to starve yourself?" A small tear ran down Hiccup's cheek as he spoke, and Cloud Jumper seemed to respond positively to his gentle voice.

"That's it, common." Cloud Jumper stood up, following Hiccup down the stairs and outside the hut. Toothless brought him a basket of fish, splitting some salmon and perch between them. Cloud Jumper sniffed the fish, but then bowed his head, pushing them away. "No common." Hiccup grabbed A single Salmon, holding it out to Cloud Jumper. Cloud Jumper looked at Hiccup and ate the fish. "There you go. Let's try one more." Hiccup fed him another, and Toothless nudged A few more into Cloud Jumpers pile.

Astrid was flying to Hiccup's hut to tell him it was time for lunch. She'd been becoming worried about his lack of proper eating habits these past few weeks, and made sure to tell Hiccup when it was time to eat. As she arived though, she smiled at the sight of Hiccup and Toothless helping Cloud Jumper, Valka's storm cutter, eat some fish. Like Hiccup, the dragon hadn't been eating much at all. She landed nearby, walking up to Hiccup.

Hiccup flinched when he felt Astrid lay a hand on his shoulder, but then realized who was there. He'd been more tense these past few days, and would flinch at frightening movements or sudden touches. "I see he's finally eating again." Astrid grabbed a fish, holding it to Cloud Jumper. Cloud Jumper blew smoke at the fish, and wouldn't eat it. "Common Cloud Jumper, you need to eat more than just three small fish." Hiccup held up A perch to Cloud Jumper, scratching his head.

Cloud Jumper growled, but ate the fish. Toothless held A fish up to him, and the storm Cutter ate that as well. "Wow, he responds really well to you." Astrid said, rubbing small circles in Hiccup's back. "It makes sense since his rider was my mother." Hiccup suddenly looked down, thinking. He tried to smile again, but Astrid caught the sad look.

"Hey. You can talk to me you know that?" She said, grabbing Hiccup's arm. "Yeah, I know." Hiccup kissed Astrid lightly, before grabbing another fish for Cloud Jumper, rubbing the dragons head. "So he won't eat the hole pile off the ground?" Astrid asked. "No, I guess he's just not feeling well enough to eat the hole thing at once." Hiccup's point was proven as Cloud Jumper coughed up A fish, and lay down. "See what I mean?"

Astrid nodded, and began petting Cloud Jumper along with Hiccup. "What do you say he rests here wile we go get lunch?" Astrid asked, pressing her hand against Hiccup's side witch was thinner than usual and he was pretty thin. "Okay. Toothless?" Toothless nodded and let Hiccup get on him. "Hey uh Cloud Jumper? If you want more food, just take some from the basket." Cloud Jumper nodded, and lay his had down so he could take in the warmth of the sun.

Hiccup and Astrid landed in the club house. Hiccup got off of Toothless, and walked with Astrid to the table. "Hey Hiccup, nice to see you out." Fishlegs said, passing A plate with Fish and bread on it to Hiccup. "Thanks Fishlegs." Hiccup grabbed A small fish and some dried bread along with A glass of water. "So, anything new?" Hiccup stated, looking around. "Me and Ruffnut were flying out with Fishlegs and saved A few dragons from Viggo's men. They were in dragon proof chains, and we decided to set them free before heading back here." Tuffnut stated, smiling at the memory.

Hiccup looked down at his food, and an angry expression suddenly crossed his features. Astrid, Toothless, and Fishlegs all looked mad as well. They all tried to cover it up, and went quiet. **I'd always disliked the hunters, but now I don't even know what to think. There monsters.** This thought crossed all of there minds.

"Hey you guys okay? You seem kind of upset." Ruffnut stated looking at Astrid, Fishlegs, and Hiccup. They'd heard about Hiccup's mother, but didn't know exactly what happened. "Uh yeah, we're fine. Just...thinking." Hiccup stated. "About what?" Snotlout asked. "I don't want to talk about it." "Why?" Tuffnut asked. Hiccup balled his fist and Astrid could feel his tension. "That's enough guys." She said. "Why? What did we do wrong?!" Ruffnut suddenly became mad.

"You didn't do anything wrong, let's just drop it." Hiccup said thorough gritted teeth. "Why do you sound so upset H.?" "Tuffnut stop." Fishlegs snapped at the twin. "What? I was just asking." "We can ask questions Fish face." Suddenly an argument about mean names, twins finding something to fight about, and people mad that they were left in the dark started and Hiccup couldn't focus. He was already feeling sick these past few days, thanks to overwhelmed confusion and sorrow, and with all this noise A headache made him feel like throwing up.

"I-I should go check on Cloud Jumper." Hiccup said to Astrid as he stood up quickly and flew out of the clubhouse. "Hiccup!" Astrid turned to the others. "What's wrong with you?! Can't you mutton heads go five minutes without arguing!" Astrid snapped at the twins and Snotlout.

"What!? You're always telling us to ask questions if we need help rather than trying to do things our own crazy way, so why can't we ask questions now?!" Tuffnut shouted. "We're just curious souls Astrid." Ruffnut added. "What's yours and Hiccup's problem anyways?" Snotlout commented angrily.

"Ugh. We told you about what happened when we went to Vanahine right? Wouldn't you be A little on edge if _your_ mother died after you just reunited with her!?" Fishlegs snapped. The twins and Snotlout suddenly looked guilty. "We uh...we just didn't think-" "Hiccup didn't act like he was upset until we mentioned the hunters though. If he didn't want us to say anything about them he could've just said so." Ruffnut and Tuffnut said.

"Exactly, you didn't think. And as for the second part, you _know_ Hiccup doesn't like to let his burdens off on other people. He has A big pride, and probably because how mistreated he was when we all thought he was week! So just use your brains for once!" Astrid grabbed A few pieces of bread and A bowl of beans.

"Where are you going?" Fishlegs asked as Astrid got on Stormfly. "I'm going to go make sure he's okay and bring him his lunch." With that, Astrid took off to Hiccup's hut. Hiccup was sitting beside Cloud Jumper at the front of his hut when she arived, Toothless purring near both of them. Astrid landed near Hiccup who didn't turn his head to look at her. His knees were pulled to his chest with his arms folded over them, and his back was against Cloud Jumper. A little bit of hair was in his eyes, and Toothless purred at his side.

"Hey." Astrid sat by Hiccup who turned to look at her. "Hi." He said simply, looking ahead again. "You want to talk?" Hiccup shook his head. "I'd prefer to just think." Astrid gave A quiet laugh, and pushed his hair out of his face. "We all know crazy stuff can happen when you think to long, so i'm going to give you some company." Hiccup smiled slightly at this, Astrid laying her hand on his.

"I brought you your lunch." Hiccup looked at Astrid's hands witch had three pieces of bread and some beans. "Thanks." Astrid sat them down and Hiccup grabbed A piece of dry bread, breaking it so him and Astrid could have A piece. Toothless and Cloud Jumper took the other two pieces.

"Hey I uh...I'm sorry for just walking out like that." Hiccup said as he took A bite of bread. "Don't be sorry Hiccup. It's better you walk out rather than get mad at the twins like I normally do." Hiccup smiled at this, and pet Cloud Jumper who crooned. "So...want to say what your thinking about?" Hiccup sighed, and moved so he was sitting cross legged. Astrid reached up, and made A small braid in his hair.

"Just thinking about the past few days. Trying to figure out different emotions. Trying not to get infuriated with the hunters but honestly i'm way past that. I'm actually kind of scared we might face Viggo or the others again. What would I do if anger or memories blinded me wile I was in battle or on A mission?" Hiccup started gesturing with his hands as he spoke, Astrid slowly working on his braid. "I just don't know what to think. I only knew my mom for A few weeks, yet when she..." Hiccup coughed as A lump formed in his throat, and Astrid lay A hand on his shoulder.

"Hiccup, you may have only met her A few weeks ago, but she was your mom. Mothers there...there important, an amazing part of your childhood for both boys and girls alike, teens and kids. It's completely understandable that you would grieve her loss and become confused or upset. It's okay to be sad you know." Astrid kissed Hiccup's cheek, whipping a stray tear from under his eyes.

"Astrid, you promise you won't think differently of me or tell anyone else about these conversations?" Hiccup faced Astrid with stern eyes. "Of course I won't think differently of you Hiccup, and what's said between us stay's between us. I know your strong, it's been proven so many times. Just because your A strong person doesn't mean you can't get upset sometimes." Hiccup nodded, looking at the blue sky filled with clouds above them. He yawned and Astrid smiled warmly.

"Sounds like someone's A bit off on sleeping patterns." Hiccup smiled lightly back. "Tell me about he." He sighed, finding A little hard to keep his eyes open. "You've been up to much these past few weeks, and haven't gotten enough sleep. Why don't you go get some sleep, and I'll stay here to watch Cloud Jumper?" Hiccup thought about it, then shrugged.

Hiccup was in his bed after Astrid insisted he get some rest even thought it was only noon. He managed to fall asleep within minutes wile Astrid pet Cloud Jumper and Toothless. She sat on the end of his bed, playing with his hair. "It'll be alright Hiccup. You'll get thorough this." She whispered, kissing his forehead. Hiccup smiled in his sleep.

Hiccup did get thorough the loss, and used the ideas and notes in his mothers cave and hut to build new feeding stations for the dragons and update Fishlegs' dragon cards. He also had time to Finish his flame sword. He got some ideas for it by looking at his mothers notes, and by using some designs from tools she made to help dragons, Hiccup was able to make his flame sword fold into the handle and turn back into A sword at will. He finished his flight suit as well, using some of the leather designs in the defenders of the wings suits to make A flight suit-Dragon armor combination.

Viggo had returned, and they got thorough that battle, Viggo ending up dying in the middle of A boat collision. Hiccup had tried to save him, being the man he was, but didn't feel at all like Viggo's sudden death wasn't fair. Now at least he couldn't kill anyone else. The memories caused by the event had taken A toll on Hiccup's dreams and sleeping patters, but he got thorough it with his friends, just like he always did.

Astrid and him were becoming closer to each other every day, and Stoick normally called Astrid his future daughter in love since they were betrothed and closer. Hiccup and the others had taken there time to map out new islands, and find new dragons. Hiccup kept his stuffed dragon toy with him in A part of his chest pads pockets, and remembered his mom was the one who wrote the ideas that helped build his suit and inventions. Somehow he found out that using her notes to build his inventions made him feel closer to her.

"You guys ready?" Hiccup asked as he was flying by Cloud Jumper on Toothless. All three of them dove towards the sea, and Hiccup used his flight suit. They parachuted into the air, Hiccup flying between Cloud Jumper and Toothless. He laughed as they flew together, remembering his mom as he looked at A copy of A picture in one of her journals he had made in the leather of his flight suit. He was creative, dragon loving, and free like his mother. Sure he was stubborn and A born leader like his dad, but these things he now knew thanks to regained memories were perfect examples of the phrase like mother, like son.

 **(A/N) Hello readers! So did you like this one? I mean I know I kind of made it A bit sad but it has A good ending right?**

 **Next story: I really have no idea, have to think about it, so I need ideas! I'm about to get writers block!**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow, piece out.**


	21. When Slither Wings strike

**(A/N) Hey guys, new fan-shot here. Here's your story in A timeline.**

 **Idea timeline: Hiccup is 18 almost 19 in this. Takes place in the episode 'No dragon left behind'.**

 **Main idea of the story: What if not only Stormfly was thought to be poisoned, but Hiccup and Toothless** ** _were_** **poisoned by the Slither Wing dragons. The poison doesn't take effect as fast as it did on Astrid because Astrid ran causing her heart to beat much faster than normal. Astrid and the others do everything they can to save there leader before it's to late.**

 **Warnings/Details: Major spoilers for season 5 of dragons RTTE. Poisoned Hiccup! Rated K+ Maybe T i'll have to see but most likely K+. Betrothed in other words very close Hiccstrid! Poisoned Toothless.**

 **Also: In this version of the episode 'No dragon left behind' Slither wing venom doesn't work on another person if it has already come in contact with someone's skin, so Astrid can't pull her hole 'Punch the Slither Wing so Fishlegs can get the poison off her hand to help make an antidote' move.**

 _Summery:_

 _Hiccup and the other riders have taken Garfenyarg the death song to A new island to live because he's getting to dangerous for the dragons on the edge. What happens when A new dragon called the Slither Wing poisons one of our favorite riders and his dragon? Will Garf survive being dragon napped by Slither Wings? Answers await!_

"Uh, is anybody there?!" Hiccup called out after hearing something in the bushes on the island they took Garf the death song to. Suddenly A huge snake like creature came out of the bushes. Hiccup and Astrid looked at Fishlegs annoyed.

"What? Oh like I knew giant snakes were on the island, those are my favorite." He said sarcastically. One of the snakes opened A pair of giant wings. "Those are not snakes, those are Slither Wing dragons!" Hiccup shouted. "Slither Wing dragons!? Not Slither Wing dragons! What's A slither wing dragon?" Snotlout had to ask.

"There poisonous, very poisonous! And dragons!" Hiccup shouted, dodging A blast of poison. "Don't touch there skin, it's covered in well-" "Poison?!" Snotlout cut Fishlegs off, taking off his helmet to shield himself from A poisonous blast.

"Exactly! You touch these guys and you are dead by the next moon!" Fishlegs flew away from the snake like dragons. One of the Slither Wings lunged at Stormfly, knocking Astrid off of her. The dragon was about to kill Astrid who was sitting in the dirt, when Hiccup and Toothless flew in to grab her. "That was to close!" Hiccup yelled, before seeing Stormfly and Garfenyarg fly away from the Slither Wings.

"Stormfly!" Astrid shouted after they finally fought off the dragons. "Common guys!" Hiccup and the others flew to find the two missing dragons, Astrid on the back of Toothless. When they got there, Stormfly was in A Death Song amber cocoon.

"Easy girl." Hiccup ran over to Stormfly so he could break the death song amber with his flame sword. "Where's Garf?" Astrid asked, looking around. Death Song Amber was piled up everywhere. "I don't understand, Garf is normally an exhalant shot. How could he hit Stormfly but not the Slither Wings?" Fishlegs asked.

Suddenly Stormfly started panicking and acting disoriented. She knocked over Astrid and wasn't being herself at all. "The Slither Wings must have taken Garf." Hiccup said. "But not before they poisoned my dragon!" Astrid sounded panicked, trying to calm Stormfly.

"Hiccup just look at her, she's not acting normal at all!" Astrid said, standing by Hiccup wile Fishlegs looked in his notes for A cure. "She seems disoriented. She might be in shock...from the poison." Hiccup looked to A very panicked Astrid. "Here it is! The cure for Slither wing venom is sap from A shere tree (Can't remember the name of it so I'm coming up with my own okay?), one angle fern root, and..." "Let me guess, Slither Wing venom?" Fishlegs nodded as Hiccup cut him off.

"Alright guys, we've got to-" "Let me guess, split up? Put the team in equal yet peril danger?" Hiccup looked at Snotlout annoyed. "What? It's what we always do. Question is, who draws the short straw?" Snotlout Folded his arms. "Alright, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, you three go get the ingredients for the antidote. Astrid you stay here and keep Stormfly come." Hiccup looked to Snotlout. "As for you, we're going to-" "Go get ice cream?" Hiccup frowned. "If by ice cream you mean go find Garf, then yes." "Yack dung short straw." Snotlout made his hands into fist.

Suddenly, A hissing sound was heard in the tree's. "Shh, did you hear that?" Hiccup froze wile listening. "Astrid behind you!" Fishlegs yelled. A large Slither Wings was about to attack Astrid. Hiccup ran into her knocking her over. In the process, Slither Wings venom hit the back of his neck, though no one saw and Hiccup didn't notice in the heat of the moment. Toothless tried to attack the dragon, but wound up getting poisoned as well. He roared loudly, and the Slither Wing retreated.

"Toothless!" Hiccup got up and ran to Toothless. When he got beside his dragon, he suddenly started feeling sick. His legs became weak and Hiccup fell at his best friends side. "Hiccup!" Astrid ran to Hiccup and knew what happened when she saw A red mark where the venom had seeped into his skin. "Guys he was hit to!" Astrid sat Hiccup up, leaning him against her. Hiccup opened his eyes, and found it hard to move. "Toothless." He said, turning towards his dragon.

Toothless started feeling disoriented, and the only thing keeping him still was Hiccup scratching below his chin. "Okay guys new plan! Snotlout and Ruffnut will go find Garf. Fishlegs and Tuffnut go get the ingredients. I'll stay here with Hiccup, Toothless, and Stormfly." Everyone was A bit hesitant to leave there leader, but ran off obeying Astrid's orders.

Hiccup leaned against Toothless, his head laying on his dragons neck. Astrid ran to Stormfly, trying to calm her down. "Stormfly calm down! The more you move the faster the poison will move thorough your body." Stormfly knocked Astrid over, running to A nearby tree. Hiccup frowned, looking up.

"That's strange. When Toothless got poisoned he could hardly move and still can't. He became tired and his eyes aren't doing what hers are doing. She seems more upset than sick." Hiccup said, watching the dragons behavior.

"What are you saying?" Astrid sat by Hiccup, pushing his hair out of his face. "I'm saying she's not showing the symptoms Toothless is. Toothless also has A faded mark in his scales where the poison got thorough." Hiccup moved his hand over the warm spot. "I'm thinking she could be suffering something else." Astrid looked at Stormfly who fell down, roaring sadly. "I think your right, but what could be wrong with her then?" Astrid had some hope in her voice.

Hiccup thought about it, then had an idea when Stormfly looked up, roaring loudly. Stormfly and Toothless had done that one other time as well, when they thought there friend was going to die. "Hang on, let me try something." Hiccup sat up with some trouble, and cuffed his hands over his mouth. He used the best death song call he could, and tried to hum the tune of Heathers lullaby wile using the call. It came out sounding A lot like Garf, and Stormfly imediatly ran to Hiccup, before realizing it was him and nudging him sadly. She then lay down, refusing to look at anyone.

"Wait is she-" "She's grieving the loss of Garf." Hiccup said sadly. "It's the only explanation. All her symptoms aren't ones of poison, there ones of A sad dragon who's in distress, just like when we found Garf and thought we would lose him thanks to the dragon hunters. It's so much worse now though because Stormfly has become so attached to him. He's important to her, special. For example she's not affected by his call, instead she's always hanging out with him. Now she lost him." "The loss of A friend." Astrid finished him in realization. She sat by Stormfly, petting her dragon. "I'm sorry girl. Garf was an amazing dragon, and he really had an impact on our lives. He saved you, and we will never forget him." Astrid drew A picture of Garf and Stormfly in the dirt.

Hiccup smiled weekly, leaning against Toothless again with his head on his crossed arms on the dragons back. His body was starting to ache, and he became sick to his stomach. His amputation sight was starting to become sore to as his muscles became tense under his prosthetic. Astrid noticed Hiccup's discomfort, and sat beside him imediatly. She could tell Hiccup was becoming week, and his skin became pale.

Astrid lay A hand on his shoulder, and ran A finger thorough his hair. Hiccup groaned, moving his leg. Astrid moved to his leg, and started untying his prosthetic, Hiccup hissing in pain. "Shh, it's okay Hiccup. You just need to keep fighting, and hold on." Astrid moved back to his head, laying her hand on his cheek. Hiccup closed his eyes, leaning into his hold. "You need to stay with me, I can't imagine A world without you in it." Hiccup smiled and slightly opened his eyes.

"That's my line." He said jokingly. "Well I just used it. Your just so good at coming up with the right things to say." Astrid leaned down, kissing Hiccup's forehead. Hiccup smiled weekly, closing his eyes again. Toothless groaned, and Hiccup's face tensed in discomfort. He opened his eyes again, trying to sit up. Astrid had to help him, supporting the boy against her shoulder. "Toothless." Hiccup's voice was quiet, and Astrid looked up to the see the sun starting to go down.

"He'll be okay, you both will be." Hiccup and Astrid pet Toothless, Hiccup hardly able to lift his arm. His muscles were more sore, and his face more pale. His face showed he was clearly in some pain, but mostly discomfort. The rise and fall of his chest was becoming more spaced out, and his tense form was becoming more limp. His eyelids hardly fluttered as he tried to stay awake. Astrid began to get more worried.

...

"I've got it! We swim under the water with A bucket. Slither Wing drinks, Slither Wing slobbers. We're in, and We're out." Tuffnut was explaining how he and Fishlegs could get Slither Wing venom. They'd already gotten the angel fern and the sap, now they just needed the harder to get ingredient.

"Tuffnut, the poison will touch us!" Fishlegs said. "Eh." Suddenly A giant Slither Wing jumped out of the bushes, and Meatlug had to get Fishlegs and Tuffnut (Ruffnut had Barch) to safety quickly. Once they flew to the area where Astrid, Toothless, Stormfly, and Hiccup were, they looked saddened at the sight.

Stormfly looked sadder than ever, Toothless couldn't keep his eyes open, breathing heavily, Astrid was rubbing Hiccup's back, and Hiccup was shivering with his eyes closed tightly. "Astrid, is he okay?" Fishlegs kneeled down next to Astrid.

"He'll be fine. Did you get the cure?" Fishlegs shook his head sadly. "I have to ask, why does Stormfly seem to be getting _better_?" "She wasn't poisoned, I'll explain later. Right now we need to get the cure." Astrid pat Hiccup's back quiet harshly when his breathing became more spaced out. Hiccup coughed and started breathing more evenly, clutching Astrid's hand witch was holding his.

"Wait Hiccup _never_ gets sick. I mean remember eel pox? The scourge of oden? When we all got colds? He was the only person we knew who never got sick. So if he's this bad then..." Tuffnut trailed off. "Then that means it's _really_ bad, we know Tuffnut." Astrid looked to Hiccup who opened his eyes wile moving his hand to Toothless' neck. It was obvious he was making sure the dragon was still alive.

Toothless roared softly, and Hiccup smiled weekly, petting the dragon and seeming to gain the slightest amount of more strength. Toothless made him stronger, it had always been that way. Astrid watched the to, looking at Hiccup's free hand holding hers. She looked closer and could tell he was in pain. One thought ran thorough Astrid's mind.

Hiccup closed his eyes again, mumbling something that sounded like "You'll be fine bud." To Toothless. "I can't lose them." Astrid said quietly to herself and ran into the forest. She got into A battle ready stance, before punching A Slither Wing. She ran back to the others, looking extremely fain imediatly because how fast her heart was beating and how much Slither Wing venom coated her entire arm, making it so much more poison went thorough her body.

"Hope you have enough for three doses." Astrid fainted wile Fishlegs caught her. Hiccup imediatly tried to sit up despite his pain and week form. "Astrid!" He shouted despite his sore and dry throat. Fishlegs looked to Hiccup worried. "Tuffnut go calm him down!" Tuffnut nodded and ran over, kneeling beside Hiccup.

"Hey H. Calm down, you're going to get more sick." Tuffnut tried. Hiccup still breathed heavily. "She'll be fine, you know how Astrid is." This seemed to calm Hiccup A bit. The boy opened his eyes, watching Fishlegs take care of Astrid and make the cure for Slither Wing poison.

...

"Aw there more creepy when there asleep. There creepers." Snotlout shook in fear as he walked thorough A cave full of Sleeping Slither Wings to find Garf. "Shut up Snotlout! Your quaking knees are gonna wake them up." Ruffnut whispered rather harshly. Snotlout frowned and continued walking on.

"What's that?" Snotlout pointed to A giant amber Cocoon. "I don't know, let's check it out." Ruffnut walked on, before hearing A familiar roar. "It's...Garf?" Snotlout sounded unsure. "Of course you idiot. Now common, have Hookfang help me get thorough this thing." Ruffnut wacked Snotlout in the head who growled and had Hookfang heat up the cocoon. They tried there best not to wake the Slither Wings, working slowly.

...

It was nearing Sunset, and Astrid woke up after Fishlegs gave her the cure. "Astrid take it easy. The antidote is still making it's way thorough your body." Fishlegs tried. "I'm fine, where's Hiccup?" Fishlegs frowned. "Astrid you didn't give me A chance to tell you. Slither Wing Venom doesn't have the same effect if it's already someone else's skin. It should give him more time but it won't cure him." Fishlegs gestured to Hiccup and Toothless.

Astrid kneeled beside Hiccup who was now running A high fever. He seemed A little less pale, but still very, very sick. "Hiccup." Hiccup opened his eyes, and looked at Astrid with A week smile. "I'll be fi-" The boy began coughing as his throat started burning when he spoke. Astrid hated seeing him like this. She felt helpless, and she had that awful feeling in her that no one likes. _He's not going to make it._ Something in the back of her mind said.

Astrid couldn't keep the feeling back, and tears started pricking her eyes. She tried to wipe them away, but some managed to go stray. "Wait is Astrid...crying? What do we do? I mean no ones prepared us for something like _this_." Tuffnut said surprised.

"It's fine if she cries Tuffnut. No bodies perfect, and it's A normal thing for humans. No one can go there hole life without crying. If anything, I'm glad you care so much." Hiccup's voice was weak and strained, but Astrid smiled warmly at him. " _You_ never cry." Tuffnut countered. Fishlegs and Astrid looked at him, not being able to help but agree. "Tuffnut, _everyone_ cries. Just...not around others." Hiccup shrugged, his voice growing weaker.

Astrid tried to keep her tears back, Hiccup's soft voice helping A little. "What are we going to do?" She said to no one in particular, laying her head on Hiccup's chest who was on his back against Toothless. "We'll figure something out. We always do." Hiccup whispered, running A finger thorough Astrid's hair after using all his strength to lift his arm so he could do so.

"But what if we can't Hiccup?" Astrid's tears started coming again. "What if you-" "Don't think like that Astrid. What ever happens happens, but don't think about the worst happening. I'm sure when Snotlout and Ruffnut get back, we'll find some way to get this taken care of. Besides, I'm not the only one who needs the cure, and you know I'd _never_ give up on Toothless." Hiccup moved his hand from Astrid's hair to her arm and grabbed her hand.

Astrid bit her lip, fighting her tears and nodding at Hiccup determined. "Your right. Fishlegs do you or Tuffnut have any ideas?" Astrid looked at the two wile Hiccup rested back, obviously feeling worse along with his dragon who made A low moaning sound as his skin got hotter.

"Well we can't touch the poison, and we can't get it from the Slither Wings without being spotted by them. If we could get them to shoot something, like when A change wing shot Snotlout's helmet and we used the acid on it to activate the dragon eye, then we could remove the poison from what ever was shot and use it." Fishlegs started coming up with ideas. Not really plans but ideas.

...

"Uh oh!" Hookfang had just gotten Garfenyarg out of his cocoon, but Garf roared accidently waking up the Slither Wing dragons. The giant Slither Wings started attacking and the two riders tried to fight them off. They were cornered and Garf called for help.

...

Astrid was sitting by Hiccup, and the boy was started to have trouble breathing. "Hiccup common stay with me." Astrid held him against her shoulder and Hiccup coughed once more before finally falling unconscious. "No." Astrid listened to his heart, and his pulse was week. She knew that if they didn't have the cure, there was no way he would live.

"Hiccup I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I tried but.." Astrid couldn't take it, and started crying over the dying boy in her arms. Fishlegs kneeled down, starting to cry as well. Toothless nudged his rider, roaring sadly but then falling unconscious as well, unable to hold on.

Astrid's shoulders shook, and she tried as hard as she could to wake Hiccup up. Tuffnut whipped his own tears as well, punching A tree as A wave of unfair rage went over him. "No!" He shouted, crushing A piece of fruit that hit the ground under his feet.

Suddenly Stormfly's head perked up as she heard Garf. The others heard it to. Fishlegs and Tuffnut agreed to go help Snotlout and Ruffnut, Astrid staying to hold Hiccup who was becoming more pale by the second.

...

"Guys! Thank Gods your here!" Snotlout said. He used his helmet to shield his head from another attack. The Poison coated the top, and Fishlegs suddenly got an idea. "Snotlout! Don't take off your helmet!" He shouted. "What do you mean?! If I don't take it off-" "Snotlout if you take that helmet off and spill that poison then Hiccup will die!" Tuffnut said loudly in Snotlout's face. His fists were clenched and his voice stern.

Snotlout was admittedly terrified of Tuffnut at the moment and agreed. They fought off the Slither Wings and flew back to Astrid and Hiccup.

...

"Astrid! We got the venom, I can make A cure!" Fishlegs shouted. Astrid looked more relieved than ever and nodded. Fishlegs made the cure and gave it to Hiccup and Toothless. What was puzzling though, was why Hiccup and Toothless wouldn't wake up.

"Hiccup?" Astrid shook him, but Hiccup remained limp. Astrid shook him again, nothing. "Hiccup? Common wake up." Astrid sat him up against her, but Hiccup was unresponsive.

"No." Fishlegs kneeled down, and placed his hand on Hiccup's neck. Hiccup's pulse was... "Gone." Fishlegs said in A quiet, sad, broken voice. Astrid shook her head, and the others went silent. She began crying again, clutching Hiccup's hand tightly.

"I know how to restart A heart. Give him to me." Snotlout said. Astrid gave Hiccup to Snotlout. Snotlout folded his hands over each other started pressing on Hiccup's chest. "Common Hiccup. We need you." Hiccup just wouldn't wake up.

Suddenly Toothless woke up, the cure working on him. He stood up, and imediatly noticed Snotlout pushing on his rider. Toothless growled, and knocked Snotlout over. He bared his teethe to the boy, and Snotlout covered his face.

"No Toothless! You don't understand, Snotlout was trying to help him!" Toothless heard Astrid, and imediatly got off the boy. He then walked back to Hiccup, and his face went from worried to pure horror as he saw his riders condition.

"Toothless." Astrid whipped her tears as Toothless roared sadly, trying to wake his rider up. "Toothless he's-" Suddenly coughing was heard, and Hiccup's eyes fluttered open. He gasped for air, and Astrid smiled bigger than ever before, helping him sit up.

Hiccup's entire body was sore, and he had the worst headache he'd ever had in his life. He groaned wile clutching his side, tears starting to find there way down his cheeks. _I guess you do cry_ Astrid, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut thought.

"Hiccup! Your okay." Astrid brushed his hair out of his face. Hiccup calmed down, and looked at her with A weak smile. "Told you so." Astrid shook her head, then saw Hiccup smile wile reaching up to pet Toothless. Toothless didn't have to do CPR, he didn't have to give Hiccup A cure, he just had to let him know he was okay.

Realization suddenly struck Astrid. "You were waiting for him to wake up, weren't you?" Hiccup looked at her confused at first, then got what she was saying. "Not exactly, I was unconscious after all. I could feel my body dying though, and I tried but didn't think I could hold on. I thought it was it but yes...knowing Toothless was safe and so worried...it did give me some sort of strength I can't explain." Hiccup pet his dragon again.

"You two really do have an unbreakable bond." Astrid smiled, kissing Hiccup who happily kissed back. "Yeah, truth be told on that. I do know one thing for sure..." Hiccup trailed off yawning. "Say no more." Astrid held Hiccup against her, rubbing the boys back and playing with his hair.

Hiccup attempted to say she didn't have to, but within A minute he was fast asleep. A dragon and dragon rider bond, his girlfriend who would always protect him, and his best friends are what got Hiccup thorough the fight against poison when Slither Wings struck.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! So cheasy? Not my best? Maybe, just maybe, good? Please tell me in the reviews!**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow, piece out!**

 **PS... I really need some idea requests and if you want ignore my other rules I wrote because there kind of hard for even me the writer to understand, and I'll just tell you if I'm able to write your fan-shot.**

 **Another thing, my step dad now has A metal left foot and ankle after A motorcycle accident, my mom is pretty sick, and I'm starting A new school so I might be writing A lot less for reasons. Though I'll try to write more fan-shots, please tell me if you would like to adopt some of my other stories on here. Your amazing!**


	22. Rebel orphan X Strong sports girl

**(A/N) So my fellow readers, here's your next fan-shot!**

 **Antox: IDK if I remembered to reply to your review last time, but it's really great that people are reviewing more often. Do you have any ideas I could use?**

 **phieillydinyia** **: I hope I'll get to 100 soon enough, and thank you for liking my story it means a lot.**

 **Idea in timeline form: This is A story where Hiccup is 16 and is A modern day kid. He is an orphan who likes to spend most of his time outside of his foster home after running from them.**

 **Main idea of story: One day Hiccup Haddock an orphan who likes to run from his foster parents is playing ball with his service dog Toothless. What happens when the ball hits A lamp post and goes thorough the window of the Hofferson's house which belongs to A young girl in Hiccup's school he secretly admires and her parents? What will happen between the two in the future?**

 **Warnings/Details: Story rated T for violence caused by bullies, MENTIONS of physical, mental, and sexual child abuse (ONLY in flashbacks don't worry), blood, detailed flashbacks, and Animal abuse. Hiccstrid towards the middle and end of the story. Hurt/Comfort. Angst sort of. Modern Hiccup bullied Orphan AU. Hiccup also has Asperger's Syndrome on the spectrum, slightly lower functioning. Hiccup and Fisher/Fishlegs are brothers by adoption/foster care.**

 **Also!**

 **Hiccup has A prosthetic on his left leg, and he only where's one shoe because the prosthetic is metal and curved at the bottom. Hiccup designed it this way because he loves to race, rides horses in A therapy program, and he play's basketball despite being bullied by his team who dislike his small size despite the fact he's pretty good.**

 **The rebel orphan and the strong sports girl**

 _"Summery"_

 _One day after running from his foster parents (again), 16 year old Hiccup Haddock is playing ball with his service dog Toothless. The ball hits A lamp post, bounces, and goes thorough the window of the Hofferson's house. Despite the fact that Hiccup is terrified of the tall, strong, loud Hofferson's, he remembers what his mother would teach him and knows he must own up to his mistake. What happens when the Hofferson's and there daughter Astrid are fond of this young boys modest well behaved nature? What will Astrid, Hiccup's classmate at school, think once she finds out Hiccup is A rebel foster kid? What will happen when Hiccup becomes bullied past his limits, and becomes furious with his bullies? How will being bullied affect Hiccup's memories of his past and abuse? Will Hiccup finally fight back after not only him, but his best bud take A beating? And finally, what could possibly happen to lead up to these events? Read on to find out!_

Hiccup Haddock, A very hyper 16 year old boy with high functioning Autism and foster parents, woke up around 6 AM on one Saturday morning. "Hey bud, mom and dad are still Asleep. What do you say we go out?" Toothless, A large black dog with green eyes, ears that stood strait up, three legs (his front left leg was gone ever since his first owners abused him causing him to lose it), and A tendency to bight his lips and smile like he had no teeth stood up, barking annoyed.

"What? I know you think I should listen to them more Toothless, but I did my chores last night, finished my homework, _and_ made sure to follow the schedule for being home on time. I'm technically not disobeying there orders, I'm just going against there wishes of me not going out early because it could get dangerous. I have you, and it won't get to dangerous. We'll be back by twelve thirty, that's when mom said she'll be making lunch. Hot dogs and chips. Dad said he'd make them, and mom would set the table. Now, have you seen my leg?"

Hiccup rambled on about his thoughts to his dog, pulling on his dark green shirt, fur Jacket since it was snowing outside, and brown pants with some tears in them. His forest green eyes sparkled with determination as he looked under everything in his room to find his prosthetic wile hopping or crawling.

Toothless rolled his eyes, something he picked up from his owner, and walked to the end of the bed. The dog picked up his prosthetic with his mouth after moving A blanket off of it. He then walked to Hiccup, dropping it in front of the boys foot. "Thanks Toothless. Here." Hiccup pulled A tomato out of his pocket, Toothless loved the things, and gave it to his best bud.

Toothless had been Hiccup's friend since he was little. Hiccup had lost his parents, his dad who was in the army and his mom who had breast cancer when he was six years old. After that his mom's friend fostered him, but Hiccup became to much to handle, being hyper and getting mad at every kid in his school. When he was nine he went to A second foster home where he was abused. No one knew about the abuse until he was twelve when he was then taken back to child protective services.

After that Hiccup had gone to another foster home when he was thirteen who loved him a lot. Hiccup had loved them to, but when his foster dad died in an accident, and Hiccup got upset all the time, not knowing how to handle it, he was sent back again when he was fifteen. Then his most recent home took him in, and they seemed to have A way with him. Understanding his fear from being abused for three years, understanding his anger, his lashing out at times his rebel like nature, and they didn't send him back for it. No the Ingermen's as there last name was actually loved Hiccup no matter what he did, and there other son who was already adopted by them rather than just fostered his age named Fisher (Fishlegs) was Hiccup's human best friend.

Despite all these different changes, Toothless was always right by Hiccup, walking on his three legs at his owners side. "Alright bud, common." Hiccup grabbed his dogs vest and leash, putting it on him. His room was upstairs, so in order to get out without waking everyone else up Hiccup and Toothless would have to climb out the window. Lucky for them, there was A tree outside Hiccup's window that the boy had tide A rope to.

Toothless, since he had practice, climbed down the tree with Hiccup, both of them jumping to the ground. Hiccup landed on his back after slipping, but hopped right back up again. The two ran down the street towards there favorite place. About A half hour run down the road was A small forest with A cove in it Hiccup and Toothless considered there favorite spot. In his second home when he was abused, Hiccup and Toothless would run two hours to the same spot, sometimes spending over A day there and missing school.

On the way, Toothless was getting bored of running, and bit at Hiccup's coat. "What is it?" Toothless barked at Hiccup, biting his pocket. "Oh I get it. Okay, fetch!" Hiccup grabbed A ball from his pocket, playing fetch with Toothless. On the third throw, the ball bounced against A lamp post and flew back hitting A window and causing A small hole in it. "Oh no. Toothless that's the _Hofferson's_ house. Where Astrid and her parents live. What are they going to say when they realize I broke there window at six in the morning." Hiccup bowed his head, looking at the ground.

The boy thought about it, and knew he had to own up to his mistakes, remembering his birth mom used to tell him that all the time. Hiccup walked up to the front door, and was about to knock, but the door opened, A tall, strong, intimidating woman standing over him. "Uhm... Uh-uh Miss Hofferson?" Mrs. Hofferson's eyes suddenly lit up when she realized who was there. "Hiccup?" Hiccup looked up surprised at hearing his name. "Um y-yes?" "It's me, Emily? From your horse riding?" Hiccup's eyes suddenly lit up and Toothless started wagging his tail.

"How did I not recognize you before?" Hiccup said with A small laugh. Emily was A staff at A horse riding therapy Hiccup went to when he was twelve. She's the one who found out about his abuse and got him away from the family that hurt him. "It's been A wile. So, what are you doing out this early? And on A Saturday to." Hiccup looked down at Toothless smiling.

"We're just heading to the cove. Remember the one I told you about A wile back?" Miss Hofferson nodded. "Alright. And Don't worry about the window, I can fix it no problem. This isn't the first time this has happened." Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"Mom? What's going on?" A strong young girl who played sports at Hiccup's school named Astrid asked coming downstairs. "Oh hey, your Hiccup from school. I remember seeing you on the schools basketball team." Astrid said with A small smile. Hiccup smiled to, mostly because the girl he had A major crush on noticed he was on the basketball team and didn't just tell him to stop trying things he couldn't do like everyone else.

"Y-yeah that's me." Hiccup stuttered. "Well, where are you going so early?" Astrid asked walking up to him. "Me and Toothless here are just going to our favorite spot not to far from here." Astrid nodded and Miss Hofferson noticed Hiccup's shy blush.

"Why don't you to go together since Astrid's already up." Astrid thought about it, then shrugged. "I guess if you don't mind Hiccup." Hiccup looked up and nodded happily. "Of course I don't mind." With that they both left the house, Astrid bringing her bird Stormfly along who wouldn't stop saying 'Walk today, walk today' in her own parrot voice. The parrot was light blue with yellow and grey circles on her wings.

"I must say, I've never seen that kind of Parrot before." Hiccup said as him and Astrid walked thorough the forest. "Yep, she's one of A kind, aren't you girl?" Stormfly ruffled her feathers. "Aren't you girl." She copied Astrid, bighting the girls ear. "Ow!" Astrid removed the parrots beak from her ear.

Toothless started barking at Stormfly, and Hiccup had to calm him down. "Hang on, I have something that might make Toothless stop barking and Stormfly stop biting." Hiccup pulled out two baby tomatoes from his pocket and handed one to the dog, one to the bird. They both seemed to love the taste, and forgot about fighting. "Wow, I'll have to get me some of those." Astrid said with A small laugh.

"I've got plenty if you ever need to get her to stop biting." Both Hiccup and Astrid smiled at each other, before Hiccup pushed A rock aside and started walking into the cove. "Wow, this place is beautiful." Astrid said, walking in behind Hiccup. She slipped on some ice, and Hiccup quickly caught her.

"Careful." Hiccup stood her back up, both of them looking at each other for A moment before pulling away and continuing on. Toothless started running around the cove, Stormfly circling above him wile yelling "Good dog, run. Run! Good dog."

"Wow, there already friends. Never seen A dog and A parrot play like that." Astrid said, watching Stormfly land on Toothless back wile riding him like A horse. "Well, Toothless isn't your regular dog. He's been my best friend since I was little." Hiccup sat down by Astrid on A log.

"You to are pretty close. So, why do you love this place so much?" Hiccup sighed. "This is where I would always come when I was going thorough quiet the tough time in life." Astrid frowned. "I know your bullied at school. Is that what it is?" Hiccup shook his head. "No. I was bullied I guess but...not by other kids." Hiccup pulled down the side of his shirt collar, revealing A burn scar. "Oh." Astrid looked at the mark. "So...who did it then?"

"My former foster parents." Hiccup bit his lip, watching Toothless play. Astrid suddenly looked surprised. "Your A foster kid?" Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, have been since I was six. The people who 'bullied' me were my second parents. I had another set after them before finally moving in here. My newer parents, the Ingermen's, are the only ones who don't get mad because I'm different." Astrid looked surprised yet again.

"The Ingermen's? Aren't those Fisher's parents?" Hiccup nodded. "Yep, he's there adoptive son, I'm only fostered though that _could_ change. We still act just like brothers despite the difference though." Hiccup smiled remembering the times they'd geek out or have A war on Call of duty verses, Hiccup winning most of the time because Fishlegs would get scared and Nervous do to Hiccup's skill in being Stealthy on the game.

"Wow, I've never known that. You think you'll be staying with Ingermen's permanently?" Hiccup shrugged. "Hopefully." Hiccup had A sort of distant look in his eyes. "Do they know your out here? It's A pretty long run." Hiccup shook his head. "I leave A lot. If I'm not doing chores, eating lunch, playing with Fishlegs, or in school, I'm out here drawing in the forest. They don't really like it but don't say I'm not aloud to. Last night though, they did tell me not to go out _too_ early. It is sunrise though." Hiccup started rambling and Astrid couldn't help but smile at his talkative nature.

"So you've been thorough A lot? Foster care in your situation must be tough. I mean, your sixteen and A bit of A rebel from what I've seen at school." Astrid lightly hit Hiccup's arm who smiled wile rubbing the spot. It was true, the boy was always finding A way to defy rules without getting introuble. "Yeah, but I get thorough it." Astrid frowned slightly. How could he take his situation so easily? Maybe he was stronger than she and a lot of other people thought.

Hiccup and Astrid had stayed in the cove A wile longer, before they needed to head to there homes for lunch. Hiccup arived at his house, and walked thorough the front door. He smelled hot dogs, and then was met with his foster dads disapproving look. Hiccup shrank back, biting his lip. "Hey Mr. Mike." Hiccup did call him dad, but referred to the man by his first name when he was nervous. Mike Ingerman sighed and kneeled to Hiccup's height since he was A very tall man and Hiccup, despite being 16, was quiet the small boy looking as if he was only 13 and still growing.

Mike lay his hands on Hiccup's shoulders, and Hiccup looked at him wile biting his lip. "Hiccup, I get you love to go out and explore, but your going to get yourself into some serious trouble one of these days. I don't want to lose you, but you're becoming A hand full running off like this. Please tell us before you leave." Hiccup tore away from his grasp, balling his fists.

"I don't care if I'm becoming A handful! Toothless can protect me! He always has! You can't control me!" Anger suddenly flooded Hiccup as A flashback chose the wrong time to take place. He didn't mean to lash out at his dad, but he was mostly talking in his flashback wile listening to his dad, so it seemed like the man was A different person.

 _"Dad." Hiccup backed up as his second foster dad cornered him. "What did I tell you about running off to your cove." The man said Sternly to 11 almost 12 year old Hiccup. Hiccup bit his lip, and balled his fists. "I didn't mean to stay away so late!" He shouted, punching the wall behind him with the back of his fist. He just didn't understand this. His second foster dad, Ryker, slapped the boy across the face. Hiccup was very small for his age, looking only about 9 at the time, and fell backwards, holding his cheek._

 _"You can't control me! If Toothless wants to go to our cove then I'm taking him! He's better to me then you've ever been! Why do you hurt me?!" Hiccup tried to move back, but was cornered. He was quiet thin, having not been fed properly, and when Ryker punched him in the rib, A sickening crack echoed the room as his showing ribs cracked._

 _Hiccup yelled in pain, and Toothless who was upstairs heard it. He ran down stairs, biting Ryker in the arm. Ryker pulled back, holding his bleeding arm. "Ugh stupid mut!" He kicked Toothless who yelped. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, tears starting to roll down his cheeks._

 _"I hate you!" Hiccup tried to run upstairs to get his foster mom Annabel. She would yell at Hiccup, not feed him, not take him to school, and hit him till he was bruised from head to toe, but if Ryker got out of hand, she would stop him before he wound up killing Hiccup or Toothless for she hurt Hiccup because her abuse from her husband stressed her out combined with Hiccup always running away and breaking rules._

 _Ryker grabbed him before he could get upstairs and held Hiccup on the floor. "Dad!" Hiccup didn't know if he was yelling for his foster dad to stop hurting him, or was calling for his birth dad to come help him. It was A kind of combined yell for both. Toothless tried to bite Ryker before the man could hurt his human more, but Ryker had broken his ribs._

 _"No Toothless...go upstairs." Hiccup said, laying on his side and pointing upstairs. Toothless shook his head but Hiccup yelled louder. "GO!" Toothless obeyed, not understanding this and wobbling up stairs wile whimpering. Ryker stood over Hiccup, A wicked smirk on his face. The man was slightly drunk, but mostly just full of hatred for every living thing because the rage his own past such as his parents treating his little brother Viggo like A king and abusing him for the smallest things caused him._

 _Ryker could be A good man to Hiccup. He'd sometimes tuck the boy into bed, take him to horse therapy, by him fresh cloths, sooth him when he had night mares, and so fourth. The only problem was, when Ryker got mad, he got MAD, and was an awful person to kids and adults alike. Unlike others, Hiccup couldn't just run from him when he was mad. The boy was stuck._

 _Hiccup was breathing heavily, and his hole form shook as sweat covered him. He'd already been sick that week, and his fever was returning. The smell of Ryker's Cigar really didn't help either. The small boy tried to curl up, but Ryker grabbed him. Hiccup looked at him with tired eyes, giving up and refusing to fight. They were in the basement, and the stuffy air was making it hard for his week lungs to breath. "Please..." He drifted off, screaming when Ryker burned his chest with his Cigar, and happily letting everything go black so he didn't have to face the pain anymore._

Hiccup had somehow wound up on the couch with his arms pinned to his sides in Mike's arms. He guessed he must have had another lash out as he called it, and had wound up hurting himself or someone else in his flashback. Toothless was at his feat, but he trusted Mike to do the right thing for the Dog and foster dad got along quiet well.

Hiccup's foster mom, Amy, was sitting down wile helping there foster son Fisher do his homework. The boy had the same diagnosis for high functioning autism as Hiccup, and the loud high pitched screams Hiccup made hurt his ears much worse than they would A regular kid. The boy refused to leave the room though, having A small attachment problem for Hiccup, and wouldn't leave him if he was hurt. The two had been thorough A lot together this past year, and had even known each other before that in child protective services.

"Hiccup?" Mike asked when Hiccup stopped thrashing and opened his eyes. Hiccup tried to pull away, but Mike wouldn't let him go. "Dad!" Mike imediatly turned Hiccup around before he could get mad again, and hugged the boy close, Hiccup's head resting against Mike's chest. Hiccup started crying into his dads shirt, knowing even though he would get hurt at school if he cried, his dad was just A special person. "It's alright now Hiccup. Ryker's not here." Before Hiccup had told Mike who his second foster dad was, and Mike always knew who the flashback was about by things Hiccup would yell.

Hiccup shook his head wile gritting his teethe, but managed to calm down despite his left over rage and fear. "I hate him." Hiccup's voice was softer. Mike nodded agreeing. "I do to. No man should inflict that much pain on A vulnerable child." Hiccup nodded, and eventually pulled back. He whipped his nose with his sleeve, and then his tears.

"Hiccup!" Fisher shouted, jumping down from the table and throwing himself against Hiccup. "Oof!" Hiccup fell over because the sudden blow, but he stayed down wile Fisher clung to his shirt and lay beside the boy. They may be 16, but the two boys acted like little kids sometimes. Why as Hiccup was A sort of Hyper Rebel, Fisher was A geeky little kid on the inside with attachment issues to A select few, Hiccup being one of them.

They lay there for A second, Hiccup able to calm down from his moment much easier because the comfortable pressure on his chest caused by Fisher. Fisher poked Hiccup, trying to annoy him, and Hiccup rolled over as they started A wrestling match.

The two went at it for A few minutes, before Amy lay A hand on both of there shoulders. Both stopped imediatly, not daring to chance hitting there mom. "It's time to eat." Amy said. Hiccup and Fisher nodded before jumping up. "Thanks mom!" They both shouted and raced to the kitchen. You see, Hiccup and Fisher had A habit of racing to get the big chair close to the TV. Hiccup got there first, hoping over the back and sitting down just before Fisher could.

"Got it!" Fisher rolled his eyes and sat down in one of the smaller chairs across from his brother. Mike set down some dog food, and Toothless along with Fisher's pet bulldog named Meatlug ran for the food. Hiccup grabbed A hot dog, putting it in A bun with ketchup and also grabbing one of the zip-lock bags filled with Cheetos from the center of the table. Fisher copied him, using mustard instead.

After dinner was done, Hiccup got on his jacket and headed outside, his mom telling him not to go to far. "Be safe!" She yelled. "When am I not safe?" Hiccup started running out the door. His dad was about to shoot A comeback, but Hiccup waved behind him. "Uh, Don't answer that!" Fisher ran after him, both taking there dogs.

"Hey Fisher guess what?" "What?" Hiccup smirked. "You know that girl in our class who plays sports?" "Astrid?" Anytime someone mentioned A girl in there class with _that_ voice and spoke about sports, Astrid was always the center of the topic. "Yeah. She went to the cove with me today after I broke her window. Turns out, her mom is the same woman who got me out of Ryker's home." Fisher looked surprised at this.

"So you got to spend the morning with Astrid Hofferson, _and_ was saved by her mom? Then you break her window without getting punished?!" "Precisely." Fisher shook his head. "You're really A surprising kid you know that?" Hiccup nodded as they continued on.

Once the two brothers wound up at the park, there eyes widened as they saw the group they hated the most there. "It's Snotlout and the twins." Hiccup Whispered to Fisher. Snotlout was the nickname everyone had for Smith in there school, one year older than them but in there class thanks to being held back. He was A bully, and A really strong and violent one at that. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut as everyone called them since they refused to give up there real names to anyone for some odd reason, were like his sidekicks.

"We need to get home. The guys been suspended for A few weeks _three_ times this year, is _really_ strong, and has had problems with the cops since he was _twelve_." Fisher whispered back. Both boys started running the opposite way, but Snotlout saw them. "Hey Useless and Fish Face!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut grabbed the two boys, and Hiccup thrashed in there grasp.

"Look at that. The parks empty, it's freezing cold, I'm in A bad mood, and the two most annoying kids in class show up at the perfect moment." Snotlout jabbed Hiccup in the stomach. Hiccup gasped for air, and kicked at Snotlout. This only angered the young man more, and Snotlout punched Hiccup in the eye.

Hiccup's eyes were filled with rage. He was so sick of being beat up! "Leave us alone Smith!" Hiccup yelled, biting his lip like he did when he was upset. Tuffnut bent his arm up against his back, and Hiccup hissed in pain. "Leave him alone!" Fisher snapped. Smith kicked Fisher in the shin, and both Toothless and Meatlug ran to them after finally catching up to there owners.

Meatlug bit Ruffnut, making her leg go of Fisher, and Toothless scratched the heck out of Smiths back. "Gah!" Smith closed his eyes in pain and grabbed A knife pulling it on Toothless. The dog yelped as blood started coming out of his side and falling in the snow.

"No!" Hiccup never thought he could be _this_ mad before. he bit the heck out of Tuffnut's shoulder, and kicked Smith with his metal leg. Smith, both surprised and sore from the blow doubled over. Hiccup ran to Toothless, his eyes filling with tears. "Toothless. Common bud." Hiccup shook his friend who was now limp.

Suddenly, A blue, yellow, and grey parrot flew by, biting Smiths ear "Bad dog! Bad boy hurt good dog!" Wow Astrid had taught her to talk pretty well why as most parrots just repeated things. "Stormfly!" Hiccup yelled happily. If Stormfly was here then that meant. "Hiccup!" Astrid ran up to Hiccup who was trying not to cry as he held his dog in his arms. "Oh no, what happened?!" Astrid felt for Toothless' pulse.

"Snotlout Happened." Snotlout and the twins both looked terrified now. Astrid saw the bloody knife. "You three stabbed his dog?! You know that if there's one thing I don't put up with, it's animal abuse!" It was true, Astrid loved all birds, lizards, and mammals. She was about to punch Smith, but then Hiccup heard his mom, dad, and Fisher running up.

"Hiccup! Are you okay?" Hiccup pushed his dads hands that were feeling his black eye away from his face and shook his head. Astrid handed Toothless to Mike who looked furious. "Who stabbed him?" He new A knife wound anywhere for he used to know troubled kids when he was in school and let's just say they had A way with sharps. "These three sir." Astrid gestured to Smith and the twins. She was about to knock them out, but Amy grabbed her arms. You see, Astrid was known at school for her anger issues, and every parent in Hiccup's class knew this about her.

"Astrid honey, don't get yourself introuble because of them. We're taking care of it. Can you try and help Hiccup with Toothless?" Astrid hesitated, but then nodded and sat by Hiccup who was now holding Toothless again. Fisher sat by Hiccup as well, wile Amy and Mike called the cops. You see, Smith and the twins were also known at school by the other parents. Not for anger like Astrid was, but because they'd been on the news A few times thanks to there problems with the cops, so if something like this happened, the kids already had charges against them, but never stayed in jail. A bloody knife, an attack on two other kids, and what seemed like impulse stabbing on an animal were three things that could probably help people get some authorities to deal with these three kids.

"Hiccup? He'll be okay, we'll get him help I promise." Astrid brushed Hiccup's hair out of his face and rubbed his shoulder. Hiccup glared at her, having A tendency to get angry quickly. He pulled away from her, and Astrid tried to lay A hand on his shoulder again. "No! Leave me alone." Hiccup looked sadly down at Toothless. Astrid though knew how to deal with anger issues. She held Hiccup closer, despite the boy pushing against her.

"Hiccup you're okay. Common calm down." Astrid rested her head on top of Hiccup's, and Hiccup sighed, blushing when realizing how close Astrid was to him. The thought of the girl he had A major crush on holding him like this made Hiccup unable to help but smile, and realization struck Astrid as she saw his blush. "You know what? Why don't we hang out more often?" Astrid asked, for she secretly had A crush on the boy after seeing him race and play basketball, though she just never let the emotion show. Hiccup though, had A harder time hiding the blush.

Hiccup nodded quickly, and continued trying to wake up Toothless who had A cloth Mike had pressed against his side. There was not just cops coming, but also someone from an animal hospital who drove animals to emergency care on day's where it was snowy and the hospital was far away.

Pretty soon, Snotlout and the twins were both taken by the police for questioning, and Toothless was taken to emergency care. Hiccup had gotten in the car with his parents along with Fisher and Astrid who's parents said she could go. They arived at the animal clinic, and before to long, Toothless could go home after he was stitched up.

Hiccup held Toothless in his lap the hole way home, and Fisher, Astrid, and Stormfly placed A hand on the dog worriedly (Stormfly used her foot wile saying 'Good dog' and 'get well soon!' over and over again). They arived home, and Astrid went home. Hiccup took Toothless inside, petting the dog lightly. Toothless groaned, sniffing Hiccup's hand who gave him A baby tomato.

"He'll be okay." Amy said, kneeling by Hiccup. Hiccup nodded, refusing to leave Toothless' side who was on his dog bed downstairs. Fisher sat down by Hiccup, petting Toothless as well.

 _"Please don't hurt him." 11 Year old Hiccup pleaded to his foster dad Ryker, standing in front of Toothless who was bleeding out his mouth after having three of his teeth knocked out. "Then do you want to be disciplined instead?! Move!" Ryker expected the phrase to scare the boy away, not make him look more serious._

 _Hiccup stood taller and nodded his head. "Yes." He answered Ryker's rhetorical questioned with A deep, stern, serious voice. Ryker became furious, and stumbled A little being more drunk than last time, causing his thinking to be A bit off. Hiccup ordered Toothless upstairs and the dog listened, having been trained to follow orders. Hiccup braced himself for impact as Ryker took his Cigar and burned Hiccup's neck. The boy screamed as the burning material ran down his neck and burned his skin wile causing it to blister._

 _It was slow and more than painful. Finally Ryker pulled back, and pushed Hiccup into the wall. There was A long screw in the wall that stabbed Hiccup's skin. Hiccup wound up on the floor, was kicked, burned, and even raped by Ryker. By the time Ryker passed out after Hiccup used his sore legs to trip him, causing the man to hit his head on A metal shelf with A bleeding forehead, Hiccup was on the floor and unable to move. Toothless ran downstairs into the basement after Hiccup called him, and lay by the boy wile limping, apparently having been kicked by Annabel again._

 _"Here bud, let me see." Toothless raised his paw, and Hiccup knew imediatly it'd been broken. Tears welled up in Hiccup's eyes and Toothless lay beside Hiccup, the boy hugging him close. "I'm sorry." He said. Toothless whined, and licked Hiccup's nose. The boy gave A small laugh, but it hurt his stomach badly because of what Ryker did causing him to be more sore than normal. Hiccup buried his face in the fur on Toothless' neck, and Toothless blew warm air into his hair._

 _Toothless stood up, and took off Hiccup's prosthetic with practiced ease, before licking the bruised sight and moving back to lay beside Hiccup. The pressure of Toothless pressed against him soothed Hiccup, and Toothless' paws pushed against him helped the pain in his stomach. Hiccup breathed in sync with his best bud, helping him breath more evenly. "I'll never leave you Toothless. If your ever hurt, I promise I won't leave your side until your better." Hiccup said in A choked voice. Toothless whined quietly, then licked Hiccup so his bangs were more even as if saying 'And I'll be here for you'. Both slept like that the entire night, holding there friend close._

Hiccup came out of the flashback, Fisher holding his arms and laying A his head on Hiccup's shoulder. "I did it again?" Hiccup asked, realizing his arms were being held tightly by his brother. "Yep, but it's fine Hiccup. You can't help it." Hiccup smiled and lay beside Toothless. Fisher to lay down, his head on Hiccup's stomach who's body was curled up beside Toothless'.

...

Two day's later and Hiccup had to get ready for school. He hadn't left Toothless' side since the dog got injured, and hardly ate or slept, so Amy and Mike got up early to talk to him. Hiccup looked out the corner of his eyes and saw them coming. He glared at them and lay his head on Toothless' chest.

"Hiccup? Hey common, let's get ready for school." Hiccup shook his head and held Toothless' closer wile gritting his teeth. "Hiccup you need to. I know it hurts to leave Toothless, you and that dog have been thorough everything together. But he doesn't want you to be upset. Do you Toothless?" Mike didn't really expect an answer as he pet Toothless, but the dog opened his eyes, whining and nudging Hiccup.

"That's one smart dog. Now common Hiccup, let's get ready." Hiccup pushed his dad away, and shook his head again. It was raining pretty hard outside, and the snow had melted yesterday afternoon not being to thick. Hail beat on the window, and Hiccup flinched as the wind picked up. "Do I have to?" He mumbled, sitting up and petting Toothless. "Yes Hiccup. Toothless we'll be fine." Amy kissed Hiccup's forehead. "I promise."

Hiccup knew his parents weren't liars. They never lied to him. So he agreed, putting his trust in them that they'd keep Toothless safe. Fisher walked downstairs, his coat, orange long sleeve shirt, and fur boots on. "I'm ready." He grabbed his book bag. Hiccup yawned, and got dressed into his fur coat with his res tunic and green pants. He then walked downstairs, pet Toothless one last time, and grabbed his book bag as well.

At school, Hiccup and Fisher were walking when they saw Smith and the twins. "No. How are they here? They stabbed Toothless for Thor's sake." Hiccup said quietly. "I don't know, but at least more people are here so we're less likely to get bullied by them." Fisher said back, walking past 'Snotlout'.

"Hey weaklings!" "Just keep walking." Hiccup and Fishlegs tried to ignore Snotlout, but were shoved into the lockers by the twins. "I'm on house arrest thanks to you two! And I had so many plans for this week to!" Snotlout said, grabbing Hiccup's hair. Hiccup closed his eyes tightly, before remembering what Smith had done to his best friend.

"Yeah? And my _best friend_ almost _died_ because of you! So you deserve it!" Hiccup kicked Snotlout between the legs, fury in his voice. Tuffnut twisted his wrist so hard it was unbearable, and Hiccup yelled out in pain. "That's for biting me." Tuffnut snickered into Hiccup's ear. Hiccup fought against Tuffnut so hard his hole body hurt, but when he got away from Tuffnut, Ruffnut would hurt him, then Smith, then Tuffnut again. Fisher tried to fight, but just wasn't good at it.

"Hah hah. Come at me Hiccup, I dare you." Hiccup practically growled, and saw all the other kids watching the fight and admiring Snotlout. He suddenly had an idea. "Your right Snotlout, I can't fight you." Smith suddenly looked confused, along with everyone else. "But who cares? We all know who you really are." Tuffnut twisted Hiccup's hand harder, but Hiccup didn't stop.

"Your A coward! You pick on me because you know I'm week. You take this little guy who's been thorough hell and beat him up because you know you can easily kick my butt and look strong. But here's the thing Snotlout, I dare you to try and fight someone like coach Gobber, or Astrid Hofferson in our class. I saw you yesterday, when Astrid walked up after you _stabbed_ my dog, A rather small and vulnerable one with only _three_ legs. Poor thing had been abused by his owners and lost A leg thanks to that abuse when he did nothing wrong."

The girls who were doing A fundraiser that week to raise money for abused animals that had looks of pity for the dog, then glared at Snotlout. Snotlout didn't see it, and opened his big mouth. "He deserved it! He's _your_ mut." He shouted, then covered his mouth as he heard people mumbling behind him. "I-I mean-" "How could you stab A dog who's been abused! It's as bad as child abuse!" One girl named Ashly said angrily. Astrid had been walking thorough the halls and saw the crowd, when she heard what happened as well. She really hated bullies to, so stuck up for Hiccup.

"I _saw_ him beat up A kid who was A victim of child abuse and has been to _four_ foster care families actually Ashly." Astrid looked to Hiccup, making sure not to mention him by name. Everyone was talking to each other, that they didn't notice Tuffnut break Hiccup's wrist. Hiccup groaned, but tried not to show signs of pain. "You'll pay for this." Tuffnut grabbed A Cigarette from his pocket that he stole, attempting to scare Hiccup. It worked better than he expected, and Hiccup's breathing became harsh. "No." He said when he felt he' get dizzy.

Fisher had been released by Ruffnut since he wasn't A part of the problem anymore and she got bored, and he knew exactly why Hiccup looked about ready to pass out when Tuffnut threatened him with the Cigarette. "Tuffnut stop!" Everyone who was talking to each other about Snotlout and the twins cruelty and spreading rumors looked back at Fisher who yelled for Hiccup and got him out of Tuffnut's grasp. Hiccup had his head against Fisher's chest wile shaking his head no. Fisher had his arms pinned to his sides just in case.

Astrid suddenly became angrier than before. She walked over to the two, then glared at Tuffnut. Astrid lay A hand on Hiccup's shoulder, looking hurt when he flinched back, his face showing fear and his eyes distant. "What did you do!?" Astrid suddenly stomped over to Tuffnut and Snotlout. They both moved back in fear, and the other kids there realized Hiccup was right about Snotlout being terrified of someone who was stronger than him. Some of the boys even commented that he was scared of A 'girl' who was younger than him by A year.

" _I_ didn't do anything. It was Tuff!" "Wow, way to sail out the people who follow you Smith." Fishlegs spat, angry at both of them. Snotlout shrunk back. Man they were glad the first bell hadn't rang yet, for Astrid had A few words with Tuffnut. "What did you do?" Astrid practically growled, asking Tuffnut again. "I-I threatened him with these." Tuffnut said, showing Astrid the box. It suddenly made sense to Astrid now. Hiccup had said he was abused by his second foster parents, and the burn mark on his neck... "How could you do that?! You have no idea what this kids been thorough!" Astrid turned around after snatching the cigarettes and throwing them away after crushing the box.

Hiccup flinched again as Astrid touched him, his eyes still distant. "Hiccup, it's okay."

 _"Dad stop! It hurts!" ten year old Hiccup shouted to Ryker who was hitting him in the basement. The man had previously violated him, and now was hitting him. Toothless was knocked out on the floor after trying as hard as he could to stand up for Hiccup. Ryker then took his Cigar out of his mouth, burning Hiccup in the chest. Hiccup screamed, and felt awful. He felt sick, confused, hurt, and gross all at once. "Please stop! People already don't like me, don't make it worse!" Hiccup referred to the kids in his school, but Ryker wouldn't stop burning him._

Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut, hearing A mix between the memory and Astrid's voice. "No." He whispered, sweating. He remembered all that Ryker did to him, and remembered other kids hated how on edge he always was because of it. Two other people named Dagur and Heather walked over to help. "Hey common Hic." Dagur lay A large hand on Hiccup's shoulder who was now shaking. "It'll be okay." Heather said. Astrid smiled warmly, placing A light kiss on Hiccup's forehead. Fisher held Hiccup's arms pinned to his sides because Hiccup was starting to act really upset.

Hiccup's eyes finally came back into focus, and he looked at Astrid, Dagur, Heather, and Fisher. "Wh-wha-" "It's fine Hiccup. Common, I'll walk to class with you and Fisher." Astrid said softly. Fisher and Hiccup nodded, beginning to walk to class. Suddenly though, the speaker sounded with the principle speaking.

"Excuse me students, A severe storm is hitting the building and we advice all of you to head to the nearest storm safety zone. All students please go to your nearest storm safety zone." Everyone started becoming A little uneasy, and A teacher who was just now running to there class guided the teens to the nearest safety zone. The safety zone though, was A basement.

You see if you've learned anything from the past three flashbacks, it's that Ryker had A particular place he enjoyed hurting Hiccup, and the after nerves from his previous Flashback caused by Tuffnut didn't help at all. "No." Hiccup's voice was terrified, and he held onto Fisher who was taller and bigger than him, giving him some sort of A feeling of safety. The teacher helping the students turned around.

"Hiccup, I get that you like to revel against rules, you've proved it to many times to count, but you need to get to safety." The teacher, Mr. Eret said. Hiccup shook his head gulping, and Fisher tried to explain what was going on. "Mr. Eret, it's not that. My brother is afraid of basements. He was once abused badly in them, and recently had quiet the scare because another student threatened him. The nerves from the flashbacks...they make it harder for him." Eret suddenly realized what Fisher meant, and nodded, understanding Hiccup wasn't being his normal rebel self, but was in A flashback.

"Hiccup common." Mr. Eret grabbed Hiccup's arm, but this only made Hiccup hit against him. "Uhm, sir I get we need to hurry, but you need to understand being grabbed like that by another grown man isn't going to help." Fisher's point was proven as Hiccup's eyes went distant again.

Astrid and A few other people heard the conversation. One girl who was full of herself rolled her eyes and went downstairs, but Heather, Dagur, another young man named Garf, and A girl named Sleuther walked up to them. "Hey Hiccup, it's alright. Come into the basement and I'll show you some songs I wrote." Garf, A young man with blond hair, A guitar, golden eyes, and an orange paint stained shirt said. He sounded like he was talking to A small kid, but that's just because he acted like everyone's protective older brother sometimes.

"Yeah Hiccup. You don't have to be afraid. Common listen to the rain outside. It sounds more like music with it's clicks and notes. Listen to it and don't think about the basement." Sleuther, A young girl with black hair, piercing hazel eyes, freckled, A toy noise maker she carried around because the clicks soothed her nerves, and A long yellow and black dress spoke up as A piece of wood hit the building.

Dagur and Heather lay A hand on either of Hiccup's shoulders as the storm got closer, and Astrid stood in front of him. "Common Hiccup, you're okay. You need to come down here or you'll get hurt. You want to get back home to see Toothless right? He's injured right? How are you going to help him if your injured to." Astrid said and suddenly Garf, Sleuther, Heather and Dagur felt worse realizing Hiccup and Toothless were the boy and dog she was talking about that were abused.

Astrid's words rang thorough Hiccup's head as he realized she was right and came back to reality. He looked up at Astrid and nodded with A week smile but still A smile none the less. He agreed and went down the stairs. It was dark and intimidating, but he walked down with the five new allies around him and Fisher. They got down just in time to, for the storm picked up and got much worse, but everyone was safe. After the storm was over, everyone was forced to go home since the storm had destroyed quiet A bit of the school.

...

Two months later and Hiccup was playing with Toothless and his friends outside. A lot had happened that was for sure, but these next few sentences should sum it up.

"Hey Garf!" Hiccup lifted his basketball and passed it to Garf who was on the court they were playing on. Snotlout, who after A lot of apologizing, feeling depressed because everyone disliked him now, and getting A dog named Hookfang who he needed Hiccup to train or his parents would get rid of him, eventually became friends with Hiccup; blocked Garf who was holding the ball.

You see it turned out Snotlout had become such A bully, because his mother was in the hospital. When she died, Hiccup couldn't help but help him because he knew what it felt like to lose your mother to illness. The twins, being Snotlout's sidekicks, agreed to be his friend as well, but Hiccup and everyone else only agreed so long as they didn't carry cigarettes around or try to do something to make Hiccup have flashbacks.

"Ugh! Okay, Tuffnut your up!" Tuffnut grabbed the ball and kept it from Fisher, Ruffnut, Sleuther, Dagur, and Snotlout who were all on A team against him, Hiccup, Astrid, and Garf. Suddenly Sleuther blocked both him and Astrid, and the only open shot was Hiccup.

"Here you go H.!" Hiccup ran witch was easy thanks to the curve in his prosthetic despite his one leg, and jumped to grab the ball before Fisher could. He was half court, and shot it. The ball went around the net, and once everyone got there suspense, went in. "Yes!" Hiccup threw his hands up, smiling victoriously.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut ran over to Hiccup, picking the very light boy up. Hiccup smiled before being set down and getting hit in the arm by Garf. "Nice shot little man." He said as Hiccup rubbed his shoulder. Astrid walked over, and smiled at Hiccup.

"I told you with some practice you'd be better." She grabbed the collar of his shirt kissing him. You see, believe it or not, the rebel orphan and the strong sports girl actually had gotten along quiet well these past couple months, even after Hiccup started opening up to her more about his flashbacks that were never pretty. They'd went on four dates now, thanks to everyone having to do there work at home because the schools destruction and them getting more free time.

Hiccup smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Astrid who wrapped her hands around his neck. They stayed like that for A moment, before Toothless, Hookfang, Ruffnut's cat Barf, Tuffnut's cat belch, Meatlug, Heathers parrot Windshere, Dagurs Bull dog Shaddermaster, and Stormfly ran/flew over, knocking them down. "Augh! You guys always have to ruin the moment don't you?!" Hiccup said, laughing as Toothless started licking him.

"Ruin the moment!" "That's us!" "You guys!" "Ruin the moment!" Stormfly and Windshere started copying Hiccup and saying some phrases Astrid and Heather had taught them causing everyone to burst out laughing and Stormfly along with Windshere to imitate it.

Yep, this story didn't have such A great start, or even mid section, but it's the conflicts we share and the ending we chose to have that matter most. And even though things were rough, Hiccup couldn't have asked for better friends, Brother, or better girlfriend. It would be better if the animals didn't have to goof around all the time though.

Suddenly Toothless tore Hiccup's pocket making all the tomatoes fall out that he had freshly picked from his garden "Toothless! Ugh." Hiccup shouted putting his hands over his face as all the animals dug in.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! First time I've ever finished A fan-shot that I just came up with in one day! Please yell me if you like it, and give me ideas!**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders! Plasma Snow, piece out!**


	23. What's A voice actor? (Modern sort of)

**(A/N) Hey guys! This idea was requested by Guest Johnathen. They've been coming up with some fun story ideas. They also wanted me to write an idea where Stoick and some others see httyd 1 before the red death happened, so I'm kind of making A part of that idea in this, having Hiccup and the dragon riders see parts of the movie httyd after being transported to the modern world.**

 **Story idea time line: Race to the edge timeline but the riders wind up in the modern world.**

 **Story idea: What if Hiccup and the other dragon riders got caught in A storm and wound up in the modern world where they must find the company of DreamWorks to help them get home?**

 **Review replies:**

 **phieillydinyia : I love your reviews and they make me just want to keep writing so I can write something you like so much that you feel like writing long reviews again. Your amazing!**

 **Warning/Details: Has A modern AU. Rated K+ For injuries and blood. Hiccstrid status is full on Betrothal. Spoilers for RTTE season 5 sort of. The voice actors of HTTYD are in this story. OC's.**

 **Also!**

 **Hiccup and the other rider's look the same as RTTE, even when there in the modern world.**

 **What's A voice actor?**

 _Summery!_

 _Hiccup and the other riders including Heather and Dagur had been flying for A wile now in search of A new dragon. Suddenly A storm hit causing our riders to crash land and fall into A dark pit that had some weird aura around it. They fell unconscious, and have now idea that in this story, the dragon riders will wake up to find themselves in A world that's foreign and hard to understand. They find A mark on there skin saying how to get home or they will be erased from existence. Can Hiccup and the dragon riders get home in time? And what could possibly happen when the riders find themselves stuck in this modern place? How will the riders react to the hot state of Texas they are definitely NOT used to? Can they find allies to help them get home? And what the hell is this place called DreamWorks? One more thing, what does this guy mean he's 'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the thirds 'voice actor', after all that's the same name as the leader of the dragon riders? Could things get more crazy than you've ever seen? Only time will tell. (well really you just need to read the story)_

"Wh-what happened?" Hiccup asked sitting up and holding his head. Toothless was shielding him with his wings. The last thing Hiccup remembered was falling down this weird hole after crash landing in A storm. He also remembered who was there with him when the storm hit.

"Astrid!" Hiccup moved over to her, nearly falling when he stood up and realized his prosthetic was broken, and shook his girlfriends shoulders. Astrid's eyes shot open, and she punched Hiccup out of fear. Right in the gut to. "Oh...Okay, that ones on me." Astrid suddenly looked sorry as Hiccup groaned, and she lay A hand on Hiccup's shoulder who was doubled over.

Snotlout, having heard Hiccup, woke up to see his Monstrous Nightmare Hookfang shielding him from the rain. "Ow. What happened? Where are we? And what the heck are those things?" Snotlout asked, gesturing to an odd machine with wheels (It's A van guys). "I don't know, but we can't focus on that right now. Can you help me wake the others up?" Snotlout and Astrid nodded.

Everyone got up, and were shivering from the rain. The storm was getting worse, and suddenly something that sounded like A horn from Berk but different (Tornado Siren) went off and it started hailing harder. "Hiccup what do we do?!" Fishlegs shouted as the dragons found it hard to keep there wings from blowing back. A large twister touched down not to far away. "I don't know! But it's getting worse and that my friend is A cyclone! We need to get out of here!" Hiccup responded.

"But we can't even see!" Astrid countered, holding onto Hiccup. Suddenly, someone came out of what looked like A more lit up version of one of there huts, carrying A small child. They saw Hiccup and the others, and thought the dragons were just tree's because it was so late and they were near A creak. "Common! You can use our cellar!" The woman holding her child shouted. Hiccup nodded, and knew these people didn't know what dragons were. It was obvious they weren't from around Berk, and there were no dragons anywhere.

Hiccup and the others gestured for there dragons to go take safety, knowing there only real danger was sharp debris and the high winds, why as the riders were more at risk. They ran to the woman, Hiccup having to lean on Astrid after putting his broken prosthetic in his satchel. The man who was about to get in the cellar noticed Hiccup's lack of leg, and helped Astrid and Hiccup get into the cellar faster. They got in the small concrete cellar (IDK If Vikings had concrete but the training ring on Berk does), and the man who must have been the mother of small child's husband locked the cellar door.

"Your lucky we saw you. It's hard to see anything out here and you would have no doubt been blown away." The man said, offering the riders A blanket who shook there heads, not wanting to be A burden. "Yeah, the winds are pretty strong out there." Hiccup said, holding onto A metal pole for balance. Suddenly the little girl in her mothers arms who looked around 7 heard Hiccup speak and looked up. "Hiccup!" She shouted. Hiccup was A bit taken back. "H-How do you know my name? I don't think we've ever met before." Both the girls parents were shocked to. There was no way A regular human being could have that animated, cartoon Viking look without trying really hard. To make matters more confusing, this boy looked just like Hiccup Haddock from there daughter Emilie's favorite show.

"Uh, I-I don't...Emily loves the movie How to train your dragon, and you sound and look just like A character from it." Emilie's father said. "What's A movie? And what do you mean A character from her favorite movie?" Hiccup looked confused along with the others. The husband and wife looked at each other with that 'This can't be happening look'. "Uhm, let's start with introductions." The wife tried to change the topic. Hiccup and the others were confused but nodded and started introductions.

"I'm Eara, and this is my husband, Logan." Eara introduced them. "Well I'm Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock, and these are my friends Astrid, Heather, Dagur, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut." Hiccup introduced them. Emily was more than A little exited, and her parents were completely confused. The storm kicked up, and Hiccup couldn't help but worry about Toothless. Suddenly, A loud roar echoed outside, and Hiccup recognized it. "Toothless!" Astrid had to grab him so he didn't fall without his leg.

"Hiccup-" "Astrid Toothless is-" Astrid put A finger to his mouth. "Hiccup he'll be fine. He's A _Night Fury_ for Thor's sake. If you go out there right now, you'll be hurt by the debris." Astrid tried to calm him. Hiccup just looked annoyed. "Astrid I don't care if there's debris. Toothless needs me! He can't fly away from danger remember." Astrid sighed, holding Hiccup tighter. The other riders tried to find A way to help. "He's got the other dragons Hiccup." Heather tried. "And we can help them as soon as the storms over. We couldn't find them in all this rain anyway. Look, i'm worried about Meatlug to, but you need to understand you need to worry about your own safety to Hiccup." Fishlegs lay A hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup sighed and looked down. "You're right." He said but didn't sound at all convinced. All the riders knew if he had both legs right now he would've convinced them to let him run, find Toothless, and be back in, but that wasn't the case.

"Here, do you need A seat?" Eara asked, noticing Hiccup needed the pole for balance but still seemed like his right leg was getting sore. Hiccup shook his head. "No it's fine, you can use it." He said and Eara nodded, sitting back down. Hiccup now looked worried for Toothless, but also confused as he looked at the surrounding objects. There was A small box thing with A voice in it (Weather radio), small cylinder things with lights (Flashlights), smaller cylinder things that fit in the larger ones (Batteries), and Eara was holding A rectangle thing with A screen (Phone).

Suddenly, Hiccup's arm stung, and he looked at it after flinching, rolling up his sleeve. "What the...what's this?" Hiccup showed the mark to Astrid. "I don't know, never seen that writing." Astrid replied (They don't have English letters they have symbols remember). "Here, let me see." Logan looked at the mark. "Hmm, it say's DreamWorks company. That's far away from here. It also say's it's urgent, and that you guys have to get there or you'll be in danger." Everyone in the room except Emily who was playing with A doll looked very confused.

"I don't understand why we'd be in danger." Hiccup said, looking at the black mark with letters he couldn't read. The wind outside died down and the voice on the box thing (radio) said the warning was cancelled. One thought was on Hiccup's mind as everyone climbed out of the cellar, Hiccup and Astrid going last since Hiccup had difficulty getting up the stairs. "Here, take me hand." Logan said, reaching down into the cellar. Hiccup nodded and reached up, taking his hand as the man helped life him by the arm wile Astrid supported him.

Once they got out of the cellar, Hiccup used his night fury call. Moments later, Toothless jumped out of the tree's, knocking Hiccup over. Hiccup started laughing as Toothless licked him. "Yeah I'm okay bud." Hiccup stood up wile using his dragon for support. Toothless sniffed his leg and whined. "It's fine bud, just broke in the storm." Toothless purred as Hiccup scratched him under the chin. Eara pulled Logan aside.

"Logan, these guys aren't pranking us. Look at there dragons! How is this possible? It's unheard of." Eara said quietly. "I don't know Eara, but what ever the case may be, they need our help. They don't know how to read our writing, and don't know what our modern stuff is. It's getting really late, maybe we should offer them A place to sleep?" Eara nodded.

"Okay, I should have A spare in here...on second thought I used it _last_ time I crash landed." Hiccup said with A sigh after realizing his spare in his saddle bag was broken to. Toothless purred, trying to make his rider feel better. "Hey uh, it's really late. Think you guys would want to stay the night with us?" Logan asked, walking up to the riders. "We couldn't, you guys have been so helpful already." Hiccup said, feeling like he was to much of A burden on these guys.

"Hiccup, if they don't have A problem with it we should probably stay. This place is foreign to us, and we can't even read the writing. We don't know how other people will react to our dragons, and you can't fly Toothless." Heather gestured to Hiccup's leg. "It's no problem really. Besides, Emily would love someone to play with before bed." Emily ran up to Hiccup, reaching up with her arms. Hiccup sighed. "I don't really think I could lift you up at the moment, but my friend Snotlout could." Emily laughed and ran to Snotlout who put her on his shoulders wile spinning in circles causing the 7 year old to burst out laughing.

"See?" Eara said, offering for them to stay again. Hiccup nodded with A smile. "Thank you, it really helps." Hiccup said. Astrid let him lean on her again, and helped him get up the stairs of the porch. Toothless tried to follow, even though Hiccup told him to stay back. "Toothless with all you guys in here it'll get to crowded." Hiccup said but Toothless stood in front of Hiccup. "I don't think one dragon will be to much." Logan spoke up. Hiccup smiled and nodded, glaring at Toothless who just made his night fury laugh.

Once inside, Hiccup and Astrid sat down on the floor against Toothless, the twins and Snotlout sat on A couch, Heather and Dagur sat on the floor at there feet, and Fishlegs took up the recliner. "Here you guys need something to eat?" Eara offered them stew. "If it's not A burden." Eara smiled and handed Hiccup the stew. They all ate in quiet, the only noises being the rain, hail, and Emily coloring.

After they were all done eating, Fishlegs was reading the book of dragon, the twins and Snotlout were sound Asleep, Hiccup was drawing some designs in his journal wile Astrid watched, and Heather and Dagur were talking amongst themselves about there island. Eara picked up Emily, saying she needed to go to bed. "No! I want to sleep with the dragon!" She shouted, getting out of her mothers grasp and running to Toothless. "I don't think Toothless minds." Hiccup told Eara who nodded her head in A thank you gesture.

A wile later, Logan had told the riders where they could sleep. Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Dagur were on Pallets on the floor of the living room. Astrid, Heather, and Ruffnut were on the couches in the room next to the kitchen. Tuffnut had fallen asleep under A desk wile talking to chicken who had secretly hidden in Barch's saddle bag. The rain hit harder outside, and most everyone was asleep. Everyone except one.

Hiccup was sitting on his pallet, laying back against Toothless. Emily had fallen asleep on his lap, and Hiccup rubbed the little girls back wile she talked to Toothless in her sleep. Hiccup couldn't sleep at all. He couldn't stop thinking about what the note on his arm said. It honestly stung badly, though he wouldn't admit it. The other riders hadn't developed A mark, it just seemed that Hiccup was the one who had the instructions on what to do. Despite having instructions on where to go, so much was going on that made it hard to think strait.

Logan walked into the room to go outside, but saw Hiccup sitting against Toothless, wide awake. "Can't sleep?" He asked. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, nodding his head. "Here, why don't you come outside with me? I can't sleep either and I'd enjoy the company." Hiccup looked up and nodded wile smiling. "But uh...I don't think I can walk." Hiccup moved his blanket revealing his half leg. Mark thought about it, then looked in his closet. He came back out holding to crutches.

"Here. I had to use these when I broke my ankle. They won't help like your prosthetic would, but will work." Hiccup lifted Emily up, and lay her against Toothless. Toothless made A small roar, and looked at Hiccup worried. "It's okay bud, I'm just going outside." Toothless looked hesitant, then nodded, wrapping his tail around Emily and letting Hiccup hug his neck.

Hiccup and Logan were leaning against A car as Logan had said it was called (That was fun to explain), the car port protecting them from the rain. Logan had given Hiccup A spare leather Jacket, and Hiccup used the crutches to walk to the small space where the rain sounded peaceful. "Anytime that I can't sleep or am worried about something, I come out here and listen to the sounds of nature. It's quiet relaxing." Logan said, looking at A paper from his work.

The sky was dark, it was raining lightly, the moon was out, and some stars were visible. A wolf howled in the distance as the wind blew the tree's in the creak wile the rushing of water was heard. Hiccup nodded agreeing. "Your right, it's quiet peaceful." Hiccup said with A smile. "So, how did you guys wind up here?" Logan asked curiously. Hiccup sighed. "I don't really know. We were flying on our dragons and crash landed. We fell unconscious and woke up here. It's all pretty confusing, especially because this place seems like A completely different world. I'm the leader of our riders, being the heir to our village and being the one who brought our tribe and dragons together. Yet, I just can't figure out what to do to help my team. How can I help them, if I don't even know my own situation?" Hiccup looked down and Logan nodded.

"I get the feeling. I'm the man of my house. A husband, A father, and much more. Just because I have to take care of my family, doesn't mean I always know how to do it. But it eventually comes to me. It always does as long as I keep going. I don't give up and I don't think about how to benefit _myself._ No, as long as I put my full heart in the people i'm taking care of, there's always A way somehow, and I figure it out. Doesn't mean I don't make mistakes. Doesn't mean I don't have to wait A wile and face some hard times. So long as we all get back up, we're okay." Logan put his hands behind his head, watching A chimneys smoke rise over the tree's.

Hiccup thought about Logan's words, and smiled slightly. "Your right. We've always pulled thorough as long as we keep on going. I've made mistakes but find A way. As long as I put them first, and remember the task at hand, we'll figure something out." Hiccup grabbed his arm as the slight sting in it became more intense. "You're arm okay?" Logan walked to Hiccup and touched his arm. "It's fine, just stings." "Here, let me see." Logan rolled up Hiccup's sleeve, and read the bigger words that had formed.

"I don't know why, but the word 'DreamWorks company' keeps appearing on your arm. There the people who make some things we have here called animated movies. Our Daughter Emily loves there movies. Maybe if we can find someone from there, we can find A way to get you home." Hiccup thought about it, then nodded. "True, but first we have to find out witch creators to go to, and how I'm developing this mark in the first place." Logan nodded, before the rain started picking back up. Hiccup's crutches started getting stuck in the mud, and Logan knew if they didn't get in now, it would be hard later when the ground was more lose.

"Common, let's get inside. We'll need the rest if we're going to figure out what to do tomorrow." Hiccup looked confused. "We?" Logan nodded. "Yep, you guys are gonna need help in this world. It's quiet different then how you explained Berk." Hiccup nodded, smiling gratefully. "You have no idea how much help you guys have given us." Hiccup said as Logan helped him up the porches stairs and inside.

The next morning, Hiccup and the others woke up and went outside to feed there dragons to feed them some left over stew. "I know it's not what your used to, but you need to eat." Astrid said when Stormfly got fussy about her food. Things were blown over everywhere, and limbs were hanging loosely from the tree's. "Wow, the storm really did some damage." Logan said, throwing A branch to the side. "What if we help? Our dragons can collect the branches in debris." Hiccup offered, walking over with the crutches Logan gave him.

"Are you sure?" Eara asked. "Yeah, it's the least we can do." Fishlegs said wile petting Meatlug. Within an hour, everything was picked up and stored or thrown away. "There we go, last one." Hiccup said as he reached down to grab A heavy branch, but Toothless beat him to it, scorching the thing. Everyone wiped there sweaty foreheads, and were about to head inside as it started raining again, but suddenly, A loud crack was heard above, and before anyone could react, A giant limb knocked Hiccup unconscious.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted running over to him. Toothless nudged his rider, trying to say sorry for being to late to save him. Hiccup didn't respond, and A large bleeding wound was in his back, on his neck, and across his right leg. "Okay, Eara call the hospital! Astrid you and Fishlegs pull him out from under these limbs when I tell you to. All the others use your dragon to lift the limbs." Everyone agreed as Logan spoke, and got Hiccup out of the debris that fell.

"Hiccup? Hey common wake up." Astrid lightly tapped the side of his face. Hiccup still wouldn't wake up. Logan tried too. Nothing. Finally Toothless roared at Hiccup, nudging him and pushing his nose harshly into Hiccup's chest. The sudden jolt, slight pain, sound, and knowing his best friend needed him caused Hiccup to wake up, gasping for air. Logan grabbed him, trying to calm him down. "Hey Hiccup, it's alright sit tight okay? We're going to get you to the hospital." Logan said gently.

"What's A hospital?" Fishlegs asked. "You know, A place you go to when your sick or injured?" Logan looked confused. "Oh, so you mean A healer?" Snotlout asked in an obvious voice. Logan smiled and shook his head. Dealing with this crew would definitely be A new experience. "Yeah, you're right." He said, using A cloth to stop Hiccup's wound that was bleeding the most, placing the cloth against his back. Hiccup hissed in pain, and started feeling dizzy. A few minutes later the ambulance came, but Toothless didn't want to let his rider go.

The ambulance crew were more than A little surprised by the giant dragon roaring at them for getting to close to Hiccup, and they would've called animal control if Logan hadn't talked to them. "Toothless you need to let them take care of Hiccup. If they don't get him help, then there's no way he'll survive." Astrid said quietly, trying to calm him by scratching under his neck. It took some time, but Toothless eventually let the crew take A now unconscious Hiccup.

A wile later, Hiccup woke up in the hospital, extremely confused by the machines there. "What the." Hiccup moved his hand, seeing A tube stuck in it. His wounds were stitched up, and he had A line going under his nose that helped him breathe easier. Astrid lay A hand on his shoulder once he was fully awake, smiling down at Hiccup, The other riders were at home taking care of the dragons. Eara was there to, Logan staying home to take care of Emily and Toothless. The two perant's also couldn't just get A friend to stay at the house to watch Emily because one the dragons there, and two it would be pretty chaotic having A large group of teens who didn't even know what A light bulb was in A place like the emergency room.

"Hey Hiccup, I'm so glad you're okay." Hiccup smiled as Astrid lightly kissed him on the forehead. "Well you know... I would never leave you in A situation like our current ones by yourself." Hiccup took Astrid's hand in his who smiled. Eara watched the exchange, and she suddenly remembered something her daughter had said movie Snotlout had once said. "So, you two are together? Do people really call you guys Hiccstrid?" Hiccup and Astrid looked up smiling.

"Well, our friend Snotlout has said that once or twice." Hiccup shrugged, rubbing his hand with the tube in with his other hand witch had A small brown thing wrapped around it's finger (IV and Heart Monitor) as irritation went thorough his skin. Astrid grabbed his hand, holding it in her grip. "Hiccup don't or you might pull it out. There's fluids going thorough it because you're blood loss and dehydration." Astrid said. "How did you know that?" Astrid smiled warmly. "Eara explained A few things to me."

Hiccup looked up, seeing Eara beside the hospital bed. There were railings on the sides, and Hiccup also noticed he had A gown on rather than his normal cloths. "What happened to my suit?" Hiccup asked confused. "It got torn, was wet, and had blood all over the back Hiccup, so I thorough it away. Don't worry, your attached flight suit though is in your saddle bag." Hiccup sighed and nodded. "If you don't have A change of cloths I can get you something." Eara offered.

"Actually if you have extra material I can make another suit." Hiccup replied. Eara nodded and reminded herself to get extra material later. A nurse came in with A chart, and checked Hiccup's temperature and blood pressure, the two machines she held making Hiccup A bit uneasy and he thanked the Gods Astrid was there to help explain some things since apparently he'd been out long enough for Eara to explain quiet A few things.

"Okay, so can you sign your name here." The nurse held out A piece of paper and pen to Hiccup but Eara stopped her. "Uhm, they don't know how to write in English." She stated. The nurse looked confused. "But you said they speak English." She replied. "We do, and not only English. I speak Norwegian, Icelandic, and old Norse as well. We just always wrote in symbols in my village." The nurse looked closer at Hiccup after hearing him speak, then looked

"I'm Ashley, and You know, you look and sound just like A character from A movie my son loves. So, what's your name?" Ashley the nurse asked. "Everyone keeps saying that about me, but I don't even know what A movie is." Hiccup looked confused. "But nice to meat you, I'm Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock." Hiccup shook the nurses hand. "Really?" Hiccup knew that voice. "I know, odd name, but it's what the runt of A tribe was called and I well..." Hiccup trailed off. "It could've been worse. I have A friend named Snotlout." Astrid covered her mouth, trying not to laugh at the comment.

"It's not the name exactly, it's just there's A character in A show I've seen with your exact name and looks." "He has the dragons to." Eara showed Ashley pictures on her phone of Hiccup and Toothless. "Wow. But that's impossible. I have to show this to some of my co-workers. Can you send me the photo?" Eara nodded and sent the picture.

"What was that about?" Astrid asked. "Just sending Ashely A photo." Eara shrugged. "What's A photo? And what do you mean send? We've only been able to send messages by terror mail or travelers speaking. Also what do people mean I look like A character from A movie? What's A movie? And what's with this equipment? I haven't seen anything like it. One more question, what's that thing your using?" Hiccup let all his questions go, gesturing to Eara's phone in her hand near the end.

After A few hours of answering questions, Hiccup resting after throwing up thanks to nausea and dizziness, and A few phone calls asking how to calm down the dragons, Hiccup finally had A slightly better understanding of what was going on. He had taken pain meds witch really helped, and had been given crutches when he needed to use the restroom. Astrid was sitting by his bed side, and Hiccup was rubbing his amputation sight witch was bandages after being cut in his fall. "You okay?" She asked, laying A hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Yeah. It's just these gauze, the stuff they put on it, and the cut are pretty irritating. It doesn't help that I've been on edge because of this." Hiccup held out his arm with the black mark on it. "Do you know if it say's anything else?" Astrid asked. "I can't read English writing, I'm used to our symbols. It looks the same as last night though. Just burns A little." Hiccup rubbed the spot. Astrid sat down beside him, doing one of her small braids in his hair.

"We'll figure it out later." Astrid said. Eara walked back in the room."You should rest because you're stitches and the medication you're on. Here, you guys should eat." Astrid had recently asked if they could have something to eat and Eara had brought food back. Eara handed Astrid A chicken sand witch and Hiccup chicken broth soup. "I brought Hiccup the soup because the nausea." She explained as Hiccup nodded a thank you and they started eating.

A few hours later, Eara had an idea. "You know, you said you don't know what A movie is. What if you watched A few clips on my phone of the movie How to train your dragon?" Hiccup and Astrid thought about it, the nodded agreeing. Eara turned on the clip for when Hiccup found Toothless in the woods.

 **Hiccup was walking thorough the forest, using his journal as A map. He marked an X on yet another spot where he didn't find the night fury, before sighing and scribbling over the page frustrated.**

"Hey wait A minute... that _is_ you." Astrid commented. "And I remember this moment like it was yesterday. This covers what happened perfectly." Hiccup was now intrigued.

 **"Aw the Gods hate me."**

 _"S_ till do." Hiccup joked quietly.

 **"Most people manage to lose A knife or A mug, no not me I manage to lose an entire dragon!" Hiccup hit A branch that came back and hit him in the face.**

"Wait A minute, this is ravens point where you said you shot down A dragon before that Nightmare destroyed the village. You were telling the truth that day and that's the day you shot down Toothless!" Astrid suddenly realized. Hiccup just smiled wile shaking his head. "Took you long enough." That earned A punch to the shoulder.

 **Hiccup looked up, all the tree's were broken down and there were roots pulled up and tangled. Something had crash landed here. The music played in the background as Hiccup climbed and looked over A rock. Then he saw it, the Night Fury, and hid imediatly.**

"Wait hang on. Don't tell me you just walked up to him without A weapon. You didn't know he wouldn't hurt you at the time." Astrid was intrigued. "Actually he probably would have hurt me if I wasn't careful. This is before we bonded remember?" Astrid frowned at him with that 'Do you have A death wish?' look. "Don't worry, I had A weapon." Hiccup gestured to the screen.

 **Hiccup had walked up to the night fury, and was now looking at the tied up creature with A Dagur in his hand. "I-I'm gonna kill you dragon. I'm gonna cut out you're heart and take it to my father. I am A Viking. I am A Viking!" Hiccup brought the knife above his head wile Toothless looked at him frightened. The music got louder as Hiccup opened his eyes, seeing the fear in Toothless' eyes. It made him take A step back. Dragons could feel emotion? The night fury was just as scared as he was, and his soul reflected Hiccup's. Hiccup tried and tried, but just couldn't bring the dagger down.**

"So that's what you meant he looked as frightened as you were?" "Yep. Keep watching. If you didn't think I had A death wish before, you will now." Astrid crossed her arms and obeyed.

 **"I did this." Hiccup started to walk away, but then looked behind him. This animal would surely die if he didn't help it. With A sigh, Hiccup realized if he couldn't kill it, he couldn't let it suffer. Toothless eyes shot open as Hiccup started cutting the ropes. One snapped, two, three, the dragon was free and pounced on him. Hiccup's breathing was quick, his expression terrified. He looked up at the night fury with the same frightened gaze the night fury had looked at him with. Hiccup looked into the dragons powerful forest green eyes and widened his eyes as he wondered what would happen, then the Night Fury pulled back with it's mouth open.**

Astrid grabbed onto Hiccup's arm tightly as the Night Fury made A screeching sound in his face before taking off and ramming into stuff. "I'll never understand how you're still alive." Astrid was not joking, it was true. "I'm A Hiccup. I make mistakes, cause damage, change you're life like A Hiccup in the road, but you can't take me down easily." Astrid sighed as Hiccup continued watching.

 **Hiccup stood up after the attack, watching the night fury fly away. He turned around to go home, but fainted within two steps.**

"Realistic reaction. I'm surprised you didn't have A heart attack." "I'm surprised I didn't go deaf. That scream echo's in my head to this day." Astrid shook her head at Hiccup's response. "You're crazy you know that?" "Yes I am aware of that." Hiccup moved to the side to avoid being punched. "Aw common, you wouldn't hurt A one legged-ow! Okay you would." Astrid and Hiccup shared A small laugh wile Eara turned off her phone. She had no idea how these thought to be fictional characters wound up here, but it was fun to be around them.

A day later and Hiccup was able to go back home. It was A good thing to, for Toothless was just about ready to set something on fire. "Hey bud!" Hiccup shouted as he got out of the car. He was wearing A black T-shirt with A leather chest plate like his old suit with his flight suit attached to the back, and blue jeans cut near the knee on his left side because his half leg. He had A strap around the shirt so he could put his flame sword there. He had to use crutches because his leg was still injured so he couldn't build A prosthetic.

"Alright, I did my research, and in A few day's the creator of How to train your dragon Dean Deblois, and the voice actor of Hiccup, Jay Baruchel, are doing an interview with A crowd tomorrow. If we could find A way to get to there interview in A day, and it's at least A three day drive, we could see if they can figure out how to get you home." Logan said, moving Emily out of the way of Toothless' running just before the dragon slammed into Hiccup.

"Oh! I missed you two bud, but I'm still injured." Hiccup tried to keep his eyes open as he groaned in pain. Toothless looked worried, and pushed Hiccup onto his back with his paws, lifting his shirt so he could see. Hiccup had stitches in his torso, going around his back, in his leg, and A scar on his forehead. Hiccup noticed Toothless' worry, and sat up. "I'll be fine bud. Don't worry." Toothless just rolled his eyes and nuzzled Hiccup as if saying 'I never stop worrying about you.

Stormfly noticed her rider was back, and knocked Astrid over as well. Problem here was, Hiccup was just now getting back up, so when Astrid fell into him, she wound up on top of him with A pained groan. She opened her eyes, seeing Hiccup below her who blushed slightly and smiled wile looking into her eyes. "Uh...s-sorry." "It's fine, you didn't mean to." Astrid smiled as she stood up and was about to help Hiccup up, but then A little 7 year old girl jumped into his arms.

"Hey Emily." Hiccup said, trying to hide the pain the impact caused. "Emily, you need to be more careful." Eara scolded. "It's fine, didn't hurt that much." Hiccup defended Emily, setting her on her feat wile he finally got up. "Hmm, you know I think I know how we can get to the interview in just A day. We have dragons so why not go for A flight? Astrid would have to help me fly Toothless, and you guys could ride Stormfly wile Astrid uses hand signals."

Eara and Logan thought about, Emily already exited about the idea. "Okay, but as long as you're dragons are safe to ride." Hiccup smiled. "Stormfly's very well trained, and will catch you if you start to fall. You've just got to bond with her. Here." Hiccup held out his hand witch Eara took, using his free arm to use his crutches to turn himself around. Stormfly tensed along with Eara. "You've got to be less tense. She senses you're nerves." Eara nodded and took A deep breath.

"Hey girl-uh...Stormfly." Stormfly sniffed Eara's hand, and looked at her rider who gave her an encouraging look. The Nadder pushed her head against Eara's palm, before making A happy sound and sniffing her all over, licking her face. Logan did the same as Eara had, and Stormfly took A liking to the strong man.

"Alright, what do you guys say we take to the sky?" Hiccup said after A wile. Logan, Eara, Emily and the riders nodded in agreement before getting on the dragons. Within around 6 hours, they were at there location. It was getting dark, and they had A wile before tomorrow morning when the two people from the set of How to train your dragon would arrive. That didn't stop people who were there and fans from noticing the dragons.

"Woah is that A night fury?" "That's impossible! How do you guys look so much like the characters from the movie?" "That's some wicked cosplay!" "Can I take A picture with your Nadder?" Different people asked questions about the riders and there dragons.

"Uh...Yes Toothless is A night Fury. No it's not impossible. I have no idea, I only saw one part of the movie. What in the name of Thor is Cosplay? Sure if my friend Astrid doesn't mind." Hiccup answered the questions best he could. "Cool!" Two girls took A picture with Stormfly, two guys with Toothless. Three 14 year olds became instant friends with Dagur and Heather. Three little kids were having fun messing with Hookfang. And three more people had questions.

"Woah you sound just like Hiccup!" "Where did you find your dragons?" "How old are you guys?" "What happened to your leg?" They all said back to back. "I _am_ Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock. Dragons live in my village Berk, there our allies. We're 18, except my friend Dagur who's 21. That's A long story, but to sum it up, me and my dragon Toothless destroyed A giant dragon and an explosion occurred." Hiccup answered, backing up A but uneasy.

"Why do you guys have so many questions?" Astrid asked. "Not that there's anything wrong with wanting to learn more about people." Fishlegs added. "Sure, but these little kids are irritating Hookfang." Snotlout had to add. "Well I'm having fun with these guys." Dagur and Heather started playing tag with the kids. "I'm just tired from the long flight." Ruffnut spoke up. "Hey sis, want to see if the cool stuff here like the cars are explosive?" "We're not exploding anything Tuffnut!" Hiccup cut the mail twin off. "Aw, buzzkill." Tuffnut slumped back against Barch.

After an hour of answering questions and letting people see the dragons, Hiccup and the others decided to stay with there dragons in A different place. When they were flying, someone getting out of there saw them and called for them with A voice the same as Hiccup's. "Hey wait A minute, Dean are those dragons!" Jay was extremely confused and A little scared. "Jay dragon aren't-" Dean Deblois was cut off as he looked up.

"What the? That guy sounded _exactly_ like me. I mean it's creepy how similar the voice is, especially because not everyone has the nasel, deep, different voice I have. I've been told that many times." Hiccup said looking down. "Common guys, let's go check it out."

Hiccup and the others landed wile getting off there dragons. "Who are you?" Jay asked, walking up to Hiccup. "I was going to ask you the same question." Hiccup said and now Jay was taken back by the spot on voice that normally couldn't be imitated. "I'm Jay. And you are..." "Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock." Hiccup shook Jays hand and for some odd reason felt like he knew this guy.

"And who might you be?" A young woman walked up beside Jay. "I'm Astrid, Astrid Hofferson." Astrid said reaching out to shake the woman's hand. "I'm America, America Ferreira. And I have to say it, you're voice is spot on with you're impression." "This isn't an impression, it's how I always talk." Astrid replied, petting Stormfly. "What?! A real deadly Nadder? Can I.." Astrid nodded wile America pet Stormfly.

A wile later Dean called some friends over and Jonah Hill, TJ miller, and Kirstin Wiig came over, Dagur and Heathers voice actors unable to come. "You know you remind me of myself." "I was gong to say that!" Snotlout and Jonah were in conversation.

"Woah, I never met someone who can talk as fun as me!" Ruffnut said to Kirstin. "Okay, you're officially my favorite person." Tuffnut said to TJ. Conversations went on for A bit wile Logan and Eara explained everything that had happened to Dean. It took hours of convincing, but Dean eventually wrapped his head around the subject and said he'd try to help. "Hey Hiccup? Come here." Logan said to Hiccup who looked up from his conversation with Jay about how child hood was when you were different than other kids and about the movie How to train your dragon.

"Okay!" Hiccup used his crutches to get Logan, Jay beside him. "Is something wrong?" "No, I was just wondering if you could show you're arm to Dean." Hiccup nodded, and held out his arm. "Looks like it changed again. It say's that with the help of DreamWorks, if you guys can get to the creator studio with you're dragons and you in one place, there will be A way for you to re-open the source that sent you here." Logan read for Hiccup.

"Wait, you can't read?" Jay asked. Hiccup shook his head. "I can speak English, old Norse, some Icelandic, and Norwegian, but I'm used to reading and writing in symbols." Hiccup handed Jay his Journal witch was full of designs and symbols instead of English writing. "Oh I get it. So, all we need is to get you to the creator studio, and you can get home?" Hiccup shrugged. "I guess so. It must have something to do with the dragons being there that opens the source." Hiccup replied, scratching Toothless behind the ears.

Everyone slept in A hotel that night, the dragons hiding in an ally way. The next day, Jay and Dean did the interview, and the riders were happy to let there dragons be there. It was the most exiting thing ever to A lot of people, and videos were taken of people flying on the dragons. Later that day, the dragon riders got to there needed location, and sure enough were able to open the way home. Problem was, no one wanted to say goodbye.

"What if you're stitches come lose? Shouldn't you stay A little longer?" Eara asked. Hiccup shook his head. "My mark said that if we stayed to much longer, we'd be in danger." Hiccup replied. Eara nodded, and hugged the boy she'd become fond of. Logan shook hands with all the riders, telling Hiccup they were right when they said they'd find A way. The voice actors were A bit upset to, leaving there new found friends for what seemed like it was very possibly forever. "I'm going to miss ya Hiccup." Jay hugged Hiccup. "You to Jay. Who knows? Maybe we'll meet again someday." The other riders said there fair wells as well and took off thorough the portal on there dragons.

Emily grabbed Hiccup's pant leg, looking as if about to cry. "Don't leave Hiccup." Hiccup smiled warmly, and sat down so he was at her height. "Here." Hiccup took A Night Fury scale and Terrible Terror tooth from his saddle bag. He tied them both to A piece of string and put it around Emily's neck. "There, now we'll never be gone, because you're A dragon rider to." Emily laughed as Hiccup tickled her chin. "I'm going to miss you Emily. You're parents to." Astrid stood by Hiccup, watching the exchange.

"You guys have done so much for us. Thank you." Astrid picked the girl up, kissing her forehead. Emily giggled, and nodded, knowing she was A dragon rider to and that was honestly to fun to think about for her to be sad. Everyone left thorough the portal, and woke up at home in there huts.

"What the? No way was that A dream." Hiccup looked at his cloths, noticing they were the ones Eara helped him make. He went to the clubhouse to find the others, and lets just say, they had fun talking about that adventure for days on end. Hiccup and Fishlegs were also determined to find out how to make A fire powered car. That was fun to try and do despite the explosions and injuries.

 **(A/N) So readers, did you like this one? I know it may have seemed rushed, but I'm taking an idea that could be made into A 20 chapter story, and turning it into A long fan-shot so I did my best.**

Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow, piece out.


	24. Dont ever let me go

**(A/N) This one I came up with wile listening to Skillet, mostly last night, salvation, never surrender, and some thousand foot crutch like be somebody. So if you want an idea of the feel of them you can think of those songs.**

 **Review replies:** **phieillydinyia** **I'm glad you love my one shots and I know it may be A bit hard to understand but that's because was writing it at 3 AM and I was writing the idea because it was recommended even though I don't normally write those particular kinds of stories. Hope you like this one!**

 **Story idea in timeline: Modern AU. Hiccup is 17 along with Astrid. There in high school.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup Haddock is A 17 year old high school student. He's in his music program, and takes care of his paralyzed mom after his dad died in A shooting and she was shot in the head. It didn't kill her but paralyzed her because severe brain damage. Hiccup also lost his leg in the incident, and the memories haunt him. Astrid Hofferson is A Rebel who breaks the rules, and despite making good grades, has A bad relationship with her teachers. She doesn't like people, and doesn't take notice when Hiccup and others get bullied. When Astrid is in the hospital one day after breaking her wrist in A fight and her little brother is sick, how will she meat Hiccup there? And how will this boy change her life?**

 **Warnings/details: Rated T for self harm, abuse, near character death, mentions of character death, suicide attempt, bullying/blood, injuries, and kissing. Hiccstrid. Valka is paralyzed with brain damage. Depression. Dragons are real, but there the size of dogs. Astrid has A little brother named Jack (no he does not have ice powers) and Hiccup A twin sister 2 years younger than him named Heather (Dagur died in the same incident that killed Hiccup's father)**

 **Also!**

 **Hiccup takes care of his paralyzed mom by taking her to her appointments, trying to help her stay calm by using things that mess with her senses such as light up toys, helping her get clothed and such, working A part time Job, and using his music. Astrid has A dad who never listens to her, and A mom who she doesn't want to burden. She has other hardships to, such as abusive parents when there not listening to her and other stuff. She smokes underage, doesn't eat enough, and self harms. Hiccup is selfless, so would want to help her. Astrid loves the sound of music because her little brother who she takes care of loves it.**

 _Summery:_

 _"You're not alone Astrid." ... "Don't ever let me go." "I won't."...When two high school kids have the tougher parts of life, taking care of there loved ones and facing the abusive people in the world, they don't know how they manage to keep going. When Astrid doesn't feel like she can keep going, and Hiccup, the boy who winds up loving her is exhausted but protective, what will go down, and how will the two help each other? Read this story to find out how this story turns out!  
_

"Hey Toothless, how are ya doing bud?" Hiccup asked as he got up around 5:00 AM. Normal kids would be getting up around 6 or 6:30 on A Monday, but Hiccup had stuff to do. Toothless, Hiccup's Night Fury bit Hiccup's pant leg before carrying Hiccup's prosthetic to him. "Thanks bud." Hiccup said as he put on the metal leg with A sneaker on the bottom of it so it looked more normal. Toothless nodded happily, before running to A basket full of fish.

Hiccup sighed and got up. He changed into A dark red T-shirt and black jeans, before brushing his teeth and combing his hair in A small sink next to his small bed. He washed his face, trying to make it unnoticeable how tired he was. Toothless walked beside the boy as he walked into the next room to cook breakfast. Hiccup and his mom lived in A small wooden house with two rooms. There was A platform up some stairs where Hiccup slept on A mat. His mom got A bed below him next to the window.

Right under Hiccup's platform was his moms bed, and at the foot of her bed was the small kitchen witch was A small round table next to A micro wave and small fridge. You could open A door next to the kitchen witch led to another small room. In the bottom of it was A wheelchair, medical equipment, sensory toys, and other stuff for Hiccup's mom who had mental and physical problems thanks to brain damage. Up above that room was another platform with Hiccup's 15 year old sisters bed and her laptop and dirty laundry. To the left of the kitchen were two laundry machines, and A bathroom witch was really just A toilet and sink to close to each other behind A curtain.

You could literally walk down four stairs to get out the front door witch had A path in front of it that led to the streets. There were tree's everywhere, and it was quiet peaceful to just sit outside in the mornings. This wasn't much, but it would have to do. Hiccup's dad had A friend who helped them build the small house that wouldn't cost to much money after the death of Hiccup's father in A shooting. He helped them pay for the land for A wile, but then couldn't anymore when he moved. Hiccup had some money from government and his money from his part time job but that was about it, so they had to live somewhere that didn't cost to much but was still suitable. This small house was the best choice.

Toothless ran outside to play wile Hiccup made jelly toast and two eggs. He also grabbed some left over mash potatoes and warmed them up. By the time Hiccup helped his mom eat the potatoes and helped her change the Night Gown she always wore, it was around 5:30. "There you go mom." Hiccup said even though his mother had lost the ability to speak and was always A little disoriented, not able to focus on one thing at A time. He helped her clean some gravy off her gown, and told her dragon Cloud Jumper to stay here by her.

It was around 5:45 and Hiccup had to take his mom to A friend who watched her and others with disabilities when there caretakers couldn't watch them. You see on the island of Berk, it was different than some states and there laws. If there was an orphan or A kid who had A sick parent and the kid refused to be in foster care, people couldn't make them do other wise. Hiccup took care of himself, his mom, and his sister because he knew his sister needed her mom and he didn't dare chance him losing his sister in child services.

"Okay, got to get Heather up." Hiccup opened the door to the next room to see his 15 year old sister still not awake. He walked upstairs, shaking her shoulder. "Hey sis? Come on, time to get up." Heather groaned. "I don't want to go to school." Hiccup sighed. "Why not?" Heather looked at her sprained wrist that Hiccup had wrapped. "Jackson in my class. Him and his girlfriend are such bullies and they don't understand I can't just get pain meds like other kids with money and the ability to go to the doctor and let there parents worry about bills." Hiccup frowned.

"Now Heather, you know I'm the one who worries about that stuff since you're social anxieties make it harder for you to work. If you need something to help I'm sure I can get something. Right now though, you need to get to school and get an education. Common you know we have to get up early to drive mom to Amanda's house." Hiccup shook Heather's arm who nodded knowing she couldn't win this one. "Here, I washed you're T-shirt and skirt." Hiccup lay them down by her.

"I wore that T-shirt yesterday." "I know, but I haven't been able to sow up you're tank top you love to wear and you're red vest is for colder weather." Hiccup explained. Heather nodded and got up. "Oh and Hiccup, I've got somewhere I'm going with my friends Ally and Garf. Won't be back till 10 or so tonight." Hiccup frowned. Part of him thought his sister should be helping him with things, but the other part of him knew she was just A fifteen year old who lost her other older brother and her dad less that two years ago and had different anxieties and inner battles going on.

"Okay, I'll take mom with me to work. Next time can you try not to make you're late night dates with you're friends on Mondays, Tuesdays, or Thursdays?" Hiccup asked because those were the days he worked. "Sure what ever. Why do you work that stupid job with coach Gobber anyways? You don't need to be working on rusty old cars, you're an author and A singer." Heather called to Hiccup who was now downstairs with his back turned wile she got changed.

"Because one we need all the money we can get with mom's medical bills, two my books and articles don't make much, just A few hundred dollars every now and then and maybe money coming in from my short stories, but that goes to food and bills. Finally I'm not A singer, I play guitar on the sidewalks sometimes to bring extra money in for cloths and school money. I made eggs and toast, so if you want to eat breakfast before it gets cold then come on down." Hiccup explained as he looked at his phone. 6:00.

"Okay, you can eat on the way, common we've got to get in the car." Hiccup said as he put his and Heathers books and homework in there book bags, along with packing there lunches. Heather smiled as she realized Hiccup had packed his home made burrito's and her favorite snack packs for lunch.

...

"Astrid! Get up!" Astrid's mom Inger shouted upstairs. "Five more minutes!" Astrid shouted pack, pulling her pillow over her head. She lived in an apartment with her parents, Nadder Stormfly, and younger 8 year old brother Jack. Her mom never listened to her, so Astrid didn't bother telling her any of her problems at school, but that didn't stop the side effects of being tired and sore after fighting. "Astrid get down here!" Mike, Astrid's obnoxious step father shouted upstairs.

"Alright fine!" Astrid got out of her bed and changed into her tight blue and black shirt along with her black leggings and skirt. Her parents weren't exactly rich, but did make A pretty good amount of money. Astrid put on her black eyeliner, and fixed her braid. "Alright, I'm done!" Astrid shouted as she walked into her living room. Her 8 year old brother, Jack was sitting on the couch wile trying to pull on A shirt to small for him. "Augh. Mom you know you could take him to get some more cloths every now and then!" Astrid shouted as she stretched out the boys shirt and helped him put it on.

"Thanks Astrid." Astrid smiled and left her brother to pack his back pack. "Astrid you're dads going to work and I've got A meeting. Take Jack to school." Astrid folded her arms. "It's already 6:30, I've got to rummage thorough our fridge that's full of alcohol and McDonald's wrappers to find Jack some decent food, and now you're expecting me to get both of us to our classes on opposite sides of the school on time?" Astrid asked in an obvious tone.

"That's it dear, now go." Astrid's mom said. Astrid sighed. "You guys make enough money to constantly go out, afford fancy cars, and to by all you're drinks that only wind up in me and Jack getting hurt, and yet you can't get us some breakfast!" Astrid shouted but her mom just slammed the door. Astrid sighed. "Okay Jacky, we've got to move fast. Go brush you're teeth, I'll pack you're bag and lunch." Astrid said. Jack obeyed, and went to go brush his teeth.

Astrid managed to find some bread and peanut butter, along with some grapes in A bag. "This will have to do." Astrid made toast and grapes for Jack, her herself just eating A peanut butter spoon. She didn't want to eat so much her brother ran out of food faster. On the way to school, Astrid got two egg and cheese biscuits to put in there lunch bags along with A fruit cup each. "You'll have to use the water fountain after lunch, but won't have A water bottle. 'K Jack?" Jack nodded as they headed to school.

...

Hiccup had dropped off his mom, and dropped Heather off at the front door. He was on his way to his class quickly, wanting to get there on time, but was stopped by two people he hated. "Where're you going runt." Snotlout kicked Hiccup in the stomach, causing him to double over. "To class Snot." Hiccup shot back. Snotlout friend Tuffnut smirked and kicked Hiccup in the back. Hiccup groaned in pain, A new bruise forming over his already black and blue one.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout shrugged and kicked Hiccup in the arm. Big mistake for Hiccup wasn't strong, but could think quick on his feat. He grabbed Snotlout's boot, lifting it so he fell backwards. He then jumped over him and narrowly dodged Tuffnut's punch. He ran thorough the hall, running into someone running from the opposite direction. "Ow! What was that for?!" Astrid snapped. Hiccup looked up wile rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry, I just dropped off my sister at her class and wanted to get to class on time. I wasn't watching where I was going." Hiccup stood up and reached down A hand for Astrid. Astrid rolled her eyes and took his hand, standing up. "Thanks." Astrid said. She hissed in pain as Hiccup put pressure on her left shoulder. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" Hiccup asked, handing Astrid her book. "No, I just got hit there in A fight." Astrid said. She lightly grabbed Hiccup's right hand, and the boy hissed in pain as well.

"What happened to you?" Hiccup sighed. "Bullies." "Shouldn't you get that looked at?" "I can take care of myself." Hiccup looked at Astrid for A moment longer, before they both headed to class.

...

After school Hiccup called his sister. She said that she was gone with her friends and Hiccup got in his car to go to work. "Hey Gobber." Hiccup said as he walked inside the car shop his boss worked at. "Hey Hiccup. Here, I need you to take care of these few things." Hiccup looked at the list of different things to do from cleaning, to fixing parts of cars, to doing test drives. "Okay, I'll get on it." Hiccup began working as hours went by.

...

Astrid picked her brother up from school, and she dropped him off with A friend. She then called some of her friends. "Hey Ruffnut? Yeah come meat me at the bridge near the truck place coach Gobber works at. No I'm not just wanting to go to be away from my parents, they won't be back for A wile. Okay thanks." Astrid hung up her phone and headed to the bridge. By the time her friend Ruffnut got there it was 4 PM.

"Here, I brought these as A sorry for being late." Astrid nodded and grabbed A cigarette from Ruffnut's pack. "How did you get ahold of these?" Astrid asked as they smoke under the cover of the bridge. "My mom smokes. So, any stuff we can use?" Astrid nodded and gave Ruffnut A bag with different stuff in it. A knife from her neighbors kitchen, A package of wristbands from Walmart, and A gold ring from some guy at the park. "Astrid you've got to stop this." "What? Steeling from people because it's the only revenge I can get without getting caught?" Astrid replied.

Ruffnut folded her arms. "What ever. Here I brought these." Ruffnut handed Astrid A star bucks coffee and A few chocolate bars she stole from her twin brother Tuffnut's room. "Let me guess, you got these from Tuff's secret stash?" Ruffnut nodded as they ate there snacks and talked. Hours went by.

...

It was around 10:45 PM and Hiccup was done with work. "Here Gobber, everything's checked off." Gobber checked the list and nodded. "Alright, see you tomorrow?" Hiccup nodded and got in his car. He had to pick up Heather from her friends house, and then needed to go get his mom. "Hey Heather, I'm outside the house." "Okay be right there." Heather said on the other end of the line of the phone. She ran outside and got into Hiccup's car.

When they got to where Hiccup's mom was supposed to be though, Amanda looked sadly at them. "Someone was supposed to call you but I guess they were busy. You're mom's in the hospital in poor condition." Hiccup's eyes widened and he thanked Amanda before him and Heather got in the car.

...

Astrid and Ruffnut were about to go home, but then A group of guys from school she hated walked up. "Common Drake, do you have to bother us?" Drake spit at Astrid and A fight began. Astrid and Ruffnut won, but Astrid's hand seemed broken in three different places. Astrid called her parents who picked up Jack and took her to the hospital, saying they were disappointed the entire time. They arived at the hospital at the same time the kid Hiccup from school did.

"Why's he here?" She said to herself as they walked in.

...

Hiccup and Heather got to the hospital, and ran inside. Hiccup saw the girl from school Astrid there to, but couldn't think to question it. "Uhm we're Valka Haddock's kids." Hiccup said wile holding Heather's fore arm tightly. "I'll take you to her." Hiccup followed A nurse with Heather beside him until he saw his mothers room. He opened the door and slowly walked in, seeing his mom sound asleep. Hiccup and Heather walked up to the bed, and Hiccup took his mom's hand in his.

Heather sat beside Hiccup, and watched Hiccup talk to there mom. "Hey mom." Heather said, taking her hand to. Hiccup watched as Heather took her mom's hand, placing it against her cheek. He couldn't imagine how confused Heather must have been. Hiccup had learned to accept the bad and make sure what ever happened he protected his family. He grew up fast. Heather though, she had anger issues, anxieties, and was still visibly grieving the loss of there dad and older brother.

"Heather-" Heather hit Hiccup's hand away from hers. "Don't Hiccup, just leave me alone." Hiccup nodded and ran his fingers thorough his mom's hair. He heard Astrid's voice. It sounded like she was arguing with someone and he looked out the door.

...

Astrid was arguing with Jack as they went back to A room for X-ray's when she looked out of the corner of her eyes. She heard A young girl crying and looked to the side. She saw none other than Hiccup sitting by who must have been his sister wile laying A hand on her shoulder. They were both sitting by A hospital bed, and Astrid had A sick feeling when she figured out who was sick after Hiccup's sister said 'mom' under her breathe.

She saw Hiccup hear her stop arguing and look at her. Hiccup's forest green eyes caught the attention of her baby blue ones, before he looked down, A sad look on his face. She hardly knew him but...Astrid knew she'd have to find out more tomorrow at school.

...

A wile later, around 1 AM Hiccup and Heather had to go because they had school. The school would have of course understood if they stayed, but Heather was starting to show signs of having one of her anxiety attacks. "Common Heather." Hiccup said as he ran his finger thorough Heathers hair. A nurse looked at them and Hiccup squeezed his mothers hand. "My sister is tired and she has anxiety attacks. I don't want her to have A panic because she wakes up here. Please promise the hospital will call us if anything happens." The nurse smiled and nodded.

Hiccup picked up Heather who had fallen asleep wile texting. She was A bit shorter than him, only coming up to just above his elbow, and Hiccup over the years had developed the ability to carry people with ease thanks to practice with his mom. He held her bridal stile, her head resting against his shoulder as she curled up in his arms. She stirred and Hiccup soothed her. "Shh, It's okay, we're going home to get some sleep." Heather went back to sleep.

...

It had taken hours, but Astrid's hand was now in A cast. She was walking to out to the waiting room, when she saw Hiccup come out of his mothers room. He was carrying his sister, brushing her hair out of her face. "I didn't know he was that strong." She said to herself as she watched him walk. Hiccup had bags under his eyes, and A tear marks on his cheeks. Astrid now really wanted to learn more about him when she went to school, because she'd found out more and more about him that she never knew.

"Astrid hurry up." Astrid's mother said harshly, hitting the spot on the back of her shoulder that was already bruised. Astrid scowled, and continued walking.

When she got home, Astrid's parents tried to yell at her and Jack to go to there rooms. "No! Let me cook for him! You're not feeding him enough!" Astrid shouted back. Her step dad, Mike, glared at her. "Don't you tell you're mother no." "Then I'll tell you no! How can you just let you're daughter take care of your son, then not let her make him food?!" Astrid shouted back. Her dad glared at her, and punched Astrid in the stomach. He then kicked her back, and dragged her to her room.

"I hate you!" Astrid shouted before the door slammed shut. She frowned, no doubt they were going to get drunk again, and she wasn't chancing Jack getting hurt. Astrid snuck out her door, and went into Jack's room. She picked up the sleeping boy, bringing him to her room. Astrid then lay him on her bed, and the sight of him getting restless in his sleep because her parents yelling, getting thin because he'd sometimes go A day or two without food and was A growing boy, it made her stomach get sick.

Astrid didn't want to cry, she didn't want to show weakness but she couldn't help it. Feelings rushed over her to quickly and she felt dizzy. Astrid took the knife she'd stolen from her neighbored house, and A pack of cigarettes Ruffnut had given her. She climbed outside her window, and all the way up to the roof where she stood looking down at the ground. How many times she'd thought about making that jump was to many times to count, but she knew Jack needed her, and decided to let them pain out in blood since she couldn't stop it with A jump.

Astrid used the blade in hand, and carved the word 'Hope' into her arm. She then used her cigarette and burned A line thorough it. Her dragon Stormfly was asleep in her room, so couldn't stop her. Astrid then held onto the bleeding wound, and looked out over the town of Berk with glazed over eyes and A cigarette in her mouth. This is why she always wore those arm bands she had.

...

Hiccup and Heather got back home to there small house, and Hiccup took Heather upstairs to her room. He undid her braid, the heavy sleeper not waking up. Hiccup then kissed Heather lightly on the forehead, whispering A goodnight to her. Hiccup climbed downstairs to make lunch for tomorrow. He figured maybe Heather would cheer up if he made his home made bean and Jalapeno burritos with her favorite fruit snacks again.

Hiccup did the laundry, did his homework, made sure to check any papers Heathers teacher might sent home, sowed up Heather's three shirts, three pants, and two skirts that were torn, cleaned up the house, fed there dragons Heather and Windshere who arived home after taking A night flight, wrote another chapter in one of his short novels, and finally went to bed around 4 AM giving him 2 hours to sleep.

...

The next morning, Astrid got up and fed herself and Jack some jam toast again. She got dressed, fed Stormfly some fish, washed her face, got her and Jack's bags packed, and they got in the car, there parents still asleep after getting drunk and fighting again.

"Okay Jack, ready to get to class?" Astrid asked after she handed him his backpack, library books, and lunch box witch had A bean and cheese burrito with A snack bar in it. "Yeah, thanks Astrid." Astrid nodded, kissing the little guy on the cheek before heading to her own class as well. Her arm was starting to get sore and felt wet, but she was in to much of A hurry to look at it.

...

Hiccup woke up the next morning, waking Heather up. They both got dressed, Heather into her favorite shirt and Hiccup wearing A washed version of his torn red shirt from yesterday. "Here." Hiccup handed Heather her lunch box and A banana. "Thanks Hiccup." Heather still looked upset like she had all morning, and Hiccup knew why.

"Heather look. No matter what happens you've got me okay? I know this is hard, but you need to remember we've known that there would come A time mom got worse and maybe even needed to move on. I know it's not fair, you're only 15, but the hospital will call me if anything changes okay? Just know that if anything does happen, not saying it will, you will be able to say goodbye. I know how had it was for you when you didn't gt to say anything to Dagur or dad." Heather teared up and threw herself into Hiccup's arms.

Hiccup sighed, and remembered A song there mom used to sing to them. "The sky is dark and the hills are white as the storm king speeds from the north tonight." He started singing, and Heather held tighter to his shirt. "And this is the song, the storm king sings, as over the world his cloak he flings." Heather decided to sing the last part with Hiccup. "Sleep, sleep, little one sleep, he rustles his wings and roughly sings, sleep little one sleep." The two finished singing, and A few tears escaped Hiccup's eyes to join Heather on his shirt.

After they washed up and ate there bananas, it was time to go to school. Once Hiccup dropped Heather off, he went to his own class where he saw Astrid trying to be early like him. "Hey Hiccup, can I talk to you about something?" Astrid asked. Hiccup sighed, knowing what the question would be and nodded. "What were you doing at the hospital last night." Hiccup bit his lip. "Me and my sister, Heather, were seeing my mom." Hiccup tried to answer simply.

"Oh, what happened to her?" Hiccup shook his head. "She's just been sick for A wile. Paralyzed and unable to speak. When I go to school, we have A friend who watches her and when we went to pick her up, we heard she was in poor condition and drove to the hospital to see her." Hiccup said quietly. "If she's paralyzed, then who takes care of you guys? I once heard from someone that you're dad was lost in the shooting here two years ago." Hiccup nodded.

"I do. I write, sing on streets, work with Gobber at his shop, anything to keep us alive but with medical bills and stuff." Hiccup looked up Astrid, his eyes catching hers just like last night. "Oh. It must be hard." Hiccup nodded. "But we get thorough it. When the going get's tough, you just stick with the people you love." His words reminded Astrid of her and Jack. Suddenly Hiccup's eyes caught A red and yellow mark on Astrid's arm band.

"Astrid what's this?" Hiccup asked, cradling her fore arm in his hands. Astrid tried to pull back but like she said before, Hiccup was stronger than she thought. "It's nothing Hiccup." Hiccup knew that voice, that look in her eyes. He remembered Heather in this exact same situation. "Astrid, tell me the truth." Hiccup held her arm firmly, looking into Astrid's eyes with A stern look.

"It's nothing Hiccup." Hiccup shook his head and pulled her to the side. "Show me." Astrid sighed with tears in her eyes and aloud Hiccup to take off the arm band on her arm. Hiccup was right. If this was just A regular cut it wouldn't have had the word 'hope' perfectly written and then burned in it. "Astrid..." Hiccup trailed off. Astrid was expecting him to yell at her not to do it again, to tell her to be ashamed, do something so many others had done, but he didn't.

Hiccup pulled Astrid closer to him, embracing her. Astrid was surprised but then buried her face in his shoulder, small tears escaping her eyes. "Astrid I'm sorry you've been thorough so much pain you feel the need to do this. If you ever need me I'm here. Just call me, come to my house, text me, talk to me, anything just don't keep you're feelings inside." Astrid nodded, looking up at him with tear filled baby blue eyes. "Hiccup I have no right! You've been thorough worse, you're going thorough worse, yet you're still holding on." Hiccup shook his head.

"Astrid I've had the same problem. Not cutting but I have burned myself, starved myself, overworked myself, and so fourth. I was once diagnosed as anorexic when I was younger and me and my dad didn't have the best relationship and he would argue with my mom. Then after he died and I felt bad about being upset with him it got worse and I'd go weeks without eating or let people beat me up. Purposely burn my hands wile working on cars you name it. You're not alone." Hiccup showed Astrid the palm of his hand that had A really bad burn scar.

"How did you get thorough it?" Hiccup bit his lip. "Because my sister started cutting. I had promised my dad I'd take care of her when he was dying after being shot. I knew that I couldn't save her without saving myself first." Hiccup looked back into Astrid's eyes. "You're not alone Astrid." Astrid smiled warmly, and nodded her head before returning to the embrace "Don't ever let me go." She whispered "I won't. Not emotionally I mean because we've got to get to class." Both shared A small laugh at that. The first bell rang and they had to get to class after Hiccup put A bandage on Astrid's arm.

Months went by after that. Hiccup and Astrid became A coule and Astrid eventually stopped with the self harm. Valka did wind up moving on, and just like Hiccup was there for Astrid, Astrid was there for Hiccup. Her parents had allowed her and Jack to spend nights at A time at Hiccup's house, not really caring. Astrid helped support Hiccup, and his books started getting better and better. Now Hiccup was 18 years old, along with Astrid.

The sun shone thorough Hiccup and Astrid's window upstairs. "Ugh it's already sun up." Hiccup sat up, and shook Astrid's arm. The girl woke up, rubbing her eyes. "It morning?" She asked. Hiccup smiled and nodded. "Yes it is milady. Common, you said you're parents wouldn't be home today so I was thinking with the extra money from my recent novel we could go to the water park." Astrid smiled and moved her arm away from her eyes.

Hiccup and Astrid had shared the mat up on the top level of Hiccup's small house. Heather got her mom's bed and Jack would sleep in Heather's old room. Hiccup had turned the room with his mom's old equipment, into A play room with his guitar, computer, box TV that had DVD's with it, A few books, and A mat on the floor with some toys Jack who was now 9 liked. Heather was downstairs on the mat wile on her laptop. Jack was building A large floor puzzle.

"Hey guys, wanna go to the water park after eating?" Jack and Heather nodded smiling as Hiccup tossed on his red tunic. Astrid got on her blue shirt and arm bands. The four kids and four dragons ate, the dragons having fish and the kids having toast and eggs as A sort of brunch. Afterwards they all got changed into A bathing suit and went to the water park

Heather was taking Jack on A slide wile Hiccup and Astrid swam in A pool. Astrid was looking around, wondering where Hiccup had gone, when the boy who swam up under her. He lifted her up on his shoulders, trying to hold her up. "Hiccup!" "Woah!" They both shouted when Hiccup right leg slipped and his lack of left leg caused him to fall. They both came up out of the water coughing. "How do you swim so well with the one leg?" Astrid asked. "Practice." Was Hiccup's simple reply as they started A water fight.

Yep, two high school kids who both had A loved one they had to take care of. Astrid's parents didn't care, and Hiccup's were moved on. The two had to grow up fast in order to take care of there siblings, but in the end it was easier because they knew they weren't alone. "Don't ever let me go." Astrid said, holding onto Hiccup's shoulder as waves in the water rushed past them. "I won't." Hiccup kissed Astrid before Jack and Heather started arguing about what to do next. "We've better go settle this." Astrid agreed.

 **(A/N) Hey readers! Did you like this one? I've had the idea for A wile now, but never had it planned out enough to write it until I saw the music video for the last night by Skillet on YouTube. Please leave A review for what you think!**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow peace out!**


	25. Halden and Hakon

**(A/N) So guys got this idea by listening to Whispers in the dark by Skillet somehow and You're guardian angel by the red jumpsuit I think is what it's called not sure.**

 **guest Deadpool: Thank you for you're review, but I don't think I'm the kind of writer to write your idea. Come up with something more me and I promise i'll write it.**

 **Story idea in timeline: Hiccup is 18 in this and on the edge. Takes place in Defenders of the wing part one.**

 **Story idea: When the dragon riders are captured by queen Mala, A turn of events takes place. What if in the crowd of the defenders of the wing was A young man, Hakon, who just so happens to be Hiccup's identical twin and it turns out Hiccup was adopted by Stoick and his birth parents are on the defender of the wing? What happens when Hiccup realizes he was adopted and his birth name was Halden?**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated K+ for blood, injury, and character death. Spoilers for RTTE season 3 and 4 sort of. Hiccstrid level is not that much. Sibling-cup fanfiction. OC's.**

 **Also!**

 **Hakon looks exactly like Hiccup when he's wearing the defenders of the wing uniform, but with both legs. Hiccup looks the same as RTTE**

 _Summery:_

 _After being captured by the defenders of the wing, Hiccup and Queen Mala were arguing about rather the dragon riders were hunters or not. Suddenly, A young woman needed to pull Mala aside. It is later found out that the reason for this was because she was Hiccup's birth mother. What will the future hold after Hiccup and his identical twin Hakon get captured by Viggo at the same time as the Eruptidon? What drama could unfold when Hiccup and Hakon who both love dragons more than anything have to chose between an innocent dragon and there own blood?_

"What do you think there talking about?" Astrid asked Hiccup after Queen Mala had to talk to A woman in A ninja uniform like everyone else there. "I don't know." Hiccup replied, watching them closely. One man stepped aside and the riders could see someone behind him who looked _exactly_ like Hiccup but with short sleeves and both legs.

"Woah Hiccup, that guy looks just like you." Tuffnut said. "Witch one?" Hiccup replied. Fishlegs gestured the direction of where the boy was. "Huh, we do look alike. I wouldn't say exactly though." Hiccup shrugged. "What are you talking about Hiccup? You two could be identical twins." Snotlout whispered. "Don't be ridicules Snotlout, I'm an only child remember?" The others shrugged there shoulder.

...

"Queen Mala I'm telling you! Remember when he was younger I had A son name Halden who was taken away when he was 4 by A confused Razorwhip when we were sailing. He was Hakon's identical twin brother. That boy looks exactly like Hakon and has A scar on his chin in the same place as Halden did after he got into A fight with Hakon when they were little. I think that boy could be Halden Everwing." Queen Mala thought about it, then had an idea.

"Do you have anything that could restore his memories?" Mala asked. "Yes my queen, I've never changed his room because of grief and the thought that he'd come back." "Alma is right my queen. We haven't changed Halden's room and he was 4 when he was taken. If that is our son, he might remember something." Queen Mala agreed. "Okay, Alma, Jacob, take the boy to what you think is his old room. If he remembers anything, and proves he won't hurt any of the dragons here, then we'll figure out what to do with them after gathering more facts."

...

"What is you're name young man?" Mala suddenly asked Hiccup who was talking to Astrid. "Uh Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock of Berk." Hiccup said. Mala looked at Alma and Jacob who nodded understanding he wouldn't know his birth name. "Two of my people, Alma and Jacob need to show you something. You're friends will have to stay here." Hiccup looked to Astrid and the others who nodded in understanding. "O-Okay." Hiccup stood up as they cut the ropes off his hands, his voice full of confusion.

Alma and Jacob didn't tell him where they were going, but Hiccup followed him. Hiccup tripped on A pole sticking out of the side of the statues because his metal leg, and braced himself for impact, but suddenly he felt Toothless' scales beneath him. "Thanks bud." Hiccup said as Toothless stood him back up and started licking him. "Aw Toothless! Gross." A few people in the crowd couldn't help but laugh quietly as Toothless knocked Hiccup to the ground wile licking him.

Hiccup was pinned down by Toothless, and started play fighting with him. "You can't take me! I am Hiccup the dragon rider!" Hiccup shouted in A deep, joking voice as Toothless bat at him and Hiccup shielded himself. Even Mala who seemed like A very serious person couldn't help but laugh.

"Leave it to those two goofs to shed some light on A situation." Astrid said wile the other riders laughed. Toothless finally got off of Hiccup, but then didn't seem to want to leave him. "You want to go with him?" Mala sounded completely confused. Toothless surprised them by looking at Mala and nodded his head wile showing his gummy smile. Mala nodded and let Toothless walk with Hiccup, Alma, and Jacob.

"Hey mom? Who's this?" The boy from earlier ran beside Hiccup wile holding his spear. "He's fine Hakon, lower you're weapon." Jacob said. Hakon shrugged and put his spear against his back. "So, what's you're name?" Hakon asked Hiccup. "I'm Hiccup, and you said you're name was Hakon?" "Yep." Hakon walked beside Hiccup as both of them automatically seemed to connect, Hakon walking by Hiccup with an arm over his shoulder and Hiccup smiling wile putting his arm over Hakon's shoulder as if it was completely normal to walk in sync with A guy you just met. Then again, they might have known each other when they were four.

"So, why are we here?" Hiccup asked as they walked into A house. "Mom why are you going to mine and Halden's old room?" Hakon asked. "Who's Halden?" Hiccup asked, then he heard A woman saying the name echo thorough his ears. "Sounds familiar." Hiccup looked down confused as the four people walked upstairs, Toothless staying downstairs by the fire.

When they got upstairs, it looked like this was A room that belonged to two boys long ago. The bed had to blankets on it, and there were toys in the floor. Hiccup reached down and touched A wooden dragon with little metal pieces hanging off of it. "That was my brothers toy. He always loved it because it looked like A Storm Cutter. We'd spend hours battling with our dragons, the metal pieces being there so we could make other dragons fly by them." Hakon attached A wooden Nadder to the Storm Cutter.

Suddenly, as Hakon did it and the click sounded, A blurry image flashed in Hiccup's mind.

 _"Halden look!" A little boy's voice said. "No Hakon! Not the Nadder!" Two little hands that belonged to Hiccup grabbed the Nadder and took it off, replacing it with another Storm Cutter. "What's the fun in using two of the same dragon?!" Hakon sounded annoyed. "Fine, then use the Razorwhip!" A little voice that felt like it belonged to Hiccup shouted. The flash became more distorted and faded as the two started A wrestling match._

Hiccup seemed taken back as his eyes focused again. "Hiccup? You okay?" Hakon asked, laying A hand on his shoulder. "Uh yeah, I-I'm fine just...I don't know." "What is it?" Hakon asked curious. "I-I'll tell you later." Hiccup said quietly. Alma and Jacob looked at each other with hope.

Hiccup stood up and looked at the bed where two blankets were. He reached down, touching the small leather blanket with dragons on it. Hakon kneeled next to him, feeling the blanket as memories of his lost brother came to him. Another flash hit Hiccup.

 _"Hakon that's mine! The blanket with the Nadders is yours! Mom made this one for me!" Again it felt like Hiccup was yelling but with A younger voice. "Halden I want to use the Storm Cutters!" Hakon shouted back. Both of them started getting upset. "Mom!" "Dad!" They yelled in sync. A woman came upstairs wile holding A shirt she was washing, and A man who had A spear after hunting. "Now you two play nice." There mother said. "Hakon that one is Halden's blanket." The father said to Hakon. "Halden do you think you could try to share?" Hiccup looked down. "Yes momma. Here Hakon, you can use it." Hiccup gave the blanket to Hakon who started laughing before hugging him._

Hiccup's eyes focused again, and the most crazy part of that flash was that the girl who he had called Mom's voice sounded just like Alma's, and the man who he called dad sounded like Jacobs. "I-I don't understand." Hiccup said out loud by accident, his hand going over the blanket, winding up on Hakon's.

Alma and Jacob kneeled down by the two. Alma removed her mask along with Jacob, and they looked just like Hiccup's memory. "Hiccup?" Hiccup looked up, shaking his head. "I don't know. I just...these flashes they...and you guys are...I mean it feels like memories but that's impossible because I...Ugh..." Hiccup just couldn't find words. "Here, come with me. You to Hakon." Hakon walked with them until they were at A mirror in the room.

"When Hakon was little, he had an identical twin brother named Halden. They would play in this room together and looked exactly alike. When they were little, Halden was taken by A confused Razorwhip. Halden looked like you do but younger, he even had A scar in the same place." Hiccup and Halden looked in the mirror, and another image hit Hiccup. Him and Hakon were playing when they were younger, and Hiccup fell into A chair scratching his chin.

"Hiccup we think you were that twin that was lost. Our sons twin and therefor..." Alma trailed off wile laying her hand on Hiccup's shoulder when she realized his eyes were distant again. "I...It just doesn't make sense. I wasn't adopted by my dad on Berk I'm his heir. But, I keep having these flashbacks of me and another boy named Hakon who called me Halden. You and Jacob are there to but...but me and Hakon called you mom and dad. There's no way my mind could have just imagined that because you didn't tell me anything that happened the memories just came from looking at stuff." Hiccup sighed. "It's impossible for it to be A coincidence. The only way to find out if I was that lost son is if I asked my dad if I ended up on Berk because A Razorwhip. The facts are all there though, it's just that one thing missing."

Hiccup looked at Hakon who couldn't stop smiling. "Well if you are Halden...I missed you." Hakon threw his arms around Hiccup who returned the embrace quiet quickly. Hiccup smiled as he felt safe in Hakon's embrace, like A brother would. "Glad I'm here Hakon." Hiccup pat Hakon's back before they pulled apart from each other. Suddenly, since there house was closer to the volcano, Hiccup, Hakon, and there parents heard the Eruptidon call for help.

"Common, we have to figure out what's wrong!" Hakon shouted. "On it!" Hiccup got on Toothless and held out his hand to Haken who took it and got on. "Wait!" Alma said. "Where are you two going!" Jacob added. "That was A distress call, we have to help the Eruptidon. I have A feeling the dragon hunters have something to do with this and I'm not letting them take your protector." Hiccup said. "But Hal-er Hiccup, we just got you back!" Hiccup looked down at them and sighed. He got down from Toothless and hugged both of his recently found out birth parents. "I'll be back, we'll both be." Hiccup then got back on Toothless and the identical twins flew to the volcano.

"Viggo!" Hiccup shouted as they landed and saw Viggo by the Eruptidon after shooting it with dragon ruit. Hiccup grabbed his sword, and swung at Viggo. Hakon fought with his back to Hiccup, covering his brother with his spear. "Halden duck!" Hiccup duck and used the back of his sword to knock one man unconscious. "Hiccup!" Hiccup turned around to see Astrid watching him and Hakon. "Astrid we need to fight them off! Mala said that if the Eruptidon is taken there island will be destroyed by lava remember? It's there protector! We've got to help them." Mala heard this and started fighting along with everyone else.

The fight went on for A wile, and hunters kept coming. Mala suddenly saw the Eruptidon being taken, and tried to get to it. When she raised her sword to attack A hunter, she saw Viggo and the hunters had Halden and Hakon in there grasp (Remember people on the defenders of the wing who know Hiccup is Hakon's brother would know him by his birth name) A sword to both of there necks. "Halden! Hakon!" Alma, Jacob, and Mala shouted.

"We're okay!" They both shouted in sync. "If you want the two boys to survive you'll stay right here and not follow us." In the distraction Hunters manage to shoot stun darts at the people there causing them to go limp. "Mom! Dad!" Hakon shouted. Hiccup looked at him sadly. "They'll be okay Hakon, we'll figure out A way to get back to them." Hiccup said, looking worriedly at Toothless who was shot by dragon ruit. "We have to."

...

Viggo chained up Hiccup and Hakon, tossing them into A cell. "Hmm, I didn't know you had A brother Hiccup." Viggo examined there behavior and identical looks. "Surprised me to." Hiccup shot back sarcastically. "Halden are you trying to get us killed?" Hakon whispered to Hiccup. "Don't worry Hakon, he won't kill us yet. That's just how Viggo is. I've been fighting with this guy for A wile now." Hiccup whispered back. Viggo heard it.

"Maybe I won't kill you..." He took one of the whips meant for the dragons and swung it so it hit both Hiccup and Hakon across the stomach causing them to fall. "I think that's all that needs to be said." Hiccup and Hakon both looked up, glaring at Viggo with pure hatred. Viggo smirked and walked away, leaving the two twins on the floor with bleeding stomachs. "Gah that stings." Hakon said holding his stomach. "You can say that again." Hiccup wiped his hand that had blood on it on his shirt so his hand was clean enough to lay on Hakon's shoulder.

Hiccup and Hakon looked to the side, seeing the Eruptidon near them. It roared loudly, angry. "Hey easy there, you're going to be fine." Hiccup said. "Don't worry great protector, we'll get you home I promise." Hakon added. They both sat there, trying to figure A way out of there cell. There wrists were chained to the wall so they couldn't reach the front of the cell to pick pocket A key from A passing guard. "Hey Halden?" Hiccup looked at Hakon. "Yes?" For some reason it wasn't awkward having A birth name and the name you always knew.

"What do you think Viggo wants us for?" Hakon asked. "I don't know. He's probably going to use us so the defenders of the wing won't attack. After that well...I don't know." Hiccup sighed. Hakon threw an arm over his brothers shoulders and Hiccup returned the gesture with A smile. They heard A dragon roar in pain and looked around the corner of the cell to see A hunter whip A Nadder. "Hey! Stop that! He doesn't deserve that!" Hakon was the first to shout. His tribe was dedicated to protecting dragons after all.

"Leave it alone!" Hiccup shouted, his brother anger rubbing off on him. Viggo who was in the hall suddenly got an idea. "Hm. Fine, if you give up your brother." Viggo said to both of them. "What?!" Both of them shouted at once. "You heard me. Are you really dedicated to protecting dragons? Or are you willing to let it die for your brother? No one is irreplaceable after all." Hiccup knew exactly what Viggo was doing.

"You...You're sick! You're trying to break us down so we don't fight back, trying to make us question our morals! That's A new low Viggo. We'll never be like you, no matter what you do." Hiccup practically growled. "Oh? So are you going to kill A dragon like I would?" Viggo questioned, sword in hand. "Of course not!" Hakon snapped. "Then your going to sacrifice your brother?" "Never!" Hiccup shouted before Hakon could. Viggo smirked and the two boys realized there position.

"Augh. If you kill that dragon, it won't be us doing it." Hiccup said with venom in his voice. "But your the one letting it happen when you could do something to prevent it. Your sacrificing it's life." Viggo replied simply. Hakon bit his lip. "Halden I've been taught all my life to protect dragons in danger no matter the risk. I-I'm not risking my life though, I'm risking yours if I save it. I-I can't do that, I just got you back."

Hiccup lay A hand on Hakon's shoulder. "I know Hakon. And why as I'd willingly give up my life to save it, you'd be killed to and that's why I'm not doing it." Hakon smiled slightly along with Hiccup, but then there looks turned to fear again. "So?" Viggo tapped his foot on the floor. Hiccup and Hakon tensed. They stayed silent, looking down. Viggo frowned and hit them both with the whip again. They tried not to make A sound but A groan of pain escaped there mouths.

"I asked A question." Viggo said calmly. Hiccup and Hakon closed there eyes, shaking there head. They couldn't tell Viggo to kill that dragon, but they couldn't tell him not to either or he'd kill them both. Hakon flinched as Viggo raised the whip, and Hiccup suddenly became protective. He moved stretched out his arm, and it caused the whip to hit it and wrap around his fore arm. Hiccup looked at the hurt Nadder, and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered not really knowing if it was to Hakon or the Nadder.

"I-I...W-We'd rather kill the Nadder." Hiccup's eyes glazed over A little, as absolute defeat and hurt took over his expression. "Very well then." Hakon tensed under Hiccup's form witch was still covering him. "Halden-" "I'm sorry Hakon. I had to. You and you're parents say you're glad you just got me back, but I just got you back to. I'm not going to let Viggo kill you." Hiccup looked down at Haken who was under him. Hakon looked up with wide eyes. His expression was afraid, hurt, sad, but also caring and relieved.

Hiccup and Haken both closed there eyes as tightly as they could when they heard the Nadder scream. They knew Viggo was watching them, but couldn't worry about looking A little weak. They hurt as they heard the Nadder cry out, for guilt washed over them knowing they could've prevented it. Hakon shook with both fury and hurt. Hiccup felt the same way but his expression remained more stoic. After what seemed like forever of Hiccup holding himself above Hakon on his hands and knees incase Viggo attacked, and Hakon gripping his chains for some sort of comfort from the fact he felt like he let this Nadder down and wasn't as strong as other members of his tribe, the Nadders calls stopped, it's form going limp.

Hiccup moved back, sitting beside Hakon with an arm around his brothers shoulder. Hakon returned the gesture doing the same. "If you two don't want to go thorough that again, I'd suggest you listen." Hiccup hit them both with the whip that had Nadders blood on it, but neither of them said A comeback. Finally something that could make Hiccup appear week.

...

Astrid and the others had woken up about an hour ago, and separated to go find Hakon and Hiccup. Mala rode with Snotlout because some odd prophecy king things, and they searched for Viggo. After not finding the Eruptidon or the boys on one of Viggo's ships, they realized A hunter had led them off course. Queen Mala said A few things about the Eruptidon's eating habits, and the riders found out Viggo was going to use the Eruptidon to attack the edge. They arived there, and started attacking the ships to get to the Eruptidon.

...

Viggo had set the Eruptidon free, and dragged Hiccup and Hakon to the from of the ship, there wrists still chained but now to an outside wall. Hiccup and Haken tried to fight against the chains as they saw there riders fighting, but it was just no use. "Halden what do we do?" "I don't know I thought you might have an idea." "Well I do, sort of, but it's risky." Hiccup smiled. "Tell me."

When Hiccup saw Astrid fly on Stormfly near by, he used A hand signal without Astrid knowing causing her to spine shot at Hiccup. Hiccup moved out of the way, and the spine shot cut thorough Hakon's chains. Haken that punched A hunter to knock him out, and used his sword to break Hiccup's chains witch were dragon proof unlike Hakon's but that was probably because Viggo knew one brother wouldn't leave the other.

Viggo turned to look behind him, just as Hakon used A stun dart to knock him out. "You know, you've got to give me one of those things." Hiccup said, jumping out of the way of A hunter, causing him to trip over the side of the boat. "I can ask dad if he'll train you to use one." Hakon dodge A blast before Toothless flew in with none other than Jacob on his back. "I wouldn't mind." He said, flying to the volcano where the Eruptidon was.

Toothless dropped Hiccup, before becoming worried about his riders whip marks on his back and stomach. "I'm fine bud. Now, easy big fella, we're just going to get you-" The Eruptidon cut Hiccup off with A giant roar. "Okay fair enough!" Hakon said after pushing his brother out of the way of A rock. "Hiccup what do we do! The volcano will explode! We might lose the edge." Fishlegs said. "I'm worried about the dragons living here. What will happen to them?" Hiccup asked.

"If we can't stop him." Hakon looked at Hiccup. "We _have_ to stop him." Mala walked towards Hiccup. "I now understand Halden you are not an enemy of dragons. The needs of the many outweighs the needs of the few but...what good can we do for one starving dragon." Hiccup thought about it then realized something. "That's it! We're not going to kill your dragon Mala, we're going to feed it! Meatlug!" Meatlug tried to fire but couldn't. Once realizing she was out of shots, she called for other Gronkle's who flew in to feed the Eruptidon.

"Yes Meatlug your amazing!" Hiccup shouted happily. He looked at Hakon who smiled to, happy they saved there dragon. Alma and Jacob walked over to the two, seeing there wounds. "What happened to you two?" Alma asked, touching one of the whip marks lightly. "Eh we can be A bit stubborn when it comes to following Viggo's orders." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "But Halden kept us from getting to hurt though." Hakon lay A hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Speaking of the name Haden...I think I should fly to Berk and ask my dad about this hole taken by A Razorwhip thing. I'll fly back and tell you what he said." Hiccup said.

...

Hiccup and the other dragon riders landed on the defenders of the wings island so queen Mala could tell the village about there new allies. "Halden, and the dragon riders!" She finished her speech. "Augh it's Hiccup." Hiccup said to himself. Everyone on the defenders of the wing would call him Hiccup sometimes, and Halden sometimes. "Hey Halden great job! Without your riders help the Eruptidon wouldn't have been saved." Hakon put his arm around Hiccup who returned the gesture.

You see three days before this Hiccup asked his dad about what Alma and Jacob said and Stoick admitted that Hiccup was rescued by A Razor Whip and adopted. Hiccup wasn't upset though, because his father had said he never told Hiccup because Hiccup already felt so different as it was. Him and Hakon had acted like brother even more than before when they were around each other. Hiccup thought about Alma and Jacob as his birth parents, and would call them by mom or dad, but Stoick was still his father who raised him and took care of him.

"Hakon my name's Hiccup now, you know this." Hiccup said wile messing up Hakon's hair. "I know, but when we were younger it was always Halden to me, still is now. You don't mind do you?" Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be able to stop you anyways." Hiccup shoved Hakon who started chasing after him to get him back. They stopped running when they ran into there parents. "Oh sorry guys." Hiccup said, standing up and holding his stomach witch had A still healing whip mark.

"Here let me see." There mom said, ignoring the comment and looking at Hiccup's stomach. "You should re-bandage your wounds. There going to become infected." Alma, his birth mother said wile looking at it. Hiccup shook his head and smiled. "It's fine. I'll make sure to bandage it when I get back to the edge." Hiccup said wile pulling his shirt back down. "Okay, I just worry. I lost you so long ago and-" "You don't want me to get hurt or for you to lose me again. I understand, you've said it already." Alma looked at Hiccup with an eyebrow raised.

"And I'll keep saying it until you be more safe." "When are we not safe?" Hakon and Hiccup said in sync. There dad looked at them with A stern look and both of them felt A little smaller. "Uh you know what-" "On second thought-" Hiccup and Hakon said after one another. "Don't answer that." They said in sync.

Alma smiled wile shaking her head as Astrid and the other riders walked over. "Hey Hiccup, the other riders are ready to go back to the edge so we can fix up everything. You coming?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded and looked back at his parents and Hakon. Alma smiled warmly and embraced Hiccup who returned it slowly but happily. "You just _try_ to be more safe okay?" "I will I promise." Hiccup pat Alma's back who ran A finger thorough his hair.

"I love you Hiccup." Hiccup smiled brightly at this. "Love you to mom." He replied before pulling back. "You keep to that promise okay Halden?" Hiccup smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I just have two names now don't I?" Jacob shrugged and side hugged his son. "Hey mom, think I can ride back and help with the damage?" Hakon asked wile standing by Hiccup. Both of there parents smiled at each other. "Only if the riders don't mind." "We don't mind." Astrid replied and Hakon got on Toothless to fly on the edge.

What started as an argument between Hiccup and Queen Mala about A miscommunication gained Hiccup the love of A brother. And despite being called Hiccup all his life after being adopted and not even remembering his birth family, the two twins Halden and Hakon were still just as much brothers as they were when they were little. Alma and Jacob were also happy to have there other son back as well, even though he didn't live in there household and thought of A different man as his father who he learned and grew with, they were just so relieved to have there twins back together and there lost boy home.

 **(A/N) Yes! I got this done by 11:20 at night so this means since I published my other fan-shot A few hours ago I got two done in A day! Your amazing! And please tell me what you think.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow piece out!**


	26. Demons voice inside me

**(A/N) Got this crazy and most likely awful idea wile listening to the song Demons by imagine dragons.**

 **Story idea timeline: Takes place in Riders and Defenders of Berk.**

Bill cypher: **I like the idea and will do it, except the meeting Thor and Loki thing because I don't know much about them.**

phieillydinyia: **I really love that your liking my story. Your reviews make my day.**

 **Story idea: What if Hiccup had A dark side to him? What if Hiccup had some dark stuff hidden in the very back of his mind, and secret powers he never told anyone about that he got after the red death? In this story Hiccup tries to control the darkness in him and use his power for good, but it get's hard and he'll need his friends help.**

 **Warnings/details: Rated K+ For some violence, and injuries. Mild Hiccstrid. Hiccup with powers.**

 **Also!**

 **Hiccup and the other riders look like they do in Riders and Defenders of Berk, Hiccup and Astrid are A sort of couple, and when Hiccup's darker side starts taking over the forest green in his eyes will have some faded red in them wile strength will become much more than normal.**

 _Summery:_

 _Hiccup and Astrid are out racing one night, and decide to land on A part of the island to take A break. Hiccup has A darker source of power within himself that's becoming harder for him to control. How will Astrid and everyone else react to this hidden side of Hiccup, this demon within? Can they help him? Or will Hiccup be forced to isolate himself like when he was younger all over again to protect his friends?_

"Shh, what was that?" Hiccup asked. Him and Astrid had decided to land on A part of the island near the forest after night racing. "I don't know." Astrid replied, holding her axe. Suddenly A large wolf pounced on her out of the bushes, and Astrid wasn't expecting it. She was pinned under the wolf, and Hiccup became terrified.

 _Take it out. Don't let it hurt her. Destroy the beast!_ The darker force inside of Hiccup yelled. Normally Hiccup would keep it hidden, not listening to it. He'd had to ever since his normal small voice in the back of his head he'd had since he was little became worse after the red death when he started developing strange powers to go with it. No one knew about it.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, kicking at the wolf. The dragons had run off A few minutes ago. They wouldn't make it back in time to help her! Hiccup had to help. "Leave her alone!" Hiccup shouted as anger filled him at the animal attacking his best friend maybe more. A faded red-ish color mixed with Hiccup's forest green eyes, and Hiccup started feeling disoriented. He lifted his hand, A fire raging thorough his veins causing a lot of pain. The fire shot out of his palm, killing the wolf instantly.

Hiccup's eyes went back to normal, and he suddenly felt like throwing up and dizzy. Astrid was shocked by what she just saw, but ran up to Hiccup, catching him when he fell. Hiccup looked exhausted and he opened his eyes slightly to look at Astrid who was holding him. "A-Astrid?" "Hiccup how did you do that?" Astrid asked. Hiccup closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't know. There's been something in me that's giving me the power to do those things for quiet some time though. I didn't tell anyone because it's been trying to control me and I didn't want to scare you guys away. It's been getting stronger though." Hiccup grabbed his chest witch had A burning sensation in it.

"Hey it's okay, I'm not gonna run away Hiccup." Astrid looked up and see Stormfly and Toothless running up to them. They looked disoriented and overly calm. They were probably in dragon nip but heard there riders yell. Toothless sniffed Hiccup, and began growling. Astrid looked confused. "I think Toothless is able to sense it." Hiccup said in A quiet voice. How long had he been going thorough this? It was all extremely confusing but Astrid had heard of people with powers like this in tales and stuff, just never believed them to be true. Not until now that is.

...

Hiccup woke up the next morning in his bed. He tried to sit up, but his hands were tied to his bed. "What the?" Hiccup looked at his arms and realized he had bandages on them. _Why did you tell someone about me and not kill them for it?_ That voice Hiccup had said, but Hiccup ignored it. "Shut up." He whispered to it.

Hiccup suddenly heard foot steps before Astrid came thorough his bed room door. "Hey Hiccup." Astrid looked at him with A sad face. "Astrid why..." Hiccup tried to move his arms. "You don't remember?" Hiccup shook his head. "Hiccup last night you started having nightmares and you thrashed around in your sleep. That source of power you said you had must have gotten worse because in the nightmares you tried to claw at your arms with your hands in your sleep." Astrid explained, brushing A strand of hair out of Hiccup's face.

"I don't even remember having Nightmares or thrashing against anyone. Maybe I hit my head on something." Hiccup said to no one in particular, sounding confused. "Well now that your awake, I'm sure no one will mind me helping you get your hands out of those ropes." Hiccup nodded, smiling gratefully.

Astrid untied him, and Hiccup sat up. "What do you say we go to the academy?" Hiccup asked. "Actually Gothi came over. She said with the dark energy powers you have and with your episode last night, along with your wounds, she wants you to rest until she can do more research. It's an order." Astrid said sternly. Hiccup sighed and nodded.

 _Don't listen to her! Don't you know I could easily help you push her aside and get us out of here?_ Hiccup tried to ignore the voice, but then something in his skin made his wounds under the bandages start burning. "Gah!" Hiccup shouted, grabbing his arm. "Hiccup! Hey what's wrong? Talk to me." Hiccup's breathing was harsh, and when Astrid looked she could see his forest green eyes mix with A sort of dark red color, and his skin grow pale.

"Hiccup common tell me how I can help." Hiccup shook his head biting his lip wile trying to stop the pain in his arms. "You can't help Astrid. I'll be fine." Hiccup hissed in pain, his chest becoming tight. Everything started feeling like he was spinning, and his head hurt like Hell. _You'll come around._ Hiccup heard an evil voice snicker, before he finally fell unconscious.

...

"Hiccup? Hiccup!" Hiccup woke up wile pouring in sweat. His dad was standing over him, shaking his shoulders. His arms were tied down again, and Hiccup didn't even bother asking. Hiccup opened his eyes, seeing his dad looking at him worried.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked. He looked out his window realizing it was night. "You seemed like you were having A night mare, then you couldn't breath." Stoick said, feeling his son and realizing he had A fever. "Oh. How long have I been out?" Hiccup asked, tugging at the ropes on his wrists but unable to break free. "All day. You fell unconscious when Astrid was here. You wouldn't wake up until now." Stoick explained, taking his sons hand.

Hiccup's expression suddenly looked upset. "Dad...do you know about-" "Yes Hiccup. Gothi's doing the research to figure out something to do. There have been other things like this in legends and tales of other villages, and she say's she's even seen it before. Until we can figure out how to help you need to stay inside and rest." Stoick lay A hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Dad...What if there's not something Gothi can do? This...thing in me it-it's been trying to get to me for A wile. After the red death it's been A living nightmare. I don't what I'd do if-" "You won't hurt anyone Hiccup. Gothi's seen what an evil source can do and we're doing all we can to keep you and everyone else safe." Stoick gestured to Hiccup's hands tied to the bed. Hiccup sighed, the ropes rubbing his wrists. "Was I clawing at my arms again?" Stoick nodded and Hiccup went quiet.

"I made dinner. Want to come downstairs to eat or are you to tired?" Hiccup looked up. "I'll come down." _No you won't._ Hiccup flinched at hearing it. Not this again. Stoick grabbed Hiccup's wrist, but pulled back as his skin burned him. "No dad...d-don't." Hiccup said, moving his hand back. Stoick obeyed, laying A hand on Hiccup's head. He was running A really high fever and pouring in sweat. Hiccup groaned as A wave of pain hit his head and arms.

 _See what I can do?_ Hiccup shook his head and bit his lip. He tried to fight it off. He tried to make the surge of power he felt in himself go down. Stoick tried to comfort his son but everything was muffled to Hiccup's ears. _Would you stop fighting me?!_ "Never." Hiccup whispered as the voice spoke. Suddenly he felt A pain in his stomach, and it literally felt as if he'd been stabbed. Hiccup shouted in pain, his vision clouding with red, then black, and he was out.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shook Hiccup but the boy wouldn't wake up. Stoick removed Hiccup's shirt and long pants but left shorts on him before pulling A blanket over him up to the center of his torso and using A wet cloth to try and break his sons fever. In the process, he saw A deep burn mark on Hiccup's stomach that was throbbing as if he'd just been attacked. Hiccup was fighting A demon inside of him, and Stoick felt helpless.

...

The next morning, Hiccup woke up with A headache. _Hey sleepy head_. Hiccup groaned. "Can't you just knock me unconscious again and be done with it?" Hiccup asked. _Nope. If you really wanted me to stop you'd do what I say. You know your going to starve to death at this rate._ Hiccup frowned. He was sick of this. It had been going on for to long, and got way worse after he saved Astrid. "Then why don't you just kill me now if you want me dead?" Hiccup heard no response, and realized his words must have been confusing to the force.

"Maybe I should say something like that more often." Hiccup sighed. Toothless, who had been kept downstairs the day before because he got mad that Hiccup was tied down and yelling in his sleep, thinking one of the villagers were the ones who hurt him, walked up to his rider. "Hey Toothless." Hiccup smiled as Toothless licked his hand and wound in his stomach. The Night Fury healing saliva and cool touch really helped. "I'm glad I've got your help bud." Hiccup scratched Toothless' scales.

A little wile later Stoick came home and gave Hiccup lunch. The boy was still tied down and really didn't mind. It was better than fighting with his 'inner demon'. "Thanks dad." Stoick untied Hiccup's wrists so he could eat. Hiccup was surprised his evil side didn't attack. Maybe it was worn down? "Hiccup, I'm really worried about you. If you need anything or are hurting, you tell Toothless to come find me okay? Astrid said she'd come over after training." Hiccup nodded and suddenly felt sick after eating. He knew exactly who's fault it was to.

"Uhm dad?" Stoick looked at Hiccup before he could leave. "I think it would be wise to redo the ropes, just in case if I fall asleep and you know." Stoick nodded and did as told. He didn't like the fact Hiccup was scared something would happen, but he knew nothing about this thing taking over Hiccup. Hiccup though, knew it all to well.

...

A little bit later Astrid walked into Hiccup's home. "Hey Hiccup. How are you feeling?" Hiccup propped himself up on his elbows since his forearms were strapped down, and smiled at Astrid. "I'm fine. Been running A bit of A fever." Hiccup gesture best he could with his hand at his bare torso that was red, sweating, and had A burn on it. "But other than that I'm fine." Astrid smiled and sat by Hiccup, feeling his skin and realizing his fever was really high.

"Here, you need to try and break your fever." Astrid pushed Hiccup down against the bed and used the cold cloth on his forehead. "Astrid you have-" Hiccup was cut off as the cool cloth was comfort to his burning skin and he sighed. "It's fine Hiccup. I want to help you as much as I can. You'd do the same for me." Hiccup nodded in agreement with that last part. He would always protect Astrid. Somehow, his skin felt less hot as he thought about protecting her.

"What the...How is your skin already cooling down?" Astrid asked. "I don't think the fevers because I'm sick Astrid. I think it's...you know." Astrid nodded in understanding. "What do you think cooled it down?" Hiccup shrugged. Astrid ran her fingers thorough Hiccup's hair, and Hiccup leaned into her touch as her hand reached his cheek. His skin cooled off more and another voice Hiccup wasn't used to spoke up. _Protect her with your life._ It felt like some sort of an instinct, and it felt weird to have another voice in his head. **I really am crazy aren't I?** Hiccup thought to himself.

 _Perhaps._ Hiccup flinched as that darker voice came into play. He saw Astrid look worried as she felt his hand witch became hot. He remembered what the other voice had said, and tried to pull back. "Astrid move!" Astrid moved and that same fire that shot the wolf encased his hand. Hiccup became exhausted, but held on. He found out, as he held on and focused on the fire, that he could actually control it. _No! Stop!_ Hiccup smiled as he realized that demonic voice was trying to keep this A secret.

"Hiccup! D-Does it hurt?" Astrid reached towards his hand but Hiccup pulled back, and he shook his head. "It hurt like Helheim at first, but now it's more of A numb feeling and not in A bad way. I can actually...control it. Here remove these ropes and I'll show you." Astrid nodded and removed the ropes. Hiccup sat up, and he was right, the fire moved with his hand and is was like he was bending it to his will. "Wow! Hiccup that's incredible!" Astrid watched it in absolute wonder. She'd never seen A person who could control fire before.

Toothless stood by Hiccup, watching the fire. Suddenly it started getting bigger and Hiccup looked scared. "Uh but I don't think-" Toothless cut him off. He blew on Hiccup's hand until the fire went out, and there wasn't even A red mark saying it was once there. "Wow, thanks bud." _These are things you can do when you put your mind to it. You're demon within will try to control you, but if you don't let it, then you will have this power._ Hiccup smiled as that more gentle voice spoke up. Suddenly he started feeling drained.

"Augh, apparently it has side effects though." Hiccup held his head and Toothless supported him. "You've been thorough A lot of confusing stuff Hiccup. Get some rest and I'll be right here." Astrid lightly kissed Hiccup's fore head who fell into A deep sleep moments later.

...

Later that day, Hiccup woke up to the sound of A dragon roar. He sat up and heard Astrid yell after something fell. "Astrid!" He shouted after Toothless stood up, looking worried. "Common bud, help me get out of these." Toothless bit Hiccups ropes and they both jumped out the window. Astrid was pinned under A monstrous Nightmare near the forest and no one was around other than Hiccup's dad and Fishlegs who were trapped under A few fallen tree's.

"Astrid, Fishlegs, dad!" Hiccup shouted for them and ran over to them. The Nightmare shot at Hiccup who dodged the blast with surprising speed. He then used the fire he could bend and shot at the Nightmares feat. The Nightmare moved, eyes full of confusion, and roared before flying away. Hiccup then ran to his dad and Fishlegs who were still trapped, and tried to move the tree's. At first he couldn't but then his fingers bent an odd way, causing them to look like claws.

This helped him get A grip, and Hiccup moved the tree's after Toothless used all his strength to push them up, Hiccup having to push them forward so they didn't just cause the pile of tree's to become more dangerous and fall over. "Hiccup. How did you do that?" Stoick asked, putting an arm around his son.

"I don't know. I always though I could only do it when I was mad, but now I can control fire like that without it getting dangerous, just so long as Toothless is there to put it out." Hiccup held his flaming hand in front of Toothless who blew it out. "You know, that could really become useful." Astrid said and Hiccup smiled. "Just as long as you guys keep me from getting hurt." _And they will. i'll help to._ The good voice said and Hiccup smiled having A good feeling about this.

He only rarely heard the demon voice after that, and his skills with elements improved greatly. Hiccup was glad he had his friends, didn't have to isolate himself, and had Toothless when his skills got to hard to handle.

 **(A/N) I know, I know. This was short, rushed, weird, but I had writers block and was listening to music when Demons by imagine dragons came on. Then demons by starset and this was the only idea I had and I needed to write SOMETHING. So if you do comment, know I already know all these things so don't need hate mail even though I deserve it more than anything. Your amazing, and please review.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow piece out.**


	27. Human hands and Dragon wings

**(A/N) Hey dragon riders, how have you been? Well this one was requested by guest Bill Cypher (Thank you for reviewing A request I need them) and I am exited to write it. So here's your fan-shot.**

 **Reviw reply to** **NEXUS2345** **I'm glad you think I have A good taste in music. Any ideas or requests for fan-shots? I could really use them.**

phieillydinyia I always love your reviews.

 **Guest Johnathen: I'll write the characters read fanfiction sometime, but the second part of your request I don't understand. The characters meat the doctor. Who's the doctor? Is it from one of those science movies? Because I haven't seen many movies with A doctor as the main character, so you'll have to be more specific on the movie you request the doctor from. Or do you mean if they go to A modern universe and meat someone in A modern Hospital? Because I did that in the previous story.**

 **Story idea timeline: I'm writing this one taking place in the RTTE timeline season 3. It takes place soon after the dragon riders lost the dragon eye in season 2.**

 **Story idea: What if A storm attacked the dragon riders and it turned them to dragons and there dragons into humans? The dragon riders turn into the dragons they ride.**

 **Warnings/details: Dragons turn to humans, humans turn to dragons. Rated T for blood, violence, injury, and MILD language.**

 **Also!**

 **If the dragon riders turned to dragons they'd look just like there dragons do. Here's how the dragons after turning to humans would look.**

 **Toothless: A tall, thin boy with freckles, black scales around his neck collar, darker skin, short black hair, acid green eyes, night fury ears, and Night Fury wings but smaller the left one being red with the same marking as his normal prosthetic, can also shoot plasma blast from hands. He has both wings, but lack of left leg.**

 **Stormfly: Same figure as Astrid, light blue hair, golden eyes, small Nadder wings, light blue blotches of color in her skin, and blue along with yellow scales on her arms with spikes that come out of her knuckles the same color as the ones that were on her head when she was A dragon.**

 **Hookfang: A buff boy with red hair, golden eyes, slightly red skin like A light sunburn, small Nightmare wings, freckles, large feet with Talons on them, and can light his wings on fire along with the scales on his arms.**

 **Meatlug: A smaller girl with A bigger figure, blue eyes, black hair with A red streak in it, bumpy scales on her back surrounding her small wings, and can melt rocks or other objects by heating up her hands.**

 **Barf and Belch: Two different people but joined at the arms (Barfs left Belch's right) like A genetic birth defect, one has light green hair the other has blond hair, Barf can create A green gas with his mouth, Belch can spark it with sharp spikes on his right hands fingers, his left hand being joined with Barfs right one. They both have fire proof skin, and the one body they create has one large set of Zippleback wings. They both have hazel eyes and tanned skin.**

 _"This_ " Is Dragoneese.

"This" is humans speaking.

 **This** Is someone's thoughts.

 **Now that that's covered, here's your summery:**

 _Summery:_

 _Hiccup and the dragon riders were flying on A mission to find the dragon hunters, when A storm suddenly hit. It happened so quickly that the rider fell onto an island unconscious. What they didn't know is that the Gods had A plan to let the riders and dragons feel how there companion feels. How will this change affect the riders and dragons? How will the dragon riders handle being dragons, and the dragons handle being humans like there riders? What will happen when the dragon hunter catch the dragon riders in there dragon form, thinking they're there dragons? Will Hookfang, Stormfly, Toothless, Barch, and Meatlug be able to save there riders? Who will they turn to for help? And how will the dragon riders take the abuse the hunters give the dragons? Read to find out!_

 **What happened?** Hiccup thought to himself, sitting up after crashing on Toothless. His head hurt, his body ached, and he didn't remember anything other than being knocked unconscious during A storm. Hiccup stood up, and suddenly realized something strange. " _What the_." Hiccup said but then realized it came out as A roar. He suddenly roared louder, scared after realizing he looked much _much_ different.

" _Astrid? Guys!? Common where are you!"_ Hiccup roared after jumping and falling backwards when he looked in A puddle and realized his reflection was the same as A night furies. " _What in the name of Thor is going on!?"_ Hiccup's voice was another roar, and he fell backwards into A deadly Nadder behind him. Hiccup jumped up, looking behind him to see if he made the Nadder mad. She sprung up, roaring, but then looking just as frightened as he was.

 _"What the...What's going on!"_ The Nadder roared loudly, and Hiccup walked up to her, using his paw to try and sooth her. _"Hey, it's okay. Who are you?"_ Hiccup roared gently. _"A-Astrid...Wh-why do I look just like A dragon!?"_ Astrid bounced back after looking in A puddle and rammed into A nightmare _._ Hiccup was even more confused.

 _"Hey watch it!"_ The Nightmare roared before freaking out as well. Pretty soon his fire managed to wake up A Zippleback and A Gronkle. _"Woah! This is so cool!"_ The left head roared. _"Ugh, no it's not! Now I have to be stuck even closer to you Tuff!"_ Hiccup knew who those two were.

 _"Who are you?"_ The Gronkle asked. _"You little Gronkle, can call me the Snotman!"_ The Nightmare roared causing the Gronkle to back up. _"Wait A minute...Snotlout?! It's me Fishlegs! Wh-why do we look like dragons!?"_ Fishlegs ran behind Hiccup who rolled his eyes. _"I don't know Fish. I'm pretty freaked out to. It's me Hiccup, and it would seem that each one of us has turned into the dragons we ride."_ Hiccup roared quietly as to not scare anyone, his head spinning 0 to Night Fury.

 _"What? That's impossible."_ Astrid roared confused, walking up to Hiccup. _"If I was hearing the story I would think so to. But thing is I'm not...I'm living it Astrid. We just need to figure out A way to change back to Normal. And find Toothless and the others."_ Hiccup explained. The others agreed, standing there without knowing what to say.

...

"What the!? Why do I have only two legs?!" Hookfang jumped back, his smaller than normal wings smacking Toothless in the face. "Owe! Hey watch it Hookfang!" Toothless yelled louder, his own wings becoming jagged as he got mad. He couldn't stand because instead of lack of Tail fin, he had half A left leg. "Guys calm down!" Meatlug stood between them, the two boys stopping so they didn't hurt the smaller more vulnerable female who hadn't challenged them.

"Ugh! Barch shut up so I can track the our riders! I'm worried about Astrid!" Stormfly yelled wile listening for her rider and smelling the air. "What?! It's him!" Barf's side of the body shouted. "Well at least I only have to share an arm and not an entire body with you now. Your always blaming things on me!" Belch's side make A spark with his hands, smiling as he realized the trick. "Here hang on." Barf made A gas in his mouth that Belch sparked. The blast caught A tree on fire and Toothless used his wings to put it out after using his arms to climb the tree. He glided back to earth, tumbling since he didn't have both legs.

"Hey T?" "Yes Stormfly?" The Nadder human walked up to Toothless, taking his hand and standing him up. "It's really cold. We don't have the scales we normally do, and our bodies aren't creating the heat there supposed to." Stormfly tried to warm herself with her wings, but couldn't get warm as the rain started up again.

"Hmm. I always see Hiccup making suits to keep himself warm. Common, maybe if we can find where our saddle bags landed, we can find some spare cloths of there's." Toothless explained and the others nodded, following his lead wile Stormfly helped him walk like they'd seen Astrid do for Hiccup when he'd lose his prosthetic.

After A bit of searching, the dragon humans found there saddles bags. Barch had to just use A blanket because there arms fused them (Read the A/N to know how each dragon looks). Toothless found Hiccup's spare cloths, and wore the red pants. Hookfang wore Snotlout's pants, Stormfly wore Astrid's spare shirt and leggings, and Meatlug wore one of Fishlegs' shirts that went down to her knees.

"Okay, now that we won't freeze to death, let's find our riders. Hookfang, you and Barch check the forest, Meatlug you check the beach, Stormfly and I will check the caves around here to see if they've taken shelter somewhere." Toothless explained. "Hey! Who made you leader of the pack? You're _always_ bossing us around Toothless!" Hookfang complained. "Because one I'm A Night Fury witch is one of the few dragons that has the ability to take on an Alpha mode if the current Alpha is down." Toothless started and everyone looked at him confused.

"What do you mean Toothless?" Stormfly asked, looking down at him. Toothless sighed. "If you don't remember, I was able to resist the queen of our nest to an extent. Night Furies don't go to Vanahine either. We're A rare species that lives in hidden places. Very few species of dragons that can turn to an Alpha mode still exist, me making the Night Furies one of the few since we're not extinct...yet." Toothless said the last part quietly, thinking of his old island.

"Anyways, the second reason I boss you guys around is because I'm _Hiccup's_ dragon, who by what I've heard, will basically be the Alpha of his entire tribe one day." The others nodded, starting to agree. "And reason number three, I could find Hiccup anywhere. He's like A brother to me, but also kind of like my hatchling as well. It's hard to explain, we'll play fight and adventure, but at the end of the day, I'd do anything for him, and would be broken to pieces if I lost him. I know he has A father, but I can't help but feeling like I have the responsibility of A dragon father at times when he get's himself into trouble." Toothless sighed.

The other dragon humans nodded. "I kind of get what your saying Toothless. Astrid isn't exactly like that to me, she's an ally in battle, and A best friend, but at times I think I'd be broken if I lost her." Stormfly spoke up. "Toothless is right. He has experience in learning to be an Alpha if needed, he learns from Hiccup, and he could track Hiccup or gain strength from him like I've never seen before. If he thinks he can help us find our riders and figure out how to change back to our normal selves, I think we should let him call the shots until we complete that mission." Meatlug said and Toothless smiled wile leaning against Stormfly who tightened her grip stating she had him and would support him.

...

Hiccup and the others listened to there dragons who had apparently turned to humans talk to each other. Hiccup sighed as he heard what Toothless said about him, and Astrid used her left wing to lay over him. _"He_ takes after you." Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. Might as well tell them what happened. They were once dragons, so like we understand them, they should understand us speaking." Hiccup said back. The dragons agreed and stepped out of the bushes.

Hiccup was the first to step out, and Toothless looked at him. He saw the back of Hiccup's tail the left fin missing, and somehow he imediatly knew who it was. "Hiccup!" Toothless broke out of Stormfly's hold and would've fallen if Hiccup hadn't caught him like Toothless had done for him so many times. "Thank you." Toothless said. "It's no problem bud." Hiccup replied, wrapping his new tail around Toothless. "Astrid!" Hiccup heard Stormfly yell as she ran to Astrid who had called her name.

All the dragons and humans found each other, and were sat down in A cave. Suddenly thunder went over the sky, and Toothless wrapped his wings around Hiccup despite the new size difference. "I don't think you'll ever stop protecting me." Hiccup spoke in Dragoneese. "Got that right." Toothless curled up against Hiccup's side, trying to sleep. Hiccup smiled, his smile being the same as Toothless' when he was dragon. All the other humans saw Toothless, and smiled, laying against there riders.

 _"I guess now we get to see from there point of view."_ Astrid said wile laying her wing carefully over Stormfly. _"Maybe this hole incident has something to do with that fact Astrid. There are many secrets to the world we are not aware of._ " Fishlegs said wile blowing warm air in Meatlug's hair. _"What ever the reason, I don't mind being dragon or human, so long as I have the guy."_ Hiccup nudged Toothless who despite being his age looked like A vulnerable kid curled up beside Hiccup with his wings folded. His eyes were closed, and he hummed in his sleep wile relying on Hiccup for comfort and protection.

Hiccup suddenly realized something as he became aware of his mind thinking about all the reasons why Toothless was vulnerable and just A kid. His mind went to A sort of protective mode as Toothless slept, and Hiccup watched him carefully, A part of him worried the human would somehow get into trouble because his vulnerability and teenage form if he took his eyes off of him. **I wonder if this is how Toothless see's me.** Hiccup let the though rest in his mind as he fell asleep.

...

"Ryker sir, we saw some dragons and there riders crash on this island I swear it." One man said to his leader. "Look there, someone has A campfire." Another stated. "Search the cave, bring out the dragons and there riders." Ryker said as the men nodded and agreed.

The dragon hunters snuck into the cave. They shot arrows at the sleeping dragons who roared loudly as there senses went wild. They had riders, but not ones the hunters recognized. "Hiccup!" One boy shouted. The hunters tried to shoot them, and the humans who surprised them with there wings flew away towards A cliff. "What the...who was that?" One hunter asked confused. "Forget about them. Look! Ryker is going to be very happy about this batch." The other hunter tapped the dull side of his sword on A Night Fury. "You're right about that." They both snickered as the Night Fury groaned, his tail curled around the Nadder who tried to fight against him, as if he was worried she'd hurt herself.

...

Hiccup had heard someone and woke up. When he saw it was hunters, an arrow pierced his side as his vision spun and all his other senses went out of control. He tried to scream but it came out as A roar. He saw Astrid had been shot and before his senses went so out of control he couldn't see at all, Hiccup grabbed her in his claws, holding her against his side and wrapping his tail around her. Hiccup could tell Astrid couldn't see or hear right, and he knew she'd try to fight and just hurt herself because the thrashing.

 _"Astrid_..." His roar trailed off and Hiccup fell on his side, groaning as pain ran thorough his form. The pain was A side affect of every part of his body being overwhelmed do to the spinning vision, distorted hearing, strong smells, dry taste in his mouth, and every physical feeling he had when his skin touched something didn't feel like it should have, making his skin sensitive to the hard ground beneath him to cause more discomfort.

Hiccup heard Toothless yell, and roared loudly. _"Toothless...G-Go! You can't help us if...if you caught to."_ Hiccup groaned at the feelings in his form thanks to the arrow, and he tried to focus on Toothless with his sight and hearing but couldn't. "Hiccup I'm not-" "Toothless he's right. Common, we can follow the hunters and save them." Stormfly cut him off and Toothless looked at Hiccup sadly before nodding and flying off.

Hiccup felt metal hit his skin, and groaned again as his sensitive skin throbbed at the light impact. _"It hurts. Stop."_ The only reason he admitted this was because he knew the hunters couldn't understand what he was saying, but might find the roar intimidating. It didn't work, and Hiccup felt A tiny dart hit his tail before everything went black.

...

Toothless was sitting on A rock, his knees to his chest. He had decided to sit alone despite not being able to stand without help. He grabbed the spare prosthetic he found in Hiccup's saddle bag, and decided to try and walk on it. Toothless couldn't get more than two steps, but figured might as well wear it incase of emergency.

"Toothless?" Stormfly walked up to him and sat down, laying A hand on his shoulder. "Stormfly we need to go get them." "I know. We can't do that right now though. There are hunters all over this island and even if we do fight them off quickly, our riders are long gone. We need to think of A plan to find the boat there on. My senses aren't as strong right now, so I can't track them." Stormfly explained and scratched A patch of scales on the top of Toothless' back witch seemed to have calming affects on the boy.

"Maybe we should head to Berk. The chief will know how to help." Toothless stood up, using A rock to help him balance on the prosthetic. "Yeah your right. The chief of Berk always knows how to find his son." Meatlug agreed. "With my help of course." Toothless made sure to add wile pointing to himself. "Alright, I remember the way. Let's go guys!" All the dragon humans took off towards Berk with there wings despite having some trouble balancing without A tail. The only thing on there mind was how to find there riders.

...

 _"Augh...what? Where are we?"_ Hiccup roared to himself. He stood up and realized he had chains around his ankles and A muzzle on his mouth. **This just makes me hate these guys more if that's possible.** Hiccup thought as he looked around. He saw A Nadder with her babies in one cell, Fishlegs and Snotlout in one, Astrid in one, and the Twins in one. There cells lined the halls, many different dragons and boxes of supplies in them.

Suddenly Ryker opened Hiccup's cell, and Hiccup used his tail to knock him over. "Hey! You picked the wrong hunter to mess with Devil." Ryker raised A whip, and hit Hiccup's wing. Hiccup hissed, but then hit Ryker harder wile growling, the phrase only reminding him of what the people on Berk used to call dragons before the war ended. Ryker rubbed his arm that Hiccup had hit and ordered two men to tie down his tail. Hiccup moved his tail to trip them, and then fought again his chains.

Ryker growled, and grabbed Hiccup's tail, tying A rope so tightly around it that it bled around the material. Hiccup hissed again as he felt the rope cutting him, but didn't stop glaring at Ryker. Suddenly, he heard Astrid wake up, and his eyes widened when she rammed against her cell door. "You guys are quiet the tuff bunch aren't you?" Ryker said as he stepped out of Hiccup's cell and whipped Astrid thorough her cells bars instead.

Hiccup's reaction was immediate. He roared worriedly, and thrashed harder against his chains. Ryker saw this and frowned confused. He hit Astrid again, and Hiccup made A whining sound in his throat. He raised A paw to take off his muzzle but couldn't After Ryker went to Snotlout and hit him, Hiccup finally realized he couldn't fight Ryker and that Ryker would keep injuring his team if he didn't stop. With A sigh, Hiccup bowed his head, looking down.

...

Ryker was very puzzled by the Night Fury's behavior. When Ryker hit him, the dragon would fight. If Ryker hit the other dragons, the Night Fury only became concerned about his friends, and seemed to understand what he said. "You know, you remind me of A boy I know who rides one of your kind. I would think you were his dragon, but you don't have the neck scar he has." Ryker reached forward and pet the dragons head to taunt him, before hitting him.

Suddenly the Night Fury looked up and glared at Ryker. He looked right into Ryker's eyes and behaved differently. Most dragons would either fight him, or just give in. This one though seemed more intelligent. He glared at Ryker, but wouldn't try to attack. He didn't fight, but didn't give in. It was as if he had more options in his instinct unlike other wild dragons. Then again he _did_ have A rider who trained him.

The Nadder behind him roared as he hit the Night Fury, and Ryker turned around. "Standing up for him eh? Well your not going to be together much longer so forget about it." Ryker said angry because the Nadder knocked over A box of his stuff, and the Nightmare flamed up at hearing what he said. The Gronkle beside him growled and tried to ram against the cage. It then backed up, afraid of the whip. The Zippleback tried to shoot at Ryker, but had A muzzle as well.

Ryker became more and more confused as this groups behavior became more and more confusing. "Get Viggo." He said. The other hunters nodded and went to go get Viggo who was in another room wile studying his maces and talons bored. When they came out, Viggo was following them wile looking upset. "What do you need brother?" Viggo asked, looking towards the Night Fury they had caught. "This group of dragons didn't have the riders we usually see. And they act much different, seeming to not have the same mind set as other dragons." Ryker explained.

Viggo nodded and walked up next to the Night Fury.

...

Hiccup saw Viggo step up towards him, and Snarled at the man. He really hated Viggo. The guy had used him, tricked him, damaged his pride, and stolen the dragon eye. Viggo reached down and touched A scar Hiccup had on his chin.

"You're right Ryker, these are very different dragons. I don't think we should think about selling them yet. I want to study them." Viggo said, and Hiccup's eyes widened. How dare Viggo think about using him in his studies as if he was some object or animal. Then he remembered at the moment he _was_ an animal. Just an animal with A human mind.

...

Ryker rolled his eyes but nodded. "What ever you say Viggo." Viggo nodded as Ryker walked off. He saw his brother had tied A rope tightly around the Night Fury's tale. He also noticed the missing tale fin. "Odd. The dragon riders have A dragon with the same handicap." Viggo looked closer at the tale, and the Night Fury tried to pull it away from the wall, but shrieked as the rope tightened on his tale. Viggo was afraid the tale would become infected and untied it.

Normally when he 'helped' A dragon, it wouldn't fight him for fear of being hurt again. This one though, wacked him hard in the head. Viggo yelled, and retied the tale tighter. The Night Fury closed his eyes tightly, but didn't show weakness. Suddenly the Nadder in the cell across from him roared wile ramming into the cell. Viggo stood up, but the Night Fury knocked him over with his head, before looking at the Nadder with A look of worry and caution.

"I've never seen A dragon care that much for another species wile trapped." Viggo said to himself. He grabbed his Dagger and cut the Night Fury's leg just enough to draw some blood. The Night Fury yelped, and the other dragons whined worriedly. "And that's for hurting me." Viggo threw his fists down by his sides frustrated, and closed the cell door.

...

 _"Hiccup! You need to stop fighting! You're just getting yourself more hurt."_ Astrid said after Viggo left the room. _"I know. But you have to admit, in dragon form I can teach him A lesson without getting to hurt. He hurts you guys, I'm going to get mad Astrid. I'm normally I naturally forgiving guy, but I'm not going to let him just hurt you like that."_ Astrid sighed. _"I guess you have A point."_ Hiccup decided to make A joke by using Toothless gummy smile trick.

The other dragons/riders couldn't help but give small laughs as Hiccup attempted to smile. _"Hiccup what are we going to do? We have to get out of here before they do something to us wile not knowing who we are. They've already hurt you."_ Fishlegs' gestured to Hiccup's cut leg.

 _"Yeah I really don't like this place."_ Snotlout spoke up as if it wasn't already obvious. _"These guys need A good butt kicking."_ Tuffnut's head roared. _"And we're the only ones who can deliver it."_ Ruffnut added. Everyone tried to come up with A plan, but couldn't really think of anything.

...

 _"There!" Toothless was the first to land on Berk. He landed by A fence where Stoick was. "Chief Stoick!" Toothless ran up to him, his wings catching him if he fell with the prosthetic. "What? Who on Thor's great green earth are?!" Stoick drew his sword at seeing the winged humans._

 _"Oh sorry about that_. Look chief, there's not time to explain. Long story short it's me Toothless, there was some weird accident that changed us into humans and the riders into dragons. I know it's hard to believe, but you need to know our riders have been captured by dragon hunters. You need to help us save Hiccup." Toothless spoke fast, and it took Stoick A second to understand what he meant. After A few minutes of explaining what happened and convincing, Stoick's father instincts kicked in and they decided to make A plan.

First they had to head to Gothi and see if she might know why the change took place. "In old legends, I've heard many things. From A man and A dragon sharing one heart, to A dragon teaching men to bend fire, to A young boy who had A best friend who was A dragon but the dragon lived for ever despite the bond, and so much more. This is A surprising story, but others in my family and people I've met who are travelers have had similar tales to tell. There's no explanation for it, but I'd have to say there is A reason for everything. Since the riders turned to the dragons they ride, I'd have to say the force that changed them needed the riders to see from there dragons point of view." Gobber translated for Gothi.

"So how do we help Hiccup change back to normal?" Toothless asked. He nearly tripped since he wasn't used to the prosthetic he had borrowed, and he only managed not to fall because Stoick caught him by his shoulder. "Eh thanks chief." Toothless' left wing wrapped around Stoick as if to say he would help him if needed to and Stoick smiled. "She say's they should change back when the force that changed them feels like they've been changed long enough. There's no telling how long that will be." Stoick and the other teens frowned.

"Rather they're dragons or not, we need to find A way to help them. Common let's go search." Stoick said and with that, they took off to save the dragon riders.

...

It had been A wile, and the dragons/riders were trying to come up with A plan. _"Okay. I heard Viggo say we were about to dock on the hunters base. Once we get there, there probably going to lock us in the cells there. I say on the way to the cells, Astrid will use on of her new spines to grab A key. Once we're alone, we can escape."_ Hiccup said after thinking and listening to the guards. _"That makes sense but remember Viggo is pretty crafty."_ Fishlegs said. _"I know Fishlegs, but it's my best idea so far."_ Hiccup explained.

Hiccup did have quiet the flaw in his plan, but didn't say it yet because it involved him. He didn't want the others to not go along with it because he would get left behind. If they could escape and fly away, then Hiccup could wait for them to get help. He planned for the other riders to follow his plan, and then for him to stay behind wile they went and got help. Hiccup just kept that last part to himself.

...

"Viggo we're here." Ryker said. Viggo nodded and looked back to the boat. "Go get the group of dragons we found and bring them to the cells!" He shouted. The hunters nodded and went to go get the dragons. When they came up, the Night Fury and the Nadder refused to leave each others sides. They glared at Viggo wile walking past, and the Night Fury tried to trip Viggo with his tale. "Despite your injuries you still fight. We'll break you out of that." Viggo said wile looking at the dragon.

What Viggo wasn't expecting was instead of A growl at Viggo, the Night Fury also seemed to understand and tried to respond. He roared something Viggo couldn't understand, then rolled his eyes and blew hot air in his face. The Nadder then stood by the Night Fury, raising her wing and laying it over the Night Furies back. She then glared over her shoulder, balling up her left foot as if to make A fist. "I don't get these dragons." He said to himself before shaking his head and following the hunters.

,,,

As Hiccup and the others were walking to the cells, Astrid used her tail to grab the keys from A hunter. There cell door shut, and they were locked in. "Give them food. I don't know how long it's been since they ate. Viggo doesn't want them dying and this ones pretty thin." Ryker gestured to Hiccup. **Even as A dragon my habit of not eating much shows thorough.** Hiccup thought with A sigh. The hunters threw them some fish, but the riders refused to eat it.

"Why don't they eat?" One hunter said. "They will when there hungry enough." Ryker said before leaving. When they were alone, the dragons/riders used the key and there teeth to unlock the key. They snuck out, knocking some hunters unconscious. Hunters were shooting at them with arrows and the dragons/riders managed to get to the beach. _"Common!"_ Hiccup shouted to encourage them. Astrid, the twins, Fishlegs, and Snotlout all flew off, but when Hiccup jumped and flapped his wings, he couldn't get more than A few feat before his tail threw him off balance.

 _"Hiccup!"_ Astrid flew back to him, but hunters shot to many arrows at her. _"Go! I'll be fine!"_ Hiccup roared to her. Astrid shook her head. _"I'm not leaving you!"_ She dodged an arrow. Hiccup looked sadly at her, and knew what he had to do. He shot A plasma blast beside her, and Astrid looked at him surprised. _"Go!"_ Hiccup roar was loud and almost threatening. Astrid shook her head. _"I'll get help. Hold tight Hiccup!"_ She shouted before flying off to the others.

Hiccup looked down sadly, every part of him felt guilty for shooting at Astrid. He always had A liking for her, just didn't know if that was A best friend liking or more of an admiration. What ever the reason, he vowed to himself to never shoot fire at her without it being absolutely necessary. Suddenly, A net came up behind him and trapped him. One hunter held an arrow to Hiccup who's eyes widened. **Please don't shoot me with those things again. There unbearable.** He silently begged to the God's.

"Don't shoot!" Viggo said. Hiccup was now more confused. He glared up at Viggo, who looked confused that he wasn't fighting the net. Hiccup sat there in the net even though he could easily go free. He growled at Viggo but then rest his chin on the ground, looking sadly out at the ocean. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_ He said to himself.

...

Toothless, Stormfly, and Stoick were flying together, Barch, Meatlug, and Hookfang flying the opposite direction to search for there riders. Suddenly, they heard Astrid roar out, before flying in front of them. "Astrid! Where's Hiccup?" Toothless looked at the group and realized there was no Hiccup. _"Follow us._ " Astrid said and the others followed, Stormfly translating the dragons/riders to Stoick.

...

Hiccup was back in his cell, looking up at Viggo. He growled and Viggo watched his behavior. He wouldn't eat, came up with crafty moves, and had tried to grab the dragon eye from Viggo's tunic with his paw or tale. "You act more like A human than A dragon." Viggo watched Hiccup more. Hiccup rolled his eyes then smiled. **I wonder how much I could freak him out. Besides, he's wanting to sell me to other hunters. Telling him who I am might be the only way to get him to keep me here so the others can bring help.** Hiccup shivered at the thought of being sold to other hunters that would use him for there work or just kill him.

Hiccup growled at Viggo, then used his claw to write in the dirt. He made sure Viggo was watching, before writing the words that would change this entire situation. **I'm Hiccup, not 'this dragon'. Let me go, or your in trouble.** Hiccup then roared threateningly at A very shocked Viggo. "Hiccup? How is that possible!" Ryker walked in at hearing his brother yell.

"What do you mean?" Ryker asked. Hiccup snorted and pointed to the note in the dirt. "I don't understand." Viggo nodded to agree with Ryker. "You're going to regret giving yourself away boy." Viggo said. Hiccup suddenly looked worried. He had planned for Viggo to _not_ put him in more danger after he revealed himself and instead use him as bait or something. One look at Viggo though, and Hiccup knew he had different intentions.

Hiccup was A dragon now, witch meant Viggo could use him for A lot and hurt him if he didn't listen. Hiccup glared at Viggo who held stood by the cell. Viggo was about to say his plans, when suddenly A dragon blast hit the island. _"That must be the other riders._ " Hiccup said out loud. After A fight was over though, and someone walked outside his cell with A key, it was someone he didn't recognize. _"who are you?"_ He tried to ask, but the person of course didn't understand him.

The dragon rider in question looked down at Hiccup's note on the ground, then looked up at him confused. She had long black hair, green eyes, tanned skin, and wore armor made of Night Fury scales. **Night Fury scales? Wouldn't that mean...** Hiccup's thoughts stopped as two Night Fury's covered in scars walked up, nuzzling the girl. They saw Hiccup and licked him. "Who are you? What clan are you from?" They asked. _"I-I'm not A dragon. I was turned to A Night Fury but was originally human. I have A best friend who's A Night Fury just like you though, but he turned human."_ The two Night Fury's looked confused, but then shrugged. _"We'll take you to our island."_ They both said in sync and Hiccup suddenly looked exited. **There island?** He thought and followed them.

...

Toothless, the dragons/riders, the dragon humans, and Stoick all got to the island. When they got there though, it looked like it had been attacked. "What happened here?" Stormfly asked. "I don't know, but Hiccup's not here. Look! The cells are all destroyed, and there's Night Fury scales on the ground. The only thing I can't figure out other than where Hiccup is, is why in the name of the red death are there so many scales? It's almost like there were more than one Night Fury." Toothless said, flying down and picking up A scale.

 _"But there's no way. Hiccup is the only Night Fury now that your human and he's dragon."_ Astrid stated. Toothless continued walking, before he saw A Night Fury trapped under some medal. At first he thought it might be Hiccup, then realized it was someone else. Toothless ran to the Night Fury, petting his head. "Hey. It's okay, we're here to help." He said. The Night Fury looked at him with blue grey eyes, A sign A Night Fury was blind since they normally had green or purple eyes depending on the genetics, and Toothless noticed A long scare on his forehead.

Suddenly Toothless remembered someone he lost long ago. "Wait A minute...Shadow?" Shadow sat up, facing Toothless but not being able to focus on him and instead facing past him. **Yep blind, just like I remember.** Tears pricked at Toothless' eyes as he hugged Shadow's neck. _"Who are you?"_ He asked. "Shadow it's me, Deer hunter. My friends and rider call me Toothless though, because the retractable teeth. I turned human and am trying to find A way to turn back."

Shadow suddenly looked surprised to. He stood up, licking Toothless. His tale swished back and fourth, and Toothless wouldn't let go of Shadow's neck. "I missed you." Toothless said quietly. _"I missed you to."_ Shadow added. He suddenly seemed to remember something, and his blind eyes widened. _"We need to get back to our island. It's being attacked by A man named Drago Bloodvist."_ Shadow said before nudging Toothless. "Drago Bludvist? You mean the man who destroyed our island? And what do you mean go back? The island was destroyed. Our family was killed." Toothless said confused.

 _"No Deer Hunter-uh I mean...Toothless? We found A new one, not to far away from an island holding An Alpha. We have our Alpha but there's another island with A Bewilderbeast. Our island is under attack. A young girl who dedicates her life to helping us was helping defend it, but then had to come here after we got news Viggo's base was found and had to be destroyed since he's A hunter. I also found dad, he retreated but is alive and was in hiding to protect our injured and ill. We need to go. If your friend was trapped here, I'm sure our human saved him. Common!"_ Shadow grabbed Toothless wing with his gums and tried to pull him.

"Wait did you say...Drago Bludvist?" Stoick's voice was dark. "Yes." Toothless said, sounding confused. "Hey Toothless, who is shadow?" Stormfly asked. Everyone looked at Toothless waiting for an answer. Toothless smiled. "Guys this is shadow...my brother." That put everyone in A shocked state of mind.

...

Hiccup and the other two Night Fury's along with the girl who's name was Emma landed on an island of Night Fury's. It took A wile, but they eventually got the other Night Fury's to safety from Drago's attack. Hiccup saw three baby Night Fury's and A little human boy hiding in A corner and injured. He was about to ask what happened, but suddenly A falling rock knocked him out when he shielded Emily from getting hit.

About twenty minutes later, Hiccup woke up and was surprised when he sat up in A cave. There was A pond in the middle and moss growing on the walls. When Hiccup felt his stomach he realized one he was finally human witch meant what ever magic turned him to A dragon must have _finally_ worn off and two he had bandages around his torso. Hiccup also had no shirt, only shorts on, and A blanket over him. When he moved his leg he realized it had A whip mark on it, and his right arm had A knife wound.

 **I guess even after turning human, I still had the rope, whip, and knife wounds Viggo and Ryker gave me as A dragon.** Hiccup thought to himself. He propped himself up on his elbows despite the pain in his arms and torso. Hiccup also realized he had A large bandaged bloody wound in his shoulder, and his head hurt like Hell. Emma walked in, holding the little boy from before in her arms. "You're awake." She said, kneeling down beside him and removing the bandages on his shoulder.

Hiccup allowed Emma to mess with his bandages, and looked around the cave. "Where are we? And when did I change back to human?" He asked confused. "After we both fell unconscious, I woke up and you had changed back. My Night Fury's told me what happened to you. The attack got worse, so I brought you hear. An arrow sliced your arm as we were flying. Before you ask, yes I can talk to dragons. I've lived with them since I was little. I was seven when my village was destroyed. Now I'm nineteen twelve years later. I found Jadon here when he was two after his village was destroyed. He's only seven now but knows how to help me help the Night Fury's that live here." Emma explained as she placed A cold rag on Hiccup's wound.

Hiccup hissed in pain as the wet rag met his skin, but didn't show any other signs of pain. "I'm sorry, it's gonna sting." Hiccup nodded in understanding, gripping the blanket that lay over him tightly as the stinging turned to burning when medicine was applied to his shoulder wound. Emma removed the bandages on his torso, Hiccup starting to feel dizzy as fever kicked in. He must have gotten sick thanks to some kind of inner infection.

After Emma was done treating Hiccup's wounds, the boy lay down wile the Night Fury's kept him, Jadon, and the injured baby Night Fury's inside of there protective circle they created. Hiccup heard roaring outside and someone shouting orders to men. "I can help. Just let me-" "I'm sorry Hiccup, you can't go out in your position." Emma said. She pushed Hiccup back so he lay down and kept her hand on his bruised from the fall chest so he stayed down.

"I know how to fly dragons. I can help save these Night Fury's. I have to." Hiccup looked up at Emma with tired yet determined eyes. "We'll be fine. Stand down." Emma pulled her hood over her head and flew outside. Hiccup was left with the dragons, and he looked beside him to see Jadon holding one of the injured Night Fury babies. "Hey Jadon. You alright?" Jadon looked up at Hiccup, then shook his head. "I don't like it when Emma leaves. I don't want her to leave me." Hiccup's expression softened and he smiled warmly at Jadon.

"Yeah I know how that feels. Emma takes care of you and you don't have any family other than her and your Night Fury friends here. Listen here Jadon, I know you don't want to lost Emma, but sometimes people have to be strong and hope for there loved ones to come back with all hope they have. You need to believe in her. I know it's easer said than done, and that you just want her here. You don't want to be left alone when things get scary and hard. Sometimes though, people like you and me...the only family member we have is also A leader or A worrier like your friend Emma is. She'll be back, I'm sure of it. Come here." Hiccup lifted his uninjured arm, and Jadon smiled, laying down at Hiccup's side wile petting the baby Night Fury.

...

The dragon riders and there dragons had finally turned back to normal, so they guessed Hiccup must have done what the source that changed them needed the riders to change for. "Hey guys look! That's our island!" Astrid shouted, pointing down to an island that was mostly destroyed. The riders, there dragons, Stoick, and Shadow all went into the battle. After A long, long time, the battle was over and Stoick had finished Drago. They were planning to just do justice to him first, but in the end the battle was so tuff it was Drago or the riders and Stoick wasn't losing his people.

Toothless picked up the scent of Hiccup, and flew down towards the cave he was in. When they got there, they saw Emma wrapping the wounded leg of an old Night Fury, and Hiccup along with someone else sleeping, Hiccup because A high fever. "Who are you?" The girl tending to the Night Fury asked. _"Emma it's me shadow. These are my friends, and there Night Fury who led us to his rider is my lost brother. Do you know where dad is?"_ Shadow spoke up.

"Your dad is sleeping in the corner Shadow. He was injured in the battle." The girl said, obviously understanding what the Night Fury had said. She then looked up at the riders. "My names Emma, and I saved your friend here when he was morphed into A Night Fury and with the hunters." Emma explained. The other riders got to know Emma, Astrid and Stoick kneeled down by Hiccup.

"Hiccup? Hey wake up it's me." Astrid brushed Hiccup's hair out of his face. Hiccup's forest green eyes opened, his eyelids A little pale from being sick. "Astrid? Dad? When did you get here?" Hiccup's voice was quiet and he tried to sit up. Stoick used one large hand to hold Hiccup in place below his blanket. "Toothless and his friend brought us here. Common, we're taking you home." Stoick put one hand under Hiccup's back, holding him so he leaned against his fur coat.

A small smile reached Hiccup's lips as Stoick made the comforting gesture of rubbing his back and holding him gently. Could you blame him for being so happy about it? Stoick was his only real family, and was never gentle, not usually at least. "What about the battle?" Hiccup asked quietly. "Drago's gone trust us." Astrid said. Hiccup nodded, before coughing. He would've thrown up if he had eaten that day. Hiccup's eyes opened, and he saw Toothless back in dragon form standing beside another Night Fury.

...

 _"D-Dad?"_ Toothless and shadow had walked up to there father, Toothless deciding to introduce himself. The Night Fury father, Fierce, looked up at hearing Toothless. He looked closely at Toothless, smelling his scent and looking at the details in his scales. _"Dear hunter? How did you-" "My friends call me Toothless now. My rider helped me escape the red death. I'm so glad your alive._ " Toothless nudged his fathers head, nipping at his ear playfully like he would do when he was little.

 _"Yes that I am. Who's the rider who saved you?"_ Toothless smiled and gestured towards Hiccup who was looking at him. _"Hiccup."_ He said. Toothless walked over to Hiccup, looking at Stoick before helping Hiccup to his dad. Hiccup smiled and pet Fierce. _"_ Who's this bud?" Toothless nudged Hiccup again, then placed his head under Hiccup's head and caused Hiccup's hand point to Stoick. It took Hiccup A minute, but after watching Shadow sit by the male Night Fury, and looking at Toothless' expression, he understood.

"Toothless...are you trying to tell me this is your _father?_ " Toothless nodded happily, purring wile nudging his father and wrapping his tail around Hiccup. Toothless then nudged shadow as Astrid had told Hiccup his name was, and starting purring louder. Shadow bit Toothless' ear, his head not facing him but instead laying on top of Toothless' and his expression turning relaxed. Toothless just smiled with his tongue out and continued trying to get Shadow to play.

"And this must be your...brother?" Toothless nodded again, giving Hiccup that 'Bingo' look. Hiccup gave A small laugh, and Stoick walked over along with Astrid to sit by him. "Wow, I can't believe Toothless has A family." Astrid said. Hiccup smiled. "Yeah. We'll have to come here more often if Toothless wants to come back to the edge rather than just staying here." Hiccup's voice was unable to be read, but Astrid could tell he was sort of worried.

Toothless eyes widened as he realized Hiccup thought he'd abandon his boy. The dragon roared almost angrily, and he licked Hiccup's uninjured arm, then his face. "Augh okay! I get it bud, I know you'd never leave me. I wouldn't leave you either if I was in your position. It's just who we are." Hiccup smiled wile scratching Toothless. _"You really have A bond with him._ " Fierce said. Toothless nodded. _"Always._ " He replied.

Now I know I should write more, but I want to stop this here. If your wondering yes Hiccup and Stoick decided to visit the nest next island and did find Valka. Toothless and his brother came to the edge, Fierce deciding to stay and protect the Night Fury's. Emma stayed with her Night Fury's, but Jadon stayed on Berk with an adoptive family. Hiccup's wounds eventually healed, and him and his mother had A lot of catching up to do. What adventures would come next no one knew, but at least everyone was back to there normal forms, and the Night Fury's were saved.

 **(A/N) Wow I know sucky ending, but I had to get it done. Please leave A review on what you think and here's something IMPORTANT To read.**

 **I am starting Public school soon, witch means I'm not going to have much time to write. I am also starting to change A bit with my writing style. SO here's the important thing. If you want to keep reading, and want to request stories, I have news! All rules I created before are no longer necessary. Forget ALL of the rules I wrote before. The only rules you need to know for what kind of Fan-shots I'm reading are...**

 **1\. Only HTTYD stories.**

 **2\. Nothing rated M.**

 **3\. No Berk has slaves stories.**

 **4\. No If-Toothless-never-happened stories.**

 **5\. Nothing in or after HTTYD 2.**

 **All other rules I may have written before DO NOT MATTER so you can forget them. I might even write some fluff who knows?**

 **Any ideas or requests you want me to write? Leave them in the reviews, even if your A guest. Write as many as you want! I can't say I will write all of them, but will either write your story if I want to write it, use details from your ideas in my stories, or do some of your idea but not all of it.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, wish me luck in going from Home school to public school, maybe give me some tips, and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	28. Here for you now

**(A/N) Hey fellow dragon riders! What's up? Oh and I have A question, witch one's better the Shadow wing dragon or the Death song? I'm having A inner battle with myself on witch one's better. I do have to say something. Someone who is A guest requested an idea that I write characters read fanfiction, but I just don't really know how to write that so if you want to review how to write A story like that I'll read it with more understanding on what to right.**

 **Review replies.**

 **Guest Johnathan: I don't know who doctor who is. Who** **names someone Doctor** **who? It's an odd name.**

 **phieillydinyia: Here's your new chapter, and I really look forward to more reviews!**

 **Story idea timeline: Takes place in ROB when the riders are 16.**

 **Story idea: What if an accident occurred because no one was listening to Hiccup and Hiccup wound up wounded in his torso? His life is on the line, and to make matters worse, A storm approaches and the dragon riders can't get to Berk because they have to take shelter in A cave. Hiccup is losing blood and his hold on the world. He tries to be strong, but is honestly scared and in pain. Can Hiccup's friends help him? And will Hiccup remain to scared to show his weaknesses such as fear of storms and being really self conscious?**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for injury, blood, Hiccup whump (Like I don't always write that in some form)** **, some language, visuals not for squeamish people, pain, and I guess you could call it drama. Hiccstrid is strong in this story. Injured and self conscious Hiccup. Hiccup has A fear of lightning and thunder thanks to being struck by lightning in 'when lightning strikes'.**

 **Also!**

 **I got this idea by searching many different generators and creating A plot so I'd recommend searching fanfiction idea generators if you have writers block and put different ideas together that you get from them till you form A story. I'm not kidding it helps SO MUCH! The dragon riders look the same as in Riders of Berk (ROB)**

 _Summery:_

 _Hiccup and the other dragon riders are training on dragon island far away from Berk. When Hiccup is trying to instruct the riders on what to do, but can't get his words thorough because an argument between Snotlout and the twins, he walks between them. Snotlout doesn't pay attention, and tells Hookfang to set Barf and Belch in there place. When Hookfang fires, Hiccup is caught in the cross fire, being hit dead on and being scratching by Hookfang's talon as the dragon tries to stop running but winds up running into Hiccup. Hiccup is badly injured and A storm is approaching. Can the riders keep there leader alive until the storm passes? And will Hiccup's fear of being judged if he show's weakness make it harder for him to fight his battle against Death itself? Read to find out fellow dragon riders!_

"Ugh Snotlout are you guys even listening!? We need to get this training done before the storm hits!" Hiccup shouted. The twins and Snotlout were arguing, the dragons were agitated, and Fishlegs was trying to keep A very enraged at Snotlout Astrid calm. Once Hiccup had finally had enough, he stomped over to the three arguing, unaware of the fact Snotlout had shouted for Hookfang to fire at Barf and Belch because the hard rain made it to hard for him to hear them.

Hiccup wound up getting caught in Hookfang's crossfire. At one moment he was going to stop A fight, the next he was shot in the center of his torso, and A talon mark was across his now bleeding torso thanks to Hookfang accidently running into him. "Hiccup!" Snotlout and the twins ran to Hiccup who was now curled in on himself after not even being able to scream because the sudden attack.

Astrid and Fishlegs saw Hiccup lying on the cold ground, and they to went to see what happened. When Astrid got on her knees beside Hiccup, she rolled him onto his back. Hiccup was breathing heavily, his hands covered in blood from holding his new talon and burn wound. "Wh-what happened!?" Astrid motioned for Stormfly to come over and grabbed A large cloth from her bag to use on Hiccup's wound.

"Hold on Hiccup." Astrid tried to take off Hiccup's shirt so she could see the wound better, but the boy shouted by accident in pain and reached for his wound, curling back in on himself. "Astrid you grab his arms, I'll remove the shirt and put pressure on the wound." Fishlegs said as the rain fell harder and Hiccup surprisingly jumped A bit with A big shiver as lightning struck nearby.

"Hey It's okay Hiccup. Hold on please." Astrid tried to sooth the boy, holding his wrists so Fishlegs could lift Hiccup's shirt over his head until it was mostly off and Astrid could easily help Hiccup pull the sleeves off. Hiccup shivered at the cold. Astrid had to pin his arms at his sides because Hiccup was so surprised, in pain, shocked, and confused he was to disoriented to think about the fact he needed to hold still and not push Fishlegs away.

Fishlegs applied pressure to the wound, causing Hiccup's hole form to go tense as he hissed thorough gritted teeth. Hiccup's eyes were pinched shut, and he was obviously trying to put on A strong face because his wound should've hurt A lot worse than just enough to make Hiccup tense and bite his lip. "Hiccup you'll be okay. I know it hurts, so you don't have to pretend it doesn't." Astrid said and moved her hand that was pinning his wrist down to his hand. Hiccup squeezed her hand tightly, almost out of reflex.

Astrid smiled slightly as she gently rubbed her thumb over the top of Hiccup's hand. Hiccup sighed at the contact, but his eyes remained squeezed shut. The rain picked up, and Fishlegs had put some bandages from his emergency kit on Hiccup's torso. The bleeding had slowed, but still wouldn't stop. "Common, we need to get into shelter. Hail's starting to pick up and we could be severely injured." The other riders agreed and Toothless grabbed Hiccup by the back of his shirt, placing the boy on his back.

 _I wonder how many times Toothless has had to tend to Hiccup in A situation like this._ Astrid thought to herself as the all ran into A cave. Fishlegs had attempted to help Toothless balance Hiccup, but Toothless used his wings to hold Hiccup on his own. The boy groaned as he was moved, his hands holding his wound. Once the riders got into the cave, Toothless lay Hiccup on his wing. Hiccup lay on his back, his hands holding his wound and his face becoming pale. Hic

Astrid kneeled by Hiccup, holding A clean cloth to his bandaged wound since blood was escaping seeping thorough. Toothless roared worriedly, and shifted his wing so Hiccup who was laying on it was slightly sitting up. Toothless put his nose in Hiccup's hair, and blew warm air over his face. Hiccup stopped shaking from the cold, and opened his eyes. He didn't trust himself to speak, but tried to smile at his dragon. When Astrid pressed on the cloth though, Hiccup's expression went to one of pure pain despite him trying to hide it.

"Astrid I-It's fine." Hiccup said wile biting his lip. "No it's not Hiccup. Your badly injured." Astrid said wile pushing his bangs out of his face. Hiccup shook his head, grabbing her hands with his that weren't covered in blood anymore thanks to the rain. He looked at her with pained forest green eye, his hands squeezing hers. Astrid somehow managed to get the message, and she moved closer to his head so only he could hear her. "Hiccup you're injured and hurting. You don't have to be afraid to show it A little. Everyone has there week spots." Hiccup shook his head, his eyes closing again. The thunder sounded outside, and Hiccup jumped A bit in his skin as lightning struck near the cave.

The riders looked towards the entrance of the cave as A bolt of lightning touched down. It scorched the ground but didn't cause enough damage to be worried the cave would fall in. The riders recovered from the slight surprise, the Twins saying it was awesome and epic. Hiccup didn't seem to think so highly of it though as he squeezed his eyes shut as if awaiting some sort of awful pain. The scare and worry caused his heart rate to speed up, witch thanks to blood loss made him dizzy.

Hiccup raised A hand to his dizzy head, and Astrid grabbed his forearm. He couldn't hear what she was saying until he focused hard enough. "Hiccup? Hiccup what's wrong? Hiccup?!" Hiccup finally cleared his vision and ringing ears, then looked up at Astrid. Astrid sighed as if she had been really worried before he responded to her. "Hiccup what's wrong? You need to stay calm because your wound but your acting as if you have stress and A high heart rate witch is messing with your senses thanks to blood loss and being disoriented." Fishlegs lay A hand on Hiccup's head, feeling A slight fever kick in probably because his fighting immune system and the cold, dusty, wet cave.

"I-I'm fine." Hiccup closed his eyes again, the pain in his torso becoming sort of numb as his body felt like it was giving in to some unknown force. "Stay awake Hiccup." Astrid said in A stern voice like she was warning A child not to go somewhere dangerous. Hiccup opened his half lidded eyes again, his vision blurry. Toothless nudged him, and Hiccup accidently shouted thanks to the sudden pain. He slammed his mouth shut, biting his lip and accidently drawing A bit of blood.

Snotlout and the Twins looked at Hiccup and moved closer to Astrid and Fishlegs. "Does it really hurt that bad? You acted like you were hardly feeling A thing earlier?" Snotlout asked. Astrid and Fishlegs looked to Hiccup who was trying to focus his eyes. "N-No. The sudden pain just...surprised...me." Hiccup's words became more spaced out, and it was obvious he was extremely tired. Thunder sounded, and that seemed to wake the boy back up, He jumped in his skin, and as A bolt of lightning struck A tree before the rain put out A small fire, his breathing became A bit faster.

 _Is he scared of the lightning?_ Was the thought on the riders other than Hiccup's mind. Astrid and Fishlegs both lay A hand on Hiccup. His vision couldn't focus, so they figured if Hiccup did have A fear of storms, the lack of sight caused the thunder to scare him more. "Hey It's alright, we're right here Hiccup." Astrid said soothingly. Who knew she could sound so gentle? "Try to calm your breathing Hiccup." Fishlegs spoke as well.

Hiccup tried to slow his breathing, but as another flash of lightning struck, his blurry vision caused it to be even more intimidating since he couldn't see much else very well other than the streak of light. Hiccup closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see it. _Why did A storm have to hit right after A am vulnerable?_ Was the thought on Hiccup's mind.

Toothless nudged Hiccup wile making small humming noises, and this seemed to calm Hiccup A bit. His ears were ringing, but he forced himself to stay awake and alert. "Hiccup?" Hiccup heard Astrid's voice echo in his ears, but he couldn't respond. Hiccup tried to, but just couldn't get his eyes to open. "Hiccup?!" He felt to thin arms wrap around him wile cradling his head against someone's chest. Hiccup could hear the rain, feel his nearly numb wound, see only black, and the smell of rain and his own blood was all he smelt.

"He's losing to much blood Fishlegs!" A now muffled and echoed voice to Hiccup's ears shouted. "I don't know what to do Astrid. We can't get home right now." Fishlegs' worried voice kind of scared Hiccup. He heard Toothless roar, and Snotlout along with the Twins hold him back. Toothless must have tried to take Hiccup from Astrid because he was confused and unaware he would just hurt him. Suddenly two drops of water landed on Hiccup's face. _I thought we were in A cave._ Hiccup thought thinking rain was hitting his cheeks.

Hiccup then felt the person holding him shake. He was so confused when he heard A soft cracked voice that he couldn't understand. It was Astrid's voice but what confused Hiccup was the fact she sounded sad, vulnerable, shaky, unable to be understood. _She's...crying?_ Hiccup wanted to open his eyes and see if it was true, but it felt impossible. "Please don't leave us Hiccup. You've done so much for us. You don't deserve this. It wasn't even you fault you got shot. I'm so sorry." Hiccup listened to Astrid's voice, and A sad feeling washed over him as well.

Hiccup had finally gained his Father's respect A year ago, the dragon academy was doing so well, no enemies were attacking Berk, his friends were so close to him now, him and Astrid had become the strongest of friends and hopefully something more in the future, now the chains of death were trying to take it all away from him, pulling him into the darkness. _I can't lose. Not yet. It's just not fair. Not to me, not to them. Not to Astrid._ Hiccup continued fighting. He tried to move with all his strength.

Eventually, Hiccup's grip tightened on Astrid's hand, letting her know he was listening. He felt Astrid flinch, then move his bangs that had fallen in his face with her hand. "Hiccup?" Hiccup managed to open his eyes slightly. He looked tiredly up at Astrid. Again lightning struck nearby, and Hiccup hid his face against her shoulder. This seemed to surprise her, but instead of getting upset like Hiccup had thought, Astrid did the last thing he expected. She placed A light kiss on his forehead, before running her fingers with A gentle touch thorough his hair. Astrid cupped Hiccup's cheek with her hand, and made him look at her. Her eyes weren't disappointed. No, they were warm, caring, loving, worried, and _comforting_.

For as long as Hiccup could remember, he didn't know what real comfort felt like. Sure his dad had told him he would be fine, Astrid tried to comfort him when he thought he'd lost Toothless around Snoggletog. This was different though. Astrid was _holding_ him, speaking softly, not caring if he was week, not caring about his fears. She just wanted to let him know he was safe and she was there for him. This was A foreign feeling to Hiccup, and he didn't want to lose it so he continued fighting harder.

Hiccup closed his eyes again, and even though it hurt like Hell, he continued staying awake and trying to keep alert. This caused his mind to be more open, meaning he could take notice in the pain he was in. His fear of the lightning was in his mind to, and memories of being struck overwhelmed him. Hiccup hated it more than anything, but he was so focused on keeping himself alive he couldn't help what he did. Hiccup sighed with A shaky breath thorough his nose, and two tears followed each other slowly after escaping his eyelid. A small sound escaped Hiccup's lips, and his face tensed as he tried not to dwell on his pain. All the wile he continued listening for A voice, and holding tightly to Astrid's hand with his weak one.

...

Astrid had been trying to help Hiccup. She'd cried in front of everyone because he was dying but that wasn't her focus right now. When Hiccup held her hand tighter, showing he was awake, Astrid flinched and sighed relieved. She tried to comfort him so he wasn't to stressed. She talked to him reassuringly to get him to keep fighting knowing she was there. Then Hiccup became more alert. The second his limp form seemed more alive, his body tensed and he sucked in his torso as if his skin was trying to escape the wound. He held tighter to her hand, and seemed to listen more. This also caused Hiccup to become scared of the thunder again though.

The Hiccup did something Astrid never saw him do. His eyes remained closed but he looked more vulnerable as he pressed against her. His expression didn't hide his pain any longer, and he looked hurt and scared. He looked vulnerably, small, and like A younger kid needing help. Two tears escaped his closed eye lids, and A small sound that sounded almost like A scared cry being muffled and softened escaped his lips. Astrid hated seeing Hiccup like this. Not because he was weaker or sensitive for she loved his sensitive side. She hated it because he never showed his emotions and that made it easier to bear seeing him hurt. Now, it felt like the truth hit her hard. All pain showed. All proof that he was hurting and scared revealed itself. All evidence her teammate was down and she was completely useless in helping him was made clear.

Astrid felt so helpless and useless. She couldn't lose Hiccup. She secretly loved him. Now, Astrid didn't know what particular category that love fell into. Rather it be romantic, crush, friendship, best friendship, team mate, sibling like, and so fourth she didn't know. Astrid just knew she loved him, and that he needed to know. "I-I love you Hiccup. Even if you have week spots I've seen how strong you are. You don't have to prove it to us because we already have, so don't be scared to let us help you. To let _me_ help you. Remember I love you and I will never on my life let you go when you need me." Astrid tried to make sure Hiccup got the message, speaking sternly, confidently, and reassuringly.

...

Hiccup listened to Astrid and A warm feeling encased his body as she spoke. He wanted to say he loved her to, but could only manage A small whisper of nothing able to be understood. Hiccup lay his head against Astrid's chest, rubbing his thumb over her hand and opening his eyes the tiniest bit so he could catch her gaze before they fell closed again. He was close to her, fighting _because_ of her. Hiccup made sure to make those two things clear.

Hiccup knew Astrid got the message when she wrapped her arm around his back, and held him closed, lightly kissing his lips and smiling as she did so. "I'm right here with you Hiccup." Astrid said. Toothless made A purring sound and lay his head on Hiccup's lap. **Don't forget I'm here to.** He seemed to be expressing the thought. Hiccup then felt Fishlegs' hand on his. "You don't have to be scared Hiccup." Snotlout's hand found Hiccup's shoulder. "Keep fighting. Your not as strong as me but your strong." Hiccup could feel Astrid tense and try not to punch Snotlout for the unneeded addition to the comment. Ruffnut and Tuffnut both stood nearby, and Hiccup could hear them talking worriedly about him. Hiccup had to fight. He had to make it. He wasn't going to let this moment go to waist.

...

The storm ended and the riders got back home. Hiccup was treated and put on bed rest. His torso was stitched and bandaged so he couldn't wear his shirt. Thanks to this detail he became self conscious and didn't want A ton of people in his room at once who might judge his thin looks. Hiccup could hardly sit up without support thanks to the loss of blood and sore injury along with A fever caused by minor infection causing weakness and fatigue. At the moment Hiccup was asleep, Astrid sitting on A chair next to him. It was raining outside, and A loud thunder woke Hiccup up.

"Hey sleepy head." Astrid joked wile laying A hand on Hiccup's head, sighing as she realized his fever had broken. Hiccup smiled, turning his head to look at her. "At least I'm sleeping and not sneaking out like I do." Astrid frowned. "You forgot to add A 'to much' to the end of that sentence." She lightly punched the side of his shoulder. Hiccup just shrugged and sat up, Astrid helping him lean against the back bored. "Here, you're father wanted me to give you this so you can gain your strength back." Astrid handed Hiccup A bowl of chicken soup.

"Thank you milady." Astrid smiled and helped Hiccup support the bowl in his hands since he could hardly lift his own arm let alone A large wooden bowl filled with soup. As Hiccup was eating, Astrid took notice to him flinch as lighting struck outside. "Hiccup?" "Yes Astrid?" Hiccup looked at Astrid after setting the bowl of now half eaten soup down. "Are you...scared of the storm?" Hiccup frowned and looked away. "Promise you won't tease me for it?" Astrid smiled warmly and took Hiccup's hand. "Only because you must have A good reason since your hardly scared of anything." Hiccup nodded, thinking about her statement but leaving his protests of her pretty much calling him almost fearless for another conversation.

"I-It's not really the storm itself." Hiccup looked outside then down at his metal leg as he thought about the fact lightning was drawn to metal. "It's the lightning. I wear metal all the time, work in the forge, have A Gronkle iron shield, and train in the iron caged dragon academy. As you know, lightning is drawn to metal and I'm the one who figured that out..." Hiccup paused and looked at Astrid as she had A face of realization. "The _hard_ way." He finished his sentence, looking back outside as if watching the storm would let him to know if danger was coming and allow him escape.

"When you tried to save Toothless and got struck. That affected you more than you let on." Astrid finally understood and grabbed Hiccup's fore arm. "Why did you agree to go to dragon island of all places when we knew A storm was coming then? You know that island is open and has little shelter." Hiccup sighed as Astrid looked at him for an answer. "Because I'm not strong with A lot of things Astrid. I can't fight well like the twins, I can't swing an axe like you, I can't easily use A bludgeon or hammer like Fishlegs, I can't take down large enemies with pure strength like Snotlout, and I can't just act like other Vikings." Hiccup gestured like he was holding weapons as he spoke.

"I'm weak from what you can see, so I guess I take chances and go past my comfort zone constantly to show I can be useful. That I can be strong emotionally. I want people to see that just because I don't look like A Viking or just because I use more brains than brawn, that doesn't mean I can't fight thorough things. That I can't be strong or be brave and courageous." Hiccup flexed his small muscles to make A point, and Astrid frowned, processing what he was saying.

"But in the end, it feels like I can't be strong without being weak. I went to dragon island despite my fears to be strong, but I wound up getting injured and showing my weakest points to you guys. I'm just glad it was you who knew how to understand things and not my dad. I don't know what I'd do if I destroyed the fact he's proud of me just because I made A mistake and couldn't be strong thorough it. I didn't show any fear when I battled the red death or when I lost my leg. I looked strong on Toothless. After that everyone deemed me A hero and strong and this amazing dragon trainer. I don't want to mess something up like I always did and not be able to take it back Astrid. I have Toothless and I'm fine with it but...I don't think I could go back to the way things were before." Hiccup sighed and looked at his hands sadly.

"Believe it or not when we were in that cave...you were the first person who said you loved me-not show it but said it- in A really...really _long_ time." Astrid listened carefully, then bit her lip as she registered what Hiccup was saying. "Hiccup...I know we didn't think well of you before the red death. We didn't start treating you better because you looked strong though. We thought more of you because we saw who you really were. I'll never understand what you went thorough or how you past affects your present. I wish I could but I can't, even though were the ones who deserve the pain you went thorough because we were so blind." Astrid looked at Hiccup, her baby blue eyes reading his forest green ones for his emotions. It was harder because Hiccup was so good at masking things. _Stoic. Well that makes sense_. The thought took over Astrid's mind causing it to be harder for her to read him.

"I'm here for you now Hiccup." Astrid opened her arms and Hiccup slowly hugged her as she hugged back. "Don't forget that. Even if you do have weak spots I'll be here. We all will. It's the least we can do for treating you so poorly and making you feel so down about yourself." Astrid lay A hand on the back of Hiccup's head who sighed and looked down sadly with his chin on her shoulder. Toothless walked over and wrapped his tail around the bed, roaring sadly and putting his head under Hiccup's hand wile Hiccup's free hand held onto Astrid.

"Astrid I forgave what happened A long time ago. People have it worse than me so I try not to complain. It is nice to know your here for me though." A small smile made it's way to Hiccup's lips and he slowly pulled away from Astrid who held his shoulders. "If you don't know that by now then..." She trailed off, both her and Hiccup realizing how close they were. Within moments there lips connected, both slightly tense but eventually relaxing.

This wasn't like there other kisses. It was more slow, more strong, more meaningful. Other times they pulled away quickly, Astrid kissing Hiccup just to cheer him up and that only happened A few times. This time though, there lips remained locked together, Astrid's hands pressed against Hiccup's bare, warm, thin chest since he leaned into her A little thanks to his weakness, and Hiccup's hands holding her waist for support. There seemed to be one meaning behind this kiss. _I'm here for you and I will never let go even if your not perfect because your perfect to me._ Was the warm, comforting thought on both of there minds.

Eventually the two pulled away, Hiccup and Astrid wide eyed as they looked at each other. They sat in comfortable silence, both smiling warmly at each other after realizing what just happened fully. Astrid held Hiccup's forearms after A moment, and Toothless decided he didn't like the silence. The dragon shoved his head between both of there arms, wanting attention. Both Hiccup and Astrid shared A small laugh wile petting Toothless.

"I love you to Astrid." Astrid smiled when she realized he was referring to when she had said she loved him. She smiled when he yawned but tried to hide it. "I don't know what I'd do without you Hiccup. Now lay down, you need rest." She said softly trying to push him onto his bed. Hiccup grabbed her forearms. "But I literally _just_ woke up." Astrid frowned. "Rest." She said A bit more sternly. Hiccup sighed and lay down, his hands still hold her arms as her hands pressed against his chest.

"Just because I'm on bed rest doesn't mean I have to rest _all the time_." Hiccup frowned. "That's kind of the meaning of bed rest. If Gothi meant for you to only rest sometimes she wouldn't make you stay in bed where your _supposed_ to _sleep_ Hiccup." Astrid didn't move her hands, and looked down at Hiccup who was now laying on his back wile holding his arms. "Common Astrid. You know I'm the worst at staying grounded. Why don't I just-" "Don't get stubborn with me Haddock." Astrid's voice was much more stern and A small, scared squeak that sounded downright embarrassing and cute escaped Hiccup's mouth.

Hiccup blushed madly as the sound escaped his lips, and Astrid tried not to laugh but instead looked down at his now red face. Hiccup looked back up at her, smiling to. "Now you rest." Astrid brushed Hiccup's hair out of his face and the boy nodded knowing Astrid was as bad as his father if you made her upset, and that's saying something. "I'll be right here." Astrid spoke gently as Hiccup's eyes closed and he realized how tired he really was. He hated being injured and hated being sick. At least with Astrid there though, he definitely had something to look forward to when he woke up.

 **(A/N) Hey my amazing readers! So I'm trying to write as much as I can before I start public school this coming up weak. I'm going to the school here in Whitesboro Texas and have heard it's may better than the Oklahoma schools I went to. I heard here they don't even allow fights witch is good because I have some pretty bad impulse control issues if someone hurts me. Anyways, that probably doesn't even matter to you but I wanted to say it.**

 **I'm also thinking of writing A book, like A real book to published. I'm only 15 and I'm not the best writer but might as well try it right? Also my 16th B-Day is coming up, and my mother say's since it's on October the 13th (In other words my sixteenth birthday falls on Friday the 13th 'Jason the killers' day and in the month of Halloween, October) that I should do witches and skulls at my party. Thing is, since I'm never around other kids my age since I'm homeschooled, I don't know if teen girls like that stuff or think it's childish. If you're A teen girl who knows if I would get made fun of for having that kind of party or not, please tell me in the reviews because I Really don't want to mess up if I actually make friends in school for once.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow piece out!**

 **PS. I was finally getting over my HTTYD obsession but now since my step dad lost his left leg from the knee down and he told me "I'm you living Hiccup" yeah I'm not letting go of HTTYD any time soon and I'm writing more often thanks to my love for dragons.**


	29. Sleeping under the stars (Pure fluff)

**And now here is your over 750 word A/N that I'd love you to read because I rant some crazy stuff when I'm stalling and trying to come up with A way to write.**

 **(A/N) Hey guys! So I decided to write something completely out of my comfort zone and talked to someone and she told me I should write...PURE fluff. She also said I have to write no sadness, no tragedy, no blood, no injuries, no death-fic, no loss, no grief, no Whump, no nearly drowning, no nightmares if they have death, blood, or injury in them, and not even PAIN! She say's to do the challenge I can't even bruise or kidnap A character like WTF! Last time I let my mom tell me what to write but I told her I'd write it. She's not on here but I wanted her to challenge me by coming up with A story idea I would never write before, and I'm not backing down.**

 **Review** **replies:**

 **The Yellow fox: Thank you for your answer to my ending Authors note.**

 **Guest Pinkie Pie: I like the idea, but I haven't seen enough MLP and haven't seen Deadpool at all so I can't write that idea without confusing everyone.**

 **Guest Johnathen: Thanks for telling me who Doctor who is. Perhaps I'll watch the shows sometimes. I would do your characters read fanfiction idea but don't know how to write that stuff.**

 **...**

 **Seriously though, common! How in the world does anybody write A story without someone getting really hurt or at least almost drowning?! I write change wing ACID being used as A form of interrogation! Now I can't even knock someone unconscious! Luckily it's only one chapter. I wrote the best Snoggletog gift witch was pretty fluffy, but that had mention of death and Nightmares. It's been A long time to and I don't even remember what kind of A writer I was when I wrote that. Now I'm A dark savage soul and I'm writing all of...this.**

 **So anyways this chapter is going to S-U-C-K! I can NOT write fluff. I am SO bad at it and my ideas are SO LAME! The best pure fluff-no pain idea I can come up with is A Hiccstrid proposal but I don't write anything in or after HTTYD 2 in this story. There for, this chapter is going to be awful so I'd recommend reading at your own risk. If you do find this absolutely HORRIBLE please keep the flames in the comments to A spark or red hot coals for I already know I am A HORRID writer when it comes to this stuff.I really don't want to know how Hiccup felt when I decided to burn him in Burdened Fathers Secrets (The most fun story I ever wrote I mean common it's Daddy-cup!) So yeah no hot blades or large flames, keep it to hot coals and sparks for my own mental health (I get depressed)**

 **If by any miracle you think I did even A LITTLE good, please tell me in the reviews as well. So without further ado, I give you A story with no blood, injuries, whump, or interrogation. I will warn you, I will write this but I am going to at LEAST make it K+ worthy so since I can't rate for blood (This is so awful) I am going CRAZY with the Hiccstrid. Here we go (Hopefully my brain doesn't melt because I'm so STUPID when writing fluff) I'm also listening to count on me by Bruno Mars and Just A kiss Goodnight Lady Antebellum to try and help me get A happy mood as I write. So I give you the worst story on the Planet...**

 **Kidding, I give you Sleeping under the stars (Witch is the worst story in the universe)**

 **Story idea timeline: Takes place in RTTE after Hiccup and Astrid are Betrothed.**

 **Story Idea:** **A pure fluff no pain (Or anything mentioned above). Hiccup and Astrid had gone on A long trip together with there dragons, and it would take them days to get back to the edge. They decide to stay the night on an island, and have some fluffy time together alone. In this time Hiccup and Astrid have the ability to act like kids, not worry about battles, and strengthen there relationship all in one night of sleeping under the stars.**

 **Warning/Details: Hiccstrid! Rated T For STRONG Hiccstrid. No other warnings (I am NOT used to having so little warnings). Tickle fights! Hiccstrid is Official and Betrothed. Season 5 spoilers. This story only has Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, and Stormfly, no other characters (I WOULD do Viggo for A kidnapping but can't because the reasons listed above). Before you try to criticize this because it has no real plot, that's kind of what fluff is.**

 _ **Sleeping under the stars.**_

 _Summery_

 _Hiccup and Astrid were on A long trip back to the edge and decided to land on A small island to sleep for the night. The stars are out and it's beautiful. From tickle fights, to bonding, to strong relationship building, this story has it all. PURE FLUFF and no pain, no hurt, just piece and fun. If you want to be put in A happy Hiccstrid mood, here's what to read! What could happen tonight as Hiccup and Astrid spend time on the night they decide to sleep under the stars and have some alone time?_

"Here let me help." 18 Year old Hiccup said, helping Astrid get her shoulder armor off before she put her blanket on the ground for later with her armor on it. There was A pond under A waterfall nearby, and after deciding to stay on A small island on the way back to the edge, Hiccup and Astrid decided to take A swim wile there dragons played in some dragon nip.

Astrid smiled at Hiccup, kissing him quickly before Hiccup lay down his blanket wile putting his prosthetic and top (His flight suit was attached to his shirt and he didn't want it to rust because the metal pieces) on it to weigh it down. "Common!" Astrid ran and did A dive into the water, popping back up with A large smile on her face. Hiccup laughed as she splashed water in his face. "Hey cut it out I'm coming!" Astrid laughed as Hiccup covered his face.

Hiccup hopped to the side of the pond, before diving in. He came back out of the water right next to Astrid. Astrid yelped, before pushing him back playfully. "The water's dark and I couldn't see you! Don't surprise me like that!" Astrid's voice was stern and threatening, but Hiccup shrugged it off. He wrapped an arm around Astrid's waist, and before A second past they were in another kiss.

Astrid smiled into the kiss, her hands laying flat on Hiccup's bear chest. He had some toned muscles that were never visible thanks to his suit, but he was also really skinny. Hiccup's thin arms wrapped around Astrid's waist as Astrid's fingers traced the small scars Hiccup had earned wile training dragons. Hiccup smiled against Astrid's lips, shivering as her fingers slightly tickled his skin wile sending A sensation he loved thorough his body.

Astrid smiled as she felt Hiccup shiver, and started tracing his slightly showing ribs lightly with her thumbs wile her other fingers and palms ran up and down his sides incredible slowly. Hiccup shivered again, but also seemed to try and suppress A laugh by pushing deeper into the kiss and making A pleased noise against Astrid's mouth when she brought her hands back up to his chest. Astrid moaned slightly as well, before slowly breaking the kiss and smiling up at Hiccup with A warm expression and her arms around him. "I wish we had more alone time together." She said, reaching forwards so she could fix A small braid in his hair.

Hiccup smiled and nodded agreeing. "With stuff going on with the edge and the flyers, it does get A bit tricky to have time alone now." Hiccup turned slightly so Astrid could see his braid easier. After she was done, the two floated in the water for A bit, the cool mist from the waterfall being relaxing. Astrid swam beside Hiccup to the side of the pond as they both got out.

Hiccup put his prosthetic back on and saw Toothless and Stormfly walk over. "Since we're here, care for A moonlit flight milady?" Hiccup smiled his goofy grin he used to always have with her when they were younger, and held out A hand to Astrid. "I'd love to." Astrid replied.

Both Hiccup and Astrid got on there dragons, before taking to the skies. They flew thorough the clouds slowly beside each other. Astrid reached up to let her fingers run thorough the clouds, and Hiccup smiled wile admiring her beauty as she flew gracefully on her dragon. Astrid laughed as Hiccup flew upside down on Toothless, flying above her with his hand out. She reached upwards, there hands brushing together before Hiccup leveled off again, flying beside her.

The Night went on as the stars multiplied in the sky. The moon shown brightly and the young couple flew on there dragons over the water. Small waves came up at there sides because the speed, and Astrid reached down to touch the waves that glowed white thanks to the moons reflection. Hiccup reached down to touch the water to, before taking off upwards.

Astrid followed Hiccup, and they both flew wile there dragons bellies were facing each other and they climbed upwards. Once the atmosphere became to cold thanks to Hiccup's lack of top and Astrid's lack of armor, both of there dragons did A back flip before leveling off. Hiccup smirked, and jumped off Toothless in one of his suicide dives, Toothless diving beside him.

Astrid rolled her eyes as Hiccup jumped off his dragon, and she to jumped off Stormfly, trusting her dragon to catch her again. As they fell, Hiccup and Astrid's bellies faced the ground as if they were laying on there stomachs in the air. They both reached out there hands, linking there fingers. Astrid's baby blue eyes stared into Hiccup's, A wild grin on both of there the ground got closer, both Hiccup and Astrid let go of each other just before there dragons caught them.

The sound of the leaves being blown off the tree's thanks to the dragons flying over them after catching there riders filled the air, and different colored Autumn leaves blew around Hiccup, Astrid, and there dragons. Toothless roared curiously wile watching the colors blow around, and Stormfly squawked pleased when she heard Astrid was happy. A few minutes later, both Hiccup and Astrid landed back where there blankets were by the stream. It was starting to get cold, and both the teens shivered wile getting off there dragons.

"Hiccup tonight has been amazing." Astrid said wile walking up to him. She lay A hand on his chest, examining his scars contently. Hiccup smiled warmly, grabbing Astrid's forearm and pulling her into his arms. "Anything to make you happy Milady." Astrid smiled brightly with A sigh. Hiccup used that name quiet A bit when he was trying to be A gentlemen, and she honestly liked it. She liked that Hiccup respected her unlike A lot of guys who didn't care about girls feelings as much as they should have.

Astrid sighed as her and Hiccup stood there in there embrace, swaying slightly in A comforting motion. "I love you Astrid." Hiccup had used that phrase A couple times before, but it hit Astrid hard in the heart every time. "I love you to Hiccup." She pulled back before kissing his cheek. Astrid cupped A hand around Hiccup's cheek who leaned into her hand with his eyes closed. Both stood there for A second, Hiccup holding Astrid's fore arm and Astrid's thumb lightly rubbing Hiccup's cheek.

After A bit, both Hiccup and Astrid lay down under the stars, trying to find certain constellations. Hiccup held onto Astrid's hand wile laying beside her. "It sure is beautiful tonight." Astrid said contently. "Not as Beautiful as you." Hiccup replied causing Astrid to role her eyes. "You know so many other guys use that same phrase right?" Hiccup shrugged. "It still works if you say it right." Hiccup and Astrid rolled on there sides to face each other.

Astrid smiled at Hiccup wile looking into his forest green eyes. She suddenly remembered there previous deeper kiss. When she was lightly touching his bear sides, Hiccup nearly laughed as if it tickled. _I wonder._.. Astrid moved her hand against Hiccup's torso with delicate movements, and Hiccup tensed with A smile. Astrid stopped and smirked. "You okay?" She asked. Hiccup just smiled. "I'm fine." Hiccup said. "Then why do you act so ticklish?" Hiccup imediatly looked frightened. _Why do the Gods hate me so much?_ Was the thought on his mind as he sat up with his hands out.

"Hey Astrid, let's not make quick decisions." Astrid smirked again, crawling towards Hiccup who was backing up. His back hit A rock. He was trapped. Hiccup held out his hands in an attempt to shield himself, but Astrid grabbed his forearms. Before he knew it, Hiccup was flat on his back against the grass wile Astrid sat on top of him to pin him down. She started tickling Hiccup's side, and the boy imediatly started laughing loudly.

"A-Astrid stop p-pl-" Hiccup couldn't say anymore as his laughing cut him off. Astrid used one hand to tickle his left side, then used to the other to find other sensitive spots. She found he was _Way_ more ticklish above his waist line near his left and right hips, and decided to use her right hand to tickle him there to.

This new sensitive spot sent Hiccup's laughing into overload. He couldn't stop, turning red in the face wile gasping for air. When Hiccup just couldn't take the sensation anymore he used all his strength to get his arms out from under Astrid's knees witch were pinning them down, and before they knew it Hiccup had flipped them over.

Hiccup sat on Astrid's waist, using his knees to pin her arms down. He tickled her side at first, and it had no affect. The he quickly switched to her neck and underarms. That made the laughing start. Astrid begged for Hiccup to stop but he ignored it. Suddenly Toothless and Stormfly took notice in what was going on. "Stormfly! Help me!" Stormfly squawked and buried her warm nose in Hiccup's side.

Hiccup let A laugh escape his lips and curled in on himself. This gave Astrid enough time to get the advantage again. She used both hands to tickle Hiccup's most sensitive tickle spot near his hips, and the boy kicked and squirmed beneath her. "T-Toothless!...Help!" Hiccup shouted as loud as he could thorough his laughter. Toothless' ears perked up and he walked over.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked when Toothless made A laughing sound but didn't help. "Hey T? What do you say you join the fun?" Astrid gestured to Hiccup wile using her free hand to hold him down. Hiccup's eyes widened in fear as Toothless smiled and started stalking towards him. "Toothless? Common bud h-help me." Toothless picked up Hiccup by the back of his shirt, blowing warm air on the back of his ticklish neck. Stormfly walked over, wrapping her tail around his legs and using the end of it to tickle Hiccup's good foot. Astrid then walked over wile tickling his torso.

"Gah! Haha-T-Traitor!" Was the only things Hiccup could get out before his voice became nothing but laughter. Within about ten minutes, Astrid finally let Hiccup go. The boy lay on his back, breathing heavily. Toothless nuzzled him, but Hiccup pushed him away. "So now you want to be nice?" Toothless just made A laughing sound wile Hiccup used on arm to cover his eyes.

Astrid smiled and lay down beside Hiccup who used the arm that was over his eyes to wrap around Astrid. Both of them watched the stars for A bit, before Hiccup finally got his energy back and they headed to there blankets. It was cold, and the dragons decided to let there riders sleep in A circle they created to keep warm. Astrid had her blanket and half of Hiccup's blanket over her wile she snuggled her head against his chest. Hiccup had half of her blanket and some of his blanket over him as well wile wrapping his arms around Astrid. It looked like they were both sharing one big blanket in the end.

The full moon was at it's highest in the sky, and both Hiccup and Astrid were tired. "Goodnight Astrid." Hiccup said wile holding her tighter against him and they both closed there eyes. "Night Hiccup." Was the last thing either of them said before they both fell asleep, snuggled in an embrace wile sleeping under the star lit sky.

 **(A/N) Wow...Can't believe I'm saying this but...that was kind of _fun_ to write actually. Not as fun as one of my characters gets terribly injured and the other saves them after someone nearly gets killed stories, but not torture either. I know it's awful short, cheezy, like others writing, none unique, dim, childish, and OCC, but it's the best I could do. Please keep those flames under control, and tell me if you liked any part of this. I have to have done _something_ write, even if it was just A sentence.**

 **So out of these, witch one would you throw at me to describe this story. A flaming stick of hates, A few hot coals with hate but some relaxation, sparks with hate but also not to much criticism, stars to symbolize it's actually A uplifting and bright story, books to say I need to try something else because this isn't my best, or tomato's because I shouldn't be writing 100 Fan-shots at all? Please tell me witch one you'd throw at me to tell me how you would describe my story and...**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow piece out!**


	30. Nightmares and Storms

**(A/N) Another fan-shot! I really want to get to 100 as soon as I can.**

phieillydinyia OCC Is out of canon character. And thanks for liking the chapter!

Guest Mario: I might do those ideas sometime, but have some of my own I want to write for I'm better at writing whump and hurt/comfort than I am at writing adventure like your saying. I also don't know how I'd do at writing the book characters and many people haven't read the book.

Guest Pinkie pie: I haven't seen MLP enough to write that idea and have never seen dead pool. Sorry but I hope you have other ideas.

 **Story idea timeline: Taking place before HTTYD 1.**

 **Story idea: Just A little fan-shot about eleven year old Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid is badly injured by A dragon, it's storming, Hiccup gets her into A cave, uses his medical supplies in his vest to help her, and there's A small bit of A bond between them after this but no romance but some shyness and crushing.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for injury, blood, and bear skin is the best word I can come up with. On A scale of 1-10 the Hiccstrid is about 3. Takes place before HTTYD 1. No Toothless. Hiccup and Astrid are 11. Selfless Hiccup. Injured Astrid. Crushing Hiccup and Astrid. Not OCC necessarily but just how they might be different if they were 11 why as in the movie there 14 to 15 somewhere around there.**

 **Also!**

 **Hiccup and Astrid look like they do in the first movie but smaller and Hiccup has both legs. Hiccup has A small fascination for dragons but thanks to being younger and his dad being A dragon killer he mostly wants to kill them.**

 _Summery:_

 _One day 11 year old Astrid is training with the axe her mother gave her. No one knows she's gone except one 11 year old boy who always comes to this forest to escape the village._

Hiccup had taken A bit of bullying and some injuries thanks to getting into danger again, but he didn't dare tell someone he was to week to take the pain. Instead he decided to take his mind off of all this by going to the forest with his journal when he heard the sound of someone calling for help. "Help! Dragon attack!" Hiccup knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice of the girl he was fond of because her strength and maturity. What he'd do to have fighting lessons or to be friends with that girl.

"Astrid." Hiccup dropped his journal and ran deeper into the forest. When he reached the source of the scream, Hiccup saw Astrid laying on the ground not to far away from A Monstrous Nightmare. Astrid had blood on her head and A burn on her stomach, her shirt burned in the front. Her axe was A few feat away from her, and the Nightmare was approaching her slowly. Astrid tried to look strong, but her small 11 year old form shook with fear. _Astrid doesn't ever get scared._ Hiccup thought to himself.

Hiccup shook his head. He guessed everyone got scared _sometimes_. Astrid just rarely got scared he supposed. Hiccup looked around, trying to figure out A plan. He knew the Nightmare would kill Astrid any minute now. Hiccup had to do something to divert it's attention. When he saw an old tree that was week in the trunk, Hiccup suddenly got an idea. "Gotcha." He said, before running to grab Astrid's axe and then running to the tree. Astrid still didn't notice him, but Hiccup was used to that.

Hiccup dragged the axe across the dirt, then used both arms and his knee to hoist it over his shoulder. Hiccup held onto it, swung the blade hard, then let it slip from his hands. The tree was old and week, so the axe easily went thorough the trunk at the perfect angle. As it fell, the tall tree landed right between Astrid and the Nightmare. Hiccup smiled victoriously and dropped the axe, before running to Astrid.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here? You know your dad doesn't like you out." Astrid said, holding her bleeding head. "Since when do I follow my dads orders?" Astrid shrugged, he had A point there. She also covered her bear skin because her burned shirt out of self consciousness. Hiccup knew what was going on, and kept his eyes off of her so she wasn't uncomfortable. The Nightmare stood up and looked over the tree. He glared at Hiccup who glared back. He hated these things, especially the Monstrous Nightmare. The strongest dragon that only the best Vikings went after. Hiccup knew he couldn't kill it without it killing him first.

 _But I_ can _do something to drive it away_. Hiccup smirked and went around the tree. He had learned all dragons had A blind spot, the Monstrous Nightmare's being just under it's chin since it's eyes couldn't look under the large round part of it's body. Hiccup ducked under the Nightmares chin, then tapped the bottom of it.

The Nightmare became confused as it moved it's chin but didn't see what touched him. Astrid watched as Hiccup moved quick enough to stay under the chin. Normally someone wouldn't be able to hide under such A small spot, but Hiccup was much smaller than the other 11 year olds. His thin and short form fit perfectly under the Nightmares chin.

Hiccup smiled up at the Nightmares chin as he could feel the Nightmare getting uneasy. He reached up to touch it's chin again, but was surprised when the dragon seemed to like the feeling. This confused Hiccup who experimented once again, the Nightmare tilting it's head towards him.

"Woah cool!" Hiccup said in that voice like A kid who just found out something really interesting as he scratched that spot harder. The Nightmare lowered his head with A purr, then looked at Hiccup. Hiccup's breath hitched in his throat as he stared into the eyes of the strongest dragon known to Vikings next to the Night Fury. The Night Fury had never even been seen by Vikings though. Hiccup honestly wanted to see the dragon one day, and he wondered as the thought crossed his mind what that would be like. Hiccup probably couldn't kill A Night Fury without it killing him, but meeting it and trying to would be just as awesome since he'd be the first Viking to do so.

Hiccup was pulled from his thoughts as the Nightmare snorted. Hiccup was still scratching it's chin, and the dragons pupils had dilated as it stared at Hiccup. "I didn't know you could do that." Hiccup said surprised as the Nightmare purred louder, not wanted Hiccup to stop scratching him. Suddenly Hiccup heard Astrid hiss in pain. Her wound on her head had stopped bleeding, but the cut and her burn were hurting her. When Hiccup looked at Astrid, his hand stopped scratching the Nightmare.

The Nightmare stood up and looked down at Hiccup. Hiccup looked up at it's large head, some fear in his eyes but mostly admiration. The Nightmare looked down at Hiccup with the same look. He lowered his head, sniffed Hiccup, then shook his head and flew off. "What? Wh-why didn't it kill you?" Astrid asked as she tried to sit up.

Hiccup saw Astrid try to sit up and he kneeled beside her with A hand on her back. Astrid blushed thanks to being sub-conscious about her burned shirt, but didn't mind Hiccup helping. He looked up at the sky as he felt water drop on him, then saw storm clouds over head. "Astrid common. Storms start too fast here to get back home. We need to take shelter." Hiccup said as he looked at Astrid with A worried expression.

Astrid looked at Hiccup curiously. They'd never been this close before, and something about Hiccup's tiny, frail hands were soothing. He wasn't A threat like other Vikings who pushed her aside all the time. He wasn't as strong as her like the other kids. Hiccup was just someone there with her who tried to help. Not boss her around or tell her to toughen up. The thought was comforting and Astrid liked it, so despite what everyone else said about this boy who always caused trouble, she agreed.

"I don't think I can walk though. It hurts." Astrid said with A scowl as she hated admitting weakness. Hiccup stood up and offered Astrid A hand. Astrid hesitated but took his hand. Hiccup pulled her up to A standing position and Astrid fell into him thanks to the pain in her torso from the burn. Hiccup smiled and placed A small hand on her back. Astrid's eyes widened and she moved back to look at Hiccup. "See you can stand." Hiccup smiled A lopsided smile, his forest green eyes filled with gentle kindness and admiration.

Astrid nodded, but grabbed her stomach and nearly fell over. Hiccup caught her though, holding her in the same embrace as before. "Let me help. Don't worry I won't touch your wound. Trust me Astrid." Hiccup wrapped one arm around Astrid's torso, being careful of her burn. He then used the other to put Astrid's arm around his shoulder and hold her hand tightly so she didn't have to hold the weight from her sore arm from the fall up. Astrid looked at Hiccup, and A weak smile came to her lips.

It started raining A bit harder, and Hiccup led Astrid to A cave he knew about. "How do you know about this cave? It's completely hidden." Astrid looked at the cave with tree's around it and vines at the entrance. "I uh...I come here A lot." Was Hiccup's simple reply as they headed into the cave. There was A stone ring with sticks in it, and Astrid guessed Hiccup made it on his last few visits here.

"If you sit certain places the ground gets loose and uncomfortable. I've learned this to many times. Sit here." Hiccup guided Astrid to A flat stone on the ground. There was also A bit of medical supplies such as ointment and bandages. "Hiccup, why is this here?" Astrid asked confused wile holding up the bandages.

Hiccup turned around after started A fire with his flint rocks, and saw Astrid holding the bandages. "I use them a lot. When I come out here alone, I tend to get into trouble with dragons or falling down steep hills." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "Fishlegs likes to learn about medicine and let me have the ointments for my burns because I didn't want anyone to see them." Hiccup finished, turning back to look at Astrid.

Astrid shivered as the cold hit her bear skin. It didn't help that she also had short sleeves _and_ A half burned shirt. "Here you can use mine." Hiccup took off his vest and let Astrid put it on. "But this won't cover the front of me and that's where my shirt is burned." Astrid pointed out as she handed Hiccup the vest. "Besides you need it. Your soaked." Hiccup thought about it, then smiled.

"Then I'll wear the vest and you can have the shirt. You'll have to change out of the one you have on so it fits right, but I can turn around." Hiccup smiled proudly as he had the idea, and Astrid couldn't help but smile as he put his hands on his hips. "You really like to come up with ideas don't you?" Astrid asked as she changed her shirt, Hiccup with his back to her. "Yeah. I'm not strong physically, but I've got A lot up in the noggin. That's what Gobber said at least." Hiccup turned around and put Astrid's shirt near the fire to dry.

Hiccup took his vest off the floor, putting it on for some kind of warmth. He then looked to Astrid, and noticed A tiny bit of blood from her burn was getting on her new shirt. "You need to put bandages on that." Hiccup gestured to her stomach. "I don't know how to treat wounds." Astrid said and looked down. "I only know how to fight and how to put smaller bandages on. I don't know witch medicines to use or how to bandage my torso." Hiccup stopped smiling as he looked at Astrid looking A little defeated.

"It's fine. We all have strengths and weaknesses. Here, let me help." Hiccup said with A smile. Astrid looked up at him A bit surprised. No one had taken her weaknesses so gently. Let alone said they were fine and it was normal to not be able to do something A lot of other people knew how to do on Berk. Common even Snotlout knew how to bandage A large cut! She couldn't do something so simple and yet Hiccup acted like he didn't care about her weakness.

Hiccup saw Astrid's expression and looked down at his hands. "I know what your thinking. The Hofferson's are always talking about perfection and fearlessness. I know how it feels to have to fill such big shoes. I don't know how you be such A great Hofferson so easily. Being A Haddock and an heir...It feels like I can never do it right." Hiccup sighed and Astrid looked at him sadly.

"Hey Hiccup? If you want I won't tell anyone if I see you being weak as long as you don't tell anyone about my weaknesses either okay? I won't judge." Astrid lay A hand on his shoulder and Hiccup looked up. He blushed slightly as her hand moved up to his cheek, and Astrid seemed to notice, blushing A little to. "You uh...you A great guy. You just need to try and not get into trouble so much." Astrid looked down and Hiccup nodded.

"If you say so." Hiccup smiled as Astrid looked up. "What? No stubborn comeback? No sarcastic sass? This isn't you." Hiccup laughed quietly as Astrid said this. "Hey I can be reasonable and obedient. I just never want to. Your different though. Your the strongest kid out of us all. Your A fearless Hofferson and can do better than anyone at target practice. Your A worrier, and if you'll listen to me without pushing me aside or looking down on me like everyone else, I don't want to say something stupid that might offend you. Trust me Astrid, I'm not going to make you hate me to. You just started being nice to me, I'm not going to throw that away."

Hiccup smiled brightly and Astrid blushed with wide eyes as she heard what Hiccup said. "You really think so highly of me?" Hiccup nodded. "Of course! Was there doubt?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow and folded his arms wile leaning against A wall to look cool. When he leaned against the wall though, just like he had warned her, the surface of it became loose and Hiccup fell flat on his back with A groan.

Astrid burst out laughing, and Hiccups sat up with A hand on his head. "It's not funny!" Astrid shook her head continued laughing. "Your right...it's hilarious!" Hiccup groaned and walked over to Astrid. He kneeled down and grabbed her fore arms. "Okay I guess it was kind of funny. Do you want me to help you with your burn now?" Hiccup smiled as Astrid's laughing fit calmed down, and she nodded her head.

Hiccup got the bandages and lifted the bottom of Astrid's shirt. "This'll sting but only for A moment." He said and applied the ointment. Astrid expected more pain than Hiccup said, but looked at him confused as he worked. He was gentle and soothing. He tried not to hurt her, and worked with all his attention focused on getting her better. Astrid had never seen someone who could be as gentle as Hiccup. She expected Hiccup to be the last person to be gentle because his dad was none other than Stoick the Vast.

Astrid smiled with A slight blushed as she thought of more and more reasons she admired the little surprises and mysteries Hiccup had to him. When he was done, Hiccup put the bandages on. He Also put A clear medicine on her cut, but not bandages because it wasn't A very big one and he didn't want to get the bandages caught in her hair. "There you go!" Hiccup said proudly before looking outside.

"It's still storming and it's really late." Astrid spoke Hiccup's thoughts. "We'll probably going to have to spend the night here. Luckily this isn't the first time." Hiccup reached into A small chest and pulled out A leather blanket he kept there. Astrid raised an eyebrow as she noticed the hidden chest.

"Well you've made this your own hideout haven't you?" Hiccup shrugged. "This is one of the few. There's A bigger one with no equipment in it (cove). Another near A pond behind A water fall (close to Berks beach). There's also this bunch of rocks that makes for A perfect hiding shelter (Where you see Hiccup run into when Astrid see's him carrying his saddle in HTTYD1 during the see you tomorrow sound track).

Hiccup then realized something and looked at Astrid. "Astrid? Promise you won't tell anyone?" Astrid smiled warmly and nodded. "As long as you don't tell anyone I lost to that Nightmare." Hiccup nodded.a Astrid then had another thought she couldn't believe she didn't think of before. "Hiccup I didn't think of it before but...you do realize you drove away the most lethal dragon that attacks Berk and your only eleven right?" Hiccup looked at Astrid and shrugged.

"It's not like I did anything great. I just found the blind spot and drove it away. I didn't exactly kill it." Hiccup moved to sit by Astrid. "Yeah but I lost to it. Most Vikings who aren't professionally trained would be killed by it. You survived it, interacted with it, and protected me from it. All without A weapon!" Astrid started getting louder and Hiccup shrugged. "No one in the village would believe it. And besides, you don't want anyone to know you were attacked." Hiccup turned to face Astrid and Astrid looked at him oddly.

"You really aren't going to tell anyone?" Hiccup shook his head. "I don't want people to know I let it get away. I also don't want them to know you lost to it and snuck out without anyone knowing at this time." Astrid looked at Hiccup's warm eyes, and she admired his selflessness to her. "Okay." Astrid wrapped an arm around Hiccup and embraced him. "But I'll always remember what you did. The other kids might make fun of you, but I'll remember you for what you've shown me today." Hiccup smiled brightly as he slowly embraced Astrid back.

"Thanks Astrid. It really means a lot." Hiccup smiled and Astrid grabbed the blanket to wrap around them. They both sat like that, before falling asleep without knowing. The storm started dying down and Hiccup smiled in his sleep as Astrid's words ran thorough his mind.

...

The next day Hiccup and Astrid woke up. They realized they were laying down beside each other and blushed slightly. Sure they were only 11, but waking up in your crush-but-also-best-friends embrace. They both sat up, before Hiccup looked outside. The sun was up and the storm was over.

"We should head back home." Hiccup said and looked at Astrid. Astrid nodded and grabbed onto Hiccup's arm for support. He had his vest on, but still no shirt. It was now that Astrid saw his bruises and burn marks. "Hiccup how did this happen?" Astrid asked. "Snotlout and A Nadder." Hiccup looked at his bruised arms and ribs.

"Well I'll have to have A talk with Snotlout. He knows your to small to fight back." Hiccup smiled and nodded slightly. Sure she pretty much called him to weak to fight, but was also standing up for him. The two walked out of the cave and to the town. As they were walking, people looked oddly at the two kids. Astrid was wearing Hiccup's shirt and Hiccup was bruised.

No one paid to much attention to them, but Astrid saw her parents walking up. "Astrid! Where have you been?" Mrs. Hofferson asked. Hiccup let go of Astrid and backed up so Astrid could talk to her mother. "I got into A slight accident wile training and Hiccup helped me out. Then it stormed and we had to take shelter." Astrid told most of the truth but left out some details.

Mrs. and Mr. Hofferson looked at Hiccup oddly. "How did he help you?" Mr. Hofferson took notice to Astrid wearing Hiccup's shirt. "My shirt got torn and I needed one. Hiccup let me borrow his and helped me put A bandage on some minor wounds." Astrid looked behind her and smiled at Hiccup.

Mrs. and Mr. Hofferson looked A little off, not really being used to Hiccup doing something other than being A trouble maker. "Thank you Hiccup. I'm glad your both okay." Mr. Hofferson kneeled to Hiccup's height and reached out his hand. Hiccup smiled and shook his hand. "Your father is looking for you Hiccup. He looked A little worried when I saw him. You should go tell him your okay." Mrs. Hofferson smiled warmly at Hiccup before her and her husband helped there daughter get home because her wounds.

Hiccup waved to Astrid, then ran back to his house. It was pretty early, so his father should be home doing his wood work. Hiccup reached his door and opened it. He saw his dad sitting down wile eating breakfast. "Hiccup? Where have you been?" Stoick didn't look up as he spoke. "I was out with Astrid Hofferson and the storm hit. We needed to take shelter." Hiccup grabbed A plate of eggs and started walking upstairs. "Hiccup? Please stop running off. I was worried." Hiccup stopped as he heard what his dad said.

"Why were you worried?" He asked, not getting this. "Because there was A dragon raid last Night before the storm. Didn't you know it was going on?" Stoick looked at Hiccup curiously. _That's why that Nightmare attacked Astrid._ "Uh sorry dad I must have been to far away from town. I saw A Nightmare though." Hiccup wasn't going to tell his dad about what happened with Astrid for he said he wasn't going to. He could tell his dad about the encounter and leave details out.

"What do you mean you saw A Nightmare?" Stoick sounded confused and looked down at his wood work. "It was only on Monstrous Nightmare. Don't worry I wasn't running into A group of dragons and nearly getting killed again." Hiccup looked at his dads carving of A boat before continuing. "Did you know if your in A Monstrous Nightmare's blind spot you can scratch A certain spot on it's chin it will go A certain amount of time without attacking? They can actually purr to." Hiccup decided to say.

"How would you know this?" Stoick's voice became accusing. "Because I was in ones blind spot when it found me in the forest and I tried to confuse it by touching it's chin. When I hit A certain spot, it started making A weird purring sound and didn't attack me. Then it flew away after I stopped." Stoick frowned.

"Hiccup dragons always go in for the kill. A Monstrous Nightmare wouldn't just fly away. Just don't go out into that forest at night again." Hiccup rolled his eyes and continued his way upstairs. Stoick could of sworn he heard Hiccup say 'thought so' but didn't pay any attention to it.

Hiccup sat down at his desk and set his plate of eggs down. He started drawing the Monstrous Nightmare with someone scratching it under the chin before he looked out his window. Usually Hiccup would be quiet disappointed his dad still never paid him any attention, but one thought wouldn't stop coming to mind. "Astrid believes me." He whispered to himself and smiled before climbing out his window and running back into the forest where he once again met up with the girl who was now his friend. She also taught him some stuff about fighting _What I'd do for her to teach me what she knows._ Hiccup thought as they both trained.

 **(A/N) I know it took A wile, but it's out! Please leave A review and tell me if you like these kinds of fan-shots.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow piece out!**


	31. Acid and Night Fury's

**(A/N) Hello my amazing readers! Wow I expected this story to only get like 100 views at most not 8,000! I know there are many stories with way more views on just A few chapters but this is really good to because my stories normally don't get to many views.**

 **Story idea timeline: Race to the edge season 5.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup and Dagur are stuck on an island after there dragons Sleuther and Toothless (IDK Why we never see Shaddermaster in season 5) got sick with an unknown illness. How will Dagur and Hiccup react to there dragons getting sick? Can they survive A Change wing attack? And finally, how will the 2 'brothers' as Dagur and Hiccup have both called each other occasionally make it off the island and get to there homes?**

 **Warnings/Details: Dagur and Hiccup are NOT biological brothers, but occasionally call each other brother and act A lot like brothers. Rated T for blood and injury. This is NOT A dag-cup story I know people ship that but no ships not Hiccstrid in this story. Sleuther is Dagur's dragon since Shaddermaster isn't around in season 5. Some details from season 5 of RTTE but not really spoilers. Night Fury's. References to ROB and DOB.**

 **Also!**

 **Did you know my mom knows A lot about Viking History and apparently if two certain kinds of people knew each other and one saved the other by culture they'd be family if they agreed to it? Only in certain tribes though and IDK how much of it is accurate. So that must be why Dagur started calling Hiccup brother after Hiccup did A very Berserker like thing (running into battle that was practically A death sentence for Vikings without fear) to 'save' Hiccup from the Night Fury? After that I believe it was just an obsession until RTTE season 3 when Dagur saved Hiccup's life and became closer to him. This is why, after A wile and figuring out Dagur is no doubt good and Dagur saved Hiccup's life again, Hiccup started calling Dagur brother occasionally like they were family because even though when Hiccup saved Dagur the first time it was fake, Dagur then saved Hiccup and acted like A brother so it rubbed off on Hiccup. It's not brother in arms either because if you don't remember Hiccup told Heather "So shall we go rescue our brother?" And he acts like family occasionally with Heather to. In this story I decided to do this taking place in A time where they both thought of each other like brothers at points and acted like siblings more often.**

 **Characters look like they do in Season 5. Only Dagur, Hiccup, and there dragons are mentioned in this story no one else.**

 _Summery:_

 _Hiccup and Dagur had gone on A mission to find A new dragon that was mentioned in the dragon eye notes that resembles what could be A night fury. Heather and Dagur were visiting, and everyone had something to do except Dagur and Hiccup. They both decided to go out on the mission together. On the way though, there dragons seemed to have some sort of sickness and are not able to fly. Hiccup and Dagur must find A cure, protect there dragons from the dangers on the island, and work together to get back home. How will the two 'brothers' get thorough this one? Read to have your questions answered!_

"Ugh I can't seem to read this map right. It's so old that some things look different than they do now after weathering, movement in the earth, migrating dragons, and so fourth. Can you figure it out Dagur?" Hiccup held the map out for Dagur to grab. "I don't know brother, you know your better at this stuff than I am." Dagur looked over it but just looked confused.

"I know but you never know-" "Wait Hiccup look at this!" Dagur and Hiccup landed on A sea stack and Dagur held pointed to A spot on the map. Hiccup looked at the spot, then looked out at the ocean. There used to be A sea stack that looked like A dragon claw out in the distance. Now it looked more like A single talon with jagged edges. "Dagur how do we know if-" "Look closer." Hiccup looked closer and he saw an island was beside the sea stack with lots of vegetation on it to the right, and A cliff on A smaller island further behind it. The sea stack they were on was in the center of it and there was an island behind them filled with caves.

"Dagur...it all fits together! Sure it doesn't look the same as it should, but everything fits so well...this has to be the spot!" Hiccup smiled brightly as he realized there long fight might have been worth it. "So, shall we go try to find this dragon brother?" Hiccup looked at Dagur and nodded. "Sure thing.." Hiccup shoved Dagur's arms playfully. "Brother." Both of them shared A small laugh and flew to the island exited about what they might find.

As the two were flying on there dragons, Toothless and Sleuther suddenly started flying oddly. "Toothless? Hey you okay bud?" Hiccup asked his dragon who seemed to be getting dizzy. Dagur reached down and touched Sleuther's neck. He quickly pulled back as it felt like fire. "Hiccup there burning up. You think they could be sick?" Hiccup looked down at Toothless who sneezed A plasma blast.

"Definitely. This is exactly what happened when Toothless was around A blue oleander and when he got eel pox." Hiccup explained. "We need to land and figure out what's making them sick." Dagur nodded and both of them landed. They got off there dragons, and suddenly Toothless and Sleuther collapsed exhausted. "Toothless!" Hiccup kneeled by Toothless and lay A hand on the dragons head. Toothless suddenly looked up with slit pupils growling. Hiccup flinched back, and was surprised when Toothless shot at him.

"Uh Hiccup? We need to run!" Dagur said as he saw Sleuther getting up to. "I-I don't understand. Last time Toothless acted like this he was affected by A parasite. Wh-what could be causing this?" Hiccup stuttered and held up his hands to defend himself. Toothless walked up to him growling. Suddenly A change wing landed nearby and crept towards Toothless and Sleuther.

"What do we do? There sick! We can't leave them here to get hurt by that dragon but they don't seem to know who we are at the moment!" Dagur started backing up along with Hiccup when the dragons growled. Suddenly Toothless made A whining sound and collapsed again. Sleuther did as well. "Toothless!" "Sleuther!" Both Hiccup and Dagur kneeled beside there dragons. As they were trying to wake there friends, Hiccup and Dagur didn't notice the invisible Change Wing getting closer.

Suddenly A loud yell echoed thorough the air, and Dagur looked to the side to see Hiccup with A burn on his right calve muscle and his torso covered in A green substance. "Gah! D-Dagur you need to g-get out of here! I don't kn-know where it is." Hiccup pinched his eyes shut, and gripped his burning leg wile curling in on himself.

"Brother!" Dagur ran to Hiccup and used A cloth to wipe the hot acid. It burned most of the cloth, but at least Dagur managed to get it off of Hiccup with the help of some water. Once the acid was off, Dagur could see the wounds and they made him flinch back. The burns were dark red, covered in blood, blistered, and muscle tissue was destroyed. The call of A change wing was heard, and Dagur knew they needed to get to safety. Hiccup was in no condition to try and drive it off or train it. The boy was covered in sweat from the pain already, and couldn't even move his leg or sit up strait. He was also losing A lot of blood.

Toothless roared at hearing his rider yell, and even though he seemed extremely disoriented, he seemed to know Hiccup was there and didn't try and attack. Toothless raised his head and used his amazing sense of smell to find the Change wing. The Night fury roared loudly and shot A plasma blast. The blast hit the Change wing dead on, causing the dragon to become stunned.

"Good job T. Now, let's get Hiccup somewhere safe. Can you and Sleuther walk?" Toothless nodded and with some trouble helped Sleuther get to A nearby cave. The island didn't have to much vegetation like the other one nearby, and it was dark wile being covered in caves. There were also mountains in the distance, and A lagoon with swamp like water in it near the center. There were protective cliffs everywhere, and tall tree's filled with fruit near the lagoon and swamp like center. Every where else was just rocks, cave, cliffs, and watering holes. It seemed this island belonged to A nocturnal creature, for all the different caves and cliffs made it pretty obvious what ever lived here didn't really like day light to much. The Change wing was here, but it felt like A different species of dragon lived here permanently.

Dagur lay Hiccup down on his back and removed the boys burned top along with using A knife to cut his right pant leg short enough to not touch Hiccup's wound. Dagur then used the pant leg to wrap around Hiccup's leg wound wile using A thin piece of rope to tie above it so Hiccup didn't lose as much blood. Dagur also used A torn piece of Hiccup's top to apply pressure to Hiccup's torso. There was so much blistering and dead tissue that the burn seemed to not produce to much blood on Hiccup's torso. It seemed no organs or arteries were damaged witch was an extreme relief, though the wound was so ugly Dagur couldn't tell for sure how much damage he couldn't see was done.

Hiccup squirmed A bit under Dagur's hands pressing again his torso but used all his strength not to grab Dagur's hands to push away from his wound because the pain. Hiccup tried to calm his breathing and heart rate, but it just hurt so much and he was worried about his dragon. "Wh-where's Toothless?" Hiccup asked before hissing in pain and trying to sit up slightly because the pain in his torso. "Toothless is fine. Lay down brother, you need rest." Hiccup nodded and lay back, his form tense as sweat encased his entire body.

"Toothless?" Toothless looked up with tired eyes. "I know your sick, but could you go get him some water?" You didn't have to ask Toothless twice. He came back as soon as he left with A bowl full of water. Toothless suddenly became dizzy and collapsed again with A groan. Sleuther wasn't doing so well either, sleeping and breathing heavily.

Dagur looked at the dragons sadly, then down at Hiccup. "I'm going to go get the dragons some food to help them regain there energy. I'll be right back." He said wile laying A hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup couldn't speak, but opened his mouth slightly and nodded tiredly. Dagur got tore A piece of cloth from the bottom of his tunic under his armor and dipped it in the water. He then used it to try and clean some of Hiccup's sweat along with clean some of the blood from his torso.

Dagur couldn't clean Hiccup's leg because it was bandaged so tightly, but was able to clean most of his Torso and stop most of the bleeding. Dagur used some bandages in Sleuther's saddle bag (just incase your wondering they have all this supplies like extra cloth and cooking supplies because there trip had taken quiet A few days) and bandages Hiccup's torso. He couldn't bandage his leg because that would be tight or thick enough to stop his bleeding.

Finally Dagur said goodbye to Hiccup and the dragons, before running out of the cave to get some food and maybe something to help Hiccup. He reached one of the watering holes, and used A net he made out of some rope he brought on the trip originally meant to be used because if they were chased by the new dragon and needed to make A temporary dragon trap to catch some fish. The salmon in the watering holes stream got caught in the net and Dagur pulled it out.

"It's not much but combined with that fruit we found should be enough to help Hiccup and the dragons gain some strength. They need something in there system to help with there blood loss and energy." Dagur spoke to himself as he walked to one of the fruit tree's. Once he got there, Dagur heard something growling nearby. "Uh...hello? Anybody there?" Dagur looked confused, and suddenly A large dragon jumped out of the shadows. It pinned Dagur down who looked up into it's acid green eyes.

"Night Fury." Dagur breathed as he looked up at the pitch black dragon. The Night Fury growled at Dagur, but then noticed his torn shirt net of food. The dragon sniffed Dagur, and smelled another one of it's kind. "Huh. you smell Toothless on me? Yeah h-he's A friend of mine miste-uh misses Night Fury." The Night Fury that was apparently A girl looked confused as to why this man seemed to be having conversation with her. Normally intruders didn't stop for chit chat. Maybe this had something to do with the Night Fury's sent on him?

The Night Fury, curious, didn't let go of Dagur but looked up and sniffed the air. She smelled the smell of another one of her kind with A scent of an illness she knew and heard him groan. What she didn't get is why this dragon seemed to be talking to A human as well gently, but his voice was hard to understand. The Night Fury let go of Dagur and grabbed the net. She ran to the cave, Dagur running after her.

Hiccup was clutching his torso with his hand and he was pretty sure he now had A fever thanks to the stress, pain, and cold damp cave. He heard Toothless roaring and tried to sooth him. Suddenly though, Hiccup heard another Night Fury call followed by Dagur's voice. "Wait for me girl!" Hiccup's eyes widened as he turned his head to see A Night Fury enter the cave. She dropped A net of fish and fruit nearby, then nudged Toothless.

Toothless looked at Toothless worriedly, then started making worried cooing noises. Hiccup guessed he was talking about his own and Toothless' injuries. The Night Fury seemed to understand, and she walked to Hiccup cautiously. Hiccup used all his strength to move his hand, and the Night Fury sniffed it cautiously. Hiccup was gentle with his touch, and the Night Fury noticed. Hiccup then scratched that special spot under her chin.

"We're not going to hurt you. Do you think you could help me and my friend help our dragons?" The Night Fury seemed to understand what Hiccup said, and nodded wile cooing worriedly. It was obvious she found it easier to trust Hiccup since he was to vulnerable to fight and was so focused on helping his dragon who was one of her kind. Night Fury's also had A tendency to be over protective of other vulnerable creatures, for Hiccup had seen this behavior in Toothless.

Dagur kneeled beside Hiccup, and felt his fever. "Here drink this." Dagur gave Hiccup A cup of water and helped him sit up. He didn't want Hiccup to get dehydrated. Hiccup groaned in pain as he sat up, but managed to grab the cup with his weak, pale arms and drink. Dagur then helped him lay back down and Hiccup shivered as the fever got worse.

Suddenly Toothless started acting off like he didn't know who anyone was again as he started growling. Sleuther did to. Dagur stood beside Hiccup protectively who was breathing heavily and seemed A little disoriented. The female Night Fury suddenly gave Toothless and Sleuther the fruit from the island and both dragons seemed to calm down. They collapsed again, but it seemed like it was because of exhaustion and not being disoriented.

"Huh. It looks like the fruit from the island helps like A cure." Hiccup said in A quiet voice. Dagur nodded. "Maybe something near those sea stacks we saw makes them sick so they don't enter the cliffs-" "But the fruit on the island keeps the Night Fury's immune to the illness. It makes sense." Hiccup finished Dagur, before coughing and hissing in pain as the coughing hurt. Dagur looked at Hiccup's leg witch Hiccup was trying to move and saw the blood was now encasing the cloth around it.

"Hiccup you need to calm down. Hold on." Dagur took the cloth off but kept the rope on. The wound looked worse. It was more swollen, the wound was so deep it made you squeamish, blisters were on some places, and Dagur could just see A small bit of bone. There was blood all over the leg, and Dagur could see dirt and dust from the cave had collected in the wound. He needed to clean it so one it didn't get infected and two he could see if it was still bleeding as much as before, or if it was just left over blood left. Unfortunately though, Dagur knew it would hurt like hell.

"Alright Hiccup, I need to clean this A little, but you need to be aware of the fact it's going to hurt quiet A bit and I'd really appreciate it if you tried not to kick me." Dagur looked up at Hiccup's sweat covered face. The boy nodded, balling his fists and trying to grip at the moss on the ground. He would never say it of course, but it was obvious the pain was unbearable.

Dagur sighed and used the water and another piece of cloth to clean Hiccup's leg. Hiccup tried to hold still, but his head shook back and fourth occasionally as he tried to think of something other than the pain. His face was now covered in even more sweat, and his eyes were closed tightly. When Dagur used the cloth, and the material pressed against the dead tissue, Hiccup couldn't help but yell. "Toothless!" Was the first thing his mind came up with to yell. After all the dragon always helped him.

Toothless heard his rider and tried to get up but couldn't. The female Night Fury saw this and decided she'd help instead. She stood by Hiccup, nudging his head and cooing softly. The Night Fury blew warm air on Hiccup's shaking form, and lay down with her tail being A pillow for Hiccup. Hiccup couldn't help A few shouts that escaped him, and did wind up kicking Dagur hard. He got thorough it though, Hiccup's leg cleaned and Dagur not having any injuries other than A nasty bruised caused by Hiccup's metal leg.

"There I'm done." Dagur said softly and put the last bandage on. He made sure to tie them tightly, and made sure the rope was tight enough that was cutting off his circulation. The wound was the same as the one on Hiccup's torso, but deeper, with more destroyed tissues, and bleeding more. The light at the end of the tunnel here was the fact that Hiccup's leg was bleeding less than before. Hiccup tried to slow his breathing and was becoming dizzier.

"Stay awake Hiccup. As soon as our dragons get better we can go back home." Hiccup nodded, but Dagur knew he was losing this battle. Suddenly Toothless seemed to be saying something to the female Night Fury and she nodded. Dagur flinched as she stood up and let her back face him. "You want us to ride you?" The Night Fury nodded and looked at Toothless. Dagur frowned. "Alright, we'll be back for you guys Toothless alright?" Toothless nodded and Dagur picked up A half conscious Hiccup.

On the way, Hiccup's eyes opened slightly and he looked at Dagur. "Dagur you think there alright right?" Dagur looked down at Hiccup and nodded. "I'm sure of it brother." Hiccup smiled slightly, but then got dizzy again. Dagur tried to keep him awake, but Hiccup wound up falling unconscious. "Common Lightning!" Dagur shouted to Lightning as he had named her. They needed to head to Berk, and Dagur didn't really care about the fact many people on Berk didn't know to much about his good side.

When they landed on Berk, Dagur held Hiccup's limp form in his arms and ran up to Stoick. "Stoick! We need help!" Stoick turned around and the second he saw Hiccup he held Hiccup in his arms. "Hiccup. What happened?" Stoick asked worried. "We were on A mission looking for A new dragon, but A change Wing attacked. Our dragons had to stay on the island because they got sick, but lightning here got sick." Dagur pet lightning and looked at Hiccup worried.

Stoick took Hiccup to Gothi as Gobber stood there to translate. Gothi took care of Hiccup's wounds, bandaging his torso and stitching up his leg. The leg looked bad even with the stiches, and Gothi had had to use A special material and iron to fill in the bone and muscle. The skin would have to grow back on it's own, and his leg would be pretty hard to walk on considering all the damaged muscle tissue. Gobber had translated that Gothi was able to fix the leg, and it should heal as long as there's no infection, but Hiccup would have to use A brace on his right leg going around the knee and down since it wouldn't be able to work right. He might also have to use crutches if he couldn't just walk with the brace.

Hiccup woke up and Dagur along with Stoick told him everything. Hiccup stayed A few days on Berk, but then him and Dagur needed to get back to the edge so they could make sure there dragons were okay. They had sent A terror male to the edge who went to get the now better dragons. Hiccup rode on Toothless but his right leg was heavily bandages and he couldn't move it. He used his left leg to work the prosthetic, and Dagur had to help him get his right foot in the stirrup. Hiccup couldn't wear A regular boot either, instead he had A thick leather around his right foot with bandages thanks to the few burns that landed on his foot.

When Hiccup and Dagur landed in the clubhouse Astrid who had heard what happened ran up to Hiccup. "Hiccup! Is your leg any better?" Hiccup didn't respond, but looked down at his bandaged from the knee down leg and leather foot cover. Astrid looked at it, and lay A gentle hand on the bandages and leather wraps. "Gothi said he needs to rest it, but Hiccup wanted to come back here." Dagur said as he got down from Sleuther. "Thank you for that _brother_." Hiccup said with Sarcasm dripping from his tongue the last word having that 'really we're close? How could you rat me out voice'. "Your welcome _brother._ " Dagur replied with equal sarcasm and everyone tried to hold back A small laugh.

"Here let me help." Astrid said. Hiccup slid off Toothless and leaned on his prosthetic wile holding onto Toothless. He didn't let his right foot touch the floor as Astrid wrapped an arm around him. She pretty much had to support nearly all his weight because his left leg was A prosthetic and he was focusing all his attention on keeping his right leg off the floor.

Astrid helped Hiccup sit down and Hiccup propped his foot up on A small stool with A pillow on it so it was A foot off the ground and he wouldn't accidently put pressure. Fishlegs brought some lunch he had made in and everyone ate lunch. After that Hiccup worked in his journal before it was finally night.

"You need some help getting to your hut?" Astrid asked and Hiccup looked down at his leg before nodding. Astrid helped him fly on Toothless as they got to Hiccup's hut. When they landed in the hut Astrid helped Hiccup off of Toothless and onto his bed. When Hiccup lay down he accidently tried to move his leg and hissed in pain. Astrid looked confused.

"Does it get hurt that easily?" Astrid asked and Hiccup looked the other way. "It uh...it does get hurt really easily and that's why I try not to move it. It doesn't hurt that bad though." Hiccup shrugged and Astrid noticed little changes in his voice as he said that second sentence. "Hiccup, I get you like to try and be strong, but you don't have to with me." Astrid moved Hiccup's bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead. "I like being able to take care of you. You don't flirt constantly or show off your strength like other guys try to. It's what makes you such A great person, so don't you be A show off about how strong you can be."

Hiccup smiled with Astrid and lightly grabbed her hand. He seemed uneasy about something and Astrid looked confused. "What is it?" She asked. Hiccup sighed and propped himself up on his elbows. "It's just I um.." Hiccup moved his left leg that he took his prosthetic off of so it didn't hit his right leg. The stump lightly tapped his right knee and Hiccup sighed. Astrid caught on imediatly. "Hiccup I will never understand how you must feel about all this. After all you lost your left leg already and now this." Astrid gestured to Hiccup's legs. "At least you found the other Night Fury's though." Hiccup frowned at that.

"Last time I found A Night Fury I lost my left leg. Why do I always get the worst coincidences and never the good ones?" Hiccup said to no one in particular and lay back down. Astrid shook her head and smiled warmly at Hiccup. "I think Fishlegs should be here to help with the bandaging and check for infection since he knows about all that stuff. Want me to stay till he gets here." Hiccup looked up at Astrid with A warm smile.

"Only if it's no burden. You have to be tired." Astrid shook her head. "I'd rather spend the time with you." Hiccup nodded and him and Astrid started talking about the Night Fury's Hiccup and Dagur had found. Fishlegs came in and changed Hiccup's bandages on his torso and sighed relieved when he saw the wound was healing well. Hiccup tried to hold still, but he couldn't help but squirm and shout A little as Fishlegs started to take off the bandages and clean the wound on his leg.

Astrid's hands stayed on Hiccup's shoulders and she tried to help him calm down as Fishlegs treated his leg. Hiccup was pouring in sweat, and he bit his lip in an attempt to stop his shouting. He tried to move in ways that could stop the pain like using his half left leg to push against his thigh and Fishlegs was lucky he didn't have his prosthetic on when his leg slipped. Astrid decided to hold Hiccup's left leg down wile keeping her free hand on his torso to keep him down because she could see he was finding it hard to keep still and maintain self control.

Astrid holding his leg and torso down actually helped Hiccup because he didn't have to work so hard on keeping still so he didn't mess up what Fishlegs was doing. Hiccup gripped his bed sheets tightly, and hissed in pain. Astrid and Fishlegs both had sad expressions as they saw exactly why Hiccup was in so much pain. The wound may have been stitch and had replacement material for his muscle tissue, but it still looked pretty bad. Scabs were starting to cover the area where his skin was literally melted by Change Wing acid, and there was some puss witch could have been from A small infection but it didn't seem to be severe.

After they were done Fishlegs left the wound and Astrid stayed with Hiccup. Changing the bandages way have only taken around ten minutes, but Hiccup was exhausted. Astrid grabbed his hand and Hiccup squeezed it tightly, apparently still in some pain. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. Toothless stood by Hiccup, blowing warm air on his shaking form and cooing. Lightning, who had decided to stay on the edge for A bit, sat in A corner wile watching Hiccup with sad eyes.

"Hey It's okay Hiccup. Just try to go to sleep." As Astrid said this she ran her fingers thorough Hiccup's hair witch caused the boy to relax A little. It took A few minutes, but eventually Hiccup fell asleep and Astrid had decided to lay beside him for A bit before she accidently fell asleep beside him to.

...

After A long wile of healing, the dragon riders were on the island of Night Fury's wile playing with some of the hatchlings. Hiccup got off of Toothless and grabbed A pair of crutches he had attached to the saddle. The boy didn't have stitches in anymore, and his skin had grown back. He had A pair of crutches and A brace he had to use though but it was better than having two prosthetics he supposed.

"Hey Hiccup come here!" Dagur shouted. Hiccup smiled and walked over. "What is it?" Hiccup asked, then he saw Toothless and Lightning surrounding A group of eggs. As Toothless nudged the eggs and protected Lightning wile cooing. "Toothless! Why didn't you let me know you and Lightning were.." Hiccup's voice trailed off as he gestured between the two Night Fury's. Toothless just shrugged wile Hiccup face palmed and the others laughed.

How was he going to get thorough _more_ Night Fury's. Especially babies at that!

 **(A/N) IDK why but I decided to add in A cute ending with baby Night Fury's. Please review with what you think and yay two chapters in one day!**

 **Until next time fellow dragon, Plasma Snow piece out!**


	32. Fury

**(A/N) Hey fellow dragons riders! What's up? Anyways, wanted to say I'm super happy because I finished my story winged allies, and my writers block for this is getting better.**

 **Rosalie24: I am glad you like the Hiccup Dagur relationship in the story.**

 **Guest Tak: Don't you worry, your not the only one in love with Hiccup whump.**

 **Guest Batman: I think I might use the Hiccup finds A dragon type sometime, but I haven't seen avengers and I don't write anything in or after HTTYD2 so can't write the other two ideas.**

 **Story idea timeline: Modern day AU. HTTYD in High school.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup Haddock is A hero of sorts known as Fury. Hiccup also has wings similar to his Night Fury's thanks to the lab he was born in using the samples from the Night Fury in him before he was born. No one knows Fury is Hiccup. No one knows Fury escaped A lab and there the reason why he is who he is. Hiccup lives on his own, not knowing his parents, and he goes to Berk High. Hiccup is 17 and keeps his wings hidden under his armored suit. He doesn't have much money, and works A part time job. No one at school really like him because he's so different, but they don't know that's because his past and dragon like instincts. The only other member of his 'flock' is Hiccup's best bud Toothless who is his Night Fury. They've been inseparable since they were little. Almost everyone in Berk has dragons, but only Fury has the Night Fury. People idle Fury, others despise him. What happens when one Night, Hiccup saves the girl in his school who he admires but could never be with thanks to one the fact she doesn't like him and two he could never put her in danger?**

 **Warnings/details: Rated T for blood, injury, darkness, whump, and memories. Hiccstrid! Hiccup whump! Hiccup has dragon wings! Hero Hiccup. Modern AU. HTTYD in High school. Darkish/kind of depressing Hiccup. Hiccup can understand the dragons that fly around.**

 **Also!**

 **Hiccup looks like he does in RTTE during the day, but at Night wears his Night Fury suit (like the one in HTTYD2) witch has holes in it for his wings. Hiccup has the high senses of A Night Fury, and has almost completely fire proof skin. He wears armor in his suit during the day because there have been times someone has been in trouble or almost found him out and Hiccup had to save someone or escape getting killed. Astrid is popular in school but honestly doesn't really want everyone to love her because she doesn't like being around A ton of people. Snotlout is A full of himself sort of bully. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut are crazy and will do just about anything to get on someone's nerves. Fishlegs isn't necessarily Hiccup's friend, but they do hang out together especially since there are A few times Hiccup has saved him from bullies. Hiccup doesn't talk much, and is A but dark if you know what I mean. He also keeps Toothless hidden. No one knows about who Hiccup really is.**

Summery:

 _Hiccup Haddock also known as Fury goes to A normal high school. He works A part time job like A normal kid. What no one knows about him though, is that Hiccup lives in nothing but A small abandoned cabin, is the mysterious hero with wings Fury who rides A Night Fury, doesn't have A family, and knows nothing about his birth parents for he was born in A science lab before escaping with his best friend Toothless. What happens when one smart popular girl named Astrid starts making the connection and finds out who he is after he saves her? Can Astrid save Hiccup after Hiccup saved her?_

"Hey bud, what do say we go flying?" 17 Year old Hiccup Haddock asked his Night Fury. It was late Night, the stars were out, no one was really on the streets, it was perfect for A flight. Toothless shrugged. _Can we get something to eat on the way?_ The dragons asked in his language.

Hiccup frowned and looked down at the money he kept in his wallet. Hiccup and Toothless lived in A small abandoned cabin. There was really never any food there, for Hiccup put a lot of his money in rebuilding his suit, finishing school, and getting stuff needed to heal his injuries he constantly got. Hiccup counted the money they had left, then looked up at Toothless.

"Toothless I had to work on your saddle, get A brace for my leg, fix up the cabin A bit, and so fourth. I only work A part time job to. We have about $28.00 but we need to try and save it. You think you can fly to the lake and catch some fish?" Toothless groaned. _"The lake is polluted, the fish are extremely small, there's oil in it, shall i go on?"_ Hiccup gave A warning roar to his dragon, something he had learned he could do around A year ago.

"Toothless you know I can't afford the amount of food you and I need. Especially because your A dragon and do to my dragon side and quicker loss of energy I'm supposed to eat more than any other human being should have to. I know the fish in the lake are probably not A healthy source amount of food, but if I use this money to buy food, we'd just wind up spending all of it on enough to last two meals, three if we're lucky." Toothless just rolled his eyes and Hiccup face palmed.

"Look bud, I'm not to fond of our current eating habits either, trust me I've been A bit on the unhealthy side to." Hiccup gestured to his ribs showing since his shirt was off so he could stretch his wings. "But we've been thorough worse right?" Toothless looked down with A growl. He knew all to well they'd been thorough worse. _"I guess your right. It's better than the lab. I'll go get the fish and maybe something else. You start the fire pit."_ Hiccup nodded and looked down at his wrists witch were covered in scars. When he was younger needles couldn't exactly get thorough his tough, fire proof skin, so scientist would cut his skin to take blood samples. It was A constant thing, and Hiccup still got mad at those people to this day even though it had been 11 years since they escaped when Hiccup was six.

As Toothless went out to catch food, Hiccup thought about his memories wile starting the fire pit with some flint rocks. Him and Toothless had escaped the lab when Hiccup was six. After that they flew for A wile trying to find food. One day Hiccup was nearly starved and A young woman took him and his dragon in. It lasted about A month before she saw his wings. Hiccup became afraid she'd hurt him or worse hurt Toothless. Him and Toothless flew far away from there.

As Hiccup grew older they'd occasionally have help from people but Hiccup always wore A mask. Hiccup had made Toothless A prosthetic after him and the dragon got into A bad crash when Hiccup was fourteen. Hiccup had also lost his leg. Luckily A young man who was an amputation surgeon and father took them in for A wile. Once Hiccup could walk and Toothless could fly, the two left again after saying there thanks.

Now they were 17. Hiccup was in High School for he started working when he was sixteen and didn't want people to get upset he wasn't in school. Him and Toothless lived in this old abandoned cabin. Wood was rotting, shelves were broke, there were no glass windows instead just holes in the walls, and tree's surrounded them.

As the fire started Hiccup sighed with A dull look in his eyes. It was Thursday so Hiccup would have to go to school tomorrow. Hiccup honestly kind of liked school, for it taught him enough to work, invent new prosthetics, and he sometimes liked hanging out with some of the people. It also made him feel 'normal'.

"At least school lets me be somewhat normal." Hiccup said to himself with A small smile. The boy looked up in the shelves where he kept him and Toothless' food. There was half A loaf of bread, three apples, A few potato's in A bag, and some old biscuits.

Hiccup opened the top of A Small box filled with ice he kept in the ground just outside his cabins door. There was some small fish and half A thing of day old sandwich meat. "I can take A sandwich to school, and save the potato's for Toothless. He knows how to cook them and would enjoy the fish to." Hiccup said to himself, A feeling of loneliness he was all to used to washing over him as he remembered there was no one around for miles who could hear his words.

Toothless suddenly walked back up to the cabin. He had some medium sized fish in his mouth along with two hunted squirrels. Hiccup smiled. "Thanks bud." He said before cleaning the animals and cooking them over the fire. Toothless got the four fish, Hiccup got the two squirrels that were so small they hardly had any meat on them. After that Hiccup got on his flight suit (no it doesn't have wings on it, it's A suit made for flying because the holes for the wings) before him and Toothless took to the sky.

Hiccup and Toothless flew for hours until it was nearing midnight. They were A few towns away from home because they could fly so fast. This town had high crime rates, so Hiccup liked to fly around and see if he could help. He'd been named A hero because of things like this, and people nicknamed him 'Fury'. Suddenly Hiccup saw A man using A whip on A Monstrous Nightmare. "Oh no you don't." He said with Fury in his voice (see the name fits) as his dragon like instincts kicked in.

When Hiccup was about to dive down and stop the man hitting the Monstrous Nightmare, Hiccup also realized the man was using the dragon to hurt someone. Hiccup used his sensitive hearing and listened from A distance. "Hah, you're going to regret standing up to me little lady." The man said wile holding up A gun and whipping the Nightmare. "Take your best shot pal." Hiccup knew that fearless voice anywhere. It was the one of the girl he admired more than anything.

"Astrid..." Hiccup's voice trailed off worriedly and he tightened his mask wile spreading his wings. "Toothless you glide down there and save the Nightmare. I'm saving the girl." Toothless agreed without A second thought. _"Separate!"_ "Separate!" Both Hiccup and Toothless shouted at the same time. It was A sort of warning so Toothless knew Hiccup was letting go of the prosthetic stirrup and so anyone around knew who was coming and knew not to get in the way or you'd probably get hurt.

Everyone down below looked up, but they couldn't see Fury because the darkness and his pitch black suit and wings. No one had ever seen his face, and very few had seen his outline or features because he normally tried to hide in the shadows. Hiccup always added A sort of roar to his voice when speaking so no one at school or work suspected he was Fury thanks to his unique nasally voice.

Toothless landed and shot at the man whipping the Nightmare. The man backed up and backed up. Toothless then helped the Nightmare out of A chain he was in. The Nightmare flew off and Toothless looked at Hiccup. He was in A dark ally way, and no one could see him other than Astrid, the man, and the dragons. There was also A security camera nearby but Toothless shot it quickly.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked with that roar in his voice. Astrid looked up at him and nodded. She never imagined she'd be this close to Fury and Hiccup could see it. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Are you injured?" Astrid shook her head, still shocked. Suddenly when Hiccup wasn't looking and Toothless was distracted by A dragon flying over head, the man with the gun stealthily stood up. "No your gonna get it." Hiccup's sensitive hearing heard the threat clear as day despite the whisper.

Hiccup spun around and saw the man about to shoot Astrid. The fun went off and without A second thought Hiccup grabbed her tightly with his back to the man. It all happened way to fast. Astrid opened her eyes that she had pinched shut tightly, and she looked up to see Fury standing over her. "F-Fury?" Suddenly Hiccup landed on his knees wile holding his shoulder. He had A shoulder guard on, but the bullet had hit the back of his shoulder near his ribs. It was only leather there, not bullet proof. The leather softened the blow, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt and bleed.

"Fury!" Astrid shouted. Toothless recovered from shock of seeing Hiccup fall, and he blasted the man with the gun. The man fell unconscious, and Toothless would have killed him if Hiccup wasn't again killing people without it being absolutely necessary. Hiccup looked up thorough his mask, his forest green eyes looking up at Astrid who held him in her arms. Astrid looked down, and his eyes made her breath hitch. They were surprised and slightly scared. They also seemed to hold admiration. Astrid knew this because the sparkle and light they held.

"Do you need help?" Astrid asked and Fury looked away. "N-no. It's fine." He sat up and leaned on his dragon. "But Fury! You can't just go home with that bullet wound." Fury stopped for A minute then looked back at her. "I'll be fine. Thank you Astrid." He said before getting on his dragon and taking off. Astrid's eyes went wide. "How did he know my name?" She said to herself quietly, before getting in her car to head home.

Hiccup and Toothless flew for A wile, before spotting there destination. There was an older woman who lived alone in her home. Hiccup or Fury as she knew him as had once saved her from A break in. The woman couldn't work much, and had little money and no family. Hiccup would sometimes bring her food or fresh clothing. He would protect her if someone was threatening her. In return, the woman named Amber Ingerman would take care of his wounds or let him stay night without ever asking him to take off his mask. Amber Fury knew her grandson Fishlegs and they along well. She never asked for to much information though.

 _"Hey Hiccup?"_ Toothless asked before they could land. "What is it Toothless?" Hiccup asked wile wrapping an arm around his side to try and stop the bleeding. _"You do realize you said Astrid's name in front of her and she has no idea you know her right? That had to freak her out and now she knows you know her."_ Hiccup held his breath for A second as he realized it. "Why did you let me mess up?" He asked. _"Hey, I'm your dragon and am like your brother. I'm not your father."_ Hiccup frowned. "Thank you for summing that up."

The Dragon and rider landed and Hiccup knocked on Ambers door. "Uh Ms. Ingerman? It's Fury. Do you think you could help me with something?" Hiccup asked before he heard someone get out of A chair and was greeted by an elderly lady with A kind expression. "Come on in Fury. Would you like something to drink?" She asked wile leading Hiccup in. "Well if it's no trouble." Hiccup asked feeling quiet thirsty. Amber looked at her Gronkle Poppy and pointed to the tea kettle.

Poppy nodded and got some tea for Hiccup by using A large handle attached to it and carrying the cup in A small basket he wore. Poppy also pushed his giant water bowl towards Toothless and offered him A drink. _"Thank you poppy."_ Toothless said before drinking and then running to the backyard to play with the dragon.

"He sure is smart." Hiccup said before taking A drink. "I've taught him how to do many thing around the house. Now what is it you needed help with Fury?" Amber asked wile looking at Hiccup for wounds. "I was helping A girl I know out because someone as threatening her. He shot at me unexpectedly. The leather in my suit prevented the bullet from going to deep, but it's still wedged in my skin and bleeding to much for comfort." Hiccup said wile taking off his shoulder strap.

"I see. If you can take off your top armor and lay here I can clean the wound and remove the bullet. When I was younger I specialized in medicine you know." Hiccup smiled and nodded. "Yes I know." Amber had A tendency to forget things she'd already told Hiccup and would repeat them every time he came over.

Hiccup took off his top, revealing many scars and A bullet wound just above the place where his right wing attached to his back. "Alright. This is going to hurt A bit since I'll be removing the bullet. You need to hold completely still or I could damage your wing okay?" Hiccup nodded wile laying on his stomach on A bed nearby where Amber would occasionally let him sleep. Hiccup bit his lip, hissing in pain but not much more. Sure this hurt like hell to A normal person, but Hiccup had tough skin and had been thorough much worse.

When Amber was done she put cleaned the wound and put A few bandages on it. "Try to take it easy Fury. I know that's hard for you." Hiccup nodded and sat up. He looked outside and saw it had suddenly started snowing. Typical Berk weather. Amber saw him looking outside. "You can stay the night here if you want. I quiet enjoy your company Fury." She said and Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, maybe that will be A good idea." Hiccup said as Toothless and Poppy burst into the room covered in snow.

...

The next day Hiccup thanked Amber Ingerman before flying Toothless home and heading to school. Hiccup always liked to fly thorough the forest since he could get thorough it faster, then he'd just run the rest of the way down A few blocks to the school. When Hiccup arived he saw Snotlout and the twins standing in the doorway. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hey Snotlout." Hiccup said sarcastically wile he saw Snotlout blocking Fishlegs way in.

"Hey Hiccup. You and you friend here need to pay to pass us, either by money, or by violence. Hiccup just rolled his eyes. Snotlout could be so stupid sometimes. "I think neither. Common Fishlegs." Hiccup grabbed Fishlegs arm as they started walking. Snotlout grabbed Hiccup and tried to pull him back. Hiccup stood his ground, his hidden by his pants and boot prosthetic creaking because the force. Hiccup didn't move, he remained stable.

Snotlout looked mad, but Hiccup remained Stoic. He didn't fight, but didn't give in either. A moment past and Hiccup ripped his arm away from Snotlout's grasp. "Don't test me Snotlout." Hiccup said wile accidently making A small growl in his throat. Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the Twins looked at him weird and Hiccup's eyes widened as he realized the sound he'd made. "I'm going to be late for class." He said and let go of Fishlegs.

What Hiccup didn't know was that Astrid heard the growl to. She stopped him mid run A little ways down the hall when he was out of the other kids' sight. "Hiccup are you okay?" She asked. Hiccup looked down and nodded. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me Astrid." Hiccup pulled away from her, but Astrid recognized the voice. Last time she heard it there was A roar, but the way that Hiccup sounded. It couldn't be A coincidence. Astrid lifted her hand and lightly pushed her hand between Hiccup's shoulder and his ribs. Just like she thought he yelped in pain wile wrapping his arm around his side just like he did when he was shot.

"Hiccup." Astrid lay A hand on his shoulder and Hiccup looked at her. "What was that for?" He asked wile he looked at her. Astrid caught his gaze, his eyes were just like they were last night. "Hiccup I'm smart I can figure out things." Hiccup went tense and backed up but Astrid caught his arm. "I won't tell, I promise. Hiccup let me help you." Hiccup closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Thanks for not telling...but I can't let you help me." Hiccup bit his lip and ran down the hall. Astrid frowned as A million thoughts ran thorough her mind. "What have you been thorough?" She whispered and went to class after she saw Hiccup head to his.

...

After school ended and Hiccup went to work at the work shop he worked for, Gobber who was his boss looked at him oddly. "Alright Hiccup, what's on your mind?" Gobber asked and Hiccup sighed. "Nothing Gobber, I promise." Hiccup came out from under A car he was working on. At Gobber's work shop they made different things in there forge, repaired cars, built bikes, or Hiccup made little inventions that would sell that he kept on A shelf.

Suddenly Astrid walked in after parking her car. Hiccup didn't notice her presents because he was working on the car. "Hey Gobber? I was wondering if you could look at my car." She asked wile gesturing to her car. "What's wrong with it lass?" Gobber asked wile having Astrid drive it into the shop.

"The engines been making odd sounds I haven't heard in it before, and my windshield has to many cracks." Astrid responded and Gobber nodded. "I can work on the windshield, my apprentice here can check the engine. Hiccup!" Gobber called for his apprentice and Astrid looked A little surprised. Hiccup walked out of the back room with A smudge of oil on his face. "What is it Gobber?" Hiccup then saw Astrid. "Oh hey Astrid! What brings you here?" Hiccup looked A bit nervous and Astrid smiled.

"I came here to get my car looked at. I didn't know you worked here?" Astrid walked up to Hiccup who backed up A little making her frown. He seemed nervous about getting to close to her. "You okay?" She asked. Hiccup nodded and sighed. He let Astrid come closer to him and smiled slightly at her. "I'm fine. So what did Gobber need me for?" Hiccup looked up at Gobber wile Astrid stood by him. "I need you check on the lasses engine. You remember how to check everything right?" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Yes I do." Hiccup walked up to the car and lifted the hood after Gobber replaced the windshield. Gobber went back to working on A motorcycle and Astrid watched Hiccup work. He checked the engine, and Astrid was surprised when he lay his hand on A really hot piece of metal but didn't seem to notice it.

"Uh Hiccup?" Hiccup looked at her. "Yes Astrid?" Astrid watched as he let go of the metal and there wasn't even A red mark. "Don't you feel it when you touch that hot metal?" Hiccup looked at his hands when he got what she was meaning. "Since you already know who I am, I guess I might as well tell you that the reason I've come out of things like fires, crushed buildings, and so fourth is because believe it or not my skin is almost as tough as thick leather and is mostly fireproof." Hiccup held out his hands witch Astrid grabbed in hers.

"Wow. How is that possible? Then again there are A lot of things that shouldn't be possible for you, like the fact you have wings." Astrid lay A hand on Hiccup's back and she felt it when his folded wings flinched at the touch. "It's hard to explain. When I was born, I was born in A science lab. I never knew my parents, and scientists gave me the genes of A Night Fury before I was born. I don't know exactly how it's possible, and they tested me for years. When I escaped at the age of six...I started strengthening my dragon side and eventually became Fury." Hiccup tried to explain his story shortly and Astrid looked upset.

"So you mean your Fury because people used you? That's awful. I've heard so many people say they wished they had your powers. After hearing how you got them though." Astrid looked down at her hands holding onto Hiccup's, before looking up at his eyes. Hiccup frowned.

"It's not A fun life I will tell you that. Don't worry about me though Astrid. You'll get hurt." Hiccup pulled back and continuing working on the car. Astrid didn't need to asked, she knew why he didn't want to get to close to her. One he'd been really hurt by people, and two he had A lot of people who were out to hurt him. Astrid sighed and sat down on A bench.

She thought about it, then had an idea. "Hiccup?" She asked wile sitting on the bench nearby. "What is it Astrid?" Hiccup look up. "What if you stayed with me and my parents tonight?" Astrid asked wanting to learn more about him. "What about Toothless my Night Fury?" Hiccup looked up at her. "What if you came as Fury. My parents would love to meat you and I actually have A little brother with A prosthetic like Toothless who would give anything to meat you." Hiccup looked down.

"I don't think that's A good idea Astrid." Astrid stood up and grabbed Hiccup's arm. "Please? It could be at Night, and there's no school tomorrow." Hiccup sighed. After maybe twenty minutes of convincing, Hiccup agreed he'd meat Astrid that night and she'd tell him what her parents said.

...

Later that day Hiccup was sitting at home with Toothless. _"This is A terrible idea."_ Toothless said and Hiccup sighed wile sitting in A tree outside there cabin. "Maybe it's not so bad. I mean Astrid knows who I am, so could help me out. Besides, her little brother would love to meat A night fury and you the only one of your kind." Hiccup explained and Toothless rolled his eyes.

 _"Hiccup let me ask you something. Would you be agreeing to this if you weren't in love with that girl?"_ Hiccup blushed. "I-I'm not in love with Astrid." He said and Toothless laughed. _"Don't deny it. Look Hiccup, I get it you want to be with her. But you also need to know she could get hurt. What would you do if she got killed because of you?"_ Hiccup shook his head. "It won't happen. I'll see her family tonight, but not after that. I won't get her hurt I promise." Toothless nodded and wrapped his tail around Hiccup.

It was now pitch black outside with the exception of the moon and stars. "Alright, common bud." Hiccup flew Toothless to meat Astrid. When he got there he saw Astrid standing on A curb far away from other houses. Hiccup landed and took off his mask to see Astrid. "Hey Astrid. What did they say?" Hiccup asked. Astrid smiled warmly. "They said they'd love if you came. I made sure they had no cameras, no one over, nothing that would make you uncomfortable."

Hiccup nodded and flew back to Astrid's house, Astrid on A deadly Nadder that she said her parents owned named Stormfly. "You know I think Toothless and Stormfly are already attached to each other." Hiccup said after putting his mask back on and gesturing to Toothless and Stormfly playing in the grass outside of Astrid's house. Astrid nodded and opened the door.

Hiccup tensed as he heard voices, but then heard the yell of A 14 year old boy and A 12 year old girl who were arguing. "Those are my two siblings. Jacks the one with the one leg. Heather is the twelve year old." Hiccup nodded and then saw Astrid's parents.

Both of Astrid's parents looked surprised and smiled brightly at seeing the famous 'Fury' at there house. Hiccup smiled in his mask wile looking them. "Uh come in. Astrid said you were coming. You Night Fury can come in to." Astrid's mother said and Hiccup nodded wile Toothless followed.

Hiccup looked around the house and smiled as his eyes landed on the two kids playing on the floor. Astrid cleared her throat and both kids looked up at Hiccup surprised. "Fury!" Both of them said and ran up to him. "Woah this is so cool!" Heather said wile playing with Toothless. Jack just looked up at Hiccup.

"So your really Fury? The one who saved my sister?" Hiccup smiled in his mask and his eyes held A warmth to them. "That would be me." Jack laughed and then his eyes caught site of Hiccup's wings. "So you have real wings and not just A suit?" Astrid's mother asked wile watching Hiccup's wings move. Hiccup looked down.

"Now Emily, we don't want to ask him to many questions. A mans past is his own business." Astrid's father said to his wife. "I'm Jamie, Jamie Hofferson. This is my wife Emily Hofferson. And our kids, Heather and Jack. You've already met Astrid." Jamie introduced everyone and Hiccup nodded. "Just call me Fury." Hiccup shook there hands.

Hiccup watched Heather and Jack play with Toothless, and smiled before feeling A hand on his shoulder. "See it's not so bad." Astrid said and Hiccup smiled at her. "Your right. It's just that.." "You had A bad experience with other people. I get it Hi-Fury." Astrid gave A small laugh and Hiccup smiled down at her.

There gazes caught each others, and Hiccup stared into Astrid's eyes. They were perfect, baby blue, strong, confident, and so much more. Her smile was warm and her expression wasn't threatening. Hiccup felt warmth run thorough him as his heart sped up. Astrid looked at him with the same admiration as him. They started moving closer, but then Hiccup frowned. He moved away from Astrid and looked down. "Astrid you can't get to close to me. You'll get hurt." Hiccup said wile glaring at the ground.

Astrid frowned. "No I won't Fury. I can take care of myself." Astrid said. Emily and Jamie looked at each other, then back at the two. "How did you get to know Fury anyways Astrid? He's saved many people and never hung out with them from what I've heard." Jamie looked at Fury and Astrid confused.

"Uhm...me and Astrid just knew each other before she realized I was Fury." Hiccup said and nodded his head as he thought about what words to say and how much information to give. "What do you mean? It doesn't really make sense that Astrid would be friends with an adult who has the life you have." Oh that was it. They didn't know Hiccup was just another high school kid and thought he was some adult who was only Fury.

"Actually, me and Astrid are the same age." Hiccup said. He looked to Toothless who nodded as if saying 'Your doing good. Just don't give away our location.' Hiccup nodded. Both Emily and Jamie looked confused. "How could you be just A kid? You get into way to dangerous stuff. Do your parents know who you are?" Emily asked and Hiccup bit his lip. Jamie lay A hand on Emily's shoulder and gave her A look. "Sorry, I shouldn't be asking." Hiccup frowned.

"No It's fine to be curious. I actually never knew my parents. Toothless has been the only family I've ever had." Hiccup smiled at Toothless who nudged his hand wanting to be scratched. "But then how have you grown up so well? If you've never had family..." Jamie now sounded confused. Hiccup sighed. "I've somehow made it by using my powers and flying my dragon. I've had help along the way to but never permanently." Hiccup moved his prosthetic leg with A boot on it and raised his pant leg.

"Toothless has been there for me thorough everything, and I've been able to get thorough everything because of him." Everyone in the room looked A little surprised as Hiccup/Fury revealed his prosthetic and Toothless put his prosthetic against his riders.

"So you two are that connected?" Astrid asked and Hiccup nodded. "Yep. We've had to be." Hiccup pet Toothless before looking down at Jack who stood near him wile looking down at his own prosthetic on his right leg. "Looks like we've got something in common." Hiccup said when noticing Jack's sad expression. Jack looked up and nodded, his expression becoming brighter. _"I think that really helps him Hiccup."_ Toothless said and Hiccup nodded.

The more time Hiccup spent with the Hofferson's the more he felt torn about the fact this was likely to be there only visit. Hiccup was sitting on A couch with Astrid. Astrid leaned again him and Hiccup smiled with his arm around her. "Thanks for helping me out Astrid." Astrid nodded. "Anytime...Hiccup." Astrid whispered the name, and leaned closer to Hiccup. Emily and Jamie watched the interaction wile there kids played with Toothless.

"Is it just me or do you think Fury could like our Astrid?" Emily asked and Jamie smiled. "Isn't it obvious? I have A feeling he doesn't want to get to close to her though. I've been watching him wile he spends time with us. Every time he starts having fun he gets upset and distant. He knows that we could get hurt if anyone found out we know him." Jamie wrapped an arm around his wife and smiled at Fury.

"He's just A kid Jamie. He should be able to have friends and relationships. He doesn't even have A family. We need to help him." Emily said thoughtfully. Jamie sighed. "I would be fine with asking him to stay A wile. The problem is convincing him we won't put him in danger and same other way around." Jamie looked outside and saw the snow pick up again. "It's snowing and the beginning of devastating winter. Maybe we can ask him to stay in exchange for helping us because how dangerous it can be this time of year." Emily nodded and agreed.

A wile later Hiccup was about to leave when he noticed it was snowing outside. Him and Toothless always had A hard time getting around because the dragons prosthetic would freeze. He put his hand on the doorknob but then hears Jamie call his name. "Fury? We wanted to ask you something. Since you know our daughter, and our kids are fond of you, do you think it would be possible for you to help us thorough the devastating winter in exchange for you staying with us? I know you are used to staying on your own, but the fact of the matter is it's dangerous this time of year and we both need help. It would be easier if you and us worked together and you stayed with us." Jamie and the others smiled when they could tell the words got to Hiccup.

 _"They sound like they need us Hiccup. We protect people all the time, but do you think we can trust them?"_ Toothless asked. "I don't know bud, but I really like these guys and they sound like that need help. You know how dangerous this time of year can be and they have three kids. What about Astrid? We could help her to." Hiccup said in A voice so low only Toothless could hear. You see Hiccup and Toothless both had the overprotective instinct of A Night fury. This is why Jamie's words got to them so well.

It took literally an hour of explaining and convincing, but Hiccup agreed to stay. He wouldn't take off his mask yet but that was understandable. As the night went on, Emily and Jamie let Hiccup use the guest room along with Toothless. It was small, and had one single bed. There was A dresser with A family photo on it, and A night stand beside his bed. Hiccup took off his suit so he only had the bandages on his shoulder and the his long green pants he wore under his suit.

 _"You okay Hiccup?"_ Toothless sensed Hiccup's stress as the boy removed his prosthetic. "Yeah I'll be fine Toothless. Just stressed I guess." Hiccup said as he lay down and pulled the covers over himself. Suddenly someone knocked on his door and Hiccup sat up quickly, his wings spreading in surprise. "Hey Hiccup it's me. Can I come in?" Astrid asked and Hiccup nodded. "Uh yeah as long as your parents are fine with it." Hiccup asked knowing how some peoples parents thought about high school guys.

Astrid opened the door and came inside the room. "I was wondering if how you were doing. My parents wanted me to check on you because they heard you moving around like you were awake despite the time." Astrid sat on the side of Hiccup's bed and saw the bandages on his back. "Is that from the bullet wound you have?" She asked wile lightly touching it. "Yeah. I know Fishlegs grandma and she helps me out occasionally since she lives on her own. I help her out as long as she lets me keep my mask on." Hiccup explained wile moving his wings out of the way as Astrid rubbed the bandages.

"These are coming lose and have stuff on them from the wound. You should let my parents re-do the bandages and see if they need to ask A doctor to care for it if there's an infection." Hiccup's eyes suddenly widened and he pulled his blanket over himself. "I don't mind them helping but I can't go to A hospital. Then everyone would see my wings. Besides, I never have been fond of medical equipment." Hiccup explained wile looking down at his scared wrists.

"How did you get all these scars?" Astrid asked as she saw the ones on Hiccup's wrists, arms, and back. Hiccup sighed as he scowled into the distance. "Some are from the lab I was in, others are from people trying to hurt me. Believe it or not that wasn't the first time I've stopped that guy from hurting someone. I would've turned him into the police last time but I got shot." Astrid nodded understanding then stood up. "So you don't mind if I go ask my parents to help you? There going to see who you are when you go to school with me anyways." Astrid said. Hiccup looked to Toothless.

 _"I've been watching her for any signs of lies betrayal. She seems sincere._ " The dragon said and Hiccup nodded. "O-okay." Astrid smiled and went to get her mom. When she came back Emily frowned when she saw Hiccup's back covered in scars. "He shouldn't have to go thorough the danger he does." She said and Hiccup smiled slightly at her caring tone even though he knew Emily didn't know he had such good hearing.

"I've just to remove your bandages is that okay Fury?" She asked and Hiccup nodded. "And my real names Hiccup. It would probably be best you and your family know that so someone doesn't here you say my nickname in public wile I don't have my suit on." Emily nodded and smiled. "Can do." She said before taking off the bandages and cleaning the wound. Hiccup hissed in pain but no more than that. When Emily was done he had to admit he felt better.

"Thanks. It hurts a lot less with the bandages changed." Emily smiled. "No problem Hiccup." Emily said before leaving. "Goodnight Hiccup." Astrid said. Hiccup rolled over and looked at her. There gazes caught for A moment, before Astrid lightly kissed Hiccup's forehead. Hiccup smiled wile blushing as Astrid ran out of the room with A smile. _"Told you so."_ Toothless said with A smirk. "Oh quiet you." Hiccup whispered back wile smile before he fell asleep with his wings wrapped around himself.

...

The weekend had went quit well. Hiccup was becoming closer to Jack, Heather, and there parents. He was becoming more connected to Astrid even though Toothless and Stormfly were constantly teasing him. Hiccup would let his wings stretch when he was in the house, but would wear A top over them any time someone came over or they went outside. When Hiccup went to school on Monday Toothless stayed at home with Stormfly.

Things were going quiet well, and no one found out his secret other than the Hofferson's. Hiccup may never know his birth parents and would always be Fury to most. To the Hofferson's though, Hiccup was Hiccup and Fury. They knew his identity, but didn't tell anyone. They were best friends, and offered him A place to stay. At time, they were kind of like family to. Especially Astrid who he actually started dating. Astrid never complained about his romantic flights and would never let him go. Hiccup may not be able to be like other kids, but at least he had friends and Astrid.

 **(A/N) I know weird ending. Here's A tip I needed to put out there. If you do want to request stories, I really don't like to write magic right and that's why I turn a lot of idea down. If you really want to request something I want to write, request whump, hurt/comfort, and Hiccstrid. I'll almost never turn down those ideas.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow peace out!**

 **Ps...I doubt you can guess the book I read to inspire this story. Give you A hint, it has comics with it and Hiccup is A lot like the main character sort of.**


	33. Fanfiction and Nicklback

**(A/N) Hi there guys! So here's another fan-shot for you. Guest Johnathen once gave me an idea to write httyd reads fanfiction, so I've decided to do it!**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE ages.**

 **Story idea: The RTTE characters get transported to A secret room with future technology and read A song fic!**

 **Warnings/details: Rated K. The song fic takes place in HTTYD 1. I'd listen to the song 'If everyone cared' by Nickleback because that's what song is used in song fic. RTTE read the fanfiction wile listening to the song.**

 **Also!In the song I can't tell if it's saying A men or A man so please excuse any mistakes in the song.**

 _Summery:_

 _One day the dragon riders from RTTE get transported to A secret modern room where they find A computer and decide to read it's contents. There surprised when they realize the fanfiction is about them. What will happen and how will the riders react to this short story and song? Read to find out!_

"Hiccup what's this?" Astrid asked as she saw A laptop in the small room they had been transported to. "Don't know, but this note here say's we have to read it in order to get back home." Hiccup said wile holding A note on the desk up. "Great so now we have to read some book to get home?" Snotlout asked wile plopping down into A chair.

"Well it's technically not A book. The note say's It's A digital fanfiction on something called A lap top." Hiccup explained wile the others sat down. Fishlegs took the another small chair like Snotlout's, the twins sat up in the roof after climbing A ladder and realizing there was A secret sleeping space, and Astrid sat by Hiccup on A couch who help A computer.

Okay, it say's this is something called A song fic and the lyrics will play when they come up. It's A song called 'if everyone cared' by A band called Nicklback." Hiccup started. "What kind of name is that?" Tuffnut asked. "I think it's kind of cool." Ruffnut countered.

"Enough guys! Okay, I'll read the story and let the lyrics play got it?" Hiccup asked as everyone nodded. Hiccup smiled and started reading. "Okay it say's..."

 **A/N This is A story about Hiccup horrendous Haddock the third and his life before he met Toothless. Near the end of the song the story will take place near the end of How to train your dragon one. The song used is If everyone cared by Nicklback witch I believe fits Hiccup's character in the first movie. It doesn't really have A plot, but I just put in different scenes that fit certain lyrics. Enjoy!**

As Hiccup started reading he looked confused. "How do they know us?" He asked.

"Well the note did say it's A fictional story about us." Fishlegs pointed out.

"Just keep reading!" Snotlout said wanting to get home and Hiccup nodded.

 **"But dad I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had A very clear shot! It landed just off Ravens point. Let's get A search party out there-" "Stop! Just stop." Stoick, Hiccup's father, cut his son off mid sentence. "Every time you step outside disaster falls. Can't you see I have bigger problems than this. Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" Stoick said and Hiccup looked down after the two had one of there usual arguments.**

Hiccup frowned and scowled as he continued reading.

"Do we really need to read this? It all happened so long ago." Astrid said and Hiccup shrugged.

"It said we have to to get home Astrid." Astrid nodded and everyone listened.

 ***Music plays* From underneath the tree's, we watch the sky, confusing stars for satellites.**

 **Later that day Hiccup ran out his back door. He didn't care if it was getting dark, he was going to go get that Night Fury. He knew he had shot it down, and he knew he had to go find it even if no one believed him. Hiccup followed A trail till he found the Night fury. When he looked at it though, he couldn't believe what he saw. The dragon was frightened and vulnerable. His soul reflected Hiccup's and his fear mirrored how Hiccup felt.**

 ***Music plays* I'd never dreamed that you'd be mine, but here we are we're here tonight. Singing A men I-I'm alive, I'm alive. Singing A men I'm Alive.**

 **Hiccup tried and tried but he couldn't kill the dragon. He couldn't bring the knife down on A creature that looked so much like himself. The Night Fury pinned him down, but refused to kill him as well. Hiccup stood up in disbelief, and he had no idea that not killing that dragon would change everything.**

Hiccup continued reading as everyone listened carefully. "So is that how you met Toothless? On the day before dragon training started? You really shot one down?" Snotlout asked wile Hiccup pet Toothless.

"Pretty much sums it up." Hiccup shrugged.

"I'm glad you didn't kill him, or we wouldn't be where we are today." Astrid said.

"Aw thank you Astrid." Hiccup said wile rubbing his neck.

"I was talking to Toothless." Hiccup frowned but then shrugged knowing she was joking around. He lightly kissed Astrid before continuing.

 ***Music starts* If everyone cared no body cried.**

 **Hiccup walked into his house and tried to tell his dad what happened. Like always though he wasn't listened to.**

Hiccup visibly flinched as he read it since he was reading it out loud and everyone looked A little saddened.

 ***Music starts* If everyone loved and no body lied.**

 **Hiccup was forced to go to dragon training the next day so he didn't disappoint his dad. "It's only fun if you get A scar out of it." Astrid said. "No kidding right? Pain, love it." Hiccup said sarcastically. "Oh great, who let him in?" Tuffnut said and was followed by other comments and laughter. Hiccup sighed, why couldn't he do something to please people without getting hurt?**

"Hey you know we don't think like that anymore right?" Fishlegs asked suddenly and Hiccup smiled. "Of course I know you guys wouldn't treat me like that now that you know who I really am Fishlegs. I'm just reading the story." Fishlegs nodded, but Astrid couldn't help but notice the distant look in Hiccup's eyes as she lay A hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup continued.

 ***Music starts* If everyone shared and swallowed there pride.**

 **The teens finished training and were walking out of the arena. Hiccup couldn't ignore the fact that why as everyone else seemed to have something to go and do, Hiccup didn't because no one wanted to hang out with the scrawny runt.**

Hiccup bit his tongue and looked down. He remembered always feeling like that. Like he was so small no one wanted to be around him for his weakness. The others looked at him and Fishlegs got up to sit on the left side of Hiccup wile Astrid was on his right. They both lay A hand on Hiccup's back as if saying 'we're here for you now so don't worry.'

Hiccup smiled slightly and went on.

 ***Music starts* Then we'd see the day where no body died.**

 **Hiccup remembered the Night Fury in the woods and knew he had to go find the creature who reminded him so much of himself. He had to find answers as to why the dragon didn't kill him.**

 ***Music starts* And I'm saying hey A men I'm, Hey men I, hey men I i'm alive.**

 **Hiccup found A cove with Night Fury scales on the rocks. He looked further into the cove.**

 ***Music starts*And in the end, the fireflies are only light in paradise.**

 **Hiccup couldn't believe how amazing the cove looked. Then he saw the Night Fury from before in the cove. Hiccup researched it for A long time, and realized the dragon couldn't fly.**

 **Time jump.**

 **Hiccup had finally finished building the tail fin for Toothless and they were up in the sky as one. When he was with Toothless, he didn't care about everything else the world thorough at him.**

Hiccup smiled as he remembered that feeling of first flight as everyone looked at him to hear the other parts of the story.

 ***Music starts* And show the world that they were wrong. Teach them all to sing along.**

 **After Hiccup had that flight with Toothless, the two were sitting down for A break. Toothless had A pile of fish with him and after A small argument with A terrible terror, the dragon gave up and knew Toothless had one. Hiccup smiled and threw his fish towards it. The Terror curled up beside him like A kitten and started purring. Hiccup smiled wile petting it. "Everything we know about you guys, is wrong." He said to himself.**

Hiccup smiled to himself along with everyone else. For some reason as Hiccup started looking A little upset, they felt like A part they wouldn't like was coming up.

 ***Music starts* If everyone care and nobody cried.**

 **Hiccup was picked for killing the monstrous Nightmare. It had been A wile since he had his test drive with Toothless and the dragon became really close to him. Toothless heard Hiccup yell and ran to his rescue. Toothless cared but he would face the consequences with Hiccup thanks to his selflessness.**

 ***Music starts* If everyone loved and nobody lied.**

 **Astrid, the girl who had recently went on A romantic flight with Hiccup and they both became closer ran into the ring. She wanted to help him. She secretly loved him A little. Now since she tried to keep Hiccup's secret, she was putting herself in the same danger as him.**

Hiccup smirked and looked to Astrid who looked down. "Just continue reading." She said.

"But I wanted to ask if you actually liked me before recently?" Hiccup asked wile referring to when Astrid got blinded.

"Yes, no, I don't know.." Hiccup saw Astrid's nervousness and he grabbed her hand.

"I liked you." Astrid looked surprised.

"Y-You did? How long have you-"

"Astrid if I didn't admire you, do you think I would have always tried to get your attention or show off when I had nothing to show? Why do you think I always acted shy, modest, and tried to get you to talk to me when we were younger?"

Astrid looked up with wide eyes. She smiled and punched Hiccup in the shoulder. Hiccup smiled before she gave him the kiss she was expecting. The two pulled apart. Fishlegs looked at them with an aw look. Snotlout and the Twins just looked annoyed wanting him to continue reading.

 ***Music starts* If everyone shared swallowed there pride.**

 **Stoick may have been enraged that his son tried to befriend the dragon, but he was still his son. Stoick tried to save Hiccup but Toothless beat him to it. Everyone wanted to get the Night Fury and be the best, so they didn't stop to think about the fact this dragon was saving Hiccup and wouldn't go in for the kill.**

 **Do to these mistakes, Toothless was caught. "No please just don't hurt him!" Hiccup shouted. Stoick took Hiccup away from Toothless, and they both got into an argument. Hiccup accidently let the secret about the nest slip, and Stoick was so upset he pushed Hiccup away, and said the most hurtful thing Hiccup could think of.**

Hiccup sighed and bit his lip. "Your not A Viking, you not my son." He continued reading but tried to say that part quietly without showing the pain the memories caused. Everyone heard it and looked at Hiccup sadly.

"Did he really...say that?" Astrid asked and Hiccup looked away. "It's fine now though. I forgave that incident A long time ago." Hiccup smiled slightly as he thought about all the good things that happened after Stoick tried to make up for what he said. He continued reading.

 ***Music starts* Then we'd see the day that nobody died.**

 **It took all his mental strength and energy, but Hiccup managed to get back up again and he knew what he had to do.**

 ***Music starts, repeats the previous verse.***

 **Hiccup got the other riders to train the dragons. They flew to the nest. Hiccup's dad made sure to tell his son he was proud of him. With all the courage they could muster up, Toothless and Hiccup went into the battle. They destroyed the red death, but there were consequences. The loss of A limb. The scar from the battle.**

Hiccup looked down at his prosthetic, then looked back at the laptop.

"Keep reading already!" Snotlout shouted as Hiccup opened his mouth.

"I was just about to!" Hiccup replied loudly and annoyed.

"Then read!" Tuffnut shouted to, wanting to hear the end.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and continued.

 ***Music starts* And as we lie beneath that stars we realize how small we are. If they could love like you and me, imagine what the world could be. *Repeats the chorus***

 **Hiccup was able to walk with his prosthetic with the help of his dragon, and he walked outside. What he didn't expect was to see dragons at piece with Vikings everywhere.**

 **"I knew it i'm dead." "No but you gave it your best shot. So what do you think?" Stoick asked as he gestured to the dragons around. Hiccup smiled as the Vikings treated him like some hero. Gobber gave him A new prosthetic for Toothless and the dragon riders took off into the sky.**

 **Hiccup never expected A happy ending, but he did what he did anyways. And that was rewarded for sure. For now he had friends, A proud father, and his best bud who would help him get anywhere and reach his dreams.**

Hiccup finished the fanfiction with A smile.

"Wow, at least it had A happy ending." Fishlegs said happily.

"I have to admit that was fun to listen to." Snotlout said before stretching.

"True. It gave us more insight to everything that happened before the red death. I liked the song to." Astrid looked at Hiccup wile taking his hand.

Hiccup smiled. "I'm just glad everything ended the way it did." Hiccup smiled wile petting Toothless. Suddenly A large blinding light appeared and everyone was sent home with better insight on what happened before the red death and A new perspective on everything.

 **(A/N) Hey readers! I know not my best work, but I wanted to use guest Johnathens idea of dragon riders read fanfiction and httyd watches httyd in one fan-shot and I came up with this! Please leave A review and update soon.**

 **Until next time fellow dragons riders, Plasma Snow piece out!**


	34. Dragon riders and Pokemon trainers

**(A/N) New story guys! Got this one from two guests and combined there two ideas wile making some changed to form one big fan-shot!**

 **Guest Johnathen: I think I could do something similar to that idea, but it's been so long since I saw brave so could you give me another character? I could do Rapunzel? Or perhaps Heather? I could even do an idea where Astrid died and Hiccup was with someone else but only AFTER Astrid's death since it technically wouldn't be hurting Hiccstrid since death did them apart as marriage vows state "To love to hold, thorough the better and the worse, till the day death do us apart." And I kind of think this phrase fits couples for life unless is they wind up with someone else or break up.**

 **Guest Joker: You know maybe I could do the second idea of yours combined with an idea someone gave me where the movie meats the books. I won't post it A wile but will make sure to try my hardest to write it once I get more inspiration to do it.**

 **Story idea timeline: This one takes place in ROD and DOB. Hiccup and the other riders are 15, A few months after the red death when they were around 14 and A half.**

 **story idea: Hiccup is out in the woods one day when he find A wrist band that can make him gain the powers of any dragon. If Hiccup switches it's setting to A certain dragon he'll develop the wings, fire, instincts, and statistics of that dragon though he will remain mostly human. How will this wrist band that chose Hiccup affect him and his friends when they are attacked by A new creature known as A Pokémon that happens to be A dragon type. How will Hiccup react to the dragon type known as Noivern? Will he try to train it? And will Hiccup's new wrist band help Hiccup defeat A new enemy that wants to kill the new Pokémon and dragons Hiccup finds?**

 **Warnings/details: Rated T for blood, injury, whump, and dark scenes. Hiccstrid. Super power Hiccup. Pokémon! Pokémon characters from Pokémon XYZ. Httyd characters such as the dragon riders and Stoick.**

 _Summery:_  
 _One day Hiccup is out in the forest with his friends when they find A mysterious wrist band. All the other teens try to grab it, but are imediatly hurt by it. When Hiccup tries to grab it though, he can easily slip it on as if the wrist band chose him. When the wrist band causes Hiccup to develop special powers of A dragon, how will his friends react. What happens when Hiccup finds A new creature known as Noivern and his friends the Pokémon? Can Hiccup stop the enemy that threatens the Pokémon, dragons, and Berk? Read to have your questions answered!_

"Hey Hiccup? Can I ask A stupid question?" Tuffnut asked as the dragon riders went adventuring in the forest wile doing A stealth training exercise. They were basically playing hide and seek with there dragons witch was much harder than it sounded.

"You sure can." Ruffnut said wile smiling. "Okay, what's that?" Tuffnut pointed to A small shiny wrist band that had A small charm in the middle of it. "I don't know. Let's go check it out, but Fishlegs and I will make sure to watch for the dragons wile you guys head out into the open. Hiccup whispered as the other riders walk up to the band.

"I call it!" Snotlout whisper shouted wile reaching down the grab it. When he did though, A shock of pain was sent up his arm and A large bruise formed on Snotlout's arm. "Owe! Never mind someone else can have it." Snotlout said wile rubbing his arm. Hiccup face palmed as he silently begged for them to whisper.

"Let me try." Tuffnut said. He was shocked in the arm to, and A small red mark that said 'you are not chosen' appeared on his arm. "Woah cool. Hey Ruffnut read this." Tuffnut held out his arm. Ruffnut frowned. "I want A cool mark to!" Ruffnut reached down to grab the watch and was shocked to as she started feeling dizzy.

"Guys stop! It seems like every time someone touches the wrist band, the worse the injury is." Astrid explained. "Oh common Astrid. Your just mad because your not chose either." Ruffnut smirked and Hiccup flinched back as he knew Astrid to well. Astrid punched Ruffnut's shoulder so hard the girl fell on her knees.

The dragon roared nearby before landing in the clearing. "Well guess that's that." Hiccup and Fishlegs walked out of there watching spot in the bushes, knowing they were to late to tell anyone the dragons were coming. As Hiccup stood near the wrist band it started glowing brighter.

"Hey Hiccup look at that." Fishlegs said wile pointing at the wristband. Hiccup frowned before backing up. The glowing went down. Everyone else took A step back but the glow stayed the same. Hiccup moved forward again and it started glowing many different colors. "Hmm. I wonder." Hiccup carefully reached down to touch the wrist band.

Why as Hiccup expecting A shock he felt the wrist band create A pulling feeling in his skin. "Huh. It doesn't seem to shock me." Hiccup said before picking the wrist band up.

"What?! No way are you able to stand up to the power of that thing but I'm not!" Snotlout shouted. He tried to grab the wrist band from Hiccup, but when he got to close A long bleeding cut formed on his finger. Snotlout pulled back wile rubbing his finger.

"Why did you do that?!" He asked but Hiccup ignored it knowing the boy was just upset. "Put it on Hiccup." Fishlegs said excitedly and Hiccup nodded. He slid the wrist band on as the stone in the middle glowed brighter. It started turning black and Hiccup frowned. "Hmm...I wonder..." Hiccup's voice was quiet and he reached down to touch the stone that reminded him of Toothless scales.

Suddenly Hiccup yelled out in pain as his back felt like knives were in it. "Gah! Wh-what's going on?!" Hiccup asked out loud. Toothless tried to get to him but could hardly see the boy. Hiccup yelled as he felt his arms burning as if fire was going thorough his very veins. He also felt two large weights on his back and heard A roar escape his own mouth.

When the light went away, everyone was surprised by what they saw. Hiccup was breathing heavily with sweat on his face. He didn't seem to be in pain either. What surprised them was the blue color glowing in Hiccup's veins and the Night Fury wings in his back that fit well for his sides. Hiccup stretched the wings, but then looked just as confused as the others when he realized they were there.

"What the?!" Hiccup shouted before jumping up with surprising speed for A human. When he took A step it was silent, and when he stepped into A shadow, his form seemed to fade as if he was blending into the shadows with some odd sort of camouflage. This wasn't what surprised Hiccup the most though.

 _"Hiccup. Are you okay?"_ Hiccup looked to Toothless and his eyes widened. "Wait...Toothless?" Hiccup lay his hand on Toothless' head. _"Yeah it's me."_ Hiccup moved back looking surprised and scared. "I must be losing my mind." He said before Astrid walked behind him and lay A hand on his shoulder.

"Hey it's okay Hiccup. We'll figure it out." Astrid said but Hiccup shook his head. "No you don't understand Astrid. I...I can _understand_ Toothless. I-I can hear what he's saying." Hiccup's breath quickened and Toothless looked confused. " _Fine, then copy this phrase. Night Fury pack."_ "Night Fury pack?" Hiccup said confused and now Toothless looked surprised. Rather than looking scared like Hiccup though, Toothless pounced on his rider excitedly.

"Toothless gah! This isn't the time for playing!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless frowned and got off of him. Hiccup looked at the other dragons confused. _"What about me? Can you understand me?"_ Meatlug asked and Hiccup gulped wile nodding. Meatlug looked exited and ran to Fishlegs.

Astrid lay A hand on both of Hiccup's shoulder who folded his wings. "Astrid what's happening?" Hiccup looked down at his wrist band. "What ever it is, I'm sure it's only temporary. The wrist band must have chosen you for A reason, so maybe when you do what it needs you can change back." Astrid said and Hiccup nodded.

Hiccup looked down at his wristband witch started glowing with the same skin tone as himself. Hiccup remembered when it was the color of Toothless he pressed on the stone and he started resembling A Night Fury. Hiccup pressed it and fast as he was transformed the first time, there was A bright light, Hiccup's slightly pained shout though it wasn't as bad as last time, and the light faded away. Hiccup was on his knees again, but looked normal again.

Hiccup looked at his back and realized the wings were gone. "So that's how it works." Hiccup said with A smile as he stood up. "Woah! Dude that's so cool! Let me change it!" Tuffnut reached for the wrist band but it suddenly started shocking Hiccup. "Gods! Tuffnut leave it alone!" Hiccup yelled with his eyes pinched shut. Tuffnut moved back and Hiccup's arm relaxed. Hiccup reached for it to take it off, but started feeling extremely dizzy and fell unconscious. "Hiccup!"

...

A few hours later Hiccup woke up in his bed and realized his friends must have brought him to his house. Hiccup sat up and realized Astrid was beside him. She lay A hand on his arm and Hiccup sighed. "How long was I out?" Hiccup asked and Astrid smiled warmly at him. "Just A few hours. Gothi and your dad tried to remove that wrist band but every time you started screaming and Gothi said your heart rate started going dangerously fast." Astrid said with worry in her voice.

"I guess why as it hurt you guys when you tried to put it on, the wristband tries hurts me when I try to take it off." Hiccup said wile looking at it. "There has to be A reason for it but I just don't know what it is." Hiccup finished wile looking at the stone. Right now it was almost clear and mirrored his reflection. Hiccup looked at his reflection, but instead of just his face, Hiccup saw the face of A creature that resembled A dragon. Hiccup touched the reflection, and suddenly his vision went distant.

 _"No help us!" A voice shouted. Hiccup looked to his right and saw A creature caught in A net. It sort of resembled A Night Fury but also seemed so much different. "Put the Pokémon in chains!" A man with long black hair and A suit made out of some weird material shouted. The Pokémon kept fighting, and Hiccup tried to get to it but was held back._

 _Suddenly the vision went somewhere else, and Hiccup looked around to see dragons and Pokémon being kept in cages. There was also A young boy looking around ten with A blue and white vest, red cap, black gloves, and had very different features than anyone Hiccup had ever met. He had chains on his wrists and his eyes were pinched shut as he tried to fight his bindings. No matter how hard he tried his wrists were pinned to the wall by metal. There was also A girl beside him tied in ropes._

 _Hiccup could see her screaming, but could only hear that voice screaming "No Help us!" Over and over. The girl looked A little older than the boy and had the foreign looks the boy had. She had honey blond hair, big blue eyes, A red dress, black boots, and A red hat. Her hands were tied above her head in ropes. Her ankles were tied to. Hiccup wanted to help, but an odd force stopped him. Hiccup felt his hole body be encased in pain as someone tried to remove his wrist band. He screamed in pain, before his closed his eyes tightly._

Hiccup opened his eyes to find himself back in his room. Astrid had her arms on him, shaking him worriedly. "Hiccup?" She asked and Hiccup looked at her wile nodding and pouring in sweat. "Y-Yeah. I just...I think I might have some ideas as to why this wrist band chose me." Hiccup remembered the cries for help and the terrified foreign girl and hurt boy.

Astrid looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. Hiccup looked at his wrist band. "I uh...I saw the reflection of something called A Pokémon in the wrist bands stone. I touched it and had this weird vision thing. There were to kids that looked foreign, and these people trapping dragons and the Pokémon. The two kids needed help, and something else was calling for help to. It's all just confusing." Hiccup looked down at the wrist band.

"Well it's late right now. Think you want to go on one of your night flights with Toothless to clear your mind?" Hiccup smiled at Astrid and nodded. "Sure. Your hear that bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless roared happily and jumped up to look at Hiccup. Hiccup laughed and before A moment past was flying Toothless beside Astrid.

The other dragon riders were flying to and joined up with Astrid and Hiccup. As they flew over different island Hiccup suddenly heard that same voice as in his vision. "No help us! Please!" The voice shouted and Hiccup directed Toothless to follow it.

"Hiccup! What are you doing?!" Astrid shouted along with the others wile diving with Hiccup. "Someone needs my help." Hiccup replied. The other riders were confused till they saw A ship with some people holding A small creature in A net. "No! Let him go!" Hiccup switched the tail fin so him and Toothless landed on the shore of the beach the ship was on. Hiccup tried to grab the net but suddenly A weird arrow shot Toothless causing his senses to go crazy.

"Toothless! What did you do to him?!" Hiccup shouted. "Not as bad as we're going to do for you for releasing our catch." The man above Hiccup gestured to the Pokémon Hiccup had seen before flying away after escaping his net.

Hiccup hissed in pain as he felt A shock in his wrist before looking at his wrist. The color on it looked like the color of Stormfly's wings. Hiccup smirked, and pressed on the stone. A large blinding light appeared, and when it went away, Hiccup was much different.

Hiccup now had golden eyes and the wings of A Nadder. He found he had gained A considerable amount of strength and could move really fast. When Hiccup moved his arm A certain way, tiny spikes shot out that exploded with some odd poison. He could also shoot fire blasts from his hands thanks to the fire in his veins causing his arms to glow orange. The man who shot Toothless looked very confused and Hiccup used the opportunity to shoot the spikes from his wrist and into the enemy. The man fell over and Hiccup took the chance to get Toothless out of the net some men had put him in.

Astrid and the other riders were fighting when they saw Hiccup fight off three hunters at once with extreme agility. He was light and quick on his feet, and could shoot fire from his hands. Hiccup could also fly using the Nadder wings as he used the height to keep hunters away from Toothless.

All was going good, and suddenly Hiccup heard four voices yell for help from inside the ship. "Common guys! I think someone needs our help!" Hiccup shouted and flew into the ship. The other riders agreed, Fishlegs staying outside with Toothless.

"Someone help!" The voice of the same girl from Hiccup's vision shouted. Hiccup flew inside and saw four kids. One was A mail with blond hair and glasses. He wore an odd pack on his back and looked odd to Hiccup. The boy held A little girl in his arms who was obviously his sister. She had A little lightning bolt clip in her blond hair and clutched her brother shirt tightly. "Clement I'm scared!" She shouted. "I know Bonnie. We'll find A way out of here." The older brother said.

Hiccup and the riders looked further down the hall and saw the two kids from his vision. The ten year old boy had his wrists pinned to A wall and was looking worriedly at his Pokémon as Hiccup had learned they were called. The Pokémon was in A glass box, and looked to be in pain. "Pikachu!" The boy shouted, but then tensed as Hiccup realized somehow the chains on the boys wrists were hurting him with the electricity generated from his Pikachu who now that Hiccup though about it, looked sick.

"Ash!" The slightly older girl yelled wile fighting her ropes. "We'll find A way out hold on!" She shouted looking worried. "I'm fine Serena! Don't worry about me." Ash tried to smile at the girl but then tensed again. All these things happened very quickly, and once the rider knew what was going on they all ran up to the cells.

"We're going to get you out of here." Hiccup said wile opening the cell of the Ash's cell. He walked inside and tried to remove Ash's chains but the boy yelled in pain. "N-No. Y-You need to m-move Pikachu first. Th-the metal in the b-boat. It-it's directing his electricity t-towards me." Ash explained wile trying to keep his eyes open so he could look sternly at Hiccup but it was hard considering the pain he was in. Hiccup nodded and ran to the box with the Pikachu.

Astrid ran to Serena's cell and untied her ropes. "Common we've got to get you out of here." Astrid said wile standing in A battle ready stance. "What? We don't even know you. We've been lost out here for months now-woah!" Serena shouted as Astrid pulled her outside the boat.

The twins and Snotlout opened clement and Bonnie's cell before untying there bonds and helping them out. Astrid helped Serena outside as joined up with Toothless, Clement, Bonnie, Fishlegs, the twins, and Snotlout. Astrid then ran back down to the ship to help Hiccup and Ash.

"I've almost got it." Hiccup said, his now golden eyes thanks to the wrist band full of Determination. Hiccup was using A spare screw to try and fry open A lose spot in Pikachu's box. When it was open, Ash yelled for Hiccup. "Here, use these so you don't get shocked." Hiccup grabbed the two rubber clubs that fell out of Ash's backpack when he kicked it over.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Hiccup asked confused. "How will they protect me against the electric currents?" Ash tried to smile but found it hard. "There made out of A material called rubber. I've come to realize the past few months we've been running after being kidnapped that you guys around here don't know much about the technology and electronic devises we have back in Kalos, Kanto, Univa, and so fourth." Ash explained as Hiccup put the gloves on and picked up Pikachu.

"What do you mean electronics and Kalos?" Hiccup asked wile looking up confused. He then realized what Ash was getting at. "Oh I gotcha." Ash smiled weakly before he heard this teens friend run downstairs. "Hiccup! Do you and Ash need help?" Hiccup nodded. "Actually yeah Astrid. Can you try and remove Ash's cuffs?" Astrid nodded and got to work on picking the lock.

"Hiccup? That's an odd name." Ash said, flinching as Astrid touched his sore arms. "I get that a lot. Better than my friend Snotlout." Ash shrugged and nodded. "I guess. Everyone around here have odd names?" Ash asked as he lowered his arms after finally getting his wrists free. When he had nothing holding him up though, Ash realized he had no strength in his body to stand. Astrid caught him before he could fall and Ash started breathing heavily.

"S-Sorry." Ash said wile looking down. "It's fine, you've been thorough A lot." Hiccup said as his Nadder wings wrapped protectively around the sick Pikachu. Hiccup and Astrid switched who held who. Astrid held Pikachu wile wearing the rubber gloves, and Hiccup helped Ash since he had the extra strength.

Ash had one arm around Hiccup's shoulder wile Hiccup used his hands to hold ash up. They both walked slowly out of the boat, Ash hissing in pain. "I could carry you if you want." Hiccup insisted wile looking at the boy who was A little shorter than him. "No it's fine." Ash said stubbornly, obviously wanting to be strong despite his weakness. Hiccup knew the feeling, and didn't question Ash.

Once the dragon riders and Pokémon trainers were outside near Toothless and had done proper introductions, Hiccup suddenly started feeling week. He held his head and saw his wrist band's stone was turning the color of his skin tone. "Hiccup, I think maybe you've been using to much energy wile using this thing." Astrid said wile holding Hiccup's for arm.

Hiccup nodded and pressed on the stone wile Astrid stepped back. Blinding light encased Hiccup before the boy fell on his knees and changed back to normal. When Hiccup was his good old self again, he realized how little strength and energy he had left, falling on his side and falling asleep almost instantly.

"Hiccup!" Astrid ran up to him but then realized he was sleeping. "Poor guy. He's sleeping like A baby." Tuffnut said wile walking up and looking down at Hiccup. Astrid nodded. "You've got to think that's some strong power Hiccup get's with this band. After that power goes away, it makes sense he wouldn't have much natural energy left because he used it all to control his abilities." Fishlegs explained before Astrid picked up Hiccup and lay him by Ash who was asleep again Toothless' side because how much he'd been thorough.

Astrid stayed beside Hiccup wile Serena stayed by Ash. Serena moved Ash's hair out of his face wile the boy moved his head, snoring loudly. "You care about him?" Astrid asked wile looking up. She noticed Serena blush before nodding. "He's my best friend." Astrid smiled and nodded in understanding. "Sometimes he gets himself into to much danger for his own good, rather it's being A hero or training Pokémon. First he acts like he has all the energy in the world, goofing off and doing his own thing, then winds up in the most unbelievable situations. I love traveling with him, Clement, and Bonnie, but it's so confusing. Worrying about myself, trying to figure out what my own meaning is, then making sure this dork stay's out of trouble. I know he can take care of himself...but that doesn't mean he doesn't scare me." Serena explained what Ash got himself into wile watching the boy who groaned in pain in his sleep.

Astrid smiled and she couldn't help how much Ash reminded her of A certain dragon boy. "I know the feeling. Hiccup here has been deemed as A hero for many different things. His pride is bigger than his brain, and he'll act as if nothing phases him. He'll go fly off, build an invention, try and train A new dragon, then wind up battling an outcast or trapped in some crazy cave in. I'm A dragon rider just like him, so we travel together all the time. He's someone I admire, and I love spending time with him wile training. Sometimes I get so upset because why as I need to train, plan, and live my own life, me and the other riders are always saving him. Hiccup can take care of himself if he has Toothless until help arrives, but that doesn't mean I don't worry with every part of me." Astrid said and it honestly felt good to express her feelings to this foreign girl.

Serena smiled as both girls got into A little conversation wile Clement showed the riders his inventions. He only had his Apom arm and A few small computers, but to A group of Vikings who didn't even know what A lightbulb was, Clement had the time of his life explaining how everything worked. Astrid looked down at Hiccup, secretly feeling saddened by the fact he wasn't awake wile everyone was talking about things he loved.

...

Believe it or not the dragon riders not only found out who the hunters and put A stop to them hurting the Pokémon and Dragons, but they also trained Ash and his friends to train dragons as well. Ash, Serena, Clement, Bonnie and there Pokémon got A map from A trader and after Berk gave them supplies headed home wile promising to come back one day. Hiccup also found A great friend in A Noivern who loved him.

The Pokémon trainer wound up teaching the dragon riders about Pokémon and Pokémon training became something the kids loved. "Noivern use sonic blast (I don't know the real name but that's how I read it in English subtitles because I like to watch English sub and not dub). Dodge it!" Hiccup shouted as Noivern dived at A Charmander flamethrower now!" Astrid shouted. Charmander shot the blast but it wound up sending them both flying backwards and the battle ended in A draw.

"Again?" Hiccup asked wile helping Noivern up to his feat. "That's the third draw! You're Squirtle, Charmelion, and Noivern all tied with my Rapidash, Manky, and Charmander." Astrid said frustrated. Hiccup smiled and shrugged before Fishlegs suddenly flew over with news.

"Hiccup! We just got reports of A group of hunters taking down some of our dragons and Snotlout's Blastoise!" Fishlegs shouted. Astrid got on Stormfly and Hiccup on Toothless. When they arived on the beach the hunters were on, Hiccup landed on the sand before touching his stone that was the color of A Night Fury's. It was pretty dark so with the combination of the blinding light as A diversion and Hiccup's ability to blend in with the shadows, the dragons and Pokémon were free in no time.

As they flew away from the battle wile ignoring threats from the hunters, Hiccup and Toothless did some trick flying near Noivern. Noivern shot A sonic blast wile Toothless shot A plasma blast at it. Little glowing bits of Plasma Blast flew around as the riders flew in the dancing lights. Hiccup still could take off the wrist band and had no idea if he'd ever be able to.

When Hiccup's arm got swollen after being injured, Hiccup came to realize that the band loosened up so it didn't cut his skin. This comforted him thanks to the fears of what would happen when his arms grew and he had the arm band permantly attached to his wrist. Many hunters had caught Hiccup and tried to take his band, but Hiccup always got away thanks to his powers and the fact the wrist band would hurt anyone who tried to grab it.

There they were, dragon riders and Pokémon flying thorough the sky. Everyone enjoyed the flight, Hiccup and Astrid gliding side by side wile Astrid thought about her and Serena's conversaition. The riders flew around before Hiccups started losing energy like he did when in dragon mode as they sometimes called it for to long. Hiccup got home and fell asleep, Toothless on his rock slab and Noivern beside Hiccup's bed wile 'talking' in his sleep, the sound becoming relaxing.

 **(A/N) I know rushed ending! But hey It's done at least so you guys can actually read it right? Please tell me what you think of me adding the characters of Pokémon!**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow piece out!**

 **PS... My 16th B-Day is coming up and I am really nervous about being 16 because here's the thing. Not only am I going to be older like every other B-Day but I have been looking at Jobs, am going to Public school, and so much more all after being homeschooled all my life and being diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome and anxiety witch heightens my senses and nerves. If your A 16 or older out there, think you can give me insight on things to do so it turns out right and not messed up as I grow older? Thanks!**


	35. Brave love

**(A/N) Another fan-shot guys! If your wondering why I am trying so hard to update so fast, it's becuase I'm trying to get as much done before I have to start public school next monday. I really didn't know if i'd do this one, but have decided to. Thank you guest Johnathen!**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE Season 4 before blindsided.**

 **Story idea: People from the island of Dunbroch (IDK real name but that's best I can spell it) have sailed to Berk. A young Scottish princess named Merida has taken A liking to Hiccup. Hiccup though, has his eyes set on Astrid. When Merida and her three brothers are staying on the edge after Merida's Parents and Hiccup's dad had to go on an important meeting on short notice, what could happen?**

 **Warnings/details: This story does NOT damage Hiccstrid. All Mericup is ONE SIDED. Rated T for blood, Injury (since when do I not right A story with blood and injury willingly?), whump, and kissing. Hiccup whump (Obviously). Hiccstrid, Hiccstrid, Hiccstrid! Brave characters.**

 _Summery:_  
 _Merida and her brother are staying on the edge after Merida's parents were visiting and they had to go to A meeting with Stoick on short notice. What happens when Merida starts liking Hiccup, Hiccup starts letting his feelings for Astrid show more, and Astrid notices Snotlout is developing A crush?_

"Alright Merida, you need to understand your dragon will sense your stress." 18 Year old Hiccup Haddock tried to help Merida train A Nadder she wanted to help her with her archery. Merida had previously given Hiccup some lessons with the bow and arrow, so Hiccup only found it fair he return the favor and teach her something new.

"I'm not stressed!" Merida shouted causing the Nadder to back up and show it's spikes. Hiccup pushed her out of the way just before the spikes hit. "Okay maybe your not, but just try and relax A little. You need to let her trust you." Hiccup said calmly as he got up after both him and Merida fell.

Merida blushed slightly, then silently cursed herself for blushing over some boy. She wasn't like that! When she saw Hiccup tame the dragons and work with them though, her mind seemed to go into overload. Merida didn't feel like herself, and thoughts of Hiccup filled her mind when he would do his inventing or training. Maybe it was because the Haddock reminded the Scottish princess of herself. Stronger than he let on, well self controlled, let others know he had A mind of his own, and refused to show fear he had hidden.

Unfortunately for Merida though, figuring out these feelings became harder since Hiccup was oblivious. Merida stood up and walked back to the Nadder. Hiccup continuing teaching her how to train and she was starting to get the hang of this. She continued training in the dome like arena as the sun began setting.

...

Astrid was trying to keep Merida's three younger brothers under trouble. Harris, Hubert, and Hamish (I read the names online) were driving her completely insane! The twins were scouting, Snotlout and Fishlegs were on A mission to figure out why dragon hunters had been spotted nearby, and Heather along with Dagur were in search of there father.

These few details meant Astrid was on stupid baby sitting duty. "Ugh Harris you put down that sword right now! Hubert I don't need to tell your mother about your inappropriate speech do I? Hamish that's not A toy!" Astrid tried to get them all, but when she got to close they all scattered in different directions.

Astrid balled her fists in stress, before grabbing the sword from Harris and getting Hamish off A tall stand he wanted to jump from. Just when Astrid couldn't take it anymore, the familiar roar of A Night Fury echoed thorough the room. Hiccup and Merida landed inside the clubhouse.

"Merida thank the Gods! Can you get your brothers under control?" Merida shrugged. "I'll try but they never listen to me." Merida said. She managed to get her brother in A little order, but then they all started making messes to be loud.

"Augh don't you guys ever listen?! Stop this nonsense!" Merida grabbed A sword from Hubert that he had stolen from on the boxes the riders hid sharps and stuff in because the kids were over. As soon as she got one kid under control, the other two seemed to get even more hyper.

Hiccup laughed as one of the little boys tripped Astrid and she tried to grab him. He felt guilty for it but it was funny. Hiccup sighed and looked towards the three boys before getting an idea. "Toothless?" He said as Toothless shot A blast in the center of the clubhouse.

All the boys stopped to see what caused the awesome explosions. Hiccup took this opportunity to get there attention. "Okay listen up little guys! I want you to clean up the stuff you knocked over, or Toothless here will be having fun chasing little boys for me to discipline." Hiccup pointed A serious finger at the boys who looked at Hiccup worriedly.

When Hiccup saw the brothers being hesitant he decided to add on to his previous sentence. "Also!" They all looked at him again. "Who ever picks up the most mess gets to go free falling on Toothless with me." This made the brothers start cleaning, for they were always chatting about the Night Fury and it's speed.

Hiccup crossed his arms with A smirk and both Astrid and Merida looked at him with wide eyes and mouths open. "How did you do that?" Merida asked, seeming to want to know Hiccup's tricks. "It's just A matter of saying the right things in the right moments. It also helps that they admire Toothless here." Hiccup started playing with Toothless and Astrid smiled as she saw him getting into A play fight with the dragon. He could be such A muttonhead sometimes, but he was her mutton head.

Merida watched Hiccup play fighting with Toothless. She laughed as the dragon plopped down on him and admired his dorkiness. She also admired his ability to calm her rambunctious brothers. If he could keep them under control, then he must be good at getting thorough to people. A trait Merida admired.

Hiccup stood up, and Merida grabbed his arm. "Hey uh Hiccup? I was wondering if you could teach me more about Quiver?" Merida asked, referring to her Nadder she'd named. "I would love to later Merida, but I actually was hoping to talk to Astrid about something." Hiccup said witch caused Astrid to look up.

Merida nodded with A smile. She liked this boy, but she wasn't down right crazy about him. It just wasn't her personality. Merida was fierce and could function on her own. Hiccup walked towards Astrid with Toothless.

"Hey Astrid, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to come with me on A flight when the other riders get back? You see me and Toothless are going to on A little trip to search an island that has been inhabiting strange dragons in it. I didn't want to go alone because last time I went somewhere without back up it didn't turn out really well." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he remembered being caught by the hunters after Toothless got shot with dragon ruit.

Astrid smiled lay A hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Sure Hiccup. We all know you can get into trouble with new dragons, so I should probably come along." Hiccup smiled wile looking at Astrid's hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Astrid, I know I can count on you." Astrid smiled before Hiccup walked away. A small smile graced her lips as she thought about the crazy things the dragon trainer had gotten himself into.

...

Later that day as the sun was setting Fishlegs decided to watch the three brother with the twins. Hiccup and Astrid decided to head to the nearby island. Merida was training with Quiver. Snotlout was training Hookfang.

Toothless and Stormfly sored thorough the air, the dark blue and black sky above filling with the shining stars. Wind blew in Astrid's hair as Hiccup looked over at her beautiful eyes in the moonlight. Surprise? Yes Hiccup had feelings for Astrid. Has since they were younger but never admitted it. Not yet anyways.

Astrid looked at Hiccup watching her with the corner of her eyes and Hiccup imediatly looked down. "You okay?" Astrid asked. "Uh y-yeah just uh...e-enjoying the flight." Hiccup stuttered wile rubbing the back of his neck. Astrid frowned, she could always tell when Hiccup was hiding something. "If you need to talk I'm here." Astrid flew closer to him.

"U-uh I d-don't think-hey there's our destination!" Hiccup dived down towards the island, but Astrid could've sworn she saw the blush he tried to keep out of her sight. Astrid dove down towards the island down below. It had A few cliffs, and A forest near the south side of the island. The other side had watering holes and sandy beaches everywhere.

As they were landing, Hiccup and Astrid heard the roar of an unfamiliar dragon. "See? I told you there was A new dragon here." Hiccup said as he jumped off of Toothless. His eyes lit up and his fists were balled in determination. Hiccup listened closely for the sound again, before taking off towards one of the beaches.

"Oh how much you get into your dragons. He's like A kid sometimes." Astrid started taking off towards Hiccup. "Hey wait up!" Hiccup slowed A little for Astrid to catch up with him. There was sand everywhere, and roots from dead tree's were in the ground. Hiccup wasn't paying attention, and just as Astrid ran up beside him, he tripped over A ruit in the ground with his prosthetic. Hiccup yelped in surprise. Astrid tried to grab his hand, but was pulled down with him.

Dry sand caused the air to be A bit foggy, and when the air cleared, Hiccup found himself on top of Astrid in A rather awkward position. Astrid looked up at Hiccup in surprise, Hiccup's forest green eyes filled with light and admiration looking into her own fierce and strong baby blue eyes. Both of them blushed slightly at A loss for words.

Astrid might not have really wanted to stay down normally, but as her gaze caught Hiccup's she couldn't help but love the feeling of the skinny boy's weight pressing again her. Hiccup breathed heavily from the fall, before speaking. "Uh A-are you okay?" He asked and Astrid nodded. "I-I'm fine." Astrid was about to say they should get going but then Hiccup smiled down at her with A look of admiration in his eyes. Astrid knew that look, he used to get the same when they were 15 and he had A major crush on her.

Astrid smiled and they stayed like that for A little longer before sitting up. Astrid thought about how Hiccup's look was the same as when he admired her. Astrid sort of had feelings for Hiccup but couldn't really define them. She knew what she felt wile staring into his eyes though. The two had been becoming much closer here recently, but none of them had the confidence or right words to speak there mind. Astrid was tired of waiting.

"Hiccup?" Hiccup turned to look at her but was surprised when Astrid quickly kissed him. She could feel Hiccup tense but then relax into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Astrid. Hiccup kissed Astrid back, pressing against her lips. Astrid sighed thorough her nose, wrapping her arms around Hiccup's shoulders. Hiccup smiled, and his hole body seemed to be much less tense as if he was waiting for this. Deep down Astrid knew he was. They both were. They just didn't really know it till now.

Hiccup and Astrid continued the kiss, before A roar caused them to break apart. Hiccup looked around with his still around Astrid, the smile on his face fading as he slowly started becoming afraid. Toothless and Stormfly got into A battle ready stance, growling as if upset Hiccup and Astrid stopped showing there feelings for each other. Astrid couldn't help smile at this, but then looked worried as well.

Suddenly A giant dragon the color of the sand with the figure of A Night Fury with added on spikes jumped out of hiding. It roared loudly, and Hiccup held Astrid tighter. "Sand Wraith. I read about them. There fierce, fast, masters of blending in with the sand, dangerous, and can shoot hard sand balls with week fire." Hiccup explained, standing up and letting go of Astrid to hold out his hands.

"Hey common big guy. Y-Your alright. We're not here to cause you harm I promise. Now, what do you say you just let me and my friends see your good side." Hiccup tried talking to the dragon, but the Sand Wraith roared loudly. Hiccup heard Toothless growling behind him. He kept his hand out and looked at his dragon.

"Toothless no!" Toothless jumped to protect Hiccup because the sand wraith sending threatening growls the dragon understood to his rider. Toothless got into A fight with the Sand Wraith, Toothless being pinned down. "Toothless!" Hiccup tried to run to Toothless but Astrid grabbed his arms.

"Hiccup no!" Hiccup fought against Astrid, eyes drained of light and replaced with fear and helplessness. "Stormfly spine shot!" You didn't have to ask Stormfly twice. Stormfly shot at the Sand Wraith, knocking it off of Toothless. Hiccup ran up to his dragon, spotting A long red gash in his dragons stomach.

"Don't worry bud, I'm gonna help you. I promise." Hiccup examined the wound and realized Toothless was bleeding A lot. Hiccup had no medical equipment, but took off his shirt in an attempt to save his dragon and stop the blood. If Toothless could have used A Plasma blast he would've been fine. It all happened to fast though, and Toothless was only focused on helping his rider, not thinking about preparing A shot. This gave the larger, older Sand wraith the opportunity to use his large claws and cut Toothless where he was vulnerable. Right in the more sensitive skin of his underbelly.

Astrid rushed to Hiccup's side as Stormfly fought the Sand wraith. Suddenly another one came up out of the sand that she wasn't expecting. "Astrid!" Hiccup stood up and without A second thought put himself between the girl and the dragon. He held up his hands, shouting for the dragon to stop. The Sand Wraith seemed to think twice and slowed down it's attack.

Since the dragon was already attacking before Hiccup put himself in front of Astrid, despite slowing down the dragons claw still cut thorough Hiccup's vulnerable chest and torso. "Hiccup!" Astrid shouted and kneeled beside him. The Sand Wraith was so confused it flew away. Stormfly drove the other one away as well. Astrid frowned and knew she had to get Hiccup to the edge now. Hiccup's chest had been cut deeply, and the wound went down to his middle torso.

...

Astrid had Stormfly carry Toothless, and they headed to the edge. When they got there, Fishlegs imediatly started helping Hiccup, thankfully knowing how to stitch wounds. Merida seemed worried as well, and Astrid could tell she had started caring about Hiccup. Astrid couldn't think of jealousy right now though as Fishlegs started stitching up an unconscious Hiccup and Astrid was bandaging Toothless bleeding wound.

Astrid and the others hoped more than anything for the Night Fury to survive. The dragon was unconscious, bleeding A lot, and groaning in pain. Astrid couldn't bear the thought of having to tell Hiccup the dragon didn't make it. She couldn't do that to him.

Merida looked at Hiccup who was on his bed. All the riders were there to, most of them trying to help Toothless who had lethal injuries. Snotlout was pressing on Toothless' wound who roared and opened his eyes. He groaned in pain, then went limp again. "No! Not like that." Merida grabbed the cloth from Snotlout. "See like this. Your just pushing on the side of the wound causing it to bleed more. Try putting pressure here and the blood will clot more easily. Try not to hurt him to much, we don't want his heart rate to go to fast." Merida explained wile working and smiling warmly at Toothless.

"How do you know all this?" Snotlout asked confused and Merida laughed quietly. "I've had more than A few run in's with danger. My mom is always talking about how I should be more careful and be more of A lady. But I can't help it that I crave adventure." Snotlout nodded wile smiling. "My dad doesn't really care if I'm careful, but everyone's always saying my stunts are stupid and cause trouble. Can't help it that I'm Monstrous like my dragon!" Snotlout flexed his muscles.

"Well strength isn't all you know. Aim and strategy is useful to." Merida explained. "What do you mean? You said you love adventure?" Snotlout asked. "And how do you think I survive on those adventures? Watch this. Quiver spine shot!" Merida said to her Nadder who shot just below Snotlout's foot. The boy yelped in surprise as his boot was pinned to the ground.

"See? Without training and accuracy you might have been A dead man." Merida said and Snotlout smiled. "You know, your pretty cool." Snotlout said and Merida smiled wile working on Toothless. "Thanks. Maybe I could show you A thing or two sometime. Here, can you give me that bucket of water?" Snotlout nodded and continued helping Merida work on Toothless.

...

Astrid held Hiccup's shoulders her had started moving around and grabbing at Fishlegs in his half conscious and confused state. She hear Merida and Snotlout talking and couldn't believe what she saw. Snotlout was actually... _respecting_ her. He was admiring Merida's traits and not just hitting on any pretty girl he saw. Astrid would have to ask him about it later.

Fishlegs finished stitching Hiccup's wound, just around the time Hiccup was starting to wake up. His torso hurt, and he was pale. Hiccup eyes opened and he looked up at Astrid. "Wh-what happened?" Hiccup asked wile moving his hand to grab his sore torso. Luckily Astrid beat him to it.

"N-no Hiccup. You can't grab your wound. There are stitches in it." Hiccup frowned confused, then slowly moved his hand to gently touch his bandages. He suddenly remembered the Sand Wraith and getting between him and Astrid. Hiccup also remembered him and Astrid's moment. He thought more on it, then remembered the most important thing. "T-Toothless! Where's Toothless?" Hiccup's breathing quickened and he tried to ignore his pain.

"Uh...he's sleeping right now Hiccup. Merida and Snotlout are helping him out and treating his wound. The twins are going to Berk to get Gothi. Merida's brother are asleep so she's able to help Toothless without distractions don't worry." Astrid held onto Hiccup's hand who started seeming like he was becoming dizzy. "It's okay Hiccup. Rest." Astrid moved Hiccup's hair out of his face and Hiccup nodded wile groaning in pain. He seemed to find it easier to relax after knowing Toothless was okay.

Merida was listening to what Hiccup and the others were talking about, and she started working harder to save Toothless. Hiccup cared so much about this dragon, and she couldn't let her friend down. Snotlout helped to, following Merida's strict orders.

...

Midnight came and Astrid was sitting beside Hiccup's bed with Merida. Toothless had insisted on staying beside Hiccup, and Merida was trying to get the dragon to eat something but he was just to week. Astrid was holding Hiccup's hand and watching him for any signs of getting worse or better.

"Hey Merida can I talk to you about something?" Astrid asked and Merida nodded. "I just wanted to say that guy Snotlout who was talking to you...You do realize that your the first girl he's ever respected like that and not just hit on right?" Merida looked up confused. "No I didn't know that." And just like Astrid expected, A blush came to the princess' face.

"You like Snotlout don't you?" Astrid sounded surprised despite having expected it. Merida frowned. "Well I uh...not exactly." Astrid sighed. "You know I know you've been caring about Hiccup right? Wanting to be around him and stuff?" Merida looked at Astrid surprised. "I-I know I shouldn't. It's obvious he likes you. I can't help it though." Astrid smiled warmly.

"It's fine Merida, just as long as you don't push him into something he doesn't want to do." Merida nodded. "So, what exactly do you see in Snotlout anyways? No girl around here has really taken A liking to him." Merida blushed again and she once again silently cursed herself for it. "I don't know. He can be full of himself but will listen if you speak to him right. He's A little dim in the head at points, but is an adventurist. He can be caring when he wants to be." Merida referred to earlier that day when Snotlout helped her calm Toothless by talking comfortingly to the dragon.

"I guess. Maybe it's just because you two have similar personality's. You'll never know maybe you should try and hang out with him more. Make sure it wasn't just A one time thing." Merida smiled weakly and nodded. "Yeah. Maybe I'll try that."

...

It had been three weeks since Hiccup and Toothless were injured. Merida's parents and Stoick were back home so the riders were flying to Berk. "Hey Snotlout? Race you to the docks!" Merida shouted and the two quickly started A race on there dragons.

Merida and Snotlout had been very competitive with each other. Some called it flirting. Turns out Snotlout's respect for her grew rather than fading. The two got closer and had arranged A visit with each other by flying there dragons. Merida's parents liked Snotlout to. Basically Snotlout kept Merida from being alone so she didn't want to rebel as much, and Merida kept Snotlout from getting himself killed because over confidence. She was on of the very few people Snotlout listened to.

As for Hiccup and Astrid, Hiccup was walking to the docks wile Astrid helped him because his stitches. "Wow, who knew Snotlout could actually be A gentleman." Hiccup gestured to Snotlout reaching out A hand to help Merida down the steps. Merida ignored it though, using A rope to swing onto the deck as Snotlout stood there in aw.

"Yeah. Maybe he just needed the right girl. Kind of like how you need me to keep you from doing crazy things." Astrid put her hand on Hiccup's torso where his stiches were under his suit. "True. I don't mind your company though." Hiccup turned his head to kiss Astrid now that they had A moment alone. Astrid smiled before Toothless walked between them wanting attention. The dragon had started healing pretty well. He couldn't do tricks or fly to fast, but was up and about at least.

Merida looked up from the ship at Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid looked over to Merida to see Merida teasing Astrid with A kissing gesture and Astrid couldn't help but groan with A slight blush and face palm. Hiccup smiled and wrapped an arm around Astrid. "At least she's accurate." Hiccup joked and Astrid smiled. He really was her big mutton headed goof.

 **(A/N) Hey readers! So to guest Johnathen, you like how I used your idea? Please review!**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow piece out!**


	36. Rebel Daredevil X Spirited Athlete

**(A/N) Hey fellow readers! So I was going to A really Dark fan-shot for this one. It had Toothless getting stabbed by Johan, Hiccup being tortured being the dragon hunters, blood, Hiccstrid, Toothless death, Hiccup training A new dragon, grief, dark Hiccup, all the good stuff. Unfortunately I wrote A 8,550 words of it and was so close to being finished...then my computer decided to exit me out because I accidently hit the wrong button and...no more than 150 words were saved so I decided to just give up on that one for I lost inspiration and write A different one.**

 **Guest Johnathen: I really like some of your ideas, but may I ask what you mean when you said KF? Your idea was A little unclear.**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE Modern AU. Takes place in my Rebel Orphan X Strong Sports girl universe. Hiccup and Astrid are older now.**

 **Story idea: The now nicknamed Rebel Daredevil Hiccup Haddock is now 18 along with his love the schools Spirited Athlete Astrid Hofferson. The two have been dating and hanging out more often to work on stuff. What happens when certain events start causing flashbacks that Hiccup thought he'd learned to control? Can Astrid and there friends help Hiccup face his fears?**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for flashbacks, blood, injury, and violence. Hiccstrid! Read Rebel orphan X Strong sports girl before reading this. I think it's fan-shot number 17. Hiccup has high functioning autism along with Fisher. Hiccup has A sort of PTSD because his abuse.**

 **Also!**

 **Hiccup was adopted by the Ingerman's like his brother Fisher, and now he still lives with them but him and Fisher like to go hang out in the cove for much longer than they're at home. The strong sports girl who stole Hiccup's heart Astrid Hofferson is 18 as well, and she likes to meat Hiccup in the cove when she's not working. Smith has improved his respect to authority, and tries to not get into trouble when he's around his friends. Tuffnut stopped smoking under age because Hiccup was always uneasy about it. Ruffnut has developed A liking for Garf and they've been going out for A wile now. Sleuther moved somewhere farther away after getting into A really good program for the gifted and talented to take college classes early. She still chats online though with her friends. Snotlout is 19 along with Ruffnut and Tuffnut, though all three of them were held back A year so go to the same high school as Hiccup and Astrid. Garf, being two years older is taking college classes online and has developed A career in music. Toothless is 9, Stormfly is 13, Windshere is 15, Meatlug is 4, Hookfang is 4, Shaddermaster has moved on, and Barf and Belch don't have A birth date for when adopted in the shelter never had papers. Heather is Dagur's little sister so Dagur is now 20 wile Heather is 18. Honestly I don't remember when I mentioned there characters in my other story but now there in this one!**

 _Summery:_

 _Hiccup and his friends, brother, and girlfriend have been becoming closer with the exception of Sleuther who moved to Another town (read the also! note). What happens when Hiccup is out with Fisher, Astrid, and there friends but A familiar face and not in A good way show's up? Can Hiccup come face to face with the man who hurt him so bad? Will Hiccup be able to help catch the escaped prisoner Ryker Grimborn because Hiccup knows the little things about him and what he likes? Will Astrid and the others be able to help Hiccup face his fears? What about Hiccup and Fisher's parents Mike and Amy?_

"Great I'm going to be late for glass again. Unless..." Hiccup smirked and started running thorough the halls to A short cut. Hiccup, Fisher, Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, and Heather were all in there last year of high school. Hiccup got good grades, was A teenage genius, well known in the school, but was still A Rebel.

He wasn't just A rebel to his parents Mike and Amy either. No, Hiccup had become more of A rebel thorough his last two years of high school to. Many times teachers told him not to do crazy stunts, but Hiccup wasn't going to be late for mechanics, his favorite class.

Normally when getting from Hiccup's 3rd period to 4th period you'd have to climb down some stairs, take A right, walk thorough some long curved hall, and climb back up another set of steep stairs. Hiccup though had A much more fun and fast rout.

Hiccup ran as fast as he could, the jumped on the railings lining the second floor. There was A large gap between this floor and another set of stairs. Hiccup though liked to jump off the rail, jump across two high post, grab A beam in the roof, and climb it until he was over the second floor. Now instead of taking the long way Hiccup was right in front of his class room door right on time.

"Yes! Didn't even get caught that ti-" "Hiccup!" Hiccup flinched back. _Shoot!_ Was the thought on his mind as he nervously turned around to see one of his teachers. "Oh hey MR. Forest! You know your class on the different kind of clouds was really interesting yester-" "Office now!" Hiccup frowned and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes MR. Forest." The teen said disappointed as he dragged his feet to the office. When he got there Hiccup was about to tell the principle what happened, but the man already knew thanks to security cameras. "Augh. Hiccup how many times have we told you not to take your little short cuts? Do you know how much trouble we'd be in if you got hurt doing that? Hiccup you could kill yourself! Do you not understand that?" Hiccup had been thorough this conversation to many times.

"This one wasn't as bad as last time." Hiccup pointed out. "Yes we know that Hiccup, but it's still dangerous either way." The Principle MR. Emerald spoke sternly. "I just don't want to be late for classes! The schools huge and I lose track of time." Hiccup tried but MR. Emerald didn't listen.

"Hiccup you've had detention, had your parents called, had after class work, and so much more. Why do you keep doing this? Even the teachers call you the school Rebel now. Your in your last year of high school, then what are you going to do when your in the real world? People aren't going to take you 'rebelling' as well as we do." MR. Emerald said and Hiccup looked down.

"I'll try to be more careful." Hiccup sighed defeated. "Hiccup you've said that before. I've noticed you've been doing your little stunts a lot more and have been getting into more and more arguments with kids that lead to you getting hurt. Is there something going on we should worry about?" Hiccup shook his head and sighed. "Just built up energy I suppose." MR. Emerald sighed. "Don't let it happen again, and I will be seeing you in detention. Maybe you just need to relax there wile doing your work without getting distracted by you built up energy." Hiccup nodded in understanding before leaving for class.

This was life. Hiccup would normally get detention around three times A week because his rule breaking and suicidal acts. At least he had Astrid to go hang out with after he got out of school. It was only Monday, and for some reason Hiccup felt like this would be A _long_ week.

...

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid shouted as she walked by Hiccup in the halls to lunch. "Hey Astrid." Astrid frowned as Hiccup looked down. "I know that look. You get detention again?" "Yep." Hiccup popped the 'P' wile chewing on A pencil he had between his teeth. "Why do you keep breaking the rules Hiccup?" Fisher asked after hearing the conversation.

"I don't know guys it just happens. I get built up energy and different emotions...then I just do what ever without even remembering the rules. I'm not trying to be rude to the school I'm just...I don't know it just releases built up...stuff, when I'm running and jumping off of stuff trying not to get caught. It's...hard to explain." Hiccup sighed wile chewing on the pencil harder.

Suddenly someone came up behind Hiccup and grabbed the pencil wile pulling it out of Hiccup's mouth. "You need to stop chewing on these or you'll get some weird led poisoning Rebel Daredevil." Tuffnut said wile walking hitting Hiccup's shoulder playfully. "Don't be bossing him around Tuffnut. He's probably upset for getting in trouble after doing that awesome stunt this morning." Ruffnut showed her brother A video on her phone of Hiccup jumping from the dangerously high railings, across two posts, up onto A beam, climbing across it, and landing back on his feet near his class room door.

"Wow, that's seriously dangerous Hiccup." Tuffnut said surprised. "I could do cool things to." Smith walked up behind them wile looking over Tuffnut's shoulder at the phone. The friends sat together at lunch, everyone talking about Hiccup's recent daredevil situations. From getting into an argument with A football player and hiding in two beams after climbing to the roof, to slipping on A piece of card bored wile running in the halls and winding up sliding down the stairs on it like A snow bored.

Hiccup did A lot of things that named him the school Rebel Daredevil. If it had to do with breaking rules that had to do with running to fast, dangerous situations, or stunts Hiccup has likely already done it. Everyone referred to him as not Hiccup but the schools Rebel Daredevil. "I wish I had A cool nickname. I mean common even Astrid is known as the schools 'spirited athlete'." Snotlout folded his arms. "You have A nickname Tuff." Heather said wile sitting down.

"I do?" Heather looked at him confused. "Yeah. Haven't you wondered why everyone's referred to you and Ruffnut as the schools Twintutive pranksters ever since you put on that performance of you slime bombs and water buckets wile saying you made it all possible by using Twin tuition? That video is still going viral and it was made two years ago!" Heather said confused that Tuffnut didn't realize this.

"Oh. I didn't even think about that till now. Cool!" Tuffnut shouted wile high fiving his sister. Everyone gave A short laugh before continuing eating. "Hey Astrid me and Fisher were going to head out to eat later. Think you want to come?" Astrid shrugged. "Sure. Anyone else coming?" Hiccup shrugged as well. "If they want to." Ruffnut suddenly thought of something.

"Hey Hiccup? How do you go all these different places if you never go to A job? Your always free." Hiccup smirked. "You guys promise not to tell?" Hiccup asked. The others looked confused but nodded. "Alright, just don't tell anyone or it will probably get posted somewhere and my cover will be blown too to many. You ever here of the mysterious motorcycle racer who builds his own personalized bikes that always win but never gives up his name?" Everyone suddenly went wide eyed.

"Your serious?" Astrid asked. "Uh huh. Just remember, don't tell anyone if you think they'll post it somewhere. I want to keep this between us." Hiccup said in A low voice and everyone nodded.

...

After school Fisher, Hiccup, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Heather, Dagur, Garf, and Astrid were all sitting in A restaurant wile it snowed outside. Everyone was eating peacefully before Tuffnut broke the silence and pointed to the TV. "Hey guys check out the TV. Something about A jail break." All the other teens looked at the TV.

Fisher, Astrid, Dagur, Garf, and the twins had no idea who the guy was at first. When they heard his name though, and saw Hiccup frozen in place, they all knew who the criminal was. "Ryker Grimborn has escaped from prison and has not been able to be found. Authorities suspect he's around the area of Berks town thanks to witnesses. If you see this man call the police imediatly. Charged for child abuse, rapist, theft, domestic abuse, animal abuse..." The man on the TV kept going but everyone now had there eyes on Hiccup who had looked down with A scared expression.

Astrid who was sitting beside Hiccup gently lay A hand on Hiccup. "Hiccup it's okay. Nothing going to happen to you. We'll make sure of that." Astrid soothed Hiccup but the boy was stuck in A flashback.

 _11 year old Hiccup was walking thorough the streets that were covered in snow. He was cold, hurt, and hungry, but he didn't want to go back home. The boy walked for ever before seeing A TV in A window. He saw his dad, Ryker, and the TV. said he was wanted by the police. No one knew the mans name, because he always wore A disguise. Hiccup knew those hate filled eyes and that face hidden and A little blurred under his hood in A witness video anywhere.'_

 _If Hiccup knew better he would have told someone. Of course he didn't though because his dad threatened him. When Hiccup got home, he asked Ryker about what the TV. Said. Ryker just became mad and was already in A bad mood._

 _"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted before he was dragged downstairs into the darkness. Hiccup's dog heard him, but before he could react Ryker threw him into A cage and locked it. "No Toothless!" Hiccup shouted before being dragged downstairs._

 _Hiccup was beat and bruised. He smelled the smell of smoke everywhere. Hiccup looked up Ryker who looked angrily at him. "You tell anyone about me and you'll get much worse than this." Ryker threatened before using A small box cutting knife and stabbing Hiccup twice in his right leg. Ryker then used the knife to cut A small line in Hiccup's chin but because the dirtiness and thickness of the knife the cut hurt A lot more than it should have as dirt and mud cut into the cut._

 _Hiccup screamed one last time when Ryker kicked his rib causing it to break. "I-I hate you!" Hiccup shouted out wile crying. Ryker kicked him again, sending the boy into the wall behind him. "I don't care. Your not my real son anyways. Pathetic, son of A wanted criminal. You'll always be nothing but A tiny Rebel who can't control himself with no real parents." Ryker said. The words stung but instead of crying Hiccup screamed at the top of his lungs wile hitting the shelf. "I don't care! I wish I had my real dad!" He shouted before making different noises with different objects and trying to get his emotions and senses under control. Hiccup hated this. It was all so confusing._

Hiccup's eyes focused again as he came back to reality. Hiccup looked around and saw people staring at him like he was crazy. Astrid held Hiccup's arms at his sides and had her head on his chest wile trying to sooth him. Hiccup frowned and bit his lip wile trying to fight back A few tears.

"I did it again?" He asked wile putting his head in his hands. This hadn't happened in A wile, and Hiccup literally felt like crying as he realized he made A scene he couldn't control and now everyone in that room thought he was crazy. _Always be nothing but A tiny Rebel who can't control himself with no real parents._ Ryker's word ran thorough his head and Hiccup bit his lip wile burying his face further in his hands. Tears welled in his eyes but he didn't dare show them.

"Hiccup it's okay." Astrid said wile rubbing his back. "No it's not Astrid. _This_ is _not_ okay." Hiccup sat up and gestured to himself. "It's not my fault, I know. That doesn't stop the fact though any time I think about my-Ryker." Hiccup didn't even call him foster dad. He was done with that. "I create A scene because Flashbacks. You guys may understand but other people don't. What happens when one day it gets out of control and no ones there to help? If I ever came face to face with him I wouldn't be able to protect myself. If I was lost in my own flashbacks and no one was there...there's no telling what would happen! It-it's more scare to think about than you'd think."

Hiccup folded his arms wile ducking down into the corner of his seat and making himself as small as possible. "Hiccup if other people don't understand and decide to hate you for it that's on them. No one's going to leave you along to deal with these things on your own. You have someone. It's not yourself that your different and need some extra help here and there." Heather decided to try and cheer Hiccup up.

"I wish I wasn't different. I wish I didn't have PTSD or Autism. If I didn't have such high senses I wouldn't be so sensitive to the smallest things therefore have flashbacks so easily. If I knew how to be social without being awkward, I wouldn't be picked on as much and wouldn't build up so much frustration and anxiety I have to get rid of by being the schools 'Rebel daredevil'. It's all just confusing, and the fact people like me and Fisher can't identify emotions as easily as 'normal' people-" Hiccup quoted the word normal with his fingers. "Doesn't help either."

Hiccup sighed wile looking up Fisher who nodded in understanding. Fisher may not have been thorough all Hiccup went thorough, but he knew how being on the spectrum felt, and knew what it was like to grow up being 'bullied'.

Astrid frowned before laying her hand on Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup flinched as she accidently brushed his neck with her thumb, his neck being incredibly sensitive and touching it made his senses go off. When Astrid moved her hand higher on his cheek though, Hiccup sighed wile leaning into her gentle touch.

"I don't mind that your different Hiccup. You shouldn't either." Astrid kissed Hiccup's forehead who smiled. "It's what makes you, you. And your the best friend, best brother to Fisher, and best boyfriend I could ask for." Hiccup looked at Astrid wile smiling. "As long as I have you guys." He said and the others nodded before continuing eating.

...

When Hiccup and Fisher got home, Hiccup looked up at his parents who looked worried. "Hiccup. We need to talk. There's someone who broke out-" "Who broke out of prison?" Amy nodded. "I know mom. I know that Ryker's...out." Hiccup tensed and looked down at his hands. "Me and my friends were out eating. We saw it on the news." Amy and Mike nodded.

"Just don't go out alone. This is one of those times you can't rebel against the rules Hiccup." Mike said in A stern tone. Hiccup nodded. "I know Dad. I don't really want to come face to face with him so I'm not going to go out into trouble." Hiccup said with A sigh.

The news was on, and the news about Ryker was spreading. Hiccup saw A picture of A place that was just robbed on the screen. "He never makes it public when he's up to no good." Hiccup said when Amy and Mike looked at him.

"What did you say Hiccup?" Fisher asked wile laying by Hiccup on the mat on the floor. Hiccup was lay back with his hands behind his head wile Fisher lay his head on Hiccup's torso. "When I was with him the reason he was never caught was because Ryker never likes to make himself public. Look closer at the picture. There's A man walking behind the building in A hood. No one would expect some guy with A hood calmly carrying store bags to be the suspect. If you look closer at the video on the news, the man looks up at the camera for A second. I'm not entirely sure but I think it could be him. I'd know that worried glance and those angry eyes anywhere. When I was younger he'd always glance up at the walls to see if there were any camera's before hurting me if we were in A hotels ally way or something."

Mike and Amy were now listening closely to Hiccup, recording it incase it could be useful later. "He also likes to make it look like he needs pity. The man walking is wearing old, dirty cloths. If you look at his watch though, it's made out of purr gold. His boots are also quit the expensive pair as well. So why is he wearing dirty ragged cloths if he obviously has money? If only I could see the video closer I'd know. There's A scar on Ryker's face that looks similar to A burn mark. The police photos show no scars because the day he was caught Ryker was wearing the regular skin tone power he did when going out. He might be wearing it in the video, but if the scar was there It'd be almost for sure who it was." Hiccup continued explaining.

"The one problem is that since he ran off so quickly no one would know where he was going. I do know that Ryker likes darker places to do his dirty work though. In A basement, near A forest, under A bridge he'd either one be hurting me, two be hurting Annabel, three be sorting his papers, or four trading with someone. Every time he wouldn't go to A hideout, secret room, nothing like that. It was weird, but maybe he just liked the eerie feeling of the cold, stuffy, dark, damp places. After all he once told me when he was younger that he always spent time in dark eerie places because he had so much hatred for his younger brother who was treated like A king wile he was abused. His hatred made him not even want to be out in the life's light. He once told me that that's why he always punished me in basements, under bridges, or in ally ways rather than in A quiet room or something."

Hiccup explained these things to Fisher who listened closely. Hiccup may have thought he was just talking about this because his brother was curious about crime and stuff like that, but Amy and Mike recorded it so the police could hopefully have something to work with. They called the authorities saying they had information, Hiccup deciding to watch A movie with Fisher. Toothless, who was now getting pretty old but still hyper as could be walked up to the two of them after having A long day of playing with Meatlug.

...

The next day Hiccup was at school and walking by Astrid. "Hey Hiccup?" "Yes milady?" Astrid smiled slightly. "You okay? I know there's A lot going on for you and you seem off." Astrid said wile grasping Hiccup's hand in hers as the boy frowned.

"Well actually apparently my knowledge on Ryker is helping the police get more information on him. Maybe that means he'll finally be caught faster. Ryker is no murderer, but he's still pretty dangerous when out in society." Hiccup shivered and Astrid held his hand tighter. His eyes went distant and Astrid guided Hiccup wile he was in A flashback.

 _"I don't get it! If your A criminal, then why did you take me in?" 11 Year old Hiccup asked. "I honestly don't even remember. Don't think we're going to send you back though. You're not going to be out telling people about me. If you do, then when you come home..." Ryker held A knife to Hiccup's throat._

 _"You wouldn't kill me." Hiccup snapped and Ryker took A step back. "Why do you think that?" Ryker shouted wile kicking Hiccup to the floor. "Because I can tell. You've never killed someone. You wouldn't murder someone. You just hurt people because your family hurt you to." Hiccup said wile curling in on himself._

 _"Clever boy." Ryker said before lifting Hiccup by the hair. "But don't refer to me as family." Ryker thorough Hiccup to the ground and started walking upstairs as the boys head bled thanks to A gash in it. "I'm glad your not my family...Ryker!" Hiccup shouted the last word. Even after all he did to him Hiccup still called Ryker by dad most of the time because Ryker was the only male adult figure Hiccup knew. Ryker was angry all the time, but he was the only dad Hiccup had. This time though, he made sure to make Ryker now that he wished he had someone else as his dad._

Hiccup's eyes focused and he looked up to see him and Astrid were sitting out of the class room door. The teacher, MS. Rapunzel was there, looking at him worriedly. "Hiccup?" She asked as if she was trying to get him to respond A few times before this. Her voice said it all. Hiccup had gone into his distant world for longer than he thought again.

"Oh uh...yes MS. Rapunzel." Hiccup pointed inside the room to show he knew what she wanted. "I'll be going." He said before heading inside his Science class and sitting beside his brother Fisher who was always early to that class.

"Thank you for helping him here Astrid. His parents called the school and said he's been going thorough A tough time. Do you need A note explaining wile your late for your class?" Astrid shook her head. "No it's fine. Coach Gobber likes me and will take my word for it." Astrid said before heading to her technology class that Coach Gobber taught.

...

It was nearing the end of school and Hiccup was so happy he didn't get detention again since he had basketball practice. Believe it or not even though Hiccup never played before thanks to his prosthetic he was actually quiet good and played on the school team along with another group team for special needs. Hiccup always had this practice, then another one after school that Toothless came with him to.

"Hey Tuffnut! Heads up!" Hiccup said. Tuffnut looked his way and grabbed the ball. Hiccup was near the net and had A good shot with the exception of A large man blocking him. "Tuffnut pass the ball!" Hiccup shouted and Tuff looked at him like he was crazy.

"You can't make that Daredevil!" Tuffnut shouted, calling him by his nick name. "Common prankster I can make this!" Tuffnut nodded and passed the ball to Hiccup. Hiccup smirked as his opponent tried to block him. Hiccup tricked him out before sliding under the mans legs. Hiccup then stood up, grabbed the ball, and made the basket.

"Wow Hiccup! You always surprise us I'll give you that." Hiccup's friend Jack, A boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and electric blue hoody said wile walking up to Hiccup. "Thanks Jack. I'm not as good as you though." Hiccup said wile passing the ball to the teen before Jack shot it into the hoop.

"Don't take all the fun out of it Rebel." Jack smiled wile wrapping an arm around Hiccup's shoulder. "Hey I'm not some king of fun Trickster like you are. Your named the school trickster by all the kids here. The only prankster that is known better than the twins." Jack smirked wile Hiccup and him started walking to the front doors since school was over.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow right Hiccup?" Jack asked. "You bet." Hiccup smirked before Fisher started running up to him. "Just don't get detention again Rebel!" Jack shouted. "I can say the same for you Trickster!" Hiccup shouted back over his shoulder. "Eh don't tempt it!" Jack warned before grabbing his skate bored and heading home with his little sister, Emma, who road her bike.

...

"You ready for your basketball practice Hiccup?" Fisher reminded him. "Yep. Just got to go get Toothless." Hiccup replied as Fisher walked beside Hiccup who was doing tricks on his skate bored. "How do you even do that?" Fisher asked as Hiccup went over A pole and pushed off so hard he started going really fast. "I modified my bored. The wheels are meant to be able to go faster. The padding helps me keep balance faster. It's also lighter and has the perfect shape."

Hiccup made his point by jumping A box on the rode and taking such A tight turn the side of the bored made sparks on the ground. "I also added some metal to the sides so I can make turns like that without doing something to wear down the bored." Hiccup added, grabbing A rope he had in the bored with his fake foot and pulling up so the bored came up with him after going on A place in the side walk that made A tiny ramp. Hiccup landed down on A pole used the middle center of his bored to ride on it to the end.

"So basically you made your bored perfect for Hiccup Ingerman, yours truly." Fisher said wile trying to imitate Hiccup's voice. "Yep. I did the same thing in those motorcycle races I told you about. I asked the leader of all the rules and he said people could modify there bikes. Why do you think you always see extra pieces to racers bikes? I inspired it and people want to be like the racer who no one knows the name of. My mystery and fast bike are what make people want to watch me. Then they see my winning streak continue watching. Who knows? Maybe I could figure out A way to put some sort of small engine on A larger version of my bored." Hiccup started rambling as Fisher listened closely.

Before long Hiccup met up with Astrid who was walking home. "Hey Hiccup! Want to hang out today?" Astrid asked. "I can't Astrid. I have practice. I'm on the 'Berks unique style of sports' basketball team." Hiccup quoted the name of the team with his fingers.

"But your so good at just being on our team." Astrid said confused. "I know I'm on the schools team, but I have some friends there and since I'm one of the few people on the team without crutches or A wheel chair, I volunteer to help out with setting up, chatting with the none verbal kids knowing sign language, and so fourth." Hiccup explained and Astrid nodded.

"Alright. I guess i'll go practice for the soccer and baseball games coming up." Astrid shrugged wile stretching her arms. "You really are all about athletics aren't you?" Hiccup asked wile flipping his bored and attempting A trick he'd been working on.

"Yep. I build up energy and stuff like that. Need something to keep me busy. It's kind of like you and being A Rebel Daredevil." Astrid smirked wile laying A hand on Hiccup's shoulder who rolled beside her. "I guess that makes sense. So, have you heard anything more on the news about the escaped prisoner?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Actually there have been more pictures caught of him ever since you gave the police the information they needed. They never said who gave them the information since your parents didn't want you to feel like everyone was making your past public. I knew you were the boy they were talking about though." Astrid said with A week smile.

"Yeah, I'm just glad I could help. The sooner he's back in his place the better." Hiccup said when suddenly his eyes went distant as A flashback hit him hard. Astrid saw this and led Hiccup to A bench to sit down. The boy was breathing quickly and both Astrid and Fisher tried to help him calm down.

 _"They think they can put me in my place." Ryker said to Annabel who was cleaning dishes. "They won't catch you Ryker. Just...try to stay low." Annabel said sadly. She seemed exhausted and 11 year old Hiccup had no idea why she put up with this man. His only guess was that Annabel was A criminal to._

 _"I'm not scared of some officers." Ryker said wile sitting down with an angry expression. Hiccup was hiding in A closet, not wanting to be near his foster dad when he was in A bad mood. Suddenly Ryker stood up and looked at A box in his hands. "I'm going to the hideout." Ryker said wile looking around. "Do you know where Hiccup is? He'd better not be in that cove with his mut again." Ryker practically growled and Hiccup reached down to pet Toothless who was laying beside him in the closet._

 _"Just please don't get caught honey." Annabel said as Ryker slammed the door and left. Hiccup came out of the closet, looking at Annabel who was washing dishes. "M-Mom? I can help with the dishes if it will make you less upset." Hiccup said wile shaking A little._

 _Annabel sighed. "Just go up to your room Hiccup. I don't want you here when he gets home." Hiccup nodded and ran upstairs, thankful Annabel didn't hurt him again._

 _Once upstairs, Hiccup looked out his window at his dad leaving down the street. "What hideout is he talking about?" Hiccup said to himself before climbing out the window with Toothless, the cold air stinging the new burn on his neck._

Hiccup came out of the flashback and suddenly looked at Astrid quickly. "Astrid? I need you to look up the last place Ryker was." Hiccup said quickly. Astrid was confuse but nodded and looked it up. "It say's he was seen passing the old broken down bridge, no one saw him after that though." Astrid said.

"Why Hiccup?" Fisher asked. Hiccup ignored it. "How long ago was that and witch direction was he heading?" Hiccup asked quickly. "He was heading near the forest, and it happened only A few minutes ago. The police are there but can't find him." Hiccup nodded and looked at his watch.

"We've got time before I've got to get home. I need you guys to follow me somewhere." Hiccup said and Astrid and Fisher nodded. "Hiccup where are we going?" Fisher asked wile trying to keep up. "If I'm right Ryker would have left A diversion. Something that looks like the police can use it but is worth nothing. Wile there digging it up, Ryker will have headed across A creak in the forest before leaving another diversion." Hiccup said wile Astrid and Fisher nodded.

"How do you know this Hiccup?" Astrid asked. "Because Ryker just robbed A store A day ago right? He has this hideout and always leaves the same false clues every time he goes so no one finds it. I used to follow him to it. I just never told anyone because I was younger and scared of his threats." Hiccup explained. Snotlout and the twins ran up to them and Astrid explained what happened. They also met Heather, Dagur, and Garf along the way.

"So you think you might know where he is?" Garf asked. "Yes. I just need to get to that bridge he was at and see if the authorities are digging up A false clue." Hiccup said as he grabbed his skate bored and jumped A railing before climbing up it. "Common we can get over the bridge faster this way rather than going all the way around." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup the sign says no climbing the sides of the bridges rocks." Garf pointed out. "Since when do I listen to rules?" Hiccup said wile pulling them up. "I guess you have A point." Heather said and Hiccup smirked. They all climbed over the bridge and saw police digging up what Hiccup expected inside yellow tape.

"Officer? Officer!" Hiccup called and an officer walked up to him. "No one is aloud inside the tape young man. Please back up." The officer said and Hiccup nodded wile backing up. "Sir I need to tell you that thing buried in the ground that you think is A clue is nothing but fake rags with fake figure prints on it. Ryker leaves them to throw people off course." Hiccup explained and the officer looked confused.

"How do you know this?" He asked suspiciously. "When I was 11 I was his foster son. When he'd go to his secret hide out not to far from here I'd follow him without being noticed. He always did the same thing every time." Hiccup explained. Suddenly another flashback hit him.

 _Hiccup and Toothless were running thorough the streets wile stealthily following Ryker. Hiccup watched Ryker head to A bridge where there was A young woman. Ryker punched her hard in the stomach. The woman screamed and Hiccup covered his eyes wile in his hiding spot._

 _The woman lay on the ground with A bleeding nose and broken wrist from where Ryker had hit her A few times when she threatened to call the authorities. Hiccup and Toothless came out of the bushes after seeing Ryker burry one of his famous fake clues. Hiccup waked up to the woman._

 _"Here take this." He said with tears in his eyes from watching the innocent woman get hurt. The woman took the rag Hiccup gave her before falling unconscious. Hiccup lay her under A tree so she was safe before following his dad into the woods where he saw Ryker burying another clue._

"Excuse me? Young man?" Hiccup heard the officers voice and looked up quickly. "Oh um yes? Uh sorry I didn't..." Hiccup trailed off, looking to Astrid for help. "He's wondering if you can tell him where Ryker's hideout is Hiccup." Hiccup nodded.

"He should be going around the edge of the forest before burying another fake clue near A stream. I can show you the location." Hiccup explained and the officer nodded. "I'll have some of my men follow you and your friends." Hiccup agreed as they went towards the forest.

Hiccup found the next fake clue near the stream and looked down at it. "Depending on witch direction he's going he'll put the clue in A spot making you think he went the opposite way. Look here, he buried A not. ' _To do list. Bring prize to Krogan near the hideout near the creak.'_ The notes was stuck in A bush, making it seem like he dropped something he had with him by accident. I've seen him do this before. It was no accident and he's trying to lead you off course. He's obviously not going to the meeting place at the end of the creak, but is heading across the forest to his friend to trade what he stole." Hiccup explained and the officer wrote everything down.

"You're helping A lot young man. Do you know where his hide out in his ally way is?" The officer said wile trying to use A gentle voice. He knew this couldn't be very easy for the boy with A past. Hiccup nodded but before he could speak had another flash back.

" _Here's your supplies Krogan. Now give me what we agreed upon." Ryker said wile holding A knife. Now 12 year old Hiccup was sitting in A bush watching carefully. He had memorized the way here, and was now watching his foster dad make A trade._

 _"Here you go. It was A pleasure doing business with you." Krogan said. Ryker nodded and turned to go the other way. As he did so though, Krogan pulled A knife on him wile cutting his arm. The man then knocked Ryker unconscious with an iron rod. "Dad!" Hiccup yelled out of reflex. He hated Ryker, but he was still Hiccup's guardian and to him that meant something._

 _Krogan turned around wile spotting Hiccup. Hiccup made A run for it but Krogan grabbed him. "Who are you boy?" He asked and Hiccup fought against his hold. "I-I'm Hiccup. Please let me go! I promise I won't tell! I never tell or my dad will kill me!" Hiccup gestured to the unconscious criminal on the ground._

 _Krogan smirked and pulled the knife on Hiccup. A long bleeding wound forming on his stomach. Ryker woke up and saw Hiccup kneeling on the ground wile holding his bleeding wound. "Hiccup! What are you doing here?" Ryker asked angry. He saw the wound and knew Hiccup would die if he stayed there much longer._

 _"Krogan let him go. I'm not fond of the boy but I refuse to see him murdered." Ryker said wile surprising Krogan. "So the criminal does have A heart." Krogan snickered and Ryker punched him with so much speed the man couldn't react. Krogan fell unconscious before looking at Hiccup._

 _"Ryker sighed and lifted Hiccup in his arms who shook as his foster dad touched him. "You'd better hold on." Ryker said sternly, showing worry in his own sort of way. Hiccup nodded and tried to stay awake so he didn't get punished later for disobeying._

 _Ryker carried Hiccup to the edge of the forest and lay him by the bridge. He saw officers coming to look for him and pulled on his hood. A man found Hiccup and demanded an ambulance. Once Ryker saw he was less likely to die, Hiccup saw him run off thorough the corner of his eyes. Ryker was A dangerous man, but was no murderer._

Hiccup came out of his flashback and looked towards the officer. "Yes I know where he is. And I'm worried he's meeting with A dangerous man thanks to the name on the note." Hiccup explained before leading the officer thorough the forest.

Hiccup, his friends, and the police traveled for some time before standing frozen as they found the escaped criminal. Krogan was holding A knife to his throat and two other men were with him. "Viggo you can't do this." Ryker said to his little brother. "You need to be out of the way Ryker. I helped you get out of prison but your getting caught to much. I on the other hand aren't even A suspect." Viggo said wile smirking as another man Hiccup knew as Johan stood beside him.

"Freeze!" An officer yelled wile holding up his gun. "You don't let him go and I'll have no choice but to fire." He yelled to Krogan. Suddenly Viggo became worried of being caught and grabbed Hiccup with crazy speed. "Hiccup!" Astrid shouted wile coming out of hiding. Why did Hiccup have to be in the closest hiding place?

Hiccup's eyes widened as A gun was held to him. Johan lifted his gun and aimed it at the officer holding his gun. "Any of you shoot and I shoot your team mate!" He shouted. The officer who was pointed his fun at Krogan who had A knife to Ryker's throat froze as the fun was held to him.

"Shoot at Johan and I shoot the boy!" Viggo who stood by Hiccup shouted. They were all at A loss. If The officers moved there team mate would be shot. If they shot the man holding the gun to there team mate then the boy would die. If Krogan killed Ryker he'd be shot. If Johan shot the officer he'd die. And if Viggo shot Hiccup he'd be shot by the other officers. There was no strength advantage in this fight. It was purely won by who ever dropped there gun last.

Krogan pressed the knife deeper to Ryker's throat and Hiccup saw more fear than he'd ever seen in Ryker's eyes at that moment. "Krogan stop!" Hiccup shouted. Ryker's eyes widened as he recognized the voice of the boy. "Why should I stop? I thought you'd hate Ryker? He abused you!" Krogan spat and Hiccup continued.

"Ryker has done many things. He's hurt people, robbed people, and abused people. He's not A murderer though and there is good in him. Ryker he'd...he'd hurt me so many time. But when I was nearing death he brought me to shelter! Ryker deserves what the state laws charge him with, but he doesn't deserve to die! Not like this. He deserves to have A trial and have the same things every other caught criminal has. That doesn't mean he deserves to be killed by you! Please don't do this. I may hate Ryker with many parts of me, but that doesn't mean I want to see him die! Please." Hiccup said everything on his mind and everyone was A little taken back.

Suddenly Hiccup realized Viggo and Johan were both caught of guard. He looked to the officers and gestured with his eyes at the men who made themselves more vulnerable. Two officers trained to be stealthy snuck up behind the two wile Hiccup tried to move in ways that kept Viggo from spotting and warning Johan.

Right as Krogan realized what was going on, both Johan and Viggo were disarmed. "No!" Krogan pushed the knife deeper but stopped as the other officer yelled for him to freeze. Krogan only stopped hurting Ryker for fear of being shot.

"Let him go Krogan. Face it you lost." Krogan smirked and had an idea. "Fine. But this isn't the end of this." Krogan threw Ryker to the floor. Just as the man holding the gun ran to Ryker, Ryker knew what Krogan was going to do. Ryker didn't want to go back to prison, and he refused to let Hiccup be killed. He owed him, and Ryker paid his debts. Without A second thought Ryker stood in front of Hiccup just as Krogan brought down the knife no one saw coming.

Hiccup stood frozen in fear of the knife coming so quickly, but when he expected the impact and closed his eyes he felt nothing. Hiccup heard A thud and saw Krogan grabbed by an officer and Ryker on the ground completely limp. Tears came to Hiccup's eyes as he saw the knife in Ryker's neck.

"No." He whispered. "No this...this wasn't supposed to..." Suddenly as he trailed off Hiccup felt Astrid lay A hand on his back. Fisher walked over laying A hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup's other friends stood back confused on how to feel.

"Hiccup? I'm sorry. I know you knew he didn't deserve that." Astrid said before hugging Hiccup close. Hiccup let A few tears escape his eyes, overwhelmed and confused. "I don't get why I care so much. I hate him." Hiccup said and Astrid rubbed his back. "Because you were one of the few people who had seen A good side to him before Hiccup. You not only saw Ryker's worst moments but you saw his rare best ones. You knew there was A good man in him, and knew he didn't deserve this." Hiccup stopped shaking as much as she spoke, and he suddenly heard to familiar voices nearby.

"Hiccup Fisher! We got A call from the police. What are you doing here?" Amy asked wile Mark followed her. Fisher looked down and shook his head. Hiccup stayed with his face curried in Astrid's shoulder. "He uh...Hiccup knew where Ryker was because he remembered Ryker would always come here. The officers needed him to show them the location of Ryker." Heather started.

"When we got here though one of Ryker's enemy's tried to kill him and Hiccup stood up for him. He said that he hated Ryker but had seen his good side and didn't believe he deserved to die." Dagur continued. "Ryker saved Hiccup because Hiccup saved him and I think it all just happened to quickly. He's just overwhelmed and upset because he knew there was good in Ryker." Astrid said wile moving her hand thorough Hiccup's hair.

Mike smiled warmly. "I get it. Hiccup has always been the most forgiving person I've ever met and doesn't like the thought of someone facing death. Come here sport." Mike held out his arms and embraced Hiccup who shook from the overwhelmed emotions mixed with confusion and sadness. Everything just happened to fast, and it was all to hard to make sense of.

Hiccup smiled lightly against his dads shoulder, relaxing A little as Fisher and Amy lay A hand on his back to. These guys would always be his real family. They were also the only one he ever took the name of thanks to adoption. Hiccup would always be Hiccup Ingerman, and he felt more at piece at the thought of his family around him.

Suddenly Hiccup heard A bark in the tree's and saw Toothless running up to them. What surprised Hiccup was the three puppies around the dog. "What the...Toothless why do you..." Hiccup trailed off and looked up at Mike who was slightly taller.

"As it would turn out Toothless and Meatlug had A bit different kind of time together wile going outside and 'playing'. As it would turn out Toothless wasn't playing with her at all, but protecting her because she was pregnant. Meatlug is was weak after wards, and Toothless has been leading them everywhere he goes wile she heals. I've never seen A father dog be this gentle and caring to his mates pups." Mike gestured to Toothless cleaning one of the babies and trying to get them to drink from A puddle.

"Meatlug couldn't produce enough mild thanks to her weak state, but we gave them formula in plastic bottles we had around and now there following Toothless everywhere." Hiccup smiled wile leaning down to his dog. No one made the boy feel better like Toothless. Mike and Amy secretly hoped that with the dogs old age Hiccup could take in A couple of the puppies to bond with before Toothless had to move on.

"Well Toothless is no ordinary dog." Hiccup replied to Mikes previous Statement about how Toothless was such A great father. "You got that right. How often do you see A dog befriend two parrots and play with them like they were his own kind? Toothless will literally let Stormfly and Windshere ride him wile they shout commands on witch way to go." Astrid said in an exaggerated voice as everyone gave A small laugh. She could tell Hiccup was still very upset, but she was glad he now had some light in his eyes.

...

Alright, just like that. Aim...now shoot!" Hiccup wile helping A boy in the 'Berks unique style of sports' program learn to shoot A hoop. The boy used crutches and couldn't move his legs well. He had to use both arms to shoot so Hiccup kept his arms around the 15 year old wile he shot.

"Yeah nice job Jackson!" Hiccup shouted wile high fiving the little boy. They kept at that for A wile before the boy got tired and decided to go to the pool nearby. Suddenly Hiccup heard his dogs Night and Fury run up to him. It had been two years since the hole Ryker incident, and Hiccup was now 20. He made money by his racing and inventing. Hiccup also lived with his girlfriend Astrid who he was now engaged with after 5 years of dating.

Hiccup had graduated high school along with his friends and was taking college classes during the week. Wile he went to college Hiccup was living in an apartment with Astrid who was A well known basketball player and training to be on the police force. Hiccup on the other hand invented, raced, and he worked for special programs that raised awareness for handicaps, special needs, and foster care children. The boy that Hiccup was working with now was A little 10 year old who had lost his parents 2 years ago in A shooting and went deaf.

 _Common, I'll help you shoot the baskets._ Hiccup signed and the little boy nodded wile following Hiccup. He was scared of most people, but warmed up to Hiccup after learning his experience. Hiccup always seemed to have A way with the kids and teens around here. Hiccup lead the boy to A low net and handed him the basketball. With time the boy was really getting the hang of it, and some of the adults there smiled warmly as he made the shots.

Night and Fury started running around as the nine year old continued shooting baskets. Hiccup laughed as they both started fighting over A Frisbee and threw it wile the two went chasing after it. Night and Fury were two of Meatlug and Toothless' puppies. Toothless after spending nearly his hole life with Hiccup had originally moved on, and it had taken A toll on Hiccup. When he saw Night and Fury missing there father as well though, Hiccup had put on A brave face to help them and bonded with them more than he realized.

After the nine year old went home, Hiccup heard Astrid's voice as she walked over wile holding A little 8 year old girl with red hair named Merida. Merida had curly red hair, and A hyper attitude. She was A foster kid and no one wanted to take her in because she was blind, ill with A feeding tube, and A tendency to get scared when around to many people. No one knew exactly what happened to little Merida, but she was just found one day in A storm wile hiding and crying. She had said her parents were killed, and she was extremely thin from not having her feeds.

Hiccup and Astrid had grown quiet attached to her, and Hiccup would always do as much as he could with her at the program so she felt more included in things. With her illness, blindness, and fears Merida didn't get to do a lot with other people so Hiccup had been trying to get her used to doing other activities.

"Common, I'm about to start playing T-ball with max, and I think Merida should try and play with someone her own age." Hiccup said and Astrid nodded. Max was A little 9 year old boy who had lost his family in A fire and like Merida was blinded in the accident. Max loved playing T ball, and Hiccup had put iron rods in the ground that he followed with his cane to get to each plate.

After practice Hiccup and Astrid met up with Fisher who was coming out of his house that he shared with his aunt. Fisher and Heather had started dating when they were 18, and both lived in houses near each other. Fisher lived with his aunt wile Heather lived with her brother. Garf was now A traveling musician and had quiet A few great songs published. Sleuther had moved further away wile deciding to join the army. Smith was an apprentice for A man who built houses A few towns away. Tuffnut had fallen in love with A girl named Anna and they both went to the same college that Anna's sister Elsa worked at in the next state, Arundel A few hours away.

Ruffnut traveled with Garf, not singing but being A master at guitar and loved to write his songs. Everyone had there own things going on, and they had finally grown up. Hiccup was just glad that he didn't grow up alone as some Rebel Orphan like he had always feared and actually had A family to guide him. Fisher and Hiccup hung out all the time, and at times would act like little kids who were brothers just like when they were younger. Hiccup was just glad that despite his Rebel Daredevil actions he still did to this day, he had the girl of his dreams who was A spirited Athlete right there with him.

 **(A/N) I can't believe I came up with this crazy idea but it just came to me. I loved writing Rebel Orphan X Strong Sports girl, but felt as if there was some other things I needed to add on. Like for example the thought 'did Hiccup grow up with his family? And was he still A Rebel?' or the thought 'Does Astrid still help Hiccup? How does he function thorough his flashbacks as he gets older?'.**

 **If you want me to do A fan-shot in this universe about Hiccup and Astrid fostering and adopting Merida later on, just tell me in the reviews. Also please tell me if you like the idea of me writing 'Fan-fictions about A fanfiction about A fiction' in my fan-shots like how this one takes place in the same universe as the modern AU of the movie HTTYD.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow piece out!**


	37. Tongue of A death song

**(A/N) Here I am with yet another Fan-shot! RTTE What if time! Also I can't believe this story has 10,000 views! I haven't had this many views since I wrote A story called Mortal or Immortal witch my little brother deleted wile we were fighting over music on my playlist and he got curious about the keys. This is amazing and I hope people are liking 100 fan-shots!**

 **phieillydinyia (Did I spell it right?): I'm glad you loved the previous Fan-shot. Yes it was A sequel to the other story. Also the reason I killed Ryker off was because I wanted to use the possible scenario that even though Hiccup was the most hurt by Ryker, he would also be the most upset about his unfair death because in all that time he was with Ryker so he could get hurt, he also had the opportunity to see the small good side to Ryker.**

 **Guest Johnathen: Gotcha, we've all been thorough that typo ruin our message scenario right?**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE Episode tone death.**

 **Story idea: What if in the episode tone death when Garf hatches, the baby death song becomes extremely attached to Hiccup after Hiccup had the grand idea of trying to calm it by using A death song call? Now Garf clings to Hiccup as if Hiccup is his mother, and Hiccup finds it hard to deal with Garf because of this. When Hiccup starts bonding with Garf though, maybe he may be able to train Garf to live with them unlike the episode where he followed his instincts all the time. Also, can Garf teach Hiccup how to use his language? And how will learning to use dragons calls and commands help Hiccup?**

 **Warnings/Details: RTTE Season 3. Rated T for blood, injury, and some violence. Hiccstrid level is around crush. What-if for the episode tone death. Hiccup speaking dragons tongue story.**

 **Also!**

 _this:_ Dragons tongue.

this: Humans speaking.

 _Summery:_

 _Hiccup, Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Heather, Fishlegs, and Snotlout have saved A dragon egg from dragon hunters. When the egg hatches and reveals none other than the extremely loud baby of A death song who they name Garf he starts getting out of control. What happens when Hiccup has the idea to use A death song call to calm him down? Hiccup second thinks his 'genius' idea when the baby starts clinging to him as if Hiccup was his mother. Even though it gets extremely hard to take care of him for Hiccup, maybe the teen can train the death song baby since it treats him as if Hiccup was it's parent by using it's language. Can the riders train Garf? Or will Hiccup be stuck with A loud obnoxious baby dragon until he grows older? Can Hiccup learn the calls of the dragons and maybe learn to communicate with them?_

"Uh guys?" Tuffnut asked as the egg the dragon riders had recently saved from hunters started to hatch. "Not now Tuff." Hiccup said wile reading the book of dragons in an attempt to figure out what kind of egg this was. "Okay." Tuffnut shrugged and sat down to watch the egg.

"Tuffnut?" "Why didn't you say something!?" Hiccup and Fishlegs asked as they turned around after hearing the egg crack. "Really?" Tuffnut sounded hurt but forgot about the feeling as the egg exploded and A baby dragon stretched his wings.

"Huh. It looks familiar." Fishlegs stated. "Yeah. I can't quiet place my finger on it...wait A minute...that's A death song!" Hiccup sounded surprised as he recognized the markings on the babies wings. "Hiccup I think your right." Fishlegs replied equally as surprised.

Suddenly as the other riders landed in the clubhouse, the baby death song started crying _really_ loud. "Gah!" Everyone shouted as they covered there ringing ears. "Ugh will someone shut that thing up?!" Snotlout shouted after A wile. "He's just following his instincts Snotlout!" Astrid defended the baby.

"Wait a minute that's it! He's following his instinct right? And A baby dragons instincts is to call for it's mother when in danger! What if we use the call of A death song to make it feel like it doesn't need to call for it's kind?!" Hiccup shouted loudly wile covering his ears.

"Hiccup that's genius! But who here could possibly use A death song call? Even I can't!" Fishlegs shouted over the noise. "I think I can manage it! It really is just A song in A dragon call." Hiccup explained wile still covering his ears. "Just do it!" Snotlout screamed and Hiccup nodded. He prepared his voice then used A pretty accurate death song call wile making it sound like A tune. Garf imediatly stopped and walked up to Hiccup curiously.

"Yes it worked." Hiccup said wile smiling down at the little dragon. "Hey little guy." He said. Garf looked confused and screamed again. Hiccup did the call again and Gard smiled wile looking up him. The baby jumped up into Hiccup's arms wile seeming to try and communicate.

"There you go little guy." Hiccup said. He began petting the baby death song who fell asleep, seeming to feel safe in Hiccup's arms. "Thank Thor that worked." Astrid said and Hiccup smiled. "Well I do know my dragon calls." Everyone in the room gave A small laugh as Hiccup continued petting the baby.

...

A wile later everyone was eating and Garf was playing with A lose string in Hiccup's suit wile laying in Hiccup's lap. It was getting dark and the clubhouse was lit by the fireplace in the middle. "Hey I got it!" Tuffnut shouted. "Got what?" Hiccup asked confused. "Garfenyarg!" Tuffnut shouted as everyone looked oddly at him.

"What?" They all asked. "His name." Tuffnut clarified. "Well, what do you sat Garf?" Hiccup picked up the baby dragon. Garf made an approving sound causing Hiccup to smile. Hiccup mimicked the same sound the baby made and Garf seemed to get exited.

Garf jumped onto the table and made another sound wile looking expectantly at Hiccup. Hiccup raised an eyebrow confused. "I think he's wanting you to mimic his sound." Fishlegs explained wile gesturing to the baby who stood near the center fire place on the table.

"Okay." Hiccup mimicked the sound witch was A death song call that went low, then high, higher, and low again. Garf roared happily and in his excitement almost fell into the fire place. "Garf!" Hiccup shouted and grabbed the baby just before the flames could lick his skin. Hiccup took the burn instead, pulling back his hand after setting Garf down and looking at the red mark on his hand that accidently knocked into some of the coals in the bottom of the fire thanks to Garf's weight pushing his hands down when he caught him.

"Hiccup you okay?" Astrid asked wile looking at the red mark with A light blister on it. "Yeah, I've felt way worse. I do ride fire breathing reptiles for A living after all." Hiccup said sarcastically and the others rolled there eyes at his sarcastic tone.

Garf looked at the wound worriedly, but then jumped back onto the table. He made A bit lower call than before and Hiccup gave A small laugh wile mimicking it. This went on for A few minutes, the calls getting more and more hard to imitate. Garf suddenly seemed hungry, and lunged at Tuffnut's chicken.

"No!" Hiccup yelled, and thanks to the past few minutes of calls, he accidently roared A little wile yelling it. This caused Garf to stop imediatly and make A little roar that sounded stern. Hiccup raised an eyebrow and imitated it before Garf crawled up to him and nodded his head.

"Is it just me or do you think that could be the roar for 'no'?" Fishlegs asked intrigued. "I don't know. We've never really known how different dragons use there language." Hiccup responded wile holding onto Garf and placing him on the table in front of A cooked piece of yack chops. Garf made A happy sound and examined the food before eating it.

"Hiccup if you spent more time with Garf...maybe you could learn how to say A few things in his language. Your the best out of all of us at making A death song call." Fishlegs said wile getting exited. Toothless suddenly nudged Hiccup's hand wanting attention.

"I don't know if I could Fishlegs. Remember what happened last time I spent so much time with A baby dragon? I don't want to accidently start spending to little time with Toothless again because the excitement of A new dragon." Hiccup explained and Toothless growled approvingly.

"I get it. Maybe you could just learn A few commands to help him not do things like go after chicken again." Fishlegs said and Hiccup nodded in agreement before scratching Toothless in his sweat spot causing the Night Fury to lay down wile purring like A big happy kitten.

...

After everyone was done eating Hiccup went into his hut wile carrying Garf and riding Toothless. Garf didn't seem to want anyone else to hold him, so Hiccup had decided to bring him to his hut for the night. Once they were there Hiccup thought about what Fishlegs said.

"Um hey Garf?" Hiccup asked wile the baby looked at him. "You think you can show me more of your calls so we can help you out?" Hiccup asked wile Toothless used his tail to keep the baby dragon from lunging at Hiccup's journals.

Garf seemed confused at first but then sort of got it. He made A small call and Hiccup mimicked it. Garf nodded and did the call again before Hiccup repeated it. "I wish I knew what it meant." Hiccup said to himself. He decided to try the call directed at Garf and see how he reacted. When he did the call, Garf walked closer to Hiccup before sitting near him. Hiccup raised an eyebrow before trying something else.

Hiccup did the call again and put Garf away from him. Garf started playing with A piece of paper, but as soon as Hiccup did the call he stood up and walked towards him. Hiccup repeated the process again but wile using A different call. Garf didn't react at all.

"That must be your kinds way of saying to come to them." Hiccup said wile thinking to himself. Hiccup decided to put A small tempting toy in front of Garf who started creeping up on it. Hiccup did the call from before that was supposed to mean 'no'. Garf stopped imediatly and looked at him with puppy eyes.

Hiccup smiled before giving Garf the toy. "It's fine." He said and Garf looked confused before doing another call. Hiccup mimicked the call wile holding the box and Garf roared happily before playing with the toy. "And that call is how the death song tells another that it's allowed to do something." Hiccup said to himself. Hiccup continued working with Garf, doing the different calls that he oddly picked up quiet quickly. He couldn't figure out most of them, but made some progress.

After A wile Toothless started getting jealous and Hiccup frowned as the dragon did his own night fury call. Toothless than pulled Hiccup closer to him and Hiccup realized what he was doing. "You get jealous to easily." Hiccup said before doing the call Toothless did.

"Is that supposed to mean 'come here'?" Hiccup asked and smiled when Toothless started wagging his tail. Unlike Garf Toothless could easily tell Hiccup what each roar meant, and Hiccup learned quiet A few different night fury calls.

...

After Toothless and Garf fell asleep, Hiccup sat in his bed wile drawing in his journal and making the different calls in order to memorize them. He also wrote down what different calls meant and tried to write A description for what each one sounded like. As it was nearing sunrise, Hiccup finally fell asleep but didn't get more than an hour of sleep before Toothless and Garf woke him up wanting food.

Hiccup smiled and decided to use the different calls he'd learned. "Um... _Food source, this way."_ Hiccup did the two calls Toothless taught him and gestured to the basket of fish downstairs. Hiccup then did the calls he'd learn from Garf. " _Go. Follow._ " Hiccup pointed to Toothless downstairs and Garf flew down after him. Hiccup smiled victoriously as he got so many ideas for this.

After Toothless and Garf got done eating, Toothless looked at Hiccup. " _Go. Fly."_ Were the only two calls Hiccup understood and he nodded. " _Go. Flight. Friends?"_ Hiccup roared the three words in A Night Fury's voice, the last word sounded questioning. Toothless nodded and Hiccup didn't ask him where to go but instead decided to see if Toothless took him to the right place.

Sure enough Garf, Hiccup, and Toothless started flying and Toothless lead Hiccup to the dome where Hiccup saw all his friends. "Yes it worked." Hiccup said to himself exited. Hiccup looked at Garf who jumped of his shoulder and ran to chicken again. _"No! Not food!"_ Hiccup did the two calls he'd learned from Garf quickly and Garf stopped imediatly.

Everyone in the dome looked at Hiccup surprised but Hiccup ignored it. "Uh.." Hiccup looked at A free basket of fish and Grabbed A few. " _Food._ " Hiccup did the death song call for it and Garf roared happily before eating it. He then looked at chicken confused. Hiccup picked him up and pointed to Chicken. " _Not food. Friend."_ Hiccup did the two calls and Garf walked up to chicken before licking him.

Everyone looked worried at first, but then sighed in relief as they realized Garf had no intentions of his teethe coming in contact with Chicken. "Hiccup how did you know witch calls to use?" Fishlegs asked and Hiccup smiled. "I worked with Garf last night to learn different calls. I learned some for Toothless to. Check this out. "Toothless! _Come here. Retrieve item._ " Hiccup did the two calls Toothless taught him wile pointing to an axe on the ground.

Toothless walked to Hiccup, then went to grab the axe. "Good. Toothless, _Drop. Gentle. There."_ Hiccup pointed to A basket and Toothless nodded before placing the axe gently in A basket. Everyone stood there looking surprised as Hiccup did A few other calls.

"Woah! You've got to teach me to do that!" Snotlout shouted wile looking at Hiccup. "I only know some Night Fury and Death song one's. You'd have to be able to do there calls before you could learn actually commands." Hiccup commented and the other riders didn't ask there questions for they didn't know how to do Night Fury or Death song calls.

Hookfang suddenly walked up to Hiccup after hearing him say things in Toothless' calls. Even though they were in A Night Fury's voice, he could kind of understand them. "Hmm, I wonder. _Go."_ Hiccup did the Night Fury roar for go and gestured to A spot in the arena.

Hookfang went to it. _"Come_." Hookfang came back over. "Huh. I guess since they communicate with Toothless they know Night Fury calls. Interesting. I wonder if the command sounds the same in every dragons roar, but they all sound different when saying it because there different kinds of dragons." Hiccup said to himself before trying something. Hiccup did the call for 'Retrieve object' but used the tone of A Nightmare. Hiccup pointed to A bludgeon in the arena and sure enough Hookfang got exactly what he meant.

"Wow. So can you understand what they say to?" Astrid asked and Heather shrugged. "I only know A few phrases." Hiccup said. Stormfly suddenly became curious and walked up to Hiccup. She roared something and Hiccup recognized the words " _Can you speak"_ but not any others. "Um... _I understand?"_ The roar sounded questioning and Stormfly nodded. "uh... _Yes. Some. Not all of them._ " Hiccup used the three calls he knew and did them in A Nadder's roar.

" _I understand!"_ Stormfly roared before making A happy sound. Hiccup gave A small laugh at how exited A dragon was that he could understand some things she said. "This is incredible Hiccup! Do you realize how much this can help us?" Fishlegs said wile moving excitedly. "Yes I do Fishlegs. Why do you think I asked Toothless and Garf to teach me the calls?" Hiccup asked with some sarcasm.

"Can you show me how to? I can do A Gronkle call." Fishlegs said and Hiccup nodded. Hiccup used A Gronkle's roar and did the call for 'come here'. Meatlug flew over and then Fishlegs went to another part of the ring. Fishlegs tried the call but nothing happened. The reason whYy was because he didn't get it right.

Doing dragon calls, easy for Fishlegs. Doing different dragon _phrases_? Fishlegs thought it would be easy but it wasn't. "I don't think I can get it right Hiccup, and it's hard to move your tongue like that. How do you do it so easily?" Fishlegs asked and Hiccup shrugged. "I guess it's just easier for some than it is for others." Hiccup said. All the other riders tried but just couldn't do it. That didn't stop the constant attempts at calls from filling the air and it got kind of annoying.o

...

Later after everyone else finally gave up they stood in the clubhouse wile lunch was cooking. Garf was playing with A Night Terror, but the dragon got mad and bit at the baby. " _Help! Hurt!"_ Hiccup heard Garf roar and ran up to the little dragon. Hiccup picked him up before the Night Terror could get more mad.

"Garf, _No. Others. Angry."_ Hiccup did the three words Toothless taught him and Garf nodded sadly. Hiccup sighed. " _Caution. Weak._ " Garf looked up at Hiccup and nodded. " _Yes._ " Hiccup smiled and held the baby close wile petting him. Garf nuzzled Hiccup, making soft sounds.

"Wow. So now that you think about it, if you learn more calls you won't just be able to make commands, but actually have conversations with dragons." Heather said interested and Hiccup smiled. "Yeah, I've been working on more with Toothless and have been trying to translate them into other dragons roars. The only two that are really hard to do are Barch's and Windshere's. I'm working on it though and even if I can't do the roars spot on, they seem to able to understand the phrases." Hiccup explained wile setting the table.

As everyone sat down to eat, Heather tried to reach out to hold Garf. " _No. Kin._ " Hiccup recognized the two words before Garf clung to him wile drawing some blood from his chest. "Garf, _injured._ " Garf looked down at his claws and imediatly pulled back. He started roaring at Hiccup and Hiccup only understood some of it.

 _"Kin. Mother. Protect. Help you."_ And the other roars were to fast to understand. Hiccup got the message though. "Garf, _Not Mother. Kin yes. Friend Yes. Not A dragon._ " Garf frowned at Hiccup and started making screaming sounds like he was upset.

"Augh why is he screaming again?!" Fishlegs shouted wile covering his ears. "I think I may have upset him! Garf, _Stop!_ " The roar was so loud is came out as A sort of screech witch seemed to scare Garf. The baby dragon ran under Hiccup's arm wile looking up afraid. Even though Hiccup was the one who scared him, Garf would seek comfort in him and only him. Hiccup sighed and tried to calm Garf down.

...

A couple months later Hiccup had learned enough from Toothless, Garf, and other dragons to communicate with them properly. Problem here was, Garf was even more clingy with Hiccup now after Hiccup had trained him enough to stay on the edge. "Garf _I'm working."_ Hiccup said to the baby death song. " _Go to friends! Go outside! Food! Hungry!"_ Garf roared loudly. Hiccup sighed wile rubbing his temples. " _You ate A short amount of time ago."_ Hiccup replied to the baby, being able to make up full sentences by combining the different phrases.

" _Go to friends! See friends."_ Garf looked down sadly wile Toothless stopped burning his piece of paper. " _Friend can we go to your friends? I want to fly."_ Toothless added on. "Augh Toothless, _Don't make him beg more."_ Hiccup roared but it was already to late and Garf started screaming. Hiccup sighed. " _Fine. Go on flight. Go to meeting-home."_ Hiccup said in defeat, 'Meeting home' being there phrase for 'Club house'.

It was around lunch because Hiccup had been working all morning on his inferno sword. Hiccup, Garf, and Toothless all ran into the Clubhouse. " _Why are you so late?"_ Stormfly asked wile walking up to him. " _Was working on new design."_ Hiccup replied before sitting down by Astrid.

Astrid noticed Hiccup's tired look and lay A hand on his shoulder. "You okay? You look exhausted." She said and Hiccup sighed. "I'm fine. Garf's just been keeping me up at night." Said baby dragon jumped into Hiccup's arms at hearing his name. " _Food! No play! Listening!?"_ Hiccup sighed. " _Yes I'm listening. There is food source there."_ Hiccup pointed to the bowl of fish nearby and Garf grabbed on from the center of the table.

"I see. I don't know how we can get him to stay quiet though. It's his nature." Astrid said and Hiccup nodded. "I know he's not meaning to be A burden. You know what, I think I just need to clear my head. You think you might want to go on A quick patrol of the island with me?" Hiccup asked and Astrid agreed.

...

A little wile later Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Garf, and Stormfly were all flying. " _I don't see anything. I can hear someone shouting though."_ Stormfly said witch caught Hiccup's attention. " _Witch direction is coming from?"_ Hiccup asked and Stormfly. "I really wish I could talk to them like that. Me and the others have only learned A few words and can't say them to different dragons like you can." Astrid said with A sigh. Hiccup smiled up at her and nodded quickly before looking at Stormfly.

" _There._ " The dragon angled her body to face A spot in the ocean filled with sea stacks. Perfect for hiding. "What's she saying?" Astrid asked, confused as to why Hiccup didn't answer her previous question. "She say's she see's nothing but can hear people yelling down where the sea stacks are. It's A perfect hiding place Astrid." Hiccup said and Astrid nodded as she got what was going on.

Hiccup and Astrid flew down to the source of the yelling. Stormfly and Toothless growled and Hiccup and Astrid landed on A sea stack. _"It makes no sense. You said you heard them."_ Hiccup said and Stormfly nodded. " _There were people here."_ Stormfly replied and Hiccup sighed before taking A step forward. Suddenly A rope snapped and Hiccup along with Astrid were stuck in A net.

"It's A trap! Astrid we need to get out of here!" Hiccup shouted and Astrid nodded. "Stormfly spine sho-no!" Astrid was cut off as two arrows shot there dragons. Garf was clinging to Hiccup so was stuck in the net with him.

"We caught the dragon riders! Get them to the ship!" A familiar voice shouted. "Ryker!" Hiccup shouted angrily. " _I'm scared."_ Garf suddenly said and Hiccup looked down at him. " _It'll be okay. I've got you."_ Hiccup replied as Garf clung to his chest. Hiccup hissed in pain but tried to ignore the claws piercing his skin.

Ryker looked completely confused. "Did you just...speak to the beast?" Hiccup's eyes widened but then he rolled his eyes. "Of course I did Ryker. I talk to Toothless all the time just like I'm talking to you. Isn't that right Garf?" Garf nodded wile roaring.

"You know that's not what I meant Haddock." Ryker held his sword to the net. "Oh really? I had nooooo Idea." Hiccup gestured with his free hand wile exaggerating on the word no. "Ugh. Lock them in A cell!" Ryker shouted louder and the hunters finished loosening the net so they could pull Hiccup and Astrid down to the cells. Both Hiccup and Astrid tried to fight, but it was two to six.

Hiccup and Astrid glared at the hunters as they slammed there cell door shut. "You know we're going to escape right? So why don't you just let us go now and save us both the trouble?" Hiccup asked with sass in his voice as Garf hid behind A basket in the cell. Hiccup saw A Nadder in A cell being miss treated and glared at the hunter hurting her. " _Help! Get me home!"_ The Nadder yelled desperately. " _Don't worry. We'll help you."_ Hiccup said as the Nadder looked at him surprised.

"I knew it! You do talk to them." Ryker said wile holding his sword to Hiccup. "Your point?" Hiccup asked, not seeming to care that A blade was centimeters away from his neck thorough the cell bars. "That can useful to Viggo." Ryker said with an evil smirk.

"True, but you really think you're going to get me that far?" Hiccup asked and Astrid couldn't help but smile at the way acted. Ryker growled and grabbed the color of Hiccup's shirt thorough the bars. "Hiccup!" Astrid shouted but didn't grab him for fear Ryker would pull him harder against the bars breaking something in his neck.

Hiccup coughed and glared down at Ryker who held him A little above the ground. "Take your best shot Ryker. We both know you wouldn't kill me because your brother." Ryker bared his teethe at Hiccup but the boy held his glare without showing fear. Finally Ryker dropped him and Hiccup fell down wile coughing, Astrid laying her hands on his shoulders.

"Your going to be sorry once we get there." Hiccup just shrugged. "Good to know." He replied, making sure not to get to close to the cell bars this time. Ryker left down the hall, Hiccup and Astrid leaning against A wall wile Garf came out of hiding.

" _Are you okay?"_ He asked and Hiccup nodded. " _I'll be fine_ Garf." Hiccup replied, saying the name in Norse rather than the dragons tongue. One hunter saw Garf and looked upset. "Who's this?" He asked and Hiccup stood in front of Garf, not realizing the man was there. "Uh...who's what? I don't know who your talking about?" He replied, mentally kicking himself for the poor lie.

"You know who I'm talking about. Dragon's on this ship are to be in there cells. Ryker!" Ryker came walking down the hall and both Hiccup and Astrid stood in front of Garf. "What is it?!" Ryker snapped. "There's A dragon out of it's cell. A baby hidden behind the prisoners." The hunter said and Ryker couldn't believe he forgot about Garf when he hid thanks to his anger at Hiccup.

"Hand the dragon over." Ryker said wile two guard stood at the front of the cell and Ryker opened it. "Not on my life." Hiccup said wile grabbing Garf by the scruff of the neck and holding him close to his chest. Suddenly Hiccup got an idea. If him and Astrid couldn't leave thanks there dragons still in A haze from dragon ruit arrow after effects, then they could send Garf for help.

"Garf? _Go get help. We'll cover you."_ Hiccup told the baby and Garf nodded. Hiccup and Astrid fought the hunters before Hiccup got Garf up the stairs. Hiccup punched A guard who was about to shoot Garf as he flew and before long the baby was taking off to the edge out of arrow range. One man was on top of the ship, and he didn't notice the prisoners trying to escape were the one's that couldn't be injured.

It happened so fast and the hunter let go of the arrow without thinking. Suddenly Hiccup felt A sharp, stabbing pain below his right shoulder just above his ribs. The boy didn't even scream, but fell onto his knees, hissing and grabbing the material on his pants so tight his knuckles turned white. He wanted to find A way to stop the pain, but it got worse and worse until Hiccup fell unconscious, the feeling of blood running down his arm and back being the last thing he remembered.

"Hiccup!" Astrid broke free of the hunters grasp and ran to Hiccup. "Hiccup common. Talk to me." Astrid brushed Hiccup's hair out of his face but didn't dare move him thanks to the arrow lodged in him. Ryker looked surprised and shocked.

"You idiot! How could you shoot him?! Viggo needs the boy alive!" Ryker shouted wile throwing the man who shot the arrow over bored. Ryker then ran down the steps of the deck to get A closer look at Hiccup. Ryker tried to grab the boy, but Astrid glared at him. "You touch him and it'll be the last thing you ever do." Astrid said darkly and coldly. Her voice was so filled with venom and ice it froze you in an instant. Her eyes were cold and filled with fury. It seemed like her rage came off of her and made the already eerie feel of the surrounding damp see stacks in icy water as the sun set and dark clouds filled the sky much much worse.

Ryker took A step back, before glaring at Astrid. "If we don't help him he'll die and we need him alive." Ryker said sternly wile gesturing to Hiccup's paling form. The only noise on the ship was the creaking of the ship moving in the water. Astrid looked at Ryker with the most stern glare in the Archipelago. "If you want to keep him alive you'll let him go." Astrid said with A deathly cold voice as if her voice became darker with the more closer Hiccup got to death.

Ryker frowned. "I'll never let you go." He said with A smirk. "Then you have to deal with Viggo asking you why you let him die." Astrid's voice now sounded as if it could poison someone how dark it was. "Hah, I know you wouldn't let him die." Ryker held the sword to Astrid's neck. "And when he dies, you'll die." Astrid smirked evilly. "I don't care if you kill me, I care about his well being. Besides we both know you won't let him die. You're to scared of your little brother and you know he can be useful. Now let us go, or you'll regret it to Hell and back." Astrid spat the words at Ryker.

Ryker wouldn't budge, but neither would Astrid. Hiccup was losing blood fast, and if one didn't break, they'd both lose him to the hands of death itself. Suddenly the roar of A Night Fury sounded downstairs. Astrid smirked as she realized Toothless was coming back to his senses. Wile Ryker was distracted, Astrid took the opportunity to use the back of her axe to knock him unconscious.

Astrid ran downstairs, fighting guards. She got A key and unlocked Toothless and Stormfly. Just as A guard was going to bring down an axe on Astrid, Toothless shot him with full fury. He heard Hiccup shouted in pain, smelled his blood nearby. Toothless could sense it, his rider was in deep trouble.

Astrid, Toothless, and Stormfly got upstairs. " _Hiccup? Where are you!"_ Toothless roared before seeing Hiccup lying on the ground. Astrid manage to get Toothless' tail into position, before they took off into the darkening sky, Astrid holding Hiccup in her arms after carefully getting the arrow out of him using her medical skills. (I just have to say something, when Astrid or anyone for that matter gets shot with an arrow, they should have broken it and got medical help to get the tip out. Pulling an arrow out of you like that should have injured badly or killed her especially because where the arrow was near arteries, muscle tissue, and so fourth. The only reason I look past the is because I don't know if it got caught in her armor first and then just lightly stabbed her leg with the very tip).

Astrid knew Hiccup wouldn't make it all the way to Berk, so took him to the edge after sending A Terror mail. Along the way she met up with the other riders being lead by A very distressed Garf. As soon as Garf saw his favorite human who he treated like A parent the baby dragon landed on Hiccup's lap with tired eyes from flying. He called for Hiccup but started screaming when the boy didn't answer.

"Garf. Hey calm down." Astrid tried to sooth the baby. Toothless tried to calm him but the baby wouldn't stop. The others couldn't hear Astrid about Hiccup with him screaming. "Garf." Astrid tried to sooth him wile getting upset. Suddenly Astrid heard Hiccup groaning in pain, before making one of his calls in the back of his throat sternly. Garf went quiet.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked wile looking at him. Hiccup barely opened his eyes to look at Astrid, his face full of pain. "Than Thor. Hiccup I need you to try and stay away." Astrid said wile seeing the bleeding had slowed in his shoulder A little. Hiccup frowned but nodded, not speaking but gripping her hand tightly to let her know even though his eyes were closed he was awake.

The other riders saw the wound and Fishlegs imediatly gestured for Astrid to land on A sea stack. "I know A lot about bandaging and stitching. I can try to treat the wound till we can get to Berk." Fishlegs said and Astrid nodded. Hiccup groaned in pain as Fishlegs took off his shirt to reveal his wound, but didn't do much more. "He has A lot of blood loss, but with the stitches and bandage he should be able to make it back to Berk. Let me come with you. I'm sure Heather and the others can watch the edge." Fishlegs said and Astrid nodded.

...

It was nearing midnight and Hiccup had fallen unconscious again. Fishlegs and Astrid were standing outside Gothi's hut wile she worked on Hiccup's wounds. Stoick was inside, worried about his boy. When the door finally opened Stoick was carrying A limp and pale boy in his arms. At least Hiccup was breathing though.

"She say's he needs rest but should be up in A few days." Stoick explained wile holding Hiccup. "I've got A meeting that can't be missed and don't know what to do. By any chance can you guys make sure he get's what he needs?" Stoick asked with worry filled eyes.

"Of course sir. We can take him back to edge to his hut." Astrid said with A smile. What none of them were expecting though was for Hiccup to open his eyes wile looking up at his dad. "Dad?" He asked seeming confused. "Hiccup! You weren't supposed to wake up for A few day's. How are you feeling?" Stoick asked and Hiccup smiled weakly.

"Eh from Gronkle lava blast to change wing acid? I would go with red death attack." Hiccup smirked and Astrid rolled her eyes. "If he's joking about dragons and pain he's not in to bad A condition." She said wile reaching out to grab Hiccup's hands.

Hiccup tried to stand up with her help, but wound up having to sit on A chair imediatly. "Your still weak Hiccup and shouldn't even be able to move around right now. Let me help you get home. You rest." Astrid said wile pushing Hiccup's hair out of his face. Both Stoick and Fishlegs gave her an odd look, deep down knowing the two were love dragons who didn't know they were love dragons.

Suddenly Garf woke up from his spot on Toothless' saddle waking the dragon up. Toothless got to Hiccup first, nuzzling and lightly licking the boy. " _Nice to see you to."_ Hiccup said in his dragon calls. Garf started screaming and Hiccup covered his ears. " _You to! Nice to see you to!"_ Hiccup roared loudly in the death song call. Garf stopped screaming and started licking Hiccup.

"What was that?" Stoick asked. "I may have picked up on A thing or two regarding the dragons tongue." Hiccup said and Stoick sighed. "So your communicating with dragon in there tongue now?" Stoick asked and Hiccup nodded. "Pretty much." He said in A week voice, grabbing his head as he became dizzy.

"Common Hiccup. Let's get you home." Astrid said wile helping Hiccup get on Toothless. Hiccup was so exhausted that as he sat behind Astrid (He didn't trust himself to fly in this condition) he lay his head on her shoulder wile holding her tightly, the dizziness making him feel like he'd fall off.

Astrid smiled and held Garf in her arms before feeling Hiccup start snoring. "Really?" She said to herself quietly. Astrid grabbed Hiccup's wrist so he didn't let go of her, and held them tightly wrapped around her. "You must really be tired." Astrid said with A small laugh in her tone, smiling when Hiccup mumbled something in his sleep as if trying to respond. Fishlegs saw the interaction but didn't say anything about it.

...

" _Get over here!"_ Hiccup roared to Garf who was growing quiet big now. It had only been A few months but the death song was now Hiccup's height. Hiccup had now mastered many phrases in the dragons tongue, the language starting to become natural to him. " _I wasn't hunting it!"_ Garf defended himself wile hiding A Night Terror behind him. Hiccup sighed. "Garf... _Don't you think maybe it's time for you to go to melody island with other Death songs your size?"_ Hiccup asked but Garf roared no.

" _Garf I've been talking to my friends and they think you need to go somewhere were you can be yourself without having to fight your instincts._ " Hiccup roared gently wile holding out his arms. Garf lightly hugged Hiccup with his two tiny arms before pulling back.

 _"What if the other Death song doesn't accept me?"_ Garf asked worried. " _Then i'll have A thing or two to say about it."_ Hiccup roared confidently. Garf nodded his head, before the two got into A play fight. Garf on top off Hiccup wile using his head and tail to hit at him wile Hiccup used what strength he could to try and push the heavy dragon off.

The other riders and Toothless were watching from A distance. "Good, now Garf can be somewhere where he feels like he belongs and Hiccup can go without grabbing him or stopping him all the time." Fishlegs satisfied. "It's still going to be hard though. As much as I love the little guy...he's not so little anymore." Astrid said wile watching Hiccup and Garf play wile roaring random stuff.

Hiccup and the other riders got Garf to melody island and the dragon wound up bonding with the female death song well. _"_ _I'm gonna miss you big guy."_ Hiccup said and Garf nodded. " _You to. Maybe we'll meat again someday?"_ Hiccup pulled back and nodded. " _Definitely."_ Hiccup replied before the dragon riders said there goodbyes and left the island. Garf had A permanent home, Hiccup had came up with the idea to learn the dragons tongue, and now the world and possibilities of dragons was so, so much bigger to the riders.

 **(A/N) I'm starting to get pretty good about finishing two of these A day. One from around 12 AM to 4 AM and the second one from around 8 PM to 10 PM. Your amazing please review and give me ideas.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow piece out!**


	38. Comunicate

**(A/N) Hey you guys! So here are your review replies. This idea doesn't have A full plot and is more of A scene than A story. I just had to get the idea out of my mind so I could think of others. Your amazing and please not to many flames!**

 **Phieillydinyia: I enjoyed the review and I replied to you in inbox messaging since it's A longer reply.**

 **Guest Hunter: I have not seen Danny phantom.**

 **hannahdaspannah** : **I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. Hope you enjoy this.**

 **Story idea timeline: Modern day AU. Kids are all 15.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup Haddock is 15 and lives with his father. Hiccup has been nonverbal and not into hanging around other people since he was little. Hiccup doesn't have A mother because she died when he was 3. Hiccup is A teen genius in most studies in his school, and loves to build or come up with new ideas to do old things. Hiccup is A pretty normal kid other than the fact he has A prosthetic thanks to an explosion that took place when A gang was robbing A store him and his dad was near. He just never talks, never uses sounds or gestures to communicate, and lives in his own world where he wants no one else in. His mind is just different like that. What will happen when one day Hiccup finally lets another girl into his world after she helps him? Will things change for Hiccup thanks to this isolated, powerful, confident in her self girl who he takes quiet the liking to?**

 **Warnings/Details: Hiccup has never used sound or many gestures to communicate with anyone. Hiccup doesn't like to be around other people. Astrid is well known in the school being powerful and confident though she tries to stay isolated to the commotion of the school. Rated K+ For kissing and very minor violence. This has some fluff but mostly just tells A sort of boring story. The characters are pretty OCC but I didn't really focus on how I wrote the characters personalities in this one being tired and just needing to get the idea off of my mind. Pure Hiccstrid story with no full plot.**

 **Also!**

 **I pretty much put all the details in Story idea. All the kids are 15, live near each other in the small town of Berk.**

 _Hiccup Haddock is working on his work one day when Astrid starts struggling with her work beside him. What happens when Hiccup tries to help her thanks to Astrid helping him previously that day? Will A bond form? And will the normally silent and isolated Hiccup Haddock open up to this knew girl who makes him red in the face? Read to find out!_

Hiccup was walking thorough the halls of his school when he heard Snotlout and his friends Ruffnut and Tuffnut walking up towards him. The three were bullies in the school, and loved to pick on Hiccup. Hiccup didn't look at them and tried not to think about them. Interacting with other people was just something he didn't like to do since as far as he could remember. Even as A baby his father had once told him he never spoke. The man tried to have time with Hiccup, but Hiccup never really noticed.

Hiccup opened up his locker when he heard Snotlout and the Twins get closer. "Hey useless? Are you deaf or something?" Snotlout asked and Hiccup just continued getting his stuff. Suddenly Snotlout pushed Hiccup into A wall and Hiccup fell to the ground, hard. He made no sound other than A yelp of surprise though.

"Well you going to answer me?" Snotlout said wile walking closer. Hiccup just simply stood up and continued what he was doing. Tuffnut got frustrated and grabbed Hiccup's shoulder. "Don't ignore us!" He shouted wile making Hiccup face him. Hiccup just faced downwards, before yanking away from Tuffnut with A frustrated frown.

Snotlout grabbed Hiccup and pushed him into the wall with his hands behind his back. _Why do they insist on putting there pain on me?_ Hiccup thought to himself, closing his eyes tightly as Snotlout pushed his arm further up his back.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Astrid, A strong confident girl who was well known in the school asked loudly with A frowned. Snotlout let go of Hiccup and looked at Astrid slightly frightened. "Why do you care what we do?" Snotlout tried and Astrid grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Because I don't put up with bullies." Astrid said sternly with such strength in her voice that when she put Snotlout down the boy and his friends nodded before walking away. They muttered insults but Astrid ignored it.

"Hey I know you. Your the kid in my class who never talks. I don't get why you don't like being around others so much. Common you okay?" Astrid asked, reaching down A gentle hand to help Hiccup who had fallen on the floor. Hiccup was about to completely ignore it, but then his forest green eyes caught site of those strong, thoughtful baby blue ones. Hiccup reached up and took her hand, his breath hitching in his throat as Astrid pulled him to A stand and he looked at her eyes.

Hiccup looked completely confused. He normally ignored everything around him. Right now though, his mind felt like thoughts overwhelmed it. His mouth became A bit dry. Hiccup felt A feeling he hadn't felt before, and he felt his cheeks get warm as Astrid's face wound up close to his when he stood up.

Astrid noticed Hiccup's blush and confused look. "Why don't you come walk with me? We both have the same class." Astrid said and Hiccup nodded. Astrid was slightly confused, Hiccup didn't normally respond so quickly like that. He was that kind of kid where you had to call his name several times before he answered. When he answered it didn't seem as enthusiastic as this time. Astrid wanted to figure out more being her normal curious self.

Hiccup got distracted by something nearby, something he always did in his own little world. Astrid looked behind her as he stopped walking, and rolled her eyes before grabbing his hand. Normally if Hiccup was late for class one of the teachers would find him in the halls distracted by something. He always had the teachers help wile doing work, not able to learn by just watching the bored. Astrid decided might as well help him now.

Hiccup flinched as Astrid grabbed his hand, pulling him forward A little. "Come on." She said with A smile. That warm feeling took over Hiccup's cheeks again as he saw her smile and her hand gripped his. Hiccup looked down at there hands, before holding onto hers tightly that was holding his.

Astrid looked over to Hiccup A bit surprised by the action, but then Hiccup looked up at her and smiled with A shrug. Once again no one really saw this much communication with body language and gestures from Hiccup, so Astrid decided not to ruin it. Both of them got to there class, Astrid deciding to sit by Hiccup. It was art class, A class Astrid wasn't very good at.

After the teacher explained the lesson the class got to work. Astrid was trying to draw the outline of mountains witch she was supposed to shade with white pastel and charcoal pencil. She couldn't make it look realistic enough though.

Astrid looked over to Hiccup's sketch and was amazed at how well he was doing. It had only been A few minutes but the outline of mountains, rivers, and tree's was pretty realistic even without the shading. Hiccup looked up at her with the corner of his eye, so Astrid looked away.

Hiccup looked down at Astrid's hand writing, and frowned slightly. Hiccup took Astrid's hand who looked up at him. Hiccup smiled and pointed to his own picture. Astrid didn't get what he was saying at first, but then saw him gesturing to many different guide lines. Astrid nodded and drew the guide lines in the same places.

"Like this?" Astrid asked and Hiccup frowned. He grabbed A ruler and placed it under one of the lines. Astrid nodded and used the ruler to make the lines more even. Hiccup smiled and nodded. He then pointed to A picture of mountains on the wall, and then to shapes on his guidelines. Astrid nodded and drew the right shapes in the right places. It was much easier and with time the picture was coming together.

"You know your A really good artist." Astrid said but frowned when Hiccup didn't respond. Astrid looked at the picture on the wall and saw A bird flying by the mountains. "Hey Hiccup?" Astrid lay A hand on Hiccup's shoulder who looked up at her with that same confused look as before. "Think you can show me how to draw the bird in the picture?" She asked wile gesturing to the picture.

Hiccup looked confused, not really ever paying attention to the meaning of words since he never spoke. Hiccup looked up at the picture and followed Astrid's finger. He saw the bird flying in the mountains. Hiccup nodded and drew some guide lines for A hawk flying over the mountains. Astrid did the same, but then looked up in surprise along with some of the other class mates when she heard what sounded identical to the high pitch calls of A blue bird.

No one could identify the sound, but then Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Did you do that?" She asked confused about how realistic the sound was. Hiccup smiled the most dorky smile ever and made A sound in the back of his throat wile whistling. Once again that call of A blue bird sounded.

"Woah how did you do that?" One student asked. "Can you show me?" Another asked. Hiccup looked down as the questions came at him and shook his head. He stopped smiling and kept his attention only on his drawing. Astrid tried to lay A hand on his shoulder but Hiccup acted as if he didn't feel it.

 _You get overwhelmed by to many people wanting to communicate with you."_ Astrid thought to herself wile watching Hiccup try to look small. Astrid sighed but then got an idea. Maybe she could spend some time with him alone and try to get him to communicate more.

"Hey Hiccup? Can I ask you one thing?" Astrid's voice was gentle and she lightly touched his cheek. Hiccup turned to look at her thanks to the gentle and sudden contact. "You know the park in our neighborhood right? The one with the creek and field? Think you can come with me there after school?" Astrid asked and Hiccup looked down. He opened his mouth, and for A second Astrid thought he would speak. The he closed it tightly again.

From what Astrid had heard Hiccup never communicated as much as he did today. He would interact with his dad but that was about it. As far as talking went Hiccup never talked to anyone. Astrid knew the reason Hiccup interacted so much with his dad was because Stoick was his parent. Maybe he interacted with her because she was special to. Astrid could tell he felt something for her, the blush, dorky smile, and so fourth said it all. Astrid just wished he'd try talking as well. Her gentle touch and understanding nature had gotten him this far, maybe that's just what he needed. Someone to be there without any kind of force or intimidation. Astrid knew Hiccup never had A mother, so he never really had someone like that since he had no friends. Maybe she could be his friend so he had someone similar to what he needed.

Hiccup looked up Astrid for A minute then nodded softly. "Great so once you get home just come to the field there and I'll be near the creak." Astrid explained and Hiccup smiled slightly. The two went back to there work, Hiccup occasionally helping Astrid with her guide lines.

...

After School Hiccup got home and after grabbing his favorite journal he walked to the park where Astrid would be. When he got there Astrid was sitting up in A tree. She smiled when she saw him and Hiccup smiled to before running up to her.

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid shouted wile jumping down. Hiccup took A step back as she jumped right in front of him and Astrid frowned slightly. "Sorry, I didn't startle you did I? It's just who I am." Hiccup shook his head, before looking out at the creak. There were A few birds in A nest and Hiccup did his bird call.

Astrid couldn't figure out how in the world Hiccup managed to make that call, but smiled when A bird flew nearby. Hiccup grabbed some sunflower seeds from his pocket. He laid them on the ground in A small trail. "What are you doing?" Hiccup didn't respond.

Suddenly A blue bird flew down to eat the seeds. It carelessly followed the trail of food until it wound up near Hiccup's hand. Hiccup remained completely still and quiet. The bird took the food out of his hand, having to step on his hand to do so. Hiccup used his call again and the bird looked up at him, singing along. Hiccup gave A shirt laugh before petting the birds head with his thumb. Astrid had never seen someone be so gentle with there touch like he was.

"Wow. Looks like you have A way with animals." Astrid said quietly to herself. Hiccup looked up at her, before giving the bird more seeds and lifted his hand. The blue bird held tightly to his finger with it's feet, eating the food off Hiccup's palm. Astrid smiled as Hiccup lifted it wile grabbing her hand.

Astrid let Hiccup lead her hand to the blue bird, before she gently pet it's head with her index finger. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen anyone who can get A wild animal to act this gentle." Astrid said as the bird started rubbing against her hand. Hiccup smiled as Astrid said this, watching her hand play with the bird.

Hiccup had never communicated this much with someone. Ever since he was little it just seemed his mind never developed that feeling of wanting to be A part of everyone else. He always just lived his own world being led around when he got distracted. Right now though, after he let himself be A part of someone else's life one time, he started doing it more and more. It felt like after being with Astrid and learning he felt good helping her out and communicating, something in his mind clicked.

Hiccup looked down, biting his lip. Maybe if it felt so right to interact with Astrid after those years when he was younger and never noticed everyone else around him, it would feel right to speak to someone to? Hiccup didn't know. When he was little, he always didn't even think twice about not interacting with someone else. As he grew older he started noticing people and interacting A little more, but thanks to his past of being younger and just not fully developing those thoughts of needing other people for so long, Hiccup continued not to interact.

Now though, it felt like maybe he should follow those newer thoughts as he got older. Those thoughts telling him that there were other people around him. Those natural habits of watching everyone else around you and learning from them. Hiccup never spoke in his memory. Now he didn't even know how he would sound.

When Hiccup looked at Astrid's gentle expression as she played with the blue bird though, Hiccup _wanted_ to say her name. It wasn't like other times when many different people had tried to get him to talk. Hiccup opened his mouth and stuttered out the word. "A-Ast-r-rid?" Hiccup's voice was shaky, and sounded A bit odd.

Astrid looked up to see Hiccup look down. "Hiccup did you just..." Her voice was surprised and Astrid lay A hand on his shoulder. Hiccup looked up at her and nodded. "Y-Yes." Hiccup bit his lip, looking confused. "I thought you don't talk?" Astrid asked. Hiccup shrugged. "N-Not normally. I-I was y-younger and n-never noticed a-any p-people a-a-around. N-now I-i'm older a-and do n-notice p-people b-but just got s-so used t-to n-not i-inter-a-acting." Hiccup stuttered the words out, his voice quiet and shaky. He seemed confused.

"Hiccup I don't mind either way. I don't want you to feel like you have to be someone your not. I do like it when I can talk back to you though." Astrid said and Hiccup blushed. Hiccup didn't even know how it happened, something just clicked because different emotions. It felt like something that was locked away suddenly broke out of it's cage and Hiccup felt lighter.

Hiccup nodded, not really wanting to talk more. Astrid smiled warmly, suddenly embracing Hiccup. Hiccup flinched surprised. He wasn't used to this either. "U-uh..." Hiccup stuttered but then slowly wrapped his arms around Astrid. Astrid smiled before pulling back. There eyes locked onto each others and Hiccup tensed. Astrid was someone he was admiring more and more.

"A-Astrid I...d-do you th-think..." Hiccup couldn't find the right words, but Astrid saw the blush and nervous nature as he looked over her face. Astrid moved forward, lightly kissing Hiccup's lips. Hiccup kissed back sooner than she thought he would, but Astrid didn't mind it. They both stayed like that for A moment, before pulling apart.

Hiccup and Astrid both smiled at each other, before Hiccup looked at his watch. "You need to get home?" Astrid asked and Hiccup nodded. Hiccup grabbed his journal and started walking home. As he walked down the sidewalk Hiccup looked behind him as he saw Astrid walking the other way. "Thank you Astrid." The boy said quietly to himself before continuing home.

 **(A/N) Yeah yeah no big plot I know, but I just wanted to get the idea out of my mind. I'm also kind of in A down mood and had to go to the neurologist today so wanted to get something quick done before going to bed when I got home thanks to getting home late.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow piece out!**


	39. Bolt of Hiccstrid

**(A/N) Here you go guys! Another fan-shot! I got the idea for this one by listening to the song Something just like this by the Chainsmokers and Coldplay. Amazing song if you haven't heard it.**

 **Guest Johnathen: What do you mean by Hiccup and Astrid switch roles? Like in HTTYD 1? If so I might use that someday in A longer story, for I don't think I could write something like that in one fan-shot.**

 **Story idea timeline: Race to the edge season 4. Episode blindsided.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup is in the forest with Astrid after she was blinded. What if when Astrid tripped on A rock and Hiccup tries to catch her, they both wind up falling down A hole that leads to the albino night terrors Fishlegs found? Hiccup and Astrid must find home, but Astrid winds up getting scared of things in the cave. Hiccup winds up getting badly injured causing her fear to be worse. Rather than judging her like Astrid would have thought since she's A fearless Hofferson, Hiccup tries to help her even with his injuries, explaining that he doesn't know what it must be like for her so therefor only wants to help. Hiccup's no superhuman hero, but he's enough in Astrid's mind, helping her and rescuing her when she's vulnerable.**

 **Warnings/details: Rated K+ for minor wounds, kissing, and Hiccstrid moments. Hiccstrid! Spoilers for RTTE season 4.**

 **Also!**

 **Remember Stormfly isn't there with them because she was spooked by the storm.**

 _Summery:_

 _Hiccup and Astrid have gone to look for there dragons after they were spooked in the incident that blinded Astrid. When Astrid trips on A rock and Hiccup tries to catch her, they both accidently fall in A hole leading to the underground where Darkvard and his friends are. Toothless can't fit down the hole so goes to get help. Can Astrid and Hiccup find there way home? How will Hiccup come to Astrid's rescue when she becomes scared and vulnerable?_

"Astrid I think that with how spooked the dragons were they would have tried to get as far away from the danger as possible. So if we follow this stream-" "No Hiccup I know my dragon. She's more worried about me than she is herself. Therefor she'd be heading back to the edge, upstream." Astrid cut Hiccup's previous sentence off.

It was raining A little around them, and the after effect of A storm were everywhere. This morning Hiccup and Astrid had went on Toothless to find to Stormfly. Astrid had been blinded thanks to A lightning strike, and the dragons had ran away. Hiccup was about to say something else, but then Astrid took A step forward tripping on A rock.

"Astrid!" Hiccup grabbed her in an attempt to use his hand to shield her head from the hard ground. When they fell though, the two accidently fell into A hidden hole in the ground. Toothless roared and tried to get Hiccup. Thanks to Hiccup's arms wrapping around Astrid though, Hiccup couldn't grab onto the edge of the hole. Both of them fell to the ground, Toothless unable to fit thorough.

"Woah! Hiccup!" Astrid shouted. "Astrid!" Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hands as they fell. Just before the two hit the ground, Hiccup flipped them over so he took most of the damage. Hiccup and Astrid hit hard against A pile of old furniture in what must have been Darkvard's hideout they discovered A wile back.

Hiccup yelled out as his back slammed hard against the pile. Astrid clung tightly to him as Hiccup's arms tightened around her. The dust cleared and Astrid sat up, putting her hands on Hiccup's torso to feel if he was okay. "Hiccup? What happened to you?" Astrid asked becoming worried.

Hiccup opened his eyes and looked up at Astrid. There were A few large bleeding cuts on his back, and his prosthetic broke. Hiccup took note of the painful fact his left arm had broken as well. "I-I'm fine, just A few scratches." Hiccup said. He didn't find use in worrying Astrid since he wasn't bleeding A lethal amount or anything. A few cushions and his thick flight suit protected most of his body.

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked. She rubbed A hand over his sides and back, before her hand found the bleeding wounds and torn flight suit. "Hiccup you're not fine." Astrid said, oblivious to the blush on Hiccup's face as she moved her hand across him. "It's just A few cuts Astrid. Really." Astrid frowned but then sighed.

"I guess you know better than me about your own wounds." Hiccup smiled slightly, taking Astrid's left arm with his right hand since his left arm was broken. "I'll be fine, common." Astrid nodded and was about to get up when A loud screech echoed thorough the cave. Astrid reached back to grab her axe, then realized she'd left it on the edge.

Being vulnerable and not knowing what was around her making that noise made Astrid shiver and her eyes widen. Hiccup noticed this and pulled Astrid closer to him imediatly. "Hey it's alright it's just Darkvard." Hiccup said. Astrid felt comfortable in his embrace, relaxing A little bit.

"I'm fine." She said, but there was A bit of shakiness in her voice. Hiccup sighed, holding her tighter with his right arm. "Astrid...are you afraid?" He asked gently. Astrid shook her head. "No why would you think that?" She asked sounding offended. Hiccup sighed. "Okay, I was just wondering. If you need me, I'm here." Hiccup spoke gently, causing Astrid to let her guard down. It thundered outside and Astrid remembered the lightning that blinded her as A flashback of the stables on fire came into view.

A second later Astrid started shaking more, confused. Hiccup didn't say anything but held her tighter, his left arm remaining limb at his side. "It's alright." He said after A moment, laying his head on Astrid's. Astrid sighed. Why was he doing this? She was afraid and scared when she shouldn't have been. Astrid was A fearless Hofferson, she shouldn't be scared.

"Hiccup...aren't you upset I, A fearless Hofferson, are afraid?" Hiccup smiled slightly. Astrid felt his warm breathing on her neck as he hugged her against his chest. Hiccup's chin lay on Astrid's shoulder for A moment, and Astrid waited A moment for his answer.

"Of course not Astrid. I could never be upset with you for such A little thing. I can't imagine what this must be like for you, so I have no right to judge." Astrid leaned closer into his hug. She closed her eyes, listening to Hiccup's heart beet. His leather suit and strong grip comforted her. The rain outside became less threatening and more relaxing. Astrid suddenly have A thought.

"What if this is it Hiccup? What if I'm stuck like this?" Hiccup smiled down at Astrid who remained oblivious to his soft expressions. "Astrid you and I have been thorough everything together. You don't think we can handle _this?_ Okay no matter what it means what ever you want it to mean I am here. There will always be A Hiccup and an Astrid. Always." Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand tightly, trying to reassure her.

Astrid smiled, feeling A warm breath on her lips. She could feel what was going on, and didn't stop him. Instead, Astrid closed her eyes even though it wouldn't make A difference. Hiccup's lips nervously connected with Astrid's, and Astrid relaxed into his hold, wrapping her arms around him as thunder rumbled by catching her off guard.

Hiccup felt Astrid's fear, and wrapped his right arm around her in an attempt to sooth her. It worked, and Astrid soon found herself relaxed and holding onto Hiccup. Hiccup wasn't strong like other Vikings who were big, buff, and powerful like some sort of super humans. They'd always been able to do odd things involving strength. Hiccup was not that boy, but he was enough for her.

When they pulled apart, Astrid smiled wile looking up at Hiccup. "Thanks for saving me from the fall. I feel bad you got hurt." Astrid now noticed Hiccup's limp left arm and touched it A bit roughly. Hiccup pulled back, but wound up in pain as A consequence. Hiccup hissed in pain, and Astrid lay A hand on his shoulder.

"We should probably get going." Astrid said and Hiccup sighed. "Well I uh...I would but you see my prosthetic." Hiccup moved his leg that was free of prosthetic against Astrid's leg. "Broke in the fall?" "Yes." Astrid nodded before getting up.

"I guess you can see for me and I'll help you walk?" Hiccup smiled and took Astrid's hands. Even in her weakest moments she was still strong, confident, loyal, thoughtful, and would help anyone weaker in her. Hiccup loved this young woman, and hoped the kiss showed that enough for now.

As Hiccup stood up Astrid wrapped one hand around his waist, the other pressing against his chest. Hiccup wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they both stood strait. "This way." Hiccup started 'walking' in A certain direction thorough A few night terrors and Astrid followed.

Within time the two finally managed to get out of the cave. Sleuther suddenly jumped in the way of there escape though. "Woah! Sleuther?!" Astrid backed up with Hiccup still in her arms. "What's he doing here?" Astrid asked, starting to freak out as there dragons were no where in sight.

"Wait, wait, wait! I think I might have an idea. First, call our dragons." Hiccup and Astrid called for there dragons like Hiccup had said. They could both hear roars in the distance in response. "Now what?" Astrid asked. "We're closer to it than we've been before Astrid. Now we're more vulnerable Sleuther seems to be lightening up A bit. We just need A way to get A little closer now he's more relaxed and I think we might be able to train them. Question is, how do we get closer?"

Astrid looked down thinking. She heard Sleuther lift his tail like he had many times before to attack. Astrid felt Hiccup push her out of the way, both of them landing on the ground. Hiccup's arms were around Astrid's waist in A protective gesture. Sleuther tried to attack again.

Astrid suddenly got an idea. Just before Sleuther could attack, Astrid grabbed two Daggers from her waist band. "Astrid what are you-" Astrid cut Hiccup off. "Hang on." She said sternly before knocking the metal on the Daggers today. It created A clicking sound causing Sleuther to stop.

Astrid let go of Hiccup and continued the clicking, following the sound of Sleuther's tail. When she realized she was close enough, Astrid reached out her hand. It did the trick, and Sleuther put his head up against Astrid's hand, the warm air causing goosebumps on her hand.

Astrid and Hiccup both laughed to themselves. "Yes that did the trick! You used the clicks to make him think you were communicating with you! How did I not think of that?" Hiccup put his hand on his chin confused with his last sentence. "Because your not me Hiccup. I may not be able to come up with tricks and inventions like you, but I will come up with anything to save someone else." Astrid faced Hiccup who smiled.

Suddenly the other riders came out of the tree's, mumbling about what in Thor's name was going on. After some explaining, Hiccup and Astrid decided to fly to Berk on there dragons after Hiccup grabbed A spare leg. "Hiccup what if-" "We can still try." Astrid nodded in understanding, nervous about what Gothi would say but putting on her normal brave face.

...

Days later Astrid was on the edge. Gothi slowly unwrapped her bandages on her eyes. Light suddenly filled Astrid's vision. The blurs. Finally she could see the worried form of Hiccup. "Astrid are you-" "Looking at you?" Astrid smiled and stood up. "Seems like it." Hiccup sighed relieved before Astrid's strong arms wrapped around him suddenly.

Hiccup quickly wrapped his arms back around Astrid. The two riders said there thanks to Gothi before going outside to sit down. Hiccup and Astrid were sitting out on A wooden platform wile watching the sunset. Hiccup scooted closer to Astrid who punched him playfully as both shared A small laugh.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Hiccup asked before wrapping an arm around Astrid. "Yeah. Thanks to you I can see it. There's no telling what would've happened if you didn't save me from the stables." Hiccup nodded with A sigh. Astrid wrapped her arm around Hiccup wile leaning into his hold.

"You sure your okay?" Hiccup asked and Astrid rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Hiccup. You can stop worrying about me now." Hiccup looked down to face the beauty in his arms. "I never stop worrying about you. That's just the way it is." Astrid smiled up at him. "Yeah, yeah. I guess the same goes for me to." Both sighed contently before Hiccup decided to ask something.

"Hey Astrid? I was wondering well...in the cave I know I was trying to comfort you and you were uneasy but...uh do you think..." Astrid smiled and quickly locked her lips with Hiccup's to quiet him. Hiccup's eyes widened before he quickly kissed back. When they pulled apart Hiccup sighed satisfied before both went back to watching the sunset, the sound of the waves and there dragons being the only things they heard.

 **(A/N) See THIS is the kind of fluff I'll write. A little blood here and there, A few injuries, some fear tossed in, then call the rest fluff. Your amazing and please tell me witch fan-shot is your fav so far.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow piece out!**


	40. Shot by the silver wing

**(A/N) Guest thank you for Stop correcting this idea when I had writers block.**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE season 3.**

 **Story idea: What if Heather got sick and the dragon riders comfort her? Will heather finally realize she has family beyond Dagur who recently died who care about her?**

 **Warnings/Details: RTTE season 3 spoilers. Rated T for injury, blood, and mentions of character death.**

 _Summery:_

 _Heather and Astrid are out flying one day when Heather gets shot by A poisonous dragon known as the poisonous silver wing. The poisonous silver wing is A giant dragon that looks similar to A sand wraith but with silver wings and giant spikes on it's back. Astrid rushes Heather home and Fishlegs say's there is no cure she just has to wait out the venoms effects. Will Heather survive? And can she learn that the dragon riders are her real family?_

"I don't see the hunters anywhere Astrid." Heather said as her and Astrid were trying to find A few hunters who had been capturing friends of Sleuther's. "I don't know Heather. Maybe they found out we were coming?" Suddenly A loud dragon roar sounded nearby causing both Heather and Astrid to jump.

"What was that?!" Astrid shouted surprised. "I don't know, let's go check it out." The two girls flew down to the beach thinking they were just going to save an injured dragon. When they found the dragon though, it wasn't injured at all.

"Uh oh. Heather I know that dragon! Hiccup and Fishlegs read it on the dragon eye! It's called the poisonous silver wing. We need to leave, now!" Heather nodded as her and Astrid took off. Before Heather and Windshere could get out of it's shot range though, the silver wing shot one of it's poisonous shot's right into Heathers arm.

"Heather! Stormfly catch her!" Astrid shouted. Windshere got there first, and carried Heather on top of her back. Heather was bleeding badly and only half conscious. "Okay, common Windshere! We need to get her back to the edge!" Astrid shouted as the silver wing went back to it's cave on the beach.

Astrid, Stormfly, Heather, and Windshere all flew as fast as they could over the ocean and thorough the now darkening sky. Once they got to the clubhouse, Hiccup and the others noticed the injury imediatly. "Hiccup go get-" "Already on it!" Hiccup took off, already knowing what medical equipment would be needed.

"Astrid what happened?" Fishlegs asked as he very carefully removed the spike from Heathers arm with A Dagur. Blood ran down Heathers suit and Astrid had to remove Heather's top and cover her with A blanket so Fishlegs could continue working.

"Here Fishlegs." Hiccup ran into the clubhouse handing Fishlegs bandages, water, and A few different medicines that might be needed. "Wait A minute I know this spike. Astrid you didn't encounter A...Silver wing did you?" Astrid just looked down and shook her head. Everyone froze.

"But there's no cure for the venom. She'll have to wait for it to where off. Question here is ca-" "She can Fishlegs. Heathers A dragon rider and A worrier. She'll make it." Hiccup cut Fishlegs off, going tense. "You're right Hiccup. I've seen what Heather can do." Astrid added on, sitting down beside Hiccup near Heather.

...

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout moved Heather to her bed in her house needing all four of them so her wound didn't get worse. "We need to send A terror mail to Berk. The twins are holding Windshere back outside. I need someone to get A wet cloth and someone to get blankets." Fishlegs said. "I'll handle the terror mail. Fishlegs you can get the cloths and water. Snotlout you get the blankets. Astrid you stay with Heather. From what I've seen she trust you the most." Hiccup explained and Astrid nodded.

It was true. Heather trusted Astrid with her secret about the dragon hunters. She also let Astrid see her week side occasionally. If Heather woke up wile they were gone, Astrid needed to be by her. Hiccup and the others in the room went to get supplies, Astrid sat down on the edge of Heathers bed.

"We're worriers Heather. You can't lose this." Astrid whispered. Heather stirred in her sleep, then opened pain filled eyes to look up at Astrid. "Astrid?" Astrid smiled. "It's okay Heather. You're just sick." Heather tried to sit up, but her major battle wound prevented it. Heather hissed in pain, before Astrid gently pushed her back onto the bed.

"Rest. We'll protect you." Astrid said more sternly. "I don't...I don't need you to p-protect me Astrid. You...You don't have to..." Heather trailed off and Astrid frowned. "Heather when are you going to get it thorough your head? Your no burden to us. We care about you." Heather fell asleep before Astrid could say any more.

Hiccup and Fishlegs walked back into the hut, Snotlout having to help keep Windshere back so the riders could treat Heather. "How's she doing?" Fishlegs asked wile walking up to the bed, Hiccup setting the stuff down. "She woke up once." Astrid looked down wile frowning.

Hiccup walked over to Astrid, laying A hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine Astrid, you know how Heather is." He tried to cheer the young woman up. "I know...this is just..." "Harder than other situations I know. That's why we're here to help. We're not gonna lose her." Astrid nodded, grabbing Hiccup's hand that was on her shoulder for comfort.

...

A few hours later Heather woke up to the sound of the Twins, Hiccup, and Astrid next to her bed. "Stop it Ruffnut, it's not helping! She'll be fine." Astrid's voice. "Astrid calm down she's just expressing her-" "So your fine with the fact she doesn't believe Heather can-" "I never said she couldn't make it! I said something similar sure but not dead on!" "Yeah, and even though I never agree with my sister, I have to say you need to quit snapping just because your upset." Everyone was definitely arguing about something that made Astrid furious.

"Woah okay! Astrid I get it, that was not needed to be said by Tuffnut. Why don't you see how Heathers doing and let the twins live thorough this one?" Heather smirked A little as Hiccup said this and Astrid calmed down just because his words. Heather knew if anyone else who wasn't an authority had said that Astrid would have completely ignored them.

Astrid sighed and looked at Heather. "Heather?" She asked seeing the girls eyes twitch. "'m 'wake." Heather didn't pronounce the full words and her voice was sort of slurred. "How are you feeling?" Hiccup asked suddenly. "Like I got shot by A Nadder and got food poisoning times twenty." Heather replied, pulling the blankets higher over herself as the cold made her shiver.

"Well that makes sense since you kind of got shot by A-" Astrid imediatly covered Ruffnut's mouth. "Got shot be what?" Heather asked confused. Hiccup sighed. "Fishlegs is out getting herbs to help. Snotlout is with him. Heather we've all been trying to help you get better after you got sick because A dragon called the poisonous silver wing. There's no cure but you've been fighting it pretty well. You just need to hold on till the effects wear off alright?" Heather took in all this, then nodded up at Hiccup.

"Good. You need to rest. We'll bring food in when Fishlegs and Snotlout get back." Hiccup moved the cold cloth further up on Heathers forehead. Heather nodded, and before long fell back to sleep. This venom apparently made you tired. She also felt sick to her stomach. Heather found it harder and harder to breath, and her heart rate was quickening. No wonder the riders wanted her to rest so much. With how fast her heart was going Heather was afraid she might have A heart attack with to much fast movement.

...

Later, Heather opened her eyes and saw it was dark outside. Her memory was slightly faded, and she forgot her wound. As Heather tried to sit up despite her foggy vision, she hissed in pain with A yelp. When Heather opened eyes again, she saw the outline of Fishlegs.

"Hey Heather. Gothi just came over and gave you some herbs that should help you. The venoms effect should where off in the next 24 hours. I came here to make sure you were okay." Fishlegs spoke softly, holding Heather down as she became surprised and her vision was fogged. "How are you feeling?" Fishlegs questioned. Heather sighed.

"I can't see strait." Heather admitted wile closing her eyes. "That's normal. It's actually A good thing because that's one of the effects that doesn't happen till the venom in your hole body. After that you've got to fight A little more. Then it'll wear off." Fishlegs explained and Heather smiled slightly.

"Thank you Fishlegs." Fishlegs smiled to. "No problem Heather. Here." Fishlegs sat Heather up slowly and handed her A bowl of soup. Heather was weak and couldn't see strait so Fishlegs helped her eat by holding her hand that had the spoon in it. After that, Fishlegs helped Heather lay down and stayed beside her.

"Why are you all doing this for me? It's really to much." Heather questioned confused. "Because we're your family now Heather. We care for you like you care for us. _I_ care about you, a-and don't you forget it." Fishlegs tried to sound stern but stuttered not used to talking like this. Heather smiled.

"Thank you Fishlegs...and I'm really glad you all feel this way." Fishlegs nodded and blew out A candle that lit the dark room. Rain started falling outside and it sent the two to sleep. Heather smiled in her sleep, her mind stuck on the sincerity in Fishlegs' voice as he called her family.

...

The next day everyone went in to check on Heather. Snotlout and the twins were standing by her bed with Fishlegs. Hiccup and Astrid were on patrol. The sun was just now fully risen, and Heather woke up feeling dizzy. "Hey Heather." Snotlout said quietly.

"Hey Snotlout." Heather replied her tone A bit grumpy thanks to her pounding head ack. "We uh...we wanted to make sure you were okay. Windshere's here." Ruffnut said, gesturing for Windshere to go to Heather. Heather laughed A little as Windshere licked her cheek. "I'm happy to see you to girl." Heather wrapped her week arms around her dragons neck.

"I'm glad you seem to be feeling better. Last night you could hardly move." Heather smiled and looked up at Fishlegs. "Thanks to you guys I think the venoms starting to wear off." The four teens in the room smiled and sighed relieved.

...

Within A few days Heather was back in the air flying. The dragon riders were having A race in the night under the stars. Toothless and Hiccup were to try and tag the racers so they got out. By the end, only Heather and Astrid were flying to the finish line. "Yeah common Stormfly!" "You've got this Windshere!" Heather and Astrid shouted to there dragons. Astrid was just about to beat Heather, but right before she could pass the finish line, A certain dragon boys hand tagged her.

"Out!" Hiccup yelled. "No!" Heather passed the finish line as the last racer in. Astrid glared at Hiccup who smirked. "Hiccup! Why you-" "Hey! Please don't think about killing me just yet Astrid. You're always telling me to obey the rules and listen more. Well, here I am, following the rules and tagging you out. Not taking it easy on anyone." Hiccup smiled nervously and Astrid smirked. "You have it coming Haddock." She said in A threatening tone, smirking in an evil playful way.

Hiccup yelped and took off Astrid chasing him and Toothless. Heather sighed and looked to Fishlegs. The others had headed back to the edge. "How are they the only ones who don't see there spark?" Fishlegs shrugged. "No idea. So...fly with me back to the edge?" Heather smiled and nodded, Fishlegs explaining some new facts he'd learned about Razor Whips along the way.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! I can explain the slow updates. I didn't update the past three days because I've been at my dads house with no Wy-fy and incredibly destructive half siblings. I am also going from homeschool to public school duh duh duh duh...Tomorrow! I am going to try and update every day after school until I start my part time job witch I will be trying to get in after I turn 16 in 11 days. So...yeah updates A little slower, not as much inspiration, but I am trying to get it all done! 100 fan-shots is as good as made! Heh heh...maybe I'm having writers block. So! Eh please review and I'm planning on writing another longer story like winged allies since TANF is on long hold and Fighter is discontinued.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow piece out!**


	41. Cave in

**(A/N) Hello fellow dragon riders! Turns out I can't start school till Monday so I'm writing more fan-shots! I've been trying to think of some and have little ideas.**

 **Guest: I might do your Heather idea sometime.**

 **Deadpool: I don't think I will do that idea. It's just not my style. Might come up with A similar idea and use yours for inspiration though.**

 **Story idea timeline: Dragons RTTE season 5.**

 **Story idea: Astrid acts like she's not scared of anything. What happens when A cave in occurs with her and Hiccup in it and they're trapped? Will Astrid's secret fear of closed in spaces AKA claustrophobia show? Will Hiccup be able to get thorough his injuries?**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for some blood, injury, and references to sort of adult things. Spoilers for RTTE season 5. Hiccstrid are Betrothed. Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, and Stormfly are the only characters in this story. Story is all about Hiccstrid, Hurt/Comfort, and sort of romance. Hiccup whump. Sick dragons.**

 **Also!**

 **The only real spoiler for season 5 here is the Betrothal thing, nothing else really.**

Summery:

 _Hiccup and Astrid were on an island to get A special plant to help the dragons witch were sick. What happens when the cave Hiccup and Astrid are in collapses, and there dragons don't make it to them in time? Will Astrid show her secret fear of enclosed spaces? Or will she let Hiccup remain oblivious to her Phobia? Can they escape the cave they're in despite Hiccup's injuries?_

"Alright. The map say's it should be in this cave here. Thing is, the cave is pretty unstable." Hiccup said to Astrid wile pointing to A cave. It was nearing sunset, and the cliff they stood on shook A little as something fell in the cave next to them.

Suddenly, Toothless sneezed loudly and Stormfly collapsed. Astrid gave Hiccup A look. "You know what, It's not to unstable. The dragons need that fruit soon or..." Hiccup looked down sadly, kneeling so he could scratch Toothless' chin. Astrid did the same for Stormfly.

The dragons had been sick all week. Just as they were getting really bad, Fishlegs found A cure in one of his books. The cure was one fire fern (Hiccup was glad Dagur told him not to touch those with his bare hands A wile back), three rock blossoms, water, and A plant that grew on A nearby island. The only thing they needed now was A blue mango fruit witch according to the book dragons loved. It had special healing properties and was blue because the plants around it in the cave it grew in.

Astrid looked at Stormfly worriedly. She then looked at Hiccup. Hiccup was kneeling by Toothless, rubbing his head and giving him water. Astrid saw the pain in Hiccup's expression. It hurt him unbearably to think about losing Toothless.

"Hiccup. We need to go." Hiccup looked up and nodded. "The dragons lost all there energy on the flight. They need to rest. We can go in on our own." Hiccup hugged Toothless' neck and Astrid smiled slightly. "Alright, lets just stay close incase something happens. Last thing we want is to be separated in A cave in." Astrid said and Hiccup stood up, taking her hand.

Hiccup and Astrid tensed A bit as the ground shook, before walking further into the cave. It was dark and humid. The atmosphere was eerie as well. "Alright...I think we go this way." Hiccup's voice echoed on the walls of the cave.

Time passed, and both Hiccup and Astrid could hear the flow of running water. "We must be close." Hiccup looked up at the green and pink plants growing on the walls. The ground shook again, and the dragon riders made the mistake of ignoring the cracking sound in the floor. Just as they entered A clearing full greens, water, blue mango, the ground began to collapse.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted as she started falling. "Astrid!" Hiccup grabbed her wrist just before she fell into A hole. Hiccup kicked A tree by accident as he was falling, and A blue mango fruit fell from it. Just as Hiccup grabbed the fruit before it fell, the floor beneath him gave in as well. The hole was made bigger and both dragon riders fell.

Dirt, rocks, and grass fell all around them. Hiccup held Astrid tightly as they fell. Luck would have it the wall began to slant. Rather than just plummeting, Hiccup and Astrid slid quiet quickly to the harsh cold ground below. Rocks fell all around them, Hiccup being pinned to the ground by boulders and pieces of the stone wall. His arms were pinned down and his legs were caught in vines.

Astrid landed on top of him, her back being pushed down against Hiccup by A large piece of stone. A sickening crack echoed across the room and when Hiccup yelled out in pain, Astrid knew something had broken. The dust cleared and both were stuck.

"A-Astrid?" Hiccup asked, his voice sounding full of pain but he tried to hide it. "What is it Hiccup?" Astrid was finding hard to breath as the heavy weight on her back pushed hard against her. "A-Are you...O-Okay?" Hiccup was finding it hard to breath to. Astrid nodded, before realizing her and Hiccup were in quiet the position.

That wasn't what caused Astrid to become uneasy though. It was how closed in they were. The area they were in was pitch black. Boulders were surrounding them making it feel like they were pressed together in A very small room. Dust was in the air and it was humid and freaky.

Astrid shivered, and out of reflex moved to try and get more space around them. Hiccup pinched his eyes closed tightly and his breath hitched in his throat. "A-Astrid. Stop. Y-You'll make the rocks fall on us and your uh...we're really in an uncomfortable position here." Hiccup tried to get her to stop as heat spread thorough his body that was pinned beneath her. Astrid was much stronger than Astrid, and the fact that she could easily pin him down in _any_ situation...he couldn't help the feelings it caused.

Astrid stopped but her breathing was heavy. "Hiccup we need to get out of here. What if the rocks fall more? What about our dragons? What if-" "Astrid stop panicking. We'll figure out A way out of this." Hiccup reasoned and even though he couldn't see more than her outline with how pitch black is was, he could feel her nod thanks to how close they were.

Astrid tried to breath evenly despite the stone on her back, and she could feel Hiccup shiver and tense uncomfortably as her breath reached his neck. "Sorry." Astrid frowned and Hiccup smiled slightly though couldn't see it. "It's f-fine. It's not your fault." Hiccup suddenly groaned as he tried to move his arm, forgetting it was broken.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked, her breathing becoming unsteady again. "I-It's just my arms are pinned beneath the boulders and I'm pretty sure they're broken in more than one place." Hiccup explained, his breath coming out shaky as pain moved thorough his form. Astrid nodded and lay against him for comfort.

Hiccup could feel Astrid shiver against him. "Astrid. Can I ask you something?" Astrid nodded against him. "Are...Are you afraid of the dark or the cave?" Hiccup's voice was gentle. Astrid felt more at ease with how much he cared.

"N-no it's..." Astrid stopped, her voice becoming quiet. Hiccup waited patiently, not pushing her. "I...I never liked being in small rooms or the dark okay? I just...I just feel like anything bad could happen and I have no room to move around..." Astrid's voice became A bit louder and Hiccup sighed.

"Astrid it's okay to be afraid. What I've always admired about you though is that any time you've shown signs of being afraid, you face it. We're going to get out of this. We have to." Hiccup once again tried to pull his arm out from under the boulder but had no success.

"How though? We're completely stuck." Hiccup frowned. "I'll think of something." He replied. Hiccup moved his legs and realized something. His legs were tied up by vines that were still attached to something. He knew this because every time he pulled A certain way, the sound of A breaking limb was heard. "O-Okay Astrid I need you to do something for me. Do you think you can move around enough to be able to move A few rocks from the wall behind you?" Astrid nodded.

"What if the walls cave in?" "We have to try." Astrid lifted up with the stone on her back, finding it extremely difficult. She then moved her back leg and kicked A place in the wall she felt to be week. The wall suddenly broke open, and it turned out it wasn't stone at all but really thick vines they couldn't see in the dark.

"Yes! Okay now see if you can get the vines off my legs." Astrid nodded, taking A glance at Hiccup who's eyes were closed tightly and teeth were clenched shut. In his voice he showed no pain. In his expression it seemed his situation was unbearable.

Astrid moved her body so the stone fell off her back. She was able to do this now that she knew it wouldn't cause more rocks to collapse. The stone rolled backwards, hurting her ankle slightly. It broke thorough more vines, causing light to blind them for A second.

"Alright. Your legs are pretty twisted in these so this might hurt A bit." Astrid wasn't normally this gentle. This was Hiccup she was talking to though. The one teen she didn't want to hurt every time he said something snarky or annoying to her.

"Sooner we get it over with, sooner it's done." Hiccup replied simply, his eyes still pinched shut and his teeth gritted together. Astrid first removed his broken prosthetic, then slowly undid the vines around his right ankle. Hiccup hissed in pain, and the only reason he didn't yell was because he bit his lip. A pained sound escaped his mouth though.

"Sorry." Astrid continued her work, realizing no doubt Hiccup's ankle would need bandages and A cast. As she undid the vines that were apparently so tight they were cutting his circulation off, blood start coming out of cuts in his foot. The cuts matched all the places the vines were, being huge but not bleeding to much. The center of his right foot seemed to have broke or at leas fractured in many different places, being swelled and not shaped right.

Hiccup whimpered as the pain increased, and Astrid looked at him sadly. Hiccup didn't really ever show signs he was in pain, so this had to be unbearable. "I'm sorry just A few more." Astrid had to move his broken up foot so she could make the vines around his legs more lose. Hiccup couldn't help but scream as the vines on his left leg cut deeper than before and his right foot cracked multiple time, severely fractured parts apparently breaking.

He wouldn't have screamed if he knew it was coming, but the fire and knife like feelings hit so suddenly Hiccup had no time to hide his pain like he always did. He had no time to stop the few tears that escaped his eyes. He had no time to stop himself from moving his arms quickly to try and grab the wounds. The sudden pain in both his legs and arms along with his rib he didn't tell Astrid was likely broken finally led to the scream.

Astrid froze instantly. She'd never heard Hiccup scream in pain. She'd never seen him cry. Hiccup was the master of being strong and not showing his pain. He never cried or screamed in front of other people. He had no warning though. Astrid knew that without the warning she was going to move his unbearable wound, Hiccup had no time to remember to maintain self control.

Astrid looked at Hiccup with A sorry look. She tensed and frowned as she felt more helpless then ever. As Astrid looked down at his legs and arms, she knew she'd have to hurt him more. Astrid would have to hurt Hiccup. She hated the thought.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll try to get it done fast." Astrid's voice was quiet, and Hiccup tensed up as moved his foot again. Hiccup whimpered and moved his leg. More tears escaped his eyes. It seemed like now that he had shown his weakness, he couldn't shove it back into hiding.

"Everyone cries sometimes." Astrid tried to reassure Hiccup as she finally got the vines off his legs. She knew he had A big pride, and wanted to make sure she helped him not feel to weak. Hiccup nodded slightly, tensing more as Astrid moved closer to his arms. Now that there was light, Astrid was able to move the rocks so the room wasn't so closed in. This is why she wasn't so afraid.

"Alright I've just got to move these rocks on your arms. Then you'll be free." Hiccup nodded biting his lip and breathing heavily. Astrid now noticed the was some blood on his head and A trail of blood on his shoulder coming from his arms. She was kind of scared she might make what ever wound he had worse.

Astrid moved the boulders, Hiccup moving his head to one side so he didn't face her. Astrid knew this was because more tears were escaping his eyes, and he wanted to try and hide it. "You don't have to hide your weakness from me Hiccup. I already know you're strong. Everyone has weak points." Astrid continued soothing him wile moving both boulders.

Hiccup's arms were broken in A quiet A few places, and A long bleeding gash was in his right arm. Astrid also took note of the broken rib. "Okay. Let's get you out of here. Lean against me and try not to use your feet to much. I'm strong enough to lift your weight don't worry." Hiccup nodded and Astrid helped him up. Just sitting up hurt like hell. Hiccup whimpered and hissed in pain. He was becoming dizzy and Astrid could tell.

It took A couple hours with many rest stops, but Hiccup and Astrid were able to follow A path that led them to A beach outside the cave. Despite being sick near the other side of the island, the second Astrid lay Hiccup down and Hiccup screamed because of it the sound of Toothless roaring worriedly was heard.

"The dragons are coming Hiccup don't worry. I just don't know how we'll get home without the cure." Astrid frowned and she raised an eyebrow when Hiccup smiled slightly despite his mostly pained expression. "Don't worry about that. Look in my satchel." Astrid looked confused, but then looked in Hiccup's satchel. It was A little beat up and squished, but the blue mango he caught during there fall was in the satchel.

Astrid looked more surprised then ever. "What? Oh common you really think I'm going to go thorough all that and not get what we came for?" Hiccup groaned in pain right after wards, but Astrid couldn't help but smile. "I guess your stubbornness isn't always A bad thing." Astrid pushed Hiccup's hair out of his face, looking down sadly as the boy hissed in pain thanks to his head injury.

Moments passed and Toothless along with Stormfly burst out of the tree's. Both looked exhausted and sick, but luckily Astrid made the cure before they got there. She gave the dragons A dose and as they rested for an hour Astrid used the bandages in Stormfly's saddle bag to treat Hiccup's bleeding wounds.

After the dragons woke up from there nap, Hiccup and Astrid flew home, Astrid having to fly Toothless with Hiccup behind her. When they got home, Hiccup's wounds were treated and the dragons given the cure. Hiccup slept for days, most of the time being because he fell unconscious do to pain. With time though he healed enough to get around the edge. Gothi had had to do A procedure to replace some of his bones in his foot with iron. She also had to put thick cast on Hiccup's arms.

It took some getting used to, being able to walk with A fake leg and an iron filled foot, but Hiccup managed and could easily get around after practicing with support for A wile. Hiccup had tried to explain to Astrid an excuse for why he had screamed and cried and blah blah blah, but Astrid simply cut him off with A kiss. "Hiccup it's fine. I don't mind the fact you showed A little weakness. You are who you are. If you were one of the other stronger more boastful teens like Snotlout, I wouldn't be here telling you how much I care." Hiccup smiled and kissed Astrid back. She really was something.

 **(A/N) Sorry for not updating yesterday, got a lot going on. So what did you think of this one? Reviews really push me to write.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow piece out!**


	42. Live to see another night

**(A/N) Okay I have writers block so am going to come up with A random idea that will probably be dim and rushed. You have been warned.**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE season 4 dire straits.**

 **Story idea: What if on the episode Dire straits. What if Toothless had swam into the diving cauldron Hiccup was in in order to save his rider. Before they both get out though, the Cauldron hits the ground. Hiccup and Toothless are both stuck under the water, and the submariper hasn't noticed them.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated K+ for near character death, minor injury, minor blood, and suspense. Hiccup and Toothless story. Some Hiccstrid and Hiccup Stoick father son bonding near the end. Season 4 of RTTE spoilers.**

Summery:

 _What if Toothless managed to get into the diving cauldron Hiccup was in, but before they could both get out, they got stuck and water filled the room. Will Hiccup and Toothless get out? How will there bond come in handy._

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut were trying to stop Viggo from attacking there boat. When they found out Viggo and his men on there boat not to far away were trying to stir up Submariper, they knew they needed to get Hiccup out.

"Common Fishlegs pull him up!" Astrid shouted. "But there's still one more cha-" "Now!" Fishlegs nodded in fear of Astrid hurting him and began bringing up Hiccup. Toothless watched the water below the large boat worriedly. Just as Hiccup was about to surface, A boulder caused the chain and wench to break.

"No!" All the riders shouted at once. Before anything else happened Toothless dove into the cold water after his rider. He was going to try and grab the chain, but instead decided to just get Hiccup out rather than pull him up.

...

Hiccup was in the diving cauldron after taking his helmet off. He'd just gotten the last chain off of the Submariper. Just as he could see light from the top of the ocean thorough the death song Amber glass window, he felt the diving cauldron sink quickly.

 _The chain broke_. Hiccup thought fearfully. He couldn't swim out because the speed he was falling. As Hiccup neared the ocean floor, Toothless swam close to him. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless quickly dove into the cauldron and tried to get Hiccup. Just as they were about to swim out, the cauldron hit the ground. The bottom broke both Hiccup and Toothless were stuck.

Hiccup screamed as the shelf above him broke and his right leg was stuck under the metal and wood. Toothless roared worriedly and tried to help. "Toothless stop!" Hiccup yelled out as Toothless nudging the metal just made it hurt worse.

Water started filling the diving Cauldron, the death song Amber being broken. Toothless looked down at Hiccup worriedly, and Hiccup smiled weakly despite his pain and fear. "I'm okay." He said in A soft voice. Toothless knew he wasn't. They were both stuck and if someone didn't save them, would drown. Hiccup was losing blood in his leg, and water started rising above them.

Hiccup sat on the floor, his leg at an awful angle under the metal. Toothless tried to break thorough the death song Amber, but it couldn't be broken. He thought about breathing fire on it since there wasn't water over his head yet. After A second thought though, Toothless knew Hiccup wouldn't be able to get out.

Toothless was trying desperately to get the metal around Hiccup to break. Hiccup on the other hand, was trying to get Toothless out. Despite the pain in his leg, Hiccup didn't care if he was stuck like that till death. He needed to make an opening in the metal so Toothless could swim out.

Once both found out they couldn't escape, they looked at each other sadly. The water reached Hiccup's neck, and the boy started tearing up. If it was just Hiccup in there, he wouldn't have been crying just because he died trying to help Berk. He would've gone out bravely.

The fact of the matter here was, Toothless was there to. The Night Fury roared loudly, his expression falling sad. Hiccup knew he felt the same way. Just before the water reached Hiccup's head, Hiccup threw his arms around Toothless' neck after taking A deep breath of air. Toothless stayed under the water despite being able to surface for A little longer. His rider needed him, and it wouldn't have made A difference.

Toothless purred and Hiccup smiled slightly. The water became A little bloody because Hiccup's leg but not much. Hiccup's smile disappeared after A moment when his chest began to burn. The Cauldron was now fully filled. There was no way to escape.

Toothless and Hiccup opened there eyes to look at each other. Hiccup still had the prosthetic tail fin on his leg and Toothless moved his tail next to the leg. 'I will never leave you. No matter what. We'll always be A part of each other, even after death.' Hiccup could read everything those intelligent eyes and the tail gesture said.

Hiccup closed his eyes again, his lungs hurting. Toothless pressed his chin again Hiccup's back, hugging him tighter. Hiccup couldn't hold it anymore, and the air came out of his moth. He tried to breath from reflex, but only breathed in water.

Hiccup coughed under water, just taking in more liquid. Toothless whined loudly, and that caused him to lose his air to. Both of them tried to struggle out of reflex, before falling limp. Toothless still had his head on Hiccup's back, and Hiccup's hands still remained in the loops of the saddle.

...

The Submariper was getting extremely mad at these hunters. After throwing A fit and creating more world pools, the dragon calmed down A bit as the boulders stopped. It was only then that he saw the diving Cauldron in the water. Upon closer examination, the Submariper noticed the human who had taken off his chain was in the diving Cauldron. He was hugging his dragon, but was obviously unconscious.

By how pale and close to death Hiccup looked, the giant sea dragon knew the boy was close to death. The Submariper grabbed the diving Cauldron in it's giant mouth and brought it to the surface. After dropping Hiccup and Toothless on the boat, the dragon went back under the water.

...

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted. "What do we do?!" Fishlegs panicked as he saw Hiccup and Toothless limp in the diving Cauldron. "We've got this!" Tuffnut put A metal rod in the bottom of the diving Cauldron before gesturing for his Zippleback Barch to pull on it.

"Pull him out quickly!" Fishlegs shouted as the bottom opened. They tried to pull Hiccup out, but then noticed his leg. "Oh no, Hiccup." Astrid sounded sad Hiccup was so hurt, and she crawled over to the metal shelf that broke.

Astrid suddenly stopped upon noticing Toothless' prosthetic right next to his riders fin. "You to really would never leave each other." With that said Astrid used A rod to move the metal from Hiccup's leg. Hiccup remained limp, and blood started coming out of two long cuts on his leg.

Hiccup was lay on the floor of the boat. Toothless was dragon by Hookfang and Stormfly beside Hiccup. Toothless woke up after Stormfly nudged him, and stood up weakly. He saw his rider laying down limp. "Hiccup. Please breath. Please." Toothless saw Astrid's failed attempts to wake Hiccup, and took wobbly steps towards his rider.

Astrid moved as Toothless nudged Hiccup. Hiccup wouldn't move. Toothless licked Hiccup, and pressed against his ribs. Hiccup shot up to A sitting position at the sudden pain. He tried to breath in sharply because the pain, but wound up coughing up water. Hiccup turned to the side, and coughed up all the water that had gathered in his lungs.

"Hey it's okay Hiccup. It's okay." Astrid grabbed Hiccup's arms and leaned him against her. Hiccup looked at Toothless, and smiled weakly. The second he realized the pain in his leg and fire in his chest, Hiccup went limp against Astrid.

...

After Viggo got away, and Toothless could fly, the dragon riders flew to Berk. Astrid flew Toothless, Hiccup limp in her arms. His leg was bandaged, and his chest rose and fell weakly. "He must have gotten pretty hurt down there." Astrid said wile looking at Hiccup pale face.

"I think it's A combination of the pain in his leg mixed with the exhaustion from nearly drowning making him so weak." Fishlegs stated wile flying by Astrid. Astrid nodded, and looked down at Hiccup. Hiccup's forest green eyes suddenly opened for A moment, and Astrid sighed relieved.

"Hiccup, you're okay." Hiccup smiled weakly, and tried to sit up. His weak, shaky form wouldn't let him move much though. Hiccup also bit his lip as he felt the stinging, stabbing pains in his right leg. "Wh-what happened to my leg?" Hiccup could feel the bandages on it.

Astrid smiled weakly, she knew he would be more worried than any of them about his leg being so injured. "You just need rest Hiccup. You got A few cuts and two broken bones from the shelf that fell on your leg but that's about it." Hiccup nodded, finding the strength to sit up.

Hiccup noticed his prosthetic was missing, and his left leg was scratched. "And what about the fake one?" He asked. "When you fell it was bent out of shape." Astrid replied simply. Hiccup nodded, realizing he wouldn't be able to fly Toothless. He couldn't sit behind Astrid without moving his injured leg either.

"Mind helping me move behind you?" Hiccup asked. Astrid sighed looking down. "You sure that's A good idea Hiccup? You're still pretty weak." Hiccup looked down as well. "I don't want you to feel like you have to hold me like I'm some little kid." Hiccup said wile moving against her arms A little.

Astrid nodded in understanding. "Won't you hurt you're leg?" "Not if you help me." Astrid helped Hiccup to the back of Toothless, and Hiccup gripped her shoulders tightly as his leg hurt more. "You sure you're okay?" "Y-Yeah just fine." Astrid rolled her eyes as Berk finally came into view.

...

Gothi treated Hiccup's leg, and Hiccup was now laying in his bed at his room. Stoick walked up stairs with some dinner. "The straits are finally open again thanks to you." Stoick said and Hiccup smiled. Stoick gave Hiccup A bowl of soup witch Hiccup took gratefully.

"Thanks dad. I couldn't have done it without my friends and Toothless here." Toothless put his head under Hiccup's hand to be scratched, before moving further down the bed to sniff Hiccup's stitched up leg. The healer had said she could cast it lightly, but wouldn't put A full cast to fix all the broken bones on it till the cuts healed.

Hiccup frowned wile gripping his bowl tighter. He could hardly move his leg. It was kind of numb and hurt A lot. Stoick noticed Hiccup move his half leg next to his right one and sighed. Stoick just didn't get why his son was always putting himself in these situations.

"You'll be fine Hiccup. Gothi said it should heal fine with proper treatment." Hiccup nodded, but the down look remained on his face. Toothless noticed Hiccup stress, and began licking the boy's face. "Gah Toothless!" Stoick shared A small laugh with the dragon as Hiccup smiled and sat his bowl down to wipe the saliva from his face.

"You two really are close I'll say that much. It seems like together you and that dragon of yours can figure anything out." Hiccup scratched Toothless wile smiling at Stoick's statement. "Well, Toothless is no ordinary dragon. Right bud?" Toothless smiled his unique Toothless smile earning A small laugh from father and son.

...

With rest and treatment Hiccup did wind up healing. Faster than Gothi said to. As soon as he could walk Hiccup was in the air with Toothless and back on the edge despite his dad's and friends' worries. It was now late at night A few weeks later, and the stars were forming in the sky. Toothless flew with perfect ease, owning the night. Hiccup was glad that together and with the help of the Submariper, both dragon and rider got to live to see this night.

 **(A/N) Yeah so it's already 7:00 PM and I was kind of scared that after writing A knew chapter of my matching Snowflake, I wouldn't be able to update this. Like how updates have been going though, I'm sticking to updating these daily. Please review, and wish me luck with starting public school on Monday (Dang school pushed back the date I get to go from homeschool thanks to needing special education class papers from my other school I had witch I got kicked out of.)**


	43. Lone Night Fury

**(A/N) Three more days till I go to public school! One reason I'm so exited about this is I think I'm going to get A ton of fanfiction ideas. Reason being because I tend to come up with my ideas when I'm doing A lot at once. Imagine how many ideas I could get doing everything in A school setting!**

 **Guest Johnathen: I never saw RWBY but now want to after googling it.**

 **Story idea timeline: Before HTTYD 1 (yes another one of those stories).**

 **Story idea: Hiccup is 8 years old in this one. He has been running from the village after the disappointment of no one liking him is becoming to much. His dad sometimes spends time with him, but is always busy. Hiccup ran from the forge, and is now in the forest. He meats A dragon who he never thought he'd meat. A Night Fury around his height. Despite what his father always say's, Hiccup hangs out with the dragon who seems to sort of like him.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated K+ For minor injury, minor blood, and some other dramatic stuff. Hiccup and Toothless story.**

 **Also!**

 **This story does not change the way HTTYD 1 will turn out if you don't like none cannon stuff don't worry. This will be explained near the end of the story. Night Fury's are said to be myths since Toothless is Hiccup's age according to Valka so therefor at only 8 years old wouldn't be big enough to raid like he did in the morning.**

 _Summery:_

 _Hiccup didn't want to work in the forge anymore so he runs out into the village. The other Vikings only criticize him so Hiccup runs into the forest where he meats A very mysterious young dragon. Both never give there names to each other, but still bond A little none the less._

"It's not fair! Why does everyone hate me!" 9 year old Hiccup Haddock shouted as he walked thorough the forest. He had decided he didn't want to be in the forge today, so ran out when Gobber had his back turned. It was getting A little late, the moon started to come up in the sky as the sun was now fully set.

Frost was everywhere, and it was cold. Hiccup shivered, but continued walking. Hiccup had ran thorough the village to get here, and all the Vikings had yelled at him to get back inside. There voices were loud, overwhelming, and there comments after he refused were more hurtful than the sound to his ears.

As Hiccup was walking he pulled out his journal to read his map he drew of the forest. Even though he knew the forest like the back of his hand, he still needed to be sure he wasn't getting lost. Hiccup frowned and put the journal away after knowing his location.

"I can be strong." Hiccup picked up A broken, thick tree limb like his dad who picked up full logs. Hiccup tried to lift it higher, but could only lift the end. "Ugh why can't I do it!" Hiccup punched A tree, and blood started coming from his knuckles. His fist was now covered in broken skin, and Hiccup realized he'd punched the tree harder than intended.

"Ah forget it." Hiccup threw his bleeding hand at his side and continued walking, ignoring the stinging sensation. As he continued walking, Hiccup didn't realize someone else was following the blood trail in the snow. Hiccup suddenly felt warm breath on his neck, and shivered as he heard the roar of A dragon.

Hiccup gulped, and turned around slowly. He came face to face with none other than the most dangerous dragon that Vikings thought were A myth. "Night Fury." Hiccup said in an awed/terrified voice. The Night Fury growled, then sniffed Hiccup's hand.

The Night Fury wasn't that big. It was only slightly taller than Hiccup and around 7 feet long. It wasn't as threatening as Hiccup would have thought. Hiccup pulled back as the dragons snout stung his hand. The Night Fury walked closer to Hiccup growling curiously, and Hiccup fell down in the snow.

...

The Night Fury turned it's head to the side, getting more and more curious. It's acid green eyes looked over Hiccup. His mother had always said to stay away from humans till he was older, but this one wasn't dangerous. He didn't even carry A weapon.

The Night Fury shrugged, like many young dragons not paying to much attention to his kin's rules. He nuzzled the little boy in the stomach, and the boy gave A small laugh. The Night Fury pulled back at the sudden sound, then sneezed as snow fell on his snout.

...

Hiccup stood up. This dragon wasn't trying to kill him like his father said. Hiccup knew that when it grew up it would probably try to kill him. For right now though, the night fury was quiet fun to hang around. Hiccup backed up A little scared as the Night Fury came closer to him again.

The Night Fury licked Hiccup's hand and the sensation of the saliva caused the pain to ease. "Uh...th-thanks." Hiccup stuttered before his eyes locked with the Night Furies. Those eyes were filled with curiosity, defiance, and secrets. Just like Hiccup's.

The Night Fury gave A gummy smile and Hiccup couldn't help but laugh. The two of them played in the snow for A wile. Hiccup tossed some snow on Toothless' nose who sneeze and tackled Hiccup. Hiccup sneezed and started shaking uncontrollably.

The Night Fury looked upset and wrapped his wings around Hiccup. It was now very late, and Hiccup wouldn't be able to get home. Hiccup snuggled up against the Night Furies side, the dragons wings comforting him. "Th-thanks." Hiccup shivered and his voice was low and quiet. The Night Fury blew warm air on him till Hiccup fell asleep.

...

The next morning Hiccup woke up to no Night Fury. "He must have had to go home." Hiccup said to himself. He realized he was in A cove under some sheltered rocks. No doubt the Night Fury had put him there. Hiccup stood up, whipped his runny nose from the cold, and walked home.

When Hiccup got home he told his dad what happened but his dad didn't believe him. "It's just you're imagination." Stoick had said. Hiccup knew it was no dream though, for the mark on his fist was still there, healing because the special saliva.

...

Years later Hiccup hadn't thought about the Night Fury much. He was always being taught how to kill dragons and by the time he was 14 had forgotten his encounter believing it to be A fantasy. A Night Fury had started attacking the village A couple years back, and Hiccup didn't see the innocent creature he once saw. He saw the prize he could use to win his dad's love.

The Night Fury had grown up. He had been scolded for having human scent on him but not killing him. Most other Night Fury's hated him for it. A man named Drago had destroyed his mom and dad, so since the other dragons didn't like Toothless for his desire to meat another human and learn more about him, he flew away from his kin, winding up _far_ up North where he saw raids taking place and humans hurting dragons. He joined the war to help but not steel.

The Night Fury was A lone dragon, Hiccup was a lone boy. "No one has ever killed A Night Fury, that's why I'm going to be the first." Hiccup spoke softly to himself before running outside with his new bola launcher. " _I will find that human and see if he's who they say he is now. I will not listen to the queen and steel for food."_ Toothless said to himself in Dragoneese before shooting A watch tower in order to protect the other species of dragons who had become close friends.

"Give me something to shoot at." Hiccup said to himself. He saw the Night Fury fly by and shot at it. "Yes I hit it!" He shouted. The Night Fury felt something hit his tail fin and started going down with A screech. What made him the most angry was the smell of the human he had met on the bola. No normal Viking could have built the contraption to shoot this far, it had to be him.

Little did Viking Boy and lone Night Fury know what adventures would come next.

 **(A/N) Hey fellow readers and writers! So yeah at first this was just going to be A meeting, but then I decided to make it my own little take on why Toothless was the only Night Fury around, and why Hiccup couldn't kill Toothless. 'I looked at him and I saw myself' just like before. Hope you liked it!**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow piece out!**


	44. As one in dark days

**(A/N) Another fan shot here. Also please take A look at my YouTube with same name. I have little subscribers.**

 **Guest Johnathan: Totally going to do your idea of Dragon riders meat Jack Frost. It's going to be in an AU most likely.**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE. The dragon riders are 18.**

 **Story idea: What happens when Toothless falls extremely ill do to an infection in his side? How will Hiccup react? Will Toothless get better?**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated K+ For kissing, minor injury, some blood, and minor detailed scenes of injury. On A scale of 1-10, 10 being total all Hiccup, this story is A 4. Hiccup whump is about A 6/10 in my opinion. Hiccup and Toothless story. Very minor spoilers for RTTE season 5.**

 **Also!**

 **It may sound like it does at some parts in the story, but this story does not contain character death I promise.**

Summery:

 _It started with Hiccup and Astrid trying to train an abused Nadder. An accident happened and both Hiccup and Toothless were injured. How will the two react to there best friend going thorough infection? Will they both be okay in the end?_

"Astrid common we've got to drive it away!" 18 Year old Hiccup shouted as Toothless shot A plasma blast. Hiccup and Astrid were working to train A deadly Nadder that was abused by hunters. The Nadder had gone out of control though and started hurting other dragons. Hiccup and Astrid were trying to lead it to A safer location.

"I'm trying! Stormfly doesn't want to fight it!" Astrid shouted back. They were at the dome on the edge witch was open. A few Night Terrors had taken shelter from the angry Nadder. It was around noon, but very cloudy. There was thunder in the distance witch meant A storm was most likely approaching.

Hiccup was standing A few feet away from Toothless when he was suddenly thrown backwards by the Nadder's blast to his feet. "Hiccup!" Astrid ran to Hiccup who lay on his back, his pant legs burned to just above the knees and his right leg covered in blisters. His left leg had broken thanks to the blast making it so hot it bent. The wood attached to his leg was on fire and Astrid had to remove it.

Hiccup hissed in pain as Astrid removed his prosthetic, then realized the pain in his legs. Hiccup could hardly move, but he could hear Toothless lunge at the Nadder. "Toothless No!" Hiccup shouted, closing his eyes as he used all his strength to shout as loud as he could.

Toothless didn't listen. He ran into the Nadder who blasted at him. Toothless roared in pain and would've easily been able to take the Nadder. When he heard his rider though, Toothless turned around and tried to get to Hiccup. Just as he was about to run over though, three Sharp Nadder spines hit his side.

Toothless roared in pain, the collapsed groaning. Hiccup groaned in pain as he tried to move his legs. Both lay there injured badly. Astrid held Hiccup's arm and tried to talk to him. Hiccup didn't hear it. Stormfly tried to roar for Toothless after chasing off the Nadder.

Toothless couldn't hear A sound either. The world was spinning to both of them, and finally the unbearable pain got to them. Hiccup and Toothless fell unconscious, thunder being the last thing they heard far out in the distance.

...

Everything was blurry as Hiccup opened his eyes slightly. He could hear rain outside, and hail hitting the roof. He knew he was in the clubhouse, and could hear Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Astrid arguing. Hiccup didn't care though. One thing was on his mind.

"Toothless." Hiccup's voice was dry, and he sat up despite the pain in his bandaged legs. Astrid heard him and sat beside him. "Hey, hey it's alright Hiccup. Toothless is...fine." Hiccup heard the hesitation in her voice and imediatly became concerned.

"Where is he?" Hiccup's voice grew more panicked and he sat up completely ignoring the pain. Astrid grabbed his shoulder to keep him from trying to stand. Hiccup leaned against her, and his eyes scanned the room. They finally landed on the black dragon in the corner.

"Toothless. Wh-what happened to him?" Hiccup saw the bandages in the dragons side. "He uh...he was shot by the Nadder you and Astrid were training. You've been out the hole night. Both of you have. This morning just before the storm started up...we uh, we found an infection in his side. He'd been shot in one of his more sensitive spots so it went more deep. H-he's recovering though." Fishlegs explained.

Hiccup became even more worried, tensing and eyes widening. "Astrid can you..." "Sure." Hiccup lifted his arm and Astrid helped him stand up wile supporting nearly all of his weight. Hiccup nearly collapsed the second he stood up, but he managed to get to Toothless and sit down beside him.

Hiccup's legs felt tense and were starting to go numb. Fishlegs could tell something was wrong and kneeled beside Hiccup. "Uh can I..." Hiccup nodded as Fishlegs started removing his bandages. The clubhouse was dimly lit by the fire in the center but Fishlegs managed to examine the wound without much problem.

Fishlegs had to put medicine on the wound so it didn't get infected, and after A minute of Hiccup clawing at the floor bored trying not to yell out in pain, Hiccup couldn't hold it back. He moved his leg back and yelled out slightly before bighting his lip.

Toothless heard his rider yell and his ear plates imediatly perked up. Toothless raised his head and looked at Hiccup worriedly. Hiccup's worried eyes reflected the dragons. "Y-yeah I'm okay bud." Toothless nudged Hiccup and as dragon and rider interacted with each other Fishlegs took the opportunity to finish Hiccup's legs.

Toothless lay his head down and groaned in pain. Hiccup moved to Toothless' side after he felt Fishlegs tie off the last bandage. Hiccup felt the bandages on Toothless' side, the skin there being very hot. Toothless made A small sound in the back of his throat and Hiccup pet his back and head gently.

"I know. I'm right here bud." Hiccup lay against Toothless' side, feeling the rise and fall of the dragons chest. The other riders watched Hiccup and Toothless interact, and knew Hiccup would not take it easily if something were to happen to Toothless.

Problem here was, the infection was getting worse. Toothless was obviously in pain but hid it for Hiccup. Hiccup's legs felt like fire, but he hid it for Toothless. Both of them matched each others breathing and tried to comfort the other knowing they were hurting.

...

Hiccup had fallen asleep next to Toothless, but woke up when he heard A loud roar next to him. "Toothless!" Hiccup shot up to A sitting position, his legs out in front of him. Hiccup groaned in pain, then looked behind him to see Toothless trying to get the bandages off of his side with his claw.

"No! Toothless stop! Calm down bud." Hiccup moved quickly and grabbed Toothless' head. He wrapped his arms around Toothless' neck, hugging the dragon close. The other riders woke up, moving to try and hold Toothless still. Toothless roared loudly, the sound hurting Hiccup's ears.

Toothless finally collapsed, breathing heavily. Hiccup imediatly moved to Toothless' side again, laying his hand on the dragons neck for pulse. Toothless' pulse was slow, and his breathing was harsh. Hiccup frowned, his expression growing dark.

"It's okay Toothless." Hiccup spread his arms over the dragons back, laying down against him. Toothless groaned, his eyes slightly opening to look at Hiccup, before he fell limp again. Hiccup tensed every time the dragon would go limp and stop breathing for A period of time. Everyone in the room knew he was more than terrified for the dragons life, yet he didn't think about not moving his own legs so they healed better.

Astrid sat beside Hiccup, laying A hand on his shoulder. Hiccup looked up at Astrid, his eyes filled with concern and sadness for his dragon. Astrid was A little taken back. She'd never seen Hiccup in this state before. So sad, confused, hurt, and worried all at once.

"He's going to be okay Hiccup." Astrid kissed the top of Hiccup's head who sighed. The sun was starting to rise outside, but heavy rain was still falling. Toothless moved A little, and Hiccup turned A little so the dragon didn't have Hiccup's weight irritating him.

"I-I know Astrid. Toothless is A stubborn fighter just like me." Hiccup smiled slightly when Toothless used his tail to lightly whack him. "I still worry though." Astrid nodded. She remembered when she thought Stormfly was poisoned by Slither wing dragons. She was so worried, and cried in front of everyone because how unbearably the thought of losing Stormfly was.

Astrid remembered that pain, and she knew it was much, much worse for Hiccup. Toothless wasn't Hiccup's companion and friend like Stormfly was to Astrid. Toothless was Hiccup's best friend, his family, the one who protected and cared for him. Hiccup and Toothless had A connection no one could define. They were inseparable.

Astrid stayed there with Hiccup who held onto Toothless. Hiccup's legs hurt and his bandages were starting to get wet from puss and blood caused by minor infection along with blisters. Hiccup wouldn't say it though, Astrid knew that. All the riders did. Hiccup cared more for Toothless than he did himself.

...

The day went on. Hiccup had A plate of food beside him but wasn't thinking about it. Instead he held A fish in his hand and A bowl of water. The hail had kicked up again, this storm being an awful one. Everyone stayed in the clubhouse, but Hiccup was in his own world with Toothless.

"Common Bud. You need to eat." Hiccup held A Salmon in front of Toothless. Toothless opened his eyes when Hiccup nudged him, and smiled before taking the fish. Hiccup sighed relieved, at least Toothless was eating. Hiccup took the bowl of water, and pored it into Toothless' mouth who could hardly lift his head.

Toothless' bandages had had to be changed, and Hiccup had kept Toothless calm. It was obvious the dragon was hurting, and his skin was really, really hot. Hiccup's bandages had to be changed to. Toothless had kept the boy calm thorough his pain as well. Even in these darkest moments Hiccup and Toothless still worked as A team. As one.

"There you go. Get some rest Toothless." Toothless nodded best he could, and relaxed. Hiccup was running A fever thanks to minor infection, and was tired as well, falling asleep beside his dragon.

...

The next day Hiccup and Toothless woke up around the same time. Both had eaten and Toothless had been able to walk around A little. Thank gods he was recovering so well. Hiccup couldn't walk since his wounds were on his legs, but his fever had broke. Toothless' scales weren't as hot either.

"Ready bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nodded and Hiccup looked at Astrid from the chair he was sitting in with his bandages and prosthetic. Astrid tossed Hiccup A fish and Hiccup underhanded it to Toothless. Toothless caught the fish mid air.

"Yeah! Nice catch Toothless!" Hiccup threw his arms in the air but regretted it as he accidently moved his legs to. Hiccup hissed in pain and Toothless imediatly walked over to him. The dragon nuzzled Hiccup who hugged his best friends neck tightly. Hiccup buried his face against Toothless' comforting scales.

The pain throbbed in his legs, and Hiccup stayed in that position with Toothless wile trying to not think about it. He squeezed Toothless harder, and was stiff. Astrid lay A hand on Hiccup's back, knowing he was hurting in his legs but didn't want to show it. They were the only ones there, the other riders doing patrol and stuff. Astrid had stayed to help Hiccup.

Hiccup breathed heavily, until finally his muscles relaxed and the throbbing died down. Hiccup let go of Toothless, his hole body falling A tad bit limp as he sighed relieved. "You alright?" Astrid asked wile Toothless lay down at Hiccup's feat.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Hiccup took Astrid's hand in his before looking at Toothless. Toothless smiled up at Hiccup before falling asleep. "We both will be." And they were.

 **(A/N) Hey fellow dragon riders! Yeah I'm updating daily so since I have 44 chapters, 2 stories having two chapters and 1 story having 3, meaning 4 chapters are parts of the same stories, in order to write 100 fan shots I have to subtract that 4 from 44 and that gives me 40 so 40 fan shots out of 100 are done and aproximatly (As long as I don't write another one with two parts) 60 more chapters to go.**

 **Since I update daily in about 60-80 (Because I have A B-day coming up where I can't write for 1 day, go to my biological dads with no internet where I can't update for 3 A time or two A month, and I have A surgery coming up where I won't be writing for A few days, yet I will sometimes update two chapters A day) this story should be done! Not to long right?**

 **Anyways, until next time fellow dragon riders, please fav if you enjoy this, Review if you have something to say, follow if you're new to the story, and Plasma Snow piece out!**

 **PS...**

 **Yes I changed the phrase A bit so it sounds like the one I use on YouTube with the same username.**


	45. Burned in science class

**(A/N) Hey readers! Here's another fan-shot for you.**

 **Story idea timeline: Modern day AU. Characters are in high school.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup Haddock is A 16 year old boy who doesn't have many friends. What happens when the girl he admires, Astrid Hofferson, helps him after he gets burned wile talking about science class do to an experiment.**

Hiccup was sitting by his friend in science class named Fishlegs. They were both experimenting with different chemicals. Suddenly, A girl with blond hair, blue T-shirt, and beautiful baby blue eyes sat nearby. Hiccup blushed, for that was Astrid Hofferson, the girl he admired more than anyone.

"What are you two doing? You're going to get yourself hurt." Astrid said sternly and Hiccup smiled slightly thorough his blush. He also admired how much she tried to keep everyone in check. Hiccup didn't find it annoying like most other teens did. He quiet enjoyed her stern nature.

"We know how to handle chemicals Astrid." Fishlegs said but Astrid frowned. "Really? Because Haddock here has his hand dangerously close to that bottle right there." Astrid rolled her eyes as Hiccup pulled back from the bottle he was about to knock off of the counter.

As Hiccup pulled back, the bottle tipped over. Hiccup tried to grab it, but some spilled on his hands. Hiccup hissed in pain, before the pain caused by the dangerous chemical continued to burn worse. Astrid and Fishlegs looked worried, and called the teacher over.

The teacher looked surprised, and told Hiccup to go wash his hands in the sink imediatly. He said it would burn because the contact, but Hiccup had to get it off. Before Hiccup could stand up even, the science teacher pulled him by the arm to the sink.

Hiccup yelled out before he could bight his lip to mute his pained shouts. Everyone in the room looked at him, and Hiccup frowned. Once again he had drawn embarrassing attention to himself. Hiccup's hands were washed, and when he looked at them, the sight wasn't welcoming.

Hiccup had big blisters on his hands and some of the skin was really burned. The science teacher told him to go to the nurse and Hiccup obeyed. "You should have someone come with you." He said. Hiccup nodded but didn't ask anyone for he knew people in his class didn't like him and Fishlegs was always nervous about going to the nurse.

As Hiccup walked out of the room he felt A hand on his shoulder. Hiccup turned around quickly before noticing it was none other than Astrid behind him. "O-Oh h-hey Astrid. Why are you out here?" Hiccup sounded confused and Astrid rolled her eyes wile taking Hiccup by the forearm.

"Because the science teacher said you should go with someone. No one else wanted to so I figured I would." Astrid pulled Hiccup forward and Hiccup took A step to keep up. As he did, Hiccup's foot got caught on A large piece of floor that made A bump in the floor.

As Hiccup fell, something suddenly sounded like metal hitting A pole in the wall. Hiccup's pant leg came up and as Hiccup quickly sat up to pull it down, Astrid stopped him. She grabbed his wrist and Hiccup flinched, his back hitting the locker.

"Sorry, but it would have hurt your hand worse if you grabbed something with your blistered hands." Astrid apologized. She then looked at what Hiccup was trying to cover and Hiccup looked down, forest green eyes filled with worry of what she'd say.

"How did that happen?" Astrid kneeled down so she was beside Hiccup. Hiccup froze as Astrid sat right beside him. He was even more surprised by the fact Astrid Hofferson was being this kind to him. The halls were quiet. Hiccup frowned.

"That's not important." Astrid frowned and grabbed Hiccup's arm tightly. Hiccup flinched and looked up worried she was upset. Instead he saw stern but caring baby blue eyes. "It's hard to talk about?" Hiccup nodded. Astrid sighed and pulled Hiccup up with her. "I know the feeling." Hiccup was A little confused but didn't question it.

The two of them walked to the nurses office and Hiccup's hands were bandaged. After wards Hiccup insisted he could go back to class and the nurse eventually agreed. "So uh...thanks for not leaving me to be alone like everyone else." Hiccup figured he should thank Astrid.

Suddenly Hiccup felt someone lightly hit his shoulder and flinched as he knew it was Astrid. When he looked at her though, Astrid was smiling. "It's no problem Hiccup." Hiccup frowned confused, but figured maybe this kind side of Astrid had to do with the fact he could relate like she had mentioned.

Suddenly Hiccup thought of something as he saw A large stack of stapled math papers coming out of Astrid's bag she carried. Hiccup grabbed them and handed them to Astrid. "That's A lot of math." Hiccup gave A small laugh along with Astrid.

"Yeah well...I'm not exactly top in math class like you and Fishlegs." Hiccup just shrugged. "Everyone has there strengths. Um...Y-you know...I uh-I don't really have anyone to do things with after school. Perhaps I could uh...give you A hand?" Hiccup made sure he worded it right, and Astrid looked away. Hiccup saw the smile though.

"Yeah...that would be great. I'll wait at the park tonight." Astrid took off running to her class and Hiccup stood there frozen. He then smiled goofily, A sigh of content escaping his lips. "Okay." Hiccup smiled even though she was already one.

...

Hiccup met up with Astrid that night after school, and wound up bonding pretty well. Astrid was a lot nicer than hiccup always though. All it took was hiccup getting burned in science class and Astrid noticing him.

 **hey guys! I know it's been a while but my computer's gone and I have to use my phone. Good news is I can type during school. Your amazing!**


	46. Meating frost

**(A/N) hey guys! Got my computer back after A wile of it being fixed, so I now give you more fan-shots.**

 **Rusher girl: I love your reviews and will read some of your stories if you have any.**

 **Warnings/details: ROTG Spoilers. No frost cup. Rated K for really nothing but crying.**

 **All my guest: I promise I will think about your stories.**

 **Story idea timeline: Before HTTYD 1.**

 **Story idea: 10 Hiccup is out in the forest near A cliff watching the ocean wile thinking about his mother. What happens when he meats the spirit of winter. NOT Frostcup.**

Ten year old Hiccup Haddock sat all alone on the edge of A cliff. The sun was setting, and he pulled his knees to his chest, the cold chilly air nipping at his skin. Snow started falling, and Hiccup felt like he had no one. A conversation came to his mind from the past.

 _"Why did she go daddy?! I could protect her if she was still here! Why can't she come back! I will keep her safe!" Six year old Hiccup yelled to his dad. They had been talking about the boys mother, and Hiccup wanted her to come back._

 _"It's to late to get her back." Stoick said in A gruff but quiet tone. "Why?! All the other kids have their moms!" Stoick just shook his head, walking away and leaving A very confused little Hiccup Haddock sitting down near the fire place in the center of their dimly lit room._

"I try to reach for you, but you're...gone." Hiccup spoke to his deceased mother hoping she'd answer. No answer came, just the sound of crashing waves. Hiccup buried his face in his knees and shook with sobs. He then looked out at the ocean angrily. "Why did you go! I had to stay! It's not fair!" Hiccup hit his fist against the frosted over ground, before curling in on himself, trying not to cry but failing. "Vikings don't cry." He said to himself over and over again.

...

Out in the distance, an immortal winter spirit named Jack Frost was standing on A snow covered tree limb. He heard the shout of A little boy. Jack followed the sound of crying, till he found the source of the crying. A shivering little boy was crying his heart out into the frosted on the ground.

Jack walked up to the boy. He'd never been seen before, and knew this boy probably wouldn't see him either. Still Jack tried to comfort him. "Hey it's okay." He said. Suddenly the little boy looked up. Jack took A step back surprised.

...

Hiccup turned around as he heard A voice. He saw someone he only imagined to be true. "Wh-who are you?" He asked. The winter boy seemed very surprised, and A little freaked out. After the boy freaked out and Hiccup said yes he could see him like it was obvious, Jack calmed down A little. He tried to act cool and just replied with "I'm Jack. Now you haven't answered my question." Hiccup shrugged and whipped his eyes.

"I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock." Jack nodded. "What are you doing out here all alone?" He asked. Hiccup sighed and shook his head. "I-I'm not exactly loved by my village. It's like I'm invisible. I also...well...I miss my mom." Hiccup's voice trailed off, and Jack could barely understand the quiet tone.

"Where's you're mom?" Jack asked. "She's...gone." Jack nodded in slight understanding. Jack kneeled down by Hiccup who shivered at the cold presence of who he'd learned to be Jack Frost from stories. "Sorry. I know I'm kind of cold." Hiccup smiled. "It's okay. I have A vest." Hiccup said before pulling his vest tighter around him.

After A bit of silence Jack decided to break the silence. "Hey you know...you may feel like you are invisible but your not to me." Hiccup smiled slightly to himself. "Thanks. I know from stories not many people believe in you, but I do."

Jack smiled and both boys wound up in conversation. After A wile, Jack had to leave. Everyday after that though, Jack would come visit Hiccup, and even helped when Hiccup was 15 and they found Toothless. Hiccup would have really preferred Jack NOT teasing him about his girlfriend Astrid who never saw any of it.

 **(A/N) I know it's super short but I had to update something you know? Please review!**


	47. Mothers betrothal gift

**(A/N) I know late updates because computer was in shop but I'm updating daily again!**

 **Guest Johnathen: I quiet like your ideas, and try to use little bits of them in my stories. Thanks for the inspiration**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE Season 5.**

 **Story idea: Basically I had to write something about what exactly happened when Stoick gave Hiccup his betrothal gift to Astrid and what if that brought back some memories of Hiccup's mom witch Hiccup found hard to deal with?**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated K for mild kissing not much else as I'm writing sort of less dark stories. Hiccstrid galor! Toothless is mentioned some. Hiccup Stoick bonding level is A minimum but is there.**

Summary:

 _"I'm sure she will Hiccup. After all..." Stoick gave Hiccup the gift. "This was my betrothal gift to your mother." What happens when Hiccup gets more memories of his mother at the same time he's under A lot of stress? When one day he takes time to think about her, Hiccup begins wishing he had his mom A lot. Can Astrid, Toothless, and Stoick help him?_

"Hiccup? You okay?" Astrid asked Hiccup who was sitting next to her. The two were alone at the clubhouse and it was raining outside. Hiccup had been acting off all day and Astrid had to ask about it.

"What? Yeah I'm fine." Hiccup replied before laying his head on his on his fist as he leaned against the table. Thunder sounded outside, then rain. Astrid sat down beside Hiccup, the only light being the fire place near them and sudden flashes of lightning.

Astrid lay A gentle hand on Hiccup's shoulder, causing the eighteen year old to look up at him. "Hiccup I know you're not okay. Talk to me." Hiccup sighed. He knew he wasn't getting out of this one. Astrid knew him to well.

Hiccup looked at Astrid, there gazes meeting each others. There faces were inches apart, and there dragons quietly slept in the back ground. A sudden memory struck Hiccup's mind.

 _It was just after Hiccup and Astrid had become betrothed. Hiccup's dad, Stoick, gave Hiccup A small wooden decorative item witch would be Hiccup's betrothal gift to Astrid. The item was shaped like the shield of A worrier, but very small._

 _Hiccup took the item in his hand. "Are you sure she'll like it?" Hiccup asked. "I'm sure she will Hiccup. After all..." Stoick folded Hiccup's fingers around the betrothal gift for Astrid. "It was the same gift I gave to you're mother." Hiccup stood still for A moment, and flashes of A distant memory came to his mind. It had been so long since he had A flash like this._

 _Hiccup remembered the object hanging around his mom's neck on A strong. He could see her face fill his vision. Hiccup remembered reaching for the object, hearing his mothers gentle laugh, and feeling her embrace._

 _Hiccup never told his dad A thing about this memory though. Hiccup remembered very few things of his mother. When he found A stuffed dragon toy she once made him that was lost, he remembered her setting it on the end of his crib._

 _When Hiccup's dad gave him A helmet Hiccup referred to as A 'breast hat' at the time, for some reason when touching it he heard A distant voice he knew to be hers._

 _Hiccup never told anyone of these small memories. He never explained his emotions of missing his mother to anyone. Hiccup thought it stupid actually, to be missing someone he never even knew. Now, as he was older and thought more about her, as he saw the other teens around there parents, as he was coming into some rather hard times in his life where A mother would be helpful...Hiccup missed her. He missed her a lot in fact._ _Then Hiccup had given the betrothal gift to Astrid. In that moment it was just supposed to be about their love and their gifts. The memory of Hiccup's dad giving the item to Valka after she had once lost it though caused Hiccup's breath to hitch in his throat as he explained to Astrid that her gift was once his mom's._

Hiccup let more memories run thorough his mind, but parts of his vision remained on Astrid. Her beautiful baby blue eyes were comforting. Hiccup longed for the comfort they held, as if the amount of gentle emotions in her eyes could just be dumped onto him like warm water and help him relax.

This wasn't the case though. In order to earn the comfort he wanted, Hiccup would have to show weakness to Astrid. He dreaded the thought entirely, and bit his tongue.

Astrid noticed Hiccup's shoulders become tense, and she hugged him just as the rain hit harder. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid's waist, and they embraced each other as the heavy wind mimicked both their heavy emotions.

Astrid longed to know more about Hiccup. Hiccup longed for the comfort Astrid could provide. Neither would give enough at the right moment to be able to take A step forward. They were both at A loss.

Astrid refused to let it stay that way. "Hiccup. You've been off all day. You're snapping at people more often, acting really tired, seeming sad and dazed, please tell me what's wrong." Hiccup lay his head on Astrid's, lightly kissing her hair as they both stood in place.

Hiccup took A deep breath and spoke. "It's just...I-I don't know how to explained it Astrid. I um...I miss someone I lost A long time ago. And I uh...I don't quiet understand why it's getting to me now." Astrid backed up and Hiccup looked down at her.

Astrid's face filled with concern and kindness. Hiccup's was one of fear and confusion. Toothless sensed his riders tense form, and stood up, sitting beside the two. Thunder surprised both of the dragon riders causing them to jump A little. Hiccup looked down.

"Hiccup. You can talk to me you know that?" Astrid got close to Hiccup's face and whispered this gently. Hiccup nodded, before pushing Astrid's bangs out of her face.

"It um...it's my uh-my mother. I've always been able to get small memories of her every now and then...but now as things in life are changing and so much is going on...I-I wish I had her. I don't know why. I don't even know what it feels like to have A mother! I guess I just...I don't know...I have more time to think about it, especially after my dad gave me the necklace I gave you. It's just...confusing."

Astrid listened to every word, holding Hiccup's hands and letting him know she was there and listening. Once he was done, Astrid hugged Hiccup close who lay his head on top of hers. The rain continued, and Hiccup knew the other riders would be in the clubhouse to tell some crazy stories about their hard day in the storm any minute now.

"Hiccup, you may not know what it feels like to have A mom, but it's A bond far greater than any other. I get it, and it is completely understandable why you feel the way you do. Just know I'm here for you okay? I don't want you staying isolated or keeping it all in like you have been alright?" Astrid tightened her grip on Hiccup's arm as if what she was saying was A stern command. Hiccup nodded, listening to the wind picking up and riders arguing outside the door.

"I will. I promise Astrid." Hiccup lightly kissed the top of Astrid's head. A loud banging sound was heard and the clubhouse door opened with all the riders running in. Hiccup listened to every complaint, before looking down at Astrid who stayed beside him. Astrid rolled her eyes, and both of them tried to get everything back into control. Hiccup found it much easier to focus now he had talked to Astrid, and Astrid made sure she let him know she was their for him every moment Hiccup was down.

Hiccup's emotions towards the thought of his mother worsened. He missed her much more and the stress on his plate was making it unbearable. Astrid had eventually got Hiccup to talk to his dad and Stoick had listened to every word. Hiccup was so afraid to let his emotions out in front of his dad, but Stoick was for once A father and not A chief. They both went out into the woods, finding A place that apparently used to be Hiccup's mothers favorite.

Every time Hiccup would visit Berk from the edge he would visit that spot surrounded by tree's and lilies. Astrid once came with him and the two sat by the pond. Astrid leaned against Hiccup who had his arm around her. They talked about how they would get thorough everything going on, all the battles they had, and all the emotions they faced. Astrid was always family, and now Hiccup _knew_ she always would be.

 **(A/N) Hey readers! So remember knew fan-shot I'm trying daily but every other day at the most. You see I have my first boyfriend and he's 14 wile I'm 16 with Autism so sometimes if I'm with him I'm protecting him like an older sister more than I'm dating him. I love to visit him and so can't type and be with him all at once. I also have A friend at school who's so close to me that we actually call each other sisters (Reminds me of Dagur and Hiccup now I think of it.) And I will be working A part time job soon.**

 **So here's the thing. I go to my Boyfriends eh...once to twice A week. I can type about half A fan-shot when I get home. Next day, school, work, talk on phone, get my exercise done, and do about A story and A half. So there you go A story every other day.**

 **With that said, I also see my boyfriend and 'sister' A little more than once A week, AND I go to my dad's on the weekends. So basically you should be getting A knew story every three days at most if something doesn't come up, and on day's where it does take three days instead of daily, I'll update more than one. Your amazing!**


	48. Infected limb

**(A/N) Hey guys I'm back! Told ya I'd update daily! Might not update tomorrow or Thursday for I will be having surgery but will try!**

 **No new reviews...yet.**

 **Story idea timeline: Modern AU.**

 **Story idea: In A modern universe, what happens when Hiccup's sort of girlfriend Astrid helps Hiccup with an infection in his amputation sight?**

 **Warnings/Details: K+ For minor blood and mention wounds. Hiccstrid on A scale of 1-10 is A 6. Modern AU.**

 **Also!**

 **Yeah I got no also.**

Summery:

 _Hiccup Haddock is assigned to do A project in Child development class with Astrid Hofferson. When they are at the park doing there assignment, Hiccup winds up ill. It is later found out Hiccup has A bad infection in his leg causing A lot of pain, and Astrid is there to help him._

"I hate this." A young boy named Hiccup Haddock said as he walked thorough the hallways of his high school. Hiccup was 16 and in 10th. He was born in the beginning of the school year and was once held back thanks to not being able to take everything going on and winding up missing to many school days do to panic attacks.

Hiccup's friend Dagur walked up beside him. The boy was much taller than Hiccup, two grades ahead, buff, and had A red leather Jacket on. "Hey Brother. What's up?" Hiccup smiled slightly. Dagur was like an older brother to him. Hiccup also helped Dagur when he'd get himself into trouble despite the danger just like A brother would as well.

"Not much. I just don't get Snotlout. He can act so nice sometimes, but then turn around and completely mock you in front of everyone." Hiccup threw his hands in his brown hoodies pockets after pulling his black backpack up his shoulder.

"I get what you mean. The kids A Jerk. Well I've gotta go. Berks football team is practicing hardcore today. See you around!" Dagur ran down the hall leaving Hiccup to get to his class on his own. Hiccup had child development class next, where he was doing A project. It was only first period, and Hiccup was walking there early and skipping breakfast.

Suddenly Hiccup bumped into someone hard, causing both of them to fall on the floor. "Hey watch it!" A girls voice shouted. Hiccup knew the girl. She was Astrid Hofferson, the girl he admired. "S-Sorry." As soon as Astrid knew who it was and knew it was an accident, she imediatly got up to help Hiccup.

"Didn't know it was you. Here let me help." Astrid helped Hiccup get his zip up binder and two books he was carrying. "Thanks Astrid. So...head to class with me?" Astrid smiled and nodded as they walked to there class. The two had admired each other for A wile now, and said they like each other. They'd gone out to the park and stuff, but just never considered it dating...yet.

After class started, the teacher MR. North came in. Hiccup sat down by his friend Fishlegs and Astrid by her group of friends. During the class Mr. North said they had to do A project. It could be A poster bored, diagram, model, or anything they wanted. All the class had to do was make A project explaining the different needs of growing toddlers including ones with special needs.

Hiccup was listening for who his partner would be, and then came the main plot of this fanfiction. "Hiccup Haddock! You are paired with...Astrid Hofferson. You have till Tuesday next week." Suddenly Hiccup's friend Fishlegs leaned closer to him. "More than enough time. It's only Friday." Hiccup nodded.

When Hiccup thought about it though, A thought struck him. _I'm going to be doing A project on how to raise A Toddler...with Astrid Hofferson? This will be so awkward!_ Hiccup's thoughts continued to bother him until class was finally over.

About four hours later it was time for lunch. Hiccup just got A carton of milk and an apple. He sat down at A table in the corner next to the spot where Astrid normally sat by him.

Astrid later sat down with her tray, pulling out one of the tan chairs to sit beside Hiccup. "Hey Hiccup. So I was wondering if tomorrow you'd want to meat at the park to work on the project?" Hiccup nodded, before standing up and throwing away his half eaten apple.

...

The next day Hiccup and Astrid met up at the park, Hiccup's dad not caring where he went and Astrid having A car to pick him up since Hiccup didn't have A license yet. "Hey Astrid! So I was uh...thinking we could do something like this." Hiccup opened his journal witch held A sketched design for A giant foldable with everything they needed to put in the project.

Astrid's eyes widened and she pushed her bangs out of her face. She looked down at the picture closely, her tight blue shirt coming up A bit in the back. Hiccup noticed scars on Astrid's back in that moment, and remembered all the times she'd get scraped up do to being to rough in sports.

Astrid stood strait with A smile. "Wow, you really never take the easy way out do you?" Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well I uh...I just thought it would get us A good grade. We have notes, but it will take some time to copy them all down after making the foldable." Astrid smiled and lightly punched Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup was slightly taller than her, and Astrid took A second she didn't know she was taking to glance at his skinny but toned chest thorough the cut that went down his red tunic witch was laced together somewhat.

Hiccup took notice and blushed. He stood there longer, before turning A bit uncomfortably. Astrid noticed and blushed slightly. She tried to hide it by quickly grabbing Hiccup's notebook and sitting down on A bench. Hiccup smiled and shook his head slightly before sitting beside her.

Hours went by as Hiccup explained to Astrid what he wanted to get done that day, and they wound up making the giant foldable along with copying down titles for everything they needed. There were some awkward moments. Like when there were parts where the students were supposed to give opinions on raising A toddler, rather than researching facts. Both Hiccup and Astrid had different opinions in certain areas, but thorough awkward moments and negotiation wound up figuring it out.

Astrid finally stood up as it was nearing 7 PM. "I should be getting home since I have to take you to. Common." Astrid started walking but Hiccup grabbed her arm in one quick movement. Astrid turned around and Hiccup blushed slightly before letting her go.

"I um...You don't have to take me Astrid. I can walk home." Astrid frowned and moved A little closer to Hiccup. She saw his expression had changed as he quickly stood up, and Astrid knew something was up. Hiccup hadn't told her yet, and preferred not to.

 _A few days ago it happened. Hiccup was laying in bed when he rolled in his sleep. Hiccup had removed his prosthetic none of his peers, not even Astrid, knew about that night, and wound up kicking A screw in the bed post. It hurt like hell, but Hiccup managed to stop the bleeding after his black service dog, Toothless, ran to get him A cloth from the bathroom._

 _The next day Hiccup went to school. The wound began hurting worse but he powered thorough it till it was numb. Earlier today though, Hiccup's leg was burning and he felt dizzy at points. When he looked at it after going to the bathroom so no one saw, the stump was red and swollen. Today when Astrid picked him up, Hiccup's pain eased some. When he stood up A minute ago, the pain was becoming so bad he felt tears in the back of his eyes and felt sick to his stomach._

"Hiccup." Hiccup shifted his weight to his right leg and looked down. Astrid knew he didn't want to show some sort of pain he was in. "Hiccup tell me what's wrong. Is it your leg? What happened to it?" Astrid noticed how Hiccup shifted his weight and flinched every time his left leg touched the ground.

Astrid thought it could be his ankle, and moved faster than Hiccup could think thanks to his pain. Astrid moved sat down on the bench, and was planning on looking at Hiccup's ankle to see if it was swollen. What she didn't expect was for his shoe to be attached to nothing but A piece of metal when she lifted the pant leg.

It took A second for Astrid to take it in, and Hiccup didn't say A word once he realized why she froze. "Hiccup how did you-" "It was an illness I had when I was little. I had an infection in my leg. I got so sick thanks to this that they couldn't save the limb. It was just A few months before I lost my mom actually." Hiccup's voice was sullen, and he showed no emotion in his expression.

Astrid looked up at Hiccup sadly, then realized something. What ever was hurting him must be his amputation sight and not his ankle for obvious reasons. Astrid lightly touched the top of Hiccup's prosthetic where metal met skin. Hiccup imediatly moved back wile hissing in pain. When he took A step back, pressure was put on Hiccup's wound. Hiccup imediatly fell over not able to take the pain. A tear escaped his eyes but he whipped it away before Astrid saw.

Astrid got up and quickly moved to Hiccup's side. "I'm sorry Hiccup. I didn't mean to-" "It's not your fault." Hiccup cut her off thorough gritted teeth. Astrid nodded and gripped Hiccup's hand in hers. Hiccup felt A bit dizzy, and heard Astrid speaking soothing words to him. He didn't understand any of it, and didn't realize it when he started blacking out. Everything went black to him.

...

Later Hiccup woke up in A hospital bed with an IV in his hand. There was A bandage on his leg and it stung unbearably. Hiccup looked around and saw Astrid beside his bed. Hiccup figured his dad was at work. "Hey Astrid what happened?" Hiccup asked. He sat up, but pain went thorough his leg.

"You had an infection in your leg Hiccup. It started bleeding pretty bad and you've been out for two days." Astrid said as she grabbed Hiccup's hand. Without thinking, as she saw Hiccup's pained expression and vulnerable form, Astrid lightly kissed Hiccup's for head who leaned closer to her as more pain came over him. Hiccup and Astrid stayed like that before A nurse came in. She gave Hiccup meds that made him incredibly tired.

"Astrid how's my dad and Toothless doing?" Hiccup asked with half lidded eyes. "They're fine Hiccup. You need rest. Lie down." Hiccup couldn't fight back as Astrid's firm hands pushed him back onto the bed. Within A few minutes Hiccup was asleep, Astrid by his side. It would take A wile for Hiccup's fevered form to recover, and for his pain to leave. Astrid would be there for him the entire way.

 **(A/N) It's done! Please review and I've gotta listen to my friend talk about Dead island for A few hours so write another fan-shot tomorrow.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, please like if you like it, follow if your knew to the story, review if you've got something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out.**


	49. Brother from another mother

**(A/N) First off on with the review replies I forgot to type.**

 **Rusher girl: I figured the hole Jack being invisible to everyone and Hiccup being 'invisible' to everyone would work well. Hope this makes sense.**

 **Guest Johnathen: I might write A story like that, but thing is how could they be siblings considering the age difference despite Valka Hiccup's mom dying? I could do Sophia being Hiccup's half sister, though I'd have to make Sophia older Stoick being her and Hiccup's father despite their different mothers. I guess I could do something like where Stoick gave his part in making Sophia so to speak as A piece treaty thing or when he was drunk one day. I think this could actually work since Sophia only has A step dad, the king, and her mother. Hiccup's mother died and his dad is Stoick. I'll try to write your idea sometime. Right now I have 10 ideas already in my mind witch I'm planning on trying to write today.**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE around season 5. Not many spoilers. Hiccup is 18.**

 **Story idea: Stormfly falls Ill and Astrid must go with Hiccup to find the cure for the illness. What happens when on the island with the cure, Hiccup meats someone who is also the son of his father but had A different mother (AKA Hiccup has A younger half brother).**

 **Warnings/details: Rated K+ For mentions of death, battle, and drinking. Sibling-cup story. OC. Hiccstrid. References and some spoilers to the books. If you haven't read the books it's fine because I only mention them once or twice.**

 **Also!**

 **In this story there is A boy named Athon. 16 Years old, almost as tall as Hiccup, thin, somewhat muscles, scars on his neck and arms, short sleeved green tunic, dark auburn almost black hair, blue green eyes, and black pants witch attach to his belt that holds his poison covered sword. His dragon is A death song with dark scales full grown named Dark blade who is also covered in scars.**

Summery:

 _After flying out to find A cure for Stormfly after she fell ill, Hiccup and Astrid wind up meeting A strange young man who lost his family years ago. What happens when the boy holds A bag with Berks crest on it, and say's his father was A man named Stoick according to his mother? Could this 16 year old boy named Athon really be Hiccup's half brother? How will Stoick react? So much is going on at once and Stormfly needs the cure fast. Who knows, maybe this knew boy can help._

"Stormfly!" Astrid had been sleeping in her bed when she heard A loud, pained growl come from where her dragon was sleeping. The painful sound echoed thorough the highly armored walls of Astrid's hut on the edge, causing the young woman to wake imediatly.

Astrid tossed her fur blanket off of herself, grabbed her axe from under pillow, and ran to Stormfly's side where she kneeled down to help. Stormfly's colorful scales were hot, really hot. Her eyes were distant, and her breathing shallow.

Astrid stood up, worry flooding over her. Astrid put her hair in her head band, before placing A pillow under Stormfly's chin. "I'll be back girl. I'm going to go get Hiccup and Fishlegs. They'll know what to do." With that, Astrid took off down her steep stairs and out her huts door.

On her run down the ramp that led to the clubhouse, Astrid bumped into Hiccup. Both nearly fell over, but remained balanced by holding onto each other. "Woah Astrid you okay? Where's Stormfly?" Hiccup asked quickly after letting go of Astrid's arms.

Minutes later Astrid and Hiccup had gotten Fishlegs and the three of them were now in Astrid's hut. Astrid sat in front of Stormfly, Hiccup lay A hand on her shoulder, and Fishlegs read in his books. "According to all of her symptoms, Stormfly seems to have caught dragons dark fever. Humans can get it and there is no cure for them so I'd make sure not to get any of her germs in your mouth, nose, eyes, or wounds. Dragons though can be cured."

Astrid and Hiccup listened closely as Fishlegs read. According to the book, they needed to go to an island called 'Coal valley'. There, Hiccup and Astrid could find A special moon flower to make A past with. The past would go on the rash and with proper treatment, Stormfly would heal. They just needed to find this island before it was to late.

After grabbing A map Fishlegs drew from the book, Hiccup got on Toothless wile Astrid hopped on behind him. "Astrid are you sure you want to come? You might need to stay with Stormfly." Hiccup said to the girl behind him. "Hiccup I want to, really, but you heard how dangerous the islands out there are. You need me." Astrid grabbed Hiccup shoulders tightly and Hiccup knew not to argue on this one. Astrid cared to much about him, though it was nice to know she considered his safety so much.

...

Hours went by and Toothless landed on Coal valley. No wonder it had been named this. There were old collapsed coal mines everywhere, and the island was almost deserted. A few people were in the distance, but Hiccup and Astrid were hidden in the tree's. It was around noon, and they needed to get that rare moon flower.

"Okay, it should be somewhere in the forest. According to the book, the flower grows in dark areas near water. I'd say we search the cave over there. It's unstable but we have no choice." Hiccup explained before him and Astrid walked into the dark cave. Hiccup used his inferno sword to light the way as they traveled to deep to see.

Hiccup's metal leg created clicks that echoed against the walls, and the couples footsteps were made louder as they stepped in puddles of water. Toothless helped navigate, and hours past by. "Hiccup it's not in here." Astrid said becoming frustrated. "But this is the only place I could think to look for this type of plant Astrid." Hiccup sighed and stopped in his tracks. Toothless wrapped his tail around his rider and his riders betrothed comfortingly.

Suddenly someone's voice was heard down the walls of the cave. "Who's their?!" A young mans stern voice shouted causing Hiccup and Astrid to freeze. Astrid readied her axe and Hiccup his sword. The young man came around the corner, his dark auburn hair tangled and his piercing blue green eyes staring coldly at Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup spoke first. "My name's Hiccup and this is my friends Astrid and Toothless. We aren't here to cause trouble, we just need the rare moon flower to heel my friends dragon who has dragons dark fever." The young man imediatly seemed to lower his guard and took A few steps closer.

Suddenly Hiccup heard A dragon call he recognized. A dark scaled death song rounded the corner and sniffed Toothless curiously. "Dark Blade!" The young man called for his dragon, and made A signal with his hand. Dark Blade ran back to his master, nudging him affectionately.

At first Hiccup thought the boy might be A hunter, but then noticed how the boy laughed and scratched the death song under the chin. They both seemed to have A bond, standing now on guard again in very similar positions at the exact same time. It was like Hiccup with his dragon, the two seemed to almost read each others minds and moved in sync at times.

"My name's Athon. I never knew my father and my mother was killed in A battle that destroyed my island. Dark Blade and I have been staying here and protecting the ill and lost ever since." Athon explained, referring to the people Hiccup and Astrid had saw on the island. They all _did_ look confused and vulnerable.

"Who attacked you're island?" Astrid asked suddenly. Athon shook his head. "I don't know. Me and Dark Blade managed to escape but...I didn't get to see who was controlling the dragons that attacked us." Hiccup and Astrid nodded in understanding. They didn't push Athon further because his expression made it obvious he preferred not to talk about it.

Suddenly Hiccup's eyes landed on Athon's satchel. It had none other than the Berk crest on it. "Um Athon? If I may ask...how did you get that bag?" Athon looked down and shrugged his shoulders. "My mother, Casandra, gave it to me during the attack. It was A few year ago actually. She said it belonged to my father. They were both in A er...poor state of mind at the time, were drinking to much at island meetings, one thing led to another and here I am. I never met my dad, but my mom said his name was Stoick Haddock, and that if anything happened to her in the attack, I should go searching for him with this bag."

Hiccup and Astrid's eyes both widened once hearing that last part. "Wait wait wait...you're father is Stoick Haddock? Chief of Berk?" Athon now looked confused. "How did you know? I never said anything about him being A chief of an island." Hiccup took A step closer to Athon, Toothless following protectively.

"I know because...Stoick is _my_ father." Athon froze and silence fell over the group. It remained that way for A minute, before Athon sighed. "I don't think much of my birth father, and never met him. If I help you find the flower you're looking for, can you tell me where he is and help me with supplies for the people on this island?" Hiccup and Astrid both nodded, relieved Athon knew where the cure was.

...

Hours went by, but the dragon riders and there new friend found the cure and were on their way to the edge. Once arriving, everyone had questions about Athon. After Athon looked incredibly uncomfortable by everyone crowding him, Hiccup decided to step in. "Actually guys, I needed to take Athon to Berk. We won't be back for A day or two. Astrid think you can take over wile I'm gone now that Stormfly's resting?" Astrid nodded and Hiccup along with Athon took off on their dragons before Hiccup could listen to the complaints about Astrid getting to be in charge.

Along the way, Hiccup had to ask about Dark Blade and Athon's past. "So uh...how exactly did you meat Dark Blade?" Athon looked up at Hiccup, blue green eyes filled with emotions of the past. He looked back down and pet Dark Blade. "Well when I was little, I got lost on an island my mom and step father had taken me to. I met Dark Blade there when he was A baby. He was being attacked by bores and I used my poisoned Dagger to kill them."

Hiccup listened as Athon told the story. "I felt bad about killing the animals because I was younger and soft hearted. Then I saw how injured Dark Blade was. He had no family around and was badly injured. My mind imediatly went to the safety of the vulnerable baby. Like my parents had always taught me, we took care of the smaller and weaker people of our island, keeping them in A protective circle sort of. I treated him and my parents let me keep him around. Dark Blade has been my friend ever since and I have made some adjustments to my now poisoned sword."

Athon pressed A button on his sword witch caused it to unfold and become twice as long. The top half of it was covered in black stuff Hiccup knew to be Vorpent Venom. "One, you have to show me how to make that, two, you know I actually happen to be immune to that stuff." Hiccup said with A smirk. Athon looked confused.

"What do you mean? Anyone with Venomous Vorpent Venom in there blood dies." Hiccup shook his head. "You know that one place people rarely mention called America?" Athon nodded. "I've seen it before. Haven't been on the island but have seen it. I met some people, went on A few journeys, snuck into the Uglithug tribe when I was what...ten? I think I was around 12 maybe, don't keep count. Anyways, found the antidote also known as the potato there and now we have them growing on Berk. I thought my friend Fishlegs had been stung by the Vorpent. Turns out I was."

Athon listened to the story incredibly surprised someone survived both the Uglithugs and the Vorpent Venom at such A young age. "Alright. Hey is that the island you were talking about?" Hiccup nodded. "Berk? Yep. So...you want me to take you to Stoick?" Athon frowned and tensed. Hiccup flew closer, smiling with understanding. "It'll be fine. After all...if you're telling the truth, we'd technically be brothers. Half brothers of course but hey, I won't let anything happen that's to dangerous alright?"

Athon smiled and nodded. He let an innocent, goofy grin take over his expression. Hiccup smiled as he now saw A curiosity filled teenager rather than A 16 year old who had to grow up to fast. Both of them flew near Stoick's hut just as the sun was setting. Hiccup knocked on the door, Athon looking down and lightly petting Dark Blade.

Stoick opened the door and looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup!" Hiccup was suddenly embraced in A bone crushing hug. "Nice to see you to dad." Stoick put Hiccup down who tried to catch his breath. "Who's this?" Stoick gestured to Athon wile Skull Crusher sniffed him. The tracker dragon also grew fond of Dark Blade, and pretty soon all three dragons started playing A ways A way.

"Oh um...dad this is someone I met who believes his mother knew you. His name is Athon." Hiccup grabbed Athon by the arm and Stoick's eyes widened. "Athon? Casandra's son?" Hiccup rubbed his neck nervously, Athon froze, and Stoick was speechless.

"Um...m-my mother told me I had A birth father named Stoick Haddock. Hiccup said that was your name so I figured I should investigate because when my mom died A few years back, she gave me this and told me to look for you." Athon gave Stoick his satchel witch had the Berk crest on it.

Stoick sighed. "She um...she was speaking the truth. I'm sorry for what happened Athon and..." Stoick trailed off and lightly took Athon's hand in his. "I have no problem with treating you as my own. I just don't know if..." Stoick found it hard to find the right words and Athon smiled.

"Well it would be nice to learn more about my uh...father." Stoick and Hiccup both smiled. Then Stoick looked to Hiccup A little worried. You see there was one thing here Hiccup hadn't mentioned. He had deeper feelings about Athon than he let on. Not because Athon himself but...because he had A different mother.

"Hiccup I...I'm sorry I never told you that-" "It's fine dad. The past is past." Hiccup kept his feelings to himself. He didn't want to upset his dad and was already growing attached to Athon as his brother. Sure he was only his half brother, but family in all.

Stoick smiled. "Thank you Hiccup. Now um...you two want to come in for dinner?" Hiccup and Athon both went inside wile their dragons played. They ate dinner and pretty soon grew tired. Hiccup made his bed upstairs and let Athon sleep there.

"What about you?" Athon asked and Hiccup smiled. "I can sleep under Toothless' wing. Done it many times before." Athon gave A small laugh. "You two are pretty close?" Hiccup nodded then lifted his prosthetic. "Toothless saved me life." Hiccup set his leg back down wile Toothless moved his tail so the place where his fin was missing touched Hiccup's prosthetic.

"Most of you you mean." Hiccup just shrugged. "Heard that one before. The leg jokes are never ending." Athon smirked. "You know..." Athon took off one of his gloves and Hiccup was incredibly surprised. "What the-h-how did I not notice that was just metal!" Athon burst out laughing at Hiccup's reaction. "Not the first time that's been said." Athon put the metal hand back on A piece of metal that attached to the end of his fore arm so he could tie the metal hand on with the leather glove.

"I guess it makes sense actually. Since you always where gloves." Athon nodded. "Kind of the point." Hiccup suddenly became more curious. "So...how'd you get that major battle wound?" Athon shrugged. "Change Wings and human hands do not mix. I've had A prosthetic right hand from the wrist down for two years now. What about yours?" Hiccup looked down at his leg.

"Actually, that's A long story." "I wouldn't mind listening." Hiccup smiled and explained how he met Toothless, shot him down, replaced his tail, battled the red death, etc. By the end of the story, both boys were incredibly tired and fell asleep quickly.

...

"Yeah common Athon keep up!" A couple months later Hiccup and Athon were racing around Coal Valley. The other riders had come to so they could bring supplies to the lost people who lived there. Hiccup flew right beside Astrid, Toothless' wing nearly hitting Stormfly.

"Whoops! Sorry Astrid!" Astrid just rolled her eyes before Athon flew by two. "Ugh boys. Am I right girl?" Stormfly squawked in agreement before grabbing A wooden chest filled with food they were taking to A table for the injured kids on Coal Valley.

"I'm gonna win this time!" Athon shouted and started to pass Hiccup. Hiccup smirked, and switched Toothless' tail position to gain A burst of speed. He passed the sea stack witch was the finish line in the water within seconds, Athon following closely behind. "Never mind!" Athon shouted frustrated.

Both brothers shared A small laugh. "So...best two out of three?" Hiccup nodded. "You're on."

 **(A/N) Hey guys! Got this story done early since I had to stay home from school.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, please like if you liked this, follow if your knew to the story, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out.**


	50. Burdened Fathers mission

**(A/N) Hey fellow fanfiction readers! Here is you're next Fan shot and it is A sequel to...**

 **Burdened Fathers secrets! I don't remember if anyone liked that one but here's you're continuation based upon the life of 19 year old Hiccup, his son 4 year old Alan, Hiccup's Betrothed Astrid, and Dragon hunters seeking revenge (Don't worry I won't kill Alan like I killed Beatrice, Dustin, and so fourth).**

 **New review from A new guest, to answer your question I'll totally do A story like that! Right now I'm doing A sequel to another one of my own ideas though. Your amazing and please keep reading.**

 **Story idea timeline: Taking place one year after burdened fathers secrets. Hiccup is 19, Alan is 4. (BTW Alan is not pronounced like Al-AN. The 2nd A is pronounced like an O so it's like Alan from Pokémon XYZ if you've seen that u-Lon is how you'd pronounce it.)**

 **Story idea: A year since Hiccup found his lost son he was forced to have when being kidnapped by Viggo along with his friends Ash, Caden, and Almer for three years and things are going pretty good. Hiccup still has fear of the hunters but never let's that get in his way after almost two years of facing his fears now. What happens though when Viggo and Krogan want to take revenge and find the best way to doing that is kidnapping Alan?**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for mentions of sexual abuse, blood, violence, memories, and so fourth. Hiccstrid. Daddy-cup. Spoilers to season 5.**

 **Also!**

 **Hiccup looks the same as the last story. Scar over the left eye causing it to be mostly blind in that eye, on his neck, right side of his face going from the side of his eye to the middle of his neck, and scars all over his torso and arms witch the other riders still do not know all about. Hiccup's only told them the reasons for some of his scars, not all of them.**

Summary:

 _Hiccup Haddock is now 19 and living on the edge with his now betrothed Astrid Hofferson and now 4 year old son Alan. He visits his friends Ash, Caden, and Almer every now and then to. What Hiccup doesn't know, is that Viggo Grimborn who is apparently alive after Hiccup thought he was dead do to A volcano accident wants revenge on Hiccup big time. What happens when dragon hunters Kidnap Alan and Hiccup has to get his son back before worst comes to worst? Read Burdened Fathers Mission to find out!_

It was just now sunrise and Hiccup was sound asleep on his bed in his hut after A long night of blacksmithing. It had been almost two years now since he was kidnapped and treated like A slave, but Hiccup still had the habit of overworking himself. He really wanted to sleep in, but something-or rather-someone caused him to wake up early this Saturday. "Daddy! Wake up! It's morning!"

Hiccup sighed and put an arm over his eyes as little now 4 year old Alan climbed up on to his torso. Alan grabbed Hiccup's arm and tried to move it. Hiccup smiled at his sons stubbornness that so highly resembled both his father and his grandfather. "Okay Alan I'm up!" Hiccup sat up before fixing his hair.

As soon as Hiccup fixed his hair Toothless pinned him down and started licking him. "Augh Toothless! Common it's to early!" Toothless got off of Hiccup and moved out of the way so Hiccup could see Alan who was on the floor laughing.

"Oh that's funny is it?" Hiccup used A voice Alan knew all to well. "No, Daddy, Don-" Alan couldn't finish his sentence as Hiccup grabbed the little boy and began tickling him in the stomach. Hiccup didn't stop until Alan was out of breath and kicking him hard.

"Okay. Now that that's done with...what do you say we head to the club house?" Alan jumped up and down wile smiling. He held up his arms so Hiccup could put the boy on his shoulders. Alan had already changed his cloths and made the little wooden bed he had, so there was no more work to be done.

A few minutes later, Hiccup, Alan, and Toothless landed in the clubhouse, Alan running to his pile of building blocks in the corner. Hiccup looked around the room and spotted his friends with his good eye. Fishlegs was reading in A big chair, Snotlout was sleeping, the twins were arguing, and Astrid, who Hiccup was originally looking for, was setting the table for breakfast.

"Here let me help milady." Astrid smiled and handed Hiccup A few plates to put on the table. Once that was done, Hiccup sat down and Alan imediatly ran up to the table to sit in the seat beside Hiccup. The boy still looked just like his father despite growing and changing A lot. Green eyes, blond-ish red-ish hair, freckles, red tunic and pants, leather vest, and he was now tall enough to where his head was about two inches above Hiccup's knees and you've gotta think how tall Hiccup is.

Astrid and Hiccup both smiled before sitting on either side of Hiccup. Alan had grown rather fond of Astrid, and stood up in his seat to make tiny braids in her hair witch Astrid had taught him to do in an attempt to keep him entertained. "Well someone's becoming quiet the hair stylist. Common sport, time to eat." Hiccup grabbed Alan after he finished his braid and sat him back down wile giving him A piece of cheesy bread witch they were eating for breakfast.

"I'm not hungry." Alan got down and ran to play with his Terrible Terror, Terry who Hiccup had trained A few weeks back. Terry roared happily and started playing with Alan. Hiccup was about to get up, but Astrid grabbed his arm. "I'll get him, you need to eat or you'll have no energy." Hiccup smiled gratefully before he began eating.

Astrid got Alan to come back to the table and the boy sat beside Hiccup again wile standing up in his seat. "Alan you need to sit down or you'll hurt yourself." Hiccup explained gently. Alan frowned but the shrugged his shoulders. "Fine." Alan sat down in Hiccup's lap quickly and took his bread from his dads hand.

"Well I guess that counts." Hiccup said with A smile before wrapping an arm around Alan's stomach. Everyone talked and laughed wile eating before they had to go do there chores for the day. "Alan I'll be back in A bit okay? You can play here with Terry right?" Alan nodded and Hiccup smiled before going to do his chores near the area. He liked to let Alan play in A small area of the clubhouse where Hiccup had set up some toys, games, and it was close to where Hiccup did his chores.

...

"Should we get the kid now?" One hunter asked his fellow soldier. The two dragon hunters were on A mission to kidnap Hiccup's son for Viggo so he could be used as bait. "I-I don't know. You know his father could hear him from far away. And he's guarded by his Terror." The first hunter nodded then thought for A moment.

"Here's the plan. We walk in undetected, shoot the dragon with our arrow, stun the kid, and create A diversion by using dragon ruit gas." The second hunter nodded and both smirked evilly before sneaking near the clubhouse without another word.

Once in the clubhouse, the first hunter shot Alan's Terrible Terror witch dropped limp imediatly from the big arrow piercing his chest. Alan noticed this and tried to yell. "Da-" Alan was cut off and fell limp as A stun dart hit him. The two hunters smirked and high fived, but then they heard someone walking quickly over. "Alan? Alan?!" "It's the boy, quick use the gas bomb." The second hunter grabbed Alan and used A dragon ruit gas bomb witch caused the room to become foggy. They quickly ran to there boat.

...

Hiccup was cleaning some stuff near the clubhouse, when he heard Terry Alan's Terror squawk painfully and loudly. Hiccup started walking to the clubhouse after becoming worried, then heard Alan's scared cry call out. Hiccup started walking faster, then heard his son call out to him.

"Da-" Alan was cut short and went silent. Hiccup began to panic and started running as fast as he could with Toothless at his side. Once he got to the clubhouse, Hiccup only saw fog caused by A dragon ruit bomb. Hiccup knew this was dragon ruit gas because he'd once been forced to help the hunters make the nearly toxic bombs. If Hiccup breathed it in, he knew he'd need medical attention.

Hiccup could care less. He called out for his son. "Alan? Alan!?" Hiccup's breathing became quick, and he began panicking even more. Dragon Ruit bombs were what dragon hunters carried. Once the fog cleared Hiccup felt weak from breathing in to much of it. He fell to his knees witch were shaking, and looked up to see Terry was shot and... "Oh no." Hiccup shook the little dragon, but found him to be dead.

Another thought hit Hiccup in his dizzy now so weak he was nearly unconscious state. "Toothless! Go get the others!" Toothless obeyed and ran off to get Astrid and then the other riders. Hiccup fell to the floor, the toxic gas making it hard to breath. One thought kept going thorough his mind. The hunters killed Terry without A second thought.

 _What if Alan wound up the same way?_ Hiccup remained laying there and coughing. Soon he heard the voices of his friends and felt Fishlegs trying to help him breath. Pretty soon things started spinning. Everything finally went black.

...

Later, Hiccup woke up in his bed and sat up quickly. He grabbed his side witch hurt but didn't care about his own pain. "Alan!" He shouted before he felt Astrid's hand on his arm. "Hiccup calm down. You need to explain what happened. Who did this to you?" Hiccup shoot his head and pushed away from her.

"No you don't understand, they have Alan!" Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. They'd been tending to Hiccup and thought Alan had run off hiding because something that happened to his father. It wouldn't be the first time. Alan had A habit of hiding in any kind of danger and would never come out unless he heard his dad's or occasionally Astrid's voice calling him. It's what became habit for him when Hiccup was still with the hunters.

"Hiccup who does?" Astrid took Hiccup's hand who looked down wile breathing heavily. "Dragon hunters." Everyone gasped in surprise and Hiccup tried to stand up. Astrid held him back. "Hiccup we'll find him. We just need to figure out A plan. It'll be okay." Astrid tried to lay A hand on the side of Hiccup's face but Hiccup flinched back.

"Astrid you don't get it. There's no telling what they'll do to him. Astrid I...I just can't lose him to." Astrid now understood. Almost A year ago Hiccup had told them about his other kids who were killed right in front of him. Now Hiccup's only living son was out there in the hands of the same people who killed his other kids. No wonder he was so panicked.

The other riders took A second, but got what Hiccup was saying to. "Let's go back to the clubhouse and try to find some sort of clues as to where they could be heading." Fishlegs said. Hiccup, shaking in his skin and more scared than ever for his son, nodded as they walked to the clubhouse.

No clues were found, and Hiccup was becoming more and more anxious by the minute. "Ugh they didn't leave anything!" He said loudly and frustrated. All the riders looked at him sadly, and Astrid gestured for them to leave and look somewhere else.

Astrid lay A hand on Hiccup's shoulder who turned to look at her. "Hiccup, we're going to find him." Astrid looked Hiccup in the eyes and moved her hand to rest over his heart. "I promise. We just need to keep looking..." Astrid suddenly looked sad and grabbed Hiccup's hand tightly. "Just like we did for you."

Hiccup frowned but nodded in understanding. According to people on Berk, the dragon riders and Stoick never stopped looking for Hiccup. As long as they kept getting clues he was alive, witch they did, they continued searching until one day Hiccup was flying on A dragon he'd stolen from the hunters and crashed into Astrid who was on Toothless at the time. That was two years ago, but Hiccup remembered how Astrid had ran into him after standing up and kissed him saying she was so happy she could finally say she loved him.

Hiccup hoped with every part of him he'd get to find Alan and say he loved him again to. No matter how long it took Hiccup wouldn't stop searching. He made the mistake of assuming Alan dead once and went almost A year without his son. Now, if they didn't kill him then, maybe they wouldn't kill Alan now.

Hiccup finally started getting back to his senses. His leadership and father instincts kicked in and Hiccup nodded. "You're right Astrid. The hunters would have had to dock somewhere so let's go check there for clues. They also would have had to use A dragon ruit bomb to produce the gas that hurt me. Maybe if we can find what's left of the bag, we can figure out witch base they come from. I still know the markings of most of there bases by memory."

Astrid smiled along with the other riders and Tuffnut suddenly held up A paper object. "You mean this!?" Hiccup ran over and grabbed the busted paper bag quickly. "Yes! Thanks Tuff. I know these markings, there not from one of the hunters smaller bases. This is one of the more expensive materials witch are held in-" Hiccup was suddenly cut off by his thoughts and looked to Astrid quickly.

"Astrid, you said you were for sure you saw Viggo alive with the dragon eye right?" Astrid nodded. "Did he change his armor, or did it have the same markings as before?" Astrid thought about it then looked up. "Before." Hiccup's eyes widened and he got on Toothless.

"Common! I know where they're heading and we need to get there now!" You didn't have to ask the dragon riders twice. One by one they got on their dragons, before taking off into the air and leaving the clubhouse behind. The only thing on Hiccup's mind in that moment was finding his son.

...

After hours of flying and not spotting anything, the dragon riders landed on A nearby sea stack. Hiccup's nerves were getting to him to bad he felt like getting sick. Astrid stood by him, trying to be A comfort. "Hiccup I'm sure we're close. We've just got to keep looking." Hiccup nodded but said nothing. Astrid noticed A look in his eyes she hadn't seen often in these past few months. Hiccup was in A flashback.

 _"Alan? Alan!?" Hiccup had been working in the forge making weapons for the hunters. He'd set his one almost two year old down in A hidden place in the barn he had slept in that previous night. When Hiccup got back at midnight, he was exhausted but exited to see his son. When he got there though, Alan wasn't there._

 _"Looking for someone?" No. Hiccup spun around as he saw A hunter holding Alan unconscious in his arms. Hiccup looked down, terrified and not making A sound. After A moment, the hunter placed Alan on A stack of hay and grabbed Hiccup by the arm. "I don't believe killing the boy is enough to teach you A lesson for not doing your chores." The hunter practically growled._

 _Hiccup knew he just didn't kill Alan because the hunters liked to do that when Hiccup did something really wrong. They knew it broke him completely, and so Viggo treated Hiccup's kids like tickets you could spend in A game. Every nine months or so A woman had A kid who Hiccup was deeply attached to since he was the father. Hiccup did many things wrong, but the hunters only had one or two kids to use against him. They saved killing his offspring or making Hiccup kill dragons for when Hiccup did something like try to escape._

 _It was simple in the hunters minds, Hiccup tried to escape, it meant he had to much confidence, hope, and courage. If A dragon he'd accidently let himself grow close to or one of his kids were killed, Hiccup went numb, then sad, and he grieved to much to even think about being defiant. If the hunters ever wanted it easy, they had to sacrifice something or someone Hiccup loved._

 _Hiccup let the hunter pull him by his arm. He was to exhausted to fight back and didn't want Alan hurt. Hiccup was tossed in A cell along with another boy who was around ten. Hiccup saw the boy was crying and bruised. The hunter left after slamming the cell shut, and Hiccup crawled over to the boy in the corner._

 _"Hey, what's your name?" Hiccup whispered wile lightly touching the boys arm. The boy turned to look at him and Hiccup knew who he was. "Cabe? Why are you in here? You didn't do anything wrong." Cabe shook his head, his short black hair slightly covering his face._

 _"I-I tried to yell at the hunters not to hurt one of the dragons." Oh that's what it was. Hiccup knew what kind of punishments followed yelling at A hunter and telling them they were wrong. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Cabe, feeling like crying himself but refusing to._

 _..._

 _Hiccup curled in on himself, knees to his chest. He leaned against the back of his cell, the front of his torso holding A fresh brand mark and several hot knife wounds. His arms were bruised and his wrists cut from yanking at the chains that seemed to never leave his wrist. Hiccup always had cuffs on his wrist. They were never taken off. Hunters would just unlock one chain and put another on his cuffs. Hiccup missed the feeling of his hands being free._

 _Hiccup wasn't curled in on himself to stop the pain. He was curled up so no one saw his crying. Hiccup could hear Cabe down the hall, crying for mercy as he was beat down to no confidence at all. Every time the kid screamed Hiccup cried harder. The crying made his wounds hurt worse. Hiccup was just tired, hungry, cold, in so much pain, and feeling so helpless. He was worried about Alan, and he had no idea what to do._

Hiccup's eyes refocused and he looked down at his hands witch still had scars from the cuts his cuffs had caused. Hiccup could even remember how many times he'd broken his wrists in order to get out of his cuffs and get to Alan. He felt like he did before, helpless, hurting both physically from his lungs hurting and mentally from memories, worried, and tired. The cold air bit at his skin and Hiccup's stomach grumbled as he remembered he'd forgotten to eat breakfast.

No wonder the flashback came so suddenly. Hiccup felt just like he did before. He had to get to Alan before it was to late. He had to get to his son. The only question was... "How Astrid? We don't even know _where_ to look." Astrid held Hiccup's hand tighter and looked out at the ocean with him. The waves crashed against there see stack, and the other riders were taking naps or arguing.

Astrid honestly didn't know, but she knew they had to find Alan. If Hiccup looked so beaten up and depressed now, Astrid couldn't bare to imagine how he'd be if Alan was killed. Suddenly Astrid got an idea.

"Wait A minute. I've got an idea! What if we get Almer, Caden, and Ash to help us? Widen the search! They know just as much about these places as you right?" Hiccup looked to Astrid and light filled his expression again. "Astrid that's A great idea! Common, I know they can help!" Astrid nodded, and ran over to go get the other riders up and ready.

Hiccup looked back out over the ocean. He smiled slightly despite his worry. Hiccup knew that if three other people who knew there way around the hunters were helping, the chances of them finding Alan were much better. "We're coming for you Alan. Just hold on." Hiccup said in A quiet voice before running to get on Toothless.

...

"Sir we need to stop here and unload some of our dragons. The boats carrying to much weight." A hunter named August who was holding Alan said. "Fine, but don't let the boy out of your sight." August nodded and went to help unload the dragon cages wile carrying Alan.

Alan woke up, and as soon as he realized he wasn't in his dad's arms but instead A hunters, he started crying. "Let me go! Daddy!" August got A grip on Alan and tried to shut him up. "Be quiet! Your daddy's not here." He snapped. Alan shook his head and tried to get out of the hunters grasp. Alan may be small, but according to Hiccup he was slippery.

Alan grabbed A bar on A cage so that when the hunter started walking, Alan could easily get out of August's grasp. He did and before another moment could pass Alan took off running before hiding in A nearby small tree. Alan curled up scared but not making A sound. He knew his daddy would get him, Hiccup always did.

...

Hiccup and the other riders had gotten to Ash, Almer, and Caden who were helping find Alan. "Haha! Seems like forever since we flew on A mission with you riders right Hiccup!" Caden shouted and Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You have A point there. I just wish the situation was less serious than this one is." Hiccup said. Everyone else didn't respond, they knew Hiccup was concentrated on one thing.

"Hey wait A minute! Look down there! The hunters seem to be docking and there boat has the same marking as the one I saw before!" Hiccup shouted happily. He dove down without anyone even voicing an opinion. The other riders followed, and all of them landed in the forest unseen by the hunters.

...

Alan was still hiding in his tree, when A hunter spotted him. "Ah there you are." Alan gasped and took off running, the hunter close behind. "Daddy!" Alan called out before tripping on A tree branch and getting stuck in A bush full of thorns. "Daddy!" The hunter tried to find Alan in the bushes and was getting close.

...

Hiccup landed in the forest and all the riders dismounted there dragons. "Okay guys, so here's the-" Hiccup was cut off when he heard A call for help. "Daddy!" "Alan!" Hiccup took off in the direction he heard the call, Toothless following right behind. "Daddy!" Hiccup saw A hunter trying to get to Alan thorough the bushes and became furious. Toothless heard felt Hiccup's anger and shot at the hunter, killing him imediatly.

All the other riders were surprised when Hiccup had no reaction to Toothless killing the hunter and causing A bloody spot on the hunters torso. Hiccup just ran up to Alan, looking thorough the bushes. "Daddy help!" Hiccup followed the voice and found Alan stuck in the thorns. Hiccup sighed relieved with A few tears in the backs of his eyes. Hiccup grabbed Alan from the bush, and used A rag to clean his wounds. Alan clung to Hiccup, crying as his cuts stung and he was overwhelmed.

"I know I know. Let's get you home Alan." Hiccup held Alan close, before going with the other dragon riders to free the dragons. After that they were able to fly back to the edge, Alan safely in his dad's arms and Hiccup finally feeling at piece with his past again.

 **(A/N) Hey fellow dragon riders. Did you like my sequel to Burdened fathers secrets.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you liked the story, follow if you're new, review if you have something to say and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	51. Aprentice and Student faults

**(A/N) Sorry for not updating sooner, I know I said I'd update daily, but after affects of surgery suck. Got this idea from the song start somewhere by TobyMac. It's A really fun song and there's A video for Hiccup and Dagur with that song if you wanna watch that to. It's fun to watch.**

 **Story idea timeline: ROB and DOB.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup is in the forge and makes A mistake. Gobber say's some pretty hurtful things to Hiccup because how bad Hiccup scared him when he nearly got himself killed. Hiccup say's some pretty hurtful things because his pain and hidden anger. It's only been A few months since Hiccup was accepted in his village, so he's not certain about if Gobber means the things he said. This hurts mostly because blacksmithing is one of the few things Hiccup was really good at.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated K+ For minor blood, injury, and romance. Not T because it's not to detailed. Some Hiccstrid. Mostly focusing on Hiccup and Gobber. Takes place in ROB/DOB.**

 **Also!**

 **This idea came from A new guest who, like me, likes the mentor relationship between Hiccup and Gobber. I like the relationship but also like how they will talk like family at times and care what the other say's, so I came up with this wile watching YouTube.**

Summary:

 _When working at the forge one day, Hiccup makes A mistake that badly injures him. Rather than getting help though, Hiccup flies off because Gobber yells at him about not being careful do to his fear of losing Hiccup like when Hiccup battled the red death. Gobber is Hiccup's teacher and Hiccup his apprentice. He's supposed to help Hiccup not let him almost get himself killed. Can Mentor and Student make amends and get Hiccup's wounds treated? Read to find out fellow readers!_

Hiccup was working on A sword in the forge when suddenly, A terrible Terror flew right in front of him. This scared the heck out of Hiccup because how sudden the move was. Hiccup dropped the sword and tried to grab something behind him to help balance himself.

Hiccup did grab something, but he rather wished he didn't. The hot coals on the fire behind him burned both Hiccup's hands, wrists, and fore arms. If that wasn't bad enough, Hiccup's new metal leg caused him to trip and the sword he tried to grab cut his shoulder and chest.

Gobber was standing in the next room, and by the time he ran in to see what happened out of breath, Hiccup was on the floor clutching his bleeding chest. "Hiccup! What happened to ya?!" Gobber yelled out and Hiccup flinched, used to being criticized harshly when he messed up for so many years.

"I-I-" "Hiccup you're bleeding to much. Why are your arms so burned?! I thought you more careful than this!" Gobber used his hook to help Hiccup stand up, but then sat Hiccup quickly in A chair. Gobber grabbed A rag and Hiccup quickly removed his shirt so he could hold the rag on his bleeding wound.

"I'm fine Gobber! Really! Look the bleeding's already stopping." Hiccup tried to make Gobber let it go. "Do you not care about your own wellbeing at all Hiccup? Your lucky the wounds only this bad! You fell way to close to the fire!" Gobber's voice was panicked and he grabbed Hiccup's arm.

"Owe Gobber!" Hiccup shouted out but then looked down. Great, he was just acting week...again. "Sorry. Common we need to go get Gothi." Gobber tried to lower his voice. Gobber stood up wile holding Hiccup's arm but Hiccup pulled back imediatly.

"No way! I'm freaking shirtless and A complete Toothpick Gobber! Everyone already knows I'm weak in form, I don't want to make it worse!" Hiccup sat back down wile curling in on himself thanks to the pain in his now blistered arms and slightly bleeding now chest.

"What do ya mean Hiccup?! So what if your A bit on the thin side?! You need help!" Gobber raised his voice again and Hiccup flinched back. Memories of everyone yelling at him like this flooded Hiccup's mind and he began to panic A little. Toothless sensed this and stood between Hiccup and Gobber wile growling at Gobber.

"So now your dragons gonna stop me? Hiccup your dad's gonna kill me!" Hiccup just bit his lip in an attempt to stop the pain. "That's your own problem!" Hiccup wasn't normally like this, but he was hurting and for some reason his memories of his past were now angering him more than they ever had since the red death.

"Your the one who wasn't careful in the forge!" "Your the one who kept an apprentice with A new peg leg!" Both Hiccup and Gobber fell silent before Hiccup knew he couldn't hide his pain much longer. "I'm getting out of here on Toothless. I'll go get help later." Hiccup jumped onto Toothless and Gobber grabbed his arm causing Hiccup to hiss in pain.

"Hiccup your _going_ to get help." Gobber tried to sound stern. Hiccup just pulled away and Toothless snapped at Gobber. "Say's the man who let me go into an explosion just to earn his respect. Why do you care about A few small burns?" Hiccup was even surprised by his words, but he didn't think about it. Gobber stood there surprised and Hiccup took the opportunity to fly off on Toothless.

Hiccup flew to Gothi's hut who gave him A few bandages. Once the bandages were fit on good, Gothi gestured for Hiccup to rest for A wile. Hiccup shook it off and thanked her but told the healer he didn't need to rest and was fine. Hiccup grabbed A spare vest from his saddle bag, unable to where A shirt because the bandages, and took off on Toothless into the sky where the sun was starting to set.

As Hiccup was flying he started feeling guilty for what he had said. "It's already said and done right bud?" Hiccup asked wile lightly petting Toothless. Toothless purred and looked up at Hiccup, those acid green eyes full of emotion and curiosity. Hiccup smiled, before him and Toothless decided to fly to the cove.

The wind was starting to pick up A little, and Hiccup started shivering without the comfort of his tunic. Him and Toothless flew thorough the forest, unseen because the dark of night. They landed in the cove witch had walls covered in frost. Hiccup suddenly noticed Astrid was nearby, training on A few tree's.

Hiccup was about to get on Toothless and leave Astrid alone, but the Astrid spotted them. "Who's there?!" "Astrid lower your axe it's me!" Hiccup shouted back quickly and fearful of being hit. "Hiccup! I thought you were working in the forge today." Astrid started walking up, but Hiccup backed up more into the shadows.

"Hiccup come over here. I can't see you wile your hidden like that and it feels weird to just talk to A shadow." Astrid grabbed Hiccup's arm and pulled him forward. Hiccup hissed in pain, but didn't show any other signs of pain. Hiccup looked up, and his eyes widened as he realized Astrid was looking at his bandages.

This meant she could see his weak form to. "Astrid I-I really need to-" "Hiccup what happened?" Hiccup sighed and leaned back against Toothless who made A soft cooing sound and wrapped his tail around his rider. "It was an accident in the forge." Astrid looked at Hiccup's bandages, and realized they looked A bit dark. She worried his wounds might be infected and started removing the wraps. Hiccup let her.

"Does Gobber know." Hiccup bit his lip and frowned wile looking at the ground. "Yes. We uh...we got into A sort of argument over it." Astrid nodded in somewhat understanding, somewhat sympathy. She looked at Hiccup's wounds and wondered why he wasn't resting them. The cold wind and humid air was making them extremely irritated.

"Hiccup you need to rest." Astrid said gently and grabbed Hiccup's hand. "I'd really prefer to just stay here for now." Astrid frowned and grabbed Hiccup by both of his shoulders. "Fine." She said simply. Hiccup yelped as she yanked him backwards, but then found himself sitting on the ground leaned against Stormfly and Toothless. Astrid was right beside him, his hand held hers.

"But I'm staying with you." Hiccup nodded, and Astrid let him lean against her as Hiccup didn't realize how tired he was getting.

...

Pretty soon Hiccup fell sound asleep, Astrid beside him. "When people tell you that you need to rest and heal, listen to them." Astrid lifted Hiccup up, and got on Toothless.

Astrid flew Hiccup home. She flew down thorough the wooden window in his roof and got off Toothless. Toothless helped Astrid lay Hiccup on his bed, before Astrid pulled the covers over him. "Please be more careful Hiccup." Hiccup just rolled on his side in response, seeming to be dreaming.

Hiccup's hair fell in his face when he rolled over, and Astrid smiled slightly. Astrid brushed Hiccup's bangs out of his face, and redid A bandage that had come undone on his arm. "I worry about you. After what happened before when..." Astrid looked down at Hiccup's prosthetic, and figured she should take it off of him incase he got sore from it. Astrid didn't know much about amputations but tried to help.

Once Hiccup's prosthetic was off, Astrid started walking towards the window. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Hiccup still asleep. "I can't get that scared again Hiccup. You terrified me when you almost died. I'm not used to that feeling, please try not to do that to me again." Astrid didn't know if Hiccup understood her, but the boy made A small humming sound in his sleep as if agreeing to her statement.

...

The next day Hiccup woke up in his bed. He didn't remember much from the night before, but blushed at the thought of Astrid taking him home when he was asleep. Hiccup remembered him and Gobber's argument.

"What if he's still upset?" Hiccup asked no one in particular. Toothless walked over and nudged Hiccup's hand in an attempt to comfort him. Toothless made A few gentle sounds, then gestured to his back wile standing in front of Hiccup. "You're right. Got to start somewhere right?" Toothless nodded and Hiccup took A breath before heading to the armory.

Once landing at the armory, Hiccup spotted Gobber working on an axe. "Eh...Hey Gobber. I uh...I wanted to talk to you." Gobber sighed and turned around to face Hiccup.

Hiccup expected anger or disappointment to be in Gobber's expression. Instead he saw nothing but worry and confusion. "Let me speak first Hiccup. I shouldn't have snapped like I did yesterday. I was just worried. You've always been my apprentice and I your teacher. I'm supposed to help you and teach you not to get hurt like that."

Gobber seemed to be in A distant place and sighed. "Don't tell anyone this but when you battled that monster and lost your limb...I was so worried something would happen to you. Your father was upset, the village thought of you A hero, but for the first time in A long time Hiccup...I was scared. When you had that accident and I saw your burns and sword wound...it just reminded me."

"I understand Gobber." Hiccup got what Gobber was saying, and no longer felt worried. He knew why Gobber was so upset with him. It wasn't out of anger or selfishness, it was because Gobber was _afraid_ of losing him.

Who knew, the bulky Viking of A village blacksmith could care so much about one scrawny boy? "You don't have to say more. I get it. You nearly lost me before and your worried I'll do something else to get myself killed. I'm here now, and remember if anything did happen to me, I've got Toothless here to help." Toothless purred and nudged Hiccup wile smiling.

Gobber smiled to. "Aw...come here you bore headed stubborn Viking of an apprentice." Hiccup gave A small laugh at Gobber's joking tone, and walked up to Gobber who gave him A side hug before ruffling his hair.

Gobber noticed the bandages on Hiccup getting darker. "Alright, now that we've talked that out, can we please go see Gothi wile I'm here to translate how you need to treat those? I can't have my best man off duty." Hiccup smiled brightly and Gobber winked at him.

"Sure Gobber. For once I have no complaints." Hiccup rubbed his sore arms before getting on Toothless, Gobber behind him since he didn't have his own dragon yet.

 **(A/N) Was this cute or just odd? Did you like the Hiccstrid part? Please let me know!**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Like if you liked this, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow, piece out!**


	52. Twins of different families

**(A/N) Guest Johnathen, thanks for this amazing idea! I love the thought of Hiccup being an overprotective twin. And the hole Hiccstrid thing. One problem is I can't really see Hiccup being to overprotective because Fishlegs is such an innocent soul. I am though going to write about Hiccup getting mad at Snotlout for hitting on Heather so much of course. Another thing is I ship Tuffnut and Heather more than I ship Fisher but will write Fisher in this one with some Tuffnut flirting.** **I think I wrote A fan-shot about Hiccup Dagur and Heather as siblings in the episode family on the edge, but don't think I wrote much more of that.**

 **Guest Johnathen: I answered to your review in the beginning of the A/N.**

 **AnaWinchester: I work on my spelling and grammar all the time, and thanks for liking my ideas!**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE Somewhere around season 3.**

 **Story idea: After Heather figures out Dagur is her older brother and Hiccup is her twin, she feels lost and alone. How will Hiccup help her? Will Hiccstrid be in bloom? And finally what if Hiccup became protective over Heather after Fishlegs and Snotlout start taking A liking to her but Heather wants them to back off?**

 **Warnings/Details: Some Hiccstrid. Sibling-cup between Heather, Dagur, and Hiccup story! Spoilers for the first couple seasons of RTTE. Minor Fisher, Mentions of Tuffnut X Heather. Protective Bro-cup. Hiccup adopted story. Rated K (Yeah I know I'm really going down on how much blood and stuff I use in my stories. I'm trying to become A less violent writer because I'm becoming A less violent person. I have to be to survive public school)**

 **Also!**

 **There's A paragraph in this story explaining that it was not uncommon for Hiccup's situation to happen (Just read you'll find it) and those are actual true facts. I looked it up online and think even more Heather will wind up being Hiccup's sister in the end.**

Summary: 

_After Hiccup finds out that he is the twin of Heather and the younger brother of Dagur, how will he help Heather who is in hard times? Also, what happens when Hiccup becomes overprotective of his twin sister?_

"Stop! Heather stop!" Hiccup flew in on Toothless just as Heather was about to kill Dagur who lay on the bottom of his boat hands tied. "Hiccup! What are you doing!?" Hiccup didn't waist A second.

"Heather, you told me your father gave you this horn." "Yes but-" "This is my dad's chief ceil!" Heather froze. All the chaos of dragons firing at other boats in the ocean above them went mute to her ears. She came back to her senses, and faced Hiccup wile Astrid who was beside Hiccup listened closely.

"Stoick's ceil is in my horn? What are you saying?!" Heather looked at Hiccup with wide, pleading eyes. "I'm saying that years ago, after an agreement was made that the second son of Oswald would be fostered by Stoick Haddock and his wife who could not have A child at the time, Stoick gave this horn to Oswald the agreeable as A gift for his newborn daughter in thanks." Hiccup held the horn up to Heather who stood there stunned.

Everyone was still, and Hiccup continued when Heather was about to shout A comeback. "You were that newborn Heather! Oswald the agreeable is your father. He is also Dagur's father." Heather looked at Dagur who still lay on the boat gagged.

"No." Hiccup lay A hand on Heathers shoulder. "Heather Dagur's your brother. You can't kill him!" Heather shook Hiccup's hand off her arm and looked to her best friend. "Astrid-" Before she could continue A dragon blast hit the boat.

Suddenly Dagur got the ropes off his hands and stood up. "You never disappoint brother." Hiccup turned to Dagur hands balled into fists. Of course he had to call him that in these moments. "I'm _not_ your brother." Hiccup spat the words and grabbed Heathers hand.

"Heather we need to go, now." Heather fell to her knees and held her arm. Dagur smirked and Hiccup along with Astrid had to get on there dragons to shoot at the enemy. "Join me sister. I know you can feel the Berserker blood running thorough your veins." Heather looked up at Dagur, then at Windshere.

Heather smirked and grabbed her axe. Dagur smirked and Heather took A running start. Dagur thought she would run to him, but Heather jumped over him, landing on Windshere. She frowned at Dagur and took off into the air. Hiccup took off after her, needing to tell her just exactly who that second son was.

"Come on guys. Heather the Unhinged has A nice ring to it!" The two kept flying, the other riders catching up with them. Once they were far away from the ships, Hiccup looked to Heather who looked down sadly. Suddenly an idea came to mind. Something to make her smile. To make his _twin_ smiled.

"Eh I don't know, doesn't sound right to me?" Hiccup said loudly to himself. Heather and the others looked at him confused. Hiccup smirked. "I mean sure Heather the _unhinged_ sounds cool and all, but your more of A courageous or vengeful. I on the other hand think of myself like A heroic."

Everyone gave A small laugh as Hiccup said this, even Heather. "You're right about that Hiccup." Fishlegs chimed in. "Really? I see Hiccup as more of A hardheaded." Astrid smirked and Hiccup frowned. "Really Astrid?" Astrid just shrugged.

"So it's settled. If we ever did have nicknames, I'm choosing them, not Dagur. Heather the vengeful and Hiccup the Her-" "Hardheaded!" "Heroic!" Astrid shouted to cut him off but Hiccup shouted louder so his name was heard better. Everyone laughed again, and Hiccup smiled as he saw Heathers expression light up.

Then there was that one question Hiccup had forgotten to answer that everyone secretly had. "Hey Hiccup?" "Yes Heather?" Hiccup frowned when he saw Heathers confused expression. "I have to ask it. You never said who the second son of Oswald was." Hiccup frowned and rubbed his neck nervously. He could feel all the other riders eyes on him.

"Oh uh well...you see Berk has many resources compared to the Berserks and Stoick the Vast and his wife needed A son to be there heir. An agreement was made, as I said before, that um... _I_ would be fostered by the Haddocks as A part of Berks agreement to give supplies to the Berserkers." Hiccup frowned and said the last part more quietly.

It wasn't uncommon in the Viking age for this sort of thing to happen. If A superior island was to give resources and other things to an inferior island many different kinds of agreements could be made. One of those agreements was one family fostering the child of another. Hiccup happened to be one of those kids who were fostered. The bond between the foster child and parent could be as strong or stronger than that of A blood relationship. This is why Hiccup's dad loved him as his own.

All the other riders went quiet. Astrid had assumed A few answers to her silent question and all the others didn't hear everything Hiccup had told Heather during the battle with Dagur. "Wait...so your saying we're-" "Twins? Yes. My family may be different than yours by law, but by blood relations we're both Oswald's children." Heather nodded and was at A loss for words.

Hiccup saw how confused and beat up Heather looked. He knew he needed to help. "Heather we're here for you. You don't have to do this alone. Come back to the edge with us. I promise you won't regret it." Normally Heather would have turned Hiccup down. Now though...knowing he was _family?_ Something in her made her want to stay.

"Okay." Hiccup smiled and Fishlegs, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut flew closer to Heather. "Great, you can bunk with me for the time being." Astrid said. "Or she could stay with me." Snotlout used A flirting voice and Hiccup flew between him and Heather. "Really Snotlout? Now?" Snotlout folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"She has enough on her plate right now Snotlout give her A break." Fishlegs looked to Heather who flew beneath him. "I can help you with Windshere, and maybe, if you want, we can make A hut for you on the edge." Heather smiled to herself, then looked to Hiccup. Hiccup smiled warmly and Heather nodded. "That would be nice."

...

 **A few months later, around the time Heather would normally be coming back to the edge after sending Fishlegs terror mail letters. Instead she's been on the edge the hole time.**

The sun was coming up and the sunlight coming thorough his window caused Hiccup to wake up. He was in his bed up on the top floor of his hut. Hiccup groaned in annoyance at the fact it was already morning, but sat up anyways. As Hiccup looked down at the bottom floor of his hut, he saw Heather was still sound asleep in her bed downstairs.

Hiccup and Heather had wound up sharing huts after Heather fell into A sort of depression A few months ago. They were technically family, and twins at that. Heather was going to build her own hut, but after Hiccup noticed signs she was losing sleep and becoming more irritable than usual, he offered for her to stay at his hut. Heather had no problem with it after A bit because Hiccup was honestly the only family she had.

Hiccup had then realized the reason for Heathers lack of sleep was nightmares and emotions overwhelming her at night because thoughts of her other family being destroyed by Dagur. Hiccup spent many nights comforting her, and within time Heather wound up becoming used to staying in Hiccup's hut. Do to this, rather than building two huts Hiccup and Heather just kind of divided Hiccup's hut kind of like Ruffnut and Tuffnut did with there's.

Hiccup used the armory on the outside, had his desk in the corner downstairs, and had his inventions on the wall. His bed was upstairs next to Toothless' rock slab. Heather kept her weapons on the opposite side of the room from Hiccup's desk, and her bed was just below Hiccup's on the first floor of the hut. Windshere slept on A patch of hay next to Heathers bed. Hiccup's cloths and armor stayed in A drawer under his bed, Heathers the same for hers.

Hiccup stretched and pulled on his armor before walking downstairs. Toothless followed him, wanting food. Once Hiccup reached the bottom step, Windshere lifted her head curiously. "Here you go girl." Hiccup grabbed A sea slug from A bucket and tossed it to Windshere who ate it greedily. Toothless ate A few fish from A bucket. After he was done, Windshere stood up, nudged Hiccup happily, then ate the rest of the fish.

Hiccup walked over to Heathers bed, made sure to remove her axe from the place Heather kept it near her hand (last time he tried to wake her up without moving the weapon, well...) and then gently shook Heathers arm. Heathers eyes shot open, and she sat up, grabbing for her axe in the process but realizing it wasn't there.

Hiccup smiled, before laying A hand on Heathers shoulder and handing her the axe. "Sorry. I just didn't know if you'd want to come to the clubhouse to get ready for breakfast or not." Heather smiled and nodded. "No problem Hiccup." Hiccup walked back to the dragons wile Heather pulled on her armor over her tunic and got up.

"Haha yes I won!" Heather shouted as she landed Windshere in the clubhouse moments before Toothless. "Only because you made me and Toothless into that tree!" Hiccup protested. "So? I still won and that's an achievement considering how many times you and Toothless have one." Heather smirked wile folding her arms. Hiccup shrugged, "Fair enough." He said.

"Hey guys!" Fishlegs said as he walked into the room carrying breakfast. "Hey Fishlegs. Let me help." Heather walked over to Fishlegs and started helping him set the table. Astrid landed in the clubhouse and got off Stormfly. "Hey Hiccup! Surprised your up after all that training you've been doing." Hiccup shrugged. "Eh I'm just an early riser I guess." Hiccup and Astrid watched Fishlegs and Heather set the table.

Heather dropped A plate and both of them reached down to grab it. Heather reached down to grab the plate at the same time as Fishlegs. Both there hands overlapped and they both pulled back, chuckling nervously. Tuffnut walked over and grabbed the plate instead. "I've got it." Tuffnut said before setting the plate on the table and smiling at Heather with an oddly warm smile for someone like him.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hiccup asked Astrid quietly. "You mean the spark between Fishlegs and Heather? Or the Tuffnut acting like A sort of gentleman witch is so out of nature for him?" Astrid replied. "Both." Hiccup was pulled from his thoughts when Snotlout landed in the room rather loudly.

"Hey guys!" Snotlout shouted. He walked over to the table. "Or rather, hey Heather." Snotlout used A smug voice and Heather rolled her eyes wile walking away. Snotlout followed. "Oh common! You know you can't stay away from all this." Snotlout tried. "We've been over this Snotlout. Leave it alone." Heather walked the other way and Snotlout smirked.

"Playing hard to get, I see." Hiccup walked over quickly and planted himself in front of Snotlout just before he could continue following Heather. "She said to leave it be Snotlout. You need to respect that." Hiccup said sternly. Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"I am respecting her Hiccup! It's obvious Heather's just afraid to get to close." Hiccup could hear Heather sigh annoyed behind him. "Yeah I'm pretty sure that's not the case." Snotlout tried to go around Hiccup but Hiccup stopped him. "Say's who?" Snotlout said in A threatening tone. "Say's her _brother._ " Everyone went quiet at that statement. Even Snotlout shut up. He knew Hiccup was stubborn and wouldn't back off on protecting someone he cared about.

"Ugh fine." Snotlout said and walked the other way. Hiccup sighed and started helping Fishlegs set the table. Heather walked back over to, standing beside Hiccup. "Thank you. You didn't have to say that." She said. "It's fine Heather. You have enough going on right now." Hiccup replied, referring to the nightmares and troubles Heather had been having recently.

After they were done setting the table, everyone sat down. Hiccup sat down beside Astrid like he always did, before grabbing A plate of food. "So, I was planning on doing some training with the knew Nadders that have landed here to see if they can help us out. Since you have Stormfly, think you could help me out later?" Hiccup asked Astrid wile handing her A plate of food as well.

"Sure. There more likely to respond positively to there own kind." Astrid replied and Hiccup smiled. Both continued eating in silence, and Heather, who was sitting beside Fishlegs, smirked. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Heather asked as her and Fishlegs watched Hiccup and Astrid.

"If your referring to the fact that they act like they've been together for years yet seem completely oblivious then yes. We've all noticed it." Fishlegs replied wile taking A bite of food. "I'll ask Hiccup about it. I've asked Astrid once and she said they were just 'friends'. Then again, her voice was off." Heather said. Fishlegs nodded and smiled at Heather. "So...wanna come with me to scout the island later?" Heather smiled. "I don't mind."

...

After Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, and Fishlegs finished there things for the day, Heather was left alone with Hiccup. The two were cleaning some of the stables, and Hiccup was talking about some random stuff. "I figured it would be A good idea to have Astrid around because she owns A deadly Nadder. Turns out there still just as stubborn as before." Hiccup said with A sigh.

Heather smirked and chose this as her time to strike. "Yeah. So...you two are A thing right?" Hiccup froze wile sweeping and turned around to look at Heather. "Wh-what?" He stuttered and Heather tried not to laugh. She shrugged and continued mopping. "Common, it's obvious you two are perfect for each other?" Heather looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Hiccup blush slightly.

"I don't think there's enough facts to prove that statement Heather. I wish it was true but with everything going on..." Hiccup sighed and grabbed A sponge to clean some stuff from the wall. Heathers mouth hung open. "Wait? So your saying you admit that you like Astrid?" Heather asked surprised. Hiccup smiled A little.

"Have since I was younger. Astrid's always been perfect in my mind. She's A worrier and A fighter though. I'm just A Hiccup trying to get so much done at once. I guess I haven't thought to much about talking to her about it." Heather tried not to practically fan girl. Gods Astrid tried to hide her emotions so much, but here Hiccup was admitting he'd always like Astrid! Heather just wondered if she should let Astrid know or not.

"You know...maybe I could talk to her for you." Heather said with A cool tone. Hiccup suddenly looked unsure. "I-I don't know..." "Hiccup It'll be fine. Like I said, you two are perfect." Hiccup sighed. "I'm really not getting out of this am I?" Heather shook her head. "Nope."

...

More time passed and Heather did talk to Astrid who eventually wound up admitting her feelings to Hiccup. Hiccup and Heather protected each other and grew closer. Fishlegs and Tuffnut were at A sort of war with each other about who Heather liked. In all, things were crazy, and the edge was hectic. When it came to the dragon riders though, they always figured it out, and now, Hiccup had A twin to help him along the way.

 **(A/N) Hey you guys! So Guest Johnathen, yeah or nah to liking the idea?**

 **Anyways, until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you liked this story, follow if your knew, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow, piece out!**


	53. Forest storm

**(A/N) Hey readers! I give you another fan-shot! Sad in most parts because I'm in A down mood. I always use fanfiction to let out my feelings onto. If I'm mad or depressed I slice Hiccup's skin because it isn't hurting A physical on the earth person ya know? It's been my way out of cutting and suicide. Gosh my fanfiction is the only way I don't scream, threaten people, cry, and so fourth. A lot of them are really happy, but some are full of blood and all that stuff. It's who I am.**

 **Wanted to say thanks to Rusher Girl for liking the story. I didn't get to reply to them last chapter.**

 **Story idea timeline: Before HTTYD 1.**

 **Story idea: 13 Hiccup is in the forest during A dragon raid. There's really no true plot to this story. It takes place in the middle of Hiccup trying to be strong thorough life's challenges after being bruised and beat up by his bullies previously. Don't worry I decided to give Hiccup A 'friend' sort of, well dragon, it's weird, in this later on.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for Blood, depression, mild language, so fourth. Slight Stoick Hiccup moment, but mostly just stuff that'll probably bum you out.**

Summary:

 _13 Hiccup is walking thorough the forest after taking the village for to long. It's dark and A dragon raid is happening in the village. What happens when A storm causes Hiccup to fall and injure himself? Will A curious Monstrous Nightmare kill him? Or will it follow it's instinct to protect someone like Hiccup?_

"It's not fucking fair!" Hiccup shouted as he ran thorough the forest on Berk. It was dark, and the sounds of dragons demolishing his village were behind him in the distance. Branches were around him and it was hailing slightly, typical Berk weather.

The dark sky held no light, even the moon was hidden in clouds. The hail hit Hiccup's skin hard and it hurt. He kept running, trying to push branches out of his way. A large bruise was on Hiccup's eye. Last time he tries to fight back against his bully Snotlout. Tears threatened to come out of Hiccup's eyes but he didn't dare let the weakness show. It started raining harder and smoke was in the air.

"Why am I so different!? Why can't I be as strong as them!" Hiccup tried to hit A nearby tree branch out of his way but the loose dirt beneath him gave in. Hiccup fell down A hill, not seeing it because the darkness and rain. All Hiccup heard was snapping branches and the strong winds. Hiccup kept falling, until he finally hit the cold hard muddy ground down below.

Hiccup lay there still, breathing heavily. His forest green eyes were dull, at A loss for emotion. Hiccup stared at his arm witch his head lay on, blood covering A gash there. His legs hurt, and his right ankle felt like someone was stabbing him. The rain picked up, and Hiccup's breathing slowed. He lost his slight panic and felt completely numb for A moment.

Everything was A blur. Hiccup felt bruises and bleeding cuts on his back, and he shivered against the cold despite his long sleeves and fur vest. It was freezing. Hiccup, for A moment, thought about giving in like he had so many times before. Just letting it all go, closing his eyes, and letting the rain drown him.

A loud thud sounded near him, and Hiccup knew A dragon landed next to him. The creature growled, before nudging Hiccup. Hiccup froze, his senses coming back to him and Hiccup feeling terrified. "Wh-why?" Hiccup's voice was so quiet and raspy it sounded like it wasn't even coming from A human. The dragon looked at him, deep, piercing eyes staring at him. Hiccup could practically feel the fire those eyes held. The anger and fury.

There was something else to. Something Hiccup hadn't ever seen in human nor dragon. In that Monstrous Nightmare's eyes lay A sadness beyond words mixed with fear, hidden far, far back in the beasts mind. Hiccup knew this feeling. That sadness he never let out. That fear he never showed. What was going on?

Hiccup let A long breath out, his form shaking harder. Hiccup didn't move, his eyes remained dull, but his pupils dilated slightly as the Nightmares fire covered body lit up his form. Hiccup felt warmer as the fire grew, and he allowed the Monstrous Nightmare to observe him as if it was no big deal.

The Nightmares large, curious snout reached Hiccup's face, and his gaze got Hiccup's. Hiccup wondered one question. "Why haven't you killed me?" The Nightmare looked down, as if wondering the same thing. _How did he understand me? There supposed to be mindless._ Hiccup thought to himself.

"Not that I mind." Hiccup's voice was quiet, but the Nightmare heard. It looked up, and sniffed Hiccup's wounds. Something within the dragon clicked. An instinct. Here was A vulnerable, small, injured creature who wasn't A predator nor prey. Why wasn't he helping this creature in need?

The Nightmare's eyes turned to slits and Hiccup tensed. The dragons instincts kicked in, and the dragon shielded Hiccup with his wings, his fire keeping the boy warm. "What the.." Hiccup turned his head, his eyes starting to fill with emotion again. He rolled onto his sore back, looking up at the amazing pattern of the Nightmare's Golden skin lined with red streaks like war pain. His dark brown horns stood tall, and his wings were so huge.

It was so dark outside, so the sight of this dragons' full form lit up by blazing flames towering over Hiccup was amazing. The fire lit up Hiccup's eyes, and the boy felt tense but oddly not very scared. The Nightmare's pupils dilated again, but it still stood over Hiccup. The small boys form seeming to confuse the dragon.

The Monstrous Nightmare felt confused. Why was he suddenly helping this _human_ out of pure instinct. He wasn't like the others though, and not enough for proper food. The dragon wasn't going to let Hiccup just lay here and suffer though. Instead, he decided to keep this boy warm, something in the dragon hurting at the sight of this boy just giving up. It wasn't right!

The dragon settled for just doing what his instincts told him. He protected Hiccup as the rain hail became larger. Hiccup rolled onto his back, but realized that was A bad idea. Hiccup shouted out as his cuts hurt him more. He looked up at the Monstrous Nightmare.

The dragon nudged Hiccup back onto his side, then licked his wounded arm. Hiccup hissed in pain but the blood was cleaned. Hiccup didn't know what the dragon wanted when it continued nudging him. Hiccup looked up into the Nightmares orange, blazing eyes as the creature got it's snout under Hiccup's side, sitting him up.

Hiccup got it now, and sat up wile using his good arm to hold himself strait. He breathed heavily and was becoming pale. The Nightmare noticed this, and used his tail like A bowl, cuffing it so water could collect in it. He let Hiccup drink from the now washed clean of Nightmare saliva 'bowl', before getting closer to Hiccup so his heat helped him more.

A few hours went by, and the sky was started to get less dark just as Hiccup was waking up from A nap he didn't relies he'd taken. It was nearing sunrise. Hiccup looked up at the tired Monstrous Nightmare. He grabbed A piece of bread of his pocket he had saved incase he got hungry out in the forest.

"It's not much, but you need this." Hiccup gave the bread to the Nightmare. "Someone will be out here wondering where I am soon, you need to go." The Nightmare nodded, and Hiccup wondered why this dragon could act so human like and understanding unlike most dragons witch always went in for the kill.

A few minutes later and Hiccup was alone. He tried to stand up, but fell back over as his ankle was apparently injured badly and his arm stung like hell. "Great." Hiccup mumbled to himself. The sun was rising, and pink clouds started forming over head. It was only raining lightly now, and Hiccup heard someone nearby.

"Hiccup!?" Hiccup oddly worried voice of his father shouted. Hiccup stood up despite his ankle, and tried to seem strong thorough the pain wile leaning against A tree. "I-I'm over here!" Hiccup shouted back, his throat dry and sore.

Stoick walked thorough A few tree's, and ran over to his son. "What were you doing out here? What did this to you?" Stoick demanded answers wile placing A large hand on Hiccup's cut up back. "I was walking in the forest when the storm hit. I would've come home dad, honest. I just uh..." Hiccup lifted his bleeding, swollen, and likely fractured ankle witch he had taken the boot off of previously.

Stoick kneeled down and looked at the wound. "Augh. Common, we need to get this treated before it gets infected." Hiccup nodded and his dad supported most, nearly all of his weight. Hiccup and his dad never really spoke, so Hiccup had no need to tell him about all the things that happened last night. Instead, he tried to enjoy this rare moment he had of being so close to his dad's side and his dad showing worry for the pain he was in. If only these things lasted when Hiccup wasn't badly injured.

 **(A/N) Yeah I know I'm an idiot. Sorry for probably bumming you guys out, I mean it!**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Like if you liked the story, follow if your new here, Review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	54. Nightmares and flyers

**(A/N) Another fan-shot for you amazing people! I need to say something, I was watching the Hiccup's dream scene from wings of war in RTTE season 5 and can't help but thinking about the possibilities of why Hiccup's dream upset him so much as you see him wake up screaming "No!" before telling Toothless sorry and that it's okay. Here's my take on why flying into the explosion just as you hear someone yell when the hut explodes scared Hiccup so bad. I think it could've had something to do with one, the scream you hear during the explosion probably made him scared that he hit someone and it also resembled Viggo's yell when he fell into the volcano before. Two, Hiccup and Toothless flew right into the hut, and Hiccup probably had the fear they might have crashed. Three, Hiccup's flown near many explosions, but the last time he fell directly into one like that was when he fell into the red death explosion.**

 **Rusher Girl: Your reviews really make my day.**

 **Guest Johnathen: I really like all your ideas and will try them sometime.**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE Season 5 during the episodes wings of war.**

 **Story idea: When Hiccup wakes up from the nightmare he had after sleeping in the Defenders of the wing's huts, he is left with fear and memories. Later in the day, the dream affects Hiccup more when he has an odd flashback of it, witch never really happened before. Can Hiccup get his thoughts under control with the help of Toothless?**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated K for my randomness in writing. Some Hiccstrid, mostly Hiccup Toothless bonding, and the newer shown bond I love between Hiccup and Mala who are both leaders. Spoilers for season 5 to the max as I write A hole scene from it here.**

Summary:

 _After the dragon flyers took over the edge, Hiccup and his friends stayed the night at the defenders of the wing. Hiccup had Nightmares of the battle he had and when he nearly crashed into his hut witch he exploded. When the Nightmares, stress, and memories of his previous fights start frightening Hiccup, can some advice from Mala, care from Astrid, and the bond he has with his best bud help Hiccup clear his mind and formulate A plan to get his home back?_

 ** _Hiccup was flying on Toothless after battling the dragon flyers on there Singtails that took over the edge. Hiccup looked over to see none other than the bounty hunter who threw A chain around his neck to take him to Viggo flying the opposite direction. Hiccup's hut came into view, and he knew what he had to do. "Now bud! Do it!" Toothless shot Hiccup's hut, fire going everywhere and A mans voice yelling from inside. They flew strait into the fire Hiccup terrified._**

"No!" Hiccup shot up into A sitting position panicked. When Toothless nudged him letting him know where he was, Hiccup calmed down. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's okay bud." Hiccup looked around and remembered he was in one of the defenders of the wings huts.

Hiccup looked down, the dream he had still fresh on his mind. Toothless nudged him again and Hiccup sighed. "Y-Yeah I'm fine. Just A nightmare Toothless. Nothing more." Toothless crooned worriedly but gently. Hiccup tried to slow his breathing more.

"Just been A wile since I had A dream like that you know? There's just so much stress going on, I don't think I was prepared to wake up from A Nightmare. So, should we go uh..." Hiccup looked around the hut and saw everyone else was gone. "Face the music?" Toothless nodded and the two walked outside.

Hiccup and Toothless walked outside, seeing everyone was bored and bummed out. Ruffnut and Tuffnut had two bores trying to get there attention, but were to bored to pay attention. Snotlout was in A distant world. Fishlegs just looked depressed. Astrid spotted Hiccup as he walked up to her.

"Uh...I've seen worse." Hiccup tried to be optimistic. "Remind me when that was." Astrid said wile folding her arms. She turned around and stood beside Hiccup. "So should we talk about our next move? I was thinking we should try to get the edge back." She said. Hiccup looked up about to respond when Fishlegs cut in.

"How do we even know if we _can_ get the edge back? We have no idea how many more flyers are out there." He said and Hiccup looked down again. Fishlegs was right. With the memory of his dream on his mind, Hiccup remembered over A dozen flyers it seemed with how much fire there was. A part of him feared going into that again, the other part though, wanted to take his home back.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were going on about nonsense about Tuffnut's stupid questions when Mala walked over. "You will all have time to plan the correct course of action." Hiccup turned around as her and Throk stood near him. "But right now you are all mentally and physically exhausted." She finished.

Hiccup looked at all the riders, there expressions tired and sad. "You need to rest, regroup. You are welcome among us for as long as you need." Hiccup walked towards Mala, trying to look pleased but looking saddened as well.

"Thank you Mala. You have no idea how much this means to us." He said. Mala looked at Throk, then smiled wile looking at Fishlegs with A sly smile. "Uh Fishlegs? There's an ore mine in the middle of the island. Oxide, sulfide, silicates." Meatlug suddenly stood up, looking exited.

"Oh no, no, no don't say silicates it makes her.." Red and orange lava started pouring out of Meatlug's mouth. "Drool." Fishlegs finished wile smiling weakly at his dragon who seemed in A distant land, probably full of rare, delicious ores.

Throk stepped up, looking at Ruffnut and Tuffnut with A smile. "My Queen has had me scouting out some pristine locations, where one could build A temporary bore pit." He said. The twins looked up at him, Ruffnut shrugging. "Bore bit." "So last year." Ruffnut and Tuffnut said in A super bummed out voice.

Throk wasn't giving up. He spoke again in A taunting voice. "What about A Lava pit? _Very_ dangerous. Hot, smoldering magma?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut suddenly perked up, ideas of crazy things only they could think of flooding there minds.

"Sounds spicy!" Ruffnut stood up wile rubbing her hands together as if preparing herself for causing trouble again. "One might even say, muy picante." Tuffnut said in Spanish meaning 'very spicy'. "Como es tu Español Throkman?" Tuffnut asked again in Spanish meaning 'How is your Spanish, Throkman?'. Tuffnut laughed and said something else making Throk's name sound like it was A Spanish name.

As Throk walked away with the twins, Queen Mala approached Snotlout using A 'we need help really bad' sort of sweet voice. "Snotlout? Eh some of our younger worriers are in _desperate_ need for hand-to-hand combat training." Mala then looked the other way wile gesturing to Snotlout. "But, if your to tired I..." Snotlout suddenly perked up as he processed this new information.

"Ha! The Snot doesn't _do_ 'tired'." Snotlout stood up and imediatly got on Hookfang. "Where are those little guys?" And with that, Snotlout was off. Only Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, and Mala were left alone near the hut the dragon riders had slept in. Hiccup smiled wile walking towards Mala.

"Uh...again thank you Mala." Hiccup thanked her gratefully as Mala turned around after using her hand to shield her face from the gust of air Hookfang's massive wings produced. "I've been precisely where you stand Hiccup Haddock. When one leads, one is looked upon for all answers. Some of witch...they haven't yet found." Hiccup looked down at Mala's words, and Astrid lay A hand on his shoulder.

"Key word being _yet._ " Hiccup smiled as Astrid looked at him confidently. Her confidence rubbed off on him and made him feel A little better. Toothless walked up beside Hiccup, and Hiccup's mind wandered. He remembered the dream that was more of A memory he had last night. How many flyers there were, when him and Toothless flew at his hut and timed there blast A little wrong nearly crashing, Hiccup had no idea what to do about everything.

Suddenly another thing happened. That dream that scared him for many reasons came back as A sort of flashback, the fire filling his vision and reminding him of the red death explosion he'd been in A few years back. Then Krogan, and memories of how dangerous the hunters had been wile trying to kidnap Hiccup when he had A bounty on him.

This happened quiet quickly, and Hiccup wasn't used to flashes like that. He couldn't see anything but them, and when they went away, Hiccup was shaken up. "Are you okay?" Mala asked, apparently seeing Hiccup's odd body language as he went thorough the memories. "U-uh y-yeah." Hiccup said wile trying to slow his breathing.

"You know, maybe you and Toothless should go do something to. To clear your minds and relax A bit." Astrid tried recommending. "How do you suppose I do that?" Hiccup asked confused. He had way to much to worry about right now, so how could he relax at the same time he needed to work?

"She's right. If your thoughts are clouded and you let stress overwhelm you, you won't be able to think the speed you need, and will be worried about to much at once to concentrate. There's A lake with A waterfall on the west side of the island. Maybe you and Toothless could fly over there and try to clear you minds." Mala gestured the direction they should go.

The flashes happened again, and it scared Hiccup to see the Singtails attacking the edge and his friends so suddenly like that. It filled most of his vision and took up his hearing. When the flashes stopped, Hiccup looked down. "I-I think I should stay here and try to figure out-" "Hiccup you and Toothless need this. I'll stay and make sure the other riders are okay and doing what there supposed to be okay?"

Hiccup looked down into Astrid's warm eyes as her hand lay on his chest over his heart. Something about her gentle yet firm at the same time voice made him want to do what she said, and he knew deep down her and Mala were right. He did need some alone time with Toothless.

"Alright. Thanks again, it means more than you think." Hiccup looked at Mala then at Astrid. "I'll be back soon, I promise." With that him and Toothless took to the air. Hiccup was already feeling A little better. How long had it been since him and Toothless just flew in the clouds and over the water for relaxation or trick flying, without trying to plan something or being in battle? Hiccup was becoming more and more better as they flew thorough the slightly chilly air.

Once near the lake Mala mentioned, Hiccup and Toothless flew under the water fall. The cool water splashed over two, causing Hiccup to laugh. They then flew over the dark lakes water, Hiccup laying on Toothless' back with his hands behind his head.

"Feels like forever since we just flew like this huh bud?" Toothless crooned softly, smiling as the water hit his skin. Hiccup's mind wandered again, thinking and trying to plan, but Hiccup remembered what Mala had said. He needed to clear his thoughts, collect himself, and then think more clearly about what to do later. Right now he was mentally and Physically exhausted after fighting flyers and having nightmares all night.

Hiccup took A breath, and closed his eyes. He tried to replace bad memories with good ones. Hiccup remembered when him and Toothless were younger and would fly away from Berk because everything dragon training threw on him. He remembered trick flying, gliding over the ocean, romantic flights with Astrid, soaring thorough the night, and more. Suddenly Hiccup got an idea.

"You own the night bud. Maybe we could use that to our advantage and get the A team on bored to help us out? With everyone fighting together and you as our advantage, we should be able to fight the hunters. I don't know exactly how we'll do it without hurting the dragons, but we have A start right?" Hiccup smiled and pet Toothless.

Toothless made A soft sound and pushed the top of his head harder into Hiccup's palm witch was scratching his scales. Hiccup smiled, knowing Toothless believed in him no matter what decision he made. "Alright. So...wanna try out some tricks with the new flight suit?" Toothless made A sound and Hiccup laughed.

"Aw common Toothless. It'll be fine! Besides we're right over the lake so if something happens the water will break our falls." Hiccup unhooked the clip holding his suit in the saddle. "Ready?" Toothless got in position and Hiccup went for A suicide dive before using his flight suit to glide in the air. Man he didn't know how much he missed this. And with A clear head and new perspective, Hiccup was confident he'd figure out how to fight the flyers, just like Astrid and Mala said he could.

 **(A/N) So not exactly how I expected it to go but my mind wandered and I typed what it told me to. I've got A lot going on up here, heh.**

 **So until next time fellow dragon riders, please like if you liked it, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	55. Alergy to Vanahine fruit

**(A/N) Hey guys I'm really getting good at updating daily even if some fan-shots don't get done till like 11 PM. What do you think?**

 **Rushergirl: I'm glad we share A similar view on that episodes scene. I'm going to get 100 done I just know it!**

 **Guest Johnathen: I would do that idea, but I don't think I'd be any good at writing stories where people switch bodies like that. I had A hard time writing human hands and dragon wings as it was. Any other ideas?**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE season 5 when the dragon riders are trying to escape Vanahine for the first time and need to use the fruit growing there to escape.**

 **Story idea: What if the other dragon riders could leave Vanahine after going there to get Ruffnut and Tuffnut, but not Hiccup? Hiccup can't leave because after getting close to the fruit that grew there, he realized he was badly allergic to it and therefore could not use it to leave. How will the dragon riders help Hiccup get away? After getting away, can the defenders of the wing help him after he starts having A bad reaction?**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated K+ for pain and things such as bad rashes and the inability to breath. There's also Hiccstrid so I didn't know if A kiss on the head would have to be K+, just being safe (I know so weird for me right?). Toothless Hiccup bonding and some suspense I guess you could call it I really don't know any other words for it. Season 5 of RTTE spoilers.**

 **Also!**

 **I came up with this idea wile watching A YouTube video and remember this starts on the island of Vanahine just after Hiccup and Toothless figured out the Sentinels followed each others scent and that's how the dragon riders could leave the island. If you haven't seen that scene then please watch it in RTTE season 5. If your interested in how I came up with this idea because I like to let my readers in on this stuff, it actually started as A joke to myself. I was watching the video and said out loud "and then someone winds up being allergic to the fruit after being covered in it thanks to the food fight." I was joking around and trying to make my 7 year old brother laugh because he for some reason finds A lot of joy in things like that, but then I couldn't help but think about the idea of Hiccup being allergic to the fruit on the island.**

 **Anyways, with that said, here's your summary.**

Summary:

 _After the Eruptidon left the defenders of the wing to find it's final resting place, Ruffnut and Tuffnut followed it against the rules. Hiccup and the others had went to get them, but wound up trapped on the island of Vanahine. Every time they tried to leave, blind dragons known as Sentinels wouldn't let them leave. Hiccup came up with A plan. The Sentinels were blind and knew each other because they smelled like the rare fruit that grew on the island. All the riders had to do was cover themselves in the fruits juices and they can fly out, the Sentinels thinking they were one of them. One problem though. How can the dragon riders leave when Hiccup winds up figuring out he's highly allergic to the fruit that grows there and therefore can't cover himself in it? Will Hiccup be okay even after being exposed to the fruit that prevents him from breathing and causes bad rashes?_

"Alright guys here's the plan." Hiccup said as he landed on Toothless. All the dragon riders were staying under A tree on the island of Vanahine. They had been spending hours trying to think of A way past the giant Sentinel dragons that wouldn't let them leave.

"Hiccup your back! What did you find?" Fishlegs shouted as everyone crowded around boy and dragon. "When me and Toothless were flying we found out the Sentinel dragons are blind last night. That would mean they know each other by smell. I'm thinking, we cover ourselves with the same fruits they eat, then they'll think we're one of them and let us leave." Hiccup explained as everyone listened.

The other riders thought about it, and smiled before nodding. "Alright, we've got fruit from last nights dinner right here!" Tuffnut shouted wile throwing Hiccup A bag of the fruits. Last night Hiccup and Toothless were to busy to eat, but the other riders had gathered some of the fruits for dinner.

"Thanks Tuffnut. Alright, everyone try to get as much of the fruits juices on you as you can." Hiccup said loudly and everyone bent down to grab A fruit. Hiccup did to, crushing the fruit so some of the juices were on his hands. Hiccup's throat started feeling A little irritated for some reason caused by the smell, and he reached up to rub his neck. The juices got on his neck, and the strong smell of the fruit started causing his throat to burn. He also took notice in the fact that his skin became slightly red, as if some immediate bad reaction to it was happening. Hiccup put the fruit down, his throat feeling to irritated, then he looked at Fishlegs.

"Uh guys? You _sure_ this is what you _ate_ last night?" Fishlegs looked up confused then walked closer to Hiccup. "Yeah why?" Fishlegs asked and everyone else stopped rubbing the fruit on them for fear of something bad happening because Hiccup's sudden question.

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs holding the fruit. He didn't seem irritated at all and his skin wasn't red like Hiccup's hand was. "It's just whenever I picked up the fruits, my throat felt oddly irritated and look at this." Hiccup showed Fishlegs his hand witch was red and irritated, A rash seeming to start forming. "My throats been feeling A bit swollen to." Hiccup rubbed his neck as his throat started becoming more and more irritated.

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup's hand closely. "Hiccup, call me crazy but I think you may be having an allergic reaction to the fruits. You should wash your hands and have me look at your throat. With how fast your reacting there's no telling how bad it'll get." Hiccup nodded and followed Fishlegs to the water to wash his hands off.

The other riders stayed back except Astrid who followed them slightly worried along with Toothless. Once Hiccup's hands were washed Fishlegs checked out his throat and realized it was becoming to swollen for comfort. Hiccup tried to clear his throat A few times in A row, seeming to be able to feel the swelling.

"Yep your definitely allergic to these things Hiccup. We need to figure out A way back home soon. Your throat's becoming more and more swollen by the minute." Fishlegs sounded worried, and Hiccup frowned. He used some water to make sure there was no juice left on his neck, but that didn't help with his throat at all.

"Alright, but how am I going to get out of here? If I can't take A little bit of the fruit on my hands, how am I supposed to cover myself in it without endangering myself to A level to high for even someone like me? I don't normally think to much about small things like this Fishlegs, but I can't help but worry." Hiccup stated, rubbing his neck that was red like his hand with some odd rash.

Fishlegs and Astrid both thought about it but couldn't come up with an answer. Instead, they knew Hiccup was stuck here. "Fishlegs we need to leave and get him help." Astrid said but Hiccup stood up and stopped her. "No we can't get help guys. This place is secret. We can't tell anyone about it." Hiccup said and Fishlegs nodded. "He's right Astrid."

Astrid frowned. "But you need help Hiccup. Your throats to swollen." Astrid took note of Hiccup rubbing his neck and clearing his throat more and more often. "We'll find A way Astrid. Maybe if I flew close enough to you guys it won't be A problem." Hiccup tried to think of another way out.

"Even if it did work there's still one problem Hiccup. In order for you to fly with us and not be seen as A separate dragon, you and Toothless would have to fly with us very _closely_ surrounding you. It would be different if you were affected by touching or eating the fruit. Your throat started feeling irritated just because you smelled it though. We don't know how badly this stuff affects you, it would be to risky for you to fly surrounded by the fruit like that. Especially since we won't just be holding it, but we'll be _covered_ in it." Fishlegs sounded very worried about the topic.

"It's our only way out Fishlegs, and as soon as we're out of here, I can fly away from the group until you guys are washed off." Hiccup said sternly. Toothless nudged him worriedly and Astrid grabbed his hand. Hiccup looked down at her, Astrid's baby blue eyes full of worry. "I'll be fine." Hiccup said more gently than before.

The other riders wound up having A food fight to get the fruit on them, and Hiccup had to back up from the strong smell and flying juice. As Fishlegs had predicted just the incredibly strong smell of so much fruit juices lathering so many people was making Hiccup feel more and more worse. He started coughing but tried to hide it. Astrid looked at him worriedly and wanted to lay A comforting hand on him. She knew she was risking getting the fruit on Hiccup though if she did that.

Hiccup tried holding his breath to keep from coughing as they flew past the Sentinels. He knew that if he made A sound wile flying so closely surrounded by the other riders, the Sentinels would try to get him away so he couldn't leave. It took A few minutes, but the dragon riders were finally far away from the island. They flew down into the ocean to wash off the fruit and smell, before Astrid saw Hiccup coughing from the back of Toothless. His face was slightly red and he seemed to be having A hard time breathing.

"Fishlegs?!" Fishlegs looked at Hiccup and nodded. The dragon riders landed on A nearby sea stack, Hiccup getting off of Toothless and covering his coughing. Astrid ran over to him, wrapping an arm around Hiccup. "Hiccup hey it's okay. Can you breath alright?" Hiccup forced himself to stop coughing and nodded. "It's A little hard but I'll be fine." Hiccup's voice was dry and he tried drinking some water. It didn't help much and Astrid along with the others were becoming worried.

"You alright H?" Tuffnut asked, walking up to the two along with his sister, Snotlout, and Fishlegs. "I'll be fine. We should head back to the defenders of the wing. Maybe they have something that can help there." Hiccup tried to get out the words as fast as he could before he had to cough A few more times.

The others nodded and got on there dragons. Hiccup rubbed his neck and jumped on Toothless. His throat was swollen and his airway felt tight. Hiccup's chest felt tight and he was sweating. _I really hope Mala has someone who can help with this._ Hiccup thought to himself as they flew thorough the air.

After about an hour flight, Hiccup felt relieved as the Defenders of the wing were coming into view. Him along with the others spotted Mala and landed. Hiccup got off of Toothless, and Astrid stood by his side. "How are you doing?" Hiccup opened his mouth to talk but wound up coughing again. The cough hurt his sore-from-already-coughing-so-much chest, and Hiccup grabbed it with his hand that wasn't covering his mouth.

Hiccup tried to say 'I'm fine' but his throat was to sore. He looked at Astrid who's expression pleaded for an answer. Hiccup sighed and shook his head slowly. Astrid became more worried and wrapped an arm around Hiccup, taking note of how spaced out his breathing was and how much darker the rash on his neck and hand were.

"Mala we need your help." Fishlegs said and Mala walked with him to Hiccup. "What happened to you?" Mala asked, walking closer to Hiccup and looking worried because the boys red-ish face, rash, and very quiet but able to be heard wheezing. Hiccup tried to speak, but wound up coughing instead wile holding his chest.

"We got stuck on Vanahine wile grabbing the twins who once again didn't follow orders. There was A fruit there that we needed to use to escape. Hiccup tried to hold one, but wound up highly allergic to it. When he was around us who were covered in the fruits juices, and when the juices got on his hands and neck, Hiccup started developing rashes and has been finding it harder and harder to breath." Astrid explained wile rubbing Hiccup's back gently who sat on A bench, looking half defeated, half in pain from so much coughing and the tightness in his chest.

"I see. We have A healer who has dealt with many things like this. I'll take you to Asmen and he might have something to help." Hiccup nodded and him along with Astrid and Fishlegs followed Mala. Snotlout and the twins were arguing over some random stuff involving the twins leaving when Mala said not to.

Asmen did help Hiccup and after A wile Hiccup was able to breath easier and his rashes were A little less red. He felt extremely tired thanks to the medicine and how hard it had been to breath wile he was being treated, and Mala said with how late it was the dragon riders could stay on the defenders of the wing.

All the dragon riders stayed on one large hut with five beds on both side. The twins lay on beds beside each other near the door on the left side, Fishlegs lay near the door on the right side, Snotlout lay two beds down from the twins, Astrid lay two beds to down from Fishlegs near the back and Hiccup lay on the bed to the right of hers.

Everyone else fell asleep fairly quickly, but Astrid stayed up as she watched Hiccup lay uncomfortably on his bed. His eyes were closed but she could tell he was awake and irritated. Hiccup had to put bandages on his rashes since he wouldn't stop rubbing them, and he had said the medicine used on them stung. Astrid had A feeling he found it hard to sleep with A bandage on his right hand and on the front of his neck along with the slight irritation caused by his medicines on the rashes.

Astrid stood up, and walked over to Hiccup's bed. Hiccup noticed her there, and relaxed A bit more, moving A little so she could sit in front of his legs on the edge of the bed. "You okay?" Hiccup nodded and tried to rub his neck. Astrid grabbed his hand and Hiccup sighed. "It's just A little irritated, I'll be fine." Hiccup said quietly wile opening his eyes but not looking at Astrid.

"I know. You always get thorough these things." Toothless noticed Hiccup was awake, and walked over to his rider. Toothless crooned softly, laying his head on the bed in front of Hiccup's face. Hiccup smiled. "I'm okay bud. Really." Hiccup whispered wile petting Toothless who purred. He seemed worried still, and it made sense after Toothless had stayed in the healers hut and watched how much Hiccup struggled to breath.

The medicine had taken time to work, and it actually made Hiccup worse before it could make him better. The one he drank had burned his throat and Hiccup had found it hard to hide his pain. As the healer applied the medicine to his neck rash, the stinging had made it even harder to breath and Hiccup wound up gasping for air because the combinations of pain in his throat and chest. Toothless tried as much as he could to help his rider, but felt helpless as he found out he couldn't help, but could only comfort.

Astrid and Toothless were both worried about Hiccup. Astrid knew he was still very uncomfortable and despite being so tired he could hardly keep his eyes open, Hiccup found it hard to sleep. "We know your alright Hiccup, but I just wish we could help you more. I know your still not feeling well." Toothless made A soft sound wile keeping his chin on Hiccup's bed and head under Hiccup's hand. He agreed with Astrid one hundred percent.

Hiccup smiled slightly and moved his bandaged hand from Toothless' head back to being under the blanket. It had been pretty cold tonight, and even inside the hut the riders slightly shivered in there sleep wile holding there blankets tightly. Astrid smiled as Hiccup closed his eyes again, and she reached up to lightly run her fingers thorough Hiccup's hair.

Hiccup sighed finding it easier to relax. "You don't have to." He mumbled, and Astrid could tell he was starting to fall asleep. "I want to." Hiccup tucked his face under the blankets, keeping his right bandaged hand close to his bandaged neck so the bandages didn't come off because they got caught on the covers. His head was outside the blanket, but he was slightly curled up, trying to get warmth and trying to forget his irritation. Astrid running her fingers thorough his hair and sitting closely to him helped.

Astrid smiled as she saw Hiccup get more comfortable. With his face hidden in the blankets, his hands tucked close to his chest, and his form curled up wile she ran her fingers thorough his hair, Hiccup looked almost like A younger kid finding it easier to sleep in A storm with his mother comforting him like Astrid was comforting Hiccup now. Astrid couldn't help but look down with warm eyes at the boy who had finally fallen asleep beside her. She never could imagine Hiccup looking this young and vulnerable willingly in front of her, but he was just so tired he didn't think about how he went from looking like A leader, to looking like A sleeping child.

Of course Astrid would never tell him how he looked. She wouldn't hurt his pride and she would just comfort him without the need for A thank you from the tired boy. Astrid cared about Hiccup, and he had risked his own health to get them away from Vanahine safely.

Astrid was just returning the favor. When her and Toothless knew Hiccup was sound Asleep, she leaned down and lightly kissed Hiccup's head. "Goodnight Hiccup." Astrid walked back to her own bed and lay down. Toothless blew warm air in Hiccup's hair, made A small sound wile making sure Hiccup was asleep for the night, moved his head, and curled up asleep beside the bed. Everyone finally fell asleep, and Astrid was confident with the thought that Hiccup would feel better tomorrow and be back to his leader like, healthy self.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! So It's 11:00 as I'm finishing this but I did get it finished today. Like I said, I'm updating daily and I intend to keep that promise. Only 49 fan-shots left to go! I know there's 55 chapters, but 3 of my chapter are part 2's of certain fan-shots and 1 of them is part 3 meaning 4 of my chapters are just part 2's and 3's not separate fan-shots. This story is called 100 fan-shots, but will no doubt have 104 or more chapters.**

 **Anyways until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you liked it, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out!**

 **PS... Has anyone even read that catch phrase or even the A/N's? I was just wondering and was wondering if you guys think I should keep using it. It's also my catch phrase sort of thing on YouTube in some videos to A point. Your amazing!**


	56. Healing after capture

**(A/N) Another fan-shot guys! I'm not going to school today thanks to still recovering from surgery and then have Saturday and Sunday free! In other words, more and more fan-shots to come! I said this would get done within quiet A few days, but if I can get A lot done over the weekends, then I will be able to get this done much sooner! I'm planning on doing 100 but who knows, might change it to 200 after I just can't stop writing it. That would be awesome!**

 **Rushergirl: It was one of my favorite episodes. I really wish they _had_ found night fury bones though. Hmm...maybe I could write that as A fan-shot.**

 **Story idea timeline: Figured I should try some earlier seasons since I have been writing all RTTE. Takes place during DOB when Hiccup is 15.**

 **Story idea: 15 year old Hiccup is captured by an unknown enemy and is badly injured after weeks of abuse. When he finally escapes, Stoick worries for his sons life and tries to help his son as much as he can.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated K+ For minor violence and other stuff but not so much it's considered T I guess. Hiccstrid is minor but there. Mostly father son bond. Takes place in DOB but has some references to RTTE such as the name 'dragon hunters' but that's pretty much it.**

Summary: 

_Hiccup was captured by A group of people Berk is not familiar with. Hiccup is wounded badly do to the abuse he took wile captured. After escaping Hiccup barely makes it to Berk before falling unconscious. Hiccup's dad fears for his life, and father along with son need each other to be strong. Can Hiccup make it thorough these injuries with his dad's and Toothless' help despite Toothless being injured badly as well?_

 **Three weeks ago**

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as loud as he could. Him and Toothless had been captured by an unknown enemy. They were doing trick flying when A net was shot and both dragon and rider landed on A boat. Hiccup tried to get to his dragon witch was being held down by two large men. One man was holding Hiccup by the shoulders firmly in place.

A man walked up to Hiccup who yelled for his dragon witch had been muzzled and taken to the other side of the boat. "So, your the dragon trainer everyone's been talking about?" Hiccup glared at the man and tried to struggle in the grip of the man behind him.

"I'm not telling you anything." Hiccup said sternly and darkly. The man in front of him didn't get mad and lash out like Hiccup had exacted. He wore A hood over his head and looked coldly down at Hiccup. "I think you will." The man looked at the men behind him who were holding Toothless.

The two men seemed to get the message, and Hiccup's eyes widened as he used A whip on Toothless, causing the dragon to roar in pain before lashing out and trying to escape his muzzle. An arrow was shot at Toothless witch caused the dragon to go crazy for some reason Hiccup didn't know. His best friend was disoriented and seemed to not even be able to hear his calls.

"Toothless! Stop! Please don't hurt him! Please!" Hiccup lashed out, struggling against the man behind him so hard he nearly dislocated his shoulder. Hiccup kicked backwards with his medal leg and wound up causing the man behind him to loosen his grip because the sudden surprising pain. Hiccup tried to take this moment to run to Toothless, but the man who seemed to be in charge with the hood over his head grabbed his arm, yanking Hiccup backwards.

"No! Ugh. Let go of me!" Hiccup tried to swing at his capture, wanting to try anything to get to Toothless. The man just held him firm, before pulling Hiccup's arms behind his back so he could tie them with rope. Hiccup was then thrown down onto the floor of the boat, hard. Hiccup yelled out in pain but still tried to get up again.

The man who tied him up frowned and knocked Hiccup back down by using his whip originally meant for dragons. This meant it was thick and heavy, but not so thin that it would do serious damage to A humans skin as far as breaking it went, but rather just make them bleed A little and severely bruise them.

Hiccup yelled out in pain as the whip hit his side and went up to his face causing A stinging sensation in his cheek and bleeding wound in his side. Hiccup still tried to get back up stubbornly and slower than last time. He was knocked over again with another lash. Hiccup pushed up on his tied arms, as if he going to get back up. After seeing his capture raise his whip again ready to strike though, Hiccup knew it was no use, and he'd only wind up making himself to weak to escape later.

Hiccup gave in, dropping back down and lying there wile bruising heavily and bleeding from his side. His hands were tied behind his back still, so when Hiccup stopped trying to push himself up with his arms, his hands were bent at an odd angle because the pressure and Hiccup hissed in pain. Moments later Hiccup was lifted up and he was tossed in A cell below deck, Toothless in A cell near him.

 **Two day's ago.**

Hiccup never got his captures name, but he knew one thing for sure, those people were no friend of dragons. They had apparently captured Hiccup for his dragon knowledge and for his night fury. They were known as dragon hunters, and caught and sold Dragons. The hunters only kept Hiccup alive because his capture found him useful, and he was beyond brutal in trying to get information.

Hiccup and Toothless had finally escaped the dreaded island they'd wound up sailing to witch had many more hunters. The past three weeks had been awful, and Hiccup was covered in wounds from head to toe. Toothless was to. Scarring was all over the dragons legs and back. Toothless also had some fresh wounds, was exhausted, and was obviously sore from bruising you couldn't see on his so dark blue they were nearly black as night scales.

"Common bud. We've got to get home." Hiccup said in A dry voice wile holding the center of his torso witch had an arrow wound in it witch was starting to become infected. Hiccup breathed heavily, trying not to think about the pain. Toothless made A worried noise and flew faster and faster to home.

Berk started coming into view and Hiccup smiled to himself. This hurt the small knife wound near his chin caused by Hiccup struggling when A hunter was threatening him with it. The knife has sliced his skin near his mouth, and went down to just under Hiccup's chin. Hiccup hissed in pain and felt the wound witch bled A little. The cut was dangerously close to his throat.

Hiccup and Toothless went into A dive, landing near Hiccup's fathers house. It was nearing sunset, and the cold air nipped at Hiccup's bear skin thanks to his shirt being removed after being to torn and beat up to even be called A shirt. Hiccup got off of Toothless and used the dragon to lift most of his form. Hiccup opened the door and spotted his father who was sitting near the fireplace, his back to the door.

Stoick looked very upset, and Hiccup knew it was because he couldn't find his son. "I told you not to bother me Gobber." Stoick said in A gruff voice, not facing the door. Hiccup smiled slightly, his dad probably thought Toothless' heavy, tired footsteps were that of another large Viking.

Hiccup tried to talk but wound up coughing thanks to his sore throat from screaming for reasons hard to imagine. As soon as he coughed and his metal leg hit the floor hard when Hiccup nearly tripped over his own feet, Stoick stood up and spun around to face the door.

"Hiccup?!" Stoick ran to his son and grabbed Hiccup just as the boy almost collapsed. Stoick saw all the knife, burn, and whip wounds on his son. There was bruising mostly, and an infected arrow wound in Hiccup's torso. Hiccup's skin was hot to the touch beneath Stoick's large hands. "Your running A high fever Hiccup. Come here." Normally Stoick would be stern, gruff, and well...stoic. Right now though, he was A father who was seeing his son for the first time in A long three weeks time.

Stoick put his hands under Hiccup's arms lifted the boy so he was held in Stoick's arms laying down. Hiccup groaned in pain and tried to push away from his dad. Stoick held Hiccup tighter. "It's okay, let me help you Hiccup. Your badly injured." Hiccup looked up at his dad with tired, pained forest green eyes. Stoick just smiled gently but worriedly down at his son. Hiccup closed his eyes again with A sigh, his breathing heavy and spaced out.

"Common Toothless." Stoick got on Toothless and flew to Gothi's hut. Gothi treated Hiccup's wounds and said there wasn't much she could do for the infection other than put A special ointment on it. Hiccup pushed against his dad's firm grip on him as the ointment burned like fire. He eventually fell unconscious, to exhausted to fight or protest against anything for the moment.

 **Present**

Hiccup lay in his bed sound asleep wile sweating as his fever tried to break. His arms, right leg, neck, and most of his torso had bandages. Hiccup was wearing shorts and was shirtless with A light blanket over him. His face was slightly red and covered in sweat. His eyes were closed tightly in pain and discomfort, his breathing slow.

Stoick sat in A chair at the end of the bed. He was half asleep and it was around evening. Toothless sat there with his head on the bed right beside his rider. Stoick had done some things around the village, then came right home to check on his son. Hiccup was not in good condition, and Stoick sat there with worry for his boys life.

Hiccup groaned and started breathing more heavily. His wrist and right ankle were casted after being broken and Hiccup moved his hand that was casted causing some pain. He started sweating more and seemed to be afraid. Stoick stood up and kneeled beside the bed. Toothless made soft sounds in his throat, nudging Hiccup and trying with everything in him to comfort the boy without letting his worry make him panic.

"Hiccup it's alright." Stoick lay his large hand on Hiccup's much smaller one, trying to comfort his son. Hiccup moved his head, mumbling things in his sleep. When he seemed to be in the worst part of his dream Hiccup shot up into A sitting position. "No don't!" Hiccup opened his eyes and found it hard to breath. It became hard to breath as pain took over his entire form. Hiccup coughed and Stoick put his large hand behind him.

"Hiccup it's alright. Your okay. Calm down I don't want you to hurt yourself." Hiccup calmed down and let his dad lead him back to his bed. Hiccup lay down, breathing heavily and turning his head so he didn't face his dad, even in this moment afraid to show his pain to much. Stoick sighed and lay A hand on Hiccup's cheek, the boy leaning into it out of reflex before he could think.

Hiccup opened his eyes surprised and looked up at his dad who smiled. Stoick looked down at Hiccup's torso and noticed how thin the boy was. Hiccup had been very thin after coming home three weeks after going missing. He seemed to have not eaten much at all. Hiccup also had tense muscles and his ribs were sticking out. It seemed he was worked hard and fed very little. Stoick hadn't learned much about what happened to Hiccup, but knew someone hurt Hiccup badly to get his dragon knowledge similar to how Alvin the treacherous had once done.

"I'm going to go make something to eat." Hiccup nodded and closed his eyes wile his dad left. Toothless sniffed Hiccup's face causing the boy to smile, the bandage on the side of his face becoming A little loose as he lightly laughed. Toothless smiled at his rider and was happy he was okay despite his wounds.

A few minutes later Hiccup was laying in his bed wile his dad walked back into the room with A bowl of soup. Stoick helped Hiccup sit up and the boy tensed as pain went thorough most of his form. Hiccup leaned against his father who had one large hand around his boy. Hiccup grabbed the spoon from the bowl, and despite feeling sick to his stomach, tried to eat.

After three weeks of abuse and very little food, Hiccup found it hard to eat to much. He ate about half the soup but couldn't eat more. "I-I'll try to eat it later." Hiccup said to his father wile becoming tired again. There were knife wounds and whip wounds on his back and sides. This made it to where Hiccup found just sitting up painful and exhausting. Stoick felt his son and realized he was probably more tired than he had been because he was running another high fever.

"You need to lay down Hiccup." Hiccup obeyed and lay back, his dad using A cold cloth to clean the sweat from his face. Hiccup tensed as he felt more and more pain run thorough his form from so much movement. He breathed heavily, and was sweating badly. Toothless nudged his rider, and Hiccup found it A little easier to forget some of the pain wile he pet his dragon. Within A few minutes, Hiccup fell asleep with his dad trying to break his fever.

 **A week later**

Hiccup woke up around noon after staying up nearly all night thanks to getting sick. His dad had tried to help as much as he could, but Hiccup's torso burned and he couldn't keep any type of food down. As Hiccup opened his eyes and moved his head, he saw Astrid sitting in A chair beside his bed. She was sound asleep, and Hiccup figured his dad had asked her to come over with him being sick.

Light shown thorough the openings in Hiccup's roof, and they glistened off of Astrid's beautiful blond hair. Hiccup looked at her with admiration in his eyes. Suddenly his throat started feeling sore and he coughed loudly. This caused Astrid and Toothless to both wake up, Toothless standing right beside Hiccup's bed.

"Hey sleepy head." Astrid said teasingly and Hiccup smiled weakly. "How are you feeling?" Hiccup shrugged. "I'm alright." Despite trying to sound fine, Hiccup's voice was try and his tone hurt. Astrid frowned and lightly grabbed Hiccup casted right hand, rubbing her thumb over the top of it. Hiccup sighed and looked up at Astrid, forest green eyes filled with pain and harsh memories.

Astrid had to ask the question on most of Berks mind. "Hiccup...What _happened_ to you?" Hiccup looked away from Astrid wile gritting his teeth. "I-It's A long story." He said, grabbing his torso with his left hand witch was hurting again. Astrid got up from her chair and sat right beside Hiccup on his bed. She noticed he had A fever and used A cold cloth to try and break it.

Hiccup reached up and stopped her. He grabbed Astrid's hand and frowned. "You don't have to-" "Hiccup I _want_ to help you. I get it, you're capable of taking care of yourself. I know the feeling of not wanting to show anyone you need them more than you want to, but sometimes you've got to let someone else in." Astrid's voice was stern and Hiccup slowly let go of her hand.

"Okay." They were both quiet for A moment, before Astrid became more curious as she saw some left over bruises on Hiccup sides. "Who gave you all these bruises?" She tried, wanting answers. Hiccup sighed, he knew she wasn't going to stop.

"I uh...I don't know any of their names, but they go by the name of Dragon hunters. They wanted to capture and sell Toothless. They wanted me though, for dragon knowledge. The big problem here was..." Hiccup trailed off, still clutching his arrow wound in his torso tightly. Astrid frowned.

"They were abusive in trying to get you knowledge?" Hiccup nodded. "Beyond brutal is more like it." His voice was quiet and you could tell it was hard to talk about. Astrid sighed and as she cleaned Hiccup's forehead, Astrid noticed some smaller wounds already scarring on Hiccup's back. Hiccup was laying on his side, so she could see most of his back bandages.

Astrid lay her hand on one of the scars, and very gently, very carefully, traced her fingers over them. Hiccup flinched tense at first, but then relaxed. He found her hand rubbing his back as it traced his scars oddly comforting, the gesture making him relaxed and tired. Astrid smiled and brought her hand up to run thorough his hair. Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Hiccup." Astrid said as she saw Hiccup's eyes closing again. Hiccup had been sleeping a lot here recently and she knew he got no sleep the previous night. Toothless hummed softly to his riders as Hiccup finally fell sound asleep, the afternoon chill outside unable to reach him thorough the safety of his home he'd missed so much these past few weeks.

 **Yet Another few days into the future.**

It was around evening once again and Hiccup's dad was sitting beside him. Hiccup had finally managed to get up and walk around with the support of his dad thanks to his broken ankle. Hiccup was downstairs at the kitchen table eating dinner with his father.

"Hiccup? You sure you don't want to eat more?" Stoick asked as he noticed his son hardly touched his food. Hiccup sighed, memories haunting him. "I uh...still not feeling so good." Hiccup referred to the previous night when he'd fallen ill again thanks to his arrow wound's infection.

Stoick sighed and took his son's un-casted hand in his. Hiccup grabbed his dad's much larger hand, only able to hold tightly to two fingers. Hiccup looked at his dad who had that look in his eyes. "Hiccup I know something else is bothering you. What's wrong?" Hiccup frowned and looked away like he had done with Astrid days before.

"I uh...just um-memories." Hiccup's voice was quiet and he looked down at the floor beneath him. Stoick frowned and held his boys hand tighter. "Hiccup what did they do to you? I still want to know how bad they hurt you." Hiccup chewed his lip and thought back.

He knew he would have to explain how bad his experience was sooner or later. Hiccup didn't say everything that happened or how badly hurt he was of course, but decided it would be better to tell his dad some of the things that he went thorough wile he and Toothless were kidnapped.

Hiccup remembered one memory that hurt him the most. "They did many things to me dad. The one that's been making me feel sick and stuff though is um..." Hiccup looked at his dragon who nudged his casted hand, urging him on. Hiccup looked up at his father, who looked at him showing he was listening. Hiccup sighed. For once his dad was listening to his every word. Why did it have to be now of all times?

"Well you know I love dragons. I of course didn't believe in how badly the hunters treated them. They wanted my knowledge to help them _hurt_ dragons. I wasn't going to let them get away with it." Hiccup looked at Toothless again, noticing A scar on his back that stood out more. Hiccup had seen the reason for that scar and still felt sick thinking about it.

"The hunters found an alternative..." Hiccup continued his story, flashbacks coming back to haunt him in the process.

 _"I think we can get you to help us." A man with A dark bluish greyish hood said wile looking down at Hiccup. "How do you figure that?" Hiccup spat the words out like venom. He was bruised up, cut, and had many wounds. Despite this Hiccup remained stubborn against helping the hunters._

 _Then the hunters had the worst idea ever in Hiccup's mind. They turned to hurting Toothless. A long sword was used to cut the chained up dragons back who roared in pain. "No Toothless!" Hiccup tried to get to Toothless, but the man holding him captive quickly grabbed the ropes tied around his wrists witch kept him from getting more than A foot away._

 _Hiccup thrashed against the man, trying to get to his dragon. As Toothless was hurt more and more Hiccup finally couldn't take it. He broke down and fell on his knees. In that moment Hiccup felt A sharp pain in his back. Hiccup screamed as the pain caused by A knife became worse. He could feel blood running down his back._

 _Hiccup really didn't care to much about his own blood loss. He watched helplessly with tears in his eyes as Toothless lay down tired and groaning in pain. Hiccup had no idea how long it went on for. Everything was A blur. Hiccup eventually told the hunters A little bit to keep them from hurting his dragon. They only used that knowledge to try and train the dragons they kept to fight for them. It never worked because how bad the hunters were, and the dragons were abused or worse in front of Hiccup's tired eyes._

 _He just wanted to get back home with Toothless. Hiccup didn't know how much longer he'd last here._

Hiccup finished telling his dad the story of different things that happened as his flashback ended. Stoick's expression was mixed. He seemed infuriated, probably because the men who hurt his son. Stoick was also sad, sad that his son had to make hard decisions about who to protect and who to let get hurt. Finally Stoick was worried, worried that these things might be hurting his son on the inside more than Hiccup let on.

Stoick held Hiccup's hand tighter, causing Hiccup to look up at him. "I'm sorry you went thorough that Hiccup, but your safe now. What ever happened is past, and I promise I'm going to help you get better. You can talk to me alright?" Hiccup smiled as his dad's words helped and he nodded with his dad's confidence. "Alright." Stoick smiled to and after they were done eating and talking, it was nearing sunset.

Stoick put the dishes up and Toothless helped his rider to his bed witch was now downstairs after Hiccup kept getting sick so many nights in A row. Hiccup lay down and his father walked over to the bed. Stoick felt Hiccup who was thankfully not running A fever. Stoick sighed in relief and made sure Hiccup's bandages were in place.

"Goodnight Hiccup." Stoick said as he walked to his room. Just before Stoick could close his door, Hiccup smiled wile opening his eyes. "Goodnight dad." With that Hiccup fell asleep, Toothless making humming sounds to help him relax.

...

Hiccup eventually did heal and managed to fight off the infection. It was hard but with the help of his father and friends, Hiccup was finally back in the sky's on Toothless. Hiccup made sure to stay closer to the island, left over fear of getting kidnapped again remaining in his mind even though he tried to fight it off. Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs were all flying with him wile doing an exercise for class in the academy today.

As everyone laughed and raced there dragons in the skies, Hiccup was able to think less about what happened to him. Instead he was happy to, happy he was finally home. It only took two weeks to hurt Hiccup badly. It took two months to fully recover with A brace still on his right ankle and hand. Despite this though, Hiccup knew he had years to come here on Berk, and he was more than willing to enjoy every moment.

 **(A/N) So IDK how this one is. I don't really think it's good nor bad. Just in the middle because I was so tired. Also I was reading some of my other fan-shots and I get what people are saying about spelling and grammar. Now I can't re-write those chapters right now because there documents are lost, but I will do better in the future I promise!**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you liked this, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	57. Dragon or horse?

**(A/N) Hey readers! So I'm trying to update A few fan-shots for the weekend, especially since I don't know if I'll have to change my updating schedule after I go back to school. I'm trying to keep my updates to at least daily, so for now you can look forward to more fan-shots! IDK If I'll be able to get many done today, but am going to get this one done witch should be over 7,000 words.**

 **Guest Johnathen: Who's Jack Skelington?**

 **RusherGirl: Glad you loved it.**

 **Story idea timeline: Modern day AU.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup is A high school student in Berk High and he is just trying to get thorough being A 16 year old in life. Hiccup's in 11th grade being born at the beginning of the year and about to be 17. Hiccup feels alone, his dad not ever home, his mom gone, his prosthetic causing him to be teased, and his peers picking on him constantly. One day, Hiccup is trying to find A job and someone recommends being an assistant at A local horse riding therapy program for the disabled. What Hiccup doesn't know is that he might just find A best friend and maybe love after taking the job.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated K+ for kissing, minor memory scenes (I say minor because my memory scenes are normally T worthy), and suspense to an extent. Hiccstrid here is A 10/10! Toothless/Hiccup bonding but Toothless is A horse. Not much mention of Stoick. Mentions of character death, drugs, and alcohol. Mentions of Valka before she died and why she died. Httyd in high school.**

 **Summary:**

 _After A long day at school and his dad forgetting to pick him up, 16 year old Hiccup is walking home. After Astrid Hofferson finds him at the horse riding therapy she volunteers at, she tries to get Hiccup A job. After looking thorough the place despite his pain because memories of his mother being there, Hiccup finds A black horse that he refers to as 'The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself' or A 'dragon' because the abused horse's fury, rage, speed, and threatening glare. After Hiccup tries to build A new brace for this horse, similar to how he'd built his own prosthetic leg, can Hiccup and 'Toothless' as Hiccup oddly named the horse help each other despite there past's? What will happen when Hiccup and Astrid explore deeper feelings for each other? Well answers await!_

"Finally A break from everyone." Hiccup said to himself wile hoisting his backpack higher on his shoulder. Hiccup was traveling thorough the halls of Berk high and it was finally around lunch period. Hiccup never really went to the cafeteria for lunch, he just skipped it.

When Hiccup first started his first year of high school in 9th he had asked if there was somewhere else to go during lunch. Teachers told him he could go to the library after he was done eating. Hiccup always went to library after that, but then the librarian had became concerned about him skipping lunch so often after seeing his thin form.

Hiccup had explained that he couldn't take how chaotic things got in the cafeteria. The librarian, Ms. T., was one of those few teachers who kept an eye on the students and constantly worried about the more quiet ones rather than leaving them be. She had told Hiccup to go to lunch and eat.

Now as he was in 11th, Hiccup found it even harder to take the chaos in the cafeteria. The only solution? Hiccup always stayed in the hall for around five minutes, then walked into the library quietly with his phone as if he was coming in after eating. It had worked, but there was always the possibility of someone finding him in the hall and picking on him or asking A ton of questions just to irritate him.

Luckily for Hiccup, no one was in the halls this time. Hiccup grabbed his phone and walked into the library. He was thankful for how quiet it was, and he pulled out his chapter book wile listening to music with his headphones.

Hiccup sighed as he listened to his music. Save you, by Simple plan. It was A song he was fond of, the song sort of reminding Hiccup of his mother. When he was little, well, _littler_ , Hiccup had his mother around, Valka. She'd watch him wile Hiccup's dad was constantly working. She was exhausted and got into bad habits like drinking and other stuff. Hiccup's mom was depressed to say it shortly. She didn't care about the law either, such as no drugs or drinking wile driving.

That's why Hiccup lost his leg and his mom around the same time. He remembered back to the accident that killed her, and Hiccup thought about how many times he'd lifted her up, helped her walk when she was dizzy, talked to her when she was depressed, and how he'd tried to wake her up after death. Hiccup never gave up, and now that he was older, he knew it wasn't his fault she died in that accident.

This is why Hiccup loved the song save you. He remembered that despite his mom making her own choices, he'd played his part. He'd tried to save her, and when Hiccup remembered the times he'd helped his mom, he remembered the love and gentleness she'd lend him afterwards.

As Hiccup was thinking about his memories, he didn't realize lunch was already almost over. Hiccup sighed and stood up, putting his book 'Maximum ride' in his backpack and picking up his zip of binder. Hiccup got up from the corner he liked to sit in near the teen fiction isle of books, putting up his phone.

The bell rang and Hiccup headed to his next class. He always started History class, then went to lunch half way thorough, then finished the class after lunch. It was A weird set up, but all the students had gotten used to it. Hiccup ran thorough the halls, wanting to be ahead of most of the high school traffic. This resulted in Hiccup being the second one to class, the first one being his friend Fishlegs who loved history almost as much as science.

Fishlegs was in Hiccup's grade, but was A year younger being only 15. Hiccup's history class had A combination of tenth, eleventh, and twelfth graders. The classes in Berk high tended to mixed up like this A lot. In Hiccup's child development class (witch he still couldn't believe he was in this year) there were mostly eleventh graders like himself, but there were some tenth. Hiccup's least favorite class was Spanish, where there were his two least favorite kids in his grade sitting right behind him.

Snotlout and Tuffnut. Two boys who were already 17 almost 18. They knew they were bigger, stronger, and older than Hiccup. Snotlout was actually Hiccup's cousin on his dad's side. Snotlout's mom was his dad's cousin, making Snotlout Hiccup's second cousin. Stoick's cousin had married A man who Stoick didn't like much named Spitelout. Thanks to there dad's sort of feud, Snotlout had always picked on Hiccup and Hiccup had always tried to make himself better than Snotlout.

Snotlout's best friend was Tuffnut. The two both had girls all over them because their looks, were both in sports, and were both stronger young men than Hiccup was. Take one of the boys being Hiccup's mortal enemy of A cousin and Hiccup went thorough hell when it came to the two. In Spanish they always called him A nerd since Hiccup picked up on it quiet quickly. This caused the teacher to really like Hiccup and Hiccup was made fun of for it.

Hiccup sat down wile unzipping his oversized forest green backpack and pulling out his History notes, journal, chrome book that the school required, and good pencils. "Hey Hiccup. What's up?" Fishlegs asked Hiccup who sat down across from him. "Not much Fishlegs. Here's the paper of those links you wanted." Hiccup and Fishlegs weren't really close _friends_ , but they had fun talking inside of school. Fishlegs grabbed the paper with links to websites Fishlegs wanted to read. Hiccup had used those websites A lot and Fishlegs wanted to as well.

All the other kids came into the room just before the bell rang. Snotlout walked in wile trying to flirt with the girl tons of people in the school loved just afterwards. Astrid Hofferson. Astrid was strong, known by many people because how many sports she played (soccer, basketball, and volley ball), daughter of wealthy parents, beautiful, and she had A tendency to get justice if someone ever treated her wrong. This got her in detention many times since the school didn't allow violence.

Astrid sat down at the table next to Hiccup and Fishlegs. When Astrid sat down she was close to Hiccup who was at the end of his table just like she was hers. Hiccup didn't realize his left pant leg was up thanks to being caught on A chair, making his prosthetic more visible than usual. Hiccup's prosthetic was A metal pole with A flat bottom basically. He never wore A shoe on it, the leg not designed for one. The reason it wasn't designed to be hidden was because Hiccup needed the design to be easier to run with. After using his small forge his dad had let him build, Hiccup built the leg himself and found this design to be the most oddly comfortable.

Astrid looked down at Hiccup's leg without knowing Hiccup saw. Her face seemed to be filled with curiosity and mild concern. Hiccup blushed and moved his leg back, his pant leg falling over the metal so only the long flat part was visible. Hiccup looked back at his notes to hide his blush. What he didn't notice was Astrid lightly blushing but keeping her hair in her face to hide it.

After twenty minutes the second half of class was finally over. Hiccup and Fishlegs put up there over written notes, some kids put there small notes in there pockets probably to use for cheat sheets later on, and Snotlout along with another young man named Dagur who hated history woke up from A short nap.

Hiccup tried to get out the door as fast as he could, but was grabbed suddenly by Hiccup. "Hey H. Couldn't help but notice you seemed to have know all the answers in this class even though we just started this lesson two weeks ago. Haven't been cheating have you?" Snotlout said this loudly so the other kids heard and got suspicious.

Hiccup frowned and yanked away from Snotlout. "You know I'm not one to cheat Snotlout. The lesson just so happened to be half about my own religion and half about stuff I learned about in few of the many books I've read. Don't go trying to start rumors." Hiccup was made fun of for many things. The one thing people liked about him though was his ability to learn quickly. The reason people liked this was because they could go to Hiccup and he A lot of the time would be able to help them with quick notes.

Hiccup was known for his ability to learn quickly and knowledge on many subjects. Some people knew him as A nerd, others were fond of it. He wasn't going to lose the few people who really liked him thanks to his talents, all because Snotlout made people think he liked to cheat.

"What do you mean by that?" Snotlout asked and everyone looked at Hiccup oddly. "What I _mean_ is you know my fathers family religion has always been the Nordic gods. I know A lot about Greek religion because I read so many novels that take place in the eyes of A Greek." Hiccup explained. Snotlout was about to say something else but Hiccup cut him off wile whispering.

"Keep this up and I'll tell everyone you know my fathers family because your related to me." Hiccup smirked as Snotlout tensed. "What ever, just making sure." Snotlout said in A venom filled voice. Hiccup pulled out of his grip on his arm and started running to his next class. Algebra was next, and Hiccup was happy he knew so much about it.

...

Hours later Hiccup was finally out of school and could go home. Hiccup waited for about thirty minutes in the car riders line where his dad was _supposed_ to pick him up. Hiccup didn't have A license yet, memories caused by past events making him uneasy about jumping into driving so soon after turning 16. Now he was finally taking classes to get A drivers license as he was almost 17, but hadn't gotten A license to drive on his own yet.

After his dad didn't come and all the other kids in the line were gone. Hiccup sighed and grabbed his backpack and zip-up binder from the ground. Hiccup started walking to his home witch was at least A forty five minute walk, usually over an hour though thanks to how many hills there were leading to his home.

As Hiccup was walking home he grabbed his phone to listen to his music. Hiccup pulled his black hood over his head witch he wore over his red tunic. It was getting cold like it always did in Berk. As Hiccup was walking he reached into his pocket to grab his wallet. Hiccup had some left over money from where his dad had lent him some when Hiccup had went out to eat with Fishlegs A weak ago. Hiccup didn't spend even close to all of it since his dad had lent him thirty dollars, probably guessing Hiccup would need the let over later on.

Hiccup had only spent five dollars of the money so far, leaving him with twenty five dollars and two quarters he'd found on the ground. Hiccup figured since he didn't eat lunch and he had been walking for thirty minutes now making the time around five, he should grab something.

Hiccup turned on one road he knew well, and headed for A sandwich place he loved to eat at. Along the way, Hiccup spotted A place that been there for years and years now. It was an old horse riding therapy place for disabled kids. Hiccup remembered when his dad once insisted he should go when Hiccup was ten (Hiccup's mom died when he was just seven). Hiccup had said no to too many people to count. All for three reasons.

One, what if someone from school knew someone there and gossip started? Two, Hiccup was honestly kind of scared of the large animals that could be ridden. Finally reason number three, Hiccup's mom used to love horses, volunteering there and reading stories about them. Hiccup didn't know if he could take the memories. It had been years since he lost his mom, and Hiccup dealt with it pretty well now days. There were very few things though, that no matter what he did they caused Hiccup pain and refused to do them. Horse riding being one of them. The memories just hurt to much.

As Hiccup was walking to the sandwich place known as Delicacy devour (Odd name I know) he saw Astrid on her bike. Hiccup kept his head down with his hood over his head. His left leg was hurting from walking up so many hills with A prosthetic that hadn't been tightened properly, but Hiccup still managed to speed walk further down the road away from her sight line. As Hiccup looked up at Astrid he noticed something odd, she was heading into the parking for the horse riding therapy place known as Riding Unlimited (Another odd name).

Hiccup became curious and, forgetting his hunger, walked into the place as well. Hiccup saw many horses in stables nearby before he even reached the gate. Once Hiccup did, he noticed Astrid putting up her bike nearby. Before Hiccup could hide away, Astrid noticed him.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?" Astrid asked and Hiccup frowned, trying to think quick on his feet (don't anyone go commenting about his foot for it's A well known phrase and not literal). "I uh...well you see I was on my way to Delicacy Devour when I saw this place. Been trying to find A job and stuff and wound up seeing this place on the way. My mom used to love horses so it seemed interesting." Hiccup half lied and didn't think his excuse would work.

Astrid wound up buying it though, and smiled warmly. "Really? We've been needing new workers for A long time now. I'm sure my boss wouldn't mind you applying." Hiccup just shrugged. "Uh...yeah sure maybe sometime but-" "Great." Before Hiccup could finish, Astrid grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her.

Hiccup yelped in surprise and felt confused. "Um where are we going?" Hiccup said as he matched her pace. "To ask about A job. That's what you wanted wasn't it?" Wow Astrid was quick to help these people. Hiccup saw the determination in her eyes as if these people _really_ needed help. Hiccup sighed and nodded.

As they continued walking Hiccup saw people riding horses all around in the field. Hiccup tensed as he caught sight of A mother and her son brushing the horses together. Hiccup never could figure out why certain memories of his mother hurt so bad despite the years that had past since her death, but he had to bight his lip as A tight feeling encased his chest. Hiccup remembered Astrid holding onto him, and refused to show his emotion in front of her.

Astrid looked at Hiccup and Hiccup realized she noticed his tense form and pain. "I'm fine." Hiccup said simply, his throat feeling like A lump was in it. Astrid looked concerned but decided to let Hiccup be. After they passed A few more stalls for horses, Hiccup and Astrid stopped near one fenced in area where A man stood watching to people try and train A wile horse.

Hiccup watched as the dark black horse with odd acid green eyes jumped up, not wanting people to touch him. The horse was angry, fierce, and had A long scar on his neck. The horse also had A brace on his back left leg. The brace was tight and covered most of his leg, as if the leg would collapse without it. For all Hiccup knew the horse might need that brace or he couldn't walk. From what Hiccup could see it was _not_ comfortable.

"What's wrong with him?" Hiccup asked. Astrid looked at the black horse and sighed. "We don't have A name for him yet. The poor thing was badly abused, his left back leg being so injured it was nearly paralyzed. The instructors here think he would be good for riding as long as the kids don't weigh to much for his leg. Problem is, he won't let anyone touch him, let alone saddle him up."

Hiccup took notice in how hurt Astrid's voice was. She seemed to really care about these animals. Hiccup noticed her grip on his wrist tighten, and moved his hand so she could hold it without even really thinking. Astrid held Hiccup's hand, and she relaxed A little despite her hurt feelings for the horse.

"Hello Astrid. Who's this?" The man Astrid had dragged Hiccup to asked. "Hey Agrest. This is Hiccup Haddock. He wanted to see if he could get A job here to help out." Astrid smiled and Agrest looked at Hiccup. A smile lit up his face as he seemed to recognize him. "Hiccup Haddock? Your Valka's boy right?" Hiccup tensed and nodded, his hand no gripping Astrid's tightly like she had done his.

"Uh yeah. You know I think I recognize you..." Hiccup's voice trailed off and he looked confused. Agrest looked and sounded very familiar. "Hiccup it's me Agrest. Your mother and I were close friends. You'd come here with her to help set up when she'd volunteer remember?" Now Hiccup remembered. It was one of the reasons he hated being here. Those memories that were so warm and great hurt the worst because Hiccup remembered how bad his mother got right afterwards.

"Yeah now I remember. Long time no see." Hiccup shook hands with Agrest wile putting on A fake smile he used often to hide weakness from anyone at school. Hiccup didn't realize Astrid saw right thorough the smile, having practice in the same thing. She tightened her grip on his hand again, and Hiccup looked down at her.

Astrid's eyes asked Hiccup A question clearly as ever without words. "Are you okay?" Hiccup looked slightly surprised by this but nodded, his smile faltering. Hiccup's eyes locked on Astrid's, identifying emotions Hiccup hadn't seen in her eyes before. The confusing thing here was those emotions were all directed _at_ Hiccup. Warm, caring, and worried emotions all wile Astrid stared into his eyes.

Hiccup and Astrid's small moment was broke when Agrest cleared his throat awkwardly. This caused Hiccup to pull his hand out of Astrid's, blushing slightly at the same time as her. "Well if you wanted A job here, we pay well and need help with A lot of different places." Agrest explained. Hiccup nodded and was about to say something. Hiccup was cut off though when A large crashing sound suddenly echoed in his ears.

The big black horse from before had kicked the fence hard, and the two men trying to train him were forced to run out. The big black horse whined loudly as the two men ran off, then he starred at Hiccup, Astrid, and Agrest.

Hiccup frowned as he saw the black as night horse move his head so he could scratch his back leg. The brace obviously wasn't comfortable at all. Hiccup thought about it, and remembered how many times he'd tried to make A fitting prosthetic. So many times it was uncomfortable. Doctors said he had to get used to it. Hiccup never really got used to his prosthetic until he was thirteen and could build his own. Once Hiccup found one fitting, he remembered how relieved he was.

Maybe that's what this horse needed? Hiccup got an idea and looked at Agrest. "I think I might be able to help with this horse. Give me till Saturday and I can come up with A solution." Hiccup said suddenly. Agrest looked at Hiccup puzzled.

"What do you mean you can help? It's already Thursday. How will you come up with A solution in such A short amount of time?" Hiccup smiled and looked at Astrid who looked at him hopefully. "Look closely at his behavior. I believe that if I can make A brace that isn't as annoying so to speak, the horse will be much less irritable. Remember my mother taught me A lot about them. If my plan works, he should let more people near him I know it." Hiccup explained. He tensed as he neared the end, realizing now only would he be working with an animal he had A sort of fear of, but this would also bring back more and more memories.

Agrest didn't look extremely confident, but nodded. "If you think you can help, I'm not going to stop you. It also helps that I'd have to guess you have experience in this department." Agrest gestured to Hiccup's prosthetic who moved it behind his right leg out of reflex and rubbed his neck nervously. "You have A point there." He replied.

After talking for A little wile longer, Hiccup wound up trying out for A job at riding unlimited and was already thinking of ideas for A better brace. As Hiccup walked home, Astrid ran up beside him. "Hey. You need any help with making that new brace?" Hiccup looked at Astrid, surprised she was all A sudden interested in helping him. It must have been because they were both caring for the same injured animal.

Hiccup shrugged and smiled as Astrid continued walking beside him. "So anyways, what has you out and walking at this hour?" Astrid asked. It was six O-clock, cold outside, and they had school tomorrow. Hiccup looked down and sighed. "My dad didn't pick me up from school like he said I would, and the buss won't come out this far. I've walked home before, and it's only A thirty-forty five minute walk." Hiccup explained.

Astrid frowned. "What do you mean he didn't pick you up if he said he would? Did he just leave you stranded or something?" Hiccup frowned and shrugged awkwardly. "My dad's A single parent who has A tough job Astrid. He's hardly ever around." Astrid nodded in understanding but still seemed A little uneasy.

"Mind if I tag along?" Astrid asked and Hiccup chewed his lip. "You sure your parents won't mind you getting home late?" Astrid nodded and grabbed Hiccup's hand like before. "I'm always out on A run or with my friends. They don't really mind me walking home late and my house is pretty close to here. I've got to go get my bike so hang on A moment." Hiccup nodded and stopped walking wile Astrid ran to get her bike witch was attached to the gate.

After Astrid had grabbed her bike she rode it up beside Hiccup. "Here. You know how to skate?" Astrid passed Hiccup her skate bored who smiled and grabbed it. "Been A wile since I did but I know how." Astrid nodded and Hiccup skated by her wile Astrid biked.

After Hiccup got home to his and his dad's two story house near A creak, Astrid smiled as they stopped. "Wow, your house is beautiful." Astrid admired the paint that made the house look like it was old but well taken care of. The windows had blue lining, and the front porch was long with two swinging chairs on it painted white. The rest of the house was painted dark brown like tree bark and was A decent size for having two stories.

Hiccup smiled and skated around back, Astrid following. They both wound up in the garage, where Hiccup had A sort of mini forge with many inventions in it. The boy also seemed good with computers, having three computers at A desk in the corner with all sorts of attachments.

"So...your an inventor?" Astrid asked wile Hiccup handed her the skate bored. Hiccup smiled and nodded. "Yep. From decorative swords, to pocket knives, to odd contraptions that can shoot nearly Half A mile into the sky. I also like to build electronic stuff to." Hiccup said wile gesturing to his encased swords, the his hanging pocket knives, then his computers with many attachments.

"Wow. At this rate you'll have built the newest phone brand." Astrid joked. Hiccup smiled and shrugged. "I've already done some stuff with my original phone. With the right apps, right programs, and right battery tweaks I've made this one like no other." Hiccup pulled out his phone witch had A black case with two acid green dragon eyes on it.

Astrid looked at the different programs, storage, and calling systems. Hiccup's phone was not like any other phone, had different speakers, different programming, was protected with fire walls, had tons of apps, and couldn't be unlocked by A professional with how secured it was with many locks, passwords, and keys. There was even A mini key bored that slid out of the case and worked on the phone. That invention should've sold well.

"Wow. You know you should sell some of your inventions." Astrid said and Hiccup shrugged it off. "I occasionally sell the knives and swords, but like to keep the suits, programs, and special phone to myself. Don't really want something to mess up and then I get in trouble for it ya know? It's just A hobby, but I don't think I could make anything out of it." Hiccup explained wile working on A suit he was building.

"What's that?" Astrid asked. Hiccup smiled and put A piece he was working on down. "It's A flight suit. You can glide with it like A hang glider. Trust me I've tested it. Doesn't mean it worked the first time but..." Hiccup's voice trailed off and had A high pitched, unsure tone to it. Astrid tried to hide A laugh and Hiccup smiled brightly as he saw her having so much fun.

"You know I could 'tweak' your phone if you wanted. Make it more protected against viruses and add in the right programs. It would take me some time, but maybe A weekend when I'm not working on anything?" Astrid smiled and nodded. "I'd like to see the look on my friends face when they see it as updated as yours." Hiccup nodded and started drawing out plans for the brace.

Hiccup and Astrid worked on the leg brace before Hiccup's dad drove into the drive way around nine thirty. Hiccup sighed as he heard his dad close the front door of the house so heavily you could hear it from the garage. "Eh, I don't think he's in the mood for me to have friends over." Hiccup said wile looking at Astrid. "It's late, we should call it A night."

Astrid frowned but nodded. "You sure your alright? It seems your father pretty angry about something." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "He's been angry since the day I was born." Hiccup leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "But I'm sure there's _no_ connection." Astrid gave A small laugh at the sarcasm in Hiccup's voice, before walking up to the wall he was leaning against.

Hiccup and Astrid's eyes both widened as they finally realized how natural they were with acting like they liked each other. From holding hands, to sharing personal thoughts, these past few hours had been...amazing. The mood suddenly changed as Astrid stood right in front of Hiccup as he leaned against the light blue wall behind him.

Astrid's hand was above Hiccup's head wile she leaned on her arm. Hiccup was leaned back against the wall, his arms no longer folded. Astrid blushed, but moved quickly to kiss Hiccup's cheek beside his lips. She turned around and started walking out of the garage. "Thanks for everything Hiccup. I'll see about coming over tomorrow." Astrid took off down the road on her bike, leaving the skate bored on the floor.

Hiccup stood there shocked for A moment, before smiling goofily. He nodded to himself and put up his designs for the brace, not once letting go of his smile. Hiccup sighed once everything was put up, and ran inside and up the stairs, careful not to wake up his dad who was on the couch.

...

Two days later Saturday morning Hiccup and Astrid both walked into Riding Unlimited, Hiccup carrying the new brace and some carrots for the black horse. Hiccup planned to put on the brace wile the horse was eating quickly, then get out of there so the horse could get used to the feeling.

"Ah Hiccup, Astrid, there you two are!" Agrest shouted as he noticed Hiccup and Astrid arriving. Hiccup put his skate bored Astrid gave him into his backpack and pulled out the brace. He explained his plan to Agrest who was A little hesitant but agreed.

Hiccup walked to where the black horse was, and his breath caught in his throat as he saw the horse try to kick one of the people trying to train him. The person ran and jumped the fence just before the horse could hurt him. Astrid noticed Hiccup tense and grabbed his hand.

"You sure about this?" Hiccup looked down at Astrid and nodded. He looked down at her baby blue eyes witch were filled with worry. Hiccup lightly kissed Astrid's forehead who sighed under his touch. "I'll be fine." Hiccup walked up to the gate leading into the horses pen.

Hiccup remembered when his mother had A horse she loved. His name was cloud jumper because his speed wile jumping and odd ability to jump nearly any fence. The horse was once abused just like this one. He had Chestnut fur and penetrating golden eyes. At first Hiccup bit his lip and tried to shut the memory away. His chest hurt again as Hiccup remembered his mom holding him when he once got knocked over by cloud jumper.

Hiccup knew he couldn't shove the memories away, and he looked up at this black as night horse with the speed of lightning. It was as if this horse was the offspring of lightning itself. His eyes were fierce, almost threatening _death_ to anyone who got in his way. Anyone who was unworthy of his speed and was unable to get in his way. _Unholy is more like it._ The thought crossed Hiccup's mind.

Hiccup's eyes filled with pain as he remembered his mother more and more. Hiccup never accepted those memories. He always tried to shove them away and not let them hurt him. Now though, Hiccup considered using the memories to his advantage. He could use the techniques his mother used wile training cloud jumper.

Hiccup took A deep fence, and opened the gate. As he stepped inside, Hiccup could hear those pounding footsteps behind him as the horse galloped nearby. Hiccup took A deep breath, and locked the gate behind him. Hiccup looked around, and he knew if he needed to he could jump the fence.

Hiccup thought about running imediatly after the horse ran past him. He stood firm though, holding the brace in his hand tightly. Hiccup had the carrots in his pocket, and knew he'd have to use them once the horse calmed down. He pat his pocket, and moved forward.

Hiccup took A deep breath as the horse once again galloped his way. The creature ran past him so past the pressure knocked Hiccup over. Hiccup rubbed his head as he fell, but got back up, rolling up his pant legs so he didn't trip over them.

Hiccup remembered when Cloud Jumper had knocked him over just like that. Hiccup's heart hurt again as he remembered his mothers careful, gentle hands. Hiccup didn't bother shoving the memory away, and tried to focus on Toothless wile his emotions ran thorough him.

Hiccup knew the first thing he'd need to do was name this thing. "What do you name the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself?" Hiccup said quietly to himself sarcastically. Suddenly as he heard this, the horse slowed down and stopped right in front of Hiccup. His nose flared and his eyes filled with fury.

"Huh, if I didn't know any better I'd call you A dragon and not A horse." Hiccup tried to joke as he tried not to show his fear to the horse. His mother always said horses could sense fear, so he tried not to be to tense. The horse moved closer to Hiccup and Hiccup gulped. He set the brace down and instead grabbed A carrot.

The horse noticed the carrot and grabbed it from Hiccup. Hiccup fed him A second and third one wile leading the horse around the pen slowly. When Hiccup didn't have A fourth, the horse pushed against his torso and started walking towards him.

"Uh no. No, no I-I don't have anymore." Hiccup was suddenly knocked over as the horse continued nudging him. The last nudge was so hard it made Hiccup fall against A rock. The horse tried to search for more carrots, and Hiccup reached up, his hand lightly petting the horses black as night fur. Hiccup remembered the fury the horse had moments before. "Huh...what about Night Fury?" The horse looked up, curious.

Hiccup noticed something different in the horses eyes now. He wasn't furious or mad. Instead, he was curious. Curious as to who this very different human was, and what he was doing in his pen. The horse nudged Hiccup again, and Hiccup scratched it between the ears.

The horse seemed to love this, and he tucked in his lips wile seeming to smile. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at this. Wow this horse had weird tricks. It seemed like the animal didn't even have teeth when he smiled. Hiccup remembered Cloud Jumper once did the same thing to an extent. Hiccup frowned, memories hurting him once again.

The horse took notice in this change in mood, and nudged Hiccup. He then saw Hiccup's leg and sniffed the prosthetic. The horse seemed upset, and whined wile blowing warm air at Hiccup, his face close to the boys. "Y-Yeah I'm fine uh...Toothless?" The horse smiled again and Hiccup knew he finally found A good name for it.

Hiccup stood up, and grabbed A bowl of food that was in the corner. He set it down in front of Toothless who started eating it. Hiccup took this opportunity to quickly replace the brace on Toothless' leg. Toothless realized the different brace, and bucked in surprise. Hiccup ducked just before he could be hit, and he quickly ran to the fence. Toothless tried to charge him, but Hiccup jumped over the fence just in time, landing beside Astrid who was watching him worried.

Toothless whined and jumped, not used to the new brace. "Toothless! Toothless you've got to stop!" Toothless calmed down at hearing the boy who he'd started trusted. He walked up to the fence, sniffing Hiccup's hand thorough it. Hiccup smiled and climbed back in top of the fence easily.

"You know with your low weight, I'd say you'd be the perfect size to ride him some time in the future." Agrest said and Hiccup smiled. "Maybe." Hiccup sat on the fence and started petting Toothless. He looked at the horse and thought about it. "Hey bud. Think you'd want to show me what your all about?" Toothless perked up his ears, and Hiccup used his hand to guide the horse so he was side to side with the fence.

Hiccup rubbed the horses back, trying to get him used to it. Agrest and Astrid both stayed silent, not wanting to get the reckless bot hurt. Toothless tensed under Hiccup's touch at first, but then relaxed, neighing and seeming to like the feeling. Hiccup smiled and scratched the horse behind the ears.

Hiccup smiled, then A thought hit him. A sudden memory struck the boy. When he was younger, Hiccup's dad had offered for him to go to horse riding therapy since he found it so hard to walk on his leg. _"I'll never ride A horse! Not without mom and Cloud Jumper!"_ Hiccup remembered his younger self shouting.

Hiccup's emotions caused by being at this place were becoming harder and harder to contain. When Hiccup couldn't take it, he closed his eyes tightly wile bighting his lip. A small tear escaped his eyes and Hiccup shook slightly with cracked breaths.

Astrid frowned and she was about to say something when Agrest stopped her. "His mother used to love coming here with him. Hiccup never even touched our horses after she died and I remembered him being furious wile yelling about how he'd never ride A horse without her and her horse who's name was Cloud Jumper. It's been almost ten years, but I think certain situations such as this one still hurt him worse than we can imagine. You've just got to let him get thorough it and have some space. Everyone cries sometimes and I don't want to make him feel worse than he already does. Let's give him some space."

Agrest lay A hand on Astrid's shoulder wile leading her to another part of the area to give Hiccup and Toothless space. Hiccup looked out of the corner of his eyes and realized they were gone. It was just him and Toothless, no one else. The chilly air of Berk nipped at Hiccup's skin and he whipped his face with his sleeve as more tears came.

Toothless noticed Hiccup crying and made A worried noise. Hiccup opened his eyes and smiled weakly. "Y-Yeah I'm alright bud." Hiccup barely whispered. Toothless was still worried and stood with his side against Hiccup's legs. Hiccup's eyes widened and he pushed away.

"I really don't think we should ride right now." Toothless made another whine sound, before A soft very weird purring sound was made in his throat. Hiccup sighed and put his hands on the horses back. He rubbed Toothless' back wile applying pressure, battling with himself about rather to get on or not.

Astrid and Agrest were standing in A small office that was beside the stables. Astrid saw Hiccup crying but then saw him about to get on Toothless. She couldn't hear what he was saying but knew the boy was having an inner battle with himself about rather he should ride 'Toothless' or not.

"Common Hiccup you can do it." Astrid said hopefully. Part of her was sad for Hiccup. Another part of her wanted him to get thorough this. Wanted him to face his fears and memories. Wanted him to do what he wanted in the first place. That was to help Toothless.

Hiccup sat there on the fence, petting Toothless. He took A deep breath, and threw his left leg over the horse. Hiccup's metal leg lightly tapped Toothless' side but the horse did nothing more than shiver. Hiccup took A deep breath, and used his ankles to urge the horse forward. Toothless obeyed and the two started riding around the fenced in area.

Astrid smiled as she saw Hiccup and Toothless riding as if they had been for years. They matched each others movements, riding in perfect sync. It was odd, Astrid nor Agrest had seen such A great bond form so fast. It was as if the horse and rider were two halves of the same hole.

Hiccup road Toothless longer, A tear or two escaping his eyes. Hiccup let his emotions out as he road, and eventually that led to him relaxing. Hiccup didn't feel such A heavy weight on his shoulders, and urged Toothless into A trot, then A gallop. Hiccup's hurt frown turned to A relieved smile as he finally accepted his past but looked towards the future, facing his fear of horses and now riding freely. Hiccup and Toothless rode for A little longer, before it started getting late.

...

"Thank you Agrest." Hiccup said as him and Astrid were about to leave. They were going to grab something to eat, then Astrid was going to walk Hiccup to his house. "No thank you Hiccup. Thanks to you, Toothless as you named him now has A second chance. I trust you'll be coming to visit him often when you come to work?" Hiccup smiled and nodded. Agrest gave him A schedule of his work days before Hiccup and Astrid left for dinner.

That dinner wound up being considered their first date and Hiccup had A heck of A fun time explaining that to Snotlout and others. Astrid was happy to with how confident her recent boyfriend was about her. Hiccup worked at riding unlimited four days A week after school. Toothless and him were to the point they could ride freely in the field without any problems and Toothless now used A saddle.

It was weeks later that Hiccup told his dad about Astrid and they finally had something to talk about together. Things were looking up, and Hiccup considered selling his inventions to companies. It wound up making enough money for Hiccup to expand his mini forge and more. Hiccup was always working on making better braces for Toothless after they'd been galloping one time and the brace wasn't strong enough, causing them to collapse and fall on there sides, Hiccup breaking his wrist.

Now A week later Hiccup and Astrid were laying in the field under the stars with Toothless behind them laying down and curiously examining A butterfly that was in the grass. Hiccup and Astrid both smiled when Toothless whined as the butterfly fly off, seeming upset. Hiccup turned so he faced Astrid as they sat back against Toothless.

Astrid faced Hiccup who wrapped his arm around her. "Thank you milady." Hiccup said softly. "For what?" Astrid asked confused. "For helping me when no one else would. For being my girlfriend even though everyone at school hates me. You didn't mind when you saw me crying, and you didn't judge me when I was in A tough moment. Your the strongest person I know, and yet you love me for who I am despite all... _this._

Hiccup gestured to himself and Astrid laughed before kissing him. Hiccup's eyes widened at first, but then he relaxed, melting into the kiss wile cuffing her cheek with his hand. The two pulled apart and smiled at each other. "I helped you because I wanted to Hiccup. Your better than you give yourself credit for." Hiccup nodded as they both lay there watching the stars that Friday, Toothless snoring loudly behind them.

 **(A/N) Yay! So I managed to finish this at like 4 this time rather than around 11. Your amazing for reading this long!**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you liked it, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	58. Hold on

**(A/N** **) Hey guys! So I am sorry for not updating more than once on Saturday like I said I would. Sorry for later update on Sunday. Tomorrow I will write another one of these and I'm hoping to get half of one done before school (I'm waking up at 5:30 AM so I can do this before getting ready for school at 6:45) and then I'm going to finish that chapter and maybe write the beginning of another chapter after school (From around 5:00 PM to 8:30 PM). Once that's done, I will start writing A new chapter around 9:00 PM, finish it before school if I wake up the next day, and hopefully get two updates in Tuesday. If this works out, I will have (Including this one) 4 updates or more by Wednesday morning. I'm really trying to update as much as I can, and please keep reading and leaving positive stuff thanks to how much work I'm putting into this story witch is my life. I don't even have A job yet, having just turned 16 in October. I'm planning on getting one before I'm 17 of course, but until then I'll be keeping A good updating schedule. Who knows? Maybe I could try getting up at 4:00 AM so I can have 2 hours to write before school.**

 **etglorianna96** : **I'm do glad you love following my story! Your amazing!**

 **Guest Johnathen: I'll try watching that some time, I think I might've heard about it and I'll see if my grandma has the disk (she's the one who gives me my movies).**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE Season 2 night of the hunters part 2.**

 **Story idea: What if when Astrid nearly drowned in Night of the hunters part 2 Hiccup didn't wake her up as quickly as he did in the episode. What if Astrid remained unconscious and Hiccup became more and more worried.**

 **Warnings/Details: This one is A bit shorter than normal. Rated K+ For near drowning experience and suspense sort of. Hiccstrid story mostly. Some Hiccup Toothless moments definitely.**

 **Summary:**

 _After Hiccup dove into the ocean and retrieved Astrid who was unconscious, Astrid wouldn't wake up. Hiccup keeps trying to wake her up but Astrid remains unconscious and Hiccup worried for her life. Hiccup is able to get Astrid to breath, but her breathing is week and she won't wake up. Perhaps Hypothermia? Can Hiccup help Astrid? How will Hiccup react along with Toothless? What about the other riders? Will they be able to save Stormfly?_

"She's got to be out here somewhere." Hiccup said from the back of his night fury Toothless. Hiccup wiped his wet face with his sleeve, before continuing to search the ocean for Astrid who had been missing all day. Toothless used his eco location to continue searching for Astrid. Hiccup sighed relieved when Toothless found something.

Hiccup spotted Astrid holding onto A piece of driftwood just before she went under water. "No. Toothless common!" Hiccup shouted the words so loudly it Toothless flinched back before taking off. Hiccup flew over the waves and dove into where he last saw Astrid.

Toothless roared for Hiccup worriedly, diving after him. Hiccup opened his eyes and spotted Astrid. She was limp and as Hiccup swam for her, he saw Astrid's eyes close as she lost consciousness. Hiccup became more determined and used all his strength to swim as fast as he could.

 _Just A little closer._ Hiccup thought before he caught Astrid. Hiccup flipped over underwater and began swimming upwards to the surface. Toothless caught him halfway and they surfaced. Hiccup turned Astrid over in his arms so she was facing him. "Astrid!"

Hiccup tried to shake her, Astrid wouldn't wake up. "Astrid!" Hiccup tried again, no answer. "Astrid please!" Astrid remained limp in Hiccup's arms, her face growing pale. She wasn't breathing either. Hiccup went pale to, scared of the thought of losing her.

"N-no. Common Astrid you've got to stay with me. Hold on!" Hiccup sat Astrid up and tried to get her to breath. Astrid finally coughed, before shaking and gasping for breath. Hiccup sighed in relief, holding Astrid closer to him. Astrid opened her eyes for A moment, but then fell unconscious again, shaking uncontrollably.

Hiccup frowned as Astrid fell unconscious again, and Hiccup turned Astrid so she was facing him. Hiccup hugged Astrid close, and he noticed how cold she was. "Here." Hiccup pulled off his shirt witch had thick leather armor, arm braces, and long sleeves. It would definitely keep Astrid warmer than her simple should pads and arm bands.

Hiccup pulled his shirt over Astrid, before hugging her close again. Hiccup looked at his torso witch had some deep scars and bruising from how many stunts he got himself into. Hiccup knew he'd be questioned for his dangerous behavior causing so many battle scars, but he couldn't care less.

"Your going to be alright Astrid. Just stay with me." Hiccup held Astrid tightly, flying to the edge as fast as he could. Toothless crooned worriedly as he could feel Hiccup now shaking uncontrollably on top of him. "I-I'm fine bud, let's just hurry." Toothless nodded and flew faster, Hiccup holding Astrid closer in an attempt to make sure he didn't fall unconscious to thanks to the freezing air on his bear, wet skin.

Hiccup and Toothless finally landed on the edge as it was growing darker out. The other riders followed Hiccup home and tried not to question his scarred up torso along the way. Hiccup grabbed Astrid as he slid off of Toothless, holding her bridal style.

All the other riders were slightly surprised by how easily Hiccup could carry Astrid despite his week from shaking and cold form, but didn't question it. Hiccup took Astrid into her hut where he'd landed. "Your going to be alright Astrid. We're going to help you." Hiccup climbed the stairs and lay Astrid on her bed.

Hiccup didn't remove his shirt from Astrid, not finding that important right now. If it kept Astrid warm who seemed to have hypothermia and exhaustion, that's what mattered. Fishlegs and the others walked into the room, Fishlegs carrying extra blankets.

"Here give her this one, you need the second one." Hiccup nodded and smiled. He lay one of the blankets over Astrid who still didn't move. Hiccup then wrapped the second one around himself, grateful for the warmth as he tried to stop shaking. Hiccup coughed into his arm, and Toothless nudged him worriedly.

"You alright?" Fishlegs asked wile laying A hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup nodded. "I'll be fine. Astrid's who we _really_ need to worry about." Hiccup bit his lip as he continued trying to calm his shaking. His hole form was freezing. Being shirtless and covered in freezing rain wasn't good at all. Add in the cold winds that blew outside making the hut cold and Hiccup was shaking uncontrollably.

Astrid's bed was near the fire pit so her and Hiccup both had extra warmth. Fishlegs and the others had left the hut, Fishlegs stating Astrid looked okay but just needed rest. Hiccup had agreed but said he wanted to stay with Astrid. Toothless seemed to feel the same way, as he sat beside his rider who sat on A chair beside Astrid's bed.

Astrid still hadn't moved at all, and her face was pale. Hiccup sighed and took her hand in his, rubbing circles on her wrist with his thumb. "What happened to you Astrid? Who did this to you?" Hiccup asked the unconscious girl. Hiccup knew she couldn't hear and wouldn't answer. He was just so confused as to what happened to her. Hiccup wanted answers. He wanted to know who hurt Astrid, and also where Stormfly was.

A million thoughts ran thorough Hiccup's mind as he wrapped his blanket tightly around himself. An hour past and Hiccup moved to the floor so he could sleep against Toothless. Toothless wrapped his wings around Hiccup, protecting him from any harm.

"Thanks bud." Toothless made A sound in his throat that seemed genuine and please. 'Your welcome, now rest' his 'voice' and eyes seemed to say. Hiccup nodded before yawning and curling against his best friend. Within A couple minutes Hiccup was sound asleep, his thoughts going back to Astrid and how she was doing.

...

The next morning Hiccup woke up to the sound of Astrid's bed creaking. Hiccup opened his eyes and moved Toothless' wing so he could get up. No longer after that Astrid shot up into A sitting position. "Stormfly!" The second she said this Hiccup was by her side, taking Astrid's hand in his.

"Astrid, Astrid. It's alright. Calm down you've had A long night." Hiccup tried to sooth Astrid who looked at him confused. Astrid's eyes caught sight of Hiccup's bare skin and she noticed her longer sleeves. Upon closer examination Astrid realized she was wearing Hiccup's long sleeve tunic and armor he'd been wearing the day before.

"What happened to you Astrid?" Hiccup asked, holding Astrid's hands tightly as she faced him. "They have Stormfly." Astrid replied panicked. "What do you mean? Who?" Hiccup looked at Astrid puzzled and Astrid sighed. "Dragon hunters. They took her Hiccup." Astrid tried to get out of bed but found herself to week to stand.

Hiccup caught Astrid before she could fall when she tried to stand. His strong arms held her up, before sitting Astrid back on her bed. Astrid tried to protest, but Hiccup soothed her and pushed her gently into A laying position.

"It's alright Astrid. We'll find her I _promise._ All I ask is that you rest, and then we'll find her." Astrid gave in after the argument went on A little longer. Hiccup left the hut and told the other riders to go check the beach for clues. After they found dragon ruit arrows and had an idea about where to go, Hiccup woke Astrid up hours later.

Astrid flew behind Hiccup and they went searching for Stormfly. Astrid still felt A little weak, but after changing cloths and eating some soup with special herbs in it or strength, Astrid found the energy to go looking for her dragon. Once finally reunited after defeating Ryker, Astrid flew back to the edge happily on her own dragon. Hiccup continued to make sure she was okay, and Astrid couldn't help but feel better no matter what happened as she thought about how much Hiccup really cared about her.

 **(A/N) I know, it's super short. I had to get one done by tonight though and have to go to bed early thanks to starting school again tomorrow. To know about my updating schedule for this next few days, read the top A/N. I'm planning on getting up around 4 AM or 5 AM tomorrow and writing until I go to school. Then taking A break to do my homework after school from 4 PM to 5 PM, and then I'll update from 5:00 to 8:45. After that, I'll start A new fan-shot witch will allow me to update twice or more on Tuesday. Once on Wednesday or more.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon rider, like if you like it, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	59. Ill Hiccup

**(A/N) Hey guys! It's 5:30 AM here but I wanted to get some typing done before school so woke up an hour and A half early. Wow! Over 20,000 views! This is amazing! Your all amazing!**

 **Guest Johnathen: Thank you for your great reviews. I really love how you manage to review on every chapter fellow dragon rider. Your amazing!**

 **Story idea Timeline: RTTE.**

 **Story idea: One morning after Astrid and the others wake up, they realize Hiccup has been sleeping in for quiet some time. When Astrid goes to check on him, she finds Hiccup sick and running A high fever. Can the dragon riders help Hiccup? What happens when Hiccup's forced to show his weaker side, but doesn't really want to of course?**

 **Warnings/Details: Hiccstrid. Rated K for illness and pain. Toothless/Hiccup bonding is pretty much half the story.**

 **Also!**

 **Sorry for not putting this in last time, and having to edit the chapter.**

 **Summary:**

 _Astrid and the others got up one morning on the edge for breakfast, but found one of their riders were missing. After Astrid goes to check on Hiccup, she finds Toothless trying to wake his sick rider who apparently has A high fever. Can the riders help Hiccup get better?_

Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs were all inside the clubhouse on the edge wile Fishlegs made toast for breakfast. Snotlout was in the corner sleeping, the twins were fighting about random stuff, Fishlegs was cooking, and Astrid was looking outside at the darkened by rain clouds sky.

It was lightly raining, and when thunder sounded in the distance, it pulled Astrid out of her thoughts. She had been worrying about Hiccup. Why wasn't he here yet? Astrid finally had enough of worrying and stood up beside her dragon, Stormfly.

"Hey guys? I'm going to go get Hiccup. He _never_ sleeps in this long." Astrid told the other riders what she was doing, but flew away to Hiccup's hut before any of them could think to respond. "Common girl." Stormfly squawked as her and her rider landed at Hiccup's hut.

Astrid knocked on the door, then waited. Once there was no answer two times in A row, Astrid opened Hiccup's door and looked inside his hut. She saw Toothless looking over Hiccup's bed and making worried roaring sounds. "Toothless? Hey is he alright?" Astrid ran upstairs and spotted Hiccup.

Hiccup was laying sound asleep on his bed. Just because he was asleep didn't mean he looked comfortable. Hiccup's eyes were pinched tightly shut, and his face was covered in sweat. Astrid frowned and moved to push his bangs out of his face. When she tried to though, Astrid pulled back quickly, her hand meeting skin to hot for comfort.

"He's sick? Hang on Toothless, I'm going to go get Fishlegs. He knows A lot about medical science. You stay here with him." Toothless nodded and continued trying to wake his rider. Astrid frowned sadly and worriedly, before taking Stormfly back to the clubhouse.

Minutes later Fishlegs and Astrid were in Hiccup's hut, leaving their dragons outside. Fishlegs said he didn't know exactly what Hiccup had, but said it highly resembled A very bad cold. No one could figure out why Hiccup wouldn't wake up or why his fever was so high. When you lived in or close to the archipelago though, the weather _did_ tend to give you your death of cold.

Fishlegs left the hut after Astrid insisted she could take care of Hiccup. "Your going to be okay right?" Astrid asked wile moving Hiccup's hair from his sweat covered face. Hiccup made A humming sort of 'yes' sound in his sleep and Astrid couldn't help but smile.

Fishlegs had removed Hiccup's shirt so he could break his fever quicker and Hiccup had A light blanket going up to his chest though his arms stayed outside of it. They didn't want to cover him to much for fear it would make the fever worse. Fishlegs had said it was okay to give him something light though when Hiccup started shivering uncontrollably.

Hiccup's face was tense and his sweat continued pouring. Astrid sighed and used A cold cloth to clean his face, laying another one on Hiccup's forehead. Toothless lay his head on Hiccup's chest and made soft purring noises, his form nearly vibrating. Hiccup seemed to relax greatly, and Astrid couldn't figure out if it was the purring, or simply because Hiccup knew Toothless was there.

After Astrid stayed there for about half an hour, Hiccup turned his sleep. "Hey, hey it's okay. It's alright Hiccup, try to hold still." Astrid tried to sooth Hiccup when he tried to push her arm away. Hiccup seemed to be disoriented and in pain. This caused him to not recognize Astrid there and push her away confused.

It took A minute, but Astrid finally got Hiccup to open his eyes. Hiccup looked up at her, forest green eyes filled with discomfort as his face became redder from fever. Astrid smiled warmly and Toothless made an exited roar as he realized Hiccup was finally awake.

Toothless licked Hiccup's hands and Hiccup gave A short laugh. He opened his mouth to talk, but realized talking wasn't A good idea when it hurt just to make A sound. Hiccup flinched as he realized how sore his throat was and Astrid grabbed his hand comfortingly.

"It's okay, don't try to talk. You just focus on getting rest." Hiccup shook his head and tried to protest, only hurting himself further. Astrid sighed and decided he should try and at least drink something. "Here, sit up." Hiccup did as told and sat up with Astrid's help because his week, shaky form.

Astrid gave Hiccup A glass of water and Hiccup managed to drink some of it despite the pain it caused. After that, Hiccup lay back down, sighing and groaning in discomfort. Astrid sighed to, placing the wet rag on Hiccup's forehead.

Hiccup moved his head and looked back at Astrid again. "You don't have to..." Hiccup voice was quiet and trailed off. This didn't stop Astrid from seeing the pain in his eyes. For the first time in A long time, Astrid felt her heart silently break as she saw how much he was hurting. Hiccup's normally bright and curious forest green eyes held nothing but pain, confusion, and discomfort.

"I want to help you Hiccup. The sooner you get better, the sooner you'll be out flying with the rest of us." Astrid ran A finger thorough Hiccup's hair, and Toothless nodded, agreeing hole heartedly with her words. Hiccup sighed and found it hard to protest when Astrid's delicate finger brushed thorough his hair and over his jaw line.

Astrid smiled when she saw Hiccup relaxing more, and changed out the cold cloth that was already warm from being on Hiccup's skin. "Just rest. I'll take care of things wile your asleep." Hiccup nodded and found it hard to keep his eyes open. Within minutes the boy was sound asleep, Toothless using his head to comfort Hiccup wile purring like before.

Astrid watched as Hiccup fell asleep and Toothless tried to comfort him. She was please Hiccup finally decided to stop playing strong selfless dragon rider and just let her help. A warm feeling washed over Astrid as she realized Hiccup probably wouldn't have let any of the other riders except maybe Fishlegs see his weaker side, yet trusted her to take care of him. It wasn't something that happened every day.

Astrid looked outside and realized it had stopped raining. She decided to go get the breakfast she never ate from the clubhouse even though it had been nearly two hours now since Fishlegs cooked. Astrid let go of Hiccup's hand that was in hers, and headed for the door. Once at the door, Astrid glanced at Hiccup over her shoulder having second thoughts. "Take care of him Toothless." Astrid didn't know if Toothless heard it, but she was confident the dragon who wouldn't even take his eyes off of Hiccup other than to blink would help his rider and keep him safe wile she was away.

...

About three hours later Astrid had finished her daily chores and decided her and the others should go check on Hiccup. Fishlegs and Snotlout were still doing work, so Astrid had no choice but to chose the twins to come help her with Hiccup.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut flew behind Astrid wile carrying food. Astrid carried A bucket of clean water and A fresh rag. Once they landed, Astrid imediatly lifted Hiccup's door, before climbing the stairs of his hut to his bed next to Toothless' rock slab. The twins followed, staying A fair distance from the bed.

Astrid sighed when she realized Hiccup had another high fever. She sat beside Hiccup's bed, using A cold cloth to cool the sleeping boys skin. "Where do you want this?" Tuffnut asked confused. Astrid pointed to Hiccup's night stand and Tuffnut nodded, setting A bowl of soup on the night stand.

Hiccup heard other people in his hut, and woke up again, calmer than last time. Toothless crooned wile sniffing his rider. Hiccup smiled and laughed slightly, only causing him to cough harshly. "Y-Yeah I'm okay bud." Hiccup's voice was quiet and sore, but he seemed A little better than before.

Astrid smiled and lay A hand under the back of his shoulder. "You want lunch?" Hiccup frowned but shrugged. He sat up with Astrid's help, leaning against his back board wile groaning in discomfort. Ruffnut brought the soup over and Hiccup took it wile nodding A thank you.

Hiccup stared at the food for A moment, then realized he was pretty hungry. Hiccup took the wooden spoon from it's bowl and tried eating the warm soup. As predicted it hurt pretty bad and Hiccup only managed three bights before he couldn't take the burning anymore.

Astrid noticed Hiccup's pain and held out her hand, taking the bowl once Hiccup set the spoon down and obviously lost his appetite. "Hey Hiccup. How you doing?" Tuffnut asked wile sitting at the end of the bed. "You never get sick, so for you to be in this condition it must be bad." Ruffnut chimed in, sitting next to brother as if competing about who was the closest to Hiccup and could say the most meaningful stuff.

Hiccup sighed and shrugged. He started shaking again and Astrid realized his fever had kicked up again to A high level. "You need more rest Hiccup. We'll be right here." Astrid pushed Hiccup to A laying position, and for once in his life, Hiccup didn't argue once.

Astrid continued using the cold cloth on the shaking boy and sighed when Hiccup fell asleep, shaking uncontrollably. "He's okay, right?" Tuffnut asked, for once seeming worried about something he didn't cause. "He'll be fine Tuffnut." Astrid looked back down at Hiccup who was now sound asleep, Toothless laying his head on the bed beside him wile snorting and crooning. Probably trying to communicate with his sleeping rider.

 _He always is._ Astrid thought to herself. A small part of her did worry greatly for Hiccup though. Astrid was secretly scared about how bad things would get before the darkness turned to light. Could Hiccup make it long enough to find the light at the end of the cave? Or would he become _too_ sick?

Astrid shook her head. Of course Hiccup would make it. He always did and Astrid didn't doubt his strength, nor his ability to keep fighting. Hiccup was stubborn as A bore, and in some cases such as this, that saved his life. He wouldn't stop fighting despite the pain and fever.

It was still hard to watch Hiccup go thorough this though, even though it was just A _really_ bad cold witch could be as bad as A flue when you lived this far up North. The reason it was so hard for Astrid and the twins to watch was because Hiccup _never_ got sick. From illness to injury, the boy seemed to be immortal at times. It was obvious now though that he could get sick just like anyone else, and when he got sick, Astrid couldn't help but worry like she would with anyone else in his condition.

After A wile the twins left Astrid to be by Hiccup's side, having heard something outside and going to check it out. Astrid knew it was probably just Fishlegs and Snotlout in an argument, but let the twins leave her, Hiccup, and Toothless to themselves, Stormfly staying just outside the door.

...

Astrid stayed by Hiccup's side until the next morning with the exception of waiting for dinner. Astrid was in A chair leaning against Hiccup's bed. She was woken up when the sudden movement of the boy beside her caused Astrid to jump in her skin.

Astrid looked at Hiccup and saw he was smiling with his eyes open. Astrid felt Hiccup's skin and realized his fever was fully broken. Despite his thinner than usual form and weak structure, Hiccup looked A _lot_ better. He was no longer pale, and definitely not in as much pain.

"Hiccup! Your okay." Hiccup gave A small laugh and pushed up with his arms. "All thanks to you milady." Astrid smiled and lightly punched Hiccup in the shoulder. Moments later Toothless pounced Hiccup even though the boy was _already_ in A half laying down position, before licking his face happily.

"Augh Toothless! Okay thanks to Astrid _and_ you! Toothless!" Toothless finally got off of Hiccup. Astrid tried to hold in her laughter wile handing Hiccup A rag. Yep Hiccup was back to normal...well, normal for _him_ anyways.

 **(A/N) I know it's kind of short, but I only had from 5:30 to 6:50 to write this, using 10 minutes of that time to get dressed and wait for my siblings to get out of the bathroom. IDK about other people and rather they think it's A good idea to be on your computer from anywhere between 3 AM and 7 AM in the morning after going to sleep at 10 PM the previous night, but what can I say I have A fanfiction addiction. I'm A fanfic Addict.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed this, follow if your knew, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	60. Emily the former slave

**(A/N) Yay so at first I was thinking I might only update every other day, but now I'm uploading TWICE in A day, kind of backwards don't you think? I've just been getting so many views and reviews and I like that feeling so much I wanna keep writing because hey, if your writing at 5 AM before going to school and you suddenly see some nice reviews and A lot of views, it puts you in A good mood ya know?**

 **Review replies!**

 **Nightfurylover1: First off, love the user name. Second thank you SO much for being A new reviewer, all fellow Plasma (What I occasionally call night fury's) fans are welcome to this story! Second, I couldn't agree with you more about them NEEDING to make an episode where Hiccup's gets sick. I mean common! Fishlegs when he was allergic. The twins and Snotlout with eel pox. Astrid with scourge of oden. Stoick and Gobber with eel pox. Spitelout has resembled having A cold in episodes I can't remember. The closest Hiccup has come to being sick or injured so bad he was sick was when he fell unconscious do to dragon ruit gas, lightning strike, red death, getting hit in the head by something, nearly drowning-okay you know what Hiccup needs to be more careful! I never realized how many times he's nearly gotten killed till now! Other than that Hiccup has never gotten SICK or ILL. I was secretly hoping that in the episode with the Slither Wing dragons Hiccup would get shot, I mean I REALLY thought it would happen. RTTE Has had A habit for saving the best stuff till the end of the seasons (Hiccup nearly drowning, Astrid getting blinded, Hiccstrid betrothal, Scourge of oden, Krogan and the bounty hunters, etc) So who knows? Maybe we WILL get to see an episode like this. It would be amazing!  
**

 **Story idea Timeline: RTTE.**

 **Story idea: When Hiccup and Toothless get stuck in A cave in, how will they escape? Will A certain new young Viking girl be able to help him? Will the young Viking hate Hiccup like she's always hated people? After all, this little girl has been enslaved for A wile now, but Hiccup promises to protect her if she helps him. After Hiccup escapes, he keeps his promise, protecting this young 14 year old who shouldn't have been thorough as much as she did.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for blood, injury, mentions of slavery, memories of wounds such as ugly scars, some Hiccup whump, and more stuff. Hiccstrid is sort of in this. Hiccup/Toothless bonding moments are pretty decent. OC's as main characters.**

 **Also!**

 **Emily, the 14 year old, is 4'8, Hiccup being nearly 6'0 tall. She has blue green eyes, scars on her arms that show thorough her short sleeve shirt, on her neck, and on her back and legs though you can't see them cause she has her cloths on of course. Her short sleeve shirt is dark brown with A tare in the right side. It goes to thighs. Emily also wears black tight pants that go into her boots. Emily wears old worn red boots. She has long dirty blond hair, and freckle covered skin.**

 **Summary:**

 _After A cave in causes Hiccup and Toothless who were looking for A new dragon to get trapped, Hiccup finds an eventual ally in A 14 year old girl named Emily. At first she's hesitant, but then agrees to help Hiccup and Toothless after Hiccup promises to protect her. "Please, you've got to get help." "I can't! There's no one here and I don't know how to move the rocks!" "Just try, I promise you can do it. If you can help us, I'll protect you from the people you don't want to get for help."... "Hiccup I'm scared." Emily's voice was quiet as she curled against Hiccup. "Your going to be fine." Hiccup whispered as he wrapped his arms around the girl._

Hiccup and Toothless landed on A dark forest covered island just as it was starting to near night. The sun started slowly setting just as Hiccup approached A cave. He suddenly heard A dragon distress call coming from further inside the cave.

"Toothless that's it! Common!" Hiccup took off running thorough the cave without A care in A world. Toothless growled and shook his head annoyed. Sometime she wondered if Hiccup was his rider or his hatchling. When the boy heard or saw something interesting, he took off like A Toddler seeing A fire place for the first time without knowing it's hot.

Toothless caught up with Hiccup, running into his rider by accident when Hiccup suddenly stopped. Hiccup let out A yelp of surprise, his flame sword falling out of his hands. "Ow..." Hiccup sat up and rubbed his head after falling. Toothless stood up next to him, then saw what had caused Hiccup to stop.

Standing in the cave was none other than what they were coming for. A large green and blue dragon with electricity causing sparks to light up his jaw line. The top of his head was blue, his eyes golden, and his purple chin began creating more electricity as the dragon stood in A battle ready stance.

The dragon roared and Hiccup's eyes widened. "Shock Jaw." Was all Hiccup could say before the dragon shot at him. Toothless covered Hiccup just in time, but another blast hit the cave walls. Hiccup looked around as things started to collapse, the Shock Jaw ran outside far away from danger.

A large rock fell from the ceiling and hit Toothless' back. The dragon fell down with A pained roar. "No!" Hiccup shook Toothless who opened his eyes and looked at Hiccup. Another rock hit Hiccup's shoulder hard. Hiccup fell to the ground, yelling out and gripping his now bleeding and dislocated shoulder. Hiccup tried to keep his pain inside as he stood up. Another rock hit him though, sending him to the ground.

Hiccup had just enough time to get sheltered under Toothless' wings before the hole cave collapsed. Once everything stopped falling, Hiccup opened his eyes as dust in the air. Toothless seemed to have A hard time breathing, and Hiccup coughed as the dust made him unable to breathe as well.

Hiccup tried to cover his mouth from the dust before he heard someone's voice outside. "Wh-Who's there?!" Hiccup shouted between coughs. A young girls voice sounded nearby and Hiccup smiled brightly. He had to get him and Toothless out of here before they suffocated.

"Can you help us?!" Hiccup shouted as loudly as he could. Toothless tried to roar as well, but found it hard thanks to all the rocks all over him. "Who are you?" The girl yelled from outside the cave. "My name's Hiccup. Please you've got to get help!" The girl went quiet, then continued.

"I can't! There's no one here and I don't know how to move the rocks!" Hiccup frowned as he heard her voice switch as if she was lying. Hiccup guessed it was because she knew there were people there but she didn't want to ask them for help for personal reasons. Hiccup coughed loudly before going back to reasoning with the girl.

"Just try! I promise you can do it! If you help us, I'll protect you from the people you don't want to get for help!" The girl seemed to be taken back by this, pausing for A moment. "O-Okay." Hiccup could hear her say. The girl tried to move the rocks but had little success. Hiccup and Toothless tried to push rocks from the inside as well. After A long time of work and Hiccup along with Toothless finding it hard to breath, dragon and dragon rider were finally free.

Hiccup coughed harder than he thought possible as he caught his breath. Toothless sneezed A Plasma Blast and tried to comfort his rider. The girl who helped them walked up to Hiccup, taking cautious steps. Hiccup looked up from where he was sitting on his knees, then smiled. "Thank you." He said wile reaching out his hand and standing up.

The girl seemed hesitant, but shook Hiccup's hand. She pulled away quickly, as if scared something would happen. Hiccup noticed she had scars all over her arms and neck. "What happened to you?" Hiccup asked quietly wile brushing the girls hair out of her face. She seemed terrified for some reason and Hiccup couldn't help but want to-well-help.

"I-I was captured A long time ago. M-My name's Emily." Emily spoke in A soft voice and seemed to be trying to hide information as if her life depended on it. What did Hiccup know? Maybe her life did depend on it. Hiccup just met the young girl looking around age 13-14ish.

"My name's Hiccup. Do you need help getting home?" Emile shook her head and quickly took A step back, trying not to get to close to Hiccup. "I-I don't have A home. My family died when I was captured years ago." Hiccup looked at Emily sadly, then lay A hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me. My friends and I live on A base called the dragons edge. You can stay there until we figure out A place for you to stay." Hiccup said in A gentle voice, seeing Emily's fear. His shoulder was still bleeding slightly and Hiccup couldn't move his right arm do to the shoulder being dislocated. Emily nodded and moved away from Hiccup's hand. Hiccup hissed in pain as this also caused his right shoulder to move, but hid the pain best he could.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked suddenly. Hiccup smiled warmly and shrugged his good arm. Hiccup used his left hand to support his shoulder, smiling at Emily. "I'm fine." Hiccup tried to hide the pain but couldn't help the tears that pricked at his eyes as Toothless nudged him worriedly.

In the cave Hiccup's arm hurt badly enough as it was. Now with the bleeding mostly stopped, the adrenaline wearing off, and the fact he was moving around A lot more all hurt his arm worse. Emily lay her hand on Hiccup's arm so gently it hardly caused any more pain.

Hiccup smiled down at Emily who was only tall enough to reach the middle of his Torso, A bit short for her age. Toothless nudged Emily and for some odd reason, the dragon didn't even make her flinch like he would most people who never encountered A night fury.

"He really likes you." Hiccup said as Toothless continued sniffing Emily. Emily laughed out loud and Hiccup smiled as she finally started lightening up. Hiccup stood behind her, and that's when he saw what most likely made Emily so scared when she first saw Hiccup.

On the back of Emily's neck, going down her neck and ending just above her shoulder blades, was none other than A distorted brand mark. Not just any brand mark either. This was A brand mark made by the dragon hunters. Hiccup knew this from personal experience, and he remembered back on the time they'd tried to brand him A wile back.

Hiccup shivered at the memory without thinking, and he had his suspicions about why that brand mark was there. After all, many tribes outside the Archipelago where the dragon hunters were believed in slavery. Hiccup silently hoped this wasn't the case, but incase it was, he needed to get Emily out of here before hunters saw her with him.

"Emily we need to leave. I don't want the hunters to see you and with me and Toothless." Emily looked at Hiccup with wide, fearful eyes when Hiccup lay A hand on her shoulder. She spun around to stare into his eyes, the fear turning to distrust and hesitation. When hunters were heard nearby, her eyes went distant, defeated and knowing this was her only chance.

"Okay." Hiccup smiled and nodded, still holding his shoulder but no longer thinking about his own pain. He got on Toothless before Emily quickly jumped on after him. _No wonder she's not scared of dragons if she was with the hunters. Emily would be used to them by now._ Hiccup thought to himself.

A hunter suddenly started walking closer thorough the tree's, and Hiccup was grateful it was dark out. Emily though clutched his shirt tightly in her hands behind Hiccup, seeming more than terrified. Hiccup sighed and grabbed her hand behind him, holding it tightly in his lap. "We're going to be okay. Toothless _owns_ the night. We won't even be spotted. I'm sure of it." Hiccup's voice was full of determination, and he smiled when Emily nodded, burying her face in his suit as they took off into the air. She may have been used to being _around_ dragons, but that didn't mean she was used to being _on_ one.

Toothless flew thorough the clouds at A decent speed, and Hiccup frowned as he realized Emily refused to stop hiding her face in his suit. "Hey It's alright. Open your eyes. Toothless won't let you fall I promise. He's my best friend and very protective of others." Hiccup tried to explain, turning so he could use his left hand to sooth her, trying not to think about the pain in his right arm.

Emily hesitated, but she opened her eyes, clutching onto Hiccup's arm for dear life. Hiccup's eyes lit up once he saw how amazed Emily was once she saw the clouds around them and the dark ocean beneath them. "This is beautiful." Emily said, seeming to forget some of her fear.

Hiccup nodded and turned back around. He sighed as he to took in more of the scenery. "It is isn't it." Emily nodded and held onto Toothless' saddle, not wanted to hold Hiccup's shoulders because the obvious pain in hid right shoulder.

Hiccup and Emily flew for A little wile longer, before it suddenly started storming thorough the dark clouds around them. Hiccup cursed himself as he couldn't figure out how he hadn't thought about the weather in the clouds like Fishlegs always did. Hiccup and Emily tried to power thorough it, but Toothless wound up unable to fly any longer.

"That's it. We're going to have to land and take shelter. Toothless can't fly in this, and my foot keeps slipping out of the stirrup." Hiccup said to Emily who was behind him. Emily nodded, just wanting to get out of this rain. The lightning and thunder scared her, bringing back to many recent memories of pain and punishment.

Hiccup and Emily flew down onto an island with hardly any vegetation. There was A sturdy cave with enough room to start A fire. "Down there bud." Toothless roared and dove down, opening his wings to land just before they could hit the ground. The sudden yanking motion hurt Hiccup's arm worse, and he couldn't help but yell out in pain.

Emily flinched back as Hiccup yelled, and Hiccup turned back to her sorrowfully. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Emily shook her head. "It's okay." Hiccup nodded and got off of Toothless, trying to support his arm better. "Hey, I think I can help with that." Hiccup raised an eyebrow but nodded when he got what Emily was talking about.

Once inside the cave, Emily and Hiccup sat down beside Toothless who lit A pile of sticks Hiccup found and put together. As they were sitting down, Emily looked at Hiccup's arm who was biting his lip to try not to yell out. "Sorry." Emily said when Hiccup flinched away from her.

"It's fine. You sure you can help with this?" Emile sighed and nodded. "I've learned A lot of life and medical skills. I wanted to be A healer in my other village." Emily's eyes went distant again but she continued working. Hiccup looked down as he realized she was thinking about painful memories. Hiccup knew more than most people how those felt.

Emily stopped examining Hiccup's wound and looked at him. "I uh...it's not to bad, so I think I could easily put it back into place. It will hurt though so..." Emily's voice trailed off and Hiccup shrugged. "Sooner we get it done, sooner it's over with." Emily nodded, smiling weakly. Hiccup leaned back and pet Toothless who wouldn't stop cooing worriedly about him. Hiccup closed his eyes as Emily pressed her hands against his shoulder, and when she popped it back into place, Hiccup couldn't help but yell out and pull away.

When Hiccup pulled away though, he realized he could now move his shoulder with minimal soreness. "Wow, thanks." Hiccup said and Emily smiled with A nod. "Do you have any bandages?" Hiccup nodded and had to remove his shirt so Emily could bandage Hiccup's wounded shoulder since Hiccup couldn't bandage it himself the right way.

After Emily was done, Hiccup looked outside and realized they weren't going to able to leave before tomorrow. "I think we're going to have to camp here. Here, you need this." Hiccup pulled his blanket out of Toothless' saddle bag. Emily grabbed the blanket, but then looked up at Hiccup.

"What about you?" She asked. "I'll be fine." Hiccup pulled his shirt back on. "I have longer sleeves than you and have Toothless. We have the fire going so warmth won't be to much of A problem." Emily nodded before lightning struck just outside the cave. This caused A tree to catch fire, though it went out because rain soon after. This didn't stop Emily from having A flashback, and she started shaking as she remembered the last time she'd been close to fire.

Hiccup saw Emily start shaking after the lightning struck. Hiccup understood this was because A memory right after. How did Hiccup figure this out so fast? Well let's just say when you go thorough an experience of getting struck by lightning when you were only 15 A few years back, you tend to have flashbacks of your own at time's.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Emily and held her close. "Hiccup I'm scared." Emily's voice was quiet as she curled up next to Hiccup. "You're going to be fine." Hiccup whispered as he wrapped his arms tighter around the girl. They sat there like that, listening to the rain outside. Eventually Emily fell asleep and Hiccup lay her down against Toothless with the blanket wrapped around her.

Hiccup lay against Toothless, the dragon licking him lightly. "Thanks bud. Wake me up in the morning?" Toothless nodded and purred as his rider fell asleep to. In the middle of the night hours later and Hiccup started shivering. Toothless rolled his eyes, wondering why Hiccup gave up his stuff when he'd need it later. The dragon opened his wings, allowing Hiccup to curl up closer to him. Hiccup did in his sleep, his shivering stopping as Toothless lay his wing over him.

...

The next morning Hiccup and Emily woke up, before taking off to the edge. Hiccup landed in the clubhouse, Emily climbing off of Toothless with him. Hiccup explained to the other riders what happened and they all introduced themselves despite Emily's lack of trust in people.

"So you think she was enslaved by dragon hunters?" Astrid asked wile standing beside Hiccup, laying A hand on his shoulder. "I'm almost sure of it. She has the brand mark and everything. She said she was captured before her family died, and was terrified of the dragon hunters. Emily also wasn't scared of Toothless, obviously having been around dangerous dragons before." Hiccup explained and Astrid nodded.

"Why don't you ask her?" Astrid asked. Hiccup looked down and sighed. He sat down on A bench and Astrid sat down beside him, Toothless and Stormfly playing behind him. "I was kind of wondering if _you_ could talk to her about it." Hiccup said before looking at Astrid, there gazes catching each others.

"Why me?" Astrid asked. "Because she doesn't trust me. I kind of thought she might loosen up around another female since Viggo and most of the other hunters are males." Hiccup explained. Astrid nodded in understanding, it did make since. Astrid knew what it was like to be Emily's age and not want to trust anyone because of all the stress of stuff going on. Not knowing who to fight with or who would bring her down. Life of A 14 year old Viking she supposed.

...

Later that day Astrid and Emily went training together. Emily wound up loosening up and told Astrid she'd been enslaved by the hunters since she was nine. Astrid felt heartbroken at the fact such A sweet girl went thorough that, and she promised Emily they'd protect her from further harm.

"Thank you Astrid. Hiccup said the same thing." Astrid smiled and nodded. Her and Emily were practicing axe throwing wile having regular conversation. Despite what happened to her, Emily had A lot of interesting stories to tell about her time with the hunters that were fun to listen to. It seemed story telling was Emily's way of turning the bad experiences she had into something useful and fun.

Later on Emily and Astrid headed back for lunch. Astrid told Hiccup about what Emily told her and Hiccup nodded. "It makes sense. I'm just glad she's able to talk about it. A lot of people break down and don't bounce back in these kinds of situations." Hiccup explained and Astrid nodded.

"I just don't get why you can understand her so much. It's not like you were A slave." Hiccup shrugged and sat down. "No but I do know what it's like to have hidden memories. All of us do. A bad past is...hard to let go. It can stick to you, making regular day things hard. Not everyone bounces back as quickly as me or Emily-" Hiccup raised his left leg gesturing to his prosthetic. Astrid frowned at the memory of him losing it, but then smiled as she remembered how good Hiccup was at taking it head on.

"But I'm just glad she's one of those stronger kids. I can't imagine how much harder it would be to help Emily if she was broken." Hiccup finished his previous sentence and Astrid threw an arm around his shoulder. "Well she's lucky your so soft and selfless." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Don't tell that to Stoick." Astrid gave A short laugh. "Oh he knows. Everyone knows. It's what makes you, you." Hiccup nodded and couldn't help the warm feeling that reached his hear as Astrid leaned against him, her touch comforting.

...

Months later Hiccup and Emily flew to Berk to talk with Hiccup's dad. There was actually A family who lost there daughter years ago on Berk who always said they wanted to help another child in need. Emily wound up liking them A lot, along with there adoptive six year old son, Andy. Hiccup was happy they agreed to help Emily be comfortable with other people and give her A place to stay and learn to grow up as A Viking teen, not A slave child.

Hiccup flew away knowing one thing as he headed for the edge. He would miss Emily wile he was battling the hunters who enslaved her, but Hiccup knew Emily was safer with someone on Berk, and was not ready to face the hunters yet. Key word of that sentence? _Yet._ Hiccup knew she had A pretty good chance at battling them face to face one day, but until then, Hiccup and the others had to remain strong and prevent the dragon hunters from harming anyone else or any other dragons.

 **(A/N) Wow so I was SURE I wasn't going to get to do two today, but after staying up till 11:00 PM despite school I managed to finish it! Well I'm going to go do some homework I forgot to finish, read my book of the Robyn hunter mystery series (I'm on book one and I love it!), then get my good 5 hours of sleep before I get up at 4 AM to write again.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	61. Fury rider and Jack

**(A/N) Hey guys! Didn't get to get up at 4:00 since I wound up going to sleep at 12 AM last night, but I am now up at 5 AM again! 5 hours of sleep and going to school on an hour with my sub who hates me. What could go wrong? I can't update the hole chapter right now, but can update after school, getting it started before school.**

 **Anyways no new reviews at the moment, but I have to go check my guest reviews to see if there's more of those.**

 **Story idea timeline: Modern day AU.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup Haddock is A seventeen year old famous dragon rider known as Fury rider. No one knows Hiccup is the mysterious rider who no one can name. After hearing Astrid Hofferson talking about her younger brother who loved none other than Fury Rider, Hiccup becomes more and more interested in the boy. What happens when Hiccup makes the decision of A lifetime, agreeing to finally show someone who he really is? How will Astrid react?**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated K+ For minor scary memories, signs of depression, and sort of injury. Disabled modern day Hiccup AU, Hiccup having A feeding tube, his body unable to digest food like it's supposed to, and A prosthetic. Dragons exist in Modern AU.**

 **Also!**

 **Hiccup looks like he does in RTTE. His flight suit looks like the one from HTTYD 2 though including his mask.**

 **Summary:**

 _His name's Hiccup. Others know him as 'Fury rider' but have never been able to figure out Hiccup and Fury rider are the same person. One day after hearing Astrid talking about her brother who would give anything to meat Fury Rider, Hiccup grows fond of the story of A 14 year old boy named Jack. Question here is, if Fury Rider or Hiccup visits this boy in his racing outfit, will he take off the mask? What happens when two disabled kids wind up bonding, one of them being famous but no one knows it? Maybe Hiccstrid could come into bloom as well? After all, Hiccup would have to tell her who he is eventually after they meat..."I know who you met last night." "I know who you are."_

"And there he goes! Fury rider gains A sudden burst of speed with his Night Fury passing Dagur the Deranged and his triple strike! Hiccup and Heather are head to head but-wait Fury has A comeback! The Night Fury shoots at the Razorwhip stunning it! And...Fury Rider _once again_ wins the dragon race and goes to the finals!" The reporter shouted on the TV.

Hiccup Haddock was sitting on his couch in his house wile watching his most recent race. You see, Hiccup was also knows as Fury Rider. A dragon racer who had never lost once. Many people from around the world had tried to beet him in the dangerous sport, but 'Fury Rider' always managed to bounce back and win.

Thing here was, no one _knew_ Hiccup was Fury Rider. Fury rider would remain A mystery. A dragon racer who earned money from sponsors without ever revealing his real name. Hiccup had enough money saved up to make A pretty good living once he moved out in the future. With over three million dollars in savings, having been racing since he was _13._

Hiccup was now 17, and after so long of keeping A winning streak, he managed to be making enough money to be considered famous. Hiccup put A lot of that money into building new racing suits, and prosthetics for Toothless his night fury, fund raising for dragons who weren't treated right, and his entries for racing. After spending that much, and after making money for so long, Hiccup had saved quiet A bit.

This large amount of money made it possible for Hiccup to keep his secret identity hidden. He was able to use it to build A secret hide out sort of house his father never knew about. Not even Hiccup's father, Stoick, knew Hiccup was Fury. It was always A secret ever since Hiccup secretly took Toothless in when he was injured.

Hiccup kept Toothless in the hideout, buying food and supplies for him. Owning A pet dragon was _not_ cheep, but dragon racers tended to put A ton of there money from sponsors into taking care of there dragons. After all, without the dragons, the racers would be no where. They deserved most of the credit in Hiccup's mind.

Hiccup wasn't completely in it for the money though. Other's saw him as an inspiration. In races Hiccup heard people who loved him, and that was amazing for A kid who was alone most of the time. Racing was A way for Hiccup to not only blow off steam, but be himself. It was something he'd always loved.

"Hiccup!?" Stoick, Hiccup's dad suddenly walked downstairs and Hiccup jumped, turning off the Television. "What are you watching?" Hiccup shrugged and turned the television back on. "Just watching the all famous dragon racer Fury Rider. You know nearly everyone in my school talk about him." Hiccup didn't lie to his dad, just told only half the truth.

Stoick nodded and lay A large, rather rough hand on his sons thin back. "I get ya. It's only 4 AM though, school starts in 3 hours. Why are you up so early?" Hiccup just shrugged again. "Couldn't sleep." Hiccup was actually hoping to go flying on Toothless once his dad left for work. Hiccup's father was hardly ever home, A single dad and A business man who would leave for weeks at A time on occasion.

As his dad walked out the door, Hiccup sighed and looked at his prosthetic witch he had standing against the couch. Hiccup gazed at his half leg, remembering exactly how that happened. It was when Hiccup was only five years old, but Hiccup still had glimpses in his mind caused by the accident. It was the same night he lost his mom.

 _"Mom!" 5 year old Hiccup tried to wake his mother. She had been shot by an out of control dragon, falling unconscious imediatly. Officers were around, an ambulance getting people who were injured. Hiccup felt A large hand on his shoulder, and he flinched as the man spoke._

 _"Do you have someone else we can call?" He asked. Hiccup nodded. "My daddy has A phone my mom let's me call him on." The officer smiled warmly and nodded. The ambulance team had confirmed Valka, Hiccup's mom to be dead. Hiccup though refused to leave his mother, and officers didn't want to upset him further. They had to many people to tend to at the moment._

 _"Why don't you come with me? You can ride in my cop car." The officer tried offering Hiccup. Hiccup smiled at the idea, but then looked back at his mom. "What about-" "Where your mom's at right now she's safe. Trust me." Hiccup didn't quiet understand it, but nodded as the ambulance team covered Valka's body._

 _"Your keeping her warm?" Hiccup asked confused. One man looked at Hiccup, expression full of sympathy. "Um...sure. Now, you go help the others get ahold of your dad alright?" Hiccup nodded and jumped to his feat. It was in that moment though that Hiccup realized something was really wrong._

 _"Ow!" 5 Year old Hiccup shouted, falling right back down. The officers were confused until Hiccup raised his left pant leg. There were large shards of glass in Hiccup's leg. They weren't bleeding because all the burned skin around them causing blistering._

 _"Oh no. Go get the ambulance, now!" The man who covered Valka shouted. Hiccup was confused, and bit his lip as he realized how bad his leg hurt now that the adrenaline was wearing off. The sirens blared in his ears, and Hiccup was rushed to the hospital._

The rest was A blur in the memory. After Hiccup recovered from the small flashback he tended to get A lot, he looked at his watch. 4:55 AM. If Hiccup wanted to get out flying before 6 when he had to get ready for school, he needed to leave now.

Hiccup ran outback and to his hideout with Toothless witch was about thirty minutes into the forest behind his house, hidden near A cave that there. No one ever visited this forest, and it had security around it such as trip wires and strong fencing. As soon as Hiccup got to the hideout, Toothless pounced him from inside the tree's.

"Augh Toothless! Why do you do that!" Hiccup shouted loudly, trying to get the dragon to stop licking him over and over again. Once Toothless finally let go of Hiccup and Hiccup unlocked his hideouts gates, Hiccup walked inside to the small hut like house. Hiccup's black riding flight suit was in the corner in A glass case. His flame sword he'd built hung on A wall to his right, and Toothless' different prosthetics were on the other wall to his left. Across from Hiccup was his desk, leaning against the tan colored walls behind it.

Hiccup picked up some of the scattered papers that had fallen off his desk, before he grabbed his flight suit and tossed it on. Toothless wagged his tail happily, before the two took off into the skies, Toothless unable to fly without Hiccup's help.

As the sun was rising Hiccup and Toothless flew thorough the pink and orange clouds turning A whiter color. As the sun got higher in the sky, the clouds changed color time and time again. There were people driving in cars beneath them. Hiccup could see people below them getting in there cars to go to school and Hiccup knew he'd need to get ready soon.

"Common bud." Hiccup said as they turned around and flew for home. Hiccup got back to his hideout, changing from his black flight suit to his red tunic and green pants. After that Hiccup fed Toothless and ran to his house. It was 6:20 AM so Hiccup had time for A quick shower and some time to read his books for school. He had only gotten around 4 to 5 hours of sleep that night, but Hiccup was one of those teens who hardly ever slept.

Hiccup got out of the shower and changed into A copy of his outfit from before. Hiccup grabbed his wallet witch had his debit card, and around 30 dollars out of bills and coins in it. Hiccup was using 20 dollars of that to pay for his backed up lunch funds. The other ten was for A drink and some supplies Hiccup wanted to get on his way to school.

Hiccup tossed on his overly heavy backpack witch held his chrome book, Spanish Textbook (Though Hiccup already spoke two fluent languages, old Norse and English), advanced English Textbook (Hiccup was very fond of that class), two folders full of homework from his collage courses and math along with Mechanics studies, three library books (One being Maximum ride, one being A novel about Vikings called 'Viking Age culture', and one about A girl and her pet change wing which was an almost extinct dragon), and Hiccup's phone with headphones.

Hiccup also grabbed his zip up binder witch held tons of lines paper, five journals (four being spiral, one being personal), three more folders for his other classes, scissors, and mostly used pencils. On his way to school Hiccup stopped at A local store, buying the new pencils, paper, and journal he was needing.

After getting his stuff, Hiccup wound up parking his bike at school just as breakfast was starting. Hiccup walked into the cafeteria, paid his money from the rare times he did eat at school, grabbed A carton of milk, and sat down on the steps leading to the stage in the corner of the high school cafeteria. Hiccup pulled on his Jacket witch was in his gym bag (Hiccup didn't like gym, but was grateful he was in A class for disabled kids for obvious reasons) as he saw his bully Snotlout approaching.

A bully wasn't someone who simply picked on you. A bully was someone who physically hurt you, or emotionally hurt you enough to lower your confidence to A bad level. Snotlout _was_ A bully, to more people than Hiccup, but mostly Hiccup, being his distant cousin on his dad's side. Hiccup's dad and Snotlout's dad never got along, so it made since why the two boys despised each other.

As Snotlout passed by, he didn't even see Hiccup thanks to Hiccup's black hood over his head. Hiccup sighed in relief, finished his milk, and headed for the nurses office. You see another thing about Hiccup A rare amount of people knew was his body wasn't able to digest food correctly making him very thin. This resulted in Hiccup having A feeding tube in his stomach since he was 12 when nothing else worked.

Since then Hiccup had been able to keep his weight up if he also ate. Every morning for half of his first class witch was Mechanics, Hiccup would stay in the nurses office with A quick feed going wile he finished the homework paper for his mechanics class. This also went for during the second half of lunch, and an hour after Hiccup got off school. Again before he went to bed, but A longer one then.

After Hiccup was done at the nurses office, he headed to the second half of mechanics where he turned in his work. Next was English class where Hiccup got most of his homework done thanks to having finished his vocabulary quickly so having extra time. Then there was Chemistry. It wasn't Hiccup strongest point, but he was able to power thorough it and get the work done. Then there was PE where they weren't doing much, just doing stretches then having some spare free time where Hiccup shot some simple baskets.

Next class was history witch Hiccup didn't necessarily hate but had A hard time catching up on. After the first part of History was lunch, where Hiccup went to the nurses office, then the second part of History. After that, Hiccup went to Algebra where he sat next to his friend Fishlegs. Fishlegs didn't know he was Fury Rider, but that didn't mean he didn't like Hiccup because he was weak like most people who didn't know who he really was.

Once done with his Algebra test, Hiccup went to the library to turn in his Viking book he finished along with his Maximum ride book he finished. Hiccup was only half finished with the dragon one. As Hiccup was looking for another book, he saw none other than Astrid Hofferson sitting down and reading what seemed to be A fact book about cancer.

Curious, Hiccup grabbed the next Maximum ride book in the series, two smaller hard back books about adventure and comedy, then sat down nearby. Hiccup saw Astrid's best friend Heather sitting next to them and remembered when he'd beet her at dragon racing. Heather was new to dragon racing, and unlike Hiccup, had no problem sharing it.

"I think your racing is great Heather. I just wish I could meat that Fury Rider guy. You know Jack right?" "You mean your little brother Astrid? The one who's _obsessed_ with dragon racing?" Astrid nodded. "If Jack could meat him, I think it would give him the confidence he needs. He's only twelve, but literally found no problem in losing his leg all because Fury Rider had A prosthetic. He doesn't care about his feeding tube either, referring to Fury's phrase he once said "Nothing that's worth it comes easily. As long as I remain strong though, there's nothing we can't do."

Hiccup listened in on the conversation, and remembered once saying that wile telling people about Toothless because they wanted more information about him. Hiccup couldn't believe what he was hearing. Astrid's younger brother, Jack as his name was, not only loved dragons, but had the same disabilities he did. Hiccup felt slightly guilty, knowing he could just tell Astrid who Fury Rider was right now if he wanted to. Problem is, every part of Hiccup's brain went hay wire at the idea.

Hiccup got an idea, and thought maybe it would work. He grabbed A piece of paper, and wrote down on A note _. I heard you talking about Fury Rider the other day._ _Meat me at the Berk park near the lake at sunset. I'll tell you how we can set up me meeting your brother._ Hiccup visibly shook at the idea, but with all his courage, managed to slip the note into Astrid's Jacket pocket, and went onto his next class.

Hiccup left his Algebra class and headed to his Business Management class. Business management wasn't hard like it sometimes was today. Hiccup sighed after finishing most of his work before the bell rang. One last class and that was Spanish.

Hiccup frowned as he sat down, his seat just in front of Tuffnut and Snotlout. The terrible twos picked on Hiccup for most of the class, but not enough to be considered bullying like normal. Hiccup was relieved when Spanish was over. "Audios Hiccup!" Coach Gobber who also taught Spanish class said. Hiccup smiled and nodded. "Audios Gobber. Nos vemos manana." Hiccup said before running outside thorough the two door at the end of the hall. Gobber smiled brightly, Hiccup was picking up quick on this language and was speaking it as if it was habit even though it was only three months into the school year.

Hiccup ran to his bike, pulled his Backpack high up on his shoulders, put his zip up binder in his bikes basket, then took off for his house. Hiccup remembered the note he'd given to Astrid. Hiccup gulped, knowing he was going to meat up with her in near the lake tonight with Toothless. "I really hope I haven't gotten myself into trouble." Hiccup said to himself as he biked.

When Hiccup got home, he grabbed A sandwich from the fridge. Hiccup sat down wile eating his late lunch. He also started A quick feed which was done by the time he was done eating. After that, Hiccup read half of one of his smaller books for A couple hours, did his homework from Spanish and History, studied his Mechanics and Biology notes, then looked outside. It was now around 6:00. The sun was starting to set and Hiccup sighed.

Hiccup got up, put up his stuff, and ran to his hideout. When Toothless saw his rider, he jumped around, happy to go flying. Hiccup strapped his suit on, put his prosthetic into place with the shoe piece taken off so it would work in the special stirrup, and took off on Toothless. Hiccup secretly hoped he wouldn't be smothered in questions, for his voice was very unique and different from others.

...

Astrid got home, hung up her Jacket, and did her homework. When Astrid's mom told her to take her Nadder Stormfly for A flight, Astrid had to get up and grab her Jacket. It was at this moment Astrid noticed A piece of paper sticking from her Jackets pocket. As Astrid grabbed the note and read it, her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Stormfly common!" Astrid shouted as she ran to the dragons pin outside. Stormfly squawked surprises, but then let Astrid on top of her. Astrid pet Stormfly excitedly, happy to get to meat the person her and her brother idled. "Common Stormfly. To Berks lake park."

...

Hiccup and Toothless flew to the park, about to land. That's when Hiccup and Toothless' came face to face with A Nadder and her rider in the air. Hiccup smiled under his mask as he saw Astrid, her beautiful blue eyes as filled with excitement and curiosity as her Nadders golden ones.

The two landed, Hiccup and Astrid getting off there dragons at the same time. Toothless and Stormfly, as Hiccup already knew Astrid had A dragon named that, ran to the lake to play. "Toothless! Augh." Hiccup sighed before facing Astrid. Astrid's gaze caught his, and Hiccup's forest green eyes shown with admiration for this teen like Astrid's did for him.

"You're Fury Rider?" Astrid had to make sure. Hiccup nodded, rubbing his neck nervously. "Why did you want to meat me?" Hiccup bit his lip, trying to figure out how to word this. "I fly with my dragon A lot. I've seen you and your brother together and he reminds me of myself." Hiccup gestured to his metal leg.

Astrid nodded. "Yeah. He has A prosthetic and A feeding tube. Jack idols you. He'd love more than anything to meet you." Astrid's voice lowered, and she smiled sadly. Hiccup chewed his lip under his mask, and he took Astrid's hand in his.

"Then why don't we make that wish come true." Astrid's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Wh-what? I thought you _never_ let anyone get to close." Hiccup gave A small laugh at her reaction, and Astrid felt her heart skip A beat as she heard that laugh. She hadn't heard someone with his kind of voice either. Not other than A select few. Add in that dorky laugh and those eyes and Astrid only knew one or two people like him. Only problem here was, with how long he'd been racing, Astrid assumed Fury to be an adult. This meant this couldn't be A high school boy she'd met.

Astrid nodded A thank you to Fury and wished she could see more than just his eyes. Hiccup and Astrid talked for A little longer, Astrid telling Fury she'd bring Jack and their parents here tomorrow. Hiccup agreed, before they both said farewell for the time being.

That night both Hiccup and Astrid fell asleep wondering exactly what was happening and if this was real. Hiccup was laying in his bed with A feed going. It was ten PM and Hiccup heard his door close the door downstairs, heading to bed. Astrid lay on her couch after telling her parents what happened. Jack was laying beside her, falling asleep without trying to. Astrid heard her mom and dad close there bedroom door, and she fell asleep, dreaming of Fury.

...

The next day Hiccup was A little off focus in his classes. All he could think about was the fact he'd be meeting Astrid again. The first few classes went by quiet quickly. Then came gym, lunch, Algebra, and Business management. Hiccup got his work done quickly in that class, and was allowed to go to the library to read in piece in quiet since the class was so loud.

When Hiccup got to the library, he spotted Astrid sitting in A bean bag chair in A corner. Her head was in her hands and she looked upset. Hiccup frowned, and opened the class door leading into the small room filled with books. Hiccup cautiously walked up to Astrid, tapping her shoulder gently.

Astrid quickly looked up, spotting Hiccup. "Hiccup! What are you-" "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Astrid frowned and looked down. "I'm fine." She said quietly. Hiccup wasn't buying it. So what if most kids in the high school avoided him? Astrid was someone he cared about, and last night she'd told 'Fury' quiet A bit of stuff she was going thorough.

"Are you sure? You seem upset." Hiccup asked wile sitting in A chair next to her. Astrid looked up at Hiccup, then back down again. "I can't talk about it." Hiccup was confused. "Why not?" Astrid looked at her hands with tired eyes. "I just...met someone last night. After that my brother got more sick last night when I got home. I can't say who I met, and I have no one else to talk to. Heathers always busy with her dragon racing, and my other friends don't understand."

Hiccup's eyes widened as he realized who and what Astrid was talking about. "Astrid I..." Hiccup frowned. For some reason, A part of him wanted to tell her who he was. To help her. Who knows? If he told her he'd likely have A better chance at getting her to like him or at least pay more attention to him.

Astrid looked at Hiccup confuse as he trailed off. She looked at his saddened forest green eyes. Astrid knew those eyes, but in this moment she couldn't remember from where. Then there was someone else with that gentle caring voice, again Astrid couldn't piece it together.

Hiccup noticed Astrid was staring at his eyes, and despite wanting to gaze into her eyes as well, he knew she'd recognize them from last night. Hiccup also made sure his pant leg was covering his prosthetic. "What is it?" Astrid asked and Hiccup looked up at her.

"I um...Astrid I-there's something you need to know. I...I just don't feel right lying to you and um...if I tell you something, you need to promise not to tell anyone okay?" Astrid nodded confused. Hiccup sighed and raised his pant leg with shaking hands. Astrid saw the prosthetic and slowly started processing what Hiccup was saying.

"I know who you met last night." Hiccup looked down as he said this. "I know who you are." Astrid took Hiccup's hands in hers, there eyes meeting each others. Hiccup tensed as he knew Astrid found him out. With Astrid's hands holding his, and her soft gaze looking over him though, Hiccup was able to relax.

"I won't tell anyone. I _promise._ " Astrid said as she wrapped her arms around Hiccup. Hiccup was surprised at first, but quickly put his arms around Astrid's waist, hugging her close to him. "Thank you Astrid. Your the first person to know. I'm glad I can trust you." Hiccup spoke softly, Astrid holding him tighter.

...

Later that day Astrid brought her parents and Jack to the lake. Minutes later Hiccup landed on Toothless, wearing his suit and mask. Jack saw Fury Rider, and laughed before running up to him. Hiccup was knocked over, his prosthetic causing him to trip. Astrid's parents were about to say something, but then Hiccup laughed as him and Jack goofed around for A bit.

After promises were made about his secret, Hiccup made the decision he never made before. He wanted to show Jack how much he was like him, and how much he could still do. Hiccup slowly removed his armor, then his mask. Astrid's parents and Jack were surprised that Hiccup was just A high school boy.

Astrid walked up to Hiccup, taking his hand. "See? I told you it'd be fine." Hiccup smiled and held Astrid's hand tightly. Pretty soon both him and Jack were tired out after playing near the water. Jack had to do A quick feed, and all the others were surprised when Hiccup turned out to need one to, grabbing the attachment for his own tube from Toothless' saddle bag. The night went on, until it was finally around 10 PM and Hiccup, Astrid, and Jack needed to go home for school.

Hiccup flew home on Toothless after saying goodbye to everyone. Once home, Hiccup found his dad in the kitchen. "Hey Dad." Hiccup said wile heading upstairs after hiding Toothless again. "Hey Hiccup. Where have you been?" Hiccup shrugged. "Just hanging out with some friends of mine." Stoick looked confused because Hiccup normally spoke about being bullied and not having any friends at all. What had changed? Maybe he'd talk with his son about it later.

Every few nights after that Hiccup or Fury Rider would visit the Hofferson's. Hiccup felt more like he belonged around Jack, and felt accepted by Astrid. Maybe opening up was the right thing to do after all.

 **(A/N) OMG So even though I got up at 5:30 AM I still only managed to update only one! One is better than none though right? I'm getting to bed A bit earlier tonight, so hopefully I can get up earlier tomorrow. I'm heading to my boyfriends house tomorrow about an hour after school (His mom said I could come over because we're having A re-match on guitar hero and I want to beat him at need for speed for once because we're both good at video games but get A little competitive) so have little chance of updating twice but will update in the morning for I'm planning to get up around 3:45 to 4:45 AM.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	62. Defenders arrow wound

**(A/N) Hey guys! I managed to get up at 4 AM this time so I have more time to type. Had this idea last night.**

 **Guest Johnathen: Thank you for reviewing and sorry for not replying sooner to your review.**

 **Story idea timeline: Defenders of the wing part 1 and 2.**

 **Story idea: What if when the dragon riders and the defenders of the wing found the Eruptidon wasn't at the volcano, Toothless is shot by A dragon hunter hiding in the bushes. The arrow is one of the larger, much bigger ones sort of spear like. What happens when the defenders of the wing see Hiccup's desperation to save his best friend? Will Toothless survive?**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated K+ For some blood, injury, and whump. Hiccstrid somewhat. Not one of my longest ones so be warned. Hiccup/Toothless bonding. Spoilers for the episodes Defenders of the wing in RTTE season 3 and 4.**

 **Summary:**

 _After seeming to come to an agreement with the defenders of the wing, things go down hill fast when Mala thinks Hiccup and the other riders played A part in the capture of the islands protector. After being surrounded by the defenders of the wing and close to death, Toothless winds up getting shot by A hunter that was still hiding in the bushes with A very large arrow. Hiccup, wanting to see how bad the injury is, fights against the defenders of the wing, saying he needs to help his best friend. Will this show the defenders of the wing Hiccup's not who they think he is. Will Toothless survive? "Your all about helping dragons right? Then please, help me help mine. If you at least TRY to save him, I promise I will find your protector even if it kills me."_

"Are you sure it couldn't just be on another part of the island?" Hiccup asked Mala. "No! The protector never strays far from his food source." Suddenly Hiccup heard Astrid call his name. "Hiccup? Dragon hunters." Astrid gave Hiccup A dragon ruit arrow that was on the ground.

Previously that day Hiccup and the other dragon riders had landed on the defenders of the wing island. It started with Mala, the queen there, and the other ninja like villagers believing the dragon riders were actually dragon _hunters._ After some convincing and Hiccup nearly getting himself killed, Mala let the riders venture the island freely.

Wile explaining how things worked on the defenders of the wing, Snotlout noticed the forest was on fire. Lava was coming close to the village. The lava that the great protector or Eruptidon always ate so it didn't reach the village. Once at the top of the volcano, the Eruptidon was gone, and dragon hunter arrows were everywhere.

"No. Viggo wanted us to come here as A diversion so he could steel the Eruptidon. How did I fall for that?!" Hiccup said out loud and frustrated. He was so sick of all this that he didn't take into consideration the fact his words gave Mala the wrong idea.

"So you were just A diversion after all. I was just starting to believe you." Mala stood up, panic clear on her features. "Mala-" "Silence Hiccup Haddock! You've served your master well! Without the Eruptidon the fate of our village is sealed, but so is yours." Mala grabbed her sword from it's sheath.

"Your people are going to die for what they've done against dragons. But first Hiccup, I will kill you myself." Hiccup and the other riders were all surrounded by the defenders of the wing. It would have seemed A battle was about to break out.

That was before sound of A large spear like arrow being shot by A large crossbow was heard, along with the pained roar of A Night Fury. A dragon hunter was hiding in the bushes and one of the defenders spotted him. They tried to knock him out, and succeeded. In that moment before the hunter was unconscious though, he managed to shoot an arrow hoping it got revenge for him.

It did on Hiccup. Everyone stood frozen for A moment, Hiccup looking A bit pale as he saw his dragon collapse with the deadly large arrow just below his chest. All of Hiccup's inner instincts to protect his friend came up. He no longer cared about the sword close to his throat, nor the battle field around him. Hiccup just needed to get to Toothless. His dragon. His _best friend._

"Toothless!" Hiccup ran to Toothless, the defenders of the wing to shocked by what just happened to stop him. One of them tried to grab Hiccup, but Hiccup escaped them quickly, leaving his grasp with no more than A bleeding wound on the back of his shoulder thanks to the sword grazing him.

Hiccup dropped to his knees by Toothless' side, and quickly had Astrid at his side two, trying to help. Astrid knew it would break Hiccup down if something happened to Toothless that they couldn't fix or worse, so she knew she had to help.

Toothless was laying there, eyes closed and breathing spaced out. Hiccup felt tears prick his eyes as he took notice in how close the arrow was to Toothless' heart, and how deep it was. "Toothless? Common bud you've got to get up. We've got to get you helped." Hiccup's voice was cracked, and Astrid was at A loss of words for A moment.

The other dragon riders were speechless to. They'd never seen Hiccup get emotional before. First when he was younger they never paid him enough attention to see him cry. After that, Hiccup seemed to always bounce back and be strong against anything as long as he had Toothless. It seemed like the thought of _losing_ Toothless was one of the rare things that could break down Hiccup's built up protective wall.

Two worriers from the defenders of the wing were about to grab Hiccup and Astrid stealthily, but Mala stopped them. After seeing Hiccup nearly crying over his wounded dragon, she needed to know more and needed to help him.

"There is no need for restraining them! Lower your weapons. It is obvious he has A bond with his dragon and wouldn't dare hurt him. We need to focus on finding the Eruptidon!" Mala said to the worriers and everyone else. Hiccup heard this and looked up along with Astrid.

Hiccup knew Toothless' only chance of surviving was if he got help right away. The Defenders of the wing knew how to treat dragon wounds. They'd showed the riders before. "Mala." Mala turned around to look at Hiccup. "We have dragons that can help us find your protector. They can help us fly to find the Eruptidon." Hiccup paused when Toothless groaned, and scratched the dragon behind the ears, not leaving his best buds side.

"Your all about helping dragons right? Then please, help me help mine. If you at least _try,_ I promise I will find your protector even if it kills me." For some reason the defenders of the wing worriers and Mala found it hard to believe Hiccup was lying. It had to either be the desperation in his voice, the tears on his cheeks, or the truthfulness in his eyes.

"Only if you leave your best to help us." Mala agreed. Hiccup nodded. "Heather's A survivalist. She's dealt with lava before. The twins...well let's just say they have experience cleaning things up." Hiccup confirmed Mala's agreement.

Hiccup stayed beside Toothless wile A few worriers worked on removing the arrow so they could treat the wound. Toothless tried to bite one of them because the pain it caused, but Hiccup quickly scratched his sweet spot under his chin, making the dragon find it hard to focus on hurting anyone.

"I know bud. It's going to be alright I promise. Just keep fighting and hold on. You know I couldn't live with myself if I lost you." Toothless made A crooning sound and lay his head in Hiccup's lap who hugged his neck. Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs were interrogating A dragon hunter about Viggo's location. Mala watched the interaction between dragon and rider.

Mala remembered when she was little and the Eruptidon fell ill. She was both heartbroken and scared that the Eruptidon would die. Scared for her safety, and heartbroken that her protector was dying. Mala remembered the look in her own eyes in the mirror. It reflected her mothers.

Now, as Mala looked at Hiccup, she saw that same heartbreak and fear in his eyes and expression. He was lost, feeling helpless, sad, and terrified. Mala sighed and kneeled next to Hiccup, laying A hand on his shoulder. Hiccup flinched and looked up at Mala.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions Hiccup Haddock. It's obvious your bond is unbreakable. When I was younger, I was scared, helpless, and heartbroken that my villages protector would lose the battle to her illness. Years later I know look at you and I see those same emotions in your eyes and body language. I am sorry you have to go thorough this. I misjudged you. I now see you would never leave your dragons side."

Hiccup nodded wile swallowing A lump in his throat caused by trying not to cry over his best friend. He pet Toothless' head, the dragon purring in response. "It's fine Mala. I'm honestly not even worried about the miscommunication right now. I'm just worried about Toothless." Toothless snorted, seeming to not like the idea of Hiccup being so selfless he didn't care about his own problems.

Astrid walked over to Hiccup and Mala, tapping Hiccup's shoulder. "The hunters finally gave up A location. If we're going to save this dragon we need to leave now." Hiccup looked up at Astrid, then back down at Toothless. Mala lay A hand on his shoulder comfortingly again.

"Our worriers will protect him I promise." She said. "But what if something happens wile I'm..." Hiccup trailed off, looking down and refusing to continue. "Nothing will happen Hiccup. Toothless is just as stubborn as you so..." Astrid trailed off in A happier voice, trying to lift his mood.

Hiccup agreed, and got on Stormfly behind Astrid. "We'll be back." Hiccup said to Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Heather, and Toothless. Mala road on the back of Hookfang since there was no more space on Stormfly and Meatlug couldn't carry to many people since she was slower as it was.

The hole time Hiccup and the other riders were rescuing the Eruptidon, Hiccup couldn't stop thinking about Toothless. They were given wrong directions, faced trickery, fought A hard battle, and had to lead the Eruptidon home using Gronkle lava, but by the beginning of sunset, the Eruptidon was finally back home where it belonged.

As soon as the riders and Mala got back to the defenders of the wing, Hiccup and Astrid flew to the hut Toothless was resting in. Hiccup spotted his dragon with heavy bandages over his chest, sound asleep in the corner but thankfully breathing okay.

"Toothless?" Hiccup kneeled beside his dragon. Toothless didn't respond. Astrid saw the pain and worry in Hiccup's eyes, deciding to lay A hand on his shoulder. "He's going to be fine Hiccup. I just know it." Hiccup nodded, petting Toothless.

The night went on, and the dragon riders stayed in the same hut as Toothless that had multiple beds. Astrid slept in A bed to the left of Heathers with was closer to the door, and to the right of Hiccup's. On the opposite side of the room, Snotlout was sleeping beside Hookfang on the floor, the twins were side by side on separate beds closest to the door, and Fishlegs was to the right of them.

After everyone fell asleep, Astrid rolled over looking at Hiccup's bed. Still perfectly well made, no one had been in it recently. Astrid then looked at the floor. She smiled despite feeling A little saddened when she saw Hiccup had fallen asleep wile leaning against Toothless, the dragons head in his lap.

Astrid sighed and stood up. Hiccup was in A very awkward position, his back bent oddly. If he continued to sleep like that, Hiccup would be very sore in the morning. Astrid walked over to Hiccup, shaking his shoulder lightly. Hiccup didn't wake up, he just held onto Toothless sooner.

Astrid couldn't help but wonder if Hiccup was making sure Toothless was alive even in his sleep. His head was laying on his dragons neck, and his ear was directly over the spot to feel for A pulse. Despite this Hiccup was sound asleep, not seeming to know anything was going on around him.

"Common Hiccup. You need to get in bed. Your going to sore as Helheim tomorrow if you continue sleep like that." Hiccup still wouldn't wake up. Astrid had never seen Hiccup sleep this deeply. The boy was normally an early riser. It was as if the worry for Toothless, combined with all that happened today exhausted him.

Astrid sighed with A frown, before she took both of Hiccup's hands in hers, pulling him to A sitting position. Hiccup finally woke up, but his eyes were half lidded and he seemed to not recognize his surroundings. "It's okay. Common, you need to get to bed." Hiccup nodded and Astrid walked to his bed wile holding his hand tightly. Hiccup followed, finding it hard to see at all because the dark room and his cloudy, sleepy eyes.

Hiccup lay down in bed after Astrid let him go and Astrid smiled. "Goodnight Hiccup." Astrid lay A hand on his shoulder for A moment. " 'night Astrid." Astrid smiled before going to bed herself, making sure Toothless was comfortable to.

...

The next morning Toothless was able to move around more to Hiccup's great relief. Within A week the dragon riders could finally leave the defenders of the wing, Toothless able to fly again as long as he didn't go to fast. After getting home, Toothless slept on his rock slab, Fishlegs or Astrid having to bring Hiccup food because in these situations he was always right beside Toothless and wouldn't leave. Who could blame him though? Toothless was his best friend.

 **(A/N) There you go! Another update between 4:15 AM and 5:33 AM! I know I didn't update twice yesterday, and might not be able to today either because like I said before, I'm going to A friends house. I'm planning on trying to write at school, but it'll be slow and on my phone. It'll be A start though. For your information I won't be typing in class or anything, but I always stay in the library at lunch and breakfast, not bothering to go to the cafeteria because it's the most chaotic place in the school next to the bands court yard. I'll try to type after going to my friends house!**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	63. shot by dragon ruit

**(A/N) Hey guys! Another Fan-shot here! It's around 8:30 right now, and I'm feeling sick so this one might be A bit short.**

 **Guest Mario: I might use the idea sometime, but here's my question. How would they find out there shipping's exactly?**

 **Story idea Timeline: RTTE once again.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup is badly injured one day, and knocked unconscious. What happens when someone he thought he lost long ago comes to the rescue?**

 **Warnings/Details: Hiccup Whump! Valka comes back story!**

 **Summary:**

 _After being shot by A hunters arrow, both Hiccup and Toothless who both took an arrow and both took some nasty bruises wile falling are stuck on an island alone. This was supposed to be A regular flight. Now though...how will Hiccup survive with the help of someone he thought he'd lost when he was A baby?_

"Common bud! Give it all you've got!" Toothless shot A boulder coming to hit him and his rider. Toothless flew around some nets, and blasted the ship. The fight went on, but unprepared, out numbered, and caught in A chain, Hiccup didn't know how much longer him and his dragon could last.

"Toothless! Blast the deck bud!" Hiccup shouted, sweat purring from his face as this became to much to fight. Toothless did as told, and shock the deck of the ship. This caused the chain to come off fairly easily. Both dragon and rider were about to make there grand escape. As they were flying away though, Hiccup suddenly felt an incredibly sharp pain in his back, causing him to get dizzy. He heard Toothless roar loudly for him, but then the dragon started going down, unable to think strait.

...

Let's leave it at that for A moment and I'll explain how we got here. It started as A regular morning flight. Hiccup and Toothless were soring over the ocean, wind in Hiccup's hair and Toothless smiling as he flew thorough some pink fluffy clouds caused by the sunrise.

"Common bud, let's head further out. Might as well get some scouting done right?" Hiccup asked. He was unaware of the dangers that were further out waiting to ambush him. That is, until it was to late. Pretty soon Hiccup and Toothless were stuck in A battle they couldn't leave. They fought and fought.

Toothless blasted the deck of the ship and the two tried for there gran escape. What Hiccup didn't know was that A hunter was aiming an arrow at his back. Before Hiccup could even realize what hit him, the arrow, now stabbing the center of his back, was causing him to bleed A lot.

Toothless, distracted thanks to worrying for his rider, was shot to. He tried to get his senses together, but within moments couldn't fight it as he and Hiccup plummeted to the ground. They hit tree after tree, before hitting the ground hard.

Hiccup was unconscious on the ground, his arms at either side of his head wile he lay on his stomach. The crash had caused him the arrow to injure him much worse. Toothless could smell his riders blood and sense his pain. Toothless knew Hiccup was there, but he could hardly see anything.

Toothless became more and more confused. He only knew one thing. Toothless _needed_ to help Hiccup. The boy would surely die if he didn't get someone. Toothless turned to A last resort, shooting A distress call into the sky in hopes that someone would see it who wasn't A hunter.

...

Far out in the sky A woman road her Storm Cutter over the ocean. Suddenly A dragons distress called sounded and the woman's eyes widened she realized that the blast was A night Fury's. "Cloud jumper go!" The woman used her staff to gesture for Cloud Jumper to go help the dragon.

They flew for A few moments, before finding the source of the call. A saddled Night Fury roared in worry for his rider wile nudging him. He seemed disoriented and confused. Probably the work of one of the dragon hunters arrows. The woman looked closer at the boy, and realized he was unconscious with an arrow wound.

The woman felt pity for the boy, and walked over to help. The Night Fury snapped at her, but Cloud Jumper did his best to calm the Night Fury. The woman kneeled beside the injured boy, using her medical knowledge to remove the arrow. Much of the skin and muscles were injured from crash the boy and his dragon had, and he was bleeding A lot. The woman didn't even think he'd be able to walk if he survived.

The woman lifted Hiccup into her arms as she sat down to look at him. Her hazel green eyes looked carefully over his features, her long auburn hair blowing in the wind which was picking up. She wore A dark green dress, and had armor on as well. The woman was about to call Cloud Jumper over so she could take the boy to safety. That's when she saw A scar she hadn't noticed before. At that moment his features and that scar reminded her of someone.

Auburn hair of his mother, his eyes opened for A moment as he looked at her confused. Forest green eyes of his father. He was hurting, confused, and week. "Who are you?" He managed just above A whisper. "Y-You'll be okay Hiccup." Hiccup was about to ask something else, like how in the world she knew his name. The pain became to much and Hiccup fell unconscious again, his breathing slowly.

The woman had to help him. This wasn't just A boy. This was her _son._ Valka Haddocks son was alive and seemed to like dragons just as she did if his Night Fury's protectiveness had anything to say about it. Valka got on Cloud Jumper who carried Toothless. She held her boy in her arms, praying he'd be alright.

...

The sound of rushing water and dragon roars met Hiccup's ears. _What happened?_ Hiccup's hole body hurt when he attempted to move. _Why can't A move?!_ Hiccup started panicking and his breathing sped up. He couldn't move. Every time he lifted one part of his body it felt like something was tearing inside of him. He felt heavy, unable to lift his arm more than half an inch witch caused unbearable pain.

Hiccup tried to shout for help, but his throat was dry. The pain got worse and tears pricked at his eyes. Hiccup tried to calm down with little success. Suddenly A gentle hand lay on his shoulder. "It's okay calm down." A woman's voice said to him gently. _Who are you?_ Hiccup wanted to get out of here and find Toothless, but he couldn't even open his eyes with how badly he hurt.

Hiccup's head thrashed back and fourth. He hissed in pain and tears rolled down his cheeks. Where was Toothless? Who was this beside him? Where was he? What happened? Hiccup had so many questions with so little answers. He heard Toothless nearby, and he seemed to be playing with another dragon. At least that meant there was no imminent danger around for the moment.

Hiccup took A moment, but after calming down he finally managed to open his eyes, blinking away the blurriness. Hiccup moved his head, seeing A woman who looked A lot like him with her hand on his shoulder. "Who are you?" Hiccup's voice was quiet and dry.

The woman sighed and grabbed Hiccup's hand. "Hiccup? Is it really you?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow confused. "Should I know you?" Hiccup became worried when the woman looked down, seeming sad about something. "No, you were only A babe...but A mother never forgets."

Hiccup's eyes widened and he was sure he heard that wrong. He shook A little bit in surprise, and would have questioned her further if his mouth and throat weren't so dry. "Shh. Just rest. I'll explain later, I promise. You took quiet the hit from that arrow."

It was only now that Hiccup realized he was shirtless with tight bandages around his torso. His eyes started closing, and Hiccup found it hard to fight it as this woman who claimed to be his mother ran her fingers thorough his hair. "Rest." Hiccup couldn't stay awake, and he gave into sleep.

...

Valka stayed with Hiccup as he slept. She slept next to Cloud Jumper when night fell. Hiccup was on A small wooden bed Valka had built here years ago. He wound up running A small fever, but Valka got it to break. As he slept, Valka could tell Hiccup was in pain. She wished she could help him more.

Toothless nudged his rider, and Hiccup scratched him subconsciously in his sleep. "All this time you took after me." Valka whispered in both sadness and happiness all in one. It was an odd feeling. How would she explain to Hiccup that she left for twenty years by her own free will? It would work out, it had to.

 **Weeks later.**

And that it did. Valka wound up getting Hiccup to understand her point of view, and wound up back on Berk. Hiccup took A long time to heal, and was now on Berk laying in his own bed. He couldn't walk around, couldn't fly, couldn't really do anything thanks to how major the wound was. At least now he had his mother though right? It would just take A lot of time to get used to perhaps.

 **(A/N) Before you say it I know this is short and the ending is super rushed. Technically 100 fan-shots is supposed to be one-shots and short stories. A one-shot is pretty different from A short story from what I've read so this should be okay. I'm just super tired as it's 9 PM here and I was up at 3:00 AM updating my last Fan-shot. I've also got to get up early tomorrow to, earlier than today so I can do my Biology vocabulary words homework, update, and get my history homework done.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	64. With time

**(A/N) Hey guys! So sorry for not updating this morning before school. I did wake up at 4 AM but then felt really sick. I wanted to get some sleep so I didn't feel as sick at school so had to sleep in rather than waking up on time (I slept till 6:25 AM rather than 4:15 AM). Don't fret though! Remember today is Thursday, tomorrow is Friday! I'll be getting up early tomorrow, will update tomorrow evening, then have the weekend to update A ton! Now I might not be able to update at all on the weekend and just type chapters to update later (In other words you guys can't read Saturday or Sunday but will have around 6 new fan-shots on Monday plus 2 more for that morning and night) if I have to go to my biological dad's house. Me and my friend/at school sister (long story) have A plan to let me stay home. Basically I tell my mom she texted me and wanted to have A 'sleep over' we wind up having so much fun I'm to tired to go my dad's on Sunday either, and BAM! I get to stay Friday, Saturday, and Sunday with my friend and don't have to go to my dad's video game happy child of A father's house. If that's the case I'll have more fan-shots over the weekend.**

 **Story idea timeline: Five year old Hiccup story.**

 **Story idea: One day when Hiccup is five years old his father sings him A song he knows.**

 **Warnings/Details: Father/son bond. Before Toothless happened story. Rated K.**

 **Summary:**

 _It was A stormy night on Berk. No dragon raids, no chiefly duties to do. Just A blizzard, fear of A war, and A father alone with his injured son. What happens when Stoick decides to sing Hiccup A song that boy knew long ago?_

"Go away." Five year old Hiccup Haddock said. His father stood in his doorway, bringing some food up. Hiccup was in pain, A lot of pain, and he had no idea how to deal with it. The blistering scar on his back was bleeding slightly with puss on the bandages. His eyes squeezed tightly shut as pain surged thorough the small boys form. He was only five, he didn't know how to deal with this. Yet, he never cried once.

I guess your wondering how we got here huh? Before the blizzard that was causing hail like sounds to echo thorough the Haddock house as rocks blew around, Hiccup had been outside during A dragon raid. His father was busy, and within moments as he stood in the middle of many wooden houses with watch towers nearby, Hiccup was staring into the eyes A gigantic red and blue Monstrous Nightmare.

His fangs were bared and Hiccup tried to run. Stoick just caught sight of his son when the Nightmare blasted at him. Hiccup narrowly dodged the direct hit, but the fire still burned his skin. "Hiccup!" Stoick ran to his son as fast as he could.

Stoick expected Hiccup to be unconscious, crying, or scared. Instead though, he just saw his boy laying tense on the ground, no emotion in his eyes at all. It was scary seeing Hiccup go numb as his back burned and he didn't know how to react. Hiccup's eyes were wide and he seemed to be shocked by what was happening. Stoick didn't like the look of his son in that moment, and for once took notice in the fact Hiccup had A habit of being quit stoic in these situations.

Stoick grabbed his son in his arms and the next few hours was A blur. Taking Hiccup to the healer, Gothi treating him, A heavy blizzard hitting, everyone having to take refuge in there own homes thanks to the great hall being looted of store food, and more.

Now Stoick was in Hiccup's room, his little boy trying to push him away. "Hiccup I just thought you'd need something to eat." Hiccup shook his head with his bandages back turned to his dad. He was shaking and trying to conceal his emotions.

"Hiccup you _need_ to eat." Stoick sounded more stern as he approached Hiccup. Hiccup wouldn't look at him, clutching the blankets close to his chest. Stoick sighed. How would he get Hiccup to let his father in long enough to help him?

Stoick remembered another time something like this had happened. Hiccup was only an infant at the time. Forest green eyes full of wonder and short auburn hair starting to grow.

 _Valka stood in the center of the kitchen, holding A small baby against her. Hiccup, just an infant at the time, lay quiet in her arms. "Val what's wrong with him?" Stoick asked as he noticed his son wouldn't move. "I don't know. He's weak and can hardly move Stoick." Stoick was taken back. Why couldn't Hiccup move? Was it the illness he had taken on? Or the fact he was exhausted from crying all night._

 _That's when Valka sang A lullaby Stoick knew by heart because she sang it so much. Hiccup moved A little, sighing as he heard the music. Stoick smiled, the boy was starting to come thorough. After Valka was finished singing her song, she cradled Hiccup in her arms, lightly brushing his hair with her fingers._

 _With time, Hiccup made it. He just needed something to push him forward._

Stoick suddenly got an idea. He knew how to help Hiccup now. That song, it should still work right? Stoick knew it by memory as well to this day nearly 5 years later. He wondered if Hiccup could even recognize it though. It was worth A shot right?

Stoick sat on this side of Hiccup's bed, laying A heavy hand on his boys frail shoulder. Stoick began to sing.

 **"The sky is dark and the hills are white, as the storm king speeds from the north tonight."**

Hiccup, despite not looking at his dad, raised an eyebrow confused. Why did he love that voice? Why did this feeling he felt as the music ran thorough his mind seem so familiar? Hiccup didn't speak, but continued to listen.

 **"And this is the song, the storm kind sings, as over the world his cloak he flings."**

Hiccup tried to fight it, but his eyes slowly started to close. Stoick pulled the blankets over him to make him more comfortable and Hiccup couldn't help but smile.

 **"Sleep, sleep, little one sleep. He ruffles his wings and gruffly sings. Sleep, little one sleep."**

Hiccup was nearly asleep at this point, his eyes unable to open. Stoick smiled, and just like all those years ago, used his large hand to cradle Hiccup's head against him. Hiccup smiled, the soft fur on his fathers chief cloak pressing against his face.

Hiccup twirled his fingers in the fur, his body relaxing. He still felt pain, but was far to tired to think of it. Stoick helped him eat wile Hiccup was in no position to protest. After A few more moments, Hiccup was done eating and sound asleep.

Stoick nodded to himself as he left the room. With time, Hiccup made it. He always did, and always would.

...

 **13 Years later on dragons edge.**

Hiccup and the others were in the clubhouse. They were all A bit older now, and on the edge. Hiccup smiled at he scratched Toothless' head. Suddenly Garf, the baby death song dragon, started screaming and crying again.

"How do we stop that!" Snotlout shouted to Heather who held the baby in her arms. Everyone covered there ears except Heather. She thought about it, and remembered A song people in her village knew. It was worth A shot right?

Heather sang.

 **"The sky is dark and the hills are white, as the storm king speeds from the north tonight. And this is the song, the storm king sings, as over the world his cloak he flings."**

Hiccup uncovered his ears as the baby quieted down. He looked at Heather confused. Where had he heard that song before? Hiccup was leaning against A wall, and he felt A tightness in his chest as he could hear another females voice singing the same lyrics from somewhere in the depths of his mind.

 **"Sleep, sleep, little one sleep. He gruffly his wings and gruffly sings. Sleep, little one sleep."**

Hiccup knew that song somewhere. The only clue that he had was someone's voice in the back of his minds that sounded like his father. "Within time." Hiccup didn't know what it meant, but couldn't help the peaceful feeling that flooded over him in an instant when he could see A flashback of his father cradling his head against hi fur cloak, trying to help Hiccup survive some type of wound.

 **(A/N) Yeah, yeah, I know super short. I had to write _something_ though. Like I said before, I try to update twice A day but at least update daily. I'm not giving up on that even if some chapters are only like 700 words long.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your knew, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	65. Always

**(A/N) Hey guys! I'm back with yet another fan shot! I'm getting closer and closer to 100! Yay! And Two in one night since I didn't wake up this morning early enough! This one is pretty sad, but it's still worth reading I'm sure of it.**

 **Anyways with that said, here's some review replies I'm very sorry I didn't do last chapter.**

 **Guest Mario: I might try it at some point. I'm not very good with transportation AU's like that (Just read my fanfiction and Nickel back one, it was definitely not my best), but will try!**

 **Guest Johnathen: I think your the one who reviews the most out of everyone. Thanks for that!**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE season 5.**

 **Story idea: After A fight breaks out between dragon riders and dragon flyers, Hiccup is shocked to see that none other than the one he love is limp, sprawled out on the ground and unable to breath.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for (here we go) Whump, angst, blood, scary images, sadness, depression, wounds, Hiccstrid (for the worst reasons), and Character death! (Take A wild guess). Tragedy, Tragedy, Tragedy Fanfiction with minor romance and emotionally broken Hiccup (What? It's normal to write A story full of mental breakdowns right?) Toothless/Hiccup bond.**

 **Also!**

 **Quick Q real fast. Out of all of these, witch timeline do you like the most? Modern AU, Hiccup famous racer AU, Siblingcup AU, Hiccup meats his mother AU, Original universe, before HTTYD 1, RTTE, DOB, The universe of Rebel Orphan X Strong sports girl, Depressed Hiccup AU, Toothless as A service dog AU, The modern depressed universe of Don't ever let me go, The universe of Hiccup and Hakon, Crossovers (Pokémon, Brave, ROTG, etc.) in the HTTYD universe, Hiccup with superpowers AU, Stoick/Valka dies, or Daddycup BEFORE HTTYD 2 (Johnathen and Brenda finding daddy cup, burdened fathers secrets part 1 and 2)**

 **I need you guys who view (There's got to be more people reading than I'm getting reviews for) to tell me in the reviews down below because I need to know witch AU's if any to write the most. Even come up with** **your own AU's for me to try out!**

 **Summary**

 _She was his best friend for years. Always by his side, always the one he secretly loved. Now...She was gone. What can Hiccup do know?..."Astrid it's okay." "I guess I'm not as strong as I thought." Hiccup brought her hand to his cheek. "Astrid you will_ always _be stronger than anyone I know."... He sat there quietly in his room. "There will always be A Hiccup and an Astrid. Always."_

Hiccup and Astrid were fighting side by side on the battle field. The other dragon riders were in the air engaging in battle against the dragon flyers. Hiccup and Astrid were stuck on the ground after there dragons were shot with dragon ruit.

"Hiccup behind you!" Astrid shouted as loud as she could. Hiccup moved just before A dragon hunter working with the dragon flyers could decapitate him. The ground was covered in debris from explosions. The sky darkening as it was about to storm. Fire was everywhere.

Hiccup turned around to see Astrid, but A cloud of smoke made him unable to see. Suddenly, Hiccup heard someone yell. His chest tightened and he froze. That couldn't have been what he thought it was. No way had he heard the sound of metal blades slicing thorough someone's skin.

Hiccup couldn't hear anything else as that yell of pain echoed in his ears. No, Hiccup hadn't heard _someone_ yell. It was more specific, A voice he knew by name. The voice he always tried to listen to. The brave, confident, worrier voice he'd admired for to long to call just A crush. The voice of the Hofferson girl he _loved._

 _Astrid. No not Astrid. That couldn't have been her._ Hiccup wanted to scream. Wanted to run. _Needed_ to get out of there before he was killed. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Hiccup couldn't move his legs. They felt like stone.

A Monstrous Nightmare blast, somewhere to his right, killed A few hunters. Hiccup didn't care. The battle was being won. The dragon riders were winning. Hiccup still didn't _care_. After all, there was only one thing he could care about as the smoke started to clear and he saw A figure, ran thorough with A spear, sprawled out on the ground.

It wasn't his own tears he cared about. Not his weakness, not the blood around the person. Around... _her._ Hiccup used all of his willpower, and managed to move. The only word he could manage in A tiny, cracked, painful voice. "Astrid."

Hiccup came back to his senses as he saw Astrid breathing. He ran up to her, cradling Astrid's head against his chest guard. _No, please. Hold on Astrid please. Gods please don't let this happen! Not now. Not her._ Hiccup's thoughts were like A war zone. His expression though? Simple, numb, and shocked.

Astrid moved her head, slightly opening her eyes. She looked full of pain, and Hiccup had the instinct to support and comfort her. The other dragon riders fought off hunters nearby, Hiccup protecting Astrid. "Astrid it's okay." Astrid closed her eyes again, leaning into Hiccup.

A tear escaped her eyelids, and Astrid's voice was hardly recognizable. "I guess I'm not as strong as I thought." Hiccup froze. _No! Shoot! This isn't happening. She can't be..._ Hiccup shut off his thoughts, focusing on Astrid. Deep now he knew what was happening.

There wasn't A chance in hole Archipelago that she could survive this. Hiccup knew that though refused to let his heart believe it. In his mind though, Hiccup knew he had to comfort her. Astrid had to remember his words. He held her closer, and brought her hand to his cheek.

"Astrid you will _always_ be stronger than anyone I know." Hiccup's voice was soft and he lightly kissed the top of Astrid's forehead. Another thought hit Hiccup. He had to say one more thing. "I love you." Astrid smiled weakly, her eyes unfocused. "I know. I love you to." It was at that moment Astrid's eyes were foggy and glazed over. They looked at something past Hiccup's forehead and she was completely limp.

Hiccup bit his lip, unable to stop the tears. "Astrid? Astrid!?" No response. The dragon flyers had finally given up, and the other riders surrounded Hiccup. All of them couldn't even cry, shocked by what they knew was happening.

Hiccup held his breath to stop the tears, and used two fingers to close Astrid's eyes. She was pale, her skin as cold as the ground beneath him. Hiccup cried again, harder this time. _Why does this have to happen? Every time things are going good something happens. Why did it have to be her? It should've been me. I'm the one who first loved the dragons. I'm the one Viggo and the flyers hate. So why did Astrid have to pay the ultimate price?_ Hiccup's thoughts made him almost physically dizzy.

Astrid didn't deserve this. Hiccup was the leader, the dragon addict, the danger enthusiast, and the one the flyers hated the most. It was just so, so unfair that Astrid died because A battle Hiccup should've known was to dangerous. It started raining, Astrid's blood washing off as the water fell from the sky.

 **Two days later**

It was right after the funeral. Right after the funeral of the woman Hiccup loved. Hiccup sat on his bed on the edge, wanting to get away from Berk and everyone who was mourning there own loss as soon as possible. Hiccup just couldn't take everyone around him in this moment.

He wasn't even crying. He couldn't. Hiccup felt like he used all his tears and now he was just numb. Toothless nudged him, but got no response. Hiccup didn't know how to handle this. He'd never felt _this much_ pain before. Not after the red death, not when he got struck by lightning. Hiccup had never felt so... _broken._ Not once in his life had an event caused Hiccup to be broken, like A dragon who was so abused it accepted it's fate and just didn't care. Didn't feel.

This described what Hiccup was going thorough. He just wanted her back. Hiccup needed Astrid. He needed to tell her he was there for her. A few flashbacks hit Hiccup's mind.

 _"Astrid look. Obviously I don't know what this must be like for you. Your well, Astrid. Strong, invincible." Hiccup grabbed Astrid's shoulder after she went blind. "Not anymore. What if this is it Hiccup? What if I'm stuck like this?" Hiccup looked into Astrid's eyes wile holding onto her. His hand slid down her arm to grab her hand._

 _"Astrid you and I have been thorough everything together. You don't think we can handle this? Astrid I am here for you. What ever that means, what ever you WANT it to mean, I am here. There will always be A Hiccup and an Astrid. Always."_

Hiccup couldn't take it. Why _that_ memory out of all of them? Why his subconscious have to make him feel worse? Like he abandoned her? Like he...broke his promise. Tears welled up in Hiccup's eyes. Toothless nudged him softly, trying to help.

Stormfly, who was laying on the floor of his hut seeming to have the same emotions as Hiccup stood up and nudged him to. Hiccup remembered helping Astrid train Stormfly. He remembered that amazing feeling he got when Astrid actually enjoyed Hiccup's company even though he was just being himself.

How much Hiccup wanted to go back to those days. How badly he wanted to just be kids again, loving one another with some impossible to define innocence mixed with it's small passionate moments. It was the perfect mix. _They_ were the perfect mix.

For A moment, Hiccup let the little thought cross his mind that some who are getting over grieving might have. They a _re_ the perfect mix. Hiccup _promised_ there would always be A Hiccup and an Astrid. She was still there with him, still _his_ worrier.

Hiccup couldn't think of it anymore, his emotions becoming so hard to control it was exhausted. The positivity was A start though. It would take A long, l _ong_ time. But maybe, just maybe, one day Hiccup could find piece, knowing his worrier of A girlfriend was where she was meant to be. Fighting bravely in the halls of Valhalla.

 **(A/N) So yeah, this is what happens when you let me read A maximum ride book, get A sad phone call from A friend, add in my sleep deprivation, crazy mind, some sad music, and A love for HTTYD and...**

 **Please don't kill me! I had to! I write my fan-shots to express my feelings and literally just as I published chapter 64, my friend called me really upset and sad about the loss of A friend. I HAD to write SOMETHING with the same topic right?**

 **Anyways, I know you mad and all but...at least I updated TWICE in one night right? *Ducks just as A Monstrous Nightmare's flames nearly hits me* "Hey I said to take it easy on the flames A wile back so watch it!"**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders (If you even consider looking at this story by this point), Like if you enjoyed (I'm pointing to all you fans out there who are crazies like me who LOVE to see angst and whump in A fanfiction about animated characters) Follow if your new (I beg you please don't unfollow after this, Review if you have something to say (*Gulps*) and Plasma Snow piece out (Kind of like Astrid? *Dodges more flames wile snickering*)**

 **PS... I don't know if I'm going to get to go to friends house yet so might up having to go to my biological dad's witch means no updating but just writing for 2 days.**


	66. Tutor and dance

**(A/N) Hey fellow dragon riders! Sorry for not updating again, had no computer this weekend. Had no internet for fanfiction on phone and no computer for my documents I have been working on. I'm back though!**

 **Etglorriana (sorry if it's spelt wrong): Thank you for your response to my question. I'm thinking about doing one every chapter to help my fan shots get better. I agree, the modern universe is fun to read and write when it comes to HTTYD.**

 **Guest Johnathan: Some time soon I'll write some of your ideas. There just not ones that I would normally write ya know? I'm using the Hiccup and Sophia idea to an extent in this one. You _were_ talking about that one kids show on Disney junior called Sophia the first right? I've watched A couple episodes with my younger brother so know enough to write this. Though Sophia is EXTREAMLY OCC.**

 **Story idea timeline: Modern day AU.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup Haddock goes to Berk High school where he meats A young girl named Astrid Hofferson. Hiccup is your typical afraid-to-get-bad-grades student. He keeps A journal, and is determined to become an author. Astrid though, isn't _to_ concerned about A C or D. She is more of A sports girl, has quiet A few friends, and isn't really into to reading or writing. How will these two polar opposites attract each other when they are both trying to help A young girl who's not treated properly?**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for Hiccstrid kiss, minor blood, typical high school drama, injury, mentions of abuse, and memories (not flashbacks this time). Hiccstrid! Toothless is A service dog. Hiccup has the one leg. Stormfly is A parrot. Hiccup has Stoick but no Valka.**

 **Also!**

 **Here's my Quick Q of the day! Witch once do you prefer? Fluffy Hiccstrid? Or angst Hiccstrid? Also, when I write modern stories, do you dislike the fact I don't mention Toothless to much? Do you want me to make him A dragon like in Fury and Fury rider?**

 **Summary:**

 _16 Year old Hiccup Haddock (A lot of kids in his grade were once held back so he was A freshman) isn't really that well known around Berk High. Just your typical Freshman with A love for reading and socially awkward behavior. Hiccup's friend, Fishlegs, is really the only friends Hiccup has, being in 10th grade, 17, and like an older brother to the boy. Astrid has her friends Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs (though he just follows around because his girlfriend is A part of the group), and Heather. She's great at sports, doesn't like to read much, makes B's and C's, and is A pro at Soccer and Basketball. How will Hiccup and Astrid meat? Will they attract each other? Finally, what happens when Hiccup develops A strong protective instinct for A little girl he's tutoring who isn't treated right by her parents named Sophia (there you go Johnathen) and Astrid is determined to help Hiccup help her? Will the two wind up together in the end after getting Sophia help?_

 **Beep, Beep, Beep.** _Ugh. It can NOT already be 4:30 AM right?_ Hiccup Haddock, 16 years old, Freshman year, and owner of the adorable service dog Toothless thought as his alarm went off. Why was he getting up so early? Simple. Hiccup loved to read, loved to write, loved to study, and together, all that stuff took A good 2 or 3 hours to do.

Unfortunately Hiccup _also_ had to go to _school_ at 7:20, witch meant he had to get up early if he wanted to get his daily stuff done before he had to get dressed. Hiccup sighed, laying down for A moment longer, then sat up, his Auburn hair falling over his forest green eyes.

Hiccup blew his hair out of his face, his light green pajamas wrinkling against his skin. Suddenly, just as Hiccup threw his legs over his bed wile reaching for his Journal, A big, black, fury dog _slammed_ into him. Hiccup fell over, trying to push the three legged pooch off of him.

"Gah Toothless! It's to _early_ for this!" Hiccup yelled, not caring if his father woke up again to lecture him about getting more sleep. _"You stay up until 12 PM as it is! How are you ever going to get better at school if your only getting 3 or 4 hours of sleep A night?"_ Stoick would say. In all honesty Hiccup knew his dad wasn't caring about his report cards, but rather his ability to play sports. Hiccup's dad was always good at sports growing up, still watching them like A teen when he wasn't busy as the chief of police. This meant Hiccup had some big shoes to fill.

Toothless got off of his rider, and Hiccup smiled, tossing the dog A treat. "I know bud, just not right now." Hiccup grabbed his leather back journal, Toothless sitting beside him on his large wooden bed. Hiccup had been trying to write A good book, finding passion in literature. His dad didn't know about it, and Hiccup preferred to keep it that way.

After about an hour of writing and working on some of his sketches, Hiccup looked at the time. _5:25_ the clock read, and Hiccup sighed. He grabbed his prosthetic left leg (explain that later), strapped it on, and headed to the bathroom.

It took what found like forever, but Hiccup finally got his crazy hair under control. He slipped out of his cloths, then pulled on his clean daytime ones. Hiccup looked in the mirror, smoothing down his wrinkled green top and pants. He wore A fur vest, trying to keep warm in the chilly morning of Berk.

Once Hiccup had brushed his teeth, hair, all the usual hygienic things needed to be done in the morning, him and Toothless walked downstairs, going for A walk. The walk lasted about twenty minutes, before boy and pet headed back home to their large dark brown, two story house, walking up the white painted porch covered in torn lawn chairs.

Hiccup looked around at his living room, kitchen, and other rooms. Expensive stuff lay everywhere and Hiccup sighed. His dad was amazing at sports, and had more than one successful job. The man was rich, so it explained why that ego made him want Hiccup to be just like his powerful father. Hiccup, on the other hand, didn't like the fact that they had so many rooms that weren't even being used. Why not put the money to something better than some big house that made it easier to lose things?

Hiccup sighed, walking back upstairs to his room, Toothless closely behind. Once upstairs, Hiccup only had thirty minutes left to write his blog on the internet, check his texts from Fishlegs, get A few levels higher in his video game (Skyrim), and study for his newest test he was taking.

...

 **Ring, Ring, Ring.** Astrid sat strait up as she heard her phone going off. She looked at her phone, realizing it was Ruffnut. "Augh Ruff, I don't have time for this." Astrid imediatly said after answering. " _I know Astrid! I just needed to let you know about something real quick."_ Astrid looked at the time, pushing her blond hair out of her baby blue eyes.

 _7:05_ The phone read. Astrid sighed. "You've two minutes, hit me." Ruffnut snickered on the other end of the line. "Not literally." Astrid reminded her crazy at times friend, kind of scared of her evil laugh. _"I know. So anyways, as you know the school dance is coming up."_ Oh boy. "Ruffnut I don't like those things." Astrid tried to stop her friend.

 _"I know...But maybe if you just tried to find someone Astrid. All of us have someone! Even Tuffnut has A date!"_ This made Astrid's eyes widen. "Seriously? Tuffnut Thorsten? As in your crazy, delusional, twin brother?" Astrid asked confused and Ruffnut sighed.

 _"No Tuffnut of the middle east. Of course Tuffnut Thorsten! He's going with Rapunzel, you know her right?"_ Astrid nodded. "How could I forget her? I'm surprised with how amazing that hair of hers is it isn't magical or something." Astrid frowned when Ruffnut laughed out loud.

 _"Ooh, someone's started to finally come to the normal, thoughtful, girlish side are we?"_ Astrid sighed and face palm, standing up to slip on her cloths. "Normal is over rated. Now let's see... you've past your mark." Astrid smirked when she heard Ruffnut yelling in protest, before hanging up the phone.

After Astrid got changed into her red top, shoulder pads (just don't ask because I don't know), black tights, and leather skirt, she washed up. Astrid grabbed her hygiene box she kept put up, and brushed her teeth with one hand, trying to fix her shoulder pads with the other. Once that was done, Astrid grabbed A bowl of cereal from downstairs, brushing her hair with her left hand, eating with her right, and finishing some math homework in between.

About ten minutes later, it was time to take her morning run to school. Astrid tossed her parrot Stormfly some extra cereal, tied her sneakers, and took off, not caring about her parents lecturing her about wearing long sleeves in the cold. "I can take the cold. Got to stand up to anything. That's what Fin always said." Astrid said to herself as she ran. Fin was her uncle who died in the war, he was always like A second father to Astrid, and taught her everything when she was little that had to do with strength.

...

Hiccup's dad had left for work early, so Hiccup decided to take his bike to school. He would've just walked, but had A tutoring session with A sixth grader later so needed A fast method of transport. Once at school, Hiccup chained up his bike, lifted his heavy green backpack onto his shoulder, grabbed his black zip up binder, and took off running inside. The bell would be ringing soon and he wanted to avoid traffic on the way to his first class, advanced biology.

Astrid also arived at school around the same time. She looked in her blue backpack, grabbing her gloves as her hands were cold. Astrid didn't carry around A zip up binder, never taking enough notes to need the extra supplies. As she ran thorough the halls to get to her Basketball practice, Astrid ran strait into Hiccup, knocking them both over.

Hiccup hit his back on the wall when he was knocked over, before falling on the floor. The boy groaned as he rubbed his head, then looked up to see what happened. As soon as Hiccup's forest green eyes locked with gorgeous baby blue ones, he turned away, not knowing what to say.

"S-Sorry." Hiccup stuttered, reaching for his backpack. His pant leg came up, and Hiccup quickly pulled it down. Astrid noticed the leg though. "I've heard from some people you had that." Astrid spoke up, not making eye contact so she didn't stare. She passed Hiccup one of his three books he was reading, before giving him his binder. "How'd it happen?"

Hiccup looked up at Astrid again, surprised by the question. He quickly looked down, not knowing how to put this. "Um...explosion? Yeah I-I uh...It was an accident when I was working for A place that admire my blacksmithing skills. Someone hadn't set up something right, had flammable material around, I got in the way and..." Hiccup's voice trailed off as he tried to shrug off his past, looking tough.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Astrid stood up, offering Hiccup her hand. Hiccup smiled, taking it as he too, stood up. "Don't be. There's A reason for everything right?" Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Astrid looked at him, feeling confused about some emotions in her mind.

You see, in middle school Astrid never really cared much for having A ton of friends. Now that she was halfway thorough her Freshman year of high school, she couldn't help but notice people more and not want to be so alone. Astrid had many friends _now,_ but something else was suddenly pulling her closer to the vulnerable, goofy, sweet like looks of the boy in front of her, trying not to show his weakness. It was as if he'd do anything not to look weak. Astrid knew that feeling.

 _"So, as you know, the school dance is coming up."_ Astrid cringed at the memory. No! She had her grades (witch were pretty low), her sports (the only reason she cared about her grades), her friends (most of them dealing with A lot of teenage problems), and her own life (where she was trying to get A part time job so she could save for her future) to worry about. Astrid didn't need some...boy. This wasn't her!

Astrid didn't know what to do with these knew emotions. She went to A last resort, her only way of communicating when she was torn. As Hiccup continued looking at her, Astrid punched his shoulder, surely leaving A bruise. "Ow! Why the violence?" Hiccup shook his head confused, rubbing his arm.

"It's not violence...it's communication." Astrid said, trying to find self confidence but blushing. She let her hair fall in her face, trying to hide the heat rising in her cheeks. Hiccup watched as she ran off, before the bell rang for class.

"Danget! The one time I _really_ wanted to be early so I could get all my notes settled." Hiccup frowned as he took off sprinting to his advanced Biology class. His mind kept wondering to one thought as he reached his class, sat his stuff down beside his chair in the corner, and took out his notes. _Was she...blushing?_

...

Hours later, after long hours of Advanced Biology, Algebra, Advanced English, Spanish, Mechanics, Business management, PE (Class for disabled for obvious reasons), and History, Hiccup was finally outside, getting ready to ride his bike to his tutoring session. When Hiccup got on his bike, he saw Astrid run up to him.

Astrid had decided to ask Hiccup if he could help her with her work. Many students knew Hiccup as an incredibly smart kid, and perhaps that would mean he could help her out with her studies. It was just A tutoring sort of request. Nothing else she wanted to learn about him or anything. Right?

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, coming to A stop behind him. "Hey, I uh, I know you have your own work and everything." Astrid looked at Hiccup's bike basket, filled with three different books. "But you think you could eh, spare some time to help me with my Algebra and science? I'm making C's and my parents are freaking about it." Astrid stretched her arms, still seeming full of energy despite running to Hiccup so fast.

Hiccup smiled, then remembered the sixth grader named Sophia he was helping. "Well, right now I'm biking to A girl named Sophia's house to help her out with her homework. She's in middle school. Come with me and maybe we can hang out after that?" Astrid smiled and nodded. "Alright! I actually know her. She's my friend Heather's half-sister-from-another-mister-but-lives-with-the-mister-who-divorced-her-mom so to speak." Astrid agreed, and Hiccup was surprised he was able to keep up with her spirited talk.

The two traveled to Sophia's house, Hiccup biking and Astrid running. When they arived, Hiccup and Astrid weren't very pleased with the messy look of the house. "What happened here?" Hiccup asked as he saw the cluttered porch and even some blood stains on the porch.

"I don't know. What ever it is, it's not safe for the girl you were talking about." Hiccup and Astrid both walked to the front door, gulping as they knocked on the dirty-old-mostly-chipped blue door. Someone opened up, wearing old cloths and having A not-well-taken-care-of-dark-beard. "What do you youngens want?" The man asked in A gruff voice.

Hiccup gulped and stepped forward. "Um, I'm Hiccup. Sophia's tutor?" The man nodded. "I'm her father. Let me grab her." Hiccup and Astrid stood there as they heard Sophia's dad calling for Sophia. Suddenly, A young girl with brown-red hair, blue eyes, purple tight dress, tiara shaped headband, and pink high heels stepped out. She looked up at Hiccup shyly.

"I'm Sophia. Thanks for coming." Hiccup and Astrid smiled, each taking one of Sophia's hands. "I'm Hiccup. This is my friend Astrid." Hiccup gestured between them. "How old are you Sophia?" Astrid asked, smiling. "Thirteen. Though I wish I was older." Sophia said causing Hiccup and Astrid to look at each other oddly.

"Why do you want to grow up so fast?" Hiccup asked, sitting on A bench after they walked to A nearby park A block away. "Because I don't like having to live under my dad. He doesn't like me." Hiccup and Astrid both frowned at each other. Hiccup read Astrid's eyes, they seemed to be worried, and remembering something.

"Sophia, isn't there other people you could maybe stay with?" Astrid asked. Heather had told her A few things about Sophia and her ex-step dad. Astrid was worried when Heather said Sophia might be in trouble, she wasn't over exaggerating.

Sophia shook her head. "No. My mom died recently, so there's no one really. My half sister lives with her biological aunt." Hiccup and Astrid both looked shocked. Astrid was shocked because Heather had never told her this. Hiccup on the other hand, was surprised Sophia had gone thorough that. After all do to his past, he knew how painful it was to lose A parent at A young age. How was Sophia taking this so well?

After more conversation, the Tutoring session turned into Hiccup and Astrid calling the authorities. Why you may ask? Well, you see, in this time gap, Hiccup had tried to hug Sophia. Sophia had pulled away from him, crying out in pain. It was then Hiccup and Astrid saw the blood on Sophia's dress, apparently caused by her father cutting her stomach after...ahem, _hurting_ her in A way A man should never hurt A young girl. I'm going to stop that explanation there though and let your minds wonder.

Sophia was taken to A hospital, her father taken for questioning. It all happened so fast. First, there was anger. Then, A flood of fear as Sophia became weak and continued losing blood. After that, it was dark and cold outside, everyone gone except Hiccup and Astrid, left to wrap there minds around what just happened.

"Wow. It's really good you hugged her when you did. That wound seemed pretty deep." Astrid said down to Hiccup below her. Hiccup was in the red tunnel on one of the slides, curled up and reading. Astrid was sitting on top of it with her phone out, one headphone in to listen to music, and one out to hear Hiccup.

"Yeah. I just wanted to help her because her loss. I didn't know it would reveal something this big though." Hiccup looked up at Astrid from one of the holes in the tunnel. Astrid looked down at him from her phone, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't think about that to much. You've got A good heart you know that?" Hiccup shrugged. "Thanks Astrid. I just...I know what it's like to lose someone like that early in life. I kind of feel bad she's going thorough all of this to now." Astrid frowned and got down, sitting inside the tunnel with Hiccup.

"What do you mean you've lost someone?" Astrid asked, Hiccup making room but winding up being squished anyways. "I mean...not everyone gets to have the blessing of growing up with A mother. I haven't known my mother since she was kidnapped and assumed dead when I was A baby. I don't even remember her. I guess after hearing Sophia say that she lost her mom, and after I saw something was definitely wrong under the surface, I wanted to protect her. We just...had something in common, but she's to vulnerable to help herself."

Astrid listened to Hiccup, taking his hand in hers when his face fell, confused and thoughtful. Hiccup looked up, slightly confused. "Well uh...you said you'd help me out with school work. I've got my bag." Hiccup smiled and nodded. "Sure, we've got A few hours to spare." And with that, the two teens got started on there work. Half way thorough, Hiccup had to ask something.

"Hey Astrid?" Astrid looked up at Hiccup. The two were still in the tunnel, papers covering there laps. "Yeah Hiccup?" Hiccup blushed and looked away. "So um...I know you don't like hanging around A bunch of guys and stuff...but I was wondering-just this once of course unless you wanted other wise um-would you maybe want to go to the dance there having? I know it's A small once and not many people are going but I wanted to go since it's fundraising and stuff so um..." Suddenly Hiccup was cut off when he felt something yanking on his shirt collar.

Astrid grabbed Hiccup by the collar of his shirt, quickly kissing deeply but quickly. When she pulled away, Hiccup was stunned. "What was that fo-" "That's for being such A blabber mouth." Astrid then hugged Hiccup. "That's for helping me out with my homework. I'd love to go Hiccup." Hiccup smiled goofily, letting out A sigh of relief.

...

Weeks later, Hiccup and Astrid sat at A table for the school dance that was being held as A fundraising event. Punch was at A table, and old decorations from the Halloween party A few months back were hung up to make the party more appealing.

"So, how's Soph doing?" Astrid asked over the music. 'Soph' was the nickname they gave Sophia. Hiccup had talked to his dad about it, and wound up giving his dad the idea to use his riches to start fostering some kids. Sophia, Heather (Who's aunt wanted to take care of her but found it hard with her older age and low patience to take care of an energetic teen), and Dagur (Heathers 17 nearly 18 year old brother who had to many issues to be moving out any time soon), were all Hiccup's siblings by foster care now. They were all three grateful.

"She's doing okay. Heather and Dagur are hard to keep up with though." Hiccup sighed dramatically and Astrid covered her small laugh. "I bet. They don't call him 'Dagur the deranged' for nothing." Hiccup nodding agreeing. "You have _no_ idea."

So you see? There _is_ A reason for everything. Had Hiccup not met Astrid, he wouldn't have had A new date to the dance. If Hiccup hadn't lost his mom, he wouldn't have felt so sentimental towards Sophia. If Astrid didn't use her past to inspire her to run everywhere rather than taking the easy, driving way, she wouldn't have stopped to meat Hiccup. If Heather hadn't lost her mom, Hiccup wouldn't have new siblings. There is A reason for everything, and Astrid along with Hiccup were glad they finally realized that.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! It's nearly 12 AM here and I'm SO sorry for not updating for three days. Friday was school and finishing my Maximum ride book (I've been reading that series since I was twelve because I could never find A place that had all the books and had little access to libraries till now. I FINALLY finished Nevermore, the last book, yesterday. Took me THREE HOLE DAYS to finish! I'm normally faster than that), Saturday no internet, Sunday no internet (Except tonight) and I'm going to TRY to get up early enough to type tomorrow. I just hope I can.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow, piece out!**

 **PS...I'm getting an ID tomorrow so I can apply for A part time job (Either MC Donald's, Laundry mat, Brook Shires, or Tutor) therefor I might not be able to update as much. Tomorrow if I can't update in the morning (But I bet I will be able to) I might not be able to update after school because 1, I'm getting my ID and applying for the job, 2 Mondays reek of homework, and 3 I'm planning on having A group thing with A few of my fellow weird friends (I say weird because one has Asperger's and ADHD, one has ADHD and is like an older sister to me, one is A drama girl who has family stuff going on, one is Transgender therefor bullied though I don't think to much about it and is like A little genius, one has Autism, and finally one being me is A mostly A's student with the exception of Algebra last progress report where I made a C and this progress report being Spanish where I made A 100 in Algebra but B in Spanish, and I get picked on for talking advanced for my age as far as Vocabulary goes. I also, like the first kid who's my boyfriend, have Asperger's syndrome) to go over homework and A way to stop so much bullying in our school (I'm like the political freak of the school if the principle was A president and the students were the people of the public)**

 **Anyways, once again, your amazing! And please review.**


	67. Crash Landed

**(A/N) Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this morning. You know I'm kind of surprised I didn't get to much hate on my 'Always' fanfiction, after all who in the world would like character death as much as me?**

 **Guest Johnathan: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like my take on your idea.**

 **Story idea timeline: Let's do another DOB one shall we?**

 **Story idea: Hiccup is out with Toothless when A storm hits causing them both to crash. Hiccup and Toothless must wait out the storm, Hiccup having bad wounds. Will they make it? Can Toothless comfort his hurt rider?**

 **Warning/Details: I am** ** _finally_** **back to my dark self where I write A ton of Hiccup Whump! Therefor, Rated T for blood, injury, whump, near death, angst, and dramatic crash-landing scenes. This is purely 100% Toothless help hurt Hiccup story which I never really wrote despite it being in the summary.**

 **Also!**

 **Quick Q anyone? Witch is better, Hiccup Whump! With Toothless trying to help him, or Hiccup Whump! In A Hiccstrid story? Another thing, do you like Hiccup emotional Whump! Such as in I am here, finding Valka and memories, Always, Haldon and Hakon, ETC? Or, are you A fan of Hiccup Physical Whump! such as in Fury, When Slither wings strike, Acid and night Furies, baby troubles and lightning, burdened fathers secrets, Rebel Orphan X Strong sports girl, and well...most of my stories? Please review or inbox your answer! Even you guests!**

 **Summary:**

 _After going for A night flight one evening, Hiccup and Toothless are caught in A storm, Toothless' tail fin getting struck by lightning! What happens when dragon and rider crash, leaving Hiccup with awful wounds? Can Hiccup last the night as him and his dragon are forced to wait out the cold storm until help will eventually arrive? Hiccup could fight anything with his best bud by his side, I'm sure of it. Though...I'm also NOT entirely sure, you know how I can be. Whelp, guess you'll just have to read the story!_

"Common bud! Show me what you've got!" Hiccup shouted joyfully over the wind. Him and Toothless had been flying for hours now, not paying much attention to the storm clouds in the distance. They did dives, twists, turns, tricks, loops, and more. The sun was setting. This was an advantage though, for Toothless _owned_ the night.

After hours and hours of flying over the cold, deep, blue green ocean, Hiccup and Toothless were flying pretty far away from home near some sea stacks. It was now dark, and thunder was starting to be heard nearby. "Alright bud, let's get home." Hiccup pat his dragons head.

Toothless frowned, but didn't dare protest. The two started flying back home, rain starting to fall. "Dangit! I should've predicted this. This _is_ Berk after all." Toothless rolled his eyes, and flew faster. Suddenly, lightning started striking nearby.

"Woah Toothless! Okay, it's to dangerous out here. Head for that island bud." Hiccup pointed to an island nearby with A few caves. Toothless started diving for the island, but wound up getting his tail struck by lightning in the process. Hiccup yelled out in fear as he was thrown by Toothless and started falling downwards. Toothless fell to, trying to control himself.

As Hiccup fell he hit tree branches with cut deep into his skin. His head hit the top of A tree, causing A bleeding gash. Hiccup tried to grab onto something, but wound up breaking his wrist instead as A loud crack echoed thorough the air. It all happened so fast Hiccup didn't know exactly what was happening. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was two large wings wrapping around him tightly.

...

Hiccup opened his eyes, feeling the large snout of his dragon nudging him. "Oh...wh-what happened?" Hiccup tried to sit up, but wound up yelling as he hurt his broken wrist, likely cracked ribs, and cut sides. Hiccup felt his head, and he realized the gash he had gotten when falling was only bleeding A little now.

Toothless heard his rider yell, and helped Hiccup lay against his wing. Hiccup was breathing heavily, and his sides were badly wounded along with his cut back. Hiccup's prosthetic also wasn't going to be any use for walking around.

Hiccup was breathing heavily, trying to forget the pain he was in. Toothless stayed right there beside his rider, not ever leaving his side. It was raining outside and Pitch black dark. The cave Toothless had brought them to had A small fire the smart dragon had started. Toothless nudged Hiccup worriedly.

Hiccup smiled weakly. "Y-Yeah bud, I'm okay." Hiccup was growing pale, and couldn't hardly keep his eyes open. Toothless became more and more worried. He licked his riders cheek, trying to give Hiccup some sort of strength. Hiccup gently pet his dragon with weak hands, trying to stay awake and alert. He knew that if he let himself fall to much into darkness, he may never wake up.

Hours went by and Hiccup was now pale and shivering. He didn't know what to do. Hiccup couldn't fly home, his prosthetic was ruined. Toothless couldn't try to get help, you could hardly see at all in this storm. Hiccup was becoming cold, in pain and losing blood. Toothless tried to warm him up, but found Hiccup was so cold not because there was to _much_ cold air, but to _little_ blood in Hiccup's system.

"Toothless?" Hiccup voice was quiet and he reached out for his dragon. Toothless moved forward, nudging against Hiccup's hand. Hiccup smiled warmly. "We'll be fine bud." Hiccup used all his strength to sit up on his own. "We _always_ are." Hiccup put both hands on either side of his dragons face, there eyes reflecting each others.

Toothless was the first to pull away, turning to look outside. It was still raining, still storming, and still dangerously cold for Hiccup. Toothless whined loudly, shrieking at Hiccup. _'Your not okay! What do we do?!'_ The dragon seemed to be saying in A panicked roar.

Hiccup sighed and held out his hand. Toothless pushed against it, not thinking twice about trusting his human. "It's okay." Hiccup hugged his dragons neck tightly, finding it harder and harder to hide his pain. Toothless hugged him back, his wings covering Hiccup and his head on Hiccup's back.

They stayed there, never moving. The rain continued to pour over the night. It was getting colder and colder. Hiccup tried to fight, but the pain became unbearable, causing the dragon rider to fall unconscious. Toothless crooned quietly. He lay Hiccup against his wing, moving him by grabbing the scruff of Hiccup's shirt with his teeth. Toothless removed Hiccup's beat up prosthetic, and did everything in his power to keep Hiccup warm.

...

The next morning, the rain was finally dying down. Toothless hadn't slept at all that night, keeping his eyes on his rider. Hiccup lay in his wings, pale, shaking, obviously fevered, cold, so cold, and weak. Hiccup's breathing was becoming more spaced out, his chest rising and falling at an unbearably slow pace.

Toothless looked outside. They were far away, but with the lack of rain and clouds, maybe, just maybe, one of the dragons would see his distress signal Hiccup had taught him. Toothless forced himself to let go of Hiccup, laying the boy by the fire he kept going all night.

Toothless ran outside, used all his strength, and formed the biggest distress signal he'd ever used. Toothless didn't stop to see if anyone had seen it. He shot again and again. After he was out of blasts, Toothless resumed his previous task. Holding Hiccup and soothing the boy who had been having nightmares all night. The yelling and thrashing said it all.

Toothless licked Hiccup's face. Nothing. Toothless roared. Nothing. Nothing would work. It was hopeless! Toothless whined and kept nudging Hiccup. _Please wake up._ The dragon thought. _Please._ He thought it more forcefully, his roar blowing air in Hiccup's face.

When Toothless roared with such force it was scary, Hiccup's eyes finally shot open. The boy was disoriented at first, having been thorough nightmares he couldn't escape. Toothless was right there though, soothing his rider. "Thanks Toothless." Hiccup's voice was so quiet it seemed like he hadn't said anything. Toothless, with his amazing senses, heard it though, and that's all he needed.

The dragon calmed down, trying to help Hiccup stay calm as well. They were like two halves of the same hole. When one was down in the dumps, so was the other. When Hiccup was angry, so was Toothless. When Toothless was stressed, so was Hiccup. This is why it was crucial for Toothless to stay calm. If he didn't, Hiccup would find it harder to fight do to stress.

Once Toothless calmed down, Hiccup was more at ease. The boy tried to keep his eyes open, the light outside blinding his eyes. Hiccup put A hand over his eyes to cover them, but Toothless pressed against them, wanting Hiccup to find comfort in his best friend. Hiccup smiled, letting his weak arms run over Toothless' head.

It wasn't even enough to be considered really petting him, but Toothless roared delightedly none the less. The dragon smiled when he saw Hiccup become more at ease and happy. The boys smile lit up the room despite the pale, ghostly white face it was plastered onto. Hiccup would make it with Toothless there. He always did. He was A fighter, they both were, the smiles and determined looks said it all. All Hiccup and Toothless had to do, was wait for help to arrive.

And soon it did. Hiccup probably wouldn't have been able to make it home and be treated if it wasn't for his dragon who was carried by Stormfly and Hookfang. The teen slept in his dad's arms, still holding on. Within time, he healed, and was back in the skies with his dragon. Hiccup knew one thing for sure...always look at the clouds and check the temperature changes before going flying with Toothless.

 **(A/N) Yeah, Yeah I know it's super short. I had to get _something_ done though. Hey, let's admit it. It was Monday! Of course I'm going to find it hard to get up early enough to update again. Don't fret though! I am going to try to update in the morning, making sure not to stay up till 12 AM this time. I'll be going to sleep somewhere around 10:30 and waking up around 4:30 I'm sure of it! Even if I'm exhausted. I've got A lot of stuff to do tomorrow such as going places with my mom and having A few competitions with this one boy who totally get's on my nerves yet is somehow my good friend at the same time, but will update tomorrow after school and maybe before school.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your knew, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	68. Tongue of the dragons

**(A/N) Hey guys! So so sorry for not updating last night, was exhausted from school and other stuff.**

 **Guest Johnathen: When I was A guest on here I had the same problems. My favorite idea that you gave me? I'd have to go with the one where Heather is Hiccup's sister and Fishlegs has to deal with an overprotective Brother-cup if you know what I mean. Those kinds of stories are always fun to write.**

 **Story idea Timeline: RTTE. In the AU of tongue of A death song where Hiccup learned Dragoneese from Garf. He speaks it fluently.**

 **Story idea: What if in the first episode of season 5 when Hiccup and Astrid find Garf brutally beaten by the dragon hunters, Hiccup was to attached to want to leave Garf, the baby dragon who taught him about the dragons language?**

 **Warnings/Details: Same AU as Tongue of A death song. Rated K+ for minor blood, minor injury, and some suspense. Hiccstrid is pretty leveled. Spoilers for RTTE season 5.**

 **Also!**

 **Quick Q of the day! Would you rather have me write more modern AU's, sequels to AU's I came up with, or non AU stories?**

 **Summary:**

 _Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson have traveled to death song island to get there amber in order to make the right material to stop the volcano on there island from exploding. What happens when Garf, who Hiccup is very attached to and can speak to, is found brutally beaten and injured? How will the two handle it?_

Hiccup picked up A piece of death song amber. Him and Astrid had come to the island so they could take some of the amber that wasn't encasing dragons. The volcano on the edge was exploding, but Fishlegs and Hiccup had found A material using Gronkle iron and death song amber that could be the answer to saving the edge. Problem here was, Hiccup and Astrid had to travel to the dangerous Melody island in order to get one of the main ingredients.

 _"This was easier than we thought. Where are the others?"_ Toothless asked, referring to Garf and the other death song. _"I don't know bud. They should've recognized the smell of humans on there island. Stormfly you smell anything?"_ Hiccup asked confused.

 _"No. Just the amber, no dragons."_ Stormfly replied, sounding as confused as Hiccup. "What are you guys talking about?" Astrid asked, walking up to Hiccup and taking his hand. She had grabbed some left over Amber from the grassy field they were in and put some in her satchel.

"Just trying to figure out where Garf is." Hiccup said, putting A hand on his chin confused. Hiccups held Astrid's hand as he thought. Suddenly, out of no where, A giant death song dragon stood before them, roaring. Hiccup and Astrid both pulled apart, grabbing there weapons for defense.

The dragon before them roared. Hiccup knew what that roar meant. The death song was telling them to leave. That this was his territory. The way he stuck out his frills and seemed distressed, it was A dragons way of saying _"I'm stronger, so leave_ my _territory."_ to put it simply.

Hiccup had seen many dragons do this, and somehow being able to understand the meaning of the death songs frightening words made him A bit more scared than he'd normally be. Hiccup and Astrid stood next to each other, the sun rising and Hiccup's flame sword blazing. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the death song collapsed, and Hiccup could hear Toothless laugh victoriously in the background.

That's when Hiccup and Astrid saw it. Dragon hunter arrows. Whip marks that seeped blood. A chain on the dragons neck, cutting into his skin. "Hunters." Astrid said as she ran behind the death song to examine his wounds. Hiccup stood in front of the dragon, testing his abilities and trying to earn the dragons trust. His hand met the death songs skin, and Hiccup sighed sadly.

"Where's the other death song?" Astrid asked. Hiccup looked down at the death song in front of him. _"Where's your friend?"_ Hiccup asked, worried about the dragons he knew lived here. Hiccup had communicated with them several times, and had grown close to them.

The death song before them didn't answer. Hiccup was confused at first, then realized he was probably to tired. If he was to tired to even speak, and he was the lucky one then..."He must've not been as lucky as this guy." Hiccup said quietly.

"Lucky?" Astrid was confused. Hiccup frowned and bit his lip. It was much harder to lose A dragon companion when you have had conversations with them and have visited numerous times to see them. Normally Hiccup wouldn't have been able to do that, but turns out when you can speak the same tongue of some dragons, they accept you more easily.

"This one's still alive." Hiccup's voice was sad and Astrid looked up at him with sympathy. "Hiccup, if Viggo's gone then who did this?" Hiccup frowned, deep in thought. "I don't know, but this isn't like any hunter we've ever seen. This is _beyond_ brutal." That's when he heard it, the call of A dragon Hiccup had raised up from A baby to an adolescent before he came here as an adult.

 _"Sleep, sleep, little one sleep."_ The death song copied the tune Heather had once taught it in A high pitched, singing like voice. "Wait A minute. No way. Garf?" "Your right it is." Hiccup imediatly went to stand in front of the dragon, petting his head. Astrid stood up to. She knew how close Hiccup could get to A dragon and knew if Garf did...move on, then it would be heart breaking for Hiccup to see. After all, Hiccup was mostly the one who raised Garf why as the others wanted to send him to A different island. Hiccup was the only one who could hear him speak, hear his cries for help.

 _"Hey, Hey it's okay Garf. Your alright."_ Hiccup kneeled in front of Garf, his eyes full of pain. Astrid thought she'd have to tell him, but his eyes made it obvious Hiccup knew. Garf had little chance of surviving this. They still had an edge to get to, but Astrid doubted Hiccup would want to leave Garf alone.

"Hiccup? Why don't you go take the Amber to the edge. I'll stay here with Garf." Hiccup looked at Astrid sadly wile lifting his head. "We'll be fine. The edge needs you. I'll stay here and keep him company." Astrid didn't say the reasons she needed to stay, not wanting to upset Hiccup further. Hiccup shook his head.

 _"Don't go."_ Garf said in that same way he would when he was younger and Hiccup was teaching him how to live on his own. Hiccup lay A hand on the confused dragons neck, slowly petting him. "I can't Astrid. He needs me." Hiccup's voice was stern, and it was obvious he was trying to hide his real pain.

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's arm and pulled it away gently. In his place, Astrid began petting Garf, using one hand to give him some water. "Hiccup the edge needs you. Garf can have me around. Right Garf?" Astrid looked into the death songs eyes with her own pleading ones. She needed to get Hiccup home. If he didn't leave now, then he wouldn't go back in time to use the Amber to save the edge.

Hiccup looked at Garf, biting his lip. _"Garf?" "It's okay Hiccup. I'll be fine."_ Hiccup could hear the lie in his voice. Garf _knew_ he wouldn't be okay, and that's what hurt the most. Seeing his dragon friend in this state. Scared of the end. And yet, Hiccup knew Astrid was right.

Astrid squeezed Hiccup's hand, but Hiccup pulled away forcefully as if angry. He felt A lump in his throat and was trying as hard as he could to use force and leadership to block out all his other feelings. "Fine, i'll go." Hiccup tried to sound defiant, but Astrid knew he was just hurting. She knew he wasn't mad. He was just trying to place his emotions. Everyone goes thorough that, and she wasn't hurt by it.

Hiccup ran to Toothless who looked just as sad as he was. Within A second they were off, flying thorough the sky. Astrid watched them take off, she could see how hard Hiccup was trying to bottle up his despair. Garf roared out in pain, and Astrid kneeled beside him, holding A thing of water.

"There you go boy." Garf drank, and tried to gain his strength back. Astrid tended to him, removing the arrows and treating his wounds. Miraculously, the dragon kept fighting despite his exhausted state. "You remind me of someone I know." Garf just shrugged, snorting stubbornly.

...

Hiccup and the other riders had used the Gronkle iron formula and the death song amber to create A type of lava that they spilled on the opening in the volcano. A chemical reaction took place, and the lava hardened within seconds, steam and smoke rising from where the lava and iron/amber mix once was before mixing.

The dragon riders continued this process, Hiccup moving at top speed as he worked. He tried to forget Garf, tried to focus on being A good leader with no weak points like he saw his father as. Yet, every time Hiccup touched that amber, he thought of the dragon he left to die.

Tears pricked at Hiccup's eyes at the thought, but he quickly shoved them back, using the exhilaration and adrenalin of speed and being close to the smoldering hot magma to his advantage. Once it was all over with, and the edge was saved, Hiccup was running out of way's to distract himself.

"That's the last one." Hiccup said to Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout. The sun was now fully in the sky, terrors flying over head. Hiccup flew out on Toothless, looking over A cliff. He was waiting for Astrid to come back. To tell him what he dreaded to hear.

Hiccup's hypothesis was concluded false though when the girl in mind flew in. She landed on the cliff with none other than the dragon Hiccup had raised as A baby right beside her. "Garf!" Garf sang his song, then ran up to Hiccup.

Unlike most dragons witch either had four legs and wings on the back like A Gronkle, or were Wyvern like dragons, having a pointed tail and two wings instead of arms such as Stormfly, Garf had two legs and small arms with wings on his back, A cross between both like the triple strike.

This meant that when Hiccup ran into Garf, wrapping his arms around his neck, Garf was able to return the hug, wrapping his arms and his wings protectively around Hiccup. When Hiccup pulled back, he looked at Astrid smiling brightly. "How did you?.." "He's A fighter Hiccup. Kind of like another Viking I know." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck shyly as Astrid complimented him.

Toothless and Stormfly also hugged Garf, before running off to play. Hiccup, Meatlug, Hookfang, Stormfly, Barch, and Garf all wound up in conversation, the other riders smiling as they realized just how well Hiccup could fit into A dragons group now that he could speak there language.

"I swear he's A dragon trapped in A humans body." Tuffnut said, pointing confused at Hiccup playing and talking with the dragons. "He's always around them, knows how to raise one that was just hatched, _has_ raised one, and can speak there language in almost any of the dragons tongues. It makes sense he'd fit into there group just as much as any other human group if you think about it." Fishlegs started explaining to Tuffnut.

"Sometimes I think he fits more into there group than ours." Astrid joked with her arms folded. The other riders headed to the clubhouse, leaving Hiccup pinned beneath Toothless and trying to get Stormfly on his side so she'd help him. Hiccup wasn't having much luck, but _he's_ the one who wanted to play with dragons. They'd help later.

 **(A/N) Yeah Yeah I know super short, but at least I'm updating in the mornings again right? It's 5:29 AM here and I got up at 4:15 AM. Took me around an hour to write but it's done! I've just got to get changed, ready for school, all that stuff, then I'll write the next chapter. I might not be able to FINISH it till later but will write it.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your knew, review if you have something to say and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	69. Head in A book

**(A/N) Here's another update for you guys! Please answer the questions I leave in the also if you have an answer.**

 **Story idea timeline: Modern AU.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup Haddock isn't like other kids in his school. He reads all the time and almost NEVER stops studying or writing. This causes him to get teased, sometimes bullied, and more. Hiccup has A couple friends, such as his friend T. and Fishlegs. What Hiccup doesn't know, is that perhaps his reading and studying will pay off, when the life of the one he secretly admires is in danger after her car crashes nearby.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for blood, and injury. Hiccstrid Modern AU! Toothless is A mysterious human in this one. All the dragon riders from the show are 15 in this, 9th grade.**

 **Also!**

 **This is A modern AU with no dragons. Quick Q of the day to! What would you guys think of me writing A fan-shot taking place in A mental hospital? I've been in my fair share of them, so could write A pretty accurate story if you wanted me to.**

 **Summary:**

 _15 year old Hiccup is always teased and made fun of for his constant reading and studying. What he doesn't know, is that his crush, Astrid Hofferson, may need that one day. Hiccup studies medicine and science A lot, witch means he can help in dangerous situations such as A car accident._

Hiccup Haddock walked thorough the halls of his school. Everyone was crowding the halls and Hiccup could barely get thorough all the people. _I swear the most dangerous place in the world for A Freshman, is A high school intersection._ Hiccup thought to himself.

This wasn't A good idea, because once Hiccup was lost in thought, someone accidently ran into him when he stopped. Hiccup fell, to thin and weak to steady himself. It was things like this that made Hiccup wonder exactly why he was still trying to get thorough school. Hiccup would've face planted if it wasn't for his friend T catching him.

Hiccup and T were like destiny friends in A sense. Both were made fun of, both were on the autism spectrum with Asperger's Syndrome, (I always thought Hiccup highly resembled an Aspie), both had many secrets, both were mysterious, both were constantly over looked, and both were curious about anything and everything.

T had short black hair, piercing light green eyes, darker skin than Hiccup's, slight freckles that were barely visible, A baseball cap with two 'dragons ears' on it, and A black vest with black tights. Hiccup never understood T's all-black wardrobe, but T always just said it helped him blend in so he wasn't noticed.

"What's up H?" T asked with his hands in his pockets. He never talked much, but was always there for Hiccup. T was A Junior, two grades above Hiccup. Hiccup honestly thought of T like the brother he never had. They had been thorough A lot together. Hiccup had even once agreed to be T's fake boyfriend over the phone because T had an obsessive ex girlfriend who wouldn't stop hurting him so bad he was depressed over the phone or at the park. It only lasted A few days, but the obsessive, hurtful girlfriend finally believed T was interested in guys and so she needed to stop trying to win him back. They were lucky since no one ever noticed Hiccup, no rumors spread.

"Not much." Hiccup replied, his head in A book he grabbed out of his backpack. "Care to tell me what that's about?" T asked and Hiccup shrugged. "It's just A book about the developmental psychology around Adolescent age. I got it yesterday and I'm only on page 93 out of 237." Hiccup said wile his shoulders slumped.

T laughed slightly and threw his arms around Hiccup's shoulder. " _Only?"_ He asked and Hiccup rolled his eyes. "It's A lot for someone like you, but I've finished 300 page books in A day before remember? I'm getting slower." T sighed and removed his arm.

"You know, maybe that's cause you need to, dare I say it, lay off the reading A bit?" Hiccup glared at T like he just said something incredibly annoying. "I've got nothing better to do." Hiccup said sternly. T pulled his hand out of his pocket, holding A cellular device.

"It's called A phone." T passed Hiccup the phone who caught it with amazing reflexes. "Phones just cause brain death." Hiccup passed the phone back, reading with one hand holding the book. "Don't you get teased for studying so much to." T shrugged. "Yeah but nobody notices me. With how good I am at stealth, I might as well be A...Night Fury!" T suddenly shouted as he came up with the name.

Hiccup stopped in his tracks and looked at T with that _'What...?'_ look. T shrugged and looked at his watch. "A Night Fury. Mysterious, lethal, and furiously savage. It could be A dragon name. Well, bells about to ring, catch ya later H!" T shouted as he took off down the halls.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. T loved video games and the thought of dragons flying over the earth. It was kind of weird but also fascinating. T was always sketching out new made up dragons or worriers he'd picture in his mind, then name them and give them statistics. Hiccup would sometimes sit at his house for hours, coming up with new characters. They both had art class, so were both pretty decent at drawing.

After T left, Hiccup headed to his Biology class witch was his third period. Hiccup was pretty good at this class, having read numerous science books. One type of book he really loved to read was medical books. Psychology was A favorite to.

After all of his classes in A rather fast school day, Hiccup started walking home, backpack slung over his shoulder and book in his hands. Hiccup was reading A book about how the skeletal structure of A bird worked, when All A sudden he heard tires screeching.

Lights flashed in front of him and Hiccup froze. A loud horn, the screeching, then the sound of crunching metal and breaking glass. Hiccup saw all of it, and was just A few feet away. One giant piece of glass flew by, cutting Hiccup's arm. The boy didn't grasp his arm in pain though, for the adrenaline of what just happened still wasn't wearing off.

Hiccup's eyes locked on the windows of one of the cars. The car to the left was decently fine. A woman and her husband got out of the car, along with her baby. The car was on fire but they took off to safety. Then Hiccup looked at the car on the right. It was on fire, and A teenage girl was inside.

Hiccup knew that girl. His senses started coming back to him and Hiccup's eyes widened as he remembered just who that girl was. "Astrid." Hiccup didn't even stop to think. He ran towards the car. Why wouldn't he? Sure it was dangerous, but Astrid was Hiccup's biggest crush. Beautiful blond hair, baby blue eyes, strong personality...Hiccup loved everything about her, and couldn't let this happen. Not now.

Hiccup grabbed the door handle and yanked the car door open. Fire was everywhere and blood covered his shirt from where his arm was sliced. Astrid's head was bleeding, and her eyes were closed unconscious. Hiccup was able to lift Astrid, and another man ran over to help him carry her.

Suddenly, A part of the car collapsed, the end of it knocking Hiccup over. The tree the car had hit also landed on the door that was on his leg. Hiccup's left leg was trapped. The man who had tried to help carry Astrid tried to move the tree with little success.

"No! Go! Just go!" Hiccup threw his hand out, telling the man to get Astrid out of there. The man nodded and took Astrid to safety. Hiccup looked back at the fire near him. The car door on his legs was red hot. Hiccup tried to bight back his tears. He knew some things about how to get out of these situations thanks to reading.

When the man came back to help Hiccup, Hiccup told him how to move the car door that was so broken it caused A big gash in his severely burned leg. He also advised the man to tie something around the upper part of his leg to cut off blood flow. Within A minute Hiccup was out of there, the man lifting him and getting him out of there just before the car exploded.

The explosion was loud and powerful. The man nearly fell over but kept running, holding Hiccup's small form in his arms. Hiccup though, couldn't take the heat. The air pressure, smoke, heat, and shock caused him to fall unconscious since he was already burned and in unbearable pain thanks to his burned, cut, and hardly holding on by two pieces of skin leg.

...

A few days later, Hiccup slowly opened his eyes. First thing he saw was white lights. He heard the sound of A beeping machine. The cold feeling of heart monitors stuck to his skin. Then there was his leg. It felt numb and itchy. Pain medicines? Then there was another sight, Hiccup's dad to the left of him. T was near his side as well. What really confused Hiccup was the sight of Astrid near his bedside.

Hiccup thought Astrid was injured. She should be in A hospital! Unless...how long was he out for? The sound of his fathers voice was less muffled, and Hiccup could hear his father speaking. "Hiccup? Hiccup you alright?" Everything now became clear. The hospital room, T drawing near him, Astrid to his right, holding his hand, Stoick sitting half on the bed, the thin sheets covering his legs, the gown covering him, Hiccup knew where he was.

The he remembered something else. The car accident, how he used his medical advice to keep himself alive. Then there was his leg. Why did it feel so...what was the word for it? Hiccup didn't know. Hiccup opened his eyes more, and looked at his dad.

"D-Dad?" Hiccup's throat was dry, but he managed. Stoick smiled brightly, laying on giant hand under his sons head. "Hiccup. Your okay." "How long was I out for?" Hiccup used his arms to push himself into A sitting position despite the nurses protest telling him to be more careful.

"You were out three weeks." _Three weeks?! What in the name of Thor were they talking about?!_ Hiccup sat there frozen, and Astrid grabbed his hand. "We're not playing some trick Hiccup. See?" Astrid moved her bangs A little, revealing A now mostly healed cut on her head from the accident.

Hiccup took A deep breath and nodded. T stood up, not talking but sitting across from Hiccup. Hiccup was confused. They all seemed to be... _waiting_ for something. Some...trick? Some...surprise? Or maybe...A realization?

Hiccup suddenly froze. He had read about this in so many books. Parents and friends all sitting around the patient who was in A comatose like state before some big reveal happened. The patient would wake up and realize his or her life was changed forever.

Then it dawned on him. The odd feelings in his leg Hiccup had read about called phantom pains. It didn't feel like the leg was physically there, but Hiccup still felt _something._ When he remembered the bad wound it all made sense. Without A second thought, Hiccup pulled the covers off of his legs. Not A second later did he look back up again, unable to take this in.

T walked over to Hiccup, laying A hand on his shoulder. He lifted his right leg witch was A prosthetic since he was little, and Hiccup couldn't help but smile. Hiccup looked back down and sighed. Where his left ankle and calve muscle used to be...there was nothing. Nothing at all. Just bandages below his knee. Hiccup looked up at his dad who didn't know how to answer.

Before Hiccup could say or ask anything, he suddenly felt two arms wrap around him tightly. Hiccup froze, realizing it was Astrid who was _hugging_ him. This was knew. Then Hiccup got some of his silent questions answered.

"Thank you for saving me Hiccup. I'm so, so sorry it had to end in this though. Why did you do it? I didn't _ever_ help you." Hiccup smiled warmly, removing Astrid's hands from around him so he could look into her eyes. "Because I care about you Astrid. I'm pretty sure if it was that kind of situation, you'd done the same thing for me. Your just that kind of person." Astrid smiled and nodded. Hiccup had A point.

A battle wound, A bullied boy, A regular high school day, A car crash, an awkward couple, and A new leg. Who knew these things would not only happen all in the same few month, but would lead to such an amazing pair.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! I tried to make it longer. I know I didn't update yesterday but my schedule should be better now. I might not be updating every morning for the time being though will try to. Remember Thankgiving break is soon, so I'll be writing A ton then.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	70. Fury and mother

**(A/N) Hey guys! So happy that I'm on chapter 70 out of 104, 66 out of 100 fan shots! I'm really trying to get the last 34 done as soon as possible! I can't wait until it's finished!**

 **Guest Johnathen: I really love how much you review. It makes my day. Any answers to last chapters question?**

 **Story idea timeline: Same AU as Fury. Hiccup has been living with the Hofferson's for A wile.**

 **Story idea: One day, after flying near Toothless and Astrid on Stormfly, Hiccup meats someone he never thought he'd see. Can Hiccup trust this woman who claims to be his mother?**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated K+ for family issues, injury, and minor violence.**

 **Summary:**

 _It started as A normal day. Annoying alarm clock, crazy school, hanging out with Astrid. Then something new happened. Hiccup is flying with Astrid, Toothless, and Stormfly when he meats someone who gave him up long ago. How will this affect Hiccup?_

Hiccup woke up startled as the sound of his alarm going off woke him. Hiccup unfurled his wings witch reached either side of his room. Toothless woke up to, stretching. This used to be the guest bedroom, but after it was confirmed Hiccup would be staying with the Hofferson's, they let him create it to his liking.

The walls were dark, electric blue. A night stand stood at the end of Hiccup's small bed. A small post stuck out of the wall where Hiccup liked to perch on to read (Instincts of A dragon, claw for A foot, it makes you sit or stand in awkward positions). There was A desk in the corner, just beside the rock slab Toothless slept on. The room wasn't to big, about the size of your typical guest bedroom, but it was perfect to Hiccup compared to how his old living style was.

"It can't already by morning." Hiccup said as he rubbed his eyes. _"I think it is."_ Toothless replied wile scratching his ear. _"I wasn't talking to you." "Sure sounded like it." "Can you shut up?!" "No."_ "Augh!" Hiccup pace palmed and fell backwards onto his bed. Toothless laughed, nudging his rider.

Suddenly, Hiccup sat strait up, his guard up as he heard the door creaking open. Once it was figured out Astrid was the one at the door, Hiccup eased up, his wings spreading out to mimic his emotions. Astrid smiled warmly and walked up to him wile brushing her hair.

"It's almost time for school Hiccup." Astrid said gently, passing Hiccup A red tunic and his bullet proof leather armor (He got into _A lot_ of dangerous situations). Hiccup groaned but shrugged, pulling the shirt over his wings. Hiccup was still in his green pajama pants, and stared at black tights Astrid had given him.

"I thought you might want to try some different looks." Astrid said with A joyful voice. Hiccup smiled up at her gratefully. Trying on new clothing was way better than wearing the same tattered shirt everyday. Astrid left the room wile Hiccup got changed.

After getting changed, Hiccup and Astrid both sat at the breakfast table. Mr. and Ms. Hofferson stood nearby. "Thank you Ms. Hofferson." Hiccup said as she handed him A large plate of eggs and four pieces of toast. Normally they didn't cook that much for one meal, but Hiccup needed more calories thanks to how fast his enhanced body burned them.

After Breakfast, Toothless and Stormfly went to go play hidden in the forest. Hiccup and Astrid went to school, Astrid biking and Hiccup running thanks to his enhanced body making him quiet fast. "I don't get how you run that fast!" Astrid shouted to the boy in front of her. "When your practically created by science, tons of surprises happen." Hiccup replied over his shoulder.

They both wound up at school at the very same time. Astrid tied up her bike and Hiccup looked thorough his book bag to make sure everything was there. After that, the young couple headed inside, hand in hand as they walked thorough the hallways.

...

Hours went by. The usual for the most part. A small rivalry with Snotlout, Hiccup geeking out with Fishlegs, Astrid hanging out with Heather, Astrid helping Hiccup when he was under to much stress, and so fourth. Normal for them.

What changed so much that I had to write about it was the small thing that happened _after_ school. A fire started across town. Hiccup heard the screams with his enhanced hearing, and Astrid looked on the news to see if anything new was going on. There was. A large fire, two gunmen, and some people shouting things like "Come out Fury!"

Hiccup froze at those words, and Astrid grabbed his hand. Hiccup took off running to the Hofferson house, and Astrid biked closely behind. "Hiccup you can't go alone!" Astrid shouted as Hiccup ran inside, putting on his black suit and mask.

"I have to do something." Hiccup replied, getting his wings thorough the cuts in the suit made for them. Toothless stood nearby, saddled up and wearing armor (looks like Gronkle iron). "I know, but I'm coming with you." Hiccup sighed wile doing his last strap. He turned to Astrid.

"Astrid it's to dangerous." Astrid folded her arms and looked angry. She had had enough of this! "Hiccup! Quit saying something is to dangerous for me but not you! Your just A kid to you know that? You act like your some adult who doesn't need anyone but your not! Your A seventeen year old boy with A bad past. You need people! You need me! So don't push me away!" Astrid was angry as hell and Hiccup froze.

"Fine." Hiccup said in the most dark, stern tone either. He didn't have time for this. "But stay behind me and Toothless. Take this to." Hiccup passed Astrid some left over leather bullet proof armor. Astrid slipped it on, along with A black Jack and blue mask Hiccup had been using to experiment new suits with.

"There, now if anyone see's you helping me, they won't suspect who you are and you won't get hurt because they want me." Astrid nodded in agreement, not wasting another second as her and Hiccup took to the sky. They flew thorough the crisp evening air, following the smoke once they got close enough.

Hiccup managed to stop the fire, along with helping some people who cheered for him. Everyone was confused about the mysterious girl behind him, and one little girl even called her 'Nadder rider.' After the fire was out, criminals stopped, and chaos calmed down, Fury stood there in the center of tons of people.

"He's never come out in the day like this." One woman said quietly. Hiccup froze, realizing there was no where he could blend in. His right should was badly burned, and A long cut had been made in his mask, allowing A bleeding wound to be made on Hiccup's cheek.

Then, out of nowhere, A woman in the far corner of the crowd walked closer to them. She seemed to be...remembering something. The woman's eyes gazed over his wings, then drilled into his forest green eyes. Auburn hair stuck out of the bottom of his helmet, and the woman seemed curious when she saw Hiccup had night fury wings and not that of another dragons. Hiccup heard her talking about it under her breath.

Then, here came the shocking part. "Hiccup?" The woman whispered quietly and both Hiccup and Astrid's eyes widened. Hiccup grabbed the woman's hand, taking her to the top of A building so they had some privacy. Hiccup took off his mask, his cheek still bleeding.

"Should I...Should I know you?" Hiccup was very, very confused. "No, you were only A babe." _How in the world does this woman know who I was as A baby? I was created in A science lab. A freak. A test tube baby. My only purpose to serve the 'school' as they called it. Was she A scientist? A kidnapper? A clever enemy of his past?_

Hiccup's thoughts over whelmed him, and his instincts formed by years of trauma kicked in. Hiccup stood in A battle ready stance, growling with the growl of A Night Fury. Toothless mimicked his every move. Hiccup's wings though, weren't so frightening. You see there was always _one_ way to tell Hiccup's emotions no matter how hard he tried to hide him. When sad his wings would droop. When angry they'd scrunch up. When loving they'd curl towards the person he loved. When scared, Hiccup's wings would be spread out, slightly drooped, and jagged at the sides.

Hiccup's drooped and were Jagged. He was terrified. What if he got taken back to the lab? What if _Astrid_ was caught to? Hiccup took A step back, not trusting this woman one bit. Zero, Zilch, Natha, Nope.

Then came the words that shocked Hiccup more than anything, his wings springing open like they did when he was surprised. "But A mother never forgets." _Wait, wait, wait. Did she just say she was my Mother? That's impossible! I wasn't created by live birth. I never had parents! Why was she lying to him?!_

"Why are you lying to me?" Hiccup said, sounding more hurt than he intended. The woman took A step forward. "I'm not lying Hiccup. My name's Valka, Valka Haddock. When I was young, I agreed to help with science experiments. I gave birth to A baby who's DNA was mixed with that of A dragons. I didn't know what I was doing till it was to late. You were born sick, and scientist wanted to do experiments. Once I realized how cruel the experiments were, I tried to take you away. I failed though, the lab taking you from me and raising you in those cages I hated. I looked for you but eventually assumed you dead. I'm so glad your alive."

Valka raised her hand to gently lay on Hiccup's cut cheek. Hiccup flinched, but leaned into her hold, his eyes still alert. It would take A lot of evidence, but Hiccup _did_ feel _some kind_ of connection there. How would he know though? He didn't know what having A mother was like. Did he need her? Was she lying? Hiccup needed answers but had little.

It would take much effort, but maybe, just maybe, Valka could get thorough to Hiccup. Hiccup still lived with the Hofferson's and his Girlfriend Astrid, but would occasionally visit the woman who do to DNA testing, was his mother. Would things work out? Only time would tell.

 **(A/N) And... I'm gonna leave it at that so you guys can think up different endings. Sorry for not updating this morning, and for updating so late. Don't fret though, because remember, thanksgiving break is so soon! Your amazing!**


	71. Acute institutions

**(A/N) Hey fellow dragon riders! I edited chapter 69 after someone let me realize I had accidently made Hiccup have A prosthetic in the beginning of the story. Now it makes more sense after I changed A few small details. Also so, so sorry for not updating yesterday. Was hanging out with some people and at the special needs Olympics for my school (I have autism and knock knees so I qualify to be in the special needs PE class. I also volunteer to help with the more disabled kids during activities.)**

 **Guest J: I never saw fairly odd parents.**

 **Guest: thanks. I work in spelling but it's not a strong point sorry.**

 **Guest tak: response to your review is in the beginning of the A/N**

 **Story idea timeline: Modern AU (I had people tell me they liked that one so decided to keep writing them.)**

 **Story idea: Hiccup haddock is in an acute mental unit (one to two weeks long) do to self harm, PTSD causing aggression after he was kidnapped when he was little, and depression.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for suicidal thoughts, mentions of self injury, mental institutions, aggressive behavior, and depression. Hiccstrid story! Hiccup/Toothless story! Toothless is A human who's like A brother in this one.**

 **Summary:**

 _Three kids who know each other at school. Three kids who all have some pretty out of control problems. What happens when Hiccup, Astrid, and T wind up in A mental hospital around the same time without knowing it and are on the same unit?_

His dad said it would only be two weeks. How would two weeks fix him? It was the stupid therapist. That's it. Hiccup shouldn't be here. He's A little aggressive, and A little depressed. Sure he knocked out A few teeth from his bully at school Snotlout, but he wouldn't stop grabbing him! Then there was the self harm, bad habit that needed to be broke.

Yet, here Hiccup was, in A mental hospital. He should be back at school, trying to win the heart of Astrid and trying to help his friend T who had problems.

...

Her parents said it would only be two weeks. How could two weeks help her? All because her foster parents couldn't take her aggression. So what if she got into fights at school? So what if she'd been caught with the habit of smoking under age? She had her reasons.

Astrid shouldn't be here! She should be back at school, tutoring her friend T and hanging out with her sort of friend Hiccup.

...

His mother just didn't want him around. She always thought T was weird. He didn't get why being hidden in the shadows, getting in fights, and obsessing over this one kid in school named Hiccup was enough to wind him up here.

It wasn't T's fault his obsession disorders caused him to be overly attached to the boy! T would also miss tutoring with his friend Astrid wile he was here.

...

 ** _Three friends who had no idea they'd wind up in A mental institution at the same time. What could happen?_**

...

My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know, but this is Berk we're talking about. Everything's weird. I hear my roommate, Fang, wake up nearby. He say's nothing, not really A fan of communication. It's morning, I see the sun rising outside the window.

I've only been here for three days out of two weeks so far. I haven't met anyone other than Fang because the first couple days I was so much trouble I couldn't meat anyone. Today though, I'm meeting my Unit for the first time.

My room. Four brown walls with some pen markings. Two cubbies, one for my stuff and one for fangs. Three beds, one of them unoccupied. A bathroom, right next to the window, small room with only A toilet, sink, and mini shower.

My bed is right next to the bathroom, towards the far right corner of the room. I get up, stretching my arms and grabbing my green shirt and pants I had lay in one of my drawers. Fang's in the bathroom changing, so I pass time wile making my bed. One thin sheet, one thin comforter, one pillow that might as well be A flat brick, all on one small wooden bed with drawers.

Mine and fangs room is A bit messy. Why? Because Fang can get into such bad fights the staff here at Berks Acute Institutions have to lock him away from his enemies. An air conditioner is under the window, making our room cold.

After Fang leaves the bathroom and takes off Jogging into the front of our Unit, I go into the bathroom to get changed. Four cramped white walls, tile floor, and drawers filled with forgotten hygiene products. The staff or workers here leave our hygiene boxes on the sink before we wake up in the morning. I grab my Toothbrush and comb from the clear white container and get ready for my third day out of approximately two weeks at this dreaded place.

...

My name's Astrid. I'm here at the awful acute facility here in Berk as Berks Acute Institutions. Stupid name, stupid place. I'm supposed to be here for two weeks. I've only been here three days so far. I haven't seen the Unit yet, the past two days (Today's the third) I've been here I've been so much trouble I couldn't leave the 'quiet room'.

Today I finally get to meet some people. I'm not entirely sure if that's A good thing though. I mean this _is_ A place for crazy people right? Some kids have only been here once. This is my fourth time so I know the place fairly well. I have no roommate, my aggression being to out of control.

My room is like everyone else's here. Brown walls covered in pen markings, small bathroom, window in the corner, etc. I stand up, make my bed quickly so I don't get in trouble again, and head to the bathroom. I brush my hair, put it in A braid, and brush my teeth. The staff here are calling my name but I don't really care. I get dressed, changing into my blue shirt and black tights. They won't let me have my leather skirt with fake spikes.

...

My name's T. I don't like the rest of my name so just call me T k? I'm here in Berks Acute Institutions. Today's my first day and I'm here my first time. The staff here told me to wake up, make my bed, and get changed. I have A roommate, Adrien, who is Schizophrenic as hell. He's still sleeping, and I don't bother waking him. I make my bed, and head to my small bathroom.

Once in the bathroom I comb my messy black hair, change into my black Jacket and brown cut pants, brush my teeth, and pull on my sneakers. It sucks having Sneakers here because the Unit won't let me have shoe laces. No one here can hardly have anything. I'm here for aggression towards others do to my obsessions. I even knocked one kid unconscious for picking on my friend Hiccup who I think of like A little brother.

Once I'm dressed, I cautiously step outside my room. There's A long white hallways with cameras. Rooms with numbers above them are on both sides. The boys are on the left, girls on the right. I'm on the adolescent Unit being 16 years old. The kids Unit is apparently different than this one, more colorful, according to Adrien.

As soon as I step outside my room I see two of the Unit's staff running down the hall to A fight. One girl, 17 year old Max, is fighting A 16 year old named Celesta at the end of the hall. I've heard from Adrien that you do _not_ on Max's bad side. It's said that she's in here for fights with anyone, even the cops.

I'm personally just here for aggression and some drug abuse. After four staff run down the hall to restrain the two girls, I am met face to face with another one from the Unit. There's always about 5 to 6 Staff on this Unit I've heard. It's for the more aggressive kids so more people work on it. There's also A nurse, side nurse, and A few of the Therapists walk by from time to time.

"Hello T. Follow me." I don't argue, not wanting to end up on the floor in A restraint because this guy makes me mad and I get into A fight with him. I know nothing about these places and how far they'll let us go. The Staff's name tag reads Mr. D. He leads me to A Counter where I'm met with A nurse, Angel.

"Hey T. Your doctor wanted you to try leveling off some of your medications and taking stronger ones. Let me know if you have any problems with the side affects." Ms. Angel hands me A small cup with my medications after explaining them to me. I take them, along with A paper cup of water.

After the nurse is done questioning me, I walk towards the center of the Unit. A few younger boys are asleep in the corner. There are rows of plastic chairs in front of A TV. I sit in the one next to the window, A boy I don't know eyeing me weird.

 _Quit staring at me freak._ I think wile glaring at him. Another thing about me, I have anxiety and impulse control issues. Basically I get paranoid because kids like this one and if I get mad at them I don't think twice about hitting or messing them up. Thank God the kid stops staring after A moment and leaves me in piece.

...

After I finally manage to get my wild Auburn hair fixed, I take A step out onto the Unit. There's A restraint going on but I chose not to engage. As I'm walking to the counter to get my medications, I spot someone I did _not_ expect to see here.

My friend T who has an obsession with me is sitting in the far right corner near A window. _Why in Thor's name would he be here?_ I think to myself. I slump my shoulders and try to look invisible. If T notices me, he'll try to be around me all the time. Then the staff will wind up having to _'_ help' him maintain boundaries and well...T isn't one for controlling his impulses.

The Nurse at the counter, Angel, hands me my medication and I take it without protest. They're basically supposed to help me not be aggressive and help with my PTSD. I'm also on A low dose of some medicines I don't keep up with the name of that are supposed to help with suicidal thoughts.

You see when I was little, well littler, I was kidnapped for A few months. My dad searched everywhere but couldn't find me. I was beaten, abused, and raped then. It was an awful experience that haunts me to this day. Now I try to make friends and stuff, but can't figure out who to trust. I also have separation anxiety from my father despite being 16, so that causes A lot of problems to.

After I take my meds, I sit in A corner on A plastic chair, curling up with my prosthetic leg hanging off the side of the chair. I take out A crappy book from the shelf in the back room, and read for A bit. Out of the corner of my eye I realize T has seen me, wide eyed and confused. _Great..._

...

After I finally manage to get my hair done and into A braid, I step outside my room. There's A fight going on but I'm to tired to engage. I've been mentally exhausted. For the past two years now I've become addicted to cigarettes and some forms of alcohol. Now these people won't let me have it at all.

I walk down the white halls of the Unit, take my meds, and sit down in A big blue plastic chair wile watching TV. Typical routine for us crazy kids. Everything's the same as when I'm usually here. Normal for me, Astrid Hofferson, the angry kiddo of the neighborhood.

Then something new happens. I look out of the corner of my eye wile drinking some water. Is that...no way. None other than my friends Hiccup and T are sitting here. Why would they be in an institution?! They don't seem like crazy kiddos as people sometimes call us to me. Maybe they're parents are like mine, adults who just don't know how to handle teens.

...

"What the...Hiccup?!" Oh no. I'm in the line at lunch wile holding A tray. I've managed to avoid T and Astrid who I found out was here for anger all day. Now he saw me, and I was probably going to be the reason he's going to get in trouble.

"T, I can't hang around you." I say in A stern voice. "Why not?" T asks confused. This must be his first time in A place like this. "Because we're not aloud to have friends. If you get to close or _obsessed,_ the Unit workers won't go with it like I do. You'll get in trouble for not keeping boundaries." I try to explain.

"So now these people won't even let me have friends?!" Uh oh. There's that angry, out of control side I've seen all to often. T's eyes become fierce, his fists clenched, his teeth gritted. It seems just the _thought_ of someone tearing me away from him makes T want to knock someone's teeth out.

I see A staff walking over after hearing T yell. This isn't good. "T listen to me. We can still be friends, I promise. You just have to keep your distance wile we're here. Okay?" T shakes his head and then notices the staff members advancing towards us.

Everything else happens in A quick instant. Some staff members tried to calm T down after asking what was wrong. T tried to hold onto me for comfort. The Staff took it as A sign of aggression and grabbed his arms. T fought and one thing led to another, he was practically dragged to A 'quiet room'. There T busted his knuckles wile denting the wall. Seconds later he was on the floor in A restraint.

The life of A kid in A mental hospital.

...

I was standing in the line at lunch when I saw T get into some trouble with the staff. I tried to keep my cool, really I did, but then I heard T screaming in the quiet room and it set me off. No one hurts my friends. I tried to march to the quiet room but someone stopped me. I tried to fight, but my arms were pinned to my sides.

I knew if I kept this up I'd wind up on the floor. I didn't really care. I was ready for A good fight. The adrenaline was like A life saving drug for me. My breathing was heavy and I was ready to swing. Then something stopped me.

Hiccup. Hiccup was looking at me, forest green eyes filled with concern. He seemed to be worried about me, and something about that gentle expression seemed to calm my nerves. I let the staff hold me, and they eventually let me off with A warning. I decided to sit with Hiccup at lunch.

 **Two days later, one week and 3 days till normal discharge.**

I officially hate it here! I've gotten three restraints so far in only four days of being here! I'm tired of the commands. T don't throw that. T take your meds. T stay away from Hiccup. It's torture! I really hate it here, and want to go back home.

I have to admit one thing though. One of the new medications they gave me along with some of the therapy has helped with the aggression and anxiety. I've been doing 'training' with A therapist to help with my separation issues. It's worked A little, but I have no idea how I can get 'better' in just A week.

...

I really wish I could get out of here. I've been in two restraints so far thanks to aggression during flashbacks do to PTSD. Right now I'm sitting in the quiet room. A room with four small walls and A wooden bed with A thin mattress.

The staff made me wear glove because I kept punching things to try and make sense of stuff. The feeling of pain and adrenaline when I punch something or cut my skin helps things flow better. It's easier to make sense of things when you don't have so much emotional pain. How do I get rid of emotional pain? I don't, I just let physical pain take it over.

I have been getting better in some categories though. The Therapist here has tried one-on-one therapy, and I've never opened up to someone like I have her. I told her about my mom dying in the accident that took my leg, my kidnapping when I was little, and my dad who was never involved in my life.

The Therapist did things with me to try and help me get it out. Going on walks, using A sand tray and different plastic toys to explain what was on my mind, etc. It feels like the lighter my shoulders are, and the less weight I have on my emotionally, the easier it is to take treatment.

Still, I don't understand how this place will fix my aggression and flashbacks though.

...

I don't really mind being here to much. After all I've been in an acute facility 4 times now. My aggression normally doesn't get fixed but stay's okay for A wile after I'm discharged. I don't know, maybe since Hiccup knows I was in here, he could help out. After all Hiccup seems to have been doing really well with the treatments.

 **One week after Hiccup, T, and Astrid discharged from the acute facility.**

You know, I actually didn't think that place would work. It sort of did though. I mean I still have obsession problems with Hiccup, but after being with him in the facility, Hiccup has been able to help me be less aggressive. In return, I've helped him with his flashbacks.

Hiccup also seems to be good at helping Astrid. I've seen him gather the guts to go as far as grabbing Astrid's waist just before she could lunge at the school idiot, Snotlout. Astrid had swung at Hiccup, but the boy took the swing like A champ.

Yeah, the three of us still have our problems. Me, Hiccup, and Astrid are all considered crazy here at Berk high. Thing is, we'll get thorough it together. Sometimes I take one step forward, two steps back. In the end, as long as Hiccup's still there, and I still remember to protect him without physical aggression, I get thorough it. That's kind of how it works with all of us, and I'm just glad I have supports, since Hiccup and Astrid have no rights to make fun of me having been in the same position.

 **(A/N) Ok, Ok, I get it, it's rushed at the end. I just really wanted to get it done! Sorry for not updating twice today...**

 **Anyways! Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	72. Death of A leader

**(A/N) Hey you guys! So another update for you amazing readers! I hope you enjoy this one, for I wrote it with my little 7 year old brother. We were staying up during break, and basically I wrote everything he said wile adding A few words, twists, and fill in plot details. He read over it with my help and we wrote this fan-shot!**

 **Story Timeline: After RTTE season 5.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup helps Toothless from Viggo Grimborn but winds up being badly injured in the process. How will the other riders cope with the loss of their leader (I swear this was not my idea, my 7 year old brother said this is what he wanted to happen no joke. He's the one who came up with the idea for character death.)**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated K+ For minor blood, Minor violence, and character death.**

 **Also!**

 **Would you guys like me to write more ideas with the help of my little brother who's as dark as me?**

 **Summary:**

 _After finding Toothless trapped by Viggo one day during A training exercise on the edge, Hiccup gives his own life to save his best friend. How will everyone handle this?_

Hiccup was flying on Stormfly with Astrid thorough A forest. They were trying to find Toothless, wile doing A drill on the edge. The other riders were doing their daily chores, but Hiccup and Astrid needed to get their training done. It was A simple exercise, rely on their dragon and work as A team to find the night fury who was A master at stealth.

It was early morning, just after sun rise. It was storming outside, the rain soaking the riders cloths. Hiccup and Astrid had been searching for hours, and were grateful they now had the sunlight for advantage. Stormfly suddenly heard Toothless send out A distress call. This confused Hiccup and Astrid who urged Stormfly to go faster. The deadly Nadder flew to the to the source of the call and saw Viggo Grimborn had Toothless in A net, A sword over the dragons head.

Hiccup was frozen in fear for his friend. How did Viggo find the edge? How did he manage to catch Toothless? Was Hiccup's best friend hurt? Hiccup needed answers. Astrid took out her axe, prepared for battle. She didn't want Toothless hurt and was almost as worried as Hiccup. "Viggo! Let my dragon go!" Hiccup shouted wile jumping off of Stormfly. He took out his flame sword, ready for battle as well.

"How did you even find the edge?!" Astrid shouted after Hiccup, wanting answers. Toothless roared in fear covered by ferociousness as the sword cut hit scales. Hiccup didn't waist another moment, he charged with his flame sword at Viggo who deflected the attack. Astrid helped as well in the fight, but two hunters cut her off.

It all happened so fast. Toothless got out of the net but was shot with dragon ruit. Hiccup saw Viggo about to bring down the sword, confused as to why Viggo would kill A prized possession. Perhaps someone had paid Viggo to have Hiccup's dragon dead? Or maybe it was A method to break Hiccup's guards down.

What ever the reason Hiccup wasn't going to let Viggo get away with it. There was only one decision to make. The sword came down, Toothless couldn't move. The sword never met the dragons skin though. Instead, A limp form now lay against the sand, blood covering his side.

Astrid finally managed to fight off the two hunters blocking her from helping Hiccup, but she froze once she saw what had happened. Stormfly shot Viggo who was knocked unconscious. Astrid kneeled beside Hiccup, cradling his head in her lap.

"No, no don't die on me Hiccup. Stay with me please." But Hiccup's face was now pale as A ghost, his chest stiff and not moving. When trying to get Hiccup to breath didn't work, Astrid used shaking fingers to check for A pulse. _No. Not him. Not him._ The thought echoed into the distant corners of Astrid's mind.

Hiccup Haddock, heir to Berk and young man she loved...was gone.

...

Astrid was sitting in her bed in her hut. Stormfly was laying quietly in A corner not knowing what to think. Toothless lay on the floor beside her bed. There was A basket beside him but the dragon refused to eat. He'd been like A Stoic statue, unmovable and unresponsive. After all, just yesterday he'd gone to the funeral of the boy he promised to protect.

Toothless had broken that promise. Deep down Astrid felt the same way. She remembered all the times her and Hiccup had together. She remembered how even his father had cried at his funeral. Stoick the vast breaking down in tears.

Astrid remembered the look Stoick had given Toothless. At first hurt that his son had died saving the dragon, then sympathetic as he realized just how broken Toothless was on the inside. Both good and bad memories flooded the Viking worriers mind. She needed Hiccup here, she wished more than life itself he was still here.

But he wasn't. Astrid knew Hiccup would never be there again. Tears filled the Viking worriers eyes, and she gently touched the betrothal gift Hiccup had given her which now hung around her neck for memory. Why did he go?

"Why did you go Hiccup? Why did I have to stay? What can I do without you? Your our leader, I rely on you to." Astrid tried to stop the tears, but she just felt so broken. Astrid remembered what Hiccup had said A long time ago.

 **"Look. Obviously I can't imagine what this must be like for you. Your Astrid, your invincible." Astrid turned around to face Hiccup despite her blind eyes. "Not anymore. What if this is it Hiccup? What if I'm stuck like this?" Hiccup grabbed her arms, and Astrid remembered the determined, loyal, sincere tone that floated with his words and into her mind where they'd stay forever.**

 **"Astrid you and I have been thorough everything together. You don't think we can handle _this?_ " Hiccup's hand grabbed hers, and Astrid could feel his face, his _lips_ getting closer. "Astrid I am here for you. No matter what that means-what ever you _want it_ to mean I am here. There will always be A Hiccup and an Astrid. Always." Hiccup had leaned in for A kiss, but Astrid was disappointed when the sound of the triple strike filled her ears causing her to flinch away. "Did you hear that?" **

Months later Hiccup and Astrid were now Betrothed. They planned on having A _life_ together. They were planning on A future _marriage._ Then one day that was all ripped away from her. From Toothless. From Hiccup, who now stood in the halls of Valhalla.

Hiccup died because his sentiment towards Toothless. Astrid remembered the time she'd told Hiccup that she loved his sentiment. That it made him A great leader, friend, and Boyfriend. Now, that sentiment cost his life. Hiccup was such an amazing person. He'd willingly give his life for someone else. Why was it the selfless who mostly died nobly yet early? It wasn't fair that such A great life was lost at such an early age.

Astrid knew Hiccup would never be back. She felt deep down that he'd always be with her thanks to her memory, but that didn't help much. Astrid didn't know if her and Toothless would ever get back on her feat. Then something stopped Astrid in her thoughts.

Hiccup had died saving Toothless. Now the dragon was dying thanks to the depression of the loss. How could Astrid let that happen? Hiccup was so selfless that he gave his life for the dragon. How could Astrid let that go to waist?

The answer was simple. She couldn't. "Hey Toothless?" Astrid whipped her nose and tried to smile in vain. Toothless looked at her thorough the corner of his eyes. "Wanna go for A flight?" Toothless seemed to perk up at the idea for A split second, but then he remembered exactly why he was so upset.

It was A start though. Not just for Toothless but for both of them. It would take A long, long time. For Toothless, for Astrid, for Stoick, for the other riders who remained at the clubhouse trying to get their shocked minds around the fact their leader was dead, for everyone. They just had to...keep flying.

 **(A/N) I know it's short I know. Please don't kill me BTW! I just realized this is kind of A flipped version of the plot for 'Always' in A way. I swear I did NOT have this idea. All credit goes to my little bro. He came up with the story idea, the summary, and the first few paragraphs. I just finished it, filled in some plot holes, and made it A little more poetic.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if you new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	73. Karaoke night

**(A/N) Another story idea generated from you amazing readers!**

 **Guest J: IDK if I'd follow your idea all the way thorough, but like this one from A review I will use parts of it in one idea. Your amazing!**

 **Story idea timeline: Modern day AU.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup and his friends have A karaoke night when Hiccstrid gets A real. Idea inspired by A reviewing reader.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for heated kissing, and Hiccstrid. Modern day AU.**

 **Summary:**

 _A group of teens having A karaoke night. A young couple who are tired yet heated if you know what I mean. Sort of just fluff story, something I'm not used to doing so bare with me. For all you Hiccstrid fans out there, enjoy!_

Snotlout and Tuffnut were having the time of there lives singing 'Locked in A cage' up on A stand in Ruffnut's room. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were twins who liked to have get together parties in there room. Their parents never really cared so this was A normal thing.

The room was small, blue bunk bed in the corner, coat rack, wooden stage about 4 feet long, and karaoke machine they had gotten for Snoggletog. Ruffnut didn't like to sing much, so she stood in the corner talking to her daredevil of A high school friend Heather.

Heather had her long black hair in A braid wile A cigarette hung from her lips, unlit but there. She had A bruise on her mouth she'd gotten from her older brother Dagur being to rough, and was mostly quiet. Ruffnut was blabbing on about high school drama, her hair down and her pajamas torn thanks to A fight that had broken out with her and her brother.

Fishlegs was also A part of the group, mostly coming because he was Heathers girlfriend. He sat on the bottom bunk of the twins bunk bed wile reading. Then their was Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup was Astrid's boyfriend and the twin brother of Heather. They'd been raised by different families but Hiccup was adopted as he recently figured out A few months back.

All of them were 17, most of them almost 18. Hiccup leaned against the wall, A bottle of water in his hands. He wore his red Tunic along with some leather pants. Hiccup also had his self-made flame sword in his pocket that he liked to show off to the twins who loved destruction and fire.

Astrid stood beside Hiccup, folding her arms and listening to the music that was coming from the overly loud karaoke machine. Her baby blue eyes showed sleepiness and boredom, yet she stayed. Hiccup was the same way, the only difference between the two was that why as he was tired, Hiccup was also A tiny bit intrigued by the two idiots singing on the wooden stage.

After what seemed like forever the song finally ended. "Thank you! Thank you very much!" Snotlout shouted into his microphone which made A high pitch ringing sound. Everyone covered their ears until the ringing stopped, before A slightly drunk teenager walked thorough the crowd of friends as if he hadn't just nearly exploded their ear drums.

"Wow, I'm really just ready for this to be over." Astrid said, taking Hiccup's hand in hers. "Well, It is pretty late, and we've got school tomorrow. Come over to my place?" Astrid smiled and nodded before they both decided to go home.

Astrid drove the car wile Hiccup read some things in his book on the history of Berk. "Hey get this Astrid. Did you know according to legends this place used to be crawling with dragons?" Hiccup asked intrigued and Astrid shook her head. "That's all A myth Hiccup." Astrid replied and Hiccup smirked.

"Oh really? How do you explain the drawings I showed you from sightings of the night fury. They might still be real!" Astrid smiled and rolled her eyes at this big goof. "Hiccup, not this again please." Hiccup made A pouting face and shrugged. He leaned against the window, still reading.

"Woah, this is creepy. Check out the name's of two of the main hero's in the history of dragons." Astrid looked at Hiccup, then at the book as they were stopped at A traffic light. Her eyes widened as she saw none other than the same name as theirs. "That...okay that's _so_ weird." Hiccup smiled and shrugged.

"You say it's myths, I say it's legend. Nothing's impossible Astrid. The Night Fury 'Hiccup' owned even has the same name as Toothless." Toothless was Hiccup's therapy dog, A medium sized black canine with A missing leg similar to Hiccup's missing left leg.

"I don't believe you." Hiccup shoved the book in front of her and Astrid was once again surprised. She sighed as the light turned green again. "Your crazy you know that?" She asked as it started raining lightly. Hiccup flinched, Astrid laying A hand on his because she knew why Hiccup was afraid of driving in storms. "Yes I am aware of that."

Astrid groaned as she remembered how stubborn Hiccup was. He never took A hit, instead he just always had some sarcastic comeback. He was so different than everyone else it was crazy! Then again, would she have loved him so much if he was average? I think not.

After twenty minutes of driving Hiccup and Astrid wound up at Hiccup's house. Hiccup's dad, Stoick, wasn't home thanks to normally being off serving as A veteran. Astrid's mom was away on A business trip and her dad at A friends house for the night. They had the hole night to themselves.

The rain hit hard outside, but Hiccup and Astrid remained safe and dry, sitting on the chair in Hiccup's room upstairs. It was around ten o'clock, and school was tomorrow. Hiccup and Astrid didn't really care though, they were to caught up in their own things.

It started with Hiccup's arm around Astrid wile they watched TV. Then Astrid grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling Hiccup in for A kiss. Hiccup returned the kiss happily, used to this but also not used to it. It was hard to explained.

Astrid shifted her weight so she was facing Hiccup, their lips still locked together. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid's waist, feeling needy of her and pulling her closer possessively. Astrid's hands found their way into his hair, before they trailed down Hiccup's back, leaving goosebumps on the teens skin.

They stayed like that, only breaking apart for air but quickly returning to what they were doing. The rain outside, hail on the window, noise on the TV, it didn't matter. Hiccup and Astrid had each other, and despite being on this bed and kissing in this world, the two were _living_ in A hole other universe, just for them.

Eventually they broke the kiss, Astrid leaving A few fingernail marks on Hiccup's sides and back thanks to her normal dominant and harsh behavior, but Hiccup didn't really care. He liked the fact she had to leave her mark on him just because how hard he could hit her nerves.

The night went on, Hiccup and Astrid deciding to lay in Hiccup's bed under his comforter. Toothless slept at their feet, his breathing relaxing as the sounds of rain and wind were heard outside. Astrid was half asleep, holding onto the collar of Hiccup's shirt.

Hiccup though, was wide awake. His prosthetic lay beside the bed and he had one arm wrapped around Astrid, the other at his side. They lay facing each other, and Hiccup tensed every time the hail got harder. Astrid tried to sleep at first, knowing this was normal for Hiccup, but then she couldn't take letting him put on A brave face thorough his fears alone.

It was how he had lost his leg. Astrid knew the story. Hiccup's dad was in the army and his mother took care of him. Hiccup was 14 and matured A bit slower than other kids at the time. He was clingy to his mom, asking her to take him everywhere.

One day, that cost his limb. A car crash happened during A tornado warning, and Hiccup's mom died right in front of him. Hiccup was so attached to her, and he was shattered at the news she was gone. His leg was injured, and had to be removed without A surgery because how stuck it was and the fact it was only hanging on by A small piece of muscle and skin. Hiccup had told Astrid how he remembered seeing the blood, and how grateful he was for the adrenaline that helped the removal of the last piece of his leg not be so painful.

An ambulance had stopped to remove his leg, and carried Hiccup on A stretcher to the nearest shelter. In the process, the tornado cut right thorough the path of where Hiccup and his mom were going, taking the car. Every time it stormed now, Hiccup had flashbacks. They had gotten better, and he didn't have as many visual sudden memories as he had audible ones. The sound of the siren rang thorough his ears, and Astrid knew she was helpless in helping him thorough the battle of his past.

That didn't mean she couldn't help him now though. Bring Hiccup back to the present. Astrid lightly kissed Hiccup's forehead who sighed, grabbing her arms because her hands were on his cheeks. "Thanks Astrid." Hiccup whispered and Astrid smiled, snuggling closer to him. This wasn't like her, but Hiccup was an exception. Hiccup was the one she'd do _anything_ for. She loved him, and Astrid knew no matter what his feelings were, she would always help him in moments like this. Hiccup needed her, and Astrid secretly needed him.

 **(A/N) I know it's A little short, but I wanted to get something good done. I know it's fluffy, and I know A lot of people might've wanted it to stay pure fluff, but you know me, I had to add some sort of A dramatic flashback, it's who I am.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	74. Vulnerability

**(A/N) Hey guys so sorry for updating so late. I'm trying to get better at updating daily especially since it's thanksgiving break, but with my two dads coming to get us, my mom being sick, and me and my boyfriend needing some time alone to discus some stuff, it's hard to write long chapters all the time. I am going to bed earlier so I can update earlier I promise. Just bear with me k? I even made it up to you guys by writing A total Hiccstrid fanfic!**

 **Guest Johnathen: Never saw the chronicles of Narnia but I do like segments of your second idea. What if I used Sophia from the other story I wrote crossing over with my story Don't ever let me go, then added Johnathen as Hiccup and Astrid were adults, did A sort of ultimate crossover sort of thing, and had Heather be Hiccup's sister like in Don't ever let me go so she adopts Johnathen with Fishlegs after they're older wile Hiccup and Astrid have their own family with Johnathens sister Sophia and the kids in Don't ever let me go? It would be hard to cross the stories but I would definitely add the idea to my list if you didn't mind these changes.**

 **Story idea Timeline: DOB. AU Where Hiccup and Astrid are dating in DOB and are far in A relationship.**

 **Story idea: Vulnerable. 15 Hiccup feels vulnerable in his relationship with Astrid. She's stronger than him, easily able to grab him and share her love with him. Problem is, there are some moments where Hiccup doesn't feel like all of this is right, but he's not strong enough to push Astrid away and he's to scared to talk to her. How will he figure this out with his girlfriend Astrid Hofferson, and help her come to an understanding with him?**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for kissing, mild sexual content, Hiccstrid moments. Hiccstrid for life! Not much dragons mentioned. Kind of short. Astrid is A bit OCC.**

 **Also!**

 **Quick Q. Do you guys like my pure Hiccstrid stories? Or are you more fond of the Hiccup/Toothless bonds?**

 **Summary:**

 _Hiccup loves Astrid. He would never think to break up with her. What he doesn't love though is how strong that grip of hers is on him. If Astrid wants something she gets it. Hiccup's can't just push her away and come up with an excuse do to lack of strength. He doesn't have the confidence to explain to Astrid how he feels. So what happens when Astrid keeps going further and further, yet rather than liking it, Hiccup becomes scared of his vulnerability in this section of their relationship?_

15 year old Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson were sitting in Toothless' cove with their dragons. It was snowing, mid winter, and the walls of the cove were covered in crystal like ice. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Astrid said wile taking Hiccup's hand.

"Yeah, it is." Hiccup gripped her hand tighter, their fingers locking. Then Hiccup got an idea of something to say. "But...not as beautiful as you." Suddenly Hiccup felt A rough punch in his shoulder. He looked at Astrid for an answer, smiling wile rubbing his shoulder in slight pain.

"That's the most cheesy thing ever." Hiccup shrugged. "Not if it's used in the right way." Astrid smiled, and grabbed the collar of Hiccup's shirt tightly. Hiccup yelped in surprise, then closed his eyes just before their lips met. At first it was sweat, and Hiccup melted into Astrid's hold. In some moments, he loved her strength against him, letting him know she was dominant.

Then the kiss became more rough. More force was added and Hiccup found it hard to keep up. The turn on he had before at the thought of Astrid's strength was now turned into A sort of fear. Hiccup tried to pull back, but Astrid's fingers were messing with his hair, her hand behind his head.

Hiccup's eyes widened, but then he closed them again. His breathing quickened as he tried to keep up, moving at her speed. Hiccup didn't know why, but something about how vulnerable he was compared to Astrid made it hard to keep up with her actions. He just never told her in fear of what she'd think.

Astrid seemed to like Hiccup trying to keep up with her speed. Her competitive nature kicked in and Astrid used her tongue to push against his mouth, practically begging for entrance. Hiccup opened his mouth as instructed and they fought for dominance.

Unlike other times when Hiccup gave in, he tried to battle. He pushed his tongue into Astrid's mouth. He could be strong to in these situations. Hiccup could win this, and be just as good as her. So what if he felt nervous and vulnerable? He wanted to keep up with Astrid despite how hard it was.

As Hiccup tried to win though, Astrid pushed him back against coves wall behind the log they were sitting on. Hiccup felt the ice against his skin and gasped in surprise. This gave Astrid the upper hand. Hiccup raised his hands to try and push her back A little, wanting off the wall. Astrid though, thought it was A challenge because of how many times they'd done similar things before.

Hiccup tensed as Astrid grabbed his wrist, smirking into the kiss. Hiccup sighed, he knew no matter what nerves he had he wasn't getting out of this one. So, Hiccup moved his wrist to Astrid's waist, pressing closer to her wile Astrid's hands found their way back into Hiccup's hair.

The cold ice, her warm body, the feeling of being _this_ close to Astrid, it caused something to spark in Hiccup's mind. He couldn't help sudden thoughts and felt A his pants begin to not fit right. Astrid felt the bulge created, and smirked more into the kiss. Of course, like any other girl, she took _that_ as A sign Hiccup was enjoying himself.

Of course Hiccup was. That didn't mean he wasn't A bit frightened to. Hiccup had never had the confidence Astrid had. He never had the opportunity to gain it. This made him feel weak against her. Hiccup blushed as Astrid moved against him, and he sighed, allowing his back to be pushed into the wall.

Hiccup was just grateful Astrid never tried to go further than this. She'd moan into his lips occasionally, causing shivers to go down Hiccup's spine. She never removed any articles of clothing though, but Hiccup was secretly scared about just how fast her pace in their relationship was. _How long until she_ does _start feeling that way?_ Hiccup thought numerous times.

Moments went by wile they stayed like that. Astrid establishing dominance and searching every corner of Hiccup's mouth. Hiccup's hands gripping her waist as he tried to take in all these new feelings at once. Astrid enjoyed it and could take her pleasurable sensations. Hiccup though found it to much. He was already nervous, and the feeling of Astrid holding him against the wall, her arms linked around his neck, her lips and tongue devouring his, Hiccup found it hard to give in without holding tightly onto something.

After what felt like forever, Hiccup and Astrid pulled apart, breathing heavily and sweating despite the cold air. Hiccup shivered as his back was still pressed against the icy cove wall, his tunic thin and his fur vest nothing compared to the cold winds that came with Berks devastating snow days.

Astrid locked eyes with Hiccup, and it was now she took notice in how uneasy he seemed. You see, Hiccup was very, very hard to read. Now if you asked him something and he tried to lie, you could easily know if something was wrong or not. Just by looking at him though, you could hardly ever tell how he was feelings. Unless you looked at his eyes, those forest green irises that held so much emotion it was hard to not get pulled in.

"You okay?" Astrid asked, laying A hand on Hiccup's cheek. Astrid wasn't stupid, she knew something she'd done had upset Hiccup, and was worried she'd hurt him. What Astrid didn't know was the fact that Hiccup was just A bit uncomfortable with the hole situation in general.

"I'm fine, but it's freezing out here and I've been leaning against this iced over wall for A long time. Gobber has some work for me to do. Meat me in the forge?" Astrid smiled and nodded, agreeing with Hiccup. They both mounted their dragons who were laying in the snow, exhausted after A long time of playing.

After flying over the snowed over Viking village, Hiccup and Astrid landed near the forge. The counter had ice on it, the roof snowed over, but the inside was decently warm thanks to the fire and hot weapons that burned inside. "Hey Gobber?! Came here to get some work done!" Hiccup shouted when he noticed the Blacksmith wasn't nearby.

"Alright Hiccup! Tell me if you need anything!" A voice came from one of the back rooms and Hiccup nodded, grabbing A bent up sword and preparing it so he could reshape it. Astrid sat on A shelf, sharpening her axe with A stone.

"So...what you working on?" She asked, intrigued by how the forge worked. "Eh, just working on some old beat up weapons. With how many we can bend or break A day, I'm surprised we're not at war with dozens of tribes constantly." Hiccup said sarcastically, not taking his eyes off the sword he was now hammering. His vest was off, the chilly air leaving goosebumps on the back of his neck, but the warm forge making his torso irritably warm. Hiccup squirmed A little at the odd sensation.

Then he remembered how he had A similar sensation earlier that day. His back and the back of his neck freezing cold and covered in goosebumps. Yet his front side, legs, and collar bone felt hot to the touch thanks to Astrid's weight over him, his blush, and the feeling of her warm lips trailing over his neck.

Astrid noticed Hiccup to be in A sort of distant place, and she grabbed the hammer he was using in hand before he could hurt himself. "Hiccup? I know something's wrong with you so spit it out." Astrid took Hiccup's wrist and Hiccup looked down. He couldn't tell her. Not Astrid.

How could he? Telling his girlfriend he was to weak to keep up with her? Telling her he couldn't take the heat as much as she could? It was crazy! Yet he _really_ wanted her to know at the same time. Hiccup wanted Astrid to take it A bit slower. To understand him. He wanted to feel what she felt without the added on fear.

Maybe...maybe he could tell her without words. Maybe this time...Hiccup could _show_ Astrid what _he_ wanted. Pull her into _his_ own little world. Ask her for help in achieving his needs. Hiccup wasn't sure how he'd do it, but had some ideas as to how he could show Astrid what he wanted, without letting her know he was just to weak to keep up.

"I uh...It's hard to explain Astrid. Here, come with me." Hiccup set the sword he was working on down and took Astrid's wrist. He pulled the confused girl into his back room, notes littering the walls and A couple small stools nearby. They both stood their, the room being filled with candle light.

Astrid looked at Hiccup for an answer and Hiccup sighed, gesturing for Toothless to go outside with Stormfly. They were both alone, and Hiccup took Astrid's hands in his. "Astrid I...I love you I really do, but...do you think...maybe I-I uh-maybe _I_ could take the lead for once?" Hiccup was blushing madly and it took Astrid A second to get what he was meaning.

Then it clicked. Astrid blushed A little to, but she grabbed Hiccup's wrists and smiled warmly at him. "Sure." She said in A gentle voice. Astrid had never really experienced Hiccup taking the lead, and wondered why now all A sudden he was wanting to.

She figured out soon enough though. Hiccup did things _much_ differently than she did. His lips connected with hers, but were gentle to the touch. He didn't make it into A competition, but let their lips graze each others warmly, lightly, but still hard enough to be passionately.

Hiccup's right hand found it's way to the back of Astrid's head where he gently played with her braid. His left hand wrapped around her, pulling her closer in one swift movement. After A moment of just kissing like that, Hiccup let his tongue slip into Astrid's mouth. It wasn't as much A fight for dominance as it was A team effort, both intertwining their tongues in perfect sync.

Astrid's arms found their way around Hiccup's middle, and she held him close, hugging him wile kissing him. Hiccup smiled into the kiss, moving with her and trailing his left hand up and down her side causing Astrid to shiver. That's when Astrid noticed something different.

It seemed that in this moment, when Astrid was realizing how different Hiccup's methods of showing love were compared to hers, she also realized how different _he_ felt compared to their _other_ moments. Hiccup was tense before, but now he was relaxed. He would become rough with her before, now he seemed to enjoy it more than seeming to fight it.

Astrid's heart suddenly felt like it was being squeezed as she realized it. The thought hit her like A pile of bricks and she continued letting Hiccup do his thing for once. Hiccup deserved this, and Astrid felt like A jerk for what she'd done to him in other moments they had together.

Hiccup was tense before, not because he was A little nervous but because he was _scared._ Hiccup was _vulnerable._ Astrid never took it into consideration till now. The fact that why as she always thought Hiccup was competing with her, and he was fighting to get the upper hand, Hiccup was _fighting_ with _her._ He'd been rough to push her back, not to be playful or to get the upper hand.

And Astrid had never moved. Hiccup was thought of greatly by everyone after the red death. He was A worthy hero. This made it to where no one took into consideration his lack of strength and size difference. They never realized when they were hurting him.

 _She_ never realized when _she_ was hurting him. Astrid didn't think about the fact she never knew her own strength before. She never thought that Hiccup might wind up in A bad position, but have no way of pushing her back so he could tell her. Astrid had _trapped_ him. She'd trapped Hiccup in an impossible position.

The second Hiccup pulled back, Astrid threw her arms around him. Hiccup tensed at first, likely thinking she was going to get dominant again. Then Hiccup felt the warmth in embrace. He relaxed, holding Astrid tightly, but confused about her reasons for suddenly embracing him.

"I'm sorry Hiccup. I-I didn't think about the fact I'd been trapping you and hurting you until I felt how much more comfortable you were now. I love you to." Astrid's voice was weak and quiet, but Hiccup could hear her words as she was so close he could feel her warm breath on his ear.

Hiccup suddenly realized Astrid had figured out why he was so much more comfortable now. She'd realized how he'd felt all this time. At first Hiccup was scared of what she thought about his weakness, but when Astrid warmly hugged him, lightly kissed him on the cheek to make A point, and said she still loved him, Hiccup knew she thought he was fine just the way he was.

And in that moment, Hiccup didn't feel as vulnerable. For the girl he looked up to so much, the fearless Hofferson who was stronger than anyone he'd ever met, _loved him_ even though he was weak and different. Being loved by someone that great for who he was, gave Hiccup the confidence he'd been lacking for so long, and he was _so_ happy they finally had an understanding that made them that much closer.

 **(A/N) Had to edit this because I forgot to add the last A/N before. Expect another fanfiction tonight! I'm going to my Step dad's house so will have the time. Might not get one tomorrow and if you do it'll be late thanks to thankgiving dinner.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, Like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	75. Adoption and cousins

**(A/N) Hey fellow readers! Here's another fan-shot for you!**

 **Story idea timeline: Modern day. Hiccup and Astrid are married adults and Hiccup has his service dog Toothless.**

 **Story idea: They were planning on going to the animal shelter to adopt A friend for Toothless, but they found three young kids abandoned, homeless, and Orphans. In the state of Berk, not many people care about stuff like this, and authorities just try not to get involved. Will Hiccup and Astrid help these kids without family and begging to be loved on the inside.**

 **Warnings/Details:**

 **Also!**

 **Hiccup and Astrid look like they do in HTTYD 2 but A little more modern. Heather looks like A little kid, Sophia looks like A more modern day version herself from the shows on Disney junior, Dagur looks like he does in DOB, and Johnathen is OC with black hair, brown eyes, thin, and almost as tall as Dagur.**

 **Summary:**

 _After driving in their car with Hiccup's service dog Toothless to the animal shelter to find the dog A friend, Hiccup and Astrid meet four kids who are without A home and without love. Will Hiccup and Astrid manage to help these kids with the help of Hiccup's mother Valka who lives nearby? And what happens when Hiccup's dog Toothless seems to have A connection with the second oldest boy, Johnathen?_

"Toothless cut it out!" 23 year old Hiccup Haddock shouted. Toothless was sitting beside him in the back seat, practically begging for attention. The black service dog stared at Hiccup with his piercing green eyes for A moment, before shrugging and continuing to lick Hiccup wile bouncing around the back seat.

"Told you you'd need to sit back their." 24 Year old Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup's wife, called from the drivers seat of their small red car. Their were two front seats and three back seats. Just enough for Astrid, her pet Bengal cat Stormfly, Hiccup, and Toothless.

It was raining outside, and Astrid occasionally checked the back seat to make sure Hiccup was okay. You see the boy had had an...accident when he was younger causing the loss of his left leg, similar to his canine friend who lost his back left leg. Hiccup had loved riding his black motorcycle nicknamed 'the night fury' when he one day crashed thanks to A drunk driver driving in the rain. Hiccup was 18 at the time, and he remembered the rain putting out A fire that had started on his bike. His leg was already burned, before the truck that slid hit him breaking A few ribs, damaging his lungs, giving him A bloody wound in his head, and crushing his burned leg.

In other words, Hiccup was lucky to be alive today. This also meant that he became A bit uneasy during rainy weather at times thanks to the memories. With time though it had become easier for him, but Hiccup still had his frightened moments.

It seemed that right now though, Toothless was keeping Hiccup so busy he didn't think about it. Astrid silently wondered if Toothless was purposely keeping his owners mind off the rain. After all the two had had A great connection since they first met, and anything was possible when Hiccup and Toothless were together.

The animal shelter was about A mile away, but Astrid suddenly stopped in A parking lot curiously. Hiccup was confused and looked up, trying to figure out what she was looking at. Once his eyes adjusted to the blurriness caused by the rain, both Hiccup and Astrid realized what that little group of kids were doing near an abandoned store.

A tall boy, seemingly the oldest with A tall figure and bright red hair, was standing over the younger kids, trying to protect them from the cold with his oversized Jacket. The second oldest by the looks of it, had black hair and brown eyes. He was standing beside the other boy, using his Jacket, revealing his torn up, old, bettered shirt.

A young girl, looking around the age of twelve, sat on A log wile holding another girl, looking around six or seven, in her arms protectively. They all had bruises, were thin, and were trying hard to stay safe from the storm. Hiccup and Astrid had to have A closer look.

Hiccup was the first to get out of the car, not minding the rain soaking him as he ran with Toothless beside him. Astrid grabbed A blanket from the back end of the car, and ran after Hiccup. They both wound up standing next to the two boys who stared at them with untrusting expressions.

"You guys need help?" Hiccup asked the two older boys wile Astrid lay the large blanket over the two younger girls. "We're fine. Just trying to avoid the rain." The tallest one said, his red hair soaked. Hiccup noticed he had scars on his face, and bruises on his bare back.

Hiccup looked at the younger boy who seemed less sure. "Well...I go with what Dagur here say's." He said, brown eyes filling with confusion and some fear. Hiccup could tell why he was afraid, seeing the obvious burn scars that were round and small enough to have come from cigarettes. Hiccup also took note of the way the boy refused to make eyes contact.

"What about you two? You could come with us where you'd be safer." Astrid said in A more gentle voice to the two younger girls. The one with long black hair and forest green eyes seemed to resemble Dagur as if relate to him. She also had the same stubborn 'I can take care of myself look'. "My _name_ is Heather. And I don't think we need help, right brother?" Heather looked up at Dagur.

"Give me A minute sis." Dagur said. He looked unsurely at Hiccup and Astrid. Then his eyes went to the other kids. The youngest one, wearing A torn, tight, soaked purple dress with dirty, curly, tangled brown hair looked sick. Her face was red as if she had A fever.

Then their was Heather. Long black hair tangled, arms and legs bruised. Soaked to the skin in rain. Then Dagur looked at the boy beside him. He was willing to do anything for Dagur, loyal. Was Dagur going to keep him out here? Or risk him being in A bad position with these strangers?

The youngest sneezed and started crying. Dagur made his decision. "These are my friends Johnathen, Heather, and Sophia. Heather's my sister, Johnathen my best friend, and Sophia Johnathens little sister. We'll come with you, but I will warn you I'm capable of taking care of anyone who tries to hurt them."

Dagur glared at Hiccup and Astrid as he said this. Astrid clenched her fists, not liking this kids attitude. Deep down she knew he was just confused though. Hiccup frowned, and nodded wile laying A hand on Dagur's shoulder. "No harm will come to any of you. I promise." He said.

Suddenly, Toothless ran to Johnathen, knocking him over. Dagur was about to say something at first, but then saw Johnathen staring at the dog wide eyed. "T-Toothless?" This made Hiccup, Astrid, and Dagur shocked.

"Wait...how do you know my dogs name?" Hiccup asked, kneeling down to be level with the boy sitting in the grass. "I-I used to have A cousin who owned him. I never saw Toothless after we were separated though." Yep, that had Hiccup wide eyes with his Jaw hanging open.

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait A minute...J-Johnathen?" Now it was Johnathens turn to look freaked out. "Hiccup?" Everyone stood frozen in the rain. "Wait, wait, wait, you know him?" Dagur and Astrid said in nearly perfect sync, pointing at Hiccup and Johnathen on the ground.

Thunder sounded in the distance and Hiccup flinched. "I'll explain later. Right now we need to get home. Sophia isn't looking so good." Hiccup reached out for Sophia, and Heather allowed him to hold the small, sick girl in his arms. She was asleep and pale, shivering from the cold and fever.

"Wait A minute, wouldn't that mean Sophia would know you to?" Dagur asked confused. Hiccup nodded. "I knew her when she was around 2 years old, five years ago I think." Hiccup explained and Johnathen nodded. "Yeah, we were separated right after your motorcycle accident remember? When you dad said you needed to move to be somewhere where you could recover easier thanks to the illness you got?" Hiccup felt A slight pang of hurt in his chest as he remembered his now deceased fathers worry for him at the time, but nodded. "Yeah, I was eighteen." Johnathen nodded.

Hiccup carried seven year old Sophia in his arms, thirteen year old Johnathen behind him. Johnathen was Sophia's half brother according to Hiccup, his dad being her dad and Hiccup's dad's brother. Dagur and Heather trailed behind, Dagur letting Heather use his Jacket and Astrid giving Hiccup the blanket to wrap Sophia in.

Toothless sat in the back on the floor. Dagur and Heather sat side by side in the backseat. Johnathen sat on the far right wile playing with Toothless. Astrid drove in the drivers seat. Hiccup held Sophia in his arms in the passengers seat, trying to keep her warm as they drove to A nearby emergency room to have Sophia looked at because Hiccup couldn't get her to wake up.

It took twenty minutes, but they finally arived at the hospital. Astrid took the other kids to A nearby restaurant to get food. Hiccup carried Sophia inside who seemed to be unconscious, but breathing fine. One doctor at the front looked over Sophia wile asking Hiccup questions.

"Are you A friend or related?" She asked. "Um Related." Hiccup said wile holding Sophia and sitting down. "Do you have A way to call her parents?" Hiccup shook his head. "No. She's my cousin but I haven't seen her family in A few years." The nurse nodded, checking Sophia's blood pressure.

At the same moment Sophia started to wake up, her eyes fluttering open to look into Hiccup's. She got scared, and tears started pricking at her eyes. "Hey it's okay Sophia. You don't feel good I know. Just hang on for me okay? It's me Hiccup. Your cousin remember?" Sophia looked confused and raised an eyebrow.

"Hiccup?" She asked, not seeming to remember him. Hiccup smiled warmly. "Yeah, I doubt you remember me. We're going to get you fixed up alright? Then we can go find your brother." Sophia smiled at this and nodded. She tried to stay awake, but wound up falling asleep, her head against Hiccup's chest and A fresh blanket from the hospital wrapped around her, the other one thrown away thanks to being covered and mud and Hiccup not needing to carry it around.

After A wile Hiccup and Sophia were in A small room. Sophia refused to lay on the hospital bed alone, so Hiccup sat on the edge of it, Sophia laying her head in his lap. She had oxygen on and was in A hospital gown. A nurse had come in the room with an IV which Sophia was _not_ happy about. It took about five minutes trying to get Sophia to cooperate, but eventually Hiccup just had to hold her.

Sophia sat in Hiccup's lap, one arm pinned at her side by his arm, and the other held steady by two nurses. Afterwards Sophia was exhausted because she fought for so long, and she fell asleep in Hiccup's lap again. The nurse gave her meds, said she was dehydrated and had A cold, but after they treated her she could go home.

That made another thought come into Hiccup's mind. "Uh...she doesn't have A home according to her brother. Neither do her friends." Hiccup said and the nurse stopped. Other people came in, and it was decided since he was related, Hiccup and his wife would watch Johnathen and Sophia. Dagur and Heather would stay with them to, but only if they agreed with it.

...

A week later and Hiccup was coming home from work, Toothless by his side. He was covered in oil, being an inventor and working on cars. After Hiccup got changed into his regular green tunic and pants, he saw Astrid sitting with Sophia and Heather. The twelve year old and seven year old were reading at the table, Astrid waiting for the water to finish boiling for dinner.

Hiccup couldn't find sixteen year old Dagur or thirteen year old Johnathen. That was until he heard competitive shouts coming from the back yard. Upon closer examination, Hiccup found the two playing basketball with A box tied to A pole and an old basketball Hiccup had lying around.

Hiccup smiled warmly and got an idea. "Hey guys! You know I have some skills in this particular sport." Hiccup said smugly. Johnathen and Dagur looked at him surprised. "But what about...I mean wouldn't it be harder because um..." Johnathens eyes drifted to Hiccup's prosthetic. Hiccup knew what he was trying to say and smiled in understanding.

"Actually, with how much I've gotten used to it I can manage pretty well." Hiccup clicked the prosthetic against the ground and Dagur along with Johnathen smirked. "Alright, if you think you can do one dog and man against two strong teens." Dagur said tauntingly wile spinning the ball on his finger.

Hiccup looked at Toothless who just stuck his tongue out. "Challenge accepted." Hiccup said playfully and pulled off his shirt. Johnathen and Dagur looked surprised that he had accepted the challenge and were slightly intimidated by Hiccup's confidence. They started playing and pretty soon were caught up in A game full of laughter and dirty tricks to get the ball.

...

Astrid was cooking, she looked out the window to see Hiccup goofing around with Johnathen and Dagur. Astrid couldn't help but recognize how close Hiccup had been with the two boys. At first acting like an older brother, then A best friend, and here recently A little what one might call fatherly.

Then there was Sophia and Heather. Hiccup would tuck Sophia in at night, help Heather with her homework (They'd started school three days ago because state laws), and give them both there own space when needed, being understanding.

Astrid was getting attached to the kids to. She felt protective of them, and even though she hadn't grown as close and playful to them as Hiccup, she did have A protective instinct with the kids now. Sophia had even called her mother one night when she was half asleep and Astrid was helping her stay asleep event though she was uneasy.

Little did Hiccup and Astrid know they'd grow so close to the kids and that mother and father was what they'd become. First foster care, baby steps, then eventually adoption. Sophia, Johnathen, Dagur, and Heather were all grateful to have A family again. One that would understand and help them unlike other foster families they'd had in the past, there most recent one abandoning them.

 **(A/N) So this idea was inspired by guest Johnathen. Hope you enjoyed! Your amazing and please review!**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	76. Miracle from abuse

**(A/N) Hello fellow readers! So this one is similar to A daddy-cup but slightly different.**

 **Guest Johnathen: I might write A sequel sometime. Just need to find some inspiration.**

 **Danika11pikachu: First of all, love the username. Second, I like where your idea is going. I'm not really used to adding Drago to my stories, and I did A story about Hiccup being an abused orphan to so modern day abuse. The Servant idea I don't know if I could do. Maybe A fan-shot about Hiccup coming to Berk after being kidnapped by Drago once he ran away just after defeating the red death? His father would reunite with his now 19 year old son who has been living with his mother after escaping Drago A year ago, and Hiccup doesn't know how to react to his fathers praise and worry? If you don't mind these changes I'll try something like your idea sometime. It's not as unique as some others as in I've read A lot of stories like it, but could work. Your amazing!**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE Season 5 just after Hiccup and Astrid were betrothed.**

 **Story idea: After getting captured by the dragon hunters, Ryker did something to Astrid she'd never expected. Afterwards she becomes sick every morning thorough night and has A bad feeling because what happened to her. Hiccup, worried, insists Astrid flies to Berk to see the healer. After Astrid explains to Gothi she was raped and her symptoms, the healer say's she is pregnant with the enemies child. Gothi agrees to keep it A secret. One problem, will Astrid keep the secret from Hiccup to? And how long can she keep it?**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for mentions of Rape, and some Drama. Hiccstrid story believe it or not!**

 **Also!**

 **I know it's A bit dark in the beginning, but I swear! Hiccup will NEVER leave Astrid, I promise.**

 **Summary:**

 _Astrid Hofferson. She never let her opponents win. She was so strong in most situations. She was the love of the villages future chief. One day though, the decision of one man named Ryker Grimborn changes her life. Astrid is pregnant with the enemy's child, and she doesn't know who to trust with the secret or how long she can keep it. How could someone like her be A mother? Will Hiccup help her?_

Eighteen year old Astrid Hofferson sat on the landing strip near the dragon stables on the edge, watching the sunset. She shivered as A cold wind hit her, before she heard the footsteps of Hiccup behind her. His metal leg clicking let her know it was him just by listening.

"Uh hey...can we talk?" Hiccup asked unsurely. You see, Astrid had previously been captured by dragon hunters for over A week. After Hiccup and the others had found her A few days ago, Hiccup wouldn't stop worrying about his betrothed who didn't seem like herself.

What Hiccup didn't know is exactly what happened to Astrid. Astrid had been injured pretty badly and needed to go to the healers two days before. When she had gone to see Gothi, Astrid told her what happened to her. What Ryker Grimborn had done. He'd violated Astrid, raping her. Gothi had looked over Astrid, and diagnosed her as pregnant (Don't ask how she knew because I have no idea how healers work, I just write their stories) once looking at her symptoms.

Astrid hadn't told anyone, not even her parents. Not even Hiccup, the young man she was promised to marry. Hiccup had been worrying about her none stop. He always knew if something was wrong with her. Astrid didn't want to make Hiccup more worried, so she gestured for him to sit next to her.

Hiccup sat beside Astrid, their legs hanging off the side of the landing strip and over the ocean. Hiccup looked at Astrid from the corner of his eyes, taking her hand in his. Astrid sighed, and leaned against him. Hiccup sighed to, not knowing what to say.

"Hey uh Astrid...What's been going on with you? You've been off ever since you came back from Gothi's. I understand the hunters hurt you, but...I just still have A feeling something else is going on under the surface. I'm here for you. You know that right?" Astrid bit her lip and nodded. She wanted to tell him, but didn't know how.

"I uh...I'm fine Hiccup." Astrid grabbed her stomach as A sick feeling came to it. She didn't know if that was because she was two weeks pregnant or just the nerves. Astrid wasn't used to having to think about that stuff. She was normally strong and never really thought about the things A pregnant woman had to worry about.

Hiccup frowned, not buying it. He lay his hand on Astrid's which was on her stomach. Astrid looked up at him and Hiccup smiled warmly. That smile was so trusting and trust worthy. Astrid remembered something Hiccup once said. _Just promise you won't stop telling me what your thinking. Astrid I rely on you. It's what makes us, well us. Deal?_ Astrid had agreed. "Deal." She had said before kissing him.

Was Astrid going to break that deal? Or would she stay loyal to her word? The word she gave the young man she loved with every part of her. Or, would Astrid keep this secret to herself in fear that Hiccup wouldn't love her the same? He cared so much about her, but how much would it take to tear him away from her?

"Astrid I know something is going on. _Please."_ Hiccup's voice was sincere. Astrid held his hand tight. She looked into his forest green eyes with her baby blue ones. Astrid took A breath, trying but still unable to will herself to tell him. Toothless sat next to Hiccup and Stormfly next to Astrid. Hiccup waited, giving her time.

Then it came out. After A long wile of waiting and patience, Hiccup knew the truth. Astrid sat with her knees to her chest, Hiccup standing up behind her, his hands on his head. _How in the name of Thor do I help with **this**? _ Hiccup thought to himself. The news had hit him hard. He felt helpless, confused, disappointed in himself for letting her get hurt, furious with Ryker, and sad for Astrid. Hiccup had no idea how he could help her.

Astrid had been sitting with her knees to her chest, tears on her cheeks. It had taken so much for her to tell Hiccup. It hurt explaining what happened. It was overwhelming to express her emotions to Hiccup and to tell him she was pregnant with his enemy's child. At first Hiccup had comforted her, but then Astrid had curled in on herself, so upset she could hardly breath, and Hiccup has stayed by her, standing behind her and trying to make sense of things.

Eventually Hiccup stopped pacing, stood still, and looked down at Astrid in the dark. The moon had come up, and the stars were out. "A-Astrid I...I don't really know what to say. For once in my life I have no idea how to come up with some crazy idea to make this better. I just...I'm useless right now as far as helping you with your problem goes." Hiccup paused and took A breath, grabbed Astrid's hand, and pulled her up to A standing position.

Astrid was now facing Hiccup, breathing heavily. She was surprised, and her head was on his chest. "But just because I can't help you with your problems doesn't mean I can't be here for you thorough it all. Okay? I still love you, and if you wouldn't mind..." Hiccup placed his hand on the side of Astrid's head, causing her tear stained face to look at him. "I _promise_ I will love your child just as I love you. After all, just like I said before, You've always been A part of my family, and I _know_ you always will be." Astrid nodded, smiling brightly as she took Hiccup's words in.

That night, Astrid flew to Hiccup's hut instead of her own. During their conversation when Astrid was explaining what happened to her, she'd explained fears she'd developed. Hiccup found this hard to take in as well, Astrid Hofferson being so unsure of herself, but he understood. He took her hand, leading Astrid into his hut.

Their dragons followed, Stormfly sleeping beside Toothless. Hiccup sat on his bed, Astrid being hesitant but laying down. Hiccup lay down as well, pulling his blanket over them. Astrid felt warm and safe. She was no longer afraid or alone. She had Hiccup there, and he made sure to keep reminding her of that.

As they were going to sleep, Hiccup wrapped one arm around Astrid. She shivered, remembering her experience with Ryker, but then relaxed. Astrid smiled and buried her face in Hiccup's chest armor, loving the feeling of him near her. When Hiccup held her closer, Astrid couldn't help but smile with her face tucked into his armor when the sudden thought hit her that Hiccup seemed to be trying to keep her closer. Almost like he was so upset with Ryker, he was competing by showing Astrid more and more love than usual. The feeling was A bit odd but comforting. They both fell into an easy sleep.

...

The next day Hiccup woke up to the sunlight coming thorough the cracks in his roof. Hiccup was about to sit up, but then remembered Astrid beside him. Astrid was still asleep, probably still exhausted from their conversation last night. Hiccup sighed as he looked over to see their dragons asleep as well.

 _Might as well get some extra rest as well._ Hiccup thought to himself. Then he noticed Astrid's hand remained on her belly where she had been holding it the night before. Hiccup was hesitant, but let his hand rest on Astrid's hand. Her skin was warm and she hardly flinched under his touch, still not even half awake.

Hiccup thought about the baby growing in Astrid's womb. It was such A problem in their conversation before, but now it sunk in that Astrid was carrying A _child._ Someone who would need protection from the world around him or her. A baby that would likely need protection from his own father, Ryker.

Hiccup bit his lip, the anger from before towards Ryker returning. For some reason though, the anger subsided. Hiccup felt it hard to get so upset when he thought about Astrid's child. The one he'd wind up raising as his own thanks to being Astrid's future husband. A sudden protective instinct came over him for reasons he couldn't explain, and Hiccup held Astrid closer, his arm around her waist and belly.

He'd protect both Astrid and her child with his life. Hiccup knew he would.

...

Months later and Astrid had been growing A pregnant belly. Hiccup had managed to help her come up with excuses for it, but people were becoming more and more confused. Astrid eventually told her parents who became upset. They were disappointed at first, and Astrid had run to Hiccup who held and comforted her. He was their for her, just like he said he would be.

After the flames had died down, Hiccup talked to Astrid's parents personally. He explained to them why as Astrid wasn't pure or clean like she should've been, she was still her parents daughter. Hiccup also explained he thought no less of Astrid, and had known the news for A wile now. Astrid's parents talked with Astrid, and because they were already happy Hiccup planned on following all the regular traditions having to do with marriage despite Astrid not being 'pure' or virgin, they were able to come to an understanding and the Hofferson's apologized to their daughter.

Hiccup had also told his father, and explained to Stoick the fact that as Astrid's child was growing within her, Hiccup was becoming attached as well despite the child not being his own heir. Stoick understood the situation, and said it made sense because Hiccup would wind up being the child's step father.

Later on, about five months later, Astrid was six months pregnant. The other riders eventually found out the news and tried to help Astrid best he could. Hiccup and Astrid's parents also came to the agreement Hiccup and Astrid would marry early so Hiccup would be considered the child's father. At first Hiccup and Astrid protested, but wound up marrying in A private setting with no more than the people necessary to be their.

Thanks to the marriage and Astrid needing help night and day, she shared Hiccup's hut on the edge. Hiccup tried to help her anyway he could, and was more than proud to call Astrid his wife. Astrid felt the same way. She was tired from training all day despite the extra weight, and was now laying on her and Hiccup's bed.

"Well good evening milady." Hiccup smiled as he brought in dinner. Astrid had caught A pretty bad cold, and thanks to her already tired state, she had stayed in their hut for dinner. Hiccup insisted he'd bring her dinner, even though Astrid said it was fine.

Hiccup gave Astrid A bowl of soup Fishlegs had made, before sitting down beside her. Astrid ate wile sitting beside Hiccup. After she was done eating, they both faced each other. Astrid seemed A bit worried about something and Hiccup frowned.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked, taking her hand in his. "Y-Yeah. It's just...Hiccup theirs only approximately three months left. I-I don't know if I can do this. What if I can't be the right mother? What if I can't protect my child? I don't know A thing about parenting other than what my mother taught me!" Astrid's voice rose as she spoke, and tears pricked at her eyes. Astrid wasn't normally this out their with her emotions, but Hiccup understood the hole hormones-and-pregnancy-can-mess-with-you deal.

Hiccup pulled Astrid into A hug, lightly brushing her hair with his fingers. He held her tightly against him, but was careful of her belly. "Astrid don't worry. With how much you've been worrying about keeping this baby safe when he or she's not even born yet...your going to do fine I know it. You always figure it out, and are the strongest, most protective and loyal young woman I know. And remember..." Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hands and looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to be their with you. Don't you remember why we agreed to marry so early? It was so _I_ could help _you_ and be A father to this child. I'll protect him from his real father and help you raise him or her Astrid. I promise your not alone. It's okay to be scared, but remember, we're A team." Astrid listened to Hiccup's words, leaning closer to him. She nodded against him as he held her.

Astrid felt A pressure in her stomach and smiled. "Here." Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hand. Hiccup was confused at first, but understood when Astrid guided his hand to her belly. Before another moment passed, the kick of A growing babies foot was felt against his palm. Hiccup smiled warmly, and every part of him reminded him that even though he wasn't A part of _making_ it, this child would be _his_ son or daughter. Hiccup would protect them, and _never_ let their biological father or his brother hurt them nor his wife. Never.

...

Months past again, and the baby was finally born. A little boy, Aznar Haddock, was now on the edge after spending weeks on Berk with his mother after his step father had to go back to the other riders. As soon as he had gotten home, Hiccup had cradled him in his arms. The baby reached up for his dad with the tiniest hands ever, his green blue eyes curious, and his dirty blond hair just starting to grow.

Hiccup protected the baby, and him along with Astrid managed to keep him A secret from Ryker. Aznar slept in A small wooden cradle, about 4 feet long and 4 feet wide, wrapped in A leather blanket and sleeping with the stuffed dragon toy Hiccup's mom had given him when he was little. Astrid appreciated the gift to Aznar more than anything, and she knew Hiccup was dedicated to being this boys daddy despite him not being his blood heir.

The other riders loved Aznar, though Hiccup and Astrid had to keep him from the chaos caused on the edge A lot. Fishlegs would baby sit him sometimes, and Heather from her island with Dagur would occasionally come over to help out if an emergency meeting came up. Aznar soon grew close to both of them.

Stoick didn't think much of the small baby at first, looking him over. Little Aznar, with his fathers freckles and curiosity, along with his stuffed dragon toy Hiccup had found at breakneck bog, Stoick couldn't help but get attached. Astrid's father was A bit on edge, and tried not to think about the baby, calling it A burden. This didn't mean he didn't at least try to help at times. Astrid's mother on the other hand, wound up falling in love with the boy, making little cloths for him once he was around two months.

A horrible start had the happiest ending. Astrid now Haddock grew closer to her recent husband, Hiccup. Hiccup found something-or rather-someone, who he dedicated his entire life to. Toothless quiet enjoyed playing babysitter as well (With Hiccup's supervision), and Stormfly, though confused about the little bundle in her hut sleeping by her riders and her mates bed in A cradle, quiet enjoyed making Aznar laugh with squawks and boasting about her different colored scales.

In the end, it turned out pretty well. Aznar grew older and Hiccup and his wife grew closer. Ryker hadn't found out about his dad yet, and Hiccup and Astrid decided to keep it that way until Aznar was old enough to fully understand things. Aznar Horrendous Haddock was A miracle, one that derived from the most unexpected of events.

 **(A/N) Hey readers! So happy two hours till thanksgiving morning! I'm not very sure if I can update tomorrow but I'll try! Your amazing!**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	77. Dragon or horse 2

**(A/N) Another fan-shot guys! I am SO sorry for not updating! I promise I'll try to make it up to you! Listening to the amazing Alexander Rybak wile coming up with new ideas, you should listen to him. AR fan for life!**

 **Guest 1: Some characters will be OCC, that doesn't mean I'm making them to 'sissy'.**

 **Guest 2: You seemed to not mind burdened fathers secrets which had A similar plot.**

 **Guest Johnathen: I can't quit understand your idea very well. Are you saying your idea is about Hiccup running away with Astrid and having A family after he defeated the red death and ran away, then his son finds A night Fury who is related to Toothless and Astrid falls ill making Hiccup raise their son on his own? That's just the idea I got from reading what you wrote.**

 **Story idea timeline: Modern AU.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup and Astrid decide to help with Riding Unlimited and their decorations for mothers day. Afterwards, the teens go for A ride on their horses. After it starts raining though, they have to take cover. Hiccup and Toothless slide, breaking Toothless' brace and injuring them both. Astrid and her favorite dragon Sleuther (I didn't do Stormfly because she reminds me of A bird not A mammal) must help the two survive until they can go get help after the storm.**

 **Warnings/Details: Sequel to Dragon or horse. Hiccstrid story. Rated K+ For minor blood, injury, and sad memories. Hiccup/Toothless bond. Same AU as dragon or horse.**

 **Summary:**

 _In A sequel to Dragon or horse, Hiccup and Astrid are taking the horses from Riding Unlimited they trained for A ride. As time goes by it starts raining suddenly. Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, and Sleuther are forced to ride to cover. On the way, Toothless and Hiccup slide, both becoming injured and Toothless' leg brace breaking. How will Astrid help them? Will Hiccup and Toothless survive the night? (No reference intended)._

"Hey Astrid? I was wondering if you would want to come riding with me and Toothless later?" 16 almost 17 year old Hiccup Haddock asked, his green backpack sliding off his shoulder slightly when he tripped on his prosthetic.

"Sure Hiccup. I can ask to bring Sleuther." Sleuther was A gold-ish colored horse with odd black markings Astrid had trained to trust riders. He was one of her favorites at the riding unlimited horse therapy program her and Hiccup volunteered at. "You know, we're needing some help setting up for A mothers day event if you had the extra time." Astrid added on, showing Hiccup A picture of design ideas she had for decorating the place.

Hiccup bit his lip at this shrugging. "Uh...sure. Maybe I could help with some of the supplies, but uh...I don't really think I would be able to help out with decorating and stuff. Mother's day isn't really-well-something me or my dad like to celebrate with other people. It's not uh...you know." Hiccup sighed and Astrid's eyes widened. Hiccup had told her the story of what happened to his mother. How could she have forgotten how hard it would be for him? Sure it had been over ten years since his mother's death, but Hiccup was still just A teen with A past. No matter how strong or grown up he would act at times.

"Oh...uh okay. Thanks!" Astrid tried to sound happy and perked up. The sorrow in her voice as she thought of Hiccup's story still showed though and Hiccup took her hand in his. "It's fine Astrid. Really." Astrid smiled warmly at him. Hiccup always read her and knew exactly what to say. He was like her other half.

Hiccup and Astrid had to part ways as classes started for school, but luckily the day went by pretty fast. During lunch Hiccup and Astrid grabbed A small plate of food, and headed to the library to talk. "So...what books you get this time?" Astrid asked smiling. Hiccup sat down, two new books in his hands. The boy always had something new to read every few days. She wondered how he got the time to read so much.

"Just some novels about dragons and Nordic culture. You know me." Astrid smiled and shook her head, taking A bite of her role. "That I do." Astrid grabbed the book Hiccup was reading who frowned with that 'Really?' look in his eyes. Astrid covered A small laugh and set the book down.

"I know, but I wanted to talk. So...I've got tons of homework from history so far, and still have A hole day to go. What about you?" Hiccup shrugged. "I got my history done during activity hour. I'm pretty sure the Algebra teacher will have something to give us." Hiccup sighed, slightly annoyed. Astrid frowned as well.

"Well...what if we get our work done in your forge again? Then head to the store to get supplies, and wile I'm helping with setting up, you can groom and saddle the horses. Deal?" Hiccup smirked mischievously. "Only if you'll give me my book back." Astrid smirked as well, holding the book behind her back.

Within seconds Hiccup was tickling Astrid's sides to get his book, having little success. After A minute, the laughing got to loud and the librarian shushed them. "Other people are trying to read." She said and Hiccup along with Astrid froze. "Uh yes ma'am." Hiccup said with A slight smile. The librarian sighed wile shaking her head, but left them alone. Astrid got up from the floor (they were both sitting in been bag chairs) to hand Hiccup his book.

...

After school, Astrid and Hiccup raced to Hiccup's house. Hiccup used his skateboard which he had somehow managed to modify like he did everything. The Skateboard was painted black with acid green eyes on it, sort of like Toothless', but more dragon like. The wheels were replaced with ones that could role much easier over flat ground with grass and dirt rather than just concrete.

Astrid biked with her bike which Hiccup had helped her paint electric blue with wheels that had yellow, purple, brown, gold, and light blue spots. The handles both had added on pockets Hiccup had helped her add, along with A basket on the front which was box like and had A place for Astrid's phone.

Hiccup won, Astrid right behind him. "Yes I won! Wait...can't stop!" Astrid tried to help Hiccup stop, but it was to late. The boy crashed into A pile of boxes, every one of them falling on him. "Hiccup!" Astrid practically flew off her bike, running to his side after removing her helmet.

"Gods this is why you should start wearing A helmet and stop modifying the boards wheels." Astrid said sternly to Hiccup wile removing the boxes. Hiccup was dazed at first, but then looked up at Astrid. His prosthetic was hooked on A long piece of metal, his lip bleeding, his arms pinned beneath large pieces of wood, and his legs out in front of him. Boxes surrounded him, but Astrid removed most of them.

"I'm fine." Hiccup insisted, Astrid lifting the wood from his arms. "No your not. Look at your lip and chin!" Astrid couldn't get over how careless Hiccup was. She moved the second piece of wood, then ran to her bike to get A cloth from her backpack.

Astrid returned to Hiccup, helping him sit up. "Here hold still." Hiccup did as told wile Astrid helped him clean his cut chin and busted lip. After that was done, Hiccup managed to stand up. Soon after though he had to be caught by Astrid when he fell.

Both Hiccup and Astrid were confused, then they looked down. Hiccup's prosthetic leg was bent oddly, and Hiccup couldn't properly balance on it. "Oh uh...here can you grab the spare from the back room?" Hiccup asked Astrid, grabbing A nearby shelf to keep himself balanced. Astrid nodded, running to the back room wile Hiccup removed his leg.

Astrid came back out of the back room, holding Hiccup's spare. "How often does this even happen?" Astrid asked as Hiccup strapped the new leg on. "Eh...not sure. Not _too_ often. Once or twice every half year maybe?" Astrid sighed wile lightly punching Hiccup's arm.

"Ow...what?" Hiccup rubbed his already sore from the fall limb. "Quiet being so idiotic and stubborn." Hiccup shrugged, smiling and going to his skateboard. He looked at Astrid over his shoulder, gesturing outside the garage/forge/hang out area.

"What about our homework?" Astrid asked. "It's already getting late. We can work on it when we get back. My dad's gone, so you'll be free to stay and work with me." Astrid smiled and nodded. She tossed Hiccup A helmet underhanded who caught it. "Put that on or it won't be your crashes injuring you Haddock." Astrid said threateningly causing Hiccup to flinch. "What ever milady wants." Astrid nodded satisfied as Hiccup strapped on the red helmet which matched his red tunic that went well with his jeans.

After Astrid strapped on her blue helmet which matched her blue shirt and leather skirt, both teens took off towards the store. Once they got their, Hiccup and Astrid went inside, Hiccup putting his skateboard in his backpack and Astrid locking her bike up on A rack with her lock she kept with her.

Hiccup and Astrid walked inside, looking at all the stuff around. Their were ton of decorations for mothers day on shelves near the front, but they were looking for decorations that fit the scenery at the horse therapy program. As they were looking, Hiccup spotted A little boy and his dad looking for cards for mothers day. The boy reminded Hiccup of himself, jumpy, auburn hair, curious green eyes, and his father seemed to have A lot of trouble being patient with him.

Hiccup sighed, remembering when he was little and his dad would take him to find the 'perfect' present. Hiccup's idea of the perfect gift for his mom was always the same. The biggest card they could find with blue and green markings (Valka's two favorite colors) holding A pack of dragon stickers Hiccup would find in the next isle. After they got the card, Hiccup and his dad would go to the back of the store to find A stuffed horse that resembled Cloud Jumper. Finally, the two would drive out to Hiccup's mothers favorite sandwich place, getting dinner to take home to the woman who meant so much in their lives.

Hiccup was pulled out of his thoughts when A hand grabbed his arm. Hiccup looked down at Astrid who seemed worried. "You okay?" Hiccup nodded, but couldn't will himself to speak. Astrid sighed, then got an idea. "Hiccup? You remember when you told me about what you'd always do every mothers day A couple days ago?" Hiccup nodded, now confused.

Astrid smiled, grabbing his hand. "Mother's day is in two days. Why don't we get the gift today? With the exception of the food of course." Hiccup frowned, now completely lost. "What would we even do with it Astrid? My mom's gone, she can't accept it." Hiccup bit his lip again. Gods, it'd been over ten years now. Why did it still hurt to say out loud?

Astrid smiled warmly, laying her finger under Hiccup's chin. "Don't you ever go somewhere to be close to her?" Hiccup nodded. Yes he did. Down near an old lake their was A small cemetery. Hiccup always went their on mothers day. Being their made it feel like he was closer to his mother when he'd speak, even though Hiccup knew his mom was in A better place than the grave. He just liked to be reminded of her by seeing the name and gifts on her grave wile he spoke. It made it easier to cope with the distant loss.

"Y-Yes." Hiccup said quietly, grabbing Astrid's hand tighter. "Then we can take it their. Or just you if you want privacy." Hiccup smiled warmly at Astrid, being reminded of one of the many reasons he loved her. Astrid was always selfless, trying to help anyone around her as long as they weren't on her bad side of course.

"That...sounds nice. Sure." Astrid smiled and the two teens went thorough the isles. They picked up some decorations for the event at Riding Unlimited, then got Hiccup's things. A fair sized blue and green card that had A horse on it. Stickers from A rack that had dragons. Finally, A tiny plush chestnut colored horse with the word mom on the side in red thread. After that, Hiccup and Astrid bought A couple snacks for themselves and checked out.

As Hiccup and Astrid were biking and skateboarding to Riding Unlimited, Hiccup took A bite of his granola bar. "So, you want me to saddle Sleuther and Toothless when we get their?" Astrid nodded. "Sure. I can set our stuff in the main office." Hiccup nodded as they arived.

Later, Hiccup and Astrid had gotten their work done and were riding their dragons. Toothless whined, happy to be ridden by his favorite rider. "Yeah I feel ya bud. It's amazing out here isn't it?" Toothless nodded, trotting along side Sleuther and Astrid. "Not as amazing as you." Astrid said with A smile and Hiccup frowned.

"I thought that was something the guys in relationships said?" Hiccup asked confused. Astrid smiled and shrugged. "You know how I am." Hiccup nodded. "That I do." They continued riding for hours, having so much fun they didn't realize the dark clouds being blown their way.

"Uh hey Astrid? I don't like the looks of these clouds." Hiccup pointed upwards after pulling Toothless to A halt. "Woah Sleuther. I get what you mean Hiccup. We should start heading back." Astrid said A little unsurely, having to turn Sleuther in A few circles before he'd stop. "How have you already trained Toothless so well? This guy's been training for _months_ before Toothless and _still_ has trouble." Hiccup shrugged wile waiting for Sleuther to stop.

"Every horse learns at his own pace. Here, let me try something. Take the reins for me?" Astrid nodded, switching horses with Hiccup. Toothless didn't like the new rider very much, but didn't complain. Hiccup stood at Sleuther's side, his prosthetic in the stirrup.

"Hey big boy. What's got you so on edge?" Hiccup felt the horses neck who shivered under his touch. Sleuther neighed, nudging Hiccup hard in the side. "Oof. Alright I get it. Let's just _bare_ with each other okay? I don't need you to like me right away. Alright, let's just take this nice...and...easy." As Hiccup said this he quickly got on Sleuther.

Hiccup didn't grab the reins very tightly. Instead, his left hand loosely held them and his right one pet the horses side. Hiccup had worked with many horses in his short time working for Riding Unlimited. He'd seen many different horses and learned how to help many different kinds of problems. Many people their who new him always said Hiccup had the talent his mom did. Hiccup couldn't help but agree at times, though made sure not to develop a big ego.

Sleuther and Hiccup road for A bit, Hiccup trying to figure out what made the horse so stubborn. At first Hiccup let Sleuther walk the way he wanted. Then, Hiccup would use his feet to guide the horse. Sleuther would always do as much as he could to go the opposite way Hiccup was wanting.

Eventually Hiccup had an idea. He dropped the reins and leaned over Sleuther's neck. "Alright tough guy. You like to fight against me and go your way right? Then show me what your all about." Something lit up in Sleuther's eyes and he seemed to understand Hiccup's every word, having heard this before.

Hiccup watched Sleuther's body language. His tail swished but his ears didn't go back. He didn't pull away or nip at Hiccup. Instead his hoofs hit the ground. Not hard enough to be threatening, but instead seeming determined. Hiccup smiled and with the tap of his leg they both took off.

"Common Toothless!" Astrid shouted, forgetting the weather in the moment. They had time, it was only some clouds. Her and Toothless chased after Hiccup and Sleuther. After riding around, Sleuther eventually became tired and slowed down. Hiccup was clinging to his main, standing the stirrups wile putting very little weight on the saddle. Sleuther seemed to love the feeling of being spoken to wile running, but not being burdened by A rider pulling at his reins.

After they slowed down, Hiccup smiled wile petting Sleuther. He sat back in the saddle, lightly rubbing the horses side. "Alright, you got what you wanted done. Now what do you say you give me A turn?" Once again Sleuther's eyes lit up, and Hiccup knew for sure that the horse had been thorough this process many times. It didn't seem like it was with an abusive owner though, but someone who loved him before hand. Hiccup knew that by trying to recreate what ever good memories Sleuther had, he was slowly breaking down the horses protective walls.

Hiccup and Sleuther rode for A wile, before thunder sounded above. Hiccup and Astrid flinched, then looked at how far away from the riding program they were. "We don't have time to get back Astrid. We've got to find shelter." Hiccup said and Astrid nodded. Once again they switched horses, then started trotting but not galloping because the rain and slippery ground.

"Hiccup, I see something. There's A rock formation near the edge of the forest." Astrid said. Hiccup strained his eyes to see thorough the tree's in the nearby forest, but Hiccup spotted something resembling A cave but without A cliff and just giant rocks. "Your right Astrid. Common!" Hiccup and Astrid headed for the shelter.

Suddenly, lightning struck nearby and spooked Toothless. The horse took off running, fearing for him and his rider. "No Toothless! Woah bud common! We're fine!" Toothless couldn't hear Hiccup, the thunder around them and rain was to loud. Hiccup couldn't stop Toothless, so tried steering him. Normally Hiccup wouldn't have tried to control Toothless like that, but the brace was becoming loose. Hiccup could tell because with every rough step the horse limped and nearly fell.

Eventually, just before they could reach the shelter, the brace broke, the ground got loose, and the two slid. Toothless landed on his side with Hiccup in his back. Hiccup couldn't get his metal leg out of stirrup, so clung to the saddle for dear life. Hiccup buried his face in Toothless' main as his life flashed before his eyes. Hiccup saw him and his dad, him and Astrid, him and his mother before she died when he was little, then everything stopped.

Hiccup could hardly feel anything as his back slammed against A rock. His head didn't hit, but his back was crushed between Toothless and the boulder behind him. At first, Hiccup was dazed and could only focus on pain. Then he heard Toothless, and that was the only thing that kept him from letting go.

"T-Toothless." Hiccup said the word as loudly as he could, but his voice was cracked and low. Toothless moved his head, trying to look at Hiccup behind him. "I-It's okay bud. I'm fine." Hiccup reached out, laying his head on top of the horses head, Toothless meeting him halfway. Hiccup tried to keep his eyes open, and spotted Astrid thorough the rain. He could hardly hear her thorough the ringing in his ears, but could see and feel her lift him up, dragging him into the shelter then going back for Toothless with Sleuther's help.

Hiccup lay in the shelter against Toothless and beside Astrid. Astrid had looked over Toothless and was relieved nothing was broken other than his brace. He had A really bad cut but nothing else to major. Astrid was relieved by this just as much as Hiccup because she couldn't bare the thought of him being so heartbroken if he lost Toothless.

Hiccup on the other hand had cuts everywhere, two broken bones in his left arm, possible fractures, broken ribs, and bruises everywhere. Astrid ran her fingers thorough his hair, Hiccup sighing wile leaning against her as they lay beside Toothless. Sleuther was sleeping exhausted in the other side of the shelter.

"I thought I told you to stop being so reckless." Astrid said. She had torn A piece from Sleuther's saddle blanket with water wile trying to clean Hiccup's larger cuts. Another piece was A temporary sling for Hiccup's arm.

Hiccup hissed in pain as the home-made bandage stung his wounds. Then he looked up at Astrid. "S-Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Astrid sighed and washed the cloth material. "Don't be sorry. Your the one who's hurt. Just...stop scaring me okay?" Hiccup smiled weakly and shrugged. "I don't know if that's entirely possible." That earned him A punch to his good arm.

...

The rain eventually ended and help came for Hiccup and Astrid. Once found, Hiccup was sent to the hospital and Toothless the vet. After Stoick went to the hospital to see his son, he found out about the mothers day gift Hiccup had hidden. "Y-yeah. It was um...Astrid thought it would be A good idea..." Hiccup's voice trailed off and Stoick grabbed his hand which had an IV in it.

Hiccup and Stoick took the gift to the cemetery after Hiccup was released, and said their 'happy mother's days'. After that, Hiccup took crutches (his ankle was fractured) and Stoick drove him and Astrid to the Riding Unlimited. The second they got their Hiccup headed as quickly as he could to go see Toothless. He replaced the broken brace on Toothless' leg and caught up. Stoick left Hiccup and Astrid together, saying he'd pick them up later.

"You okay?" Astrid asked as she saw Hiccup looked like he was kind of in A distant world. The mother's day event was going on in the building nearby. Hiccup was obviously still sore from the accident to. Hiccup looked at her, smiling warmly. He listened to the kids and their parents nearby, cradling his painful break in his good arm. At first he was going to play it strong, then looked into Astrid's baby blue eyes that could see right thorough any lie he told.

"Yeah...I will be." Astrid smiled, wrapping her arms around Hiccup in A tight but gentle hug. Hiccup smiled, returning the hug with his good arm wrapped around Astrid's waist. Toothless neighed, wrapping his neck around them as well.

 **(A/N) So I know it took A wile, but I finally wrote another one!**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoy, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	78. Comfort in storms

**(A/N) Hello fan shot fans! Here's chapter 78 fan shot 74.**

 **Guest Johnathen: I get your idea now. Also sure you can take the ideas you gave me and post them to Wattpad. I actually have an account on their with the same username as this one, but I don't use it to much anymore. Could you give me credit if you use the hole chapters? As far as your idea goes, aren't they only 14 in HTTYD 1.**

 **Story idea timeline: HTTYD 1.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup and Toothless are in the cove when A rain storm hits. Hiccup can't get home so he is forced to stay with the dragon he recently bonded with for the night, putting his life in Toothless' hands (Metaphorically) as he fights the cold. Can Toothless keep Hiccup warm and safe? Will Toothless trust Hiccup enough to save him after just bonding with him one day ago?**

 **Warnings/Details: Hiccup/Toothless bond.**

 **Also!**

 **Summary:**

 _Hiccup has been so caught up drawing in the cove after taking the village that he doesn't notice the storm clouds coming in. When the rain hits hard and Hiccup can't get home, will Toothless his new best friend be able to trust him enough to protect his rider from the storm?_

Hiccup Haddock had been drawing in his journal with his new friend Toothless sitting in the edge of the cove. Hiccup had A tendency to get caught up in his reading or art, so it wasn't until it was to late that he saw the storm clouds forming up above them.

Hiccup closed his journal, and looked thorough the forest in the direction of the village. It was getting late, sunset. With the clouds in the sky, it was dark early. Hiccup would be in danger of both the animals in the forest that lurked in the dark, and getting his death of cold thanks to the rain.

Hiccup knew Berk weather. It seemed like A light rain, then at any moment it could start hailing. Hiccup was already A bit clumsy as it is. He had A tendency to get into danger, but even Hiccup knew when to draw the line. In this case, he knew trying to get home when it was about to storm on Berk was A big NO with how deep he was in the forest.

Just as expected, wile Hiccup was trying to formulate A plan to get home safe or build shelter, the rain started up followed by hail minutes later. Hiccup sat under A tree, more scared of hypothermia than the possibility of getting struck by lightning. As the rain fell harder the wind picked up. Hiccup was shaking furiously. He looked out at the corner of the cove, but shivered harder as he realized Toothless was gone. Hiccup trusted Toothless, that's not what scared him, it was the thought of being all alone.

Hiccup had been alone most of his life, but his dad or Gobber saved him if he got into to much trouble. Even if he was punished afterwards just for being A bit weak, Hiccup always knew he'd be safe with the exception of occasional bad injuries. Every Viking kid suffered bruising and broken bones quit A bit. Now though, it was different. Hiccup felt his life was on the line, and he was not only alone, but help was nowhere nearby.

Hiccup sneezed, wrapping his arm around himself and pulling his knees to his chest. All he wanted was warmth or comfort. Warmth was nowhere nearby, and true comfort was A foreign topic when your the village mess up. Hiccup looked at his shaking hands, pale and red.

 _There's no way I'll make it thorough the night. Toothless has taken shelter and I'm alone._ Hiccup felt like it had been hours even though it had only been about five minutes. That's what happens when your alone, scared, and freezing. Then something else happened. Warm air was on his neck, and Hiccup felt something dropping something.

Hiccup turned around and saw Toothless. The dragon must have sensed the storm coming because he had went out to seemingly stock up food. He had multiple fish and A few small animals laying dead in A pile beside Hiccup. Toothless nudged Hiccup, then looked in A random direction wile growling.

"You want me to follow you?" Toothless looked back at Hiccup smiling. Hiccup nodded, and helped Toothless carry his food. Toothless led him to A cave covered in vines in the side of the cove. Hiccup ducked under the vines, then looked around the cave. Toothless had lit A fire in the middle, the smart dragon knowing Hiccup needed more than natural body heat to keep him warm unlike the dragons who had fire in their system to use at any time.

Hiccup set Toothless' 'meal' down and sat close to the fire. At least he wasn't alone anymore, even if his companion was A dragon. Hiccup had warmth, just like he was wishing for. Toothless though, didn't seem to like the idea of Hiccup sitting on the ground right their. Instead, he grabbed the boy by the back of his fur vest.

Hiccup yelped in surprise at first, then froze as he realized his recent best friend who he just bonded with A couple days ago was lifting him high off the ground and could accidently drop him at any moment. Then something happened that he didn't expect.

Toothless lowered Hiccup down so he was sitting on his left wing, Toothless on his side. Hiccup was confused at first, but then Toothless pushed against the boys chest with his snout, making Hiccup lay down. Hiccup sighed, his body welcoming the heat produced from Toothless' chest. Hiccup's head lay on Toothless' left front arm, the right one over his arms, holding him.

Toothless lay his left wing over Hiccup, and Hiccup smiled as the dragon held him. _Holding me. How long has it been since someone actually did this? The feeling is...foreign. I haven't known comfort like this in so long. I don't care what they say, this 'beast' has done more for me in A few days than the village has ever done._

Hiccup pressed his face against Toothless' chest, the dragon purring. Toothless smiled as Hiccup curled up into A small ball, his hands laying on Toothless' scales. The dragon had A protective instinct for Hiccup, and same other way around. The bond that could not be broken had many sides to it. Hiccup and Toothless would have an amazing journey figuring them all out.

...

The next day, Hiccup woke up, ate fish with Toothless' cooked over A fire, did some tail fin measurements, and ran home. His dad scolded him for being gone all night, but Hiccup couldn't help but notice the worry in his dad's eyes. Hiccup didn't think his dad ever noticed.

"It was an awful storm last night. How could you have been so stupid as to go out so late?!" But Hiccup knew that was his dad's way of 'caring'. Normally, it would sadden Hiccup to know his dad didn't show any love or sensitivity. Instead yelling so loud Hiccup couldn't explain himself.

Today though, Hiccup took it and was grateful his dad worried. What changed? Simple. Hiccup knew he always had Toothless to go back to, who cared for him like some best friend-dragon-brother figure would. Hiccup would never tell anyone of course, but Toothless was his other half. A best bud who he could never leave. Toothless felt the exact same way, protective and nurturing towards Hiccup, and knowing he could never leave the boy.

 **(A/N) Yeah, yeah I know super short. I had to get SOMETHING done though! Right? Anyways school starts tomorrow so expect my usual get-up-at-4AM-to-type-before-school-and-also-afterwards-if-i'm-not-out. Tomorrow I am going out with my friend/At school sister (Long story, kind of like A girl version of Hiccup and Dagur's 'brother' relationship in A modern day AU) who's A senior (I'm A freshman).**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow peace out! (Yeah I realized the piece or peace typo)**


	79. Sleuther, T, and Windshere

**(A/N) Another fan-shot guys! I'm typing the beginning of this tonight, gonna write the rest of it tomorrow at 4 AM.**

 **Guest Johnathen: Thanks for liking my story so much and writing the chapters on wattpad. I kind of like where your going with your before HTTYD story, but don't you think it would be A story and not A one-shot or fic-lick? Then again, I wrote Burdened fathers secrets and that took A _lot_ of writing so I guess anything is possible. Your so amazing! **

**Story idea timeline: Modern AU. Sibling-cup AU.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup and Heather are going to Berk high, they're older brother Dagur graduated. Hiccup is A mini genius who gets made fun of for it. Heather is A violent girl with temperament issues causing fights. Dagur is A troubled teen who only stay's home despite being 20 because he tries to be more like A 2nd father to Hiccup and Heather rather than an older brother, their dad never being around. Hiccup finds A young woman named Astrid who reminds him of his sister and who he develops A crush on. Heather tries to get thorough life in high school despite her low grades when she meets A young man named Tuffnut who is as crazy as her. Dagur tries to deal with the stress of Hiccup and Heather having so much going on when he makes A mistake causing him to be in serious trouble with A really mad drunk guy. What happens when their new friends T, Windshere, and Sleuther all come into their lives changing everything?**

 **Warnings/Details: Hiccup, Dagur, Heather siblings story. Modern AU. Hiccstrid sort of. Dragons are humans in high school. Some Hiccstrid. Hiccup/Toothless, Heather/Windshere, Dagur/Sleuther modern bond. Rated K+. Tuffnut X Heather sort of.**

 **Summary:**

 _Hiccup, Heather, and Dagur are all close siblings. They protect each other, Heather and Hiccup being twins with mostly the same classes. Dagur finds it hard to be like A second father to Hiccup and Heather when their dad's always gone. Their mother died when she was little in an accident that took Hiccup's leg. What happens when Hiccup and Heather find what may be love, Dagur has A run in with crime, and new friends with special bonds meet the small group? Will problems be resolved, comfort be found, and bonds be made? Also, will Hiccstrid and Tuffnut X Heather come to life?_

Hiccup Haddock was not your average 16 year old. He was in 11th grade, but was considered A mini genius. This wasn't A good thing in many peoples eyes. Hiccup was A 'mini' genius according to most students, because his incredibly scrawny form and Toothpick arms. He was A genius because he made strait A's in just about everything, not just report cards, and was already offered many college classes.

Hiccup was walking thorough the halls, his head in A book about dragons. He wore A torn red tunic (most of his cloths were hardly tended to because he was always so busy) and green pants. His green backpack was slung over his thin shoulder, his carry around zip up binder under his arm. Hiccup's prosthetic leg made clicking sounds every time it hit the ground.

Suddenly Heather who was Hiccup's twin sister ran up beside him. It was only breakfast, but Hiccup was trying to beet traffic, going to class early. "Hey Hiccup. Heading to class already?" Heather asked, her small backpack over her shoulder. She wore A silverfish colored T shirt under A black Jacket. She also wore black tights with A leather skirt.

"Eh...You know how I am. I like to talk to the Science teacher before class. He likes our conversations." It was true, many teachers loved Hiccup. He always did the work, mostly obeyed the rules, and always had new things to tell them. Some of these new 'tips' involved school work, ones the teachers used which meant more work. Hiccup was eager to learn, the rest of the kids though hated him for it. Hiccup was one of those teens who would remind A teacher if she or he had A pop quiz for them that Friday, causing the other students to threaten him multiple times A day.

Heather on the other hand was less strict about her work. She made B's and C's in A lot of her classes. Last progress report, she had a C in Algebra, advanced biology, and English. Heather also a B in PE. How you ask? Well most of the time you got an A every progress report for PE, but Heather got into so many fights their the teachers had to resort to taking points for participation. Everyone said she got it from her brother who went to Juvie for almost A year when he was in school, and was on parole numerous times.

Dagur was Hiccup and Heather older brother, age 20. He had A part time job which was his fourth one now, and acted like A second dad for his siblings best he could thanks to their dad being gone all the time serving in the war against enemy countries. Berk was the state they lived in, but the Barbaric Archipelago was at war with many other countries. Veterans day was always celebrated by the siblings every year as they talked about how grateful they were their dad was so strong.

Heather considered being A veteran, Dagur had talked about serving, and Hiccup didn't think about it wishing he was as strong as his father, but unable to build muscle nor confidence. The three were an odd group, but if you really watched them together, anyone could tell they were family.

Heather walked beside Hiccup until he got to his science/chemistry class. Hiccup and her parted ways just before the first bell rang. Heather dashed thorough the halls, not wanting to be crowded by the incoming high school kids. Her and Hiccup had many of the same classes, but Heather took advanced biology, Hiccup took an even more advanced class with high school work and advanced chemistry. "Show off." Heather would mutter, Hiccup simply shrugging and offering to help her with memorizing her work.

...

A little later and it was Algebra class. Hiccup and Heather had it together, sitting side by side. "Hey look, Toothpick the nerd boy showed up. I didn't think you would, having been nearly beat to A pulp after making us all have tons of homework last Friday." One random kid said.

Heather clenched her fist, and Hiccup had to grab both of her shoulders so she didn't attack someone. Hiccup was used to this, and rolled his eyes. "Toothpick the nerd boy? Please, if your going to insult me, stop making A fool of yourself and come up with something more creative." This caused A group of kids in the class to make that 'ooh' sound that normally meant something was about to go down. Something would have if one, Hiccup wasn't restraining Heather and two, the teacher didn't enter the room.

"Alright class, take out your notes." And it was one long hour of Hiccup reading after finishing his work in two minutes tops, Heather struggling yet ignoring help, and many other kids either picking on the 'wimps', sleeping, or trying to do their work.

...

Another hour past and it was finally fourth period. Heather had basketball practice why as Hiccup had the fourth period special needs PE class (He was grateful his prosthetic let him qualify so he wasn't pushed into all the hard exercises other PE classes made him do despite his small frame) where he volunteered to help with the more disabled kids.

Hiccup pretty much played A came called Boccer (I've played it it's super fun) or walked with A kid he knew who had A walker and tended to wander away from the gym the hole class period. Heather played Basketball in the gym next door. They both met up after that to go to history together.

Halfway thorough History class was lunch period. Heather went to join some of her friends wile Hiccup went to the library. In the library Hiccup saw none other than the beautiful Astrid Hofferson sitting in A bean bag chair. Hiccup turned in his dragon book he finished, and gulped as he walked past Astrid (Who, in all honesty, reminded him of his sister with how aggressive she was) and into an isle to grab another one.

After Hiccup found an interesting book about A boy who was half dragon half human (If you couldn't tell, stories of dragons were very popular in Berk. Dragons existing long ago, but now all living in oceans or far, far away, unseen by humans) and sat down to read.

As Hiccup was reading he saw A darker skinned boy wearing all black in A corner. He seemed A bit down, and had his head in A book. The boy had A couple bruises, and didn't seem to want to look at anyone. _Outcast._ Hiccup thought. He could knew if someone was an outcast in the school just by watching them because he was one to.

Hiccup walked up to the odd boy, tapping his shoulder. The boy, looking Hiccup's age, took out his Headphones and looked up at Hiccup confused. "Hey uh...I-I'm Hiccup. Think I could sit with you?" The boy frowned, but nodded. He scooted over, not wanting to sit to close to Hiccup.

"The name's T. Odd name you have their." The boy said and Hiccup shrugged. "Odd state." T couldn't argue with that. Hiccup glanced out of the corner of his eye, and couldn't help but notice Astrid seeming to almost...study him. She watched how he tried to get along with another outcast, how he read quickly, and her eyes also caught sight of his prosthetic leg mostly hidden by his pant leg.

Hiccup moved his leg so Astrid couldn't see. Now, it may have just been his imagination, but Hiccup could've _sworn_ he saw Astrid _blush._ That was impossible though, Astrid never fell for _anyone._ Especially outcasts. Hiccup's thoughts were proven to be false though as T tapped his shoulder.

"Woah, Astrid Hofferson is totally into you." T said and now Hiccup blushed. "What? No, no, no I-I could never-Astrid would _never_ like A guy like...well...all of _this._ " Hiccup pretended to flex invisible muscles, being sarcastic. T couldn't help but smile, and shrugged his slightly more buff shoulders. "What ever you say H."

Hiccup frowned. "I just met you and your acting like my older brother Dagur." T smiled and closed his book. "Well I guess we're just A lot alike." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "How so?" T smirked and counted on his fingers.

"One, we're both outcasts. Two, we both love to read. Finally, three, look down would you?" Hiccup looked confused, but faced downwards anyways. That was when he realized it. "No way-h-how did you?-" "My old home was attacked. You see I used to live further north, along the borders of our archipelago. This meant my home was-" "Much more affected by the war?" T looked down and nodded. "The other countries attacked us with bolas, guns, all sorts of things. My village was destroyed, my family...a-anyways I lost the limb after it was caught in one of the bolas, getting badly infected and nearly ripped off from the knee down."

Hiccup couldn't help but lay A hand on T's shoulder who looked highly upset. "Who do you live with now?" Hiccup was curious to know. "Foster families. This more current one has kept me for over A year now. I really hope it stay's that way." Hiccup nodded, listening and trying to understand. He attempted to comfort T, not wanting him to go thorough this alone.

Hiccup didn't even notice Astrid watching them with sympathy, and Hiccup with admiration of his selflessness.

...

During lunch, Heather was sent to the office after fighting with someone. She sat their, waiting for the principle to punish her with some sort of stack of work or detention. Worst comes to worst, suspension...again. As Heather was sitting with her arms folded and her eyes cold, another girl with almost silver braided hair and white with brown cloths sat next to her.

"So...what you in for?" The girl who looked about A year younger than Heather asked. "Eh...fighting with the Thorsten twin...again." The girl nodded, seeming to understand. "Let me guess. They were picking on someone else, you needed justice for them, so you took matters into your own hands and broke something?" Heather went wide eyed. How'd she do that?

"H-How did you-" "Relax, I could tell. For one your hands bruised up, so obviously you punched this girl hard enough to break something. Second, you don't seem like someone who fights without A reason. And finally, I know what it's like to need justice for people who can't get it, and wind up getting in trouble. So, name's Windshere, and you?" Windshere extended A hand and Heather shook it.

"Uh Heather, Heather Haddock. My twin and I have been going here for quit A few years now after finding each other A wile back. When I was younger I had no idea who my birth father was and who my siblings were. Turns out my older brothers berserk, and my twin was fostered by A veteran with very high expectations. In other words, harsh pas, stronger fists."

Windshere smiled and nodded. Oh how she knew that position. "Tell me about it. What doesn't kill you makes ya stronger sister. I was fostered from birth, abusive step dad after mom divorced, always wondered who my other siblings I keep hearing about were...The lack of control just leads up to us crazies seizing any and all power right?" Heather nodded, finally someone who understood and wasn't A boy. " I couldn't agree with you more."

Suddenly the principle came in, and gave both the girls three days of in school suspension and Saturday half school. Neither one of them cared much though, being used to spending more time staring at A desk and walls with homework than in an actual classroom. Besides, at least now they both an ally to 'beat the time' with.

...

By the end of school Hiccup had already found out Heather got in trouble. He knew when she didn't show up for the next three classes. Both of them boarded the buss, Hiccup scowling at Heather. "So...what did you do this time sis?" Heather just shrugged, lightly punching Hiccup's shoulder and heading to the back of the buss.

Windshere walked by to sit with Heather, staring at Hiccup. "I know she's rough, but don't stop caring about her okay? I'm just like her, we feed on the adrenalin of justice and fights, but I was left with no one because my families violent history. You promise you won't abandon her right? We're pretty close now." Hiccup looked over this new girl, and had A feeling the two 'grew closer' wile in trouble for doing what they thought was right in their eyes, but behavior issues in the schools eyes.

"I know what you mean, but I just got Heather back A few years ago. Trust me, we're not letting her go anywhere. I know how that feels to. I trust Heather told you about me meeting her after figuring out my dad was A foster parent?" Windshere nodded, told Hiccup her name, and went to sit by Heather.

Suddenly, Hiccup jumped when A tall boy his age snuck up on him. "Ah! T don't do that!" Hiccup shouted and T just laughed. "Oh common it was funny." Hiccup couldn't help but laugh, not because the situation, but because how T's laugh sounded. "That's the craziest laugh I've ever heard!" T just shrugged, him and Hiccup having numerous conversations and blabbing about stuff including books, being an amputee, and the Hofferson girl.

...

As Dagur was out in an old ally waiting for some of his friends, he wasn't expecting the man with A gun who now chased him. "Why do I have to get on the nerves of people with guns and call them every name in the book even though their always drunk!? Bad Dagur, bad!" Dagur slapped himself in the forehead and kept running.

Suddenly out of no where, A tall boy with blond hair, almost black eyes, yellow T shirt, and black pants and Jacket stood in front of him. He pulled out A hand gun, glaring at the drunk man. "One more step! I dare you!" He shouted tauntingly. The drunk man seemed to come into A little bit of his senses, and before he could react, the new boy in the allies shot the gun out of his hand, grabbed Dagur's hand, and took off running.

"Woah! Hey where are we going?!" The boy didn't answer, but kept running. He jumped onto A dumpster, pulling Dagur with them. They both climbed onto A window of an abandoned building, and crawled inside, the wood creaking. The new boy used his lighter to light A nearby old gas lantern.

"We're safe now. So...what exactly did you do to him? You know you could've been shot unarmed like that right?" The boy asked and Dagur sighed. "I...get on A lot of peoples nerves." The could see the look in his eyes. Confusion, sorrow, loss, longing, and more. Bad past, troubled kid. He didn't push further.

"I'm Sleuther. And you?" Sleuther grabbed A bag of old crackers from his bag, handing it to Dagur. "Dagur, Dagur Haddock. I was taken in by my long lost brothers foster dad after my dad went missing and my mother died long ago." Dagur explained. Sleuther nodded, standing up to search their new hideout.

"I feel ya man. We've all got something going on around here. If not, we wouldn't be living in these allies most of the time ya know?" Dagur nodded, following Sleuther. One board broke beneath his feet, but Dagur quickly caught himself. He didn't even breath heavily and proceed with caution. Dagur and Sleuther were used to these kinds of things.

...

Hiccup and Heather got off their bus and walked into their house. "Where do you think Dagur is?" Heather asked and Hiccup shrugged. "You know him, probably out doing some crazy stunt somewhere." Heather nodded, she couldn't disagree with Dagur's record of running off just to be A daredevil.

"So Hiccup, I was going to go with my friend Windshere to study today. You okay with that?" Hiccup smiled and nodded. "Heather anyone who makes _you_ exited to study is A friend of mine." Heather smiled, hugging Hiccup. When Dagur wasn't here, and their foster dad wasn't their, Hiccup became the man of the house. The leader. He wasn't as uptight as Dagur either.

Once Heather grabbed her backpack and left after calling Windshere, Hiccup decided to go hang out with T. The two had A lot in common, and both had A lot of time on their hands. Within minutes Hiccup and T were walking down the road with their backpacks and conversations.

"So, you still don't believe me when I say she's into you?" Hiccup looked confused as T said this, but then looked the direction as he was. Sitting on A bench at the same lake park they were at was Astrid Hofferson. She had been looking at Hiccup, but looked down as soon as Hiccup noticed.

"Nah, Astrid's just not super social, you know that T." "Yes I do know, but you and her just seem to fit. Think about it my friend, she's strong, your smart. Your both mysterious, and both a bit on the anti social side. Just go talk to her!" Hiccup had no idea how it happened in the next few minutes, but T somehow managed to make him go talk to Astrid.

Hiccup had walked over, stuttered so much he had to catch his breath, and somehow wound up beside Astrid in quit an interesting conversation about battle techniques. Sure Hiccup couldn't fight, but he knew moves to get out of trouble. So did Astrid. One that they were both fond of was the element of surprise.

After there talk, Hiccup managed, after using all his will power to play it cool, to get Astrid to meet him at school during lunch. After Astrid left the lake park, T practically pounced on Hiccup, knocking him over. "Augh! T what's wrong with you?!" T started laughing evil like and Hiccup smirked when he saw the playful smirk that reminded him of Dagur at points, just younger.

"What you challenging me peg leg?" Hiccup started laughing as they got into A fight like four olds. "Could say the same for you buddy!" They didn't remember how long it went like that, and for once in their life, didn't even try to make others accept them. Just wrestled along despite the comments and stuff. Man did T have A way of being to rough and getting out of hand.

...

Heather and Windshere had stopped at A near sandwich place to get food wile studying. "Yeah, just figured the more I can please the teachers, the less trouble they'll give me." Heather said as they were in conversation. Suddenly, Windshere looked over Heathers shoulder at something.

"Woah don't turn around, but...you know the Thorsten twins right? Not the girl, but the crazy out of control guy? He's totally eyeing you with something that could, dare I say it, resemble admiration Heather." Heather flinched back, biting her lip.

"Woah, woah, woah, take it down A notch Windshere. If you fail to remember, I have Saturday school for beating on his _sister_ remember?" Windshere just shrugged, and continued eating. Heather tried to forget what she said, but couldn't help but think how much her and Tuffnut seemed to...fit.

They were both labeled as crazy, both loved destruction, both weren't mentioned to much to other people, and more. Tuffnut was A jumpy, hyper, adrenaline addict. Heather was A fast, determined, worrier who always exacted justice. If you _really_ thought about it, the thought of them together fit well.

Just as Heather nearly managed to forget them, Tuffnut walked up to their table. He stuttered at first, then got more confident, then seemed A bit shy, all one conversation. They talked, Windshere giggling next to Heather who rolled her eyes. What A girly girl.

She didn't know how it happened, but Tuffnut, one of Heather's enemy's brother, managed to talk her into going with him to A party tomorrow. "See what I told you?" Windshere said when she saw Heather with that 'What the hell just happened?' face. "Shut up Windshere." She said under her breath.

...

Dagur managed to get home fairly on time today. When he got home, he saw Hiccup and Heather inside eating Dinner. "Where were you?" Hiccup was the first to ask curiously. "We were worried because the storm coming in." Heather added on, frowning. Hiccup looked at her sadly. He himself was just curious, but Heather had something resembling a PTSD almost when she thought she would lose more than she already had.

"Sorry guys. I was out with A buddy of mine. Sleuther. Did you know him and his two friends just started going to your school?" Hiccup frowned, recognizing the name. "Wait A minute, isn't he in the same foster family as T?" Hiccup asked and Dagur looked surprised.

"Wait T? Didn't he go to A temporary group home when he was younger because a few problems he and Windshere had? They were best friends right?" Hiccup nodded. "Wait, so your telling me these kids just joined the school at the same time, and each one of us just connected? I know Sleuther...we just clicked you know? Having similar past and stuff." Dagur spoke up.

"It's the same with Windshere. That's exactly how I would explain it." "T to. He even has a prosthetic in the same spot." Heather took A bite of her pasta and Hiccup tapped his metal leg. Dagur nodded, and before long they were in conversation about the day. Dagur was upset about Heather getting in trouble again, but then Hiccup pulled him to the side and talked about her willingly trying to make up for it.

"Well, any friend who makes Heather exited to study is A friend of mine." Hiccup couldn't help but start to laugh. "What?" "N-Nothing it's just...that's what _I_ said and what makes it funny is it was nearly to the word." Dagur rolled his eyes, what A goof. Pretty soon they both got into A 'fight', Dagur making sure not to hurt Hiccup to bad because his much bigger and stronger form.

...

The next day Hiccup wound up hanging out with Astrid, Heather partied with Tuffnut, and the three siblings hung out with their new found friends. It was odd how it all happened, what some call destiny perhaps? What ever it was, Hiccup, Heather, and Dagur were happy about one thing. For once, they didn't care if they didn't belong, and had someone other than family to call true friends, some of them maybe more.

 **(A/N) Yeah so finished this by exactly 4:45 AM. Man am I going to be tired at school. Well, you know what I always say!**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow peace out!**


	80. Journal writing

**(A/N) Hey guys! Sorry for sort of slower updates, stupid school to catch up with. I will have Guest Johnathen know I was planning to use his recent idea for Hiccstrid family, but the doc got deleted cause I didn't save it and I lost passion for the chapter so am going to do A similar one in the future.**

 **Guest Johnathen: Sorry, but i think that story would fall under the M category**

 **Story idea timeline: DOB.**

 **Story idea: IDK why but I decided to do A Poem. Basically just A fan-shot about Hiccup's thoughts on his new life as the hero of Berk.**

 **Warnings/Details: No real plot, just Hiccup's thoughts put into A poem with some scenes at the end. Mentions of Hiccstrid but hardly at all. Poem for the most part.**

 **Also!**

 **I may not be able to update every day and every morning but I promise I will try. You see, writers block is A killer for us fanfic addicts. This is also officially my shortest chapter. 700 words approximately. My longest is 14,300 approximately.**

 **Summary:**

 _After defeating the red death, Hiccup has many confused thoughts about his new life. This is what he wrote down as he was thinking sort of._

 ** _The cold winter air of Berk doesn't bother me anymore._**

 ** _Nothing could be that bad, now with Toothless I can soar._**

 ** _Going from village runt, to hero of the day,_**

 ** _My heart refuses to believe it, what do I do? I constantly say._**

 ** _I mean it's amazing, these new changes all galore._**

 ** _But I still have that fear, deep inside._**

 ** _What if things turn into what they were before?_**

 ** _I have to ask all the time, "Are you sure your fine with this?"_**

 ** _Why wouldn't I? I mean, I'm so new to this. No hands, no punching.._**

 ** _No more threatening fists._**

 ** _So now I sit here writing, it's the only thing I know,_**

 ** _I mean_** ** _about this new world I've encountered, after putting on such A show._**

 ** _It took an explosion, A limb, and fear._**

 ** _If I mess up, will they, dare I say it, take what I hold dear?_**

 ** _Toothless is my best friend, Astrid the one I love._**

 ** _If I cried in front of her, would she tell me she doesn't care?_**

 ** _I ask with all my might, the Gods up above_**

 ** _"You don't seem so mad at me, so tell me, how do I keep this prize? How do I make sure, happiness stay's in my life?"_**

 ** _I get no answer, of course, it's normal._**

 ** _What I don't get, is why I don't feel so horrible._**

 ** _I take A breath. Maybe I'm thinking to much right?_**

 ** _Maybe I should get on with it, get up, go flying..._**

 ** _Enjoy life._**

 ** _When I fly with Toothless, I cry out happily in glee._**

 ** _Nothing else matters, when it's just us._**

 ** _Him, and me._**

 ** _My mood is A bit lightened, when Toothless nudges me in the side._**

 ** _A small laugh escaped my lips..._**

"Okay bud, let's go for A flight." Hiccup sat his journal he was writing in down before he looked out at the now dark sky. Toothless loved night flights almost as much as he did. Hiccup looked at his book on his desk, smiling as he marked his page.

Rider and Dragon got suited up with their flying gear, and before another moment past, they were flying into the night sky. No one could see them, it was just Hiccup and Toothless. The friends who would never part. After all, Toothless is what lit up Hiccup's life. His latest Journal entry wasn't nearly as dark as others. Because he had friends like his best bud right beside him. Always.

 **(A/N) I know, kind of short, but I really wanted to write this idea! Some ideas will be short ya know? Because some ideas I have are like that. I'm sure I'll get the passion back to do the Hiccstrid family before HTTYD 1 soon, as I started writing it before it got deleted.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow peace out!**


	81. Ninja of the wing

**(A/N) Hey fellow dragon riders! Here's another story! Sorry for not updating yesterday!**

 **Guest Johnathen: I don't think I would write ideas like those. It's just not my type of thing ya know? I mean Miracle from abuse and burdened fathers secrets were different but the ideas you mentioned, I just don't know if I'll write them yet.**

 **Story idea timeline: AU where Valka never left, instead training the dragons to defeat the red death, and Hiccup was taken as A baby by dragons. He was left in the defenders of the wing territories where A family took him in.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup was adopted by the defenders of the wing where he took care of dragons. Even though the other members of the tribe didn't like the idea of riding dragons, Hiccup has taught them how to bond with dragons and train them. Hiccup's best friend is A Night Fury who was shot down by an unknown tribe causing him to lose his tail fin. Hiccup lost his left leg protecting him. Now after many years, 18 year old Hiccup Wingden (His adoptive parents last name) is flying Toothless when he crashes into another dragon rider named Astrid and her friends who live somewhere called 'dragons edge'. Will the connection be made and Hiccup find his birth father and mother?**

 **Warnings/details: Valka still lives on Berk, she was the one who ended the dragon war, both her and Stoick think their son died in A dragon raid. OCC Hiccup A little bit because he was raised by A different family. Hiccup was adopted by defenders of the wing AU.**

 **Summary:**

 _Wile flying on his dragon named Toothless around the isle of the defenders of the wing, Hiccup get's caught in A storm destroying Toothless' prosthetic. That's all Hiccup really remembers of his child hood. His name is Hiccup and he loved dragons. Hiccup was adopted by A family named the Wingdens when he was around 2 years old. What happens when Hiccup crushes into other dragon riders who might know something about his home land?_

"Hey mom, dad?! Toothless and I are going flying alright?!" Hiccup Wingden shouted to his adoptive parents who were eating breakfast downstairs. "Be back before training okay?!" Hiccup's adoptive mother, Gen, shouted back upstairs. Hiccup smiled, then said he'd be back soon. Pretty soon him and Toothless were in the air.

"Never get's old right bud?" Hiccup asked as he clicked his prosthetic left leg he'd earned saving Toothless from an unknown tribe in the stirrup. Toothless made an odd dragon-ish laughing sound in response. Hiccup's hair blue in the wind, his forest green eyes sparkling with wonder.

Despite his defenders of the wing uniform, being A thin black leather with short sleeves and arm braces, Hiccup didn't feel the cold at all. He just felt free, free to enjoy the day and free to be with his best friend. They flew for hours, and Hiccup didn't realize it was already time for battle training. Unlike other tribes the training for the defenders of the wing was rough. The island was littered with trained ninjas, and Hiccup had decided to train for one of those rather than close combat.

Hiccup never got to hang around the other teens in worrier training. Him and A few other kids were in the more stealthy class. The ones who were expected not to speak to too many people, and were used to always having their guard up as their teachers liked to 'attack' them at any known moment.

Hiccup's hole family were in the ninja class. Queen mala was the highest of everyone, ruling the island. Then their were the worriers, stronger people who were mostly out fighting like knights in A way. Their were the queens servants who took care of messaging and keeping people in hand. The guards who protected the Eruptidon and the queen. The Ninjas who were trained as toddlers to be quiet and stealthy. Everyone was in different categories.

Hiccup's family, the Wingdens, were far below the queen, her worriers, and the guards. They were higher in class than the servants and messengers though. Unless someone in the family had many loyalties from higher classes, they were stuck as sort of unseen outcasts. This didn't bother Hiccup to much though, for he was raised to be A bit isolated, on guard, and stealthy. Because of the way he was raised, Hiccup never really had A longing for friends beyond Toothless and his family.

A part of Hiccup always wondered one thing though. Where would he be if he was with his biological family? Did they believe in the ancestors of the islands alongside the Nordic God's like the defenders of the wing did? What about his dad? Were his parents in lower classes than most to? Or Hiccup's mother? Did Hiccup's heritage not pay to much attention to respecting woman like Hiccup's tribe did? After all, in the defenders of the wing, woman got little respect unless they were royal guards or, like queen Mala, A leader.

Hiccup was pulled out of his thoughts by A sudden clash of thunder. _Great...class is gonna be hard enough thanks to me being so late and likely punished for it. Now we have to train in the rain._ Hiccup sighed, used to getting lectured about being late. He remembered one time he was lagging so much in glass he was forced to do A mission on living the wild with no communication, no noise, nothing. That was the same day Hiccup met Toothless and earned his battle wound.

"Common bud, we'd better head back home." Hiccup turned Toothless around, his voice quiet and blank, trying to show no sign of fear. It was only lightning and thunder. Fear was the best weapon of your opponent. When you were afraid, you were focusing on fear. In battle A ninja of the wing should _never_ focus on anything but their opponent. Not any pain, not their fellow ninjas, just their opponent, trying to calculate their next moves so you could strike.

Hiccup had mastered refusing fear and only focusing on the goal. He may not be strong, but Hiccup was becoming as good A ninja as his father. Worriers scowled at him. The guards ignored him. Hiccup had done his family proud numerous times though. You see, despite being lower class, Hiccup Wingden was admired by queen mala numerous times. She praised his work with dragons, his ability to learn quickly, and how his ability to train dragons without forcing them to do things against their will had helped the tribe.

Hiccup continued flying back home, but more and more rain fell. At first he considered landing, but then he remembered A ninja in training should _never_ stop for A break. Resting would cause you to lose focus, and leave A ninja vulnerable. You see, the ninjas of the wing were so good at what they did because they never stopped moving. They never stopped hiding in their black uniforms. They _never_ left themselves vulnerable.

"We're almost their Toothless." Hiccup said wile staring at their destination. Toothless' eyes were determined to. His riders skills as A student of the ninjas of the wing rubbed off on him. The two mirrored each others personalities. They were so close, but suddenly, A giant cyclone in the water caught hold of them.

"No!" Hiccup held tightly to the saddle, hoping to fly out. Then the tail fin was destroyed. Hiccup and Toothless flew thorough the stormy sky, Toothless gliding several miles away at top speed. His wings ripped A little causing blood to leak from them. Hiccup was hit by debris in the torso and back, but he refused to yell out in pain as bones cracked from likely fractures.

Hiccup and Toothless were finally free of the storm, dizzy and beat up. They were gliding on the harsh winds into the middle of nowhere, and Hiccup finally decided to look for A place to land. Just when it seemed like their was A light at the end of the tunnel, and Hiccup spotted an island, A girls frightened yell pierced the air, and Hiccup along with Toothless rammed into something _hard._

Finally Hiccup and Toothless had no choice but to crash. The girl and her Nadder they'd run into crashed thorough the tree's as well. Unlike the girl with blond hair and worriers clothing who lay in pain next to her dragon, Hiccup, though dizzy, had Toothless take him into the tree's in A flash.

Hiccup hid as he watched the girl get up. He stayed silent, his breathing quiet and his body sore. Hiccup only focused on the young woman, her dragon, five friends landing next to her on dragons. _I'll bet their A part of Viggo's army._ Hiccup thought. _There's no way Vikings like these could be trustworthy. Saddles and harnesses on the dragons? Toothless is an excuse, he needs the saddle to fly, but I'd never force him to wear it. Their markings are from foreign tribes. They can't be trusted. Not yet._

Just as Hiccup was taught, he thought of anyone posed any kind of threat as an enemy. He didn't need friends, so Hiccup and his family really never trusted anyone outside their own tribe. It was the way of the ninjas of the wing after all. The isolated class. The ones who had no one but their loved one's. Of course, Hiccup's mom and dad were always quiet thanks to how they were raised, but he was fond of this. They acted as they were taught, true ninjas who needed no one. Hiccup idled how independent his parents were.

Hiccup watched the people beneath him, moving silently thorough the tree's undetected if they got to close. As Hiccup listened, Hiccup learned their names. Good, information could be useful. "Astrid! You okay?" A young boy who two twins named Ruffnut and Tuffnut were arguing with named Snotlout asked the girl who crashed into Hiccup.

Astrid pushed away Snotlout's hand and got up. "I'm fine Snotlout." She lay her hand on her waist, her muscles showing and her form perfect. Hiccup had to admit, he admired her independence. Hiccup cut off those thoughts imediatly. Focus.

A young man who was addressed as Fishlegs approached Astrid. "What was that Astrid? It looked like you crashed into something, but nothing here." Hiccup wanted to think well of himself for not being spotted, but he knew not to get to comfortable when he still has to much to learn. Instead, Hiccup remembered exactly why he was in these tree's in the first place. Stupid irresponsibility.

"I don't know. It sounded kind of like A..." Astrid paused. "A night fury." Everyone gasped. Hiccup could see her tense, but noticed how Astrid showed no fear. He admired many traits about this girl, but one thing remained. She had let her guard down when in possible danger. That was always an irresponsible move.

Then Hiccup heard something else. "Maybe we should go to Berk and see Stoick or Valka. Your arm is badly sprained and you have some pretty nasty cuts." At first Hiccup frowned, what was it with people and self pity? Then Astrid refused help, and Hiccup smiled. So she did keep her focus on things other than pain.

Something hit Hiccup as he heard those two names though. Stoick and Valka. Why did they seem somehow...familiar? It was weird, like some echo in the back of Hiccup's mind of A woman and man addressing each other by those names. A babies cry was also heard in the background. That was all Hiccup had though. Before long the audible dream disappeared, and Hiccup continued staying silent, Toothless hidden in the shadows nearby.

Hiccup seemed to have luck on his sides. Despite the lack of leaves on these tree's he stayed hidden. That was until lightning flashed. It hit the tree's starting A fire. Toothless roared and imediatly ran to grab Hiccup. Hiccup shouted in protest, saying the rain was putting out the fire instantly, but it was to late.

Hiccup's cover was blown. He stood up beside Toothless, grabbing his long sword and patting hit pack of stun darts which stayed in his pocket. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut all stared at him. "Who are you?" Astrid was the first to ask, pulling out her axe.

Hiccup's expression remained Stoic, and he made sure to keep his eyes on all his enemies. You see, something about being trained as A stealthy ninja all your life. No one else could ever sneak up on you because you already knew all the moves and how to predict them having used them yourself.

"I should be asking you the same question." Came Hiccup's nasally, stern, deep voice. He never left battle ready stance, eyeing everyone and thinking of possible plans to win A fight if need be. Ninjas didn't fight to much, instead just captured people, but Hiccup had been trained to know A thing or two about acting like A worrier. It was A big no in his tribe, but out on the battle field, anything counted.

The others stood their for A bit, Toothless growling. Then something surprising happened. The crest on Astrid's saddle bag, it was the exact same as the one on the Dagur Hiccup had since A baby. He always thought it connected him to his real home.

"Where did you get that?" Hiccup asked, pointing to the saddle bag. "It's from my home genius, your not stealing anything from it." Astrid was about ready to strike. "Why?" Fishlegs asked slightly curious. "Because.." Hiccup grabbed his tiny dagger from his belt buckle, showing them the crest. "I was given this before I was adopted. It's not the crest of my tribe, it's the one of my original home." Astrid and all the others went wide at this.

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean your original home?" Snotlout now asked. Hiccup saw everyone lower their weapons, and he to held his at his side, not sheathing it though. "I mean before I was taken by A dragon as A baby and dropped of elsewhere. All I remember is my first name and this dagger."

You see, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins were surprised by this for one reason. They had heard A very similar story before. "Wh-what's your first name?" Fishlegs stuttered a little, wondering if he might be solving a long going mystery for the tribe.

That's when the words came out. "My name, is Hiccup." Hiccup said and everyone went wide eyed. The dragon riders explained who their chief was and their island. The story of the boy taken by A Razorwhip around age two, his father who Hiccup now had flashbacks of, it all made sense.

Hiccup couldn't help it. When the dragon riders told him to follow them, he let his guard down. He let them take lead. They flew to Berk, where Hiccup met his mother and father. Valka was the first to recognize him, and without saying A word she quickly embraced him, surprising both Hiccup and Stoick.

Then Stoick saw the dagger on his boys belt, and that's when he joined the hug to. Hiccup spent A few days with them, but he had to make A decision to go back to his adoptive home. It was all to much here. Going from an isolated ninja who needed no one, to being the heir to a chief who led everyone. Hiccup stuck to his training, got on Toothless in the middle of the night, and flew home.

Back on the defenders of the wing, after being scolded for being so careless, Hiccup explained to his parents what had happened. They both had no idea what to say about Hiccup meeting his birth parents, and gave Hiccup the decision to go live with them and still be remembered.

Hiccup refused. After all his birth parents had already had another baby who was around 5 hears old now, so they had an heir. Hiccup needed to carry his adoptive families name and their good status with his queen. Hiccup didn't dare think to go against his queens orders, it was how he was raised.

Things got A little less complicated when the dragon riders wound up becoming allies with the defenders of the wing. Hiccup went with them to stay at the edge, only because it would mean he could use the dragon eye to help defeat Viggo, his tribes mortal enemy. Hiccup occasionally saw his parents, and they tried not to be hurt by his decision, especially because they saw how happy Hiccup was with Toothless and his other tribe.

 **(A/N) So yeah end is A bit rushed but I lost inspiration. Your amazing!**


	82. Snoggletog night

**(A/N) Hey fellow dragons riders! Sorry for late updates, homework and friend drama will do that to you when your only 16. PS fun fact. I just realized that (only keep reading if your A Miraculous ladybug fan) Chat Noirs name in the MLB series actually translates to simply 'Black cat' Noir meaning black and Chat meaning Cat. Like tons of anime's, some big names are pronounced the last name then the first name, so instead of Cat Black, Adrien's super hero name would be Black Chat in French. Not as creative to the French, but cool sounding to those who don't know.**

 **Etglorianna(think I spelled it right): I love both of your ideas and will for sure use them at some point.**

 **Guest Johnathen: That's already an idea I'm planning on using in the future.**

 **Guest Johnathen:**

 **Story idea timeline: Modern AU.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup Haddock is A troubled homeless 18 year old after getting kicked out of his fathers house. Astrid Hofferson, his girlfriend since they were young teens, tries to help him despite his troubles. Hiccup tries to live with just his cat Toothless, the little money he has, his old motorcycle called the night fury, and loyal friends. Astrid wants to help him, Stoick wants to figure out his son, and Hiccup wants to figure out what the hell to do with his life. Astrid is A senior, 17 years old and almost graduated.**

 **Also!**

 **This story is based off of sort of true experience. Think of me as sort of like Heather in this and Astrid as my friend. Hiccup looks like he does in RTTE but with slightly dirtier cloths. Astrid wears A slightly more modern version of her RTTE outfit along with Heather and the other riders.**

 **Summary:**

 _He was kicked out for having problems caused by his past. His disability makes it hard to get around. His cat Toothless and his girlfriend who deserves better is his only family. How can 18 year old Hiccup Haddock get back on his feet? He only has little money from loyal friends, Toothless, Astrid, his old truck the night fury, and luck. His prosthetic leg hurts from walking around so much all day everyday, and he has bruises from getting into fights. Smoking has become A regular thing, Hiccup needing something for comfort. Can Astrid who's his girlfriend, Snotlout who's his age and has been in similar situations, Fishlegs who's loyal despite being in college and successful, the twins who are just as much trouble as him, his cat Toothless, and Hiccup's father once calmed down if he can calm down help Hiccup figure out what to do?_

17 year old and Senior Astrid Hofferson walked thorough the halls of her school. She was going to the buss, her last period being over. Astrid had A new book she thought Hiccup would like in her backpack, along with some snacks from the cafeteria.

"Hey Astrid!" Astrid's friend Heather called out of no where. "Oh, hey Heather." Heather knew that voice, Astrid was worried about something. "Hey Astrid? What's going on? You can talk to me." Heather was 16 and only A freshmen, but she cared about Astrid who helped her around the first day of school.

"Just...thinking." Heather sighed. No way would she get much from Astrid, the girl had the hardest protective wall. When Heather saw Astrid's text on her phone over her shoulder though, she had some ideas as to what was going on.

 _Hey Hiccup? Come pick me up from my house. I want to meet you at the Berk park._

 _Astrid I told you I don't think you should keep worrying about me._

 _I never stop worrying Hiccup._

 _That's just the way it is?_

 _Since when is it not?_

 _Fine...just don't think you have to bring any extra stuff okay? You need to start_ saving _your money for when you get out of school._

 _Okay, I'm just bringing some snack and A few extra dollars I promise. Any chance Heather can come as A third wheel?_

 _I don't see why not, just don't make her feel like she has to._

 _Deal._

Astrid turned around to tell Heather what was going on, but Heather was already smiling. "So, we going to go see Hiccup?" Astrid smiled and nodded. "Think he can let me use his lighter? I have the pack he got me, but my mom won't let me have A lighter since she doesn't know I smoke." Both Heather and Astrid were under age, but had developed the habit. When they were with Hiccup, they smoked their cigarette packs thanks to the calming effect it had on them.

Heather and Astrid only really like to smoke around Hiccup though because he had experience in the topic. He always got upset with them if they smoked more than like two A visit, saying he doesn't want to be A part of something that will hurt them. Hiccup only agreed to buy the packs for them if they gave him the money because not only did he need them, but Hiccup kind of owed the two.

Astrid took the bus home with Heather, and not long after did Hiccup arrive in his old black truck. It had A sleeping bag tied to the trunks bed, and trash in the floor Hiccup had been meaning to pick up. Astrid got in first beside Hiccup, putting on some music by plugging her phone in. Heather sat shotgun, eating A candy bar she took from Astrid's backpack.

"So, since you two are so eager to come give me some company, mind if I help with homework?" Heather and Astrid nodded. Hiccup was to smart for his own good in many topics, and he liked to help Astrid and Heather with their work as A sort of 'thank you' for trying to help him out.

The three arived at Berks park, Hiccup's black cat Toothless waking up in the back seat. Toothless stretched, jumping out of the car and following Hiccup as if he thought he was A puppy. "Hey Toothless." Heather said. She was surprised when the smart black cat looked up at her, curious and knowing she was addressing him.

"You get used to the genius of Hiccup's pets." Astrid said to Heather who had only been seeing Hiccup for A month now. She didn't know everything about him yet. Heather, Astrid, and Hiccup all climbed the stairs of the playground in the park, sitting down hidden under A wooden roof next to A slide.

As Hiccup was eating one of the snacks Astrid brought, Astrid noticed A new bruise on his cheek. "What happened here Hiccup?" Astrid asked, lightly touching his cheek. Hiccup flinched wile chewing, but tried to hide it. "I uh...you know people like to fight around here." It was true.

With Hiccup's situation one thing was hard to do. If you wanted to hang out somewhere alone or with friends in secret, you normally wanted an isolated spot in Hiccup's position. If someone else was in the hiding spot, you normally had to find somewhere else, the place no longer being isolated. If you crossed into someone else's spot, sometimes they'd fight you for the fun of it. Hiccup had A hard time winning those fights despite building muscle when he was once in juvenile jail for A few months.

"You've got to be more careful." Astrid said, Heather looking as concerned as she did, but being better at staying quiet. Hiccup sighed, throwing his wrapper in A trash can near the steps with perfect aim. "I'm trying." Astrid didn't know if that was directed towards her statement, or Hiccup's situation in general. Probably both.

As it was nearing 4:30 PM, Hiccup helped the girls with homework. After that, the three of them walked to A near by convenient store, Toothless tailing behind Hiccup and Heather third wheeling the couple in front of her. Hiccup had A cigarette in his hand, and looked out for cops around.

Being in his situation, Hiccup had developed A few problems that landed him in bad situations. This meant that he had some problems with the police, and tried to not to do anything that could anger them or plain out be near them. Once at the store, Astrid and Heather bought A couple bottles of cold Coffee from the coolers, Hiccup used the ten dollars Astrid and Heather gave him to buy A jug of water and A few snacks for the future. He had about 5 dollars left over, and planned to use them for dinner tonight, having A real meal for once.

After they left, Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather got inside Hiccup's truck, Toothless deciding to sit in A little bed in the back bed of the trunk. The cat followed Hiccup everywhere for unknown reasons, and the boy couldn't help but feel the need to give the animal A shelter and food.

The three plus pet drove to an event going on in the town square. A Snoggletog tree was being lit up by lights with the schools football team circling it to celebrate the Snoggletog break coming up in three weeks. Hiccup dreaded the thought of Snoggletog day, knowing he'd probably be alone. He danced with Astrid to the music though, Heather finding some friends to hang around and Toothless sleeping in A tree.

The night went on until Hiccup drove Astrid home. He kissed her forehead, grabbed Toothless who didn't want to leave, gave Astrid A forced smile from the inside of his car, and took off. Astrid stood their, wishing she could do more. Hiccup just had to find his right way, and she'd help him until he did.

Hiccup slept with Toothless that night, his seat reclined, prosthetic removed, and the cat curled up on his chest. Hiccup put his hands behind his head and looked out at the sky as it started raining. He sighed, wrapping up in his blanket best he could.

Hiccup was miles from his dad's home, he never met his mother, and he couldn't figure out what to do. Jobs wouldn't accept him, and he was becoming more and more thin. The worst thought was, before he went to sleep, Hiccup knew he would be spending his first Snoggletog away from home, and the thought made him clutch his heart with his hands. How deeply he wished he had his mom or someone like her around, now more than ever before.

The night went on, rain and storms all night. Eventually Friday morning came around. Astrid met Heather at school, but she couldn't stop thinking about spending the weekend with Hiccup. Hiccup on the other hand spent his day applying for A job at the nearby convenient store. The owner was hesitant, but said he'd get back to him.

Hiccup got A breakfast burrito with his left over five dollars from Astrid, and used some money Snotlout had given him A wile back for gas. Hiccup spent most of his day with Toothless, feeding the cat food he'd bought and kept in his dash bored, and teaching him new commands such as hiding and getting help for future fights Hiccup might get into.

Hiccup was sitting inside the triangular roof of A small abandoned playground, when he spotted Astrid and Heather in the twins car pulling up. "Hey H?! Where are you?" Tuffnut was the first to call out. The twins were Hiccup's age but were held back twice, meaning they were still in their 10th grade classes with A couple 11th grade classes such as science.

"Up here Tuff!" Hiccup hung upside down from the roof and jumped down onto the old play bridge. Astrid ran up to Hiccup hugging him, Heather stayed to the side, and the twins started looking around for A place to stay. "Hey eh Hiccup? Our mom let us bring some extra food. Come eat with us?" Ruffnut asked wile looking at Hiccup, an unlit cigarette in her mouth.

"Sure. Thanks Ruff." Hiccup smiled, walking beside Astrid and Heather. The five of them ate, Hiccup waiting for Toothless to return from one of his daily hunts. They talked for A wile, then some personal topics came up. "So Hiccup? What did you do this time?" "This time?" Heather was confused by Tuffnut's statement.

"Hiccup and his dad have always had some problems." Astrid explained simply. Heather nodded in understanding and looked at Hiccup for an answer. "We just got into an argument and now that I'm 18, my dad thinks kicking me out is the best way for me to learn responsibility." Hiccup said with A sigh, taking A bite of his sandwich.

"What about Snoggletog? Don't you guys always celebrate that?" Ruffnut asked oblivious to what Hiccup's dad had told him before. Hiccup looked down, taking Astrid's hand in his. "I uh-my dad doesn't think we'll be celebrating this year." A long silence went on, before Hiccup grabbed his trash from his sandwich. "Thanks for hanging out with me guys, but I think I should go and find Toothless." With that Hiccup walked thorough the park, arms crossed and shoulders slumped. It was obvious he wanted some alone time.

...

Weeks later and it was two days till Snoggletog. Hiccup had finally managed to find Toothless who had went missing for days. Then one day, out of no where, Hiccup was caught in the middle of another fight. He'd driven out of town, and wound up surrounded from some older guys who didn't look to friendly. Hiccup had once had A run in with these boys, and didn't come out well.

What surprised Hiccup though, was the woman being held by one of the men. She had long auburn hair like his, terrified forest green eyes, A long green dress, and looked to be in terrible shape. It was dark art at the moment, no one around.

Hiccup looked at the woman, and wondered if it was these guys who had beat her up. "What do you want Ryker?" Hiccup asked the lead guy who road A motorcycle. The air was tense as the cold night went on. No houses, no people, no help in sight. Just the occasional tree and old burn pile. The ground was icy, like the look in every man, including Hiccup's, eyes.

"Well, we figured might as well get some revenge wile your out." Ryker cracked his knuckles and Hiccup tensed. He had once escaped Ryker by being sneaky and leading them strait to A cop ambush about two years back. Ryker had been trying to get revenge sense, but Hiccup always slipped away with minor fractures.

Hiccup shivered slightly under his thick cloths, not knowing exactly what Ryker wanted as revenge. He looked back at the beet up woman, and thought he knew her from somewhere. She seemed to feel the same way, eyes widening suddenly as if she made A big discovery.

"Hiccup?" Hiccup looked at the woman surprised, but then turned back to Ryker. He'd have to question her later. Hiccup looked all around, where could he escape to? How could he save Ryker's hostage? What would happen to Toothless who was sleeping in his truck if something happened to Hiccup?

Hiccup couldn't find A way out, and pretty soon Ryker had him with his arm behind his back, facing the crowd. Hiccup struggled against him with little luck. Great, as if Snoggletog break could get any worse. Hiccup tried to fight as another two guys advanced on him, but had little luck other than getting Ryker to let go. This only led to him being grabbed harder by another guy, and Hiccup's arm was sore from being held in place behind his back.

Suddenly, two bright lights shone out of nowhere. Someone's car, A big red truck with power written all over it (not literally). Everyone froze, the truck pulling up. Ryker and his men let go of Hiccup, running off in fear of getting caught. Hiccup and the woman were left.

As Hiccup's eyes adjusted to the light, Hiccup realized who's truck this was. "D-Dad?" Hiccup asked as the large man stepped out. "H-how did you..." "I'm A chief of police Hiccup, you don't think I don't know where you've been?" Hiccup tensed at Stoick's stern voice. His father had been watching him? What about the hole 'one day I'm not going to be around, so you need to learn to take care of yourself' speech?

Hiccup had to many questions to ask, but then he noticed his fathers gaze landing on the woman who was beet up and who knew him. The Chief looked surprised, and Hiccup was confused. The woman looked guilty, and started going on about random things.

"I know what your going to say Stoick. How could I have stayed away all these years and not come back to you? To our son." Hiccup didn't need to listen to the rest. Everything went mute to his ears and he turned pale. "What did you just say?" Hiccup asked after about three minutes of recovering.

The woman who Hiccup now knew as Valka turned to face him surprised, along with Stoick. "Hiccup...we need to talk." Hiccup tensed. If his father said that, it was _never_ a good thing. Stoick sat down with Hiccup and Valka and the story was explained.

"So basically... _you_ thought my mother died in A kidnapping." Hiccup pointed to Stoick who nodded. " _You_ stayed away because you had developed bad habits such as drugs and such." Valka nodded. "And _I_ was never told the true story about my _mom?"_ Stoick and Valka nodded as Hiccup tried to wrap his head around this.

"I can't believe your alive. And for Snoggletog. What do you say Val? Come home for the holidays for the first time in forever?" Hiccup awaited A response, and frowned when his mother said yes. He didn't know if this was such A good thing. She'd abandoned him as A baby, and now his father welcomed her home despite having kicked him out over A little fight.

"Well I...I've got to go." Hiccup got up and turned to his truck. Valka looked confused and looked at Stoick. Stoick's eyes widened, and he didn't want her to know about his and Hiccup's harsh relationship. "Uh Hiccup wait!" Hiccup stopped and looked over his shoulder. "What now?"

"It's getting late. Shouldn't you be following us home? What if those guys come back?" Hiccup's eyes widened. _So that's how it is huh?_ Hiccup thought but didn't say out loud. Instead, he just shrugged, and drove home behind his dad. At least he got A warm place to sleep for once in the past months.

Snoggletog did come around, and Stoick had managed to act like nothing between him and his son ever happened. Hiccup wound up spending A few hours of Snoggletog with them, and despite feeling hesitant about getting to close, wound up bonding with his mother who he had A lot in common with.

Hiccup spent Snoggletog night with Astrid, and explained to her what happened. Astrid was surprised, and didn't like Stoick's choices. She knew every parent was different though and didn't push. Instead, she was happy to spend the evening with her boyfriend who was finally gaining his lost weight back after having little food for so long.

After Snoggletog, like A miracle the collage Hiccup had applied for A wile back and was advanced sent A letter in stating their rejection of him was A mistake. Maybe Hiccup was on the road to finding the right way to go in life...Maybe.

 **(A/N) So yeah rushed ending but I needed to get it done. Again sorry for taking so long to update.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say and Plasma Snow Peace out!**


	83. Prosthetic instead of crutches

**(A/N) Another fan-shot! Trying to get back into the habit of updating.**

 **Guest Johnathen: I can't quit understand your idea.**

 **Story idea timeline: Modern AU.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup Haddock. 16 years old, amputee, not enough money or practice to use A prosthetic ever since his father died and his mom is poor. Hiccup's friends from school try to help Hiccup best they can, like helping him find his new service dog who is disabled like him. Hiccup has to use forearm crutches, and has A hard time getting thorough his past memories. One memory is the fire where his dad died. The fire that took his limb. High school is tough as it is. Add in lack of prosthetic and mother with A lack of job and things get tough.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for memories with blood and injury. Toothless is A service dog mentioned in the story. Hiccup lives with his mother. Hiccstrid story. Hiccup lost his left leg in the incident that killed his father, Stoick.**

 **Summary:**

 _High school was tough when he was 15 and A freshmen. Now Hiccup has to deal with being in 10th grade and being an amputee with lack of prosthetic or much practice at the same time. Can his friends help him? Will Hiccup find comfort in A new furry friend who has the same problems he does?_

Same old routine. Alarm went off, Hiccup struggled to get dressed, grabbed his crutches, had to use them to get downstairs, and sat down at the wooden dinner table with his mother. Valka Haddock, long auburn hair, forest green eyes, mother of Hiccup Haddock had made eggs and beacon which she put on paper plates.

Hiccup ate some of the eggs, thanked his mom, got any extra homework done, read about ten pages of his newest addition to his book collection, and got out the door with his green backpack and blue forearm crutches. Hiccup waited for the bus which arived around five minutes later. It took minor effort to get on, but still made people stair.

Hiccup sat next to his girlfriend who he'd been dating for A year now, Astrid Hofferson. Astrid was wearing her typical skin tight baby blue shirt, black tights, and leather skirt. Her baby blue eyes looked fierce and strong, her muscles very visible. Yet, when Hiccup sat down putting an arm around her, Astrid relaxed into his hold, laying a hand on Hiccup's chest.

Hiccup smiled brightly. Only he could get this kind of treatment from Astrid. No violence, no need for her to be independent, just getting to hold her and see her emotion. Hiccup never saw Astrid cry or break down of course, but he did get to see many more sides of her than others did.

Guys behind them started whispering. Hiccup knew they were confused as to why the one legged boy with crutches got this kind of attention from Astrid despite her punching any of the more popular guys if they got to close. The answer was simple really though if you weren't A mutton head. Astrid loved Hiccup for Hiccup, and Hiccup loved Astrid for Astrid. No other words were needed. They read each other as if their significant other's eyes were pages to A kids book. Easy to read, enjoyable to look at.

As Hiccup and Astrid sat near each other, the bus hit A few more stops. Snotlout got on first, taking A seat beside his distant cousin. Fishlegs squeezed in just beside Hiccup and Astrid, ruining the moment as they were now squished. Tuffnut, A young teen with A powerful...imagination, sat next to Snotlout. Tuffnut's sister and twin sat beside Heather who sat closer to the back of the bus. Heather sat two seats down from her brother Dagur who was A member of the football team. They were both also cousins of Hiccup's from his fathers side of the family, though acted more like his siblings.

"So, any plans for tonight?" Hiccup asked Astrid wile looking down at her. It was Wednesday, the perfect day to go hang out somewhere if you were one of the weird kids who liked to get your fun done in the middle of the weak rather than on Fridays so you didn't get caught in the traffic of parties and such.

"Not really. Want to go to the lake?" Astrid asked and Hiccup smiled. "I'm sure we can arrange that." Hiccup leaned down to kiss Astrid, the football boys groaning in annoyance. You see Astrid was popular despite not really caring for the attention. She had good looks, strength, and confidence. This caused all eyes to be on her quit A lot. It was unnerving at times to say the least.

As they reached school, all the friends went to their respective classes. Dagur football, Heather Basketball, the twins business management, Fishlegs Chemistry, Astrid Basketball with Heather, and Hiccup advanced Algebra. The day went on, long classes, tons of Wednesday notes, the occasional quiz, then their was lunch.

Astrid met Hiccup at lunch, both of them getting something small. The twins and Fishlegs got stuck in the line, and Snotlout had A different lunch period. "Here let me help." Astrid said, grabbing Hiccup's tray for him. "Thanks Astrid." Hiccup replied before they both sat down at A more isolated table.

Hiccup leaned his crutches against the table, sitting down beside Astrid wile scooting his chair closer to her. Astrid looked down at Hiccup's leg, sighing. "Hiccup? Why don't you ever...you know...try to get A replacement leg rather than crutches? You've been healing from the accident for nearly A year now." Hiccup put down his fork and turned to look at her.

"It's not that simple Astrid. Those things cost A lot of money and the physical therapy to help with practice even more. I don't think I could figure out A way to get that kind of cash, even with insurance." Hiccup explained. Astrid looked at him, seeing disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh." Was Astrid's simple reply as they turned back to face their food. Astrid looked out of the corner of her eye, and wasn't able to help but ask. "Do you ever wish you had one rather than crutches?" Hiccup looked at her out of the corner of his eye and nodded slowly.

"I have to admit I think it would help with the bad memories. I wouldn't be constantly reminded of what happened ya know? I also kind of wish I didn't have to rely on people so much. With A prosthetic, it would be easier to get up from A fall. I could carry my own tray, hold your hand as we walked thorough the hallways, find it easier to carry my own backpack, and so fourth. I'm not trying to pity myself or anything, honest, I just...it's a regular thought I guess." They both ate quietly after that, Astrid coming up with some ideas.

After school ended and Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, Heather, Dagur, and Fishlegs went to the lake, Astrid claimed she had to leave early. She biked home quickly, and got on her computer. Astrid's dad was A veteran who had A prosthetic of his own on his left arm, her mother worked at A local pet shelter as A half vet/half pet care giver. As Astrid looked up different solutions for her ideas online, she came across something that caught her attention.

"Gotcha." Astrid printed off the work sheet and took it to her mother. She explained what she wanted to do and Astrid's mom thought it was A good idea. "You'd have to pay for training and get him to agree to come to the shelter enough times to form the right kind of bond. This kind of process would require Hiccup to play the biggest parts in training. You think you can get him to agree?" Astrid smiled and nodded. "I think I can. Thanks mom." With that, Astrid hugged her mother and ran upstairs to finish her homework.

The next day Hiccup hardly saw Astrid. She seemed to be so lost in thought she didn't notice him much. Hiccup had heard her talking to her boss on the phone, seeming to try to figure out ways to earn extra money. Astrid worked as A caregiver at the animal shelter and made minimum wage. What Hiccup couldn't figure out was why she all a sudden wanted extra money to save for something.

After school Astrid didn't meet up with Hiccup. Hiccup knew it had something to do with her job and didn't say anything. Instead he went home and decided it would be wise to finish all his extra homework before going out with Fishlegs to study the bird migrations like they did every year. It was kind of their time of the year for just geeking out over all the season change from winter to spring.

...

Astrid got done with her work A little after 10 PM. She walked home, stopping to grab A snack at A nearby sandwich place nearby. Astrid got A small sandwich and A coffee, then continued walking. She was planning on getting her paycheck this Monday, and then she'd be able to tell Hiccup her big plan.

...

Two days later, Sunday afternoon, Astrid met with Heather, Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs, Dagur at Football games. She told them her plan and each member of the group had their own opinions. "Wait, so your trying to raise the money to help Hiccup train A service dog from your mom's shelter? Why?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"He was telling me the other day that the lack of prosthetic made him need A lot of extra help that he didn't want. I figured the dog could be both A comfort and A helper so Hiccup didn't feel like he relied on other kids so much and therefor didn't have such low confidence." Astrid explained enthusiastically.

"Why not just help him get A prosthetic?" Tuffnut asked next. "For one that's A lot more money. Two, I think even with the prosthetic Hiccup would still need A lot of help at first. Get the dog first, then once their bonded, we can try to figure out A way to help him get back on his feet." Astrid explained again.

Everyone else had their own questions, but eventually agreed to helping Astrid. On Monday, Astrid explained her plan to Hiccup. "You sure you want to do this Astrid? You really don't have to." Hiccup replied to her plan modestly.

"It's fine Hiccup. I think this dog could really help you. Look, his name's Toothless, he was abandoned after being the only puppy to survive in his litter, and he even has the same...er." "Disability? You don't have to be afraid to say it bluntly Astrid." Hiccup cut her off smiling warmly and Astrid nodded.

"Yeah. Lost left hind leg. It's like you two were _meant_ to find each other." Hiccup honestly couldn't argue, Astrid really did have A point their. The dog highly resembled him, was the perfect height for Hiccup to hold onto if he fell or crashed, and seemed to resembled his own past A lot. It was like when he looked at the furry animal, he almost saw himself. It was A weird feeling, but pleasing none the less.

Hiccup went with Astrid after school to the animal shelter where he met up with Astrid's mom. They let Toothless out, and the dog imediatly took interest in Hiccup. After A little wile, Astrid, Hiccup, and Miss Hofferson knew Toothless and Hiccup were the perfect match.

...

Weeks went by and just as the first day of spring break came along, Toothless was trained enough to be A qualified service dog. Valka took immediate interest in the dog who seemed to be to smart for his own good. "Wow, it's like you've known each other your hole life." Valka said as Hiccup sat on the floor, his crutches nearby, playing on the floor with the black canine with slick fur and the same colored eyes as his own. Toothless hopped around on three legs, wrestling around with Hiccup.

"Yeah well, Toothless is no ordinary dog. He's my best friend. Right bud?" Toothless barked in response, seeming to be replying to Hiccup's statement. Hiccup laughed and scratched the dogs chin and ears. "Heh, he's smart to." Valka let the two be. She hadn't seen Hiccup goof around and smile like this ever since he lost his leg and was unable to get around without his forearm crutches. She wanted more than anything for the moment to last as long as it could.

Toothless, with his intelligence and gentle when needed nature, actually made the news after saving some kids from A fire and helping Hiccup when he fell in the road and nearly got hit by A car. Many people were incredibly surprised by the bond the two shared. They'd never seen an owner and his dog seem to almost read each others minds like this.

Seriously! All Hiccup had to do was frown and Toothless would whimper sadly knowing the inner emotions Hiccup hid. Hiccup just had to glare at someone and the dog would imediatly react angrily. They seemed to share A strong bond like no other. Add that on with Berk being A public town and Toothless being A hero and things made the news.

Well, when someone becomes nearly famous for making the news so many times, they tend to get _a lot_ of support. People were donating to help get extra food for the poor family, and Hiccup along with his mother made enough money to get Hiccup A prosthetic, physical therapy, and Toothless A specialized harness that allowed him to get around without hopping all the time.

A YouTube channel was even made by Hiccup and Toothless. The Vlog went viral and subscribers turned it into A career. Things were looking up. They were looking up indeed. All because the bond Hiccup and Toothless had, and the love of Hiccup's friends.

 **(A/N) This idea was given to me by one of my reviewers. You know who you are and thank you!**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow peace out!**


	84. Super heroes

**(A/N) I'm so exited I'm already to chapter 84, fan-shot 80! Idea belongs to guest Johnathen with some of my own twists. I like your Pokémon idea BTW.**

 **etglorriana95: I'm glad you like my take on your idea. Also I like that AU to. Why do you think I had so much fun writing things like Rebel Daredevil X Spirited Athlete where the gang helped Hiccup with his flashbacks of his abusive foster father? The AU about modern httyd characters helping someone like Hiccup with things he can't control is always fun to read in my opinion.**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE between blindsided and season 5 gets super powers AU.**

 **Story idea: A mysterious glow in A cave. New adventures and new enemies. The ability to fly, blast, see far distance, have enhanced hearing, and more. Six dragon riders, all experiencing new seemingly** ** _super powers._** **The dragon riders must defeat their new villain Agnar Ragnarok, and save their home and Berk.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for injury, tragedy, blood, and character death (ooh wonder who it is). Dragon riders get Super powers! I used some Tuffnut speaking Español in this because this fan-shot is meant to have similarities to RTTE season 5. Hiccstrid!**

 **Summary:**

 _Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs are all camping out at an island near the edge. What happens when the universe chooses them to be the worlds first super hero's, destined to fight Agnar Ragnarok who plans to take over the Barbaric Archipelago? Will Agnar be able to destroy the most powerful islands first starting with Berk? Or will Hiccup and the gang with the help of their new 'super powers' save their home? Read to find out!_

 **Flashback**

It all started as A normal camping trip for A vacation. The dragon riders leaving the base after Viggo was finally gone to clear their minds. Then one thing led to another. The bright blue light at the back of the cave, the shouts and cries as all the riders flew backwards with some heavy force, the feeling of fire piercing thorough his very veins, Hiccup could hardly take it all in.

Then he had hit head. His skull throbbed and blood ran down over his temple. Hiccup felt dizzy, and all the dragons suddenly darted into the cave, apparently hearing their riders shouts. It was to late though. Despite trying to stay awake, Hiccup felt another wave of pain, saw all his team members fallen, and finally, everything went black to some of his relief.

 **End of flashback**

Hiccup sat up quickly as the memories flooded his mind. He was poring in sweat and now in the forest. Toothless hovered protectively over him, and Hiccup guessed the dragons had brought their riders here for fear of their safety.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay bud." Hiccup said after Toothless nudged him. He stood up dizzily, holding his head and looking around. All the other riders were around their dragons, pale and shivering against the cold. Hiccup felt his head for his wound, and realized it was scabbed over and had stopped bleeding.

"What the...okay how long was I out?" Hiccup's voice was slow and confused. Toothless nudged him and made A soft, stern sound as if saying 'who cares? Your safe, that's what matters you mutton head.' Hiccup couldn't disagree with that.

Hiccup walked over to Astrid and Stormfly first, using Toothless for balance. He would figure out how his wound had healed so quickly later. Astrid was unconscious against Stormfly, laying on her back with some blood in her hair. Hiccup brushed the hair aside, lightly shaking Astrid's shoulder.

"Astrid? Astrid common you've got to get up." Astrid groaned and rolled over. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Hiccup. Her face was tense, obviously in discomfort. "H-Hiccup?" "Yeah I'm right here Astrid. We're alright." Astrid shook her head and sat up so fast it made her dizzy again.

"Wh-What happened?" Hiccup frowned and shook his head. "Sorry but...I-I'm still trying to solve that mystery to." Astrid nodded, taking his hand to steady herself. Hiccup sat their as Astrid woke up fully. Then he went to the other riders who asked the same question as Astrid did and all got the same response.

"Alright so everybody's here. Now, I say it would be A good idea to get out of here. I've got A bad feeling about this place." Hiccup said as thunder sounded in the distance. The other riders nodded in understanding. All that is...except the twins.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Ruffnut shouted wile swinging at her brother. "What?! It was Barch I swear! This time I swear, I wasn't the one who hit you!" Tuffnut swung at Ruffnut. They continued like that until Tuffnut landed on the ground with A bloody lip.

This caused him to get furious. "So it's going to be like that huh?" Tuffnut yelled out and lifted his hand to swing at Ruff. In that moment though, his hand glowed this bright golden color, and an electrified blast was shot to the right, hitting A rock.

Everyone was dead silent. "What..." "Was..." "That?" Hiccup, then Astrid, the Snotlout stated in aw. Tuffnut was shocked more than all of them, but like usual quickly recovered. "Woah! How did I do that?!" Tuffnut thrust his hand forward to show the others, but wound up shooting another blast that headed strait for Fishlegs.

Fishlegs crossed his arms quickly in an attempt to shield himself from the blast, and it worked. The blast was countered by some sort of force field. "Uh Hiccup..." Fishlegs started panicking and Hiccup tried to stop him. "Fishlegs don't panic. You might trigger someth-" Hiccup was cut short as the force field turned to fire, nearly hitting Astrid.

Astrid would have been hit had she not jumped and flipped with unhuman agility. "Woah!" Even Astrid was scared by her own jump. She hit Snotlout who got mad. "Really Astrid!" Snotlout's eyes turned red and Hiccup ducked as some sort of weird heat wave narrowly missed him, burning his skin. Hiccup hissed in pain, but was surprised by how quickly the burn healed.

Ruffnut got mad at Tuffnut, and wound up shooting the same blast he had. Hiccup was really starting to worry someone would get hurt as the chaos grew. After all, the other riders didn't seem to have the odd healing ability he did.

Hiccup frowned and tried to yell for everyone to stop. What surprised them, even Hiccup himself, was the dragon, precisely night fury like roar that escaped his lips. Some sort of blue flame, resembling A Plasma Blast surrounded him for A split second. It burned Hiccup's arms and sides but they healed imediatly.

Everyone was stunned, and Hiccup stayed silent for fear of it happening again. "H-Hiccup?" Astrid asked concerned. Even Toothless had ducked in fear of the roar. Hiccup backed up holding out his hands. "A-Astrid I don't think that's such A good-" Hiccup was cut off as Astrid ignored him, taking his hand that was out and slowly calming him.

Hiccup relaxed A bit, smiling. Their was no doubt what ever these new...powers the dragon riders wielded was, Hiccup had the power of something the most dangerous. Hiccup hugged Astrid as she hugged him. No one else had seen it, but Astrid had, and that's why she was doing this.

What ever just happened to Hiccup, it hurt him a lot. Astrid had seen his wounds in the dark of night, lit up by the blue flame. He had been severely burned in some place, but the wounds healed imediatly with the exception of some scars and burned sleeves. Hiccup's sleeves were partially burned along with the sides of his tunic. Despite how fast they healed, Astrid could still see Hiccup felt the pain.

Hiccup was grateful Astrid had seen what had happened and decided to comfort him. The adrenaline was still their, he was overwhelmed, and the now burn scars still hurt. Toothless stood up after cowering, coming to stand beside Hiccup as well. Nothing had ever scared the dragon more than that moment. He was frightened for Hiccup, but couldn't destroy what was hurting him because Hiccup was technically hurting himself.

All the dragon riders were still breathing heavily and terrified. They decided it was best to take off and go see Gothi from Berk. The healer had said that for the first time in years, she had no idea what was going on with them. These new 'super powers' as she'd labeled them must have happened for A reason though, and the dragon riders needed to find that reason.

...

That night, Fishlegs was sleeping in his bed on Berk. The dragon riders had decided to stay for the rest of the night and try to figure out what was going on. Hiccup had wound up having another 'power surge' as Gothi described it, and was exhausted after A major wound healed imediatly, leaving A scar and pain.

As Fishlegs was sleeping, he started having A nightmare. A man named Agnar Ragnarok was standing on the back of A flight mare, wielding A power similar to Thor's. Agnar shot at his friends one by one, sending them unconscious to the ground. Fishlegs found Hiccup nearly dead, not breathing and with little pulse. Astrid was bleeding badly, the twins were just unconscious, and Snotlout was unbearably pale.

"No!" Fishlegs sat up quickly, surprised and afraid. He accidently hit his hand on the back of his bed, and wound up realizing he had strength he didn't think possible. The top of Fishlegs' bed frame was metal, yet Fishlegs had managed to bend it. He got scared, and his force field hung around him. What was that dream about? It felt so...real.

...

Hiccup was having A nightmare that night, fire surrounding him and him accidently burning Astrid with his new found powers. He sat up in cold sweat, the roar from before escaping his lips. Hiccup let out A pained shout as the his bare chest and arms were burned. He'd decided to sleep in nothing but shorts for fear of this happening.

Toothless jumped up to A standing position, running to his rider and trying to calm him. Tears escaped Hiccup's eyes, and trust me, if he was crying, the pain was _really_ bad. Hiccup tried and tried to calm down, before the fire eventually died down.

Hiccup took A deep breath, and watched his new wound turn to A scar almost within A minute. He held onto Toothless as if his life depended on it. You see, healing so quickly didn't mean Hiccup didn't feel pain. He felt the wound blister, then pop, then throb, then sting, then scab over, then scar with his nerves tingling at the past pace. The sensation was awful, and hurt so much. Hiccup even swore he felt A pain similar to when he once got an infection in A wound somewhere within that minute.

After the scar was healed and faded so it only looked small, red, and marked, Hiccup felt exhausted. It was like his body had to use all the energy it took to fight thorough A wound all at once away from him. The boy fell down, and at first Toothless was scared he was sick and might have fallen unconscious. Then he noticed his rider was just sleeping soundly, mumbling things as if dreaming again.

Toothless purred and lay beside his rider. What was he supposed to do?

...

The next morning the dragon riders met in the academy. Snotlout had another moment where his eyes turned red and he sent of disastrous heat waves. Astrid used her knew found agility along with heightened senses she'd developed to dodge it. Fishlegs protected himself. Tuffnut used new found super speed. Ruffnut ducked behind Fishlegs. Hiccup moved but took the hit on his arm. He screamed as the heat literally melted his skin to the bone, and fell to his knees as it started healing.

"Snotlout!" Astrid screamed. "I-I didn't mean to Astrid honest!" Snotlout yelled back, stepping back in fear. Astrid ran to Hiccup and looked at his arm. She could see the process of the burned spot near his wrist healing, and it was very unsettling. Blood was on the ground and the wound scabbed over, skin reforming.

Then Astrid saw something she hadn't seen in years. "Hiccup...I-I...does it hurt _that_ bad?" Hiccup nodded, trying to hide the tears. Suddenly he started feeling dizzy, and Astrid noticed that for some reason, as Hiccup was nearing unconsciousness, his wound slowly stopped healing and it started bleeding uncontrollably.

"N-No Hiccup! You can't go to sleep. It won't heal right." Astrid held Hiccup close to her, trying to keep him awake despite how pale he was. Snotlout stepped closer and tried to help. Ruffnut decided to step in. She toughed Hiccup's shoulder and somehow something in her fingertips shocked him. This woke Hiccup up and helped his heart beet faster causing the healing process to somehow go faster.

Astrid sat their with Hiccup in her arms, Stormfly and Toothless pacing with no idea what to do. Toothless tried to get to Hiccup, but Snotlout with his heat and Fishlegs with his strength managed to keep him back. After the wound was finally scarred over with the help of Ruffnut keeping him awake, Hiccup fell asleep like last night again.

As Astrid held her unconscious fellow dragon rider and boyfriend in her arms, she looked at the other riders. "I'll carry him on Toothless, we need to get home or the edge will be unguarded for to long." The others agreed before taking off to the edge.

Hours later they arived home. Hiccup had woken up halfway thorough full of energy and ready to fly Toothless wile Astrid flew Stormfly. Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs, and Hiccup landed in the clubhouse to eat lunch.

"So...how are we going to deal with this anyways?" Tuffnut asked thorough A mouth full of food. "As cool as it is to have 'super powers', we can't go around nearly getting ourselves killed! I mean, you _know_ how me and Tuff are, so if we say it's to dangerous, something actually needs to be done." Ruffnut said wile stabbing her fork into some lamb chops.

"You know they have A point Hiccup. What are we going to do?" Fishlegs asked and Hiccup thought about it. "Well A little something you all know I've stood by for years now." Hiccup stood up, encasing his hand in that Plasma like flame without burning it.

"If you can't beat them, you train them." All the dragon riders were confused at first, but then caught onto what Hiccup was saying. They would train with their powers, trying to control them. Starting today after lunch in the arena.

...

After hours of training that wound up in the twins having A fight between Tuffnut's blast and Ruffnut's electricity, Astrid arguing with Snotlout who had discovered he had super speed similar to Tuffnut's, Fishlegs training with his super strength, and Hiccup winding up having yet another power surge, the riders decided to head in for an early night.

Hiccup was in his hut, writing in his journal, when Fishlegs stepped in. "Hey Fishlegs! You...okay?" Hiccup asked as Fishlegs walked closer and closer. "Well actually Hiccup? I need to tell you about something." Fishlegs explained his dream to Hiccup and Hiccup nodded, confused since he'd been having nightmares as well.

"I-I'm sure it'll be fine Fishlegs. We're a team that doesn't go down easily." Hiccup tried to sooth Fishlegs despite his own fears. They talked for a wile longer before deciding to work on the book of dragons. Both Hiccup and Fishlegs fell asleep at their own individual desk in Hiccup's hut.

...

The next morning, Hiccup and the other dragon riders woke up to something blasting their hut. Hiccup ran outside with Fishlegs first, seeing A Singtail with A man who had red hair, black eyes, tan skin, and thin blue clothing with armor covering him.

"No..." They both said breathless at the same time. Hiccup and Fishlegs both shared A 'look', before Hiccup got on Toothless. "Fishlegs you go and help the others, I'm going to go talk with Agnar." Hiccup knew the name because not only was he in his nightmares which were likely visions, but the man had made it clear to state who he was.

After Fishlegs took off on Meatlug, Hiccup flew above his flaming house on Toothless. "What do you want with us Agnar?!" Hiccup shouted, his hands encased in flames. The man cackled before encasing his own hands in lightning. "Isn't it obvious?" He glared at Hiccup.

"I'm here to take over the archipelago. The first step to my plan is destroying all the superior islands. Before I do that, I need to weaken the chiefs. Starting with Stoick." Hiccup practically growled. "And your here because?..."

"Well..." Agnar encased his hand in more lightning. He looked at his hand, then smirked at Hiccup. "You can't defeat a _stoic_ chief without destroying the one thing that breaks down his emotions." Hiccup went wide eyed, and before he could do anything lightning was headed his way encased in fire.

"Hiccup!" Before another moment went by, Hiccup saw heard Fishlegs and saw him fly by in A flash. "What the...Fishlegs?!" Hiccup looked at Fishlegs who was moving at amazing speed and covered in a force field. "And me!" "Snotlout?!" Hiccup was beyond confused, then remembered Snotlout's super speed.

"Wait...so you-" "Yep! Unlike Tuffnut, despite my destruction I can _share_ my powers with another host. Pretty cool huh?" Hiccup smiled brightly and laughed. "Uh _Very!"_ Suddenly another lightning bolt nearly hit a house but Tuffnut ran by. He was holding onto Astrid who jumped to amazing heights, Tuffnut shooting A counter blast.

"One might even say...Muy Rapido. So...Que dices? Jinete del dragón del compañero? Lets kick some...trasero?" Astrid laughed at Tuffnut's words as they continued to create diversions. That's when Ruffnut came in. She had been able to blend into the tree's below with the help of Barch, and was flying him with hand signals. She shot at Agnar Ragnarok who was becoming panicked.

Hiccup smirked and all the dragon riders continued fighting. More Singtails came in and Agnar seemed to be able to control weather. He shot one strike of lightning which knocked Ruffnut off Barch. Tuffnut went after her only to hit A tree limb and be knocked out, Astrid falling after him.

Fishlegs continued shielding himself and Hiccup caught Astrid who got on Stormfly. Fire was everywhere, and Astrid did tricks off of Stormfly wile throwing her axe at Agnar. She had found her ability to attract metal during training. This meant her axe would come back to her like A boomerang.

Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Astrid were the only ones left in the battle. Fishlegs fought Singtails and Astrid tried to help Hiccup by distracting Agnar when he'd use his powers. Hiccup saw the twins and Snotlout on the ground and he couldn't take it.

Hiccup didn't try to hold it in any longer. He shouted, his voice a roar, and blue flame going everywhere. Agnar screamed as he was knocked off of his dragon and into the flames. Just before he hit the ground though, Agnar sent one final strike of lightning.

Hiccup was already wounded from his fire, but as he was healing, the lightning knocked him unconscious. This meant Hiccup severe wound that were bleeding out wouldn't heal. "No!" Fishlegs screamed. He saw Astrid was unconscious on Stormfly to, partially burned by Hiccup's blast. Stormfly dodged one of the remaining Singtails, but Astrid was knocked off by another.

She hit the ground. Fishlegs grabbed Hiccup and Astrid. He grabbed the twins and Snotlout as well with the help of their dragons. The remaining stormy weather put out the fires, and Fishlegs got the Singtails to leave. He flew into the scorched clubhouse which now lacked A roof.

"No, no, no. Not like the dream. _Please_ not like the dream!" Toothless was unconscious so couldn't help Hiccup. The other dragons were pacing and panicked. Fishlegs felt Hiccup's pulse. _Little pulse and no breathing._ He thought.

Astrid was burned and bleeding as well. Snotlout was pale as paper. The twins were unconscious with no response to anything. Fishlegs wouldn't let it end like this. He couldn't. "Common Hiccup... _please!"_ Fishlegs pushed on Hiccup's chest, but forgot his super strength.

Something cracked, probably a rib. Fishlegs cringed in sorrow at first, but then sighed relieved when Hiccup sat up, coughing with tears stinging his eyes but refusing to let them out. Toothless woke up to, sensing his riders distress and curling around him.

Fishlegs smiled brightly with a sigh of relief as Hiccup's wounds healed. He felt sorrow for his leaders pain, but happy he was alive none the less. Fishlegs moved to Astrid, and did something similar just without cracking A rib. Astrid jolted up because the pain and held her wound. She saw Hiccup and imediatly went to help him.

Fishlegs managed to wake up Ruffnut, who used her electricity to wake up Snotlout. Then she tried Tuffnut. One thing though... "Tuff? Common bro it's me." Ruffnut tried again, but with little success. "No!" Ruffnut held her brother, and it was only then Fishlegs confirmed his pulse.

"G-Gone. Ruff I'm _so, so_ sorry." Ruffnut sat their, crying over her brother and holding onto him. Hiccup managed to stay half awake, and despite his exhausted stated was obviously devastated. Astrid held onto him, soothing her hurt leader and grieving the loss of A friend. Even Snotlout shed A tear or two.

Ruffnut tried to help her brother more and more, but eventually Fishlegs had to remove him from her before she made herself worse. Ruffnut seemed so broken. Who knew? She always tried to _kill_ her brother. Now though...the sight was sorrowful.

...

Weeks later Agnar was defeated. A feast was held in remembrance of one of the hero's who saved the archipelago. "Alas, we do not morn this loss. Instead, we celebrate the energetic and heroic life of this teen who died to young. Deep prayer to the God's for his family, and may Tuffnut Thorsten watch over us from his place...in the halls of Valhalla."

Tuffnut's father finished his speech, tears in his eyes witch he managed to keep back. Everyone applauded the grieving father who gave such A great speech for his lost first born son. Ruffnut sat alone. Her mother had cried and was still grieving. Ruffnut though...she wasn't just grieving. She wasn't just devastated.

For once in her life, Ruffnut Thorsten felt _broken._ She hadn't spoken for weeks, and hardly ate. Everyone tried to help her, but she couldn't find strength to move on despite the literal spark within herself. As Ruffnut sat their, she felt A hand on her shoulder.

"Ruffnut? Common and sit with us alright?" Astrid tried to get Ruffnut to move. After much effort, Ruffnut sat with the other riders. Everyone spoke about how great Tuffnut _was,_ but Ruffnut only mourned for what could no longer be.

That is until she saw the figure. An outline of someone just like her. The face of an energetic teen with an attitude for adventure. " _We're Thorstens sis. We don't give up."_ The words echoed in Ruffnut mind yet she was the only one who heard them.

Tuffnut was right. Thorstens never gave up. None of the gang could. After all, they _were_ super heroes.

 **(A/N) Why Tuffnut Why!? I know, terrible ending, but I couldn't help myself! It's been SOOO long since I wrote character death, it had to be done!**

 **Anyways until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say (Oh I'm SURE you do), and Plasma Snow peace out!**


	85. Baby Jude

**(A/N) I'm really starting to get on A role with this yay! This idea is from Guest Johnathen.**

 **Guest Johnathen: Never heard of kingdom hearts, but have a few different ideas for your Modern AU thanks!**

 **Etgloriana95: I have a few ideas for your modern AU. I don't know much about appendicitis, but could I change it to A bad flue?**

 **Story idea Timeline: Before HTTYD 1.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup and Astrid are 15 year old parents trying to hide their son from Berk who might try to kill him. Here's A little fan-shot about one of the many days they're trying to hide their half a year old and sooth him. Hiccup is A father during the day, taking care of Jude in the forest, and Astrid takes him in at night. Here's A short part of their journey about how they handle this life.**

 **Warnings/Details: Teen parents AU. Rated T for mentions of past sexual activities and alcohol under age.**

 **Summary:**

 _Months have gone by since baby Jude was born. Hiccup and Astrid have been able to keep their son born from, bad decisions but born as a miracle, a secret for the first six months of his first year. Here's A small segment of their life as secret parents. Hiccup is taking care of Jude during the day, Astrid in the evening._

 **Hiccup**

"Hey Jude it's okay. It's okay. You've got to quiet down or I won't be able to sneak into work." Hiccup tried to sooth his young son who was only 6 months old. The baby, Jude, was the result of bad decisions in bad time. In this case...it was the result of Hiccup picking up a habit of drinking under age, and Astrid deciding to drink as a rebel stunt. The two met up in the forest, both had secret feelings for each other, and things went _down._

Despite what happened, Hiccup _never_ called Jude a mistake. Hiccup made mistakes along with Astrid, but that didn't make the baby boy one. Hiccup had been called a mistake many times in his life, and refused to let his baby think that way.

Jude was the perfect image of his father and mother. Hiccup's freckles, auburn hair, and tiny form. Jude had the strong grip, baby blue eyes, and face structure of his mother. He was wrapped up in A small fur blanket, eyes full of curiosity like his dad and confidence like his mom.

Hiccup laughed quietly as his boy stopped crying after a moment, and instead used that strong grip of his to take his dad's hand. Jude was only long enough to lay against Hiccup's forearm, smaller than most babies on Berk his age.

After Hiccup was sure Jude was going to stay quiet, he snuck into the forge undetected. This was a normal thing. Hiccup would go to the forge to work, set Jude in his secret room, and keep things going all day so no one heard the baby over the noise.

Here's a question I bet you all asking. Why do Hiccup and Astrid work so hard to keep Jude a secret? Well here's the thing. In the time of the Vikings, and do to the laws of Berk, if someone was accused of raping a girl or violating her even, the family had the right to kill the man responsible.

What if their was _one_ miscommunication? Where would Hiccup would be then? Probably killed, even though he did have an advantage being the heir to the village. This fact didn't bother Hiccup as much as it bothered Astrid though. What Hiccup was worried about, was what would come of Jude.

What if his father and Astrid's parents _did_ think Jude to be A mistake? If Jude was hurt...Hiccup knew Astrid wouldn't stand a chance with the guilt, and he'd be broken to pieces. The only solution in the young teen father and mother's minds was to keep Jude secret.

Hiccup and Astrid had to high of expectations for kids their age, but didn't worry about that fact. Instead, Hiccup and Astrid took it all day by day, having numerous backup plans for what could happen if Jude was found out. Some involved death of one of them, some involved treachery or treason, and some involved dangerous things such as running away.

Their were only two things on the parents minds when these three factors came into plan. One, if one of them died, they'd die a hero and proudly. Two, nothing mattered as long as Jude was safe, and Hiccup and Astrid would gladly risk everything to save his vulnerable, innocent soul as many times as needed.

They couldn't be beet, it was impossible to Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup's love for his son, was way more powerful than any sword, mace, or armada. Hiccup was lost in though, holding Jude's hand wile in his secret room. The baby was growing tired, staring up at his dad with half lidded eyes. Hiccup smiled and lay him in a covered basket with two leather stuffed animals.

"Hiccup! Ya in their?!" Hiccup jumped as Gobber pulled him from his thoughts, turning to dash out the door. As Hiccup was running out, he bumped into Gobber. "What's gotten into you lad?" Gobber asked as he grabbed Hiccup's arm, pulling him to A stand.

"Oh eh...n-nothing Gobber. Just some uh...j-journal work." Hiccup sighed, he really sucked at lying. Hiccup looked up, eyes meeting Gobber's curious ones. "Ai wait A minute...I know what's going on." Hiccup flinched and tensed. "Uh...Y-You do?" He chuckled nervously. Astrid was going to kill him for making them have to put one of their secret plans into action.

"You really need to stop working on those inventions of yours Hiccup. Their starting to interfere with your work time! Alright, take care of these orders, I've got some repairs to make." Hiccup sighed relieved and nodded, grabbing the paper from Gobber with orders and also grabbing some iron ore to work with. The forge was loud, so no one noticed Jude talking to himself in his own language except Hiccup with trained ears.

After hours of working, Hiccup finally had some time off. It was around two hours after lunch, but Hiccup didn't care enough to eat at the moment. He had to get to his meeting place with Astrid where they'd discus what to do next.

"Alright little guy. What do you say we go on a little trip?" Jude cooed and Hiccup smiled, brushing his hair out of his face. Hiccup held Jude close, and ran behind the forge which was the quickest place to the forest. A lot of people could get lost in that forest. Hiccup and Astrid knew it like the backs of their hands.

About an hour later, Hiccup was laying beside Astrid in the grass, Jude laying across them wile sleeping. "So, think I can take him this evening? He is my son to you know." Hiccup and Astrid both chuckled as Astrid said this, Jude rolling over onto Hiccup's chest. Hiccup lay a hand on the babies back.

They lay their for a bit. Tree's giving them privacy, some leaves on the ground, rock formations near each corner, sunlight coming thorough the tall limbs in the sky, green, soft grass on their backs, and the warmth of each other keeping the chilly Berk air from bothering them.

Astrid sighed, laying her head on Hiccup's chest. Hiccup smiled. Only he could get this response from Astrid. The loving side of Astrid. She'd let herself go, relax and let her guard down. No one got that kind of attention from her but him, and Hiccup loved every second of it no matter how long this relationship had been going on. It'd been A year now, two months after Astrid got pregnant had they confessed their feelings without the smell of alcohol on their tongues.

Hiccup wished this moment would last forever. Unfortunately, something always had to happen. The sudden crunching of falling branches sounded, followed by the sound of talons raking against stones. Hiccup and Astrid both jolted up, Hiccup supporting Jude who clung to him with his head buried in his fathers fur vest.

Astrid stood up with her axe, and Hiccup stood behind her, making sure to shield Jude from whatever their was and ready to rush him to hiding if needed. Suddenly A dark red monstrous nightmare jumped out of the tree's, flame on it's back and wings spread. Obviously this dragon thought Hiccup, Astrid, and Jude were in it's territory.

"Hiccup run! I'll take care of him!" Astrid shouted. Hiccup hesitated. He wanted to help her fight, wanted more than anything to make sure Astrid got out of this alive. Only problem was, Jude was in his arms. Hiccup knew Astrid would kill him if he didn't take the baby to safety, and Hiccup would probably wish she'd let him have the easy way out if Jude was killed because of _him._

Hiccup made a lot of mistakes in his life, but he knew what needed to be done here. "I'll be back for you!" Hiccup shouted, dashing off into the tree's. Jude cried into Hiccup's chest, overwhelmed by the sudden emotions around him.

"I now Jude I know." Hiccup rubbed the babies back, running to a cove he enjoyed staying in. Hiccup lay Jude down in a familiar spot. Hiccup and Astrid had built the spot up. Small wooden crib surrounded by vines, filled with leather blankets and toys, and holding dry bread in the corner despite Jude never really doing more than sucking on it.

"I'll be back for you." Hiccup sat the baby down and kissed his forehead. "I _promise._ " Jude nodded, rubbing now tired from crying eyes. Hiccup left the boy, taking off to find Astrid again. "Please let her be okay." Hiccup prayed quietly as he ran. "Please, don't take her from me."

 **Astrid**

Astrid lay on the ground, out of breath. The nightmare had finally given up, but left her with wounds. Astrid had blood on her hands from her slices hands. Blistered ran up her left side and across her chest. Her shirt was mostly singed, revealing red and bleeding in some places skin.

Astrid was dizzy and cold. Suddenly, just before she thought she'd give up, Astrid heard a familiar voice. "Astrid!" Hiccup. Astrid knew that nasally voice anywhere. He must have taken their son to their favorite cove she guessed.

Astrid felt Hiccup remove the remains of her shirt. He then helped her sit up and replaced her singed shirt with his own tunic. Hiccup was still covered by his fur vest, but his scrawny yet firm chest and torso were bear and he shivered against the Berk wind chill.

Astrid frowned. She didn't want Hiccup to freeze because of her. She loved to protect _him._ Astrid _was_ the worrier in this relationship after all. Astrid wanted to protest, but her mouth felt dry. Had she really been screaming that much as the nightmare burned her flesh? Astrid couldn't remember. Everything went black just as she felt Hiccup lift her up.

Hours later and Astrid woke up in her hut. She saw Hiccup beside her bed, holding Jude. "Your parents are on their trip to find lumber, so I figured it would be safe we came over to keep an eye on your condition. Gothi said you were beat up pretty bad. Gobber translated, but didn't suspect anything other than us hanging out in the forest to train when we got attacked." Hiccup quickly explained as soon as Astrid could see him clearly.

Astrid rubbed her eyes, sitting up and leaning against her head bored. Hiccup smiled, handing Jude to his mother. Jude had been opening and closing his hands, a gesture meaning her wanted to be held, but only wanted to be held by his mother the hole hour he'd been asleep.

Hiccup spent nearly an hour trying to persuade their son to let his dad have extra time with him Hiccup had explained. Astrid smiled at the thought. Jude really was a lot like his father. Evening turned to sunset and sunset turned to night. After making sure Astrid would be okay to keep Jude with her family away on a big trip for training, Hiccup brought her some dinner then headed home.

Astrid stayed awake most of the night, feeding Jude and playing small games with him. Jude was already able to produce small parts of a number of big words. The boy may be tiny, but was incredibly smart, those big baby blue eyes always eager to learn.

Astrid gave a small laugh at the thought. Their son really was like his father. Curious enough to be very smart for his age, and stubborn enough to nearly always get at least part of what he wanted. Jude really was the perfect little thing, and as long as she had Hiccup, the two parents knew their love would win in the end.

 **(A/N) Yeah okay odd ending, short story, weird way of putting the idea. I really wanted to right Guest Johnathens idea though, but couldn't turn it into a full story without it needing like twenty chapters.**

 **Anyways until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow peace out!**


	86. Let it go

**(A/N) hey fellow readers I'm back! So here's another fan shot for you. Another cheesy poem like short, writers block is a killer.**

 **Etglorianna95: thanks for the info, I'll do some research on more about appendicitis then write a fan shot for it with hiccup.**

 **Guest Jonathan: When you say with other famous YouTubers can I do already existing ones? I was thinking about doing hiccup having Astrid as a guest and colabing with this YouTuber I love named Faze Rug then this other YouTuber named reaction time can react to them.**

 **Story idea timeline: HTTYD 1 right after red death when Hiccup wakes up.**

 **Story idea: Song fic. Just a parody of frozen let it go.**

 **Summary:**

 _Hiccup has just woken up after defeating the red death. This is a let it go parody explaining his thoughts as he takes his first steps and goes thorough the first few weeks of this new Berk._

"No but you gave it your best shot. So what do you think?" Stoick asked, patting his son on the shoulder. Hiccup had assumed he was dead, talking sarcastically to himself as he saw none other than dragons surrounding Berk. They were everywhere, yet their were no fights. Peace between Vikings and dragons, welcomed even. Hiccup was addressed like a hero as people surrounded him, and he remembered how things used to be and how things had changed.

 _The snow glows bright on the island tonight, not a footprint to be seen._

 _Used to treated as an outcast, but now they treat me, as if king._

 _A hero is how the Vikings all address me, that's not how it was, when did the past leave._

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see, that's what I told myself for weeks upon weeks._

 _Don't let them in don't let them see you bleed...but now I'm free!_

After Hiccup was done being shocked, Gobber handed him a new prosthetic tale fin for Toothless. They took off into the sky, Hiccup's new friends behind him.

 _Let it go, let it go,_

 _the past isn't here anymore._

 _Let it go, let it go,_

 _Over Berk we will sore._

 _I don't care, if they think I'm reckless,_

 _I'm just being me,_

 _Our bond story go down in history._

Weeks later and Hiccup was adjusting to the new Berk. His prosthetic did give him some trouble, but Hiccup was on Toothless to much to care. His best friend, his other half for life. Hiccup remembered back on when he first bonded with Toothless.

 _It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!_

 _It's time to see what we can do, to test our limits and make breakthroughs,_

 _Some limits, some pain, but that don't matter to me, we're free!_

They flew around in the clouds, snow starting to fall. Astrid joined them, checking on Hiccup to make sure he was okay.

 _Let it go, let it go,_

 _I'm one with Toothless in the sky,_

 _Let it go, let it go,_

 _With my friends and him I will fly,_

 _I don't care, if they think I'm reckless,_

 _I'm just being me..._

It suddenly started hailing, and Hiccup along with Astrid had to avoid the rain that came with it. Typical Berk weather. It was also nearing sunset, but thanks to the clouds, it was dark as night. Toothless found it hard to use echo location because all the chaos.

 _Memories flood thorough my head into the ground,_

 _My soul is spiraling in fearful panic all around._

 _This reminds me of things we faced before,_

 _But I'm not going back, I know we can fight thorough more!_

They tried to get thorough, but wound up crashing. Hiccup landed first, his wrist cracking. Hiccup knew it was broken, and Astrid who had a softer landing thanks to her dragon having the ability to fly on her own, sat beside Hiccup. She checked him over, Toothless crooning over Hiccup worriedly.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay bud. Could've been worse right?" Toothless nudged Hiccup who hugged him before they both headed to a cave for shelter. Hiccup was reckless, but that didn't stop him and Astrid along with Toothless and Stormfly from doing what they wanted and getting to safety.

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _We'll rise like the break of dawn,_

 _Let it go, let it go,_

 _That fearful boy is gone._

 _I don't care, if they think I'm reckless._

 _I'm just being me!..._

Hiccup lay beside Toothless, Astrid beside him. They both watched the rain outside, before eventually being able to fall asleep, Hiccup safe as long as he had his best bud their.

 _Our bond will go down in history._

 **(A/N) I know it's short but it's all I could come up with.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow peace out!**


	87. Dreadfall night

**(A/N) So here's is yet another fan shot for you! This idea was made with the help of combining a few different ideas reviewers gave me.**

 **Rushergirl: I really love those Youtubers along with Brian hull, faze rug, Jake duffner, Kyutie, and more! Thanks for liking my stories, your review meant a lot.**

 **Guest Johnathen: Your review is a little hard to understand, could you please clarify?**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE AU where Hiccup was once captured by Drago. It's dreadfall or Halloween.**

 **Story idea: It's dreadfall on the island of Berk (Halloween) and Hiccup is determined to scare the fearless Astrid. Along the way, Hiccup meets an old enemy, Drago Bludvist who once captured and abused him when he was younger. Maybe Hiccup will be able to give Astrid a scare when she realizes his past, and maybe catching her off guard will allow Hiccup to get his prize.**

 **Summary:**

 _Hiccup Haddock is trying to come up with a plan to scare the fearless Astrid Hofferson on dreadfall, but winds up with a scare of his own when he meets the man who captured and abused him long ago when he was around 7. Do to his mind being that of a small child's at the time, Hiccup's memories are much more dreadful than normal ones. Maybe Hiccup can give Astrid a scare without trying to when she fears he might get captured. Could Hiccup also use this time she's caught off guard to finally win his prize in end?_

Hiccup Haddock awoke early in the morning. He looked in the corner of his hut where Toothless his night fury was sleeping. "Ah, morning bud. You know what today is right?" Hiccup asked, stretching and looking at his dragon. Toothless perked up, awaiting his riders response.

Hiccup's forest green eyes shown with mischief, and Toothless smiled to. "Today is _finally_ dreadfall! I admit it, most years I...well... _dread_ the dreaded dreadfall, but this year is an exception." Toothless listened as Hiccup continued to explain.

"You see bud." Hiccup pulled on his red tunic and armor wile brushing his auburn hair out of his face. His eyes were a little dark having stayed up most of the night to work on his new inferno sword, but Hiccup failed to care. "Astrid made a pretty good point about being fearless last night, and she challenged me to try and defeat the 'impossible'" Hiccup quoted his fingers, before strapping on his prosthetic left leg which clicked on the ground.

"And you know me..." Hiccup smiled and tossed Toothless a fish wile the dragon finally jumped out of bed. Hiccup climbed onto his back, ready for flight. "I _never_ give up easily. So what do you say, early morning flight?" Toothless made a happy sound in his throat, and Hiccup laughed as they took flight out the window in the roof and into the color filled sky. Dew was everywhere, the wind chilly and sunrise making itself known, but all Hiccup felt was free as they did tips and loops and dives over and into the deep oceans below.

...

Astrid Hofferson walked thorough the clubhouse, helping Fishlegs set the table for breakfast. "Hey Fishlegs. Have you seen Hiccup?" Astrid asked, looking outside at the sunrise. Fishlegs shook his head. "You know him Astrid, Hiccup _never_ misses a morning flight." Astrid shrugged, setting a pot of vegetable soup on the table near the fire place. Fishlegs had a point their.

The twins were fighting in the corner, and Snotlout had fallen asleep beside Hookfang. Suddenly everyone jumped a bit in their skin as the loud thud was heard outside. Seconds later Hiccup came running inside with Toothless' help, looking happier than usual.

"Look what the dragon dragged in." Astrid said with a hand on her hip. Hiccup waved it away, smiling with a small laugh. "Very funny Astrid." Came his sarcastic yet joyful voice. "Well, you seem happy today." Fishlegs said, Hiccup helping him with plates.

"Yeah, a little _too_ happy. Tell us what's up Hiccup." Astrid glared at the 18 year old who acted like a preteen sometimes. Hiccup smirked at her, his eyes full of problematic ideas. Astrid's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Don't tell me. You decide-" "Decided I'm going to take your challenge? Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Hiccup shrugged, trying to throw Astrid off. It worked for a second, but Astrid knew him to well to let her guard down on today of all days.

That night, everyone would be doing dreadfall pranks. It was just one of those things that you did as a kid, but still considered fun as you were a young adult. Similar to riding dragons, or playing a certain card game, you were never to old to pull dreadfall pranks on your friends and family. Hiccup's expression said it all, he was ready, just like everyone else. For once in her life, Astrid was surprised in the similarities between Hiccup and the twins when they looked ready to cause trouble.

...

Everyone eventually finished eating, and Hiccup decided to go on a flight to patrol the island. "I should come with you. You'll never know what you'll find on patrol in this kind of weather." Astrid told him, getting on Stormfly and referring to the now foggy weather outside which made great cover for enemies.

"Your right Astrid." Hiccup said deep in thought. "Alright, let's make sure none of our _smarter_ villains have any 'dreadfall pranks' of their own." With that the two took off into the sky, Toothless using echo location in the fog that got worse closer to the ocean and lagoons on the edge.

After literally only fifteen minutes at most of searching, Toothless and Hiccup picked up on something. The dragon growled, and Hiccup looked at Astrid who's dragon also seemed uneasy. They both shared a worried look, before diving down to the ocean below.

Hiccup and Astrid landed on a nearby sea stack, Astrid using Hiccup's spy glass to check out the boats. "Those aren't dragon hunter marks, and not ones of any tribes we're familiar with. They seem to have the same 'tradition' as dragon hunters though, and check out the similarities in those crests." Astrid explained. Hiccup became uneasy, and grabbed the spy glass as Astrid tossed it.

Hiccup scanned the boats, and felt dread fall over her him as he recognized the symbol. A sudden flashback hit Hiccup hard, leaving him frozen in the fog.

 _Months went by with nothing but occasional food and water. A cell around him, chains binding his wrists to the cold iron ore walls. Hiccup opened his forest green eyes, one of them black, the other hardly able to see out of._

 _He was only seven, this wasn't fair. He didn't get this, why was Hiccup in this mess? What had he done? This man just said out of nowhere he needed Hiccup to get to his father. What did Stoick have to do with this? Why did Drago care?_

 _Hiccup curled in on himself, the clicking sound as his chains hit the floor familiar after three months that felt like years in here. His back was covered in scars, his ankles sore, his arms hurt. These were all after effects of Hiccup's attempted escaped._

 _His running hurting his small legs, people grabbing him bruising his skin. Anger of other Dragon trappers causing black eyes and busted lips. His back sore as the lash of a whip tried to break him. Hiccup wouldn't break, he couldn't, not wile he still had to get home to his dad._

 _It was hard not to. Not to give up, go numb, give in to the enemy. His fathers enemy. Stoick had a feud and his son was caught in between. Would father ever find him? Was Hiccup stuck like this? What if Drago hurt Hiccup's father? His only family?_

 _Hiccup shivered. The thoughts terrified his seven year old mind far more than the snap of any whip or shout of any man. Dragons clawed at the bars of the cells next to him on this unknown island. Hiccup didn't care, he'd grown used to them and learned to ignore the likely roared threats._

 _A man walked down the hall. Hiccup knew him as Eret. He was holding a tray of food, glaring at the boy. "Your father should have joined Drago when he had the chance." Eret slid the tray with a piece of bread and cup of water into the cell._

 _Hiccup looked up. His eyes were icy, the black one swollen nearly shut but still fierce. Hiccup had been nearly blinded in the left one that wasn't swollen. This was the result of dragon fire coming to close, burning the eye and making everything look fuzzy. A staring contest went on, before Eret broke away. "Enough of this nonsense." He said, trying to ignore the hurt look on Hiccup's terrified but brave face._

Something shook Hiccup's shoulders, and only then did he come out of the memory. "Hiccup!" Hiccup looked at Astrid, her eyes looked up at him worried. "Hiccup are you okay?" Hiccup smiled warmly, tense but nodding.

"I uh...I think I know those guys." Hiccup gave Astrid the spy glass again, pointing to the man on the deck. Drago Bludvist. Astrid scowled, looking back up at Hiccup confused. Hiccup sighed, pulling Astrid back a bit wile their dragons shielded them.

"When I was little." Hiccup started, making sure no one was around out of habit. "I was captured by them. Drago and his men wanted to use me to get to my father. They attacked me every time I tried to escape. My father eventually found me, but I was in terrible shape. I think Drago knows I'm here, but is mostly here for his one soul purpose. To capture our dragons. I'm afraid if he recognizes me, Drago's men might get...ideas."

Astrid frowned, taking Hiccup's hand in hers. "Your not going to get captured Hiccup. Please try to respond to me next time. You were zoned out and shaking. You worried me." Hiccup couldn't help but smile slightly as a thought came to mind.

" _Scared_ you?" Astrid rolled her eyes and brushed her hair out of her face. "Really now?" Hiccup shrugged. They both watched the trappers a little longer, coming up with a plan. After a bit, Hiccup and Astrid had a good idea on how to get rid of these guys.

...

Hiccup landed in the clubhouse, shouting for the other dragon riders. He explained what was going on, and his plan. Astrid would create a diversion, Hiccup would stall Drago wile the others prepared. Finally, using the fog as advantage, the Gronkles and edge Nadders would follow Fishlegs, Stormfly, Meetlug, and Astrid to push an attack on all the trappers.

Normally this kind of thing would take much more planning to win. The dragon trappers thought, had no idea they were spotted, and weren't ready aimed or in good numbers. The plan unfolded, and before long ships were set on fire, dragons were beat up, and traps were set lose.

Just as the dragon riders were shouting in victory, Hiccup felt a sudden stabbing pain in his left arm. He shouted out in pain, then realized his left arm had been pierced by an arrow. The arrow wasn't stuck, but left a bleeding gash in his shoulder, causing his sleeve to be soaked in blood. Hiccup gritted his teeth, starting to become dizzy.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup heard Astrid's voice shouted. He heard Toothless' roar, his best bud needed him to fly. Hiccup was only able to fall unconscious because the pain when he felt Astrid jump on the dragon behind him, knowing someone would take control of the saddle. Everything went black.

...

Hours later Hiccup woke up in his bed. His shirt was removed, bandages covering his shoulder and supporting his arm. Astrid stepped closer to his bed, holding a bowl of water. "Good, your awake." She said softly, sitting down on the bed side and helping Hiccup sit up.

"Wh-What happened?" Hiccup rubbed the back of his head with his good arm confused. "Those men we saw shot you Hiccup. We were all caught off guard and you had no time to react. Fishlegs said it should be okay, and Snotlout flew to Berk to get something for treating the wound better." Astrid explained, grabbing his hand.

Hiccup smiled as Toothless pushed against him, making worried sounds in his throat and becoming overprotective. "Y-Yeah I'm okay bud." Hiccup smirked brighter as he got an idea. "Yeah, you know me, I'll be fine." Hiccup said suddenly to Astrid.

"Yeah, but you should still be careful Hiccup." Astrid said as he moved. She lay her hand on her back, tracing the scars. Astrid knew where those scars were from, one of the marks was a brand mark, the same as the markings on the sails that Drago owned.

"Hiccup...I'm sorry they did this to you." Hiccup tensed as she ran her fingers over his scars, then relaxed, fine with this since it was Astrid. The girl he trusted and would always protect. The one he still had a challenge with as well. Which reminded him...

"Why do you care so much if I be careful? I'm Hiccup Astrid! I don't ever think about danger you know that." Astrid rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "You worried me Hiccup. That's that." Hiccup looked at her, trying to put on a confused, innocent face.

"You don't need to worry Astrid. It's just a small arrow wound." Astrid suddenly looked angry, and she took Hiccup's arm. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, do you have any idea how bad you freaking scared me out their!? Quit acting like some idiot and shrugging things off! There's a fine line between being a joyous dragon rider and being reckless to a deadly extent!" Astrid punched Hiccup's good arm, but Hiccup just started laughing despite doubling over.

"What's so funny?" Astrid's voice quieted down as she became confused. Toothless gave his night fury laugh, seeming to know what his rider was thinking. Hiccup looked up at Astrid again with that look. Astrid's eyes widened and she thought back on her outburst.

That look, it was that same one that highly resembled Ruffnut and Tuffnut's. Hiccup's eyes were filled with problematic ideas, it was dreadfall after all. "Don't say it." Hiccup didn't listen to a single word. Instead he had to claim his victory.

"Told you I'd scare you on dreadfall night."

 **(A/N) Ideas belong to guest and Rushergirl. Guest had the Drago idea, Rushergirl the Dreadfall one.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow peace out!**


	88. Chemistry presentation

**(A/N) I swear schools going to be awful since I'm writing and it's 10 PM already. I've got to get up at like 4 AM to write as it is.**

 **Rushergirl: Thanks!**

 **Story idea Timeline: Modern AU. Dragons exist but are only pets to people who can care for them properly similar to horses.**

 **Story idea: Astrid is upset Snotlout is getting good grades in Algebra all because she's paired with him on a group project. Astrid gets caught up in doing Algebra work for both of her team mates, that she forgets to study for her chemistry quiz. The chemistry teacher is worried about Astrid's grades, and pairs her with Hiccup who's like a teen genius in the subject. Hiccup tries to help Astrid by relating to her problems, and they have fun working on their project wile bonding together despite one being a sports fan and one being a nerd.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for Hiccstrid kissing, and minor injury. Toothless is a dragon in this, for dragons exist in a this modern universe.**

 **Summary:**

 _Astrid can't stand this! She spent so much work trying to get the hole 'group' project done on her own. She has so much work to do for it because the project is a review for the semester finals. It's the end of the first semester and she's a softmore, 10th grade. The work piles up, and Astrid forgets to do her chemistry work, failing a quiz. The teacher worries for her grades, and pairs Astrid up with the school chemistry genius Hiccup Haddock. Hiccup loves science, and knows everything about it. He's also known as a nerd, and hardly ever crosses paths with Astrid thanks to his passions leading him to very different classes and events. Will the two bond and relate? Can Astrid find inspiration thorough Hiccup's story to keep striving to do her best, even if things aren't fair?_

Astrid sighed as she continued her work. She had six pages of Algebra reviews to do. Astrid had finished two of them, but now she had four more do tomorrow. Astrid found the work annoying and frustrating. She had to much to do for reviewing as it was!

Stormfly, Astrid's deadly Nadder, nudged her gently. Astrid smiled, petting the dragons head. "Thanks girl." You see this was _supposed_ to be a group project. Astrid was to get three pages, Snotlout was to get three pages. Snotlout refused to do the work, and Astrid would only get half the grade if the hole thing wasn't turned in.

She refused this on every level. It was one in the morning, Friday. Rain hit the roof, typical Berk weather. High school was tomorrow, hard for a sixteen year old such as herself. What would she do? Astrid didn't even remember half the homework she had. She was to busy worrying about morons like Snotlout.

After hours Astrid got all the math done, along with a Spanish test review she had to take notes for. It was now four in the morning, giving Astrid about two hours to sleep. "Well, two is better than none. So what do you say girl? Share the bed?" Stormfly squawked, letting Astrid lay against her.

Astrid preferred sleeping against Stormfly. The Nadders warm scales were comfort against not only the cold, but the anxiety caused by all the pressure of first semester 10th grade tests. With Stormfly as her bed, Astrid could be protected and held. She could let her guard down for once, and man, did it feel good. Within moments Astrid's heavy eyes finally closed, the young high school girl finally getting some shut eye.

...

Hiccup suddenly sat strait up as thunder sounded outside. It was only around four in the morning, but the storm along with nightmares woke him up. Hiccup's night fury and best friend sat up as well, sensing his riders heavy breathing.

"I'm sorry. It was just a dream bud." Hiccup scratched Toothless' head, the dragon blowing warm, comforting breaths onto his bear, chilly chest. Hiccup looked outside, the rain was heavy and some hail fell to. Hiccup shivered as memories fell over him.

You see, Hiccup didn't necessarily have a phobia of storms, but they did cause unwelcome memories. His mother had been driving in one on the same day he had lost his leg at age twelve. Hiccup remembered the event daily, and despite being six years ago, the memory still scared him.

Hiccup got up and strapped on his prosthetic. He decided to go ahead and change from his night time green pants, to his red leather pants and tunic with leather cover. Hiccup's sleeves went down to his wrist, his left hand having a leather brace.

Why the leather brace you may ask? Well you see, when you loved schooling, writing, and getting on the computer as much as Hiccup did, your dominant hand tended to get sore. Hiccup was left handed, so his joints constantly became sore and worn out.

"So what do you say bud? Morning flight?" Hiccup didn't care about flying in the rain, for him and Toothless could easily fly above the clouds and out of to much danger. Toothless bounced around happily and Hiccup laughed. You see unlike most kids his age, Hiccup had no worry of waking anyone up. No one really lived in the Haddock house except him and Toothless.

Hiccup's mom died in the care accident, and his dad was a leader in the great war between the archipelago and other countries. No one really ever came to visit, and Hiccup got free lunches at school. This meant he could live on his own without much problem despite being only sixteen and lacking a job for the moment.

After Hiccup went into the bathroom, washed up, read his book, and got his stuff together, it was only four thirty in the morning. This gave him and Toothless around two hours to fly before having to head off to school. They both took off out the window, flying above the clouds and over the town of Berk, seeing the high school nearby and the stars around.

...

Hours later and it was time for school. Astrid had to go to practice, Hiccup had to go to Spanish. More classes they didn't have together. Little did the two teens know they would meet in chemistry and be paired for different reasons.

"Astrid Hofferson I'm worrying about your grades." The teacher started scolding Astrid in the hallway after she failed the review quiz. Astrid tried to explain herself but the teacher wasn't having it. "No, you need to study harder if you want to pass the semester test next week. I'm paring you up with Hiccup Haddock. He can help you with studying and notes trust me. The kid loves this stuff." Astrid frowned, Hiccup was very different than her.

The teacher explained to Hiccup what was planned. Hiccup protested, saying he couldn't work in a group with someone so different than him. Astrid was well known and a sports girl. Hiccup was a nerd with mild charm and no physical strength. "Exactly Hiccup. I think you need some practice on group work. Astrid needs help with studying, so she won't be able to leave you to all the work. Maybe this will teach you something to."

Hiccup opened his mouth to protest, but quickly held his tongue. Teachers around the school were quiet fond of him. Hiccup wasn't going to destroy that because he had a tendency to believe he was more right. That was a big no in his mind. Hiccup was always eager to learn more, and had developed much needed self discipline.

As everyone else was taking notes in class, Hiccup and Astrid went to the library to study for their project. It was quiet at first, then Hiccup decided to speak. "So...it doesn't seem to hard. All we have to do is create a presentation about the different chemical combinations used in a subject of choice according to the notes we've been taking. I keep all my notes in a folder, so we can use that. After we get done with the presentation, maybe we could study together? No one's ever at my house if you wanted to come over and catch up on stuff."

Astrid was upset at first with her arms folded, but for some reason she couldn't help but smile at how much Hiccup rubbed his neck nervously and avoided eye contact wile speaking. He seemed so nervous about things simple like this when really he should be proud to be the genius in most classes. Maybe he didn't think that was a good thing though?

Astrid wanted to question Hiccup about his nervousness and lack of confidence, but the only words that she could manage with how exhausted she was were "Yeah sure, your the Haddocks house right?" Hiccup smiled and nodded, opening his notes to show Astrid.

They researched for their presentation until the bell rang saying they needed to go to their next classes. "So...meet me tonight? We have the hole weekend to work." Astrid smiled and nodded as Hiccup spoke the words quietly. They parted ways, and Astrid felt a little more joyful with the memories of the boy acting goofy and coming up with fun ways to research fresh in her mind.

...

After school Astrid met up with Hiccup at his house. She pulled into the driveway, and Hiccup quickly ran outside, offering an umbrella. Astrid took it gratefully, following Hiccup inside with a smile as he walked with her. You see believe it or not, Hiccup and Astrid were actually a sort of couple two years back. Then things just kind of lost their spark and they parted ways. Now, that natural feeling of protection and warmth seemed to be coming back somehow. Maybe it was because they hardly ever talked until today?

"So, I know it's late and was just having dinner. Want any?" Hiccup asked as Astrid sat her backpack beside his on the table. "You sure you don't want to leave extra for your parents when they come home?" Astrid asked. Hiccup looked at her confused and Astrid decided to clarify.

"I just kind of assumed they'd be back. You know after work or something?" Hiccup shrugged and nodded in understanding. He grabbed a glass of tea for Astrid and one for himself. "My dad's in the war so he doesn't get home from 'work' until once every few months if he's lucky." Astrid nodded in understanding. She wanted to ask about his mother, but also knew their was a reason Hiccup didn't mention her.

"So...ready to start on the project? I figured since we studied already we can get the presentation done by tonight and have the weekend to study for other subjects. Do the notes right, and you'll have semester finals in the bag." Hiccup said. He smiled as he took a bite of his apple he grabbed from a tray.

Astrid frowned, balling her fists. "I would _already_ 'have it in the bag' if I didn't have so much other work and snobby partners." What Astrid didn't expect was for Hiccup to smile warmly and nod in understanding. "I know how that feels." He said, Astrid looking confused.

"You do?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. "Of course I do. You really think people _like_ to be partners with a school nerd? Astrid I have a hard time with school work just like everyone else." Hiccup now looked confused when he saw Astrid didn't seem to follow.

"I always thought it didn't bother you. Your kind of a class genius after all." Astrid sighed, apparently envying Hiccup's skill to get work done fast. Hiccup leaned forward, taking her hand in his. "Astrid let me ask you something. How do you think I ever got that title in the first place?" Astrid thought about it, then shrugged.

Hiccup smiled and took Astrid's hand wile standing up. "I want to show you something." Hiccup gestured with his hand upstairs and Astrid hesitantly followed. Once they reached the top, Astrid saw Hiccup's messy room. Pictures of who must have been Hiccup's mother on the wall over a stuffed dragon toy on the stand. Work sheets and books everywhere. The small wooden red bed near the window was unmade, and a spare prosthetic lay against Hiccup's desk.

What really surprised Astrid though, was the rare night fury sleeping in the corner. "What the Thor! You have a Night Fury?" Astrid asked surprised and Hiccup smiled. "Sure do. Come here." Astrid was led by Hiccup to the night fury, and the first thing that caught her eye was the red prosthetic tail fin.

" _This_ is what I wanted to show you. When I first found Toothless a year ago, his left tail fin was missing. I wasn't known for my intelligence at the time, but did know basic mechanics. It took _months,_ and I had nothing to work with. No cheat sheets, no notes, just me, Toothless, and supplies. Astrid I felt so frustrated so many times, but nothing good ever comes easily. I am the person I am today because no matter how exhausted I am, no matter how hard the work gets, I keep pushing myself, keep moving forward, and try not to get discouraged. It's the way with life to."

As Astrid was listening, Hiccup led her to the wall with the pictures. She gave his hand a squeeze and Hiccup smiled sadly. "After my mother moved on, I didn't want to learn to use a prosthetic, didn't want to even _think_ about the world without her in it. That's what my brain was telling me, but sometimes...you've got to go against mental instinct. I kept pushing myself, and wound up becoming stronger. If I had never moved on from that, I would have never been able to walk around and meet Toothless."

Hiccup turned to face Astrid who looked deeply into his forest green eyes with her baby blue ones. She was now very interested in what more he had to say causing Hiccup to speak with a more confident voice. "You see Astrid it all works like a chain reaction. If I hadn't moved on from one thing I would have never been able to move to the next much brighter achievement. It's the same way with everything. You've got to take chances, push yourself, don't be afraid to ask for help, and keep going. If you don't get thorough your hardships now, no matter how unfair things may be in both school or life, you'll never find something much better in the end."

Hiccup smiled and gestured to all the pages and books for studying on the floor. "Like I said-" "Nothing worth it ever comes easy." Hiccup looked down at Astrid surprised as she cut him off, a smile on her face. He remembered back to when they used to sort of date when they were younger.

 _Everything happens for a reason._ Hiccup thought, and he starred into her eyes. Astrid smiled, and before another second went by she grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him into a kiss. Hiccup was wide eyed at first, but then quickly melted into the kiss.

They remained like that, Hiccup pushing against Astrid in a possessive way, trying to be closer to her. Astrid stepped backwards, grabbing onto the desk behind her. She made a sound which vibrated against Hiccup's lips. Hiccup threw his hand against the wall behind her just before she could lose his balance. God's how bad had he missed kissing her?

The only thing that broke them apart was the sound of Toothless waking up and knocking something over. Hiccup and Astrid quickly pulled apart, one of Astrid's arms around Hiccup's waist. Hiccup's hand was still on the wall, and he was still pressed against Astrid.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder annoyed, but he couldn't help but smile as his giant cat of a dragon yawned, trying not to step on all his riders notes despite seeming to think they should be trash. Astrid smiled to, then she looked up at Hiccup who stood over her. Her hands remained on his sides, and Hiccup moved back from the wall.

"So...we should work on that project?" Hiccup smiled, and they both headed downstairs with Toothless tailing close behind.

 **(A/N) Idea belongs to Rusher girl with a couple added twists by me. I just finished writing and it's 11 PM. In other words getting up tomorrow for writing is going to be killer.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow peace out!**


	89. Happy Snoggletog

**(A/N) Wow third one in just 6 hours! I'm on a role!**

 **Story idea timeline: Before HTTYD 1.**

 **Story idea: 6 year old Hiccup is sad one Snoggletog as a mother son dance is going on. Can his father provide the comfort he needs?**

 **Warnings/Details: 6 year old Hiccup story! Rated K.**

 **Summary:**

 _As the music played in the background, Hiccup sat alone in a corner. He saw other little boys asking their mothers for a dance in the annual mother son dance for the holidays. Can Stoick provide a Snoggletog gift that Hiccup will cherish?_

As music played, 6 year old Hiccup sat in the background. He was easily overlooked in a crowed, and no one noticed his lonely state. Everyone had a friend to hang out with, a parent to hold onto, a new toy gift to play with.

Everyone that is, except Hiccup. He had nothing but his journal and a pen. His dad was busy like he always was. His mother died when he was little. Hiccup had no other things to do, so he watched everyone else, smiling when someone did something funny or out of control.

That was the closest he had to a fun or Jolley time that Snoggletog night. Bells and decorations were up everywhere, and Hiccup played with a small fallen streamer, weaving it between his fingers. Hiccup looked up, forest green eyes scanning the area.

Hiccup caught sight of who he was looking for. His father, Stoick the vast, chief of the tribe, was talking to his friend without noticing Hiccup's state. Hiccup tucked his knees into his chest. He tried not to be sad, Vikings weren't supposed to get sad right?

He was only six. Hiccup couldn't help it. He didn't understand why every other kids had 'mommies' or 'daddies' to celebrate with during the holidays. Hiccup just had his father, the father who had so much work being a chief, that he didn't have the extra time others did to spend time with Hiccup.

Hiccup tried not to dwell on it. Instead, he focused on the streamer in his hand. Bright blue and red colors with white speckles like snow. The material was gentle to the touch and soothing. Hiccup smiled as one of his favorite songs came on. The one his father called 'his wedding song'.

Hiccup's smile soon faltered though as he realized what was going on. Teens dancing, younger kids asking their moms hand, little kids being held in their moms arms. "The mother son dance." Hiccup whispered in a cracked, saddened, six year old voice.

Hiccup never did fully understand why his mother was gone. He didn't remember her very well either. Hiccup didn't understand why he could miss someone who he hardly ever knew. He did miss her though, Hiccup missed his mom.

The music went on and Hiccup kept his knees to his chest. He sighed and swayed to the music, not looking up to face anyone. The boy was trapped in his own little world, wanting desperately for something to happen to bring his spirits up.

Then a large hand lay on his tiny, frail, bony shoulder. Hiccup looked up from his spot in the great hall, flinching at the touch. Then he realized who it was. Wasn't Stoick busy talking to Gobber? Why was he here now? "Dad?" Hiccup asked, confusion lacing his voice.

Stoick nodded, looking down at his son with a soft expression. This was a surprise to Hiccup, and he had no idea how to react. So, Hiccup did what he had learned by watching his father. He masked his emotions, putting on a stoic expression.

"Hiccup, I miss her to." Hiccup's eyes widened and he looked away. Tiny fingers tightened their grip on the peace of decoration held in Hiccup's hands. He refused to speak, refused to look up at his father who just a moment ago was to busy to notice him. Why was everything so confusing?

Stoick sighed, Hiccup shivering as he heard the heavy, deep, intimidating breath of his much larger father. He couldn't help it, and looked up again. Hiccup searched for some sort of reassurance in his fathers eyes. Something telling him it would all be okay.

"Come here." Stoick held out his arms and Hiccup slowly stood up. He hesitantly lay a hand on once large arm, then the other, as if he was walking down some long bridge between them. Hiccup looked up at his dad, reaching up with his hands.

Stoick smiled as his son reached up, and he gently lifted him with perfect ease. Hiccup lay his head on Stoick's shoulder, clutching tightly to his fathers shirt. Slowly but surely, Stoick started swaying to the music. Hiccup's eyebrow raised in confusion, and he pushed back, looking into his dad's eyes.

"But...I thought this dance wasn't for dads. I thought it was only for mothers and sons." Stoick shrugged and smiled. He raised one of his hands to push Hiccup's auburn hair out of his eyes. "I'm your father Hiccup, I can change a few things." Hiccup smiled and quickly buried his head in his dad's fur cape.

"Your right dad." Hiccup always thought of his father as a powerful man. Not just as chief but as someone who couldn't be defeated. Stoick _was_ his _father_ after all. Right?

Stoick smiled as they continued 'dancing'. Pretty soon Hiccup started falling asleep as he was now finally warm and comfortable. "Happy Snoggletog Hiccup." Stoick said quietly to his half-asleep son. Hiccup smiled and his heavy eyes finally closed. "Happy Snoggletog daddy." He whispered before drifting off to sleep.

 **(A/N) I know it's short but I had this idea and nothing else to go with it. It's 11:30 PM now so I'd better get some sleep if I'm going to wake up at 4 AM again.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if your enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow peace out!**


	90. Just sore

**(A/N) Hey guys new story finally! I know I've been gone for like two days, but I got three done on Friday so it's cool right? Also I finally managed to tinker with my Chromebook (The computer we have for schooling but pretty much every good website is blocked including ) so that I could share document between my google plus account and my school account. What does this mean you ask? Well, it means I can finally write fanfiction during the day in school rather than having to wait until I get home by using the schools internet! It's technically not breaking rules cause there's nothing in the student handbook about it. I'm just finding loopholes to get around the blocked things in the school by using their websites such as google drive account for whitesboro schools to my advantage.**

 **Guest Jonathan: I like the idea and will use it sometime. Thanks for it!**

 **Story idea timeline: DOB.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup Haddock is in the great hall when his leg starts bothering him. When Astrid and Toothless notice, they try to help despite Hiccup's protest.**

 **Warnings/Details: DOB, takes place a few months after the battle of the red death. Hiccstrid. Rated K.**

 **Summary:**

 _Hiccup tries to protest, saying his leg is fine. Astrid and Toothless aren't convinced. Hiccup has been walking around all day after all, and it's freezing cold outside. Maybe he does need a break after taking so long preparing for the meeting in the great hall the village is having with everyone one Berk to discuss all the change with the dragons._

Hiccup walked through the great hall. He limped with every step, but tried desperately to hide it. Toothless followed him, eyeing him suspiciously. Hiccup knew his best bud had figured out something was wrong when the dragon nudged him hard to get his attention.

You see, Hiccup had been walking around in the freezing cold, carrying stuff, having little rest, and lots more. This meant his prosthetic leg that he earned just months ago after the red death to rub against his already bitter cold step. In other words, Hiccup was sore to put it lightly.

"I-I'm fine bud. Just a little sore is all." Toothless looked confused, but also made a sound in understanding. He stood beside Hiccup, allowing his rider to use him as a crutch.

As Hiccup and Toothless walked to find a quiet place to sit in the great hall, Astrid walked up to Hiccup with a hand on her hip. Uh oh. Hiccup thought as he held tighter to Toothless.

"Hey Astrid, what brings you here on this grand night?" Astrid folded her arms, noticing Hiccup's odd and suspicious tone of voice.

"It's the great meeting we've been planning for months Hiccup. Everyone's here." Astrid said with an exaggerated tone and Hiccup took a step back.

This was a bad idea for the step caused Hiccup's leg to hurt worse. He clenched his teeth, hissing in pain. Astrid noticed the pain in his forest green eyes which were pretty much the only way to read Hiccup's emotions.

Just as Toothless moved quickly to his riders side, Astrid grabbed Hiccup's arm. She held him firm, looking into his eyes with her own worry filled baby blue ones. Only Hiccup could earn these kind of emotions from her. He was her other half in a way after all.

"Hiccup? What's wrong?" Astrid asked, concern lacing her voice. Hiccup looked down, avoiding eye contact. "Nothing Astrid, just...sore." Hiccup tried not to tell the hole truth, but Astrid held him more firm.

"What do you mean?" She asked, and Hiccup tried to tear his skinny arm from her grasp with very little success. "I...It doesn't matter. I'm fine. We're viking after all right? It doesn't matter really." Astrid frowned and stood closer to him.

Astrid was slightly taller than Hiccup, so as she stood closer to him Hiccup had to look up a tiny bit to see into her eyes. Astrid looked down at him confused. He looked so...distant. It was like Hiccup was afraid to get to close. She thought he'd gotten through that.

Astrid couldn't get mad at him though. She was one of the people who caused his lack of confidence in both himself and others after all. Astrid and Toothless just had to help Hiccup. Both with his inner struggles, and his outer pain.

"Hiccup I'm not going to judge okay? Just tell me what's the matter. I won't tell anyone, we can keep it between you and me." Hiccup shook his head. He tried to tear away, but bit his lip as it caused pressure on his left half leg. This time the pain seemed to be worse, as Hiccup bit his lip harder and let a tiny, almost inaudible whimper escape his lips.

Astrid used her free hand to grab Hiccup's other arm. She tried to support his weight best she could. Why you may ask? Because Astrid figured out the problem. She saw the limp in his step and how relaxed he got when she lifted him a little by his shoulders.

"Hiccup I already know what's wrong so stop lying to me. I'm here for you, really." Hiccup looked up at Astrid surprised. How did she find out? He thought.

Astrid shook her head with a smile as she saw the confusion on Hiccup's face. "Don't you know me at all?" Hiccup shrugged and smiled. "There's always more to learn. Right bud?" Toothless 'smiled' his night fury smile, his teeth retracted.

Both Hiccup and Astrid shared a small laugh, before Astrid hugged Hiccup close. Hiccup yelped in both surprised and slight pain, before relaxing into her hold.

"Thanks Astrid." Hiccup's voice was soft and quiet. Astrid smiled, holding him tighter. "It's fine Hiccup. You've already shown everyone how strong you are, so it's okay to have a couple weak moments. I won't tell anyone okay? We'll keep this between us?"

Hiccup nodded while reaching up to run a finger through Astrid's hair. They stood like that for a while, before Toothless crooned worriedly, nudging Hiccup's arm.

"Yeah your right Toothless. Let's go find a seat somewhere." Astrid frowned, pulling back a little. "I'll never understand how you read him like that." Hiccup just shrugged with a smile. "You know I'm different than most. There's always something new to learn about everyone ya know."

Astrid smiled and nodded, letting Hiccup toss an arm around her shoulder. They walked, Hiccup limping, to a nearby table. Toothless lay down at Hiccup's feet (I know most people say 'foot' but in my eyes Hiccup does have to feet. The prosthetic is a different kind of foot, but is still his personal foot) playing with a small piece of paper. Astrid sat beside Hiccup at the table, holding his hand as they watched the festivities of the great hall unfold.

 **(A/N) Yeah, yeah, I know super short, but I wanted to write this. Be warned a lot of my stories may be a bit short like this one. It's just because writers block is so bad.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow peace out!**

 **PS….Omg already 90 chapters out of 104/ 86 fan shots out of 100! So close it's killing me!**


	91. Frost and homework

**(A/N) Hello fellow readers! I'm finally back to updating regularly.**

 **Phylydieana (Sorry if it's spelt wrong): I'm glad you found humor in that part of the story. I kind of figured it would be cute or something to add in.**

 **Guest Johnathan: Are you referring to Thor the movie? I've only seen the first one so don't have too much insight on it (Not A real marvel fan) but I could try the idea sometime.**

 **Story idea timeline: Modern AU.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup Haddock is in the library when he meets a random boy named Jack who loves to cause mischief. Jack tries to bug Hiccup who is normally calm with people. After a slight argument, a friendship may evolve.**

 **Warnings/Details: Do not fret, this is NOT damaging Hiccstrid for I don't write Frostcup I just read it. This is a friendship and only friendship story. Rated K+ for references to violence (Threats people threats only don't worry). Crossover between ROTG and HTTYD modern AU.**

 **Summary:**

 _17 year old Senior Hiccup Haddock is just trying to have a peaceful time reading in the library in order to avoid going to the cafeteria. What happens when a certain boy with a hyper attitude decides to ruin his reading with his version of a good time?_

It was a peaceful moment for Senior in high school Hiccup Haddock this lunch period. Book in his hand, Auburn hair finally deciding to stay in place, and forest green eyes locked on the words on the page. These moments were rair for Hiccup.

No bullying, no teasing, no people constantly asking him for help on their homework, just peace and quiet. In all complete and utter honesty Hiccup found this to hard to be true. He didn't jinx it though.

That's when the library door suddenly opened. A young boy, around age fifteen, walked into the library with swift movements. He was jumpy, his snow white hair which was almost as odd as Hiccup's name a complete wreck. He wore a heavy blue hoodie which was oversized for his incredibly skinner form.

Hiccup watched as the boy walked up to the librarian's desk. He handed her a book, being scolded for having it in late. The boy just shrugged it off, running into the teen fiction section.

Hiccup watched with interest and tried not to give a small laugh as the boy jumped over a table, got scolded, but just kept going. He didn't listen to anyone, and unlike a lot of people who tried to act like rebels or cool when they couldn't play it off, this boy was a pro. Jumping around with swift movements, and unlike others who were annoying, the boy was actually very entertaining.

Finally the teen grabbed a book about winter, mystery, and science fiction in one (Don't ask cause I don't know), before sitting down near Hiccup. He looked at Hiccup with eyes dark blue and seeming to have an impossible snowflake pattern to them.

 _Oh no._ Hiccup thought as she saw the mischievous look in the boys eyes. Hiccup could tell just by looking at his expression that this boy was a prankster and trouble maker like his sort of friends the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut were. Hiccup looked down at his book, trying not to give the boy any ideas.

Of course Hiccup had no such luck. "So...the names Jack, Jack frost, and you are?" Jack held out his hand and Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock. What kind of a name is Jack Frost?" Hiccup said.

"What kind of a name is Hiccup?" Jack smirked while leaning over the table. Hiccup shrugged. "Fair point." He said simply.

Jack looked incredibly bored. Never a good sign. He looked up at Hiccup's journal, curiosity in his eyes as he touched Hiccup's book. "What you reading?" He asked while laying across the table.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes. "It's about dragons." He replied simply, never taking his eyes off the book. "What kind of dragons?" Uh oh, Hiccup knew where this was going.

"All sorts."

"Name one specifically."

"A Night fury."

"What's that?"

"It's a dragons."

"Be more specific."

"It's a black dragon that shoots Plasma blasts."

"Can it fly?"

"Of course it can fly."

"How?"

"With wings."

"What wings?"

"Black dragon wings."

"Cool."

Hiccup sighed thinking it was finally over.

"Big or small wings?" Jack smirked. Hiccup finally gave in, groaning and closing his book. "Frost so help me I'm on my last straw and I will throw you in a lake."

Jack just shrugged at Hiccup's outburst. "Been there done that." He smirked as Hiccup now looked even more confused. "What do you mean by that?" Hiccup asked.

"You ever heard of a near drowning experience?" Hiccup now understood, but he smirked as he got an idea. You see, two could play at Jack's little game.

"You nearly drowned?"

"Uh huh. In a frozen pond to."

"When?"

"A few years back."

"Why?"

Jack now looked surprised. "Wait a minute…"

"What minute?"

"Haddock!"

"Frost?"

"So help me I'll-"

"Woah, woah, woah, already lost a leg pal, don't go to much further."

"Your an amputee?"

"Why you ask?"

"Because I want to."

"Hiccup!"

"Jack?"

The argument went on for minutes, Jack refusing to give in like Hiccup had. It was only when they finally stayed quiet long enough to hear the librarian telling them to be quiet did Hiccup and Jack finally shut up.

Hiccup and Jack both read for a few more minutes, before the bell for the next class rang. "Ugh, I've got history next and stupid over do homework!" Jack over exaggerated, falling back in his chair with a face palm.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and grabbed the shorter boy by his arm, pulling him to a standing position. Jack was the first person Hiccup could lift with perfect ease. Apparently he had the same eating habits as Hiccup, or just never gained weight. Since Jack was in the library rather than the cafeteria, Hiccup guessed the first option.

"Don't sweat Frost, come to my place after school and I'll help you out." Jack smiled brightly, his expression the most childish one Hiccup had _ever_ seen some from a teen his age.

"Really H?" Hiccup gave a small laugh. "What is it with you and altering my name?" "I don't know. What's it you and calling me frost." Hiccup shrugged again, smiling brightly. "Fair point."

Hiccup gave Jack the information to getting to his house, before the two boys had to part ways and go to their next class. One thing was for sure, Jack was the first real friend Hiccup had made in a long time.

 **(A/N) So there you go! Two in one night! I'm trying to make up for not updating saturday (Even though I updated three times on friday). I know these are getting short, but I'm eager to get them done is all.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow peace out!**


	92. Storms and near death

**(A/N) Hey readers! I give you this brand new fan-shot! Sorry for slow updates.**

 **Guest Johnathen: I'm not entirely interested in that fan-shot I wrote at the moment, but will try sometime.**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup and Toothless have been flying around, trying to avoid the chaos of the edge. When a storm hits and Hiccup along with Toothless are knocked out of the sky, Hiccup rethinks his opinion on thinking being alone is better than being around everyone else. Hiccup and Toothless must try to get through this new situation after Hiccup is injured badly in more ways than meets the eye.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for blood and injury. Hiccstrid somewhat. Hiccup Toothless bonding. Near character death.**

 **Also!**

 **I need to tell you readers that updates will be a bit slow. I know for a fact I will not be updating Friday, Saturday, or Sunday most likely because I'm going to my father house who has no internet. Tomorrow I will not be able to write during school because I'm taking semester finals, but will attempt to update afterwards. Thursday I will not be updating during school hours or before school hours because finals as well. I will try to get two fan shots done before Friday though. Next Monday through Friday I will be able to write constantly because Christmas break. This means I will likely be able to finish 100 fan shots by Friday of the week after next. Within two weeks basically. I'm thinking of making the last one a Snoggletog one and updating it on Christmas eve. A cool way to end a story right?**

 **Summary:**

 _Flying away to get some alone time. Normal thing right? Well Hiccup learns the hard way that he needs his friends more than he thinks, no matter how chaotic they may be. Will Hiccup be able to survive the night despite his deep wounds after crashing in a storm?_

"Yeah! Nice going bud." Hiccup scratched Toothless' head as they came up out of the cold water below. Normally a regular human being would be freezing the coming up from the icy ocean below. Not Hiccup. As he flew on Toothless some more under the setting sun, the water almost imediatly dried from his clothing because how fast they were going.

"Ah it's been a wile since we did this right Toothless?" Toothless looked up from the corner of his eyes at his rider. Hiccup smiled so brightly, his forest green eyes full of wonder. As long as his Hiccup was happy, Toothless was happy.

They flew for a wile longer. The sun setting more and more every time they came up from under the ocean. Hiccup and Toothless loved to do this, for going into the water was a part of some of their new dive tricks. As Hiccup and Toothless continued flying, greyish clouds gathered near the setting sun. Both dragon and rider failed to notice.

After flying for about another hour, the sky was now dark. This didn't phase Hiccup and Toothless do to the fact night furies _owned_ the dark. It was only when thunder sounded nearby was lightning was seen in the distance that Hiccup noticed how truly late it was.

"Uh...l-let's go bud. I think it's getting to dark to be out here." Toothless snorted, of course it wasn't to dark. He agreed to turn around though, knowing that even though Hiccup never showed it, he wasn't to _fond_ of lightning strikes. Really who could blame him though? Lightning caused him to fall unconscious, and blinded his now known as girlfriend.

After flying and trying to go around the storm, Hiccup realized that in order to get back to the edge, they'd have to fly thorough it. "Alright Toothless." Toothless was on alert right then and their. The only times Hiccup used his name with that deep voice was when he needed Toothless to listen.

"It's just some heavy rain and hail for the most part. Let's try to get thorough this." Hiccup pat Toothless' head and the dragon imediatly read his body movement and feelings. When Hiccup wanted to go faster, they went faster. When Hiccup knew it was to dangerous, Toothless automatically flew another direction without needing to be told.

They continued flying, but the rain and hail got worse. It was so dark, and Hiccup could hardly see. Toothless found it hard to use echo location because how _hard_ the hail was. Hiccup had bruises all over him, and attempted to cover his head.

"I-It's been quiet some time since we had a storm like this huh bud?" Toothless tensed because how tense his rider was. Toothless new Hiccup sensed danger. Finally as some clouds cleared the edge came into view. Both Hiccup and Toothless sighed in relief, smiling at the thought of their warm home. Hiccup also needed ice for his bruises, and not the kind that fell out of the sky that was for sure.

Then it happened. Thunder sounded so close it hurt the ears. A lightning bolt struck, just barely missing Hiccup's arm. A long gash was formed on Hiccup's arm as electric shocks filled the limb. The pain was unbearable as blood clotted in Hiccup's leather sleeve.

Then another strike followed, gracing his back, leaving a dark red mark. Finally, the third strike happened. Toothless' tail was hit and bent because the heat on metal. Before another second could go by, Hiccup and Toothless were falling to the ground. Everything went black.

...

 _Wh...what happened? Why am I on the ground? It's freezing. Wait...Toothless!_ Hiccup's eyes fluttered open, but as soon as he saw his dragon lying limp on the ground he sat up strait. Despite his pain and blood, Hiccup's week and pale form crawled to his dragon.

His hands shook, fearing the worst. Hiccup checked for a pulse. When he found none, he searched desperately. Hiccup was so grateful when he found the pulse of a heart beet. _Just sleeping, thank Gods._ Hiccup sat up, and looked around.

Then something occurred to him. What happened to the sound of rain? He was soaked and freezing to the bone. Hail fell everywhere. Where was the sound?

Then it occurred to him, and Hiccup shuddered. He opened his mouth, trying to make a sound. Hiccup felt his quiet voice turn to a pained yelp as he accidently moved his bleeding arm to harshly. And yet...no sound was heard to his icy ears that hurt so badly along with his head.

Hiccup's breathing quickened, and the only thing that kept him from hyperventilating was when Toothless nudged him, apparently having woken up sensing his riders distress. Toothless nudged Hiccup hard when he didn't respond, and Hiccup was pushed back, pulling his knees to his chest and holding his hands over his ears despite it not making a difference as everything overwhelmed him.

The fear, the pain, the bleeding, the cold, it was all unbearable. Hiccup was officially in one of his weakest moments, nearly mentally breaking down. Why was he so weak all a sudden? Hiccup guessed it had something to do with how fast everything happened.

"T-Toothless I..." Hiccup tried to explain, but found this hard with the lack of hearing his own voice. Toothless noticed Hiccup holding his ears, and nudged his hands comforting, sniffing Hiccup's head as if to check for injuries.

Hiccup did have injuries, lots of them. On his temple was a bleeding wound, on his arm was the gash left by lightning. His left leg was broken, and his right ankle was to. Hiccup's sides hurt, and everything was obviously bruised beneath his cloths.

Hiccup knew one thing was for sure, no matter what happened him and Toothless _needed_ shelter _now._ Hiccup looked around thorough blurry vision, and felt a wave of relief as he saw a nearby cave. Thanks Gods they crashed near a cliff with a stable opening.

Hiccup gestured to the cave, and Toothless got the message. The dragon was much less injured than his rider having thicker skin and scales. Toothless stood up, allowing Hiccup to climb onto his back with many hisses of pain and groans of protest he tried to hide along the way.

Once Hiccup was on Toothless, the walked into the cave. Toothless lay Hiccup on his wing who coughed, obviously sick with exhaustion. Sure he'd been unconscious, but fear, pain, and the freezing cold will make you tired no doubt.

After Toothless started a fire, Hiccup sat up with trouble. Earlier he could move much faster thanks to adrenaline and sudden energy caused by just waking up and having your heart start beating so fast. No that that was over though, Hiccup felt sore all over, his bones hurting and his leg feeling like it was on fire.

The blood flow had clotted for the most part, but Hiccup's arm wound was much worse than his back or head wound. Blood still covered his sleeve, and as shivers overwhelmed Hiccup's body, he knew he needed to remove his soaked shirt and get closer to the fire.

Hiccup tried to get his shirt off without help, but wound up needing Toothless to help him stay sitting up and to move his left injured arm. After Hiccup finally got his shirt off, he used his dagger to cut a peace of material. With Toothless' teeth holding one end in place, Hiccup managed to create a bandage. It was painfully tight, but Hiccup needed to cut off the circulation until he could get the medical help he needed.

The hail continued to fall outside, and Hiccup lay against Toothless who purred. Hiccup couldn't hear it because his deaf for the moment ears, but he could feel the comforting vibrations on his otherwise sore back. Hiccup warmed up, his pants drying for the most part thanks to the fire, and his prosthetic removed.

Hiccup tried to stay awake, really he did, but sometimes your just to tired. Hiccup looked up at Toothless with half lidded eyes. He was scared. For once in his life, Hiccup was _so terrified._ Why? Because Hiccup knew that if he gave into sleep, their was a high chance of him not waking up.

Toothless sensed his riders fear and tried to comfort him. Hiccup groaned as the comforting motion left him more tired though he couldn't hear it with his deaf for the moment ears. Hiccup tried and tried to fight, but eventually his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Hiccup grew more and more pale. His lips were nearly blue, and his thin form limp. Hiccup's face relaxed a bit, but would tense anytime he moved in his sleep. After being sure the fire would keep going, Toothless couldn't help but fall asleep either.

Both of them lay their, unconscious to the outside world. They were unmoved, no longer alert, and had no knowledge of rather or not they'd ever wake up to see the next sun rise. The rain and hail continued outside, the sounds hitting the ground in a furious symphony. Toothless and Hiccup were to exhausted to notice as they slept on with the storm.

...

"Guys they never came back last night. We have to go find them!" Astrid was speaking loudly and worried, pacing back and fourth as she thought about the missing Hiccup and Toothless. Last night Fishlegs had told Astrid Hiccup was probably on one of his flights and had to take shelter during the storm.

At first Astrid agreed Hiccup and Toothless were fine. Knowing Hiccup, the boy and dragon were having no problem roughing it out wile all the other noisy dragon riders had to lock down and take shelter in the clubhouse. After the night went on and the rain settles though, Hiccup and Toothless never returned.

Every dragon rider woke up to Astrid's ranting, and got up with minor protest as they realized the situation. Pretty soon, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were all following Astrid to the dragon stables. After mounting up on Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, and Stormfly, all the dragon riders were in the air, splitting up to find their lost rider and his night fury.

Suddenly Astrid spotted a crash sight through her spy glass. "Fishlegs look! I think I see something!" Astrid passed Fishlegs the spy glass before diving down to the sight on Stormfly, Fishlegs following close behind who had followed her after they split up.

Astrid stopped near a cave, and the sight she saw horrified her. Hiccup was pale, _really_ pale. His thin shirtless form shook in the cold. Astrid looked for where his shirt had went, and she noticed it wrapped tightly around Hiccup's arm in a bloody bandage. Astrid also noted the numerous scratch marks and injury to Hiccup's forehead.

"Fishlegs hurry up!" Astrid shouted over her shoulder as Fishlegs walked closer. She then darted into the cave, landing on her knees as Hiccup's side. Astrid moved Hiccup, and despite how sorry she felt, Astrid sighed in relief as Hiccup's face tensed, showing he was still alert enough to notice the pain and not in a lethal sleep.

Fishlegs wound up at Astrid's side, and got to work imediatly replacing Hiccup's arm bandage. He then cleaned the dry blood from Hiccup's torso and head, then finally helped Astrid lift him onto the back of Stormfly. Toothless woke up with lots and _lots_ of coaxing. The dragon couldn't fly, but was easy to carry when the other riders arived at the scene.

Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut flew back to the edge to guard it. Astrid and Fishlegs flew Hiccup to Berk after dropping Toothless of to rest in the stables. Half way through the fight, Hiccup started coughing, followed by a groan and his hand subconsciously reaching for his sides. Astrid frowned, and brushed his hair out of his face. "Sh...It's going to be alright Hiccup. You need to keep fighting, and _hold on._ " As Astrid spoke, she noticed Hiccup didn't react to a single word. At first she thought he'd went unconscious again rather than just resting, but his smile as she moved her fingers through his hair said otherwise. Maybe it had something to do with his hearing? Gothi would have to check on that.

...

Weeks after recovery, weeks after pain, weeks after Hiccup's ears adjusted from the procedure which allowed him to hear again, and weeks after fear for Hiccup's life, both dragon and rider were finally in the sky's again. "Finally back in the saddle!" Hiccup shouted, throwing his fists in the air, his left arm still holding stitches.

"Careful Haddock or you'll mess up your bandages!" Astrid shouted with a smile as she flew beside her goof of a dragon rider. "Aw, I didn't know you cared Astrid!" Hiccup shouted over the wind as he flew closer to her. Astrid scowled, folding her arms. "So it's going to be like that huh?!" Hiccup just laughed, flying right in front of her. "Guess so!" Dragon and rider took off with the speed only a night fury could achieve, and Astrid rolled her eyes, making sure to follow him this time.

 **(A/N) Yeah, so I decided that with how short my chapters have been, this one needed to be at least 2,500 words.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow peace out!**


	93. Kidnapped and stronger

**(A/N) Hey fellow readers! I know updates are like super slow! So sorry for that, but you know going to dad's house with no internet, spending Christmas break mostly studying do to lack of friends, etc., it makes it hard to write.**

 **Guest Johnathen: I love the idea of Hiccup having a cutting problem Astrid helps him solve, it's a topic I love to read and write about. I mean it with all these new ideas, I may have to go past 100 being on fan shot 89 chapter 93.**

 **Story idea timeline: DOB.**

 **Story idea: 15 year old Hiccup Haddock has endured weeks of abuse and torture after being captured by Alvin and the outcasts. After his father and the other dragon riders find him unconscious and Toothless...in bad condition Hiccup is brought home to heal. Many changes are visible in Hiccup such as a lack of his usual confidence and sarcasm. Astrid and friends along with his dad must figure out how to get their best friend and heir back to normal, but fear Hiccup might never be the same.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for blood, injury, mentions of abuse and torture, you know how I am by this point. Hiccstrid. Character death (Not Hiccup's).**

 **Summary:**

 _Weeks of abuse and torture from Alvin and the outcasts for weeks. Whips, rape, bruising, beating, arrow wounds, Hiccup and Toothless took it all. Weeks went by, Hiccup was found unconscious by his father and friends. When he finally wakes up after being in a coma like state do to shock, can Hiccup recover? Will he ever be the same? Finally, how will Hiccup's friends help him through a great loss they always feared Hiccup would never be able to recover from if it ever occurred? Hiccup is the heir to Berk and son of Stoick. He has to recover. Maybe...maybe some things just can't be the same and will forever be changed such as his more obedient nature and ability to endure pain without showing it._

Astrid Hofferson sat at the foot of Hiccup's bed. The chief, Stoick, was out doing his chief duties. Snotlout was at home sick, Fishlegs had stayed with Hiccup all day yesterday, and the twins were hard to trust. Gobber was at the armory despite the light rain outside and clouds that filled the sky.

Thunder went by and Astrid noticed Hiccup flinch in his sleep. He mumbled something that sounded as if he was calling for his dragon. Astrid frowned, and her heart skipped a beet as realization hit her. Hiccup was beginning to wake up. That should be a good thing right? But for once in her life Astrid was scared. Scared she'd be the one to tell him.

You see weeks ago, somewhere around a month, Hiccup and Toothless had went missing. One day went by as it was storming, and Stoick had thought Hiccup took shelter somewhere. Two days, the teens searched the island but didn't find him. Maybe Hiccup was out exploring?

Three days, a search party. A week went by of searching, and worry was growing. A week and a half after that the dragon riders and Stoick found Outcast island was abandoned. Could their be a connection? Sure enough their was, and three weeks four days exactly after Hiccup went missing, the boy was found in Alvin the outcasts captivity, beaten, abused, suspected to have been raped, bleeding with numerous crimson whip marks, and unconscious.

Toothless was their to. Beaten and whipped. Alvin was already dead next to the dragon, and the dragon riders suspected Toothless had killed him protecting his rider out of fury and rage. This led to the dragon being shot crossbows, and was hardly breathing when found.

Do to stress for his rider and infection of wounds, Toothless hadn't lasted more than three days of returning to Berk. Hiccup didn't know. He still didn't know. He'd been in a coma like state do to what Gothi explained was shock thanks to his abuse for the past two weeks now.

Astrid reflected on the moment she'd found Hiccup. She thought he was dead, and for the first time in years, Astrid cried. She was so shocked seeing Hiccup in his state that she nearly fainted. Carrying him home with Stoick on the back of Stormfly behind her pushed her past her limit, and Astrid let her guard down.

She couldn't help it. How would you react if the blood belonging to the teen boy you secretly loved was seeping out onto _your_ cloths? He stirred in your grasp, moaned when he hurt himself in _your_ arms? Every time you tried to set him up, tried to help the boy who was more vulnerable than you, he'd shed a tear of two and his face showed clear signs of pained that _you_ were causing to be worse?

I doubt you'd be able to hold back tears either. Especially if you were like Astrid, strong, capable, confident, and always willing to save your love. And yet, she couldn't help Hiccup. Astrid was just overwhelmed by the iron like smell of blood and the torn pieces of dead skin that touched her own. Astrid felt like losing her lunch every time she'd try to steady Hiccup and accidently grab an open wound.

Astrid tensed at the memories, and it took the choked cough of Hiccup to bring her back to her senses. Astrid moved closer to him, sitting near the head board. She looked at Hiccup, baby blue eyes full of concern as his face tensed. The boy had been much more alert these past days in his deep sleep, so it was only a matter of time before he woke up.

And Astrid was the one their. She was the one watching those scared forest green eyes open. She was the one who had to wrap her arms around Hiccup who sat up and became dizzy. Astrid was the one who held Hiccup's arms when he accidently thrashed out, not understanding why he was so sore and heavily bandaged along his bear torso, back, and legs below the knees.

"Sh...sh it's okay Hiccup. Your okay just calm down. You've had a rough past few weeks I know." Hiccup looked at Astrid confused, obviously not accustomed to this gentle, soothing side of her. Astrid smiled warmly. Another thing Hiccup had been unconscious for was when she'd comforted him and worried over him. Being a female worrier to a tribe such as Berk, Astrid had learned how to be strong and powerful since she was little. At the same time though, she'd learned techniques such as how to care for a small child, and therefore knew how to comfort someone in distress.

Hiccup did calm down, but refused to say anything biting his tongue. They sat their for a moment, the color coming back to Hiccup's skin after he had went pale. Astrid lightly rubbed his back, tightening a stray bandage. After Hiccup taken in everything, he finally faced her.

"A-Astrid? When did you..." Hiccup couldn't go on, his throat dry and sore. Astrid handed him a glass of water which Hiccup took gratefully. She ran a finger through his hair, sighing. "It's a long story Hiccup. We found you and you were just...beaten. I-I thought you wouldn't make it, and have been helping watch after you for two weeks now. I'm sorry they hurt you, but your safe now I promise." Astrid tried to keep her voice from cracking and barely managed.

Hiccup sighed as Astrid rubbed his back comfortingly. He didn't seem to be aware and alert yet, but seemed too wide awake to manage sleep anytime soon. Astrid watched as his glazed over eyes slowly gained more and more light. Hiccup's head rose more and he processed everything.

What did they do to him? Okay so Astrid, the riders, Gothi, Gobber, and Stoick knew Hiccup had likely been raped, was beat, whipped, and so fourth, but how in the world did it lead to Hiccup just being all of... _This?_

Astrid was more and more confused by the minute. She was not used to Hiccup acting so distant and being so unaware. The boy always knew what to do, always had an odd plan or new curious invention. This wasn't the Hiccup she knew, and in all honestly, Hiccup's behavior kind of scared Astrid to an extent. This was out of her comfort zone, foreign.

After Hiccup's mind was finally more intact with his body, his gaze went to Toothless' empty rock slab. Astrid instinctively tried to block his vision by moving in front of Hiccup and lightly kissing him. The thought of her being the one to tell him...Astrid feared explaining the news would be even more unbearable for her than for Hiccup taking it in. He could take pain. They both could, of course, but even Astrid had her week spots. Hiccup did to, but despite having more than Astrid, he managed to keep each and every weakness hidden from anyone.

Hiccup's eyes registered the empty dragon bed though. He was tired but not stupid, and knew deep down Astrid was trying to hide something from him. Despite being a little shaky thanks to trauma, Hiccup's hand came to lay on Astrid's shoulder, pushing her away from her small kiss and tightening it's grip on her armor.

"Astrid?" Hiccup gestured with his eyes to Toothless' bed, his expression stern. "Where is-oof." Hiccup was cut off as Astrid hugged him, and he hugged her back out of reflex. Why was she-wait, no, no, no that couldn't be it. Hiccup felt a lump rise in his throat, remembering how Toothless had been shot with large arrows and how he'd been nearly starved to death.

"N-no." Hiccup's voice was cracked and he tried to pull back from Astrid. Astrid though tightened her grip, refusing to let him go and remaining a stoic brick wall that showed no emotion, just held him. "I'm sorry Hiccup. We just...he's in a better place now and died protecting you." Astrid's voice was unreadable, the Viking teen not showing any emotion for the time being.

Her words failed to sooth Hiccup, and the boy buried his face between her neck and shoulder pad. Astrid remained stiff, rubbing his back and trying to hide her hurt. She felt as if fire was burning within her, the pain Astrid felt having to hurt Hiccup like this unbearable.

Judging by the choked sobs he desperately tried to hide, Astrid guessed Hiccup's pain wasn't to far off compared to hers. They sat their for minutes, and Astrid had a gut feeling deep down that Hiccup wasn't just crying over Toothless, but was finally giving in to his emotions and finally letting his walls break down after weeks of hurt and pain. Astrid could only imagine, and she too felt like crying just by the fact this was the first time she'd ever seen Hiccup really cry.

If Hiccup was crying, the pain was beyond unbearable. Eventually Hiccup tired himself out, yet refused to let go of Astrid just yet. Astrid's fingers traced different stacks of bandaged along Hiccup's back, and she moved her mouth closer to Hiccup's ear, the boy now wearing a stoic expression that was even more better at hiding emotions than his fathers.

"Hiccup what did they do to you?" Astrid whispered so quietly if her mouth wasn't next to his ear Hiccup wouldn't have heard it. "I-I really don't want to talk about it right now." Astrid nodded in understanding, and couldn't help the tiny smile that reached her lips as Hiccup gave the most child like yawn she'd ever heard. She could feel Hiccup's cheeks heat up in a blush as he realized their position, Astrid holding Hiccup against her like a small child, talking to him in the most soothing manner.

"Tired?" Astrid asked, that unreadable voice returning. Hiccup nodded, and with Astrid's help, managed to lay his sore body back down. Hiccup pulled the blankets over himself, and despite being wide awake when he woke up, was now exhausted from overwhelming emotions and crying.

"I'm going to go tell your father your awake." Astrid whispered, believing he was asleep and starting to stand up. Hiccup's casted left hand grabbed her wrist though with the quickest of reflexes. Astrid turned around, seeing Hiccup's trying to stop blushing wile a highly awkward look overtook his expression.

"C-Can you stay here...I-I m-mean just until I..." Hiccup trailed off when Astrid moved her index and middle finger to his lips, shushing him gently. "Of course Hiccup. Don't you worry, I'm not going anywhere." Hiccup smiled, falling asleep within minutes. Astrid to decided to get some rest, leaning back against his headboard with her axe held in battle mode, ready to protect Hiccup even in her half asleep state.

...

It was around dinner that Stoick came home, and he walked upstairs to quiet a sight. Hiccup sound asleep tucked into his bed like a small child. Astrid half asleep, yet able to hold her axe in a protective way as if thinking someone might still come to hurt Hiccup. Astrid sat against the head bored, her legs crossing over Hiccup's as she leaned back, her head to one side.

Stoick smiled and quietly walked over to Hiccup and Astrid. He lightly shook Astrid's shoulder who's eyes sprang open. "Sir I...I need to tell you something." Stoick listened as Astrid explained what had happened when Hiccup woke up. After that Astrid left to the house and took off on Stormfly to her own house so she could figure some things out.

The sun was set outside, setting earlier everyday thanks to devastating winter. Minutes after Astrid left, Hiccup woke up in the same panicked state he had earlier that day. Stoick lay a large hand on his boys thinner than usual shoulder, trying to calm him.

"It's alright Hiccup. Your safe now. Alvin can't hurt you." Stoick said this soothingly, but the last part was stern, anger at the man rising within Stoick. Hiccup looked up at his father, forest green eyes filled with panic, but eventually softening. He looked down at his hands, mainly the right one which had a large bruise along with the wrist covered by a slice caused by a sword.

"How did you get that?" Stoick asked, reaching out and gently cradling Hiccup's hand in his own. Hiccup frowned. He was going to say he earned the wound protecting Toothless, then the news he received earlier that day hit him. Hiccup bit his lip, remaining numb and refusing to share emotion. Not in front of his father.

"I-I was protecting Toothless." Hiccup answered simply, cursing himself for the stutter. The past few weeks he was made fun of time and time again for that stutter. He tried and tried to be strong, but when you were constantly being beet and...used, it was scary to say something wrong.

Stoick's expression imediatly turned to one of concern, and he wrapped one large arm around Hiccup. Hiccup tensed in his fathers hold, at first pulling away a bit as memories of people grabbing him, holding him in place, and hurting him flooded his mind. Then the familiar warmth radiated from his fathers chief cape, and Hiccup remembered how much he loved the safe feeling he had but never mentioned when his dad's rough, strong hands held him. These moments were rare, and Hiccup relaxed, savoring it.

"Hiccup...I'm sorry for what happened." It didn't take a genus to know Stoick was referring to Toothless. Hiccup buried his face in the mans chief cape, shuddering as cold air hit his bare skin, snow falling outside. Stoick pulled the blanket up over Hiccup, trying to sooth him.

"You haven't eaten much in a wile. Want me to bring you something?" Hiccup shook his head, groaning when he tried to move his leg but pain shot up it. Stoick sighed and lay his large finger under Hiccup's chin, causing the boy to look up.

"Hiccup you need to eat." Hiccup frowned, but then his eyes took on a more innocent appearance as if he was afraid to break a rule and was a child that did something he wasn't supposed to. Stoick's eyes filled with confusion then sadness as he realized how different his son was after just a few weeks. Alvin must have _really_ hurt him.

Hiccup could see the sadness and confusion in his fathers eyes, and tore away, refusing to keep eye contact. Stoick took one more look at him, before sighing and walking back downstairs. Moments later he stepped back into the room, holding a bowl of soup.

"Here. You need this, son." Hiccup took the bowl and ate a little. They both sat their in quiet, Hiccup's hands shaking as he held the bowl. Stoick tried to calm and still him, but Hiccup couldn't stop shaking. When asked about it, Hiccup explained he wasn't scared but something in him wouldn't allow him to stop shaking. Stoick nodded in understanding, and took the bowl back downstairs once Hiccup was done eating.

Once returning to the room for the third time, Stoick got an idea. "What if we went flying? I'm sure Thornado's up to it. He's just been a bit ill with the snow storms but can fly." Stoick saw a bit of a spark in Hiccup's eyes, and for a moment he stopped shaking. Color returned to his face, and the tiniest smile graced Hiccup's lips.

He hadn't been flying in weeks. Instead Hiccup was always in a cell of chained to the ground. It was awful, having to stay grounded so long with sores and ackes all over. A part of Hiccup naturally lit up at the thought of flying. Then Hiccup remembered Toothless. How could he just fly another dragon when his best friend was gone?

Tears threatened to fall, but Hiccup kept them back. Stoick, being a father, knew Hiccup was upset. He lay his hand on his sons shoulder and shushed him. "I understand you don't want to fly without Toothless, but would he have wanted you to stay grounded?" Hiccup looked up at his father, whipping his eyes and listening carefully.

"Hiccup that dragon was always flying with you. He's free now, and will be missed but is happy. Do you really think he'd want you to miss what you love to do because of him?" Hiccup frowned and looked down, shaking his head.

"Look, I know what it's like to miss someone deeply. Someone you thought you couldn't live without. But, we all have to move on Hiccup. We have to keep going, keep following our passions. If people always gave up because of a loss, then Berk wouldn't be able to function." Hiccup stopped listening for a moment, lost in thought about who his father was referring to.

He didn't know how his father did it, but Hiccup was now on the back of Thornado behind his dad, a fur jacket and lose leggings covering him from the cold. Hiccup's wounds had healed tremendously these past two weeks, so Gothi had no problem with Hiccup flying, knowing his father would be able to make sure he took it easy.

Gothi had explained Hiccup would need stuff like this. People reminding him who he was. When facing a trauma, a person can be injured physically to the point they can't even sit up. A lot of the time, this causes friends and relatives to focus on keeping them physically healthy.

A real traumatic experience though, could damage someone emotionally as well, even if they were like Hiccup and tried not to show it. Stoick would look behind him every now and then and realized what the elder had meant. Flying in the air, being so close to his dad, light returned to Hiccup's eyes little by little, a smile unable to leave his face.

Stoick and Hiccup landed in the cove, and Hiccup tensed, clutching his dad's fur cape in his fists. "I know Hiccup, just trust me." Stoick helped Hiccup off of Thornado, supporting most of the boys weight because his pain and bandages.

Hiccup stood wile being held up by his dad, but looked around as if Stoick wasn't their. Snow lined the coves walls, birds flew in and out of tree's, and the pond was iced over. Memories filled Hiccup's mind. Toothless grabbing fish from the pond, the first time they bonded...Hiccup tensed more and more, trying to hide his pain.

Stoick suddenly kneeled down, catching Hiccup's gaze. "Hiccup I'm your father. You went through a lot and need someone. I'm _here_ for you. It's _okay_ to show emotion sometimes, we'll keep it between you and me alright? No one has to even know." Hiccup was confused, not just by his dad's words, but also by what he saw.

For the first time in his life, Hiccup saw tears glistening in his fathers eyes. Did he really worry that much? Had Hiccup scared his dad that bad? How could Stoick the vast be so concerned for Hiccup he was nearly crying? Everything was confusing.

"Dad you-" "Let's not talk about that." Stoick said, as if reading Hiccup's thoughts. Hiccup smiled, using the sleeve of his fur Jacket to wipe his eyes, Stoick's hands holding his shoulders. Stoick smiled to, his eyes lighting up as he saw Hiccup gain more life.

Hiccup couldn't take just standing there anymore, and threw his arms around his father. Stoick hugged him back, and despite the tears that lined his cheeks, Hiccup couldn't help but smile as he was _so_ happy to _finally_ be back in his dad's embrace. Not only that, but Hiccup couldn't even remember the last time him and his dad had a moment like this. It was amazing, and after losing a part of him with Toothless, Hiccup felt that hole be filled with something else as his father finally told him he loved him for the first time in forever.

...

Hiccup and Stoick eventually flew home, Stoick checking up on Hiccup after he'd fallen asleep. The boy rested quiet a bit, his friends occasionally coming to visit. It started slow, flights on Stormfly or Thornado with Astrid or Stoick. Then Hiccup was walking outside the home, shaking with the chaos around him, but managing to go to the academy to teach lessons.

It was then realized in order to lead the academy, Hiccup needed a dragon so he could learn more of the things he taught. He didn't know how it happened, but gradually Hiccup began slowly working his way into training dragons again, bonding with a particular triple strike dragon the twins named strike out.

Finally Hiccup could leave the island on Strike out. At first always accompanied by friends, but then on his own. Dragon racing became a thing after a Hiccup defied his father and replaced the annual boat race with the sport. Him and Strike out were fast, stealthy, and within time began bonding so well it seemed they could read each others minds.

Hiccup gained more and more strength back. Astrid insisted she give him training lessons with the axe in order to relieve his stress. The practice worked, and not only could Hiccup be around the village without shaking do to overwhelmed emotions, but he gained some muscle to.

Hiccup could endure pain better after taking so much, and despite being more obedient to people like his father, when leading others it seemed he had a stronger sense of confidence. Perhaps because after enduring so much, being able to recover made him stronger?

Three almost four weeks of torture, abuse, beating, hurt, and loss. Three almost four weeks before Hiccup was found unconscious and nearly starved. A few months after waking up though, and the boy somehow stood taller than before he was kidnapped. He had a better sense of self, and had more strength thanks to training. He was forming into quiet the young teen, and by the time he was 16, was a growing image of a thinner version of his father. A toothpick with a peg leg sure, but by personality he resembled a chief to an extent, one like his dad was.

Not all bad things end in tragedy, and when they do, surmounting that struggle can lead to a new person, one better and more capable of taking on the world. This is what Hiccup chose to remember, as he stood out on a sea stack, watching the ocean with strike out at his side, his new flame sword keeping them warm against the cold, and his forest green eyes no longer afraid, but longing for adventure and strong as iron.

 **(A/N) Here's your new fan shot! Yeah I know, the tragedy with good old T was a bit much, but I'm a dark writer sometimes. I promise I'll try to be a _little_ more light because this is Christmas break. **

**Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow peace out!**


	94. Miracles and cuts

**(A/N) Hey readers! Sorry for super slow updates was at my dad's who has no internet, and writers block is a killer! Also we're in Texas and it's around winter so yeah we've got storms do to cold fronts and naturally hot weather colliding so...**

 **EtGlorianna: Okay, I'll go read your story 'sick day'. I hope other people read your first story to. Also I kind of thought burdened fathers secrets was the saddest chapter. Glad you liked the last one even though it was sad.**

 **Guest Johnathen: I'm using your idea in this one. Also totally going to do the BH6 crossover sometime.**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE. I few months since Viggo stole the dragon eye and Hiccup had his little 'episode'.**

 **Story idea: Astrid is flying with Hiccup one day, both of them trying to relieve their minds of the stress caused by Viggo and him stealing the dragon eye. When they land in a new island though, Astrid realizes Hiccup had brought up a past habit she never knew about, and it's harming him both physically and emotionally. Hiccup tries to explain it's nothing, but Astrid refuses not to help him.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for minor blood, self injury, and Hiccstrid moments. Spoilers for RTTE.**

 **Also!**

 **I kind of get the feeling Hiccup has a soft spot for smaller dragons. If you fail to remember, in the episode Tone Death when Hiccup and the dragon riders retrieved the baby death song egg, Hiccup was seeming to talk to the other riders, but held the egg in his arms protectively, also talking to it and looking it over to make sure it was safe. Then after the egg hatched, Hiccup, though annoyed, was just as desperate as Heather to help the death song, and you could hear a laugh in his voice as he sang to Garf wile the baby danced around, obviously finding it cute. Then if you remember GOTNF, Hiccup literally couldn't help but say 'aww' when seeing the baby Gronkles playing. When some baby Nadders ran by his feet, Hiccup stepped back and despite going 'woah' as if he was scared he'd step on them, he had a sort of playful tone to his voice, and smiled watching them go off to play. In the episode Terrible Two's, despite not knowing Torch was a baby at the time, he had a soft spot for him knowing he was smaller. Remember him playing with Torch? Imitating dragon roars and making a claw out of his hand, letting the baby Typhoomerang where his helmet? Then think about HTTYD 1, when Hiccup pet the smaller Terrible terror like a cat. Also think about Imperfect Harmony, remember that laugh I think many of us found down right adorable Hiccup gave as the baby Thunderdrum flew to his friend?**

 **My Hypothesis? Hiccup has a soft spot for baby and smaller dragons, therefore he wouldn't leave one to get hurt, and would feel pained if he saw one injured. Unlike in the episode free scauldy where Hiccup was somewhat willing to 'Let nature take it's course', I don't think Hiccup would be willing at all to let a baby dragon be killed, especially if it was injured and calling for help. You'll need this information later so that you don't think I'm making Hiccup OCC at all.**

 **Summary:**

 _It started small. Small cuts, across for show as some might call it. Then it got worse. Long deep gashes on his forearms and thighs. Bruises littering his hands after he'd punch the heck out of a wall in confusion and anger. Months have past, Hiccup doesn't know what to do. He can't tell anyone, they'll think he's week. To week to handle problems in a more appropriate manner. It didn't just now start. When he was younger, Hiccup had this habit. After it came up again one night when he was exhausted and broken though, the habit got worse and worse. Can Astrid help him once she finds out? Or will she deem him selfish and not care like Hiccup thinks?_

"Best two out of three?!" Hiccup shouted over the wind wile laughing. Him and Astrid were flying together in the cold air near the edge. Over the oceans they searched for new islands worth visiting wile trying to clear their minds. Astrid mainly wanted to help Hiccup who just hadn't been himself after the hole Viggo 'fiasco'.

"No fair your the one with the night fury! Common, let's find somewhere to land!" Hiccup nodded and flew after Astrid to a nearby island full of vegetation. They had been racing for a wile, and Hiccup won nearly every race. Astrid didn't mind to much though, she just liked Hiccup being his normal self for the first time in weeks.

Once landing on the island, Hiccup and Astrid looked around wile marveling at the beauty of the island around them. Green vines with fruit grew on nearby cliffs, apple tree's were near a stream to the left, large hills to the right, and the blue sky visible up above them. A forest nearby had shelter, caves in the distant mountains had the calls of dragons, and the hills were perfect for relaxation.

"Okay I just have to say it, if anything ever destroyed the edge, this place would be a good back up don't you think Astrid?" Hiccup asked, walking to stand beside her wile their dragons splashed and played in the water behind them, catching salmon from the stream.

Astrid laughed when Toothless made a considerably big splash, soaking Hiccup who was to close. "Yeah, even the dragons seem to love it." Hiccup smiled and nodded, turning around to watch the dragons with her. It was around lunch, so Hiccup figured they should grab some food to.

Walking through the forest wile leaving their dragons free to play, Hiccup and Astrid enjoyed some quiet time picking a few apples and collecting sticks to cook the fish their dragons caught. "You know, I was joking around earlier but we could really turn this place into a backup. Think about it, build mini shelters through the forest, dig places to keep food cool in the hills, set up fishing nets in the stream, and..." Astrid listened as Hiccup went on and on with his plans, admiring just how fast that mind of his could work.

Time went by, and Hiccup and Astrid walked back to the stream to find their dragons. Toothless gave Hiccup some salmon from the stream, and Stormfly helped cook it quickly wile on sticks. Hiccup cut up the apples, and Astrid grabbed some bread from Stormfly's saddle bag.

They sat their eating in the not to chilly, not to hot evening, eating with their dragons. Toothless and Stormfly were sleeping, tired after eating to much easy catch. Hiccup ate a few pieces of bread and a salmon, Astrid settling for a few apples and other fish from the stream.

After finishing their late lunch, Hiccup and Astrid decided to look around wile their dragons slept. It was around three in the evening, but no one was keeping track of time for very long, hours going by. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hiccup asked as he approached a cave in the side of a cliff, dragons roaring inside when he used his flame sword to give some light.

"Well I _know_ what your thinking, but don't exactly approve of it." Astrid responded, crossing her arms and shivering against the chilly air of the cave. Hiccup looked at her, frowning. "It's not _that_ cold in there. Is it?" Astrid lightly punched him in the shoulder, catching his flame sword before it could fall.

"I just don't always where long sleeves and heavy armor like you do. Seriously how have you _not_ gained some muscle carrying that much leather around?" Astrid replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Hiccup frowned, shrugging his shoulders. This confused Astrid for a moment, not getting why Hiccup was suddenly so down. They were both brought out of their thoughts though when a dragons distress call came from inside the cave.

"I'm going in." Hiccup said to Astrid, taking a step forward. "No your not." Astrid said, quickly grabbing his shoulder. "I have to help it Astrid." "Hiccup we have no idea what's in there!" "I didn't know you worried so much." "I always worry Haddock, you know this." Both of them went quiet for a moment, Hiccup relaxing against Astrid's grip.

At least, he was able to relax for a moment. Astrid's fingers held him tight, and seemed to strike some nerve beneath his sleeves. Hiccup tensed, hissing in pain and pulling away. Astrid let him go, not understanding and worried she'd grabbed him to tight.

"Hiccup wha-" Another roar came from within the cave, and Hiccup grit his teeth. Even Astrid felt her heart twist in her chest at how desperate the call sounded. Something was hurting what ever dragon was calling out, something the injured dragon couldn't fight against. Yet, the injured one still refused to accept it's fate. You could tell by the other roars that surrounded the distress call, a few blasts being heard nearby.

"Hiccup I think we need to go." Hiccup didn't respond, his flame sword in his hand and face stern. He continued looking into the darkness. Astrid knew what was going on. Hiccup knew what she knew. They had no dragons and were definitely outnumbered. Yet Hiccup couldn't leave, not after hearing that suffering dragon.

"Fine." Astrid called for Stormfly, hoping it would get the dragons attention despite the distance. After that, Hiccup and Astrid ran into the cave, using nothing but Hiccup's flame sword as light. Then they came to a stop at the source of the cry. A few Changewings were circling a small unknown dragon. Astrid knew there was no way she was getting Hiccup to turn back, not after he saw the hurt dragon was not only a new species, but a vulnerable baby. The teen had a soft spot for baby dragons such as this one, Astrid had learned that when they found the death song egg containing Garf, and Hiccup held it or talked to it on the way home with the brightest, most dorky smile on his face. No one judged of course, but couldn't help but smile as well.

Hiccup and Astrid ducked below a rock, Astrid holding Hiccup's wrist in her hands. Once again Hiccup flinched as if she'd hit a nerve of some sort, but Astrid didn't say anything. She looked at Hiccup who looked at her with pleading eyes. He didn't know what to do and he hated it.

"Hiccup I'm sure the dragons will be here soon. They can help." Astrid tried to reason, flinching as the baby dragon no longer than her torso and no bigger than a small boulder called out again. Hiccup tried to pull away, but Astrid wouldn't allow it.

"Astrid they'll be to late." Astrid had never heard Hiccup's voice crack like that before. He was torn on what to do, and Astrid couldn't stand hearing the pain in his voice. Why did he have this affect on her. "Look, I can use Inferno to distract them. You can run in to get the baby, piece of pie." Hiccup explained, a hopeful smile on his face.

Astrid sighed. How could she say no to that hopeful look? Hiccup hadn't smiled like that since the hole Viggo incident, instead he was more quiet and isolated, seemingly hiding something. "Okay. Just...be careful." Hiccup smiled and looked over the boulder. "I will." He gave her hands which held his wrists a squeeze, before getting the plan into action.

Hiccup used his inferno sword to distract the change wing, narrowly dodging a few blasts. One of them caught his shirt, and Hiccup had no choice but to take it off as the acid was still hot and burned his side. Blood covered the sight of the wound, but mostly just blisters.

Hiccup felt slightly dizzy at the burning sensation in his side, but was used to tolerating pain. He continued dodging blasts, missing Astrid's scared and concerned look as she saw him get hit. Astrid couldn't yell for him or protect him, she needed to remain undetected wile she grabbed the baby.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Astrid smiled down at the baby dragon in her arms, but she felt weird at how gentle her voice was and how tightly she held it. Maybe Hiccup's soft spot for dragons was starting to rub off on her worse than it already had. Unlike Hiccup though, Astrid still cared about her own well being when saving a dragon to, and quickly got out of their despite the baby crying. Hiccup on the other hand would have stopped to calm it, and that's another reason Astrid had to be the one retrieving it. She knew more about not wasting valuable time.

Once hidden, Astrid gestured for Hiccup to come over. Hiccup had two Changewings calmed with his sword, but the other two were biting at him time and time again, one of them getting his arm and leaving a gash. Hiccup spotted Astrid and ran after her, putting out his sword so the Changewings couldn't see which way he went.

They hid there in the darkness, Hiccup cradling the baby dragon in his arms wile Astrid used a strip of his ruined shirt to bandage his bite wound on his left shoulder. It was hard to do in the dark, but she managed. Astrid also pressed a piece of the clothing to Hiccup's side, quickly covering Hiccup's mouth who didn't expect it and nearly yelped out in pain.

The Changewings searched for them, and even Hiccup and Astrid's breathing remained silent. Changewings had amazing eye sight, and great smell. There hearing was good to. Their disadvantage though, was the fact that even though they were very stealthy and should be used to it, Changewings weren't very good at finding other creatures who they couldn't see. This is why they needed great eyesight, but no matter how good your eyesight was, it was hard to find something in the pitch black dark if you didn't have some form of night vision.

One change wing shot acid in a random direction, lighting up a pile of sticks. Hiccup and Astrid ducked lower into their hiding place, Astrid subconsciously ducking down behind Hiccup. Once again she was confused as to why she was becoming a little more gentle and more dependent on someone else for safety, but Astrid chose not to think about it. It had to have something to do with how close she was to Hiccup. After all, Astrid would _never_ seek protection from Fishlegs or Snotlout out of fear, and Tuffnut was scary in himself, making any situation worse.

Hiccup tensed as Astrid moved closer to him, and he used the one hand not holding the baby dragon to squeeze her forearm. At the same time, Astrid continued to keep his side from bleeding to much, and squeezing he forearm was just something Astrid took as Hiccup seeking comfort. It wasn't like him but still, she didn't get the fact _Hiccup_ was trying to comfort _her._

Finally one change wing picked up the smell of blood and decided to follow it. Hiccup shuddered as it walked closer, the long snout of the dragon beginning to peek around the rock they were behind. This couldn't be it. Could it? Today was perfect, eating a good lunch, playing near the stream, saving a baby dragon, and now they were looking death in the face.

All hope seemed lost, but you see in their moment of terror, Hiccup and Astrid had forgotten the Nadder call Astrid sent out to Stormfly. Before another second past, the sound of a Night Fury blast echoed through the cave, followed by the enraged squawk of a Nadder.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, laughing as the dragon nudged him. He sniffed the baby, and unlike with Torch who he had growled at, Toothless cooed, obviously sensing it's injuries and fear. Stormfly nudged Astrid who was breathing heavily, still remembering what just almost happened. Changewing acid would not have been a... _decent_ way to go to say the least.

Hiccup and Astrid mounted their dragons, taking off outside the cave. They continued flying at top speed until they were back at their safe stream far away from the caves. Hiccup was the first to get off of Toothless, and he cradles the baby dragon in his arms. Unlike what most would have thought, their was no warm smile or sigh of relief escaping the boy. Instead he was tense, eyes filled with fear.

Astrid almost imediatly noticed why Hiccup was so tense. He had no shirt on. What he seemed to be attempting to hide were scars, many of them, and even more recent closing wounds. Astrid didn't get it at first. Most of them seemed to be caused by a dagger, lining his arms and bottom of his torso.

Hiccup looked at Astrid with wide eyes when he noticed what she was looking at. He tried to stand beside Hiccup, shy and fearful of her seeing him. Astrid walked over to Hiccup, placing a hand on his shoulder wile having some bandages from Stormfly's saddle in her free hand. Hiccup needed to bandage the wound at his side and better bandage his arm, but right now she had more than just that on her mind.

"Hiccup what happened to you?" Hiccup didn't answer. He couldn't. His mouth was dry, tongue caught, and mind spiraling. What would she think? Would Astrid find him selfish? Weak? Stupid? They were just so close moments ago, Astrid trusting him enough to allow him to comfort her. Now was Hiccup about to ruin that by saying the wrong thing? By saying the _truth?_ Hiccup couldn't lie to Astrid, she'd see right through it, but he was to scared to admit his _problem_ to her either.

Astrid stood their, waiting for an answer. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, still holding the baby dragon in his arms. "Uh...I'll tell you later I promise, right now we need to help this little one and also probably tend to some minor wounds." Hiccup pushed Astrid's hair away from a cut on her face and also gestured to his side.

Astrid wanted answers, but couldn't help but sigh. She knew Hiccup was right, the baby and Hiccup needed help more than she needed answers, no matter how little pain both showed. The baby dragon didn't show it's pain or fear of it's other predators. Instead it made small roaring sounds, batting it's paws at Toothless who nuzzled it wile it lay on it's back in Hiccup's arms.

It was only now that Hiccup and Astrid got a really good look at the baby. White scales, almost red eyes, about as long as Hiccup's arm, and covered in smooth scales. It's hole body shape was exactly like Toothless', the color was just different and it didn't seem to retract it's teeth like Toothless did when happy.

Hiccup's eyes widened at the sudden realization. "A-Astrid, you don't think this could be an-" "Albino night fury?" Both of them stood frozen, watching the baby dragon play. It did seem to connect with Toothless instantly, and was a light version of the dragon but smaller, being a baby of course. With how big it was already the dragon seemed to almost be an adolescent, but then again, Hiccup had no idea Toothless' age so didn't know what stages of life involved which characteristics. You couldn't tell any dragons age by it's size, like terrible terrors, some dragons were always small. Other's such as the Typhoomerang, were born no longer than a mans arm, but grew to the size of many full grown tree's.

"I think it might be." It was then that Hiccup's smile returned, and he put his finger in front of the baby dragon. Sure enough, the baby bit at his finger playfully, but retracted it's teeth before hand, a characteristic no other dragon than the night fury had according the book of dragons and the dragon riders research.

Another detail about the albino night fury was what seemed to be a birth defect. It's almost red eyes were incredibly small, and the baby seemed to be blind past more than just a few inches from it's face. It's skin was almost clear along it's tale, and one of it's tail fins was jagged, not as big as the other. The same thing went with it's back left leg, being bent oddly and smaller than the rest.

Hiccup frowned in sympathy for the dragon. It was obviously formed wrong do to birth defects, wasn't black like other Night Fury's so couldn't blend in like it should have, and thanks to it's damaged tail, leg, and eyes wouldn't be able to hunt or fend for itself. This baby was a miracle to have lived this long.

"Hmm...what about miracle?" Hiccup asked, accidently voicing his thoughts. "What now?" Astrid asked confused, now having moved to a rock to sit beside Hiccup wile bandaging his side. Astrid helped with the bandages, Hiccup kept the baby still.

"It's name. Think about it Astrid, with it's obvious impaired sight, damaged leg and tail, and inability to blend into the night like it should be able to, it's a miracle this little guys still alive." Hiccup said. Astrid smiled and nodded, thinking the name fit. "Uh, little _girl_ Hiccup." Hiccup just shrugged and smiled. "Tomato-to moto." Astrid gave small laugh, lightly hitting Hiccup's shoulder.

As Astrid worked on Hiccup's bandages, she also decided to bandage Hiccup's cut up arms. Hiccup didn't even notice, so caught up in playing with the baby albino night fury. Similar to how the screaming death was different from a whispering death, the baby seemed to be almost the opposite of Toothless despite shape and physical traits.

As far as color went, the baby looked more like it belonged in a snow habitat than a cave or in the night. It's wings and tail were nearly clear, showing the odd nerves and muscle below it. It's eyes were red, not green like Toothless'. The baby was also in no position to be in a stealthy situation, it's wings oversized a little and it's defected leg making it harder to keep quiet wile walking. As far as personality went, both of them acted like big kittens though.

After Astrid got finished with Hiccup's wounds, it was time to help the albino night fury. Miracle as Hiccup named her had a long already healing cut in her side which she ignored like a three year old who bumped his head but kept playing. She also had a break in her tail, and she was incredibly thin, needing food.

Toothless took care of helping her eat, but Hiccup and Astrid had more trouble with Miracles' wounds. The baby thrashed against Hiccup who agreed to hold her but couldn't stand bandaging her knowing he would be the one hurting miracle. Astrid understood, and honestly didn't mind taking the easier job. Hiccup had many bruises now thanks to the baby hurting him, and Toothless along with Stormfly tried to stop the sound of her crying from hurting their ears.

"I know it stings just hold still miracle." Hiccup tried as Astrid cleaned blood from the wound miracle had opened back up in her thrashing. Astrid eventually got the bandage on and moved to her tail. Hiccup found it harder to keep the large baby still enough for Astrid to place the bones in place.

Hiccup had the grand idea of scratching the babies chin which caused miracle to calm down drastically. Hiccup held her back down wile petting her, and used his free hand to hold the tail down. Eventually Astrid got a homemade cast on by using pieces of Toothless' spare tails Hiccup had wrapped in bandages.

As soon as she was let go, miracle jumped from Hiccup's arms and growled at him, hiding behind Toothless' leg. "Yep, I'm almost sure of it. Miracle is no doubt a night fury. Look how she went strait to Toothless rather than running or hiding behind Stormfly who was closer and already reaching out to help. Combine that with the similar traits such as retractable teeth and she has to be one Astrid. We know albino dragons still fall under the class of their original species, we studied it with the screaming death."

Hiccup went on wile Astrid just nodded every time he said her name. What Astrid's mind was really thinking about was Hiccup's cuts and wounds. She couldn't figure out how he got all those marks and why they didn't seem to come from battle. Hiccup tensed anytime she would touch his bare skin, and seemed to try to distract her every time she would mention them.

Astrid watched as Hiccup kneeled in front of Miracle, obviously trying to clear up the misunderstanding the baby had thinking Hiccup was hurting her and not helping her. Toothless nudged Miracle forward, the baby wobbling up to Hiccup with it's smaller back leg hardly ever touching the ground. Hiccup did his 'hand thing' as Fishlegs had once called it, and the baby trusted him, even responding to her name.

After that problem was cleared up, Astrid sat down in the sand near the stream beside Hiccup who sat on his knees and played with Miracle, moving his hand through the sand like a small creature and laughing as Miracle tried to pounce on it. Hiccup moved his hand and making small squeaking or hissing sounds each time to make sure Miracle was entertained but wouldn't claw his hand up thinking it was something else.

"Hiccup? We need to talk you promised." Astrid said, laying a hand on Hiccup's shoulder who tensed, knowing exactly what she meant. "I-I don't know how to..." Hiccup tried to find words but once again his mouth felt try as sandstone, and he ringed his hands awkwardly and nervously, continuing to play with miracle and refusing to make eye contact.

"Just start slow Hiccup it's alright." Astrid rubbed his shoulder, not liking where this was going. She had no idea what to expect, Hiccup hadn't been distant and nervous like this since before he defeated the red death. He looked vulnerable, and that was a sign something unexpected had happened and Hiccup felt unsure. She knew him, and knew this kind of thing didn't happen often.

"I...I used to have a problem and...well let's just say after the hole Viggo uh...incident..." Astrid squeezed his shoulder to encourage him. Hiccup wasn't alone. "That problem um...came back I guess. It started small but got worse and now I-I don't exactly know what to do about it. Gah I hate this. I'm supposed to be the group leader and the creative boy who can wit his way out of anything! It's how I've always been Astrid but now? I-I just don't know." Hiccup sighed, feeling uninterested in playing with miracle now and letting Toothless replace his hand with his tail, allowing miracle to have something to chase around for a bit before she plopped down in the sand, finally tired. At least now her tail didn't cause her problems and remained still.

Astrid held Hiccup's hand for comfort, and tried to process what he was saying. After a minute, Astrid's eyes widened as she got what he was saying. It couldn't be right. Hiccup probably had a different explanation. He was creative, at times childish, funny, sarcastic, full of sass, and witty. No way had he had to turn to something so drastic, right? I mean, Hiccup had to have had some crazy way to solve his problems of course, he always did, but this was more than just crazy, it was beyond dangerous!

"Hiccup...did you..." Astrid trailed off, not knowing how to put it. She was honestly scared of the answer. She knew Hiccup had been down in his past and had no one to talk to. What would happen if she realized everything the village had done to him caused Hiccup to resort to... _that?_

Hiccup sighed, somehow knowing what she meant. He tightened his hold on Astrid's hand, moving his mouth to speak but finding no words. Astrid leaned against him, not knowing what to say either. They stayed like that for a moment, lost in their train of thought.

After a minute Astrid couldn't take the silence any longer. She punched Hiccup's shoulder who yelped in surprise. "Ow! What was that for?" And for the first time Hiccup didn't just seem surprised by her method of communication, but Astrid saw stern anger in his eyes.

Somehow it rubbed off. "That's for being so stupid!" Astrid shouted back, and Hiccup's eyes widened. He moved back a bit and Astrid now looked surprised, realizing he got the wrong message. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling Hiccup into a tight hug.

"Sorry. I _meant,_ for being so stupid you didn't tell us. Tell _me._ Hiccup we're a team, and we help each other. Why didn't you let me know? I could've helped you before it got this far? I care about you Hiccup. And...I-I'm sorry you felt like you had no one back then. Now you do though, you have the riders and Berk behind you. Just because that problem started in your past, doesn't mean the results have to be the same. You didn't have anyone before, but now you have all of us with you. If you want, you can just talk to me okay? I don't have to let anyone know. We can keep this between you and me just... _please_ don't scare me like this anymore. Don't make me feel like I'm not a good enough help."

Hiccup listened to every word, relaxing into Astrid's warm embrace. His eyes widened at her last sentence though, and Hiccup pushed her back from him, holding her shoulders tightly. "Astrid don't _ever_ think I wouldn't talk to you because you weren't good enough alright? I'll admit it, I was scared no one would listen. It wasn't because I thought you weren't there for me, I was just scared you'd think I was weak. Stupid for not being able to find another solution. Okay, so my past does influence that, but _everyone_ has some sort of past. It just means we all have a weak spot or two, but that doesn't mean it's your fault. I had faults back then to, so don't think your not just as good as anyone else-if not better-because my fears kept me from talking to you. Astrid you are the strongest, most amazing person I've ever met, and you are the _last_ person I'd think wasn't good enough to be a part of my team. I-I...I care about you Astrid, more than you could _ever_ know. Not because your not strong enough to fend for yourself, but because I don't know what I'd do without you."

Astrid took in every word, blinking in surprise at Hiccup's sudden outburst. No one had ever said so highly of her, not even her parents or fellow worriers. They all believe in humility, and always remember she still has much to work on. Hiccup though, he didn't give a second thought to expressing how highly he thought of her, and that caused a sort of squeezing feeling to encase her heart.

Both sat their, wide eyed, tense, and speechless. They stared into each others gaze, waiting for one to make the next move. Secretly they both had a move in mind, but refused to make it for fear of what the other thought. Then all at once, they both moved at the same time, breaking that tense wall that kept them apart for years.

Hiccup and Astrid's lips crashed into each others, both moving along with the other. Unlike other times where Astrid pulled back afraid to let her guard down to much, or Hiccup froze, scared he'd do something wrong, they were both more mature, and kissed deeply into the other.

Astrid's hands held onto Hiccup's shoulders, and Hiccup let one hand rest on hers, and one wrap around Astrid's waist. They were both close, letting their body heat transfer through them and make them warm inside and out. Astrid bit Hiccup's bottom lip, not necessarily on purpose but because her heart was working faster than her subconscious which worried about things going to far.

Hiccup yelped slightly in surprise, and Astrid's tongue dove into his mouth. Unlike other people who might let their significant other have their way, or other teens who would glide against the others tongue, Hiccup and Astrid formed a competition. Both their competitive natures refused to let the other win, and therefor their tongue fought so hard they were both afraid they might have bruises on their lips.

Eventually do to need for oxygen, Hiccup and Astrid pulled apart, panting heavily. Hiccup still held Astrid by the waist against him, and Astrid still held tightly to his shoulder, her nails leaving marks on his bare skin. Now that she thought of it, Astrid was sure his bare torso and chest played a part in how fast her mind worked, and was honestly a little scared of what might have happened if Hiccup hadn't whispered to her, saying they needed to calm down mid kiss.

Hiccup and Astrid stared into each others eyes, Miracle sleeping curled up in Toothless' wing and Toothless along with Stormfly seeming to grin as if expecting this. Toothless even cleared his throat, smiling when both Hiccup and Astrid looked at him.

"Wait a minute...you two have been..." Hiccup was at a loss for words, and Astrid laughed when the dragon shrugged, smiling his Toothless smile. Wow, how intelligent that dragon was to learn so much from humans such as his rider.

Astrid looked at Hiccup's chest, tracing the bandages which covered some of his deeper cuts. Hiccup shivered at the touch, tightening his grip on her. "Talk to me next time okay?" Astrid asked, looking back up. Hiccup nodded, pecking her lips and looking at her with eyes that held no lies, just innocence, letting her in. Astrid had never seen such a look in those eyes before, and she honestly had some trouble figuring out what to do with it.

...

Hiccup and Astrid flew to the edge, Fishlegs being nearly as speechless as Hiccup once he figured out he'd get to study an albino night fury. Astrid kept her promise, not letting out Hiccup's secret. She'd occasionally sneak into his hut on night she knew Hiccup was having a hard time thinking about Viggo and planning.

Tonight was one of those nights. Hiccup was sitting on his bed, looking at his hands. His shirt was off, allowing his acid wound to air out which had been scabbing over for three weeks now. Hiccup didn't bother looking up when someone climbed through his window, knowing who it was.

"Hey, what you thinking about?" Astrid asked, walking up to Hiccup and leaving Stormfly to help Toothless keep track of miracle who acted like his hatchling. Hiccup shrugged, not being able to find words. Astrid sat beside him on his bed, wrapping an arm around her now known as boyfriend.

"Look Hiccup, we'll figure this out. I know your worried about recent sightings of Viggo and his men, but they haven't been to close to the edge. If you keep stressing out like this, you won't be able to come up with one of your plans." Astrid said quietly, making a small braid in his hair.

Hiccup sighed as she messed with his hair, still looking at his hands so he didn't mess up Astrid as she worked on a new braid. Hiccup took in her words, thinking about what Astrid had said. "Astrid you know it's not that easy. It's hard not to stress when you really think about it. I'm not that strong, but have always been able to get around opponents with smarts and wits. Viggo...He's different. It's...It's honestly _scary_ to remember. This is unfamiliar waters, and for once in my life I not only have a plan that might not work, but I have no plan at all. I don't think you get how hard it is to feel like your someone your not, losing your greatest strength." Hiccup explained, and Astrid could tell just by watching him talk that he was very glad she'd come to talk to him rather than letting him do something crazy. It's what she was there for in these times.

"Actually...I think I might get what your feeling Hiccup. When you told me about your problems, when I realized how much I was letting my guard down around you, when you'd do something crazy and I had no idea how to help...I was _scared._ I'm not used to not being able to use strength to solve things just like you and your smarts. If I can get the upper hand in battle, I'm what they call fearless, it's why were known as the fearless Hofferson's. But...when something like this happens, I can't help but feel fear, and it's so unfamiliar to not be able to solve things like I normally would. To have to become someone I'm not just to make sure my team is safe."

Astrid finished her braid and leaned against Hiccup, closing her eyes wile listening to his heart beet. Hiccup wrapped an arm around her shoulders, watching Miracle play. "Well...I guess it's easier since we're not alone right? Besides..." Hiccup used a call to Miracle, meaning for her to come over. Unlike Toothless and Stormfly, Miracle couldn't respond to hand gestures thanks to her eyesight, but had amazing hearing. The baby hopped into his arms, making both Hiccup and Astrid laugh.

"She can't fend for herself, and can't even find her way around without some help. She needs help being fed, and we need to learn new ways to train a sight impaired dragon. In a way, Miracle here is...well...the edges Miracle. Without having to take care of her, we'd have nothing to take our minds off the hardships, and crumble under stress and fear." Hiccup explained, fixing Miracles cast which she somehow kept loosening up despite the pain it should've caused wile Astrid pet her.

"Yeah, your right." They both sat their, Stormfly and Toothless standing behind them to watch Miracle who curled up in Hiccup's lap, falling asleep. Hiccup and Astrid fell asleep to eventually, side by side in each others arms, Miracle eventually crawling to lay between them.

 **(A/N) Wow, it's a Miracle I finally got that long chapter finished (Anyone? No? Common...)**

 **Anyways *Listens to crickets in the audience* uh...yeah so until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed (Or enjoyed my pun?), follow if your new (But honestly how could you be new after all these chapters?), Review if you have something to say (You to guest J. I'd like to hear your take on my story with your idea), Plasma Snow peace out!**

 ***Flies off on my female night fury named Retract, trying to look grateful for that one person clapping in the audience***


	95. A Hiro to a Hiccup

**(A/N) OMG can't believe it so close to 100! Also someone please tell me, the hole social media and YouTube gonna cost money by the 20th thing, that's a hoax right? This one is Guest Johnathens idea!**

 **Guest Johnathen: Sorry, never heard of that game.**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE/BH6 crossover, taking place in the BH6 Universe, Hiccup builds battle bots and has a service dog named Toothless AU. Dragon riders are all in high school, 15 year old Sophomore, Hiccup is in advanced college classes. Hiro Himada is 14 but in a special school for geniuses like him which Hiccup goes to three days a week.**

 **Story idea: New to the advanced school on Berk, Hiro Himada is 14 years old and ready to start going. He's a little genius, but a bit new to his surroundings, deciding to take classes at the school after the death of his older brother Tadashi. 15 year old Sophomore genius Hiccup Haddock tries to help Hiro get comfortable in the new school, taking classes at Berks school the advanced three times a week since he was 13. Hiro and Hiccup may find a new friendship, and finally someone who shares the same passion for robotic fighting.**

 **Warnings/Details: Big Hiro Six crossover with HTTYD. Hiro goes to a school in Berk AU. Modern high school AU. Rated k+ for detailed mentions of character death. Hiccup has siblings Heather and Dagur AU, but Dagur is gone.**

 **Also!**

 **I don't know to much about BH6, so the only two characters mentioned from the movie are Hiro and Tadashi. Bamax is talked about, but not really introduced in the story. This ones mostly about battle bots and such.**

 **Summary:**

 _A new day, a new school. Well, technically Hiro and his aunt have been living near Berk for a wile, but I mean the advanced school. Hiro goes to school with his friends, but is now also going to Berks school for the advanced twice a week. He's not really sure about this new school, unable to have his brother back him up like last time. Will a boy who's been going here for two years now three times a week support and help him? What happens when the boy known as Hiccup Haddock expresses a similar passion as Hiro's, and a similar past? Can a brother like bond be formed, after both of them have suffered loss such as the death of their parents?_

Hiro walked through the halls of Berks school for the advanced, trying to find his first class. He has been waiting to get into this school for a wile now, but after getting here just today is a little unsure. It's only classes twice a week for six hours a day, getting out of his normal schooling early at 12:25 instead of 3:40.

Last time he went to a new school for advanced minds Hiro had backup. His brother Tadashi was going to the same school, and was the one who inspired him to go. With his brother gone having died in a fire, Hiro is having a little trouble with confidence.

What he doesn't know as he walks into his first class, is that Hiro may find someone who he never thought he could meet in just a few short hours. Someone who may be able to fill in a part of that hole he lost with his older brother and parents. After all, Hiro isn't the only teenager going to this school, and also isn't the only one who has a past as dark as his.

...

Hiccup Haddock walked through the halls of Berks school for the advanced, finding classes with perfect ease. School was just now starting back up for it's next year, and now being a sophomore in school, Hiccup went from twice a weeks, to going to school three times a week six hours a day, getting off normal schooling where he had his friends around 12:30 ish.

After walking into his third period class which was really just a large room with a teacher and students working on their own genius projects, Hiccup dropped his heavy backpack and zip-up binder. Reaching into a pocket in his book bag, Hiccup pulled out a little battle bot he'd been working on known as the night fury.

Hiccup's service dog, Toothless, barked happily seeing one of his favorite teachers of Hiccup's mister Gobber walk over. "Aye Hiccup, what did I tell you about those bots? You should be working on something more useful in your free classes!" Hiccup flinched back at the booming accented voice, before standing strait and holding his battle bot in one hand.

"Mister Gobber it's not like when I was in middle school or elementary. I don't use these just for fighting, but it's a passion that enables me to learn more. Think about it, the more I work on these here bots, the more I can know from hands on experience to work on more useful inventions in my future. I am only in my second year of high school after all, and have time!" By the time Hiccup finished, Gobber had already walked away, letting Hiccup do his work.

"Well Toothless, at least he get's some of the point." Hiccup said wile getting to work, his service dog giving his unique smile that made him appear Toothless which earned him his name. What Hiccup didn't realize was the boy sitting a couple desk's down, watching him and Mr. Gobber's interaction with fascination.

"Hey, mind if I help with that?" The boy, known as Hiro according to his name tag, spoke up wile standing beside Hiccup. "Sure, you have experience with battle bots?" Hiro smiled and nodded. "Used to build them all the time. When I was a little younger, my older brother told me to stop fighting with them illegally. Now I just build them for the fun of it and to use with friends." Hiccup smiled, taking apart his Night Fury to figure out why it had a malfunction.

"Same here. So, where's your brother now?" Hiccup didn't notice the frown that appeared on Hiro's face as he asked do to the fact he was looking at his robot. "Uh...There was a fire at a school and...yeah." Hiro shrugged with an awkward look, leaning against the table and pulling out his own bot.

"Ah I see. Well your not alone kiddo. I had a brother, Dagur, didn't really enjoy my inventions, especially when they caused trouble. He never did stop me though, and somehow always found a way to inspire me, knowing inventing was one of the only things that kept me from getting distracted by everything else in the world I guess. Pasts, troubles, he always knew if I got distracted I'd get hurt trying to fix everything, so kept me on task with the one thing I loved, bots and machinery."

As Hiccup talked, Hiro looked up at him fascinated, a smile tugging at his lips. "Why did you start coming here?" Hiro decided to engage in conversation with this odd boy. Hiccup smiled, turning away from his work. "Well I guess it's only right we introduce ourselves then. Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock. Started coming to this school for the sheer joy of it. Love bots, don't like to stick to what other call reality, always have my head in the clouds you could say. Inventor of many things, such as new designs for amputees. So what about you? Any particular reason your coming to such an advanced school?"

Hiccup talked with his hands wile he spoke, and just had this look in his eyes as he worked and talked. He seemed to find joy in just talking, and by how fast he moved and how much he multitasked between speaking and taking apart his robot, Hiro thought Hiccup Haddock reminded him a little bit of himself mixed with traits of his deceased brother. It was an odd, confusing, yet pleasant feeling.

"Uh Hiro, Hiro Himada. Came here to have something to do in my free time away from my other school I guess. My brother introduced me to my other school and my aunt thought I should come here so here I am. Love to build battle bots, but like to work on my brothers robot Bamax as well." Hiro explained, shaking Hiccup's hand before they both got busy on their inventions, sharing the tools on the table.

They continued building, Hiro helping Hiccup get tools up on the shelves when Hiccup's amputation sight became sore and made it hard for Hiccup to climb the steps. Hiro learned that Hiccup had lost both his parents, his mom when he was little and his dad a year or two ago. He admired the stories of Hiccup's brother Dagur saving him multiple times. Now Hiccup took care of his younger sister, being able to have money for their house because his inventions sold well.

Hiccup admired the heroic deeds of Hiro's older brother, and made sure to let Hiro know he wasn't alone a few times, giving the younger boy a listening ear. After class they agreed to meet up at the nearby park after school to battle for fun, both believing their bot would win. One thing was for sure, rather than having an odd first day of school like Hiro thought he would, he had a new best friend who let him know he wasn't alone. Hiccup to was happy for his new friend, grateful for the youngster who shared his passions.

 **(A/N) I know it's really short, but I wanted to do Guest Johnathens idea despite not knowing anything really about BH6.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow peace out!**


	96. Jessica (eventually) Haddock

**(A/N) Hey fellow dragon riders! Nine more chapters to go and I'll be finished (Though will occasionally come back to add more on, but the story will be considered complete)! This idea is Guest Johnathens idea of Hiccup and Astrid having a secret family before HTTYD, but with my own spin on things. Hope you like it Guest J!**

 **Guest Johnathen: Thank you for all your reviews and I'm trying to catch up with which ideas I'm using of yours and which ones I'm not.**

 **Story idea timeline: Before HTTYD 1.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup and Astrid are friends AU, but secretly so no one thinks Astrid is a mess up like Hiccup is. They both find a baby girl on a beach with a note from her father saying the mother ran away and the father didn't love the girl because she was...well...a girl. Hiccup and Astrid secretly take care of her, both being 13 and knowing she'd likely be killed being the daughter of an enemy tribes chief.**

 **Warnings/Details: Hiccstrid story. Takes place before HTTYD 1. Rated K+ for minor blood and Hiccstrid moments. Takes place before Toothless was found.**

 **Summary:**

 _Hiccup and Astrid have been friends for a wile now, no one knowing about it for fear of Astrid's parents not liking the idea of her best friend being the village Hiccup. One day they discover something unbelievable, and after investigating their findings, are put up with the task of raising a baby girl until she can defend herself incase the village wants to kill her._

"Common Haddock I'm five feet ahead!" Astrid shouted wile laughing. She was racing against Hiccup Haddock, her only true friend. Hiccup was scrawny, short, and not at all Viking like. Originally Astrid didn't like all his little inventions and non Viking like behavior, but things changed one day.

Long story short, at the age of twelve, Hiccup had saved Astrid from a Deadly Nadder, using a language he knew as Dragoneese to chase it off. Astrid was upset at first, knowing the foreign language was forbidden in the barbaric archipelago. After thinking though, Astrid knew she owed her life to Hiccup.

It started with Astrid respecting Hiccup more, but after learning who he really was deep down inside, Astrid started opening up to him. It started with little mentions of her daily life, then escalated one day when Hiccup accidently walked in on Astrid wile she was crying in a cave after being wounded. Astrid expected Hiccup to laugh at her, but he didn't. He listened, and Hiccup's words still rang through her mind to this day.

 _"Astrid I of all people have no right to judge you. Why would I want to anyways? Everyone on Berk knows how strong you are, confident and amazing as well. I personally have seen your strength time and time again, physically and emotionally. Just because your a strong person though, doesn't mean you can't have week moments. It's okay to express your emotions in front of me Astrid, I'll still know how strong you are, and will continue to envy it, wishing to be like you. I care about you Astrid."_

Ever since Astrid had secretly admired Hiccup, and believed he felt the same way. Neither of them expressed their feelings though, not feeling it necessary. They were fine with what they had, at least for the time being that is. Besides, if they loved each other, how could Hiccup and Astrid have their little races and fighting matches without fear of hurting the one they loved every now and then? Would they be able to fall asleep next to each other after being caught in a storm like they occasionally did without becoming embarrassed?

Astrid and Hiccup were afraid of the answer, so continued having days like this as friends. The sun setting in the distance, tree's towering above them wile the occasional star showed through as night approached. Hiccup was catching up as the race continued, and Astrid cursed herself for teaching him to much about dodging obstacles in the forest.

Eventually they crossed their finish line, the line where the forest opened up to reveal Berks far east beach. Hiccup and Astrid tied, both of them tripping on a tree root and falling in an odd position. Astrid was on top of Hiccup, her left hand under his head to catch it and her right one around his waste trying to save him from the fall. Hiccup's arms were at his sides, and he blushed as Astrid's legs fell just beside his, her face inches away from his.

"A-are you okay?" Astrid asked, looking down into Hiccup's eyes, catching the gaze of his curious, intelligent, stubborn forest green eyes. "I-I'm fine." Hiccup smiled up at Astrid, before hearing an unusual sound in the distance. What sounded like a baby cry mixed with the sound of waves crashing against the beach reached both their ears.

Astrid was caught in Hiccup's gaze, but they were both curious to go find the source of the cry. Both of them waited for their friend to speak. "We should get going?" Hiccup asked, a little awkwardly. "U-Uh yeah, that's what I was about to um...yeah get going." Hiccup smiled as Astrid crawled backwards, finally letting Hiccup free.

Hiccup smiled, taking Astrid's hands as they both stood up. As it grew darker and darker, dragons started approaching Berks main town in the distance. A deadly Nadder suddenly stood in front of them, wings out and eyes slit. Astrid pulled out her axe, naturally solving problems through strength. Hiccup though, stood closer to the dragon, speaking in Dragoneese, his natural problem solving abilities involving smarts.

The Nadder replied to Hiccup's problem solving skills much better than Astrid's, and was confused by Hiccup speaking it's tongue. " _We're not going to harm you, and we're not like the Vikings. I understand you need food, there's a hunting spot further down the forest with dear. Just please, don't attack my home"._ Hiccup spoke in Dragoneese, causing the Nadder to calm down.

Astrid watched the interaction in confusion, not yet used to Hiccup's...gifts? She didn't know what to call hid different personality and what she considered talents, but other considered curses. The Deadly Nadder nudged Hiccup as if saying thank you, then took off far away from the forest and the village.

"What was that about?" Astrid asked, looking up at the sky which now contained a few stars. "Nothing, just letting the Nadder know there are other ways to get food without chaos. She believed me and took off. So...want to go check out the beach?" Hiccup asked a little shyly, gesturing the direction the cry seemed to be coming from in the distance.

"Sure." Astrid followed Hiccup, axe over her shoulder. She walked with her shoulders back, head held high, eyes alert, and axe ready for battle. Hiccup on the other hand walked in front of her, his hands at his sides, Dagur sheathed on his waist band, and eyes full of curiosity as he tried to figure out where that baby like cry was coming from.

The cries led Hiccup and Astrid to an old boat wreck, where Hiccup accidently tripped on a bored. Astrid caught him by the arm, and Hiccup stood up, trying not to put pressure on his now twisted ankle. "I swear, how can anyone be more clumsy?" Astrid asked, her voice playful and finger jabbing into Hiccup's chest.

"I dunno. Give me a few more years and I'll probably be missing an arm or a leg. After all, the clumsiness I'll take on after hitting growth spurts is scary to think about." Hiccup joked, causing Astrid to lightly punch his shoulder. "Don't tempt the universe." They both began bickering for a second about Astrid not knowing her strength, but were pulled out of their thoughts when the babies cry started up again, coming out from under the wrecked escape boat.

Astrid helped Hiccup limp towards the boat despite Hiccup insisting he could just power through the pain and being serious about it. They both got on their knees and started moving pieces of wood away. Astrid pulled a basket with a bundle out from under the turned over escape boat, and Hiccup pulled the bundle out from under a blanket.

A little girl, looking around six months old judging by size and development, looked up at Hiccup. She had hazel green eyes, bright blond hair, darker skin than Hiccup and Astrid, and had freckles lining her jaw. The babies hair was only long enough to reach the tip of her ears, and she wore a black and red striped baby sized dress with black wool socks. Hiccup took a moment to take in her incredibly thin and starved form, before wrapping the baby in her baby blue blanket and holding her against his chest, whispering to her so she'd stop crying.

Astrid watched the interaction between Hiccup and the baby, before the sight of a note attached to the babies blanket caught her attention. Astrid read the note, her eyes widening as she realized how bad of a situation they had gotten themselves into.

 _Jessica Harlene is her name. She's six and a half years old, born on February 29th this year. Her mother ran away and I can't take care of her. For one, raising a little girl who can't fight is much harder than raising a baby boy who can learn to fight easily, and two she'd do nothing for my family. We don't have any other kids, and my soon to be wife doesn't want her around. Bolden the Barbaric Harlene is my name, and once you find her, please take care of Jessica for I do have a soft spot for the little girl._

The note was addressed to a different tribe, probably the one Bolden was sailing to before getting ship wrecked and having to leave Jessica in an escape boat which crashed on Berk's beach. Bolden the Barbaric was chief of a sailing tribe known as the Bold sailors of the archipelago. The tribe was mostly made up of pirates who loved to steel, never respected woman, and kidnapped woman from other tribe to use in order to produce heirs.

Berk had a few very nasty run ins with the sailors, and there was no doubt a vote would be taken by the council to chose Jessica's fate. Despite only being six months old, most of Berk's people who were honestly mostly heartless do to affects of the war would vote the baby of an enemies tribe should be killed.

Astrid bit her lip. Poor thing. Jessica was nearly starved, lost her parents-one of which didn't love her-, and now needed Hiccup and Astrid or she'd be killed no doubt. She refused to let it happen, and looked at Hiccup who was already seeming to grow attached to Jessica.

"Hiccup...you need to read this." Astrid took Jessica from Hiccup and gave the boy the note. Hiccup's eyes widened as he took the note from Astrid and finished reading it over. He handed the note back to Astrid, looking at her for some sort of answer. One he didn't really get.

"Hiccup what will we do? We can't leave her here, and no doubt will she be killed if the village see's her." Hiccup nodded, standing up wile trying not to put pressure on his twisted ankle. He faced the ocean, his arms folded. Astrid sat Jessica in her basket who stopped crying for the moment, exhausted. She walked closer to Hiccup, standing beside him and listening to the waves of the sea.

"We're good at hiding Astrid, we've proved it many times with our friendship and secret knowledge of the dragons' true sides. I can take Jessica during the day, no one really notices my disappearances anyways. You can take her at night, telling your parents you have training to do and will set up camp. Right now...I need you to take Jessica to our cove we found a wile back. Take her basket to so no evidence is left."

Hiccup explained his plan to Astrid and Astrid agreed. She picked up Jessica, trying to calm her. Astrid also carried Jessica's basket under her free arm that wasn't holding the baby. "Where are you going?" Astrid asked in confusion. Hiccup smiled warmly at her and limped closer.

"I'm going to go get her some food. I know it's late, but Jessica's got to be starving." Astrid nodded, and Hiccup accidently stared as she calmed the baby in her arms. Astrid noticed Hiccup's stare and accidently snapped. "What?" She asked a bit to quickly.

Hiccup flinched, then shrugged with a blush. "Oh uh...I-I just didn't think you knew much about um...calming children. And yet, Jessica is already asleep in her arms." Astrid rolled her eyes, an obvious look on her face. "Hiccup I'm thirteen years old and the daughter of the Hofferson's. Just like guys are taught to battle and hunt, us young woman are taught about fighting and parenting." Hiccup nodded in understanding, but Astrid saw that something else was on his mind.

"What is it Hiccup?" Astrid asked a bit more quietly. Hiccup bit his lip, turning to face the ocean which now had the moons reflection on it. "I-I just...you know it's not like that with all families. Jessica's father doesn't love her, and her mother is gone, not caring about the child she left behind. I just...I feel bad for Jessica, she's got no one." Astrid understood almost imediatly, and she lay a hand on Hiccup's shoulder after setting the basket down.

"She had _us_ Hiccup. I get it, your father may not be very... _involved,_ but that doesn't mean _you_ can't help Jessica. You know what it's like losing a mother right? So that means you can help Jessica who's in a similar position right?" Astrid attempted to sooth Hiccup best she knew how. Hiccup looked down, confused.

"I...I don't know." Astrid sighed and lay a finger under Hiccup's chin, causing him to look up. "Hey, we've got this okay? You may not have realized it, but your much more capable of helping people the right way than most other Viking I know. We...we'll figure this out alright? I promise." Astrid used her free arm not holding Jessica to hug Hiccup who held her tightly. They stayed like that for a moment, before parting way's, Astrid going to their cove with Jessica and her blanket, Hiccup leaving to get food in the village.

...

A few months went by, and Hiccup and Astrid were hiding Jessica pretty well. No one knew about her yet, and Jessica was now ten months old. When Astrid once commented on how close she was to being a year old, Hiccup said he couldn't stop counting the days, having the same birthday. They both got a laugh out of that one, the coincidence being quiet funny.

Astrid sat in her and Hiccup's cove, snow lining the ground. Dead vines hung on the walls, boulders were frosted over on the walls, tree's were covered in snow, and the pond in the center was frozen over. Jessica wore a green shirt Hiccup had made, and her legs had wool leggings with socks sown into the bottoms. Astrid made her a pair of leather boots with laces, along with wool gloves. Jessica's blond hair was longer, and had a few tiny braids near the end.

Hiccup suddenly appeared in the cove, setting a bag beside Astrid on the log she was sitting on. It was late evening, around dinner time. Snow was falling lightly, and the chilly air made it so that both Hiccup and Astrid wore heavy fur vests with sleeves that went to their mid forearms.

"What's in the bag?" Astrid asked, setting Jessica in her basket wile she reached for Snowflakes which fell. Her baby blue blanket lay under her, and her feet kicked in the air as if fighting some imaginary enemies. Jessica was focused on something in the sky Hiccup and Astrid couldn't see, probably something having to do with the dark grey Snow clouds overhead.

"I brought dinner. There's a few fish I figured I could eat, and I know you like the halls chicken so brought you some to. I figured Jessica would want something easier to eat, so brought some bread and broth." Hiccup gestured to everything in the plastic bag, and Astrid smiled, taking a piece of chicken.

"Thanks Hiccup." Hiccup nodded, a bright smile appearing on his face. Jessica made small sounds, probably attempting the words Hiccup and Astrid had been trying to teach her such as the basic 'mom' and 'dad' despite not being her parents. They had also been teaching her words such as 'Dragon', 'ball', and 'Berk'. So far Jessica couldn't pronounce any of the words, but would mumble tiny segments of her name and occasionally say 'ball'.

Hiccup laughed as Jessica sneeze after a Snowflake touched her nose. He picked the baby up, using his vest to snuggle her against his chest and keep her warm. "Hey Jessica, don't you catch a cold on us alright?" Jessica laughed and reached up to grab at Hiccup's hair. Hiccup laughed to, pulling her back.

Jessica pulled away, then started chewing on her fist. She smiled and reached out when Hiccup brought a piece of bread dipped in brother closer to her. After Jessica greedily ate half of the bread, she looked up at Hiccup, focusing on him.

Hiccup and Astrid stayed silent, wondering why Jessica was focusing on Hiccup so hard. A bright smile appeared on her lips, and she threw her arms out. She tried to mumble something, and it soon became obvious what she was trying to say.

"Hiccup is she trying to-" Astrid was cut off when Jessica said it. "Daddy!" She shouted so loud it hurt Hiccup's ears. Hiccup remained frozen as the pond in front of them. How was he supposed to react? He wasn't Jessica's father, and didn't think of himself as one.

Okay, Hiccup loved Jessica and would do anything for her. He took care of her, and had been teaching her to say parent names to, but had he really thought of himself as a _father?_ Hiccup looked to Astrid who seemed just as confused as him, apparently having the same thoughts about herself compared to Jessica's mom.

Eventually Hiccup recovered from his shocked state, and he held Jessica close to his chest, a smile on his lips. "Uh...y-yeah, Daddy's here Jessica. I'm here don't you worry." Astrid smiled warmly at Hiccup, unable to help but admire his skills with small children. What young woman who wanted kids one day wouldn't feel warm inside about seeing a young man with such a great trait?

Eventually night came close, and Hiccup agreed he'd take Jessica to the armory wile he worked over night, then sleep in his hidden back room with her after Gobber left incase she made any noise. Astrid agreed, promising to watch the child tomorrow until they met up again.

Just before parting way's, Astrid couldn't help it. She grabbed Hiccup's wrist that wasn't holding Jessica (they left her basket in their cove), and pulled him close. Hiccup yelped in surprise, but then went silent as his lips met Astrid's. They stayed like that for a moment, Hiccup deepening the kiss and pulling against Astrid hand on his wrist in an attempt to hold her. When Astrid didn't let go, he gave a small annoyed whine before Astrid pulled back, unable to help but laugh.

Once Astrid calmed down, she looked at Hiccup with a smile, pushing her bangs out of her face. "I-I've been thinking about that for a wile now. Good night Hiccup." Astrid ran out of the forest without another word, Hiccup standing their stunned wile holding Jessica in his arms.

...

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and before they knew it Jessica was nearly two years old. After her first Birthday, it became harder to hide Jessica since she'd learned to talk and crawl around everywhere. Now that she was to be two in just two months, Hiccup and Astrid were exhausted, realizing raising a toddler would be harder and harder.

They got through it though. Years went by, and Hiccup found Toothless. They bonded, Astrid found out, Jessica and her flew on the downed dragon someone had shot down, Hiccup replaced his tail fin, and Hiccup and Toothless defeated the red death.

Consequences came with this though. Hiccup lay unconscious, Toothless beside him. Astrid had been taking care of Jessica on her own, and as a result Jessica was found out. No one was pleased at first, but thanks to Hiccup being the new hero of Berk, Jessica was accepted being the unofficially adoptive daughter (Can't be official until Hiccup is 18 of course) of the village hero.

Hiccup lay their, and Toothless tried to awake him. After sleeping for weeks now, Hiccup's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hey Toothless." He said with a laugh, holding the dragons chin in his hands. Toothless suddenly stepped on his stomach though, causing Hiccup to bolt into a standing position.

Hiccup looked around, confused after Toothless started jumping around his house. "Uh...I'm in my house." Hiccup took notice of how loud Toothless was as he jumped around the wooden floor. "Uh your in my house...Okay Toothless!" Toothless came to his name being called, nudging Hiccup.

"O-okay-okay." Toothless realized he wasn't needed and returned to his beam in the roof, knocking a few pots over. "Toothless! Aw common." Hiccup tried to get up to stop Toothless, but his hands landed on his legs. Something felt odd on his left leg, and Hiccup moved his blanket. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of his battle wound, the result something he never really expected.

Hiccup looked up, unable to believe it, then sighed, looking back down. Toothless stood beside him quickly, and Hiccup moved his legs off his bed. His right leg was fine, his leather boot covering half of it. Hiccup's left leg though was a different story. Half of it was completely gone, the replacement being a metal peg with springs so it bounced like an ankle could move.

After a few tries, Hiccup was able to slowly walk towards the door with the help of Toothless. He was surprised to see all the dragons around, living _together_ with the Vikings of Berk who used to fight them. His father told him all that happened, and told Hiccup he understood why he didn't tell him about Jessica.

Hiccup was stunned and he looked at his father. "How did you know about-" "Hiccup!" Astrid ran into Hiccup, holding him in a hug. She let go, Hiccup smiling at her. He then noticed Jessica in Astrid's arms, trying to get free. Astrid let Jessica go, and she stood beside Hiccup, looking down, confused by his new leg. Hiccup laughed, picking the baby girl up.

"Something missing Jessica?" Jessica nodded, then smiled wile throwing her arms around Hiccup's neck. Hiccup smiled warmly, hugging her with his left arm. "Yeah something _is_ missing Haddock." Astrid lightly punched Hiccup's shoulder her rubbed the now sore spot.

"What was that for?!" He asked annoyed. Astrid rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "I told you not to tempt the universe." Hiccup face palmed and shook his head. "Oh...why does this keep happening to me?" Hiccup asked wile looking back up at Astrid, referring to all the coincidences that hit him like Jessica having the same situation as he did when he was baby, having his birthday, and now this hole leg thing.

Astrid just shook her head, grabbing Hiccup's shirt collar and kissing him, Jessica yelling "Ew" in the process. Hiccup stood their dazed once against for the sixth time Astrid had really kissed him like that now. "I could used to it." Astrid shook her head with a smile.

Suddenly Gobber appeared out of nowhere and handed Hiccup a new prosthetic for Toothless. He lay a hand on Jessica's shoulder who ducked her head away shyly. "Welcome home." Gobber said and everyone cheered in agreement. Both Hiccup and Astrid looked down at the baby they saved with smiles on both their faces. Jessica hugged the two teens she considered to be her mother and father, before pointing to Toothless and asking to go flying.

"Fly! Toothless!" She shouted defiantly and Hiccup laughed. "You know what little lass? I couldn't agree more." Hiccup and Astrid mounted their dragons along with some other dragon riders they'd become friends with. Jessica laughed the hole way, and Astrid along with Hiccup flew around, joining hands mid flight as everyone saw. Their was no hiding their love nor their considered daughter from Berk anymore, and the teens couldn't be happier.

 **(A/N) Hey fellow dragon riders! So yeah near the end I kind of realized "Why not just tell the rest of Berk Jessica was found and not explain the note they found? Then everything else wouldn't be necessary." But that's why I gave Jessica the darker skin. Everyone would know she was from a foreign tribe who they didn't trust and therefor there was a chance Jessica could be in danger and Hiccup and Astrid decided not to chance it.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	97. Hurt hand

**(A/N) Hey fellow readers! Finally I am SO CLOSE to getting to 100. I will admit it, some ideas from viewers such as guest Johnathen or others I may not do because my writing style and because how many ideas I have already, but I will try.**

 **Guest Johnathen: I'm glad you read my fan-shots so quickly your an amazing viewer. With all the ideas you have you should make a fanfiction account. I for one would read your stories.**

 **Story idea timeline: Modern AU.**

 **Story idea: Astrid Hofferson gets mad at Snotlout and things get bad when he beats her in a fight. Snotlout had the upper hand because his weight, Astrid was on wet floor with loose shoes, and Snotlout cheated in the fight by getting two of his friends to come up behind Astrid and trip her. Astrid is so enraged she needs a way to let it out and punches the school wall. In the process, the blow was so hard she hurt her hand badly. Hiccup Haddock, the schools nerd though slightly popular do to his skills in dragon racing and his cute looks, insists on helping Astrid with her wounds and a strong bond is built.**

 **Warnings/Details: Dragon are real Modern AU where Hiccup has his dragon Toothless. Hiccstrid story. Short chapter do to just being about one scene and not like a book story like some of my others. Rated K+ for minor blood and violence.**

 **Also!**

 **All the characters are 17 and in their Junior year. Snotlout is half time the school bully do to his ego, half time Hiccup and Astrid's friend. Tuffnut is attached to Hiccup in this because for some reason I'm obsessed with the idea of them having a stronger bond than in the series. Ruffnut is Tuffnut's twin of course, but not as attached to Hiccup as Tuffnut is. Fishlegs is like a brother to Hiccup (I've been obsessed with that idea ever since RTTE out of the frying pan and Follow the leader), and Astrid loves Hiccup but they haven't been dating yet.**

 **Summary:**

 _When the schools loud mouth, egotistic, part time bully decides to pick a fight with Astrid in school and surprisingly WINS, Astrid is enraged. She doesn't know what to do after her friends put her down about it, and winds up punching the lockers in her schools gym lockers so hard she has to skip practice do to injuries. When Hiccup notices her hurt hand and injuries from the fight, can he help Astrid with them? And of course, will Astrid and Hiccup finally admit their feelings for each other?_

"Why you meat ball of a Mutton head!" Astrid shouted swinging at Snotlout and giving him a broken tooth, blood covering his bottom lip. Snotlout yelled out in pain and enraged. He held his mouth with one hand, and shielded his face with the other.

Snotlout noticed the slippery floor and Astrid's new sneakers. He also took notice in his friends watching from behind Astrid, refusing to engage in a fight against the Hofferson. Snotlout got an idea, and dodged another attack from Astrid. Snotlout kicked at Astrid, sending her to the floor. Astrid recovered with a backflip though, kicking Snotlout in the gut along the way.

"Give it up Snotface!" Astrid screeched, chest heaving in exhaustion. It was to early for this, but she wasn't about to loose a fight to the Jorgensen boy. She just couldn't, no one would like her anymore, they wouldn't understand how tired Astrid was from staying up all night with her sick mother. They wouldn't understand she was a bit off her game thanks to slippery shoes and being outnumbered by Snotlout and his buddies. Everyone at school would only care about the drama, and Astrid secretly hoped one of the high school teachers would walk into the oversized locker room and stop this mess. She could take detention or even Suspension. What Astrid couldn't take, was losing this fight.

As Astrid was lost in thought, she didn't notice Snotlout gesturing for his friends to come over. She had timed all of Snotlout's moves perfectly, ready to deliver the final blow that would knock the boy unconscious. Sure enough though, things could never go her way. Snotlout's two friends who everyone only really knew because their leader grabbed Astrid's feet, knocking her over. Astrid landed on her back, and before she could recover, one of the boys lay his oversized foot on her chest.

"We won." He said, making sure everyone in that locker room heard it. Astrid wanted to protest, wanted to shout out the fact that she _never_ called a truce, and therefor could keep fighting. Everyone else only focused on those two words though, and the boys boot was pushing so hard on Astrid's chest she found it hard to breath, let alone speak.

Now I bet your wondering how this all happened? Well if started with Astrid's part time school buddy part time school bully (it was complicated) pulling some stupid remarks that made Astrid mad. They were standing in next to the locker room in the gym, and Astrid had gotten enraged by some of the teens comments.

Everyone in the school knew Astrid was a fighter, and therefor didn't mind Snotlout and Astrid using the girls locker room as a makeshift fighting ring. So far four lockers were busted from Astrid's previous fights. What everyone didn't know though was, Astrid didn't want this fight. She'd been up all night tending to her sick mother who she never talked about. Her mom was having harder times breathing at night, and Astrid would stay up for hours pushing on her back to ease the pain in her lungs.

Softy right? Schools best fighter and yet she'll stay up for hours on end just to make sure her mother can sleep without pain in her eyes. MS. Hofferson was a strong young woman, and told Astrid it was fine. She never screamed in pain, and never called for help. Astrid lived seeing her go through seizures though, pain in her eyes. She knew how to tell her mother was weakest.

Astrid's father couldn't help, he was a father but had decided to go into the army as soon as Astrid was born for unknown reasons. Maybe it had something to do with her being a girl instead of the young boy he always wanted? After all, during child birth Astrid's mother had lost the ability to have children.

Her father rarely ever visited, and when he did he taught Astrid all about fighting in the army, probably hoping she'd follow his family line where all the first born sons joined the navy. Astrid wasn't a boy of course, but she'd grown up naturally a fighter thanks to her father.

No one at school knew the reasons behind Astrid's fighting skills, and therefor they didn't see the exhausted look in her eyes, indicating she wasn't prepared to fight. Snotlout took the advantage though, and now he had the win. The win everyone at school would no doubt be talking about.

...

Hours later and they were in second to last period. Astrid had practice coming up, and was ready for it. She was on the girls soccer team, and today was one of there weekly practices for an upcoming game. As Astrid pulled on her tank top and worn down sneakers used for playing on muddy days like today, a group of girls was talking in the corner.

Sure enough, they were talking about her. "What in the world caused her to be off her game?" One of them asked, seeming concerned about something. "Astrid is the best fighter in this school. I bet the boy set this up like a trap, catching Astrid off guard." The second girl defended her.

"True, Astrid is good with strength, but lets admit, she's not very good at planning." A third girl said in a lower town, causing the first one to agree. "Yeah, doesn't make her a bad player but..." The third one suddenly raised her voice. "Guys she's right there! There's probably something going on with her is all." She said, and Astrid stood up angry.

Sure they weren't meaning to bully, just gossiping. In all honesty Astrid knew she should be grateful these girls still stuck to saying good things about her. But Astrid had enough on her plate right now, stress was overwhelming her and the memory of Snotlout beating her finally threw her off the edge.

Astrid turned, and with all the force in her thin structure she punched the locker next to her which luckily had no owner. A cracking sound echoed through the room, and no one knew if it was the locker or Astrid's hand. Blood ran down her knuckles, and fire spread up Astrid's arm.

She bit her lip, and refused to let her feelings go. No crying, no hissing in pain, nothing. Astrid just stood there, let the pain turn numb, then pulled back wile cradling her hand against her chest. "I'm not going to practice today, got homework to work on." Astrid turned towards the door, and heard the girls behind her arguing over who's fault the blonds outburst was.

...

Astrid sat in the library, working on her Spanish homework which was do next period. Suddenly the silence was broken as the door creaked open. The clicking sound of an oddly built metal prosthetic filled the room, and some kids reading glared towards the source as if it was the owner fault their leg made the noise.

Astrid suddenly heard two kids talking smack about Hiccup's prosthetic and how much it interrupted class if he was fidgety. Hiccup heard it to, but was used to the criticism. Astrid was about to stand up and tell the kids off, but Hiccup quickly slipped an arm around her, holding her at his side and sitting down next to him.

"Don't worry about it Astrid." Hiccup whispered in her ear, and Astrid calmed down. Hiccup Haddock, genius student when it came to science, Algebra, and foreign languages. Fast with computers, smart in history. A bit off when it came to English, because Hiccup tended to get on that teachers nerves. Dragon racer who road his rare night fury, his winning streak lasting for two years strait so far.

A lot of kids in school would tease Hiccup for his odd prosthetic, make fun of his toothpick like form, and criticize his lack of true friends. If he came to school in riding uniform though, all the girls were all over him, and other teens liked him because his money. Hiccup was in an odd position, but never less always made sure to help those in need, including Astrid.

Hiccup was also the only one who could calm Astrid's nerves so quickly. He was the only teen or adult who could make her feel so warm inside she didn't even think about the icy soul like threats she could occasionally come up with like a habit. Astrid leaned into Hiccup's hold, her left hand still cradled against her chest.

Hiccup saw Astrid's messed up hand, and imediatly pulled back to grab it. Astrid tried to pull back, but Hiccup had a firm grip. "Astrid what happened? Don't tell me it has something to do with Snotlout this morning." Hiccup glared at the thought of the gossip he'd been hearing, and Astrid sighed.

"I just got angry Hiccup. You know how I am." Hiccup sighed to, and held Astrid's hand in his lap. "I do, that's why you need to let me help you before it gets this far Astrid." Astrid rolled her eyes and pulled back. "We've only been best friends for a little over a year Hiccup and you act as if you've been my older brother for life."

"I'm not your brother nor your father, I just care about you Astrid. You should know this by now. Here, I've got some bandages in my bag." Astrid raised an eyebrow as Hiccup searched through his backpack. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, why do you have so much medical stuff in your bag?" Hiccup looked up wile the teens laying in-between the book isles shushed them.

"Uh...I get on _allot_ of peoples nerves." Astrid knew that wasn't the hole answer, but couldn't help but laugh none the less. Hiccup smiled to, happy he could get a laugh from Astrid despite her down in the dumps state. Hiccup would feel down to if he was in her position, so refused to judge.

"So, why are you here anyways?" Astrid asked wile Hiccup cleaned her bleeding fingers with a rag. "I finished my Business management project twenty minutes ago, so Ms. Brian has been letting me take a break and roam the halls I guess." Astrid nodded in understanding, hissing as Hiccup began to bandage her hand.

"I know, I know. Sorry I'm almost done." Astrid went tense until Hiccup got the last bandage with burning ointment on her bruising hand. He also had a tiny ice pack which he wrapped around it. "That should help with the bruising, sprain, and numb the pain a bit." Hiccup explained. Despite being done with the bandaging, he still held Astrid's hand in his.

And Astrid let him. They sat there, having maybe ten minutes left before the bell for last period rang, telling Hiccup and Astrid they had to head to their Spanish, the only class next to Algebra they had together. Hiccup looked up at Astrid, his forest green gaze catching her baby blue eyes.

"Thanks." Astrid mumbled, tearing away from his gaze and looking down. She pulled her hand away from Hiccup's, and instead sat next to him, her arm around him. The librarian wasn't there, so the two teens wouldn't get introuble for PDA or Public Display of Affection which was against the rules in Berk high.

Astrid closed her eyes, loving the feeling of Hiccup's warm arms holding her close. Hiccup smiled, his face against her neck sending goose bumps down Astrid's back. They had never kissed, and were just best friends. Never dated or anything like that just because how different they were.

Everyone else had a different set of mind though. You see a ton of people in the school found Hiccup and Astrid's secret love for each other which they never displayed fun to watch. To the other student, it was as if they were watching their favorite show, making theories about what would happen next and using their phones to record new discoveries AKA gossip.

Two girls giggled behind Hiccup and Astrid wile their boyfriends accidently whispered out loud "Common already." Hiccup rolled his eyes and Astrid glared at the girls. She looked up at Hiccup, who blushed with how close their faces were.

"So I uh...y-you um...hand-your hand feeling any uh...better?" Astrid couldn't help but laugh quietly. Hiccup was such a dork. Deep down her body heated up at a sudden thought though. Hiccup was _her_ dork. He'd always been, just like she'd always been his crush.

The bell rang, pulling them out of their thoughts. Hiccup and Astrid quickly pulled apart and grabbed their stuff, only having three minutes to get to class. Just as they were walking out the door though, Astrid blushed madly and grabbed Hiccup's shirt collar. Hiccup yelped in surprise, but then felt his lips crash into Astrid's, causing his hole body to feel as if he'd been shocked.

Once Astrid pulled away, she pushed her bangs out of her face and quickly started for next class. "You really think I'm going to leave with just hand shake or something?" She mumbled, running down the halls to beat traffic.

Hiccup recovered from his shock, and looked behind them to see the kids from before looking at him wide eyed. A smile danced on Hiccup's lips as he realized something. _At least now they have something to tell about rather than the hole Snotlout incident._ And Hiccup realized even without trying to, he'd still helped Astrid out of a bad situation just like he was always willing to do.

 **(A/N) Here's chapter 97! I'm so close it's crazy! I remember when I had written branded by the enemy and never thought I'd make it this far.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say and Plasma Snow piece out!**


	98. Prancer and Volcanix

**(A/N) Here's chapter 98 guys! So I really wanted to do this idea because I have an obsession with the bond Hiccup and Mala seem to share both being leaders. Have you not seen how fond Mala is of Hiccup? Not that I ship them of course but you get it. Also this idea is partially guest Johnathens, more inspired by than the hole idea though.**

 **Guest Johnathen: Thanks for your reviews, but the last one was a bit hard to understand. Could you clarify.**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup Haddock and the other dragon riders are on the defenders of the wing when the ground caves in near a mountain. Hiccup and Mala fall down a giant cavern with no backup, no help, and no dragons. They have to figure out how to escape despite Hiccup's lost prosthetic and both of them having a broken bone or two. What was originally supposed to be a quest to help new dragons known as Shockjaws and two new baby dragons, one of an old species, turns into an adventure to find home.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated K+ for minor blood and injury.**

 **Summary:**

 _Hiccup Haddock and the other dragon riders are staying on the defenders of the wing to help with a new species of dragons known as the Shockjaw who's pack is sick and needs treating to prevent extinction. Mala of the defenders of the wing pulls Hiccup to the side to discus another set of dragons she thinks he'd be interested in raising. When Hiccup realizes what one of the two baby dragons are, he finds it a bit hard to accept the task. Along the way of conversation, what could come out of Hiccup and Mala falling through the ground as they climb a week mountain?_

"Alright guys, the Shockjaw is a very dangerous dragon when startled similar to the Skrill. It can produce electricity unlike the Skrill who conducts it which will prove as an obstacle while treating them. Try not to stress the dragons out as we have no idea how bad their injuries are. Stay safe, but make sure the dragons don't hurt themselves either." Hiccup explained as him and his friends flew towards the defenders of the wing.

Hiccup looked at the twins who were arguing and not listening. "Ruff, Tuff?!" He questioned over the wind which blew in his hair. It was midday, the sky bright and easy to fly through. Yet somehow the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut had managed to bicker about rather they found the weather hot or cold. Could they never just enjoy life?

Hiccup repeated their names a bit louder. "Guys common!" The twins finally stopped bickering and faced Hiccup from atop their hideous Zippleback known as Barch. "Yeah, what's up?" Tuffnut questioned wile leaning his head on his hand. "You heard what I said right? No stressing the dragons out, no playing with their electricity, and **no** trying to get one to help with your plans and pranks alright?!" Hiccup said this sternly, getting everyone's attention.

The twins shrugged, and Hiccup was grateful they at least got _some_ of what he said. Suddenly the giant island known as the defenders of the wing came into view. First the statue of the Eruptidon, then the rest of the villagers dressed as ninjas. Near the center town square, a group of the rare species known as the Shockjaw were laying beside some of the few ninjas who managed to earn their trust.

The Shockjaw was a rare dragon, one facing extinction. It had little antenna looking things in it's jaw which produced electricity back and fourth. The dragons were long with fins along both their head and tails. They stood on four buff legs, and had large round yellow eyes. The Shockjaws ranged in colors from green, brown, to blue and their fins were either yellow or purple. An odd looking dragon indeed, but that just made them even more fascinating.

Hiccup was the first to arrive, running to stand beside Mala who wore her usual black leather suit. She also had long black gloves on which had an odd material to help with keeping her from getting shocked. "Mala, we got here as soon as possible. How are the Shockjaws doing?" Hiccup questioned as the rest of the riders ran over to stand next to him.

"Their doing fine Hiccup Haddock. Some of our villagers have managed to earn their trust and treat them. I figured you and your friends could help us, having such a bond you do with the dragons you ride." Mala gestured to the other dragons and their riders. She also pet Toothless who nudged her affectionately.

"We haven't really dealt with these dragons before, but have enough knowledge to know what we're up against." Astrid commented, standing beside Hiccup and putting a hand on his shoulder. Mala smiled and nodded, happy for any help her and her people had with the problem at hand.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll help greatly. Um Hiccup, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something else quickly?" Mala replied, Hiccup raising an eyebrow at her request. "Uh...sure Mala. What for? If I may ask." Hiccup smiled and followed Mala away to talk in private.

"Hiccup, I have not brought this up to many of my villagers because how grate a task this would be for them. I've seen you preform miraculous bonds with your dragons, and you and your night fury have a friendship that is undeniable. The Shockjaws are just part of why I brought you here. Out in the mountains are two hatchlings of different species that need homes. Their parents fought on their other islands, and both of them died in the process. I was wondering if you'd be up for the task of helping raise them?" Mala explained, eyes pleading for a good answer.

"Sure Mala we can try to help. If I may ask though, why are the babies in the mountains rather than down here where it's warmer and safer?" Hiccup asked, following Mala to the path leading to the mountains. "That's the thing Hiccup Haddock, one of these dragons is an ice dweller, and the mountains on our island are the coldest habitat we could find. The other one is a tough little creature. He fights with any hatchlings and adolescents near the village, and refuses to eat anything that he hasn't hunted himself. The babies seem to be quiet fond of each other despite their parents' feud, and therefor refuse to leave their friends side."

Hiccup's eyes widened as Mala explained this. An ice dwelling dragon and a tough, independent dragon both being best friends despite their species history? It was unheard of. Dragons tended to learn by watching others of their kind, this has been proven by watching Toothless or Garf try to imitate other humans and dragons when their species wasn't around. After believing humans were their kin, the dragons learned from them. It was the same with baby dragon to, though they tended to stick towards their own kind wile moving into adolescents. The hatchlings had learned to fight the species they were friends with. It was a unique situation indeed.

Hiccup and Mala stopped to tell the other riders that Hiccup needed to follow Mala for an urgent matter. The other villagers needed as much help as they could get with the Shockjaws, so the other riders should stay their. Astrid agreed to stay and make sure the others stayed in check. Hiccup thanked her before flying on Toothless with Mala towards the mountains.

Once they were no further than midway up the mountain, the freezing weather began freezing Toothless' tail fin. As a result, Hiccup and Mala were forced to walk the rest of the way. "So Mala, what are these two dragons anyways? Their species I mean." Hiccup asked the question that had been eating at his mind.

Mala smiled and shrugged. "I was hoping maybe you would know. We haven't been able to identify the species yet." Hiccup put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment, before getting an idea. "Here, I have my sketchbook in Toothless' saddle bag. Why don't you explain the babies parents and I'll tell you if I recognize them?"

Mala smiled at the idea and nodded her head. They both sat in a snow cave Toothless dug out, sitting against the dragon next to a temporary fire. "The first one was huge and like a said an ice dweller. Giant horns along it's head in a crown, and tusks in it's jaws. The dragon spit ice, and it's tail was long with a flat end. A fin fit each side of the end, and large jagged wings covered both sides. It stood on all fours, and had frills up it's legs and head."

Mala continued explaining the dragon, and eventually Hiccup eventually drew what Mala said was a perfect picture of the dragon. Hiccup looked it over, then a memory of a recent new island filled his mind. "I don't know exactly what dragon this is Mala, but when we went to Vanahine there was a skeleton of the exact same dragon. Me and Fishlegs found notes of it in Oswald the Agreeable's journal, and the only notes we could translate from the dragon eye was it's name 'The Bewilderbeast'." Hiccup explained what he knew and Mala, though a little disappointed, smiled at the new found knowledge.

Hiccup then asked Mala to explain the second dragon. "It was smaller than the first one, and rather than having an ice like appearance, seemed to resemble more of a volcano. The dragon had numerous eyes, a large tail resembling a Gronkle, and..." Hiccup tuned out the rest of what Mala was saying when he was suddenly hit with a realization.

 _N-No, no way was there another one of...it can't be right. Mala had to have seen something else. After all...me and Toothless defeated the last one right?_ Hiccup's thoughts clouded his mind, and it was only after Mala stopped explaining and grabbed his shoulder did he look up and realize reality.

"Are you okay Hiccup?" Mala asked in her usual sincere yet royal and leader like accent. Hiccup took a deep breath, and at first thought of just shrugging it off and nodded. After a second thought though, Hiccup knew he had to let Mala know what was bothering him. This was serious, and not just a personal matter.

"Here, tell me if the second dragon looked something like this." Hiccup flipped through his journal, and Mala stopped him on the page he was looking for. "That's a perfect image Hiccup Haddock. Where did you see this dragon last?" Mala asked, her index finger glued to his page.

Hiccup sighed and looked down. He closed his eyes as if to shut out some sort of memory. Mala waited for his response, and was a bit taken back by how deep and troubled Hiccup's voice was as he replied "It's called...the red death." Mala couldn't figure out why this dragon bothered Hiccup so much, for the boy seemed to love each and every dragon without a fear in the world.

Then again, Mala knew what it was like to be a leader and learn to _hide_ your fears as well. "Hiccup, where did you last meet this dragon?" Hiccup gritted his teeth and sighed. Why was this so hard to think about? It had been four hole years since the red death was destroyed. Yet for some reason, the memory was hard to think about. Good thing Hiccup always knew how to hide his troubles though, or else the other riders would be to busy trying not to talk about the past, that they wouldn't be focused on the future and present enough.

"I...well you know, Berk didn't always love dragons like we do now. My tribe used to be at war with them-as you know-and we didn't know why dragons kept attacking us. It was later found out that the red death was enslaving all the dragons, making them raid us. I had bonded with Toothless by then, but my tribe and my father didn't really...agree with the idea to put it simply." Hiccup pet Toothless who nudged him affectionately, knowing this wasn't something his rider preferred to talk about.

"Anyways, after they took Toothless from me, all I cared about was getting him back." Mala moved her hand from the sketchbook to Hiccup's shoulder, encouraging him to continue. "Me and my friends trained the dragons that were in our 'kill ring' which is now our dragon training academy. We took the dragons and I got Toothless back. After that, we both challenged the red death, Toothless being the fastest dragon and me being the best trainer at the time. Anyways, their was a battle and an explosion. The red death was destroyed, and therefor all it's dragons were released from it's control." Hiccup finished the story and Mala now understood.

Hiccup was so worried about there being another red death because the previous one caused his tribe so much trouble and caused him so much pain. Mala looked down where she saw Hiccup rubbing his half leg against his right knee as if it was irritated. A sudden thought hit her, and Mala couldn't help but asked.

"And...how exactly did you survive such an explosion?" She asked, hoping Hiccup would be fine with answering. Hiccup shrugged, petting Toothless again and pulling away from Mala's hand on his shoulder. "Toothless saved me. Without him, I wouldn't be here today." Suddenly Toothless, apparently understanding what Hiccup was talking about, moved his tail fins so they were right next to Hiccup's feet.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile and nodded to himself. "Yep, I hear ya bud." Hiccup looked at Mala from the corner of his eyes, then moved his prosthetic awkwardly. "There were some uh...side effects of course. You couldn't save all of me could ya bud? Nope, just had to make us even so...I've got this thing as a result." Hiccup moved his prosthetic as if it was for show and Mala chuckled.

"You two are connected in ways one cannot explain I'll say that. Well, I suppose it would be a good idea to continue our Journey before sunset hmm?" Mala asked, standing up and dusting off her pants. Hiccup nodded and stood up to, Mala lending a hand so he could get up easier despite his iron leg slipping on the slick ice below him.

The two continued their journey with Toothless at their side. They were nearing a ground of glaciers witch resembled a canyon. Mala explained that they kept the baby dragons their so they could hunt snow animals, but still have the safety of something that resembled a nest to hide them from predators. Just as Hiccup and Mala were about to enter the nest though, the ice started breaking beneath them. Below the ice was packed dirt which fell lose do to being so dry because the cold.

Toothless noticed his rider about to fall in, and started walking towards Hiccup and his friend Mala. The ground broke beneath him though, and Hiccup signaled for him to stop. "N-No bud stop! Just...Just let us come to you." Hiccup lowered his voice, and him and Mala slowly started walking towards the night fury which had gotten ahead.

They were so close, but even though it appeared to be so, luck was _not_ on the rider and queens side today. The ground caved in, and Toothless grabbed for Hiccup. He got hold of Hiccup's prosthetic, but only wound up pulling it off. The hole they'd fallen into was to small to fit, and Toothless could only roar down to them in worry as his best bud and Mala fell down to the depths of the mountain.

"Woah! Mala grab hold!" Hiccup pulled out his flame sword and reached for Mala. Mala grabbed hold of him in some attempt to be saved. Hiccup jabbed his sword into the wall numerous times before it stuck. The loose dirt caused it to simply slide through, but it slowed down their falling drastically.

It wasn't enough to stop their fall and prevent the pain, but the slower falling speed saved Mala and Hiccup's lives when they finally hit the bottom of some odd underground cave layered with ice. Hiccup and Mala both blacked out.

After a few minutes, Hiccup finally managed to be the first one to wake up. He rubbed his head and tried to figure out what was causing him such pain he was in. Everything kept flooding back though, and Hiccup looked around him to find his fellow traveler.

"Mala? Mala!" Hiccup saw Mala unconscious on the floor, and he quickly crawled to her side. It took some shaking and Hiccup patting her back rather harshly, but Mala finally woke up with a hoarse cough. "Wh-What happened?" She asked confused as Hiccup was when he first woke up.

"We fell remember? I'm sure Toothless is already taking off to get help, but we need to start walking and try to find a way out of this cave and to the side of the mountain. Common Mala we need to get up, this cave's unstable." Hiccup half explained and half tried to keep Mala from falling unconscious again until she was fully awake.

"Alright. The ceiling slants more this way so we should try following the cave until we reach the side of the mountain." Mala advised and Hiccup nodded. He looked at Mala more clearly and realized her wound. A long cut covered her left arm, and the queens right hand was no doubt broken. Hiccup also noticed the bruising taking place in her hands and on the side of her forehead.

"We need to find home quick, your wounds are pretty bad on the outside and there's no telling if there's any internal damage." Hiccup explained with worry in his tone. Mala frowned and looked Hiccup over. "Your in no position to be talking Hiccup Haddock. Your left wrist is no doubt broken as well, and your lacking your prosthetic. With how thin the skin is at your amputation sight, those cuts littering it will no doubt become infected."

Hiccup looked down at his throbbing hand and amputation sight. Mala was right, blood covered the stump and it stung with the cold air nipping at the wounds. Hiccup's left hand was positioned oddly, and he worried about how many breaks he had.

The cave was mostly dark, but thanks to a few wall crystals in it Hiccup and Mala managed to see their surroundings enough to navigate. Mala was the first to stand up, and she offered Hiccup her unbroken hand. Hiccup took it gratefully, and Mala pulled him to a standing position beside her. Hiccup had to use Mala as support, the queen wrapping her arm with the broken hand tightly around him, and using her free hand to grab Hiccup's hand which wrapped around her shoulder.

Hiccup found it hard to hop with the one leg for long periods of time, but thanks to Mala holding his hand and pulling his weight up with every step he had no footing, 'walking' became much easier. They traveled for what seemed like hours, until finally reaching a light at the end of the tunnel, literally.

"Hey, I think I see daylight!" Hiccup shouted after hours of walking, walking, and more walking. Him and Mala continued out the cave entrance, and found themselves in none other than the nest they were originally traveling to. "Wow, what luck. We arived her despite falling, and just before Sunset." Hiccup gestured to the pink and orange clouds mixing with the occasional snow cloud up above them.

"That we did." Mala looked to her left where the sound of a baby dragons cry was heard. Sure enough, the baby Bewilderbeast and Red death came running towards them. Hiccup was knocked over when they both pounced Mala, apparently being fond of her as they licked her.

"Alright, Alright!" Mala shouted wile laughing, and Hiccup had never seen her be so playful. "There's someone I want you to meet. Hiccup?" Mala gestured for Hiccup who crawled over. He hugged the Bewilderbeast who jumped into his arms like an overgrown dog. The hatchling was as big as his entire torso, and weighed a ton.

The Bewilderbeast eventually stopped licking Hiccup, and then called for his friend. The baby red death walked over, seeming a little more hesitant than the Bewilderbeast. Hiccup tensed as the baby which was the same size as it's friend growled at him. Their eyes met, and Mala remained quiet as Hiccup interacted slowly but surely with the shy little dragon.

Hiccup moved a bit to quickly wile trying to pet the baby, and it growled at him, hiding behind his friend. Hiccup frowned with sympathy, then held out his hand. "Hey common little guy, I-I'm not gonna hurt you." Hiccup barely whispered the words, but the red death heard them with it's enhanced hearing of a dragon.

It took a moment, but eventually the red death pressed his head against Hiccup's hand. Hiccup never thought he'd be _training_ a baby version of the dragon that caused the war that controlled his younger life, but here he was, scratching the baby red death behind it's rough ears.

"Do they have names?" Hiccup asked wile looking up at Mala. Spikes of ice acted as a protective nest around them, and the sun was setting more and more in the sky. "No, I figured you'd want to do that being a trainer after all." Mala smiled as Hiccup's face lit up, and he examined the two baby.

"Hmm...what about...Prancer and...Volcanix?" Hiccup replied, naming the Bewilderbeast for it's prancing around and hyper attitude. The red death was for it's rock like appearance in the chilly air, almost grey. Mala looked at him confused, but then came to like the names.

"Alright, you like that Prancer?" Mala asked wile holding out her arms to the baby Bewilderbeast who hugged her without a second thought. Hiccup laughed and asked Volcanix the same question, who seemed to like the tough name as well.

Hours went by and a rescue team found Mala and Hiccup traveling down the mountain, Prancer and Volcanix following close behind. "Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, running up to him at the same time as Toothless. Hiccup let go of Mala and the only reason he didn't fall on the ice was because Astrid hugging him a second later. Toothless circled and sniffed his rider, crooning when he saw Hiccup's broken wrist and cut sight.

"Yeah I'm okay bud, just need some bandages is all." Astrid frowned to, and noticed Hiccup's lack of leg. "You had us so worried Hiccup. Just as we were getting the Shockjaws treated after finding out they had this weird infection, Toothless ran to us and dropped your prosthetic near Fishlegs. We've been searching for hours." Toothless snorted as if in agreement, and Hiccup smiled.

"The point is we're safe now. Speaking of dragons, I'd like you to meet our newest additions to the dragon riders. Meet Prancer and Volcanix." Hiccup gestured to the Bewilderbeast and Red death. Fishlegs noticed the Bewilderbeast first and gasped.

"Wait Hiccup...is that-" "The Bewilderbeast, Alpha species to ice inhabited islands? Your correct my fine fellow." Fishlegs practically squealed in excitement, and Hiccup laughed as Prancer ran into him with such force he fell over. No one noticed Volcanix' species yet, for the baby was hiding behind Hiccup, apparently not liking the attention.

Hiccup used Astrid's help to kneel beside Volcanix. "Common Volcanix, come meet the dragon riders." Volcanix slowly but surely stepped out of hiding, and the twins surprisingly were the first to realize his species. "Wait, is that a-" "Red death?!" Fishlegs cut the twins off who grumbled annoyed.

Astrid and Snotlout turned to look at Volcanix to who Hiccup pet and tried to keep calm. "He's just a baby guys, and his mother died in a fight with Prancer's mother. We can't leave him alone just because his species." Hiccup explained. Everyone was hesitant, but just like Hiccup as soon as they got to petting and playing with the baby, they couldn't help but like the unique dragon.

The dragon riders stayed on the edge a few more days to help with the Shockjaws and to let Hiccup's leg heal enough to use a prosthetic. After that Hiccup and the others took off to dragons edge. The twins held Prancer and Volcanix who were sleeping, Hiccup unable to hold both thanks to his casted wrist which was still healing.

That night they arived on the edge, and Prancer along with Volcanix slept in Hiccup's hut, not liking the presence of all the other dragons in the stables stalls. Prancer fell asleep next to Toothless imediatly, but Volcanix had a bit of a harder time letting his guard down.

Astrid and Hiccup stayed in the hut until Volcanix eventually got the idea Hiccup's bed was the safest place to sleep. Astrid laughed to herself when Hiccup nearly fell asleep within a minute thanks to the warm dragon curling up on his back, the teen sleeping on his stomach with his arms crossed under his pillow.

Astrid was about to leave, when she noticed Hiccup was becoming restless. She wondered why, but then heard Hiccup talking in his sleep and saw sweat beading his forehead. Hiccup was having a night mare, and Astrid honestly didn't really know what to do so she sat in a chair next to him.

After Hiccup's sentences became more clear to her, Astrid realized Hiccup was dreaming about the events right before and during the battle of the red death. She sighed, not knowing he still feared those things. Astrid rubbed Hiccup's back, quietly trying to calm him.

It eventually worked, and Hiccup became less restless and fell into what seemed to be a dreamless sleep. Astrid looked down at his leg, and decided she should remove the prosthetic from the bandages still around Hiccup's left leg. Hiccup didn't wake up, and actually seemed to be less tense as the fake leg left his sore sight.

Astrid smiled as Hiccup slept soundly, his eyes no longer tightly shut but just peaceful. After making sure he was okay, Astrid left the Haddocks hut, making sure to remember she needed to talk to Hiccup about some of the things she heard tomorrow. After all, Astrid couldn't help but worry about the boy, and he deserved to know the other riders were willing to help him with his past he never mentioned except for in his sleep of course.

 **(A/N) Hey Guys! Wow two done in twenty four hours, better then I've been doing I suppose. Did you like my take on your idea Guest Johnathen?**

 **Anyways, until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow peace out!**

 **PS...It's only 24 hours till Christmas (It's 12 AM right now and my Christmas is on the 25th unlike some countries which are on the 24th) so yeah, I HAD to give one of the babies a reindeer name, I couldn't help it!**


	99. Love Hiccup Haddock

**(A/N) Hey fellow readers! So yeah, I don't think I'll be able to get this done by Christmas like I was hoping, but I will get it done during Christmas break I promise.**

 **Guest Johnathen: Oh thanks then. I might check out your Wattpad sometime, but am rarely on it now because personal issues.**

 **Story idea timeline: Modern AU. Sort of a continuation of 'Dear Hiccup Haddock'**

 **Story idea: I never did say what happened after the hole Astrid meats Hiccup thing, so decided I should write a fan shot about one of their dates taking place two days before Snoggletog. Hiccup Haddock decides to get Astrid a bird she's been wanting named Stormfly for an early Snoggletog present, and Astrid comes to Hiccup's pre Snoggletog small concert consisting of a crowd with maybe 40 people tops. Afterwards they both go on a date where Hiccup let's Astrid know she's special despite her disability.**

 **Warnings/Details: Astrid is a little bit OCC which is obvious because she's wheelchair bound. Toothless is a service dog. Rated K+ For Hiccstrid kiss and very minor mentions of abuse.**

 **Also!**

 **Dear Hiccup Haddock was one of my earlier fan-shots, the one about Hiccup being a disabled singer who fell in love with wheelchair bound Astrid and lives with his past abusive mother after the death of his father. Hiccup has PTSD symptoms for a few things you can remember if you go back and read Dear Hiccup Haddock.**

 **Summary:**

 _Disabled well known singer Hiccup Haddock decides to take Astrid out on a real date. Do to her lack of being able to walk it's hard to find to many things she loves to do that don't involve just sitting somewhere. Hiccup is an adventurer, and refuses to give her a boring date. Therefor he decides to get Astrid an early Snoggletog gift, invite her to his mini concert, ask her for a dance, take her to the glass bridge which hangs over the most beautiful view of Berk, and finally end the day with a trip to one of Hiccup's favorite coves deep within the forest to spend time with the one he loves. Will Hiccup's plan fold out well? Can he recover from disruptions? Read to find out in this continuation of 'Dear Hiccup Haddock' known as 'love Hiccup Haddock'._

22 year old Hiccup Haddock was fidgety all morning and it didn't go unnoticed. His mother, Valka, knew something was up and it had something to do with one of Hiccup's grand plans he was always making, refusing to ever accept things as they were.

After noon came along and Hiccup was worn out, Valka joined her son who was seated on their bright red couch, holding a sandwich and glass of root beer out for him. "Thanks mom." Hiccup side hugged his mother, but like always ever since he was little kept his distance. Valka may have changed from her previously abusive ways and had agreed to help Hiccup, but sometimes memories affected people more than they could help, this being one of those times.

Valka sighed and held Hiccup's hand who tensed but let her hold him there. "So, what's got you so worked up this morning?" Valka asked, smiling as Hiccup threw his arm over his eyes like a teenager who had been up all night doing homework and refused to let the light outside tell him it was time for school. How many times had Hiccup been in that situation?

"I've just got some things planned for me and Astrid tomorrow is all and I've been trying to make it perfect mom. Thing is, things keep getting in the way. First I realized there's a 60 percent chance of rain tomorrow, and then I found out the pet store we were going to go to closes tomorrow for Snoggletog so I'm going to have to get Stormfly today and find a way to keep her a secret until the right moment." Hiccup explained, taking a bite of his sandwich, but not removing his arm from his eyes.

Stormfly was a parrot from the store Astrid had been wanting for a wile now, and Hiccup wanted to get it for her for the past couple months. Valka smiled warmly at her son and gently grabbed his arm, moving it away from his eyes. Hiccup turned to look at her, and Valka flattened out his wrinkled up red leather suit he always wore and had around four copies of. Hiccup smiled, looking back up at the ceiling.

"Hiccup you are one of the few men I've met who would go through so much trouble just to make his girls' day perfect. Astrid will love your plans no matter what happens, it's the thought that counts." Valka explained and Hiccup sighed contently. "Yeah, your right. Astrid's not just an ordinary girl though. You know that. She's got so much going on and..." Hiccup sighed, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "I just want to give her something she'll never forget. You _know_ how her conditions getting."

Valka nodded now understanding. This wasn't just about making Astrid love Hiccup, it was about Hiccup making sure Astrid had a day to love incase something happened that shortened the days she had. The girl had suffered a recent blood clot in both of her legs, and Hiccup refused to go a day without visit"ing her. After that, the doctors said something was wrong with her heart, making her immune system work overtime and therefor weakening it. Hiccup had been trying to keep the girl happy and help her think about something other than pain ever since.

Valka felt sympathy for her sons situation, but knew Hiccup was making the decisions he wanted. Not because of pressure of losing her suddenly, but because no matter how bad it hurt to watch her in pain, Hiccup _wanted_ to be there for Astrid. _Especially_ around this holiday the Hofferson seemed to find deeply special to her.

An alarm suddenly went off on Hiccup's phone and he jumped up to a standing position, tightening his prosthetic. "Well I've got to go, pet store closes in an hour and it's a twenty minute drive without traffic." Hiccup looked outside and tensed as he saw Storm clouds off in the distance, typical Berk weather.

Valka stood up to, and lay a hand on her son's shoulder. Hiccup sighed and looked at her, a goofy grin on his face as he waited for his mom's answer. "I'll drive." She said and Hiccup nodded. His dog Toothless ran into him, then hopped around at the mention of the pet shop he loved. "Yep, we're heading to the store bud." Hiccup pet Toothless who made an odd purring sound as if he thought he was a cat. Both Hiccup and Valka laughed to themselves.

...

 **Beep, beep, beep.** "Ugh it Cannot be morning already." Hiccup groaned to himself the next morning, flipping over to turn off his alarm clock. For some reason the alarm kept going off even after Hiccup managed to unplug it. He looked above him where the parrot Stormfly was standing on his backboard.

"Well, I guess Astrid won't need an alarm clock anytime soon." Hiccup laughed and pet Stormfly's beak. She made a soft purring sound, odd for a bird, and quieted down. The bird then flew across the room to a window Hiccup made sure to close. Toothless barked at her, but rather than fighting the two played quiet well together.

"Why do I take a liking to the weirdest pets?" Hiccup questioned himself, pulling his black leather tunic with short sleeves over his head (like his outfit in out of the frying pan RTTE). Hiccup then stood up, and changed from his green pajamas to his brown leather pants which oddly went well with his black clothing.

"Alright guys..." Hiccup paused for a moment wile he put on his prosthetic, Toothless standing beside him to help with balance. "We've got to meet Astrid in an hour so that gives us about thirty minutes to eat and get ready." Hiccup explained.

Toothless, being a highly intelligent canine, understood Hiccup's every word. Stormfly on the other hand was confused, and settles for just perching on Hiccup's shoulder, watching the day unfold from a comfortable spot. Hiccup laughed, and the only reason he didn't keep Stormfly in a safe cage was because her past owner had trained the blue, yellow, and purple parrot to stay put and follow hand signals which Hiccup knew.

The boy and his two pets walked downstairs to meet Valka who was making breakfast. "Here mom let me get that." Hiccup insisted on cooking the meal like he always did. Valka swore the boy liked to be in control of everything, and felt uncomfortable watching anyone do his work for him, even if they were trying to help with the smallest things Hiccup would always come off as Selfless.

After about ten minutes Hiccup had eaten a few hard boiled eggs and a piece of toast. He was now sitting at the wooden table in the dining room which cut off just beside the kitchen. "I've got to be at the Snoggletog Concert in two hours, that gives me plenty of time to get Astrid, show her Stormfly, take the bird to her house, and drive to the town squares stage room." Hiccup explained his plan to no one in particular, making sure everything was right.

There was a possibility of storms later in the day, but Hiccup had plenty of time to do his things with Astrid before they hit alerting that cautious side of him which was incredibly hard to fight. Valka smiled as her son concentrated, and brought him a cup of coffee. She also put a few snacks in the side bag Toothless carried on his service dog harness which supported his braced back left leg.

After Hiccup was done writing in his books, he decided to take advantage of the last ten minutes he had to work on a paper he was writing for his part time classes in Berk's collage. Sure Hiccup could easily make a living off his music, but a passion he enjoyed greatly was art, and he also liked psychology. Boy has a bad past, needs help along his way of growing up, well when your someone like Hiccup, you tend to want to return the favor, in other words help other kids who have the mental struggles you once had.

Ten minutes later and Hiccup was in his small black car with Toothless and Stormfly in the backseat. The sky was clear, white clouds lining the blue atmosphere, buildings on both sides of the car, and the dirt road below them only having one or two other cars on it, most people having traveled away from the devastating winters on Berk to spend time with family outside the Archipelago for Snoggletog. After all, there were only two days left till the holidays came around.

After a long drive and having to stop and pull over so he could calm down Toothless and Stormfly, Hiccup arived at Astrid's house. He smiled brightly, Stormfly perched on his shoulder, and walked up the big white steps leading to the smaller wooden house.

Hiccup knocked three times, and suddenly heard Astrid shouted something to one of her parents before using her wheelchair to get to the door. The door opened, and Hiccup looked up to see Mr. Hofferson standing beside his daughter.

"Hey Hiccup! Wait a minute...is that-" "Got her yesterday before the pet store closed. I know you've grown attached to Stormfly, so figured since I had Toothless, you deserved a companion to." Hiccup used a hand signal to have Stormfly land on Astrid's shoulder instead of his.

Stormfly squawked and made little noises to imitate squeaky wheels after seeing Astrid's wheelchair. Astrid laughed and pet her feathered head. "She's beautiful Hiccup, thank you." Astrid looked up at Hiccup who kneeled down enough to embrace her in a tight hug. He then stood back up and faced Mr. Hofferson.

"Good morning sir." Hiccup reached out his hand and Astrid's father smiled, shaking his hand as well. "Morning Hiccup. You guys heading to your Snoggletog concert?" The man said playfully and Astrid's eyes lit up. "Sure am. That's alright with you, right?" Mr. Hofferson nodded with a smile, and before long Stormfly was perched in Astrid's room and Astrid was in Hiccup's passenger seat.

They drove a good twenty minutes, before arriving at Berk's stage. Astrid took a seat in the front row, and Hiccup smile down at her getting ready. He had a plan for today. Astrid didn't like singing but loved dance in the right moment. What better to do for her than ask for a dance mid song wile the music played? It was perfect.

The songs started, and pretty soon Hiccup was on a song he quiet enjoyed known as 'Return', inspire by Toothless who had been there for him since he was little.

" _And I...will cry you a thousand tears...the day you will return. And I...swear I'll stay right here...the day you will return."_ Hiccup was in the middle of the song, and the chorus was meant to play for a wile. He seized the opportunity and kneeled down so he was facing Astrid. Hiccup held out his hand, and spoke into the side microphone which fit like a headset so he could also play his guitar.

Astrid's eyes widened and Hiccup smiled warmly at her. "May I have this dance milady?" Astrid smiled and nodded, a confident look overtaking her face as she Hiccup lifted her onto the stage with the help of one of his band members which was also one of his best friends.

They danced just like the first time they'd danced. Toothless stood behind Astrid, helping her stay upright, and Hiccup held up most of her weight as they slow danced, Astrid accidently stepping on Hiccup's foot hard. Hiccup hissed in pain, Astrid apologized, and Hiccup replied with his old Joke "I'm not one to judge." Lightly tapping his prosthetic against her leg indicating why as some had two left feet, he had none.

Hiccup was no longer on stage wile listening to the crowd cheer for them. He was back in Berk's mall, dancing with Astrid for the first time after they had to take shelter during that picnic. That first kiss he felt, the warmth that radiated off of them as they danced closely together, and the lights shining down on them wile they danced in the fake grass of the plastic play area.

Astrid lay her head against Hiccup's chest, her breathing becoming a little ragged. Hiccup sighed, knowing she'd tired herself out. Astrid wasn't as strong as she was around a year ago, she had so much going on that she became easily tired now.

Hiccup helped Astrid back to her chair, and continued his song. Despite standing on stage and talking for many people, Hiccup's eyes never left Astrid's as he said his last note. "Your all amazing guys! Please join us again in our next concerts and have a happy Snoggletog." Hiccup lowered his voice and looked back at Astrid. "It's a special time of year for all of us." Astrid smiled warmly, and before long they were left alone after all Hiccup's listeners left the concert.

Hiccup took off his head set, and hopped off the stage to stand next to Astrid. Toothless followed him, watching his owner and owners girlfriend interact. "You alright Astrid?" Hiccup kneeled down to her height, taking her hand in his. Astrid nodded and smiled. "I'll be fine Hiccup." Hiccup closed his eyes just as she leaned forward to kiss him. Hiccup smiled into the kiss before pulling back and pushing Astrid's wheelchair to his car.

After the concert Hiccup and Astrid drove around Berk. "Where are we going?" Astrid asked, but Hiccup kept quiet. "You'll see." Astrid punched his arm wile they were at a stop and Hiccup reeled back. Astrid folded her arms in annoyance but Hiccup just chuckled.

After a few more minutes of driving, Hiccup arived at their destination. He grabbed Astrid's wheelchair from his cars trunk, and then helped Astrid out of the passenger seat and into the chair. Hiccup insisted on pushing Astrid wile Toothless sat in her lap like royalty, head held high and tail wagging. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"Hiccup, it's beautiful." Astrid said in aw as they walked up a long glass bridge, looking out over a lake. Waves in the lake came and went below them, and out in the distance you could see the sun setting over Berk's mountains. This was perfect.

"All the more since your here." Hiccup kneeled down to Astrid's height, taking one of her hands in his. Everyone around them stood quiet on the bridge, looking at the couple as a sudden thought hit their minds. Hiccup knew what they were thinking about his position and smiled warmly.

You see, something Hiccup hadn't mentioned to anyone was happening. Now I know they had only been dating for almost a year, but with Astrid's condition, Hiccup wanted to ask incase it would wind up being to late. When you had a girlfriend like Astrid, you couldn't waist time worrying about the answers to questions.

Mr. Hofferson was proud of the thought, Valka was proud for her son. Ms. Hofferson just wanted her daughter to be happy. Even Toothless had a sort of idea what was going on. Only Astrid was oblivious when Hiccup kissed her fore head and reached behind him to find one of many pockets in his black uniform.

It was only after Hiccup held a small black box in his hand with felt on it did Astrid realize what was going on. She covered her mouth with her hands and Hiccup spoke up. "Astrid, I know we've only been together for a wile now, but life's to short and we're promised no extra day's. Every day is a gift and not a right, I've learned this from experience many times. Astrid, all of my day's I spend with you are the best gifts I could ever have, and I want to have more of those with you... _forever._ Astrid my love for you will never die, and I'd swim and sail on savage sea's, without a fear of drowning, if you would make me the happiest man I could be, and be my wife."

All the people on the bridge around them waited for Astrid's answer, some of the girls covering their mouths in suspense or trying not to aw at the scene. Finally Astrid pushed Toothless off her lap and threw her arms around Hiccup who happily returned the embrace.

"Yes Hiccup, a million times yes." Hiccup smiled, burying his face in her shoulder. Once they let go, Hiccup kissed Astrid deeply and pulled back with that goofy grin she loved. Everyone around them cheered and clapped, and despite being a well known rock star who was constantly earning a crowd, Hiccup had never felt as rewarded in his life as he did in that moment. Toothless smiled as well, seeming confused and thinking some of the attention was on him as he demanded attention from some of the people closer to him. Spoiled dog.

...

Hiccup and Astrid stayed over the lake until night fall, before Hiccup explained he had one more thing he wanted to do with Astrid. They drove to the forest on Berk, Hiccup tensing as storm clouds gathered in the distance again. His cautious side do to his past came up, and Hiccup had to keep reminding himself that they only had a few more minutes to drive. Astrid helped by laying a hand on his which controlled the gears. She knew what was going on to.

Finally Hiccup and Astrid arived at the forest, carrying an umbrella incase. Hiccup pushed Astrid to their destination, Toothless following closely behind. Eventually they reached a beautiful cove with a pond in the middle which reflected the moonlight.

"Hiccup this place is amazing." Astrid said, finally insisting she push her chair herself do to craving independence. Hiccup respected her and let Astrid follow behind him. They reached the middle of the cove, and Hiccup pulled out a few sandwiches he had in his satchel from the car. He also grabbed two apples from Toothless' side bag for the two teens. Toothless ate some dried biscuits.

As they sat their and ate, Hiccup **and** Astrid engaged in playful conversation. Everything was going well, but suddenly the storm clouds got closer and it began poring rain. Luckily their was a cave in the side of the cove where Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless could take shelter.

Sitting around a temporary fire Hiccup had made, Astrid leaned against him. Hiccup had one arm around the tired girl, and Toothless pressed against him in a comforting manner. Hiccup watched the rain outside and he sighed, the thunder bringing back memories.

Astrid could tell Hiccup was in one of his distant places, and she took his hand, causing him to look at her. "We'll be alright Hiccup." She said soothingly. Hiccup smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but we're not going to able to get home. You sure your okay staying here with me tonight." Hiccup gestured around to the not at all comfy cave.

Astrid smiled and nodded, leaning closer to him. "It's fine, you are my future husband after all." Hiccup chuckled and nodded, the memory of his proposal and Astrid saying yes still fresh on his mind. With the sound of rain, Toothless trying to keep them warm, and the sound of wind echoing in the cave, nature played like a lullaby and Hiccup and Astrid eventually fell asleep.

The next morning Hiccup drove Astrid home who was still sound asleep the hole car ride. The young woman had developed a fever in the middle of the night and therefor slept. As soon as Hiccup woke up around 5 AM thanks to Toothless and he felt Astrid's temperature, the boy didn't waist a second getting Astrid home where she could rest easier.

Astrid woke up around 10 AM, her fever breaking. She looked at her night stand beside her bed, and found a letter from Hiccup.

 _Sorry I couldn't stay, had to go to classes and your parents wanted some along time with you. I've been filling a little under the weather to and didn't want to get you more sick. By the way, you accidently left this in it's box in the excitement._

Astrid looked at her night stand and saw her engagement ring. She smiled, quickly slipping it on, then continued reading.

 _Sure it started raining and we both got a little sick, but I hope last night was a date you'll never forget. I'm coming over on Snoggletog, taking tomorrow to get rid of this death of cold. See you later Milady, and I hope more than anything you get well soon._

 _Love,_

 _Hiccup Haddock._

 **(A/N) Hey guys! So dear Hiccup Haddock was my what...seventh fan-shot? Yeah I think that's about right. Anyways, I felt like something was missing and needed something to write so here you go. Your all amazing!**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow if your new, reviewed if you enjoyed, and Plasma Snow peace out!**


	100. Modern sort of dragon training

**(A/N) OMG chapter 100 finally! I have to make 4 more because 4 of my chapters were Part 2's and 3's, but that's okay! Also quick question do any of you believe in ghost because I'm trying to find a logical explanation as to why I found my porcelain doll sitting up on my bed, left the room, came back and it was laying down under a thing of glass.**

 **Story idea timeline: Modern AU sort of. Continuation of 'What's a voice actor?'**

 **Story idea: Hiccup and the other dragon riders find a portal in their clubhouse and suddenly now eight year old Emily winds up in their clubhouse. Hiccup and the other riders remember her from around a year ago, and ask why she's their. When Emily says dragons wound up in her world after traveling over the ocean, Hiccup and the other riders have to join Emily and help the modern world.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated K. Hiccstrid! Continuation of What's a voice actor.**

 **Summary:**

 _It seemed to be a normal day at the clubhouse as Hiccup and friends are trying to figure out a way to get the dragon eye back from Viggo who turned up alive. What happens when an old friend, now eight year old Emily come into their clubhouse through a portal saying dragons are in her world and her people need help figuring out what to do? Could Hiccup and his friends be about to wind up in a hole new world of war?_

"Alright, here can you hand me that piece over their?" Hiccup asked Astrid wile working on his new dragon eye. Astrid grabbed a metal cylinder from the stone fire place in the clubhouse. It was nearing dinner and Fishlegs was making stew. Heather and Dagur were living on Berserker island, but had came to visit. Heather helped Fishlegs set the wooden table near the fire place.

"How's the second dragon eye coming along Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup was about to answer, but suddenly a blinding light entered the room. Once the light went away, everyone was shocked to seeing a now eight year old girl standing in their room.

It had been months since the last time something like this happened, and everyone was shocked by the sort of new experience. None other than little Emily seemed off balance as she swayed, and Hiccup imediatly ran over and caught her before she fell. Astrid stood beside him, looking over Emily for any injuries.

"Emily?! What happened?" Fishlegs was the next to ask, standing beside the little girl as everyone crowded around. Emily took a deep shaky breath, a bruise on her eye. "I-I was at school...suddenly these dragons flew in and people tried to fight them. I tried to tell my friends they weren't mean, but they wouldn't listen and pushed me out of the way. I tripped and fell into this big bright thing that led me here." Emily fell asleep, exhausted from probably trying to get people to stop fighting the dragons.

"It must have something to do with our worlds overlapping Hiccup. When we went to Emily's home, she their were no dragons." Fishlegs started. "But after we introduced our dragons, their must have been some chain reaction. Just like when we went to their world, Emily must have fallen into an opening caused by our worlds overlapping. I wonder if any others have fallen in." Hiccup became worried as he held a now unconscious Emily in his arms.

The portal Emily had came through was still open, and Hiccup knew what they had to do. "We can't leave their world to be destroyed because they don't understand dragons. Common guys we have to help." Hiccup held Emily tightly and went through the portal. Astrid, Heather, Dagur, Snotlout, and Fishlegs all looked at each other hesitantly, before joining Hiccup into the blinding light.

"Ow...I'm never going to get used to this." Hiccup was the first to sit up wile holding his head. Toothless nudged him affectionately and Hiccup laughed. "Yeah no kidding." Fishlegs said, getting up at the same time as Snotlout. "That was amazing!" "Yeah! Do it again?" Tuffnut and Ruffnut commented rather loudly increasing Hiccup's new headache.

"Remind me why we brought them along?" Astrid sat up beside Hiccup who simply shrugged. Heather and Dagur got up to, Dagur making sure Heather wasn't injured. All the dragons stood beside their riders, viewing their surroundings.

"Huh what do you know? It seems like every portal we go through leads to the same location. At least it's not storming this time." Hiccup commented, noting the old creak, wooden house, broken shed from last times tornado, and concrete storm cellar.

"Your right. And look! I think their home." Astrid pointed to the car under the car port. "Alright, let's go see and tell Logan and Eara what happened to Emily." Hiccup spoke up and everyone agreed. They traveled up the porch steps and knocked on the door facing the creak. Logan was the one who answered, and was surprised to see none other than the dragon riders he'd met before.

"Hiccup!? What are you guys doing here? And...what happened to Emily?" Logan sounded worried and he grabbed his little girl from Hiccup, taking note of her bruises. "She arived at our clubhouse through the same portal that brought us here sir. When we got her to tell us what happened, Emily said dragons were at her school and people hurt her wile she tried to say dragons weren't dangerous." Fishlegs explained equally as worried about the situation.

"Yes dragons have been turning up in our world, and for unknown reason. Many people believe we should fight them, but it seems only us and people who have seen your movie know how to use the less aggressive method of training them. All sorts of dragons have turned up. Even night furys!" Logan sounded tired and stressed, but he couldn't help but notice how Hiccup's face lit up at that last statement.

"Wait... _Night Furys_ have been arriving here?" Logan looked confused, but then remembered the TV series and how their were never any Night Furys. "You know, I'll never understand how you guys are so accurate to your movies." He said, remembering to note how these humans looked so animated but could act like a normal human being. Then again, Logan had to remember he and his people probably looked more foreign to Hiccup and the gang than vice versa.

"Logan who are you talking to?!" A call from Eara was heard in the next room. "Hiccup Haddock Eara! Come check this out!" Eara paused for a moment, before realizing what was going on and speed rocking to the riders. "What happened to Emily?!" Eara asked, taking her daughter from her husband.

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to figure out why Hiccup and his friends were brought here." Logan replied, gesturing for Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Dagur, and Heather to come inside. The dragons stayed outside with the exception of Toothless who refused to leave Hiccup in such a foreign situation.

"Would you guys like something to eat?" Eara asked after making sure Emily was just sleeping and laying her on the couch. "If it's not a burden." Hiccup replied, and Eara smiled remembering the last time they met and Hiccup had said the exact same thing. "It's no problem." Eara pulled a meatloaf out of the oven and set it on the counter to make plates, setting the meatloaf beside macaroni she made.

After plates were made, each dragon rider sat at the table to talk with Logan and Eara. Snotlout, Hiccup, and the twins decided to stand wile Dagur, Heather and Astrid sat across from Eara and Logan. Hiccup was more neat wile eating his macaroni and meatloaf, but the twins and Snotlout dug into the new food.

"Could you guys be any messier?!" Astrid spoke up very annoyed. "Yeah, but why do you want us to?" Ruffnut remarked causing Astrid to face palm. "It's no problem trust me." Eara started. "When your raising an 8 year old with the most hyper attitude in the world, you tend to get used to messes." Logan finished. Hiccup still tried to 'help' his fellow riders eat less messy though.

After dinner Logan explained what was happening in their world. "So dragons have been coming from the oceans from no known direction or reason?" Hiccup questioned and Logan nodded. "Then we do have a problem on our hands. I have a feeling not everyone here in your country is going to be to fond of the idea of dragons." Hiccup added and Logan looked at him oddly.

"So you'll help? Don't you have to do things back in your own world?" Eara questioned, walking outside to Hiccup and Logan who were sitting under the same car port they had last time to speak when Hiccup had to use crutches. Hiccup turned towards her, a smile on his face.

"Of course we'll help. After all, we wouldn't have ever gotten back to our world if you guys hadn't helped." Eara smiled and nodded, grateful Hiccup was willing to help. Hiccup and Logan walked back inside, and Hiccup lay beside Astrid who was sat up against Toothless. Snotlout was in a recliner, Fishlegs in the guest room, Dagur and Heather in the guest room on a pallet, Ruffnut sleeping beside Emily on a couch, and Tuffnut ironically under the same desk he was last time they visited, this time though he didn't have chicken with him.

"Goodnight bud. Thor knows we're going to need all the sleep we can get." Hiccup whispered before finally falling asleep. Emily came out of her room and jumped in his lap with her small blanket. Hiccup became half awake and gestured with his hand indicating he was fine when Logan and Eara tried to intervene. Hiccup couldn't ever figure out why Emily was so attached to him, but her parents knew Hiccup was just the same as her favorite character in her favorite movie (It used to be frozen before she actually met the dragon riders). To an 8 year old who could only ever rely on her imagination, this was a dream come true.

...

"Snotlout give me that!" Astrid shouted, reaching for an odd rectangular object that controlled the...what was it...television? (It's a remote control guys). It was morning and Astrid and Snotlout were watching the news which had a report on the dragons on earth, the twins were playing with Eara, Dagur and Heather were tending to the dragons outside, Fishlegs was trying to figure out how to read the foreign letters this universe used (Remember they don't know how to read English because their used to reading symbols despite knowing different languages), and Hiccup was talking to Logan and Eara.

Astrid personally wanted to watch the news to learn more about the dragons here and what they were up against like they were supposed to be doing. Snotlout on the other hand had become interested in a show called 'American ninja worrier'. He also found out how to use YouTube on the TV and was eager to watch more vlogs by people such as Blueberry Marf and Faze Rug.

"We're supposed to be learning about the dragons! Not learning about some teens lives or the next strongest guy on a course-which a Viking like me or you could easily beet-you freaking-" Astrid was cut off when Hiccup cleared his throat, pointing to Emily who was listening to their every word. "Uh...Viking? Yeah you strange Viking?" Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at Astrid's save, and he quickly had to duck as one of Emily's toys was hurled at him.

"Hey watch it! This isn't dragons edge guys, we need to be a little more respectful of property!" Hiccup commented, glaring at the twins who were making a mess wile playing farm house with Emily. Eara walked up to Hiccup and lay a hand on his shoulder. "It's no problem Hiccup, really." Hiccup looked at her confused, then shrugged her hand off. Why were these people so much less strict than people like his father? Hiccup did something like this during a meeting and well...he tried not to think about that. Maybe Eara and Logan were just naturally gentle perhaps?

"Alright, you said that the news channel explained a lot of things to a lot of people right?" Hiccup asked after thinking for a wile Longer. Him and Logan were now trying to think of a plan to help the dragons wile Eara cooked a late breakfast of eggs and toast.

"Yep, why?" Logan asked, but soon caught onto Hiccup's idea. "Well with how fast our dragons are, we could be at the sight of the next dragon attack within minutes. If we can get their soon enough, we can show everyone how to train dragons. If the attack is on the news, then they should continue recording wile everyone is watching. Sure enough, people should start spreading word about how fighting isn't the answer. We'll just have to be convincing enough." Hiccup thought with his hand on his chin.

"Actually it say's here on the local news that people near Sherman should take cover thanks to an attack near the school. If we can get their fast enough..." Logan looked at Hiccup who smiled. Within a minute he had all the other riders in on his plan and they were taking off, Logan and Eara taking their van with Emily in the backseat.

Hiccup was the first to land on Toothless and had his dragon hide. All the other riders did the same with their dragons. Hiccup's eyes widened as he saw none other than a night fury stuck in an ally way after two pieces of buildings it shot fell on it. Officers were readying their guns, but Hiccup stopped them.

"Stop!" He stood in front of them, arms wide. "Stop. All this trouble and for what? To kill one dragon wile you know many more are out their? This isn't the answer." Hiccup watched as the shocked crowd now took interest in this foreign looking boy with odd armor.

"Look these dragons...I _know_ from _experience_ that they are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together!" Hiccup was suddenly cut off as one woman yelled near him. "Or tear them apart! My husband was fighting one of the beast near our house and lost a limb and nearly his life in the fire!" She shouted, and Hiccup understood she had a right to be afraid. He looked to his friends who stood at the ready to defend him.

"You don't think others have been through that?" Hiccup tapped his metal leg against the ground, earning more peoples attention, some of them seeming to hold sympathy. Well, at least he was getting there attention. "Look, a lot of people _can_ be injured by dragons, but that's only if they _chose_ the wrong way to deal with them." Hiccup was quiet as everyone murmured in the crowd.

"And how would you suggest we deal with them correctly young man?" One man from a news team asked, and Hiccup took a step back. "Let me show you." Hiccup stepped back, Astrid and her friends keeping the recording team at bay.

Hiccup got the night fury out of it's trap with the help of Snotlout and Stormfly who they trusted to come out of hiding. The Night Fury jumped on Hiccup, but Hiccup quickly recovered. Police men readied their weapons, but were shocked when Hiccup grabbed his sword, tossing it to the side.

"I know, I know, your just scared. I'm not going to hurt you, just let me..." Hiccup led the night fury towards the crowd, and suddenly another woman's teenage daughter gasped as he got closer. "Wait A minute...that's a night fury! From how to train your dragon!" Both Hiccup and the night fury looked at her confused, then Hiccup remembered the movie they'd watched parts of last time they were here.

"It is indeed. You ever thought about training one?" The girl suddenly got jittery, and nodded eagerly. "Wait...a-are you saying?..." Her baby blue eyes lit up, and her black braid bounced as she couldn't stop moving in anticipation. Hiccup laughed and nodded, gesturing for her to come over.

The girl smoothed out her silver dress subconsciously, seeming so nervous she was afraid not to look presentable. "Well, what should we name her?" Hiccup whispered, still guiding the Night Fury closer. "Um...Plasma?" The girl asked and Hiccup smiled.

"There we go, just lead her towards you. Now reach out your hand, like this." Hiccup ducked his head and pushed out his hand. Suddenly Toothless walked slowly out of the shadows, pressing his head against Hiccup's hand. The dragon then began licking him, and most of the crowd laughed as Hiccup fell over disgusted.

"Toothless you know that doesn't wash out!" Another boy from the crowd suddenly seemed to remember the line and stepped out of the crowd to. "And that line's from the second installment. You know with Valka, Stoick, Hiccup, Drago, and so fourth?" He wore glasses and carried around a large book bag with a dragon Hiccup had never seen on it (Think about the Skyrim dragons).

"Wait, wait, wait, did you say Valka? Valka Haddock?" Hiccup asked, and suddenly a girl who must have been the boys sister covered his mouth. A few other people who had apparently heard of this movie shuffled their feet, seeming nervous.

Hiccup sighed, knowing he wasn't getting an answer. He decided to focus on the night fury again, and watched as the girl from before did what he had instructed. Officers had let down their guard, which caused the dragon to be more relaxed, resulting in more people believing that their actually _was_ a better way out of this mess without violence like Hiccup had said.

"Hey Plasma, m-my name is Brook. I-I know we just met, but I know a lot about you. I-I'm not scared you'll bite me, I know your better than that and-" Brook's eyes suddenly tensed as Plasma nudged her hand, suddenly seeming to want more attention.

"Their you go, so what you say we try going for a flight?" Hiccup asked, pushing Toothless off of him. Brook was hesitant, but exited none the less. They flew close by, just over a building and back so Brook could get a feel of how to ride. Once landing, she laughed wile scratching Plasma's chin.

"Who's a good girl? You are right? Aw that's it." Brook laughed and played with her dragon, before turning to her mom. "Mom can we keep her?" She asked and her mother was confused. "Well Brook...I don't know if our property allows uh...dragons." She said, obviously still shocked about what was happening. Tantrums about wanting a puppy when Brook was six she could deal with, but a thirteen year old wanting a Night Fury _Dragon?_ What was she supposed to do?

Hiccup saw an opportunity and jumped on it. "But that's just it, imagine if more people like Brook were willing to train dragons rather than fighting? Dragons _can_ be trained, and with some training, they can help the world in their everyday lives." Hiccup smiled as people finally started agreeing in the crowd.

After the usual gossip around the news, Hiccup and his friends stopping numerous attacks, and more days teaching Eara and Logan to train dragons as well, Hiccup and his friends were ready to head back home. Hiccup had managed to train a Night Fury, and it decided it wanted to come home with them, the female being quiet attached to Toothless.

After saying their goodbyes and getting Emily to quit clinging to Hiccup, the dragon riders were standing at another portal that formed in the same place as before. Eara and Logan had also hesitantly explained _parts_ of How to train your dragon two to Hiccup such as his mother and the Bewilderbeast. Eara and Logan decided the death scene would be a bit much though, and figured if Hiccup could find his mother before Drago came, then the information wouldn't be necessary.

"Thanks again guys, it means a lot." Hiccup said after the other dragon riders had left. "No problem Hiccup." Logan said wile giving the boy a quick hug. Emily clung to his leg, saying she didn't want him to leave. Hiccup kneeled down, smiling warmly.

"Hey, I came back after last time didn't I? Besides, with any luck, you'll be able to keep the trained dragons to remember us by." Hiccup ruffled Emily's hair who laughed wile hugging her doll and nodding. He stood back up, and was quickly embraced by Eara who hugged him a bit tighter than Logan. After she pulled back, Hiccup joined his other friends back home, leaving a world behind him which would be changed for ever.

 **(A/N) OMG 100 is done! YAY! BTW remember I can't post this as complete until I write 4 more chapters sooooo...not done yet.**

 **Anyways until next time fellow dragon riders, Marry Christmas! Plasma Snow peace out!**


	101. Can I please come down?

**(A/N) Hey guys! So here's chapter 101. I will warn you updates are gonna be a tad bit slow because I'm going to six flags today (I say today because it's 12 AM. I had originally writing this fan shot earlier but it didn't save right so...yeah)**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE. Song fic taking place just after Hiccup's hole Viggo...episode.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup has had many mixed feelings about the hole Viggo thing. His wits and smarts were his only strength against enemies minus his dragon. Now Viggo had found ways to conquer both of them. Hiccup doesn't know what he's supposed to do. How can you fight someone who breaks your confidence down and tears away your strong points leaving you so vulnerable?**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated K+ for minor blood and injury. Minor Hiccstrid and Hiccup/Toothless bonding.**

 **Also!**

 **There's really no summary other than the story idea. Song is Astronaut by Simple Plan. I'd recommend listening to it if you haven't heard it.**

* * *

 **"Can anybody hear me? Or am I talking to myself? My mind is running empty. In the search for someone else, who doesn't look right through me. It's all just static in my head!"**

Eighteen year old Hiccup Haddock walked through the forest on the edge. His dragon, Toothless, and best friend walked side by side with his rider. Hiccup folded his arms, attempting to shield himself from the chilly winds of the night. Stars were forming in the skies, and tree's were lightly blowing. A stream was nearby, water running quickly as tiny baby glowing fish swam it.

Hiccup sighed, looking at his feet. Toothless nudged him, concerned. "Y-Yeah I'm okay bud. Just...Confused." Hiccup looked up at the sky where the Northern lights were forming in colors of blue, green, and white. _I'm stuck here talking to myself and my dragon. This isn't me, moody, alone, unable to cooperate with others, and so fourth. I have no idea how to beet Viggo, no idea who to talk to, Heather's gone...It's just like before! I had no one. At least I could get by then. Now everyone relies on me and I lead them into danger against an enemy I can't figure out! What am I supposed to do?_

Hiccup eventually left his thoughts, looking strait ahead and hopping over the rocks across the stream. He landed on the other side next to Toothless who leapt across the stream easily.

 **"Can anybody tell me why? I'm lonely like a satellite?"**

Hiccup continued walking through the tree's and remembered everything that had happened recently. Being lied to, Heather leaving, Viggo freezing him with the flightmare and leaving him vulnerable. Never in his life had Hiccup felt as scared as he had in that moment. Viggo could have done anything to him and his team and Hiccup couldn't even move. A feeling of dread still settled in the put of his stomach at the very thought of it.

 **"Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut. Sending SOS from this tiny box. And I lost all signal when I lifted off. Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot!"**

Hiccup felt lost. The feeling of numbness in him was foreign and strange. Hiccup was even unnerved by it despite the feeling being his own. He was lonely, then fought the red death and became a leader. He was confused, then dragged the other riders into coming to the edge with him. Now Hiccup didn't know what to do, and for once in his life he had no crazy or witty idea to get through his problems that his enemy couldn't use against him. The feeling of defeat and occasional self pity were beyond awful. At least he had Toothless thank the gods.

 **"Can I please come down, come down. Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round. Can I please come down?"**

As Hiccup walked he accidently tripped on a tree root. Toothless tried to get to his rider but he wasn't fast enough. Hiccup fell hard to the ground, feeling his lip start bleeding a considerable amount in his mouth after biting it painfully hard.

Hiccup rubbed his head and sat up, feeling a mood swing of anger hitting him. "Can't anything go peaceful anymore?!" He shouted, causing Toothless to imediatly start blowing comforting warm air into his hair. Hiccup buried his face in his hands as he sat by the stream and old tree with roots sticking out.

Eventually Hiccup calmed down enough to look up and pet Toothless without lashing out again. Toothless crooned worriedly and Hiccup sighed, attempting a smile. "Y-Yeah bud I just haven't been myself lately. I'm okay, _really._ " They sat there under the moonlight, both dragon and rider comforting their friend.

 **"I'm deafened by the silence. Is it something that I've done? I know that there are millions. I can't be the only one who's so disconnected!"**

Hiccup looked up at the stars and he suddenly remembered Heather. He had no idea where she was right now or if she was hurt and honestly felt guilty for not pulling her out of danger. She had a position similar to his. After Heather had found out Dagur was her brother, she felt like her own family hated her. She tried to make do with what she had, but was alone.

Hiccup had helped Heather many times, maybe once he found her she could help him. Hiccup stood off, dusted off his pants, and lay a hand on Toothless' head. "I know that she's long gone bud, but I can't stop worrying about Heather. I know it's not _all_ my fault she's out there alone, but I can't help but feel guilty. Let's go another search. What do you say?" Toothless cooed worriedly about no back up. Despite this he still obeyed his rider though and the two took off, Toothless' shape occasionally being illuminated through the Northern lights.

 **"It's so different in my head. Can anybody tell me why? I'm lonely like a satellite?"**

Hiccup and Toothless eventually landed on a sea stack and Hiccup was overjoyed to find a piece of Heathers saddle bag and a cold campfire. She may have been alone, but at least Heather was taking care though. Hiccup sighed, his joy soon fleeing from him. He now had absolutely no one to help again, and had nothing to do. Once again though, Hiccup's mind was empty, and he had no luck coming up with new plans.

 **"Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut. Sending SOS from this tiny box! And I lost all signal when I lifted off."**

Hiccup sat down on the edge of the sea stack, looking out at the moons reflection on the water wile the Northern lights died away. Suddenly the sound of dragon landing was heard, and after hearing a Nadder squawk, Hiccup raised an eyebrow knowing who it was.

"A-Astrid?" Hiccup asked perplexed. Astrid smiled and sat down beside him. "You really think I'm going to let you leave without back up again Hiccup? You've got to stop doing this to yourself." Astrid sighed and pulled Hiccup into an embrace. He had been wearing himself out with no sleep. Astrid had never seen Hiccup like this.

"I'm sorry Astrid. I'm just...confused and well-trying to figure stuff out. I'm not at my strongest point right now, and for some reason my mind is far to clouded to make any plans. Yet, I can't sleep and...I just...don't really know what to do. Sorry for not being around as much, I _am_ trying." Hiccup explained.

Astrid's eyes widened and she ran a finger through Hiccup's hair. Hiccup didn't notice her surprise thanks to his face being buried in her shoulder. Astrid thought about it, and was honestly confused just like Hiccup. The boy was never this open. Suddenly Astrid heard him sniffle. Was he really hurting that bad?

 **"Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot. Can I please come down, come down? Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round. Can I please come down?"**

Astrid now felt lost. She was Hiccup's team mate, one of his best friends, his fellow dragon rider, and she secretly _loved_ him. Astrid honestly rather him be physically hurt. Hiccup always deal with that much better than this. Astrid could help him with physical pain. These wound of his though, they were emotional. Astrid felt more lost than ever trying to figure out how to help Hiccup.

 **"Now I lie awake and scream in a zero gravity. And it's starting to weigh down on me!"**

Hiccup now felt heavier than ever. Astrid was trying to comfort him, but he didn't know exactly how much he could trust her to not judge him. Astrid ran her fingers through his hair, and Hiccup sighed. He felt comforted, and that was helping him finally become tired.

His emotions were screaming to be released though. Hiccup felt lost and needed someone to pull him back to earth, ground him, help him stay himself. Astrid was starting to help do that, but overwhelmed tears threatened to fall from his eyes and Hiccup sniffled.

Suddenly Hiccup heard Astrid say something he hadn't heard in all his life as Toothless and Stormfly wrapped their wings around them. "It's okay to cry you know that Hiccup?" Astrid started, still playing with his hair, rubbing his back with her free hand. "You've proved yourself strong, so now you deserve a break. Trust someone else to take your burdens for once, I'm here for you."

 **"Let's abort this mission now. Can I please come down?** **So tonight I'm calling all astronauts, All the lonely people that the world forgot. If you hear my voice, come pick me up. Are you out there? Cause you're all I've got!"**

Hiccup couldn't help it, and finally forgot that pride and tension. He let those overwhelmed tears leek through, and the crying only lasted for a mere moment. After that he felt lighter than ever before, and looked up at Astrid.

She seemed just as lost as he was. Both for Heather and for him. Hiccup felt sort of guilty he'd made Astrid feel a bit perplexed to, but at the same time was relieved someone else was their. She had lifted him up and not judged him. This is what Hiccup had been craving for to long to keep track. Toothless purred, making both riders a bit more tired.

 **"Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut, Sending SOS from this tiny box. To the lonely people that the world forgot. Are you out there? Cause you're all I've got. Can I please come down? Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round. Can I please come down."**

Eventually Hiccup and Astrid decided they _both_ needed sleep. They flew back to the edge, the moon lighting their way over the iced over ocean. Hiccup said goodbye to Astrid and they separated till morning. Hiccup flew to his hut on Toothless and lay in his bed.

Toothless didn't like this, and grabbed Hiccup by the shirt. Hiccup yelped in surprise, but soon found himself under Toothless' wing beside the bed. The dragon started purring and Hiccup couldn't help but smile. Hiccup pressed against Toothless, finally feeling comfortable and close to earth enough to get some shut eye, not worrying about his life troubles for a change.

 **"Can I please come down?"**

* * *

 **(A/N) So yay it's finally done! I needed something quick and love the band so decided to write another song fic for a change.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, give me ideas for other stories, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow peace out!**


	102. Be my eyes(Continuation of hear my roar)

**(A/N) Hey guys Plasma here! Only three chapters away from 100 stories.**

 **Story timeline: RTTE season four episode blindsided. Continuation to fan shots number 3 'Hear my roar'.**

 **Story idea: A what if taking place in the Hear my roar universe. We all know how blindsided went after Astrid got blinded by lightning, but in this story I have a what if scenario. What if when Astrid went blind Hiccup had been deaf for 3 years now thanks to the events in hear my roar? Now he talks and reads lips more thanks to the adventure him and Toothless had.**

 **Warnings/Details: Continuation to 'hear my roar'. Rated K+ for Hiccstrid kiss.**

 **Summary:**

 _Years ago he went deaf do to a Zippleback explosion. Now Hiccup is living on the edge with his friends the dragon riders. One day as him and Astrid are training Sleuther, Astrid having to be his ears so to speak, a storm hits and the riders have to take shelter in the clubhouse. After going to check on the stables, Astrid goes blind in a stable fire. Hiccup can't hear do to his damaged ears, but being blind makes Astrid have to rely on that. Hiccup can't read lips if the person he's talking to isn't facing him, but Astrid is uncoordinated and doesn't know where to face so she's facing him. Can Hiccup and Astrid get through being each others eyes and ears until Astrid can get to Berk to see Gothi?_

"Woah! Common big guy calm down!" Hiccup shouted wile jumping back to avoid a giant swinging tail. He bumped into Astrid who took a step back. "Hiccup watch out!" Astrid shouted, though Hiccup wasn't looking at her and had no idea she was even talking. Astrid pushed him out of the way of a sneaky attack by Sleuther.

They had been trying to train the giant triple strike beside the forest for hours now. Astrid could easily avoid attacks that she couldn't see, the triple strike having huge footsteps and a noisy tail. Sleuther was really good at moving quickly though, and since Hiccup couldn't hear the noise he made, Sleuther had an advantage when it came to quick and sneaky attacks.

The tree's blew with the wind nearby and the sky darkened with clouds. Astrid got up off of Hiccup after knocking him over wile pushing him out of the way. Hiccup smiled and took her hand so he could get up easier as well. Hiccup searched for Sleuther with his eyes and eventually locked his gaze on him.

In all complete and utter honesty, it was kind of scary not being able to hear where such a quick dragon was. When Hiccup wouldn't have any idea where she was, Astrid would suddenly have to push him out of the way. It wasn't pleasant, but Hiccup's love for training dragon took over and was more than his fear.

Suddenly Hiccup lost sight of Sleuther and couldn't hear him charging. "Hiccup watch out!" Astrid shouted, though since Hiccup couldn't see her, he had no idea she was even talking. Astrid froze as Sleuther grew close, but Toothless jumped in. He grabbed his rider and landed next to Astrid.

Hiccup's chest heaved as he realized what just happened. Astrid kneeled beside him, laying a hand on Hiccup's shoulder causing him to jump in his skin a little. It had been nearly three years now, but Hiccup still had his side affects and weakness' caused by not being able to hear.

Hiccup looked at Astrid with fearful eyes glazed over so he didn't look week. Astrid smiled warmly and helped Hiccup to a standing position, holding the boys arms in hers. "Hiccup stay closer to me alright? We can't be a team if we can't communicate." Hiccup read her lips and sighed, smiling wile nodding. "I will I promise." Hiccup said the words but signed them at the same time. Astrid smiled, grateful that he still talked unlike when he first went deaf and refused to make any noise.

Sleuther suddenly charged again, and Hiccup grabbed Astrid's arm, pulling her to his chest just before she could get hit. Astrid held onto his chest armor, not realizing what just happened until Hiccup let her go. The dragons started firing at Sleuther, having enough of this.

"Hiccup?" Astrid lay her finger under his chin, making Hiccup look at her. "Maybe this dragon just isn't trainable." Hiccup frowned and turned around, not liking Astrid's idea. Astrid groaned annoyed, crossing her arms. She hated when Hiccup did this.

When they were younger Hiccup could never ignore her. Now though, all Hiccup had to do was not look at who he was communicating with, and he would never have to hear a word. Toothless snorted, not liking Hiccup isolating himself from communicating with others any more than Astrid did.

Suddenly Fishlegs flew above them, catching Hiccup and Astrid's attention. "Fishlegs! What brings you here?" Astrid asked, Hiccup watching Fishlegs who could sign as he talked. "Hey guys. We need to get back home and lock up in the clubhouse. According to my calculations, a storms approaching, and a bad one. It should be here in about-" Lightning suddenly cut Fishlegs off who took a second to recover from fear. "Well let's just say it will be hear soon."

Hiccup read Fishlegs signing and Astrid listened to him talk. They both agreed and started walking towards their dragons after Fishlegs left. As Hiccup was about to get on Toothless, Astrid suddenly grabbed his wrist. Hiccup looked at her and Astrid glared at him. "Don't ignore me when we're doing something that dangerous again." She said. Unfortunately Hiccup couldn't hear her threatening tone and just shrugged with a simple nod, climbing on his dragon. Astrid groaned in annoyance.

...

All the riders except Fishlegs were in the clubhouse to wait out the storm. Most of the dragons were in the stables other than Stormfly and Toothless. Suddenly the door opened and rain and wind came in. Fishlegs walked through, closing the door with force as wind tried to blow it open.

"Hiccup, did you get your jobs done?" Hiccup nodded and spoke wile signing. "Yep, everything secure." Hiccup said to the edges voted storm warden also known as Astrid Hofferson. Astrid turned to Fishlegs, and Hiccup watched the conversation in interest.

"Fishlegs did you get all the dragons into the stables?" Astrid asked with her hands on her hips. "Yep, all the dragons are safe and sound." Fishlegs said proudly. "Did you lock the gates?" Astrid continued questioning and Fishlegs was taken back. "Of course Astrid. I'm responsible. How could I forget something like that?" Fishlegs rubbed his neck, now becoming unsure. "Of course their is a first time for everything..."

Astrid sighed annoyed and pushed Fishlegs out of the way. "I'll go check." Hiccup who was watching them lay a hand on Astrid's shoulder to stop her. Astrid turned around and smiled. "You need to stay here and keep an eye on everyone Hiccup. I'll be right back. It's to dangerous for you to go with me when we can't communicate if one of us gets hurt in the storm." Hiccup rolled his eyes, but obeyed none the less.

At least...until Astrid left. As soon as she was out the door Hiccup checked on everyone else. Before Fishlegs could stop him, Hiccup was on the back of Toothless and took off out the door. He couldn't hear the thunder, but lightning struck nearby. Hiccup let Toothless fly, using echo location to find the stables through the heavy rain.

...

"Stay here Stormfly." Astrid said to her dragon who obeyed. Astrid and Stormfly had landed at the stables to simply check the gates to see if they were locked. Suddenly Astrid's plans were disturbed as lightning struck nearby, the blast catching the stables on fire.

Astrid ran inside the stables as debris fell everywhere, the wooden doors catching fire. She wouldn't dare let all the dragons die like this, so Astrid ran to each stall, letting dragons free of their pens. "Go. Go!" Astrid shouted, gesturing for every edge dragon to get out of their.

After the last door was open, Astrid was ready to run out of the stables and get help. Suddenly though the fire caused a beam in the rood to break. Astrid turned around as the beam fell in front of a stall, trapping a little night terror inside.

"No!" Astrid ran to the stall and started moving debris out of the way so the Night Terror could escape. She finally managed to move the last board, and pulled on the door to open it. "Common little guy. Let's blow this pop stand." The Night Terror flew out of the stables with Astrid following close behind. Soon after he got out though, a lightning bolt struck the roof. Debris fell in front of Astrid, burning her eyes. The pressure sent Astrid flying backwards, and everything went black.

...

Hiccup landed on Toothless in front of the stables, and he imediatly saw the fire. "Astrid? Astrid!" Hiccup shouted as he walked inside. He found Astrid laying on the ground, unconscious and covered in soot. The roof started falling in, and Hiccup ran to Astrid, shielding her. He would have been knocked out to Toothless hadn't save him.

 _Toothless, Clubhouse, now!_ Hiccup signed quickly, wrapping one of Astrid's arms around him and escaping the burning building. Toothless obeyed the order and let Hiccup on his back. Soon after they both took off to the Clubhouse, Astrid unconscious in Hiccup's arms.

...

"What happened to her?" Fishlegs asked as Hiccup lay Astrid on a temporary bed made of blankets and a pillow. Hiccup didn't answer Fishlegs question, having no idea he'd even asked it. Fishlegs sighed and kneeled down beside Hiccup. Hiccup saw him and looked at his friend quickly.

"What happened Hiccup?" Fishlegs signed at the same time he spoke. "I-I don't know. We found her like this." Hiccup responded, signing as he spoke like Fishlegs had. Suddenly Hiccup felt movement beside him, and looked down to see Astrid waking up.

Astrid's eyes opened and Hiccup took her hand in his. What surprised Hiccup though was when Astrid pulled away from his grip. "H-Hiccup? Where are you?" Hiccup couldn't understand what she was saying because Astrid moved to much for him to read her lips.

"Astrid I-I can't-" "Why is it so dark in here?" Astrid's scared voice drowned out Hiccup's. Hiccup couldn't tell what she was saying and quickly turned to Fishlegs with a worried expression. "It's not dark in here Astrid." Fishlegs said, not responding to Hiccup's silent question.

"What are you talking about it's pitch black." Astrid said annoyed. She started sitting up and Hiccup tried to grab her shoulders with fear written all over his face. Astrid didn't seem to even see the gesture. "Where is everyone? Somebody say something!?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup started getting more worried, having no idea what was going on and why Astrid seemed so scared. Fishlegs started walking to Astrid but Hiccup grabbed him. "Fishlegs tell me what's going on!" He said quickly wile raising his voice. Fishlegs felt guilty as he saw how worried and confused Hiccup was. He was used to his friends telling him what he couldn't hear, not leaving him in the dark.

"She...she can't see Hiccup." Hiccup didn't bother reading his lips, but watched Fishlegs sign. _What do you mean?_ He signed back. _The fire. It must have damaged her eyes._ Hiccup frowned and Fishlegs explained further. After Hiccup had a good idea of what was going on, he quickly walked up to Astrid, holding her shoulders.

"Guys let me talk to her." Hiccup said wile holding Astrid. No body moved and Hiccup sighed. _Alone._ He signed to Fishlegs who nodded and pushed everyone out of the room. Hiccup took Astrid's hand, guiding her to the nearby table.

"Hiccup what's happening to me?" Astrid asked. Hiccup still couldn't tell what she was saying thanks to Astrid not facing him. Hiccup gently lay a finger under Astrid's chin, causing her to face him. Astrid got the message and spoke again.

Hiccup sighed and took Astrid's hands in his. "Astrid I don't know, but I'm sure it's only temporary. Remember when bucket lost his sight? He got it back." Astrid held Hiccup's hands tighter and sighed. "Yeah and now he wears a metal bucket on his head, _permanently_." Hiccup read her lips and bit his own.

Hiccup stood up, rubbing the back of his head. Astrid frowned and realized what he was doing. "Hey I know what your doing. And...I appreciate it." Hiccup was in his own thoughts and didn't see what Astrid said. He did see her reach out her hand though and took it gently.

Hiccup held Astrid's hands in his, and smiled wile signing words against her hands so Astrid could feel them. Astrid never really spoke sign language, but learned a few things about it to help Hiccup. _We'll go home to see Gothi later. You need rest._ Astrid recognized the words and put her finger under Hiccup's chin so he'd look at her.

"No Hiccup, Stormfly is still out their. All the dragons are!" Hiccup sighed and pulled Astrid down to her bed on the floor. "Astrid we'll get them later. You need rest." Astrid agreed and lay down with hesitation, trying to face Hiccup. When everything went quiet, she became worried.

"Hiccup? You still their?" Hiccup didn't hear her nor see her. He was sitting beside Astrid wile petting Toothless. "Hiccup?" Astrid asked again. She didn't know where he was, and raised her hand in hopes that he would see it. Warm, strong hands held onto Astrid who sighed in relief that he got the message.

 _I'm here. Not going anywhere._ Astrid could recognize him signing against her hand and smiled. What did she do to deserve someone like him? The rain went on outside, and Astrid held Hiccup's hand tightly when he tried to let go. She felt Hiccup relax, and felt him push her bangs out of her hair. Before long, Astrid was finally asleep.

...

The next morning Astrid woke up to the sound of the rain being cleared. "Astrid?" Hiccup's voice was heard and Astrid smiled wile sitting up. Hiccup kneeled beside her, taking her hand in his. The boy did speak a lot, but for some reason had become quiet fond of just signing. Probably because signing made Hiccup more comfortable with the language he could both use and see rather than being one sided half the time.

As Hiccup took Astrid's hand in hers, Astrid waited for him to sign. _You okay?_ Astrid smiled and nodded. She placed her finger under Hiccups chin so he'd look at her. "We have to go find the dragons." Astrid hear Hiccup sigh before finding the right words to use.

"Astrid I can go find Stormfly, you need to stay here and rest." Astrid pulled away. "Hiccup she's my dragon! I'm going with you." Hiccup didn't hear her words of course and he couldn't read Astrid's lips since she kept moving. Hiccup, despite being a little confused, grabbed Astrid's arms causing her to face him.

"Astrid I can't..." Hiccup trailed off, not knowing how to put it. Astrid sighed and put her hands on his shoulders so she knew exactly which way to face. "I'm coming with you." She said and Hiccup sighed. "Am I getting out of this one?" Astrid shook her head causing Hiccup to role his eyes.

...

Hiccup and Astrid were flying through the blue skies above the edge on Toothless, Astrid winning her fight and getting to go in the search for Stormfly. As they were flying, Astrid suddenly let go by accident and started falling backwards.

With quick reflexes, Hiccup grabbed Astrid before she could fall. Astrid slammed back into him, hard, causing a grunt of pain to escape Hiccup. "Sorry." Astrid said. Hiccup didn't see it nor hear it. Astrid sighed and wrapped her arms around Hiccup.

Hiccup tensed in surprise as Astrid wrapped her arms around him, but then smiled wile looking behind him with the corner of his eyes. Taking her hands in his, Hiccup pulled Astrid's arms around his waist so he could hold onto her wrist.

 _Are you sure your okay?_ He signed and Astrid smiled. She tried to remember some basic signs she'd learned, then switched positions so her hands were holding Hiccups. _I'm fine. Sorry_ She signed and Hiccup smiled. Hiccup held Astrid's hands tighter, deciding to speak.

"Ah don't apologize. Truth is...obviously I'm glad your here." Astrid held Hiccup tighter, and pressed her mouth against his neck. "Thanks Hiccup." She said, and despite the goosebumps Hiccup felt go down his neck and spine, he smiled. If he concentrated hard enough, Hiccup could tell what Astrid was saying since her mouth was touching his skin and moving against it.

They flew for a little wile longer, before finally reaching a place to land. Astrid got off first, Hiccup sliding off behind her. Astrid started walking, but Hiccup took her hand in his. Astrid faced him confused, and Hiccup smiled. "What? You said if we were going to be a team we needed to communicate. This way you can sign if need be." Hiccup explained and Astrid agreed, leaning closer to him as they walked.

"Stormfly? Stormfly?!" Astrid's shouting would normally hurt the ears of who ever was standing _right next_ to her, but Hiccup's ears were damaged as it was so it didn't really matter. "Astrid I think as jittery as the dragons were they'd go upstream to get as far away as they could." Hiccup said suddenly and Astrid tore away from his grasp in frustration.

"No Hiccup. I know my dragon. She's more worried for me than she is herself, therefor she'd be trying to find me upstream, this way." Astrid pointed the opposite direction. Hiccup had no idea what she said, but tried to figure out why Astrid would be wanting to go the way she was pointing.

Suddenly Astrid started walking, but tripped on a large rock. She started falling and Hiccup shouted her name out of reflex. "Astrid!" He jumped after her, and managed to wrap one arm around her, the other hand under her head so she didn't hurt herself in her fall.

Hiccup opened his eyes and realized their position. He lay over Astrid, his legs on one side of her. Both Hiccup's hands supported his weight, one on either side of Astrid's head who lay beneath him. Hiccups face was inches away from Astrid, and something deep within him made him want to close those inches. He fought the urge though, and instead looked at those lips of hers to read what Astrid was saying.

"A-Are you...okay?" Hiccup asked, and even though he couldn't hear his own voice, he knew he probably sounded like a total dork. "I'm fine." Astrid said as Hiccup read the words. Hiccup caught sight of her eyes, and lost track of her lips. He didn't catch it when Astrid said they should probably get going.

Astrid smiled though despite Hiccup not moving. She knew he probably didn't read her lips and was looking somewhere other than her lips. If it was any other guy she would've pushed them away, but this was Hiccup. he'd never hurt her.

Astrid raised a hand to cup Hiccup's cheek, getting lost in the moment. She could feel his breathing on her face and a small blush found it's way over her skin. Astrid sighed knowing they had to go find Stormfly. She pointed to her lips and could feel Hiccup tense.

"We should probably get going?" She repeated and could feel Hiccup shutter in embarrassment. "Uh y-yeah. That's exactly what I was gonna, get going." Hiccup climbed off of her, helping Astrid to a stand. They both smiled, and continued their search for Stormfly.

After hours of searching Astrid began getting frustrated. She knew she was showing signs of feeling down, and suddenly felt Hiccup's arm on her shoulder. "Astrid we'll find her." Hiccup said comfortingly. Astrid sighed, taking his hands in hers and wrapping Hiccup's arms around her form.

"What if we can't Hiccup? It feels hopeless." Hiccup read what she said over her shoulder and sighed. "Astrid look. I obviously can't imagine what this might be like for you." Hiccup then smiled holding Astrid's hands tighter. _Your invincible._ He signed and Astrid tried to smile but failed.

"Not anymore. What if this is it Hiccup? What if I'm stuck like this?" Astrid spoke her thoughts that had been eating away at her, facing Hiccup so he could see what she was saying. Hiccup bit his lip, and held Astrid's hands which were at her sides.

Suddenly Astrid gasped as Hiccup pulled her into a hug. She waited for Hiccup to sign against her hands again. _Astrid you and I have been through everything together. You don't think we can handle this?_ Hiccup then let go of Astrid's hands, hugging her close. "Their will always be a Hiccup and an Astrid. Always." Astrid couldn't help but smile, and they pulled apart.

Despite pulling apart Hiccup's face was still close to Astrid's. Astrid could feel his breath on her lips and could tell where this was going. She closed her eyes, even though that wouldn't make much difference, and waited for Hiccup to make the connection.

Suddenly as Hiccup's lips got closer Astrid heard an all to familiar clicking tail nearby. "Did you hear that?" She asked wile turning away, then mentally face palmed at the stupid question. Hiccup was confused, and had no idea what she was saying or implying.

Astrid knew Hiccup couldn't tell what she said, and she pointed the direction the sound was coming from. Just as Hiccup looked at the spot she was pointing at, the giant triple strike landed nearby. He tried to strike, but Hiccup moved out of the way, holding Astrid close.

Hiccup got on Toothless, Astrid just behind him. He really wanted to set her somewhere safer, but Hiccup knew if anything happened he wouldn't be able to hear her cry for help. Instead they fought, and were both grateful when Stormfly came to the rescue, the other dragon riders fighting as well.

Astrid continued listening to the clicks Sleuther made with his tail, and realized their was one before every attack. Astrid tried saying her idea, but Hiccup had no idea she was talking. Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hands, causing the boy to yelp in surprise.

 _I know what to do. Land._ Hiccup was hesitant, but After Sleuther lost some of his energy they landed. Astrid hopped off of Toothless, and grabbed to spines Stormfly shot. Sleuther prepared to attack with his tail, but Astrid mimicked the clicks.

Hiccup couldn't figure out what Astrid was doing, but smiled when Sleuther seemed to calm down a bit. The dragon looked confused, but then prepared another attack. Once again Astrid did something that made him listen for something.

On the third attempt to get closer Hiccup watched and knew what Astrid was doing. Every time Sleuther twisted his hard tails together to attack, Astrid hit the spines together. He may be deaf, but Hiccup was born with hearing before hand. He was also smart and put the pieces together.

When Astrid finally managed to earn Sleuthers' trust, Hiccup ran up to her. "You used the clicks to keep him distracted that's brilliant." Hiccup said excitedly, taking Astrid's hand. Astrid smiled, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"How did she even do that?" Tuffnut asked. Hiccup knew he was talking, but looked to Fishlegs for a translation who signed for him. "She followed her other senses. Hearing, touch, following her gut." Hiccup explained, smiling at all the other riders.

"Wait, wait, wait, I have a question!" Snotlout raised his hand, Fishlegs once again translating for Hiccup. "How did you know she followed the clicks to train Sleuther? I thought you couldn't hear those thing." When Fishlegs finished signing, Hiccup face palmed.

"Look Snotlout I'm deaf but that doesn't mean I can't figure things out." Hiccup looked up at his distant cousin, but Snotlout still looked just as confused. "Ugh how do I put this. I may have lost the ability to hear, but a lot like Astrid did today I can still use my other senses. In all complete and utter honesty you guys underestimate me. I wasn't born deaf, how do you think I can still talk despite not being able to hear my own voice?" Hiccup asked and Snotlout finally seemed to get the idea a little bit.

...

Weeks went by of Hiccup helping Astrid. It was almost like she was his ears and he was her eyes, a unique combination indeed. Finally Astrid got her bandages off, and now could sit beside Hiccup near the dragon stables, watching the ocean below.

Suddenly as they were watching the sunset, Astrid remembered something. She tapped Hiccup's shoulder, and started using more of the sign language she'd learned. Why did Astrid start learning more all a sudden you may ask? Well because when Astrid went blind, she finally realized how hard losing a sense would be for someone. She learned how Hiccup felt when he tried to use his other senses, but everyone else was used to doing things their way. Astrid realized finally why Hiccup was so much more comfortable with sign language. It wasn't one sided, it wasn't something he had to try hard at just to be like everyone else.

Sign language was just...Hiccup's language. Hiccup looked at Astrid as she thought about how to sign her words. _Remember when we were back in the forest?_ Hiccup nodded, raising an eyebrow confused. _Were you about to..._ Astrid didn't know how to sign it, and instead pointed to her mouth with a blush.

Hiccup's eyes suddenly widened and he looked at his hands with a nervous laugh. _So you felt that?_ Astrid chuckled and nodded, waiting for his reaction. _Well...almost got away with it._ Hiccup then turned away, blushing madly.

Astrid couldn't help but laugh at his adorable reaction, then made Hiccup look at her again. _Well, why didn't you?_ She signed and Hiccup suddenly looked deep in thought. _Well it wasn't perfect. I always that if it ever happened-and yes I've thought about it a lot actually-it would have to be perfect._ Hiccup smiled, his forest green eyes lightning up.

Astrid looked out at the ocean, the sunset forming numerous beautiful colors in the sky. _Well, now seems pretty perfect to me._ Hiccup smiled brightly, realizing she was right. _Yeah, it does._ Without another thought the two leaned in, kissing each other deeply.

Astrid held onto Hiccup's arms, her lips moving against his. Hiccup smiled into the kiss, sighing with satisfaction. Once they both pulled apart, Hiccup and Astrid took a moment to just look into each others eyes. After that, Hiccup wrapped his arm around Astrid wile pulling her closer. Astrid wrapped her hand around his waist and they stayed like that, enjoying their perfect moment.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! So I know 'Hear my roar' is a pretty old one, but I really wanted to do this idea that's been in my mind for to long now.**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, follow with me to 100, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow peace out!**


	103. Twisted ankle (HiccupToothless fluff)

**(A/N) Woo who! Only 2 more left to go!**

 **Story idea timeline: HTTYD 1.**

 **Story idea: Just a short one-shot about the bond between Hiccup and Toothless in the first movie. After Hiccup twists his ankle after tripping in the cove, Toothless tries to help him despite not knowing much about humans. In all honesty...this is one of my very rare pure fluff with really no catch fan-shots.**

 **Warnings/Details: I'm in a sort of good mood so Pure fluff. Rated K because I have no real warnings. Takes place Before HTTYD 1. Complete Toothless helps hurt Hiccup story because I don't write enough of those.**

 **Summary:**

 _It started with Hiccup playing with his new secret dragon friend. After spending one of his rare free days in the cove though, Hiccup trips over a rock in the ground, twisting his ankle so bad he can hardly stand on it. Toothless doesn't know much about humans or healing, but he still tries to help his new friend as their bond grows. Can Toothless help Hiccup through the night so he can walk home the next morning?_

"Hey Toothless! Hope your hungry!" Hiccup shouted with a laugh, running into the cove with a basket of fish. Toothless, Hiccup's secret night fury friends, came running after him with a smile on his face. Once Hiccup met up with his dragon in the middle of the cove, he dumped out the basket of day old salmon, letting the dragon dig into the slimy meal that made Hiccup gag.

"Well...that's disgusting. So what do you say bud? Work on the new tail tonight?" Hiccup asked, lighting a fire with some flint and steal so he could cook his own perch. Toothless beat him to it, igniting the sticks and nuzzling Hiccup with a purr. Hiccup chuckled, scratching his dragon behind the ears.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Toothless wagged his tail and goofed around, watching Hiccup cook his meal. Hiccup shook his head. All this time they thought of dragons, especially the night fury, as these ungodly, merciless beasts. In all honesty Hiccup saw nothing more in Toothless than a giant puppy mixed with a hint of goofiness resembling his own when he was alone.

Before long Hiccup had eaten his meal and him along with Toothless were walking through the forest, looking for a place to test Toothless' tail fin. "Yeah so I was think we could try testing the tail positions today bud. I've been working on getting the gears attached to the stirrup to make the connecting rod move and control the fin."

Hiccup explained his work wile keeping his eyes glued to his journal. Toothless stopped his goofing around, and sniffed the paper covered in erased and sketched charcoal. Hiccup smiled, holding out the designs. "What do you think?" He asked. Toothless simply smiled, just glad to walk around with Hiccup rather than alone in the cove for once.

Hiccup and Toothless continued searching the woods until they found the perfect place to stop. Toothless had his saddle on and Hiccup a paper for writing a cheat sheet. Both of them were attached to a rope in a stump so they didn't go flying backwards.

"Okay lets try position three." Hiccup wrote down the position and clicked his foot into the stirrup that moved the tail. Toothless jumped up, able to glide just fine with the tail in place. They tried another position, but the wind picked up wile catching in Toothless' parachute like wings.

"Woah!" Hiccup shouted in surprise as the rope finally gave lose. The two went flying backwards into some tall grass Toothless seemed to like. The dragon rolled around, and for once seemed to ignore Hiccup, purring like he was in eternal paradise.

Hiccup on the other hand was sprawled out on the ground, holding his head after falling out of the saddle. He looked at Toothless, a laugh escaping his lips at the sight of the goofy dragon. Hiccup tried to stand up so he could run to Toothless, but something stopped him.

"Ow!" Hiccup shouted as it felt as if something had stabbed his leg. He looked down, trying to find what had hit him. Suddenly it dawned on Hiccup though that his foot was injured and that was the reason for the pain. Hiccup sat back down, not putting any pressure on his right foot.

Toothless looked up when hearing his rider shout in pain. He got out of his new favorite place and ran to his rider. Hiccup was slowly sliding his boot off his hurt foot when Toothless arived beside him. Hiccup looked up, seeing Toothless' worry filled eyes. To think he thought these were ungodly beasts.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine bud. Just a pretty bad twisted ankle." Hiccup explained, finally getting his boot off and noting the fact it was already swelling. Toothless sniffed the injury, worried for his rider. He wasn't used to being around humans, but he wanted to help Hiccup despite not knowing how.

Hiccup watched as Toothless sniffed his ankle, then flinched when he nudged it sending pain up his leg. Toothless sensed Hiccup's distress, and he made a soft cooing sound, his 'voice' full of worry. "I'm okay bud, let's just get back to the cove."

Hiccup stood up wile leaning against a tree, prepared to painful limp back. He should've known what came next though. The second Hiccup put his foot down and Toothless sensed the pain, his dragon grabbed the back of his fur vest, lifting his rider onto his back.

"What the-Toothless?" Hiccup looked down at the dragon. All this time the only reason Hiccup ever rode Toothless was to help him learn to fly again. He had no idea Toothless would willingly let him ride him for no other reason than to take away his pain.

Toothless looked over his shoulder at Hiccup, smiling his Toothless smile. Hiccup laughed, scratching the dragon behind the ears who purred. Dragon and rider walked back to the cove just as the sun was setting. No doubt would Hiccup had to stay out here over night, but in all honesty he hardly cared at all.

Toothless sat down wile letting Hiccup lean against a boulder. He started a fire in a tiny patch of dry grass, Hiccup tossing some sticks on it to keep the flames bright. Hiccup looked down at his swollen bare foot which still stung.

"I really need to put something on this if I'll be walking tomorrow." Hiccup said to himself. He looked out over the cove and saw the pond in the middle was already icing over which gave him an idea. "Hey Toothless?" Toothless looked at his rider curiously.

Hiccup didn't know if Toothless would understand, but tried anyways. "Can you go get me ice for the swelling." Hiccup gestured to the pond, and for a moment didn't think Toothless got the message. Soon enough though Toothless ran over to the pond, broke off a piece of ice, and walked back to his rider.

Hiccup laughed with a bright smile, using a rock to break off a smaller chunk from the giant block of ice. Toothless watched as Hiccup held the ice on his foot, and the smart night fury got another idea. Hiccup was confused as Toothless ran to a nearby tree, grabbing vines from it. He ran back to Hiccup, vines in his mouth.

"What are you wanting Toothless?" Hiccup asked, pushing the vines out of his lap. Toothless squashed the plants, causing them to be flat. Hiccup frowned, but started getting the message when Toothless lightly dropped vine after vine on Hiccup's leg which was out in front of him, the ice against his ankle.

"Wow...thanks bud." Hiccup said, astonished by the night fury's intelligence. Hiccup skillfully wrapped the vines around his foot like a bandage. Then used the second set of vines to wrap around the ice, attaching it to his foot. Toothless watched in curiosity, helping Hiccup by pulling on the knots.

After Hiccup's foot was wrapped, he lay against Toothless' wing as night took over the once blue sky. Stars came one by one, lined up above their atmosphere. "Great night isn't it bud?" Hiccup asked with sigh, enjoying the warmth provided by their fire and Toothless.

Toothless snorted in agreement, licking Hiccup's face twice, covering the boy in spit. "Ah Toothless that's gross!" Hiccup shouted, wiping the spit from his face. Toothless just made a sound that was equivalent to a laugh, causing Hiccup to look at him stunned.

"How many different human like characteristics do you even posses?" Hiccup asked. Toothless just shrugged, causing Hiccup to chuckle. They stayed by the fire and under the stars, Toothless purring beside his rider. With the combination of exhaustion from working on tail all day and night, and the sound of Toothless' purrs, Hiccup eventually fell asleep.

They woke up the next day, and Hiccup had to get back home. He unwrapped his foot, the swelling going down tremendously. Toothless nudged his rider, seeming worried when Hiccup carried a limp with his step. "I'll be fine bud. I'm going home and my dad can help." Hiccup pet Toothless' head, not really trusting his own words but not showing it.

At home Hiccup bandaged his foot and went back to the armory. Of course his father paid no attention to his injury, and of course Gobber was determined to get Hiccup to work faster, not seeing the boys pain. Hiccup couldn't really care though, for he knew that at the end of the day, Hiccup had his best friend to go back to.

 **(A/N) And I give you fan-shot 99 chapter 103! OMG only 1 more. Please stay tuned for the final chapter guys (Although I may wind up writing more fan-shots in the future, but will technically be able to call the story complete) Your amazing!**

 **Plasma Snow peace out!**


	104. 100 fan shots final!

**(A/N) OMG so I've been ranting for 20 minutes about this being the last chapter, but I'm here to write it!**

 **Story idea timeline: The universes of the first 10 fan shots.**

 **Story idea: Basically a poem for my first 10 fan shots with a scene taking place after each, signifying my closing of the story by going over the top first 10 which started me on the writing journey.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated k. Hiccstrid, Toothless/Hiccup bonding, etc.**

 **Also!**

 **Their really is no summary for this next to the story idea.**

* * *

 **Branded by the enemy.**

 _What started with a burning piece of rod,_

 _Scolding heat to one's bare skin hot like fire._

 _The smell of burning flesh worse than burnt cod,_

 _Yet the journey end left the boy higher._

 _After mending breaks with his new brother._

 _Hiccup had a mark, but still fought hunters._

Hiccup wasn't the dragon hunters property, and despite being branded by the enemy, Hiccup was still the boy he always was. "Yep if only my consequences weren't burning hot and made of metal, but it's only fun if you get a scar out of it right bud?" Hiccup asked his dragon as they flew through the blue sky.

Toothless made a sound of approval, racing Stormfly who had Astrid on her back. "Your never going to stop using my quote are you?!" Astrid asked, finally getting the lead. "Eh, not likely." Both of them continued racing, the sun setting around them.

* * *

 **Brother sister be my guide.**

 _Alex, a girl, took before the red death._

 _Her brother helps her by guiding her flight._

 _They found each other, not even a breath._

 _Despite her love, she can't even see light._

 _Hiccup does not care, he loves her this way._

 _Guide her through life, and help her every day._

"Common Alex! I'm five feet ahead!" Hiccup shouted, laughter filling the air as they continued to fly over Berk. "How do I know your not lying about being so far ahead?! I can't measure the feat." Alex shouted back jokingly, Retract laughing as well.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, flying upside down. He flew above Alex, flicking her head. "Ow! What was that for?!" Alex asked and Hiccup smirked. "For being a smart ass." Alex suddenly looked enraged, but couldn't help but smile. "Oh your in for it Hiccup!" She shouted and Hiccup suddenly looked scared. Thanks to Retract being her eyes Alex was able to chase after dragon and rider, waiting to get her hands on her brother.

* * *

 **Hear my roar.**

 _Accident happen such as explosions._

 _Being mad would not solve a single thing._

 _It's hard though when you rely on movements._

 _Yet being deaf hurts others, causes pain._

 _It starts with a friend, wanting to be heard._

 _Dragon and rider can communicate,_

 _Even without words._

Hiccup flew faster on Toothless, the wind blowing his hair back. Sure he couldn't hear his own laugh, and sure he couldn't hear Astrid and his friends fun nearby. Hiccup didn't really care though. He could still function being deaf, and could still communicate with his best bud.

As Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs flew on every one of their dragons over the ocean in the crisp morning air, Hiccup could _see_ them having fun. He could _feel_ the excitement, and see the world around him. Sure his lack of hearing made things harder, but Hiccup was still heard by others, and he had his friends to help him every step of the way.

* * *

 **Help you walk.**

 _Damage occurred, she can no longer walk,_

 _Yet her boyfriend is their, makes her feel good._

 _She can still see, hear, and thankfully talk,_

 _Hiccup beside her, it is as it should._

 _Despite pain and hardships along with way,_

 _Astrid is happy, Hiccup makes her day._

"Well good afternoon milady. How's your day been?" Hiccup Haddock asked, bringing a bowl of soup to Astrid who sat alone in the clubhouse. "Ah, been trying to work on the maps." Since Astrid couldn't walk or move around as much as the other riders, she'd been working more on mapping and planning things for battle.

"Oh really, how's it coming?" Hiccup asked, sitting beside her. His leg had finally healed from when it was injured, and he could now walk around just fine. Astrid pointed to the map, showing Hiccup her progress. After that she ate, finishing moments later.

Hiccup put up Astrid's bowl, then sat down beside her again. His left arm wrapped around his betrothed, Hiccup kissing Astrid's forehead. Astrid chuckled, leaning into his touch. "You really are something you know that Hiccup?" She asked and Hiccup chuckled as well. "It's a gift I suppose. I'm fine with anything as long as I'm helping you." Hiccup knew it was the same vise versa, and they both sat there, there faces lit up at the presence of their significant other.

* * *

 **Be your navigation.**

 _A teen boy went blind, not to long ago,_

 _A girl never thought she'd know how he felt._

 _One day after lightning strikes weakness shows,_

 _A new adventure, help is to be dealt._

 _Though in the end, navigation was key,_

 _"I love you." He say's. "Your a part of me."_

Hiccup walked through the clubhouse after landing on Toothless. He had learned to navigate the area perfectly, but suddenly tripped on a wooden box. Astrid caught both of his arms, looking towards the twins. "I thought we agreed no stuff can be left in the floor in here!" Astrid shouted, helping Hiccup stand back up.

"Sorry, we forget." Ruffnut said simply. "Yeah, and your _forgetting_ can cause people in here some serious harm." Astrid used her thumb to point back at Hiccup who was behind her. Hiccup suddenly took both of her wrists in his hands, pulling her backwards against him.

"It's fine Astrid, you don't need to boss them around for me." Hiccup whispered into her ear. "But-" "Astrid." Hiccup said her name more sternly, holding Astrid tighter. "I'll be _Fine._ " Astrid sighed, knowing she couldn't do everything to make the environment more fitting for Hiccup.

Astrid turned around, hugging Hiccup who returned the embrace happily. "I just worry about you. I know how it feels to be in the dark to remember?" Hiccup sighed, running his finger through her hair. "I know Astrid, but I've had experience for years now. I'll be fine." Astrid smiled, lightly kissing Hiccup's lips as they both stood their, everyone stunned to silence by the sudden new couple in front of them.

* * *

 **Dragons, Hiccstrid, and Charmander.**

 _A new little creature, flame on his tail,_

 _Not like the other dragons by the book._

 _A new adventure starts, this hero's tale,_

 _A new Pokémon, emotions are shook._

 _It's sad to part, but Charmander is safe,_

 _Hiccstrid comes along, a story they make._

"Woah Charmander sorry! I didn't know you were there!" Hiccup shouted surprised, having accidently stepped on Charmander's foot causing the Pokémon to shoot at him. Charmander calmed down, jumping into Hiccup's arms. Hiccup and his friends were aloud on the now deemed Pokémon island, and were visiting Charmander.

Hiccup and Galvantula still weren't on great terms, but at least the Pokémon hadn't trapped him in an electrified net this time, right? Hiccup was playing the old fashioned hide and go seek with Charmander, Astrid brushing a few eves hair, Snotlout and the twins in a hot pool, and Fishlegs studying the forest Pokémon nearby.

Charmander looked at Hiccup's arm, and frowned realizing he'd left a burn mark. Hiccup noticed and held Charmander closer. "It's fine little guy, I'm a dragon trainer. I can take a little fire." Suddenly Astrid walked up to Hiccup, looking at his arm.

"Hiccup you've got to be more careful." She said. Hiccup shrugged, frowning wile looking at his burn. It wasn't _that_ bad. Just a little red with a few white blisters. "Charmander." Charmander said, sounding sad. Hiccup and Astrid both smiled warmly at him. "It's not your fault little guy." Astrid explained and Charmander smile, jumping into her arms.

* * *

 **Dear Hiccup Haddock.**

 _It started, a message, on computer,_

 _Then a boy, feeling sorry, met a girl._

 _The boy was a troubled one, and rock star,_

 _The girl, although, was stuck in a wheelchair._

 _They laughed. They talked. They danced to music._

 _After this he sang to her with his mic._

"Hey Astrid! Nice to see you here on this beautiful day." Hiccup walked over to Astrid who was sitting in a wheelchair at one of his concerts. The show was over, and people were slowly leaving. "Yeah well...you know I'd never miss one of your shows." Hiccup chuckled, kneeling down to her height.

"Is that so? I didn't know you thought that highly of me." Hiccup flirted, not really thinking about her mother, father, and some of the crowd who had phones watching nearby. Astrid rolled her eyes, grabbing the collar of Hiccup's shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

They eventually parted, Hiccup giving Astrid one of his goofy grins she loved so dearly. "So, wanna go hang out later?" Astrid asked and Hiccup nodded, still not able to stop smiling. He never got used to her kissing him passionately like that. "S-Sure...uh...sound great!" Hiccup said a little to enthusiastically, causing Astrid to laugh before Hiccup fixed his prosthetic which was coming lose and wheeled her out of the building, Toothless following close behind after coming out from back stage.

* * *

 **When flying creates fear.**

 _A normal day, it started with flying,_

 _Everything changed, a crash created fear._

 _In the ocean, felt like he was dying,_

 _He later felt safe though, his dragon there._

 _After much training, each day after day,_

 _Nothing will ever stay in riders way._

Hiccup and Toothless flew over sea stacks and obstacles. It had been weeks since their crash-landing in the ocean and some fear still remained both for fear of crashing and fear for how close they'd come to dying for Hiccup and Toothless. Despite the slight fear they both still had from their experience though, Hiccup and Toothless were sure to win dragon race after dragon race, and continue there morning flights with a smile on there faces. Nothing could stand in the way of their training.

* * *

 **I searched for you.**

 _Hiccup lost his mother so long ago,_

 _He never thought she was even alive._

 _After following a storm cutter though,_

 _He found out, a chance? His mom could still live._

 _A cave and a dragon sanctuary,_

 _A bond with a mom makes life less scary._

Hiccup was back on Berk with his mother and father, and for once in his life he could finally have a complete family again. "Hey mom I'm heading to the dragon academy! Wanna come with?" Hiccup asked, running downstairs wile trying to get his shirt over his head.

"Now Hiccup, what's got you in such a rush you can't even get dressed properly?" Valka asked, walking over to her son and helping him pull his shirt over his head, revealing her sons bright face. "Sorry, I'm just so late as it is, and don't want to keep my friends waiting." Hiccup explained, bending over to fix his prosthetic onto his stump which was sore from working so much.

Valka had learned how Hiccup had gotten his prosthetic, and frowned as the boy showed signs of his amputation sight bothering him. "You alright Hiccup?" Valka kneeled down so she was level with her son who seemed to grow a bit slower than everyone else. This made sense in a way because how early he was born and how small he was a baby.

"I'm fine, just...sore I guess." Valka sighed, then got an idea. "I was at the shop the other day and found this. It's a cream that works wonders with relaxing the muscles. Maybe you could try it?" Hiccup frowned, deep in thought, before nodding and taking the herbal cream, rubbing it on his sight.

Sure enough the pain subsided within a minute or two. "Thanks mom. Uh...do you know where dad is by any chance? I wanted to let him know I was heading to the academy." Hiccup asked wile saddling up Toothless. "Actually I think he's already out working. How about I tell him when he gets home?" Valka asked, ruffling Hiccup's hair who pushed her arm away annoyed.

"Mom I just got ready! Do you really want everyone to have yet another reason to 'comment' on my hair." Hiccup said, stubbornness and hurt in his expression. Valka chuckled, taking Hiccup's hands in hers. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a specific Hofferson on your mind right now." Hiccup blushed and pulled away from her.

"Mother! I'm sixteen so please give me some space when it comes to those topics." Hiccup said stubbornly and Valka smiled. Her smile was contagious and Hiccup couldn't help but smile to. Valka held open her arms, and Hiccup hugged her tightly as if he'd lose her again, before leaving the house and flying to the academy.

* * *

 **I am here.**

 _The death of a father can hurt so bad,_

 _but three simple words stay in the boys head._

 _He is now the islands chief like his dad,_

 _he carries those words from his dad to bed._

 _Now is must work, and keep the village good,_

 _Hiccup takes care just like his father would._

"Hey guys I'm home!" Now twenty seven year old Hiccup Haddock shouted as he entered his wife's, his, and his mothers house. Astrid walked into the room with Valka behind her. Hiccup looked up stairs, expected the small pitter patter of feet to come from his old room.

A guest bedroom had been built on the side of the house for Valka, Hiccup and Astrid took the master bedroom after making some changes, and Hiccup's old room now belonged to one of the most special people in Hiccup's life. Hiccup smiled as a little read headed girl poke her head out her door, baby blue eyes looking over the people downstairs. She honestly looked a lot like Hiccup's father as far as facial details, but had the eyes and form very similar to Astrid's.

The girl may have had the facial details of her grandfather and mother, but she had the skinny arms, intelligence, inventive nature, and freckles that littered her face which resembled her... "Daddy!" Little four year old Janet Haddock shouted, running downstairs to Hiccup wile throwing herself into Hiccup's arms.

"Hey Janet. You take care of the house wile I was away working?" Hiccup asked and Janet smiled. "Uh huh, I even fed Jacob for you!" Janet said with a laugh. As if on cue, two year old Jacob Haddock, a spitting image of his father hair, eyes, form and all started crying. The boy even seemed to resemble his fathers stubbornness despite only being two. Jacob was a bit of a late bloomer, hardly crawling despite his age.

"Why don't you go to your grandmother?" Hiccup asked his daughter who laughed and got down from his arms, walking to Valka. Hiccup then walked to Jacobs mat he lay on in the dining room. "Common sport you've got to learn something more than crying." Hiccup said in a teasing voice. So far the boy had only said a few words including "Dwagon." (Had trouble pronouncing r's) "Dad" "Mom" "Grandma" and "Toy."

After everyone was settled down, Hiccup went outside for a nightly walk. As he was walking something suddenly caught his attention. Hiccup was surprised and shocked to see none other than the axe belonging to his father washed up on the shore of Berk. Hiccup picked up the axe, remembering the time he'd have to tell his father it was 'Relocated' after Fishlegs through it in the ocean thinking he was 'Thor Bonecrusher'

Hiccup looked around, wondering if someone had put it here. Maybe this was someone else's axe? After all it had been ten hole years since the axe was lost, two years before Stoick...Hiccup didn't want to think about it. Despite being seven years ago the memory was still hard to think about because how the death happened. In all honesty that war was a traumatizing experience, and took a toll on Hiccup considering the fact he had his family for such a short amount of time before someone died again.

Hiccup had never been able to get attached to his family such as him mother or Astrid without an intense fear of losing them hitting him if something triggered it. This cautious nature was just something he'd learned to live with, a side affect of his experience.

Hiccup flipped over the axe after looking around and seeing no one had left their axe. He knew imediatly this was indeed his fathers axe when he saw none other than Stoick's initials and chief symbol carved into the bottom of the handle.

Toothless nudged Hiccup when he realized Hiccup seemed upset about something. Hiccup turned to his dragon, managing a smile. "Y-Yeah I'm okay bud. I'm just..." Hiccup trailed off. He felt tears sting his eyes as the day that still gave him nightmares ran through his head. The sight of his father covered in ice and unconscious with a blast wound was one Hiccup could never get out of his mind.

That's when it happened. A few words Hiccup had heard so long ago echoed through the air in a protective yet gentle whisper. "I am here son." Hiccup bit his lip, trying not to get emotional as he knew who's voice that was. Holding the sword tighter in his hand to use in the future, Hiccup smiled wile looking out over the ocean. His father was indeed still their.

 **(A/N) OMG 100 are finally finished! I'm so happy it's crazy!**

 **Thank you to the following reviewers who either gave me the inspiration to keep writing or gave me some of the ideas in this collection of short stories.**

 **Guest Johnathen** **Guest Tak** **  
Etglorrianna96  
Phieillydinyia  
Rosalie24  
RusherGirl1  
Danika11Pikachu  
nightfurylover1  
AnaWinchester-Universe67  
hannadespannah  
The yellow fox  
NEXUS 2345  
Antox  
mypartnerHiccup  
**

 **Until the next story I write fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow peace out!**

 **100 fan shots,**

 **June 9 2017 - December 28 2017**


	105. Blind and bullied

**(A/N) So yeah, I know the story is finished but still wanted to update every now and then.**

 **Story idea timeline: Modern AU.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup Haddock, a blind amputee and a student at Berk High. He has his bullies, but there are those who stick by his side to. When Hiccup feels lost after being pushed around by some other kids who dislike him, a certain female Hofferson, her best friend, the school nerd, and the freshmen quiet kid all decide to help giving Hiccup a new sense of confidence.**

 **Warnings/Details: Blind Hiccup AU! Modern AU! Toothless is Human AU! Hiccstrid sort of. Bullied Hiccup AU. Rated K+ for some name calling and minor blood.**

 **Also!**

 **Hiccup lost his leg do to a car accident which killed his mother and made him go blind when he was five. He's a freshmen, 15 years old, and born on February 29th like in the books. Heather and Camicazy are both mentioned in this. If you haven't read the books, just think of Camicazy as a regular OC.**

 **Summary:**

 _Snotlout Jorgenson and the gang twins. Hiccup never really liked them, especially because they hated on kids with disabilities. When the bullies along with their friends cause Hiccup to feel lost thanks to beating on him, causing the blind teen to feel disoriented, can the help of an audience to the 'fight' be able to make Hiccup feel better? Read to find out!_

"Leave me alone Snotface! What did I ever do to you?!" Hiccup Haddock, 15 year old blind freshmen, amputee, and yet highest ranking grade in his classes shouted to his bully Snotlout. "You're a Haddock, and an embarrassment to our family line!" Snotlout shouted back with a smirk, landing a solid punch to Hiccup's eye.

Hiccup fell backwards, holding his likely bruised eye. _I'm already blind!_ He thought bitterly. _Why aim for the fucking face!_ Lost in thought, Hiccup didn't listen for the sudden movement of footsteps which sounded just before he was kicked in the side.

Gasping for air, Hiccup bit his lip. He listened carefully for Snotlout and the twins Ruff and Tuffs footsteps. Snotlout moved to the right, near the wall Hiccup could grip to stand up. The twins backed up, waiting for their leaders command. Hiccup felt the ground with his hand, feeling the vibrations of Snotlout stomping forward.

 _Not another kick!_ Hiccup thought with panic, his green eyes with a sort of green tint widening. He rolled to the side, grabbed a window sill his hand slapped again, and stood up. Snotlout gasped in surprise, giving Hiccup his location through the sense of hearing.

Hiccup angled his prosthetic leg, and kicked Snotlout right in the bottom of his left shin. The boy fell to the ground, but what Hiccup failed to take into consideration was the fact he was outnumbered. Tuffnut's strong hands grabbed his arms, and Ruffnut pushed Hiccup against the wall, her hands causing a painful pressure on his scrawny chest.

"L-Let go." Hiccup gasped, running out of breath as she pressed on his chest. Suddenly more footsteps were heard, fast ones like someone was running. Hiccup fell to the floor when the twins were yanked away from him, and he covered his face with one hand, his torso with the other.

"Mutton heads! He doesn't deserve this!" A females voice Hiccup recognized shouted. "Next time you pick on someone so vulnerable, you'll wish we'd report you rather than taking matters into our own hands." Another female voice sounded, much more stern than the first.

"This is a new low for you Snotlout." Hiccup knew that voice and smiled slightly. _Thanks Gods Fishlegs is here to help._ He thought about his friend also known as the freshmen's biggest nerd. Hiccup could hear another set of footsteps beside him, and flinched when a hand lay on his shoulder.

"Easy, easy Hiccup. Your alright." That was a new voice. Hiccup had heard it at some points, but never met the person at the source. His hand was small, his wrist thin. Hiccup could sense he wasn't big and bulky like a lot of other guys in their school, and there was this mysterious tone to the young males voice.

Hiccup tried to breath easy, letting the hand of this unknown young man settle him. "There you go." The man said as if he was Hiccup's caretaker or father and Hiccup was nine. "Th-thanks." He lay his hands on the floor at his sides, feeling the cool sensation of the tile floor. The bell rang, signaling the next class was coming up. That wasn't a problem though, for the next period was activity hour where students could pretty much do what ever they wanted as long as they obeyed rules and had no homework or due assignments.

Hiccup normally went too the English teachers class to work for the ready writing team during activity hour. He was blind, but could function on the team just fine. He needed no guiding unless they went to unknown places for competition, and used a braille typewriter to write his essays. With his sore arms and legs from the 'fight' he got into though, Hiccup really wasn't planning on heading to English for the second time today.

Hiccup heard Snotlout groan, probably having just taken a punch from one of the girls Hiccup heard talking to him. He ran away, the twins following. Another gentle hand, the wrist wrapped in a protective band, lay on Hiccup's opposite shoulder.

"You okay?" A stern yet worried voice asked. Hiccup remembered who she was and nodded with a slight blush. "Y-Yeah uh...Astrid? Astrid Hofferson right?" He could feel Astrid tense, as if not expecting him to say this. She let go of him, instead taking his hand.

"How did you know?" Astrid's voice was filled with curiosity. "We hardly ever talk." She said more confused now. Hiccup smiled slightly, his eyelids closing halfway as a warm expression took over his face. The man beside him pushed Hiccup's bangs out of his face, and the boy leaned into the touch subconsciously.

"It's just...I kind of like it when you try to correct the teachers or give them different game plans for teaching. You always sound so strong and confidence so I...well I kind of find it easy to match the voice." Hiccup shrugged, longing to be able to see Astrid's expression.

His mother died when he was five. Hiccup lost his sight when he was five. He also lost his left leg at the age of five too. This meant Hiccup didn't really remember the times he had sight very much, but he still liked to think about those flashbacks he had of kind faces and beautiful sights to behold.

Astrid tightened her grip on Hiccup's hand, before moving back. Another hand, this ones wrist having some sort of metal armor rather than bands covering it, took the hand Astrid had let go. "Don't let those bullies get to you. I know what it's like to feel put down by anyone you think you might be able to trust." This voice was much more stern than Astrid's, and the girl speaking seemed to have a hint of sadness in her tone.

"I feel you. I'm afraid I don't remember having real conversation with you before. Mind an introduction?" Hiccup rubbed his neck nervously as he still sat under the window, his eyes squinting as he smiled a dorky grin. The girl holding his hand laughed, and she lifted Hiccup's hand, moving it.

Hiccup let his right hand be led to an odd wooden object on the girl's waste band. He frowned, a memory coming to him. "No way..." Hiccup traced the shape on the wooden horn and his eyes widened in realization. "Heather?! How have we not talked so far? I haven't met up with you since we were in sixth grade." Hiccup smiled brightly, Heather, Astrid, Fishlegs, and the rather quiet boy next to him chuckling quietly.

"I um...well you just so smart and have been getting through so well despite your problems. I on the other hand...things have been going down hill and getting pretty dark. I didn't want to burden you Hiccup." Heather explained quietly, running her fingers over Hiccup's forearm causing the teen to tense.

"Heather, don't think your a burden to me." Hiccup traced his hand up Heather's arm and up to her cheek. He tried to face her, but knew his gaze was probably way off. "You've helped me get through a lot. You and Dagur are like siblings I never had." Suddenly two arms wrapped tightly around him, and Hiccup quickly returned Heathers' embrace.

"Hiccup...Dagur's gone." Hiccup bit his lip, his eyes starting to sting. Normally he was really good at hiding emotions, but that hit him suddenly and _hard._ "There was an accident. He was protecting me from a gang." Heather continued, her form shaking a little but now tears escaping her eyes.

"Heather...I-I'm so sorry. You can talk to me when ever you need to." Hiccup pulled back and tried to use a joking tone. "After all, listening is kind of something I'm good at." Hiccup lay a hand on his ear, smiling goofily. Heather chuckled, whipping a stray tear from her eye.

They talked a little longer, and Astrid, Heather, and Fishlegs had to go to class. They offered to help Hiccup find his way around since the boy was a bit disoriented, but the more quiet boy known as T insisted he'd stay with Hiccup. They both had history together as it was anyways.

"So..." T trailed off, grabbing Hiccup's left wrist and yanking him to a standing position. Hiccup stumbled, but T grabbed both his for arms, steadying the teen. "Thanks." Hiccup mumbled, a little annoyed and a little less confident in himself than usual.

"Hey it's fine. We've all got our hardships." T bumped his left leg against Hiccup's right one, and Hiccup imediatly noticed the metallic feeling. "Wait...your a-" "Yep. Not blind like you are but..." T grabbed Hiccup's hand, guiding it to a specific spot on his torso. Hiccup felt a small line attached to a rubber button like thing in T's stomach.

"Wait...I-I've read about these. You have a feeding peg don't you?" Hiccup said in surprise and major confusion. T chuckled, wrapping an arm around Hiccup. "Like I said, we all have our hardships and have to stick together. I've had more than my fair share of diagnosis and medical problems both physical and mental." T explained and Hiccup nodded.

"I feel ya." Suddenly the bell rang, indicating it was time for Hiccup and T to head to history. "So...wanna head to history and beat the traffic?" T smiled and tightened his arm around Hiccup. "Sure thing H. I'm here for you." And that he was. From that moment on, Hiccup found a very close companion in T.

 **(A/N) Not my best but OMG! I'm so glad I decided to start updating this again! Please review and I'll continue writing more!**


	106. MLB, HTTYD, ROTG, and Pokemon

**(A/N) I have to admit it, I have to keep updating stories or I'll go crazy. I give you...the ultimate crossover!**

 **Guest Johnathen: I don't really think I can write those past ideas because they don't fit my type of writing. Could you give me new ideas?**

 **DanikaPikachu: I'm glad you like my story and it's continuations.**

 **Crossovers are: ROTG, HTTYD/RTTE, Pokémon XY, and MLB.**

 **Story idea: One day Jackson overland Frost is put down by his bully when a close friend comes to help him. Jack and his friend Tooth meat up with Hiccup and his dragon after school along with their his friends Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. The group is kind of the oddball group of the school, and therefor spend a lot of time together. Astrid and Heather are best friends with Marinette who has a thing for Adrien Agrest. What happens when one day 'Chat Noir' is injured while fighting an akumatized Pokémon trainer, is saved by Hiccup and 'Ladybug' but can't get home and therefor can't hide his identity. Will Marinette stick around and reveal her identity to? Can Jack, Tooth, Hiccup, and Astrid stop the akumatized Clement with the help of his little sister, Ash Ketchum, and Serena?**

"Can't you just leave it alone smith? Why am _I_ the one you always pick on?" A young high school teen known as Jackson Overland Frost asked his bully Smith after being pushed to the ground. "Because your the skinny one, you're the kid with the freakish white hair and ice powers, you have an attachment to that staff of yours, and you don't deserve all the girls that fall all over you just because you 'snowflake patterned eyes'" Smith shot back in a rather hurtful tone.

Jack smirked, using the power of the wind to help him to a standing position. "Wow, like anyone couldn't come up with those comments. Geeze Smith you could at least be more creative." Smith fell for the taunting, and swung at Jack with enough force to break the boys jaw.

Jack was faster though, and quickly left ice under Smith's feet. The boy fell to the floor with a grunt, blushing furiously when girls around started giggling. "Oh you're asking for it frost." Smith reached for a Poke ball in his back pocket, but a young teenage girl covered in colors from art class stood in front of him.

"Now Smith you _know_ we're not aloud to use Pokémon in school!" The girl shouted in an innocent voice. Man the girl was a goody-two-shoes. "Yeah well..." Smith faltered for a second, but recovered with a confident stance. " _He's_ not supposed to use his ice powers in here either." The Junior pointed accusingly at Jack.

"Hey I'm sorry Tooth. I'm a freshmen and new to all this stuff you know? Smithy here has been around this high school for _three years._ Why don't we just let this one go and not report anyone alright?" Jack stood with an innocent smile, those icy blue eyes melting Tooth's heart.

"Ugh...fine!" She stomped her foot, gathering her books and stencil in her hands which were starting to fall all over the place. Jack offered to help, but Tooth pushed him away confidently. "But next time I won't go so easy on you two. You know I'm quit close to the school principle." Tooth walked away, leaving both teenage boys to admire the Sophomore's confidence and beauty.

"She sure told us." Smith commented in an awed tone. Jack nodded, before realizing who he was talking to. Both boys faced each other, and Jack jumped back to avoid being punched again. He took off running for his next class, complete ignoring the teachers threatening him if he kept running in the hallways.

* * *

"Hiccup Haddock, may I see your work from yesterday?" The teacher Mr. and Coach Gobber asked Hiccup. The boy was a Sophomore and in his advanced Algebra class. "S-Sorry sir I don't have it." Gobber now looked confused. "What do you mean you don't have it? Your grades are growing rather low Hiccup." He explained.

Hiccup looked down at his hands and shook his head. His mother was very sick and Hiccup was always helping his dad with her. Combine that with his part time job to help support himself since his dad really never cared, and Hiccup hardly had any time to do his work. He refused to share his burdens though, and instead put on a stubborn act.

"I'll get it done next time." Hiccup replied to Gobber's short lecture in a rather sharp tone. "Now Hiccup, no need for ya to get an attitude here-" "It's not an attitude I'm just exhausted!" Hiccup accidently snapped, and he bit his lip the second the words escaped his mouth.

Gobber frowned with much confusion. Hiccup was _not_ this type of student. "I think you need to head somewhere to do your make up work in peace Hiccup." Gobber wrote a note and placed it on Hiccup's desk. Hiccup glared at the note, then rubbed his tired eyes. "Fine." With that he headed to the ISS room near the office, detention note in hand.

* * *

"Yes made it!" Jack shouted as he made it into his sixth period classroom just before the bell rang. "Jackson Overland Frost!" A loud, gruff voice called and Jack gulped while turning around to face his history teacher. "Um...yes Ms. Katherine?" He asked with fake innocence.

"Did you not hear the other professors yelling at you about our policy against running through the halls and using your ice abilities in school?" Katherine asked and Jack flinched. He heard the second sentence and suddenly became angry.

"I can't help it I have these ice powers! You can't punish me for who I am!" At his outburst, Jack accidently froze some papers on a nearby table, scaring a few fellow students. He gasped with a sad look in his eyes, realizing the group of girls sitting at the table he frosted were afraid of him.

"I-I'm..." The girls flinched away when Jack walked closer, causing the frost to feel even more awful. Ms. Katherine suddenly lay a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch. "I _can_ put you in your place for yelling at the teacher though." The teacher gave Jack a note he was all too familiar with.

"Fine, what ever." Jack took off out the door and to the ISS room near the office. He was oblivious to the slightly pitiful and slightly sorry look the teacher gave him.

* * *

Hiccup was sitting in a chair in the detention room, his desk right beside his friend Astrid's. "So, what you in for?" He whispered when the teacher left the room. "Fighting with Snotlout for being ignorant. What do you think?" Astrid snapped and Hiccup shrugged. He could understand his sort-of-girlfriend-but-mostly-crush-because-he-had-to-much-on-his-plate-to-be-dating-right-now and her attitude. Snotlout could be quiet annoying at times despite being Astrid's close friend and Hiccup's distant cousin.

Suddenly a boy Hiccup knew all too well entered the room. Jackson Overland Frost. The boy had been like a brother to Hiccup ever since they were in kindergarten, both being born sort of outcasts and oddballs and both never truly fitting in.

Jack spotted Hiccup and imediatly smiled. He took a seat beside his friend, laying out a sheet of his work. "I'll do your Algebra if you'll do my history." He said. Hiccup smiled and nodded. Jack may only be a Freshmen, but he was smart enough to be taking Advanced Algebra early. Hiccup on the other hand didn't like it so much, but was a master at history. Astrid and her friend Heather traded off work on their side of the small table as well for the rest of the day, making detention more bearable.

* * *

After school was over, Hiccup and his fellow dragon riders Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid, Snotlout, Heather, and Fishlegs were all staying in Hiccup's workshop. Jack and Tooth had both been invited in a secret plan Heather and her friend Marinette had to bring them closer together plotted. Snotlout, the Twins', and Fishlegs' best friends of all time Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clement all stood with their Pokémon in the yard next to the workplace/garage.

"Wow. If we keep having meetings like this, I'm going to need a clubhouse not a workplace." Hiccup said with sarcasm lacing his tone, earning a light nudge in the ribs from Astrid. "Hey do you guys know if Adrien is coming over?" Ruffnut suddenly asked out of no where.

"Wait what?! Why in the world would you invite Adrien Agrest!?" Marinette suddenly shouted to Ruffnut who snickered. "Well _someone_ had to get you two in the same room." She said simply. Marinette looked around at her friends for some backup, but everyone shrugged in agreement.

"Augh..." Marinette moaned and flopped down in one of Hiccup's spare chairs. Hiccup laughed, kneeling down beside Marinette. Similar to Heather he talked to Marinette similar to how he would a younger sister since the girl was a freshmen like Jack and almost two years younger than him. Ash, Serena, and Clement were all Middle school kids in 8th at the age of 13. They were introduced to Hiccup and friends along with Bonnie because their friend Clement was in so many advanced high school science programs thanks to his genius inventive skills.

"It'll be fine Marinette." Marinette looked up at Hiccup from where her face was buried in the back of his cushioned rolling chair. "How do you know?" She asked and Hiccup chuckled. "Call it instinct." Toothless, Hiccup's night fury, nudged Marinette. He was confused, but still wanted to comfort the distressed teenager.

Sure enough, top model and Freshmen in school Adrien Agrest arived at Hiccup's place on his bike. "Hey guys! Hope I'm not too late." Adrien ran up to them after taking off his helmet. He hugged Ash and Hiccup, said a polite hello to the rest of the girls, thanked Ruffnut for inviting him, then walked up to Marinette.

"What did you tell him exactly?" Hiccup whispered to Ruffnut and Astrid who were smirking beside each other in the background. "Oh nothing, just that we though he should follow his heart. He then told us that he had a certain someone in mind..." Ruffnut gestured to Marinette and Adrien. "And we told him to go for it." Astrid finished for her friend.

Hiccup went wide eyed, then looked to Heather who seemed to be in on this too. He face palmed and shook his head. "I'll never understand girls and their plans." Astrid was about to punch him in the ribs for the snarky tone in that comment, but Heather grabbed her and quickly calmed her down earning a grateful smile from Hiccup.

Suddenly the sound of Marinette going on and rambling about things only she could understand was heard and everyone looked at her to see the girls face beet red. Adrien stood there with his hands in his white vest pocket, slightly blushing and waiting patiently.

"She'd love to." Heather suddenly jumped in, not really knowing _exactly_ what happened, but knowing what Adrien had asked. Adrien looked at Marinette with an eyebrow raised who nodded quickly and a bit to eagerly. The teen chuckled, before walking away and leaving Heather to help Marinette calm down.

"What was that about?" Serena and Ash both walked up to Hiccup with questioning looks. "Eh...not entirely sure. I'm _thinking_ Marinette here may have just found herself her dream date though." Serena smiled happily and Ash just looked flat out confused.

"Soooo...she finally told him?" Ash asked no one in particular, turning to Astrid and Ruffnut who were still chuckling. Serena had went over to help Heather calm down Marinette. Astrid and Ruffnut nodded, and Ash couldn't help but smile. Everyone in their group was always talking about the odd soon to be couple.

Suddenly, an evil like snicker came from out in the yard where Serena and Ash just were. They couldn't see anything, but Bonnie suddenly came running into the room. "Guys help quick! Clement destroyed this invention he really had his heart set on by accident, and now he's not acting like himself. I think he might have been attacked by one of those Akuma things Marinette and Adrien are always talking about!" Bonnie, an elementary kid in 4th grade shouted with worry.

Ash and Serena imediatly took off, Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Bonnie, Jack, Tooth, and the dragon riders dragons Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barch following close behind. No one noticed Adrien and Marinette taking off in separate directions near the forest. (Like I said guys, this is my ultimate crossover!)

* * *

As it would've turned out, Clement had indeed been Akumatized. Chat Noir and Ladybug were fighting him off after he became this giant robot thing that could control anything that had electricity in the city. He could also control electric type Pokémon and had Ash's Pikachu under his control.

"Ash! Hey it's alright we'll get him back!" Hiccup and Serena were both holding Ash back who was fighting against them in a state of panic to get his Pokémon back. "Pikachu! Let him go Clement! This isn't like you!" Ash shouted, keeping an angry face on despite how hard it was to hide his fear for his best friend.

"No one can stop my creativity and inventing now! I have all the power to take any invention and make it my own along with your Pokémon!" Clement shouted in an echoed voice that wasn't at all like him. He was never like this, no doubt he was being controlled.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug suddenly cut in, landing on her feet beside her team mate on the roof of a building. "I know what we have to do. If there's no electricity, he can't power up. I need you to go to the town square and shut off all the power causing a blackout. I'll focus on freeing the Pokémon." Ladybug said with pure confidence.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Chat Noir shouted. Suddenly Astrid on Stormfly, Snotlout on Hookfang, the twins on Barch, Hiccup on Toothless, Fishlegs on Meatlug, and Heather on Windshere all flew in questioning the plan as well. The dragon riders were huge allies to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"I'm sure. Go! Dragon riders, I need you guys to get the people to safety." Ladybug instructed everyone, an eventually deprived Clement of all his power. Chat Noir came back and used Cataclysm on Clements huge electric powered armored suit. Once the machine was broken down and rusted, Hiccup had Toothless shoot it with a Plasma Blast. Astrid caught Clement who fell out, and Ladybug grabbed a broken set of wires from his hands, snapping the metal holding them together and freeing the Akuma.

Just after Ladybug de-evilized the Akuma, it was obvious something was wrong. Chat Noir fell to his knees, coughing harshly and holding his side. "Chat Noir!" Ladybug landed on her knees at his side, before realizing the problem. When the machine Clement was in was destroyed, a huge piece of metal broke one or two of Chat's ribs and left a long bleeding cut.

"Chat...y-you can't go home like this. You need us to stay with you." Ladybug began to panic, then looked to the others for help. They all had no idea what to say, before Hiccup stepped in with a confident look. "We'll take him where no other civilians can see him. The secret will stay with us and we'll get whoever Chat Noir really is the medical attention he needs before one of our riders can return him home."

No one knew what to say, and no one really knew if they should agree. Hiccup's plan was the best one though, and pretty soon they all arived back at Hiccup's hideout, Clement resting in a corner with Bonnie by his side. Chat Noir was breathing heavily, and both his and Ladybugs Miraculous' were beeping.

"Ladybug! Y-your going to De transform." Chat Noir warned as Astrid took him off of Stormfly and lay him in a large warn down chair. "It's fine Chat." Ladybug took his hand in hers. "I don't care what happens. I just need to know your safe." Chat Noir nodded, and embraced Ladybug in a hug.

Sure enough they both turned back to their normal selves. Ladybug turned to Marinette, Chat Noir turned to Adrien. Everyone else in the room gasped, but Adrien and Marinette were both to afraid to let go of each other and get a good look at who their super hero companion was.

Suddenly, Marinette flinched as Heather lay a hand on her shoulder. "Let go. It's fine don't worry. Don't be afraid." Slowly but surely, Marinette and Adrien both pulled apart. They opened their eyes to look at each other, before gasping at the realization.

"Adrien?!" "Marinette." They both stood their frozen, before Adrien rubbed his neck nervously, a habit he'd picked up from Hiccup. "Well...I guess it's a good thing I already asked you out then huh?" Everyone in the room was extremely tense, before starting to laugh in perfect sync as Marinette once again turned as red as her cheeks could get.

No matter what happened, the dragon riders were still allies with Ladybug and Chat Noir, Jack could still really on his friends for help, the Pokémon trainers may be in lower grades but still had reliable friends from high school, and Adrien and Marinette both knew their secret was safe with their friends.

 **(A/N) Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors! I'm writing this at 2:00 AM and have to get it done so I can get some sleep before going to the doctor for new medication tomorrow...well later today. Your amazing! And please reaview!**


	107. Dragon flower

**(A/N) Hey guys! I'm not really going to reply much to simple reviews anymore but will inbox you or bring up problems you may have. Some readers here don't like the modern or odd AU much so just to let you know these stories are combos of all sorts of AU's. Here's a more HTTYD like one for you though.**

 **Story idea timeline: ROB/DOB.**

 **Story idea: When all the dragons get poisoned during the episode 'dragon flower', the antidote takes longer than it did to heal the dragons in the shows. During this time period Stoick has to help his son who is worried about his best friend.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated K.**

 **Summary:**

 _After battling the ferocious Scoldron in hopes of getting the antidote to cure their sick dragons, Hiccup, his friends, and his father are waiting patiently for the medicine to kick in and save their dragons. Toothless and others are still fighting until the antidote can help, and Hiccup still has a deep fear for his best buds life. Will Stoick be able to comfort his son? And will Toothless and Thornado ever recover?_

Rain fell outside, and Hiccup leaned over to hold his best bud's head close. Toothless crooned in slight exhaustion, slight pain. He also tried to comfort his rider, though Hiccup was the one who wanted to comfort his dragon who was battling the poison of the blue Oleander.

"It'll be alright bud." Hiccup wasn't entirely sure who he was trying to reassure in that moment as they sat downstairs near the fire pit, though he found his own words hard to believe. Large footsteps were heard nearby, and Hiccup looked up to see his exhausted father. They had one heck of a day wrangling the Scoldron to get the cure for their dragons which was taking time to work.

"They'll be alright son." Hiccup tried to put on a strong, stoic face like his father's when Stoick kneeled beside him. A large, strong, work warn hand lay on Hiccup's shoulder, sending a feeling of comfort and warmth through his much smaller form.

"How do you know?" Hiccup imediatly cursed himself for asking in such a weak voice, but he was just so tired and worried that his thoughts slipped out. Stoick sighed, wrapping his large arm around his boy. Hiccup leaned into his dad's hold, always longing for moments like these which he never had when he was younger.

"In all honesty I don't know." Stoick lay his hand under Hiccup's chin, making his son look up into his forest green eyes which mirrored the teens. "But we have to hope. We can't give up on them." Stoick used one hand to ruffle Hiccup's hair, making the boy yelp in surprise.

"Dad!" Hiccup shouted in annoyance, fixing his hair back into place. Stoick chuckled lightly, before both of them frowned, remembering the situation. Stoick's gaze landed on Toothless who was sleeping, and a smile graced his lips. "This dragon is just like you Hiccup. You're both fighters and too stubborn to give up." Hiccup looked annoyed, but got the message.

Suddenly, Thornado roared outside and walked through the front door. He nuzzled Toothless, collapsing beside his friend. Hiccup sighed, before tearing his gaze away from his father. "You worried?" He asked. Stoick sighed and shook his head. "Aye, I am. But I can't give up. We have to believe in them or they'll never pull through."

The night went on as rain continued to fall. Hiccup found it hard to keep his eyes open as he leaned against his father's fur chief cape. "Tired?" Stoick asked in mild concern. Hiccup shook his head no, but his eyes fluttered closed.

Stoick smiled gently, holding Hiccup tighter against him. He looked around the room, before deciding to lay against the wall. Leaning back with his legs crossed, Stoick sighed and lay against the chilly wood after a hard days work. He supported Hiccup in his arms, holding the boy protectively close.

Hiccup was a little confused about his father's gentle gesture, but didn't complain one bit. Instead, he hesitantly rolled over to get more comfortable, his face buried against Stoick's shirt. Stoick smiled, running a large hand through Hiccup's hair.

"Rest now son. Believe it or not, you need sleep just as much as your dragon does." Hiccup couldn't argue, and mumbled something Stoick could not understand. Within minutes the sound of light snoring and Hiccup talking in his sleep was heard. Stoick chuckled, unable to find Hiccup's odd conversations in his sleep amusing. If he didn't know any better, Stoick would think Hiccup was speaking to dragons in their tongue in his unconscious state. The thought confused him even further when Toothless looked up, making a sound as if replying to Hiccup's small noises.

* * *

The next few days all the dragon riders were trying to tend to their flying companions. Most of them were recovering quiet well, including a certain night fury and his thunder drum friend. "Toothless! Hold on you're still recovering!" Hiccup shouted as Toothless jumped within the beams in the roofs.

"Ugh. He never listens!" Hiccup exaggerated while throwing his hands in the air. Stoick suddenly came up behind him, laying a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and laughing to himself. "Reminds me of someone." Hiccup nodded subconsciously at first, but then realized what Stoick meant and turned on his father. "Hey!" Stoick just shrugged it off, going to tend to Thornado.

 **(A/N) Yeah I know it's super short, but I had the idea but didn't have much detail. Your amazing and please review!**


	108. Three years

**(A/N) Hey guys! I give you another fan shot which I managed to write in school after my work was done.**

 **Story idea timeline: Modern AU.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup Haddock is a veteran who is now coming home to his six year old daughter who has been staying with her grandfather after the death of her mother. It's been three whole years since Hiccup last saw Emma Haddock, well with how much traveling he's been forced into, so how will he react to seeing his maturing six year old?**

 **Warnings/Details: Modern AU. Rated K+ for drama and mentions of character death.**

 **Summary:**

 _Three years Hiccup had been out serving as a veteran or traveling over the land to help victims of the war he and others fought. Three years ago Hiccup left his three year old daughter with his father Stoick after the death of his wife Astrid. Three years later and Hiccup is finally returning home. How will he react to his now 6 year old daughter who has been raised by her grandfather since the age of three and before that as well on occasion with how busy her father was?_

In his camouflage army uniform, Hiccup Haddock stood with a flag banner in hand for his daughter. He carried a little baby doll in his arms along with an assortment of clothes that may or may not fit her.

 _Three years._ He thought to himself. _Three years I've been gone and changed dramatically to pay off the bills after Astrid and get a good mind set by defending my country._ Hiccup sighed and looked down at the doll in his hands.

 _And yet, that led to three years away from my daughter. Will she remember me? She was only three._ Hiccup boarded a big blue bus heading close to his house which housed his father who had also lost a wife. The man had taken care of Hiccup's daughter when her real daddy should've been there.

Hiccup wasn't right in the mind though. He had went through extreme depression and grief when he lost his wife. He lost confidence, and needed a way to pay the medical bills the loss of Astrid had caused. Joining the army was a way to pay the debt he owed, say a thank you to the people who served his country, gain strength and confidence, and return home to his now six year old with a better sense of self. It was hard leaving his daughter, but Hiccup knew leaving would allow him to become a better person for her and himself.

Suddenly the bus pulled to a stop, the jerking motion knocking Hiccup clear out of his thoughts. He looked out the window, and realized he was only a block away from his house. Tightening his prosthetic leg which he'd earned just years before Astrid died thanks to a disease of his own, Hiccup rushed to the front of the bus, paid the driver, bid him and his friends farwell, and took off down the street with his fellow veterans shouting their goodlucks to their friend returning to his family.

Hiccup ran as fast as he could. The running and constant sweat lining his forehead helped him ignore his anxious thoughts. "She'll remember me." He breathed into the cold air. "Emma would never forget her daddy." Reaching the doorstep far sooner than expected, Hiccup hesitated at the door.

He drew in a breath. Was this really a good idea? Raising a shaky hand, Hiccup rang the doorbell to his two story house. Could he turn back now? Thunderous footsteps followed by much quieter padded ones came towards the doorway. What will father think? Despite his years in the army, being praised by his fellow recruits for his strategics and intelligence in battle, Hiccup still thought of his father as a man on high, someone to be praised and admired by many. One who made little to no mistakes in conflict.

The door opened, and Hiccup went wide eyed at what he saw. Little Emma, six years old and standing around 4 feet tall already. Her auburn hair from her father was tied back in a perfect braid, her baby blue eyes from her mother shaded by a pair of reading classes. A book Hiccup once loved to read called 'how to train your dragon' was tucked under her left arm, a doll with brown yarn hair clutched in her right hand.

Emma was wearing a shortened version of one of her mother's old dresses. Dark red with an attached fur jacket. Her head band was leather, the old spikes removed. Hiccup's daughter looked beautiful, and she stood stunned in front of her father who didn't even know if she recognized him.

That's when it happened. "D-Daddy!" Emma choked out and Hiccup immediately fell to his knees so he could better mach her height being almost seven feet tall himself. He threw his arms around his daughter at the same time she reached out for him, the little girl letting tears fall from her face.

"It's okay. Daddy's here I promise you Emma. I'm not going away for a long time." Hiccup whispered in his daughters ear who nodded against his shoulder pads. Hiccup stood up, lifting Emma into his arms with the muscle he earned fighting at war. Emma smiled and gripped his shoulders tightly as her father held her in place against his chest, the little girls legs linking around his waist.

"Son." Hiccup suddenly heard his father, and only had a second to prepare himself for the massive bare hug. "Uh dad….c-can't breathe." Hiccup stuttered out with lack of breath. Stoick let go of his son, ruffling his hair.

"It's so good to see you home my boy. You've definitely earned your strength too I can see." Hiccup smiled brightly at his father's compliment, like I said before always longing for his dad to be proud of him thanks to how great the man was in his son's eyes.

"Yeah well...three years in the army will do that for you. I can't believe I'm already thirty one." Hiccup said with a chuckle and Stoick sighed. "Eh don't mention it I beg you. I'm feeling older everyday taking care of this little one." Stoick gestured to Emma.

"Aw common dad. Your in your mid fifties. That's not really that old." Hiccup and his dad caught up after taking a seat on the couch, Emma falling asleep in Hiccup's lap. Hiccup looked down at his daughter, a warm expression taking over his face. _She's still so attached. And after so long._

"So...you hungry?" Stoick suddenly asked, looking at his watch and seeing it was already seven in the afternoon. "I'll cook." Hiccup said a bit too quickly, making his dad frown but then nod in understanding with a sigh.

Gently prying Emma's arms from his shoulders, Hiccup lay the little girl back in the recliner next to the TV. For a man who had fought many years at war, been through the loss of a wife, and had the stress equivalent to a Catastrophic Quaken in a jail cell full time, Hiccup had the most gentle touch with his daughter. Everytime his rough as sandpaper hands grazed her skin, he made sure to use delicate fingers as if untying silk laced shoes. No way would he ever in his entire life risk even scratching his daughter with his own hands that had killed so many from the offending country. He was a killer for his own people, and used to the blood shed after what some would call murder. When Emma was in his arms though, Hiccup was the most gentle of gentle fathers, and you wouldn't have even believed he'd hurt a fly.

Quietly leaving the living room, Hiccup walked to his and previously Astrid's bedroom upstairs. The room was just as he left it, and dust had collected on the dressers. Sighing as memories of him and his wife play fighting, drawing, sleeping beside each other on cold winter nights, Hiccup sitting by her bedside and braiding his sick loves hair filled his mind, Hiccup felt a tear sting his eyes.

This is why he had joined the army. Before he just shut down, unable to handle emotions and unable to find a sense of self. Now that Hiccup knew better who he was, and now that he had spent so much time working to protect people he didn't even know, he finally had the time to tend to his own needs, and grieve his loss in a healthy manner.

Grabbing a picture of Astrid and his' wedding along with an old candle which would still light, Hiccup took an old rose out of a vase, and lit the candle beside the picture on his sight stand. The candle lit up his wife's beautiful face, and Hiccup got on his knees while bowing his head, silently letting Astrid know he loved her as quiet tears left his eyes.

Finally finding his strength again, Hiccup stood up and changed into his old black leather suit and green leggings. He adjusted his prosthetic leg and headed back down stairs after tidying up him and previously Astrid's room.

After putting some steamed vegetables and alfredo noodles on the stove, Hiccup walked back to the couch where his daughter was now awake and reading. "Hey what ya reading Em?" He asked in a cheerful tone, hands in his pockets.

Emma's eyes lit up at the sight of her father in something other than his army uniforms like in letters or postcards. She showed her book to Hiccup who was surprised about her intelligence for her age. Apparently Emma was a top student in her class just like her father once was. She was also in soccer, volleyball, and home economics like her mother who used to love extra activities such as sports.

"Wow, you're really getting ahead in your grade aren't you?" Hiccup asked in a surprised voice, exaggerating how proud his tone sounded for his daughter's sake. They both sat and read, before eventually getting ready for dinner.

Later that night, Hiccup was sound asleep in a bed far to small for him. He lay in Emma's bedroom with the little girl refusing to leave his arms. Her room was a dark blue with posters of men from the army and barbie commercials everywhere. On her desk was a stack of coloring sheets from her favorite movies.

Hiccup Haddock, gone three years, back home for a long time. Veteran and soldier for his country. Gentle father and strong leader. He went to bed in the tiny room knowing three things that night. One, his wife was in a better place and he could finally move on. Two, his daughter still loved him and would now and forever more be his top priority.

And finally the most important thing. Hiccup knew, no matter what, even if he was gone for years at a time, he always had a family to come home too.

 **(A/N) So yeah I know It's kind of short, but I just had to write this idea an amazing reviewer gave me! Your amazing! And the more reviews I get, the more I write!**


	109. Notes by the deaf (Challange)

**(A/N) Drum roll please...So I have a challenger! (BTW I love it if reviewers challenge me and won't give up on a challenge. If you do challenge me I will say what the challenge is and mention your name as the challenger). Etglorriana96 has decided to challenge me to write a 5K or more story taking place in a Modern Hiccup Deaf AU. Whelp...Challenge excepted! Though it may take me a bit...give me five days. Maybe less but IDK, I could finish this tonight.**

 **Story idea timeline: Modern Hiccup Deaf AU.**

 **Story idea: Reflecting the life of Hiccup Haddock as he gets through the world with lack of hearing and an odd personality. Hiccup and the others are in high school of course! Hiccup though is in some special IEP classes just because his differences and disability.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for Hiccstrid moments, slight mentions of what could be considered adult themes, flashbacks, and injury. Toothless is a dog AU. Hiccup was not born deaf.**

 **Summary:**

 _Hiccup Haddock isn't your normal teenage boy. He lost both his mother and his ability to hear as a youngster, and now grows up learning to live with Post traumatic stress disorder and two major disabilities. High school is tough, and kids judge. One girl in particular though stands out to Hiccup, the Hofferson lady of his dreams. She winds up learning to communicate with Hiccup in many more ways than just sign language. Will a romance blossom and friendships be formed? Can bonds shine through the darkness of disability? Read to find out!_

It was cold outside and the chilly air nipped at his skin. Pulled his fur vest further over him, the boy walked through the forest near his home. He was lost, and couldn't figure out what that odd beeping sound was. Giving up on his search, the 9 year old boy sat down in the snow while curling up against his black dog for comfort.

The wind blew in his ears, a truly earie sound. Tree branches broke, and suddenly a bright light shown in the boys face. "Hiccup!" A young woman in her mid twenties shouted with both worry and relief. Hiccup moved his hand which was covering his eyes, looking up with a sniffle.

"Momma!" He shouted and quickly stood up, jumping into her arms. "We need to get home Hiccup. Reports of a bomb have been all over the news." Hiccup's mother, Valka, said while trying to contain her fear. Hiccup looked up at her, eyes full of curiosity and fear.

He was only nine, but was incredibly smart for his age. The beeping sound, the large object he'd stepped on a while back. "Mom run!" Hiccup shouted, grabbing her hand and dragging her and his dog with him. Valka had hardly any time to react. Her son had incredible hearing, sight, and intelligence, so she didn't judge his methods for doing what he did.

They ran and ran, before finally a loud exploding sound was heard nearby. First a heat wave threw Hiccup into a ditch, the pressure and fire burning his left leg and hurting his head, nearly knocking him unconscious. The ditch was deep, and the more Hiccup looked at it, the more he realized the sides were concrete. This was a rotting cellar. Thank Gods he landed in it.

Then the boy realized something. Tears sprang to his eyes as he realized the woman he was dragging with him hadn't fallen into the safe place. "Mom!" He screamed as another blast went off. Tears ran down Hiccup's cheeks as he hugged Toothless' neck.

The heat of the fire was oh so unbearable, and they both ducked back into their little corner of the at least fifteen feet deep rotting cellar. Hiccup felt dizzy, but wouldn't let himself fall unconscious. Fire was everywhere, and yet another bomb from whoever they're attacker was went off, sending heat waves and explosions near him.

Hiccup sobbed his little heart out as blisters started forming. The flames couldn't quiet reach him, but the heat sure did. His leg wasn't even really a leg anymore, and his mother was gone. Suddenly, Hiccup felt a wet tongue trying to sooth his burns.

"I-It's okay Toothless." Hiccup pat the dogs head, brushing the singed fur on the canines back with his trembling fingers. Finally the explosions stopped, but there was still fire. They sat they're, crying and scarred. The world was spinning, and Hiccup felt the overwhelming desire for water as he became unbearably dehydrated.

Just as the world was starting to leave him, water sprayed over Hiccup. The boy soon came to realize it was a water hose putting out the fire. He tried to yell out, but it was only now he realized every time he yelled their was no sound. Hiccup reached up to touch his ears, and realized they were bleeding a dangerous amount.

Toothless suddenly left his side, scaring the nine year old further. That was until the dog came back, follow by a man in a fire fighters suit. He cleared the smoke away from his face with his hand, and spotted the fire victim. Hiccup had no idea what the man was saying, and was purely exhausted. When the fire fighter picked him up in his arms, Hiccup clutched his suit tightly while his body tensed. Finally, all went black.

* * *

Days later Hiccup woke up in the hospital to find his leg was gone. He was covered in bandages and his father was hovering over him. Hiccup could see his dad's lips. "Are you okay? Hiccup!" But no sound came. Hiccup tried to speak, but when he didn't hear his own voice, he simply pointed to his ears tiredly before falling back to sleep. That was the day he was diagnosed as deaf and an amputee. It was also the same week Hiccup heard of his mother's funeral.

 **6 years later.**

"Oof!" Hiccup rubbed his head after falling off a chair he was standing on while trying to reach a book on a shelf. Toothless quickly ran to stand beside him, licking his face. "Y-Yeah I'm okay bud." You see, the boy may be deaf, but he wasn't born deaf. With time a few years ago, now fifteen year old freshmen Hiccup had learned to talk despite his lack of hearing, and he could read lips. He also knew fluent sign language.

Grabbing the book that had fallen off the shelf, Hiccup pushed back his auburn locks of hair, letting his finger linger on a burn scar that covered the left side of his neck from the chin down. Memories flooded his mind for a second thanks to post traumatic stress disorder, and if it wasn't for Toothless, the teen would've hyperventilated.

Fixing his metal prosthetic which had an attached shoe, Hiccup walked downstairs from his room in him and his father's two story house. Stoick, his father, was sitting on the couch while watching television. Him and Hiccup didn't really communicate much, so the fifteen year old was quiet as a mouse while sitting on the recliner to read.

It was Thursday evening, so Hiccup would have to go to school tomorrow. He also had a boat load of homework to do. Right now though, the young Haddock was completely _exhausted._ He'd had a writing competition that lasted till 12 in the morning yesterday for his school writing team, and had been catching up on work all day. After that, Hiccup had to do his chores and make his own dinner since his dad didn't really know how to cook.

Yep, the homework could wait. It wasn't do till Monday anyways so that was something to be grateful for. Suddenly Hiccup yelped in surprise as his dog, Toothless, jumped in his lap. "Aw common bud." He said in a low voice, slightly annoyed. Toothless just folded back his lips, giving Hiccup a seemingly Toothless smile which earned his name.

Suddenly a large hand was lay on Hiccup's shoulder, and the boy looked up with a jump. "You get your homework done?" It took a moment for Hiccup to translate the words, but once he did he sunk down into the chair with a sigh, shaking his head.

 **Do I have to right now father?** Hiccup signed to his dad who hardly knew more than basic sign language. Stoick shrugged, not bothering to deal with his stubborn son who would stay up till four in the morning and go to school three hours later after finally falling asleep.

Hiccup watched television with the subtitles on for a bit, bored of his book. Eventually he looked at his watch and realized the time. _9:00 PM damnit!_ He thought with a groan. Standing up with tired legs, the boy trudged upstairs to work on his history, algebra, _and_ English homework, Toothless following every step of the way.

* * *

The next morning was so hectic is was all a blur. Hiccup missed his alarm (He set an alarm on his phone and put it on vibrate in his pajama pocket), had to get some last minute writing done, and on top of it all he had somehow managed to break his rusting prosthetic and had to use crutches.

The bus eventually came after Hiccup finally managed to get down the stairs (his father went to work far earlier than Hiccup went to school) and the boy was off to school while leaving a frustrated Toothless behind. The bus ride was chaotic even though Hiccup couldn't hear all the yelling. Kids pushed past him and he eventually just decided to move to the very back seat.

Sitting in the back was none other than Astrid Hofferson. Hiccup's eyes widened and he tried to find a different seat. Astrid, an amazing sports girl, the most entrancing baby blue eyes, thin, toned figure, attitude, she was perfect-no, a goddess in Hiccup's eyes. In other words, he had it really bad for the Hofferson.

Just as the fifteen year old finally spotted another spot to sit, the bus hit a bump in the rode. Hiccup lost one crutch and therefor lost his balance in the moving vehicle. Could he have hit the cold, hard ground face first? Nope! That would've been _far_ too easy wouldn't it?

Hiccup gulped when he caught sight of Astrid's glare. She was glaring _down_ at _him._ Yep, the ground was too easy. Instead, the Gods decided to hate on Hiccup for what ever reason, and he wound up falling _right into_ Astrid, ripping her headphones from her ears.

Astrid balled her fists, biting her lip. Oh this boy just had to get her while she was already in a bad mood didn't he? There was something off about this one though. He didn't look like he was trying to flirt with her. No...he actually looked... _terrified._ Astrid smirked at the thought, but soon felt sympathy when she saw he'd just lost a crutch while trying to escape the chaos like she had been.

"You okay?" She asked in a rather stern tone. The boy in her lap frowned and looked elsewhere. He pointed to his ear where Astrid saw burn scars. The boy looked up at her again, and seemed to be trying to communicate with his hands rather than his voice.

That's when it hit Astrid like a pile of bricks. _Sign language. He can't hear._ She sat up strait, helping the boy sit up beside her who blushed madly. Astrid Hofferson was one for fights, incredibly strong, and not at all soft. When it came to people much more vulnerable than her though, she just had this odd sort of instinct to help or protect them.

Astrid looked the boy over and thought of his odd cloths. Green laced Tunic, bright green leggings, thin body, long torso, he was so skinny, so vulnerable looking...and yet, something about those looks made a blush reach her face. Astrid quickly hid the heat with her bangs.

Hiccup looked at Astrid, confused as too why she didn't pummel him. Suddenly he felt a hand on his amputation sight, and looked up to see Astrid looking concerned. _Of course. Pity._ Hiccup thought bitterly. He still managed a smile though, gently moving Astrid's hand away from his stump.

"I-It's sensitive." Hiccup said in a quiet voice. Astrid looked confused and Hiccup needed a way to explain. He grabbed a green journal from his old warn back pack, and began to write with a pen. **_An accident, a long time ago. It took my ability to hear and my leg. I can still talk though because I wasn't born deaf, but I can't hear a single thing. I usually have a prosthetic, but it broke after getting to rusted._**

Hiccup ripped the page out of the journal and handed it to Astrid who red it over a few times. She frowned at Hiccup, once again with a face filled with concern. Suddenly, Astrid ripped the pen out of Hiccup's hand, and wrote on the back of the note. She took a while because the bumps, and just before Hiccup could read the message it was time to go into the school as the bus stopped.

"I have to go." Hiccup was able to read Astrid's lips. She leaned in close to him, sending goose bumps down his spine. Her lips pressed against his neck, and Hiccup gulped. "Meet me after fourth period during lunch okay? I want to talk to you." Hiccup's eyes widened in disbelief.

 _How?!_ He could understand every word without even trying thanks to the vibrations and movement of Astrid's lips. How had he not thought of that? Hiccup wanted to question Astrid, but she was soon pulled away by her group of friends. With a sigh, Hiccup grabbed his crutches and left the bus too, Astrid's note held tightly in his left hand.

* * *

Classes seemed to go on forever, and Hiccup couldn't focus. He just wanted lunch period for the freshmen and sophomore classes to come around. He just wanted to go to the cafeteria and meet up with Astrid again. Thoughts spiraled through his mind.

Did she really pay enough attention to him to figure out how to talk to him without needing to know sign language? Did she want to hurt him or actually have conversation with him? Could the feelings he had for Astrid be returned? If so how long would it take? Was Hiccup being irrational and thinking too fast?

The thoughts and questions came so fast that Hiccup couldn't dare pay attention in his classes. He was just far too caught up in the visual of Astrid sitting beside him, her hand on his leg. Oh, and the feeling of her lips on his neck, that was a memory he could never forget.

Class after class, hour after hour. When would it be lunch time? Finally after Hiccup just gave up and decided to zone out until the bell rang, lunch finally came around. Kids past him in the hallways, and Hiccup could see them staring at him and his crutches. To be more precise, he could see them staring at his half leg. _Why can't they mind their own business?_ That bitter part of his mind came around again.

Hiccup finally reached the library, deciding to let everyone else pass before he went to the cafeteria. There, he was able to sit down and read Astrid's note. **_What accident? Are you okay? How long ago was it? Sorry that I'm questioning you, but I just can't help but care._** Hiccup blushed at the thought. She _cared_ about him?

The library door opened, and Hiccup saw Astrid walk in. Her blond bangs were in her eyes and her blue tight shirt made Hiccup unable to help but stare. He saw a disappointed look taking over Astrid's expression and looked down guiltily. The girl of his dreams sat beside him and Hiccup just felt shamed. A gentle hand lay on his shoulder and grabbed the note that was in his hand.

"S-sorry. Didn't keep track of time." Hiccup admitted without looking up. Astrid tried to say something to him, but the boy she was trying to talk to wouldn't look up to see her lips moving and couldn't hear. What was she supposed to do.

"Wha-" Hiccup yelped in surprise when Astrid pulled him by the arm. He tried signing with his hands, but Astrid had a firm grip on his wrist. _Hey! Hey! Where are we going?_ Hiccup tried to sign but Astrid, the one that could actually _hear_ wasn't listening to him. He had to use his arms for his crutches, and his wrist was restrained by Astrid.

Before he knew it, Hiccup was in a corner of the library where no one could see them. Him and Astrid were near a closet and the library lights were off because a few kids were watching a movie. Hiccup started getting anxious, he could hardly see and he couldn't hear. What was Astrid doing?!

"Astrid-" Hiccup was cut off when Astrid pulled him close to her. He shivered as her hands pulled his shirt collar back, and felt goosebumps cover his shoulders as her lips pressed against his neck. Hiccup squeezed Astrid's hand tightly, letting her know he was 'listening'.

"I want to learn more about you." Hiccup once again understood every word because her lips and the vibrations. "I want to be your friend Hiccup. I'm sorry for making you feel like you did something wrong just because you didn't do what I wanted on my time. You're okay." Hiccup sighed, wrapping his arms around her.

Suddenly the building shook, and even though Astrid could hardly feel it, Hiccup had always had heightened senses. He had no idea the vibrations were caused by thunder and lightning striking the building thanks to an incoming storm. Instead, the horrible enemy known as PTSD or Post traumatic stress disorder kicked in.

Hiccup's breathing quickened, and the lack of being able to see everything around him made it worse. Astrid was confused, and continued to hold him. "What is it?" She asked against his neck. Hiccup shook his head, burying his face against her shoulder and talking into her neck despite it not making a difference to Astrid.

"I-It's..." Hiccup's voice was quiet and Astrid ran a hand through his hair. "When I lost my leg. Th-there was an explosion...it took my hearing too...a-and my mother. The vibrations...i-in the school, I can't identify them. If it's a storm or something I can't hear the thunder you need to understand that. I-I don't know what to..." Suddenly two fingers pressed up against Hiccup's lips, quieting him.

Those warm lips pressed against his neck again, Astrid's breath tickling his ear a little bit. "Hey it's okay. You're okay Hiccup just calm down. I've got you, I won't judge." Astrid knew Hiccup couldn't hear the warm, gentle tone of her voice, so she used touch to calm him. Hiccup shivered as gentle hands ran over his sides and through his hair, and warm breath blew on his neck. He relaxed much easier with Astrid their.

Eventually the bell rang, indicating Hiccup and Astrid needed to go to their next classes. "Can I meet you after school?" The female teen asked against Hiccup's neck. Hiccup nodded, pulling the note out of his pocket. He wrote something down, and with a deep breath to calm his nerves, handed the note to Astrid and walked out of the room with his crutches.

Astrid raised an eyebrow and looked at the note in her hands. On the note was none other than Hiccup's phone number, and a letter written below that. **_Thank you. I don't really have as much support at home as you've given me in just one day. I'd love to meet up later. Thank you for not judging me Astrid, it means a lot. I do listen to you, even if my ears don't work._** Astrid smiled down at the note with a slight blush. Hiccup really had a way with words that was for sure.

* * *

After school Astrid thought about calling Hiccup for a moment, then mentally slapped herself when she remembered he couldn't hear. Instead of calling Astrid texted. She asked her parents if Hiccup could come over and they didn't really mind at all so long as they 'played nice'.

Pacing her room after changing into a white tank top so she could play basketball to ease her nerves, Astrid was pulling her hair back into a better braid. She looked in the mirror and fixed her mascara which was really the only makeup she wore next to eyeliner.

Fifteen year old Astrid Hofferson ran downstairs, grabbed an apple for a snack while multitasking between eating and tying her shoes, and ran outside. She played basketball for about thirty minutes, before Hiccup arived in the back of what must have been his father's cherry red truck.

"Hiccup!" Astrid dropped her ball and ran to help Hiccup get out of the car with his crutches. Stoick introduced himself, but left soon after which honestly annoyed Astrid a little because how uninvolved he was. A black dog suddenly knocked Astrid into the grass, making her laugh as he licked her face.

"Toothless! Down!" Toothless as the dog was apparently named climbed off of Astrid and stood obediently at his owners side. "Wow. He's real smart." Hiccup didn't notice she had spoken, but Astrid didn't mind too much. Instead she took Hiccup's hand while he gripped his crutches with his arms, leading Hiccup to her parents.

"Mom, dad, this is Hiccup." Astrid introduced her new found friend to her parents who smiled and said things Hiccup couldn't quiet read. He tapped Astrid's shoulder who turned to look at him. The teen smiled shyly, before lifting an arm to point to his burned ear again. Astrid got the message and nodded.

"Um guys...could you talk a bit slower." The teen asked her parents who were a bit confused at first. Astrid frowned and turned her back to Hiccup. She explained the story Hiccup had told her about losing his hearing in an explosion a few years back. Both the Hofferson parents understood and nodded with sympathy and understanding.

Hiccup waited for Astrid to let him know what was up with the conversation, but the girl never gave him an answer. Instead she gestured for him to follow her, leading Hiccup inside. They walked through a long kitchen attached to the dining room, before finding a small bedroom with a desk at the back of the house.

It took a second, but after seeing the trophies and Astrid's photos, Hiccup realized they were in her bedroom. The walls were a beautiful baby blue, and the floor cluttered with cloths and overdue homework. "Astrid I..." Astrid turned to look at Hiccup, but the boy trailed off, not knowing what to say and feeling a little bit awkward.

Toothless lay on Astrid's bed without seeming to need permission, and the teen girl walked closer to Hiccup. The boy watched her toned muscles in her arms and shoulders move visibly thanks to her tank-top. Astrid lay a hand on his chest, smiling warmly at him and pushing him onto the bed.

Hiccup was confused, and fiddled with lose strings in one of Astrid's blankets. The girl pulled out a note pad, and wrote something to the nervous teen beside her. **_So...tell me more._** She wrote and Hiccup made an 'O' with his mouth as he now understood what was going on. He took the notepad and the pen.

 _ **I don't really think you want to hear the hole story.**_ Astrid smiled warmly and shook her head. **_I do. I want to know more about you. You're a mystery and a challenge Hiccup, I can't really resist those._** Hiccup blushed and nodded.

At first it started with small things. The occasional mention of past memories with his mother, mentions of phantom pains he suffered in his leg, and detailed descriptions about how he hated all the students in school always staring at him because he was different.

Then the conversation got deeper. Hiccup wound up writing the memory of the bomb explosion in the forest like a story. A book for Astrid to read about some character she didn't even know. When she was finished though, the girl came back to reality and remembered Hiccup had _lived all_ of this. She pelt a pang of pain, as if sharing his sorrow.

Hiccup was looking down now, wringing his hands together while Toothless now slept at his face. It took a moment of hesitation, but Astrid lay a comforting hand on Hiccup's shoulder. The boy didn't flinch when she came closer this time, knowing it was coming and expecting those warm lips and soft vibrations.

"I'm sorry." Astrid said into his neck. Hiccup sighed and shook his head, facing Astrid with a sad expression. "Don't be Astrid. You...you're the first person I've really opened up to like this. Not even my own father is this supportive. You've given me so much more than a friend. Don't ever be sorry Astrid, because you've done more for me in a day than anyone ever has. And to think it all started with me running into you and ripping out your headphones."

Astrid sat their frozen, unable to find words. Her and Hiccup both chuckled at his last sentence, but couldn't find many more words. Instead they decided to continue writing, Astrid telling Hiccup a bit about her life and dreams of being a professional soccer player. Hiccup told Astrid about his dreams of being an author and part time blacksmith. They both admired each other's plans for life, and in all began to admire each other.

* * *

Eventually Hiccup had to leave so he could get his homework done, but decided to eat dinner with the Hofferson's first. He bid them farewell, and Astrid's father agreed to drive both Hiccup and his daughter home, deciding to question Hiccup on the way. Surprisingly, the teen didn't mind at all, and was happy to respectfully answer every question. The Hofferson father was starting to like this boy.

Astrid helped Hiccup with his crutches up to his front porch, before hugging him tightly. She moved closer to him with her mouth, and at first Hiccup moved a little thinking she was going to say something against his neck again. Instead, soft, gentle lips pecked his cheek, causing Hiccup to turn bright red.

Those lips then moved down to Hiccup's neck like he originally expected, and Hiccup got goosebumps all over again. "Thank you for everything Hiccup. That's for everything you've done for me. I really do...admire you." With that Astrid backed away and ran to her car, her bangs covering a likely blush.

Hiccup stood frozen in his doorway for a second, watching Astrid leave with her father. Eventually Toothless licked his hand at his side holding the crutches, bringing Hiccup back to reality. The boy and his best bud headed inside, and one thing was for sure, no way would Hiccup be able to focus on his homework tonight.

Sleeping was tough too. Astrid was on Hiccup's mind pretty much all night. Those warm lips, her gentle smile, that amazing touch...how could he keep his mind from spiraling at the thought of the Hofferson's girls beauty? Would he ask her out? Would Astrid even think too go out with someone as odd as him? She did say she admired Hiccup, right?

He'd think about it later. Right now he needed sleep. Tomorrow he'd ask Astrid her opinion. With thoughts of the girls of his dreams in his head, and distant memories of his nine year old self with his mother, Hiccup fell into a rare peaceful sleep beside his dog and best bud.

* * *

The next morning Hiccup woke up, followed his normal routine, and since he didn't have school because the weekend, decided to text Astrid. They got into some rather detailed conversations as hours past by, before Astrid asked Hiccup to meet her at the park.

Hiccup obeyed the girl's wishes, and used his crutches to walk to the nearby Berk park with Toothless at his side. Astrid greeted him with a kiss similar to the day before, before pressing her lips against his neck. "Glad you could make it." She said quietly while running her fingers through the Haddock's hair. Hiccup smiled. "No problem milady." They both decided to picnic their lunch, before taking a walk around the park. No one had to say it, but it was obvious this was a big step for Hiccup in Astrid towards something more than just friends. It didn't matter Hiccup's disability, Astrid loved him for him.

 **(A/N) Well EtGlorriana96, here's your detail and so sorry if I misspelled your name! I did it! 5,000 words about a Modern Hiccup Deaf AU! So happy! Please review all you amazing readers! Anywho it's like twelve AM in the morning on a Saturday, so I'm going to head to bed. Your amazing!**

 **Until next time fellow dragon riders, like if you enjoyed, review if you have something to say, keep reading, and Plasma Snow peace out!**


	110. Dragon's tongue

**(A/N) Okay so to clarify, this story is not Rated M but I have a challenger. Guest Johnathen, you have challenged me to make a story as mature as I can about Hiccup and Astrid turning into dragons, mating, turning to normal, and having a child. Whelp...I would take the challenge, but as mentioned above I must stay within this stories rating. I will write an idea similar to yours sometime though I promise.**

 **Story idea timeline: Race to the edge.**

 **Story idea: A storm hits and Hiccup and Astrid are forced to take shelter in a cave while their dragon's are Thor knows where. Hiccup gets worried about his best bud and winds up sleeping next to Astrid for both comfort and warmth against the cold. When Hiccup starts talking in his sleep, Astrid realizes he has secrets, some of which have to do with knowing the dragon's tongue.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for...Hiccstrid. Hiccup has separation anxiety and speaks Dragoneese AU! Minor blood and injury.**

 **Summary:**

 _Rain is falling outside. The storm is worsening and Hiccup nor Astrid have a clue as to where their dragons are taking shelter. Staying in a cave to keep dry, Hiccup starts feeling fear for his best bud. Luckily Astrid is there, though she's a bit surprised upon realizing just how severe the separation anxieties Hiccup has for his dragon have developed. She also worries that anxiety created over the years could be dangerous for Hiccup, but for the time being decides to just help him cope best she can. When the boy falls asleep to the sounds of nature, Astrid realizes a secret about Hiccup. The boy has quiet the habit of talking in his sleep. Not only that, but his past bothers him. The biggest secret of all though, is the thought that Hiccup may know the dragon's tongue._

Rain fell outside as hail hit the sides of the rock walls of their shelter. Hiccup grabbed flint of steal from his satchel, and after a few attempts started a fire. He had to remove his tunic after it was torn up and he needed something to clean both his and his girlfriend's wounds.

Astrid had half of her shirt torn off, the bottom of it being ripped by tree's in her fall. Hiccup had cut a piece of his tunic with his Dagger to apply pressure to her now clotted wound. His wounds were much worse, ranging from bruises, to sliced skin along his back caused by tree branches, to the occasional broken bone.

The way Hiccup handled his pain made Astrid worry less. She found it easy to not show a sign of hurt because her only wounds were her cut torso and a few bruises. Hiccup was the one who grabbed her though when they were thrown from there dragons as lightning struck. He'd wrapped his arms around Astrid and protected her best he could. His rib cracked when they hit the ground, and their dragons had fallen out of sight.

If Hiccup had hissed in pain or flinched with every movement, Astrid would be making every attempt to help him. He didn't though. Instead, the Haddock boy showed now signs of pain except for the hurt in his eyes. Astrid dared not help him move around against his will, damaging his pride as he'd already become self-conscious about her seeing his ribs which stuck out against his thin form. She insisted she didn't care about looks, but Hiccup blushed when he saw her confused gaze land on his bare sides, oblivious to the fact the Hofferson was observing his toned core caused by dragon riding and not judging his size.

The crash had happened suddenly. Hiccup and Astrid were just flying over islands, making sure Hiccup's new map was accurate. Time passed, and they didn't take note of the storm clouds approaching until it was too late. Now they were stuck in some random cave on this foreign island after lightning bolt after lightning bolt struck them out of the sky.

Once the fire was set up, Hiccup moved to sit beside Astrid. The girl was hesitant thanks to her bare skin and his injuries, but the cold got it's way and she leaned against him, seeking warmth. Hiccup blushed slightly, flinching when Astrid's hand touched one of his healing cuts on his back.

Thunder sounded outside, and both of them flinched do to having a disliking for lightning. After all, they _had_ both been in accidents where lightning strikes caused either a coma or blindness. Astrid moved closer to Hiccup without thinking, and she froze when she realized her face was buried against the young man's shoulder as if she was some little girl.

Hiccup once again flinched when she touched a wound, but he showed no further signs of pain. Instead, the boy looked outside at the rain. Astrid knew what was running through his mind, the look in his eyes said it all. Hiccup was desperately hoping his best bud was okay.

"You alright?" Astrid finally managed to say, deciding her place against Hiccup's chest wasn't a position to dislike. Hiccup just nodded, a look of anxiety in his eyes. Astrid observed his muscles, and realized just how tense and _afraid_ the dragon rider was.

Was Hiccup _that_ worried for his dragon? Astrid knew the boy wanted his best friend to be safe, but Hiccup was literally _shaking_ in his own skin and it wasn't because the cold. She could see it, the shaking was caused by fear. Fear of what had happened to his night fury. Fear of never finding Toothless.

"Hiccup...are you sure you're okay?" Astrid asked in a more gentle tone. She gently touched Hiccup's arm, but the boy flinched away as if in some distant place where he trusted no one. _He's panicking._ Astrid came to realize while covering her mouth with her hand to hide the surprised sound.

She'd never Hiccup panic. The dragon rider always had a plan, knew what to do, or went with the flow. He never just sat their, stuck, confused, and _scared._ She could tell how worried he was, and Astrid secretly wondered if Hiccup had developed some sort of dangerous separation anxiety to his friend over the years that caused him more harm than he let on.

"Hiccup? Hiccup hey look at me." Hiccup didn't respond, and Astrid watched the rise and fall of his chest. When it thundered, his breathing was more even as if Hiccup was in some sort of shock and everything in his body went into a sleep like state. The rise and fall was too slow for comfort. Then things would calm down, and Hiccup would come back to reality. His breathing would quicken, and Astrid knew for a _fact_ this had nothing to do with pain.

After having enough of being ignored, Astrid moved slowly so she sat over Hiccup's lap. His prosthetic had been removed after breaking, so her skirt nearly covered the hole left leg. Gently laying a finger under Hiccup's chin, Astrid turned his head so he'd face her.

For a moment Hiccup looked frightened, as if she was a foreign stranger. As soon as he realized he was acting so fearful in front of _Astrid_ of all people though, he imediatly avoided eye contact. "No, no look at me Hiccup." Astrid made him look at her again and Hiccup gave her a Stoick expression.

"I-I...A-Astrid I can't..." Hiccup couldn't find the words to describe what exactly was going on with him, and his mouth felt so dry he couldn't even explain that to Astrid. The girl could read him though, and gently brushed Hiccup's hair out of his bruised right eye.

"Hey it's okay. I get it. You're worried about your best friend Hiccup. We've all been their. You're not alone and I'm sure he's safe. Just...come here." Astrid slowly moved both of her arms under Hiccup's shoulders, but she let her arms wrap around his neck rather than hugging him for fear of touching his wounds.

Hiccup gently returned the hug, wrapping both arms around Astrid's waist despite his either broken or awfully sprained left wrist. They hadn't been able to tell if the wrist had broken like his rib. Before long Hiccup was able to slow his breathing, and both him and Astrid were comfortable with each other's warmth.

Before long the warmth between both of their bodies provided such comfort against the cold that Hiccup accidently fell asleep under Astrid. She had figured out his weakness when it came to making him sleep a while back and it did the trick. Hiccup was a kid with some tough skin, never liked to be touched too much, and didn't have many known weaknesses. Run your finger's through his hair while humming against his neck so the vibrations can relax him though, and the boy was out like a candle in a storm despite any protest he may make.

Astrid smiled once Hiccup was asleep, but deep down she felt pity. He was so anxious about Toothless' location that the stress exhausted him. "I'm sorry, we'll find them in the morning." Astrid said to the sleeping boy, moving so she was laying beside him under the roof of the old beaten cave. She gentle rubbed his hand, and something about her voice and movements triggered something in his unconscious state.

"No..." Astrid sat up quickly when she heard Hiccup speak. The word trailed off and sounded frightened. Astrid was about to ask what was wrong, but imediatly caught on to what was going on. _He talks in his sleep?_ The girl questioned in her thoughts.

"What's wrong Hiccup?" Astrid tried to calm the boy in question while once against running her fingers through his hair. "Fire...hurts...hurts..." The words continued to trail off and Astrid was even more confused. She was so curious that she took interest in gaining information from this side of Hiccup.

"What? What do you mean fire?" Astrid asked even though she knew only his subconscious could hear her. Hiccup suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable, moving his left leg and thrashing his head back and fourth as sweat beaded his head.

Hiccup continued to speak. He spoke about explosions, something about his father never caring, and Astrid had to bite her lip as guilt flooded her when he mentioned a bullying incident that broken his entire right arm as a child.

 _I didn't think he thought about those things anymore! That's all in the past. We're his friends now. Best friends. I'm his Girlfriend for God's sake!_ Astrid knew deep down though that just because things had gotten better for Hiccup, it made sense that his subconscious remembered the small details that made him the prideful man he is today. He had always been afraid to show weakness after the red death after all. Everyone knew deep down the boy was scared of being rejected again.

Then something even more surprising happened. Low growl like sounds escaped Hiccup's throat. They seemed to have meaning because Hiccup would move his mouth as if forming sentences. Suddenly a terrible terror squawked somewhere nearby, and Hiccup's sounds turned to ones that mimicked the specific species of dragon.

The terror seemed to respond to Hiccup's squawks and growls, flying so it landed near him. As the dragon made different noises, Hiccup would reply with ones of his own. Astrid was beyond shocked, and didn't know if she could believe the thought that came to her mind.

"You...you can _talk_ to dragons." She whispered in disbelief. Hiccup started getting uneasy again, the growls becoming more fierce. The terror growled at him, then seemed to try and say something soothing. Sure enough, Hiccup made an almost purr like noise, still sound asleep, and relaxed entirely while the Terrible Terror fell asleep on his chest.

 _Okay I've had enough of this. I'll ask him about it in the morning._ Astrid thought as calmly as she could. She lay beside Hiccup, pressing closely against his side for warmth, before she too fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Hiccup and Astrid spent _hours_ searching for their dragons. Not a trace of Toothless or Stormfly in the forest or on the beach. Astrid could tell Hiccup was getting panicked again, and she felt her hypothesis about Hiccup and separation anxiety was proven true to an extent.

"We'll find them Hiccup." Astrid spoke softly, laying a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. The sun was now shining, tree's blowing with fierce winds which were side affects of the storm. Snow blanketed the sand and grass, while the tree's had mini icicles falling from them one by one.

Astrid remembered Hiccup and the Terror last night, and couldn't find the right moment to ask the boy about his ability to communicate with dragon's in his sleep like he had perfected the foreign language. Suddenly an idea sprang to her mind, and Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hand, pulling him out into the open.

"Why don't you call for them Hiccup?" Hiccup seemed a bit taken back, pulling out of her grasp. "Uh...what do you mean? We've already tried our dragon calls?" Hiccup tried to play dumb to her enthusiasm. Astrid huffed, crossing her arms.

"Hiccup Haddock, I heard you talking in your sleep last night." Hiccup blushed with wide eyes, thinking about many things he may have been dreaming about. "What kind of things did I say?" He asked, shifting from his right foot to his prosthetic which he hammered back into place using the fire and some supplies in his satchel.

"Well...that's the thing, I don't know. You seemed to be talking in some foreign language, one with dragon sounds. A terrible terror showed up, and it almost seemed like you...like you were having a _conversation_ with it. Hiccup, if you really can talk to dragons why haven't you said something? It's a topic which hasn't been mastered or documented in years! Sure it was forbidden for a while, but now that the war's over no one would care. If anything, it could _really_ help with dragon training." Astrid explained her opinion and Hiccup took a step back.

"Astrid I..." He caught sight of those baby blue eyes, full of curiosity and expectations. Sure Astrid might like the idea of him talking to dragons, but what about his dad? His other friends? What would the village think? The ban on talking to dragons was never legally lifted after all.

But then again...he couldn't lie to Astrid. Hiccup could never do such a thing. "Fine, you're right. I've been able to speak the dragon's tongue since I was a kid and have slowly improved, even before I met Toothless. I'd mastered the language by the time I was eleven. Maybe that's why I couldn't kill Toothless in the first place, I could understand what he was saying. Telling me he wasn't going to show weakness or fear despite his position. Showing me he wasn't afraid to die like this. No matter how stuck he was, and how lost he felt, Toothless had told me through language and body signs that...he had no kin, no protectors or backup. That didn't mean he was going to cower and beg in fear before death. That's what I meant before, when I said I looked at him and saw myself. I was lost, broken, and in all reality didn't care if I died. You really think I would've gone to the red death battle if I was afraid of never coming back? Originally, in my plan, I was going to die a hero. I had planned everything out and knew their was no escape. If Toothless hadn't been there to save me, I would've died and expected it. I may have been small and weak, but I was never afraid of what the world through at me. I knew no one liked me at the time, and felt alone, but despite how weak everyone said I was, I always tried to prove myself strong. Toothless' words were a part of my everyday thoughts. He's a part of me, it's why i'm so scared of losing him. I'm never afraid to die at his side."

Hiccup let everything come out, and his voice carried a tone Astrid had never heard in him before. Darkness, loneliness, and just...lost. He was lost without Toothless and the reason why was because what he had explained. Toothless was a part of him because Hiccup didn't just see, but he _knew_ him and his dragon thought alike. Toothless had _told_ Hiccup this himself after all.

"Hiccup I..." Astrid trailed off, biting her lip. Hiccup turned his back on her, silently cursing himself for letting it all come out like that. Man he was such a Jerk, letting Astrid know how he felt all those years out of no where like that. And after she's been betrothed to him too. This was a disaster.

Or...so he thought. Suddenly two arms grabbed Hiccup harshly. The boy yelped in surprise as he was spun around, then felt a pair of lips fiercely catch his. Eyes wild and arms wide, Hiccup returned the kiss innocently, before trying to pull back.

Then something new happened. Just as he was trying to pull back, Astrid grabbed his lips with hers, using more force. Hiccup was surprise at the indication she wanted more and was going to get it what ever it took. Her speed and naturally fierce nature was surprising, a bit scary, made him feel vulnerable, but also pleasing.

Wrapping his arms around her bare waist, cloths still torn from the storm, Hiccup deepened the kiss. He'd give her what she wanted, then pull back. Astrid let her hands rest on his bare chest, and Hiccup wondered if his bare skin had something to do with this sudden new version of the romantic of Astrid.

Attempting to pull back again, Hiccup had no such luck and was further surprised. He gasped when Astrid's hands moved lower to his sides, slowly tracing his right ribs but not putting pressure on the cracked left ones. Hiccup smiled into the kiss, and when Astrid used one hand to grip his hair, he let a night fury growl escape his throat, the vibrations pleasing Astrid.

Like I said, Hiccup was going to give her what she wanted. In all honesty he'd meant to produce a single vibrating sound, but the night fury growl just escaped him. Astrid liked it none the less, and continued running her fingers over his sides.

Hiccup shivered when Astrid's lips moved, finding their way to his collar bone. He gasped at first, then groaned, and finally when she bit him he yelped. The yelp came out as a Nadder like roar though, making Hiccup blush. "G-Great...you've got me...uh t-talking the...God's-d-dragon's tongue, and n-now I can't stop." Hiccup managed to stammer out. Astrid was working on keeping him distracted though, and Hiccup swore she was trying to get him to shut up. After that last sentence, he couldn't say anything else in Nordic, though was encouraged to growl or hiss.

Hiccup gripped Astrid's sides as she moved down to his chest, a shiver going down his spine. He hadn't been expecting this, and it was new. "Astrid please..." Astrid took note of that hint of unsure nervousness in his voice, and decided to slow down.

Moving back up to his face, Astrid's eyes were staring into Hiccup's. "I'm just trying to show you how much I care Hiccup. I may have been a Jerk in the past, but I'll always be here for you now I promise." Hiccup was about to cut her off, daring Astrid to call herself names again, but her lips stopped him.

It finally came to the moment where Astrid's hands were rather low, tracing Hiccup's waist line. Hiccup was unable to speak, but wasn't stopping her. Just as Astrid was about to make another move, two giant dragon's jumped out of the bushes, Toothless being one of them and responding to Hiccup's 'calls'.

Astrid and Hiccup parted quickly as their dragon's ran up to them. "Oh _now_ you decide to show up." Hiccup said annoyed, making Astrid laugh. Toothless said something and, unlike all these past years, Hiccup wasn't afraid to respond with clicks and growls of his own.

Suddenly Toothless looked surprised, and he gestured to Astrid as if saying something about her and other supposed to be oblivious to Hiccup's hidden talents. Hiccup just laughed and scratched the dragon's ears, replying in the dragon's tongue.

Hiccup's ability to speak to dragon's definitely _did_ help train them. He didn't tell his father though, nor the twins. Only Fishlegs and Astrid knew about his secret, though they promised to keep it that way. After all, dragon hunters and others would all be searching for Hiccup if they knew of his abilities.

 **(A/N) Hey guys! So yeah, originally supposed to be K+ but I got carried away. Sorry for such a late reply, like God school and illness takes a toll on people! Love you all, and please review! Plasma Snow peace out!**


	111. Feeding tube

**(A/N) OMG updates...so...slow. So this one is an amazing idea from a reviewer. After this I have some other ideas I'll write in this order which came from guests...**

 **#1. Hiccup is captured by the hunters with Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The hunters torture hiccup in front of the twins to get them to give info. Hiccup figures out just how the twins can handle serious situations.**

 **#2. H** **iccup's dad and friends are in danger and find out about his ability to talk to dragons.**

 **#3. H** **iccup and Astrid take care of the hatchlings of toothless and Stormfly**

 **#4. Upon request of reviewers and guests, I will do a more detailed sequel to the Hiccup blind AU.**

 **#5. Hiccup and Astrid gender bend AU taking place in HTTYD 1.**

 **So now that you fellow guests know which stories to expect in what order, I give you the story idea by EtGlorriana96.**

 **Story idea Timeline: Modern AU.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup Haddock is not your ordinary boy. With a feeding tube do to his illnesses, and a prosthetic leg he earned when his mother died, Hiccup isn't really the most social type. He goes to a special needs PE class, where Astrid Hofferson who's also his best friend volunteers. After feeling sick in the gym do to lack of energy and his prosthetic, Astrid is asked to walk Hiccup to the nurses office where she realizes he's not just the snarky, sarcastic, happy boy she knows but is actually a sick, hurting teen.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated K+ For some kissing and mentions of character death.**

 **Summary:**

 _A boy with a past, a tube in his stomach, and a metal replacement for his left leg. Picked on at school, and not really the most attractive boy around. For some reason, Hiccup had never been able to be beat down though. Astrid Hofferson, his best friend, thinks 15 year old Hiccup is just your typical snarky, sarcastic, nerdy boy. She has no idea of his struggles, and has never taken into consideration the thought that the laughter filled, jumpy, hyper PE student in her class may not be the same at home as he is at school. What happens when Astrid comes to realize that at the end of the day, Hiccup Haddock goes home to not a clean, big house that reflects his personality, but a darker mess of things with medical supplies littering his room? Sometimes the people we think we know at school, go home and live a life you'd never imagined because they've been taught not to complain._

Hiccup Haddock. The non-popular 15 year old of the high school. He had none of the looks, but had all the brains. His only real friends were Astrid Hofferson, A girl on his writing team for English, T, an outgoing boy who was laid back when he wanted to be, and Fishlegs, the school nerd in middle school, school's most gossiped about guy now that he was on the football team in Freshmen year.

Then there was Snotlout. Hiccup originally thought the only reason he _ever_ hung around the school's mascot, football player, and 'player' if you know what I mean was because the two were distant cousins. Now he knew the reason was because even if Snotlout could be annoying, selfish, self centered, and had the biggest Ego in history, the 16 year old Freshmen would never back down on helping Hiccup in a reasonably dangerous situation. How was this a trait that helped Hiccup and his cousin bond? Well lets just say...Hiccup got himself into _a lot_ of reasonably dangerous situations.

That's not all though. Hiccup and Snotlout practically shared the same house now days. Spitelout, Snotlout's father, was more abusive and reckless than anyone Hiccup had ever met. Hiccup's father, Stoick, was always away for literally weeks at a time. The boy's mother died when he was only a baby, and Snotlout was over protective. This led to the two acting like brothers when alone, and just checking on each other in public for the sake of the other's reputation.

T was a lot like Snotlout. He was laid back in school, hyper at home. He lived with his parents who didn't care what he did. T had said many time's his parents didn't even know he exited. This led to the black haired, piercing green eyed, and most mysterious Freshmen ever running away and staying many nights with Hiccup and Snotlout.

You may be wondering how all these factors matter in this story. Well, here's the thing. If Hiccup wasn't so selfless for T, and if he didn't have Snotlout there when needed, he might not even be alive to this day. No matter how many times Hiccup denied it, the truth was he needed help more than your average high school kid. Both physically and occasionally mentally.

These are the thoughts that ran through Hiccup's head as he stood up, threw away his breakfast tray, adjusted his prosthetic, and headed to his special needs physical education class where he acted more like a volunteer than a participant. That's why his friends never knew he actually had a lot more going on than he let others know. Sometimes though, a Haddock can't hold everything in forever, not even when the secret love of his life is watching.

* * *

Physical education. Basket balls bouncing everywhere, the special needs class working on there daily goals, noise _everywhere..._ "Why is this class even necessary?" Hiccup accidently let the words slip as he walked into the gym, though he was lucky no one heard.

Looking around Hiccup saw a plastic bat and ball lying near the corner of the gym. In an almost perfect square lay four bases, the closest one obviously home. _Great...Baseball. I get some easy ways out thanks to being a part of the disabled class, yet still manage to suck at it._ Hiccup was lost in his thoughts, when suddenly Astrid called his name.

Looking up Hiccup realized Astrid and a boy named Gabe were the team captains. Astrid called for Hiccup again, an annoyed look on her face. She had picked _him_ for her team...this just couldn't get any worse could it? Now Hiccup was going to make a fool out of himself. After all, Astrid had no idea he was actually qualified for the disabled class. She thought he was a volunteer to help the other kids just like she was. Hiccup couldn't let her think he sucked at gaming, but he couldn't let Astrid know his secrets either. What was he suppose to do?

Gulping and rolling his long green sleeves up, Hiccup walked towards Astrid and her group. A boy Hiccup knew who had a wheelchair was next to his friend Ashleigh, another volunteer. To Hiccup's left was an...odd kid named Jay. He was a bit crazy at times, and had schizophrenia, but was one heck of an athlete. Then there was Hiccup next to Astrid. He tried to forget his fears, but couldn't when he accidently bumped into her shoulder.

 _And me? I'm just the kid with a prosthetic and feeding port._ Hiccup couldn't help it, even if he tried he had a habit of judging his own athletic abilities day by day. Astrid didn't notice his change in mood, but just smiled when her team was up for bat.

First Jay went, hitting the ball on the first try and running to first base. Then the boy in the wheelchair. The pitcher for the game made sure to throw the ball at a height he could reach easier. Ashleigh went, not really caring and striking out. Both boys were on third and second bases.

Astrid went, getting both Jay and his friend to home plate, herself to first. Next was Hiccup. He tried to offer the bat to someone else, but the teacher caught him and said he had to at least try. With a sigh and tight grip on the bat handle, Hiccup took his stance and watched the ball.

One, strike. Two, he didn't swing because the ball went far to low. Finally...Hiccup couldn't believe it when the bat collided with the ball so perfectly the ball went up into the bleachers. With a laugh and smile that went to his eyes, Hiccup took off running. He found it pretty hard to run thanks to his prosthetic, so made sure to not waist any time. Another few goes and him along with Astrid were in the back of the line again.

"Wow, didn't know you could swing." Astrid playfully pushed Hiccup's shoulder, causing the boy to lean against the wall in order to catch himself. Hiccup stayed there looking at her, breathing heavily but smiling at Astrid. His leg was sore but that didn't matter. What mattered was he had found the perfect way to get into a conversation with the Hofferson.

Before long it was Astrid's turn to swing. Hiccup went again and the run went just the same as last time. The exception was that Jay got their third out, meaning it was Astrid's team's turn on the 'field'. Hiccup stood near Astrid in the outfield, a teacher or coach on each plate, and the other kids in field.

Astrid looked at Hiccup with a smile on her face when he ran to get the ball, coming within an inches time of getting a kid out. For such a small guy he really was good at playing these kinds of sports. What bothered Astrid though was how Hiccup looked as he walked back to her.

His eyes were half lidded, he clutched his stomach with his hand, and a limp was in his every step. "Hiccup. Are you okay?" Astrid wrapped an arm around him instinctively, fearing Hiccup was about to pass out or something like that. Hiccup nodded, attempting to push her away. Astrid held him firm though, something in her gut telling her Hiccup _wasn't_ okay.

"Coach Kerry?" Astrid asked, thankful they were so close to the coach who stood near third base. The coach got out of her stance and looked at Astrid. All it took was Astrid moving her arm to gesture at Hiccup, before the teacher almost imediatly took a few steps forward and held his arms.

"Hiccup? Hiccup can you hear me?" Kerry knew about Hiccup and his past. She knew about his ability to keep going even when everything hurt. She knew about his prosthetic and how sore it got. Most of all she knew Hiccup needed 'feeds' to keep him going since his digestive track didn't work the right way, and he had recently started with a new formula. This meant the teen was more at risk of something going wrong, and Kerry had been there last time he had feinted and was sent to the hospital with a hundred degree fever.

Hiccup didn't respond verbally at first, though he tried to move his lips. Nodding his head, a little more life came to his eyes. "I...I-I'm fine." He stuttered out, obviously trying to hide some sort of pain he had deep within where he hid his other emotions. Kerry nodded, pulling Hiccup closer. "Common, you're going to the nurse." Just as she had expected, Hiccup imediatly tried to yank away, not liking the idea of nurses, doctors, or hospitals. This is why Kerry had made sure to hug him closer, Hiccup couldn't pull out of her grasp and quickly recognized it too. "Dangit." He muttered to himself while looking over the coaches shoulder.

Astrid watched the interaction with more confusion than ever. She saw how quickly Coach Kerry had responded to Hiccup not feeling well. She could see the fear in Kerry's eyes when Hiccup didn't respond verbally at first. Astrid tensed when Hiccup tried to twist out of her hold on his wrists, before stuttering that he was fine.

Most of all, Astrid was confused and slightly fearful when she saw how uneasy Hiccup was about going to the nurse. It wasn't just that he was being selfless, there was absolute _fear_ in his forest green eyes. _Has something happened to him? No one develops a fear or resistance like that without a reason. I've seen it before, there has to be an experience for a high school kid of all people to lash out in fear just because he has to go to the nurses office._ Astrid was pulled from her thoughts when the coach looked up at her.

"Astrid, I have to stay here with the other kids. Think you can walk Hiccup to the office?" Astrid saw that look in Kerry's eyes when she looked down at Hiccup. She was trying to reassure him, that was made obvious when Hiccup tried to pull away from her hand on his wrist with very little success. Hiccup didn't look scared now, his expression was blank as if didn't want anyone to know what he was feeling. The boy was sneaky about getting out of Kerry's grasp. He didn't just lash or fight against her now. Instead Hiccup tried to hide his attempts at escape, even though he would have much more success if he caused a bigger scene.

Suddenly a thought dawned on Astrid and she tensed. _He's hiding from me isn't he? Trying not to damage his pride._ What made her tense were all the other ideas of what kind of other things Hiccup might be hiding. A small fear and excitement mixed deep within her at the thought. Taking Hiccup to the nurse would be like a child opening a taped or locked box. She didn't want to be surprised by anything, but also wanted to know her friend better and was beyond curious. What was it about Hiccup Haddock that had gossip running and people confused at every turn anyway? What made him so different?

Hesitating a little, Astrid walked to Hiccup with a gentle smile and nod. "Common lets go. You can lean against me if you need to, I don't want you to pass out or anything like that." Kerry smiled without knowing Astrid saw, and the Hofferson felt warm inside at the thought that she was doing what ever needed to be done right. She hardly knew Hiccup that well, but it was obvious when he relaxed a little and the teachers smiled that Astrid somehow knew what to say and how to say it.

Entering the office with Hiccup's wrist held tightly in her hand, Astrid looked at the woman behind the counter. The lead person looked sympathetic at the sight of how pale Hiccup was, and just like Kerry, the nurse imediatly rushed to Hiccup's side with his arms in hers.

"What happened?" Nurse Joy asked Astrid while pushing Hiccup's bangs out of his hair. "I don't know. We were in gym and he suddenly looked like he was going to pass out. Then there's this awful limp I can't figure out." Astrid gestured to Hiccup's left leg which Hiccup was trying to keep pressure off of.

Hiccup was more pale than before, and unlike with Kerry, it appeared he couldn't even hear Astrid talking like he wasn't even there. His eyes were half lidded again, and Hiccup brought a hand up to his left temple with an obvious headache.

"Alright." Joy had a skilled look and posture, as if she'd done this many times. "Hiccup? Hiccup can you hear me? Common." What was it with everyone and treating Hiccup like some dizziness was a trip to the emergency room? Then again, what was that fear in Hiccup's eyes back in the gym? Astrid shook her head as the nurse tried to get Hiccup to respond with little success. She had to focus on Hiccup who looked like he had a severe headache and was swaying a little to his right side and back, avoiding his left where the limp was. The boy was her friend and Astrid was more than loyal, she could worry about her own questions later.

Suddenly the nurse was trying to take Hiccup to the back office, but Hiccup had finally gained some life back in those eyes of his. He was still pale, and refused to willingly go with Joy. "Here, let me help." Astrid said in such a gentle tone that the nurse found it hard not to let her help.

Taking Hiccup's hands from Joy's, Astrid held him in front of her. "Common Hiccup. She just wants to help." It seemed that all a sudden, Hiccup realized who was right in front of him, watching his fears unfold. His eyes caught Astrid's baby blue gaze, and Hiccup gulped when he found it difficult to even move his hands in her hold, let alone get them out of hers.

"Astrid..." Hiccup trailed at first, his eyes spacing out. He brought a hand to his head, and eventually found focus. "Y-You don't...you don't get it." Hiccup said the sentence in a stutter at first, but his voice grew quieter and quieter.

Astrid frowned at first, and for the first time noticed the pain in Hiccup's mostly expressionless facial details. His wide eyes, his sweaty forehead, the thin line formed by his lips, Hiccup was hurting and afraid, and Astrid wished now more than ever she knew what was wrong. What caused Hiccup to be so different than she'd expected after seeing him only once every few classes?

"Not if you don't allow me to." Astrid felt the words slip from her lips, and she placed a finger under Hiccup's chin. "If you'll talk to me while we're with the nurse, I can at least _try_ to understand though. You just have to tell me what's wrong." Hiccup wanted to say no, wanted to pull away and put on his brave face. He wanted Astrid to leave, he wanted the nurse to forget him like his father had. Most of all, Hiccup wanted his pain to just go away so Astrid didn't see it. He wanted to lock it up again.

Under that baby blue gaze though, watching as Astrid gently moved her hand from her chin, to her braid, slowly moving it over, and back to his wrist, Hiccup realized who was dominant here. Who had the advantage and who was the one who going to get the answers they wanted was obvious.

"O-Okay." Hiccup said with a bit of an annoyed glare in his eyes. He couldn't just ignore or lie to Astrid, his secret crush. No, that was like breaking a law in Hiccup's eyes. He had to be strong and let her see his brave face. At the same time though, he had to give up answers when she needed them. Needed _him._

Hiccup sat down on the nurses bed, still feeling as if he may pass out. Astrid stood beside him, Joy walking in and closing the door. She glanced at Astrid, then at Hiccup. "Hiccup...I could use the extra help her. Is it okay if Astrid stay's here? I know she volunteers in your PE class." Hiccup went wide eyed and Astrid got the message.

"Wait...I thought you were a volunteer too." Astrid looked at Hiccup who looked away. "Like I said, you don't get it Astrid." Hiccup then looked back at Joy, nodding hesitantly, but then grabbing his forehead. "Only if it's no burden though." It seemed he was talking to Joy, but Astrid knew when Hiccup looked at her that he was making sure _she_ was okay with it.

"It's fine." Both Astrid and Joy said in sync. A short lived awkward moment passed, before Joy checked Hiccup's blood pressure. Time went by, and when Hiccup stood on the scale in Joy's office, both Astrid and the nurse looked worried.

"Hiccup...I don't think-" "The new formula has some side affects and I forget to use it every so often Ms. Joy. I forgot this morning and around dinner. At the same time, I've also lost my regular appetite more than usual. I don't think things are going so well with it, and I am aware it's causing loss of weight." Hiccup answered every one of Joy's questions before the nurse had the chance to answer them.

"Thanks Hiccup. I noticed you were holding your stomach earlier. Is everything okay?" Hiccup now stilled as soon as he sat back on the bed with slight dizziness. No, it wasn't. His newer feeding tube, much different than the feeding port he once had, was causing a bit of problems and Hiccup had no one to change it at home since T and Snotlout couldn't help. In the midst of pain and hesitance, Hiccup hadn't been able to find it in himself to change the tube on his own, the experience being new to him.

Non of this was said though. Instead, Hiccup just shook his head and backed up when Joy reached for him. "N-No not here. Please I...I'm not used to it." Hiccup's voice was so low that it was hard to hear. Astrid stood there near the bed, confused and oblivious to Hiccup's different disabilities. She had no idea what Hiccup was talking about when he told Ms. Joy that he couldn't do something Astrid didn't know about. The teen couldn't understand why Hiccup went from sounding so confident when talking about some sort of formula, to sounding like a small child just because Nurse Joy reached for him.

Astrid wanted to ask questions, but something in her said she'd have her answers at a different time. Instead of talking, Astrid just sat on the bed beside Hiccup who had become pale and swayed again thanks to the fast movement he'd made. One thing was for certain to Astrid, what ever was wrong with Hiccup deprived him of his energy which wasn't a good sign at all.

"Hiccup I have to. Your friend here can stay." Hiccup shook his head, looking at Astrid through his now darkening vision. Joy tried to reason, nodding her head. "Okay I get it. Why don't we take care of your limp first Hiccup?" Hiccup couldn't even respond verbally his headache was so severe. Instead, he simply lifted his left leg, allowing it to go limp when Joy moved it as if he'd handed her an object.

Astrid was a bit shocked when one of her many questions was answered. It explained the limp and Hiccup's participation in the disabled physical education class. His left leg, or where his left leg should be, was metal, curved at the end and cuffing a spot just below his knee.

"Hiccup..." Astrid trailed off, and Hiccup tried to reply to his name. This caused his head to hurt more though, and Astrid felt sorry she'd worried him when Hiccup groaned in pain while now holding his head with both hands. Wrapping her left around Hiccup's shoulders, and smiled gently. "Hey it's alright." She started. "Everyone has a weak spot. It's nothing bad." Once again Astrid smiled when Hiccup relaxed a little, her words obviously shielding his pride a little. _Gods. Your pride is bigger than your brain. You know that?_ She felt the urge to tease but bit her tongue.

Joy put some sort of cream on Hiccup's blistering leg, causing the boy to squirm as if it stung. "You okay?" Astrid asked. Hiccup just nodded, biting his bottom lip and trying to keep himself still. There it was again, the confidence and determination like when he stood on the scale. Astrid smiled every time she saw it.

Then there was that childish, fearful side. Joy said she needed to look at Hiccup's 'tube' as she put it, and Astrid was more than confused when Hiccup pulled back. "No, not while I'm here. I can take care of it at school, just don't like talking to doctors or nurses about it Ms. Joy. Please." Unlike before, as the bell rang and Astrid refused to leave Hiccup's side, Joy had to insist.

Astrid didn't even know how it all happened, things just blurred together. Hiccup had pulled away from Joy, but thanks to Astrid's arm around him was tighter in the teen's hold. One look at Joy's expression and Astrid knew she had to steady Hiccup before his case got worse.

"Hiccup. Hey it's okay. Just relax alright?" Hiccup shook his head, groaning in pain. He was sitting sideways, his body pressed against Astrid's chest. Astrid frowned, her gut letting her know she had to help Hiccup even if it meant going against his wishes.

Moving swiftly and gracefully which she'd learned from archery, soccer, and Basketball, Astrid was behind Hiccup while pulling his head into her lap. Before Hiccup could even yelp in surprise, his arms were crossed across his chest, Astrid's left hand holding them in place.

Astrid's legs were on either side of Hiccup, her grip keeping him from squirming away from Joy's hold. Her right hand ran through Hiccup's hair, attempting to sooth him. Hiccup had became a little panicked, both by the thought of Joy touching him and because of how fast things had happened, causing his head to hurt all the more. Everything spun around him, and Astrid tried to keep the boy conscious.

"Shh, it's alright. You're just in a weak spot Hiccup. Pull through it." Astrid encouraged. Somehow her words got to the boy in her lap, and Hiccup relaxed a little. His breathing a little more even, and his green eyes remained shut.

As Hiccup's shirt was lifted he shuddered under the nurses touch. At first Astrid thought it was because he was shy or cold, but then saw what had him so sensitive. In the left side of his stomach, near his belly button, was a white, rubber like tube which reminded Astrid of a button. The skin around it was irritated and a little swelled, and Astrid got what Hiccup had meant by 'not being used to it'. The reaction the boy's body had indicated Hiccup was new to this particular type of tube. Astrid's theory was proven true when her eyes drifted to the other side of his stomach, another hole like scar closing up and still scabbing over a little.

"Do you have to change it out?" Astrid suddenly blurted out, her mind running through different things she'd seen in movies or in children's hospitals. Joy bit her lip, obviously feeling like she couldn't talk for Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes opened a little, catching Astrid's gaze.

"Supposed to every so often, especially because it's such a new type of tube to me." His eyes closed again, tightly this time as Hiccup squirmed in Astrid's hold out of reflux when Joy's hand reached the tube. His eyes relaxed, but didn't open. "I just don't have um...many resources or help I guess." Astrid nodded, brushing Hiccup's bangs out of his face.

Hiccup tried to pull away from Astrid, and as the girl watched Joy work, she could tell that Hiccup wasn't supposed to go this long without changing out his tube if he was having a reaction like he was. The swelling made it hard to simply pull the tube from his stomach, and the irritation caused Joy to have to use a cream for cleaning which, judging by his reflexes, Hiccup _did not_ like. He hid his pain pretty well, but did still put a fight.

After Hiccup's tube was fresh and his leg doctored, Astrid asked to stay in the office a while longer while Joy called his class. A small hand held syringe was connected to a line and was filled with Hiccup's 'Formula'. The line attached to the button, and Astrid was fascinated when Hiccup tried to explain how it worked.

Time went by and Hiccup managed to briefly describe his life with Snotlout and T. He mentioned his father being gone and his mothers death, along with giving a brief summary the car explosion which took his leg. Astrid watched in interest, Hiccup never moving from her lap. Eventually Hiccup got dizzy again, and Astrid said it was fine if he was too tired to talk.

Months went by after that day. Astrid insisted on staying with Hiccup, Snotlout, and T whenever she could. She learned to help Hiccup with his tube, and didn't tell anyone else about his prosthetic. Hiccup became more than just a friend in her eyes, though they both debated rather to make things official or not with themselves and no one else.

Eventually bonds were formed and Astrid, for the time, was as close to Hiccup as a sister would be. When he went to her house they shared the guest room, had play fights, and even loved to compete against each other when watching TV game shows. Hiccup practiced more on baseball, but said he'd rather not join the team for understandable reasons.

Like I said in the summary, sometimes the people we think we know at school or at work, aren't nearly the same at home. They may act happy, but suffer abuse in the night. They may act strong, but go through tube feeds because their own immune system doesn't agree with them. Sometimes though, getting to know someone else out there, can lead to life changing experiences and bonds you'd never expect.

 **(A/N) Finally I'm updating! God been sick, to mental units at the ER, suffered writers block, and have major loads of homework! Yet, I managed to update this idea I've had for too long and a reviewer re-inspired it so thanks!**

 **BTW...Who else is out there and can't wait for the newest season of race to the edge, 6th and final season, coming out TOMMOROW February 16th? I know I can't!**


	112. Twins in a serious situation

**(A/N) Hey fellow readers! So I should've been ready for a Hiccup torture story idea to hit me but I wasn't and this is what came out of my writers mind and onto paper. It's not the best, but I like it. Please review!**

 **Story idea timeline: Race to the edge after Johan is figured out though there are NOT season 6 spoilers.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup Haddock and the twins are out flying one day on a training exercise when they and their dragons are shot down by ambushing hunters. When Hiccup is beat down and pretty much tortured by Johan, the twins must follow their leader's commands and not give the hunters information despite their desire to help their friend.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for violence and other things made obvious by the story idea. Hiccstrid near the end. Hiccup/Toothless bond.**

 **Also!**

 **Sorry for updates being so slow, a lot's been going on with school, medicine, and of course watching Race to the edge and being totally depressed after seeing the last episode of season 6. I'm just not on here as much but I try.**

 **Summary:**

 _The day started fairly well, just Hiccup taking the twins out for a training exercise. When they all get captured with their dragons by the dragon hunters, will Ruffnut and Tuffnut be able to help their injured leader after he's pretty much beaten to exhaustion by Johan?_

Today had started out peacefully with Hiccup teaching Ruffnut and Tuffnut some new flying techniques. I know, sounds super weird for the twins, but they actually weren't arguing or fighting as much as usual. At first Hiccup had thought they might have something wrong with them, but then learned Ruff and Tuff were just tired because they hadn't had very much sleep these past few days.

 _"You know what? Maybe we should go on a flight, clear your head so you can rest easy."_ Hiccup had insisted earlier that morning. At first everyone just said the twins had been through so much worse. That was before Ruffnut fell asleep while leaning against a wall, causing her to fall over which resulted in Hiccup, who was the closest person, to catch her. He had decided that if the twins tired themselves out enough in training, they would both be to sleepy to fight his teachings, and would be out cold by night fall. It was a win-win really.

The sky was a bright blue with few white puffy clouds, the ocean roaring below as the waves broke ice along the seas stacks. Ruffnut and Tuffnut flew next to Hiccup and Toothless on Barf and Belch. Ruffnut had her chin resting on her fist, but was awake and listening. Tuffnut lay back against Belch's neck, but Hiccup knew he was listening to the best of his ability.

The training exercise was simple. Fly through the sea obstacles as a team on Barf and Belch. If Ruffnut and Tuffnut argued or didn't trust each other and their dragon, then they'd wind up hitting a sea stack and needing to land. So far they'd passed Hiccup's easier planned obstacles, and now were working on flying under rock formations and maneuvering around sea stacks close to the water.

"You guys sure you're okay?" Hiccup asked as he flew behind the twins, making sure they didn't fall asleep 'in class'. Ruffnut shrugged, turning Barch so he avoided an obstacle. Tuffnut sat up, following her movements. "Yeah. Lets just get this over with." He sounded grumpy, but that was understandable.

Hiccup thought about it for a moment, and realized the best time to train the twins was when they were too tired to fight. When they weren't arguing or ignoring his teachings for the pure fun of it, Ruffnut and Tuffnut actually worked perfect together. They followed each other's movements, seeming to almost read each other's minds. Barf and Belch followed their rider's commands without a problem, finding this easier because they didn't have the stress of their riders leading a bad example.

"We've got to do this more often." Hiccup leaned close to Toothless' head as he switched the tail fin so they flew closer to the water. Toothless made a small laughing sound in his throat, before snorting as Hiccup scratched his rough, black-blue scales.

All was going good, and pretty soon the three riders and their dragons were out in the open again, having passed the training exercise. "You guys need a break?!" Hiccup called, flying up to meet them in the sky. The twins accepted his offer gratefully, and before long had landed on a sea stack.

The sun was warm, the waves soothing, and the atmosphere cool and collected. Hiccup lay back against Toothless' side, his legs stretched out in the frosted over grass. Ruffnut lay back against Barf's neck, Tuffnut laying on the dragon's back while curling up in a way that almost made him look like a baby deer. Yep, the twins were odd, but at least they weren't arguing for once.

With a sigh, Hiccup folded his hands behind his head, letting his journal rest in his lap. He was content, and out in the middle of the ocean with his guard down. There's something wrong with that though. When you're living outside the archipelago and have many hunters on your bad side, you should stay alert when out in the open.

"Fire!" Hiccup yelped in surprise as the voice came out of no where. At first, he had no idea what was going on and thought innocently that he was half asleep and had been drifting into the common nightmare. That was before the heat of Singtail flame grazed his skin, the fire ball lightning his tunic sleeve on fire.

"Gah! Guys! UP! NOW!" The twin's imediatly sat up as Hiccup jumped to his feat, preparing for a fight. He tried to put out the fire on his sleeve, but it climbed his arm. Hiccup didn't want to, but when the fire started grazing his chest he had no choice but to remove the article of clothing, leaving his torso unguarded and vulnerable to any arrow or fire attacks. With the lack of armor, Hiccup already felt weaker as he stood by Toothless' side.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup turned to his left as the twins called out in sync. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were both caught in a net along with their dragon who had been shot by dragon ruit. Toothless tried to blast the net as Hiccup ran towards them with his dagger pulled from his belt. The second he got one single rope cut though, Krogan had jumped from his Singtail, wrestling Hiccup to the ground.

Hiccup looked up at Krogan who sat over him, raising his fist. Preparing for the blow, Hiccup attempted to shield his face with his hands. Krogan quickly pinned one arm to the ground, and before Hiccup could calculate his next move, Krogan punched him in the ribs where he was left exposed. The blow took Hiccup's breath away, and he gasped for air. Attempting to shield himself, Hiccup moved his free hand to the unbruised sight. This left his face vulnerable, and Krogan quickly punched his jaw so hard Hiccup was barely conscious.

Hiccup _would_ have welcomed the darkness that started consuming his vision as his ribs throbbed. That was before the screech of a night fury was sounded though, causing Hiccup to fight so he could save his best bud. "Toothless!" He screamed, and with a sudden burst of adrenaline pushed Krogan off of him. Krogan was knocked to the ground, and Hiccup used his dagger to pin one arm to the ground. The fight could've ended there, the flyers unwilling to fire if it meant their master's death. Hiccup made the mistake of forgetting Krogan's Singtail though which was fighting Toothless. The dragon fired at Hiccup, not enough to kill him, and the boy was sent flying a few feet before finally being knocked out cold.

* * *

 _Darkness, it's the first thing I can remember. It was dark, cold, and I was scared. Then I heard the call of Toothless, his distress call sending alarms off in my mind. Where am I? What happened? What are those sounds around me?_

At first Hiccup couldn't remember anything, his head throbbing with a sharp pain. He lifted his hand, attempting to hold his head, but the limb was brought back down with the weight of a chain. Opening his eyes and blinking once, everything was blurry. A second time, and Hiccup could now see wooden walls on either side of him. Finally the ringing in his ears subsided, and Hiccup could hear Toothless much more clearly.

It was all so confusing at first, but the fight with Krogan soon flashed before the boy's eyes. "Ruffnut! Tuffnut?!" Hiccup had to make sure they weren't killed because of him, though he couldn't go looking for them thanks to his cuffs and chains.

"Over here H!" Hiccup sighed with relief when he turned his head and spotted the twins in a cell next to his. That relief soon died out when Toothless roared again. Hiccup looked to his right, and saw his dragon with a muzzle and chains. Pretty soon a feeling of hurt shot Hiccup in the chest, the boy knowing he was at fault for his dragon's capture.

"I-I know bud. I'm okay. We're going to get out of here I promise." Hiccup moved towards the cell next to him, trying to get closer to the dragon who stood in the corner of his own prison. The chains on his wrist prevented Hiccup from reaching the cell, and a saddened look filled his eyes as the boy lifted his hand in some sort of attempt to calm his best friend.

"You're not going _anywhere_ anytime soon I'm afraid." Shivers went down Hiccup's spine as he recognized the voice. "Johan." He practically growled the name, balling his fists though unable to stand thanks to his short chains being attached to the floor.

"Yes, me _Hiccup_." Johan said the name with disgust. "You're on a boat in the middle of the ocean. You're friends are trapped in a cell of their own. You're dragon is muzzled, and you can't even get off the floor. How on earth could you possibly think you could escape this time hmm?"

Hiccup grit his teeth, glaring at the man above him. The man who'd duked him. The man who earned his trust only to betray him. The man who had wanted nothing more than for Hiccup and his friends to be dead for as far back as breakneck bog. The betrayal had caused him trust issues in many ways, causing Hiccup be to much more cautious around a villain. This was the only reason he occasionally had the upper hand against Viggo these days.

"Not that we're complaining..." Tuffnut started, cutting off the conversation between their leader and worst enemy. "But why chain Hiccup up and not us? I mean, he's already in a cell. Why do you have to keep him attached to the floor? In my opinion it's a little much-" the male twin was cut off quickly as a knife zoomed past his head and stabbed the wall behind him.

"Hey! Watch it pal!" Ruffnut shouted while grabbing the throwing knife. She tried to throw it back, but Johan dodged the sharp object with ease. "How do you _ever_ put up with these two?" Hiccup shrugged as Johan grabbed his knife, placing it against his belt. "They're helpful when they want to be." Was the teen's sassy response while he smirked at the twins. No way in a million years would he show the fear that took place in the pit of his stomach when the twin's question came to mind.

Somehow, someway, as if Johan could actually read Hiccup's mind, the man caught onto that silent uneasiness. "Answers shall come. You'll see Haddock." With that, Johan walked away. Hiccup sat back against the wall, eyes wide with confusion. He _really_ hated this guy. Hiccup was the kid who could stare into the mouth of the screaming death and never flinch. He was the teen who willingly took on a dragon eating beast. His fear generated from different things than others. Loud noises, weapons, and any kind of dragon rarely scared him. What caused Hiccup fear was when an enemy was able to outwit him. Hiccup never was strong, but his best strength was his brains ever since he was little. When someone he disliked happened to have more mind skills than he did, it left him feeling vulnerable, confused, and therefor a little frightened.

"Uh...what do you think he meant by that?" Ruffnut brought Hiccup out of his thoughts with a slight quake to her voice. "Who knows? This _is Johan_ we're talking about." Tuffnut chimed in. Hiccup rolled his eyes, shaking as the cold air hit his still bare torso. "Thanks for the confidence boost Tuff." He said with sarcasm drifting from his voice. "No problem, my fine fellow." Tuffnut didn't catch on, which caused his sister to become annoyed.

Hiccup ignored the fighting in the background, guessing that when he was unconscious the twins must have gotten their rest at some point. Instead he watched Toothless who eyed the door Johan had walked into at the end of the ship angrily. Hiccup once again tried to lift his hand to his dragon out of reflex, but couldn't get his wrists very high off the ground. Huffing in frustration and only now beginning to recognize the pain in his back caused by the Singtail blast, Hiccup leaned back against his cell wall while trying to figure out a plan and ignore the burning sensation. Not only did he have to find a way out of here, but no doubt would Krogan and his men be nearby when they escaped.

* * *

 _At some point I'd managed to fall asleep. Suddenly the sound of a wave echoed in my ears and I sat up rather quickly. The halls of the ship were dark. Lanterns hung from the roof. The twins are asleep in their cell, though I'm wide awake. Footsteps come closer, and Johan looks at me with a look I've never seen before._

Hiccup eyed the man outside his cell confused. Why was Johan here now? Was it to answer the twins' previous questions? That thought gave Hiccup goosebumps for some reason unknown, and he shivered against the cold air surrounding him. Of all the days he had to be without his armor...

"I see you're awake." Johan said darkly. Hiccup rolled his eyes, leaning back against his cell wall with a sigh, his hands on his knees. "Way to state the obvious Johan. So...what are you here for anyways? I'm pretty sure if you captured me to kill me you would've done it by now." Johan growled at the sarcastic tone in the boy's voice, making Hiccup feel a little more confident in himself despite the situation.

"I think you've forgotten who's chained to the ground and who has the weapons." Johan opened Hiccup's cell, the green dragon proof bars moving closer to the roof. Hiccup flinched at the sudden sound, the 'bang' waking the twins. "Nah, I'm just a curious kid." He masked his fear with sass, making the man above him confused.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at their leader oddly. Johan approached Hiccup who was tense but showed no other signs of fear. Toothless woke up at the sudden presence, growling at his rider's worst enemy. Hiccup was pressed against the wall of his cell, obviously uncomfortable about the fact that why as Johan could walk, he was stuck sitting down.

"Why would I kill such a valuable opponent?" Johan started while reaching for something under his armor. "The thing about you dragon riders is your sentiment." Hiccup now became scared, worrying that Johan was going to hurt the twins for his knowledge. "It's a weakness in battle, but I've figured out how to use it to my advantage. You, Hiccup Haddock, have the dragon eye lenses I need. I know you have a reputation of keeping cool, so I'm not betting my luck on you. Instead, I've decided to use your little friends here." Johan gestured to the twins nearby.

Hiccup tensed as he recognized the tool Johan had in his right hand which gestured to the twins. "Y-you think the twins are going to give you information because a _whip?_ Hate to break it to you Johan, but I have sworn on many occasions that they don't know how to recognize pain." The boy attempted to keep his friends from getting hurt.

"Oh, I know hurting them won't get me anything." Johan pointed at Hiccup with the whip, the teen only _now_ getting the hint. "But, if there's one thing I've come to learn about you soft berkians, it's that you'll do just about anything to save your leader. I know you're no chief Hiccup, but you _are_ the heir and the leader of the dragon riders if I'm not mistaken."

Hiccup avoided eye contact at this point, something deep within telling him not to look at Johan's weaponry. He opened his eyes while looking at an empty space in the corner, not allowing himself to show any of his fear. "They won't tell you anything. Yes, we Vikings tend to follow our leaders with respect as we should, but that also means taking orders that are given." Hiccup looked up at the twins who were now getting the hints Johan gave just like he did. "And they won't say _anything_ to you about our dragon eye lenses." Hiccup looked sternly to Ruffnut and Tuffnut who looked worried but nodded in agreement anyways. They could be serious and follow orders when they needed to.

Johan shook his head, an evil smirk playing on his lips. "You are the clever one Hiccup, trying to use your sass and talk to stop me. I'll have you know in my many years of spying on you and your tribe, I've come to learn many things about you. I can see the fear in your eyes a mile away Hiccup, don't deny it." Hiccup pressed himself harder against the wall, the sensation of the cool wood on his numb burn uncomfortable. He figured that sensation would be better than a whip lashing the blisters though.

"Who me? Johan I think you've forgotten who you're talking to. I train fire breathing dragons-some with spikes for tails-on a daily basis. Why in the world would I fear a whip?" Hiccup did pretty good at masking his growing fear do to Johan's surprises, but there were a few hints such as high pitch vocals caused by his fast paced breathing that the man above him caught.

"Like I said Hiccup..." Johan raised the whip above his head, Toothless shrieking as he tried to get to his rider only to be stopped by the bars of his cell. Ruffnut and Tuffnut froze with wide eyes. Hiccup pressed himself further against the wall, and tried to shield himself. That's the thing about his arms and their cuffs though, Hiccup couldn't pull them close enough together to cross over himself. A cracking sound smacked the air, and Hiccup froze as adrenaline surged through his small frame. The second his mind took in what happened, Hiccup closed his eyes tightly as blood trickled from the cut that went from his right jaw, down over his chin, and ended near the middle of his torso. He managed not to scream, but the stinging pain surging through his skin caused Hiccup's breathing to quicken and arms to yank at their restraints in an attempt to shield himself from more pain.

"Hiccup!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut shouted in sync as Toothless tried to claw at his muzzle with little success. Hiccup was still for a second, his body almost limp as his chained arms held him up. His breathing was now slower, and blood was staining his green pants with spots of red. With every amount of energy he had, Hiccup looked up at Johan with hatred, his eyes both angry and defiant as if saying 'You can beat me all you want, but there's no breaking me'.

Johan smirked while looking down at Hiccup's hate filled eyes. He then turned to the twins, whip still in hand. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Johan used his hands to gestured to the cell around him. "Your leader can suffer... _or..._ you can give me the location of your dragon eye lenses." Ruffnut and Tuffnut both looked at each other sadly, then to Hiccup who was still trying to control his breathing.

Suddenly, Hiccup was able to gather up his energy and turn to the twins despite his lashed cheek. "No! Don't give him any information you two. I know, you want to help, but if you give Johan what he wants he'll just kill me afterwards!" Hiccup pulled at his restraints, and Johan became angry. "Quiet boy!" He shouted, bringing the whip down again. Hiccup was pulling so hard at his chains to get closer to the twins, he left his burned back unguarded. The whip lashed his back, going from his left shoulder blade all the way down to the middle of his lower back. Hiccup gasped for air as the blisters from the Singtail blast were sliced through, but once again he didn't give Johan the satisfaction of hearing him scream or seeing him cry.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut yelled for their leader, gripping the bars of there cell so tightly their fingers were white as clouds. Toothless shrieked again, his pupils turning to slits as his protective instincts kicked in. Once again he was blocked by his muzzle and cell. Johan smirked at the twins, then turned to kick Hiccup in the side only to make the boy find it harder to breath than before. Hiccup was unable to keep his shaking form up after that, and fully relied on his chained arms to keep him up, the strain from him pulling on the hooks in the floor keeping his body and arms leaning forward but not hitting the ground.

"Like I said, it's _your_ choice how much he suffers." Ruffnut and Tuffnut both had more hate in their eyes than ever before which is saying a lot. Despite their desire to help their friend, the twins kept quiet while shaking their heads as if they were the disappointed parents of Johan. This took the man off guard, and he knew he'd need better methods of getting what he wanted. Perhaps the quickness of a whip wasn't the way to go.

"Have it your way, but I'll be back." Johan looked at the darkness and knew it was late because no light came from the holes in the roof. "It's already night fall, and we'll be at my base in just a few more days." He smirked at Hiccup who had finally managed to calm his breathing again. "I'd get my rest if I were you boy." With that the man left, closing and locking Hiccup's cell behind him. Ruffnut and Tuffnut both looked at their friend struggling to keep his shaking under control, a shade of sadness covering their expression.

"Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked in a quiet voice. Hiccup took a deep breath, and-still shaking from the cold-leaned back against the wall with his right eye closed thanks to the cut so close to it causing irritation and swelling. "I'm fine guys. Trust me, as long as you stay strong enough not to give him what he wants, I'll stay strong enough to take his hits." Hiccup managed a weak smile despite the now drying blood causing even more irritation to his stinging, sliced cheek and jaw. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were silent and still for a moment, but then nodded in agreement while sitting against the wall of their cell as close to Hiccup as they could get. Toothless did the same on his riders right side, crooning and purring in an attempt to somehow comfort his friend.

* * *

Hiccup fell asleep within a quarter of an hour, but the twins couldn't sleep no matter how hard they tried. They had to help Hiccup, and that meant finding a way out of here. They sat quietly in their cell, trying to figure out a plan.

"Look, I know we're not the best at planning Tuff, but we've got to find a way out of here." Ruffnut whispered to her brother while carving a piece of wood she broke from the floor board with her finger nail. "I know Ruff." Tuffnut looked outside the cell, his hands behind his head. "But we don't even know where to start." Toothless was listening to them, and snorted as if saying 'well then put your heads together and figure out something!'

"Eh, T's got a point Tuff. We can't just sit here doing nothing. Look, Johan said we'd be at 'his base' in just a few days. Once we're there, there'll be to many guards to fight and we'll be finished! On top of that, Johan is keeping Barch in one of the other rooms. We need to figure out something sneaky, no longer explosive like we're used to." Tuffnut nodded in agreement with his sister, now sitting cross legged with his hand on his chin.

"Well...we're not chained like Hiccup right?" Ruffnut nodded. "So if we could get his chains off of him, then he'd be free to help us! H. is a better planner than any of us after all. Next time Johan comes in to 'negotiate' with us, we'll have to use something to get his keys off his belt." Tuffnut smiled as ideas started running through his mind.

Ruffnut thought about her brother's words, then got an idea. She was carving a piece of wood from the lose floor board because the flooring was old and easy to break. "What if we broke a long piece of wood from the flooring, and while you distract Johan, I can snatch his keys from his belt." Ruff made a 'snatching' motion with her hands and Tuff nodded in agreement. "Ruffnut you're a genius. All we need is to get Hiccup on board. Once you get the keys, he'll need to hide them when Johan turns to you. You can't keep the keys on your stick or he'll notice it." Ruffnut nodded and smiled. "After I get the keys, I'll toss them to Hiccup over here and then quickly put the wooden stick back in it's place in the floor. Think it'll work?" Tuffnut smiled and they both fist bumped.

Sure they'd only figured out half a plan, but after waking Hiccup up the boy-after getting over his surprise-said he'd have everything else under control once they got the keys. The twins smiled at each other and thanked Hiccup for his cooperation. After that, the three of them, along with Toothless, managed to get a little bit of shut eye before their plan could unfold.

* * *

 _It's brighter now, light leaking in through cracks in the roof. My back and jaw hurt worse than anything, but I dare not show it. After all, Ruffnut and Tuffnut-though I have no idea how they of all people did it-have come up with a pretty good plan. After Ruff gives me the keys from Johan, I can get Toothless, the twins can take out the guards, me and Toothless can free Barch, and then all we have is the flyers. Since we'll be trying to avoid them instead of attack them, getting out of here shouldn't be too much of a problem. I don't exactly know if I'm in a shape for running and fighting, but I guess I'll just have to be able to get through. It's the only chance we've got._

Hiccup tried to think optimistically as he woke up with sore skin and muscles. His left side still hurt where he'd been kicked, but with years of experience in being a stubborn dare devil Hiccup managed to hide it. Soon after he and the twins woke up, Ruffnut breaking a long piece of wood from the floor but making sure she kept it hidden in it's place like a puzzle piece, Johan walked into the room.

"Sleep well dragon riders?" Johan opened Hiccup's cell, a smirk that was never good to see on a villain dancing on his lips. Hiccup-half expecting the whip again-pressed his burned and now cut back against the wall. Getting hit in the torso was much better than getting sliced in the back burn.

"Yep, sure did." Hiccup said with that sass he had before. Half of it was to look brave, half of it was to mask his pain and slight fear. Johan once again practically growled, but he kept himself from kicking Hiccup in the ribs again. "Quiet Hiccup. You're in no position to fight." As much as Hiccup wanted to do anything _but_ take orders from Johan, he knew the man was half right and bit his tongue.

"I found last night that you two are better at hiding things than I thought." Johan looked at Ruffnut and Tuffnut who _actually_ growled at him. "So..." Johan pulled a cup of something green and hot from his belt. "I've decided to do things a bit differently." He then turned to Hiccup.

Hiccup eyed the mysterious cup nervously and admittedly curiously. He recognized the liquid, but couldn't quiet put his finger on it. "As you know Hiccup, I know much about dragons and their fire..." Hiccup's eyes widened and he didn't even hear what Johan said next. He didn't need to. The liquid was made obvious now, and no matter how hard he tried Hiccup couldn't calm his now quick breathing.

Of course Johan had to know too much about dragons. Of course he had to have the experience to _milk_ a dragons venom and saliva. And of all things...Johan had the skills too go head to head with a Changewing of all dragons. Hiccup didn't look at Johan, his ears deaf to his words and his body frozen. He was in chains, Toothless was stuck, the twins couldn't give Johan the information he needed, and the plan they had could only take place if Hiccup was strong enough to 'take Johan's hits' as he said he could.

 _No, no, no! Of all the freaking dragons he could've used against me. Of all the types of fire he could've used! Why in the name of Oden himself do the Gods hate me?_ Hiccup's thoughts were spinning out of control as he now had the courage to listen to Johan and the twin's conversation.

"How on earth do you expect him to survive that?! Although, I must admit, somehow I can't help but admire your tactics my fine fellow..." Hiccup managed to smile as he listened to Tuffnut ramble on and on about absolutely nothing. He was diverting Johan's attention, leaving Ruffnut open to get the keys. Looking up, Hiccup realized she'd gotten the keys already and opened his hands just as she threw them at him.

Johan noticed something was off, and turned to Ruffnut. Luckily the female twin managed to put her piece of wood back in place before he could notice. Hiccup-knowing Johan would look at him next-tossed the keys to Toothless who hid them under his paw. Hiccup smiled at his dragon who crooned worriedly, the look in his eyes making it obvious he recognized the odd liquid in the cup as well.

"Enough!" Johan shouted after finally having enough of Tuffnut. The male twin put his hands in the air defensively, shrugging the angry shout off. "I know you're just trying to stall for your friend here, but that's not going to work. You can give me the location of the dragon eye lenses, _or..."_ Johan turned to Hiccup who glared at the man despite the fear eating away at him. "You're leader will know first hand just how... _useful_ Changewing acid can be."

The twins bit their tongue, looking at Hiccup with a silent question. _"You sure you don't want us to tell him? It's your orders."_ Their eyes begged for an answer. Hiccup bit his lip, then nodded firmly. _"Stick to the plan, and remember, be strong."_ Was his nonverbal reply. Ruffnut and Tuffnut gripped the bars of their cell as if longing for the comfort of something to hold as much as Hiccup did to suppress their silent pain. Johan gave them chance after chance to talk, but the twins held firm.

"Very well." Were the last words that Johan angrily spoke as he walked over to his victim. Hiccup held his breath, glaring at Johan with a fiery hatred he didn't know he was capable of. At first Hiccup considered pushing his back against the wall again, but then came to the conclusion that since Changewing acid burned, then the pain would be numbed to an extent by his already numb Singtail burn. Johan took notice in this though, and kicked Hiccup hard before pushing him back against the wall.

The rest was a blur. Johan giving the twins chance after chance. Each time they'd refuse to answer, the smallest, tiniest drop of the acid hit Hiccup's skin. That's all that was needed to do harm though. Hiccup breathed heavily and couldn't protect himself because after Johan decided to knock the teen onto his back, his chains pulled his hands above his head and were impossible to fight. Eventually Hiccup decided that instead of fighting Johan, it would be better to focus on his breathing so he didn't hyperventilate. Hiccup gripped the chains above his head so tightly his fingers turned white as new paper, the boy seeking some sort of distraction from the pain.

The acid would've been incredibly dangerous if Hiccup was flat on his back. That's why Johan made sure to keep Hiccup at least a little elevated. Each drop would trail down his skin like rain drops on a plank of wood. Hiccup's breath hitched every time a new drop was added, and his eyes were pinched even more tightly shut as they not only ran down his skin, but burned a path down his torso each time, only deep enough to make him bleed and blister but not enough to reach internal organs. Hiccup never cried once, but was sweating so much the twins feared he was about to pass out. Every detail in his facial expression and tense muscles showed he was in unbelievable pain. Maybe that's why he managed to not cry out? The shock of the pain froze him.

Eventually after what seemed like hours of twelve different pathways being slowly burned into Hiccup's skin, Johan gave up after punching the boy in the chest, knocking the air out of him. The man insisted he'd find a better way to get the information he needed after seeing the twins nearly crack after he got past the sixth drop of Changewing acid which ran down Hiccup's whip mark. That was the only time Hiccup came close to screaming actually, though he managed to keep everything inside.

Everything except a couple tears that is mixed with a sob shaking his chest, though the tears were unnoticed by Johan, being mixed with sweat and dry blood from the day before. That's why Ruffnut and Tuffnut nearly cracked that particular time. They'd never seen Hiccup cry before. Even Astrid had cried once, but never Hiccup. This though, it was awful. Hiccup made hardly a sound, but you could hear it in his breathing and see it in his chest. He was suppressing a cry that wanted to come out. The tears showed this. They held firm though, for their leader's sake knowing what he said was right. Johan would kill Hiccup once he got what he wanted.

Toothless was screeching the entire time, the cries painful to hear. When he saw his rider cry, the dragon couldn't take it anymore. He roared so loudly the room seemed to shake. Taking one final lunge, Toothless ran into the bars of his cell. The dragon proof metal dented badly, cuts being made on Toothless' wing. The dragon was knocked unconscious after that thanks to the blow, and Hiccup prayed to every god he knew that his best bud wasn't hurt to bad.

The cell closed, Johan leaving Hiccup on the floor. Hiccup breathed heavily, his chest shaking every time it rose. Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at him with tears in their eyes, silently feeling guilty for what happened. Toothless was coming to a little bit, rolling onto his side and groaning quietly. Hiccup heard his dragon's call, and with what small amount of strength he had left, said Toothless' name. Toothless got up after that, looking at his rider with pain filled eyes as if he'd endured the torture Hiccup had.

"I-It's okay bud." Hiccup said while still gasping for air every now and again. Pulling on his chains, Hiccup managed to sit up with the lack of extra weight caused by Johan holding him down. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were surprised he could even do so, but didn't say anything about it. "Alright...Toothless, I-I need the keys." Toothless nodded, tossing Hiccup the keys with his mouth. Hiccup got them, and with shaky limbs, unlocked his chains.

"Alright guys. I need you to cover for me while me and Toothless go get Barf and Belch okay?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut didn't argue, grabbing what weapons they could find and following Hiccup who unlocked Toothless door. The dragon imediatly sniffed and licked him, trying to make sure Hiccup was okay. The teen hissed in pain, petting Toothless and calming him. "I-I know bud." Hiccup was weak and his voice quiet. "I just need you to help me find Barf and Belch."

Hiccup and Toothless managed to find the Zippleback, and they created a diversion by setting all the dragons on the ships free. Ruffnut and Tuffnut got on their Zippleback as the stampeding dragons took out the guards nearby. After that the three riders and their dragons took to the air, using the flock of free captives to hide them so Krogan didn't know who to attack.

* * *

"Yeah! Alright!" Tuffnut shouted as they were finally nearing the edge. "We did it Hiccup! How did you know that would work?" Ruffnut asked while looking at the exhausted boy who looked like he seriously needed a good rest. "I just knew Ruff. It _had_ to work." Hiccup managed a smile before they all landed in the clubhouse.

Astrid was the first to notice Hiccup and the twins were back, and a bright smile danced on her lips. "Hiccup!" She ran to her betrothed, grabbing his arms with hers. "We've been looking for you guys all day." Astrid said with worry lacing her voice. Hiccup looked down a bit shyly, and Astrid now noticed the injuries.

"Wh-what happened to you? Fishlegs?!" Astrid called for the teen who knew more about medicine than anyone. Hiccup tensed and tried to insist he was okay, but Astrid wasn't having it. She sat down with Hiccup on a bench, letting the teen give in and lean against her. Fishlegs noticed the burns, and the whip mark. Him and Astrid were both surprised, and pitied the two wounds. What they couldn't understand though, were the paths that looked like they'd been made by water that carved Hiccup's skin.

"Oh uh...those." Hiccup looked down at his hands, not really knowing if he should tell Astrid and Fishlegs what had caused the most painful wounds in his skin. It was bad enough he'd have a scar they'd always see on his jaw and cheek. Did he really need to make them feel worse?

"Yeah. What happened Hiccup? Fishlegs needs to know in order to treat them anyways." Astrid sounded more than concerned, and Hiccup knew her logic was right. "I uh...Johan knows a lot about dragons and therefor knows what kind of dragons have what kind of fire..." Hiccup took a deep breath, the memory honestly hard to think about. Astrid noticed his tension, and held his hand which Hiccup squeezed. "As you know...um...Changewings shoot acid which can be milked by hunters." Fishlegs and Astrid imediatly gasped, getting the hint right away.

Fishlegs treated the Changewing acid burns, leaving Hiccup and Astrid to be alone. As soon as they were, Astrid wrapped one arm around Hiccup loosely, her free hand over his heart. "I'm so sorry he did this to you Hiccup." Hiccup sighed contently and used the hand that wasn't wrapped in bandages thanks to the Singtails to play with her hair. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault." Astrid nodded, sighing as she listened to his heart beat.

They sat like that for a while, Toothless purring at their feet with exhaustion. Eventually Hiccup couldn't help it, and yawned. Astrid chuckled quietly, lifting her head from his chest. "I think you deserve a nap." Hiccup smiled warmly down at her and nodded. "The irony of that though considering the reason I was out with the twins alone in the first place." Even Toothless laughed at that one, as the three of them headed to Hiccup's hut where the boy could get his own well deserved rest.

 **(A/N) Gosh these updates are so slow! This is the first story I've personally read through without stopping after finishing it, and in all honesty my writing sometimes takes ME off guard. Your amazing! Please review.**


	113. Dragon's tongue 2

**(A/N) Hey guys! So here's another fan shot for you! I know updates are getting slower and slower, but keep in mind this story is already complete and I'm just adding onto it.**

 **Story idea timeline: Race to the edge (Continuation of dragon's tongue)**

 **Story idea: Astrid kept Hiccup's secret about being able to talk to dragons for months. Hiccup was beyond grateful, and always tried to help her learn new things about the language. One day though, Stoick and the other dragon riders are going with Hiccup and Astrid to search for a dragon shown on the dragon eye which gets them all over exited, but they soon get trapped in a cave with wild new dragons. Eventually Hiccup has to rely on his tongue of a dragon to save them all.**

 **Warnings/Details: Sequel to Dragon's tongue. Hiccstrid! Toothless/Hiccup bond. New dragons of an old species we all know and love!**

 **Summary:**

 _Hiccup and Astrid were together a while back when Astrid found out some long kept secrets Hiccup had. From being able to talk to dragons in a previously banned language, to having a dangerous separation anxiety when it came to his best friend. Hiccup had many hidden traits, most of which only Astrid and Toothless were aware of. Now, after months of his girlfriend keeping his secret for him and Hiccup gathering the confidence to talk to Toothless more often, he may have to let his secret out when his dad and friends are trapped with him after they decided to go looking for a new dragon of an old and greatly loved rare species._

Rain fell outside the clubhouse. Hail hit the metal doors of huts and the edge's shelters so hard that loud banging sounds rang in everyone's ears. Hiccup sat beside Toothless close to the fire while using a wall of the edge's clubhouse to look at the dragon eye. Fishlegs stood beside him, taking notes every time something either new or not previously examined came up.

Astrid listened to the rain, not liking the sounds of thunder outside after having experienced just how dangerous lightning could be only a few months earlier. Hiccup took note of this, and took glances of his girlfriend to make sure she was okay when she wasn't looking. He too knew what it was like to have a secret fear and pride he didn't want anyone to know about, so made sure not to bother Astrid, but just make sure she wasn't too scared.

Despite Hiccup thinking Astrid couldn't notice him worrying over her, the female teen could see him every time he quickly looked away. Astrid couldn't help but smile when she knew that Hiccup not only cared so much about her, but was making sure to keep her fears a secret just like she did his anxieties and secret abilities.

Suddenly, as Hiccup was looking through different lenses, an odd picture that looked familiar shown brightly in purple on the wall after Toothless shown his flame through the dragon eye. "Uh Fishlegs? Have we documented this before?" Hiccup's voice was almost cautious as he tried to decipher the different writing he could hardly recognize on the wall.

"I don't think we have Hiccup." Fishlegs' voice rose to a higher pitch as excitement started settling in. "But the pictures here...they look familiar. I know I've seen this dragon before but..." The teen trailed off while imediatly getting to work searching through books and papers on the table nearby.

Suddenly Hiccup was brought out of his thoughts when Toothless nudged him while making soft sounds in his throat. "Hey bud. What is it?" Hiccup asked, imediatly picking up on his friends' unsettled state. Hiccup knew he couldn't dare speak Dragoneese in front of his friends, but that didn't mean he couldn't still listen and make out the words.

 **"Hiccup...I may be a dragon and therefor can't read as well as you humans, but I think I might know what dragon is in that picture."** Toothless said in a gentle tone. Hiccup didn't understand at first, but his eyes widened as he turned around to look at the wall. This time he didn't look confused. Instead, Hiccup's expression held a look of excitement.

"No...no way!" Hiccup whispered a little loudly, causing Astrid to walk over to him. "What is it Hiccup?" Astrid lowered her voice with her hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Did Toothless tell you something?" Hiccup stood up from his position kneeling in front of Toothless, looking Astrid in the eye with almost childlike brightness.

The picture on the dragon eye...it was _definitely_ familiar. A baby version of a loved species of rare dragon only Berk and the dragon riders had met. Those big, round eyes. The fins on the curled up baby's back as it lay next to it's egg. The two tale fins that connected to a long tale which curled around it's body. Finally those odd fins on the sides of it's head that allowed the dragon to visibly respond to human emotions if it wanted to stay quiet and stealthy.

First Hiccup nodded in reply to Astrid's question, before grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards the picture on the wall. Using his hands to gesture widely at the picture of a baby dragon beside it's egg, Hiccup explained all the details that stood out. It only took a moment before Astrid realized what Hiccup was getting at, and she was soon followed by Fishlegs.

"Hiccup...are you saying-" "Yes Fishlegs." Hiccup took a moment to make sure everyone in the room was listening, before he continued his sentence. All eyes widened at his next words, and Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs all started making plans to find this new and fascinating island.

Hiccup turned back to Toothless, that grin never leaving his face for a second. "Night Furies."

* * *

After hours of planning and research, it was decided that Hiccup and the other riders would first go to Berk for extra help, then search for the island of Night Furies while Dagur and Heather watched the edge for them. At first, Snotlout and the twins commented saying that they could all go by themselves without the extra help. Surprisingly, _Hiccup-_ The boy who didn't like to ask for _any one's_ help-was the one who insisted Stoick and Gobber come with them. Reason for this was because according to the dragon eye and Toothless, Night Furies could be hostile against outsiders. Another reason, the one that Hiccup kept to himself, was his memories of the last time he'd thought he found the isle of night and faced not only betrayal, but near death. Hiccup wasn't one to get scared of flaming dragons or deep caverns, but some memories just stick to people.

The sky was a darkening blue with some streaks of orange, indicating nightfall would be approaching within the next hour or so. Hiccup flew on the back of Toothless, excitement mixed with worry rushing through his veins. Picking up speed so he could get farther ahead of Stoick, Gobber, the twins, Fishlegs, and Snotlout, Hiccup flew out of sight with Astrid close behind him. Once no one else could see him other than the one other human who knew his secret, Hiccup leaned close to Toothless while speaking to him.

 **"You okay bud?"** Toothless tensed, obviously not expecting his rider to pick up on his uneasiness. The night fury sighed, snorting smoke from his nostrils. **"I'm fine. It's just...the last time I was around my kind, I was only a young adolescent. My family was gone, destroyed by the war. I was adopted into another kin with only around five members. I will tell you one thing. After all the things us night furies have been through, the one's I've met before Vikings flushed them out and destroyed them...they _Hated_ humans. Hiccup, I know you and the others are different than other Vikings, but the Night Furies we meet may not have the same opinion. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you because my own kind. You have no idea what we are capable of. You know I think more of you than my own species. You're my kin above everything else. I can't function without you." **

Hiccup listened carefully to his dragon's words, and he'd never seen this side of Toothless. Sure, many times the dragon had confessed to attempting to sacrifice himself for Hiccup without a second thought many times. Yeah, Toothless thought of Hiccup as one of his own and same vice versa. Never in his life though, had Hiccup recognized such a sincerity in his dragons 'voice'. Never had Hiccup heard Toothless seem to almost regret the kin he'd come from. Did the dragon really believe Hiccup to be so close? It wouldn't surprise the boy of course, considering Toothless had called Hiccup his own brother on a few occasions. Hearing it at such a random moment though did take the teen back a bit.

A sudden burst of air tore Hiccup from his thoughts, and the boy looked up to see a Nadder breeze past them. "You okay Hiccup?!" Astrid called over the wind. Hiccup nodded and tried to release some tension in his shoulders. "I'm fine. It's just..." He couldn't find the words, and leaned down again to gently pet Toothless' head who purred at the pleasant sensation. Astrid could hardly hear it, but she took note of the different clicks, roars, and purrs in Hiccup's voice. Flying closer, the teen knew something was up that she could only partially understand. "What you two talking about?"

Hiccup laughed a bit to himself, sitting up again and looking at Astrid with a warm smile. "He's just a bit worried about meeting the new dragons. Don't worry bud, we won't get hurt. There's plenty of support after all." Hiccup half talked to Astrid, half talked to Toothless. Astrid nodded with a smile, enjoying the sight of Hiccup and Toothless going from purrs, to occasional roars, to winding up in what seemed like some sort of debate within ten minutes. Man, did these two act like brothers.

Hiccup was forced to stop talking to Toothless when Stoick and the others caught up with them in the clouds. Astrid frowned when she saw Hiccup sigh almost sadly, obviously wishing him and his dragon's conversation could've lasted longer. _I wish he could just see that there's no harm in telling them. Hiccup's always been different, and the war is long over. No one's going to be upset with him, so why can't the stubborn auburn headed daredevil just accept his differences and tell his father about his abilities? It makes no sense._ Astrid gripped the reins of Stormfly's saddle as her thoughts frustrated her, and the dragon imediatly reacted to her riders feelings.

 **"What's wrong?!"** Stormfly roared on high alert. Everyone else in the group thought the dragon was just a little surprised and hardly flinched. Hiccup though understood the words, the anger, and the slight fear. Flying closer to Astrid without a second thought, Hiccup flew upside down to pet Stormfly's snot before turning right side up and looking at Astrid worriedly. The girl cringed, looking down at her dragon with that 'you gave me away' sort of look. "Astrid?" The sternness in his voice was all Astrid needed to know what her boyfriend wanted. "It's fine Hiccup. I just...worry about you." Hiccup knew what she was talking about, and sighed slightly annoyed before flying ahead. His secrets, even if Astrid knew them, were the few things Hiccup would always prefer to deal with _alone._

Hours passed before the sight of a rain forest covered island with walls of caverns and caves near the outside for shelter came into view. "Hiccup! Is that-" "According to the map it is Fishlegs." Hiccup felt something twist within his stomach when a roar that sounded exactly like Toothless' was heard echoing through the air. **"That's a warning call. I understand the tension."** Hiccup didn't realize how tense he was until Toothless said this. The experience of hearing another night fury was supposed to be exiting and relief. What made Hiccup's feelings different from all his friends is the boy could understand that warning call. The threats, the fear of hatchlings, and the calls telling every dragon to take shelter.

"Hiccup! I hear them! There _are_ other night furies!" Fishlegs practically squealed excitedly. Hiccup plastered a fake smile onto his face, shielding the others from his hidden worry. Astrid noticed though, and made sure to keep Stormfly on high alert. "Remember guys! Night furies can be pretty hostile to newcomers." She shouted over the exited and scared shouts. Hiccup sighed in relief, glad someone else had the same feelings he did. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one with hidden worry and fear.

* * *

It was night fall by the time the dragon riders reached the island, and Hiccup was tense as the warning calls became more frequent. What everyone else thought was a dragon making itself known was actually a night fury telling the riders to back off then and there.

"Alright gang!" Hiccup shouted to get everyone's attention as they landed. Snotlout was arguing with the twins, Fishlegs was examining the area, Stoick was talking to Gobber, and Astrid was almost as cautious as Hiccup was. "It's night out. Now, as you know night furies are well known for being able to blend in with the darkness. This means that we need to be on high alert, there's no telling where one might be hiding. According to the dragon eye, Night Furies can be hostile to outsiders and few have survived their territorial rage. Unlike Toothless, these dragons are new and untrained. Remember..." Hiccup specifically looked at the twins and Snotlout who weren't paying much attention.

"Stay on high alert." Hiccup lowered his voice in warning in hopes that it would help get his point through. Eventually everyone was ready to start exploring, starting with finding a good place to make camp. "We could stay in one of the caves near the watering hole." Fishlegs tried insisting.

"It's too dangerous to be in a cave when you're on a night fury's island Fish." Astrid was next to comment.

"What about in the trees?"

"Seriously Tuff? No! We have to be more stealthy. How about near one of the swamps?"

"There's too many hiding places for a night fury there Ruffnut! I say we all sleep near Hookfang. No night fury would come out of hiding when it was so bright nearby."

"And how exactly do you expect Hookfang to stay aflame all night Snotlout?"

"Astrid's got a point Snotlout. Maybe we should let Stoick decide."

"Thanks Gobber. I think Hiccup's the one to ask about this particular topic though. Hiccup? Hiccup." Stoick started walking towards his son who stood with his back to the group. Hiccup was obviously uneasy for unknown reasons, and his dragon didn't look much better.

Hiccup held one arm with his right hand, looking down at Toothless who sniffed the ground. "Find anything bud?" Toothless growled, but then shook his head with relief. **"No one's sent is near us so far. We should be safe in this general area."** Suddenly a night fury's roar was heard nearby, and Hiccup got chills at the sound. Phrases such as "Humans are here!" "Leave now!" and "You won't last long. Ready the defenses!" Echoed through the boy's ears.

Toothless hisses, looking back up at his rider. He shrugged with a look of well hidden fear. **"For now."** Hiccup nodded, closing his eyes. Suddenly, a large, beefy hand was lay on his shoulder. Hiccup yelped in surprise, jumping in his skin. "Easy son." Stoick soothed his boy who breathed a sigh of relief, realizing it was his father. "Don't sneak up on me like that dad." It was at that moment knew something was wrong. Hiccup was never one for being the jumpy or skittish type. When it came to dragons, it seemed the boy was ready for anything, going strait into any situation despite the danger of burns or predators. Yep, something was _definitely_ bothering him on hole new levels.

"Hiccup, my boy. Tell me what's bothering you." Hiccup pulled away from his father, shaking his head. "I-It's nothing. I'm just...worried about the rest of the riders I guess. You know how dangerous untrained night furies can be. They're not as experienced as I am you know?" Stoick nodded in agreement. He knew this wasn't the only thing bothering Hiccup, but this _was_ all the father would get out of him.

Stoick turned to check on the other riders, and Hiccup kneeled in front of Toothless. **"So. What's your opinion?"** He whispered in Dragoneese. Toothless sniffed the ground, then wrapped his tail protectively around his rider when something started growling nearby. "Oh no." Hiccup started backing up, the threats of the dragon approaching getting louder and louder. "Uh...guys!? Run!" Everyone spun around to look at their rider, gasping in surprise when a plasma blast shot Hiccup right in the chest, knocking him back a few feet.

"Hiccup!" "Son!" Astrid and Stoick were the first to react, running to the boy's side. Hiccup looked up, his eyes a little glazed over in a daze. The night fury jumped out of the bushes, whacking Toothless with her tail. **"What are you doing here outsider?! This isn't your kin!"** She shot a blast at Toothless who narrowly dodged the attack. The male night fury ran into a tree, gripping it with his claws. The tree bent down with the sudden weight, hitting the night fury in the head. **"I know! I just needed to find someone more! My kind was destroyed! You must understand!"** Another blast illuminated the dark night, stunning the female in her tracks.

Hiccup was now coming to his senses, and it was now the boy noticed the large red gash in his night fury's leg. Hiccup didn't think, didn't know what to do. His dragon was bit, and the female attacker was preparing another attack on her limping prey. "Toothless!" Astrid held his shoulders down, preventing Hiccup from running to his dragon when he was in such a bad condition. "Hiccup hold on! You're still injured!" Hiccup tried to fight Astrid and his dad who were trying to protect him. He just needed to save Toothless.

A third Plasma Blast from the female lit up the air, aimed right at Toothless' side. Hiccup looked ahead of him with wide eyes, the fear no longer hidden. With one long breath, Hiccup used a last resort to catch his dragons attention. A loud screech filled the air, mimicking a night fury's roar head on. The screech hurt Astrid and Stoick's ears, and they nearly let go of Hiccup in order to cover their sore ear drums. **"Stop!"** Toothless came out of a slightly dazed state at hearing his rider in such distress. This allowed the night fury to dodge the Plasma Blast just in time.

Everyone who stood around Hiccup was shocked, but the boy could care less. The female night fury stopped attacking, looking at Hiccup confused. She slowly approached him, before pouncing. Astrid and Stoick were both knocked out of the way, before Hiccup was pinning to the ground. His burned chest and smoking leather armor both had a suffocating pressure on them as one large claw held him to the cold earth below. Toothless tried to get to his rider, but Hiccup used a hand signal telling him to stay. The night fury obeyed, but was ready if he needed to strike.

 **"What was that you did?"** The female asked, not really expecting an answer. The other riders were frozen to the spot, not wanting to make the female more hostile. Hiccup gulped, looking over at Astrid who had wide eyes. His own forest green eyes begged for an answer to a silent question. Astrid nodded, holding her hands together at her chest as she held onto hope for her friend. "Go." She whispered. Hiccup agreed, looking up into the female night fury's odd plasma purple crystal like eyes.

 **"It's called Dragoneese. I've known it since I was little."** Hiccup responded through gasps for air. The night fury was taken back, not expecting her previous question to be answered. Loosening up a little with her grip, the night fury sniffed the boy under her paw in curiosity. Hiccup took in a long breath up air with relief at the thought he wasn't going to be suffocated tonight. **"You can speak our language?"** The female asked after examining the boy beneath her. Hiccup nodded, unable to tear away from her gaze.

 **"Y-Yes. Fluently. Even before I met my friend Toothless. I've been studying the language from a young age, and had mastered it by the age of eleven. From Sea dragons to Gronkles, even squealers. I can communicate with dragon kind. Not because I need an advantage in battle, but only for the soul fact that I'm curious about your species and long to learn more."** If there's one thing that Hiccup had learned about night furies, it was that they were curious and reasonable creatures.

Stoick was shocked at what he was hearing, and the other riders were still frozen in fear for their leader. Astrid lay a hand on the larger man's shoulder, looking him in the eye. "Stoick...I-I know the language was banned for centuries, but you need to understand that Hiccup's ability to speak the dragon's tongue can be very useful. He hasn't told you because he's afraid you'll be upset, but as you can see without his abilities he might be dead right now." Stoick listened to the young female's words, taking in this new information.

"The dragon war is over and he's my son. Of course I won't be upset with him because he knows a foreign language." Stoick sounded as if it was obvious, and was surprised his son was so isolated about such a true talent. Astrid smiled, then looked at Hiccup who was now able to sit up with the female night fury towering over him. "Maybe you should let him know that?" Stoick nodded, and made a mental note to talk to his son later.

 **"So you and your friends are here to learn more about our kind because you thought we were extinct?"** The female night fury asked, voice full of nothing but curiosity at this point. **"Yes exactly! We only wanted to learn more so we can protect you guys from dragon hunters and unfriendly Vikings."** Hiccup replied enthusiastically. Toothless walked over, apologizing for the fight before hand. The female night fury forgave him, and offered to give them a safe place to stay.

 **"Well then, you can't be out here in the cold air all night. Come with me and you'll be safe. What's your name by the way?"** Hiccup smiled while standing up. He nearly fell forward, still sore from the plasma blast and new burns. Both his night fury friends caught him just before Hiccup could hit the ground. **"I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. And you?"** The female night fury looked a little confused by the non Viking like name, but nodded none the less. **"I'm Heart Stone. Heart Stone of the southern night fury kin. My parents are Inga and Mudslide, their elders of the tribe."** Hiccup's eyes widened in fascination by this knowledge, and he turned to look back at the others.

It was only now that Hiccup realized exactly what he'd done. It was obvious. The shock on the rider's face, the hesitation in Astrid's eyes, the surprise in both his father and Gobber's expression, and the dragons' confusion. He'd let the secret slip in the moment of trying to save his own life. Everyone knew. They knew their future heir had been studying a banned language and was too connected to dragons for it to ever be considered normal.

The first person Hiccup decided to go explaining himself to was-of course-his father. "D-Dad I can-" "It's alright son. Astrid filled me in when you were talking to the night fury. It's fine, I understand your abilities can be very useful son. We no longer fight dragons, so there's no reason for the language to be considered dangerous." Hiccup's face lit up at his fathers words, and Astrid approached him with a smile. She lay a hand on the boy's chest, careful not to hurt his burn. She caught his gaze with her beautiful baby blue eyes. "See? I told you." Hiccup nodded, laying his hand on the side of her cheek and catching her lips for a brief moment. Gobber gave them a moment, before clearing his throat and causing the young couple to pull apart.

"Alright." Hiccup looked at Heart Stone who was waiting for them with a smile. "So...shall we go follow Heart Stone? She knows a place we'll be safe." Hiccup gestured to the dragon. Despite being confused, Snotlout, Gobber, the twins, and Fishlegs followed Hiccup, Astrid, and Stoick with the night furies to shelter.

Heart Stone led Hiccup and the others to a small cave where Inga and Mudslide were. Hiccup was shocked in awe as he saw a group of baby night furies laying near the two parent night furies. **"Hey Heart Stone? Are those-" "No, they're not my parent's hatchlings."** Heart stone took a moment, then sighed while licking the babies who cooed and roared while having play fights. She then looked back at Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless imediatly got the message, rubbing his head under Heart Stone's chin. **"They're mine."**

Hiccup took note of Heart Stone's sad tone, and he gently scratched her under the chin. "Heart Stone?" All the other riders were confused, but caught on best they could. **"My mate died in battle against hunters a while back before they were even hatched. Now they're almost a year old, little rascals, but I need my parent's to help take care of them."** Hiccup felt a pang of sorrow hit him in the chest like an arrow while he pet the night fury gently.

 **"I'm sorry. I can't imagine what it must be like to have to raise youngsters at such a young age as an only parent. Especially as hyper as these little guys are."** Hiccup hesitantly reached out to pet one of the five night fury babies between their grandparents. He looked up at Inga and Mudslide who seemed to tired to argue. With a gentle stroke, Hiccup pet the tiny guy's head who purred and tried nipping at his finger with his teeth retracted. Heart Stone smiled, then nudged Hiccup. **"It's hard, that's for sure. There are good things to."** Hiccup was a little confused at this statement as Heart Stone picked up one baby from the pile and sat it in his lap.

 **"What do you mean?"** Heart Stone smiled, admiring Hiccup's innocent look as he played with the baby in a way that made him look nothing like an eighteen year old young adult. She lay beside him, wrapping her tail around the dragon rider and the baby he held. **"Well, it's hard protecting them. So many times this past year I thought one of them would be ripped away from me. I try to watch over them, but without someone else to keep them in check, and with my duties as heir to the pack's leaders, I can't always keep my children safe. This doesn't mean I don't love them though, it's just hard to juggle everything. In the end, i'm just carrying so much weight that I forget to just be a mother and instead focus on being this powerful dragon without any spare time for emotional feelings or checking on my personal life."**

Hiccup listened to everything Heart Stone said, all the while petting the tiny, weak dragon in his arms. It was obvious he was the runt of the litter, and it seemed almost as if all he wanted to do was curl up against a warm comfort and sleep peacefully. The tension in the baby's frame was beyond unhealthy, but he relaxed a little at his mother's touch. Something about this conversation, about the baby in his arms, it reminded Hiccup of something. Another relationship he'd been a part of and tried to figure out for years.

Looking behind him, Hiccup saw his father talking to Gobber. A sad smile came to his lips when he thought about how hard his dad had tried to keep him in check when he was younger. Hiccup never had a mother to help him out when he got himself into dangerous situations. This meant that his dad would always have to juggle scolding or saving him and being chief at the same time. Very little time was ever left for Hiccup to just spend time with his dad, and for a long time he always thought if he never lived in the same house as Stoick he wouldn't have even known the man was his father. All those years Hiccup wanted his dad to be proud of him, to be able to understand where he was coming from. At the same time, the teen never realized he had no idea what his father was going through as an only parent, and took the man for granted.

Stoick looked at Hiccup who was watching him talk to Gobber. The boy quickly turned away, but Stoick took notice. Walking over to his son, Stoick kneeled down and lay his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. The boy looked up hesitantly, a weak smile in his expression. "Are you okay?" Stoick asked. Hiccup nodded and held the baby closer. "I uh...I was just talking to heart stone and..." Stoick wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders, the warm sensation urging Hiccup to continue.

"Well...I was just thinking about how hard it must have been for you as an only parent for years on end with a stubborn teen. Growing up...I-I always thought about how badly I wanted you to be proud of me. I always wanted you to understand me but...Dad, I never took time to understand your position. I'm sorry, and I just...I wish I could've seen from a different point of view." Hiccup looked down, sadness in his expression now as his shoulders slumped.

Stoick was taken back by his son's words, and he carefully wrapped his arms around his boy while attempting not to hurt his son. Hiccup was surprised at first, but hesitantly returned the hug while burying his face in his dad's chief cape. "Dad, you shouldn't have to be doing this. I'm eighteen." Stoick chuckled, holding his boy tighter. "You're never to old to hug your father son. I love you." Hiccup was now the one who almost did a double take. He tensed as memories of all those years came back into his mind. Never in his life, for as far as he could remember at least, had his dad actually _said_ those words. With a hesitant, shaky breath, Hiccup wrapped his arms tighter around his dad's shoulders. "I-I love you too. Gods dad...Y-You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that from you." He tried to hide the cracked tone in his voice, but Hiccup was just to relieved to keep on the brave face.

The twins were arguing with Snotlout, and Fishlegs along with Gobber were both frozen with no words to say. Astrid smiled warmly, petting Toothless who cooed in worry for his rider. "It's okay Toothless." She whispered. "He's just...been needing this." Toothless nodded in understanding, watching as Stoick rubbed soft circled on his son's back who returned the favor best he could, squeezing his father's large shoulders as they both sat down on the cave floor.

* * *

Morning eventually came, and Heart Stone told the dragon riders they could come back when ever needed. One thing was for sure, when you had night furies as allies, it was definitely a good deal. Hiccup said goodbye to his father, insisting Fishlegs could treat his burn wounds which were starting to blister in a way that made the others worry.

After everyone got on their dragons, Hiccup tried to direct Toothless away from the island. For some reason though, the night fury wouldn't budge. "T-Toothless?! Wh-What are you doing?" Hiccup got off his dragon and tried to calm him. Suddenly the dragon roared, and Heart Stone ran outside the cave to answer him. **"What's wrong Toothless?"** Toothless was breathing heavily, and he refused to make eye contact. Hiccup was confused at first, but he smiled brightly as it finally dawned on him what was going on with his dragon judging by his body language.

 **"I-I...Heart Stone, I want to help you with your hatchlings!"** Toothless shouted so loudly the roar got all the dragons attention. Heart Stone was frozen, and her parents watched on in interest. Hiccup took a few steps back, standing behind Heart Stone. Toothless looked at his rider for help, and Hiccup gave him a thumbs up.

 **"Wh-What?"** Was the only thing Heart Stone managed to get out. Toothless smiled, before grabbing one of the babies by the scruff and lifting him onto his mothers back. The night fury looked at Hiccup again who motioned with his hands in a 'go on' motion. **"I know your mate is gone, but you still need help with the babies. What if...what if _I_ was the one who stood by your side and maybe...took the place of the mate someday?" **Hiccup cringed a little, thinking his dragon may have gone just a _little_ to far with that last part. Heart Stone smiled though, before laying her head on top of Toothless' neck. **"Thank you Toothless. I would love that."**

One thing was definite after that visit. Five baby night furies and two adults on the edge? Things were starting to get a hole lot more interesting.

* * *

 **(A/N) OMG it's finally finished! So this didn't turn out exactly like I wanted it to, but my mind just wandered. I'm sorry if there are some spelling and grammar errors. I'm literally writing without my glasses which broke, so I'm basically typing only because I've memorized where the keys are and because I can sort of make out the details on the screen thought words and stuff are just lines if I'm not straining. Your amazing!**


	114. Finished for real!

**(A/N) Hey guys! I don't know how to say this, but I'm planning on finishing up 100 fan shots.**

 **I know you guys gave me a list of ideas, but writers block gets in the way. The Hiccup blind AU continuation will be a full story sometime on this account. The Gender Bend AU I don't really know how to write and think I would be no good at it because I'm a firm believer that there are many feminine guys and many tomboys so traits are determined by the individual and not their gender. A guests idea I got about a httyd AU where Hiccup shoots down a DIFFERENT dragon I will write on this account at a later date. I've just got a lot of school and stuff going on, and I want to continue other stories on this website. Hate to admit it, but 100 fan shots is officially completed with no new stories. That doesn't mean you have to stop reading my account though! I'll still take inbox ideas from you guys for new stories so don't worry! Your all so amazing, and to finish this story I just decided to write this. I know the rules and guidelines say that chapters can't be A/N's only, so I'm adding a poem in here and please don't report this story that I've worked so hard on!**

It started with a hot metal rod on a boys skin.

He endured adventures, slavery, and father hood.

From finding a long lost sister, to a half brother, to true love.

From being disabled, to healthy, to a stubborn mule.

Hiccup Haddock has finished these journeys with his friends by his side,

Astrid Hofferson his love of his life.

Snotlout, a fighter, his cousin in all,

The twins, his siblings in arms.

Fishlegs, a best friend who got him through everything,

and his father, the man who raised him.

Months and months, he met a mother, became a father, found his betrothed, and learned to love.

From lightning strikes, to having friends in his past,

How to train your dragon's 100 fan shots has come to an end at last!

 **(A/N) Whelp! We've come to an end fellow dragon riders! Like if you enjoyed, thank you to all you amazing people who have followed, please review if you have any final comments, and Plasma Snow, piece out!**

 **PS...I'm crying right now, it's finally finished but I still can't believe I'm finally satisfied!**


	115. The blind and the bedridden

**(A/N) So...I finished this story a long while back, but decided 'why not update a few more chapters in an attempt to reach 70,000 views?' and therefor, here I am! For the record this may not be a continuous thing, but I guess i'll say every time I get enough reviews or requests, I'll make a new one. Here we go!**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE. Hiccup born blind AU.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup Haddock has been blind since he was born. One day, Astrid Hofferson (his betrothed) has fallen ill and the blind boy tries to take care of her. Astrid realizes she doesn't have much to fear from Hiccup when it comes to rather special situations, for he's different from any other guy.**

 **Warnings/Details: Astrid has been sick these past few weeks on the edge with an illness that makes it hard to move around due to stiffness in her limbs, causes low fevers, and makes it hard to eat without losing one's lunch so to speak. This illness isn't deadly, but is really a pretty bad cold that Astrid didn't tell anyone about until it was attacking her immune system to a noticeable level. You, dear reader, know she doesn't like to be weak. Takes place AFTER sand busted. T for what some could call semi-adult content, but it's MEANT to be more innocent than anything else.**

"You doing okay Milady?" Hiccup asked cautiously as he entered his betrothed's hut for the third time today. The only times he left was for training or to get the ill bedridden Hofferson food. Astrid simply smiled and gave Hiccup the okay to sit down. The boy did as told and sat beside her on the bed, handing her a bowl of soup.

"You don't have to keep doing this for me Hiccup. The healer said I should start being able to move my limbs with ease again in the next couple weeks. They're just stiff." Astrid tried to counsel her worried boyfriend who kept his hand on her forearm as she ate. If Astrid was being too quiet and Hiccup couldn't feel her, he'd have no idea if she was really there or not. One of the side effects of being born blind.

"I always worry about you Astrid. That's just the way it is." Hiccup spoke in a quiet, stern voice. He smiled slightly when he felt warm breath on his cheek, and before another second passed Astrid was gently nipping at the side of his lip. Hiccup took the signal imediatly, accidently making a tiny whine in an attempt to show what he wanted, before he navigated the darkness in one swift motion and locked lips with his girlfriend's. They stayed in that position for a few moments, each member of the couple moving in sync with the other. They'd been connected like this since they were younger, but only recently took it all to the next level. Astrid didn't care rather her boyfriend was blind or not. They could do anything anyone else could. They just had to come up with new ways of doing things. Kissing, for example, could occasionally become awkward if Hiccup moved the wrong way or Astrid didn't give him the proper signal if she was to make the first move (which was common).

As the evening went on, Hiccup and Astrid sat next to each other while the dragons played outside. Half the time the young Hofferson was sleeping, the other half she was trying to tell her boyfriend she was fine when really she wasn't. It wasn't until later on in the night, after Hiccup had fallen asleep beside her no matter how hard he'd tried to stay awake, that Astrid woke up feeling nauseous for the third time this week.

Hiccup's eyelids fluttered open when he heard someone making loud noises beside him. At first the blind eighteen year old was confused. He raised his hand in the air, and almost imediatly felt someone's small hand grab his own tightly as if for comfort. After regaining his thoughts, Hiccup knew his girlfriend was likely throwing up again and sat up to comfort her as she nonverbally requested.

"I-I'm here Astrid. Get it out." Hiccup rubbed small circles in his girlfriend's back before using his free hand to feel the bucket she was losing her last meal into. Sure enough there was a metal bucket, but for some reason the young Haddock had a feeling it wasn't catching everything. Somehow the gross concept of someone else's innards becoming their outwards near and now on his lap wasn't even close to the first thing on Hiccup's mind. Maybe it was because he couldn't see what throw-up actually looked like, or because he just had so much worry for Astrid within him. Even I don't know.

"H-Hiccup...I-I missed-" "I know. I-I could tell. Don't try to speak. I can tell your throat is sore just by listening to you. I've had sensitive hearing since I was little, so don't tell me otherwise. I know you. I'll go grab another outfit, just point me the direction I need to go." Hiccup tried to sooth his girlfriend who was currently using a cloth to wipe her mouth and the throw up that got on her skirt. She blushed just at the thought of telling Hiccup she'd gotten some on his pants as well, but knew he had a right to know before he accidently lay his hand in it or something.

"O-Okay. I think you have a right to know though...it wasn't just on _me._ " Hiccup gave Astrid his goofy half-smile before standing up and shrugging his shoulders. "I know. I just want to deal with you right now. I think I have another pair of pants in my saddle bag. Do you mind if I uh..." A blush crept onto Astrid's face at the thought of Hiccup changing in her room in this situation, but said boy didn't seem fazed at all. It made sense really. Growing up Hiccup had always been told the typical things you tell a child such as 'you have to wear clothes in public', 'have manners at the table', and 'don't show yourself to just any girl'. With that said of course, he never knew what anyone nor himself actually looked like. Hiccup didn't understand exactly how different a woman looked without her shirt or shorts on, and same with other men like himself. All he knew was that there were certain things others weren't supposed to see. How was one supposed to understand exactly what that meant when they couldn't even understand exactly what _seeing_ something _was_. He'd never been able to, and that's where situations like this became awkward. Not just because there were sometimes mistakes or miscommunications, but it wasn't often a parent or even girlfriend had to explain things to an eighteen year old that he should've learned before ever reaching puberty. Not that it was Hiccup's fault of course, this was just how things were for the young Haddock and those acquainted with him.

"I uh-I guess that's okay." Astrid tried not to let the blush show in her voice. "But you know this can't be an everyday thing right? Just now because I'm sick." Hiccup seemed to be thinking for a second, before shrugging his shoulders. "I know. I just kind of thought you're not really like any other person. I know what morals are just like the next Viking, but you've been like family for a while now and you know it. I kind of thought if you didn't look..." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his. "It would be no big deal because we're so close. Similar to how my dad used to help me get dressed when I was little and got sick you know?"

Astrid smiled at every word Hiccup said, and even though he didn't mean all of what he said the way she felt he meant it, she couldn't help but feel complimented. It was like he was telling her he trusted her in a way. People like family and those you loved were exceptions in situations like he'd mentioned. Astrid was one of those people in Hiccup's mind.

After Hiccup got changed while Astrid continued to clean herself off, he got one of his girlfriend's outfits from the top drawer of her night stand and brought them over. Here's where the tricky part came in. Such an illness that Astrid had made it hard to move her limbs, let alone get dressed on her own. Hiccup noticed this almost imediatly.

"Would you like me to get Heather or someone to help you? I could if you wanted as well, considering it's not like I could see anything anyways. I just don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable Astrid." Hiccup ran his finger through Astrid's hair, pulling some of the strands out of her face in the process. It was something he'd liked to do when they were teenagers, as if the texture of her hair stimulated his other senses to make up for lack of sight. The action almost seemed like a comfort sometimes, and not just to Astrid. How Hiccup knew how to comfort her without anyone telling him and without the ability to learn through visual observation was unknown. He was always a smart kid.

"It's midnight. Heather's probably in bed." Astrid said quietly. Occasionally the Berserker siblings would come and stay on Dragon's edge. Heather would stay in a small guest hut made for herself and Windshere, and Dagur would either stay with Fishlegs or Hiccup.

"So..." Hiccup trailed off, encouraging Astrid to continue her previous sentence after the young blonde had spaced out. "I guess I wouldn't mind you helping." It wasn't really much anyways. She'd still be keeping her undergarments on, just needed help changing her shirt and leggings. The skirt had been discarded long ago do to another previous accident.

Hiccup smiled at the idea of his girlfriend trusting him enough to let him help, and he did mean it when he said he couldn't see anything anyways. What was the worst that could happen when the only helpful sense in this particular situation was touch? Hearing wouldn't do much more good than guidance, it was touch that he needed in order to know things like which article of clothing was the shirt, where Astrid's arms were, etc.

Astrid held her breath for a moment when Hiccup helped her get the wet, gross smelling shirt off. She blushed deeply when she was left feeling vulnerable, but knew deep down even if he _could_ see, Hiccup would never hurt her. After the shirt came the leggings, and somehow that seemed easier surprisingly. Probably because they came off so much faster.

"Do you want me to wet a cloth so you can wash off?" Hiccup asked in a gently voice, trailing his hand up his girlfriend's cheek in an attempt to find her hair, before once again pushing it out of her face in an attempt to comfort her. He'd always had strong senses to make up for the lack of sight, and therefor could sense things most others couldn't. Hiccup didn't even have to touch his girlfriend to know how tense she was, and the nervousness that he didn't understand was practically radiating off onto him. They were just that connected. Sure Hiccup didn't know why one might be so off about a situation like this with a guy they trusted, but also knew he was much different than the typical Viking in more ways than one.

"That'd be nice." Astrid said softly. She leaned back against her headboard, letting her sore, stiff arms rest at her sides. Hiccup came back with the cloth, and offered to help wipe off his girlfriend's face and chest where the puke had gotten past her cloth's first defenses. Astrid hesitantly agreed, honestly welcoming the sensation of the warm cloth on her pale skin.

As time went on, Astrid became more comfortable with the situation and didn't mind Hiccup helping her get dressed again. For the next few weeks, the boy would help with simple things such as getting changed in the morning, and bathing with a cloth rather than washtub so she could keep her undergarments on. It didn't matter rather Hiccup understood her, was blind, or rather she understood him. Yes, the disability made it easier, but both teens trusted each other, and Astrid knew her betrothed would never hurt her, especially when she was vulnerable.

 **(A/N) And there you go! This idea has just been eating away at me. I've got another story called 100 HTTYD AUs on hold right now, though it has 30 chapters so far I believe. You're amazing! Please follow if you're new, review if you have something to say, like if you liked it, and Plasma Snow peace out!**


	116. Long lost sister

**(A/N) Like I said I didn't know if these updates would be a continuous thing, but here we are.**

 **Story idea: Hiccup's sister, Emily, has been captured for a week now by the dragon hunters. His father has asked his son to find the girl, and 18 year old Hiccup Haddock and the dragon riders are trying to find Emily before it's too late.**

 **Story idea timeline: RTTE.**

 **Warnings/Details: Rated T for blood, injury, and strong Hiccstrid moments.**

* * *

Hiccup flew through the chilling air on Toothless. His hair was soaked from a previous rainstorm, and bags were under his eyes. He clenched his teeth in anger and fear. The other dragon riders were behind him on their dragons, not daring to let their leader go out there alone.

Hiccup had been looking for his 14 year old sister Emily for the past week. She was captured by dragon hunters and Viggo had threatened to kill her if Hiccup came anywhere near the girl. So...The boy had stood there, watching his sister be taken away by the people she despised the most. The worst part was Hiccup had only gotten her back two years ago. He never knew he had a sister until he'd found her abandoned and almost dead on a beach near Berk. She'd told the dragon riders about the dragon hunters who had kidnapped her as a baby, though none of the others had ever _met_ Viggo until they moved to the edge.

Thunder sounded in the distance, though Hiccup really couldn't care less. He'd been searching around, and a few sources such as the Defenders of the wing and Wing Maidens had said they'd seen ships with the dragon hunters heading Northward towards a group of islands hard for both ships and dragons to navigate. Convenient.

"Hiccup?!" Hiccup heard Astrid's voice to his left, and looked in her direction. The girl was almost as tired as he was, and her braid was soaked with little bits of ice in it. He felt guilty and it showed in his facial expression and eyes.

"What is it Astrid?" Hiccup slowed down so his betrothed could catch up to him, Fishlegs, the Twins, and Snotlout not too far behind. "Maybe we should rest. We've been searching all day and the dragon's wings are literally freezing." Astrid said in a collected reasoning voice. Hiccup frowned and looked back at the other shaking riders.

"You guys can go. I'll keep sea-" "No Hiccup! You don't get it do you? The only reason we won't take a break is because we're not letting you search on your own." Fishlegs said in a stern voice no one was used to hearing from him. They all nodded in agreement regardless.

Hiccup sighed with his fists balled, and looked out into the distance. There were black clouds heading their way, and the only thing lighting them up was bright strikes of lightning. He'd been struck before...and sure as hell didn't want to again.

"Fine..." Hiccup said quietly after a moment of silence. He turned Toothless around and headed the opposite way he was originally going. "Let's find a cave to stay in for the night. Ruff, Tuff? You two collect some fire wood. Astrid you and I will tend to the dragons...they're not looking so good. The rest of you...just set up your own individual camp." Everyone smiled despite the sadness in their leader's back. It'd been a while since they'd seen Hiccup being even a fraction of his usual self. This was a start.

* * *

After all the others had fallen asleep within the cave they used for shelter, Astrid and Hiccup were the only ones left awake. Hiccup lay on his side with his eyes half open, and he felt a gentle hand lay on his shoulder. He jumped a little bit in his skin, memories of the day Emily was taken flashing before his eyes for a second.

 _"Emily no!" Hiccup shouted with rage filling his voice. He balled his fist and held a Dagur tightly in his hands. His flame sword had been taken away by another dragon hunter._

 _In front of Hiccup was Viggo holding a knife to Emily's neck. On his right were the twins and Snotlout. Astrid and Fishlegs on his left. Toothless was behind him along with Emily's dragon named Luna, a light fury. The other dragons were down._

 _"Viggo let her go." Hiccup said in a voice so dark and deep that even he himself was bewildered. The other riders glimpsed at him for a second, before remembering they couldn't let their guard down. Emily-a girl with long auburn hair and hazel-green eyes who stood a hole foot shorter than her 18 year old brother-looked at Hiccup with a brave face, though she couldn't hide the fear that shown in her eyes. She wanted him to help her...and he couldn't do anything._

 _"Ah-ah Hiccup Haddock. You're on MY territory now. If I were you and didn't want my sister's throat to be slashed on the spot, I would drop that there dagger of yours and kick it towards your capture." Hiccup didn't want to give in. He was embarrassed Viggo had caught him and scared for his sister. He had to though, and so dropped the dagger, kicking it to a nearby hunter. Viggo smiled._

 _"We'll let you go on one condition Hiccup." Viggo smirked and pressed the blade harder against Emily's throat who gasped. Hiccup tried to run to her out of reflex, but was quickly grabbed by Astrid who held onto his shoulders. He tried to fight her at first, but let the girl hold him back after realizing who it was. Tears shone in his eyes, though he didn't let them fall. Instead, he grabbed Astrid's hand which was holding his wrist with his free hand for comfort and to stop him from doing something stupid. The others were struck. They hadn't seen this in their leader before._

 _"What are your terms Viggo?" Hiccup growled through his teeth. The older man chuckled. "Emily here...the girl who once belonged to us hunters, is who we're really after. Having a member of the Haddock family could truly change things for us." Viggo purred. Hiccup frowned._

 _"You're point?" He spat in a sassy tone. "Let us keep your dear sister, and no harm will come to her...yet. You and your friends can go free." Hiccup balled his fists tighter and his face heated up in rage. This wasn't happening. "And if we refuse?"_

 _Viggo said nothing, but he grabbed Emily by the hair and drew a line of blood with his knife. Hiccup couldn't help it and let a tear of despair loose. It ran down his cheek and he shook in his skin, secretly terrified of what he had to do next._

 _"We-we'll find you Emily." Hiccup said in a quiet voice, looking down. He couldn't believe he was doing this. The girl looked at him, and despite her slight pain smiled warmly. "I know you will." Hiccup looked at Viggo with forest green eyes shining with secret tears._

 _"Let me tell her goodbye." Astrid looked at Hiccup worriedly once he said this, and held his hand tighter. Viggo rolled his eyes and nodded, looking at his hunters with that 'be ready' face. Every one of the archers readied their bows to make sure no funny business went on. With that...Emily was shoved to the ground. Hiccup imediatly broke from Astrid's hold and fell to his knees at his sister's side. The younger girl wrapped her arms around his neck._

 _"I'll be fine." Emily whispered into her big brother's shoulder. She couldn't help it, and shook in fear slightly. She'd been through abuse by the hunters before Hiccup had found her after her family was killed by Viggo. She didn't want to go through it all again._

 _"I know you will. We'll find you." Hiccup repeated himself quietly and nuzzled his sister's hair, arms tightening their grip around her as if his subconscious wouldn't let him let go. Suddenly, a hunter grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him backwards towards the others. Emily tried to get to him, but was held back by Viggo and the knife._

 _"Hiccup!" Astrid ran to Hiccup's side and lay her hand on his cheek. The boy had landed flat on his back on a stone, and felt dizzy from the impact. By the time he came to, the hunters were out of sight._

"Hiccup?" Hiccup was pulled out of the memory when Astrid whispered in his ear. He closed his eye and a single, silent tear ran down his temple and the side of his face before hitting the cold stone below. He felt Astrid run a comforting finger through his hair, and felt his stress getting to him.

"It's going to be okay Hiccup. We'll find her." Astrid whispered. She lifted the blanket and lay beside her betrothed, wrapping an arm around him in a hug. The boy tensed up and shivered, before turning around to face her. Their noses were inches apart, and Hiccup lay his forehead against hers.

"I just want her back." He whispered in a cracked tone. Astrid nodded against him, before pulling back to kiss his cheek. "I know. We all do Hiccup. You need your rest so you have the energy to fly tomorrow." Hiccup gazed into Astrid's eyes, and soon Toothless curled around them comfortingly, making his rider smile weakly. "You're right." He whispered before they both went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning all the riders woke up early and quickly prepared for their day's flight. The dragons caught fish which made a quick breakfast over the fire, and their riders saved fruit from the island for later in the flight. Once everyone was dressed and packed, they were off.

The air was even colder than yesterday if that was possible, and Hiccup shivered every time he and Toothless sped up. The others did as well, though had made the smart choice of wrapping in their blankets as they flew.

After what seemed like hours of flying, Hiccup spotted something he never thought he'd be so happy to see. A group of ships hidden deep within the fog with the same symbols the ones who took Emily had on their sails. Hiccup smiled brightly and told the others to look through their spy glasses. Everyone was relieved to find out where the hunters were docked. It appeared they were making a fire or camp sight in a cave, and using the spy glass Hiccup was able to spot a group of chains leading into the forest.

"Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, you guys go down to that cave and divert the hunter's attention. Fishlegs I need you to keep watch for any hunters coming in the direction of me and Astrid from the beach. Astrid, you and I will go into the forest and follow those chains." Hiccup gave out orders quickly, his old self starting to shine through once more. He sweat and tensed with determination and fear of what they might find.

Once all the riders were in position, Hiccup and Astrid followed the chains into the forest. Hiccup had Astrid continue following them while he went the other direction just incase Viggo had set another trap and was using the chains as a diversion.

Of course, Hiccup was right. He came into a clearing not even 15 minutes after he separated from Astrid, and came face to face with Viggo who was cooking over a fire. The man scowled, clearly not used to someone picking through his tricks and figuring out his traps. They were both on even ground for once, not a single hunter to be seen.

Toothless growled and stood beside his rider who made him back down. "We can't risk hitting her bud." Hiccup whispered, pointing to Emily. Upon closer examination, it was clear she was unconscious and bruised with her hands bonded behind her back.

"It's okay Viggo." Hiccup said and took a step closer. "Let her go." Viggo frowned and quickly reached for his knife. Hiccup wasn't having that again. He looked at Toothless who imediatly sensed the message and shot the knife from Viggo's hands. The man stood their stunned, before another blast knocked him unconscious.

"Emily." Hiccup whispered and ran to his sister before falling at her side. The girl was pale and had blood dripping from the side of her mouth. She was hardly breathing...

No one else was around, so Hiccup knew it was okay to unleash his hidden feelings. He gently brushed his sister's matted hair out of her face, discovering a lump above her eyes, and let his tears fall. The dripped down his chin, and one landed on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry sis. I know we haven't known each other long...but I just can't believe I let this happen to you. I promised you we wouldn't let you get captured again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you lost trust in me or went back to the fearful, broken girl you were when I first found you." Hiccup whispered through his tears in a cracked voice, before hugging Emily to his chest.

"You've come so far...please-God's please-don't let this ruin that." Hiccup wiped his tears away and removed his shirt. He tore off both of his arm sleeves and used them to wrap Emily's bleeding and bruised torso. He then took a cloth from Toothless' saddle bag and wiped the blood from her mouth. After the blood was gone and her likely broken ribs were stable, Hiccup put on his now torn shirt and got on his dragon's back with his sister in his arms.

Hiccup flew through the forest and caught site of Astrid and Stormfly battling a group of hunters. They used the element of surprise and blasted the oncoming enemies. Astrid looked at Hiccup with a broad, grateful smile, before she caught sight of his tear stained face and the lump in his arms. "I-Is she-" "She's alive." Hiccup quickly cut her off, then looked sad once more. "But...I'm not sure for how much longer." Astrid imediatly got the message and mounted her dragon to go find the others.

* * *

 ***Five days later***

Emily had been unconscious for the past four days after the dragon riders took her to Berk to be checked on by Gothi. It was decided the edge would be best for her because the chaos of the village, so now Hiccup sat beside her bed in a chair with a cold cloth dabbing at her swollen eye and forehead.

Just as Hiccup was setting the his cloth down so he could rest, he smiled warmly when two hazel-green emeralds fluttered open and gazed at him. "Hey sis." He whispered, his smile not disappearing anytime soon. Emily smiled too, unable to move much thanks to a few broken bones but able to face her brother.

"I knew you would." Emily whispered. Hiccup knew exactly what she was referring to and nodded. Fresh tears welled in his eyes, though he managed to hide them well. He would never dare cry in front of his younger sister who looked up to him more than anyone else.

"How are you doing?" Hiccup asked and helped Emily sit up. The girl hissed in pain but managed to hide most of it. She was offered a piece of bread, though needed help eating it do to her weakened state. Once she was done eating and had had a drink of water, she was lay back down by her brother's thin yet strong arms.

"I'm never leaving you again." Emily replied with a bigger smile. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck bashfully and chuckled to himself. "You know...I think I could live with that."

It was already late at night, so Hiccup and Emily decided to go back to sleep until morning. Normally Hiccup had his own bed in his hut, but decided to sleep next to his sister incase she needed something. He also knew she was comforted by his embrace, and Gods knew he didn't want her to fear as she slept.

 **(A/N) Hey guys and gals! So here's chapter 116 of 100 (will most likely become 200 the future) fan shots! I am indeed planning on continuing this, so be prepared for a ride. May I just say thank you SO MUCH for over 75,000 views and 175 reviews! I hope you will enjoy this story as it continues.**

 **Any who, leave a review, follow if you're knew, like if you liked it, and Plasma Snow peace out!**

 **(It's been so long since I said that!)**


	117. Afraid for a loved one

**(A/N) I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, but there's just a lot going on. Here's a new chapter for you guys and gals!**

 **Story idea: Hiccup is having a hard time after his father is injured by the dragon flyers. Astrid helps him through the hard times and gets to see his true weaker, trusting, vulnerable side for the first time.**

 **Story idea timeline: Takes place just after Darkest Night. Hiccstrid has been betrothed for a while.**

 **Warnings/Details: Hiccup may seem a little uncannon in this, but that is because this one shot is supposed to emphasis his weaker side. Toothless isn't a super big part of this.**

Laying on his wooden bed, sweat dripped down the sides of 18 year old Hiccup's face. Here on the edge it was usually fairly easy to sleep at night considering how quiet it tended to be compared to Berk at this time. Tonight was different though. The thought of his father refused to leave the boy's mind.

"I have to stay here with the other riders bud...but I'm just so worried about him." Hiccup dragged a hand down his face as his night fury stood up and walked to his bedside with a small sad sound. The boy sighed.

Just a few days ago Hiccup had went to Berk after receiving news his father probably wouldn't make it through injuries he'd received from the dragon flyers led by Krogan. He had stayed with his dad as long as he could, but now he had to stay on the edge and figure out a way to find the king of dragons before Johan could. He had to be the leader his dad always wanted him to be.

Despite the 'prep-talk' Astrid and the others had given him stating it wasn't Hiccup's fault his father was injured...he still worried every second. They didn't know how it felt. He was eighteen and had a lot on his shoulders. He'd already lost his mother, and if he was forced to become chief in his father's place he'd have to figure it out on his own. He wouldn't have a parent to help him. He'd be orphaned.

As Hiccup thought these things he spoke out loud to his dragon, Toothless. The Night Fury purred and hummed, giving his rider/best friend a listening ear. Hiccup played with a piece of paper in his hands, trying to ease his stress. He had to come up with different plans to defeat the flyers incase plan A didn't work, something he'd learned when fighting Viggo Grimborn.

As Hiccup talked to himself and his dragon, he didn't realize someone was standing on the stairs. He didn't realize someone was watching when two silent tears escaped his eyes as he cupped the head of the stuffed dragon his mother had made him when he was little with his hand. That is...until a female's voice spoke.

"You miss her...don't you?" Hiccup spun around in his seat on the bed, facing Astrid with surprised eyes. The girl didn't have her armor on, just her night clothes and a messy braid. He wanted to admire her beauty, but first had to come up with an excuse for why he was crying. Why he was being weak.

"A-Astrid...I was just-" "Save it Hiccup. It's okay, just me." Something about those words eased Hiccup's mind. This was Astrid...she'd never judge him. Still...that voice in the back of his head told him otherwise, and despite not trying to defend himself the boy made sure not to cry anymore. He smiled slightly and reached out a hand, inviting his girlfriend over.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just worried about him Astrid. What happens if he does wind up leaving me? You know I'd have to take over and..." Hiccup looked down at the stuffed dragon in his hands. "I wouldn't have either parent to help me out. You know how lost I'd be? That doesn't just damage _me_ , but instead the whole _village._ It's easier to say it's all going to be okay when your chief is sick, but he's not just my chief. He's my father." He continued in a small voice.

Astrid used one hand to gently touch the toy in her betrothed's hands, and the other to reach up under his shirt and rub comforting circles in his back. Hiccup tensed at first due to the sudden gesture, but quickly recovered and leaned into her touch. They both stayed like that for a few minutes.

"You really know how to make a guy feel worth while. You know that?" Hiccup whispered as Astrid continued to rub his back. The other girl nodded. "It's the same way vice versa Hiccup. We're going to get through this." The boy nodded as well, before shifting so his girlfriend's hand was drawn from his shirt. He turned around and gently kissed her before laying down. Astrid lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Her reminder that he was still there. That was a big deal for a soldier who had lost so many in her lifetime.

"I am listening Astrid. Just know that no matter how many times you say that, it's only natural for a son to worry about his father when put in such a position." Astrid smiled and closed her eyes with a hum. "I'll still keep telling you until it makes you feel better though. Especially if it means we can have more moments like these." Both teens chuckled.

Thunder became roaring outside as a sudden ice and lightning storm hit. Astrid held tighter to one of Hiccup's hands, having recently had a bad experience with storms. The boy smiled and rolled onto his side so he could kiss her bare shoulder in a comforting gesture. Astrid smiled too with a content sigh.

As the night went on both Hiccup and Astrid fell asleep with their dragons nearby. They held each other close through the cold when the fire pit went out, and Astrid was there to sooth Hiccup when stress induced nightmares suddenly penetrated his mind. The boy never knew he'd get such a nice response to showing the strongest girl he knew his weaker side. Now they just had to make sure the other riders didn't tease them for this in the upcoming days.

 **(A/N) I know it's WAY too short for a one-shot, but at least it's something right? Please give me your opinion in the reviews!**


	118. Snoggletog freeze

**(A/N) I know it's been a day since Christmas, but I give you a Snoggletog fan-shot!**

 **Story idea-Hiccup and Astrid were flying to get supplies for Gothi when they crash in a cave and have to protect each other from hypothermia.**

 **Warnings/Details-Rated T for detailed descriptions of frostbite. Near character death. Hiccstrid are betrothed in this and it's near Snoggletog.**

It was cold, freezing in fact. The fire in the center of the cave would hardly stay alight as heavy winds blew outside. Hiccup lacked a shirt, having been mentally forced by his own selfless conscience to give his girlfriend his top after they'd crashed into a lake on their dragons and her own clothing had been torn by the trees. Both teens shivered and shook, not knowing rather or not they'd make it through the night. The dragons had been separated from them in the fall, winding up somewhere behind the mountains after injured wings had been caught in the wind.

"H-Hiccup...What are we gonna do? What's the plan?" Astrid whispered, teeth chattering against the cold. She only had her boyfriend's shirt and skirt on, her leggings having been worn as well as her top. Astrid Hofferson was not one to have a weak side, but right now she couldn't put on a brave face. She just oh so badly wanted to stop _shaking_. It hurt.

Hiccup was in no better shape than his girlfriend. Completely topless and with numerous tears in his leggings, he too shook and shivered against the cold. Teeth chattered and he wrapped his arms around himself, desperate for relief against his body's reflex to keep him alive. He didn't _want_ to die, he just wanted to feel relieved.

"I-I'm sorry Astrid." Hiccup whispered, guilt written all over his face. "For once in my life I can't say I have a p-plan. W-we're not f-fighting e-enemies or dragons." He took a moment to breath out, his breath turning into clouds within the damp cave. "W-We're fighting nature. You c-can't really plan against that." Astrid looked shocked for a moment, not expecting the great and clever Hiccup Haddock to give up so easily. Deep down though she knew he was right. This wasn't something they could fight with wits or weapons. This was the weather. Mother nature was their most dangerous enemy tonight.

"W-We'll just have to wait out the storm." Astrid tried to sound confident. Hiccup managed a small smile, and so did she. They both knew exactly what their fate would likely be within the next few hours or so, but they still had a will to fight. "You're right. W-we can d-do this. Together." Hiccup whispered back in reply.

The two teens moved closer to each other, not bothering to be shy about their lack of important clothing. Hiccup wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and continuously tried to keep the fire going with a metal rod from Toothless' tail. He worried for his dragon, but found the dragon easier to not worry about when Astrid was in his arms.

"I-I wouldn't call this a very f-fair occurance." Astrid whispered, burying her face in her boyfriend's chest. Hiccup used one of his hands to brush through her tangled braid. "O-only three more days and we'd have our first Snoggletog together as an official couple. With the d-dragon hunters m-mostly out of the w-way for now...I just want to h-have a nice h-holiday without something drastic happening." The young woman continued, holding onto the boy for warmth.

"It's gonna be okay m-milady." Hiccup whispered to the girl in his arms. He placed his index and middle fingers under her chin, making her look at him. With hesitant movements, he kissed her lips tenderly. Astrid responded quickly, feeling a comforting warmth spread through her body. Somehow the cold around them managed to make the warmth in this kiss more powerful than any other they'd had. By the time they pulled apart they were blushing and at a loss for air.

"I love you Astrid Hofferson, w-with everything I have, and I _always_ will." Hiccup stressed the word 'always' in his sentence, making sure to let his girlfriend know he'd love her for _eternity_ rather than just in this life. Somehow the words struck Astrid much harder than they had last time he'd said them, and it probably had something to do with how close they were to catching hypothermia. "I love you too." She whispered, ducking her head and snuggling into his chest once more.

* * *

Hours went by and with every passing moment it was getting harder to move or breath. Both teens felt exhausted and their lips were becoming a feint blue color. Hiccup-being less covered and more vulnerable to the cold-couldn't help but worry about the purple tint in the top joints of his fingers. His right foot was numb as well despite being covered by a boot. The tinted areas were immobile, and stung. He'd removed his prosthetic, his muscles tensing do to the cold and making his stump sore. Astrid was in slightly better shape than he was, having a shield against the cold.

"Hiccup..." Astrid whispered, eyes half-lidded. The boy noticed her exhaustion, and quickly went to wrap his arms around her tighter. He blew warm breath into her hair and rubbed her back with both of his mildly frostbitten hands. The action caused pain to run up his wrists, but he didn't care. He had to help her.

"You're going to be okay Astrid." Hiccup whispered back. A single tear ran down his cheek as he realized his words were likely a lie. It wasn't even fully dark out yet. Soon they'd be getting even colder with little to no supplies. "Stay awake please." He begged.

Astrid nodded her head. She looked at the hands trying to warm her, and grabbed Hiccup's wrist when she noticed the purple and blue tint in his fingers. "Hiccup you-" "I know. Don't worry about me." Hiccup whispered back into her hair with a sigh. The young woman wouldn't listen, and began messing with his fingers. Hiccup didn't show the pain the movements caused. If taking care of him would keep Astrid awake, that's all that mattered.

"Can you feel this?" Astrid questioned, making her boyfriend's fingers flex by pressing his stiff wrist. Hiccup couldn't help it, and gasped in pain and surprise. His girlfriend looked down almost guiltily. "I take that as a yes. This is gonna hurt, but you need to warm your hands up." "Wha-" Before Hiccup could finish his question he was cringing and tensing as Astrid rubbed his numb, darkening fingers to warm them. Just when he felt like he couldn't take anymore of the stinging sensation, she stopped and let go. Feeling began rushing back into the boy's fingertips, though they remained bruised and an odd black-ish color.

"We'll have to talk to Gothi about that." Astrid whispered, going back to her position against her boyfriend's chest. Hiccup nodded his head, shielding the both of their faces when a rather nasty gust of wind blew into the cave. Unfortunately he made the mistake of not watching the fire, and snow quickly smothered the flames. They didn't have anymore dry wood to start another one.

"There goes that." Astrid stated in a frustrated tone. It was obvious the exhaustion was making her grumpy. Hiccup didn't comment on how her fingers dug into his chest out of reflex in response to her anger. If anything, the sudden sharp sensations woke his brain up.

"I'm sure the d-dragon o-or my father will come l-looking for us s-soon. The other riders are p-probably wondering where we a-are by now." Hiccup replied, trying to sooth his girlfriend. They'd traveled to Berk for Snoggletog, leaving the edge guarded by Dagur and Heather. The duo had left the other riders to decorate while they flew off to get medical supplies Gothi was needing before the snow storms hit. Unfortunately they couldn't get back home fast enough, and now were trapped in the cave.

"I know." Was all Astrid replied, becoming tired once more. Her cheeks were bright pink and skin pale. She was exuasted and breaking out in a cold sweat. Hiccup could feel her body heating up, and realized she was beginning to run a fever. He on the other was trying to maintain warmth in his hands and torso. His whole fingers were now blue, and the skin along his slightly visible ribs was turning a black shade. His whole body was being attacked by frostbite.

As time went on and the night grew colder, neither teen could stay awake. They shivered and shook, both losing the ability to keep their eyes open. Astrid was the first to fall asleep, skin as pale as the snow around her. Hiccup was next, eyelids fluttering closed. The skin under his eyes, along his ribs, and covering his hands was either blue or black in most areas. It was far too painful to stay awake. Just before he fell unconscious though, the boy's eyes registered a tall, buff figure and the shadow of a night fury standing at the entrance to the cave. "Dad?" He whispered, before everything went black.

* * *

After being asleep for nearly three days, Hiccup Haddock's eyelids fluttered open. The first thing his mind registered was his dragon sleeping in a corner, then he realized he couldn't move a muscle, and finally he registered his bedroom on Berk and father at his bed side.

"Dad?" Hiccup whispered like when he'd fallen asleep. The man smiled and nodded, cleaning sweat off his son's face with a cloth. Hiccup gulped and realized he was clammy, sore, and hot as a furnace. He must've been running a fever.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked once his father was done wiping his face. Stoick looked down almost sadly, before taking one of his son's sore hands and rubbing it gently. Never had the boy seen his father so careful and considerate with his touch.

"You and Astrid had been trapped in a cave for a while. Your hands, face, and torso were mostly frostbitten." Stoick answered. He touched a spot on Hiccup's cheek which was a black and blue color. The boy noticed that was a spot his skin felt more painful, and imediatly realized he was frostbitten there. His eyes widened as another thought came to mind.

"A-Astrid-" "She's fine my boy. Running a slight fever and finding it hard to walk around with getting dizzy, but she's recovering quiet quickly. When we found the two of you, Astrid was in much less bad of a condition as you. I take it you protected her?" Hiccup blushed and nodded as best he could. He had tried to shield her as best he could.

Blackened skin on his face and torso, Hiccup closed his eyes tiredly as he held his father's hand with his own purple-blue one. As long as he knew Astrid and his dragon were okay, he didn't have to worry. Yeah he'd be bedridden this Snoggletog, but he could deal with it. His father was here with him and he was alive. That was a gift in itself.


	119. Post traumatic

**(A/N) This one was requested by someone in Insta PM's. I cannot say the name because my account could get into trouble for mentioning usernames on other websites on fanfiction, but thank you for this!**

 **Story idea: Two years after the battle of the red death, Hiccup and Toothless have an accident that causes flashbacks of the day the boy had lost his leg. This leads to a slight fear of flying which the other riders must figure out how to help their leader with. Can they do it?**

 **Warnings/Details: Slightly uncanon Hiccup, rated K+ for slightly scary themes, and Hiccstrid aren't dating yet. That's really all for this chapter's warnings (surprising for someone like me).**

Everything was sore as Hiccup's forest green emeralds slowly opened for the first time in a week. He had a major headache and felt a guard protecting his broken arm. His prosthetic was removed, and his stump swollen. He tried to sit up in his bed on Berk, but came to realize his ribs were broken.

"What...happened?" Hiccup asked no one in particular. He looked into the corner of his room and saw his dragon, beat up and injured, sleeping on his rock slab. Everything came at him far too quickly to bare.

Hiccup and Toothless had been doing new tricks over the edge when a lightning strike had struck Hiccup in the shoulder. His whole body had tensed and collapsed, though he was just conscious enough to remember himself falling into the ocean. Toothless had flown after him, fear in his eyes.

Another flashback hit Hiccup head on. This one didn't have rain or lightning. Instead there was fire. He was surrounded by fire. This wasn't a memory he'd had before. A nightmare maybe? It felt so real though. There was something that looked like a giant rock in the distance, and similar to the first memory Toothless was flying down after him. Rather than thunder their was explosions. Fire encased him and there was a throbbing, tearing feeling in his leg after it got caught in the saddle.

"No!" Hiccup sat strait up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes to rid himself of the duo memories, and yelped in pain when the adrenaline wore off and he could feel his broken ribs clearly. Toothless tried to stand up, but it was obvious the dragon was too injured to move around. He moaned helplessly for his rider.

Soon after Hiccup had sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around himself to numb the pain as tears threatened to fall from his eyes, his father entered the room with a worried expression. Stoick placed one large arm around his son, the other hand pushing Hiccup back down onto the bed now that the boy's ribs were supported.

"Hiccup...what happened?" Stoick asked. Hiccup shook his head as he was lay down, eyes squeezed shut as his head moved from side to side. "I-I don't know. I'm honestly just as clueless as you are." He whispered, managing to look up at his father once the pain slightly subsided.

Once Stoick knew his son was okay, he left the room to get Hiccup something to eat. The boy had protested at first, claiming he was far too nauseous. Stoick convinced him that he needed something in his stomach, regardless if he was to lose it soon after or not.

* * *

Two and a half weeks after Hiccup's crash, he was aloud outside of the house. The first thing Toothless wanted to do was go flying. At first, Hiccup was happy to climb into the saddle as they stood in the middle of the cove. As soon as the Night Fury opened his giant wings though, Hiccup heard thunder and climbed out of the saddle. Toothless was confused as to why his rider had changed his mind. The one who was most confused though was Hiccup Haddock himself. He looked up at the sky, clear as day with not a single cloud in the atmosphere.

"Seems like my mind is playing tricks on me bud." Hiccup said with a nervous chuckle. The Night Fury pressed his snout to the boy's hand, cooing worriedly. The boy raised his hand to touch the saddle once more, but was shocked when he realized the limb was shaking of it's own accord. He tried to stop it, and threw a leg over his dragon's back. Now his body was shaking even more, and once again he heard non-existent thunder. Sweat began tricking down his forehead and everything became hot. Hiccup could hear loud noises, and no longer saw the cove around him. Eventually the nausea and heat became too unbearable, and he climbed back onto the ground while looking down at his hands.

"What is wrong with me?" Hiccup asked himself out loud, his dragon looking just as worried as he did. "I-I'm not _afraid_ of flying. I battled the red death for Thor's sake! So why..." Hiccup sighed, unable to find an answer. He didn't realize there was someone standing at the edge of the cove just out of ear shot.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup spun around as he heard the voice of Astrid Hofferson. He smiled when he saw her slide down the edge of the cove, cartwheel past a tree, and land gracefully on her feet away from him. "I've been looking for you since this morning ya dork!" She shouted joyfully, punching her sort-of-boyfriend in the arm. Hiccup rubbed the sore spot with a shy look.

"Oh y-you have?" He stuttered, looking back at Toothless with a 'help me' look. The dragon just shrugged and crooned, laying down next to the partially frozen over pond in the center of the cove. Hiccup looked at Astrid who raised an eyebrow, able to read him like a book.

"Okay what's going on?" Astrid asked, taking the boy in question's wrist roughly into her hand. Hiccup looked down, knowing he could never lie to the beautiful blonde in front of him. The secret love of his life.

"Honestly...I don't know." Hiccup said in a quiet voice. Astrid looked confused, and took his other arm with her free hand so he'd look at her. "Is it something caused by the accident?" Hiccup's eyes widened. How the heck did she know?

"A-Actually...I think it is." Hiccup stated with a sigh. "I woke up injured, healed, and came out here with Toothless. We were about to try flying again-try to see if we're both physically ready-but then...my mind started playing tricks on me...and I can't stop shaking. I feel fine though. I don't _think_ i'm still sick."

Astrid placed a hand on her chin, deep in thought. She snapped her fingers as an idea came to mind. "Why don't we go talk to Fishlegs? He knows a lot about the science of the body, and isn't one to judge. I'll walk with you there just in case something _is_ wrong. We don't want you getting sick on a flight." Hiccup smiled weakly, before nodding his head in agreement.

* * *

Once Hiccup and Astrid finally reached Fishlegs at his hut, the boy welcomed them inside and explained his parents weren't home so they were alone. Toothless ran off to play with Toothless and Stormfly, and the seventeen year old teens sat on different chairs near the dinner table.

"What brings you here you two? I'm not complaining, but you guys don't tend to invite yourselves to my house." Fishlegs asked seriously, a welcoming smile on his face. He offered both of his friends tea, though they both said no.

"Well...Hiccup has been feeling sort of odd but-" "But I don't want to go to Gothi or my father because I know I'm not sick. It's something different. Something caused by the fall Toothless and I had a few weeks back." Hiccup cut Astrid off and explained things how he felt them. It was always easy to talk to someone as innocent as Fishlegs about personal problems, and he was truly a smart kid.

After Hiccup explained everything that had happened when he woke up to his 'living-nightmare' and when he'd tried to fly on Toothless but found it impossible Fishlegs snapped his fingers as a thought came to mind.

"I've read about this in books. Vikings who have experienced a traumatic experience have had flashbacks and unnecessary cautions in the future because their brain tries to protect them from facing the same thing again. You got hurt while flying on Toothless, so now your brain is trying to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Hiccup put a finger on his chin, thinking things through. He soon shook his head. "That can't be it Fishlegs. I got attacked by Alvin, struck by lightning once before a few years ago, _and_ battled the red death which caused me to _lose my leg_ of all things. Why would I suddenly become overly cautious about something as simple as _this_?" Hiccup asked at a complete loss. Fishlegs frowned.

"Some people don't develop these emotional struggles right after the event happens. Sometimes it's because something reminds them of something that happened when they were younger. Didn't you say you had a memory of the red death just before you started having flashbacks of your fall on Toothless?" Hiccup's eyes widened and his breath hitched. Fishlegs had hit the nail head on.

Hiccup faced Astrid who looked worried, before looking down at his hands self-consciously. He wasn't supposed to be weak like this. "Let's suppose you're right Fishlegs. What am I supposed to do then? I can't tell my father I can't fly because I'm afraid. I'm the heir to a _chief_ for Thor's sake! I can't go to Gothi because Gobber would have to help me read her writing and he'd tell my father. I can't even think about asking the twins or Snotlout...and I don't want to burden you guys..." Both Astrid and Fishlegs were surprised by the defeated look on their friend's face.

"Maybe you don't have to tell anyone else Hiccup. You're not a burden to Fishlegs and I. We're your _friends._ If you're facing these things because of the memories of the red death of all things, we ow you big time. If you hadn't risked your life going up there...we wouldn't even be here talking to you." Hiccup looked up at Astrid with a smile, taking one of her hands in his for comfort. Fishlegs smiled too, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We're both here for you Hiccup. We'll cover for you until you're able to fly again. You can try hovering on Meatlug for a bit and see how you feel about that okay?" Hiccup smiled at his friend and nodded, looking at Toothless for support. "You following all of this bud?" The Night Fury snorted in approval, nodding his head as a 'yes' like he'd learned from his rider.

* * *

After a month and a half of his friends covering for him and day to day-hour to hour practice, Hiccup finally had the courage enough to fly in the sky alongside his friends again. Granted he wasn't quite to pleased to show his weak side to the girl he liked or his best human friend, nor did he enjoy the panic attacks that came around when Fishlegs would push him and say he needed to 'let the memory go'. In the end it was worth it. After all, Hiccup Haddock was the boy who made 'having your head in the clouds' a literal statement.


	120. Thin walls

**(A/N) I was just looking around google images and reading different funny prompts for OTP's online when I saw one with a concept similar to this one. Just a day after the previous chapter, I give you 'Thin walls'.**

 **Story idea: Astrid Hofferson is getting ready for her work day in the morning when she hears crying from her neighbor next door through the walls of her apartment. When the two get into a conversation with the wall as their boundary, they learn about each other and forge a bond.**

 **Warnings/Details: MODERN AU! You can't say I didn't tell you. Also this story mentions cancer, and as a victim of the grief of losing a loved one myself, I truly understand that this may be a sensitive topic for some. Read at your own risk. Toothless is a service dog, though only his name is mentioned. Hiccup and Astrid are the only characters that really play a role in this. They're both 23 and Hiccup is a violinist.**

Astrid Hofferson sat on her medium sized soft bed with a comb pulling harshly through her braided and tangled hair. She swore under her breath as she tried to brush the messy hair so she'd be ready for work tomorrow. The twenty three year old Hofferson girl lived in a small sized apartment with rather thin walls. This made it hard to get sleep at night thanks to her neighbor-an auburn headed boy with bags under his eyes, a prosthetic leg, and a violin-practicing. His songs were quite nice to listen to, and she understood this odd boy without a name she knew needed to make a living too, but every time he'd shout at himself or knock something over in frustration when something wouldn't work out in his practice, Astrid found herself jolting out of bed in a ready-to-fight form.

Despite never truly knowing the boy in the apartment next to her with a bedroom right next to hers, Astrid found herself admiring the determination of this Norwegian sounding singer with a naturally nasally voice when he wasn't singing even if she didn't know his name. One of her favorite songs of his was "Return", a song that seemed to be about a lost or distant loved one.

Just as Astrid Hofferson managed to sigh in relief once she'd combed out her last tangle and changed into a blue tank-top, shorts, and sleeping socks, she heard an odd sound coming from the room to her left. At first she labeled it as the auburn headed violinist talking to himself while cleaning up for practice...then she heard a high pitched whimper.

Astrid was a tough girl with no room in her life for funny business. This didn't mean she didn't express empathy, and she knew what crying sounded like. With hesitance steps, she searched for the spot on the wall where the crying boy was leaning. She could tell where he was by the volume of his whimpers. Once she was sure she was right next to him, Astrid silently crouched down against her wall and lay her palm against it undetected. She didn't know what to say to this usually confident boy, so simply listened to him whispering to himself.

"What am I going to do? I can't keep going at this. Not with everything else going on." The boy whispered to himself, sounding as if he wasn't entirely pleased with his persona. He sounded frustrated, but also in some sort of pain. What was going on? Astrid thought to herself.

"Mom's gone...dad left...Gobber's somewhere in another state-I was finally making a living through this career _and_ working a part time job." Astrid became confused. This boy sounded as if he had a pretty lonely past, but a planned out and wealthy present. He _was_ a musician after all, and apparently worked a separate job too. What was causing him to cry?

"Then the doctors come and say this stupid stuff..." Astrid felt the boy hit the wall, and flinched back in surprise. What suddenly caused this sudden surge of anger? With every word and tear the boy produced, she couldn't help but feed her curiosity more. She knew she shouldn't be listening to this...but she just couldn't pull away.

"I know it's not their fault...they didn't _make_ me sick...they just told me I was." Astrid felt her heart squeeze. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"I thought once the leg was gone this would be over. Now they want me to 'take it easy'." The boy continued talking to himself. "How the hell am I supposed to do that when I have a career to uphold, an apartment to pay for, no food on the table because of these medical bills, and no parents who haven't practically disowned me or died." Another fist hit the wall, and Astrid _finally_ decided she had to step in.

"Are you okay?" A sudden gasp was heard on the other side of the wall, and Astrid knew this boy had no idea anyone was listening to him. From what she had seen in what little encounters they had had, this auburn haired violinist was the prideful type. It probably had something to do with the strained relationship between him and his father.

"I-I...Wh-who are you?" The boy stuttered out, voice still cracked as he desperately tried to hide his sorrow. Astrid smiled warmly to herself and pressed her palm to the thin wall. "I'm Astrid. Your neighbor? I just heard something that sounded like crying and wanted to make sure everything was okay." She explained in a warm tone. Why was she being so soft all a sudden? Was it something about this boy?

The boy on the other side of the wall sighed loudly before replying in a soft voice. "Yeah..it's fine. Just stressed. I'm Hiccup by the way." He admitted. Astrid couldn't help but smile.

"May I ask how you acquired a name quite like Hiccup?" Astrid asked in a joking tone. She heard a chuckle from the other side of the thin wall. "Well I _was_ called Halden, but I went by the nickname so often that even my parents began addressing me by it as a kid." He went silent again, seeming to remember the reason he was crying.

"Hey uh...I don't want to be nosy or anything...but why were you crying? You're not hurting right?" Hiccup stopped again. A long, sort of awkward and suspenseful pause went by before he finally answered.

"Um...honestly I am _kind_ of hurting but not because I got injured or anything like that. It's not anything important, just a stressful day. That's why I was crying. My dog is at the vet too and I'm a little worried about him." Astrid suddenly became more into this conversation.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Astrid couldn't help it when the question slipped out. She heard another shaky sigh come from the boy on the other side of the wall.

"I'm sure he will be. He's had cancer since he was a puppy. No teeth because of it, hence the name 'Toothless' I gave him." Astrid nodded in understanding, before remembering Hiccup couldn't see her. "I hope he gets well soon." She wanted another reason to speak, but didn't know what else to say. For some odd reason, she felt like the boy on the other side of the wall had the same struggle at the moment.

"Can I ask why you're hurting?" Astrid blurting out after another moment of silent. She didn't want to be nosy, it was just a part of her that always wanted to know what she was up against. She was also a protector, and had heard Hiccup say he was sick.

"It's a long story." Hiccup said i a quite, drowned voice. He sounded a little defeated. Astrid crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "I have time." She said as if in regular conversation with a friend in need. She couldn't see it, but Hiccup leaned against the wall too. If they didn't have a thin wall between them, their shoulders would be pressing together.

"I uh...I was diagnosed with something a while back and the medication sometimes causes aches." Hiccup explained, obviously not wanting to go much into detail. Astrid tensed and shook as she tried to fight that urge within to push him. Eventually her curiosity once again got the best of her, though she managed not to sound _as_ nosy as she had been when she spoke.

"Oh? What kind of medication if I may ask?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Another pause. Astrid found herself thinking there was too much silence in this conversation. Then she remembered this wasn't a normal conversation and this was a boy she'd never met before sharing his personal life with her through a thin apartment wall after he'd been crying for unknown reasons. The boy who had annoyed yet inspired her over and over again without actually every knowing it.

"It's nothing to worry about. You don't have to worry about me Astrid." Astrid felt her heart squeeze, and remembered what Hiccup had talked to himself about not having anyone. "Everyone needs someone to care about them." That seemed to take the boy back. Astrid heard his breath hitch for a second.

"O-Okay. It uh...it's a medicine I take to help with chemo therapy. You know, for the nausea and stuff. It causes my muscles to ache at night, but helps me sleep." Hiccup explained. His voice was cracked and a little more high pitched than usual. Despite her shock Astrid once again smiled warmly even though the boy couldn't see it. He sounded so shy.

"Oh. I had no idea you were on that. You seem like such an energetic person. Well...if you're music has anything to do about it." Astrid smiled brightly when she heard Hiccup chuckle on the other side of the wall. "Yeah well...if I let cancer take me down and keep me in bed, I'd never have achieved my dream of becoming a song writer." Astrid felt her heart squeeze again. She should've known but...cancer? Still, she managed to feel surprised about the more innocent things too.

"You write your own songs?" Astrid asked through the wall. She pushed her bangs behind her ear, feeling a sudden rush of emotions she wasn't familiar with overtake her. Hiccup snorted, seeming to find her words either humorous or complimentary.

"Sure do. I've had enough life experience to have inspiration." With that Hiccup sighed, still sounding happy but also tired...almost _ancient_ for his young age. Astrid knew from their small encounters that he was around her age. What would it be like to struggle so much in life during the years that were supposed to be one's highest?

"I can imagine." Astrid whispered, forgetting to say it in her head. Hiccup went silent again, and the Hofferson found herself blushing. "I mean...it's not such a bad thing though. Maybe it's tough, yeah I'm sure it is, but it's inspiring. _You're_ inspiring." She blushed deeper, not understanding these new emotions that raided her brain. What she didn't know was that Hiccup was in the same position. Only once she heard a groan did Astrid come back to earth.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked, having heard the painful sound loud and clear. She heard Hiccup hiss, before going silent, and finally managing to whisper. "Y-yeah I'm fine. I just have a prosthetic and it hurts sometimes." He said in a strained voice. Astrid felt something within break.

"What if I came over there?" Astrid suddenly blurted out before slapping her hands over her mouth with a deep blush. "I-I mean...not because I'm trying to be _intrusive_! I'm not that kind of apartment girl _t-trust_ me." She stuttered out, hating herself for this side of her that hadn't ever shown itself before. "I just...you know...can't sleep and would enjoy the company." She wasn't technically lying. Hiccup sighed on the other side of the wall.

"You know...that'd be nice." Astrid raised her head a little higher. "So...you don't mind if I come to your side?" She heard Hiccup chuckle before he knocked on the wall playfully. "My dear Astrid, you've finally come to your senses and chosen the dark side." Astrid couldn't help but laugh, before she decided to play along.

"Oh? It's gonna take a little more than that to draw me in my lord." Astrid said equally as playfully, punching the wall in an aggressive matter causing an 'oof' to come from the boy leaning against the other side. "I'm just coming over to check out the view." Hiccup chuckled, and Astrid heard him getting up. She too stood up and braided her hair before walking to his front door where Hiccup stood shirtless with his green night pants on. Somehow the sight of the port in his chest didn't shock Astrid like it normally would have. She saw him for him.

"Come milady. You're destiny awaits." Hiccup said with a smile, gesturing inside. Astrid smiled as well and entered the apartment where the boy offered her a cup of coffee. The duo fell asleep on the couch watching Star Wars (of course) and somehow knew that this would turn into something more than a simple friendship. Well, now that the thin wall of their apartments was no longer a boundary.

 **(A/N) Thank you for reading if you've made it this far! Please leave a review with what you think. I'm thinking about making another modern one sometime with Hiccup facing turrets as that is a personal topic for me. Let me know what you guys and gals think. You're amazing!**


	121. Mute but not helpless

**(A/N) This one wasn't requested by anyone, and is pretty short, but it's just an idea that came to mind that I had to write.**

 **Story idea-Hiccup Haddock has been mute ever since he got an infection when he was younger that damaged him neurologically. This is just a snippet of his daily life with his new secret girlfriend.**

 **Warnings/Details-Hiccup is mute AU. Takes place when Hiccup and Astrid had just gotten together during the episode "Blindsided" of RTTE. Slightly uncannon characters, but that's always to be expected in an AU. Rated K and that's it. I know I've been acting a bit unexpected with my story ideas here recently. They're not as dark as they used to be.**

Having spent most of his day indoors thanks to the storms that had been thundering down on the edge all day, young eighteen year old Hiccup Haddock was beyond happy to finally be able to go outside and get some sun once the rain had finally come to a halt. He flew down to the edges club house after doing a few dives and tricks on his Night Fury where he met the other dragon riders.

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid Hofferson, the girl who had been secretly dating Hiccup for two months now after she'd gone blind in another storm shouted to the boy once he entered the clubhouse. Hiccup waved in response, sitting down on a bench and grabbing a piece of bread Fishlegs had made for lunch with beans and different cheeses.

"So...what are we planning on doing?" Astrid asked her secret boyfriend. "There have been even more sightings of hunters here recently. We have to make a move." Hiccup nodded, a serious expression now taking over his facial features. He grabbed his journal which had a folded map inside of the back page and lay it out on the table in front of him. The other riders looked over many different notes he'd written and lay next to the different places he planned to investigate in the near future.

You see, Hiccup was very good at planning, and an even better leader in his own way. He had to be because he was the future chief of his island. With that said, the boy had his quirks just like anyone else. Do to a dragon attack that left him injured and eventually ill do to infection, his body almost shut down and he nearly died. Of course, the stubborn mule of a boy who knew he was too young to leave had recovered, though his body had suffered neurological damage. The boy had had to relearn how to walk, and suffered other complications as he went through puberty. A little while after he'd recovered from the infection and woken up, it became obvious that his vocal cords wouldn't work, though Gothi didn't know if that was because the brain damage or the infection in general. The boy had went mute and never regained his voice.

Now, eighteen years old and the leader of the dragon riders after he'd beat the red death despite his hardships, Hiccup Haddock had taught himself to be a leader and presenter despite the things that seemed as if they'd take his birthright away from him. He couldn't speak, but he could communicate. Sometimes people even wished he'd _stop_ communicating with them, as he tended to be a sarcastic and-as stated before-stubborn boy even without the ability to speak.

"This seems good. Question is, who is gonna go on the next investigations?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Fishleg's question, before gesturing to some of the notes lay out. It took a second for the riders to piece together his writing before they nodded. Snotlout and Fishlegs would be investigating the south, Hiccup and Astrid the North while the twins guarded the edge. Not the best idea, but Ruff and Tuff had to be in the same place because they rode the same dragon.

All the dragon riders finished their meals and headed off to do their duties around the edge, not planning on doing their investigations until the skies were clear. Hiccup and Astrid both had a bit of free time because they'd already done patrol and stables duty...twice in a row. They flew off to hide for some much needed rest.

After about fifteen minutes of flying, Hiccup pointed to an open clearing that looked very much like the cove on Berk where he'd met Toothless. The duo landed their dragons, leaving Toothless and Stormfly to play in the water.

Hiccup sat down on a log, removing his prosthetic leg and rubbing his stump sore from the past few days of working. His girlfriend sat next to him, taking his hand in hers. The duo kissed lightly, smiling when they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"You really are a great guy Hiccup." Astrid said in a quiet voice, pushing her bangs behind her ear. Hiccup smiled and held her hand tighter, responded to her best he could without using a paper and pencil. The girl looked at him a little confused, before her boyfriend gave her a look that said everything. She was just as important to him as he was to her.

"It's so great to have a break from the others." Astrid said, folding her hands behind her head and leaning against the stone wall behind them. Hiccup did the same, closing his eyes and feeling the fresh air coming at them. The atmosphere was humid do to the rain, and smelled fresh. Tiny droplets of water splashed the two from the pond their dragons were playing in.

"I mean don't get me wrong, we're leaders and have to take care of our soldiers. You're in an even harder position than I am. As much as I care about the other riders, sometime a girl's just gotta relax you know?" Hiccup nodded his head, eyes still closed. He removed one hand from behind his head and used it to wrap around his girlfriend's waist who didn't protest. This was his way of saying 'I agree with you' or in some cases such as when he'd had a stressful day, 'I need you to talk to me'. Something about her voice just calmed the young dragon rider.

Hiccup didn't need to have the ability to speak or to be there for Astrid, nor to tell her how much he cared. He could be a dragon rider and a leader despite his quirks and differences. His disabilities hadn't ever stopped him and they wouldn't now. They couldn't. The boy had far too much potential.

What would the future be like? When he actually _did_ become chief? Only time would tell as his life unfolds.

 **(A/N) Well...this is probably one of the shortest ones I've ever written. i hope you guys and gals enjoyed anyways, and please drop a review!**


	122. Burdened father the former slave

**(A/N) Hey guys and gals! I know this took WAY too long, but I did my best. I decided to write this idea as inspired by "Burdened father's secrets parts 1 and 2" if you remember that fan-shot. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Story idea-Hiccup escapes captivity of the dragon hunters who have enslaved him for three years. Once he manages to leave on a Stormcutter with his newborn son, he runs into Astrid on Stormfly who takes him to the rest of the riders on an island. They are happy to see their leader alive, but how will everyone react to their first encounter with Hiccup in so many years?**

 **Warnings/Details: Takes place in RTTE, Hiccup was taken when he was 15 years old and escaped at 18. Rated T for very small mentions of rape, blood, and violence. Hiccstrid is very much expressed in this one. Stoick does accept the baby. Also rated T for the topic of Slavery.**

Hiccup held a baby boy close in his arms. His face was covered in soot and legs weak. He nudged the face of the boy who coughed loudly. With a smile, the young man stood strait and held the baby's face to his shoulder, shielding him from the smoke.

"We're going to get out of here buddy. I promise." Dragons fired everywhere. The creatures fought with dragon hunters. The men who had enslaved Hiccup years ago, just months after he'd defeated the red death, were now at the mercy of the dragons they'd been killing for years. The eighteen year old couldn't do anything about it. He was far to busy saving the boy in his arms. The son he'd been forced to conceive as a form of punishment. The baby who's mother had abandoned him.

After hours of climbing through debris and hiding from screaming hunters who wanted their slave back, Hiccup stood on a mountain peak, the wind in his hair as auburn locks mixed with black soot tangled in itself. His red tunic was singed and metal prosthetic curved slightly from the journey. His leggings were torn along the knees and back aching. Nothing mattered though, not as long as the baby in his arms was still able to cough and breath.

"Breath little guy breath. We're out in the open now. You can open your lungs." Hiccup whispered, trying to encourage his son. He'd lost two children, one a daughter and the other a two year old boy, to the harsh life of slavery. One died of illness, the older one killed by his masters. The boy hated the name. Being forced to call a man 'master' after once being a free man. Now, things were changing. He was free again, and he was going to protect his most valued reason for living.

With a practiced voice Hiccup called out for a Stormcutter with a call that sounded identical to that of the actual dragon. Soon enough, the creature landed near him, and Hiccup earned it's trust with a fish and gentle touch. Within minutes he was in the air, using one strong arm to hold his son who was wrapped in a strip of a fur blanket. The young man had stolen the blanket from the hunters, getting beat for the disobedience, but managed to escape days later with a plan he'd been working on for months.

As he flew Hiccup heard his son begin crying. He held the four month old's head with his hand and whispered soothingly into his hair. "We will find you food Hagan. I promise." Hiccup whispered to the boy. "We will get home. Once we find my home my father can help us." He continued, trying to comfort himself just as much as he was his son. It'd been three whole years since he'd been home.

As he flew with his son the air became cold. Hiccup and Hagan grew cold as rain began falling. The young father spotted an island in the distance. There was a camp fire down below, and great fear along with flashbacks set themselves in his head. With a heavy heart and sweat covering his forehead do to fear and exaustion, Hiccup landed. He was afraid, but knew he had to get to shelter for his son's sake.

As Hiccup, Hagan, and their dragon began landing, a Deadly Nadder suddenly came into view. Do to the rain and harsh winds, Hiccup didn't see the dragon coming directly at him until they were colliding. With a cry he was thrown off the dragon, Hagan held tightly in his arms. The girl on her dragon fell too, and wrapped her arms around the boy in an attempt to hold onto _something_. Thank the Gods, they were caught by the Nadder and carried safely to the ground, Hagan crying and shouting in his father's arms.

"What the Thor?! Who are you!?" Astrid cried out in surprise as they were set on the ground and she stood a few feet away in the dark. She took notice of the baby crying and tried to reach out for him out of instinct. Hiccup flinched back and held the crying boy closer, shushing him.

"I could ask you the same question." Hiccup said darkly, realizing he knew the voice from somewhere but didn't know where because of his panicked state. The girl froze, having recognized his voice as well. No one had _that_ nasally, story filled voice.

"H-Hiccup?! B-but you..." Hiccup's eyes widened as well and he stepped out of the shadows, being illuminated by the firelight so Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs could see him. "Astrid?" In one quick moment thin arms were thrown around him, hugging him close. Hiccup gasped in surprise and shielded the baby in his arms, unable to hug his past girlfriend back.

"I thought you were gone." Astrid whispered, unable to let the boy go. Hiccup nodded, nuzzling her hair. "Th-the dragon hunters. They kidnapped me from home once I learned to train dragons. They tried to keep me th-there but I escaped. I was coming to find home when you ran into me. Wh-what are you guys doing here?"

A tear ran down Hiccup's cheek as he rambled on. The whole situation was finally settling into his mind. These were his _friends_. The girl he _loved_. All right here for the first time in _three years_. Hagan cried out, breaking the two apart.

"Wh-who's that?" Astrid asked as Hiccup bounced the baby in his arms, making shushing sounds in Hagan's hair. The young man looked back up at Astrid seriously, hesitantly allowing her to hold his son as he'd developed a fear to let others hold his children after the death of two already.

"He's Hagan. Only a few months old. His mother abandoned him." Hiccup stated the shallow parts of the story, making his friends look up at him. Astrid lifted one arm that wasn't holding the baby and lay a hand on her lost boyfriend's shoulder.

"Who's his father?" She asked, stroking her thumb over the brand mark across Hiccup's left cheek. The young man glanced upwards, trying to fight the tears which came to his eyes as memories flooded him. Anger at the woman who had stolen him for herself, sadness for his son born a bastard and living without a mother, along with guilt that he was an impure heir to his father took him over. His knees were weak but he remained strong, speaking confidently for Hagan over anything.

"I'm his father." Everyone looked at him in surprise, though Hiccup found himself worrying most about _Astrid's_ concerned face. She was the young woman he loved more than anyone else. He didn't love-or really anything related to love-the woman who chained him down and made him do their bidding.

"Astrid...can I please talk to you in private?" Hiccup asked, still a little nervous speaking as he'd just escaped the men who would tear him up for speaking out of order just a little less than twenty four hours ago. The blonde beauty nodded.

As Hiccup and Astrid entered the forest nearby for privacy, Hagan fell asleep in his father's arms. The two teens sat on a nearby log, and Hiccup sat Hagan in his lap who curled up against his torso. He took both of Astrid's hands in his.

"I can't believe you're back. This doesn't seem real." Astrid whispered. Hiccup noticed tears forming in her eyes, something that had never happened before. He squeezed her hands as she continued speaking.

"This has happened so many times before. In my dreams..." Astrid's voice began cracking and Hiccup felt his own heart drop as memories of what they once had flooded his mind. "In memories, visions-Hiccup don't go. Don't just disappear like the day they took you." Astrid pressed her forehead to Hiccup's shoulder who moved Hagan with on hand and used the other to rub her left shoulder blade soothingly.

"I'm not leaving milady. I won't let you go." Astrid nodded and pulled back, lightly punching Hiccup in the shoulder. The boy's eyes widened as a temporary flashback of the whip took over his vision, but he managed to quickly leave the vision when his son adjusted in his arms.

"That's for making me feel this way." Hiccup felt guilty, forgetting what he always received after these things. Astrid lent up and kissed his dry lips, running a finger through his singed hair as she pulled back. "And that's because I love you."

Hiccup felt his heart squeeze at those words. He held Hagan tighter as he realized what he had to explain to his girlfriend. "A-aren't you mad at me for having a son that's not yours?" He asked, anxiety taking over. The young woman next to him shook her head and smiled warmly.

"Not if you have a good explanation. I'm too happy you're back to be mad." Astrid folded her arms, showing Hiccup it was time to speak. For both of their sake. The boy sighed and looked down in an almost ashamed manner.

"I was enslaved by the dragon hunters Astrid." Hiccup whispered with a shiver. The girl smiled, urging him on. Hagan woke up, beginning to cry. Astrid offered to hold him and let the boy drink water. They really needed to go to Berk so he could have proper food.

"Different slaves are used for different things. I had numerous traits, so was used in numerous ways. D-dragon hunting-" Hiccup's voice hitched and he curled into a ball, receiving comfort from Astrid every step of the way.

"And...things that hurt even worse. I was used for the same things that caused Hagan to be born. I was used to 'accidentally' conceive him." Hiccup attempted to get his point through as a tear ran down his cheek without going into detail. Astrid immediately took charge and kissed the boy's cheek, laying a comforting hand on his back.

"Hiccup...I'm sorry that happened to you. I still love you. Just as much as the day you were taken. I will learn to love Hagan too. After all, who wouldn't love such a strong looking young man?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow as Astrid lay Hagan on his back, tickling the baby's stomach and causing him to erupt with laughter. When he became irritated, she held him against his shoulder.

"Let's get back to berk. This little guy needs to eat." Hiccup nodded, a little hesitant to speak to the others about his story. Once thing that made him the most nervous was learning what had happened to his dragon. He was beyond relieved to learn Toothless was back on Berk, depressed but alive and missing his rider. His father still prayed for his son to come home everyday.

* * *

Weeks went by once Hiccup finally returned home. He was a bit distant to everyone, and self conscious about his scars when Gothi looked him over for illness. His hair was combed to rid him of the lice on his head, and his most recent wounds were treated. He had a bath and washed his hair for the first time in forever, receiving help from Gobber to rebuild a better and new prosthetic, another thing he hadn't gotten in a few months.

It took practice, and things went by rather slowly, but his with father's acceptance of Hagan, and the love of Astrid and his dragon, the boy/former slave of the dragon hunters would make it. He always did.

"Hey bud? Get over here! Let's go flying!" Hiccup called out for Toothless with a Night Fury call afterwards. The dragon came running up to him, knocking his rider to the ground and licking every inch of his body. It'd been six months, but the Night Fury still acted as if it was the first time seeing his boy again everyday. He'd _never_ let Hiccup go, nor the new Haddock.

Hagan squealed out as his father was knocked over. He could somewhat stand now, being almost a year old and on crushed solid foods, but for the most part he was either sitting near the fire pit on a mat, in his new bed sleeping while his father drew or wrote, or sitting in a cloth Hiccup kept around his shoulders to hold his son against his chest without the use of his arms.

"You wanna go flying too?" Hiccup asked his son playfully. Usually when he wanted to do more dangerous things or go exploring Astrid took charge of watching the baby, but this was just a simple flight around the village. Hagan squealed in delight, knowing _exactly_ what a flight was.

"Fly!" Hiccup laughed as his son said one of the few words he knew. As of the moment he was capable of pronouncing the words "Dad" "Dragon" "Smile" and "Happy". He could also pronounce a select few sentences, though tended to get vowels and certain letters like 'T' 'B' 'R' and 'W' mixed up, so words like 'Dragon' in a sentence sounds more like 'Dwagen'. A truly smart boy indeed for his age group.

 **(A/N) So yeah...the ending is a little rushed, but I really just wanted to get this idea out there. Hope you enjoyed! Also please leave a review if you're still waiting for the fire tides to come out. We NEED a shirtless Hiccup Dreamworks!**


	123. Talented and Tortured

**(A/N) I understand it's been quite a while since I last updated, but that's mostly because I've been working on my other three stories along with one on another account. I've also had quite a bit of writers block which is why some of these most recent chapters may seem a bit rushed.**

 **Story idea-Hiccup Haddock is having memories of the times Johan and the hunters interrogated him when Astrid and Stormfly show up. Can the dragons and his girlfriend help him relieve himself of the anxiety and memories?**

 **Warnings/Details-This is a 'Hiccup can speak to dragons in their language like the books' AU. Rated T for blood, injury, mentions of whipping and forced relationships (no sexual content), and forms of interrogation like starvation and exaustion. Hiccstrid is already betrothed.**

 _Hiccup sat in a cell with his hands chained above his head. Two dragon hunters stood on either of his sides while Johan spoke from a spot behind him. The boy tensed as he heard a whip strike the air, though thankfully didn't feel it tear the skin on his back yet._

 _"You will learn to accept what you were born for." Johan told the boy and brought the whip down. Hiccup shouted and bit his lip as his skin was torn away, blood running down his bare back afterwards. The hunters showed no mercy, not allowing him any time to recovered. He was whipped multiple times, one after the other with only a second or two between them. He tried to keep the tears hidden, but could not help it when they fell down his cheeks._

 _After Johan was finally_ done _'teaching him a lesson' for trying to escape, Hiccup was left hanging limply from his sore wrists chained above him. He could not stand on his shaking legs, and quiet sobs escaped his throat. He did not care that the guard outside his cell could hear him cry. His skin was inflamed and angry. Dead strips of it hung from the sides of his new wounds, and twelve whip marks crossed each other on his back as blood ran down to his leggings._

 _Once Hiccup had finally managed to endure the pain as it began to dull, Johan entered his cell again and gripped his shoulder tightly enough to leave a bruise. The boy didn't even care to yelp in pain or surprise as a cloth was pushed into his wounds. The hunters had to make sure he didn't bleed to death or get an infection. They hated him but needed him alive for the plans that they had to come._

Hiccup sat cross legged at the edge of a sea stack with his Night Fury next to him. He pet Toothless' head and wiped sweat from his face as memories flooded his mind. The duo had been flying all day to blow off steam, though stress still overtook the boy's body. He couldn't get himself to relax.

It'd been two months since the dragon riders had found out Johan was the leader of the dragon hunters. They'd been making plans to find the hunter's bases and take them down. A sense of betrayal lay deep within every one of them. They'd known Johan for years, and here they were fooled by the traitor.

Hiccup was the biggest target for Johan and his men. With his talents with the dragons, the hunters wanted him badly for their own. The last time they'd captured him he was beat to a pulp before his friends had found him. Some hunters interrogated him with pain in an attempt to break him. Enemies like Viggo on the other hand tried to make him believe they were the good guys with mind tricks and psychological trauma.

 _"Are you doing okay?"_ Toothless asked his rider in the dragon's tongue. Hiccup nodded his head with a sigh, looking out at the setting sun. _"Yeah, I will be. I'm just afraid of getting caught again-not that i'd tell any of the others that. I just...I'm a leader bud. What happens if I can't beat these guys? No plans seem to work anymore."_ The boy replied to his dragon in a worried roar.

Toothless coed to his rider, forcing his head under Hiccup's hands to show his affection. He tried to sooth the teenager as best he could, but could still sense Hiccup's tense muscles and stressed emotions. If only the boy would just realize he'd get nothing done while he was in such a state.

His anxiety was getting the best of him. It made sense though after he'd experienced so many bad things do to his talents. Viggo had even went as far as to show something related to a romantic affection to the boy, before bringing up topics like his deceased mother, and finally locking Hiccup in a dark cell without food for days at a time. Some of the conversations the man had had with him truly damaged his mental state.

A Deadly Nadder suddenly landed on a sea stack, and do to her talkative nature as she began speaking to Toothless Hiccup immediately recognized her as Stormfly.

 _"What are you guys doing here girl?"_ Hiccup asked the Deadly Nadder and gestured for her to approach him so he could scratch her chin. The Nadder squawked and fluttered her wings in greeting, making playful sounds in her throat.

 _"We came here to find you you dummy. Astrid wants to talk to you. You've been distant."_ Hiccup rolled his eyes as the two dragons glided to a different sea stack to play. "Yeah thanks for the info!" He shouted to Stormfly in Nordic with a sarcastic tone. Astrid chuckled and sat next to him.

"Only you could get offended by a dragon." Astrid teased her boyfriend. She gave him a playful punch in the shoulder, making Hiccup laugh and look at her with admiration. "Well Milady, I do have a talent with the creatures." His face suddenly became sullen.

Astrid frowned and took Hiccup's hand comfortingly in hers when she saw his face drop as he mentioned his 'talents'. She kissed his cheek gently and placed her left hand across his chest and over his heart where she could feel it beating rapidly under her soft touches.

"I know they hurt you Hiccup. That doesn't mean you have to be self-conscious of your gifts. You have a bond with the dragons that most of us envy. Don't let Viggo and Johan stop you from enjoying that." Hiccup gave his girlfriend a gentle smile and nuzzled her cheek with a content sigh.

"You always know what to say Astrid. Where do you come up with this stuff?" Astrid chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, touching her forehead to his and closing her eyes contently. "Does it really matter?" She whispered.

Hiccup shook his head 'no' and enjoyed the moment for a little longer before finally pulling back from the embrace and tossing an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "No, not as long as it's you." He said in a gentle tone. "And you're right, really you are, but sometimes it's just easier said than done."

Astrid nodded in understanding and watched the sunset with her boyfriend, looping her arm around his midsection and leaning into his hold. Only Hiccup Haddock could bring out this gentleness within her heart. She was a Hofferson after all.

The young couple watched as their dragons played in the distance. Astrid reached her hand under her boyfriend's shirt, tracing the scars caused by the whip Johan and the hunters had used on him when he'd been captured. Hiccup tried not to, but flinched at the touch. When he got used to the feeling on his sensitive skin, he allowed Astrid to feel his battle scars and whisper to him soothingly. Only she'd be able to ever make him let down his guard like this. She was the woman he loved and he let her know it everyday.

As the sun set lower in the sky, the duo decided it was time to head home. Hiccup allowed Astrid to sleep in his hut for the night as he'd been having constant night terrors induced by the times he'd been captured.

Only her.

 **(A/N) So yeah, super cheesy I know. I'm back to my darker self though. As you have seen these stories have gotten a little brighter and fluffier as my life challenges have kind of been absent for a bit. Here recently I've had more to vent though, so expect more stories with the types of warnings/details you saw above like before.**

 **Please leave a review and you're all amazing!**


	124. Venom

**(A/N) To the guest who keeps sending song-fic recommendations, I would love to use some of the songs you suggested in a few fan-shots but will not be doing the ideas where other characters from different places come in. I won't be doing fanfics about the songs or concerts or anything like that, but might use the songs in stories resembling "Dear Hiccup Haddock" and its sequel. This is nothing personal, and I do enjoy your ideas, but song fics really aren't my thing, nor AUs that aren't Modern or Disabled (things like Medieval time, OCC, songfic, and genderbent AUs I'm really not good at).**

 **Story idea-Hiccup gets injured by a new dragon who's venom makes him ill.**

 **Warnings/Details-takes place during RTTE. Hiccstrid is dating. Rated K+ for minor mentions of violence and whump.**

Hiccup held his tightly with one hand. He felt a throbbing sensation in his skull and desperately wanted to vomit but his stomach wouldn't let him. He tried to think of what could make him so ill. He _never_ became ill. Now like this at least.

"T-Toothless..." Hiccup mumbled in an attempt to call out for his dragon. The Night Fury was at his side in seconds, making concerned noises in the back of his throat. The boy raised his hand and lay it on the dragon's warm head.

"G-Go get...Fishlegs." Hiccup whispered to his dragon. If there was anyone he trusted with his weak side, it was Fishlegs. He trusted Astrid with his emotions, but when it came to being physically weak and his pride, Fishlegs was the only one he wanted around.

Toothless did as requested and ran to get the husky boy from his hut. Hiccup fell back into his pillow with a sigh. His muscles felt as if they were tensing and releasing none stop. His body was stressed and sweat ran down his body. For the first time in forever he felt like he might actually cry.

Fishlegs entered Hiccup's hut just as the boy began finding it hard to breath. He stood behind the ill boy and helped him sit up. Hiccup gasped and coughed as his airway was opened, taking in as much air as he could. His tense muscles seemed to be squeezing the air from his lungs. His fever was so high his skin reddened and flushed.

"Hiccup...what happened? How did you get so sick?" Fishlegs asked in a whisper, making sure not to worsen the boy's headache. Hiccup coughed and groaned in pain as the motion hurt his lungs further. He turned his head to look at his friend, though the short gesture made him dizzy. His vision went black though he was still awake. It was as if his fever had temporarily blinded him.

"Don't...know..." Hiccup managed to get out before coughing again. He tapped Fishleg's arm, asking the other boy to help him lay back down. Fishlegs did as requested and once Hiccup was comfortable removed his prosthetic leg.

Fishlegs grabbed Hiccup's pale hand and watched the boy's chest raise and fall quickly. Hiccup was running out of air it seemed and his face was covered in sweat. His eyes were almost grey and redness circled around them.

"Hiccup..I need you to tell me _anything_ that might've brought this on." Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and managed to get his words out when an idea came to mind.

"D-Dragon attack. We w-were fighting the hunters. Got stung by th-that un-unknown dragon. The large purple one with the silver wings and green tongue. R-Remember?" Fishlegs had to think back to their last battle with the hunters. It was a simple mission to set some of them free. The battle had ended quickly because Hookfang had been shot by dragon root. Fishlegs could recall a moment when he'd asked Hiccup worriedly if he was okay to do the two large bleeding puncture marks from the two sharp ends of an unknown dragon's tongue.

"When that dragon's tongue punctured your skin it must've had some kind of venom in its body." Fishlegs said quickly with a confident smile before frowning as he came to remember the current situation. A part of him was shocked when he realized he'd _never_ seen Hiccup Haddock in a state quite like this.

"W-we need to find what kind of d-dragon this is." Hiccup mumbled as sweat continued to cover his face. He removed his top do to how hot his body was with the help of his friend. "I can't lead the dragon riders if Viggo or Johan decides to attack while I'm in this state."

Fishlegs smiled sadly at Hiccup before nodding. "Toothless can take care of you until I get back with my notes. I won't be long Hiccup." Hiccup managed a half smile, not bothering to open his eyes as his chest heaved.

* * *

As Fishlegs entered his hut to grab his notes he could hear feint footsteps behind him. He groaned and turned around to face the blonde beauty he'd expected to be there.

"Astrid I've been living with you on this island for almost a year now. I know when you're sneaking up on me." Astrid smirked and leaned on her ax. "I saw you coming from Hiccup's hut." She said nonchalantly. "He hasn't been outside all day and you are terrible at keeping secrets. Tell me what's going on."

Fishlegs smiled nervously and hid his notes behind his back. "Th-there's nothing going on Astrid. Hiccup and I are just working on something." Astrid smirked wider and approached the boy with her ax held limply at her side. She put her hand on the wall, cornering him.

"Uh-huh." Was all Astrid had to say. She glared into Fishlegs' eyes as if the boy was her prey. He gulped and tried to squirm away from his corner before balling his fists and sighing in defeat. "Fine. I'll tell you what's going on. Hiccup is sick."

Astrid's smirk immediately turned into a frown. "Why didn't you tell me?" Fishlegs sighed and shook his head.

"He didn't want anyone to know. You know his pride is bigger than his brain." Astrid nodded with a sad look on her face. She took Fishlegs by the wrist and practically shoved him onto Meatlug's back.

"Lets get those notes to Hiccup."

* * *

Hiccup rolled onto his stomach with a groan. He couldn't see the light of day and his limbs felt so numb at the base it felt as if they were detached from his body. Toothless lay his head flat on his rider's back which helped open his lungs. The boy was grateful for this as it meant he could relax a bit more. A part of him was beginning to fear for his life.

Suddenly the door to his hut opened though Hiccup was unable to roll over to face his friend. He heard two pairs of feet entering the room and a part of him knew Astrid was with with Fishlegs. He should've known that his girlfriend would've wound up worrying about him. He just wished she wouldn't put herself in a position to see his weak side.

"Hiccup...I looked through my notes and our theory on the dragon that injured you were correct. The 'Purple Bob Goblin' as someone named him for whatever reasons go unknown is a venomous dragon. It's venom will work its way through the victim's body and cause extreme stress on the muscles and brain. Your blood will also easily clot if you do not move around which will be hard on you do to your tense muscles. This can last for a few days. The idea of the venom is to kill the victim or lay them down to kill the prey of the dragon which-like the death song-will collect it's immobile or dead prey in order to eat it. There is no cure, but because you have us to work out your tensity and make sure you don't suffer from blood clots or stress you should be okay."

Fishlegs explained everything as Hiccup listened with his back to them. Astrid sighed and lay a hand on the boy's shoulder comfortingly. He flinched. "The thing is Hiccup...you have to _let_ us help you."

A single tear of pain ran down Hiccup's cheek as his muscles tensed even more beneath his skin. Knots formed along his shoulders and his head throbbed.

* * *

A day after Hiccup had learned what was wrong with him he lay in his bed with a hand over his sweating forehead. He hadn't left his bed once and hadn't eaten since the day before. Astrid sat at his feet in his bedroom.

"Fishlegs said you had to work out your muscles Hiccup." Astrid whispered. She lay a hand on one of Hiccup's arms, helping him realize what she was getting at. The boy groaned in annoyance, flinching as one of her palms pressed a little to harshly on his extremely sore forearm.

"N-not right now. Please." Hiccup whispered in a partially-grumpy partially-exhausted and painful voice. Astrid sighed and grabbed his arm, giving it another squeeze. The boy groaned again, this time in more pain.

"This is how it's gonna be for a few minutes." Astrid whispered in a sad tone in an attempt to prepare her boyfriend for what was to come next. Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut and tried to pull away from her. This only resulted in more pain and grit his teeth with a hiss.

"You at least got a piece of leather?" Hiccup asked in a slightly annoyed voice. Astrid smiled sadly and nodded. She knew exactly what he was getting at and already had the thin strip of leather on the night stand beside the headboard.

Toothless purred with his head on one of his rider's legs. Astrid set the piece of leather between Hiccup's teeth and told him to bite down. She rubbed out the knots and oncoming blood clots in his arms and legs. Hiccup groaned and his chest heaved. Tears formed in his eyes though he managed to not let them fall.

* * *

A few days past of constant help getting around and arguments about rather the boy thought he could stomach food or not. Finally, after a hard battle, Hiccup was on his feat again...though he was still recovering.

Astrid looped her arms around Hiccup's waist when his legs almost gave out on him. Now the young Haddock boy could travel around on his dragon and across dragons edge. He currently stood in the clubhouse with his friends.

Despite being able to maneuver around, Hiccup's body had been through a trauma and he still needed to recover. He was managing, though maybe a bit slower than he had hoped for. With hard work and the help of his friends though, he would manage. He always did and he had Toothless and the gang to catch him whenever he might fall.


	125. Smerte

**(A/N) So...Sorry for the late update and I'm back to my normally dark self! I saw one reviewer actually noticed this in one story when they said "Yay! A violent story" or something like that.**

 **Story idea-Hiccup and the other riders are taken by Drago (Before HTTYD2) to be used as dragon hunters. The team obviously refuses and have to suffer the consequences. Will they be saved?**

 **Warnings/Details (this should be fun)-Rated T for torture, blood, branding, violence, mentions of lethal injection, shock torture resembling the electric chair, trauma, PTSD, and detailed injury. Takes place during Race to the edge. Also rated for near death experience.**

His chest heaved and his back stung. His hands were chained behind him and he could hardly breath. A brand mark stood out on his chest, an attempt to make him feel insecure about his place and where he stood. His dragon was no where to be seen and he was stuck in a dragon proof cell within a system of tunnels. His leg was missing and all of his muscles were so tense he felt as if he might pass out.

"A-Astrid.." Hiccup gasped out. He was intending to ask her if she was okay. Astrid was on her knees and had her arms chained to the wall behind her just like her betrothed. Snotlout was in a cell next to them with the twins. Fishlegs wasn't captured and every one of the riders begged the Gods to have him rescue them.

Snotlout and the twins didn't have as much dragon knowledge as the betrothed couple so they were mostly used as bait by the dragon hunters. Hiccup and Astrid were the ones who faced the most pain and beatings as they were the ones being torn away from each other for interrogation.

Snotlout and the twins complained about hunger in the cell nearby. Despite the fact that they hadn't eaten in days the two teens stuck in a separate cell couldn't dream of filling their stomachs. They were both nauseous. Astrid had been injected with a dragon venom that made her insides feel like fire for five minutes at a time. Hiccup had been tormented by the use of electric eels and metal rods for hours. He'd never heard of anyone using such a punishment, and he was told that if he didn't start cooperating they'd sick the Skrill on him next.

A tall, buff man with black dreadlocks, a scared face, prosthetic arm made of dragon scales, and a fire proof cape walked past with a scowl. He tossed Snotlout and the twins fish. They eagerly ate it, but were shocked when they were told Hiccup and Astrid wouldn't be receiving anything if they didn't help the hunters.

"What do you even want from us Drago?" Hiccup asked the man as he strained slightly against his chains and closed one eye as pain overtook him. Drago-as his name was-opened the cell door and stood in front of the boy. Astrid tried to call out and was gagged.

"You're father destroyed me Hiccup. He warned other villages about me and he was supposed to burn. He's still out there, and the only way I can exact my revenge is by having his dragon riders help with my dragon army." Drago explained his plan to the boy with a growl. It was like he was taunting Hiccup. The teen now knew his entire plan and needed to warn everyone he could. Once he was over the high of this knew information he realized he could do nothing more than cause himself pain. Drago seemed to enjoy toying with his captive's emotions, just like Viggo once had. Unfortunately he was similar to Ryker and Krogan in the way punished his prisoners with aggression, and finally he held grudges in the same way Johan had. This man was all four in one.

"Why all of this? Just because of a feud?!" Hiccup spat out. He began finding it hard to breath again and Drago hit him in the back with his staff. The boy-the Haddock who _never_ cried or showed his weak side-screamed in agony as the wounds that were just closing reopened and puss trailed down his back. Red stains covered his torn short. Astrid screamed beneath her gag and the others were frozen in shock. They wanted to say something-anything to get Drago to stop-but they feared being defiant would only cause their leader more pain in the long run.

"Trust me _boy_..." Drago emphasized the word to make Hiccup feel even weaker. "This was caused by _much more_ than a feud. A bigger picture which you and your friends will not live to see." He gestured to one of his guards who pulled Astrid by the hair just to add emphasis. The girl let her tears flow. She was too tired to fight it.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled only to be hit in the back with the dull, rough staff in the back. The tiny spikes along the tip of it cut his skin. He had no energy to scream, but when his eyes squeezed shut he too let his tears fall before falling unconscious.

* * *

Just after Hiccup woke up again after falling unconscious he was already in another interrogation. By the time he managed to open his eyes he was on the floor in an isolated room with chains so heavy he couldn't lift his arms or legs. He was gagged and lay on his side. He spotted two metal rods and a whip in the corner. Tears streamed down his face as soon as he realized what was going on. Not again.

A dragon hunter stepped into the room with a frown. "So, I'm going to ask you a few yes or no questions. You are going to answer me and give us the answers we want. If you don't, you and your friends will be punished. Are we clear?"

Hiccup took this as the first question and in a surge of panic immediately nodded his head. The hunter smirked.

"Good. Now...are you willing to give up the location that your dragon are hiding?" Hiccup's eyes widened and he nodded his head. They'd know he was lying at some point but he wanted to stay away from the inevitable pain for as long as he could.

The hunter smirked wider. "Good. Answer this next question correctly and you and your girlfriend will be provided with food. When I remove your gag will you tell me where the night fury is?"

Hiccup wanted to say yes. He tensed and visibly shook in fear. He knew what was to come was inevitable, and knew he would never tell them where Toothless was. Another tear ran down his face and he slowly shook his head know. He squeezed his eyes shut before the whip even hit his back and groaned.

The chains holding him down prevented Hiccup from struggling. The second one of the metal rods _tapped_ him he felt a surge of electricity run through the metal. His muscles tensed and his body convulsed. He cried and screamed into the gag. The pain stopped only to allow him to breath before he was struck again. Every ten or so minutes he was whipped.

This went on for hours and he silently begged the Gods to allow him to fall unconscious and not be woken up by a bucket of water which only made it worse when they shocked him again.

* * *

Weeks after they'd been captured Hiccup and Astrid were lying next to each other in a cell. The other three had escaped and the betrothed couple had told them to leave and get help rather than waiting. They both knew they would hold the others back.

Drago was obviously not happy about his escaped captures. He put Hiccup and Astrid through more than they had been through the whole time they were there.

"Astrid..." Hiccup mumbled and linked his fingers with those of his girlfriend. They were both bruised, both starved, both broken boned, both bloody, and both unable to move more than the tips of their limbs. They had no idea when the others were going to be back. Neither of them said it but they knew they would likely die there. The idea was almost peaceful in a way as they lay there. After all they'd been through they'd rather die together than somewhere else. Now there friends weren't there to cry over them. They were alone. In pain but peaceful.

Just as Hiccup was closing his eyes he saw a tall man approach them. He shook when he believed it to be Drago. His left eye was swollen shut and his ears rang. He couldn't hear when the man spoke and could hardly see him. When the man lifted him into his arms the sudden movement caused the teen to black-out for the fourth time that day.

* * *

Everything hurt. His ribs...his head...his leg...there was pain _everywhere._ What confused Hiccup was when he came back to reality little by little and no longer felt chains. When his eyes fluttered open he realized just about every inch of his body from the neck down was either bandaged, stitched, or had casts. The boy didn't know exactly where he was until a Night Fury darted his direction and nudged his throbbing torso.

"I-I'm okay bud. Just sore." Hiccup whispered when his mind processed the fact that Toothless was the dragon standing next to him. Finally everything came flooding back, and the boy would've shouted for Astrid if his throat wasn't as dry as sandstone and he wasn't shocked by the sight of his bedroom.

The man who had picked him up five days prior walked to Hiccup's side and took his hand. The boy's forest green eyes widened then softened as he opened his arms in welcoming. The chief wrapped his arms around his son in a gentle hug.

"D-Dad I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so-" "Shh. It's okay now Hiccup. This wasn't your fault. Only a cowered brings a man's family into a person feud." Hiccup stopped apologizing and welcomed the warmth of his father. He asked about Astrid and came to learn that she had woken up at midnight the day before.

He may have healed, but Hiccup still held the trauma he'd faced in the back of his mind. He'd always have the memories, and when certain situations became apparent, he had to face the flashbacks all over again. All because he was brought into the feud of the generation before him.

 **(A/N) So I know this one just seems to be pain with a rushed ending, but there's a moral to this fan-shot. I cannot tell you how many times I was institutionalized as a kid because the adults around me brought me into their arguments, used me to get sympathy from their temporary enemy, and talked like I wasn't there about things I didn't understand. The things I saw, heard, and was used for became too much and I felt like I wasn't a human anymore and was instead just a pawn used in someone else's feud. If you're an adult and have or know young children, please take my story into consideration. This was a real experience and I know there were others like me. Don't make us feel insecure just because you need an advantage against someone else.**

 **Anyways, not trying to go back to the dark side but this little thing just typed itself. Please review!**


	126. The love of a father

**(A/N) Wow, I've _really_ got to work on how long my breaks are when it comes to this story. Sorry for the super late update guys and gals! Story idea inspired by a reviewer who's username is in the bottom author's note. **

**Story idea-Hiccup tries to tell Stoick about a new idea involving the dragons when Stoick pushes him away do to having a bad day. Hiccup flies off hurt and upset but his father goes after him and tries to make amends.**

 **Story idea timeline-Takes place during race to the edge around seasons 4 and 5.**

 **Warnings/Details-Some angst I guess. A little bit of depressed Hiccup induced by his past of being bullied but really mostly father-son fluff (I know surprising for someone like me). Mentions of character death but very _very_ minor. **

**PS...Not really spoilers from the books, but this story does quote them here and there. Just thought I should add that.**

"Dad! I need to tell you something." Hiccup landed on Toothless in the middle of Berk. He'd spent over a whole night trying to get here. The dragon riders had come up with an idea that could help defeat Viggo and Krogan.

"Not now Hiccup." Stoick said in a gruff voice. Hiccup was taken back. He stepped away and balled his fists. "Dad this is important! Astrid and I were going through notes and found something about the dragons that might help-"

"I said not now Hiccup! I have a whole list of things to do today and I'm not in the mood to listen to ideas that _might_ help! I need to focus on the present." Stoick growled and walked off. Hiccup stepped back and tripped on a metal pole on the ground. He fell backwards and hurt his wrist. Toothless helped his rider up as he gestured to his saddle.

"You're right bud. Let's go." Hiccup said in an annoyed tone. If his father didn't want help then so be it! He would do things his own way. The duo took off, young Hiccup Haddock holding his injured wrist the whole way but not saying anything about the stinging pain that went up his forearm with every movement.

* * *

The plans that Hiccup and Astrid had come up with _needed_ the chief of Berk to work. Hiccup knew that. He just didn't want to think about his father right now. Stoick was always a rather gruff man who was a do-and-get-it-over-with kind of person. The chief was never one for sketching and doodling on the wall or planning out moves carefully. He was so strong he hardly needed such things.

Hiccup was the opposite of his father as far as personal image went. Yeah he had Stoick's leadership skills, along with the selflessness and courageous nature, but at the same time father and son were quite different as far as persona went.

Still, despite all reasoning and reflection, Hiccup hadn't been pushed away _so quickly_ in _years_! When he was younger and admittedly a little too stupid to be afraid (still was most of the time) his father had never listened to any of his ideas. Once the now 18 year old boy had gained the trust of the village though Stoick had almost always taken time to hear him out. Today Hiccup was simply shooed away like a fly around a yak's tail.

Hiccup knew his father was likely only having a bad day. As he sat on a sea stack above the raging ocean below watching the grey clouds of a rainstorm far out in the distance he thought about how great his and Stoick's relationship had become. With that said, the flashbacks of the days when he was just a useless fish-bone as far as the village was concern created a darkness in his mind.

A hidden chest of darkened thoughts that no one was ever allowed to know about-well except Toothless of course. That dark chest was now open and despite all reasoning and memories of his and his father's good times after the defeat of the red death, a stabbing pain set itself deep within Hiccup's own heart. The hurt was induced by the previous conversation, but deep down Hiccup believed it was also the pain from his past that he'd allowed to numb.

The sun began setting. Toothless lay his head in Hiccup's lap who now had a glass sheet over his eyes. Those forest green irises seemed to have dulled a little. There was no spark but instead a despairing numbness. It seemed as if the mask that Toothless himself knew his rider attempted to keep on had finally been around. The duo hadn't had a dark-day like this in a while. Hiccup understood that this was normal having grown up with a childhood filled with bullying and the grief of his deceased mother. He just had to get through it and talk to his father later.

Suddenly, a loud thud sounded behind the boy and dragon. Hiccup stood up quickly and his dull pain hidden within his eyes was now replaced by sparks of defense and anger. He reached for the flame sword attached to his back and there was a fire in his eyes. When the Haddock boy saw who was standing there on the sea stack though he immediately froze, his eyes clouded with confusion, and his hands dropped to his sides.

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked in a quite voice as the man in front of him cast a shadow over the sea stack. Stoick Haddock was a large and intimidating man. Hiccup would never tell his father that he was occasionally intimidated by him, nor would he say it actually scared him when Stoick yelled, but with the older Haddock standing tall the teenage son shrank down in himself despite his attempts to hold a strong posture.

"Son...we need to talk." Stoick said in a voice that was surprisingly quiet in Hiccup's honest opinion. Not that he'd ever say it of course. Toothless wrapped his tail protectively around his rider and Skullcrusher lay lazily at his own rider's side.

"I know dad. I shouldn't have gotten into an argument. I was just so exited about these new ideas and-" "No son. I'm sorry."

Hiccup's eyes widened and he took a step back. He reached to grab his arm-something he did when he was uncomfortable-but the pain in his injured wrist made him flinch and drop his hands again. Despite the boy's attempts to hide this, Stoick noticed and reached outwards. He took his son's arm without permission and rolled Hiccup's sleeve up to his elbow.

"What happened son?" Stoick asked temporarily distracted by the conversation. "It's nothing dad. I just tripped on a pole laying on the ground. You know how messy the town can get when under construction."

Stoick didn't laugh or chuckle at the sarcasm. Instead he rubbed his rather beefy thumb over the red skin of Hiccup's wrist which was beginning to swell.

"You need to wrap this my boy. Come, we're going home to treat your wounds." Hiccup's eyes widened again in surprise and confusion.

"Dad...I-it's nothing. I thought you didn't care about these kinds of things. Don't you remember the old viking phrase? Only the strong can belong. I'm not supposed to care about such little injuries. That's not how we work. You and Gobber used to say that all the time when we were all kids."

Stoick sighed and shook his head. "It's different when it's you and I, Hiccup. We may be vikings, and yes we are supposed to be the strongest being leaders of the tribe, but you are also my son. There's an exception with me."

Hiccup smiled lopsidedly and couldn't believe what he was hearing. So Stoick really _did_ care if he was to get injured? He always assumed the strong, confident, leader of a man only became frustrated if he was to hurt himself. This was foreign territory.

"Th-thanks dad. It means a lot to hear you say that." Stoick nodded and smiled warmly. He got on Skullcrusher while Hiccup got on Toothless.

"Now son...about those plans."

 **(A/N) There you have it! I am SO sorry about the late update again. This little one-shot was inspired by Gabrielly790. Hope you enjoy my take on your idea!**


	127. Skrill attack

**(A/N) Credits for reviewer inspiration in the bottom A/N.**

 **Story idea-Hiccup is injured by a dragon in the woods on his way home during a storm. Ruffnut and Tuffnut are the only ones around to save him.**

 **Story idea timeline-Takes place around Riders and Defenders of Berk. Hiccup is sixteen years of age.**

 **Warnings/Details-Very minor violence and injury. I still go rated T. Rated for head injury and very _slight_ near death. **

**PS** **... I'm thinking of doing a modern idea with Hiccup going to visit the dolphin Winter (ever see Dolphin Tail?). What do you guys and gals think? Also this is kind of rushed at the end, sorry.**

The lights in the sky were starting to dim. Trees swayed as Hiccup walked through the forest of Berk. The sixteen year old boy avoided obstacles such a fallen trees and large stones with his night fury at his side. The grass was a dark brown and a hail storm was approaching.

Hiccup and Toothless were trying to make it back to their home. Unfortunately the approaching storm was already starting to rain down on them.

"We-we've got to find somewhere to stay tonight bud. A-A cave o-or s-something." Toothless heard the discomfort in his rider's tone and held his wings above Hiccup's head in an attempt to shield the shivering, soaked boy from the rain.

Suddenly, the sound of a growl sounded nearby. Hiccup spun around on his heels and looked around. He knew very well what kind of a dragon made that sound.

"Toothless we've got to go. You can't go head-to-head with a Skrill." Toothless wouldn't budge, and that would be his fault. The night fury continued to growl and kept Hiccup behind him. Unfortunately the sound of rain and hail falling around them caused the night fury's sensitive hearing to mistake itself. The roar was coming from _behind_ them.

Before another second could go by Hiccup heard a shriek. His body stiffened and he had no idea what had just happened. Something in the back of his mind knew he'd been attacked but the teenage dragon trainer didn't even register his own body hitting the soaked ground below. The sound of Toothless' worried roar combined with the sound of the battle between a Night Fury and a Skrill echoed in his ringing ears before he fell into blackness.

* * *

Hiccup woke up and tried to sit up but it felt as if a hundred rocks were holding him down. His eyes fluttered open but all he saw was darkness. His form began shaking and it wasn't from the cold. He was on the brink of having a panic attack. Then two rough hands pressed down on his shaking shoulders and he yelped.

"Easy Hiccup. We've got you." Hiccup's blinded eyes widened and he opened his dry mouth. He tried to speak but found himself unable to. The sounds of Ruffnut and Tuffnut's voices began bickering with each other before Hiccup could feel the presence of a cup of water being pressed to his mouth.

"Common H you need to drink this." Tuffnut's voice pulled Hiccup out of his panic. The boy opened his mouth and shyly accepted the drink offered to him. He immediately found himself grateful for the small amount of water and tried to move once more. His fingers could twitch but that was it. Pain surged through his back and legs, especially the spot just above his metal prosthetic.

"What happened to you Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked rather loudly and Hiccup found his head throbbing.

"I-I think I was shot by the Skrill. Where's Toothless? Where are _we?_ Also, is there anyone else in here? Something screwed up with my eyes."

Tuffnut moved back and threw his hands in the air. "Whoaaaa H. That's _a lot_ of questions my fine fellow. Give me a second to think." Hiccup could then hear the sound of Ruff smacking her brother's helmet.

"Oh shut up you mutton-head. We both know you're not _that_ stupid. As for your questions Hiccup, Toothless is asleep. Barch had to carry him in here. We saw the Skrill pretty beat up but it flew off before we could do anything. I've _never_ seen Toothless that angry. Also we're in a cave. It's hailing too much for even _our_ comfort. Think I said that right. Oh yeah! There's no one here other than us. Finally as for your eyes...what do you mean they're screwed up?"

Hiccup sighed. At least Toothless was safe. The Night Fury deserved the rest. "I can't see. Something happened and it's all black to me. It has to do with something involving my impact with the ground."

Ruff and Tuff looked beyond confused for a moment before simply shrugging their shoulders. "Alright. What can we get for you?" Tuffnut asked. Hiccup raised his eyebrow. When had he ever heard the twins offering to help someone without their own benefit being the reward?

"Uh n-not really. Why are you two being so nice to me? Is there a Loki going on that I'm not predicting? If there is, you know pranking a blinded peg-leg really is a new low."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut snickered before suddenly looking dead serious. Of course Hiccup himself couldn't see the expressions. "For one, we wouldn't prank you while you're injured H. Stoick would _kill_ us." Ruffnut began.

"As for the 'us being nice part' I really have no idea." Tuffnut continued. "Just feeling loyal and selfless all a sudden." Hiccup smiled and sighed deeply.

"Thanks guys. I mean it." Both the twins nodded with wide grins.

* * *

The next day the twins and Toothless helped Hiccup home. He spent weeks healing and had lost feeling in his left leg where the pain was the worst. Luckily Gothi was able to help him with exercises that allowed him to walk again. As for his eyes, the boy's sight eventually came back but he found it hard to read. Gothi had no real solution for the damage, but Hiccup himself invented a way to write using bumps in a piece of copper. He'd write with a toothpick. Far sight was okay for him, but up close everything became distorted. Gothi and Stoick had told the boy that the damage was caused by a head injury and the lightning that struck him.

The Skrill was no where to be found and Hiccup found himself in a whole new world of challenges. At least he had new friends now. After all, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had _proved_ that they were more loyal and intelligent than they claimed to be, but just had some odd type of pride that prevented them from showing their good sides.

 **(A/N) Idea was inspired by Thekawaiipuppy. Hope you enjoyed!**


	128. Domestic violence

**(A/N) Thank you so much to the reviewers who agreed I should do the Dolphin Tail story! That is unfortunately not this current chapter, but will be one I will write soon enough!**

 **Story idea-Astrid comes to Hiccup's house during a storm while Stoick is away on a trip. The duo come up with a solution to keep Astrid away from her abusive parents.**

 **Story idea timeline-Takes place in an AU around the time Defenders of Berk would take place. Hiccup and Astrid are both 15/almost 16 years old. About a year after the events of the Red Death.**

 **Warnings/Details-Rated T mainly for the mentions of abuse, domestic violence, and mentions of very minor adult themes. Hiccstrid for the most part for all you fans! Takes place in an AU where Astrid's father is abusive towards her mother. NOT a Modern AU.**

Rain pored harshly outside. Toothless curled around his rider protectively. The boy's father was out on a trip, unaware of the viscous storm which would soon attack his village.

"I'm okay bud." Hiccup whispered as he stroked his Night Fury's head. A loud bout of thunder caused him to jump in his skin, before the door suddenly swung open allowing cold winds inside which nearly put out the fire.

Once the door closed and Hiccup was able to remove his arm from his eyes, the sight to behold was one that had his heart thumping double time. Toothless cooed and purred, eyes full of concern.

"Astrid!" Hiccup all about screeched as he stood. He ran over to the blonde beauty standing in his doorway and quickly tossed his blanket around her shoulders. Astrid's hair was damp, her shoulder pads missing, her braid tangled and baby blue eyes full of what seemed like fear. Something was terribly wrong, though that was just about all Hiccup knew about the current situation he had been thrown into.

"Astrid. What's wrong? Why would you be out in this cold?" Hiccup asked the girl who was leaning into his hold. They both sat on the floor with Toothless. The door suddenly swung open again, this time revealing Stormfly who closed it again on her own and re-lit the fire. She seemed distressed at first, but once she saw her rider in Hiccup's arms the Deadly Nadder purred and folded her legs in before falling into a much needed sleep in the corner.

Astrid shook her head so her bangs fell out of her face. She gazed into Hiccup's forest greens with a look of sadness in her eyes. The boy immediately suppressed a gasp and pulled her closer to him.

"I wish there was something more we could do." Hiccup whispered to the Hofferson girl. Astrid nodded and hugged him tightly, honestly a bit too tightly for Hiccup though he said nothing about the teen girl not knowing her own strength.

"I belong to the Hofferson clan. We could tell your father but then there would be no one to carry it on once I marry-if I ever do of course. Do I really want to do that? Am I really willing to destroy us? My dad already says I did because I can't carry on his name do to being female but..." She reached up to touch the new bruise covering her left eye.

Hiccup sighed as Astrid trailed off. He brought shaking fingers up to comb through her hair. On any other occasion the girl would've shrugged him away do to her hard-earned independence and ego, but right now she was far too cold and tired to protest against the calming gestures. Hiccup didn't _want_ Astrid to be so exhausted of course, but he lived for moments like these where he could take care of her.

"Astrid you're _perfect._ You had nothing to do with your mother being unable to berth a son and you did nothing wrong to cause this chaos. You're mom and dad fight a lot, but that doesn't mean your father should be allowed to hurt you if you get pulled into the middle of it."

Astrid nodded her head and smiled when Toothless lay his head in her lap. She let out a heavy sigh and turned her back to Hiccup so he could re-braid her hair.

"I know. It could be worse though. I mean he could be actually targeting me. Dad would never hurt me on purpose for the fun of it, but when it comes to his and my mother's arguments if I'm in the same place as them they're too blinded to care about where they're swinging when it gets violent. I don't see why they married. My father is that viking who wants his wife to do nothing more than let him bed her and do the house chores. My mom on the other hand is a worrier, and has been a soldier for _years._ She told me she first started training when she was my age. Now that my dad puts her down so much..."

Astrid pulled her knees to her chest and held a stoic expression so Hiccup couldn't see her hidden sadness. "She's nothing now. All she does is walk around the house and clean with this grey look in her eyes. The only time her personality and confidence is sparked again is when he puts his hands on her and she fights back."

Hiccup listened to every word, wishing more than anything that he could come up with a solution for her that didn't have extremely unwanted consequences. Eventually he settled for wrapping his arms around her and hoping he didn't get elbowed in the gut for it. Thankfully Astrid didn't seem to mind, which was rare.

"Stay with me as long as you want Astrid. My father is hardly ever home well with the fact that he has to run the village on his own. He wouldn't mind you visiting for long periods time. When he is home the only protest he'd have about you staying over is if you requested to stay the night."

Astrid smiled and spun around in Hiccup's lap. She gripped him by the shirt collar and smashed her lips into his. Before Hiccup could even think to respond she pulled away and lay beside Toothless with a warm smile on her face.

"Stay with me for the night?" Hiccup blushed deeply and avoided eye contact. Astrid smirked and chuckled, her bangs hiding her bruise. "Not like that. Get your head out of the gutter! I just want you to be here because it's so cold and we'll be more comfortable side by side. Have you _seen_ the weather?"

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at the goofy enthusiasm in his best friend's voice (though he really doubted they'd be 'friends' for much longer without something more) before he lay down next to her and pulled the blanket around them.

Within moments Hiccup and Astrid were sound asleep with Stormfly sleeping in the corner and Toothless wrapped around them. They'd find a long term solution later, but right now Astrid was relying on Hiccup to protect her.

And _that_ was the only thing he could ever dream for.

 **(A/N) So hope you enjoyed this quick little idea! I really had no inspiration to write so just typed the first things that came to my mind and was like "Oh, well that's a good idea. Astrid's parents are abusive. Great!" Because you guys and gals should all know how awful I am at this point. Please leave a review!**


	129. Anxiety

**(A/N) Sorry for slow updates! In an attempt to make it up to you guys and gals I give you a 4,600 word fan shot to read!**

 **Story idea-Hiccup begins dealing with panic attacks after his father is injured. With the help of his betrothed, Toothless, and his allies he must travel along the path to recovery.**

 **Story idea timeline-Takes place after 'Darkest Night', though is in an AU where the dragon riders have quite a few months before 'Guardians of Vanaheim' and 'King of Dragons' comes to play. (Race to the edge season 6 AU)**

 **Warnings/Details-Hiccstrid story for the most part. Rated T for mentions of anxiety attacks, strong grief, and close romantic relations (nothing close to M though). Very descriptive panic attacks in this for those of you that might be triggered. Symptoms of disordered eating are also present.**

Hiccup sat with his knees tucked to his chest. He sighed into his folded arms. His back was pressed against the side of his bed while he sat on the floor. Toothless sat beside him and blew hot air into his hair in a comforting gesture.

His leg was throbbing. His head ached and his skin was soaked in droplets of sweat. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't ask anyone else for help with this...this illness he knew nothing about. They would all find him weak. Hiccup couldn't be weak now. Not after his father was just put into a state that could kill him. Not after he was given the news that he could likely become the next chief much sooner than he had expected.

Suddenly a squawk was heard outside. Hiccup wanted to stand up and put on that mask. The 'Hiccup' who everyone thought could feel no pain. The young man who never cried, never hurt, and never let injuries hold him back. Somehow this urgent feeling left him frozen, and for completely unknown reasons he began shivering.

"Hiccup?" Astrid's voice echoed through the hut like drums in his ears. She climbed the ladder, and the second she saw her betrothed's current state she ran to his side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Toothless crooned and wrapped his tail around his rider protectively.

"Hiccup what's wrong. Are you injured?" Hiccup shook his head, the sudden movement making his headache worse. Tears welled in his eyes do to the sudden pain, and he hid his face further in his arms. His leg throbbed harder, and all he wanted to do was reach out and remove his prosthetic. This want-no _need_ could not be accomplished as he also had to keep his mask on in front of his girlfriend.

"Babe what's wrong? Tell me please." Astrid reached to grab one of his arms, and the sudden touch felt like fire on his skin. Hiccup yanked away with a yelp before curling into himself further. A sob escaped his throat though he would not cry. Not in front of Astrid.

The Hofferson woman had no idea what to do. She'd never seen or heard her boyfriend in this sort of state. With cautious movements she ran her hand through Hiccup's hair in an attempt to calm him. She was the only one who knew this helped him when he was stressed.

Hiccup's shoulders sagged as Astrid played with his hair. His ragged breathing calmed a little and he let his arms droop. This allowed his girlfriend to see just how pale his face was, along with the sweat on his forehead.

"Hiccup I think you're running a fever. Remove your shirt and I'll get a cold cloth do lay around your shoulders." Hiccup shook his head and shook harder. A low moan escaped his throat as his head began throbbing once more.

"Why not?" Astrid asked quietly, seeing the signs that her boyfriend had a headache. Hiccup tried to speak. He wanted to tell her that he didn't know what was happening to his own body. Instead his mouth remained shut. His tongue was frozen and his mouth felt so dry. It was like he hadn't drank water in days.

"Can't talk? Is your mouth dry?" Astrid tried to ask. She was never this soft with any of the other riders, but Hiccup was different. She loved him and-if she was to admit it to herself-the small moments when Hiccup showed his softer side to her were what made her the better person she was instead of some grudge-holding, angry, bully of a soldier. He made her the soldier she was, able to work in a team and be friends with those in her army. She didn't mind letting her guard down for him if he wasn't feeling well.

Hiccup nodded his head, breathing loudly through his nose in an attempt to ease the nausea building in his stomach. He suddenly felt overly hot in his skin, yet was unable to stop shivering.

Astrid left, got a bucket of water, cloth, and cup of tea before coming back. She gave her boyfriend the warm tea to help sooth his dry tongue, before helping him remove his shirt. The sight surprised her, as she'd only seen Hiccup shirtless once before but he looked better than... _this._

Hiccup's ribs were showing as if he hadn't eaten a proper meal in _weeks._ Granted the last time she saw him shirtless Astrid had been able to see his ribs a little and convinced him to enlarge his normal diet, but this was far different. His spin was visible through his skin, his shoulders were so bony they could've been tiny wings, and his ribs...it was like he was no skin and all bone.

"How did I not notice..." Astrid whispered out loud without meaning to. Hiccup tensed with an annoyed groan before she lay a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "No. I-I mean you've been getting a lot better with eating more often. You're training has gotten better, and you're stronger than you think babe." Astrid kissed his cheek before dipping the cloth in the cold water.

"Don't think I'm putting you down Hiccup. I just worry about you. I love you." Astrid whispered as she draped the cloth over the boy's shoulders. She knew how prideful he was and how much he hated looking weak in front of others, so attempted to show him how much she loved him.

Hiccup hissed as the cloth was lay over his shoulders. For unknown reasons he found himself suddenly afraid and his eyes widened. His breathing came out quickly and his arms lashed out on their own accord, his legs throwing themselves out in front of him.

Astrid's eyes widened and she went into protective mode immediately. In one swift movement she wedged herself between her boyfriend and the bed side. Her arms wrapped around him from behind, pinning his flailing arms at his side and crossing his wrists over his chest. Toothless lay his heavy head on his rider's shaking legs and purred in an attempt to calm him.

"I-I don't know what's w-wrong with me. I-I'm sorry." Hiccup whispered with his head bowed. Astrid smiled warmly and lay her chin on his right shoulder from behind. The boy leaned back into her hold, fingers fidgeting as they were held in place. He felt like a fire was raging through him while the cold cloth lay around his bare, bony shoulders. He couldn't hold still and Astrid was afraid he'd accidentally hurt himself on something.

"It's okay Hiccup. I think I know what's going on." Hiccup breathed through his nose again to calm the nausea. Afterwards he raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, unable to look at Astrid because she was behind him.

"Y-You do? What is it?" Hiccup asked, his voice a little alarmed with paranoia. Astrid smiled warmly and pushed him back into her by his crossed wrists, embracing him tighter and lacing her fingers with his. She felt Hiccup's rapid heartbeat slow in his chest.

"That's it big boy. Now as for what this is, I believe you're having an anxiety attack. It makes sense with how much you have going on. You've put your body through too much, your brain hasn't had time to rest, and you haven't been giving yourself proper nutrition." Astrid ran her right hand across his ribs before grabbing his fidgeting wrists again. Hiccup sighed.

"I'm not supposed to get scared. I'm gonna be chief soon." Astrid shook her head. "It's okay to be scared Hiccup, but this is more than that. An anxiety attack can happen even if you're not afraid. It's just your brain responding to what it's been through and that's it."

Hiccup closed his eyes and nodded, the motion hurting his sore head further. He wiggled his left leg, trying to sooth the phantom pains there. Toothless saw this and untied the knot holding the prosthetic on with practiced ease. Astrid was surprised, she had no idea the Night Fury was capable of such intelligence.

"How do you know so much about this?" Hiccup asked, his eyes fluttering open just a little. He felt as if he wanted to cry for unknown reasons, but after processing Astrid's words came to realize the tears were ones he'd been hiding for weeks after his father's incident, and probably longer than that. The Dam holding them all in seemed to have just...broke.

Astrid smiled and lay held her boyfriend tighter. The pressure seemed to help him calm down. "I used to have the same things. Don't tell anyone, but it took me _years_ to get over them after my Uncle Fin was killed. My father was always away and my mother was always training me harder and harder. He was one of the few people I had...and when he was gone, I collapsed."

Hiccup nodded his head, a sudden shot of pain running up his spine. He hissed in pain, shaking again. Sweat poured down his forehead and bare torso, a few tears making their grand escape. Astrid wiped them away.

"Why am I running a fever if it's just anxiety?" Hiccup questioned. He had what was probably the most childish expression and tone Astrid had ever heard him use. Unlike what the boy had expected, she kissed him instead of being mad at him.

"That's not just the anxiety Hiccup. Like I said, you haven't been taking care of yourself. When was the last time you slept?" Astrid questioned at seeing the dark circles under her betrothed's eyes. Hiccup shrugged and replied simply, "I can't sleep."

Astrid nodded her head and smiled. Her and Toothless held their friend a little longer until Hiccup was able to stop fidgeting with his arms. When Astrid pulled away he practically went limp with his head still on her chest.

"Let's get you into bed." Astrid whispered after kissing her boyfriend's sore head. Hiccup nodded and allowed Toothless to help him into bed while his betrothed re-wet the cloth in cold water.

Hiccup shivered as Astrid drooped the cloth around his shoulders again, dabbing at his forehead a little too in order to clear the sweat. "Hey Astrid?" He asked when she stood to leave.

"Yeah babe?" Hiccup blushed deeply and gripped the bed sheets, forcing himself to look away from her self consciously. "C-Could you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep." Astrid smiled and nodded her head. "Of course Hiccup. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered before laying down beside him. The boy blushed deeper, but found her presence comforting. Within moments he was sound asleep with Toothless wrapped around the bed.

It was only late in the evening, so once Astrid knew Hiccup was asleep she had to leave the hut for her turn on patrol. Along the way to the stables where Stormfly was probably resting she ran into Fishlegs and questioned him about what to do with her betrothed.

"I think you're right about him having a panic attack. If he doesn't take care of the sudden weight loss soon he won't be able to fight off illness in the winter. Maybe we should terror mail Gothi?" Fishlegs asked as him and Astrid spoke beside the clubhouse. Snotlout was on a mission with Heather who was visiting from Berserker island and the twins were in their bore pit.

"That's probably the best idea, but if Stoick comes Hiccup will be upset. You know how much he hates looking bad in front of his father. If Stoick was to learn how thin he was now, Hiccup would _always_ be worrying and that'd cause even _more_ anxiety."

Fishlegs nodded his head in understanding. He snapped his fingers with an idea. "Alright. Why don't we ask Mala? She's close by and they have all sorts of healers there. She probably wouldn't mind, and let's admit it Hiccup is probably her favorite out of all of us, well next to Dagur of course."

Astrid smiled and nodded her. She lay a hand on Fishlegs' shoulder to show her gratitude. "Thanks Fishlegs. You're really good at conversing. I've got to patrol the island, then make sure the twins haven't blown something up again." A scowl reached her face after that sentence. "If you'll terror mail Gothi that'd be great. Toothless should let us know if Hiccup wakes up."

Fishlegs smiled with a nod of his head. "No problem Astrid. I'll keep up with things from here." With that they both separated to do their own duties around the edge.

* * *

Once Astrid was done with patrol she made sure Fishlegs had terror mailed Mala, before finally flying back to her betrothed's hut with a bowl of left-over yak chops and eggs from dinner.

"Hey Hiccup? You in here?" Hiccup's eyes fluttered open as she approached his bed. He sat up slowly, gripping his head. "Yeah, I'm here Astrid. Head's a bit sore but I think I'm feeling better. Pretty sure the fever's broken." Astrid nodded and lay a hand on his head, realizing he was right.

"I'm glad your fever's gone. Here, hungry?" Hiccup nodded as the plate of food was held out to him. He ate the eggs slowly, not really caring for the yak chops. He looked Astrid while he sat the plate on the night-stand, feeling bad about her glare the whole time.

"Look, I know you're worried but you're right, I haven't been eating much for a while. That's why it's so hard to eat now, I'm used to eating less. I'll work on it I promise." Astrid sighed and nodded. She sat on the bed and threw an arm around her weakened boyfriend.

"Yeah you know you will, because I'll be right there." She said in a stern, strong, confident voice. Hiccup smiled, there was his girl.

* * *

 **A week later...**

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean I'm feeling fine." Hiccup said in a slightly-annoyed voice. He didn't like it when people were worrying about him so much.

"It'll be fine Hiccup. None of the other riders are coming. It's just you and me. We'll get there, see what Mala has to say, and come back before you know it." Astrid replied with a confident smile.

They young couple were flying to the Defenders of the Wing Island. Mala had said she had a healer there talk to her, and would be able to look over Hiccup herself if the dragon riders would fly to the island in the evening when the village wasn't so busy.

"There it is!" Hiccup shouted and pointed to the island coming into view. The sudden movement caused a sudden headache and he gripped his head with his left hand, finding it hard to keep his eyes open. Astrid frowned sympathetically, flying closer to see Toothless looking as worried as she was.

The duo landed on the island, their dragons running away to play with a group of baby Nadders. Toothless tried to stay with his rider, but Hiccup insisted he was okay and wanted his bud to be allowed to have fun. Soon after he saw Mala approaching.

"Mala! Glad we could make it." Astrid said with a smile, stretching out her hand to shake that of the queen's. Hiccup smiled and let go of his head so he could shake Mala's hand too. He put on the same painless mask he held anytime he was in public. Astrid offered him her hand so he could squeeze it for the comfort he needed despite his smile and bright body-language.

"Come with me. There's a hut you two can stay in tonight since it's so late." Mala gestured in the direction of the hut. Hiccup and Astrid both looked up, noticing the stars were already in the sky. They nodded in sync and followed Mala, holding hands the whole way.

"You say you had a panic attack? That's not entirely rare for someone in your situation." Mala began as Hiccup and Astrid both sat on the bed in their hut. There was a nightstand with flowers on it beside the bed, wooden walls around them painted with various baby dragon drawing, and a tub of water with buckets beside it on the opposite side of the small room blocked out by a curtain. A chair and desk with two clear metal plates sat in the corner, and a larger chair with a cushion was on the opposite side of the bed to the night stand.

"We often let visitors sleep in one of the larger huts with numerous beds temporarily, but when someone is sick we allow them to stay somewhere more secluded and welcoming such as this hut here." Hiccup and Astrid nodded, now understanding why this room was so much different than the one they'd stayed in the last time they were there.

"He's only had one once, but there have been little spurts of panic here and there. He can't control his movements in those moments, and won't eat afterwards." Astrid explained everything from her point of view, squeezing Hiccup's hand reassuringly. Hiccup smiled warmly.

"And you agree with her perspective Hiccup Haddock?" Mala asked with high authority in her voice. Hiccup blushed and ducked his head, nodding slowly. He didn't like admitting his weaknesses. Mala nodded and placed a plate of food for them on the table.

"Many symptoms can come with anxiety, sleep deprivation, post traumatic disorders, and most of all stress. Some people break off their eating habits from their life, sometimes do to the nausea and sometimes as a result of psychological struggles. Feel free to stay here tonight, and the tea I set with your meal should help Hiccup sleep through the night. Hopefully you will be able to eat with a good night's rest. If not then you might have to get long-term help." Mala explained while switching her gaze from Astrid to Hiccup. The boy nodded, looking at his hands the entire time.

After Mala left Astrid sighed and wrapped her arm around Hiccup. They turned to face each other and connected lips in a fast kiss. When they pulled away from each other they both pulled the desk closer, Hiccup sitting on the bed and Astrid on the chair. The food was chicken, bread, water, and grapes for Astrid, and the tea Mala had told them about, a slice of yak-butter, bread dipped in soup, and grapes in a small wooden bowl for Hiccup. It made sense why they had different meals. Hiccup needed something that wouldn't affect his nausea so much.

"Wow. Imagine if they had this everywhere. Emergency health care where you would be offered a small, sanitized room and free food. They even give you a _rolling_ desk here! The room is so clean." Astrid began rambling. She wasn't the type to do this, but the defenders of the wing really knew what they were doing.

Hiccup nodded his head with wide eyes. "Maybe we could start something like this on Berk? People could come to a building set up for physical and psychological health care by the dozens with small bedrooms of their own. We could accept trade for care. It would be a lot more productive than Gothi's single hut, though she's the best healer we have. We could call it...The Emergency hut." Astrid chuckled as Hiccup gestured while he spoke. She shook her head and punched his shoulder.

"And how in the world would we manage something like that? It's impossible! We have none of the supplies, and hardly any vikings will agree to needing help." Hiccup shrugged and nodded, grabbing the cup of tea with pale hands. "It was just a thought."

Astrid smiled brightly. She knew distracting Hiccup from his worries would allow him to eat and drink easier. As he drank the warm herbal tea his eyes were already beginning to droop.

"Don't go to sleep before you eat something." Astrid whispered into Hiccup's ear causing goosebumps to run up his spine. She chuckled at the sight of a drowsy Hiccup relying on his girlfriend to hold him up. She lifted a piece of the soggy breath to his mouth, helping him take a bite.

Hiccup smiled at Astrid with tired eyes once he'd eaten the whole loaf of bread. It was the first thing he'd eaten since the afternoon of the previous day. It'd been over twenty-four hours since the last time he'd eaten. This is why Astrid was so worried about him.

Once Hiccup was tired enough to go to sleep peacefully he lay down. Anxiety started to rock his brain when he started wondering where Toothless was, but the Night Fury and Deadly Nadder soon made their presence outside of the hut. Knowing his best bud was right outside the door and his girlfriend was at his side was the only thing Hiccup needed to go to sleep.

* * *

When Hiccup woke up it was from a nightmare he had about his father passing on without him being there to say goodbye. He shot into a sitting position in bed, his left leg having phantom pains again. He'd been having these pains much more ever since he'd stopped eating what he needed to. His legs were becoming so weak that it was next to impossible to his half-leg to hold him up on it's own without causing some sort of pain.

"I'm here! I'm right here." Astrid quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend the second he awoke with a scream. She held is arms at his side and breathed warm air into his hair. This seemed to calm him in the same way running her fingers through his hair did.

"Thanks Astrid. I mean it. I don't know what I'd do without you." Hiccup whispered when he was finally fully awake. When his arms were allowed freedom he cupped her right cheek and lay a kiss to Astrid's forehead, making the girl blush. Toothless entered the room after two defenders had tried to hold him back. The hut was so small the dragons weren't supposed to enter.

"Toothless! Happy to see you too bud. You're not supposed to be in here though." Hiccup shouted happily despite the two guards standing at the door with annoyed expressions. Once again the Sage fruit hadn't worked its job. Mala entered the room next, shooing Toothless away while someone else led him down the path with dragon nip, something the Night Fury couldn't stay away from.

Hiccup and Astrid both chuckled at the sight of their dragons rolling their backs against the dragon nip laying on the ground. The door closed after they had their laugh and Mala sat in a chair with a smile.

"So were you able to eat well last night?" Hiccup and Astrid both looked at each other in silent conversations, before looking back at Mala with synchronized nods. The queen smiled and nodded her head in satisfaction.

"Alright. Here's a plate of breakfast for you two. Astrid, Hiccup, I'm going to leave you with the ingredients for the brew we made. I would recommend drinking it every night at the least, but Hiccup if you're having a hard time with your anxiety and need something to slow your brain down I'm sure the others wouldn't mind you drinking a dose and taking a nap for an hour or so. What do you think Astrid?"

Astrid smiled and nodded with a happy expression. Finally they were getting somewhere.

"I think that's great Mala. Thor knows we're all going to need good rests if we're going to defeat Johan." Hiccup nodded in agreement, shaking hands in thank you with Mala who then left the couple to eat their breakfast. Astrid had a yak chop and Hiccup ate half of his oat-soup. It didn't taste amazing, but did wonders when managing the nausea.

* * *

About three weeks had passed since Hiccup and Astrid visited Mala. The Haddock boy was starting to gain a little bit of his weight back, but despite the struggle with pounds his skin had all of it's color back and he no longer had panic attacks every night. The worst the couple (or once Hiccup and Fishlegs when they were working on Inferno) had been through since the visit was a few spouts of anxiety where Hiccup would become easily aggravated and fidgety. He no longer isolated himself, and no longer felt the sudden needs to cry.

There was still some work to be done, and Hiccup would not be healed in the short period of time they had before they would need to fight Johan, but sometimes you just can't heal your emotions or psychological struggles. Sometimes-in situations like Hiccup's-one just had to fight the demon everyday, go to sleep knowing they were a winner, and would face new hardships in the days to come. It wasn't necessarily fair, but everyone had something they needed to deal with. Hiccup's demon was just more active than the other rider's.

With Astrid and his best bud by his side, along with the occasional help of allies and friends, Hiccup knew he would make it to the day he became chief, and would rule correctly after he got there. The path was long, and bumpy, but he would make it.

They all would. Together.

 **(A/N) Hope you enjoyed and I really appreciate reviews that push me to write!**

 **Anyways, please leave a like if you enjoyed, follow if you're new, review if you have something to say, and Plasma Snow peace out!**

 **PS...It's been a while since I wrote my little catch-line there. XD**


	130. Hyper

**(A/N) I give you guys and gals chapter 130!**

 **Story idea-Stoick has to deal with his extremely hyper son.**

 **Story idea timeline-Before HTTYD 1. Hiccup is eight years old.**

 **Warnings/Details-Really none as far as rating goes. No Toothless in this one.**

Hiccup stood in the Haddock Household with a small stuffed dragon in his hands. His mother had made one for him when he was a baby, but that one had been lost at sea. Stoick had someone make the boy another one a few years later just to keep Hiccup busy while he played.

"You're just full of energy aren't you Hiccup?" Stoick asked his son as he worked. Hiccup was running around the floor with one of his white night gowns on and a wooden shield in his hands. He was in his own little world, pretending to fight trolls who where attacking Berk from the island of 'Nowhere'. The father was keeping an eye on his boy while going over a few documents at the dinner table regarding a trade.

"Yep!" Hiccup simply replied with enthusiasm and no regard for the dangers around him. Stoick couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his rambunctious eight year old son. He set his pencil down and stood. He walked to the center of the room where a chicken was cooking over the fire pit. After he turned the meet so it would cook through, he wrapped his large hands around the rather small boy and lifted him into the air. Hiccup squealed and threw his wooden shield to the side, turning in his father's grasp so he could sit on Stoick's shoulder.

"Papa! Higher!" Hiccup squealed when his father grabbed his legs to hold him up on his shoulder. The boy stretched out his arms and closed his eyes with a broad smile on his face. He seemed peaceful and in his own little land.

"What are you doing my boy? Where are you?" Stoick asked his son, knowing Hiccup would travel between his many imaginary worlds more than he would even stand in the real one. Hiccup stayed silent for a moment, keeping his eyes closed. He eventually opened them and scrunched up his nose in thought before speaking.

"I'm flying! Like a dragon!" Stoick's eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow in thought.

"It's impossible for vikings to fly Hiccup." Stoick tried to reason with his boy. Hiccup often times took his imagination too far and couldn't bring himself back to reality. There were many times he'd thought he was stronger than he was and gotten himself hurt, like when he'd stolen his father's ax and accidentally hit himself in the head with the handle knocking himself out while innocently trying to 'fight the sock stealing Goblins of Forgeville'.

"I don't know." Hiccup replied simply, now looking down at his father as if Stoick had the answer he was lacking. The father chuckled and sat his son down on the table so he himself could remove the chicken from the fire. Hiccup absentmindedly swung his legs over the side of the table while rocking his head back and forth. He hummed a tune Stoick could recognize but couldn't pin-point.

"What if I had wings? Like chickens? Then I could fly!" Hiccup shouted as if he'd just come up with the worlds greatest discovery. Stoick shook his head and smiled at his boy, setting the food down. He lifted Hiccup and sat the boy in his lap so the boy (who was much smaller than most kids his age) could reach the table. The Haddock boy would get made fun of by other kids for this, everyone saying he shouldn't still have to sit in his father's lap to eat, but Hiccup simply shrugged them off and went back into his own world.

"You don't have wings though Hiccup. Where would you get them?" Stoick asked his son who grabbed a fistful of meat from the chicken and ate it messily. After that he was already trying to get down from the table, but Stoick urged him to eat more knowing his boy was underweight.

"I don't know. Maybe I could build some? Like a suit or something." Hiccup said simply, his hands gesturing in the air while he spoke. Stoick shook his head with a sigh. Despite how small and antisocial his boy seemed to be, Hiccup was much more intelligent than others his age. He was already showing signs of being an inventor, and knew the meanings to complex terms regarding trade or forging. Stoick knew his heir would be a great chief one day.

"Perhaps. You wouldn't get very far though." Stoick tried to converse with his son, something he could rarely do because of how distant they had become once Hiccup started playing on his own. The boy tried to get down again, but his father distracted him with a cup of water which he drank quickly.

"What if I flew on a dragon? They're fast! Not a Night Fury though, those are scary." Hiccup backed up into himself as if his own words had frightened him. He balled his fists and grabbed hold of his father's hand for protection. Stoick smiled.

"I'm afraid that's not possible my boy. Dragon's aren't trainable pets like yaks or sheep. They're destroyers." A memory came into the father's mind and he held his boy tighter. The dragons had already taken one of his family members away from him, and he'd never let them hurt his son.

"I know. I just wish they were nicer." Hiccup said with a sigh in a cute, quiet voice. He had only eaten two pieces of chicken since he'd started dinner because he'd been talking so much. His father sighed and tried to get him to eat more, but Hiccup wasn't having it.

"What if I made you soup instead?" Stoick tried to offer his son. The boy had skipped lunch because he'd said he'd had a stomach ache. He'd only eaten a small portion of his breakfast before sneaking out of the forge where Gobber would babysit him to play with a runaway baby yak.

Hiccup smiled brightly and looked at his father with wide, curious, playful, innocent forest green irises. "Yak noodle soup?" He tried to suggest. Stoick nodded and his son jumped up in his father's lap. The father had no time to react before Hiccup fell to the side and hit the floor. Why as most eight year old kids would become upset at the impact or frightened, Hiccup simply stood, dusted his clothes off, and ran upstairs. Stoick tried to stop him.

"What are you doing up there Hiccup!? I thought you were going to eat!" Stoick called up to his boy's room from downstairs. Hiccup opened the door but didn't come back down.

"I'm drawing something! Be down in a few minutes!" Hiccup shouted, his voice squeaking as it usually did. Stoick shook his head with a sigh and chuckled. That boy would certainly be something when he grew.


	131. Brother (Assisted by Nightstar Fury)

**(A/N) I am beyond happy to say that this one was inspired by and partially created by none of than Nightstar Fury, the greatest fanfiction writer this side of the Archipelago. Go check out their stories, like the one this is based off of, 'My Brother'.**

 **Story idea-Hiccup leaves Berk angered when he realizes he had a brother he never knew about. When he finds said brother, everything changes.**

 **Story idea timeline-After the first movie, before Race to the Edge.**

 **Warnings/Details-Hiccup has an older brother AU. Mentions of character death which is only slightly detailed. Hiccup's mom died when he was two AU.**

Hiccup Haddock was not a boy to get angered easily. His father Stoick was a stubborn man so Hiccup was used to not getting the information he wanted without a lot of pushing. With that said, this was different.

Hiccup had been studying some documents on viking law in an attempt to learn more about his future as chief. Did he really want to become chief one day? Not really. He enjoyed his freedom and everyone was pretty much telling him to ground himself and give his own values up for the good of the people.

Of course, Hiccup understood that he would be chief one day. It was his duty as the heir to his father. Stoick might've allowed him to have his freedom a little longer if his mother was still alive as the chief would have a chieftess to help him train their boy. With Hiccup's mother having been killed by dragons when he was only two years old, the boy was forced to push himself in order to make sure his father had a trained heir when he moved on.

Then came the big news. Hiccup had gotten bored of studying and decided to look through books randomly. He found a document recording the lives of all the Haddocks who had lived on Berk. Nothing new really. Hiccup expected his clan to be documented as they were the line of chiefs.

Then came some...odd news. Hiccup found a different name on the list. One he'd never heard of. This boy was born thirteen years before he was. He would've been fifteen by the time Hiccup was two when his mother died.

The name was Bolder. Bolder Haddock. Hiccup had never heard such a name, and asked around. No one would tell him a thing. Then he went to his father. Stoick only told the boy that Bolder was banished from Berk when Hiccup was around two years old for training dragons. At the time Stoick had just lost his wife to dragons, so he wasn't nearly as flexible as he had been with Hiccup when he revealed he had trained a Night Fury.

Hiccup sort-of understood this. He was angry that his father had not listened to a boy who had the same opinions he had, but having never remembered the death of his mother really felt he had no place to be frustrated with Stoick's decisions.

Then there was the fact that Bolder was a Haddock. Was he a distant relative perhaps? Hiccup himself was the only son of Stoick the Vast. Or so...he thought.

When no one else would give him any more information than Stoick had, Hiccup had Astrid come with him to Gothi's hut. The sixteen year old teens asked the Healer what she knew. Gothi would not write anything at first...but when she saw the desperation in Hiccup's expression she knew what she had to do.

Gothi started with explaining how exactly Valka had died to Hiccup. Despite how much the teen denied that he wanted to know the details, he knew this had something to do with the story. Valka had been killed by a Monstrous Nightmare. A giant Stormcutter had tried to protect her. Hiccup was only two and hid in the closet.

Though there was another boy in the home. Two year old Hiccup's fifteen year old brother. He fought off the Nightmare, though refused to kill the Stormcutter after having seen what it had done in an attempt to protect his mother. It was at this moment that Hiccup realized he was wrong when he thought Stoick had no other sons.

Stoick-being enraged with the dragons who had killed his wife-refused to allow Bolder to stay on Berk if he would not kill the Stormcutter. The boy continued to refuse, and therefor was banished from the island. Other tribes refused to let him join them, and before long the Haddock boy retreated to the outside of the Barbaric Archipelago. Everyone assumed he was dead, having not seen him since.

Astrid had tried to sooth her boyfriend who was deeply confused and angered. His father had banished his older brother? The man's own _son._ Hiccup _knew_ his mother would not have approved of this action if she was still alive. Stoick did not make his decision by law. He made it through anger, taking his grief out on his eldest son just like he had with Hiccup when he realized the teen was weak. That was until he became a hero. If Hiccup hadn't defeated the Red Death, would he have been exiled too after saving Toothless? Would his father had actually cared if Hiccup had died in the explosion?

Hiccup requested that Astrid only tell his father that he was leaving in an attempt to blow off steam after the argument. He gave his girlfriend a note to give to the village, writing that he was upset no one was listening to him and needed to get answers on his own. He told no one his real goal. To find Bolder, or at least the remains of him.

A Stormcutter had tried to save his mother. Did that mean Valka was a dragon trainer too? No dragon protected a human without reason. This storm cutter had to have met Hiccup's mom at some point, though it was obvious the woman kept it a secret from the village. Gothi had only said that Valka had different, rather unpopular opinions about how to handle the dragons. What was she referring to?

As Hiccup flew questions ran through his head. He had been traveling for three months now, and a storm was forming in the distance. He pet Toothless' head, a warm smile on his face. Bolder was fifteen when their mom died, and obviously knew more about her true side than her own husband had. Maybe if he could find Bolder, he could learn more about the mom Stoick never talked to him about, and convince the boy to return home.

It was a long shot. Bolder likely wasn't even alive. He didn't have a dragon of his own from what Gothi had said. Maybe he was saved by the Stormcutter who had attempted to save their mother? Hiccup didn't know how to answer his own thoughts, but knew that if Bolder _was_ alive, he would get answers to his questions. He had to.

Hiccup had given Astrid half a year. If he was not to find his brother, he would return home and put everything behind him. He just hoped he would have _something_ to bring home.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless flew for what seemed like hours. They had decided they would fly until sunset, then find a cave to take shelter from the oncoming storm. Unfortunately Hiccup's thunder to lightning calculations were incorrect, and the duo had to take an emergency landing on an unfamiliar island after the Night Fury's tail fin was burnt.

Hiccup walked into a cave to avoid the rain while Toothless stayed behind. He looked around and soon heard people laughing. These people made jokes about killing dragons as if it was a game or trade. Were they dragon _hunters?_ Those who lived on Berk had never heard of such a cruel thing. They only attacked dragons in the past in an attempt to defend themselves. The Berkians never considered the dead creatures _game._

 _At least Toothless isn't nearby._ Hiccup thought to himself with a huff. He was surprised when he heard one of the 'hunters' say the name of the young man he was looking for. 'Bolder' was mentioned numerous times, and soon enough the sound of a young lad screaming was heard. Hiccup couldn't just stand by and watch, so he waited until the hunters were asleep after drinking too much mead before taking action.

With quiet steps Hiccup entered the campsite of the dragon hunters. He had heard the older man say that Bolder's father was names Viggo. If this was his brother, then perhaps the older man in question was Bolder's adoptive guardian. If he left the lad with _these_ people then he obviously didn't care much about his job as a parent, especially considering the fact that Bolder would be almost 30 by now, having been 13 when Hiccup was born.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Hiccup whispered as he shook the arm of the unconscious 29 year old man who was held in chains. The young man-presumably Bolder-jumped in his skin as he awoke. Hiccup covered the older man's mouth in an attempt to keep his quiet. Despite how knocked out the hunters were, he couldn't take any chance of them waking.

"I took the keys from one of these guys. We're getting you out of here. I heard you speaking. You a friend of dragons?" Hiccup asked as he unlocked the chains that were wrapped around Bolder's wrists and neck. One man stirred nearby, but didn't wake.

Bolder simply nodded at the question. He told his name to Hiccup, answering the teen's hypothesis. Hiccup told the man how they were connected, surprising Bolder greatly. There were smiles in the man's eyes. It was obvious he was beyond happy to have his family around again.

Once Hiccup and Bolder had escaped from the cave, they took refuge elsewhere. Bolder called for his Stormcutter Cloudjumper, and surprised Hiccup greatly when he told the teen the dragon once belonged to their mother.

"Once dad realizes you're alive, he won't have any chance but to bring you back. He has to, or I'm not being his heir. You leave, I leave." Hiccup told his brother as they lay side by side in a different cave with Toothless and Cloudjumper shielding them. He was furious when he learned that Viggo Grimborn, leader of the unknown dragon hunters, was his brother's adoptive father and had abused the boy for years. He wouldn't let Bolder face a fate of being beaten and broken for the rest of his life. He had to bring the 29 year old man, no matter the cost.

* * *

Hiccup and Bolder eventually found a way to fix Toothless' tail fin with pieces of an abandoned ship. They flew through the air, bonding in a way the both of them had never known. Neither young man knew the love of a brother, even though Hiccup had once known Dagur-a crazy boy-who refereed to him as his own. This was different. _Much_ different.

Then Hiccup sent Stoick a terror mail. The father was deeply surprised to hear the news of Bolder being alive. Stoick was beyond shocked, and had no idea what to say. He offered for Bolder to build his own home at the edge of Berk, agreeing to allow the boy to use a fake name so none of the other villagers would know him when his son requested it.

Now going as 'Hagan the curious', Bolder/Hagan lived among the village who had once hated him. They all admired his love for the dragons, none of them knowing what they had once done to him. Hagan was okay with that. He never told his father who exactly Cloudjumper was. That was between him and his brother.

Hiccup lived with Hagan/Bolder nearly half of the time. When he wasn't on Toothless' back or eating at home, he would secretly sneak to his brother's house without any eyes on him. The duo would play card games, map out islands, drink, and create new designs for new inventions constantly.

Even when they would eat in the great hall, Hagan was next to Hiccup. The duo would eat together, and when asked why their bond was so strong would simply say they were so close do to their shared love for dragons. Then there was the teasing regarding Astrid...

"I'm telling you make a move on her already! It's obvious you love each other!" Hagan shouted to his now 18 year old brother as they flew their dragons through the air. Hiccup flew under a tree branch, laughing when it smacked his brother in the eye who was behind him.

"No! I'm not ready for romance yet!" Hiccup shouted in playful defiance. Hagan/Bolder smirked as an idea came to mind. He flew under his brother, surprising Hiccup by climbing up Toothless' leg and landing in the saddle behind him.

"Gotcha!" Hagan shouted as he wrapped his arms around Hiccup and tickled him. He had learned about a month ago that this was one of the teen's greatest weaknesses. Hiccup laughed hysterically, finding it hard to keep Toothless upright which was why it was a good thing that Cloudjumper was flying beneath them.

Despite the both of their harsh pasts, Hiccup and Bolder/Hagan the Curious were as close as brothers could be, and thankfully had the same shared love of dragons.

 **(A/N) Again this fan-shot could've never happened without the assistance of Nightstar Fury. Check out their stories! Until next time fellow dragon riders, Plasma Snow peace out!**


	132. Abused and Innocent

**(A/N) Sorry for super late update, though I am making it up to you guys and gals with a long chapter!**

 **Story idea:Hiccup Haddock lives in an abusive home but does not want to ask for help. Modern AU.**

 **Story idea timeline: Hiccup is 15 years old in a modern AU.**

 **Warnings/Details:Rated T for mentions of detailed abuse, emotional abuse, and bullying. OCC Hiccup a little bit, but that's expected in a Modern AU. Hiccup has Anxiety and PTSD, Astrid ADHD and explosive symptoms.**

Hiccup sat on a bench with his hands in his lap. He had headphones in though no music came from them. The fifteen year old wore a dark green tunic with torn leather straps over his chest (though they were really just patches he tried to make look cool). He wore black jeans which were decorated with little acid-green streaks here and there, though they were torn around the calve muscles and near his right thigh. His front pocket held his flip phone and music player he'd bought with his own money, the other pockets being mostly destroyed. He hardly had any good outfits at home.

A bruise stood out on the boy's left eye. His left leg throbbed, the one that lacked a bottom half which was replaced by a prosthetic. His torso was covered in bruises and belt marks, though his thick shirt prevented anyone from noticing the wounds.

Hiccup was waiting for someone. His best friend Astrid Hofferson was to meet up with him at the park after she was done with school. Hiccup himself had been home schooled, was studying for his GED next year, and currently worked as an apprentice to a blacksmith.

Finally Astrid came into the boy's point of view. Hiccup stood, trying to keep pressure off of his left leg. Astrid did not know he had this handicap. She also didn't know about his home life. Her parents knew some of what was going on, being like a second family to him. There were numerous times young Hiccup Haddock had stayed the night at the Hoffersons' house when his father was ill or drunk.

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid shouted with glee in her voice. She'd only known the boy for half a year now, though her and her family had grown quite fond of the odd teenager. Hiccup smiled and nodded his head when she approached him despite her open arms. Another odd thing about the boy, he never hugged...or really _touched anyone_ at all. She didn't know why, but guessed it had something to do with his shy nature. He'd once told her he was bullied in school.

"Mom and Dad said you could come over. Let's get you something to eat." Astrid was always trying to offer her slight malnourished friend food. Why Hiccup lost weight as rapidly as he did, she had no idea. All she knew was he didn't eat much, and even when her mom and dad-Ingrid and Agnar-offered him food on a plate, the boy almost seemed afraid to take it.

"Alright. Thanks Astrid." Astrid smiled warmly at her friend. Another thing she loved about the odd teen standing next to her. Hiccup was probably the kindest, most polite person she'd ever met. Little did she know this nature was actually forced on him through the use of fear.

"It's no problem Hiccup. We're always glad to have you over." Hiccup ducked his head and blushed shyly with a smile. He wasn't used to the treatment he received by the Hoffersons. Only when he looked back up and his bangs swayed away from his eyes did Astrid see the bruises lining the side of his lip and left eye.

"How did you get those bruises?" Astrid asked, strait forward and hyper as ever. She practically bounced around Hiccup, unable to ever keep herself still.

A flash of worry and perhaps fear shown in Hiccup's normally dulled forest green eyes. His mouth went wide and a shudder went up his spine. This sudden reaction only lasted maybe four seconds at the most, though unlike most times the girl next to him actually noticed.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it." Hiccup said the rehearsed line with a shrug, pulling headphones down so they resting around his neck. Astrid-being a natural protector-tried to reach for his arm in worry. Hiccup pulled the limb away, nipping at the side of his right wrist. He tended to do such things when someone startled him or got too close. Ingrid and Agnar both believed this had something to do with his fear of people touching him. That Hiccup nipped himself to prevent him from touching other people as if he was punishing himself. They never said any of this to their daughter, having only come to this hypothesis about half a month ago. Agnar had once attempted to speak to Hiccup about it, but there was always the same line.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it." He would insist. Who had told him he wasn't supposed to say anything was entirely up to imagination and logic.

"Why not Hiccup? You always say that." Astrid tried to ask. Hiccup raised an eyebrow in confusion. She'd never really insisted or pushed him until now. Had something changed? Well...this _was_ this first time she'd seen him with bruises on his face rather than his shoulders or the base of his neck. Maybe she could now see just how severe they were.

Astrid just wouldn't understand. Hiccup's father took care of him. Yeah, he would hit or cut the boy, but until Hiccup had met Astrid and really spent time around her family he'd never known what happened to him was wrong. He was pretty anti social ever since his mom died when he was four. He worked part time Night Shifts Mondays, Tuesdays, and most Thursdays with Gobber making new decorative weapons for the deliveries that would be made the next day, but other than that he never really spoke to anyone. Most of the reason was because his father rarely let him out of the house during the day. The reason why Hiccup never knew.

"Y-You've never asked that before." Hiccup mumbled, his signature stutter coming into play. Astrid only thought it was cute, and never said anything about it. Hiccup was her best friend, and she loved the little dork. They had been friends since they first met, Hiccup having Anxiety and PTSD, Astrid being born with ADHD and a bit of an aggressive nature. Needless to say, they both had very few friends who really _understood_ them.

"Is it wrong that I did?" Astrid asked, though there was no shame or doubt in her voice. Her arms crossed over her chest, and for once Hiccup nearly kicked himself for trying to hide from her. Astrid would find out...eventually. She just wouldn't understand, and what scared Hiccup the most was if his father stopped allowing him to see her.

"No." Hiccup simply said with a sigh. Before Astrid could ask another question, he gestured toward the creak near the park.

"Can we head to the cove to visit Toothless?" Hiccup began. Toothless was a rather large dog, coming up to his mid torso in height (though Hiccup was a pretty small teen). The dog only had three legs, black fur littered with scars, and acid green eyes. He could purr despite being a canine, and understood the human language do to his intelligence. Hiccup knew his father would not allow him to keep the dog, so hid Toothless in a cove deep within the forest next to the creak. He and Astrid would go feed the dog, play with him and give him blankets to sleep on.

Astrid nodded her head, sighing as she realized she'd be getting no answers...until later. The duo raced to the cove, Hiccup forcing himself not to complain about the throbbing feeling in his leg. Within minutes they had arrived and took a moment to admire the scenery.

As it had snowed not to long ago, the cove was coated in a thin later of frost. The ice in the pond had melted, though the rims were damp and the grass dead. Two large oak trees stood proudly in the right corner of the cove, birds flying here and there every now and again.

A bark sounded nearby. A rare _genuine_ smile spread across Hiccup's face seconds before the large canine jumped into his arms. Toothless-as the name said-had no teeth. His 'owner' would have to wet down his foot and make sure he ate because Toothless would refuse for unknown reasons.

"Bring me the food?" Hiccup asked Astrid in a quiet, less-than-confident voice. The nodded with a wide smile, bringing the back of dog food over that Hiccup had bought with his own money. Hiccup pat his best friend's back before emptying some food in a bowl. He used a metal contraption to grind the food up, then wet it with a milk made from the formula puppies would eat. This was the only thing the grown dog would eat and actually _enjoy._

"You really are his hero." Astrid said in a soft voice as they watched Toothless lap the food up from his bowl. Hiccup nodded and crossed his arms, refusing to stand too close to the girl next to him. Astrid-like most times-continued to worry about his bruises. She raised a hand hesitantly to touch her friend's cheek, but when she saw Hiccup's hand flinch it was her sign to move away.

* * *

About an hour after visiting Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid headed to the Hofferson home. The dog stayed in the cove as Hiccup was afraid to bring the slightly-aggressive animal near people. It wasn't Toothless' fault, he just didn't trust humans.

"Mom, Dad! We're home!" Agnar and Ingrid both stepped out of the kitchen smiling at their daughter and her friend. "We just had to go feed Toothless before we came over." Astrid said to her father, giving him a hug. Ingrid grabbed a pot from the kitchen to set on the table.

"Oh Hiccup's dog? I hope he's doing well." Hiccup smiled and nodded to the woman looking at him. Ingrid took off her mitts and walked towards the boy. She reached out a hand to shake, though of course Hiccup didn't take it. When she looked at Agnar the man had a slight look of doubt or worry in his eyes, though it lasted less than a second.

"He has. He still won't eat anything but the cheep food and formula, and last week there was an infection in his left gum that's cleared up by now, but for the most part he'd doing great." Hiccup answered the question, ducking his head a little shyly. Astrid smiled and reached for his arm, only getting a handful of his shirt do to him pulling away. Hiccup was stiff as a rock, and nipped his wrist rather harshly for a second, but when his hands were back at his sides he allowed Astrid to hold him by the sleeve. She'd done this many times, and the boy had learned to live with it. Agnar and Ingrid saw the fear that their daughter couldn't in the boy.

"Hey Hiccup. Where did you get those bruises?" Agnar pointed to the bruise on Hiccup's eye and side of his lips. The stiff, fearful boy shook his head, touching his eye with the same hand that had a deep bite mark in it. He nipped himself as if it comforted him and kept himself from doing something he 'wasn't supposed to do' at the same time.

After a few second's pause Hiccup lifted his head and tried to look Agnar in the eyes. "I'm not supposed to talk about it." At any other given time-as he had done numerous times before-Agnar would've nodded and walked away. When they'd first met Hiccup the Hoffersons believed the boy 'wasn't supposed to talk about' his wounds because he'd gotten into fights or something, which really was a reasonable answer considering he was home schooled for unknown reasons, meaning there was a side they didn't know about which _could've_ been an aggressive or defiant side.

About half a month ago, Agnar and Ingrid became suspicious that Hiccup's own father could be the reason for his son's wounds. Now that Agnar had this thought in his mind, he couldn't take 'I'm not supposed to talk about it' as an answer.

This was no longer some moody teenager problems Agnar had seen time and time again being a trained police officer who worked night shifts. This was something that could be much worse. Hiccup's situation could be the consequences of child abuse, and _that_ was something Agnar nor Ingrid-a part time children's nurse-could let slip by. The worst part was, if Hiccup was being abused in his own home, the fifteen year old boy knew nothing about the legal issues regarding the situation. An innocent soul, if you will.

"Hiccup...can we speak outside?" Agnar asked the boy standing in front of him. Hiccup raised an eyebrow in confusion, but nodded respectfully. He waited a second until Astrid realized she needed to let his sleeve go before following the Hofferson father out onto the front porch. A white porch with blue rails, standing about eight feat wide and four feet off the ground. The steps leading down to the concrete sidewalk were worn and brown, the paint having washed off in the rain that was all-to-common there in Berk city.

"I really do need to know where you got those bruises." Agnar said once he and Hiccup were set on the bench outside. The teenage boy's face turned a little paler, though his eyes showed no signs of fear. His shoulders were a tad bit tense, but he tried to keep himself under control.

What was he supposed to say? The last time his father had picked him up from the park and Agnar had began to question the man...Stoick became furious. He kept some of his composure when Agnar was around, but when he got onto his son he was furious.

Stoick had told his son that saying 'he wasn't supposed to talk about it' in front of the Hoffersons was suspicious. Previously Agnar had asked Hiccup if his father hurt him. Hiccup had asked what he was supposed to say then, and after receiving a beating...and being tied to his night stand (he didn't have a bed he could be 'restrained' to for punishment) Stoick had told him to just say 'no' if the question was asked again. The weeping, heaving boy had complied, not knowing how illegal the actions of his father were.

So...Hiccup _started_ with the signature "I told you Agnar, it's just not something I'm supposed to talk about."

Agnar sighed and nodded his head. Hiccup thought it was over and sighed in relief, then a hand touched his. The boy yelped at the suddenness of it as if the feeling of skin on skin burned him.

"Hiccup...this is obviously something we need to talk about. Something's wrong." Agnar shifted in his seat and met Hiccup's eyes with his own gaze. The teen soon averted his gaze and looked at his hands, the one that was touching Agnar's hand shaking slightly.

"My boy, I'm an officer. I help people all the time, and have seen a few cases like yours. You're allowed to tell me what's going on." Hiccup shook his head, tensing as if he was afraid the action would cause him pain. It probably had before.

"Alright. I need to ask...did you get the bruises by fighting with another teen?" Hiccup cocked his head to the side at the question. He shook his head 'no' honestly. Then Agnar smiled warmly.

"Alright...does this have anything to do with your father?" Hiccup reacted immediately. His eyes widened and he automatically said "No" a little too quickly. He seemed afraid to let Agnar think his injuries could have _anything_ to do with his father.

Agnar was surprised by how quickly Hiccup responded compared to his answer just a few seconds ago to the other question. With a deep breath, the Hofferson father moved his hand from Hiccup's hand to his shoulder. This set Hiccup off, and fear now shone in his eyes. He seemed to be doing everything he could to prevent himself from moving away. His fingers twitched and his right foot tapped the ground over and over again.

"A-Agnar...I'm not supposed to touch people." Hiccup now responded. Used to he didn't feel comfortable saying _anything_ of the sort to the man. After knowing Agnar for half a year though and learning that not all parents treated their children the way Stoick treated him...the boy became a little more open.

It was true. Hiccup was _not_ allowed to touch people. Not even his father without permission. Stoick had punished him any time he did. The man told his son that the reason no one could touch him was because if anyone tried to move his shirt or sleeves then they might see the scars on his back and shoulders. When Hiccup asked why no one could, Stoick told his boy that he was only doing what he did to make the boy stronger than his mother was (who had committed suicide when Hiccup was only four), and that other adults in the world wouldn't understand. Hiccup had followed the orders without a second though, first because he was afraid of being punished, and second because his father said the authorities would take him away and never allow him to see his dad again. Hiccup didn't want that. He wanted his only parent.

Agnar respectfully took his hand away from the boy's shoulder. Hiccup's eyes widened. No one had _ever_ been so gentle, and even Astrid continued to touch and grab at him even when he gave hint after hint that he didn't want it. This was new. Hiccup was no longer being told what to do, but was rather saying what _he_ wanted and having requests followed respectfully. Having never been allowed outside except to go to work and-up until he was ten-school, the teenage boy had very little interactions with anyone who _wasn't_ his rather aggressive father.

"Th-thanks." Hiccup stuttered out a bit awkwardly. Agnar nodded his head respectfully. He leaned against the bench, now looking out at the empty neighborhood roads instead of the tense boy next to him.

"I need to know why you're not allowed to make physical contact with people Hiccup. Are you sick?" Agnar tried to push. Hiccup looked at his hands with his eyebrows knitted together. He seemed to be thinking up a reasonable answer.

"Well...I-I uh..." Hiccup sighed and shook his head. He'd tread lightly. His father had never taught him what to do in these situations. He was afraid of doing the wrong thing and being punished for it. Or worse, being torn away from his father. He already lost his mom.

"I'm not sick." Hiccup decided to start with answering the actual _question_ rather than the hinted curiousness. When Agnar nodded for him to go on his body tensed. He was screwed when he got home. Nothing he said was going to be right. He never was.

"Okay. I-I was told not to l-let people touch me. Dad is paranoid." Hiccup's eyes widened and he turned to face Agnar in a flash of a moment. " _Never_ tell him I said that. Please." Agnar nodded and smiled warmly.

"I won't." He paused and sighed. "What's he paranoid about? Does he think someone might hurt you?" Hiccup grit his teeth. He knew what was going on here. Agnar was trying to find loopholes to the rules he knew. Maybe...maybe he could follow along, tell someone what was going on, but not get in trouble for it. After all, his dad was only trying to make him stronger than his mother was, both mentally and physically. Right?

"No he doesn't." Hiccup said with a shake of his head. His palms were sweaty and Agnar could notice the rise and fall of his chest quickening. He reached out, barely touching Hiccup's fingers. The boy hissed through his teeth but did not move a muscle. He acted as if such a gesture hurt him. His free hand came to his mouth, and Agnar-in an honest reflex after raising a very hyper, very _aggressive_ little Astrid Hofferson-reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Hiccup held his breath, now unable to do anything. He couldn't bite his hand for a sense of sensory relief and restraint when both of his hands were held down.

Agnar realized what he'd done immediately and he pulled away. "Sorry. I'm just used to keeping Astrid from hurting herself. When she was little." He then looked at Hiccup with a serious expression. "Don't tell her I told you that."

Hiccup almost smiled at that and nodded. If Agnar was asking him to keep secrets...couldn't he say some things to Agnar and trust the man wouldn't tell _his own_ secrets? Maybe...was it too much to chance though? He didn't want to go through what he had the last time he'd lied to his father...Stoick did _not_ put up with lying. The punishment he received last time was a _long_ grounding. His father gave him rather strict groundings. He was tied to the wall in his closet, without food, without a blanket, for _days_ at a time. It was his fault though. _Hiccup_ was the one who shouldn't be disobeying the rules. Stoick was just being a parent. Doing what was best for his son.

At least...that's what Hiccup _believed._

"Hiccup?" Hiccup realized Agnar was still there when he came out of the rather frightening flashback. He had zoned out.

"S-Sorry." Agnar noticed the newfound terror in the boy's eyes. What was he hiding?

"It's okay. What were you thinking about?" Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and looked at the other bench nearby. "Eh, just remembering when I was grounded a little while back. You know us teens hate that." He had playfulness in his tone, though he never once smiled. Fake.

"Oh. Yeah, Astrid is none to pleased with me when I have to put the foot down. She just gets too hyper." He chuckled. "You guys are hard to handle." Hiccup shrugged, clearing his throat in a nervous way. He looked back at Agnar, then back down at his hands. He was hiding something.

"Why did you get grounded?" Agnar asked with genuine curiosity. Maybe they were getting somewhere. Maybe.

"Oh! Uh well I...Well I uh-you see I had been lying to my father. He doesn't like being lied too. A pet-peeve one could say." Hiccup played with his hands, nipping at his thumb once but hardly leaving a mark. Agnar nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah. Lying to a parent isn't right. We need to be honest with each other." That made Hiccup flinch. Agnar _knew_ the boy wasn't his own, but somehow it felt like it. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Astrid's brother-a boy very similar to Hiccup but with different colored eyes and more freckles-passed on the year before they'd met the boy. Agnar had been longing for his son back, or a son at all. He loved Astrid, but he'd always had a closer relationship with his father over his mother, and therefor it only felt natural to have a son of his own who trusted him dearly. Hiccup would never trust him like that...but he was similar.

"What did you lie about?" And then Hiccup hissed again, his foot tapping the ground and teeth gritting against each other. At least he didn't engage in self harmful coping this time. _This_ was what Agnar had been searching for. The question that needed to be asked but Hiccup didn't want to answer.

"I uh...would you be mad if I didn't say?" Hiccup now looked at Agnar again with wide, innocent, fearful forest greens. For a fifteen year old boy he acted younger, like a child who desperately needed to be held but had never been allowed an embrace.

"No I wouldn't be mad. I need to know though. Please Hiccup." Agnar now almost had a pleading look. His gut, instincts, and sense of logic all told him something horrible was going on. He couldn't step and do anything without Hiccup admitting it though. A part of him was fearful he was just being paranoid after losing his own son not-so-long-ago. With that said, he had to push.

Hiccup looked downwards, scooting a little down the bench so he was out of reach. Was he trying to protect himself? He looked about ready to bolt and run the second it be needed, Astrid, Ingrid, and Agnar's opinions or questions be damned. It seemed like an instinct. He'd been _trained_ to be this way. The person who hurt him so badly though, was still mostly unknown.

"I uh...I told my boss something that...didn't need to be said. My father considered it a-a lie. It was t-true, but I don't know..." Hiccup trailed off as his body tensed. He whispered the last part. "I haven't lied again. I-I almost l-lost my job. I-I-that can't happen. I would miss it t-too much." His voice was so quiet and he stuttered so much that Agnar hardly caught it.

"What did you tell your boss?" Hiccup shook his head, a look of pain and sorrow in his eyes. His head was still ducked, and his fingers traced a scar on his right hand. A burn mark he likely got from his job as a blacksmith. Possibly.

"I told him...I told him I was so thin because I hadn't eaten in a week. I-I said my dad hit me." Hiccup almost squeaked out the words, a look of self-hate and sadness in his eyes. There was also more fear than there had ever been before, as if he was terrified of what was to come next.

Agnar was a bit taken back, but he remained composed. "Well...was that _true_?" He asked with a warm gaze. Hiccup tensed.

His dad said if anyone asked if he was being hurt by his dad Hiccup was supposed to immediately say 'no'. Agnar wasn't asking that _specifically_ though. He was just asking if Hiccup had lied to his boss-Gobber-or not. He was told not to lie right? So it was fine if he said yes? But...there was that hesitation. He couldn't. He wouldn't. It would cause him _so much_ pain.

But in his brain he knew, no matter how much he _hurt._...Hiccup _had_ to tell the truth. It was just too tempting!

"Yes." Agnar almost didn't hear it, but the nod accompanied by the words let him know he'd heard correctly. He frowned and his eyes became saddened.

"Does your dad still hit you?" Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut. He shook his head 'no' frantically. This was wrong. He wasn't doing what he was supposed to do! His dad was gonna _kill_ him for this. What in the name of Thor was he doing?

Agnar could tell there was something more behind Hiccup's head shake. The boy wasn't say 'no' to the question. He was silently saying he was scared to answer the question honestly. That meant...

"Hiccup. Look at me." Hiccup shook his head, whimpering for a second when he realized he was being quiet disrespectful. Agnar didn't like this, and almost felt bad for pushing so hard. With that said, he knew he'd feel even worse if he allowed Hiccup to go back to such a horrible situation.

"Hiccup please. All you have to say is _yes_ or _no._ Just answer honestly. I'm a police officer, I'm not supposed to be lied to." Hiccup nodded, not quiet knowing where this was going. Was he going to be questioned again? If Agnar was an officer...didn't that mean he was only out there to _protect_ people? Surely he wouldn't hurt his father. Right?

"Was your father the one who gave you those bruises?" Hiccup almost shouted it. Almost said 'No he didn't! I promise.' but then Agnar's words sunk in. He didn't have to give an explanation. All he had to say was 'yes' or 'no'. Stoick didn't like being lied too because he was Hiccup's father. He could get into just as much trouble for lying to a police officer.

Finally Hiccup breathed out a long, painful..."Yes." It felt like a relief. Why though? He loved his dad. Stoick was only doing what he did to make him stronger. He was just parenting. So why did it feel so good to just...

Hiccup didn't know what it was he was doing. He wasn't really ratting his dad out. All he was doing was being honest with a police officer who wasn't in uniform. Surely Agnar would understand where he was coming from...then again he probably wouldn't. Agnar and Ingrid were so much more gentle with their daughter than Stoick was with his son. They wouldn't get it.

Agnar paused. He couldn't just say Hiccup couldn't stay with his dad. It was obvious the boy believed his father could do no wrong. He was like an animal who had been in captivity for so long they forgot what freedom was and accepted their new lives. It would be excruciatingly hard to get through to the boy.

"Hiccup, it is illegal for a man to leave marks like this on his son." Agnar looked at Hiccup's hand, wondering if that scar wasn't from the forge. Hiccup simply seemed surprise, some of the fear in his eyes being replaced by curiosity. He really was far too pure, and that was probably the main reason Agnar was so heart broken to hear about the abuse.

"Wh-what do you mean? My f-father is only...disciplining me." Hiccup's voice got quieter as he realized he was talking out of term. Agnar couldn't help but smile. He'd never seen the boy begin breaking out of that quiet shell before, even though he retreated right back into his comfort zone soon after.

"Hiccup, there is discipline and then there is _abuse._ What you're suffering here is child abuse. Your father is psychologically abusing you by making you feel like you don't have a voice. He's physically abusing you too. You've seen Astrid being disciplined a few times. Remember when she knocked the plates off of the table while playing with Stormfly?" Stormfly was their cat.

Hiccup nodded hesitantly. He was completely lost in all honesty. "Yes I do. She had to wash the dishes and pick up the glass with gloves on." Agnar nodded his head with a warm smile.

"What would your father do if you broke a plate?" Hiccup's eyes widened and he curled in on himself a little. His knees were now reaching his mid torso, his arms crossed over his chest and an ashamed look spreading across his facial details.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it." Agnar nodded with a sigh. He could take that now that he knew what was going on.

"Hiccup...I'm going to have to have someone talk with your father." Hiccup's eyes widened at that statement, and Agnar could almost swear he saw a hint of tears spring to his eyes.

"Please no Agnar. My dad...h-he just drinks a lot. W-we're having a h-hard time with money. H-he's just trying to make me s-stronger." Agnar almost couldn't believe it despite what he knew. Hiccup was practically _begging_ him not to rat his dad out. Perhaps it had something to do with the boy's dead mother.

Suddenly Agnar got an idea. "What if...what if you stayed with us? You'd be able to stay with Astrid all you wanted, and I could talk to Ingrid and see if she's okay with Toothless staying over here."

Hiccup's eyes widened once more and that same innocent look shone in his eyes. Did he mean it? But...he couldn't leave his father. Then again...if Stoick was actually doing something illegal, would that mean Hiccup could wind up in even bigger trouble if the cops came over and he'd lied to Agnar?

Hiccup said nothing. He refused to take Agnar's offer, but also ceased his reactions to the statement the man had made. He simply sat there, thinking and waiting for the best...or the _worst_ to come. Based on his past, he'd been used to the latter. Could things really change?

Perhaps with work, patience, and the help of the Hoffersons they could.

 **(A/N) And I'm gonna end this here! The rest is up to imagination, though the fan-shot was about Hiccup's relationship with Agnar more than anything else. Please leave a review if you'd want a sequel!**


	133. Dragons Hiccstrid and Charmeleon

**(A/N) So sorry for super late update! This chapter is none other than a sequel to 'Dragons, Hiccstrid, and Charmander'. Enjoy!**

 **Story idea-The dragon riders are taking one of their monthly trips to Pokemon island when they realize the dragon hunters have attacked. Will they be able to save the Pokemon and their beloved friend Charmander? What surprises will be in store?**

 **Story idea timeline-Takes place during race to the edge in the 'Dragon, Hiccstrid, and Charmander' AU.**

 **Warnings/Details-Takes place in the AU where Pokemon are thought-to-be-extinct creatures, though everything takes place in the RTTE universe. Rated T for Blood, wounds, near-death, you know the drill.**

Hiccup and the dragon riders decided to visit 'Pokemon Island' as they'd named it after a period of time. It'd only been eight months since they first met Charmander and this was one of their monthly visits. The Pokemon had grown very close to Hiccup above all the other riders, still never forgetting the first time the teen had met them.

"Alright gang! Here we are! Remember to use the Eruptidon Saliva on your suits." The dragon riders had short sleeve leather suits and would use Eruptidon saliva to protect them against the scorching heat around this side of Pokemon island where mostly fire types lived.

Everyone did as told before getting off of their dragons and following their leaders. Hiccup called out for Charmander, but what surprised him was how _quiet_ the island was. Usually there were flying types singing, Charmander play fighting, and adult Pokemon taking care of the hatchlings. What was going on here?

Then Hiccup heard the sound of a Pokemon he'd rather not meet again. He hadn't seen it but once or twice since they'd first met. A giant Galvantula called to him, yelling at him threateningly. The last time he'd encountered one of these while it was angry he'd been caught in an electrified web.

"Uh hey big guy! I thought we'd come to a common understanding here." Hiccup backed up a little with his hands out in front of him. Astrid tried to walk closer but he held his arm out telling her to stay back. He may have been afraid, but he was leader. If anyone was taking a hit it was him.

 _I trained a night fury, fly dragons, and defeated the red death. Fire's what I do._ Hiccup thought to himself sarcastically like he'd once told Astrid to calm her. Now he was trying to convince _himself_ that he'd be okay.

The Galvantula shot at Hiccup who just narrowly dodged the thunderbolt. He tumbled to the ground and stood on all fours before tossing himself to the side to dodge an electric web shot at him. The web caught his arm throwing him into the dirt. The boy shook in pain with one eye closed. At least this time only his left arm was tied in web, not his whole body.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called out. At that very second Galvantula collapsed onto the ground. It was only now that Fishlegs could see blood stains covering the sides of its head behind the ears and on its back. At first he thought nothing of it, thinking the Pokemon had been simply training with others. Then he saw the whip marks and arrow sticking out of its back leg.

"Uh Hiccup! I've got bad news!" Fishlegs shouted to the boy on the ground. Hiccup was trembling and his left arm twitched uncontrollably. The web had only covered part of his body this time, but that meant that _one part_ took _all the damage_ making him feel as if his left side of numbing yet on fire at the same time. The way his metal leg attracted the light shocks that were nowhere near that of lightning but still painful didn't help at all.

"Oh really? Worse than the fact that I've got a lightning rod for a leg and a rope of electricity wrapped around my arm?" Hiccup said a bit bitterly. What could he say, sarcasm always helped ease the pain in his life.

Astrid rolled her eyes and held the boy's arm still with her leather covered hand. She used a knife to cut the webbing, the way some parts of it tightened so others could loosen hurting Hiccup further as his skin was torn and it felt as if the electric shocks were drawn to his bones.

"Unfortunately yes. _Way_ worse Hiccup." Astrid finally got the web off and Hiccup recoiled so he could hold his twitching arm with his free hand. The limb seemed to not even be in his control anymore, the muscles tensing and wrist twisting of its own accord.

"What is it Fishlegs?" Hiccup walked up to his friend and lay his uninjured hand on the teen's shoulder. His left hand had stopped twitching as much but his fingers were stretching uncontrollably and he felt as if he had no control of his joints.

"I think I know why the Pokemon aren't coming out of hiding." Fishlegs pointed to Galvantula. Similar to his friend Hiccup simply thought the wounds were because of some type of Pokemon sparring. Then he saw the arrow. The _dragon root_ arrow.

"Oh no." Hiccup shook his head in disbelief stepping away from Galvantula. The large Pokemon hissed at him in warning. "No, no, no. We...how could they have-we never told _anyone._ Why would the dragon hunters even need Pokemon?! Why can't they just..."

Hiccup trailed off. He felt awful. The hunters had used them some how. They must've followed the dragon riders there or had some spy hear them. This was the rider's fault, just like when the Dragon Flyers found Vanahime. He did this...

"Hiccup." Astrid called her betrothed out of his thoughts with her hand on his shoulder. Hiccup looked at her with fear and shame in his eyes. The Hofferson woman sighed deeply.

"We'll find the other Pokemon and help them. We'll protect them." Hiccup shook his head. "The hunters already have some of them. They left this guy for dead." He gestured to Galvantula. "Gods know it's impossible for everyone to have survived the attack..." Tears almost sprung to his eyes when a dreadful though came to mind. Astrid tensed.

"We'll find Charmander Hiccup, and we'll help this guy too." She gestured to Galvantula who was panting heavily. Hiccup nodded and walked closer to the Pokemon hesitantly. Galvantula shot another lightning bolt in his direction but it was so weak it would hardly leave a burn mark.

"It's okay big guy. We're here to help." Galvantula still continued growling but ceased his attacks. Hiccup reached forward and pulled the arrow from its back leg. The Pokemon shouted in pain though did nothing more.

"We've gotcha Galvantula." Hiccup tried to sooth the giant Pokemon. When the Pokemon ceased to reply the teen became worried and moved to its head. Fishlegs grabbed him by the arms so Hiccup didn't move too fast due to his impulsive nature.

"Common big guy. W-we're going to get you come bandages okay?" Galvantula looked at Hiccup with an angry glare. He hissed and his head dropped to the ground. Hiccup tensed and hesitantly pet the Pokemon. Galvantula's anger seemed to cease and he instead purred a little as if he was pleased by the gesture. Then he stilled...

"Fishlegs?" Hiccup questioned in a stoic tone. The twins had sad expressions and Snotlout looked angry. Astrid had her back turned so no one saw her expression. Fishlegs felt for a pulse. First in Galvantula's leg, then his neck, and even tried placing his ear to its chest.

"I'm sorry Hiccup. We tried." Hiccup balled his fist and stood. The motion was so quick no one could see his expression as his back turned. He crossed his arms and breathed deeply, a hundred thoughts a minute spiraling in his head.

Astrid tensed, sighed, and put on a stoic expression. She walked up to Hiccup and lay a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup looked at her, his gaze almost angry, though she knew the anger was not directed at her. The Hofferson opened her arms, needing the hug just as much as he did, and Hiccup wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her shoulder.

"What about the others Astrid? All those other Pokemon we bonded with? They've survived all these years. I'd never forgive myself if they were all-because of us? I can't even begin to..." Astrid sighed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"We'll find the others Hiccup." She pulled back and looked him dead in the eyes. He caught her gaze looking serious. Then she caught him off guard with her next words.

"We'll find _him._ " Hiccup nodded, emotions threatening to overflow but he held himself composed. He was a leader, not some soft teenage viking like he used to be. He was _strong,_ stronger than tears or sadness. He wouldn't let anyone see him weak.

Yet, Astrid saw through it. She pressed her forehead to his and whispered soothingly. "I'm worried about him too." Hiccup nodded and pulled away, his back facing all of them again. "We need to try and find the other Pokemon." He mumbled and began walking. The others nodded and followed him. Toothless growled at the dead body of Galvantula, then warbled softly when he realized the Pokemon was resting...

* * *

About three hours later and the only Pokemon the dragon riders had found were injured and limited. The hunters had obviously taken the others. What made Hiccup feel sick to his stomach was when he came to the realization that most of the Pokemon who were captured were Charmander. The others were a few water types and two Pikachu they knew though those were likely just hiding like they usually did when humans were around.

Hiccup's fists held onto the saddle tightly as they flew. He'd developed a close bond with Charmander, almost like one he'd develop with any other human being. The Pokemon acted like a child, and therefor Hiccup had developed an instinct to treat him as such. _Protect_ him as such. Yet...he'd let this happen.

Suddenly a ship came into view. It was a dragon hunter ship, and the dragon riders had never seen the hunters so close to the Pokemon's islands. They guessed this had to be the ship with Charmander on it.

"Down there! Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff you guys take out the smaller ships nearby. Fishlegs you and Meatlug take out the defenses. Astrid I need you to cover my back. I'm going in to search for the stolen Pokemon." Everyone did as told and went in for the attack.

Fire and smoke was everywhere as Hiccup entered the belly of the ship. Any dragon hunter inside was knocked out cold. The teen coughed into his elbow and tried to cover his mouth as best he could. Astrid was on the top deck guarding the entrance so no one could sneak up on Hiccup.

"Go on get out of here!" Hiccup shouted as he waved his hand at numerous flying type Pokemon once their cages were unlocked. A few bit him in fear leaving long red gashes on his forearms, though everyone left safely. Then Hiccup saw a red blur hidden in the shadows of one cage. The little guy refused to move."

"Ch-Charmander?" "Char..." The Pokemon responded, though his voice was deeper than Hiccup remembered. Perhaps it was because of the smoke?

"Charmander! I-I'm so happy to see you buddy! Common, I'm getting you out of here." A creak sounded and water became coming in through holes in the bottom of the ship. Charmander growled and backed away from Hiccup. When the boy tried to approach him he was shot at with fire. A warning blast.

"Common Charmander! We don't have time! I am so, so sorry for letting the hunters find you guys. I should've kept my eyes sharp! I should've noticed something was off but I didn't! I am _so_ sorry Charmander, but I _promise_ if you'll come with me I will never let it happen again." Hiccup took a step closer, the blood on his arm coating a portion of his sleeve. The red blur in the shadows seemed concerned.

"I promise." The Pokemon stepped out of the shadows, and what Hiccup saw startled him. This wasn't Charmander...this guy was bigger, darker, and had a chain around its neck. Ropes bonded his arms. That's why he could hardly move.

"Charmander?!" Hiccup called out. He was _sure_ this was Charmander. It had to be. Then the Pokemon shouted in pain as its ropes pulled tightly at its arms when it moved.

"Charmeleon!" The Pokemon shouted loudly. Hiccup now understood what was going on. Fishlegs had once said Charmander could 'evolve' when it was strong enough. Charmander had evolved into Charmeleon!

"Charmeleon! I get it now." Hiccup mumbled the last part and approached the Pokemon. The water was rising. "Common big guy. We've gotta get you away from this water." Hiccup picked the lock on the chains and cut the ropes with his knife. Charmeleon jumped on his shoulder with a smile, sniffing the teen's bleeding wound a little worriedly.

Toothless approached his rider with a worried look. Hiccup nodded and got on just as the side of the ship broke and water began pouring in. Charmeleon hid in Hiccup's arms for safety against the water, and the teen smiled warmly down at the creature he was holding. Once a kid like Pokemon, always a kid like Pokemon.

Toothless shot through the roof and the trio broke free from the ship just as it sank into the depths below. They met up with everyone else and flew back to Pokemon island to help rebuild. Defenses such as walls and hidden traps were put up to stop any hunters coming in...or at least buy the Pokemon time to prepare.

Galvantula was buried and put to rest. The other Pokemon were even more hesitant around people now, though Charmeleon was not. He didn't want to separate with Hiccup again for fear of another attack. He was afraid. He was sad. Everything was so wrong. Hiccup felt the same way.

"I'll come back for you buddy. I promise. Every month. Okay?" Charmeleon shook his head and held Hiccup close. The teen had a hard time peeling the Pokemon away from him. Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup and allowed him to hug her for support. Charmeleon shouted and growled as Hiccup began to leave, though eventually realized they could not be together. They belonged in different places.

They would see each other again.

 **(A/N) There you have it! Wow! Dragon, Hiccstrid, and Charmander was written so long ago! So glad I finally wrote that Sequel!**


	134. Little Jude

**(A/N) This idea was actually requested by a Guest review. A sequel to 'Baby Jude' which I believe was chapter number 85, Fan Shot number 81. Time flies am I right? Enjoy!**

 **Story idea timeline-Race to the edge.**

 **Story idea-In a sequel to 'Baby Jude', Hiccup and Astrid are talking life with a four year old son and Dragon hunters on their tails. Will they be able to survive and keep their family intact when kidnapped by one of said Dragon Hunters?**

 **Warning/Details-Rated T for teenage pregnancy, minor wounds, and Kidnapping. Hiccstrid are married in this but they are only 18 years old like in Race to the edge. In the story 'Baby Jude' Hiccup and Astrid had conceived a little boy at the age of fifteen after getting drunk. Now this story takes place a few years later.**

 **************Enjoy!**************

The boy sat at his desk with the fire pit glowing next to him. The Night Fury-Toothless-lay nearby with his tail fins covering his eyes from the light. Young Hiccup Haddock had tired eyes and his expression was blank. He was tired, very tires, but had to get these papers done. He had to make his plans for their next battle with Viggo Grimborn. There had to be _so many_ backup plans in place. Viggo was smart, smarter and more strongly witted than Hiccup himself.

This stressed Hiccup to no end. The boy...his only strengths were his wits and intelligence. Well that and the fact that he could train nearly any dragon in and outside of the Barbaric Archipelago.

Viggo had recently learned of Hiccup and Astrid's son. Little Jude was now four years old. Not only did the village know about him, but most other allies to Berk knew too. How Viggo had obtained this information Hiccup could only chalk down to gossip around the isles. This realization solved nothing.

Jude had been born years ago. Hiccup and Astrid had married since then, knowing that they would be shamed by other tribes if they were to admit having a son without being married. Jude already had to deal with being called a Bastard by some of the seven and eight year old children. How such young darlings had learned these insults the young parents supposed was their rather noisy parents. Vikings didn't care to bite their tongue while arguing.

Said youngster was hanging out on Hiccup and Astrid's bed. He sat on the blankets with a box of wooden dragon figurines Fishlegs had made for him at his left side. The boy's pet Terrible Terror (Hiccup and Astrid had found the boy playing with 'Terror' on his mat when he was three, both having no idea how the dragon even got into their hut) was at his right and sleeping. The poor thing was covered in scars and had lost its back feet, his back legs being flat at the ends causing the terror to lose his balance every time he attempted walking on his stumps and front feet.

"Mamma!" Jude screamed suddenly. Hiccup jumped in his skin and turned to look at the boy behind him. Jude was rather... _attached_ to say the least, and despite his young age knew when his mother or father were even a few minutes late getting home.

When Hiccup looked at his son he saw Jude did not look upset. Actually the boy looked quite the opposite while holding a wooden Terrible Terror above his head and smiling brightly. Terror became annoyed when he was awoken by his owner's shout and left the bed to snuggle against Toothless' side. The Night Fury smiled and lifted his wing so the little green, scarred, silver striped dragon could crawl under. Hiccup smiled at the sight of the two long-known friends.

 _Thought I was going to have to deal with an angry four year old tonight. Good thing he's just missing Astrid._ Hiccup thought with a loud sigh. He was not exaggerating when he showed his relief. After Jude had come out of his toddler years his fits and temper seemed to _worsen_ rather than improve. He hated it when Astrid was away and could scream for hours wanting her. The longest time he'd screamed for Astrid-yes Hiccup was keeping records-was three and a half hours before the kiddo lost his energy and slept for the rest of the day.

He was three years old then.

"Yep Mom's coming soon kiddo." Hiccup said as he stood and stretched. He was lacking a shirt and armor, content to let his tense shoulders and torso be open to the chilling air in hopes for relief. His hands stretched above his head before dropping to the sides. Hiccup stoked the fire a little, then climbed into bed. He pulled Jude onto his chest who smiled and shouted.

"I wanna go flying Dad!" Jude shouted rather loudly causing Hiccup to wince. He had become rather adamant on staying up during the night and sleeping half the day since his last birthday. Hiccup smiled and tackled his son onto his back before tickling Jude's sides. The four year old squealed and kicked. The two both stopped moving and looked at the door when it opened.

"I see someone's been staying up later than usual." Astrid said with a smile as she entered the hut. She lacked her shoulder pads and wore a bright expression, her ax hooked over her shoulder. Ever the worrier, always staying out late to train in the woods.

"Mamma!" Jude shouted and jumped from the bed. He nearly tripped on his way to his mother who welcomed him into her arms and lifted him into the air. The boy giggled as he held onto her shoulders, before pressing his head to her chest. He suddenly seemed tired as his eyes drooped and legs hang limply below him.

"Oh so _now_ he's tired." Hiccup said sarcastically, though the smile never left his face. Astrid chuckled and carried their son to his own bed which was really just an extension of theirs separated by wooden bars. The bars were on both sides like a crib because Jude rolled around in his sleep and the two teenage parents refused to chance him hurting himself while they were in dreamland.

* * *

The next morning Hiccup noticed something was off. His head hurt and his arms ached. Then he realized he was not in his bed but rather surrounded by metal. His ears rang and everything was a blur. Then he realized Astrid was no longer next to him. Then there was the metal chains around his wrists...

A gasp escaped Hiccup as his eyes shot open. The light hurt his head but he didn't care. Next to him was Astrid with a cloth wrapped around her mouth to keep her from speaking. She was awake and had a fearful look in her eyes. Astrid was never afraid...

Hiccup tried to ask questions but he realized he too was gagged. He was sitting on the ground and his chains had no slack between their base in the wall behind him and his wrists. He was forced to holding his hands high above his head. His shirt was still missing and he couldn't really remember anything from the night before.

Then...then there was the scariest thing Hiccup had probably ever experienced in his whole life. More frightening than the Red Death, more petrifying than the sight of his prosthetic for the first time, even more terrifying than the time he was little and the house caught fire...

Laying in a wooden box in the corner with his small feet and hands tied together...was Jude. He had a bruise over his left eye and his bindings were attached to the bottom of the box so he was forced to lay down. A tear welled in Hiccup's eye as he realized there was nothing he could do to comfort his son when he woke up, if he did.

"Well well, who do we have here?" An obnoxious, deep, rather annoying voice echoed around the metal room like a strike of lightning and its thunder. The horrible tone sent shivers down Hiccup and Astrid's sides. They tried to say something, to question the man who opened the door and entered their room, but their mouths were gagged.

Standing in front of them with a devious, triumphant, but most of all _sick_ and rather _ugly_ smirk was Ryker Grimborn. He was accompanied by two unknown guards who wore leather bandannas around their mouths and hoods. Their armor was a camouflaged green and in their pockets were not swords but rather dart shooters.

 _They must be the ones who captured us in our sleep._ Hiccup thought as realization struck him. _They spied on us and shot us before we could ever know what was going on._ The thought made the contents in his stomach churn. If it wasn't for the gag he might've said some snarky comment about it.

No-No he wouldn't have. Not with Jude's life on the line. Hiccup and Astrid would both have to swallow their prides. They couldn't risk angering the hunters who might hurt their son. Only Thor knew they were probably already planning to do such things without the extra _push._

"It's a good thing we gagged 'em. Put a muzzle on them just like their pathetic little dragons." Hiccup's eyes widened and he wanted to ask where Toothless was. Unfortunately he could not speak, not just because of the gag but also for fear of his son. Astrid seemed to feel the same way. They shared a glance full of worry and slight guilt. A silent conversation went between the two before they were brought out of their thoughts by the sound of metal clinging against metal.

"Eye, Viggo told me not to underestimate ya. If I were you two I wouldn't be letting _any_ funny business go down. It would be a shame if such an innocent soul were to die as a result of a simple feud." Ryker snapped his fingers and like that one of the oddly dressed guards had a spear pointed towards Jude. It was at that very moment that the little boy woke up, eyes full of confusion and fear. He looked at his parents, a silent 'Mamma? Dad?' leaving his lips.

Hiccup strained against his chains and shook his head violently. He was practically screaming 'no' despite his inability to form verbal language as of the moment. Tears were forming in Astrid's eyes. There were only two things that could her cry. If her son was in danger, or if her husband was in danger. Right now she was caught in the middle of both nightmares.

Ryker smirked that ugly, sick smirk again. He pressed the butt of his ax under Hiccup's chin making the teen look up. Hiccup had a scowl in his eyes though made no sound. He would not anger Ryker further. He just had to swallow this damned pride of his that oh so badly wanted to shout something devious or witty through his gagged map. He was still sweating after the wave of terror that had washed over him just seconds before.

Jude was laying down, too tired to pull at his restraints. He couldn't see his parents without straining his neck because of the walls of his box. Hiccup and Astrid both had a suspicion that this was meant to be some kind of psychological harassment, having their son laying at an angle so they knew he was their but were unable to see the extent of any injuries he might've had.

Hiccup was pulled from his thoughts when the hilt of the ax was jammed into his stomach just above his naval. He felt a wave of nausea hit him but said nothing as he gasped for air through his nose. Astrid wanted to scream for him, but knew she was not allowed to do such things without her son being endangered.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other with looks of pure sadness and worry once Ryker and his men had finally left. Astrid stuck out her left foot and Hiccup his right. Their toes barely touched, but the contact was something they needed as the sound of their son's heavy breathing and calls echoed in the room. He wanted a response from them to comfort him through his fears.

Unfortunately little Jude had no idea that his parents were physically unable to speak.

* * *

Hiccup woke with a jolt. He didn't know what had woken him up, though he vaguely remembered what had happened before he'd fallen asleep. He looked to the side, sighing in relief when he saw Jude was sleeping soundly.

Astrid woke up next. She looked at her husband with her head cocked to the side. Hiccup could tell his wife was just as confused as he was regarding the reason for their rude awakening.

Something jolted their room again. The ground seemed to shake beneath them. This woke Jude who began crying immediately. From what he was saying it was obvious he had been having one of his regular nightmares before he was rudely awakened.

Hiccup and Astrid so desperately wished they could've called out to their son who's eyes were squeezed shut and leaking tears. They wanted to tell him they were right their. Unfortunately the gags were still wound tightly around their mouths preventing them from speaking.

The ground shook again, and through the tiny window in their cell door Hiccup could see a feint burst of purple and white. At first he was terrified thinking there was a fire somewhere. Maybe even a rogue Skrill. Then he heard a shriek, a whistle, then the sounds of explosions. Those were not random explosions. They were precise, firing at a pattern as if to make sure each blast hit specific targets. Then there was the sound of men screaming, followed by a loud roar...

"Tm-thss!" Hiccup's call was muffled by his gag, but the Night Fury seemed to understand him anyways. The large black dragon burst through the door followed by Hiccup's father and Fishlegs. The other riders must've still been fighting.

The second Hiccup's gag was removed he looked up at his father desperately, his gaze filled with worry. "Undo my chains. I have to free Jude." Stoick did as requested and unlocked Hiccup's chains with the key ring they'd pulled off of the guards. Astrid was unlocked too and Stoick gave her a knife so she cut Jude's ropes.

The first person Jude went to was Hiccup which surprised the young father. Jude was normally very attached to his mother, especially when he was afraid, so the fact that the little boy was requesting for Hiccup's aid in calming him was...heartwarming was a word for it.

Astrid smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband who held their son. Jude smiled at her over Hiccup's shoulder while wiping the tears from his eyes with his small fists. He reached for Astrid and called her name, making everyone laugh.

"I think he just didn't know who was who at first." Hiccup said with a fake pout. Relief washed over his features as he saw Jude moving around. There were no dark red or purple tints in his arms meaning there wasn't any visible severe damage done by being restrained for so long.

Ryker had made the mistake of leaving Toothless at the age immobilized. That was his weakness, he never thought ahead like his little brother did. Now Hiccup, Astrid, and little Jude could return home.

They could continue to function as the family they were-even if raising a four year old was... _challenging_ to say the least.


	135. Innocent and Adopted

**(A/N) Well there were quite a few requests for a continuation of 'Abused and Innocent' so here you go guys and gals!**

 **Story idea timeline-After Hiccup was adopted by the Hoffersons (Modern AU)**

 **Story idea-Having been taken away from his abusive father, Hiccup now adapts to life as part of the Hofferson family.**

 **Warnings/Details-Rated T for blood, details regarding suicide, violence, and mentions of sexual, psychological, and physical abuse from 'Abused and Innocent'. OOC Astrid and somewhat OOC Hiccup, Modern AU. Toothless is a toothless, Three legged dog. Stormfly is a cat.**

Three months. It'd been three months.

Three months without any kind of abuse whatsoever.

Three months of not having to help his drunk father to bed.

Three months of being allowed to sleep in a bed for the first time.

Three months of getting to have Toothless sleep in the same room as him.

Three months living with the Hoffersons.

Two months since he'd been adopted.

Two months since he'd begun seeing a weekly therapist with Agnar in the room (he preferred Agnar over Ingrid because, like his father, Agnar was a male)

Two months since said therapist had gotten him to talk about his past to Agnar. His sexual abuse from his father's girlfriends...his beatings...his groundings...and the loss of his mother.

Two months...since he'd learned his father was imprisoned.

 _Two months since he'd learned he was safe and allowed to stay a part of the Hofferson family forever_...

Hiccup was _terrified._

Astrid thought her friend should be happy. After she'd learned what had happened to him she'd become _furious_ with Stoick. She almost never left Hiccup's side as if he was her pet hamster running around in its ball. She never wanted him to hurt again.

Why exactly wasn't Hiccup happy? Well he was technically...she saw him smile, and he was eating more, but he never laughed. Astrid had tried talking to Hiccup, tried telling him that he was safe now. It was so frustrating! Why couldn't he just be family? He was the replacement of her dead brother...she needed him, though not quite like a brother. She actually really _liked_ him, but was far too stubborn to say it and she had more important things to do than being a girlfriend. Like her sports team, and her education. She _was_ almost sixteen after all. So was Hiccup.

Astrid pondered her thoughts as she sat at the dinner table with a pencil in her hand and her book on the hardwood surface below her. She propped her head on her elbows and was staring at the pencil in her fingers rather than her page. Ingrid was at the hospital working, so Agnar was the one watching his daughter and son.

Son. Agnar had a _son_ again. He knew Hiccup would never love him like Astrid's brother once had, and he was okay with that. Hiccup needed him, and that was what mattered. The teenage boy clung to the man more than he did Ingrid. He had separation anxiety though would never admit it. This was obvious when Ingrid would catch the boy sitting up and staring at the wall clock at 7:00 in the morning after having gotten off his night shifts at work. If Agnar was so much as five minutes late Hiccup would sit and wait with fidgety hands until the man came home.

Speaking of Hiccup, the fifteen year old boy currently sat at the table across from Astrid reading. He had learned to read in home-school, but his father had never allowed him to go to the library. When Astrid offered to check out different books about robots and viking history for him from her school library, the boy had been beyond grateful and was _always_ reading.

"Astrid I don't see you working on your homework." Agnar caught his daughter while putting the dishes away. They needed to be washed before dinner could be made.

Astrid groaned and set her pencil on the table with a rather loud thud. She didn't necessarily slam it, but there was quite a bit of force there. The sudden motion made Hiccup jump. He was still afraid of sudden, unexpected things because his brain convinced him he would still get hurt. He hated the sight of belts, and Agnar and Ingrid were only allowed to touch the base of his hand-though he still nipped himself afterwards. Astrid was allowed to hold onto his sleeves because he was accustomed to it. Sometimes he wondered if she didn't see him as a human at points and rather as a doll to carry around and protect from the adults. He trusted her because she was his age.

"I don't see why this is so important!" Astrid groaned in exaggeration. As usual she didn't see any of Hiccup's fear induced by her sudden outburst. She also didn't see the anxiety in his eyes that Agnar did. As she continued rambling Agnar stood behind Hiccup. When the man got too close the boy nipped at his hand refusing to let go with his pearly whites. No one understood...he was just coping with what was going on! Why did the Hoffersons care so much more about the little things than his father did?

Agnar moved to Hiccup's side and kneeled down so his head was parallel with the boy's collar bone. He was less intimidated. In his hands were two leather finger-less gloves. The therapist had recommended them when Hiccup's 'bites' began drawing blood. They had a straps that went around his wrist and knuckles, the padding at the base of his hands where he most often nipped covered with an extra two layers.

"Can I see your hands Hiccup?" Agnar asked in a gentle tone. Astrid was still oblivious with what was going on, having taken her father's absence in the kitchen to run to the living room so she could watch horse races on Television. Agnar would have to take care of her in a second.

"C-Can I put them o-on?" Hiccup asked, his signature stutter coming into play. Around two months ago he'd began opening up more and was comfortable with asking for things rather than just being told what he was supposed to do like a walking robot.

"Sure. If it would make you more comfortable than me helping you." Hiccup nodded and ducked his head shyly. He'd only started using the gloves as often as he currently did a little over a month ago. He placed the leather gloves on, his fingers twitching at the tight sensation. He could do the straps on his right hand just fine, but needed help with the left one since the right hand was so thickly covered already.

The second Agnar stood and walked away Hiccup sighed and began reading again. He was lost in his own little world and would occasionally chew at the end of one of the thick straps. He also chewed pencils, fabrics, and had once or twice bent some of the forks he was eating with using his own teeth if it was loud in the room.

Ingrid had been the one to come up with the conclusion that Hiccup was actually making progress by chewing things. He was replacing his skin with another 'material' for biting, and the reason he did it so often was because he was used to feeling pain when he nipped himself (basically receiving punishment) and now he didn't. Just like with the Hoffersons when compared to Stoick, Hiccup was confused because these new coping mechanisms caused him no pain. Despite how negative pain was, he was used to it and sometimes change overwhelmed a child in his situation.

As Hiccup was reading he gave a small smile when Astrid was finally coaxed back to the table. The two had grown so close that they allowed to tease each other like this. When one of them would trip over something and land in a funny position, or be chosen to do the harder chore while the other got a break, they didn't mind if the other chuckled, smiled, or just teased.

"Dad I have a week to finish this!" Astrid grumbled when her father finally walked back to the kitchen sink. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Your um...your teacher s-said that you should g-get things done sooner. Remember Astrid? Uh...she um...the faster it's done, the f-faster it's over w-with. When you um...procrastinated last time...you didn't finish the project."

Agnar's eyes widened and he turned though made no noise so Hiccup wouldn't notice him. Never had he ever seen Hiccup speak up and give advice. Any time the boy thought he was being disrespectful or talking out of term he became frightened and believed he would be hurt. Never once had he really shown...confidence.

Astrid cocked her head to the side. A part of Agnar expected his daughter to accidentally say something that would make the boy fearful. Hiccup was already very tense and his eyes darted every which way. It was obvious he was testing boundaries-something the therapist said he would start doing-when he became so curious about what he could and couldn't do. It just took Hiccup's curiosity and confidence overriding his fear. He also trusted the Hoffersons enough to allow him to do so.

Instead of blurting out something that might be considered violent or disrespectful, Astrid placed her chin's eraser to her bottom lip and looked upward in deep thought. Her free hand's fingers tapped on the table with a rhythm only she could hear.

"Well I mean I get that...but I don't want to do it right now. It's tiring." Astrid said once she was done considering her options. Hiccup's head dropped and he stared at the cover of his book. His prosthetic foot-something only Agnar and Ingrid knew he had-tapped the floor in tune with Astrid's fingers on the table.

"Y-You may not w-want too but um..." Hiccup trailed off and bit at his right hand more harshly than he had in a while. Agnar knew that if he didn't have the gloves on he would've drawn blood.

"Want to what?" Astrid became pushy. She never liked people beating around the bush, and Hiccup was the only one she wouldn't get upset with when he talked slowly or jumped from subject to subject.

Hiccup sighed and his eyes seemed to spark. His green emeralds seemed to brighten a little and his cheeks heated up as if he was shy.

"If you want to have fun later." Hiccup smiled at himself for not stuttering. He still didn't look up and he pressed his back against the back of the chair as if shielding himself. "We can't hang out i-if you're d-doing things little by um...l-little. You'll be too b-busy working. Y-you should um-s-should do it n-now wh-while your d-dad can h-help you. Th-that's what G-Gobber told me wh-when I was studying..." Gobber was Hiccup's boss.

Hiccup stuttered more and more as he spoke. Fear now shone in his eyes as he was obviously caught between the current scenery and that of a flashback. His fingers were constantly twitching and once he was done speaking his hand went back to his mouth. Instead of biting his hand though he went strait for the strap. This made Agnar smile.

Astrid pondered the advice for a minute or two before suddenly slamming her hands on the table as if she'd had the brightest idea in history. "I get ya! Help me work dad?!" The sudden sound and movement made Hiccup yelp out loud this time, and his legs curled a little so his knees reached his mid torso. His auburn bangs were covering his eyes.

"Hey, hey alright Hiccup. It's alright." Agnar set the plate he was washing down once more as he approached Hiccup for the second time. He wanted to reach for the boy, hold him or give him reassuring touches. Agnar knew this would only frighten Hiccup further.

Suddenly Toothless-Hiccup's toothless dog who had previously been playing with Astrid's cat outside by chasing squirrels-ran in through the doggy door. Stormfly was no where to be seen, though she usually stayed outside in a tree long after Toothless entered the house.

Toothless' nose went up in the air and he froze as soon as he entered the front door. He stood tall on his three legs proudly. His back arched after he smelled something, and as if having smelt Hiccup's _fear_ itself ran to his owner and put his front paw in Hiccup's lap asking for attention.

Hiccup smiled genuinely as he moved to the floor ditching his book. Both Agnar and Astrid watched with smiles when Toothless lay with his belly up-something he only did for Hiccup-and allowed to the boy to lay his head on his chest where Toothless' heart was beating rapidly having played for so long.

Astrid smiled as an idea came to mind. "You know what dad? I don't want your help." Despite how offensive it kind of sounded, Agnar knew his daughter and simply nodded. Astrid grabbed her book and pencil and slid to the floor where Hiccup was laying on his side with one hand scratching behind Toothless' ear who's leg thumped in delight.

"You've gotten your GED. Do you know anything about History?" Astrid knew she didn't have to ask. History and Robotics were Hiccup's two most favorite subject. The boy hesitantly-only hesitantly because he was well... _Hiccup-_ Before allowing Astrid to read the questions out loud to him. He wouldn't answer the questions for her, but would ask her questions back making the original question more easy to understand. All it took was someone rewording the questions back to her and Astrid understood immediately. She wasn't dumb, but was rather very smart. Her main flaw was only her inability to focus on certain subjects because she was worried about 'more important' things.

* * *

Thunder roared in the Skies above. Toothless lay on the bed of his owner with a worried look on his face. Hiccup was tossing and turning in the bed with sweat running down his forehead. He called out quietly as his nightmare continued.

 _"Mom! Mom please!" Hiccup screamed as his mother-who was laying pale on the floor with blood on her wrists-with eyes closed. "Don't leave me!" Hiccup called out and wrapped his arms around her neck hugging her close. Little did he know that would be the last time he would hug anyone for years to come._

 _"Don't leave me with Dad. I can't take care of him without you. We need you." Indeed Hiccup had been stuck with the task of taking care of his drunk father many times despite only being 4 years old. Thunder roared in the distance as he yelped in fear._

 _The door opened and Stoick entered the door. There is blood on his jaw and in his hand is a belt. His glare is furious and terrifying at the same time. Hiccup looked into a puddle on the tile kitchen floor and found himself no longer 4, but rather 10, just two months after he was taken out of school. Tears welled in his eyes as he remembered what was coming next._

Hiccup rolled onto his side and his eyes opened. He sat up after he'd caught is breath and tears filled his eyes though he didn't let them fall. What had woken him up? Were the Hoffersons angry? Did he wake them at 5:00 in the morning? Thor please don't let that be the case.

Alas, when Hiccup looked to his left with his hands tightly gripping the bed sheets, he saw Ingrid with a warm smile. His whole body tensed and he shook in his own skin. He wasn't supposed to wake up his parents this early in the morning. Never.

"Are you okay Hiccup?" Ingrid asked in a soft tone like she'd spoken to many patients before. Hiccup simply continued shivering though Ingrid had a feeling he wasn't just cold. The boy's prosthetic was still on. He always wore it on certain nights as if he was afraid he would need it to bolt and run if needed.

"Are you cold?" Hiccup stopped shivering to cock his head to the side in confusion. He still didn't understand the gentleness in her voice. Fifteen years of abuse will do that to a kid.

"N-No." Hiccup stuttered out in a voice that was hardly louder than a squeak. Toothless cocked his head to the side as if the sound confused him. Hiccup couldn't help but smile at the sight. He suddenly felt two warm hands on his shoulders and tensed.

"I-Ingrid...wh-what are you-" "Shh. It's okay." Ingrid had heard Hiccup's nightmare. Heard him calling out for his mother in his sleep. Begging her not to leave him. She knew he had witnessed his mother kill herself years ago and could understand the nightmares. Despite Hiccup's constant insists that he was not supposed to be touched, she felt the need to comfort the boy. Give him a piece of that motherly nature he missed. He trusted her now enough for her to make a move.

The large blue comforter Hiccup slept under was draped over his shoulders. The boy slumped forward and sighed at the contact. He'd gotten so used to wearing worn clothes and being without a bed that he'd learned to love the comforter he was given. It soothed him like someone holding him.

"Is this okay?" Ingrid asked as she slowly began wrapping the blanket around the boy. Agnar was at work though Hiccup did not work that night. The Hofferson man would be getting home around 7:10 and getting off at 7:00. This was his normal schedule and Ingrid knew Hiccup would be up and ready to greet the man home. He always was. She wanted him to get the two hours of sleep he had left.

Hiccup said nothing but made no attempt to push his adoptive mother away. Toothless jumped onto the bed and lay in the boy's lap as if to comfort him. Hiccup shivered more the blanket wrapped around him. Yes he trusted Agnar more, and yes he was far more attached to the man when compared to Ingrid or Astrid, but there was something in Ingrid that he desperately wanted. She was allowed to touch him when Agnar wasn't. Ingrid reminded him of someone...that embrace he'd received so long ago...

But Ingrid wasn't his mother. Hiccup's mother was dead. He knew that. His father had branded it into his brain time and time again when he was little, insisted the boy should've tried to stop his mother despite only being four years old. He should've _done_ something.

No...Ingrid would never be his mother. He would never be Valka Haddock. Maybe she could be a move-in sort of thing, like when people moved into a knew house? Yeah. Maybe she could fill a bit of that hole in his heart, like Agnar did when Hiccup was missing his father.

Hiccup was so lost in thought that he hardly noticed when the blanket tightened around him. He found himself in a cocoon of the covers with nothing but his head and hands poking out. Ingrid smiled. Hiccup reminded her so much of her other son...the one who had passed not-so-long-ago.

Without much thought Ingrid reached out her arms. She waited for Hiccup to return the hug but as always he did not move into the embrace. Unlike most times Ingrid moved closer. Hiccup yelped when her hands touched his back as if the skin-on-skin contact burned him. This was very common. He hardly ever let anyone touch him at all, and he hadn't hugged anyone since he was...well _ever_ really, except for when his mom was dying.

A memory he would never forget.

Ingrid moved closer. Hiccup hissed and grit his teeth. He held the blankets tighter around himself. His shield. The blankets were his shield against the cold and against Ingrid's skin. Toothless was his shield. The dog wouldn't allow anyone to hurt him. No one.

Ingrid kept on coming. Tears almost welled in Hiccup's eyes. He didn't know what to do as his face pressed against Ingrid's shoulder. This time tears did fall. He felt her arms wrap around him. He shook in his skin. And yet...He didn't tell her to let go.

"Please don't go." Hiccup whispered in a cracked voice. Ingrid nodded and held him just a little tighter. He felt relieved and terrified at the same time. His arms and hands remained frozen at his sides. Then Ingrid began rubbing small circles in his shielded back. Testing his boundaries, Hiccup brought one hand up and gently patted hers. His other hand gripped the material of her shirt for comfort.

Hiccup tried to nip his hand but he felt frozen in time. Instead he bit Ingrid's shoulder. He was testing his boundaries. She didn't move or flinch at the harsh contact. She didn't hurt him. Why didn't she hurt him?!

Removing his teeth Hiccup buried his face in the safe hiding place of Ingrid's shoulder and chest. He heaved a sigh, both comforted and confused. Tears now rolled down his cheeks and he shook uncontrollably. Toothless cued and purred for support.

"Wh-why.." Hiccup trailed off. He didn't know what to do. He cried harder. Gods, how long had it been since he'd cried? Stoick never let him cry. It make him weak like his mother.

His mother wasn't weak Hiccup came to realize. She just needed help. Just like him. Thor he just wished he could've helped her back then. It wasn't fair that he couldn't help her. He was so weak.

"I love you Hiccup. We all do."

And...that hit home. Something broke within Hiccup. His shaking stopped and he drew a long breath. When he released it a choked sob followed. He did not cry now, only continued shaking. He pulled the blanket around him tighter with one hand, patting Ingrid's back with what he knew with the other. This was all he knew about hugs really. He had to copy her. He hadn't experienced one for as far as he could remember, so he had no idea what he was supposed to do or not do.

"I-I l-love y-you t-too." Hiccup choked out. After a few minutes he found it hard to stay awake. Ingrid smiled sadly when he finally cried himself to sleep. She lay him down in his cocoon of blankets as he slept peacefully with Toothless laying sprawled out across his skinny torso. Finally, she left and turned out the lights, a music-making blue and yellow nightlight shining in the corner because Hiccup feared the dark having been locked in his closet so many times.

For once in ages, Hiccup didn't even stir when Agnar got home. He just had a well needed, well _deserved_ rest.

 **(A/N) Well I hope you guys and gals liked the sequel!**


	136. Drunk interactions

**(A/N) Hey guys and gals! Sorry for late update. This fan-shot is going to be one that I do not believe I lot of people will enjoy but I just wanted to get it down and done with.**

 **Story idea- After becoming drunk in a game of truth or dare Astrid finds herself waking up next to Hiccup in bed the next morning. She remembers nothing and believes her betrothed took advantage of her while she was intoxicated. The real truth that Hiccup is hesitant to reveal is much more shocking and puts a small dent in their relationship.**

 **Story idea timeline- Race to the edge.**

 **Warnings/Details-Rated T for mentions of rape and romance. Hiccstrid argument if you're sensitive to that stuff. Very minor violence. Also rated for crude language.**

Hiccup had grown up knowing he was alone. He knew no body liked him and knew he was an outcast. People told him so everyday from the day he turned five. Stoick-his father-had treated him alright until he was around 12 and it became apparent his son was not going to get any stronger and would continue to cause trouble.

The only person Hiccup even _wanted_ to notice him was his crush. Astrid Hofferson. He'd been in love with her from a young age, and even before he knew what love was he was desperate for her friendship and wanted to impress her. There was just something about the Hofferson girl.

Alas, vikings always want what they can't have. Or so Hiccup thought. After he'd shown Astrid Toothless and they'd taken their first flight together everything changed. She started showing him the time of day and even once kissed him.

Flash forward a few years and Hiccup and Astrid had become best friends. A few months ago they'd been betrothed. She now had a dragon of her own and the two eighteen year old vikings spent numerous nights together in one of the other's huts on the edge when they had the free time. Of course, their interactions always remained innocent. Nothing more than a few kisses and small talk.

That was until one night when Snotlout had insisted on playing a game of truth or dare. Long story short Hiccup was forced to kiss Dagur (they both refused and that's how they both lost, courtesy of Snotlout) Heather was forced to reveal her journal to everyone, Snotlout and the twins removed a few articles of clothing, Fishlegs had to burn his dragon figurines (he lost), and Astrid got Drunk.

 _Really, REALLY_ drunk.

Every other rider had simply decided to go home after they'd become a bit tipsy. Astrid on the other hand had continued to drink because that idiot Snotlout challenged her saying she couldn't keep drinking without passing out.

Astrid was normally a very disciplined, very confident young woman. It was why Hiccup loved her. Then there was the last little detail. Astrid was _very_ competitive. She took up the challenge and Hiccup witnessed first hand that she was even more violent when she was drunk.

Unfortunately...she was also-for reasons unknown-very undisciplined and rather...was it crude to say _horny_ when she was drunk?

Finally, The dragons had been staying at a place on the island where they were staying during the colder weather. It was their way of getting a break from work like the riders. They wouldn't be back until tomorrow night.

And _that_ was how Hiccup wound up in his current situation. Pinned to his bed with his arms at his sides and shirt completely thrown to the side. His eyes were wide and his mouth dry. Astrid wasn't thinking strait. Her eyes were glazed and skin pale. She wasn't even able to hardly stand.

With that said, she had a knife. A weapon. Hiccup felt some anger for the pain she had caused him when undressing him, but deep down he blamed himself. He shouldn't have brought her to his hut because she couldn't move around on her own. He should've left her with Ruffnut or Heather. Sure he didn't know Astrid wanted sex so badly when she was drunk, but still...

He'd always been taught to blame himself. Everyone blamed him...at least when he was younger they did.

* * *

The next morning Astrid woke up. The first thing she noticed was the naked boy laying next to her. She didn't think much of the many bruises or cuts along his chest.

No...she was thinking about the lack of _her_ clothes. Without a second thought she stood up in nothing more than her undergarments. Her hands were thrown out at her sides in surprise and her messy braid was all over the place.

Hiccup woke up at the sudden movement and looked at Astrid wide, scared eyes. He'd hoped everything had been a dream. Granted he did enjoy _some_ of it, but at the end of the previous night's events the only emotions he really felt were shame and confusion.

"You took advantage of me when I was _drunk?!"_ Astrid screamed in anger and-mostly-surprise. Her fists were balled and face beat red, though Hiccup was sure the tint in her skin was more embarrassment than confusion.

"Astrid I-" "I can't believe you! I try not to lose my cool with you Hiccup but I _trust_ you and you...ugh! How did this happen?!" Astrid felt her blood boiling and Hiccup felt a deep shame overwhelm him.

Then a thought hit him. There was _no way_ he could tell Astrid Hofferson-the woman he loved and who was so confident in her self discipline-had...well he would never call it _rape,_ though the events were against his will and he would've stopped her if she wasn't armed. She would react one or more of three ways. For one she'd probably think he was weak for being taken advantage of by a drunk woman, two she'd probably think he was a fool for trying to take the blame off of himself by blaming her and call him a liar, and three-if she did believe him-she'd hate herself for it. Her pride would sink low.

He couldn't tell her what had happened. He wouldn't.

Then what was he supposed to say?

"Astrid...please just let me explain." Astrid growled and crossed her arms impatiently. She glared daggers at him. Gods he felt awful.

"Astrid we...we got carried away. You were _drunk_ and pretty insistent-" "Of _course_ I was insistent Hiccup! I was drunk and I wasn't thinking strait! You took advantage of that!"

 _No I didn't. You pulled a knife on me and pinned me to the bed._ Hiccup thought to himself though no words escaped his mouth. His lips became more dry and he tore his gaze away from her. Astrid now seemed more angry. He'd already seen her naked and more last night and now he was acting bashful?

With a sigh Hiccup shook his head. He felt tears prick at his eyes. Never in his life had he ever felt so saddened. This would very likely be the end of their relationship if Astrid didn't cool down.

"Astrid...I-I uh...I need to be alone." Astrid became furious at that. She grabbed her clothes and tossed them on quickly. Just as she was about to leave she turned her head and sighed angrily.

" _You're_ the one who needs time to think?" And with that she left. Yep, she definitely blamed him. Hiccup buried his face in his hands and shook his head. If only Toothless were there. He just felt so _alone._

* * *

That night Astrid lay in her hut with Stormfly. She balled her fists, anger and sadness from the day's previous events making her blood boil and eyes sting. She was sound asleep though her anger still shown through.

Then she began dreaming. She saw a knife in her hand. She saw Hiccup undressed beneath her. She heard him insist that they should wait, that they weren't ready for this. She heard herself shout angrily. She saw the blood run down his shoulder.

Astrid sat up in her bed and was breathing heavily. She panted and felt like her lungs were on fire. That wasn't a dream. It was a memory.

"No." It couldn't have happened. She couldn't have... _used_ Hiccup. She didn't remember anything from that night, so there was a chance her brain was playing tricks on her.

But then there were the bruises she'd seen. The blade mark on Hiccup's shoulder that she was too angry to think about.

Oh Gods...and she'd _blamed him._

Astrid wanted to get up and fly to his hut. She wanted to ask Hiccup if it was true. She wanted to yell at him with shame in her voice, ask him why he'd let her walk all over him and not told her the truth. She felt awful. She felt like she deserved punishment.

She wished he would've yelled at her rather than giving her that sad look he had. The glassy look in his forest greens and frightened expression were now forged into her mind. He wouldn't leave her alone.

"Stormfly!?" Astrid called out. The second the Deadly Nadder was at her side she took off for her boyfriend's hut.

* * *

In his hut Hiccup was laying on the floor with Toothless' tail wrapped around him. On nights he was stressed or confused he would seek comfort in the dragon rather than his own bed and covers. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Hiccup? You in there?" Hiccup felt a chill run up his spine. Then he thought of something. Why did Astrid sound so sad?

Oh Thor was it because he'd hurt her and she didn't know till now? He was rather clumsy the previous night...

"I-I'm here Astrid." Hiccup called out. He heard a few clicks as the door opened and closed. Then she was up in the loft where he slept. She looked to his bed and didn't see him, then turned to her left and saw him leaning against Toothless.

"Hiccup we need to talk." Astrid said quietly while wringing her hands. Hiccup found himself surprised. He'd never heard Astrid sound so unsure of herself before. Had she...had she remembered what had happened last night?

"Whatever you want milady." Hiccup didn't hesitate to respond. All tiredness washed away from him and he sat up, muscles stiff and fear making his skin crawl but his expression was eager. He was willing to do anything he could to make it up to her. He shouldn't have let what happened the previous night happen. He shouldn't have slept with her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Astrid asked in a sad voice. She refused to make eye contact. Hiccup sat straighter and held out his right arm. Toothless cooed as Astrid nodded and sat down. The dragon could sense the stress in the air and it made him uneasy.

"Tell you what?" Hiccup asked in a kind voice. Gods she loved him. He was so pure, so sweet. Thor did she hate herself for hurting him. She was a thief. She'd stolen that innocence. How could she have ever thought Hiccup was at fault for what had happened? He was the main reason they had as many boundaries as they did. Hiccup respected his morals more than anyone else she knew.

"Did I really hurt you Hiccup? Was it my fault that happened last night?" Hiccup's eyes widened and he felt his face fall. Dammit he would've been just fine with carrying her burden on his shoulders. Did it hurt him? Yes. But not nearly as much as having a serious, pain inducing conversation such as this one with the woman he loved.

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. Look Astrid..." Hiccup forced his fingers under her chin and made her look at him. Astrid noticed his hands were trembling. Had she scared him that badly last night? He was doing a good job at hiding it.

"I was in the wrong too. I didn't take the precautions I should have and I didn't stop you when there were a couple of situations when I could've. I let my own emotions get in the way too. We were _both_ in the wrong, and I'm sorry you have to go through this."

Astrid shook her head and bit her lip. She reached up to place her hand on his cheek just above his bruised chin. Hiccup flinched when she first touched him and her heart broke. She felt awful, but somehow her heart still managed to warm when he calmed and leaned into her touch, a bright, pure glow shining in his eyes.

"I'm sorry _we_ have to go through this Hiccup. You were hurt too. This wasn't your fault so don't blame yourself." Astrid then hugged him without much warning. Hiccup awkwardly hugged back, though it was becoming apparent she'd done more damage to his pride and mind than she'd originally thought.

"I will _never_ get drunk again. Not if it means risking hurting people." She could've sworn she felt Hiccup inwardly sigh in relief at her statement. He hugged her tighter and they both stayed like that for a while before finally going to bed in their own huts.

* * *

Luckily as the months passed Astrid realized she had no chance of being pregnant. This made both members of the couple relieved. There was definitely a small dent in Hiccup and Astrid's relationship. Astrid had taken hour after hour to make Hiccup realize he should not be ashamed for what happened. Hiccup spent hour after hour letting Astrid know he forgave her.

Neither of their parents knew what happened. None of the dragon riders did either. Hiccup kept his distance sometimes in the beginning, and they no longer spent the night in each other's huts, but in the end they were still together and loved each other deeply.

Astrid knew she could trust Hiccup, and she mentally kicked herself for thinking he would _ever_ hurt her.


	137. My safety net

**(A/N) Here's a cute one for you guys but as always there is some hurt/comfort in this Hiccstrid short!**

 **Story idea timeline-Before HTTYD. Hiccup and Astrid are twelve.**

 **Story idea-Hiccup who is a shy runt in his village and Astrid who was disowned by her Uncle after becoming paralyzed from the waist down are each other's safety rope. One day Hiccup is injured and when Astrid begins helping him he cannot help but cry. Astrid lets him know it's okay to be a little less-than-viking-like sometimes.**

 **Warning/Details-Rated K+ for very minor mentions of child-neglect and blood. No violence just injury. Hiccstrid consider themselves 'best friends' because they are too 'young to know what love is' so to speak. No Toothless in this one as the dragons are still enemies of the village. Slightly OCC character. Astrid is paralyzed from the waist down. Hiccup is a runt and resembles someone with 'Selective Mutism' ***

 **Also!**

 _ ***** **Selective Mutism** is a complex childhood anxiety disorder characterized by a child's inability to speak and communicate effectively in select social settings, such as school. These children are able to speak and communicate in settings where they are comfortable, secure, and relaxed_

 **Hope you enjoy the story!**

It hurt. Everything hurt. His forest green eyes shown with a sheet of tears that he tried not to let fall. Not with his best friend there. The beautiful soul, Astrid Hofferson.

"Hiccup. Hey it's okay." Astrid whispered to her friend. They were both twelve years old. Hiccup was the runt of the village and Astrid had been disowned by the rest of her family once her parents died in a house fire. Nobody wanted her because she was paralyzed in her bottom half. Hiccup saw her strength though having nearly been hit by her ax numerous times when they were younger and he got in the way of her training.

Originally Astrid had been left to sit in her parent's house until she died of starvation. No one even knew about her having thought she'd died in the house fire with her parents. Her uncle had taken her in and refused to let anyone see her. He very rarely brought her food.

Hiccup was the one who had found her. The boy was only nine at the time and never spoke to really anyone. Astrid was the first person next to his father he'd said anything too. Stoick had made Astrid's uncle move to the outside of the village where Mildew lived. The two were both sentenced to fighting for their land and crops for different things they'd done against their respective clans.

Hiccup had recently fallen over a root in the ground. The duo were playing out in the forest. Hiccup had been the one to build Astrid the 'wheel chair'-as he'd named it-from an old wheelbarrow by sawing off the back and front, adding a piece of wood to the back, and use metal plates to hang off the front of the 'chair' so Astrid's legs could be strapped to them. There was a bar he could hold onto and push her around with. For the most part Astrid used a set of wooden rails attached to the wheels in order to move herself around. She'd gained much arm strength since.

"I-I know. Just a fall." Hiccup mumbled in a strained voice. He was holding his left ankle tightly. A piece of the root had stabbed through the base of his ankle and was bleeding out onto the grass. Hiccup wasn't reacting as badly as most kids his age would've.

"Let me see." Astrid said. Hiccup didn't complain. Most vikings would ask her how she was planning on getting to the ground with him. After Hiccup had started helping her train though, Astrid had so much arm strength she could get in and out of her chair with ease.

Astrid's hands were careful as she looked over Hiccup's foot. The root hadn't gone all the way through, but it was bleeding a lot. She grabbed her dagger and tried to get some of the dying skin away from the root so she could easily get it out.

Hiccup groaned in pain and tried to reach for Astrid so she would stop. The Hofferson girl moved so her back was facing him. This prevented him from grabbing his injured foot. Instead Hiccup took a handful of the back of her shirt in his small hands, burying his face in her shoulder blade. Astrid sighed almost painfully as if hurting Hiccup hurt her too.

"I'm almost finished. Gothi taught me a lot when she took me in after my Uncle went away." Astrid whispered. Hiccup nodded against her back and clung to her tighter. Astrid removed the sharp end of the root from his foot and tore an acceptable length of cloth from her skirt so she could wrap his wound. When she tried to move Hiccup held her in place. He refused to let her look at him.

Astrid was confused at first. Then she heard soft whimpering as the Haddock boy behind her tried to silence his sounds of pain. With an almost annoyed sigh Astrid turned around quickly. She held Hiccup's forearms so he couldn't stop her. In his surprise Hiccup looked at her with wide eyes. Astrid only got a glimpse of it, but she could see the red puffiness in his eyes.

With a grunt of hesitation (Astrid wasn't extremely good at showing affection as no one in her family never went so far as to _touch_ her after her parents died) Astrid quickly lunged at Hiccup with her paralyzed legs folded awkwardly beneath her. Most would think it would surely hurt, but she could hardly feel a thing. Sometimes she didn't even know if she needed to go to the bathroom and had 'accidents' while staying with Gothi who had taken her in so the dragons who raided them couldn't kill her in her vulnerable position.

Hiccup was surprised when two arms wrapped around him a little too tightly. He said nothing in protest and hugged Astrid back with a shy blush. "S-Sorry." He stuttered. Astrid smiled warmly.

"Don't be. I know you're strong Hiccup, so it's okay to have a weak moment every now and again. Just because you cry once or twice doesn't mean you're a crybaby." Hiccup smiled slightly but then sighed in annoyance.

"It's not very viking-like." Astrid sighed in equal frustration.

"Everyone cries."

"You don't. You never cry. You're too strong." Astrid blushed slightly as she looked down at the auburn headed boy in her arms who refused to look up at her. Instead he settled for burying his face in her chest while he curled up in her arms with his eyes closed. They were twelve, no one thought anything of it and having never had a mother Hiccup liked the close contact Astrid gave him even if some might consider it an inappropriate position to be in for a boy and a girl. They were just hugging and Hiccup was pressed a little close, nothing more.

"Everyone cries you big dork. Even Hoffersons." Astrid placed a gentle kiss to Hiccup's forehead and the Haddock Heir blushed deeply. He couldn't keep the goofy smile from appearing on his face. The smile diminished when Astrid said she needed to take Hiccup to his father in order to treat his wounds. Stoick didn't like it when his son seemed weak or easily injured.

Still, so long as he had Astrid and she knew he was strong that was all that mattered. It was same thought vice versa. The runt Haddock Heir and disowned Hofferson girl were each other's life lines.

Astrid was Hiccup's best friend.


	138. Infection

**(A/N) OMT such a long time since last update! Here you guys and gals go!**

 **Story idea-Astrid is called by Toothless into Hiccup's hut one day where she learn her betrothed's amputation sight is infected.**

 **Story idea timeline-Race to the edge after season 5.**

 **Warnings/Details-Rated K+ for some blood and pain. Hiccstrid and Toothless/Hiccup friendship is really all this story is about.**

Today had started as a fairly normal day. The dragon riders were hanging out at the edge, Snotlout being forced to take patrol first, Fishlegs trying to fix a dragon eye lens the Meatlug had _sat_ on, the twins supposedly keeping watch on the West side of the island after the watchtower had been prepared, Astrid training in the forest Thor knows where, and Hiccup being left to sharpen used weapons and add details to his flight suit.

Yep, a completely normal day for the dragon-flying hunter-fighting teenagers of Dragon's Edge.

Then Hiccup had felt an odd pulsing pain pass through his left knee. At first he'd began to panic believing it could've been a phantom pain. Usually he wouldn't panic like this, but the eighteen year old Haddock boy hadn't suffered a severe phantom pain episode in almost a year now and had gotten used to the relief. He had so much to do today and just didn't have the time to deal with such.

After a couple of minutes Hiccup nodded in approval when he came to the realization the pain was not growing worse and shoved the thought to the back of his mind. So long as he kept to his designs and journals he should've been fine.

Or so he thought.

Flash forward maybe half an hour and Hiccup found himself sweating more than he should've been in the forge. In an attempt to cool himself he stepped away from the fire pit and grabbed a cup of water which he downed quickly. When he came to realize the pain in his leg had turned into a dull burn he sat on his bed and removed the prosthetic.

Once the wooden piece attaching his prosthetic leg to his amputation sight was removed Hiccup found himself suddenly shouting in pain for a split second. It seemed that now that the pressure was removed whatever was causing his pain had worsened. Something that felt like a tiny hot mace scraping his stump a few times over struck him over and over again. He saw the skin of his amputated leg was red and swollen.

When Hiccup decided his vision was finally clear enough for him to manage the situation at hand he rolled his green pant leg up. It was only then that he saw what was causing him his pain. Toothless almost seemed to smell the wound in the air as he woke up from his nap and was standing next to his rider within three seconds.

"Infection." Hiccup breathed out. He hadn't had one of those since he was sixteen years old and the wood attaching his prosthetic to his stump had begun rotting a little because of the rain. Hiccup hadn't taken the time to replace his prosthetic then and a small cut caused by the rough wood got infected. The boy was stuck in bed for a week with a high fever.

Then Hiccup came to realize a fever was probably the reason he was currently sweating so badly and had blurry vision.

"T-Toothless. Go get A-Astrid." If there was anyone he trusted to take care of his wounds-even more so than his father-it was Astrid Hofferson. The woman he would be marrying one day. She'd proven it to him that she wouldn't judge him for his weak moments that came around every now and again.

* * *

Toothless ran to the forest where he knew Astrid would be training today. After the blonde Hofferson girl sank her duel bladed ax into an innocent tree she turned to see the dragon she'd heard land behind her. What surprised the young woman was the desperate, fearful look in the Night Fury's eyes.

"Toothless? Hey what's wrong bud?" Astrid asked, easily hiding the worry in her voice as she'd learned to do over the years. She was calm and coherent. The only thing that betrayed her hidden emotion was the look in her eyes. Worry shown and a part of her expected one of her friends to be hurt.

Or her boyfriend.

Toothless confirmed Astrid's suspicions when he nipped the girl's arm band gently and nudged her in the direction of Hiccup's hut. Without a second though the Hofferson girl whistled for Stormfly who landed nearby. They dragon and rider practically raced the Night Fury to the hut of the sick boy.

* * *

Hiccup rolled onto his side while laying in bed. How so much pain had overwhelmed him in such a short amount of time after removing his prosthetic he didn't know. His arms were folded over his chest and he dared not use the uncomfortable blanket despite his constant shivering. His left leg throbbed and his breathing came out in gasps, pausing for a few seconds every now and again.

Suddenly the door to his hut folded open and Hiccup didn't have to look to see who was there. Without a word he felt two small, rough hands on his shoulders. Astrid moved her hand to take his in hers. Hiccup squeezed her hand for what little bit of comfort he could greedily receive. He needed it desperately, though he would never admit to such un-viking like desires.

"What's wrong babe?" Astrid asked the boy laying down softly. He was the only one who bring out this mushy side in her.

"Nothing much. Leg is infected." Hiccup spoke with a dry tone. Most wouldn't even expect he was hurting if they'd only heard his voice. Astrid knew though. She could see the fiery pain behind his eyes. She knew he wanted to cry but never would. She knew he was hurting, and needed comfort.

"I'm going to look at the wound. You hold tight." She didn't even stop to question him. Astrid knew Hiccup trusted her enough to make her own decisions and do what was best for him. Having been a worrier fighting in war she'd learned to treat minor wounds and infections.

Astrid looked at Hiccup amputation sight with careful hands. She lifted the injured limb and traced the swollen skin with her fingers though dared not touch the actual wound. After a moment Astrid could tell how bad the infection was and from her knowledge as a soldier knew what to do.

"There's blisters here but I don't believe they need to be drained. I need to bandage this to them from getting caught on something though the wound needs to be cleaned first." Astrid said in a stoic voice. She knew treating the wound would hurt Hiccup and that very idea hurt _her._ With that said, she knew she was helping him.

A groan of pain escaped Hiccup's mouth when he felt his left leg spasm slightly in Astrid's hands. He breathed deeply for a few seconds to let the pain subside before clutching his pillow tightly.

"As long as it's not a burden milady, I'd prefer you do it over anyone else." Hiccup mumbled with a tiny hint of anxiety in his voice. Astrid smiled warmly and nodded her head. She got up to get the supplies she needed before returning to the end of the bed.

"This is gonna sting." Astrid hardly whispered as she pressed the cold cloth to Hiccup's stump in an attempt to remove some dried blood there. Hiccup bit his lip and shoved his face into his pillow in an attempt to suffocate his emotions and hide the look of pain in his eyes. He tried to clear his head and just focus on _anything_ but his left leg.

Once Astrid was done cleaning the dried blood on Hiccup's stump she began washing it with warm water. This didn't hurt that badly as Hiccup's leg was already numbing out because of the previous use of icy cold water. Finally Astrid began using a rougher towel to clean the original few cuts that had led to the infection.

 _This_ method of cleaning his leg sent Hiccup over the edge. In an absolutely honest reflex he pulled away from Astrid. The Hofferson teen held firm, refusing to let go of Hiccup's left leg. The young man breathed heavily. In through his nose and out through his mouth. He felt tears pricking at the back of his eyes but was able to hide them thanks to his pillow.

"Easy Hiccup. Relax." Despite the kindness in her voice, Hiccup could not relax at Astrid's words. He remained tense and continued to pull away from her, mumbling sorry's and incoherent curses every now and again.

Toothless was told to hang back. Astrid had told him to remain in the corner even though his rider was in pain. Finally Toothless could sense the tension in Hiccup's muscles. He could sense the slight fear, the anxiety, and the _pain._

Toothless couldn't allow Hiccup to be in pain without his help. Rather it was caused by instinct or pure impulsive love the Night Fury pushed past Stormfly who was trying to keep an eye on him and ran through the open door of the hut. Within seconds he was by Hiccup's side, his large head laying on the bed and warm breath blowing into the boy's hair.

"Y-Yeah I'm alright bud." Hiccup mumbled in a croaked voice. Astrid sighed sympathetically and took the opportunity to clean the rest of the leg while Hiccup was distracted. When the Haddock boy would try to pull away from her Toothless would pure and warble in an attempt to keep all eyes on him. Hiccup reached out to scratch the dragon behind the ears, and the simple feeling of Toothless' scales relaxed his muscles greatly. This seemed to ease his pain.

"And...Last one." Astrid said with a smile once the last bandage was on. Hiccup's leg was left to rest with no more irritation other than the soft bandages covering the stump.

Astrid moved up the bed so she was sitting next to Hiccup's head. The boy was already asleep as soon as he was left alone, and almost looked like a little kid with his hands folded over his chest and face snuggled up against his dragon's neck. Toothless didn't mind. He simply lay there with his eyes on his rider. His boy.

"I'm going to leave you two alone and I'll bring dinner for him later." Astrid whispered to the Night Fury. She scratched the dragon under the chin, pressed a gentle kiss to Hiccup's forehead who smiled in his sleep, and left the hut silently so her injured boyfriend could rest.

Oh the things he could get himself into.


	139. Adopted

**(A/N) Another late chapter for you guys and gals! Here's your 1,700 word chapter!**

 **Story idea-Hiccup Haddock was adopted when he was thirteen years old and is trying to adapt to his new family.**

 **Story idea timeline-Modern AU**

 **Warnings/Details-Modern AU. Hiccup does not have a dragon. Rated K+ for minor injuries. Stoick and Valka are Hiccup's adoptive parents rather his birth parents.**

Being an adoptive son wasn't exactly easy. Not when you were adopted at thirteen years old and remembered everything regarding your birth parents. The things they did wrong, the reasons you miss them, the times you would rather die than live, etc. He had friends who were in foster care as well. One boy was a dark skinned boy almost a foot taller than him who went by the name of 'T' though his original name was 'Maximus'.

Now Hiccup was fifteen. It'd been two years since he'd been adopted by his 'parents'. Stoick and Valka loved him and Hiccup knew it. He just had some abandonment issues do to the actions of his birth parents. He missed them dearly even though they hurt him as badly as they did.

"Hey Hiccup?" Hiccup rolled onto his side when the voice of his adoptive mother filled his ears. He was fifteen years old but he had always been rather intelligent and was taking college courses online rather than going to a public school. The fifteen year old teen already had a part time job as an apprentice blacksmith/mechanic who worked with his Godfather-a man named Gobber who was very close friends with his biological father.

"Hey Valka. What do you need?" Hiccup asked with a yawn. He looked at his clock and saw it was ten O'clock in the morning. With a groan he sat up. He had a doctor's appointment today.

Valka sighed with a weak smile. "You have an appointment today. The doctor needs to look at your leg?" Hiccup nodded with a sigh.

"You know, it's not really exactly fair that I have to get up so early for these stupid appointments. It's not my fault I'm an amputee." Hiccup spoke with minor sarcasm in his voice. His adoptive mother looked at him sadly.

It was true. If it wasn't for his birth father getting into a car accident while intoxicated with his son in the car when said son was thirteen Hiccup would've never lost his left leg from the knee down. During the hospital stay afterwards his parents were asked questions regarding the many bruises, belt marks, and cuts covering the boy's body. His mother and father were both arrested and Hiccup was put into foster care. He was originally going to be adopted by his birth father's friend/mentor, but then Gobber's very close friend Stoick (yes Hiccup's adoptive father was friends with Hiccup's godfather who was friends with his biological father though Stoick and Smith never met before) offered to take the rather energetic and rebellious teen in where he and his wife would raise Hiccup.

Why Stoick and Valka decided to take him on Hiccup would never know. He wasn't exactly special or extremely fun to be around. Instead he was interested in studying, doing quiet things like art and writing, and staying in his bedroom when he wasn't working.

"I know." Valka whispered before ruffling Hiccup's hair. The boy couldn't help but chuckle slightly before he pushed her away rather harshly do to being embarrassed for acting so childish. Valka would've been upset if she hadn't seen his blush and realized he was just being bashful.

"You're father and I are making breakfast. Stoick doesn't have to work today. Come downstairs when you're ready and your crutches are next to the top of the stairs if you need them." With that Valka headed downstairs with her Golden Retriever-Cloud Jumper-who had white and red circles around his eyes on his brown face that almost looked like an owl's eyes.

"Alright. Now where's my outfit." Hiccup mumbled to himself once his 'mother' left. It was quite rare he called them 'mom' and 'dad', but Stoick and Valka didn't think anything of it. They had the extra money and extra space so were content with simply handling a child in need. With Hiccup's disability and rebellious teenage behavior it would've been hard for him to find a forever home.

After a little bit of searching Hiccup found a comfortable green tunic, fur vest to fight the cold, and black leggings that covered his prosthetic to wear. He hardly brushed his frizzy auburn hair and washed his face with a washcloth. The cut on the right side of his chin that was now scarring stood out to him in the mirror along with a circular burn mark under his right eye. These were both caused by the car accident that had taken his left leg. The left side of his face had an orangish colored scar under the eyes about three centimeters wide and two centimeters long. This was the last scar his father had ever given him before going to prison.

Forcing himself to tear away from his daydream/waking nightmare, Hiccup headed downstairs from his room to the bottom floor. Originally his parents offered to switch his room out with theirs in order to make the trip between his room and the kitchen easier, but Hiccup insisted he was okay with climbing the stairs.

"Ah there he is! The pride of the Haddock household!" Stoick shouted happily as Hiccup entered the dining room. The teenage auburn-headed boy couldn't help but chuckle lightheartedly with a shake of his head. Despite how rebellious he was at times combined with the distant nature he naturally had, he still loved his adoptive parents who had saved him from a likely dark future.

"Yeah I-I know dad. Just trying to get around. No one can handle all... _this."_ Hiccup flexed his arms in an attempt to make himself look impressive. Stoick laughed and Valka rolled her eyes.

"Alright Hiccup. Eat your eggs and then we can head to the appointment." Hiccup's face almost turned a shade of grayish-green for a second and he clutched his stomach. Stoick was the first to notice he refused to sit down at the table.

"I uh...I don't want to eat. It's hard to eat before the appointments because then I feel like I'm going to lose my breakfast and likely dinner from the night before while seeing the doctor." Hiccup shifted from side to side as if he was bashful.

Valka and Stoick shared a look before looking at their son and nodding respectfully. It wasn't ten minutes before everyone was out the door and heading to the doctor's office. Hiccup was uncomfortable the entire time knowing his leg had been causing him a lot of pain and was worried something might've been wrong with it. He hadn't told Stoick and Valka yet.

* * *

"We're here." Stoick said in a calm voice that he never used unless it was a nervous son he was talking to. Hiccup did _not_ enjoy going to the doctors office. Why would he? He lost his leg in a hospital, numerous nurses always touched his sensitive leg there, and it was at a doctor's office that a doctor realized he was being abused.

Without a word Hiccup exited the small brown car and limped to the front door. Stoick offered to help him along the way because of the pain the boy was in but Hiccup shooed him away with a lopsided smile and wave of his hand. Stoick-knowing from personal experience how the pride of a teenage boy could be-said nothing of it and stopped Valka when she tried to intervene.

Hiccup sat on the edge of the bed in the doctor's office with his prosthetic leg propped up against the metal stand nearby. His doctor/physical therapist stood nearby with a nurse next to her who held a chart in her hands.

"Can I see your leg? I want you to tell me if you feel any pain." Hiccup nodded his head slowly. He flinched when they touched his leg with gloved hands. Stoick stood behind him and placed a beefy hand on his shoulder. Hiccup-having been abused for so many years-tensed and felt his breath quicken. When the natural-now panic went away he relaxed into his adoptive father's hold.

Then the doctor reached the knot just below his knee that had been causing him pain when he had his prosthetic on and would climb hills or stairs. Her thumb pressed down on the lump and Hiccup yelped in surprise. He pulled away from the doctor's gloved hands and pulled his knees to his chest because he feared he would get into trouble for acting up.

"S-Sorry. it hurts there." Hiccup said simply with his mouth covered by his elbows. Valka smiled warmly and sat next to him. She opened her arms and Hiccup leaned into her hold.

"I mean it doesn't hurt _much._ You just told me to tell you so..." There was a tad bit of sass in his voice but that was just typical Hiccup. Valka and Stoick looked at each other with knowing gazes.

"Alright. If you could use your crouches for a while that would be better. You need to still use your prosthetic so you can get used to it, but use the crutches for extra support until those knots go away. Pain medications like Tylenol will help too."

After the doctor gave the orders and Hiccup had an ice pack put on his leg Stoick helped him out to the car. The boy blushed deeply and tried hard to protest against the idea of his adoptive father carrying him, but he had to admit he couldn't put pressure on the limb and didn't have a wheelchair.

Stoick sat Hiccup on the couch at home with his prosthetic nearby. He grabbed the crutches from the top of the stairs for his son who smiled at him gratefully but bashfully at the same time.

"Thanks Stoick. It means a lot what you and Valka do for me." Stoick smiled and nodded his head with a small smile.

"It's not a problem. Son."


End file.
